Kingdom Hearts: Armageddon of Light and Darkness
by Keyblade Master of Light
Summary: Ky, Noel, Sora, and their friends are back and are on a new adventure and the stakes have never been higher. As they travel to many worlds, they meet new and old friends and battle against forces of darkness. They must unite the Virtues and Guardians of Light to prepare for the final battle. Will light prevail or will darkness reign? Rated T for violence. Takes place in KH III.
1. Prologue: New Masters' Journey

**Hello, everyone! Keyblade Master of Light here and you guessed it, a new KH story is born once again! We are now in KH III! Finally, right! I've been wanting to do a story of this for a long ass time, just as I've been waiting for the game itself! That's right, people, we are now in the endgame of the saga! I hope you're just as excited as I am for this long ass ride of a story, so let's see where this will take us.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, worlds of other series and those characters as well. I only own my OCs and that's that.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this prologue.**

* * *

Prologue: New Masters' Journey

In a village there are dark clouds with thunder roaring and lightning flashes and sword clashing sounds are heard and there are two people fighting in the village and they're Aptus and Malus who are locking their Keyblades against each other.

"Why, brother?! Why must you corrupt Kingdom Hearts and spread darkness? Are you trying to destroy world?" Aptus asked.

**"Don't be foolish, Aptus. Light and love are not necessary for bringing peace and happiness. Darkness and power are the only true necessities." **Malus said.

"Light and darkness are needed for balance. Snuffing out the light will only bring calamity. I will not allow you to use Kingdom Hearts to bring destruction and chaos in your wake." Aptus said.

**"Then, fight me, brother! Let us determine the fate of Kingdom Hearts!" **Malus said.

_(Boss Theme: Black Powder)_

_(Information: Defeat Malus!)_

Malus charges at Aptus and strikes with his Keyblade Dawn of Despair and then casts Dark Fire but Aptus unleashes a light barrier and slashes with his Keyblade Harbinger of Faith and then unleashes light daggers and sends them at Malus who unleashes shadow daggers to counter and their different daggers strike at each other but Aptus casts Cure and unleashes white fire at Malus who unleashes four floors of darkness under Aptus and they unleash dark pillars but Aptus vanishes in light and then triple slashes with Harbinger of Faith followed by unleashing a giant light orb but Malus unleashes black and crimson orbs at Aptus who deflects them effortlessly and then vertical slashes with Harbinger of Faith followed by a spinning slash and then unleashes white lightning but Malus retaliates with powerful slashes with Dawn of Despair followed by casting Dark Thunder and then unleashes shadow hands and has it deliver a powerful swipe but Aptus retaliates with three horizontal slashes with Harbinger of Faith followed by unleashing two light orbs around him sending Malus into the air and then fires three light shots but Malus levitates into the air and rains down black and crimson orbs.

Aptus dodges the crimson and black orbs and aerial slashes at Malus who counters and the two brothers exchange clashes with their Keyblades and lock weapons again creating a powerful light and dark wave destroying more of the village reducing to some buildings to rubble while fires start spreading and the two brothers unleash different blasts sending each other back and they go for the top of a building and Aptus dash slashes at Malus and delivers an upper slash sending Malus into the air but Malus unleashes shadow spikes from under Aptus who jumps to dodge and then lands on the tip of one of the spikes and then unleashes light daggers around Malus and they go for him but Malus unleashes a dark barrier to block the light daggers and then casts Dark Blizzard but Aptus counters with his white ice and they counter their spells creating cold mist and as Malus looks around the mist Aptus appears from behind and slashes from behind and then delivers a heavy strike sending Malus away but Malus stops himself and unleashes chains of darkness to attack at Aptus who destroys the chains and throws Harbinger of Faith at Malus who blocks the attack but the Keyblade disappears along with Aptus who reappears from behind and tries to strike but Malus blocks the attack and sends Aptus down to the ground but Aptus unleashes a giant light orb down at Malus with him.

Malus delivers powerful slashes with Dawn of Despair followed by unleashing a shadow blade and then unleashes crimson and black orbs and throws them at Aptus who unleashes a light barrier to block the orbs and then shatters the barrier apart sending the pieces at Malus who dodges every piece and charges at Aptus and delivers many slashes with Dawn of Despair but Aptus blocks every attack and strikes back with Harbinger of Faith followed by striking with a blade of light and then unleashes a giant orb of light sending Malus back but Malus retaliates with unleashing dark orbs and sends them to attack at Aptus who unleashes light arrows sending them at the dark orbs destroying them and causes massive damage on Malus who strikes back with unleashing giant shadow hands and they punch at Aptus sending him back against a building but he recovers and unleashes white flames to burn at Malus who sinks into the shadows and goes for Aptus and delivers an upper slash with Dawn of Despair and then sends down a giant dark orb but Aptus manages to block the giant dark orb and unleashes a giant light beam but Malus also unleashes a giant dark beam and they clash together creating a giant light and dark explosion and destroying more of the village as buildings, roads, and a castle reducing them to ruin and Aptus and Malus continue to face each other.

"It's no use, Malus. We're evenly matched. No matter how many times we fight, we cannot best each other." Aptus said.

**"You are wrong, brother. I will defeat you, with Kingdom Hearts under my power." **Malus said as he creates a dark portal.

"No!" Aptus said as he goes after Malus and into the dark portal.

Aptus and Malus are now in a badlands area where many Keyblade wielders of different sides are fighting against each other while more Keyblades are on the ground lifless while many orbs which are hearts are flying into the sky where a giant blue heart shaped moon is floating above.

"The Keyblade War." Aptus said.

**"The clash between Keyblade wielders of light and darkness has started and now, Kingdom Hearts will be mine!" **Malus said going for the heart moon.

"No!" Aptus yelled as he unleashes light chains trapping Malus.

**"How dare you!" **Malus yelled as he destroys the chains. **"To claim Kingdom Hearts, I must destroy you!" **Malus yelled as his left eye turns red and shadows surround him and transforms into a giant shadow demon with red marks on his body, giant demonic wings, black spikes, and a giant black tail.

"Unbelievable. Darkness has taken you, brother." Aptus said.

**"eNoUgH! yOu MuSt DiE!" **Demon Malus said.

"Then I have no choice, but to use this." Aptus said as he unleashes six angel wings on his back, his eyes turn pure white, and white markings appear on his body. _"I will not allow you to claim Kingdom Hearts, Malus! I will stop you, even if I must use force!" _Pure-Aptus said.

_(Boss Theme: Black and White)_

_(Information: Defeat Demon Malus!)_

Demon Malus unleashes black beams at Pure-Aptus who flies out of the way and charges at Demon Malus and slashes with Harbinger of Faith followed by unleashing orbs of light and sending them at Demon Malus who retaliates with striking with his shadow claws and then delivers a tail swipe and then unleashes dark lightning but Pure-Aptus unleashes light daggers around Demon Malus and sends them to attack at Demon Malus who unleashes a dark barrier and then unleashes crimson and black orbs around him and then sends them at Aptus who unleashes a light barrier to block the orbs and then slashes ay Demon Malus with Harbinger of Faith followed by unleashing light pillars but Demon Malus unleashes giant dark beams at Pure-Aptus sending him back and then uses Dawn of Despair to unleash crimson and black energy beams but Pure-Aptus flies to dodge out of the way and rains down light orbs at Demon Malus causing massive damage but Demon Malus swipes with his shadow claws followed by a tail swipe and then unleashes a giant black fireball and throws it at Pure-Aptus who creates a shield to block the attacks and then unleashes light chains trapping Demon Malus and slashes with Harbinger of Faith but Demon Malus unleashes shadow spikes to get Pure-Aptus.

Pure-Aptus avoids the shadow spikes and unleashes white lightning striking at Demon Malus who retaliates with unleashing dark pillars around Pure-Aptus who flies out of the way and slashes with Harbinger of Faith but Demon Malus blocks with Dawn of Despair slashes with the dark Keyblade followed by a tail swipe and then unleashes black beams but Pure-Aptus unleashes orbs of light and sends them at Demon Malus who unleashes shadow arrows to get rid of the light orbs and unleashes another giant black fireball but Pure-Aptus aerial slashes with Harbinger of Faith followed by unleashing light blades and then unleashes multiple white lightning but Demon Malus unleashes shadow spikes and then unleashes multiple black lightning all over the badlands but Pure-Aptus unleashes five rays of light and sends them at Demon Malus who counters with his own waves of darkness and sends them at Pure-Aptus who flies away and unleashes light pillars and then shoos three white fireballs but Demon Malus flies into the air and delivers an aerial slash with Dawn of Despair followed by slashing with a shadow blade and then strikes with his shadow claws but Pure-Aptus retaliates with slashing with Harbinger of Faith followed by unleashing light chains and lashes.

Demon Malus unleashes four dark pillars around him and then summons black lightning down from the sky at Pure-Aptus who avoids the pillars and lightning and summons a giant light orb and sends it down at Demon Malus who grabs it with his claws and transforms it into a dark orb and throws it at Pure-Aptus who casts Reflect to make the giant dark orb go right back at Demon Malus striking him making him roar and charges at Pure-Aptus and brutal slashes with Dawn of Despair followed by unleashing dark chains and lashes and then fires a giant black beam but Pure-Aptus vanishes and reappears above Demon Malus and rains down many small light orbs at Demon Malus who summons a dark barrier to protect himself from the light orb rain and casts Dark Fire followed casting Dark Blizzard but Pure-Aptus unleashes small light blades around Demon Malus and sends them closing at him but Demon Malus unleashes crimson and black orbs around him and sends them at Pure-Aptus who deflects them and delivers five slashes with Harbinger of Faith followed by a spinning slash and then unleashes light pillars but Demon Malus delivers five brutal slashes with Dawn of Despair followed by a brutal vertical slash and then unleashes a powerful dark blast but Pure-Aptus unleashes his powerful light blast.

After enough attacks on each other Aptus and Malus revert back to their normal forms and the two clash their Keyblades once more and Malus unleashes a shadow fist and uses it to strike but Aptus disappears and reappears above Malus and strikes from above but Malus backs off and unleashes three black fireballs at Aptus who deflects them and charges at Malus who charges back and after they pass each other Malus kneels to the ground.

**"How absurd… I refuse to lose to you…! I am your equal." **Malus said.

"That's true. We can't best each other, but in order to protect everything from your madness, I must end this battle." Aptus said as he coats his Keyblade with light.

**"A sealing spell? How worthless." **Malus said.

Aptus unleashes a giant black capsule behind Malus and then unleashes light chains around him but Malus chants a spell and as the light chains start wrapping him two things leave his body which are his heart and his soul as they fly off and Malus' body is now wrapped in light chains and goes for the capsule before it sinks into the ground.

"Finally…it's over." Aptus said looking up at Kingdom Hearts which is being covered by dark clouds. "Kingdom Hearts is safe." Aptus said and looks down to see the entire badlands empty and full of lifeless Keyblades on the ground. "At a terrible cost. The Keyblade War is over…" Aptus said as he creates a light corridor and leaves the badlands.

* * *

Years later in a kingdom that has a village three people are playing together outside the village and they're three boys.

The first boy has gold hair with two bangs on his shoulders, blue eyes, and wearing a white and blue shirt and blue shorts.

The second boy has black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red shirt and blue trousers.

The third boy has semi-long black hair, pale skin, crimson eyes, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, and grey pants.

The gold haired boy and the pale boy are exchanging attacks with wooden swords.

"Have you heard of the legendary Keyblade War?" The gold haired boy asked.

"What? You mean that fairy tale? Don't tell me you believe in that crap?" The pale boy asked.

"It's NOT a fairy tale! There are people, who believe in that story." The gold haired boy said.

"They say they were fighting for an unseen land called 'Kingdom Hearts'. Many believe it's the giver of light." The second boy said.

"Not you too, Nago?" The pale boy asked.

"C'mon, Mortem? When're you gonna stop being such a grump and believe us for once?" The gold haired boy asked.

"When pigs fly. I expect this type of stupidity from you, Fortitudo, but not Nago" Mortem said delivering a shove with his wooden sword at Fortitudo knocking him to the ground. "I win again." Mortem said.

"You got lucky." Fortitudo said.

"That's what you get for bringing up that damn fairy tale." Mortem said leaving.

"Kingdom Hearts and the Keyblade War is NOT a fairy tale! I heard many stories about it." Fortitudo said.

"Some people think it happened, but most don't." Nago said.

"Don't you think it'd be cool to wield a Keyblade? To be like those, who wanted to defend the light? I wish was a wielder, so I can protect what matters." Fortitudo said.

"Unfortunately, I don't really see that happening. Come on, we're going to be late for class." Nago said.

"Okay, okay." Fortitudo said looking up at the sky. _"Keyblade War, Kingdom Hearts? What are they? Why would anyone want to start a war for it? Well, one thing's for sure, if I had a Keyblade, I'd defend those I care about and maybe change the world for the better and stop living like this." _Fortitudo said in his mind.

* * *

Years later in what looks like a badlands Ky and Noel who are wearing different outfits point their Keyblades at a higher rock where stands a shadow figure.

"Don't let a single one escape!" Ky said and with them are a group of their friends and they look up to see a swarm of Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless as well as other monsters.

"We'll each have to take on ten…" Bentley said.

"Stow your fear, it's now or never!" Blaze said.

"We can win this! I know we can." T.J. said.

**"You fools have done well to make it this far, but unfortunately, this is a battle between the Virtues and my Vices! The rest of you are nothing but extras on the stage! Begone!" **The shadow figure said.

"Is he gonna…" Noel stops talking as the shadow figure unleashes black beams.

The black beams go for the group and they get Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Sonic, Peach, Mario, and three others and they all vanish in darkness.

"Oh, no…!" Elena said.

"Holy crap!" Ken said.

"You asshole!" Pax yelled.

"BASTARD!" Ky shouted as he and Noel go for the shadow figure and attempt to deliver a strike and everything goes white.

* * *

In what looks like a black, blue, and yellow ethereal area twelve-year-old versions of Ky and Noel fall from the ethereal sky and they find a stained-glass floor and land on it.

_"There are many hearts that are in pain. They are counting on you to mend them." _A voice said and Ky and Noel look around.

Just then they see two mirrors and so they go for the mirrors and find reflections of themselves but the reflections are their thirteen-year-old versions and as they examine the mirrors they go into the mirror while the thirteen-year-old Ky and Noel come out of the mirror and just then they see many flashes of their past adventures in many worlds such as Justice City, Wisdom City, Dream Land, Middle-Earth, Land of Ninja, Digital World, Dragon Realms/Forgotten Worlds, N. Sanity Island, Shimmer Town, Silver Town, Pac-Land, Cybertron, Morning Land, Bionis, Bikini Bottom, Hyrule, Equestria, Angel Land, Neopia, Carona, Land of Fantasy, Outback, Fiore, Jump City, Empire City, Void Citadel/Divine Kingdom, Bygone Fortress/Noble Palace, Tower of Remembrance, Gloam City, Twilight Town, Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden, Spiral Mountain, Land of Dragons, Gotham City, Beast's Castle, Olympus Coliseum, Platinum City, Central City, Disney Castle, Four Nations, Atlantica, Vigrid, Port Royal, Agrabah, Halloween Town, Madagascar, Pride Lands, Space Paranoids, Hundred Acre Wood, World that Never Was, Mundas de Synd, Traverse Town, Home for Imaginary Friends, Narnia, Underground, La Cité des Cloches, City of Partnerships, Endsville, Realm of Warriors, Pranskter's Paradise, Valachia, Valley of Peace, Tremorton, The Grid, Berk, Eagleland, Glade of Dreams, Isle Delfino, Land of Gods, Country of Musketeers, Rosa, Path of Adventure, Third Street Elementary, Symphony of Sorcery, Path of Destiny, and Concave Fort and three pieces of the flashes come for the two and one is Ky fighting against Zervik in Void Citadel, the other is Ky, Noel, and Sora meeting with each other in Hollow Bastion, and the last is Noel fighting against Rixla.

_"Which represents you?" _The voice asked.

Ky and Noel choose which three and they go for the Ky, Noel, and Sora meeting each other.

_"Mind and body are one together. Your strength and defense are also one. Do you seek balance?" _The voice asked and Ky and Noel nod making the three flashes disappear.

More pieces of the flashes fly for the two and one has Ky fighting against the hooded Xyk, Noel meeting with Specter for the first time, and Ky and Noel defending Ami from Faust.

_"Which do you seek?" _The voice asked.

Ky and Noel go for the Ky and Noel defending Ami.

_"You seek the power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. Is this what you choose?" _The voice asked and Ky and Noel nod making all the flashes disappear.

Just then black water appears on the stained-glass floor and they sink into the black water despite their struggle until they're completely underwater.

Later Ky and Noel rise from the black water and they find themselves in a realm full of clouds and clear water and just then they see Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless and so Ky and Noel summon their Keyblades and start attacking at the Black Xetis and Heartless but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash and they defeat all of the Black Xetis and Heartless.

Something rises from the water and they turn to see a giant watery dragon with crimson eyes and it roars at the two who prepare themselves with Keyblades in hand and the dragon breathes crimson fire at the two but they avoid the crimson flames and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spin slash but the dragon slams its palms on the water creating shockwaves and then slams its tail at the two but they avoid the attacks and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash but the dragon breathes more crimson flames and then slams its palms on the ground creating shockwaves but Ky and Noel continue to attack with their Keyblades and then they both deliver a crossing strike at the dragon's head finishing it off and the dragon roars and disappears while everything turns white.

* * *

In Divine Kingdom at the castle gardens a light portal appears and Ky, Noel, and Pax fly out of the light portal before it disappears.

"Aptus is inside the castle. Probably at the throne room. Let's go." Ky said.

"Okay. Lead the way, Prince Ky." Pax said smiling.

"Or should we say, King Ky." Noel said smiling.

"Stop it." Ky said.

_(World of Divine Kingdom)_

_(Field Theme: Monarch of Light)_

_(Castle-Gardens)_

_(Information: Find Aptus in the throne room!)_

Ky, Noel, and Pax start making their way through the gardens for the castle and they go inside the castle.

_(Castle-Foyer)_

The trio enter the castle and they find two guards.

"Prince Virtus! Welcome back!" One of the guards said bowing.

"Hey. Is still in the castle?" Ky asked.

"Yes, Sire. He is currently waiting for you in the throne room." The other guard said.

"Thanks. We're on our way now." Ky said.

The trio make their way through the castle and they later come across the two giant doors and they find Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas.

"Hey, guys." Ky said.

"Welcome back." Elena said and sees Noel and Pax. "Noel! I'm so happy to see you again." Elena said hugging Noel.

"It's nice to see you too, Elena." Noel said also hugging Elena.

"How'd your test go? Did you become Keyblade Master too?" Elena asked.

"Yes. Me and Pax did." Noel said.

"Well, that's freakin' awesome! I knew you'd pull it off, Noel!" Ken said.

"Thank you, Ken and it's nice to see you again." Noel said.

"Eevee…" Grace said.

"Shuddup, mutt!" Ken yelled making everyone laugh.

"I'm glad you all became Masters." Lucas said.

"Thank you, Lucas. How are things in Noble Palace?" Noel asked.

"Great so far. Cleaning the whole kingdom for you's still a work in progress, but since we're clearly needed for a new adventure, we're gonna have to leave it to Tsubaki and the rest." Lucas said.

"Speaking of which, we'd better not keep Aptus waiting." Bentley said.

"He's right. Let's go in." Kiyo said.

"After you, Your Majesty." Max said bowing and so does everyone.

"Gee, thanks." Ky said as he goes for the doors and opens them and they all go into the throne room.

_(Castle-Throne Room)_

The group enter the throne room where they see Aptus, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, Mario, Griff, and Ami.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ky said.

"What matters is you made it." Oswald said.

"I brought Noel and Pax, just like you asked. So, what's this new objective we're doing?" Ky asked.

"As you all are aware already, we have to prepare ourselves for the coming battle between light and darkness. We need to gather our remaining two Virtues of Light, which are Jin and Astra, who have been lost for many years. We must also work to find our other Guardians of Light, and Yen Sid has already sent Riku and Mickey on their way to find one of the missing named Aqua." Aptus said.

"So, how're we gonna find Jin and Astra?" Elena asked.

"Finding Jin should be our first concern." Oswald said.

"As I recall during our last encounter with Malus, who has stolen Draco's body, he placed a pool of shadow and as Jin made his attempt to defeat Malus, he was pushed into that pool." Aptus said.

"So, he's trapped in the Realm of Darkness?" Ky asked.

"That is our assumption. On that part of the Realm of Darkness is the world of the Black Xetis, where you have traversed before. Therefore, this mission falls to Pax, Sonic, Peach, Oswald, and Mario.

"That's right. You showed us the to the Black Xetis' world when we were going after Zervik." Ky said.

"Correct. I will guide them under the throne room and there, they will begin their search for Jin. First, you will need these." Aptus said unleashing five suitcases which are green, blue, light blue, pink, and red. "These cases hold special garments for you. They will protect from the corruption of darkness." Aptus said.

"Thanks." Sonic said taking the blue suitcase.

"We'll do our best." Oswald said taking the light blue suitcase.

"Good luck, Pax." Ky said.

"Thanks." Pax said taking the green suitcase.

"Please be careful." Noel said.

"I will." Pax said kissing Noel's cheek making her blush.

"So, what should we do?" Ky asked.

"I have an important mission for you young Virtus and young Noel. Someone is causing horrible chaos in a world you are familiar with." Aptus said.

"What world?" Noel asked.

"It's a world you both have visited before. Noel, that world inhabits three friends, who have traveled with you, the one, who can command four elements." Aptus said.

"Of course…!" Noel said.

"Well, guess we'd better get goin' and put a stop to it." Ky said.

"And I'll be there to help out." Elena said.

"Damn straight! I haven't done jack in a while!" Ken said.

"All of us are together again!" Max said.

"You guys may be Keyblade Masters now, but you still got your friends." Tails said.

"Indeed. You two are not alone." Blaze said.

"Hmph. Let's get started." Shadow said.

"Pika!" Storm said perching on Ky's shoulder.

"Eevee!" Grace said getting in Noel's arms.

"Zatch, ready for another adventure?" Kiyo asked.

"You bet, Kiyo!" Zatch said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"I'm gonna show you guys I'm a capable warrior too." T.J. said.

"You guys and us, back to back." Sly said.

"This won't be a picnic, but then again, since when it was?" Bentley asked.

"'The Murray's' all pumped up!" Murray said.

"I'm ready when you guys are!" Lucas said.

"Great! In that case, we'd better get a move on." Ky said.

"Aptus, you can count on us." Noel said.

"I know I can. Make haste, young ones and good luck. May your heart be your guiding key." Aptus said.

Later the group leave Divine Kingdom and are in the Lanes Between and are covered in light.

"Um, do we know how to get there…?" Ky asked.

"All of the old pathways are closed…" Noel said.

"We'll figure something out." Elena said.

"Noel, since you already know them, why don't you try picturing them like they're here." Tails said.

"Okay." Noel said as she puts herself in a meditative state.

"Anythin'?" Ken asked.

"I'm trying, but so far nothing." Noel said.

"Hmm… May your heart be your guiding key…" Ky said.

"Huh? You mean the thing Aptus said? What did that mean anyway?" T.J. asked.

"I dunno, but I have a feeling it's important." Ky said.

"May me heart be my guiding key. Oh…!" Noel said as she uses Radiant Salvation to unleash a portal.

"Whoa, Noel, you just made a gate!" Ky said.

"I-I did…!" Noel said.

"Well, where're we going?" Murray asked.

"Four Nations, we're on our way!" Noel said.

"Let's go!" Ky said as they go for the gate and enter it as it disappears.

* * *

**Well, there's the prologue for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. I am looking forward to writing this story as a whole and I can't wait to write more of this soon.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go for the first world to stop what chaos is happening in that world while meeting familiar faces. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	2. Chapter 1: Chaos in Ba Sing Se

Chapter 1: Chaos in Ba Sing Se

In what looks like a rocky mountainous pass with water all over a light portal appears and coming out of the light portal are Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas before the light portal disappears.

"Hmm? Are we even in the Four Nations right now?" Elena asked.

"Maybe we're in a different place." Lucas suggested.

"According to my techno map, we are in the Four Nations." Tails said.

"I must have made a wrong turn…" Noel said.

"Don't worry about that. If we were able to find 'em before, we'll do it again!" Ky said.

"Always have the positive outlook on things." Shadow said.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get going and find them." Sly said.

"Right." Noel said as the group start moving.

_(World of Four Nations)_

_(Field Theme: Harmony of Nations)_

_(Serpent's Pass)_

_(Information: Find Aang!)_

The group start moving through the pass but then they find a sign.

"What's with this sign?" Murray asked.

"I can't even a damn thing." Ken said.

"Hmm…" Bentley uses a translator on the sign. "It says, 'Abandon hope'." Bentley read the sign.

"Abandon hope for what?" Zatch asked.

"I dunno, but I'm sure as hell not gonna lose hope now. We have a mission and we're gonna accomplish it, no matter what." Ky said.

"You're right, Ky. Spoken like a true Master." Elena said.

"Uh, thanks…" Ky said blushing.

"Well, hope or no hope, we're here now and we're not running away." Noel said.

The group continue moving through the pass and they later arrive at a thick path against the wall of rock but then the ground under them starts to fall but they manage to keep going and they later arrive at a different part of the pass and it's a rounded rock ground but as they keep moving they see something appearing before them and they're Shadow Heartless, Soldier Heartless, and a Large Body Heartless.

"Heartless!" Blaze said.

"Haven't dealt with them in a while. Let's give 'em a nice game to play!" Ky said as he summons Dawn of Hope while Noel summons Radiant Salvation while Elena takes out her staff while Ken takes out his guitar while Max takes out his shield while Tails takes out his blaster while Blaze unleashes flames in her hands while Kiyo takes out his spellbook while T.J. takes out his knife while Sly takes out his cane while Bentley takes out his darts and bombs.

_(Battle Theme: The Last Airbender)_

_(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and go for the group and try to attack with their claws while the Soldier Heartless deliver a leaping attack but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire and then delivers a somersault slash while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spin slash and then casts Water but the Large Body slams itself on the ground creating a shock wave but Elena shoots magic bolts from her staff and then casts Thunder while Ken unleashes magic music notes from his guitar and then casts Blizzard but the Soldier Heartless deliver spin kicks but Max bashes with his shield and then throws it all around himself while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Shadow Heartless deliver a jumping strike but Tails shoots shots from his blaster and then throws ring bombs while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow uses Chaos Spear but the Large Body slides all around the area to try and get the group but Murray stomps on the ground to pick up the Large Body and throws it at Sly who delivers a strike with his cane while Bentley shoots electric darts but the Soldier Heartless deliver leaping attacks but Storm unleashes electric attacks and then uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Growl and then uses Bite while Lucky uses Egg Roll and rolls all around but the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and try to attack with their claws but T.J. slashes with his knife and then delivers a somersault slash while Lucas uses PK Love followed by PK Flash but the Large Body becomes angry and charges at the group but Ky casts Water to stop it and then Ky and Noel both deliver a cross slash at the Large Body and destroy it and they group defeat all of the Heartless.

"Woohoo! Once again, Team Keyblade: One freakin' million, Heartless: Zero! We totally kicked ass!" Ken said.

"Don't get too excited. There's more where they came from." Tails said.

"Still, it feels so good to get back into the action." T.J. said.

"Glad you feel that way. Let's…" Ky was cut off as Phantom Black Xetis, Zombie Black Xetis, and a Werewolf Black Xeti appear.

"Round two, huh?" Sly asked.

"Hmph. Don't they realize already they've lost?" Shadow asked.

"We'd better get rid of them now." Noel said.

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis!)_

The Phantom Black Xetis disappear and then unleash black chains at the group while the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Ky casts Fire and then vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel casts Water and then horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation but the Werewolf slashes with its claws but Elena uses telekinetic magic to lift the Black Xeti and then slams it to the ground and then casts Earth while Ken unleashes magic music waves and then casts Thunder but the Phantom Black Xetis unleash black beams but Max blocks the beams with his shield and then delivers a missile style charge while T.J. throws many knives while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs at the group but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and grabs the Black Xetis and slams them while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow delivers Chaos infused multi punches but the Werewolf pounces at the group to attack with its claws but Storm delivers electric punches followed by a tail whip while Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear again and then attack with their chains but Lucas uses PK Fire followed by PK Thunder while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Werewolf Black Xeti enters into a frenzy and delivers many ferocious attacks with its claws but Noel delivers four slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope and they destroy it and the group defeat all of the Black Xetis.

"YEAH! Eat it, ya heart eatin' suckas!" Murray said.

"They never learn, do they?" Kiyo asked.

"Of course not." Blaze said.

"I don't think more will appear yet. Let's get outta here before more come." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group start to move through the pass once more.

"How much farther until we gotta this damn place?" Ken asked.

"Who knows, but hopefully we're close." Max said.

The group later arrive at a two-sided mountain like formations completely at sea level.

"Well, that's just dandy." Elena said.

"We're not exactly gonna swim the entire way?" Sly asked.

"Why swim when we can do this?" Ky asked as he and Noel use Water magic to split it apart amazing the rest.

"Let's hurry." Noel said.

The group start to go down through the drowned path and Elena also helps with her Water magic to create an air bubble to make it safe going through the water while passing fish swimming nearby but as they keep going through the water a huge shadow figure is swimming behind them.

"What was that?" Bentley asked.

"Probably a giant fish. Any chance we'll find a Yellow-tail?" Zatch asked.

The shadow keeps swimming pass the group and then rams itself into their air bubble.

"Oh, crap!" Ky said as he and Noel use Earth magic to create a rock pillar to send them up back into the surface.

"It's not a Black Xeti or a Heartless, is it?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think we're gonna find out." Elena said seeing something circling around them and just then it emerges revealing to be a giant serpent roaring at them.

"That's one big ass fish." Ken said.

"It's actually sea serpent and I think we're in its territory." Tails said.

The serpent charges at the group but Ky swats it back with his Keyblade.

"If it wants to eat so bad, then I'll give it something to snack on, a good ass kicking!" Ky said.

"We didn't come all this way to be some stupid monster's dinner! Let's send it packing hungry!" Elena said.

_(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

_(Information: Fight off the serpent!)_

The serpent lunges at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky aerial slashes at the serpent's head with Dawn of Hope followed by a rising slash and delivers a wide slash while Noel casts Fire at the serpent's head followed by casting Thunder but the serpent lunges at the group again and then delivers a tail whip but Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts while Ken casts Fire followed by casting Aero but the serpent slams its head at the group who dodge out of the way and Max bashes at the serpent's head with his shield while T.J. slashes at the head with his knife but the serpent goes into the water and swims around the group who are getting ready for its attack and then the serpent rises its tail and it delivers a slamming strike but Tails summons Magic Hand to grab the tail and then delivers a multi tail strike at the tail while Blaze slashes at the tail with her fiery claws while Shadow unleashes Chaos daggers and slashes with them making the serpent retreat its tail and rises its head back to the surface unleashes a powerful roar but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Storm calls down a lightning bolt from above and it strikes down at the serpent's head making it dazed and it falls to the ground allowing Grace to use Bite while Lucky uses Headbutt but the serpent recovers and lunges at the group again but Lucas uses PK Freeze to freeze the serpent allowing Murray to strike with Flame Punch while Bentley throws explosive darts while Sly attacks with his cane but the serpent lunges its head at the group who dodge and the serpent delivers a tail slam.

"Time for a ride." Ky said as he gets on the serpent and runs on its body to the head and the serpent tries to bite at Ky who delivers a heavy slash with his Keyblade stunning the serpent.

The serpent roars once more and unleashes a beam of water at the group who dodge and Storm uses Volt Tackle while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the serpent goes back into the water and swims around the group and then its tail rises to deliver a slamming strike but Murray stops the tail with his muscle and then delivers a giant punch at the tail while Sly delivers a diving cane strike but the serpent raises from to the surface and slams its head at the group who dodge out of the way and T.J. multi slashes at the head with his knife while Lucas uses PK love while Grace delivers a tail whip while Max uses Shield Cyclone but the serpent unleashes another water beam but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Blaze shoots fireballs but the serpent lunges itself at the group to strike but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Ken unleashes four magic music notes followed by casting Thunder but the serpent attacks with its head and then delivers a strike with its tail but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Elena casts Fire followed by casting Blizzard but the serpent slams its head continuously and then slams its tail again but Noel aerial slashes at the serpent's head with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial flip slash and then casts Water while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of hope followed by an aerial somersault slash and then casts Fire and they finish off the serpent.

The serpent roars and sinks into the water.

"Is there a way to beat it?" Tails asked.

"I have an idea. Noel, with me!" Ky said.

"Okay." Noel said as they get on the water.

Ky and Noel begin using their Water magic to control the water creating a whirlpool making the serpent spin in the whirlpool and with enough powerful force the serpent slams into the mountain and falls back into the water.

"That's that." Kiyo said.

"You two okay?" Max asked.

"We're great." Noel said.

"Let's go." Ky said as he creates an ice bridge allowing everyone to get across and to the other side.

"I tell ya, that was kickass teamwork." Ken said.

"I'll say. We should leave before we deal with that serpent again." Blaze said everyone nods.

The group continue to move through the pass and they later go for the next area.

Meanwhile in the Fire Nation in an asylum someone is in a small room and it's Azula who is in a straight jacket and her hair is loose and messy but then she hears noises from outside and sees the door busting open revealing to be the Horned King, Nightmare, Maleficent, Bowser Jr., Porky, Eggman, the Koopalings, the Deadly Six, and Pete.

"Hello, Former Lord Azula." Bowser Jr. said.

"You again?!" Azula demanded as she tries to breathe blue fire but the Horned King effortlessly stops it. "You betrayed me during my coronation, led to my father's defeat, and now you mock me by visiting me?!" Azula demanded.

"Still your tongue, child. We are not here for you." Maleficent said.

**"Indeed. We only require information from you." **The Horned King said.

"Is there a black box in this world somewhere?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Black box? Why should I tell you?" Azula asked.

"If you tell us, we will release you." Zavok said.

"And you can your revenge on your brother and take what's yours." Bowser Jr. said.

"Really?" Azula asked smiling evilly.

**"Yes, child. Now, the information." **The Horned King said.

_(Terrain)_

The group arrive at a terrain and they later see something and it's a giant wall.

"That wall… Could it be…" Tails stops talking.

"Ba Sing Se?" Ky asked.

"Could that be where Aang and the others are right now?" Noel asked.

"Pikachu!" Storm said pointing at something.

"Eevee." Grace said.

"Huh?" Ky asked he sees smoke in the sky.

"That can't be a good sign." Murray said.

"No, it can't. I say we better see what's going on." Ky said.

_(Information: Get to Ba Sing Se!)_

The group start to move through the terrain to reach for Ba Sing Se but then Heartless with rocks all over their bodies known as Earth Cores appear and dig underground and go for the group who move out of the way and Ky casts Fire to make them come out and they try to attack but the rocks are preventing the attacks but as Noel strikes one of their faces she does damage and so the group attack the faces at the Earth Cores and manage to defeat them but then a giant Earth Core Heartless appears from underground in giant sand form and unleashes giant sandy rocks at the group who dodge.

"Now what?" Max asked.

"I think I got an idea! It might be crazy, but it can work!" Murray said as he gets into his ball form.

"The Aboriginal ball move! Ky, you can send Murray into that Heartless!" Bentley said.

"Great idea! Let's try it!" Ky said as he delivers a strike at Murray's ball form sending him into the Earth Core's mouth.

The giant Earth Core starts feeling pain from the inside and Murray destroys it from inside breaking it apart.

"Nothing can stop 'The Murray'!" Ky said as he and Murray high five each other.

"YEAH! And no one can stop 'The Master Ky'!" Murray said.

"Ba Sing Se is just up ahead. Let's hurry." Noel said and everyone nods.

The group continue on to get to the walls while fighting off more Earth Core Heartless and they later reach the walls.

_(Ba Sing Se-Outer Walls)_

Ky and Noel go for the walls start climbing up the walls by running up the walls to reach the top but then rocks fall from the top and down at the two who run across to dodge the falling rocks and keep running up the walls but more rocks fall on them but they keep dodging and they later reach the top of the walls and they find Black Xetis as wraiths wearing black and dark green hooded cloaks and so Ky and Noel slash at the Earth Wraiths who unleash rocks and throw them but Elena casts Aero to send them into the air allowing Ken to cast Thunder and Ky and Noel aerial slash at the Earth Wraith Black Xetis and they destroy them.

The group look down the walls and see the city under attack with many fires and smoke and many buildings are destroyed.

"This is bad. The city IS under attack." Ky said.

"We gotta do something." T.J. said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Sly said.

The group dive down from the upper walls and enter the city.

_(Ba Sing Se-Lower Ring)_

The group arrive at the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se and they see many Black Xetis wearing black and red cloaks and Heartless having fire around them unleashing flames.

"Hey, assholes! You wanna play with fire? Try playing with THIS!" Ky yelled unleashing Water magic at them.

"We got their attention, now let's do this." Kiyo said.

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless!)_

The Flame Wraith Black Xetis unleash fireballs to burn at the group while the Flame Core Heartless shoot fireballs but Ky casts Water to weaken them while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spin slash but the Fire Core Heartless unleash flame waves while the Flame Wraith Black Xetis spew gouts of flames but Elena casts Blizzard to freeze them allowing Ken to cast Earth but the Flame Wraith Black Xetis unleash orbs of flames send them at the group but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Growl while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Flame Core Heartless cover themselves in flames and go all over the area and unleash giant flames but Blaze manipulates the flames and delivers a ballet style kick while Sly uses Cane Spin but the Flame Wraith Black Xetis unleash fire pillars but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Flame Core Heartless unleash fireballs while the Flame Wraith Black Xetis shoot fireballs but Max blocks with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the Flame Wraith Black Xetis unleash fire pillars while the Flame Core Heartless unleash flame waves but Bentley throws electric bombs while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but the Flame Wraith Black Xetis spew flames while the Flame Core Heartless cover themselves in flames and go all over and unleash a fiery explosion but Shadow uses Chaos Lance while Murray uses Turbo Charge and they defeat all of the Black Xetis and Heartless.

Just then more Black Xetis and Heartless appear to attack but then a rock appears from underground destroying them.

"I thought I'd sense you guys being here." A voice said and they see Toph.

"Toph. Long time." Ky said waving.

"Thank you." Noel said.

"What're you guys doing in this boring place?" Toph asked.

"We were about to ask you the same thing and where's Aang?" Tails asked.

"Twinkle Toes and the others are currently dealing with the Black Xeti and Heartless situation in the other Rings of the city. Since you guys are here now and know how to deal with them wanna help? If you do, we'll gladly give you the rundown." Toph said.

"Okay, it's a deal." Ky said.

"Perfect, Captain Boomerang and Sugar Queen are in the Middle Ring. Follow me." Toph said.

"So, and Aang and the rest are here too, but why's this happening here?" Shadow asked.

"We'll find out once we help out. We'd better get going." Noel said.

_(Information: Follow Toph through the Lower Ring!)_

"Also, if you guys see those freaks attacking people, try to help out." Toph said moving.

The group start moving through the Lower Ring and they find many Black Xetis and Heartless attacking many people and so they fight and defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless with Toph's help and many people thank them for helping and give them items such as Potions and they continue on but then as they keep going they see a Flame Wraith unleashing flames at a building destroying it and creating a firewall block the way.

"Ugh, couldn't have picked the worse time." Toph said.

"Hold on. Blaze." Ky said and Blaze walks to the firewall and starts manipulating it.

"There. Now we can move through. Just stand by me." Blaze said.

"Where would we be without you?" Elena asked.

"Hmm…" Max walks over to the firewall and places his shield on the firewall. "I think I can also help out!" Max said.

"The shield!" Bentley said.

"This is perfect. We have two guys able to withstand the flames!" Tails said.

"You guys are the MVPs today." Toph said punching Blaze and Max at their arms.

"Ow…" Max said rubbing his arm.

"C'mon. Let's go." Ky said.

Blaze starts manipulating the flames of the firewall while Max uses his shield to block the flames allowing the group to get behind them and they later get through the firewall reaching the other side.

"The Middle Ring isn't far. C'mon, let's hurry." Toph said.

The group continue to move through the Lower Ring while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless and helping other people in trouble and continue to move while getting past more chaos in the city and continue to follow Toph who bends an earth bridge because of a broken road allowing the group to get across and they find more Black Xetis and Heartless attacking more people but Ky and Noel defeat them and keep going through the Lower Ring and they later reach the next area of the city.

_(Ba Sing Se-Middle Ring)_

In the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se many people are injured but then someone places water on them healing them and it's Katara using Waterbending to heal the injured.

"There. You should be okay." Katara said.

"Thank you, ma'am." An Earth nobleman said walking away.

Just then Sokka and Suki join her.

"This is getting outta hand! The more these Black Xetis and Heartless show up, the more danger these people are in! Why do they keep coming?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. I don't know who's behind this, but…" Katara stops talking.

"Hey!" A voice called and they turn to see Toph arriving.

"Toph, there you are." Katara said.

"Are the people in the Lower Ring safe?" Suki asked.

"They're fine, thanks to our friends." Toph said showing the group.

"Ky, Noel! You're all here!" Katara cheered.

"Hi, Katara. It's great to see you again." Noel said as the girls hug.

"Knowing you guys coming here, you're gonna send those freaks packing, right?" Sokka said.

"You know it!" Ky said.

"Show us a Black Xeti or a Heartless and we'll kick their asses!" Ken said.

Just then more Black Xetis and Heartless appear and they're Water Wraiths and Water Cores.

"There they are." Suki said.

"We got this!" Ky said.

"We'll help too!" Katara said bending water out of her water skin.

"Let's teach 'em a lesson!" Sokka said.

_(Information: Team up with Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki and defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless!)_

The Water Wraith Black Xetis unleash streams of water to attack while the Water Core Heartless fire water shots but Katara uses Waterbending to create ice and freezes them allowing Sokka to throw his boomerang and attack with his machete while Toph unleashes rocks and throws them while Suki throws her fans but the Water Core Heartless create bubble shields but Elena casts Fire to get rid of the bubble shield and then casts Blizzard to freeze them allowing Storm to use Volt Tackle dealing great damage but the Water Wraith Black Xetis create water whips and lashes at the group but Lucas uses PK Thunder to electrocute them while Grace uses Tackle but the Water Wraith Black Xetis create ice needles and throw them while the Water Core Heartless transform into streams of water and dashes past them but Ken casts Thunder while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Water Core Heartless fires water shots but Max uses Shield Missile while T.J. uses Knife Throw but the Water Wraith Black Xetis unleash streams of water but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Bentley throws explosive darts but the Water Core Heartless create bubble shields while the Water Wraith Black Xetis fire ice beams but Murray uses Flame Punch while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Water Wraith Black Xetis unleash streams of water while the Water Core Heartless transform into streams and dash pass them but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Sly uses Cane Jump but the Water Wraith Black Xetis unleash streams of water while the Water Core Heartless shoot water shots but Noel casts Fire while Ky coats his Keyblade with Fire magic and delivers a fire slash and they defeat all of the Black Xetis and Heartless.

"Take THAT!" Sokka said.

"Thanks for helping out." Katara said.

"No problem, but where's Aang?" Noel asked.

"Oh, he ran off to the Upper Ring to protect it from the Black Xetis and Heartless." Sokka said.

"By himself?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, come on. He's the Avatar. Just a little bit of air slice and they're done." Sokka said.

"Still. We can't let him fend for himself." Ky said.

"You're right. There's still some work to be done in the Middle Ring. Maybe you guys can find him." Katara said.

"You got it." Elena said.

Just then a dark corridor appears behind them.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the losers!" A voice said and they turn to see the Horned King, Nightmare, Maleficent, Bowser Jr., Porky, Eggman, the Koopalings, the Deadly Six, and Pete.

"Ugh, not you guys again!" Ky yelled taking out Dawn of Hope.

"What are you assholes doin' here?!" Ken demanded.

"Are you responsible for the Black Xetis and the Heartless?" Noel asked.

"Don't be absurd!" Eggman said.

"Hey, guys, since they're here, why don't we get rid of them here and now?" Iggy asked.

"Forget 'em. They're not our problem." Bowser Jr. said.

**"Indeed. Remember our objective." **Nightmare said.

"Oh, right! We needs to find that black box!" Pete said but Bowser Jr. whacks his head with his hammer.

"SHUDDUP, YOU IDIOT!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"Black box…?" Ky asked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Tails asked.

"What are you up to?" Elena asked.

"That is no concern of yours." Maleficent said.

**"We have no further business here. Come." **The Horned King said.

"We will meet again, after our mission is complete." Zavok said.

"Yep, see ya losers around." Porky said as they go for the dark corridor before it disappears.

"What did they mean by 'black box'?" Katara asked.

"You got us." Sly said.

"Well, look at it this way, we won't have to deal with them for once." T.J. said.

"More like for now, but who cares about them. We gotta focus on protecting the city." Lucas said.

"Right, protect the city and find Aang." Ky said and everyone nods.

"We'll go see if everyone else needs help." Katara said.

"Be careful." Suki said.

"Yeah." Noel said.

The group make their way through the Middle Ring while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless and defending more people but then the Black Xetis and Heartless continue to destroy more parts of the city but they continue to move through the city.

"Everywhere we go, more destruction." Tails said.

"Don't worry, we'll set 'em straight." Max said.

The group keep going through the Middle Ring while still helping other people from the Black Xetis and Heartless and they find another firewall in their way and so Blaze manipulates the flames while Max use his shield and they go through the firewall reaching the other side and they continue to fight off more Black Xetis and Heartless and saving more people and they later go for the next area of Ba Sing Se.

_(Ba Sing Se-Upper Ring)_

The group arrive at the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se and continue to fight off more Black Xetis and Heartless and saving more people and keep going through the city and they later find more Black Xetis and Heartless surrounding a teashop and so they charge at the Black Xetis and Heartless destroying them but then a Black Xeti starts to attack but then a fire destroys it and they turn to see Iroh.

"Iroh, good to see you again." Ky said.

"It's great to see friends of Zuko's protecting the city. Thank you for saving my teashop." Iroh said.

"This place is yours? It's a shame these assholes have to ruin everything." Elena said.

"Don't worry. You're here so that means things are in capable hands." Iroh said.

"By the way, we're looking for Aang. Have you seen him?" Noel asked.

"I saw him rushing his way for the Royal Palace. The Black Xetis and the Heartless are set on destroying it." Iroh said.

"Then, we'd better hurry." Blaze said.

"You gonna help?" Ky asked.

"Right now, Aang needs his friends to be there for him. I will still be here and defend this city. Destiny sure is a funny thing, isn't it? When I first came here, I laid siege on the city to be its conqueror, but now, once again, I am defending this city." Iroh said.

"Destiny…" Ky said.

"Well, thank you, Iroh. We're gonna find Aang." Noel said.

"Good luck, everyone. May destiny favor you." Iroh said bowing and the group bow back.

_(Information: Find Aang at the Royal Palace!)_

"Iroh said Aang's at the palace." Tails said.

"We need to hurry if we're gonna help him." Lucas said.

The group start moving through the Upper Ring to find Aang while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless and helping more people and continue to rush through the city and they later find a giant building up ahead and begin going for it and they later go for the next area.

_(Ba Sing Se-Royal Palace Entrance)_

The group arrive at the entrance of the Royal Palace and they find someone fighting against a giant Black Xeti that looks like a giant armored dragon wielding a giant sword and that person is Aang who uses Airbending but the dragon Black Xeti delivers a huge sword swing sending the Avatar back.

"Aang!" Noel cried.

"C'mon!" Ky said as they rush in front and confront the dragon Black Xeti.

"It's okay, Aang. We're here." Noel said.

"Ky, Noel! Thanks a lot! With you guys here, this'll be easier." Aang said.

"Hell yeah. Let's do this, like old times!" Ken said.

_(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

_(Information: Defeat Excaligon!)_

The Black Xeti known as Excaligon slashes with its sword while unleashing fiery trails but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by coating his Keyblade with Water magic and delivers a powerful water slash unleashing water dealing great damage while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash but Excaligon thrusts its sword on the ground to unleash fiery pillars raining down small fireballs but Blaze manipulates the fireballs and throws them while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Excaligon flies into the air and delivers a diving strike with its sword but Ken unleashes magic music blades while Tails throws ring bombs but Excaligon delivers a tail whip and then double slashes with its sword while unleashing fiery trails but Storm uses Iron Tail while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Excaligon thrusts its sword on the ground unleashing fire pillars and rains down small fireballs but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Excaligon flies into the air and delivers a diving slash with its sword but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Shadow uses Chaos Spear but Excaligon slashes with its sword and then slams its tail but Grace uses Growl while Bentley throws electric darts but Excaligon unleashes fire waves at the group but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Max uses Cyclone but Excaligon flies into the air and tries to deliver a diving strike but Sly uses Cane Jump while Aang unleashes air blasts and then unleashes rocks from the ground but Excaligon unleashes fire armor around itself.

"Looks like armor could be trouble." Ky said.

"Look out!" Aang said as Excaligon delivers a fiery charge at the group who dodge.

"We have to get rid of that armor." Bentley said.

"I think this calls for a magical touch. Ky?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Ky said.

Ky and Elena stand together and they perform a dance like spin with each other while unleashing magical bolts all over the area at Excaligon's fire armor.

"We should do something too." Noel said.

"Let's kick its ass, Noel!" Ken said.

"Okay." Noel said.

Noel and Ken stand together and Ken starts playing loud magic music with his guitar while Noel also uses her Keyblade like a guitar and they unleash magical energy at Excaligon's fire armor and after all the four's combined attacks the fire armor disappears leaving it vulnerable.

"Its armor's gone." T.J. said.

"Now we can finish it!" Zatch said.

Excaligon roars in rage and unleashes giant beams of flames at the group but Aang bends the flames and sends it right back and then delivers a water blast while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Excaligon unleashes waves of flames but Max uses Shield Missile while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Excaligon flies into the air and delivers a diving strike but Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Lucas uses PK Flash but Excaligon thrusts its sword to the ground and unleashes a fire pillar and rains down small fireballs but T.J. delivers a somersault slash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Excaligon delivers a tail whip and then double slashes with its sword while leaving fire trails but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Grace uses Tackle but Excaligon unleashes beams of flames at the group but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Sly uses Cane Spin but Excaligon slashes with its sword and then unleashes waves of flames but Elena casts Water followed by casting Thunder while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Excaligon slams its tail and then delivers a heavy slash with its sword but Shadow home attacks and delivers Chaos infused multi punches while Bentley uses RC Chopper and it fires missiles but Excaligon flies into the air and dives at the group and then thrusts its sword to the ground but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then both and Ky and Noel summon what looks like a giant pirate boat and use it to unleash water at Excaligon while flipping around and then they deliver a multi flip attack with the pirate ship while unleashing giant water and they finish off Excaligon who disappears in dark mist.

"Game over for you." Ky said.

"Thanks for the help, guys. Don't know what would've happened without you." Aang said.

"We're just glad you're safe." Noel said.

Just then they see something in the sky and it's Appa being piloted by Katara who jumps off.

"Great news, guys. The Black Xetis and Heartless are no longer in the city." Katara said.

"That is great news." Blaze said.

Just then a dark corridor appears and they turn to see someone coming out and it's Odium in his Brotherhood cloak.

"Great show, everybody! Five stars!" Odium said.

"Odium…!" Noel said.

"Piss off, asshole!" Ken yelled putting Noel behind him.

"No Brotherhood!" Max yelled.

"Why are you here, Odium?! I suppose you're going to destroy Ba Sing Se next?" Katara asked.

"That would be freakin' awesome, but no. I'd say this world's suffered enough already with war, but it won't matter, since it's gonna be consumed by chaos, just like every other world." Odium said.

"What? This world has suffered enough chaos!" Aang said.

"A hundred years of suffering and torment by one nation ain't enough, Baldy. Don't you realize chaos is the true path to happiness? Better than living your false 'peace'." Odium said.

"That crap again? I've heard enough about it!" Ky yelled.

"Really? Well, why don't you try and do something about it, Princey boy? Oh, wait, you're all gonna get destroyed sooner or later! The more you help other people, the more chances of your suffering is about to happen. It's gettin' closer than you think! No matter what you do, our way's gonna win and everythin' will be destroyed and rise up from ruins." Odium said.

"Sounds like Ozai's plan." Katara said.

"That won't happen while we're here." Noel said.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Crybaby. Maybe instead of savin' one stupid city, don't you have your own mission, like right now, your friend's certain nation is in trouble by a deranged bitch. Better do something." Odium said.

"What? You don't mean…" Aang stops talking.

"Zuko!" Katara said shocked.

"Yeah, King Scarface's kingdom is goin' down the toilet! I wonder what will happen next?" Odium said as he disappears in shadows.

Just then Sokka, Toph, and Suki arrive.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"A lot has happened." Tails said.

"The Fire Nation is in trouble. We gotta get there and help Zuko." Noel said.

"Seriously? Now they're attacking the Fire Nation again? Those creeps won't quit." Toph said.

"Yeah. Everyone get on and we'll hurry." Aang said as everyone gets on Appa. "Yip yip!" Aang said and Appa starts flying into the sky and they leave Ba Sing Se.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. The reason I didn't update sooner was because school's back and that means I'll be busier than ever again, but once again, I will try to find time to write this story and update, so please be patient with me Thank you as always.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki go to the Fire Nation to see it under attack by the Black Xetis and Heartless and are now going to deal with the vengeance of a deranged princess while helping the new Fire Lord. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	3. Chapter 2: Azula's Revenge

Chapter 2: Azula's Revenge

At the Fire Nation Royal Palace in the throne room someone enters the throne room and it's a guard kneeling before Zuko.

"Fire Lord Zuko, the Fire Nation is under attack by black creatures." The guard informed.

"Black creatures? The Black Xetis and the Heartless! Is this happening in the city?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, Fire Lord. We're ensuring the safety of the citizens, but the whole city is under chaos." The guard said.

"That's where I come in." Zuko said as he rushes his way out of the throne room and later arrives outside the palace to find the royal city square under attack by Fire Wraith Black Xetis and Flame Core Heartless as the city is under fire. "You monsters haven't learned your lesson, have you? I'll show you what happens when you mess with my city!" Zuko said as he destroys the Black Xetis and Heartless with broadswords.

Just then lightning strikes at Zuko who manages to redirect it at the sky.

"Hello, Zuzu! Miss me?" A voice asked.

"What?" Zuko asked and he sees Azula on a building and fires blue flames at Zuko who bends them away. "Azula! How did you escape from the asylum?" Zuko asked.

"Let's just say my old friends busted me out. Now I'm free and I'll burn you alive and take what's rightfully mine!" Azula said as she fires more lightning at Zuko who redirects it again.

"Enough is enough, Azula! Dad's in prison and you should be treated! The Fire Nation has no more need for another tyrant." Zuko said.

"We all know I'm fit to rule this nation. I challenge you for a rematch of Agni Kai!" Azula said.

"There's no more room for honor left in you. We know how this will end." Zuko said as the two charge at each other with flames in hand.

Meanwhile Appa is flying through the sky for the Fire Nation and Aang is making the sky bison fly as fast as possible.

"I hope we're not too late…" Noel said.

"We should be able to make it." Tails said.

"Just as long as nothing tries to stop us." Sokka said but then the sky gets darker and rain starts to pour down.

"Rain, at this hour?" Katara asked.

"I don't think this is ordinary rain…" Ky said and then powerful lightning strikes down at Appa who dodges the lightning.

"Okay, this isn't random weather." T.J. said.

"You're telling me. Something is attacking in the sky." Lucas said.

Just then a really big dark tornado appears around Appa and the group.

"Now a tornado?" Suki asked.

"This is getting worse." Murray said.

Something emerges in the tornado and it's a giant Black Xeti that looks like a giant wyvern with crimson eyes, spikes on the back, and a Black Xeti symbol on it's head.

"Another Black Xeti." Kiyo said.

"Big surprise. If we don't stop it now, we'll never be able to make it to the Fire Nation." Ky said as he gets off Appa and goes for the wyvern Black Xeti.

"Ky!" Elena said.

"Is he actually going to fight it by himself?" Toph asked.

"No, not by himself. Aang, protect Appa while Ky and I take care of the Black Xeti." Noel said.

"On it. Good luck." Aang said and Noel goes for the wyvern Black Xeti.

Ky and Noel get on the wyvern Black Xeti's back and it roars at the two while unleashing lightning at the two who hide behind its spikes and the two nod at each other.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

_(Information: Defeat Wyeather!)_

The Black Xeti known as Wyeather breathes lightning at Ky and Noel who continue to hide behind the spikes and Ky slides out while firing light shots from his Keyblade at the Black Xeti's head dealing damage and then goes for the next spike to hide in while Noel also slides out and fires light and dark shots from her Keyblade to strike at the Black Xeti's head and then hides behind the next spike but Wyeather summons more lightning from the sky and then fires small lightning bolts from its mouth but Ky and Noel come out of hiding and Ky goes for the head and aerial slashes at the head with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial graceful slash and after enough attacks Ky enters a different form known as Second Form and delivers stronger slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing three bolts of light around him and then creates a light explosion while Noel also enters a different form known as Second Form and delivers stronger slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark orbs around her and then unleashes a powerful dark explosion but Wyeather breathes powerful wind to blow the two away from it and then Wyeather unleashes lightning at Appa who dodges the lightning.

"That Black Xeti's attacking Appa!" Max said.

"I hope those two are doing okay." Katara said as Appa keeps dodging the lightning.

"We need to hurry and stop it." Ky said.

"Right. Let's go." Noel said.

Ky and Noel make their way for the head but then more lightning strikes down on the back to get them but they dodge the lightning and reach for the head that unleashes small bolts of lightning and then tries to blow them away with more wind but Ky locks on Wyeather's head and after locking on long he unleashes multiple light blades and sends them to strike at Wyeather's head while Noel also locks on and after locking on long she unleashes rays of light and darkness and sends them to strike at the head making the Black Xeti roar in rage and breathes more lightning but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a rising slash and then summons light blades around him and creates a light explosion while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial flipping slash and then unleashes a giant dark orb and creates a dark explosion but Wyeather unleashes whirlwinds to try and blow them away but Ky uses Holy Blade and teleports and slashes at the head over and over again and then delivers the final teleport slash while Noel uses Pure Dive and dive strikes at the head multiple times and then delivers the final dive strike while unleashing light and dark pillars but Wyeather unleashes more lightning and then blows them away with more wind and they're behind another spike as Wyeather attacks Appa again.

"Guys, we won't last much longer if this keeps up." Sokka said.

"Will you shut the hell up?! They can do this!" Ken said.

Ky and Noel come out of the spikes and hurry for the head again but more lightning comes down at them but they dodge and Ky locks on at the head and uses an air step to get close to the head and then delivers a Flowmotion strike at the head and then delivers slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash but Wyeather breathes lightning and then breathes whirlwinds but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by entering Second Form and delivers many slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark orbs around her and then delivers a dark explosion while Ky locks on and unleashes tiny light blades and sends them to strike at the head but Wyeather fires small bolts of lightning but Ky blocks them and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and enters Second Form and delivers many slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing bolts of light but Wyeather tries to blow the two away again with its wind but Ky keeps slashing with Dawn of Hope and then unleashes light blades around him and creates a light explosion and then uses Heaven's Slash and unleashes a giant light blade and delivers barrage of slashes and then delivers a powerful slash while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays and then uses Dawn and Dusk and unleashes light and dark blades and delivers barrage of slashes and then delivers a powerful slash and they finish off Wyeather.

Ky and Noel strike at Wyeather's head and destroy it making the Black Xeti disappear and the two fall but Appa flies in to catch them as the tornado disappears while the rain stops.

"Good work, guys." Katara said.

"Appa's safe and we're getting close to the Fire Nation." Tails said.

"Hang in there, Zuko. We're coming." Noel said.

Later Appa arrives at the Fire Nation at the royal city square and they see many buildings on fire.

"We're not too late, are we?" Zatch asked.

"Hope not, but we need to clean this place of Black Xetis and Heartless." Ky said.

Appa lands in the city and the group get off.

"We need to find Zuko. He's probably at the palace." Katara said.

"You guys find Zuko. We'll handle this." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Thanks. We'll meet up later." Katara said as she, Sokka, Suki, and Toph leave.

"I'll go see if anyone else needs help around here." Aang said as he leaves.

"Let's get going and be quick about it." Noel said.

"Fine by me." Shadow said.

_(Fire Royal City-Square)_

_(Information: Help the city!)_

"So much chaos." Elena said.

"I'll bet Odium was responsible for this." Lucas said.

The group start moving trough the city square but then they see Fire Wraith Black Xetis and Flame Core Heartless and the Fire Wraith Black Xetis unleash gouts of flames while the Fire Core Heartless unleash three fireballs but Ky coats Dawn of Hope with Water magic and delivers a powerful water slash while Noel surrounds herself with Water magic and delivers a surging strike but the Fire Core Heartless unleash waves of flames while the Fire Wraith Black Xetis spread flames around but Elena casts Water to stop the flames and then casts Blizzard while Ken casts Thunder while Lucas uses PK Freeze and they freeze the Black Xetis and Heartless allowing Storm to use Iron Tail while Grace uses Bite while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Fire Wraith Black Xetis deliver flame whip attacks while the Fire Core Heartless cover themselves in flames and roam around and create a fiery explosion but Max bashes with his shield while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Flame Core Heartless unleash waves of flames while the Fire Wraith Black Xetis shoots fireballs but Shadow uses Chaos Lance while Sly uses Cane Spin but the Fire Wraith Black Xetis unleash fire pillars while the Flame Core Heartless cover themselves in flames and roam around and unleash fiery explosions but Bentley shoots electric darts while Tails throws ring bombs but the Fire Wraith Black Xetis spread flames all around while the Flame Core Heartless unleash fireballs but Blaze manipulates the flames and delivers a fire kick while Murray uses Turbo Charge and they defeat all of the Black Xetis and Heartless.

The group continue to move through the square while saving some people from more Black Xetis and Heartless and they find firewalls in their way and so Blaze manipulates the firewall while Max uses his shield to block the flames allowing the group to get behind and they get through the firewall and keep going through the square while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless and saving more people and they later find someone fighting against Wraith Black Xetis unleashing wind and Heartless unleashing whirlwinds and it's a girl throwing knives and daggers.

"Is that…Mai?" Ky asked.

"Looks like her and she's in trouble." Bentley said.

"Let's go help her." Elena said as they rush to help.

Mai throws more knives at the Black Xetis and Heartless and then the group arrive with weapons in hand.

"Need some help?" Noel asked.

"Oh, it's you again. I was fine by myself, but do what you want." Mai said.

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless!)_

The Wind Wraith Black Xetis unleash tornadoes at the group while the Aero Core Heartless unleash whirlwinds to strike but Ky casts Earth to strike and then casts Fire while Noel locks on and unleashes light and dark rays and sends them to strike but the Aero Core Heartless try to blow the group away while the Wind Wraith Black Xetis unleashes a tornado from underneath but Tails delivers a flying kick while Grace uses Tackle but the Wind Wraith Black Xetis unleash a huge gale while the Aero Core Heartless unleash wind slices but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Aero Core Heartless unleash small whirlwinds while the Wind Wraith Black Xetis unleash tornadoes but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the Wind Wraith Black Xetis unleash gales while the Aero Core Heartless cover themselves in wind and fly around blowing them away but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Aero Core Heartless create wind barriers for protection while the Wind Wraith Black Xetis unleash wind slices but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but the Wind Wraith Black Xetis unleash tornadoes while the Aero Core Heartless unleash whirlwinds but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but the Aero Heartless cover themselves in wind and fly around while blowing the group away while the Wind Wraith Black Xetis unleashes tornadoes under them but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Sly uses Cane Jump while Murray uses Uppercut but the Wind Wraith Black Xetis unleash tornadoes while the Aero Core Heartless unleash whirlwinds but Mai throws knives and sais and they defeat all of the Black Xetis and Heartless.

More Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack the group but then someone destroys them and it's Ty Lee.

"I was wondering where you were." Mai said.

"Helping everyone else, of course. These Black Xetis and Heartless are out of control. What's worse is that Azula is free and is attacking Zuko." Ty Lee said.

"What?! Azula's back?" Noel asked shocked.

"And she's attacking Zuko? Where?" Ky asked.

"They're fighting at the palace right now." Ty Lee said.

"Zuko should be fine, but given her unstable state, something is bound to happen." Mai said.

"We'd better hurry to the palace." Blaze said.

"Please do." Mai said.

"It's okay, Mai. Zuko's a good friend of mine. I can't ignore him." Noel said.

"Meanwhile, we'll make sure everyone else will be okay." Ty Lee said cartwheeling away.

"Be careful and help Zuko how you can." Mai said.

"We all have our assignment. Let's go." Bentley said and everyone nods.

_(Information: Hurry to the palace!)_

"Zuko, please be okay…" Noel said.

"Don't worry, Noel. Zuko's strong to handle his crazy bitch of a sister." Elena said.

"Still, we've dealt with her insanity before. She's probably just as dangerous as ever." Lucas said.

"I'll bet when she sees us, she'll want us dead too." Zatch said.

"Well, we DID help defeat her when she and Zuko were having they're Agni Kai." Ky said.

"Dangerous, crazy, doesn't matter. We beat her once and we'll do it again." T.J. said.

The group make their way through the city to reach the royal palace but more Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but they defeat them and continue through the city and they later find a bridge taking them to the next area.

_(Royal Palace-Entrance)_

The group arrive at the entrance of the Royal Palace and hurry their way upstairs and they find Katara, Sokka, and Toph.

"You made it." Katara said.

"Zuko's at the palace already, dealing with Azula." Toph said placing her hand on the ground.

"Are they inside or at the courtyard?" Noel asked.

"Courtyard." Toph answered.

"We need to hurry!" Noel said as she rushes for the door.

"She really wants to help Zuko, huh?" Sokka asked but Katara nudges her brother.

"She helped Zuko become a better person during our journey with her and he helped her during her second journey." Katara said.

"Of course they'd be close friends and that's why we gotta hurry." Ky said as they go into the palace.

_(Royal Palace-Antechamber)_

The group arrive inside the palace and hurry their way for the courtyard but then they see a dark corridor revealing to be Odium.

"Get lost, Odium!" Katara yelled.

"We don't have time for your stupid bullcrap!" Ken yelled.

"Oh, I don't give a rat's ass what you have time for. Lord Scarface is goin' down and I won't let you morons ruin this world's chances of chaos!" Odium said as he unleashes barriers of shadows and summons Werewolf Black Xetis surrounding the group.

"You don't learn, do you?" Ky asked as he destroys the Werewolves.

"Get out of our way, Odium." Noel said.

"Or what?" Odium asked.

"Or this!" Katara yelled unleashing a water whip striking at Odium's eye.

"UGH, YOU BITCH!" Odium shouted unleashing a shadow fist at Katara but Sokka moves her out of the way allowing Ky to strike at Odium who backs off.

"YOU ASSHOLES WON'T LIVE AFTER THAT!" Odium shouted as he disappears in shadows.

"That idiot is wasting our time." Shadow said.

"Now we have to be more fast if we wanna help Zuko." Ky said.

The group hurry their way through the palace while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they later arrive outside.

_(Royal Palace-Courtyard)_

At the palace courtyard orange and blue flames exchange and Zuko and Azula unleash flames at each other and Azula unleashes huge stream of flames at Zuko who counters with his flames and manages to get Azula who retaliates with a spinning blue flame kick but Zuko continues to unleash more flames.

"What? No lightning? Afraid I'll redirect it? You don't have anyone to use as a distraction." Zuko said.

"I don't need a distraction to kill you!" Azula yelled as she creates lightning and Zuko prepares himself for redirection and Azula fires lightning at Zuko.

As the lightning goes for Zuko someone flies in and redirects the lightning and sends it to the sky and it's Aang.

"Aang?" Zuko asked.

"Glad I'm not too late." Aang said smiling.

"The Avatar! How lucky. I get to kill my brother and the Avatar! This time, I'll make sure you STAY dead!" Azula yelled.

"You'll have to worry about us too!" A voice said and Azula turns to the group arriving at the courtyard.

"You again?!" Azula asked.

"This ends now, Azula!" Katara yelled.

"We kicked your bitch ass before and we'll do it again!" Ken said.

"Your dad couldn't beat us so what makes you think you can take us on?" Ky asked.

"Shut up, shut up!" Azula yelled unleashing blue flames at the group but Ky and Noel unleash a light barrier to block the blue flames.

"Ky, Noel! I'm glad you're here." Zuko said.

"I'm glad you're safe, Zuko." Noel said smiling.

"Now that we're together, we can take on Azula!" Aang said.

"Yeah, together, we're Team Keyblade Avatar!" Sokka said.

"Really?" Toph asked unamused.

"How stupid." Shadow said.

"Regardless, it's us against her and we can win this." Aang said.

"Let's show her!" Ky said.

"Burn, all of you!" Azula yelled.

_(Boss Theme: Kingdom Hearts III Villain Fight)_

_(Information: Team up with Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko and defeat Azula!)_

Azula unleashes four concussive blue flames at the group who dodge and Ky triple slashes at Azula with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water and then enters Second Form and delivers powerful slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing a powerful light explosion while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a vertical slash and then delivers a flipping slash while Aang deliver wind slashes and then unleashes flames but Azula delivers a triple flaming kick followed by unleashing lightning at the group but Zuko redirects the lightning and then delivers a flame kick followed by unleashing streams of flames while Elena shoots magic bolts followed by casting Blizzard while Max uses Cyclone but Azula shoots blue fireballs and then unleashes waves of blue flames but Toph creates an earth shield and then kicks the shield at Azula while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Azula lashes with blue flame whips and then unleashes streams of blue flames but Sokka throws his boomerang while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Grace uses Growl but Azula unleashes lightning and sends it at the group who dodge but Azula sends out more streams of blue flames but Katara water whips and then shoots ice needles while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Sly uses Cane Push but Azula double flame kicks followed by a flipping flame kick but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Azula unleashes waves of blue flames at the group but Blaze manipulates the flames and uses Fire Drill while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Azula fires lightning but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Bentley throws bombs but Azula uses flames to fly to the top of the courtyard and unleashes lightning from above.

The group dodge the lightning from above and Ky and Elena work together to unleash powerful magic while dancing together and strike at Azula knocking her off allowing Katara to throw water discs while Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks while Storm uses Iron Tail but Azula uses fire to fly into the air and shoots blue fireballs from above at the group but Lucas uses PK Flash while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Aang creates a whirlwind to catch Azula bringing her down but Azula retaliates with creating blue flame daggers and slashes with them followed by unleashing streams of blue flames but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Sokka slashes with his machete while Murray uses Thunder Flop but Azula unleashes three lightning strikes at the group who dodge and Zuko slashes with his flame daggers followed by a flame punch while Shadow creates Chaos daggers and slashes with them while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Azula flies back on the top of the courtyard and unleashes more lightning from above but Noel and Ken work together to create powerful magic music and they bring Azula down allowing Toph to unleash rocks and throws them while Grace uses Bite while Sly uses Cane Spin but Azula throws blue fireballs and then unleashes a powerful stream of lightning but Bentley shoots explosive darts while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Azula flies around the group with her blue flames and shoots blue fireballs all around at the group who dodge but Azula keeps firing fireballs.

"Ky, Noel! Let's do this together!" Aang said.

"Let's combine our elements and strike!" Zuko said.

"Let's go already!" Toph said.

"We can do this!" Katara said.

"Okay!" Noel said.

"On it!" Ky said.

Ky, Noel, Aang, Zuko, Katara, and Toph combine all their elements together with light, dark, air, fire, water, and earth and they use their elements to strike at Azula who keeps unleashing lightning and flames but the six keep attacking with their respective elements and then Ky unleashes light while Noel unleashes dark while Aang unleashes air while Zuko unleashes fire while Katara unleashes water while Toph unleashes earth and their elements strike at Azula dealing excellent damage.

Azula unleashes blue fireballs around her and sends them at the group but Katara gets rid of the blue fireballs and creates water blades and sends them to strike while Max uses Shield Skateboard while Bentley throws ice bombs dealing icy damage but Azula unleashes lightning bolts at the group but Storm delivers electric punches followed by a tail strike while Lucas uses PK Love while Sokka multi slashes with his machete but Azula delivers three blue flame kicks followed by a flipping blue flame kick but Toph unleashes earth pillars while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to punch but Azula uses blue flames to fly around and unleashes lightning at the group but Zuko redirects the lightning and sends it back at Azula sending her to the ground allowing Tails to deliver a flying kick while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife and Zuko slashes with his flame daggers but Azula creates blue flame daggers and slashes with them followed by a double flaming kick but Grace delivers a tail whip while Murray uses Shoulder Charge but Azula flies back to the top of the courtyard and unleashes more lightning and then shoots blue fireballs from above but the group dodge and Aang uses air to launch himself in the air and shoots fireballs and unleashes rocks and throws them at Azula bringing her down allowing Shadow to deliver Chaos infused multi punches while Lucky uses Headbutt but Azula lashes with blue flame whips and then slashes with blue flame daggers but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Blaze shoots fireballs while Sly attacks with his cane but Azula fires lightning at the group and then delivers waves of blue flames but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spinning slash while Ky double horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and a horizontal slash and the group finish off Azula.

Azula stumbles back and unleashes more blue flames but Aang creates a rock shield to defend the group and as Azula is about to strike Noel sneaks behind and strikes at Azula from behind.

"Enough is enough, Azula. You're done." Zuko said.

"I refuse to let this end, you hear me?! I want that throne! I will become the new Fore Lord and surpass Father!" Azula said.

"You're not Ozai and you're clearly not Fire Lord." Aang said.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd stop this crap now." Ky said.

Azula is about to breathe blue flames but Ky unleashes light chains to trap her.

"We warned you." Elena said.

Later the group watch the guards escort Azula out of the palace.

"Do you think she'll have a second chance…?" Noel asked.

"I don't know. The minute she lost it, there's no more hope for her." Zuko said.

"At least both Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation are safe from her and the darkness for now." Ky said.

"Yeah, thanks again for your help." Aang said.

"So, what's next for you?" Katara asked.

"Well, we're going to be very busy now that we're Keyblade Masters." Noel said.

"Wait, really?! You guys became Masters and didn't tell us from the beginning?" Zuko asked.

"Hey, we had to clean up this mess." Ky said.

"Well, congratulations, guys." Aang said.

"Yeah, but now, we're gonna have to deal with a final conflict by ourselves." Ky said.

"Final conflict?" Katara asked.

"Yes, Odium is part of the new Brotherhood of Disharmony and they're seeking a fight with us for control of Kingdom Hearts." Noel said.

"I see. If they win, then they'll be taking every world." Zuko said.

"But you guys and handle them, right?" Aang asked.

"I hope so. It's gonna be a tough battle, but we'll manage." Ky said.

"That's what I like to hear." Zuko said smiling.

Just then Sokka, Toph, Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee arrive.

"Great news, this place is Black Xeti and Heartless free." Ty Lee said.

"But we'll have to clean up this whole mess they caused." Mai said.

"It will be fine, as long as I try to lead this nation in a better way." Zuko said.

"There's still Ba Sing Se to clean up too." Sokka said.

"We're gonna be very busy." Toph said.

"Yeah, but when we're together, it won't be bad." Aang said.

"Yeah, because we're Team…" Sokka was cut off.

"No!" Everyone said and they laugh much to Sokka's dismay but he joins the laughter.

Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to open a light portal.

"I wish I got to see more of you guys, but…" Noel stops talking.

"You can visit us anytime." Katara said.

"I'd join you guys to help, but the Fire Nation needs me more than ever." Zuko said.

"I know." Noel said.

"We'll meet again." Ky said grinning.

"Good luck, Masters." Aang said smiling.

"The palace doors are always open for you." Zuko said as they wave goodbye and the group wave back.

"Bye!" The group said as they go for the light portal before it disappears.

_(Obtained: Element of Peace: Noel)_

_(A Keyblade that specializes in balance between Strength and Magic.)_

_(Formchange: Element Enigma: An enigma that carries all four elements that can be used at the same time.)_

* * *

Meanwhile in Ba Sing Se in the Catacombs the Horned King, Nightmare, Maleficent, Bowser Jr., Porky, Eggman, the Deadly Six, the Koopalings, and Pete search the Catacombs.

"Are ya sure this black box thingy's here?" Pete asked.

"One of the Dai Li bozos and Azula herself told us there should be a box somewhere here." Bowser Jr. said.

**"We must investigate thoroughly for it to be true." **Nightmare said.

"What if it's not here? We just came here for nothing." Zor said.

"Save your negative attitude for later." Larry said.

The villains later arrive at a different part of the Catacomb and they find something.

"Is that it?" Porky asked and they see what look like a black chest.

"Hmm, it's black and it's a box. Must be it." Roy said.

"Finally." Eggman said.

**"Hold on. That is not the box we're searching for." **The Horned King said.

"What?" Zazz asked.

"Agreed, that is not the box we desire. It does not contain the Book of Prophecies." Maleficent said.

"So, it was just a wild goose chase?" Iggy asked.

"Mmm, goose…" Zomnom said.

"I knew it was pointless." Zor said.

"Hmph! Whatever, we're finished here." Bowser Jr. said.

**"Indeed. There must another world to search." **The Horned King said.

"And perhaps I know just the world and the person to ask. Come." Maleficent said as she opens a dark corridor and the villains go into the dark corridor before it disappears.

As the villains leave someone watches them and it's Odium.

"Morons." Odium said and just then someone appears and it's Hilda wearing a Brotherhood cloak.

"Did something happen, dear?" Hilda asked.

"Oh, nothin', Mom. I told the idiots about the chaos comin' sooner or later, but the Crybaby's stupid water friend hurt my eye." Odium said.

"Hold still." Hilda said as she casts a healing spell on Odium's eye.

"Hey, that felt great! Thanks, Mom." Odium said.

"We're done here in this world. Let's go." Hilda said as they disappear in darkness.

* * *

_(World of Dark World)_

In a wasteland with dark crimson skies pouring down black rain with many dead trees around and a black full moon five figures are walking down the wasteland and they're Pax, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario in their new outfits.

Pax is now wearing a green and black hooded shirt with the right side being sleeveless while the left side is short sleeved, a grey zipper in the middle of the shirt, dark green and black pants, green fingerless glove on his right hand, a black bandage on his left hand, and a green chain hanging from the right side of his pants.

Oswald is now wearing a black and blue hooded shirt with the hood having long rabbit ear shapes to match his ears, black gloves, black and blue checkered pants, black shoes, and zippers are on the shirt and pants.

Sonic is now wearing a white short sleeved hooded top with blue trims on the short sleeves, white gloves, white shorts and still has his red and white shoes.

Peach is now wearing a sleeveless pink and red robe with shoulder pads, long white gloves, pink long stockings, red heels, and still wearing her crown.

Mario is now wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with a red and orange sleeveless vest over the blue shirt, dark blue pants, white gloves, brown and yellow shoes, and his hat has a flame design.

The five continue moving but Pax stops making the other four stop.

"Pax, what's the matter?" Peach asked.

"This place… I think I remember it. It's the same place Noel and I came to when we were finding Rixla." Pax said.

"Yep, the world of the Black Xetis. It's connected to the home of the Heartless." Oswald said.

"You've been here before, so any memory of this place?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm, well, I remember we traversed here while fighting off Black Xetis and then Nex came and I had to get him and we fought, but that was the last time I got to see Noel until Aptus brought me back." Pax said.

"And that's when Ky had to destroy you, Kaos, and the Dark Gem and you joined with Ky until Malus' Heartless shattered his heart." Oswald said.

"Oswald, Princess, Sonic, you guys were here too, right?" Pax asked.

"Not particularly here. Mario and I were sent to a different part of the Realm of Darkness after going through Noble Palace when Rixla took it over and after she badly injured Noel." Peach said and Mario nods.

"Me and Fulgur, as you probably remembered, after we reached the final Keyhole in Noble Palace, that was when we confronted Zervik or Malus' Heartless controlling him and Fulgur had to go after him and I had to follow. Then, we saw a huge light explosion and that was when we came across a different world and that was when we found Ky's group." Oswald said.

"Do you think Jin will be here?" Pax asked.

"If we search hard enough, I guess. Standing here talking about the past won't help at all." Sonic said dashing off.

"Sonic!" Peach called.

"Ugh, he always does this!" Oswald said and Mario nods annoyed at the hedgehog.

"Well, he has a point. We can't stand around here. We better keep going." Pax said.

"Agreed." Peach said.

The group start moving through the wasteland to search for Jin.

"Oswald, you met Jin before, right? What's he like?" Pax asked.

"Well, for starters, he looks kind of like an uptight jerk, but when you get to know him, he's not really a bad person." Oswald said.

"Mario and I also met Jin too along with Aqua. They're both really nice and they helped Mario save me from Bowser. I think he'll be surprised to see us again." Peach said and Mario nods.

"If he was in this world the whole time, how come and Noel never found him?" Pax asked.

"Maybe he was in a different part of the realm." Oswald said.

The group keep going until they later arrive at a dark forest where they find Sonic.

"There you guys are." Sonic said.

"Thanks for waiting up." Oswald said sarcastically.

"This forest…" Peach stops talking looking around.

Just then Mario finds something and it's what looks burnt remains on the black grass.

"Cinched grass?" Pax asked.

"Was there a fire?" Sonic asked.

"Something seems off." Oswald said.

Just then many Phantom Black Xetis appear and surround the five and Pax takes out Path to Justice while Sonic takes out Super Sonic while Peach takes out Royal Storm while Oswald takes out his sword and shield while Mario gets into his fighting stance.

"Everyone be careful. They may be less threatening, but this is their world and that means they're stronger here than in the Realm of Light." Oswald said.

"Right." Pax said.

**"gEt OuT oF oUr WoRlD!" **One of the Phantoms said as they fuse together to create Titan Phantom.

"Heh, size doesn't matter, loser!" Sonic said.

"Let's take it out!" Pax said.

_(Boss Theme: Hunter of the Dark)_

_(Information: Defeat Titan Phantom!)_

Titan Phantom strikes at the five with its chains but Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting Thunder and then transforms his Keyblade into dual katanas and delivers many slashes while Oswald slashes with his sword and then uses his staff to shoot magic bolts but Titan Phantom turns invisible and unleashes black beams but Oswald uses magic to levitate it allowing Sonic to use Homing Attack and then slashes with Super Sonic followed by unleashing blue whirlwinds while Mario shoots fireballs but Titan Phantom unleashes dark pillars at the five but Peach unleashes four hearts and then slashes with Royal Storm while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires light arrows but Titan Phantom attacks with its claws and then lashes with its chains but Oswald slashes at one of the chains destroying it while Peach strikes at the second chain and destroys it as well making Titan Phantom angry and rapidly slashes with its claws but Sonic delivers fast slashes with Super Sonic followed by using Sonic Wind while Mario uses Mario Tornado and then delivers multi punches followed by a fiery explosion while Pax casts White Fire followed by striking with Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu style.

Titan Phantom turns invisible and unleashes four black beams and then slashes with its claws but Oswald fires three light pearls from his staff and then delivers a powerful bash with his shield while Sonic uses Spin Dash and then uses Light Speed Dash and dashes all over the Black Xeti while striking with Super Sonic while Mario claps his hands together and unleashes two giant dragon fireballs lunging at Titan Phantom burning it but Titan Phantom retaliates with unleashing dark pillars from under the group who dodge out of the way and Peach uses Peach Blossom and unleashes cherry blossoms and dances to make the giant Black Xeti sleep and then triple slashes with Royal Storm followed by unleashing giant hearts while Pax combines Water magic with Tai Chi style and then delivers a powerful water strike but Titan Phantom attacks with its claws and then unleashes its giant tongue and delivers many lashes with it but Mario grabs the tongue and lights it with fire burning the tongue making the Black Xeti cry in pain allowing Oswald to deliver four slashes with his sword followed by firing light magic shots from his staff while Sonic delivers five fast slashes with Super Sonic followed by a diving kick but Titan Phantom unleashes a giant black beam but the five join together and deliver powerful slashes and magic strikes and Pax combines five element magics while Oswald unleashes a powerful pearl while Sonic unleashes a giant tornado while Peach unleashes a giant heart while Mario unleashes a giant dragon flame and their combined strikes attack Titan Phantom.

Titan Phantom roars in rage.

"It's not done yet." Oswald said.

"Look out!" Sonic said.

Titan Phantom is about to attack but then something strikes at it and it's a giant shadow fist destroying the giant Black Xeti.

"What the…?" Pax stops talking and he sees four figures and their Nex, Vergil, Omega, and Claus. "Nex? What're you…" Pax was cut off.

"I came here to strengthen myself since I am one with the dark. Then, I saw you losers and decided to help. You're welcome." Nex said.

"Have you seen Jin around here?" Oswald asked.

"Jin? You mean that man with a Keyblade? No, and we don't care what happens to him." Vergil said.

"How nice of you." Sonic said sarcastically.

"If you're done wasting time here, get back to your search. Our time here is finished anyway." Claus said.

"By the way, if you're stuck, try going for Riku and the Rat King for help." Nex said as he and his group leave.

"Riku and Mickey? But, they're at the Heartless side of the realm." Pax said.

"Maybe that's where Jin could be too." Peach suggested.

"I guess. It's better than nothin'." Sonic said.

"Okay. Heartless side, it is." Pax said as they keep going.

* * *

Meanwhile in Divine Kingdom at the castle Ky, Noel, and their friends return to the throne room and inform Aptus.

"Well done, children. You have prevented the world from achieving chaos." Aptus said.

"Yeah, but there're still more worlds that will suffer the same fate." Ky said.

"Fear not. I am certain you all will protect every heart and every world from the dark horrors." Aptus said.

"So, what's our next mission?" Sly asked.

"Your next mission will take you another world you'll also find familiar. You have visited it before." Aptus said showing a world that has a city, mountains and plains, a summit, and a clouded place with a palace and two statues.

"That's…Olympus Coliseum!" Ky said.

"Correct. Your friend, Sora, as well as Donald and Goofy are there right now to meet with Hercules." Aptus said.

"Really? What for?" Noel asked.

"As you recall, during his Mark of Mastery, Xehanort nearly made him into his vessel and in the process, stripped young Sora of the power he would have gained. Hercules was the same when he was very young. He was born a god, but was stripped of his godhood and so he had to train in order to regain that lost strength." Aptus said.

"I get it. So, Sora's goin' to meet Herc to get his lost strength back." Ky said.

"Yes. Seeing as how you are all connected to Sora, you will all need each other. That is not the only reason you are departing. There is something else. You remember Hades, I assume?" Aptus asked.

"Oh, how can we forget that jackass?" Ken asked.

"The God of the Underworld, who tried to take down Herc time and time again, but failed." Bentley said.

"He is attempting to take the world again, this time it's something he has been planning for a long time." Aptus said.

"So, we're going to Olympus to help Sora how we can and also take down Hades. Yeah, no problem." Ky said smiling.

"Be wary. Hades is no simple opponent. He will have help. Be vigilant." Aptus said.

"You can count on us." Max said.

"Yeah. It'll be great to see Sora again. We're off." Ky said.

"Hold on. You will have new companions to accompany you." Aptus said revealing two creatures which one is a griffon while the other is a Pegasus.

"Whoa." The group said.

"These two creatures will be your traveling companions. They will help you how they can." Aptus said and Ky walks over to the griffon while Noel walks to the Pegasus.

"Hi, boy." Ky said and the griffon nudges its head at Ky. "You're gonna need a name. How 'bout…Fulgur, in honor of Master Fulgur." Ky said and Fulgur nods liking the name.

"And you will also need a name. I'll call you…Millia, for my sister, who helped me in the end." Noel said and Millia nudges her head at Noel who embraces her.

"Thanks, Aptus." Ky said.

"Good luck, champions. May your heart be your guiding key." Aptus said and the group nod.

Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and Ky and his group get on Fulgur while Noel, Ken, Grace, and Lucas get on Millia and the two ride off into the light portal.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. I'm sorry for not updating daily like I normally do, but like I said, with school back up, I'm busier than ever and I have to prioritize that, but I will try to find time to work more on this story, so be patient please.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go for the next world, where they will come across their three old friends again, but the city is under chaos by an evil god. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion in Thebes

Chapter 3: Reunion in Thebes

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Divine Kingdom and return to the space area and Ky's group are on Fulgur's back while Noel's group are on Millia's back while covered in light and they make their way for the new world which is Olympus Coliseum and later they arrive at the same world with the city, mountains, and clouds with two statues.

"This is it. Olympus." Ky said.

"It's been a while since we visited there. Let's go and find Sora." Elena said.

Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal at Olympus and Fulgur and Millia fly them into the light portal taking them to the world.

_"At long last, the time had come. The planets were edging into perfect alignment…and the plan Hades devised eighteen years ago was about to reach fruition. The Fates had predicted this very future; the day he would seize control of Olympus and rule over the cosmos. Hades' previous attempts…using Terra, Draco, Zack, Astaroth, Cloud, Auron, and Siegfried to advance his plans for conquest had failed. The hour was not yet right. Now, the planets were aligned and nothing could possibly go wrong. A wave of darkness lanced down from their celestial rank and one by one, Hades freed the Titans from their prison; some of them are the same monstrosities Sora and his friends had already fought and bested before. With both the Titans and his longing for vengeance against Zeus reinvigorated, Hades began his attack on Olympus." _ A narrator said.

At what looks like a mountainous pass, Sora, Donald, and Goofy look around.

"What? No fanfare?" Sora asked making a trumpet noise and Donald tries to hear something but nothing.

"Nope." Donald said.

"Hmm, looks like we missed the Coliseum." Goofy said.

"Sora, YOU opened that gate!" Donald said annoyed.

"Hehe… Guess I was a little off again. Sorry. He'll find him, but we gotta go!" Sora said starting to move.

"Up the mountain?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, 'up' is the usual direction." Sora said.

"Well, it never hurts to have your head in the clouds." Goofy said.

"Exactly!" Sora said grinning as he and Goofy start to move.

"Ugh…" Donald sighed.

"Hey, we're going!" Sora called.

"Wait for me!" Donald yelled running after the two.

_(Field Theme: Mount Olympus)_

_(Mount Olympus-Cliff Ascent)_

_(Information: Head up the mountain!)_

Sora, Donald, and Goofy start to move but then they see Shadow Heartless, Soldier Heartless, Air Soldier Heartless, and a Large Body appearing.

"Heartless!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"Let's get 'em!" Donald said taking out his staff.

"Here we go again." Goofy said taking out his shield.

_(Battle Theme: Olympus Battle)_

_(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and attack with their claws while the Soldier Heartless deliver a leaping strike but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire but Air Soldiers try to dive attack but Donald casts Thunder getting them but a Large Body delivers a belly attack at the two but Goofy quickly blocks with his shield and delivers a charging shield strike knocking the big Heartless back stunning it allowing Sora to cast Water and then gets behind and vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an edge slash but the Shadows attack with their claws while the Air Soldiers deliver flying kicks while the Soldiers spin kick but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a blitz like slash and they defeat all of the Heartless.

"That was a good warm-up." Sora said.

"You said it." Donald said.

"C'mon, let's go find Herc." Goofy said and the two nod.

The trio keep going and Sora starts running up walls to reach the upper part of the mountain and the trio continue to move and later come across a higher part of the mountain.

"I think we might be goin' in circles." Goofy said.

"Sora…" Donald said in a berating tone.

"Did I make a turn at the wrong rock?" Sora asked. "Hercules, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sora asked in a really loud voice.

_(World of Olympus)_

Just then black smoke is flying from the sky to where Sora, Donald, and Goofy are and the black smoke reveals a figure which happens to be Hades himself.

"Alright, I know I dotted my I's, crossed my T's, zeroed the hero. So, what gives? Who could possibly be trying to give me a migraine by yodeling that yutz's name?" Hades asked and then he sees the trio.

"Really? Hades?" Sora asked.

"Oh, it's just you three. Oy vey…" Hades said annoyed.

"It's just us? Even for you, that's cold." Sora said.

"Don't forget, I can always turn up the heat!" Hades said.

"Wait, if Hades is here, then where's Herc?" Goofy asked.

"What is everybody's infatuation with that dolt?!" Hades demanded as he turns red but then turns blue again. "You know what, never mind. Never mind. I'm cool. I'm good. Because, Wonderboy will be outta my hair pretty soon." Hades said.

"So, you're up to no good again!" Sora said as he, Donald, and Goofy take out their weapons.

"Of course he is!" Goofy said.

"You bet!" Donald said.

"Whoa, easy. What is this, Sparta? I'm on a schedule here. Don't have time to toss out the ol' fire and brimstone. The cosmos is pretty much waiting for me to you know, conquer it." Hades said.

"Poor Hades. He actually thinks he can actually pull it off this time." Sora said.

Meanwhile a light portal appears at the same mountain and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and they get off Fulgur and Millia.

"Are we even in the Coliseum?" T.J. asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Shadow said.

"Ugh, this again…" Ky said mildly annoyed.

"Don't worry. If we follow our hearts, we'll be able to find Hercules and Sora." Noel said.

"Yeah. You're right." Lucas said.

"Well, okay. Let's get goin'." Ky said grinning.

The group start to move but then they Zombie Black Xetis and Black Xetis that look like Harpies appearing and so the group prepare to fight.

The Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs at the group while the Harpy Black Xetis fire feathered arrows and then use their wings to create whirlwinds but Ky aerial slashes at the Harpies while Noel casts Fire while Elena creates magical blades and sends them at the Zombies while Ken unleashes magic music fists but the Harpy Black Xetis deliver flying multi kicks but Tails delivers his flying kick while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Zombie Black Xetis deliver spinning attacks with their limbs but Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Murray uses Uppercutbut the Harpy Black Xetis create whirlwinds and then summon lightning strikes but Shadow uses Chaos Lance while Storm uses Iron Tail while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Blaze shoots fireballs while Sly uses Cane Push while Grace uses Bite but the Harpy Black Xetis fire feathered arrows but Fulgur attacks with his claws and then delivers a beak strike while Millia delivers a Pegasus kick and then delivers a wing strike and the group defeat all of the Black Xetis.

Meanwhile Hades looks up at the higher mountains.

"Where are my Titans? Show me your power!" Hades commanded and the skies start to darken while a powerful quake occurs.

Back with Ky's and Noel's group they see the sky getting dark.

"The sky…" Noel said.

"It was broad daylight a minute ago." Tails said.

Just then a quake occurs.

"Now an earthquake?" Murray asked.

"Something's not right…" Ky said.

"Agreed." Blaze said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy look up to see four giants emerging as icy cold mist appears as well as powerful wind while the higher mountains erupt lava and go down the other mountains.

"Ahhh, LOVE the breeze." Hades said.

Ky's and Noel's group see icy mist, wind, and lava.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Ken asked.

"This is a sudden weather change for us." Lucas said.

"This is outta hand." Sly said.

The combined ice, wind, and lava go for Sora, Donald, and Goofy blowing them away and they try to hold on but the combined ice, wind, and lava blow the trio away off the mountain and off into the sky as they scream.

"Well, that sent 'em sailing." Hades said but then sees them going off somewhere else. "Sailing right to where I left… Aw, no biggie." Hades said.

Just then the ice, wind, and lava stop and the group look around.

"That was bizarre." Kiyo said.

"You said it. I dunno what happened, but we'd better keep going before it happens again." Ky said and they nod.

The group keep going and Ky and Noel run up the walls to go for the higher part of the mountain but as they arrive they find someone and it's Hades.

"Hades…" Ky said.

"He IS here." Bentley said.

"Let's kick his ass." Ken said.

"No, we should find out what he's up to." Noel said as they hide behind a rock.

"Good work, boys! So, back to the whole cosmic coup thing?" Hades asked.

"Cosmic coup?" Lucas asked.

"I don't like the sound of that." Bentley said.

"Clearly, Hades has something up his robes." Elena said.

Hades watches the four giants leave but just then a dark corridor appears behind the God of the Underworld.

"Dark corridor." Shadow said.

"Is it a Brotherhood member?" T.J. asked.

"Ugh, really? Are you kiddin'? Geez Louise… Seriously, when it rains, it pours. Okay, who's the new pest?" Hades asked.

"Pests, are we? You haven't changed one bit, God of the Underworld." A voice said.

"Yeah, that ain't no way to say 'hello', 'specially to your old friends." Another voice said and coming out of the dark corridor are the Horned King, Nightmare, Maleficent, Bowser Jr., Porky, Eggman, the Koopalings, the Deadly Six, and Pete.

"Them again!" Zatch said.

"Ugh, of course they'd have to be in this world." Max said.

"Can we kick their asses now?" Ken asked.

"No, we should listen to what they have to say." Ky said.

"Good call." Bentley said.

"Oh, perfect. Now, I gotta put up with you people…" Hades said annoyed. "Funny, I don't remember you guys doing me any memorable favors. So, you guys can keep your Heartless and Black Xetis this time. I'm goin' back to my original plan, okay? Anyway, toodle-loo! The exit's thataway! Hey, it was great seein' ya! HAPPY TRAAAILS!" Hades said.

"Hmph, clearly your brain's been melted by that stupid fire hair of yours. We didn't come for YOU, Blue boy." Bowser Jr. said.

"Indeed. We have our own matter to attend to." Maleficent said.

**"We merely wish to seek information from you. We must know if there is a distinctive black box somewhere in this world." **The Horned King said.

"Black box, huh? Hmm, black box, black box, black box… Wait, are you guys talking about the one Zeus hid on Earth?" Hades asked.

"Possibly." Eggman said.

"If we were, where might we find it?" Maleficent asked.

"Black box? It's the one they mentioned back at Ba Sing Se." Tails said.

"I don't understand, what's so important about some black box? Why are they after it?" Ky asked.

"Whatever it is, it might be important." Elena said.

"Well, I guess I can give you guys a break. I mean, we were partners once upon a time, Maleficent. So, I'll tell you. If you're truly after the one Zeusy hid, you wanna go to Thebes. It's around there somewhere. It's that big city, right past here. Can't miss it." Hades said.

"Thanks, Hades." Porky said.

"Guess you're not TOTTALLY useless." Bowser Jr. said as they disappear in a dark corridor.

"Well, with that outta the way, now I can finally get even with Zeusy High and Mighty!" Hades said as he disappears in smoke.

The group get out of the rock.

"It's just like what Aptus said, he's still bent on taking over the world." Lucas said.

"Not if we have anything to say in the matter. Even not in the Underworld, I doubt Hades is a push over, so we'll have to seek help from Herc and Sora." Ky said.

"Right, but where?" Murray asked.

"Tails, Bentley." Ky said.

"Yeah." Tails said as he and Bentley use their techno maps.

"Hmm, well, according to my techno map, Sora, Donald, and Goofy went flying off of here before we even got here." Bentley said.

"Well, let's follow the location. Hopefully, we'll be able to find 'em." Ky said as he gets on Fulgur's back while Noel gets on Millia's back and the two start to fly off the mountain.

Meanwhile in a city that's under fire and many buildings are damaged Hercules is repairing something but then he hears a scream and turns to see three figures which are Sora, Donald, and Goofy flying from the sky and so Hercules jumps toward them and Hercules grabs Sora and Goofy and he lands with the two on his shoulders.

"See? Found him." Sora said smiling.

"Yep, guess this counts." Goofy said.

"Hey! Get me down!" Donald yelled as he's hanging from a lion statue from his scarf.

"Just a second!" Hercules called while Donald crosses his arms annoyed.

Later Hercules gets Donald down and meets the three again.

"You guys are here! Sora, Donald, Goofy! You literally dropped in. Gotta say, I'm impressed." Hercules said.

"Thanks." Donald said.

"Liked the catch." Goofy said.

"Yeah, thanks, Herc! But, what's goin' on around here?" Sora asked looking at the damages around the city.

"Take a guess; starts with an H." Hercules said.

"Ahh, I get the picture. Actually, we ran into the H-ster on the way here." Sora said.

"He said somethin' about conquerin' the whole cosmos." Goofy said.

"All of it? Well, nice of him to show a little self-restraint. Whatever he's planning, I'll send him running back across the Styx." Hercules said.

"That's our Herc!" Sora said smiling.

_(Thebes-Agora)_

_(Information: Make your way to the agora!)_

The trio start to move while talking to Hercules.

"So, Sora, is there a reason you guys are visiting? I'm guessing it's not for the cheese and olives." Hercules said.

"Oh, yeah!" Sora said.

"It sounds like somebody forgot." Goofy said.

"That's Sora!" Donald said.

"I just took my time remembering. Herc, I came here so I could ask you something." Sora said.

"Ask me?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, you remember the last time we were together? You were feeling down and out. How'd you get your strength back, when you jumped in to save Meg?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, that's tough. All I know is that she was in trouble. Suddenly, I wanted to rescue her with all my heart, but…it's not like I can tell you how." Hercules said.

"Aw, man…" Sora said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Hercules asked.

"All my strength has gone from me too. That's why I need you, because I was hoping you might have a solution or something." Sora said.

"Sorry, Sora." Hercules said.

Just then they look up to see two creatures flying toward the town.

"What's that?" Goofy asked.

"Heartless?" Donald asked taking out his staff.

"No…doesn't look like it." Sora said getting a closer look and sees a griffon and a Pegasus flying. "They look like flying creatures." Sora said.

Fulgur and Millia are flying toward Thebes and the group see the chaos going on.

"Holy crap…" Ken said.

"This place is in big trouble." T.J. said.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy are here in the city." Tails said.

"And they're not alone." Bentley said.

"Faster, Fulgur." Ky said.

"Let's hurry, Millia." Noel said.

Later Fuglur and Millia land on Thebes at the agora in front of the trio and Hercules.

"Whoa…" Sora said.

"Looks like we made it." Ky said getting off Fulgur.

"Ky!" Sora cheered.

"Hey, Sora." Ky said grinning.

"We're here." Noel said getting off Millia.

"Noel!" Sora cheered.

"I'm glad to see you again, Sora." Noel said smiling.

"Oh, boy!" Donald cheered.

"You're all here!" Goofy cheered hugging Max.

"Hi, Dad. Nice to see you." Max said.

"Wow, first, Sora, Donald, and Goofy and now you guys are here! It's great to see you guys again!" Hercules said.

"Back at ya, Herc." Ky said.

"I'm so glad to see you again too." Noel said.

"So, what're you guys doin' here?" Donald asked.

"We're on a mission, Birdbrain." Elena said.

"Nice to see you too, Elena." Donald said crossing his arms but Elena casts Thunder on the duck.

"You two became Masters and already you're on a mission!" Goofy said.

"Well, we ARE gonna be busy, Dad." Max said.

"And you're still helpin' 'em, huh? You'll become a great Royal Guard someday." Goofy said.

"So, about this mission…" Sora was cut off.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at something.

"Eevee!" Grace said also pointing at something.

The group look up to see falling fireballs landing on the agora in front of the group revealing to be Flame Core Heartless.

"Heartless!" Donald said.

"Hmph, finally! Something to attack while in this place." Shadow said.

"Sora?" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Yep, let's do this together, as usual!" Sora said smiling taking out Kingdom Key.

"We'll have our reunion later. Let's focus on the Heartless." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

_(Information: Defeat all of the Heartless!)_

The Flame Core Heartless shoot fireballs at the group who dodge and Ky coats Dawn of Hope with Water magic and delivers a water slash while unleashing powerful water while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then changes her Keyblade into a different one which is Elements of Peace and vertical slashes with her new Keyblade while Sora casts Water and then slashes with Kingdom Key but the Flame Core Heartless unleash streams of flames at the group but Max and Goofy block with their shields and then they both deliver a powerful shield hurricane spin strike while Hercules coats himself with a gold aura and delivers a powerful aura explosion but the Flame Core Heartless coat themselves with flames and roam around and deliver a fiery explosion but Elena coats her magic blasts with Blizzard magic and unleashes icy magic blasts freezing them while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but the Flame Core Heartless shoot fireballs but Bentley throws ice bombs freezing them while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Donald casts Water but the Flame Core Heartless unleash streams of flames but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Murray uses Turbo Charge while T.J. uses Knife Throw but the Flame Core Heartless coat themselves with flames and roam around while unleashing fiery explosions but Blaze manipulates their flames and delivers a powerful claw attack while Sly uses Cane Spin but the Flame Core Heartless shoots fireballs but Shadow uses Chaos Spears while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl while Ken coats magic music notes with Water magic and sends them to strike while Fulgur delivers a claw strike while Millia attacks with her wings and the group defeat all of the Heartless.

"Hercules!" A voice called and they turn to see Pegasus flying to the them on Pegasus are Meg and Phil. "You're okay." Meg said.

"Meg!" Hercules said.

"Boy, that didn't looked so fun." Meg said.

"No, not with the Heartless and the Black Xetis involved. We're just lucky our friends showed up." Hercules said.

"Well, whaddya know? Sora, Ky, Noel, and everyone. Guess, I owe you guys a big thank you." Meg said.

"Meg, you need to stay someplace safe. We'll search the city and make sure everyone manages to clear of the fire." Hercules said.

"Be careful, Wonderboy." Meg said.

"I will. So, you guys in?" Hercules asked.

"Of course we're in." Sora said.

"You bet we are!" Ky said.

"We'll our best to help you." Noel said.

"Yeah, we're heroes!" Donald said.

"This time, I'm not offended by that." Tails said.

"Break a leg then, heroes." Meg said.

"Phil, you should go with Meg." Hercules said.

"You got it, Champ!" Phil said as he goes with Meg to get back on Pegasus who is flirting with Millia who blushes at the male.

"Pegasus, you gotta keep 'em safe." Hercules said and Pegasus nods and then flies off.

"So, what should we do first?" Max asked.

"Heeelp!" A voice cried.

"Hey, I hear a voice!" Goofy said.

"Me too." Max said.

"Someone help us!" Another voice cried.

"Another one?" Blaze asked.

"Two voices? Where are they coming from?" Hercules asked.

"The voice I hear came from over there." Goofy said.

"That second voice came from there." Blaze said.

Hercules sees a little girl stuck on a building wall.

"Help me!" The little girl cried.

Hercules then turns to the other side and finds a little boy stuck on a pole.

"Please help me!" The little boy cried.

"Oh, no! They're both in trouble!" Hercules said.

"How can we save 'em if they're apart from each other?" Sora asked.

"We got this!" Ky said getting on Fulgur while Noel gets on Millia.

"You guys sure?" Hercules asked.

"We got the boy. Sora, you try and save that girl." Noel said as they fly off to save the boy.

"Okay. C'mon, Herc!" Sora said starting to move.

"Wait, running's too slow." Hercules said.

"Then, what's the other option?" Sora asked.

Hercules looks around to find a statue of himself.

"Get on that." Hercules said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy get on the Hercules statue.

"Is it safe?" Donald asked.

"I hope so." Goofy said.

"You sure this is safe, Herc?" Sora asked.

"Hold on tight!" Hercules said lifting the statue.

"W-Wait, Herc! I don't think this is a good idea!" Sora said but Hercules throws the statue over to the little girl. "Not agaaain!" Sora yelled.

Meanwhile Ky's and Noel's group save the little boy.

"Thank you guys for saving me." The little boy said.

"No problem. Be careful next time." Ky said and the little boy nods.

"You're my heroes!" The little boy said running off.

"Well, that settled it." Lucas said.

"Wonder how Sora's doing." Elena said.

"I'm sure he's fine, knowing him." Ky said.

"Oh, we didn't a chance to ask him about if he got his lost strength back yet." T.J. said.

"I'm sure he found a way." Noel said.

"We'll ask him the next time we see him. Right now, we'd better start helping more people in this town." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Then what?" Ken asked.

"Then we find Hades and beat him." Shadow said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sly said as they start to move.

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy save the little girl.

"Thank you for saving me." The little girl said running off.

"Wonder how Ky and Noel did." Sora said.

"They're fine. After all, they're Keyblade Masters now." Donald said.

"They said they're on a mission, but what was it?" Goofy asked.

"I wanted to ask, but the Heartless got in the way. I'll ask 'em when we see 'em again. Right now, we'd better check and see if anyone else needs us." Sora said and the two nod.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sora and the King's pawns." A voice said and they see a dark corridor appearing and coming out are the Horned King, Nightmare, Maleficent, Bowser Jr., Porky, Eggman, the Koopalings, the Deadly Six, and Pete.

"Maleficent, Pete, Bowser Jr., Porky, Eggman!" Sora said.

"And the Koopalings and the Deadly Six!" Donald yelled.

"But, who're the other two?" Goofy asked looking at the Horned King and Nightmare.

**"So, you are Sora?" **The Horned King asked.

**"This is the one, who defeated you before, Maleficent? How laughable." **Nightmare said.

"What'd you say?!" Sora demanded.

"Ugh, as if seeing Ky and Noel wasn't bad enough, now we have to deal with YOU!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Are you guys the reason the Heartless are here?" Sora asked.

"Certainly not." Maleficent said.

"We have other matters to attend to, you fools." Eggman said.

"Hey, guys. I dunno about the two doofuses, but Kid Keyblader here looks way punier than the last time we saw him." Pete said.

"Yeah, he's just as weak than Ky and Noel." Larry said.

"Let's finish 'em off!" Zazz said.

"Patience. This is not the reason we are here." Master Zik said.

"Indeed. The boy is inconsequential." Maleficent said.

"Remember why we're really here." Porky said.

"Oh, yeah! We gots to find that black box!" Pete said.

"Oh, yeah. It's somewhere around here." Zomnom said.

"SHUT UP!" Bowser Jr. shouted breathing fire at the two and they're now burned.

"Dealing with these three losers is less trouble, but I'm not in the mood to break a nail." Zeena said.

"Now then, we shall meet again, as well as Ky and Noel, when we have time for such trifles." Maleficent said as she summons a dark corridor.

**"Farewell, fools. When the time is right, we shall destroy you in good time." **The Horned King said.

"Yeah, and youse better get your act together before then." Pete said.

"Later, morons!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Nanananana!" Porky said spanking his behind as the villains go into the dark corridor before it disappears.

"Wait!" Sora called but the dark corridor is gone.

"Sora…?" Donald asked.

"It's fine. I can take it." Sora said.

"Gawrsh, it sure don't sound like it. Did the bad guys sayin' mean things bother ya?" Goofy asked.

"It's fine! I can take it!" Sora said.

"You're gonna get stronger!" Donald said.

"We know ya can take it!" Goofy said.

"Don't say that!" Sora said.

"I was just sayin' what he said." Goofy said.

"He can take it." Donald said.

Just then they see Fulgur and Millia flying to them.

"You okay, Sora?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sora said.

"That didn't sound like fine to me." Noel said.

"Is everything okay?" Tails asked.

"It's nothing. Really, I'm fine." Sora said.

"Um, okay. Well, we're gonna scout the city more to see if anyone else needs help." Ky said.

"We figured if you guys wanna come with and help." Zatch said.

"Of course!" Goofy said.

"Yeah, when we're together, we can do anything." Donald said.

"Then it's settled. Let's get going." Murray said.

_(Thebes-Overlook)_

_(Information: Make sure everyone in Thebes gets to safety!)_

"Hey, Ky, Noel, you said you have a mission, right? What mission?" Sora asked.

"It involves with Hades, again." Ky said.

"Oh, I gotcha. We actually ran into him before we got here." Sora said.

"He said he's gonna try and take over the whole cosmos." Goofy said.

"The whole thing?!" Tails asked.

"Guess that's what he meant by 'cosmic coup'." Bentley said.

"How desperate is he?" Elena asked.

"Very." Donald said.

"Well, let's help everyone here first and then deal with Hades before he succeeds." Noel said.

"Good idea." Sora said.

The group start moving through the overlook of Thebes but then they run into more Flame Core Heartless as well as Flame Wraith Black Xetis and they unleash fire attacks at the group but Blaze manipulates the flames and counters against them while Elena shoots water magic bolts while Donald casts Blizzard but the Flame Wraith Black Xetis unleash fireballs and send them to attack but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Storm uses Skullbash while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Flame Core Heartless unleash fireballs but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Sly uses Cane Push while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Flame Wraith Black Xetis unleash streams of flames while the Flame Core Heartless coat themselves with flames and roam around and unleash a fire explosion but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but the Flame Core Heartless unleash streams of flames while the Flame Wraith Black Xetis unleash waves of flames but Shadow delivers Chaos infused multi punches while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Grace uses Tackle but the Flame Wraith Black Xetis create homing fireballs and sends them to strike but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Tails throws ring bombs while Fulgur delivers a strike with his beak while Millia delivers a Pegasus kick but the Flame Wraith Black Xetis unleash streams of flames while the Flame Core Heartless coat themselves with flames and unleash a fire explosion but Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Water while Noel casts Blizzard followed by casting Water and then horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and they defeat all of the Black Xetis and Heartless.

After the fight the group find a wall of flames blocking their path.

"Again with this." Ky said.

"Touching it's outta the question." Sora said.

"I did this before. Don't worry." Blaze said as she manipulates the flames of the fire wall.

"Oh, yeah! Blaze's flame powers can help us." Goofy said.

"But she'll need help, Dad." Max said as he takes out his shield.

"I got an idea too!" Goofy said as he uses his shield as a board. "Sora, Donald, get on!" Goofy said.

"Oh, yeah!" Sora cheered.

"We'll get through in no time flat." Ky said.

The group go to Blaze and Goofy and Blaze manipulates the firewall for safety while Max helps with blocking the flames with his shield while Goofy uses his shield like a board and they later reach the other side of Thebes.

The group continue through Thebes and reach the roof part of the city but then they see more people under attack but Black Xetis and Heartless and so they attack the Black Xetis and Heartless and begin saving more people and keep going for different parts of the town and with Blaze, Max, and Goofy they manage to get through more flames and reach the next side but then they see a building going down.

"The building!" Donald said.

"This is all goin' to hell!" Ken said.

"Gawrsh, I hope they got insurance." Goofy said.

"If there's anybody else still stuck out here, we'd better find 'em fast." Sora said.

"Agreed. Let's hurry and help!" Ky said.

The group continue to find more people being attacked by Black Xetis and Heartless and after defeating them and saving more people the group go to a different area of Thebes.

_(Thebes-Gardens)_

The group are in the gardens area and they continue to search for more people and they find a woman on a pole surrounded by Black Xetis and Heartless.

"Someone help!" The woman cried. "Where did all these monsters come from? Hercules, where are you?!" The woman asked.

"Look!" Donald said.

"She's in danger." Kiyo said.

The group rush to help out.

"Stay up there." Ky said.

"We'll put these hotheads out." Sora said.

"Huh? Who are you guys? Where is Hercules?" The woman asked.

"For your information, we're heroes too!" Shadow yelled.

"Let's just take care of the Black Xetis and Heartless." Noel said.

The Flame Wraith Black Xetis and Flame Core Heartless attack with their flames but Ky and Elena join together and unleash powerful water magic while Noel and Lucas join together and create a powerful psychic blizzard while Sora and Goofy join together and Goofy jumps in the air and Sora throws Goofy to slam him to the ground and they defeat all of the Black Xetis and Heartless.

The woman comes down and runs to the group.

"Thank you. You're so kind. Keep training and one day, you'll be great heroes just like Hercules." The woman said leaving.

"'Keeping training'? Is it THAT obvious?" Sora asked.

"Maybe for you." Donald said.

"Donald!" Noel berated making the duck gulp.

"Look, Sora, we're ALL gonna be in need of training still." Ky said.

"But you two are Masters already. What else is there?" Sora asked.

"Try running a new kingdom." Ky said.

"Oh, yeah." Sora said.

"We all have ways to go, but we'll get there together." Goofy said.

"He's right, you know." Bentley said.

The group keep going through the gardens and they find a statue and Sora attacks at its leg knocking it down and destroying a wall.

"Sora, tell me you meant to do that…" Noel said.

"Maybe." Sora said.

"At least we can get through." Goofy said.

"Everything DOES have an upside." Kiyo said.

The group make their way out of the gardens but they see more Black Xetis and Heartless destroying more buildings and so they keep going for the next area of Thebes.

_(Thebes-The Big Olive)_

The group arrive at the big olive area of Thebes and they find a fiery floor and so they run up the walls to avoid the flames and keep going while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way while saving more people who are being attacked and they find another firewall in their way and so Blaze uses her pyrokinesis to control the flames while Max helps by blocking the flames while Goofy uses his shield like a board again and they go through the firewall and keep going through Thebes and continue to help more people while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and later find another area.

_(Thebes-Alleyway)_

The group arrive at an alleyway of Thebes and they go inside a building where they find Hercules struggling to keep rubble lifted while there are more people.

"Herc!" Ky, Noel, and Sora cried.

"Sora, Ky, Noel…!" Hercules said.

"Those people!" Elena said.

Just then rubble falls at the entrance of the building.

"No!" Donald cried.

"We're closed in!" Tails said.

More Black Xetis and Heartless appear.

"Not more Black Xetis and Heartless!" Sora said.

"This is annoying." Ky said.

"Guys, take them! We need to save these people." Hercules said.

"We're on it." Noel said.

"Leave it to us." Ky said.

"Can you hold building, Herc?" Sora asked.

"No problem…" Hercules said.

"We need to do this quick." Sly said.

"Yeah!" Goofy said.

_(Battle Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

The Flame Wraith Black Xetis unleash streams of flames while the Flame Core Heartless shoot fireballs but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water and then enters Second Form and delivers powerful slashes while unleashing light chains and orbs of light while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spin slash and then enters her Second Form and delivers powerful slashes followed by unleashing light and dark blades and delivers attacks with them while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a blitz slash and then enters his Second Form and delivers powerful slashes followed by unleashing a light explosion and then unleashes a powerful ripple blast but more Flame Wraith Black Xetis unleash a circle of fireballs and send them at the group while the Flame Core Heartless coat themselves in flames and unleash a fiery explosion but Max bashes with his shield while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife but the Flame Core Heartless unleash fireballs but Donald casts Water while Ken unleashes magic music fists and delivers punches with them while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Flame Wraith Black Xetis unleash fire pillars from the ground to get the group but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Shadow uses Chaos Lance while Blaze delivers a ballet style kick but the Flame Wraith Black Xetis unleash streams of flames while the Flame Core Heartless unleash fireballs but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Grace uses Growl while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike but the Flame Core Heartless unleashes a powerful fiery explosion while the Flame Wraith Black Xetis unleash waves of flames but Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley shoots ice darts while Murray uses Thunder Flop but the Flame Wraith Black Xetis unleash flame pillars while the Flame Core Heartless unleash fireballs but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Lucky uses Headbutt while Fulgur attacks with his claws while Millia delivers a flying kick but the Flame Wraiths and Flame Cores unleash fire but Ky uses Holy Blade while Noel uses Pure Dive while Sora uses Sonic Blade and they all defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"C'mon, we gotta get 'em outta here." Ky said.

"Right!" Sora said.

"Please, we need to get to safety, now!" Noel said escorting the people out of the building.

Ky and Sora look at Hercules one more time but they move on as well and they go outside but then the building goes down while dust occurs and the building is destroyed.

"Hercules!" Sora yelled.

"No… Don't tell me…" Ky stops talking.

"Hercules…" Noel said sadly.

The group look sad but then someone emerges from the smoke and it's Hercules.

"Okay! He made it!" Murray cheered.

"You scared us!" Sora said.

"It's nothing. That's what these are for." Hercules said showing his muscles.

Just then a dark corridor appears.

"Now what?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, wow! Very nice. Full marks." A voice said and coming out of the dark corridor is Xigbar clapping.

"Go away!" Donald yelled.

"No Organization!" Goofy yelled.

"Xigbar?! What the hell?" Ky asked.

"We kicked your stupid ass in your world!" Ken yelled.

"I'm guessing you're part of this new Organization XIII." Noel said.

"Aww, all this altruism is giving me the warm and fuzzies. So then, does having a heart of light come with an extremely good insurance policy?" Xigbar asked.

"Shut the hell up!" Ky yelled.

"Just say what you mean." Sora said.

"Oh, but I did, though. No good will ever come from putting other people first." Xigbar said.

"What a stupid thing to say. And what? Hurting people is better?!" Elena demanded.

"I was able to save Meg's life because I was ready to risk my own." Hercules said.

"Because you've got friends from higher places, you mean. Tricks like that don't work for your average joe." Xigbar said.

"Again, shut the hell up! You know NOTHING about Hercules!" Ky yelled.

"Yeah, what do YOU know?! You weren't even there! If you were, you'd admire Herc's courage." Sora said.

"I don't admire one guy leaping into danger if it means someone else might have to jump in to save him." Xigbar said.

"You don't admire anyone, you uncaring sack of crap!" Ken yelled.

"So, since you're doing nothing but pissing us off, piss off or I'll make you!" Ky yelled taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Heh, that's the best tough talk you got, kiddo? I'm sorry, I mean, Your Holiness? And you just became a new Keyblade Master and soon to be the new king! So, how's it goin' for ya two? Having to run your very own home kingdoms, when in reality, you're both lining up to lose out, along with Sora and dooming others to take the fall with ya? What kind of leader does that for their people?" Xigbar asked.

"Be quiet! You can talk all you want about me, but leave Ky and Noel alone!" Sora yelled.

"Oh, you're right! Mister Paragon of Darkness already has plans for 'em. Oh, and you spare me the usual party line. Yes, hearts are powerful when they're connected, but if you put too much of that power in one place, some of those hearts might end up breaking." Xigbar said looking at the group who glare at him. "Still, Sora, Prince Virtus, Princess Noel. That doesn't mean you guys shouldn't change. Accept the power you're given. Find the hearts joined to yours." Xigbar said.

"Why should we take advice from YOU?!" Sora demanded.

"No way in hell we're gonna listen to an asswipe wearing an eyepatch!' Ky yelled.

"As if! You don't have any choice but to follow this sweet little trail of breadcrumbs. At the end, you'll finally realize what destiny has in store for you three. In fact, your reward might be right around the corner. You're all so close!" Xigbar said walking away into the smoke and disappears in a dark corridor.

"What an asshole." Ken said.

"Who does he think he is?" Zatch asked.

"Hearts breaking…?" Noel asked.

"Whose hearts…?" Sora asked.

"Ugh, I hate that guy! He thinks he can just say a bunch of crap to try and piss us off and steer us the wrong way! That's their specialty." Ky said.

"Sora, Ky, Noel, don't let him bother you guys." Hercules said.

"Yeah, it's like you said, Ky. He's just trying to piss you guys off, but he'll eat his own words soon enough." Elena said.

"We'll all prove him wrong." T.J. said.

"They're right. We'll show him that our sacrifices haven't been for nothing." Hercules said.

"You're right." Sora said.

"We can't stop now." Noel said.

"Besides, we're already proof enough!" Goofy said.

"We defeated that annoying loudmouth before and we can do it again." Shadow said.

"Yeah, we're all a team!" Donald said.

"As long as we all stick together, nothing will stop us." Lucas said.

"Together…" Ky said but then something occurs and a vision shows in a badlands Ky, Noel, and their friends confront an enemy who unleashes dark beams and they get most of the group except for the Virtues. "Ugh…" Ky said holding his head.

"Ky?" Sora asked.

"What's the matter?" Hercules asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Ky said.

"Are ya sure?" Goofy asked.

"You looked like you had a headache there." Kiyo said.

"Seriously, I'm fine." Ky said.

"Oh, okay then. Just remember if something's bothering you, talk to me." Elena said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"Let's go. Something else should be done in Thebes." Lucas said.

The group start to move but Ky, Noel, and Sora stay behind.

"What reward…?" Sora asked looking at the area Xigbar left.

"What did Xigbar mean by find the hearts joined to ours...?" Noel asked.

_"That vision I just saw… What was that…? Are my friends…going to… No. I won't believe it! We'll always be stronger together!" _Ky said in his mind.

"Guys?" Tails asked.

"What's goin' on?" Ken asked.

"Oh, sorry." Noel said.

"Let's go." Ky said as they join the others and make their way back to the city of Thebes.

The group make their way back to the city and arrive back at the agora but then they find a giant Heartless that's made of rock and is carrying a giant axe.

"A giant Heartless!" Bentley said.

"It's rampaging the city! We gotta stop it!" Sora said.

_(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

_(Information: Defeat Rock Trol!)_

The Heartless known as Rock Troll swings its axe at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then covers himself with light and delivers a charging light strike while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then switches her Keyblade with Element of Peace and diagonal slashes and enters her form known as Element Enigma and attacks with various elements such as air, water, fire, and earth as well as weapons such as a staff, whip, broadswords, and hammer while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire but Rock Troll slams its axe on the ground to unleash slabs of rock but Hercules delivers a giant punch while Goofy uses Shield Charge while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Rock Troll gets on its axe and delivers a spinning strike while throwing small rocks at the group but Elena uses telekinetic magic to lift the rocks and throws them back at Rock Troll while Blaze shoots fireballs while Grace uses Tackle but Rock Troll puts its axe on its face creating armor and charges at the group who dodge out of the way and Lucas uses PK Love while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a powerful rolling strike while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga and after enough attacks the armor shatters knocking Rock Troll back allowing Donald to cast Thunder while Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Blizzard while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Rock Troll retaliates with its double axe swing but Max blocks the attack with his shield and uses Cyclone while Storm uses Iron Tail but Rock Troll slams its axe on the ground to create slabs of rock but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Sly uses Cane Spin while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but Rock Troll unleashes rocks and throws them at the group but Noel uses Element Enigma to unleash air, water, earth, and fire and combines them together to deliver a strike dealing excellent damage but Rock Troll keeps attacking.

"Ugh, we won't stop it like this!" Sora said.

"Sora, Ky, Noel, I got an idea! Get close to me!" Hercules said.

"Okay!" Ky said as they go to Hercules.

"Get ready!" Hercules said as he grabs Sora's legs who grabs Ky's legs who grabs Noel's legs and Hercules starts spinning.

Hercules spins the three Keybearers over and over as they attack Rock Troll dealing great damage and Rock Troll keeps trying to attack but the four keep attacking and later Hercules throws the three into the air and Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver a diving strike at Rock Troll with their Keyblades and they finish off Rock Troll who disappears.

"Take THAT!" Ky yelled.

"Nice one, Herc." Noel said.

"Heroes work well together, right?" Hercules said.

"You know it." Sora said.

Just then they see something flying to them and it's Pegasus and he lands to the group and Meg and Phil are still on Pegasus' back.

"Nice job, Wonderboy." Meg said.

"So, what happened?" Hercules asked.

"We checked the whole town." Phil said.

"Everyone's safe." Meg said.

"That's great. We did all we could." Hercules said.

"You heroes have been busy little bees." Meg said.

"You know us, Meg." Ky said smiling.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Eevee." Grace said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"What?" Noel asked as they see the sky turning dark.

"Where's it coming from?" Lucas asked.

"There." Hercules said seeing a mountain having dark clouds.

"More trouble." Meg said.

"What could this mean?" Max asked.

"It's Hades." Hercules said.

"Guys, you know what to do." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Let's go and finish our mission." Noel said.

"Herc, let's go!" Sora said.

"Right." Hercules said.

The group start to make their way out of Thebes and they leave the city.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. I'm sorry for not updating daily like I normally do, but like I said, with school back up, I'm busier than ever and I have to prioritize that, but I will try to find time to work more on this story, so be patient please.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy, and Hercules make their way to battle Hades, who is attempting to taking over Olympus, but they deal with not only him, but four Titans, who have been freed. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	5. Chapter 4: Showdown with Titans

Chapter 4: Showdown with the Titans

_(Mount Olympus-Ravine)_

_(Information: Make your way up the summit!)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy, and Hercules leave Thebes and arrive at a ravine.

"We need to get to the top and stop Hades." Goofy said.

"Before he can cause any more damage." Tails said.

The group start to move through the ravine only to find a river full of water.

"That's odd…" Hercules said.

"What's up, Herc?" Ky asked.

"The river's never this full. Someone's behind this." Hercules said.

"Guess we'll find out." Sora said.

The group keep going but then Harpy Black Xetis and Air Soldier Heartless appear and attack but they fight them off and keep going but they see more Heartless and they're Water Core Heartless.

"Guess we know why the river's flooded." Bentley said.

"Let's take 'em out!" Max said.

The Water Core Heartless unleash streams of water but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but the Water Core Heartless create water shields and unleash rainclouds at the group but Donald casts Fire at the water shields evaporating them allowing Elena to combine her Blizzard spell with magic concussive blasts and unleashes an ice concussive spell while Bentley throws electric darts but the Water Core Heartless disappear in streams of water and charge at the group but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow time slowing down the Heartless allowing Kiyo to have Zatch use Zaker while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the Water Core Heartless fires streams of water and then unleash rainclouds but Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. throws knives but the Water Core Heartless create water shields but Ken combines Fire magic with magic music fists and then delivers a powerful fiery music punch destroying the shields allowing Grace to use Growl while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Water Core Heartless disappear in streams and charge but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Water Core Heartless keep attacking with streams of water but Sly uses Cane Jump while Blaze shoots fireballs while Fulgur aerial attacks with his claws while Millia attacks with lightning fast flying speed while Hercules picks up a giant boulder and throws it and they defeat all of the Heartless.

After defeating the Heartless the river starts to lower down.

"Well, that takes care of the river problem." Elena said.

"Now, we have an even more important problem to deal with." Donald said.

"Hades. Let's hurry." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group continue to move through the ravine to reach the summit while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they continue to climb up until later they reach partly high up and as they keep moving they feel a quake.

"Not again…" Lucas said.

"This sure does feel awfully familiar." Goofy said.

"Yeah, just like before." Sora said.

"Why does this keep happening?" Ky asked.

"Guys, this is getting worse by the minute. I hope I'm wrong, but my family might need me." Hercules said as he whistles making Pegasus fly in and lands near Hercules. "Sora, Ky, Noel, I'm gonna go fly ahead. You all have been a very big help, but leave the rest to me." Hercules said.

"You said your family… What family?" Noel asked.

"Oh, yeah! I never told ya guys. Dad's king of the gods." Hercules said getting on Pegasus who starts to fly off.

"King of the gods?!" T.J. asked shocked.

"Herc's father's a god…?" Sora asked.

"Doesn't that mean Herc's a god too?" Ky asked.

"I think it does." Tails said.

"No wonder he's so strong." Donald said.

"Well, in that case, he's gonna kick Hades' ass and our mission's complete!" Ken said smiling but Elena whacks his head with his staff.

"Use your brain for once, Ken! Organization XIII are here and the same could be said for the Brotherhood! Not only that, but the Horned King, Nightmare, and Maleficent and their crones are still causing trouble!" Elena yelled.

"Elena's right. We can't sit back now." Sly said.

"Yeah, Herc still needs our help." Sora said.

"Good points." Goofy said.

"Then let's get moving!" Shadow said.

"We're heroes!" Zatch said.

"And heroes never quit!" Donald said.

Just then a flash occurs as Sora remembers what Hercules said.

_"Hmm, that's tough… All I know is that she was in trouble. Suddenly, I wanted to save her with all my heart…" _Sora remembered Hercules' words.

"We fight with all our hearts." Sora said.

"Yeah, all of it! Let's move!" Ky said and everyone nods.

The group start to move through the cliff.

_(Mount Olympus-Mountainside)_

The group arrive at the mountainside of the cliff but as they keep going but feel a quake again and they look up and see something.

"What the…?" Max asked.

"That's…" Sora stops talking as they see a giant made of crags of rock with two heads.

"Rock Titan!" Donald and Goofy said.

"You saw it?" Murray asked.

"Yeah, we fought it before during Hades' first tournament." Goofy said.

"He's as dumb as a rock." Donald said.

Rock Titan picks up a rock and throws it down at the group who dodge.

"We gotta get up there before we get crushed!" Ky said as he and his group and Sora get on Fulgur while Noel and her group as well as Donald and Goofy get on Millia.

Fulgur and Millia start flying up the cliff while dodging rocks being thrown by Rock Titan and it throws another rock down the mountain but they keep flying up and just then sky turns dark and Rock Titan throws down more rocks but Ky, Noel, and Sora destroy every rock in their path but a rock gets Fulgur and Millia making them fall to the higher part of the mountain.

"Fulgur!" Ky cried.

"Millia!" Noel cried.

"Oh, no!" Sora said.

"Hang on, boy." Ky said as he and Noel cast Cure on the two animals.

"That rock brain's gonna pay for that!" Elena yelled.

"Let's go!" Blaze said.

"You two rest up. We'll be back." Ky said.

The group make their way through the cliff and rain starts pouring down from the dark sky while lightning flashes as Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but the group defeat them and continue through the cliff but Rock Titan throws another rock at the group who dodge making parts of the cliff break.

"That's it! That rock sack of crap is goin' down!" Ken yelled.

"Let's go and defeat that freak!" Bentley said.

_(Information: Defeat Rock Titan!)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora run up the walls while dodging falling rocks by Rock Titan and they manage to confront the giant Titan.

"We took you out before!" Sora said.

"And we'll do it again!" Donald said.

"With us together, it'll be easy." T.J. said.

_(Boss Theme: The Deep End)_

Rock Titan stomps on the ground to crush the group but Ky slashes at one of its feet with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire and then delivers a sliding kick and horizontal slashes while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash and then casts Water while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a blitz slash but Rock Titan unleashes rocks from the ground and keeps trying to stomp on the group but Goofy and Max block the rocks with their shields and they join together to deliver a shield hurricane strike while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Rock Titan keeps stomping on the ground and tries to crush to group while unleashing more rocks but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Sly uses Cane Push but Rock Titan jumps and keeps stomping over and over while unleashing more crags of rocks from the ground at the group but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Ken casts Thunder followed by casting Blizzard while Donald casts Aero but Rock Titan keeps stomping on the group and unleashes rock spikes but Lucas uses PK Love while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Tackle but Rock Titan jumps all over and keeps unleashing spikes over and over while unleashing rocks but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Thunder but Rock Titan unleashes more rocks from the ground but Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Bentley throws electric bombs and after enough attacks they manage to strike both feet making Rock Titan fall over dazed.

"Now's our chance!" Ky said.

"Let's go up and strike!" Sora said.

The group climb up the Titan and confront Rock Titan's heads and the heads start banging at the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades but Rock Titan keeps banging their heads but then Fulgur and Millia come flying in.

"They're okay!" Ky said.

"Come on." Noel said as they get on their companions.

"Donald, Goofy, I got an idea! Hop on!" Sora said as he summons what looks like a giant mountain train.

"Oh, boy!" Donald said.

"Let's get on!" Goofy said as they get on the train.

Fulgur, Millia, and the train fly over Rock Titan who tries to attack but they dodge and Fulgur unleashes feathered like arrows while Millia delivers a powerful kick at one of the heads while Sora uses the train to unleash flares from the chimney but Rock Titan continues to attack but they keep dodge and Fulgur, Millia, and the train keep attacking the Titan dealing excellent damage.

"This is it, boy! Pay that bastard back!" Ky said.

"Millia, finish this!" Noel said.

"Let's end this!" Sora said.

Fulgur and Millia charge at Rock Titan and they deliver a powerful charging strike while Sora unleashes mega flares from the train's chimney and they finish off Rock Titan who stumbles and falls back from the mountain.

"Yes, that's one down!" Sora said.

"Take THAT, Rock-for-Brains!" Zatch said.

"They're not tough by themselves." Goofy said.

"It's just as you said, Donald. That Titan was dumb as a rock." Tails said.

"Told ya." Donald said.

"So, what's next?" Noel asked.

"We should keep moving and follow where Herc's going." Ky said and everyone nods.

_(Mount Olympus-Summit)_

The group move through the summit and they later find a cave and go in it and they find a blockade of rocks and so Ky, Noel, and Sora destroy it revealing what looks like a clouded place.

"This place looks different." Max said.

"I've never seen it before." Elena said.

"There's a gate. Wonder where it leads." Bentley said.

The group go up the stairs and go through the gate taking them to a different place and it's a clouded courtyard.

"This place is…" Blaze stops talking.

"Amazing." Kiyo said.

"Beautiful even." Lucas said.

"THIS is Olympus…?" Sora asked amazed.

"Gawrsh…" Goofy said.

"I can just stare at it and never leave." Ken said.

Just then something occurs.

"The fanfare?" Donald asked.

"Nope! Them!" Ky said as a group of Heartless that look like satyrs appear and they're in rows.

"Here we go again." Shadow said.

_(Battle Theme: Road to Hero)_

The Satyr Heartless begin charging at the group.

"Guys, get behind me and Maxi!" Goofy said and the others do get behind Goofy and Max with their shields in front.

"Dad!" Max said.

"Yep, let's go, son!" Goofy said.

As the Satyr Heartless charge at the group Goofy and Max block with their shields and they charge back at the Heartless while Donald, Elena, Ken, and Blaze cover their shields with flames and later Goofy and Max deliver a very powerful charge at the rows of Heartless separating them.

"It worked!" Tails said.

"Now we can fight for real!" Murray said.

The Satyr Heartless charge at the group but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by entering his Second Form and delivers stronger slashes while unleashing light chains and orbs of light while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire and then enters her Second Form and delivers powerful slashes while unleashing light and dark shots while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key and then enters his Second Form and delivers powerful slashes while unleashing a powerful ripple strike and then Ky uses Holy Blade while Noel uses Pure Dive while Sora uses Sonic Blade and they finish off every Satyr Heartless.

"That was annoying." Shadow said.

"Where's Herc?" Noel asked.

"Probably at the top." Donald said.

"We gotta get to him and put an end to Hades' plans." Sly said.

_(Field Theme: Olympus)_

_(Realm of Gods-Courtyard)_

_(Information: Head to the very top of the Realm of Gods!)_

The group begin making their way through the Realm of Gods to find Hercules but then they see many Harpy Black Xetis and Air Soldier Heartless but the group defeat them and continue to move but then they see two giant Earth Core Heartless in sand form and attack but Murray gets into his Aboriginal ball form and Ky sends him into one of the Earth Core and Murray attacks from the inside while Sora gets on Goofy's shield and Goofy launches them and then Sora throws Goofy into the other Earth Core and Goofy attacks from the inside and they're destroyed and they continue to move.

_(Realm of Gods-Corridors)_

The group arrive at the corridors area of the Realm of Gods and they keep moving through while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they keep climbing their way up and they later find what looks like a really tall building.

"There's our way up." Sora said.

"But how can we get up there?" Donald asked.

"I won't be able to fly us all the way up." Tails said.

"Hmm, Fulgur, can you fly us up?" Ky asked.

"Millia, can you?" Noel asked and the companions nods.

"Perfect!" Ky said.

"Here we go." Elena said as they get on Fulgur and Millia.

Fulgur and Millia begin flying the group up to reach the tall building and they fly up to reach the other tall building and they find another tall building and go for it taking them to the top.

_(Realm of Gods-Apex)_

The group arrive at the top of the realm but they see something beyond the gate and they find three more Titans which are made of ice, lava, and wind and someone is trapped in a pillar made of molten rock and ice.

"Oh, no!" Ky said.

"We're too late." Lucas said.

"Not if we have anything to say in the matter. C'mon." Sora said as they hurry for the gate.

Meanwhile Hercules is riding on Pegasus who is flying for the top while defeating Air Soldier Heartless and Harpy Black Xetis.

Meanwhile beyond the gate someone is being trapped in a pillar made of molten rock and lava by two Titans and it's an orange man wearing purple robes and white hair and beard while Hades is watching.

"I swear to you, Hades! When I get of thi…" The man was cut off as he's covered in the pillar.

"Nope. I'll be giving the orders now, Bolt boy!" Hades said as he makes a black throne and sits on it.

"Don't get too comfortable, Hades!" A voice said and Hades sees Hercules flying in.

"We're gonna stop you!" Sora said as he and the others arrive.

"We kicked your ass once and we'll do it again!" Ky said.

Hercules flies in and uses his sword to destroy the chains trapping the other gods making Hades enraged as he turns red.

"GET THEM!" Hades shouted as both Ice Titan and Lava Titan confront the group.

"Now, we've got more than one Titan…" Noel said.

"Sora, Ky, Noel, everyone!" Hercules said as he joins the group.

"Perfect. Let's kick some Titan ass!" Ken said.

"Yeah, it's on!" Hercules said.

_(Boss Theme: Titan Boss Battle)_

_(Information: Defeat Ice Titan and Lava Titan!)_

The group prepare to fight both Ice Titan and Lava Titan but Wind Titan blows the group away allowing the two Titans to unleash their respective elements with Ice Titan breathing ice while Lava Titan breathes lava but the group manage to recover and go for the Titans again but Ice Titan unleashes ice needles and throws them while Lava Titan unleashes lava balls but Ky, Noel, and Sora climb up the molten lava and ice pillar and confront the two Titans and Ky casts Fire at the Ice Titan while Noel slashes with Element of Peace and then enters Enigma Element form and uses her enigma to unleash fire and earth to strike at Ice Titan who retaliates with breathing ice but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire while Donald casts Thunder while Hercules creates aura on his fist and delivers a powerful aura punch but Ice Titan unleashes ice needles while Lava Titan unleashes lava balls at the group but Elena casts a magic barrier and then casts Water at the Lava Titan and then casts Fire at Ice Titan while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but Ice Titan tries to freeze the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucas uses PK Fire while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Lava Titan breathes lava while Ice Titan unleashes ice spikes but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Murray uses Fire Punch but Ice Titan rains down ice balls on the group while Lava Titan rains down lava balls but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Growl while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Lava Titan breathes lava while Ice Titan breathes ice but Ken unleashes magic music waves and then casts Aero while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Bentley throws fire and ice bombs but Ice Titan rains down ice balls while Lava Titan deliver lava swipes but Sly uses Cane Jump while Shadow uses Chaos Spears but the Titans keep attacking with ice and lava but Ky, Noel, and Sora lock onto the Titans and Ky unleashes light blades while Noel unleashes light and dark orbs while Sora uses Ragnarok and they finish off the two Titans who are now stunned.

"Whew, that's three Titans down, yeah?" Ky asked.

"Yep, now there's just one more." Sora said looking at Wind Titan who covers the whole realm with massive whirlwinds.

Wind Titan confronts the group.

"Guys, get ready!" Hercules said and they nod.

_(Information: Defeat Wind Titan!)_

Wind Titan moves all over and then fires ruined buildings at the group but Ky unleashes a light barrier to block the ruined buildings sending them right back at Wind Titan for damage and then the group go for the Titan and try to attack it from its bottom part but Wind Titan sucks up Ky, Noel, and Sora into it.

"Ky! Noel!" Elena cried.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried.

Ky, Noel, and Sora are sent out of Wind Titan and they start diving down at the Titan who is shooting lava balls, ice needles, and ruined buildings but they dodge the lava balls, ice needles, and ruined buildings and Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver a diving strike dealing great damage at Wind Titan and just then Fulgur and Millia come flying in and Ky and Sora get on Fulgur while Noel gets on Millia and the two companions flying around the massive whirlwind as Wind Titan starts firing ruined buildings but Ky, Noel, and Sora lock onto a floating ruin and airstep to it to avoid the firing ruined building and after the firing stops Ky slashes with Dawn of followed by a rising slash while Fulgur attacks with his claws while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a vertical slash while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Millia delivers a winged attack but Wind Titan sinks away and goes for Lava Titan and uses its power to unleash lava to strike but Fulgur and Millia go for a floating ruin to avoid the lava and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel spin slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an upper slash but Wind Titan sinks away and goes for Ice Titan and uses its power to unleash multiple ice needles but Fulgur and Millia go for another floating ruin and they avoid the ice needles and Sora casts Fire followed by slashing with Kingdom Key while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Ky delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash but Wind Titan sinks away and tries to fire more ruined buildings but Ky, Noel, and Sora go for the Titan and they deliver strikes with their Keyblades while Fulgur and Millia attack and they finish off Wind Titan.

The three Titans recover from the attacks and just then Rock Titan emerges and reaches Realm of Gods.

"You've got to be kidding." Kiyo said.

"Uh-oh! Now it's all four of 'em!" Goofy said.

"Hmph! There's no strength in numbers!" Shadow said.

"Yeah, I mean, we're more than four." Elena said.

"If we're able to handle to them, then we can keep at it." Ky said.

"Actually, I think I can add one more." Hercules said as he goes up the pillar and cracks open the top of the pillar freeing Zeus.

"NO!" Hades shouted.

"Thank you, my boy! Now, watch your old man work!" Zeus said throwing lightning bolts at the Titans making them leave.

Hercules then uses Wind Titan to catch the three Titans into it and then throws Tornado Titan as well as the other Titans into space and all the Titans explode.

"And they're outta here!" Sora cheered.

"So much for Hades' plan." Ky said.

"ARGH! I can't believe it! I put EIGHTEEN years into that plan and your blimpin' ruined it! I REALLY hate you all!" Hades yelled.

"Look, Hades, you know you're always destined to fail time and time again." Ky said.

"Yeah, just give it up already. No matter how many times you try, you'll never beat Herc." Sora said.

"Just stay in the Underworld where you belong." Goofy said.

"Go have the time of your afterlife." Donald said.

"Yeah, Blue flame. Piss off! You're done." Ken said.

"ENOUGH already! I did not come this far to be ridiculed but Zeusy high and mighty, his little sunspot, and a band of clowns! You know what, I'll just destroy you!" Hades yelled.

"Heh, still haven't learned your lesson?" Ky asked.

"It's pointless. You can't defeat us." Noel said.

"Quiet! I've had it with you ruining my plans and it's about time you're going down UNDER!" Hades shouted.

"Herc?" Sora asked.

"Let's teach Hades one more lesson." Hercules said.

"I'll provide help, young ones!" Zeus said.

_(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

_(Information: Team up with Hercules and Zeus and defeat Hades!)_

Hades throws fireballs at the group who dodge out of the way and Zeus throws lightning bolts at Hades stunning him allowing Ky to triple slash with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water dealing great damage while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a grace twirling slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a blitz slash and then casts Water but Hades unleashes streams of flames to try and burn the group but Hercules delivers a giant punch to send Hades back while Elena combines magic concussive blasts with Blizzard magic and fires ice concussive blasts while Donald casts Water but Hades disappears and reappears and unleashes pillars of flames from under the group but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Shadow uses Chaos Lance but Hades fire snipes at the group who move and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Ken combines magic music waves with Water magic and unleashes a mater music waves but Hades throws fireballs at the group but Max blocks the fireballs with his shield and uses Shield Missile while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Hades disappears and reappears and delivers fiery punches at the group followed by a fiery headbutt but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Lucky uses Headbutt but Hades unleashes fire pillars from the ground under the group but they dodge and Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Bite but Hades fire snipes at the group but Zeus throws more lightning bolts to stun him allowing Blaze to deliver ballet style kicks while Bentley shoots ice darts but Hades unleashes streams of flames but Sly uses Cane Spin while Tails throws ring bombs but Hades disappears.

Hades reappears and unleashes a giant fireball raining down smaller fireballs at the group but Zeus throws more lightning bolts at Hades to stun him once more allowing Hercules to deliver a turbo headbutt to strike while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Hades fire punches at the group followed by a fiery headbutt but Blaze strikes back with her own flames followed by an upper flipping kick while Sly attacks with his cane followed by a diving strike while Elena throws magic music bombs and then casts Thunder but Hades unleashes fire pillars from under the group but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Lucas uses PK Flash while Donald casts Blizzard but Hades fire snipes at the group but Bentley uses his RC Hopper to fire missiles while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Hades disappears and reappears and unleashes a spinning fire attack at the group but they avoid the spinning fire and Max uses Shield Skateboard while T.J. uses Knife Throw while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Hades throws fireballs at the group who dodge and Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers while Ken bashes with his guitar and then unleashes magic music fists and sends them to deliver punches but Hades retaliates with fire punches followed by a fiery headbutt but Grace uses Tackle while Tails delivers a flying kick but Hades tries to fire snipe the group but Zeus throws more lightning bolts at Hades stunning him allowing Noel to strike with Element to Peace and then enters Enigma Element and uses the four elements to strike at Hades while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and a horizontal slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a wide slash.

Hades unleashes another giant fireball raining down smaller fireballs at the group but Blaze manipulates the fireballs and sends them at Hades while Donald casts Aero sending Hades upward allowing Storm to call down a lightning bolt down at the God of the Dead but Hades retaliates with a fiery headbutt and then unleashes streams of flames but Max blocks the flames with his shield and uses Shield Charge while Goofy bashes with his shield but Hades unleashes fire pillars from under the group and then throws more fireballs but Zeus shoots lightning bolts to stun Hades allowing Kiyo to have Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Bentley shoots ice darts but Hades disappears and reappears and delivers a spinning fire strike but Ken unleashes magic music notes and then casts Blizzard while Grace uses Growl but Hades throws fireballs at the group but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Shadow multi spin kicks but Hades fire punches and then unleashes streams of flames but Elena creates a barrier and then delivers a barrier surging strike while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Hades disappears and reappears and fire snipes at the group but Zeus throws another lightning bolt to stun him allowing Lucas to use PK Love while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Sly uses Cane Push but Hades unleashes fire pillars from under the group and then shoots fireballs but Hercules unleashes aura to strike at Hades while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by entering Second Form and delivers powerful slashes followed by unleashing ripple strikes while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by entering her Second Form and delivers powerful slash followed by unleashing light and dark shots while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by entering his Second Form and delivers powerful slashes followed by unleashing light chains and then Sora uses Ars Arcanum while Noel uses Dawn and Dusk while Ky uses Heaven's Slash and they finish off Hades.

"This can't be…happening…" Hades said defeated.

The group, Hercules, and Zeus deliver their final strike at Hades and knock him down.

"That was for wrecking Thebes." Hercules said.

"You'll all pay for this! I have a VERY long memory! I can still dunk your Nutmeg into a river of dea…" Hades was cut off as Zeus throws a lightning bolt at Hades who disappears.

The gates open and the group start to leave Realm of the Gods but Hercules stops and looks at it one more time.

"Herc, you're sure you wanna leave all this behind?" Sora asked.

"Isn't Olympus your true home?" Noel asked.

"And your family?" Donald asked.

"I can see my family anytime I want. If I stayed, I'd have to be apart from the one I love most and that life would be empty." Hercules said and they see Meg waiting at the stairs. "I know now where I belong." Hercules said running to Meg.

"Hercules!" Meg said as the two hug.

"How touching…" Ky said.

"Yeah." Elena said as they hold hands but they notice and they let go blushing.

"Sora, we never got back to your question. Can I help?" Hercules asked.

"Wait, huh?" Ky asked.

"It's okay. I think I'm meant to figure it out for myself. I'll find my strength. The same way you found yours. Something to fight for…with all my heart. I guess you DID have the answer." Sora said.

"Well, you've got heart, Sora. Same to you, Ky and Noel. Just keep at it and I know you'll all be stronger than ever." Hercules said.

"Thanks, Herc." Ky said.

"Yeah, and we'll end up stronger than YOU." Sora said.

"There he goes again…" Donald said and everyone laughs.

_(Obtained: Hero's Origin: Sora)_

_(A Keyblade that represents Strength)_

_(Formchange: Counter Shield)_

* * *

Meanwhile at the gardens of Thebes digging is happening and it's Pete, Roy, Morton, Zomnom, and Zazz digging for something.

"Are you guys sure this box with the Book of Prophecies is for reals?" Pete asked.

"Good question. We couldn't find it in Ba Sing Se. So, what makes you guys think it'll be here?" Morton asked.

"I think that dingbat in black was pullin' your legs." Pete said.

"Oh, shut up and dig, you morons!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"We must find that Book of Prophecies and make it our own." Maleficent said.

**"Indeed. His was the only clue we had. We are not dismissing it without a thorough investigation." **The Horned King said.

"So, stop whining and keep digging!" Eggman ordered.

"My arms are tired…" Zomnom said.

"So are mine." Roy said.

"This is pointless. We'll never find the box. Let's just quit and leave." Zor said.

"Look, I'm just sayin' a shot in the dark ain't gonna get us any closer to…" Pete was cut off.

"Hey, I found somethin'!" Zazz said.

"You have, Zazz?" Zavok asked.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked.

"Show it to us at once, fool!" Maleficent said.

Zazz takes out what looks like a tiny black box with a skull.

"This has gotta be it! It has to be this Pandora's Box Hades mentioned!" Zazz said.

"Is that…really what the box looks like?" Porky asked.

"Leave it." Maleficent said.

"Awww…" Zazz whined.

"After all that digging?" Roy asked.

"All that digging really made me hungry." Zomnom said.

**"Are you certain, Maleficent?" **Nightmare asked.

"That is not the box we desire." Maleficent said.

"What a rip! Now what?" Bowser Jr. asked.

**"Hmm, perhaps there is a world I have heard of. It is a world, where knights wield magic powers through tomes." **The Horned King said.

"Really? Then that's where we're going next." Maleficent said.

"Fine by me. Let's go, idiots." Bowser Jr. said as they go through a dark corridor.

Unknowing to them Xigbar is watching them.

"May your hear…" Xigbar was cut off as he sees someone appearing behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dark World on the Heartless side of it two figures are walking down the realm's path and they're Riku and Mickey in their new clothes.

Riku is now wearing a white V-neck shirt with a black short-sleeved opened hooded shirt with black and white checkered designs, dark blue pants with black rings, black belt, and black short boots, and black fingerless gloves.

Mickey is now wearing a black and red shirt with a black short-sleeved open shirt with a hood that matches his ears, red pants, black and yellow shoes, and still has his white gloves.

The two keep moving but Riku stops.

"What's wrong, Riku? Are you tired? Do ya need a break? We can stop." Mickey said.

"No, it's just…I've been here. I should know this place. But that all seems like another life." Riku said.

"Well, gee. Think of all you've seen. All the feelings you've felt. Why, you've done years of growin' in almost no time at all." Mickey said.

"I remember my first time here. I was so scared. Now, my doubts and fears are gone. If anything, I feel exhilarated. It's not because there's darkness in me…I know too well what that rush is like. This is different. It's not adrenaline either. I know Aqua needs us….but I'm ready. I'm in control now. Maybe it's because you're with me this time." Riku said but Mickey shakes his head.

"It's not me. I think it's because you've finally found inside you that special strength to protect what matters." Mickey asked.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Sometimes, you care so much for somebody that other feelings disappear. Then there's no room for fear or doubt." Mickey said.

"Is that it?" Riku asked looking at his hand and then flash occurs when he was five and he met a young man with a Keyblade. "'Strength to protect what matters'… It reminds me of a promise I made." Riku said.

"To who?" Mickey asked.

"Just someone I once met. Can't tell." Riku said.

"Sounds like a good memory." Mickey said.

"Yeah… While we're reminiscing…Mickey, does any of this look familiar?" Riku asked.

"Sorta, but the Realm of Darkness has changed since I was here with Aqua." Mickey said.

"Yeah, it's different from what I remember." Riku said.

"Usually, I just follow my heart, and Aqua would show me the way. The closer I get, the hazier our connection feels." Mickey said.

"You mean…" Riku stops talking.

"Maybe, but we can't give up hope." Mickey said.

"Yeah." Riku said.

The two keep going through the Realm of Darkness and later they arrive at the Dark Margin.

"This beach…" Riku said.

"It's gone. I'm positive Aqua was here, but now…her trail's gone dim." Mickey said.

"I've been here too, with Sora. Ky, Noel, Pax, and Nex also ended up here after they defeated Malus' Nobody and Narasix." Riku said.

"Really?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, this is where we found our way back to the Realm of Light. Hey, maybe Aqua did too." Riku said.

"No…Aqua has fallen into an even darker abyss, somewhere I can't see her. I don't think we're equipped to dive any deeper than we already are." Mickey said.

"So then…" Riku stops talking and just then many Shadow Heartless appear around the two.

"Oh, no!" Mickey said summoning Kingdom Key D while Riku summons Way to Dawn. "Riku, be careful. Even the least threatening Heartless are stronger in this realm." Mickey said.

"I got it." Riku said.

The Shadows fuse together and become a giant looming tower known as Demon Tower.

_(Boss Theme: Hunter of the Dark)_

_(Information: Team up with Mickey and defeat Demon Tower!)_

Demon Tower charges at the two but Riku summons a dark barrier and then slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting Dark Fire while Mickey slashes with Kingdom Key D followed by summoning Pearl but Demon Tower moves around while sending out Shadows to attack but the two dodge it and Riku keeps attacking with Way to Dawn followed by a somersault slash and he and Mickey join together and deliver powerful slashes with their Keyblades but Demon Tower moves around and delivers a slamming strike down at the two but they dodge and Mickey double slashes with Kingdom Key D while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a somersault slash but Demon Tower sends out more Shadows to attack but Riku and Mickey combine their efforts and keep attacking Demon Tower with their Keyblades but Demon Tower slams itself at the two but Riku uses his dark barrier and they both deliver a counter strike.

Meanwhile Pax, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario arrive at the Heartless side of the Realm of Darkness.

"We're here." Pax said.

"Finally." Sonic said.

"Riku and Mickey should be here somewhere." Peach said.

Just then they hear noises.

"What's that?" Oswald asked.

"Sounds like fighting. Let's go see." Pax said as they start moving.

Back at the Dark Margin the Demon Tower keeps attacking Riku and Mickey who dodge and try to attack back but Demon Tower keeps attacking but as it attacks something strikes and it's a white lightning bolt.

"Huh?" Riku asked.

"What…?" Mickey asked and they turn to see Pax, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario arriving.

"We're here!" Pax said.

"Pax!" Riku said.

"Oswald!" Mickey said.

"Don't worry. We're here and we'll beat it together." Oswald said.

"Okay! Let's go!" Riku said.

Demon Tower charges at the group who dodge and Pax slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming his Keyblade into dual katanas and slashes with them while Riku slashes with Way to Dawn followed by casting Dark Fire but Demon Tower slams itself at the group but Peach quickly casts a heart barrier and then delivers a counter strike with Royal Storm while Mario shoots fireballs while Sonic delivers fast slashes with Super Sonic but Demon Tower sends Shadows to attack but Oswald casts Pearls from his staff at the Shadows and then slashes at Demon Tower with his sword while Mickey slashes with Kingdom Key D but Demon Tower keeps moving and charges at the group to attack but Pax combines Water magic with Tai Chi style and delivers a powerful water strike while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn but Demon Tower charges at the group and slams itself at the seven but they combine their efforts with Pax combining his magical elements while Riku unleashes Dark Fire while Mickey and Oswald unleash their Pearls while Peach unleashes blossoms and hearts while Sonic dashes all over while Mario unleashes dragon fireballs and they do excellent damage on Demon Tower.

Demon Tower splits apart and more Shadows appear.

"Ugh, more keep coming." Sonic said.

"Be careful, everybody!" Mickey said.

Just then Demon Tower appears behind Pax.

"Pax, look out!" Riku yelled pushing Pax out of the way allowing Demon Tower to get Riku.

"RIKU!" Pax shouted running at Demon Tower but the Shadows block the way. "Move it!" Pax yelled striking the Shadows.

Inside Demon Tower in what looks like a dark watery area Riku is trapped.

_"Didn't expect to see you again…" _A voice said.

"What…?" Riku asked.

_"Why did you even come here?" _The voice asked.

"Because somebody needs me." Riku said.

_"Do you want some help?" _The voice asked.

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

_"Me? I'm…" _The voice stops talking.

"Riku…" A voice said.

"Riku…" Another voice said.

"Please wake up." Another voice said.

Riku opens his eyes and Pax, Mickey, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario watch over him.

"Oh, thank God you're okay." Pax said.

"Where'd the Heartless go?" Riku asked.

"After you were swallowed, I tried to help, but the Shadows got in my way, so me, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario got rid of the ones in our way." Pax said.

"And I got more than half of 'em and the rest vanished. They spit you out first." Mickey said.

"Thanks. I owe you guys." Riku said.

"Actually, I should be thanking you. You saved me from being swallowed. Wish I helped more." Pax said.

"I know you feel invincible, but we're not." Mickey said.

"Those Heartless and Black Xetis sure like to make things very harder." Sonic said.

"Are you guys okay?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, thanks to the new gear." Mickey said.

"They really come in handy." Peach said and Mario nods.

"Um, Riku, you're Keyblade…" Pax stops talking.

"Huh?" Riku asked looking at Way to Dawn that's now broken.

"The Heartless here are stronger than what we expected. I guess we should've powered up our Keyblades before we came in here." Mickey said.

"How's yours, Pax?" Riku asked.

"Fine, actually." Pax said showing Path to Justice a little dented but fine. "Some Master I am, huh?" Pax asked.

"Don't say that." Riku said.

"I think we should all go back to Master Yen Sid so we can regroup." Mickey said.

"But Aqua's…still down here, alone. Facing enemies like that." Riku said.

"You mean you haven't found Aqua yet?" Pax asked.

"No. Her trail apparently ended in this place. What if she's feeling as scared and alone…as I felt the first time I came here? How long are we supposed to keep her waiting in this awful place?" Riku asked.

"I can ask the same thing about Jin." Pax said shocking Mickey.

"You're looking for Jin?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah." Oswald said.

"Is he one of the missing Keyblade wielders?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. We first tried to find him on the Black Xetis' side of this realm, but his trail ended, but Nex told us he'd probably be here, but I guess no luck. What if Jin is like Aqua and is feeling the same you felt?" Pax asked.

"Guys, don't worry. Jin's like Ky and Noel." Mickey said.

"How?" Oswald asked.

"Strength wise." Mickey said.

"Ahh." Oswald said.

"And Aqua…she's like Sora." Mickey said.

"Whaaat?!" Riku asked shocked.

"No, no, no. STRONG like Sora." Mickey said.

"Oh, well, then good." Riku said.

"We can't relax yet, though. I just hope we'll find them soon." Pax said.

"We will. Don't worry. Besides, Sora, Ky, and Noel can fall into any darkness and swim their way out." Riku said.

"I guess you're right." Pax said.

"We won't be long." Mickey said.

"Right." Riku said as he thrusts the broken Way to Dawn onto the sandy ground.

"Riku?" Pax asked.

"Can't use THIS Keyblade anymore. Might as well leave it here…for the other me." Riku said.

"Other…you?" Pax asked confused.

"Well, we'd better get going to Yen Sid." Peach said and Mario nods and the seven start to leave the Realm of Darkness.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. I'm sorry for not updating daily like I normally do, but like I said, with school back up, I'm busier than ever and I have to prioritize that, but I will try to find time to work more on this story, so be patient please.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy return to Yen Sid and talk to him on what to do next and then the gang begin a new journey once more. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	6. Chapter 5: Resolve and New Quest

Chapter 5: Resolve and New Quest

_(World of Mysterious Tower)_

_(Field Theme: Magical Mystery)_

_(Tower Entrance)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas arrive at the entrance of Yen Sid's tower.

"Here we are, back at Master Yen Sid's tower." Ky said.

"Yep." Sora said.

"So, Sora, you never actually regained your lost strength?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, no. I tried asking Herc, but he got nothin'. I meant to tell you guys sooner." Sora said.

"Well, don't worry. Maybe Yen Sid has another way. Besides, you did say you'll figure it out yourself, but we'll help you." Ky said.

"Thanks, guys." Sora said smiling.

"C'mon, Master Yen Sid's waiting for us." Donald said.

_(Information: Go meet Yen Sid!)_

The group begin moving for the tower and enter it.

_(Tower Foyer)_

The group make their way up the stairs to meet with Yen Sid.

_(Sorcerer's Chamber)_

After climbing up the spiral staircase the group arrive at Yen Sid's chamber and meet with the sorcerer himself.

"Master Yen Sid, we're back!" Goofy said as he and Donald stand at attention and same for Sora, Ky, Noel, and the others.

"Welcome back, Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Yen Sid said and the trio nod. "And I would like to welcome back our new Keyblade Masters and congratulate them on their recent success of their two missions." Yen Sid said to Ky and Noel.

"You heard of that?" Ky asked.

"Aptus has informed me of your missions and you are doing a good job of keeping the world order." Yen Sid said and they nod. "Now, then, let's discuss your success, Sora." Yen Sid said.

"Oh, yeah… About that…" Sora starts to explain everything that happened in Olympus.

"I see. You could not regain your strength." Yen Sid said.

"Aw, no biggie. I still learned a lot." Sora said.

"That's true, but still, you need the Power of Waking." Ky said.

"Ky is right, it is essential." Yen Sid said.

"It can't be gone forever." Tails said.

"Hey, yeah! Tails is right! Maybe something'll trigger it real soon." Goofy said.

"Like what exactly?" Sora asked.

"Maybe something important will happen." Noel said.

"How 'bout a bonk on the head?" Donald asked.

"How 'bout I stomp my foot on YOUR head?!" Elena berated making the duck gulp.

"Perhaps it could be something that is as simple as that." Yen Sid said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"You actually agree to that?" T.J. asked.

"Whenever you, Ky, and Noel are in need, magic happens. That is your greatest strength." Yen Sid said.

"You make it sound like an accident." Sora said downcast.

"Still, he's right. Think about it. When I was at Divine Kingdom, when it was Void Citadel, during my fight with Zervik or Malus' Heartless possessing him, I was almost swallowed, but the light in me saved my life and I was able to prevail over him." Ky said.

"Or when I'm in danger, my dark half occurs." Noel said.

"I guess you're right…" Sora said.

Just then a knock on the door is heard.

"We're back, Master!" A voice said.

"That voice…" Max said.

The door opens revealing Pax, Riku, Mickey, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario entering the chamber and everyone is shocked by their new outfits while Noel blushes at Pax's new outfit.

"Oh, everyone is here." Peach said.

"Talk about a party." Sonic said.

"When'd you all get here?" Mickey asked.

"We were before, but you didn't wait." Sora said.

"We only got here not long ago." Ky said but Donald and Goofy shove them aside to meet with Mickey.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy cheered.

"Hey, fellas! So, what've you been up to?" Mickey asked.

"How were your missions, Ky and Noel?" Oswald asked.

"Great! We just handled Four Nations and we…" Ky was cut off by Donald who shoved the prince aside.

"We went to Olympus to visit Hercules!" Donald said.

"And to figure out how to get all of Sora's lost powers back. We even met with Ky and Noel and the rest there too and they helped us stop the Titans and Hades!" Goofy said.

"But Sora never got his powers back. It was a big disappointment." Donald said.

"What a shame." Mickey said.

"Hey, Duck!" Elena yelled as she stomps on Donald's head. "NEVER shove Ky again!" Elena yelled as she keeps stomping Donald's head.

"So, how about you? Did everything go fine in the Realm of Darkness?" Blaze asked.

"Well, honestly…" Oswald stops talking.

"We didn't really fare any better." Riku said.

"Hold on, did you at least find Jin?" Murray asked.

"And did ya manage to figure out where Aqua is? Master Yen Sid told us that's why you fellas left." Goofy said.

"Even a hint?" Donald asked.

"Please…" Noel said but no one says anything.

"So, that's a 'no', huh?" Ky asked.

"Well, we know Master Aqua made it as far as the beach, that we once visited." Riku said.

"Wait, you mean that dark beach, where we ended up after defeating Narasix, Xusmal, and Xemnas?" Noel asked and Riku and Pax nod.

"When we came to the Black Xetis' side of the realm, we couldn't seem to find Jin, but Nex gave us a hint that he might've been at the Heartless side, where we found Riku and Mickey fighting Heartless, but…" Pax stops talking.

"Jin was never there." Peach said sadly and Mario nods sadly.

"And Aqua's trail ended at that beach." Riku said.

"Meaning…?" Sora asked.

"All traces of her vanish into the great abyss…beneath the Realm of Darkness." Mickey said.

"And no one knows where Jin is now." Oswald said.

"So, they're…gone?" Bentley asked worried.

"No. Sora was dragged into the abyss during the exam and Ky, Noel, Pax, Nex, and I went after him." Riku said.

"So, you're thinking…" Noel stops talking.

"Yeah, we figured that if we find someone, who was really close to Aqua and Jin, and if they make the dive, they could reach them." Pax said but Mickey shakes his head.

"I'm not even sure who's left to ask. Ventus is missing and Aqua's the only one, who knows where. Plus, no one's seen Terra in ages. Aqua was the last." Mickey said.

"And we don't know anyone else for Jin either. Astra's gone and her soul was sealed into her Keyblade and only Jin knows where he placed it and her. Not only that, but Draco's now on Malus' side as the new Brotherhood's member. He'll tear everything apart to try and find his friends." Oswald said.

"Damn…" Ky said.

"So, Aqua and Jin…they're gonna be the keys to finding all six." Riku said.

"Yes, their teacher, Master Eraqus would have been another possibility, had Master Xehanort not mercilessly struck him down. Lord Fortitudo would also have been a big help, but…" Yen Sid stops talking.

"He's Revenant and he's on Malus' side too." Ky said clenching his fists at the thought of Fortitudo being killed by Malus.

"Dammit, there has to be a way! We can't just sit around like ducks all day!" Ken yelled.

"How can we have our Guardians and Virtues if they're still gone?" Kiyo asked.

"I'll save her!" Sora said shocking everyone.

"But, Sora, you can't!" Donald yelled.

"That's gonna be super hard since you don't have the Power of Waking." Goofy said.

"Huh? Sorry…I have no idea why that just popped out." Sora said.

"Well, maybe, I can go instead." Noel said.

"You sure, Noel?" Elena asked.

"Well, she DOES have the Power of Waking, so maybe her chances are better." Lucas said.

"No." Pax said.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"Why not?" Ky asked.

"You're not going by yourself." Pax said.

"But…" Noel was cut off.

"I know you're the Child of Light and Darkness and your chances are better than Sora's, but you have your own mission." Pax said putting his hand on Noel's shoulder.

"So, me going's outta the question too?" Ky asked.

"Yes. The worlds still need you guys and don't forget your own kingdoms too!" Pax said.

"Pax…" Noel said.

"Still, they're determined." Mickey said.

"Yeah, I don't think Ky and Noel'll be in much trouble, but Sora, better not let us down." Riku said.

"Sora, you must focus on regaining your lost Power of Waking. Ky and Noel, I appreciate your determination, but Pax is right. You two are needed to keep the order of worlds protected from dark forces." Yen Sid said and the two look at each other and nod. "Mickey, Oswald, Pax, Riku, Sonic, Peach, and Mario, I recall that Master Aqua and Master Jin journeyed to many worlds and connected to others, who could be the links we need." Yen Sid said.

"Good plan, sir." Mickey said.

"We'll find some clues about 'em." Oswald said.

"We should retrace their steps and see if we can find some more clues." Peach said and Mario nods.

"Oh, yeah! Before we forget, Riku and I got hit pretty hard in the Realm of Darkness. While Pax, Oswald, Peach, Sonic, and Mario also fought well, their weapons got damaged, but not as badly as mine and Riku's. Mine was damaged while Riku's was cut pretty clean in half." Mickey said.

"They're gonna need replacements and our weapons are gonna need some repairs." Oswald said.

"In that case, rendezvous with Kairi and Lea. They are continuing their training under the tutelage of Merlin." Yen Sid said.

"Yes, sir." Mickey and Oswald said bowing and same for Pax, Riku, Peach, Mario, and Sonic.

"And I would like you to deliver these for me." Yen Sid said summoning two briefcases with one being black and pink and the second being red and black.

"Are those…?" Mickey stops talking.

"Yes, they are the same as the ones I gave you, as well as what Aptus gave Pax and the others. They are special vestments to shield Kairi and Lea from the darkness." Yen Sid said.

"We'll deliver them." Oswald said as Mickey and Riku take the briefcases.

"No fair! What about MY outfit, Master?" Sora asked.

"What's wrong with the ones we have?" Ky asked.

"Sora, don't bug him like that! It's inconsiderate!" Donald berated.

"Like YOU'RE one to talk." Elena said.

"What's that mean?" Donald asked crossing his arms.

"Settle down. I have new clothes for you too, Sora. It's a gift from the good fairies. And Ky and Noel, Aptus has finally finished with your new clothes and have delivered them to me." Yen Sid said as he summons three briefcases with one being black, the second being white and blue, and the third being white and yellow.

"Thank you, Master." Noel said.

"Yeah, and tell Aptus we said thanks too." Ky said.

"I knew you'd pull through for me!" Sora cheered.

"As you know, they are not ordinary garments. Like before, they have very special powers and it took extra time to prepare them. In addition, there is a gift from Chip and Dale inside yours, Sora. For you, Ky and Noel, there are gifts in them as well, from Tails, Bentley, and others from Divine Kingdom." Yen Sid said as the three take their briefcases.

"Really?" Ky asked looking at Tails and Bentley.

"Yep, just wait until you open it." Bentley said.

"Now, you are all ready to proceed." Yen Sid said.

"Wait!" A voice said and they see someone and it's Jiminy Cricket. "Don't forget about me!" Jiminy said.

"Jiminy!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy said.

"Good to see ya!" Ky said.

"Every journey worth goin' on needs a cricket to keep track of it." Jiminy said.

"We can't let ya sit this one out." Sly said.

"The whole team's back!" Goofy said.

"All for one, one for all, as you say, Dad." Max said.

"Good. Now, to mark the beginning of a new journey, I wish you three to have these." Yen Sid said as he summons something in Ky's and Sora's hands.

"What're they?" Ky asked looking at what looks like an item with a dragon symbol on it.

"These are Heartbinders. Think of them as good luck charms made for you three. You three have a gift for connecting with others and these make that gift stronger." Yen Sid said.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid." Noel said.

"Well, time to go!" Mickey said.

Just then Ky, Noel, and Sora start to listen carefully to Yen Sid.

"May your heart be your guiding key." Yen Sid whispered.

"Him too?" Ky asked.

"Yep, he says it." Goofy said.

_(Obtained: Xaolin Heartbinder: Ky and Noel)_

_(Obtained: Dream Heartbinder: Sora)_

Later the group leave the tower and Ky and Noel get on Fulgur and Millia while Sora, Donald, and Goofy get in the Gummi ship and start to leave.

In the Lanes Between the group are flying on Fulgur and Millia and Ky and Noel are wearing their new outfits.

Ky is now wearing a blue sleeveless V-neck shirt with a white sleeveless short outer shirt with a blue hood while the back of the outer shirt has blue angel wings and a gold crown in the middle between the angel wings, blue knee-high pants with white chains hanging from both sides, white roman bands with blue markings and gold circles on his arms, and blue and white shoes and he's still wearing his crystal key necklace and crystal star headband.

Noel is now wearing a yellow shoulderless mini-dress with a white sleeveless short outer shirt with a yellow hood while the back of it has a yellow fairy wing and purple demon wing, white cloths hanging on both sides from mini-dress skirt, white small bracelets with yellow markings on her arms, black semi-long stockings, and yellow and white heeled short boots and she's still wearing her crystal heart necklace, hairband, and earrings.

"Well, this is it. The start of new journey. I wonder how Sora's doing." Ky said.

"Good question. They're probably figuring out where to go to next." Noel said.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out in no time at all." Zatch said.

In the Gummi ship Sora, Donald, and Goofy are flying through and Sora's wearing his new outfit.

Sora is now wearing a black V-neck shirt with a white hemming, black shorts with grey pockets being held by red straps, a black longer hooded jacket with red hemming, grey pockets with white hemming, red flannel flaps being held by series of yellow buttons, black and yellow shoes, grey fingerless gloves with red hemming, yellow strap, and silver circle plate, and is still wearing his crown necklace.

"So, where to?" Donald asked.

"Ummmm…." Sora trails off.

"Aw, c'mon, would you get serious?" Donald asked annoyed.

"Gimme a break, okay? I told you, these things take time." Sora said.

"Gawrsh, is it just me, or is this turnin' into a routine?" Goofy asked.

Just then something goes off much to the trio's shock.

"What?" Sora asked.

"It's coming from you, Sora." Jiminy said.

Sora searches his pockets and finds a device.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

"Got me, make it stop." Donald said.

"I don't know how… Maybe, this…?" Sora said pressing a green button and the screen turns on revealing to be Dale.

"Hurray, he picked up!" Dale said.

"Dale…?" Sora asked.

"Hey, Chipper! I finally got him! Hurry, Chip!" Dale called and Chip comes in.

"Well, it's about time." Chip said.

"Chip?" Sora asked.

"You gotta answer the phone, Sora or we can't give ya updates. We got lots and LOTS of important stuff we wanna tell you. That's why we asked Master Yen Sid to make sure ya got this Gummiphone we made you so we'll be able to stay in touch at all times." Chip said.

"And it takes pictures." Dale said.

"Oh, you finally finished it. Say, with this Gummiphone, we can talk to each other across worlds. In fact, I might even try writing my journal on it." Jiminy said.

"Wow, sounds pretty handy, guys." Sora said.

"Ya think Ky and Noel got those Gummiphone things too?" Goofy asked.

"Probably." Donald said.

"So, what's so important?" Sora asked.

"This! Back when you, Noel, Riku, and Pax were questin' through the Sleeping Worlds, Riku, Ky, Noel, Pax, and Nex recovered some secret research data that Ansem the Wise hid inside you." Chip said.

"Ansem's Code!" Dale said.

"We've been workin' our tails off tryin' to crack it and see what it says." Chip said.

Just then the screen turns to something else revealing a young man with greyish hair with a big lock covering his right eye and wearing a white lab coat.

"The data has been encrypted so we've only deciphered some of it." The young man said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I guess we haven't spoken since the castle. I'm Ienzo. Aeleus is here too." Ienzo said turning to Aeleus who says nothing. "Aeleus, whatever's between you and Roxas, it's in the past." Ienzo said but Aeleus leaves. "Sora, the reason we're here is because you, Ky, Noel, and your friends defeated our Nobodies, thereby recompleting us. We cast off our hearts by choice, make no mistake, but we didn't know that Xemnas, or rather, Xehanort, as well as Malus were deceiving us." Ienzo said.

"Xemnas?!" Sora asked shocked.

"Aw, he's with them." Goofy said.

"Not anymore. Xemnas and Xehanort have no hold over us now. We're just students of the heart, exactly the same as we were before all this began." Ienzo said.

"Yeah, right!" Donald said.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, Axel's on our side now and so are Nixa and Jinux." Goofy said.

"We have friends we want to bring back to this world, just the same as you. To do that, we need to work together. In that spirit, Sora…we found some intriguing data in the bit of code we deciphered." Ienzo said.

"Is it about me?" Sora asked.

"Yes, in order to piece your memories back together, our teacher, Ansem the Wise, took a close look at your heart and what he found…is that your heart doesn't belong just to you." Ienzo said.

"It doesn't?" Donald and Goofy asked.

"Gawrsh, you don't seem surprised." Goofy said.

"Yeah, honestly, I suspected as much. There's another heart inside mine. I think it's Roxas' just like Naminé is still inside Kairi's." Sora said.

"Interesting, well, no one knows your heart better than you. To be honest, we still have a plethora of questions on our side, but…the idea has merit. It's incredible enough that you and your Nobody are able to coexist. The same should be said for Ky and Xyk. If you share a heart…no wonder someone as remarkable as you caught Ansem the Wise's eye. We'll keep investigating based on your hypothesis. I'll be in touch." Ienzo said as the screen turns back to Chip and Dale.

"Okeydokey, we'll give you fellas a ring if there's anything else. Remember, me and Chip, the guys at Radiant Garden, as well as the folks from Divine Kingdom and Noble Palace, King Mikcey and everyone else are never far away." Dale said.

"And, Jiminy, do us a favor and please teach Sora how to use the Gummiphone." Chip said as the Gummiphone turns off.

"I have to find Roxas and save him. The others are following Aqua's heart, so I'm following Roxas' heart! I gotta tell Ky and Noel!" Sora said.

Meanwhile with Ky and Noel something goes off.

"What's that?" Ky asked.

"That sound's annoying, somebody shut it up." Ken said.

"Pika!" Storm said taking something out of Ky's pocket and it's a device.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"Eevee." Grace said taking something from Noel and it's a device.

"What's this?" Noel asked.

"Oh, yeah! Those are the gifts Yen Sid said! Press the green button." Tails said.

"O…kay…?" Ky said pressing the green button turning on the screen and it reveals Sora on screen.

"Hey, guys!" Sora said.

"Sora?!" Ky and Noel asked.

"I see he has a Gummiphone too." Bentley said.

"Gummiphone?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, it's this weird device Chip and Dale made." Sora said.

"We'll be able to talk to each other if we're separated." Donald said.

"And it takes pictures too." Goofy said.

"Did you guys make these?" Noel asked Tails and Bentley.

"Yeah, with the Gummiphone, we'll be getting updates from Chip, Dale, everyone from Divine Kingdom, Noble Palace, King Mickey, Oswald, and everyone else." Tails said.

"It will come in handy during our journey." Bentley said.

"You guys think of everything." Ky said smiling.

"Hmph. Not bad." Shadow said.

"So, what is it, Sora?" Noel asked.

"I just got a call from Chip and Dale, as well as someone named Ienzo and they're looking into that data in me." Sora said.

"Oh, you mean that data Ansem the Wise hid in you when we came to save you?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, and it had me thinking, I'm gonna find a way to get Roxas back." Sora said.

"Really?" Noel asked.

"Hmm, trying to save Rocas by getting him outta you. How're ya gonna do that?" Ky asked.

"I think I know just the place and I want you to come with me and help." Sora said.

"Okay, Sora. We'll go with ya." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Great! See ya there." Sora said as the Gummiphone turns off.

"So, he's going to try and free Roxas. We can only guess where we're going." Noel said.

Just then they see a portal and the Gummi ship goes for it.

"We're going too! Full speed, Fulgur!" Ky said.

"Millia!" Noel said and the two fly into the portal.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. I'm sorry for not updating daily like I normally do, but like I said, with school back up, I'm busier than ever and I have to prioritize that, but I will try to find time to work more on this story, so be patient please.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy go to the next world, where it's a town they're all familiar with and they also meet with three friends again, who will help them save Roxas. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	7. Chapter 6: Return to Twilight Town

Chapter 6: Return to Twilight Town

Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship begin flying through the Lanes Between while fighting off Heartless ships as well as Black Xeti rays of darkness and continue flying through and they later come across a world that has a town, a clock tower, trams, woods, and a mansion.

"This is it." Sora said.

"Twilight Town." Ky said.

"Let's go." Noel said as they use their Keyblades to create a light portal and they fly into the world.

_(World of Twilight Town)_

The light portal opens in an alleyway and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears.

"Twilight Town. We haven't been here in a while." Ky said.

"We only visited once and then already we forgot it." Shadow said.

Just then Sora, Donald, and Goofy appear.

"Hey, guys!" Sora said.

"I honestly can't believe it's been a while since we've got here. I wonder how Hayner, Pence, and Olette are doing." Noel said.

"We'll get a chance to see 'em again." Sora said.

The group start to move down the alley.

"Gawrsh, I just remembered somethin'." Goofy said.

"What, Dad?" Max asked.

"Wait… Oh, yeah! We were meant to inform Master Yen Sid about what happened in Four Nations and Olympus." Tails said.

"Typical Sora." Donald said.

"Shut up, Duck! Like YOU told them!" Elena snapped making the duck aback.

"Wait, you mean about Maleficent and Xigbar?" Sora asked.

"Not only them, but also the Horned King, Nightmare, their cronies and Odium." Ky said.

"Hmm, I guess we could tell them via the Gummiphone, but everyone else have enough on their plates as it is. Maybe we should tell them later." Noel said.

"Yeah, Noel's right. Things'll get worse if we stress them out." Sly said.

"Besides, we already know how to handle a bunch of old adversaries." Sora said.

"Yeah, I guess." Donald said.

"But doesn't that thing they said bother ya?" Goofy asked.

"C'mon, Goofy, they enjoy nuttin' more than pissin' us off." Ken said.

"You mean the black box?" Donald asked.

"Oh, yeah! They mentioned that too in Four Nations when we encountered them. They asked Hades the same thing as well. We're still unsure what it is or what they want, but I doubt anything good will come of it." Ky said.

"Yeah, but still, since they're not bothering us right now, they're not a big deal." Sora said.

"I hope you're right…" Noel said.

The group arrive at the neighborhood part of the town and they see trams moving.

"Oh, cool! The trams are still here." Sora said running at the tram.

"Sora, it hasn't been THAT long." Donald said.

"Feels like it." Sora said.

"Maybe you're feelin' what Roxas feels 'cause he misses home." Goofy said.

"Actually, I ran into Roxas in the Sleeping Worlds." Sora said.

"You did?" Ky asked and Sora nods.

"Do you think it was at the same time as when we found Xyk and that girl?" Noel asked.

"Maybe." Ky said.

"It was like seeing into his heart for the first time." Sora said.

"He was in the datascape too." Donald said.

"Uh-huh, it was a test to see if your data version was ready to face the hurt that ya carry inside." Goofy said.

"Was I ready?" Sora asked.

"We all know hurt…" Ky said.

"Yeah, when I lost Riku and Kairi and later when I lost the Keyblade and you two had to go on without me like that… Having no one to turn to was the worst kind of hurt. That just shows how much you mean to me." Sora said.

"I know what hurt's like too. I was separated from Griff, Pax, Nex, and Sophia, seeing Pax becoming Pavor and having to fight him, Nex leaving my side because of his hatred and having learned the truth of what happened to my parents and now my dad's Revenant. All of that showed how much my heart was hurting, but it shows how much I can endure." Ky said.

"My hurt was when I lost Luke and later when losing to Odium and losing my Keyblade to him and my friends were beaten and gone… Then learning from Faust himself that he was killed my parents…. All of that hurt me too, but despite that, I was able to continue on." Noel said.

"Yeah, carrying around a little hurt can't be all that bad. Hurting is part of caring." Sora said.

"He sounds like Data-Sora did." Donald said.

"Of course. Any Sora's still Sora." Goofy said.

"And you know, it reminds me of how Data-Ky and Data-Noel acted before." Tails said.

"Yes, any Ky and Noel are still them." Bentley said.

"So, if Roxas feels something, then that means we're on the right track, right?" Ky asked.

"Yeah! Roxas! I'm gonna find you!" Sora said.

_"Do you seek our liege?" _A voice asked.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"I heard it too!" Ky said.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked.

Behind the trio are Dusk Nobodies.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"Nobodies!" T.J. yelled.

"Just great!" Ky said.

"Let's end them!" Shadow said.

_(Battle Theme: Working Together)_

_(Information: Defeat the Nobodies!)_

"Good thing we're experts at this!" Donald said.

"Let's end them and keep going." Elena said.

The Dusk Nobodies slither around and attack with their heads but they dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then slashes with Element of Peace and then enters her Enigma Element form while her clothes change to white and crimson and combines her elements and attack while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key and then slashes with Hero's Origin and then enters his new form known as Counter Shield and his clothes change to black and yellow and delivers shield bashes and then throws them but the Dusk Nobodies slither around and deliver bouncing attacks but Elena and Donald work together and combine their Fire magic and unleash a powerful giant fireball that explodes into mini fireballs while Ken unleashes magic music fists but the Dusk Nobodies attack with their tentacle arms and then attack with their legs but Max uses Shield Surf while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but the Dusk Nobodies slither around and impale their tentacles but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Dusk Nobodies attack with their heads but Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Headbutt while Storm uses Iron Tail but the Dusk Nobodies slither and attack with their legs but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Dusk Nobodies bonce around and attack but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow uses Chaos Lance but the Dusk Nobodies keep attacking but Sora blocks with his shield and then delivers a massive punch and then summons a giant Pegasus with a carriage and rides around while unleashing lightning while Noel combines her four elements and creates a powerful explosion while Ky enters his Second Form and uses Holy Blade and they defeat all of the Nobodies.

"Nobody scum!" Shadow said.

"We haven't dealt with 'em in a while and we still kicked their sorry asses!" Ken said.

"Sora, Ky, what's wrong?" T.J. asked.

"Oh, I coulda sworn I heard a voice…" Ky said.

"Same here." Sora said.

"I didn't hear anything." Donald said.

"Maybe it was the wind or something." Max suggested.

"I dunno…" Ky said.

"Where'd they come from?!" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Get the ice-cream later!" Another voice said.

"What? Hold up!" Another voice said.

"Voices!" Sora said.

"But different…" Ky said.

"They sound familiar, though." Noel said.

The group see three people running away.

One is Hayner who is now wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a black and red outer vest, black and red short pants, and black shoes.

The second is Olette who is now wearing a black sleeveless top, yellow and orange checkered short pants, orange socks, and black shoes.

The third is Pence who is now wearing a white shirt with black sleeves with a black dog and three bones, black pants, and white shoes.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette!" Sora said.

"It's them!" Ky said.

Chasing after the trio are a giant trail of Shadow Heartless combined into a slithering cloud.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ken shouted.

"What's THAT?!" Murray asked shocked.

"A new type of Heartless?" Elena asked.

The three are still running away.

"Heeey, Sora! Hello, goodbye." Hayner said as they run past the group.

"Go! We got this!" Sora said.

"That looks very dangerous than the previous Heartless." Noel said.

"We can take it!" T.J. said.

"Let's go!" Tails said.

_(Battle Theme: Demon Tide)_

_(Information: Fight off the Demon Tide!)_

The giant Heartless wave known as Demon Tide flies around the town at the group but Ky casts Fire while Noel casts Water while Sora casts Earth but Demon Tide continues to fly around and charges at the group but they dodge and Elena unleashes magic music blades and throws them while Ken unleashes magic music notes while Donald casts Thunder but Demon Tide sinks into the ground and rises from under the group who dodge the rising attack but Demon Tide sinks down again and rises to strike again but Max and Goofy throw their shields while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Bentley shoots electric darts but Demon Tide keeps flying around the group and tries to charge at them but Shadow uses Chaos Control to stop it and delivers multi punches while Murray uses Uppercut but Demon Tide sinks into the ground and rises to attack but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl but Demon Tide sinks into the ground again and rises to attack but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Flash but Demon Tide keeps flying around but Blaze shoots fireballs while Sly uses Cane Jump but Demon Tide charges at the group but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Demon Tide keeps flying around but Ky, Noel, and Sora manage to get on Demon Tide and together and they deliver powerful slashes at its core and deal excellent damage on the giant wave of Heartless making it fly away.

"That was new." Kiyo said.

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of that thing." Ky said.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette approach the group.

"Nice fightin'. Thanks, guys." Hayner said.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette, it's been ages." Sora said.

"Sora, we're STILL the same age." Ky said.

"Yeah, it hasn't been THAT long." Hayner said.

"That's what I said." Donald said.

"Donald, Goofy! How are ya?" Olette asked.

"We're good." Donald said.

"Howdy, Olette." Goofy said.

"Oh, it's you guys too! Hold on a sec… Ky and Noel, right?" Pence asked.

"Yep. We came here once before with Sora, but we haven't been here a while." Ky said.

"It's nice to see you again." Noel said.

"So, does that mean that weird stuff's going down again?" Pence asked.

"You kiddin', Pence? When've we ever seen a tornado of shadowy blobs before? It's not 'weird', it's underprecedented!" Hayner said.

"Hmm, I guess it is. The creatures from last time were bright white. These things must be new." Pence said.

"The Heartless were never in Twilight Town, were they?" Zatch asked.

"I don't think so." Lucas said.

"Man, I can't wait to get to sleuthin'." Pence said.

"We're already done with the school project, silly. Whatever's going on, you wouldn't be here unless you had a good reason." Olette said.

"That's right." Blaze said.

"And what's that?" Hayner asked.

"Well, we're looking for Roxas." Sora said.

"…Roxas?" Olette asked.

"Funny, I dunno any Roxas, but the name sounds familiar." Hayner said.

"Maybe we bumped into him somewhere." Pence said.

"Uh…that's one way to put it…" Donald said.

"Actually, he mighta been friends with another version of ya." Goofy said.

Goofy takes out the photo of Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"This photograph…" Olette said.

"Yeah. We've got the same one." Pence said taking out the same photo but no Roxas.

"Oh, yeah! The other Twilight Town!" Hayner said.

"It's like one of those 'spot the differences' puzzles…except really easy. I guess in that town, we're friends with this Roxas person." Pence said.

"Sora, let us help you track Roxas down." Hayner said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Sure, he seems like a pretty cool guy." Hayner said.

"Yeah, he is." Sora said.

"Great, then let's go ask around town. If alternate us knew Roxas, then maybe alternate-other folks did too." Pence said.

"Guys, you should go to the place in the photo. It's the old mansion. The three of us will cover places in town." Olette said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"Well, off to the mansion." Ky said.

"Hang on. I got this phone thingy that takes pictures. Wanna get a photo together?" Sora asked.

"That's a great idea." Pence said.

"Gimme your phone, Sora and I'll take the picture of you guys." Ky said.

"Thanks, Ky." Sora said.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Hayner, Pence, and Olette strike a pose ready for a picture while Ky uses Sora's Gummiphone.

"Okay…here we go… And…SMILE!" Ky said snapping the photo and takes the picture and reveals the photo of the six.

"That's a great picture." Pence said.

"Okay, now it's our turn with Ky and Noel and everyone else." Sora said.

"Really?" Noel asked.

"I think this would be great for the memories together." Ky said.

"Hey, yeah. We need something to remember each other." Elena said.

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas strike a pose together ready for a picture while Hayner uses Sora's Gummiphone.

"Okay, guys, smile!" Hayner said snapping the picture and reveals the photo of the group.

"That was freakin' awesome!" Ken said.

"Hey, Sora! You can send these pictures to Ky's and Noel's phones." Tails said.

"Really? How?" Sora asked.

"Like this." Bentley said using Sora's Gummiphone to send the picture and Ky's and Noel's Gummiphones now have the picture.

"Wow! Cool!" Ky said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

"Now we can have this as a reminder that we'll always be together." Zatch said.

"Oh, a lucky emblem!" Olette said pointing at what looks like a mouse head on the wall.

"Lucky…emblem?" Sora asked.

"What's that?" Ky asked.

"They're HUGE right now. These things are hidden all over town. If you get a picture of them, they'll bring you good luck." Olette said.

"Cool!" Sora said.

"But doesn't that look like King Mickey?" Ky asked.

"It does!" Donald said.

"You think it's a coincidence?" Max asked.

"Probably." Bentley said.

"Good luck, they're not all that easy to find." Olette said.

"Okay, we'd better start asking around." Hayner said.

"We'll start by checking out that old mansion." Sora said.

"We'll find you guys." Hayner said.

"Gotcha." Ky said.

_(Field Theme: Afternoon Streets)_

_(Neighborhood-Tram Common)_

_(Information: Head for the old mansion!)_

"Sora, you know where the mansion is, right?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. That was where Donald, Goofy, and I woke up in last time." Sora said.

"It's outside the town, where the woods are." Donald said.

"Lead the way." Zatch said.

The group start moving through the town while passing many people who are talking and they later find what looks like a tunnel and they go in.

_(Neighborhood-Underground Conduit)_

The group are now in what look like an underground sewer like conduit.

"Awww, do we HAVE to go this way?" Donald asked dismayed.

"Oh, man up, you whiny bitch!" Elena said.

"Hey!" Donald said.

"You sure this is the fast way?" Noel asked.

"Well, it's kinda the only way." Sora said.

"Let's get goin'." Ky said.

The group go through the underground conduit.

"Go faster! It smells bad!" Donald said.

"When's the last time YOU took a shower, Duck?" Shadow asked.

"Whatever!" Donald replied.

The group continue through the conduit and they later find something leading outside and they leave the conduit and go back outside.

_(Neighborhood-Woods)_

"There, we're outside. Happy?" Sly asked.

"Yes." Donald and Ken said.

"Okay, we're in the woods, so where's the mansion?" Ky asked.

"That way!" Sora said pointing ahead.

The group move through the woods but then Lucky finds something on the ground and they look like apples, lemons, and oranges and so he decides to try and eat them.

"Whoa there, Luck! We don't know where they're from." Ky said.

"But why would there be fruits on the ground?" Bentley asked.

"Maybe somebody dropped them?" Lucas suggested.

Storm and Grace follow the trail of fruits leading to a tree and they look up to see Powerwild Heartless on the tree.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Heartless!" Sora said.

"What're they doing now?" Ky asked.

Goofy looks closely and sees what looks like a small rat on a small branch surrounded by Heartless.

"Look! Up there!" Goofy said pointing at the tree.

"Oh, no! Those Heartless have that poor rat trapped." Noel said.

"I'm sick of Heartless bullying innocent creatures! Let's kick their asses!" Elena said.

_(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Powerwild Heartless climb up on trees and throw nuts at the group but Ky uses Flowmotion to reach the trees and slashes at the Powerwilds with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder sending the Powerwilds down allowing Noel to aerial slash with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial flipping slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but the Powerwild Heartless move around and deliver slide kicks and multi punches but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Powerwild Heartless jump into the air and deliver aerial punches but Tails summons Magic Hand to deliver an uppercut while Grace uses Bite but the Powerwild Heartless throw nuts but Lucas uses PK Fire while Donald casts Blizzard but the Powerwild Heartless deliver slide kicks but Max blocks with his shield and delivers a bash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Powerwild Heartless multi punch but Storm electric punches followed by a tail whip while Goofy uses Goofy Charge but the Powerwild Heartless jump into the air and deliver aerial punches but Murray uses Uppercut while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but the Powerwild Heartless climb on trees and start throwing nuts but Ken casts Fire and then casts Aero to send the Powerwilds down allowing Sly to grab them with his cane and slams them to the ground but the Powerwild Heartless throw nuts but Bentley throws sleeping darts to make them sleep allowing Shadow to multi spin kick while Elena fires magic concussive blasts and then casts Gravity but the Powerwilds try to climb on trees but Ky, Noel, and Sora use Flowmotion on the trees and deliver swinging strikes and they defeat all of the Heartless.

The rat climbs down the tree and runs to the group.

"I'm glad you're okay." Noel said.

"Well, take care." Sora said.

The group start to move but the rat climbs on Sora and gets on his hair and starts pulling it making Sora turn around.

"H-Hey…!" Sora said moving the opposite direction.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"Sora?" Ky asked.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

The rat makes Sora bend down and then picks up the apple.

"I think I see what's going on. That rat's on your head and is controlling you like a puppet." Tails said.

"Just like Master Guru!" Murray said.

"That's new." Noel said.

The rat makes Sora bend down again and picks up another fruit.

"Sora's been hijacked." Donald said.

"Ya know, maybe he wants you to pick up the fruit for him." Goofy said and the rat nods.

"Tch, are you kidding me?" Shadow asked.

"Okay, fine, but I can do it myself." Sora said and the rat gets off him.

"Don't worry, little guy. We'll pick up every last fruit for you." Ky said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora pick up every last fruit and make it into a pile.

"There you go." Noel said.

"So, what're you gonna do with all that fruit?" T.J. asked and the rat makes motions making the group confused.

"Okay then. Well, have fun with whatever you're gonna do." Max said.

"Look, we're in the middle of something and it'd be great if you stayed out of the way." Shadow said.

"Shadow, be nice. Anyway, we do have to go, though. Bye and no more jacking people without permission." Noel said.

"Yeah, careful goin' back home, lil' guy." Ky said.

_(Learned: Puppet: Ky, Noel, and Sora)_

"Now that's done, can we PLEASE go to that mansion already?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, c'mon." Ky said.

"That lil' fella was sure happy." Goofy said.

"I still wonder what he's gonna do with that fruit." Tails said.

The group continue through the woods and they later see a big building.

"There it is!" Donald said.

"That's the mansion?" Ky asked.

"Yep." Sora said as they hurry for it.

_(Neighborhood-Old Mansion)_

The group arrive at the gates and arrive at the old mansion and they stop at the doors.

"Wow, feels like forever since we got here." Sora said and he looks at the mansion's windows with white curtains and just then an image of Naminé behind the curtains and then an image of Roxas appears in Sora's place.

"This place is just as creepy as that old castle in Gloam City." Ky said.

"Well, they do say this here mansion's haunted." Goofy said.

Just then a hand touches Sora's shoulder.

"Hey there." A voice said shocking the group and they turn to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Oh, it's just you guys." Ky said.

"Thanks for the heart attack!" Sora said.

"Oh, what, did I scare ya?" Hayner asked.

"No way! Warriors aren't scared!" T.J. said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"Our bad." Olette said.

"So, did you manage to find anything?" Noel asked.

"Any leads?" Sora asked.

"Nope, 'fraid not. The asking around thing was a total bust." Pence said.

"What a waste of time." Shadow said.

"This old mansion's our only and last hope." Hayner said.

"So, here we go." Ky said.

"Another Twilight Town awaits!" Pence said.

_(Old Mansion-Foyer)_

The group enter the mansion's foyer and see everything ruined and decayed.

"Wow. This place all beat up." Elena said.

"So, what're we lookin' for?" Max asked.

"There's this basement that leads to the computer room." Goofy said.

"That's how we go to the other Twilight Town. Roxas' Twilight Town." Sora said.

"Then lead the way." Noel said and the trio nod.

_(Information: Find the computer room!)_

The group start moving through the mansion foyer and go to the upper part of the foyer and Sora leads them to the right side of the door taking them to the next room.

_(Old Mansion-Library)_

The group enter the library area of the mansion and they find stairs leading to the lower metallic part of the mansion and so they go down and go to the next area.

_(Old Mansion-Computer Room)_

The group arrive at the computer and find the computer.

"This it?" Ky asked and the trio nod.

Pence, Tails, and Bentley go for the computer.

"So, where do we start?" Zatch asked.

"We'll have to enter the password." Tails said.

"Pence, what was it?" Bentley asked.

"The password was…if I remembered right, 'Sea-Salt Ice-cream'." Pence said typing the password and the DTD screen opens.

"Looks like we're in." Ky said.

"Yep." Pence said.

"Now what?" Ken asked.

"Now, we gotta get this transporter working." Pence said but then the computer turns red and the screen says 'Data Error'. "Oh, no!" Pence said.

"Now what?" Murray asked.

"The transporter's been protected." Pence said.

"Protected?" Noel asked.

"From what?" Sora asked.

"I guess from us? We can't use it to get to the other Twilight Town." Pence said.

"Damn…" Ky said.

"But it worked before! We sent Sora there!" Hayner said.

"Well, that was then and this is now." Pence said.

"Hmm…I could try hacking to the computer." Bentley said.

"I'm sure if we can risk that." Sly said.

Just then Sora's Gummiphone goes off and Sora answers it revealing Ienzo.

"Who's that?" Ky asked.

"Ienzo." Sora said.

"Hello, Sora. You wouldn't happen to be in front of a computer?" Ienzo asked.

"Yeah, but…how'd you know that?" Sora asked.

"I was tinkering with Ansem's computer, you know, to decrypt the Code that was left in it? Then, I noticed that someone had logged in from another terminal. I figured it was you." Ienzo said.

"Yeah…the log terminal." Sora said.

"You have no idea what he said, do you?" Tails asked.

"YOU do?" Sora asked back and Tails and Bentley stare at him annoyed. "Oh, right…" Sora said sheepishly.

"Listen, Ienzo, was it? Someone else logged in." Tails said.

"Who?" Ienzo asked.

"Hey there, this is Pence. I'm the one, who logged into the computer." Pence said.

"Good. As long as it's a user that we know we can trust." Ienzo said.

"Yup, but I'm kinda stuck here." Pence said.

"One of the programs is protected so we can't run it." Bentley said.

"Which program?" Ienzo asked.

"The transporter to the other Twilight Town! It's the only way to find Roxas. You gotta help us." Hayner said.

"Another Twilight Town and a transporter? Interesting, a virtual town inside a computer made of data." Ienzo said.

"The datascape!" Tails and Bentley said.

"That's right!" Jiminy said.

"Hey, we've seen one. That's what we used once to investigate Jiminy's journal." Goofy said.

"We also saw it when we were investigating Bentley's and Tails' techno logs!" Murray said.

"Ienzo, maybe we can try something." Tails said.

"Yes, indeed. Pence, Tails, Bentley, let's get a network set up." Ienzo said.

"On it!" Bentley said.

"Good. My address is…" Ienzo stops talking.

Tails, Bentley, and Pence begin working on the computer while the others are waiting.

"Man, what's takin' those nerds so long?" Ken asked but Murray punches his head.

"NEVER call Bentley that!" Murray yelled.

"What, he is a nerd." Ken said but Sly whacks his head with his cane.

"Shut up for once." Sly said.

"How's it going?" Elena asked.

"Okay, sharing is enabled." Ienzo said.

"You were able to fix it?" Sora asked.

"Now that these two computers have been successfully networked together, Ienzo should take control of the terminal there charge the privileges…" Bentley was cut off.

"What about Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Well, for the virtual world to be completely realized, Ansem the Wise would've included Roxas' full data in the construction." Ienzo said.

"In other words, somewhere on this machine, there's a log of that data that…" Tails stops talking leaving the other confused making him annoyed. "Look, we can decipher Ansem's Code more quickly AND we can analyze the virtual Twilight Town while we're at it." Tails said.

"Yes. That's the idea." Ienzo said.

"Cool. I can't computer." Sora said.

"Shocker." Tails and Bentley said rolling their eyes.

"Hey." Sora said.

"Look, we're counting on you to do that. Thanks, Ienzo." Ky said.

"Certainly." Ienzo said.

"Oh, hey! I've been thinking. Sora's trying to help Roxas. Is there a way to help Xyk?" Ky asked shocking Ienzo.

"Xyk?!" Ienzo asked and coming in are Dilan and Aeleus.

"What's up?" Ky asked.

"Prince Ky, I'm sure you were unaware, as you never met me and Aeleus in the flesh. Back then, we were members of Organization XIII as Zexion and Lexaeus." Ienzo said.

"And so was Xyk. Did you know him?" Ky asked.

"Yes. He was among the special members along with Xusmal, Jinux, and Nixa." Ienzo said.

"And is there a way to save him? If you can help Roxas, then I wanna help Xyk too." Ky said.

"Ky…" Sora said.

"Hmm, I'll have to ask Professor Vulcan, Jim, and Tim about this. We will figure this out." Ienzo said.

"I'll take what I can get. Thanks." Ky said.

"I'll call you back as soon as we know anything more." Ienzo said.

"You have our thanks, Ienzo." Noel said.

"By the way, before I forget, I've a bit of troubling news." Ienzo said.

"And what's that?" Elena asked.

"It's about one of the Organization's former members. Sora, you knew him as Vexen, but to us, he was Ansem's apprentice Even." Ienzo said.

"Vexen…? Does that ring a bell?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy who shake their heads.

"We obviously haven't met him." Ky said.

"Well, Even was recompleted like the rest of us, but he hadn't regain consciousness yet. Then sometime after Lea left, Even vanished." Ienzo said.

"How?" Sly asked.

"We're currently unsure. Aeleus and Dilan, whom you knew as Xaldin, went looking for him, but…" Ienzo stops talking.

"He's gone?" Blaze asked.

"Yes and I'm starting to worry." Ienzo said.

"You don't think…he's with Xehanort…?" Noel asked.

"I think it's a real possibility. He's a devious researcher. Be careful." Ienzo said.

"Got it. Thanks." Sora said.

"Oh, no! We got work! I totally forgot!" Hayner said running off.

"But what about all this?" Pence asked.

"Hey, both are important, but we need cash to get to the beach. We can't forget the pretzels. Gotta buy four now." Hayner said.

"Oh, I get it." Pence said.

"He's thinking ahead." Olette said.

"Later, Sora, Ky, and Noel!" Hayner said.

"See ya, Hayner!" Sora said.

"See ya!" Ky said.

"Later." Noel said.

"Bye, Donald, Goofy, Elena, everyone!" Olette said.

"See ya, Olette!" Elena said.

"Bye!" Donald and Goofy said.

"Since I'm manning the computer here because Tails and Bentley are goin' with them, you guys are in charge of earning my share." Pence said.

"No pretzel for Pence." Hayner said as he and Olette leave.

"Hey!" Pence said.

Later the group are outside the mansion.

"Okay, so I guess we're set." Ky said.

"Yep. Now what?" Sora asked.

"Let's go back to town." Kiyo said.

"Good idea." Noel said.

The group make their way back to the town.

"You really think you can bring Roxas back?" A voice asked and they see a dark corridor appearing revealing Ansem.

"Ansem!" Sora said as he, Donald, and Goofy get ready to fight.

"So, you're Xehanort's Heartless! You teamed up with Zervik!" Ky yelled taking out Dawn of Hope.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you at last, Prince of Light. Same to you, Child of Light and Darkness." Ansem said.

"You…you drove Faust and Aril to pursue their selfish reasons, killing other people… Please…just go away…" Noel said.

Just then another dark corridor appears and it's Xemnas.

"Xemnas!" Sora, Ky, and Noel said.

"Roxas should never have existed in the first place. What you seek is impossible. And trying to restore Xyk is just as laughable." Xemnas said.

"Shut the hell up!" Ky yelled.

"Roxas and Xyk DO exist! Roxas is in my heart and Xyk's in Ky's heart!" Sora said.

"And in the unlikely event, you both have managed to separate the two, where is it you think you out THEIR hearts?" Xemnas asked.

"Roxas used to live in the other Twilight Town, so I'll put him back there." Sora said.

"Xyk was placed in the alternate version of Gloam City, so I'm goin' to Gloam City and we're figuring out how to put his heart back there!" Ky said.

"Hmph. Do you realize what you're saying? Both the other Twilight Town and the other Gloam City are just data." Ansem said.

"Hearts can go anywhere, including data!" Ky yelled.

"There are hearts all around us!" Sora said.

"Ansem and Xemnas used to be the same person. Ansem's Xehanort's heart and Xemnas is the body, but now look. They can exist fine now." Tails said.

"Hey yeah! If they can do it, then I don't see any reason why you guys, Roxas, and Xyk should do the same!" Goofy said.

"Yeah! We can put their hearts somewhere and they'll exist!" Elena said.

"Awesome, Dad!" Max said.

"You tell 'em, Captain Goofy!" Donald said.

"How 'bout that, assholes?" Ken asked.

"In that case, by all means." Ansem said.

"Nothing would please us more than Roxas' and Xyk's return, or course." Xemnas said.

"Shut up! Xyk's not gonna be your or the Brotherhood's bitch! He's gonna live his OWN life!" Ky yelled.

"And Roxas will NEVER answer to you again, Xemnas!" Sora yelled.

"Still so blind. A Nobody is what's left behind when one gives his heart to darkness." Xemnas said.

"Yeah, well, guess what, I surrendered my heart, but I was never a Heartless and Xyk was created." Ky said.

"Because your heart was devoid of darkness and then the Paragon of Light brought you back. Sora, the only way to bring Roxas back is for you to give up your heart and we shall deliver you to Malus to take your heart, Prince. Now, Sora, have you decided to call upon the darkness?" Xemnas asked.

"The shadows are never out of reach." Ansem said as he summons a pool of shadow under Ky, Noel, and their group and they start sinking.

"What…?!" Ky asked.

"Oh, no…!" Noel said.

"Ky! Noel!" Sora cried as the group are in the pool of shadows. "You…!" Sora growled but Ansem summons Neo-Shadow Heartless while Xemnas summons Dusk Nobodies.

"Now, set your heart free." Ansem and Xemnas said as they disappear in their dark corridors.

"Hey!" Sora called.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy said as they're fighting Neo-Shadows and Dusks.

"It's not darkness, not if it helps them!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key and they start to fight the Heartless and Nobodies.

Meanwhile in a dark ethereal place Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas are trapped in shadows and they see Ansem with his robe off and in his own outfit and Xemnas.

"Get us outta here!" Ky yelled.

"Why bother helping Sora? It's not like he needs you." Ansem said.

"Wrong! We need each other! We're a team! All of us! You can't separate us!" Ky yelled.

"Really? Then, why don't we test that bond between you three?" Xemnas said as he summons something behind them and it's a giant Nobody with giant hands, feet, a blue scarf like item around itself, and the Nobody symbol on its face.

"That's one big Nobody." Max said.

"Heh, we're not scared of it! We'll beat the crap outta of it and get to Sora!" Ken said.

"Prove that." Xemnas said.

"Show us the strength of your heart, Prince and Princess." Ansem said as they disappear in their dark corridors.

"Even if we're apart, we can handle this." Noel said.

"Yeah, those assholes'll know they're wrong!" Ky said as they prepare to fight the giant Nobody.

_(Boss Theme: Tension Rising)_

_(Information: Defeat Twilight Thorn!)_

The giant Nobody known as Twilight Thorn creates a bright light that temporarily blinds the group and after the light disappears Ky and Noel are now trapped in the air by ethereal chains and Twilight Thorn confronts the two and prepares to punch but Ky delivers a roundhouse kick to send the giant Nobody back and Twilight Thorn grabs Ky and Noel and throws them into the air and its about to deliver a slamming attack but Ky and Noel deliver a somersault slash at its head knocking it down and Twilight Thorn slithers away.

"You guys okay?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's over yet." Ky said.

Just then the ground shakes and everything goes upside-down and it's Twilight Thorn again and it jumps up while creating a giant white orb while the group falls and as Twilight Thorn is holding the giant white orb Ky coats Dawn of Hope with light while Noel coats Radiant Salvation with darkness and then they throw their Keyblades at the giant orb causing an explosion making the group fall even more and they land on the ground.

"Ow…" Zatch said.

"That was rough." Murray said.

Twilight Thorn falls to the ground as well and is stunned.

"Now's our chance! Let's get it!" Ky said and everyone nods.

Ky slashes at Twilight Thorn's head with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and delivers a horizontal slash while Noel delivers three spinning slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Elena unleashes magical blades and sends them to strike while Ken bashes with his guitar and then unleashes magic music waves while Max bashes with his shield while Tails delivers a spinning tail swipe while Blaze ballet style flame kicks while Shadow multi punches while Storm electric punches followed by a tail whip while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray double punches while Lucas uses PK Love and after enough attacks Twilight Thorn recovers and stands back up and then delivers a lower swipe at the group.

They dodge the swiping attack and Ky locks onto Twilight Thorn and then uses Light Blade and unleashes many blades of light at Twilight Thorn while Noel also locks on and uses Twilight Orbs and unleashes orbs of both light and darkness at Twilight Thorn but Twilight Thorn unleashes ethereal thorns at the group who dodge and Lucky uses Egg Throw while Tails flies into the air and throws ring bombs while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Twilight Thorn slides away and delivers another lower swipe but Storm uses Volt Tackle and delivers an electric strike while Murray gets into his ball form and then Sly strikes with his cane to send Murray at Twilight Thorn striking its head but Twilight Thorn slides away again and unleashes more thorns but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucas use PK Thunder while Shadow teleports and delivers a strong spin kick but Twilight Thorn delivers a swiping attack while unleashing more thorns but Ken unleashes magic music notes while coating them with Thunder magic and sends them while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Twilight Thorn slams its hands down at the group but Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts with coating them with Water magic and sends them while Blaze shoots fireballs while Grace uses Growl but Twilight Thorn unleashes thorns again but Ky and Noel lock on and use Airdash to reach it and then strike at its head with their Keyblades.

Twilight Thorn gets on the ground and slithers its way passing the group while delivering swiping strikes but they dodge and Twilight Thorn turns itself into a dome like state and unleashes Creeper Nobodies but the rest of the group deal with the Creepers while Ky and Noel go for Twilight Thorn who summons thorns to strike but they dodge the thorns and Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then delivers a diagonal slash and enters Second Form and delivers many powerful slashes followed by unleashing light chains and light blades while Noel changes her Keyblade to Element of Peace and delivers many slashes with it and then enters Element Enigma and delivers powerful attacks while unleashing air, earth, water, and fire and then uses her enigma to combine the four elements and deals excellent damage to Twilight Thorn while Ky uses Heaven Slash and delivers a barrage of slashes and then summons a giant light blade and delivers a powerful slash dealing massive damage but Twilight Thorn recovers itself again and slams its fists on the group who dodge out of the way.

"Dammit, we gotta stop this thing." Ken said.

"Hmm…" Ky looks at his new Heartbinder. "Noel." Ky said.

"Right." Noel said.

The two use their Heartbinder.

"AS ONE!" Ky and Noel chanted and appearing are four figures which are Omi who appears watery, Raimundo who is coated with wind, Kimiko who is all fire, and Clay who is armored with rocks.

"Omi, Rai, Kim, and Clay!" Ky cheered and the four nod.

"Those are the ones, who helped you in the Prison Realm… It's nice to finally meet them." Noel said.

"Let's kick this thing's ass!" Ky said as the four nod.

Ky and Noel start to attack Twilight Thorn while Omi unleashes streams of water while Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds while Kimiko unleashes blasts of fires while Clay unleashes slabs of rock but Twilight Thorn continues to unleash thorns but Ky, Noel, Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay continue to attack with their elements of light, dark, water, wind, fire, and earth and as Twilight Thorn strikes again Ky, Noel, and the Xiaolin warriors join together and unleash a combined power of light, dark, water, wind, fire, and earth and unleash a powerful elemental strike at Twilight Thorn ending the giant Nobody.

Twilight Thorn stumbles and is about to fall on the group but Twilight Thorn disappears in white mist destroyed.

"Suck on that." Ky said.

_"Ky! Noel!" _A voice called and it's Sora's voice.

"Sora?" Ky asked.

_"Where are ya?" _Another voice asked and it's Goofy.

"Dad?" Max asked.

Just then a bright light appears and covers the group.

Back at the gates of the old mansion Sora, Donald, and Goofy have defeated the Heartless and Nobodies and are looking around.

"Ky! Noel! Answer me!" Sora called.

"I hope they're not gone…" Donald said worried.

Just then a pool of shadow appears and the trio turn to see Ky, Noel, and the others emerging from the shadow pool.

"We're back." Lucas said.

"Thank God." Elena said.

"Guys!" Sora cheered.

"What happened?" Goofy asked.

"We had to fight a giant Nobody, but we're okay. You?" Ky asked.

"We just fought the Heartless and Nobodies Ansem and Xemnas summoned." Sora said.

"They were no match." Donald said.

"Glad to hear it." Bentley said.

"So, now what?" Blaze asked.

"Herc said…with all my heart…" Sora said.

"So… What do you wanna do?" Ky asked.

"In that case, all my heart it is! I'm gettin' Roxas out!" Sora said.

"Okay. We're with you." Noel said.

"Yeah, right guys?" Ky asked and everyone nods.

"We're gonna help too." Donald said.

"All for one, and one for all!" Goofy said.

"I'm not sure what Ansem and Xemnas want, but we'd better get back to town and warn the others." Tails said and they nod.

_(Information: Return to town!)_

"Do you think we'll make it back to Hayner and Olette?" Donald asked.

"I hope so." Elena said.

The group make their way through the woods to get back to the town and they later return to the underground conduit and they later return back to the town and they try to find Hayner and Olette.

"Well, bless me bagpipes! It was YOU that rescued me chef!" A voice said stopping the group.

"Huh?" T.J. asked and they see someone coming and it's Scrooge McDuck.

"Unca Scrooge!" Donald said.

"Hey, isn't he the one, who was selling ice-cream back at Radiant Garden?" Ky asked.

"Yep. Scrooge here's what you might call a world traveler." Goofy said.

"Oh, right. That whole trans-thingy." Ken said.

"Transit system." Elena, Tails, Bentley, and Donald said.

"How are ya, Scrooge?" Sora asked.

"Long time, no see." Ky said.

"Oh, hello, Sora, Ky, and Noel! You're all lookin' hale and hearty. I heard you're all on another grad adventure with these two. I hope Donald's not makin' a menace of himself." Scrooge said.

"Oh, trust me. We're making sure he's behaving." Elena said eyeing at the duck.

"Give me a break!" Donald said.

"What?!" Elena demanded making Donald gulp in fear making everyone laugh.

"So, Mr. Scrooge, what were you saying about a chef?" Max asked.

"Ooh, right! The chef of me bistro here wanted to thank ye his appreciation. He baked this for ye." Scrooge said taking out a white box.

"What's this…?" Noel asked opening the box revealing what looks like a cake with fruit on it.

"Wow, cake!" Ky, Sora, Donald, Goofy, T.J., and Murray said and just then Scrooge's hat starts to move.

"Is that cake really for us?" Sly asked and Scrooge's hat moves again.

"Oh, settle down. The chef wants ye to know it's not a cake, but a tarte aux fruits." Scrooge said.

"Really?" Tails asked.

"What chef? Can't we talk to him already?" Elena asked.

"Aw, why keep it under me hat?" Scrooge asked taking off his hat revealing to be the same rat.

"You!" Lucas said.

"May I introduce Little Chef." Scrooge introduced.

"Unca Scrooge, you opened a bistro in Twilight Town?" Donald asked.

"And this rat's your chef?" T.J. asked.

"Aye, it all started a while ago, when I was enjoying one of the best meals of my life. When I asked to speak to the chef, I met this wee genius. As it turns out, he wanted to expand his culinary horizons. So, I thought; that's an opportunity and I financed the whole operation." Scrooge explained and Little Chef makes movements.

"What's up?" Ky asked.

"I think he wants to cook some more for ye." Scrooge said.

"Okay and how'll he do that?" Ken asked.

"Fetch some ingredients, especially anything unusual." Scrooge said.

"We don't have time for…" Shadow was cut off.

"That'll be fun!" Goofy said.

"It's like a scavenger hunt." Zatch said.

"The more, the better. The mark of a truly great chef is creatin' masterpieces out of anything." Scrooge said.

"We'll start with this place. We'd be more than happy to try more of Little Chef's food." Ky said.

"That tarte did look yummy." Goofy said.

"Hey, where's the tarte?" Kiyo asked and they see Murray's face covered with fruit.

"Murray!" The group said.

"What?" Murray asked and everyone laughs.

_(Information: Find ingredients!)_

The group go through town to find ingredients and later they manage to find some and they return to Scrooge.

"Well, we found what we could find." Ky said and Little Chef nods excitedly.

"Hey! Guys!" A voice called and they see Hayner and Olette running to them.

"Oh, there you guys are." Noel said.

"Hey, boss. Done with the posters." Hayner said.

"Aye, good work, kids!" Scrooge said.

"You guys are working for Scrooge at the bistro?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, he gave us a short job of putting up these special posters. Mr. McDuck's hosting an open-air film festival in the courtyard." Olette said.

"Film festival?" Ky asked.

"Sora, Ky, Noel, hold your phones up to the poster." Olette said and the three do so. "There, you've downloaded a promo game for the film." Olette said.

"You're seriously doing all this, Scrooge?" Blaze asked.

"Aye, lass. Provide a little entertainment, then give folks a nice and cozy place to relax. Like me bistro. They'll all be happy and hungry and eager to spend their money." Scrooge said.

"Unca Scrooge…" Donald said.

"He's like Mr. Krabs, but not a cheap asshole." Elena said.

"Gawrsh, Scrooge sure is canny." Goofy said.

"I can wonder how he's managed to keep customers coming to his businesses over and over." Bentley said.

"I'm no business guy, but I wouldn't wanna be Scrooge's competitors." Sora said.

"Tell that to Plankton." Ky said.

"Um, guys…we have something important to tell you." Noel said.

"Oh, yeah! Those Heartless and Nobodies might come back for more, so stay on your toes." Sora said.

"Sure, but don't we have you guys to take care of 'em?" Hayner asked.

"That's the thing…" Ky stops talking.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" Olette asked.

"'Fraid so, Olette. It's our job." Elena said.

"Don't worry. We'll be back." Goofy said.

"When're you guys gonna slow down?" Hayner asked.

"Probably never." Ky said.

"Just do me a favor." Sora said.

"Name it, but don't make it too tough." Hayner said.

"I know how Roxas feels. To be lost. Donald…Goofy…Kairi…they brought me back by wishing with all their hearts. So, I was hoping you guys would do the same and wish for Roxas." Sora said.

"That's it? That's no favor! We'll all wish. I'm wishin'!" Hayner said.

"Me and Pence too." Olette said.

"Thanks, guys." Sora said.

Unknowing to them Ansem and Xemnas are watching the group from a roof of a building and a dark corridor appears showing Xigbar.

"Aren't you guys makin' it a little too obvious?" Xigbar asked.

"We were instructed to guide them." Xemnas said.

"Yes, just look at them. They wouldn't get too far if we did not just spell it out." Ansem said.

"Fair enough, but let's not forget how many times Sora's managed to rain on our parade and Princey boy and lil' Princess are nothin' but trouble for Mr. Paragon." Xigbar said.

"If Sora wavers from the path we lay, we destroy him. And Virtus and Noel are Malus' problem. It's them he really wants." Ansem said.

"But in that case…we'll have to find ourselves another vessel." Xigbar said.

"That is why we never have just one iron in the fire." Xemnas said.

_(Obtained: Shooting Star: Sora)_

_(A Keyblade with an emphasis for magic)_

_(Formchange: Double Arrowguns and Magic Launcher)_

"Hey, guys, wanna see what the bistro looks like?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, we can watch Little Chef cook." Sora said as they go into the bistro

_(Bistro-Kitchen)_

The trio enter the bistro and enter the kitchen.

"Is the food ready?" Sora asked but he doesn't see anyone.

"Um, why isn't he cooking?" Ky asked.

Just then Little Chef gets on Sora's hair and starts pulling it.

"Not again!" Sora said as he grabs a frying pan and spatula.

"He's gonna make US cook, isn't he?" Ky asked.

"I think so…" Noel said.

Little Chef starts making Sora grind peppers over the pan with food in it and after grinding the pepper the right time the food is ready.

"We did it!" Sora said.

Little Chef starts making Ky pour sauce in the pan while preparing it and completes the cooking.

"Yeah! That was easy!" Ky said.

Little Chef makes Noel open eggs to put them into a bowl and after putting in enough eggs it's ready for cooking.

"We did great!" Noel said.

"That was fun cooking, Little Chef." Ky said and Little Chef smiles.

"We have to go on our adventure now, but we'll come back again soon and we'll find more ingredients for you and we'll cook more." Noel said and Little Chef nods.

"Well, take care!" Sora said.

The trio leave the bistro but then the Gummiphone goes off.

"Now what?" Sora asked.

"I think it's comin' from me." Ky said as he answers the Gummiphone and it reveals Nex.

"Hey, loser." Nex said.

"Nex!" Ky cheered.

"Oh, great…" Elena said not happy.

"Where the hell are you?" Nex asked.

"At Twilight Town right now." Ky said.

"Are Noel and Idiot 2 with you?" Nex asked.

"Idiot 2? You mean me?" Sora asked.

"Who else, moron? Well, almost every one of you are idiots so whatever." Nex said.

"Just tell us what you want, asshole!" Elena yelled.

"Get your asses over to Gloam City. Vergil, Tincan, Claus, and I are at the gates of the old castle. I got something important you wanna know." Nex said.

"Okay. Sure." Ky said.

"And be quick about it! I'll drag your asses there myself if I have to." Nex said.

"We'll be there, so keep your pants on, douchebag!" Elena yelled and Nex hangs up.

"Wonder what he wants." Goofy said.

"And why's he as rude as ever?" Lucas asked.

"My question is how can Ky stand to still be friends with him?" Donald asked.

"Gloam City…" Ky said thinking of Xyk. "I think I know why he wants us to come there. Let's go!" Ky said.

"Sure, Ky! Let's get moving!" Sora said.

The group make their way back for Fulgur and Millia and the Gummi ship and prepare to leave Twilight Town.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. I'm sorry for not updating daily like I normally do, but like I said, with school back up, I'm busier than ever and I have to prioritize that, but I will try to find time to work more on this story, so be patient please.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy go to the next world, where it's a city they're familiar with and they meet more familiar faces, as well as meeting new ones and they go to meet with Nex. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	8. Chapter 7: Return to Gloam City

Chapter 7: Return to Gloam City

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas get on Fulgur and Millia while Sora, Donald, and Goofy get in the Gummi ship and leave Twilight Town and return to the Lanes Between and begin making their way for Gloam City.

Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship begin flying through space for Gloam City while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless ships and as they continue flying they find the next world that has a city, trains, a zoo, a school, creepy yard with dead trees, and a ruined old castle.

"There it is. Gloam City." Ky said.

"Let's go see what Nex wants." Elena said dismayed as Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and they go for Gloam City while the Gummi ships enters.

_(World of Gloam City)_

In the downtown area of Gloam City in an alleyway a light portal appears and Ky. Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears.

"Gloam City." Noel said.

"I feel like it's been forever." Ky said and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"So, this is Gloam City." Sora said.

"We've been here before." Donald said.

"Really? It has been a while." Sora said.

"Well, we can gawk here all we want, but we should hurry for Nex before he bothers us." Shadow said.

The group start moving through the alleyway but then Ky remembers Ansem's and Xemnas' words.

_Flashback:_

_"Why bother helping Sora? It's not like he needs you." Ansem said._

_"Wrong! We need each other! We're a team! All of us! You can't separate us!" Ky yelled._

_"Really? Then why don't we test that bond between you three?" Xemnas said._

_Flashback End._

_"Who do they think they are? Sora does need us and we need him. They're just tryin' to get under our skin." _Ky said in his mind.

"Ky? What's up?" Sora asked.

"N-Nothing." Ky said. _"Will our bond end…?" _Ky asked in his mind and just then a vision of him in a badlands occurs and he sees dark beams going for Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Sonic, Peach, Mario, and three more. "Ugh…" Ky said holding his head again.

"Ky!" Noel cried.

"Oh, crap!" Elena said.

"Are you okay?" T.J. asked.

"Did ya get another headache?" Goofy asked.

"I-I'm fine…" Ky said.

"What's wrong with ya? You act like your head hurts like hell and you say you're fine. That's a load of crap." Ken said but Elena whacks his head.

"You sure you're okay?" Zatch asked.

"Positive." Ky said as he keeps going.

The group later arrive at the downtown.

"This place…looks the same but different. I feel like it's been a long time." Ky said.

"You're feeling what Xyk's feeling, right?" Noel asked and Ky nods.

"He misses his home." Ky said.

"Don't worry! While we're trying to free Roxas, we'll free Xyk too!" Sora said grinning.

"Yeah. When Noel and I were going through the Brotherhood's world, we met Xyk and a white-haired girl we've never met. I saw Xyk's heart and it was nothing but pain he went through." Ky said.

"I'm sorry. I thought that if Xyk came back to you, all would be right. He held half of your power and him having to return to you would make you whole again." Noel said.

"Thanks, Noel, but Xyk doesn't deserve what happened to him. I wanna make things right with him." Ky said.

"Well, since he used to live in Gloam City or in this case, this alternate version, then we should be in the right place." Sora said.

"Mm-hmm. Xyk, I'm gonna free you." Ky said.

**_"Ulik dru ana gult secu!" _**_("You'll not free that Nobody!") _A voice said.

"What?" Ky asked.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"I thought heard something." Ky said.

"Hold on, I heard it too…" Noel said.

Something appears behind the group and they're Horror Haviks.

"Haviks!" Goofy said.

"Not them again!" Sly said.

"Piss off!" Ky yelled.

_(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

_(Information: Defeat the Haviks!)_

"Of course Haviks had to show up!" Kiyo said.

"At least we know how to handle 'em!" T.J. said.

The Horror Haviks attack with their claws but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Puppet making two Horrors attack the others while Noel casts Thunder followed by casting Water while Sora triple vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a roundhouse slash and then delivers a blitz slash but the Horror Haviks deliver leaping slashes at the group but Elena casts Telekinesis to hold them allowing Donald to cast Gravity to bring them down but the Horror Haviks jump into the air and deliver diving strikes but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo to send them into the air allowing Tails and Bentley to combine their bombs and create a powerful shocking explosion but the Horror Haviks pounce to attack but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Lucas uses PK Fire but the Horror Haviks attack with their claws but Max blocks with his shield and he and T.J. work together and T.J. throws many knives at Max who deflects them with his shield at the Haviks but the Horror Haviks jump and deliver diving strikes but Ken casts Blizzard followed by casting Thunder while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Horror Haviks leap to attack but Grace uses Bite while Storm uses Iron Tail but the Horror Haviks pounce to attack but Sly throws smoke bombs to blind them and then strikes them with his cane while Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers but the Horror Haviks jump to deliver diving strikes but Murray and Blaze work together and coat their fists with flames and create a giant fiery tornado but the Horror Haviks attack with their claws but Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky delivers a somersault slash with Dawn of Hope and they defeat all of the Haviks.

"First Nobodies and now Haviks. Not surprised." Bentley said.

"What kind of chaos are those assholes doing now?" Ky asked.

Just then a scream is heard.

"What now?" Blaze asked and they see someone running.

It's what looks like a blue bear wearing a red and white clown like outfit.

"H-Help! Sensei and the others are in danger in the school yard! Somebody please help us!" The bear cried.

"Sensei?" Zatch asked.

"The school's in trouble. We'd better see what's up!" Ky said and everyone nods.

_(Field Theme: Midday Streets)_

_(Downtown-Avenue)_

_(Information: Get to the school!)_

"What kind of trouble is going on at the school?" Donald asked.

"Don't know, but we better get there ASAP!" Tails said.

The group make their way through the downtown's avenue while passing many people and they later go for the next area.

_(Downtown-School Yard)_

In the entrance of the school swarms of Phantom Black Xetis are flying across the air and are circling a group of people who are unconscious and those figures are Raze, Andrew, June, Topaz, Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, and a girl with brown hair tied to pigtails and wearing a black uniform and the group arrive to see the Phantoms.

"Black Xetis!" Elena said.

"Not here too!" Murray said.

Ky sees the group unconscious.

"Crap! Raze, June, Andrew, Topaz, Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji!" Ky cried.

"They're in trouble if we don't do something." Lucas said.

"Hey, assholes! Screw off!" Ken yelled shooting a magic music note at the Phantoms making them stop.

"I think you just made the situation worse." Noel said and the Phantoms begin fusing together and later a giant black and crimson phantom with three eyes on its face, its palms have one eye each, giant chains are hanging from its arms, a giant razor tongue comes out of its mouth, and a mace is on its tail and it roars at the group.

"Yep, you made it mad." Donald said.

"Shut the hell up!" Ken yelled.

"We gotta take it out and help 'em!" Ky said but the giant Phantom summons ten smaller phantoms and they devour the ten trapping them and are sent into the giant Phantom.

"No…!" Bentley said.

"C'mon!" Sora said.

"Let's get it!" Sly said.

_(Boss Theme: Giga Phantom)_

_(Information: Defeat Giga Phantom!)_

The giant Phantom known as Giga Phantom flies around the school yard and lashes its giant razor tongue at the group who dodge and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard and then unleashes light blades while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then switches to Element of Peace and slashes with it and enters Enigma Element form while Sora aerial slashes with Shooting Star and then enters Double Arrowguns form and begins firing magical shots from his dual guns but Giga Phantom turns invisible and swings its chains at the group but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but Giga Phantom unleashes black pillars from the ground but Donald and Ken work together and create magical music notes and flares and send them at Giga Phantom who retaliates with trying to eat the group but Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Giga Phantom uses its mace tail to slam at the group who dodge and Lucas uses PK Flash while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Giga Phantom turns invisible again and unleashes more black pillars but Grace uses Growl while Tails summons Magic Hand and delivers a punch but Giga Phantom swings its mace tail at the group but Murray grabs the mace tail and starts spinning the giant Phantom and throws it at Shadow who delivers Chaos infused multi punches but Giga Phantom disappears and reappears and lashes with its razor tongue but Blaze and Elena work together and unleash their respective flames to burn the giant Phantom while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Giga Phantom lashes with its chains but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Sly uses Cane Jump but Giga Phantom unleashes black pillars but Sora is now in his Magic Launcher form and fires giant magic shots while Noel combines four elements and strikes while Ky delivers three aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an upper slash and a horizontal slash and after enough damage Giga Phantom roars with rage while spitting out the ten and then disappears and flies off.

"Yeah, ya better run, bitch!" Ken yelled.

"Shut up!" Elena yelled.

Ky goes to check on Raze, June, Andrew, Topaz, Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, and the pigtailed girl.

"Whew, they're okay." Ky said.

"Good." Max said.

Just then Raze starts to wake up.

"Ugh, my freakin' head…" Raze said and then sees Ky. "Ky?" Raze asked.

"Hey, Raze. Long time." Ky said.

"Hasn't been THAT long." Raze said.

"Yeah, we know." Tails said.

Just then June, Topaz, and Andrew wake up and so do Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, and the pigtailed girl.

"Man, those things packed a mean punch." Chie said.

"Where'd the hell did they come from?" June asked.

"Hey." Ky said.

"Huh?" Andrew asked and they see the group.

"Oh, Ky!" Topaz said.

"Hey, when'd you get here?" June asked.

"A minute ago." Noel said.

"We found you on the ground knocked out." Kiyo said.

"Ugh, I had a weird dream. We were attacked by those ghost things…" Yosuke said.

"I think it actually happened." Yu said.

"It DID happen." Shadow said.

"Those ghost things were Black Xetis." Blaze said.

"Huh? Black Xetis…? Never heard of 'em." Kanji said.

"That's right. The Black Xetis were never here in this world." Zatch said.

"Are the Black Xetis the same as those dark grey monsters?" Yukiko asked.

"You could say that…" Donald said.

"The only difference is that the Black Xetis were just born from the darkness in others' hearts." Ky said.

"We found you knocked out and we took care of the Black Xetis." Sora said.

"Well, thanks." Raze said.

"We owe ya." June said.

Just then two people come and it's the same blue bear and with him is a girl with short blue hair and wearing a blue suit and blue cap.

"There they are, Naoto! Sensei and the rest are…" The bear stops talking as he sees the ten fine. "…okay…" The bear said.

"What exactly happened?" The girl named Naoto asked.

"We found them knocked out and we took care of the…ghosts." Ky said.

"Really? Wow, you guys are beary strong!" The bear said.

"There's no need to worry anymore, Teddie." Yu said.

"If you're Narukami's friends, then you're fine with me. My name is Naoto." Naoto introduced.

"Oh, yeah! I never got tell you my name yet! I'm Risette, but you can call me Rise for short." The pigtailed girl named Rise introduced.

"And I'm Teddie! It's beary nice to meet you!" Teddie said.

"I'm Ky. These are Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo, Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy." Ky introduced themselves.

"So, Ky. What're you doin' back here?" Raze asked.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in a while." Topaz said.

"We're on our way to find Nex. He asked us to come here." Ky said.

"Nex?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, pale skin, black hair, wears pretty much everything black." Ky described.

"He's also an asshole." Elena said.

"We don't know him or where he is." June said.

"Do you think he's at the old castle?" Murray asked.

"Probably." Ky said.

"Old castle?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, it's where I woke up." Ky said.

"It also leads to the alternate Gloam City, Xyk's Gloam City." Noel said and Raze, June, Topaz, Andrew, Yu, Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie, and Kanji are shocked by the mention of Xyk.

"Did you just say Xyk?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"That's weird. I don't know any Xyk, but the name sounds familiar." Yukiko said.

"Did we meet him before but don't remember?" Kanji asked.

"Maybe the alternate versions of you guys were probably friends with him." Ky said.

"Hmm, Ky, you're going to the old castle, right? We'll come too." Yu said.

"Awesome. Because we're trying to find a way to get him back." Ky said.

"Cool. Just give us a minute and we'll keep up." Raze said.

"Okay." Ky said.

"Since we know where that castle is, we'll lead the way." Noel said.

"Sure." Sora said.

"I'm beary excited to meet this Xyk! I wanna go to that castle now." Teddie said.

"Keep your…whatever on, bear!" Yosuke said.

_(Information: Go to the castle!)_

"The castle's just beyond the creepy yard. It shouldn't be too far." Ky said.

"Okay. Let's get goin'." Sora said.

The group start moving through the school yard and return to the avenue area and make their way through the town and they later come across and they arrive at the outskirts.

_(Outskirts-Ruined Yard)_

The group arrive at the ruined yard and continue to move on, but then Storm finds something and it's some kind of journal.

"Pika." Storm said picking up the journal.

"What's up, Storm?" Ky asked and Storm shows Ky the journal.

"Who does that belong to?" Goofy asked.

Just then a scream is heard.

"Looks like we'll get our answer." Bentley said.

"C'mon." Ky said as they start moving.

The group later arrive at the next part of the ruined yard and they see Werewolf Black Xetis.

"Black Xetis!" Lucas said.

"What're they doing?" Donald asked.

Tails sees the Werewolf Black Xetis surrounding what looks like two figures which are children and one is a boy with brown hair wearing a red shirt with a blue sleeveless vest over it, blue shorts, and a blue and white hat with a pine tree on the front and a girl with long brown hair with braces, wearing a pink sweater with a unicorn, purple skirt, and a pink hairband.

"It's those two! They're in trouble!" Tails said.

"Oh, hell no! We're not dealing with this crap again! Let's kick their asses!" Ken said.

"Agreed." T.J. said.

_(Battle Theme: The Encounter)_

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis!)_

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Ky casts Zero Gravity to send them into the air allowing Noel to aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial spinning slash while Sora casts Thunder followed by casting Blizzard but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howling strikes but Grace uses Growl to stun them allowing Storm and Kiyo and Zatch to work together and they fire electric rays shocking the Black Xetis but the Black Xetis pounce at the group to attack but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to punch but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite at the group but Lucky uses his tongue to grab one and makes it into an egg and kicks it at the other Black Xetis while Donald casts Earth but the Werewolf Black Xetis howl to try and stun the group but Elena and Shadow work together and Elena casts Stop while Shadow uses Chaos Control freezing the Black Xetis and then deliver magical blades and Chaos Spears dealing great damage while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite at the group but Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley shoots electric darts but the Werewolf Black Xetis pounce at the group but Max uses Shield Skateboard while Sly uses Cane Spin while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a blitz slash while Noel spin slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and they defeat all of the Black Xetis.

After the fight the boy looks around and sees the group.

"Where are those things?" The boy asked.

"The Black Xetis are gone. You two are safe." Ky said.

"What're you two doing out here anyway?" Goofy asked.

"We're going to the old castle, because I think there's something supernatural going on there. There's something the journal and…" The boy stops talking. "My journal!" The boy said.

"Oh, this is yours?" Tails asked giving the journal.

"Thanks." The boy said taking the journal.

"You're going to the old castle too?" Lucas asked.

"Sure. I heard there's something that can us to an alternate version." The boy said.

"Xyk's Gloam City." Ky said softly.

"I didn't get to say thanks. I'm Dipper Pines and that's…" Dipper stops talking as he sees the girl getting in Ky's face.

"Gold hair! Charming and can fight! You're my dream guy! Marry me!" The girl said.

"Uh, what…?" Ky asked and Elena's face turns red with rage while flames appear in her eyes.

"Uh-oh…" T.J., Zatch, Ken, and Donald said in fear.

"Here we go…" Sora said nervous.

"Mabel, you're too close to him." Dipper said.

"But I found my dream guy! I'm Mabel!" Mabel introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Mabel. I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"Hey, Brace-face! Get the hell away from him or I'll make you!" Elena yelled.

"Who're you? His boyfriend?" Mabel asked.

"Elena's not my girlfriend." Ky said.

"Good. I think you can do better than her." Mabel said and Elena's skin turns red and takes out her staff.

"Okay, let's calm down and…" Max was cut off by Elena firing a magic bolt at him.

Elena casts Thunder down on Mabel who moves.

"Hey, you almost hit me!" Mabel said.

"That's the point!" Elena yelled casting more spells at Mabel.

"Okay, let's settle down." Dipper said but Elena shoves him back with telekinetic magic.

"Stay away from him!" Elena yelled.

"Why don't you make me?" Mabel asked and the two get in in their faces but Ky gets between.

"STOP IT!" Ky shouted.

"Ky…I'm so sorry." Elena said blushing.

"Oh, no. I made my dream guy mad…" Mabel said.

"Mabel, stop it." Dipper said.

"Elena, calm down." Tails said.

Later the girls calm down.

"Anyway, we're on our way to the old castle too. A friend of mine told me to come there." Ky said.

"Really?" Dipper asked.

"I think you two should come with us. That way, you'll be safer." Noel said.

"Good plan." Dipper said.

"And, Elena…" Ky stops talking.

"I know. I'll play nice with Brac…Mabel." Elena said.

"Mabel…" Dipper stops talking.

"Okay, I'll be nice." Mabel said as she holds Ky's hand but Elena holds his other hand and the two glare at each other.

"C'mon, the castle should be up ahead." T.J. said.

"And we'd better not keep Nex waiting." Shadow said.

_(Information: Go to the castle!)_

The group continue to go through the ruined yard and they see something up ahead and it's a giant castle.

"Is that it?" Sora asked.

"Yep. There's the castle!" Ky said.

"Hurry." Zatch said.

The group later go to the next area of the yard.

_(Outskirts-Ruined Gate)_

The group arrive at the ruined gate and they go for the ruined castle and they see four people and they're Nex, Vergil, Claus, and Omega.

"About damn time. I know you're slow-witted, Ky, but I didn't think you'd be THAT slow." Nex said but Elena walks up to him and punches him in the face.

"We had to deal with Black Xetis, jackass!" Elena yelled.

"Hmph." Nex said.

"So, what'd you want us for? What's this important thing you wanna show us?" Ky asked.

"Go see Jet Yoro. He's in the castle already." Nex said.

"He told you to tell us?" Blaze asked.

"No, I told you because I wanted to." Nex said sarcastically.

"Stop wasting our time and let's go in that castle already." Claus said.

"Finally, I get to see what lies in this place." Dipper said.

The group go into the castle.

_(Abandoned Castle-Foyer)_

The group arrive at the foyer of the castle and it's still decayed and ruined.

"So, where's Jet?" Sora asked.

"The computer room, moron." Nex said.

"Thanks for that!" Ken yelled.

"Then, we should go to the basement." Noel said.

"Bingo, Key brat." Vergil said.

"You guys go on ahead. I need to investigate this place." Dipper said.

"I'll stay here with Ky." Mabel said.

"I think you should go with your brother." Elena said.

"Says who?" Mabel asked.

"Says me!" Elena said.

"You two are ANNOYING! Brace-face can go with her stupid brother and Blue girl's staying." Nex said.

"Best thing I've heard from you for once." Elena said.

"Fine, but we'll meet again, my love!" Mabel said kissing Ky's cheek making Elena more angry.

"Please don't do that again…" Ky said.

Later the twins leave.

"Since we know where the basement is, we'll take lead." Noel said.

"Sounds good to me." Sora said.

"We're going ahead. Later, morons." Nex said as he, Vergil, Omega, and Claus start to move.

_(Information: Find Jet Yoro in the computer room!)_

The group start to move through the foyer and they go for the next room.

_(Abandoned Castle-Study)_

The group arrive at the study and they climb down the stairs taking them to a metallic area and they go for the next room.

_(Abandoned Castle-Machine Room)_

The group arrive at the machine room and they find Nex and his group and they find Jet Yoro.

"Jet, long time!" Ky said.

"Hey, guys. You guys look strong as ever." Jet said.

"So, you wanted us to come here. Why?" Murray asked.

"Does it involve helping Xyk?" Ky asked.

"Well, not really, because I'm sure you can handle that. During my time in the Realm of Darkness, when still in the Brotherhood's world, I managed to have found something very interesting." Jet said.

"What?" Noel asked.

"It's something involving Malus. The source of his and Aptus' immortality." Jet Yoro said shocking the group.

"Really?!" Ky asked.

"Aptus told us he and Malus found a magical means that gave them eternal life. What could it be?" Elena asked.

"Here." Jet Yoro said taking out a black and crimson journal and gives it to Ky who opens the journal.

"'During our trek through our beloved kingdom's forest, my brother and I have stumbled upon a cave. We entered it, only to find what seems to be some kind of abandoned mine. Interested, we searched the mines for something beneficial for our people. It was then, we have discovered two stones. One was blue and the other was red. Aptus touched the blue stone and I touched the red one. After we touched the stones, something was happening to us'." Ky read the journal and then turns the next page. "'After touching the stones and losing consciousness, we woke up and nothing seemed to have happened to us. We decided to leave the cave, only for us to be attacked by creatures. Were they from darkness? They attacked us and we seemed to have suffered horrible wounds that would have killed us, but we're fine regardless. It was amazing! After defeating the creatures, we returned to our city with the stones and began experimenting on them to see what they are. After experimenting, we discovered something fascinating! These stones have magical means of giving one eternal life and even if we suffered something severe, we can't die! This is an amazing discovery. Where did these stones come from? Who created them? How did they get these magical powers of immortality? The answer remains unknow, but I must find this answer. All that matters is that I can live forever and no one can destroy me or my brother. As long as these stones are in our possession, we can experience true peace and happiness'." Ky read the journal.

"So, that's why Aptus and Malus are still around. Those stones they found." Tails said.

"Even after Malus surrendered his heart and soul before his body was sealed, the stone was probably sealed with his body." Bentley said.

"Why didn't Aptus at least tell us of these stones?" Sly asked.

"I guess he wanted us to find out ourselves. He probably thinks eternal life is a curse." Ky said.

"So, they have these the stones the whole time. If Aptus probably has his, then Malus also has his." Max said.

"And the only way to truly defeat Malus is to…" Sora stops talking.

"Destroy the stones and their immortality is over." Ky said.

"That's right." Jet said.

"The problem is if we're going to destroy Malus' stone, we have to deal with him." Lucas said.

"It's not easy, but we're gonna have to fight him sooner or later. To end all this chaos he's caused." Ky said.

"Thank you, Jet, for sharing this information with us." Noel said.

"Yeah. The stones don't only grant immortality, but they also have powers beyond any Keyblade wielder. You better be careful." Jet said.

"Thanks." Ky said smiling.

"Raze, Yu, and the others are probably coming to the castle right now." Sly said.

"Hey, Jet, can you do me a favor?" Ky asked.

"Sure. What?" Jet asked.

"It's about Xyk. After visiting Twilight Town, Sora's trying to find a way to get Roxas back. I want to get Xyl back too. I've seen his pain and I wanna make things right for him. So, can you go to Ienzo and everyone in Divine Kingdom and see if there's a way to at least give Xyk a body?" Ky asked.

"Hmm, so you seek a replica? I suppose it's possible… Okay. I'll go talk to the others for you. Good luck." Jet said.

"Why bother for that wretched Nobody?" Nex asked.

"Xyk deserves his own life. It's just not right having him in my heart forever." Ky said.

"You're stupid. You can do what you want. In any case, we're done here. Later, morons." Nex said as he disappears through a dark corridor taking Vergil, Omega, and Claus with him.

The group return outside.

"You think They're coming?" Donald asked.

"I dunno. Let's go check on the city." Ky said and they nod.

The group start to move.

"So, you've found the truth." A voice said and they see a dark corridor appearing revealing Specter.

"Specter!" Sora yelled taking out Kingdom Key.

"You know him?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, Noel and I met him in the Sleeping Worlds." Sora said.

"D-Dad…" Noel said.

"Wait, did you just call him 'Dad'?" Ken asked.

"As in…" Lucas stops talking.

"Yes. He's Nago reanimated as Specter." Noel said.

Just then another dark corridor appears revealing Revenant.

"Revenant!" Max said.

"Dad." Ky said.

"Did you read the journal?" Revenant asked.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that." Ky said.

"We found out about Malus' immortality and the means to stop him once and for all!" Blaze said.

"You won't get the chance to challenge him." Specter said.

"Even as Keyblade Masters, you're both still weak." Revenant said making Ky and Noel disheartened.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! You're supposed to be their fathers! How can you say these horrible things to them?!" Sora demanded.

"Stay out of this, brat!" Revenant yelled firing an energy shot at Sora sending him against a dead tree.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried.

"It's the truth. How you managed to become Keyblade Masters after falling into our trap, it's beyond us." Specter said.

"That's because they're better than you assholes!" Ken yelled.

"They managed to escape from Malus thanks to Pax, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, Mario, Nixa, and Jinux!" Kiyo yelled.

"And we'll make sure you'll NEVER hurt them again!" T.J. yelled.

"How noble, but utterly pointless." Revenant said disappearing and reappearing behind Ky and pins him to the ground.

"Ky!" Elena cried and Revenant takes the journal.

"This is a mistake from their past and they have no need for this." Revenant said casting a black flame spell burning the journal and then drops it on the ground as it continues to burn.

"Wow, you destroyed the journal. Good for you." Donald said.

"We know how to stop Malus now!" Lucas said.

"Yes, you do, that is, if you can survive." Specter said as he summons Phantom Black Xetis and sends them into the ruined castle.

"What're you doing?" Max asked.

"Consider this a belated congratulations gift for you." Revenant said as he casts a spell on the castle making it come to life as crimson eyes appear, wooden arms and legs grow as it stands up, the castle doors become a mouth with razor sharp teeth, and the Black Xeti symbol appears on the roof of the castle.

"Holy crap!" Ken yelled.

"Enjoy it!" Revenant and Specter said as they disappear through a dark corridor.

The Black Xeti castle begins to move on its own and makes it way over to the city.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"They sent Black Xetis into that castle and now it's goin' for the city!" Goofy said.

"Raze, Yu, and the others are still in there and Dipper and Mabel are still in the castle." Noel said.

"We gotta stop it!" Ky said and everyone nods.

_(Information: Head to the city and stop the castle!)_

The group make their way through the ruined yard and follow the Black Xeti castle and they later return to the city where they see many people running and screaming in terror as the Black Xeti castle is destroying everything in the city.

"This is terrible!" Rise said.

"That castle's beary mean!" Teddie said.

"When did this happen?" June asked.

"I dunno, but we gotta make sure everyone's safe." Yu said.

"Narukami's right!" Yosuke said.

"The safety of these people are important, but how can we stop that thing?" Chie asked.

Just then the group arrive.

"Ky, what the hell happened?" Raze asked.

"It's the Black Xetis! They've taken over the castle." Ky said.

"That's why it's in a rampage." Tails said.

"What do we do?" Topaz asked.

"We're gonna stop that castle." Sora said.

"In that case, do what you can." Naoto said.

"We're going to make sure everyone's at a safe place and try to keep things under control." Yu said.

"Can we count on you guys to give that thing hell?" Kanji asked.

"You bet!" The group said.

"Thanks, guys." Raze said grinning.

"Good luck!" Andrew said.

"Be careful." Yukiko said and they nod.

_(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

_(Information: Defeat Castle Xeti!)_

The group go for Castle Xeti that's still destroying everything in the city.

"How're we supposed to stop it?" Sora asked.

"We gotta find a way to get inside." Ky said and he finds a hole on the castle.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Elena asked and they nod.

"Fulgur!" Ky called.

"Millia!" Noel called and they come flying to their masters.

"Take us inside that castle." Ky said pointing at the hole and Fulgur and Millia fly them into the castle through the hole.

The group are now inside Castle Xeti and they look around to find black globs all over the room.

"Those globs. They're probably what's making that castle attack." Kiyo said.

"Yeah, they're the source. If we destroy them, then the castle should stop attacking." Tails said.

"These globs are brimming with the power of darkness and they must be stopped." Bentley said.

"Then let's get SMASHING!" Murray said.

The group go for the dark globs and Ky begins slashing at one dark glob with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire and then coats his Keyblade with light and delivers a light slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash and then casts Earth while Sora slashes with Shooting Star and then switches into Kingdom Key and diagonal slashes with it while Donald casts Blizzard followed by casting Water while Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Elena casts Aero followed by casting Earth while Ken bashes with his guitar and then unleashes magic music notes while Max uses Shield Missile while Tails delivers a flying kick while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Storm shoots electric shots while Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots fire darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Fire and after enough attacks the dark glob is destroyed.

"One down, only a few more left." Ky said.

"I just determined how many there are. There are seven total, but because we destroyed one, there are six remaining." Tails said.

"Then, let's not waste time and get rid of them." Shadow said.

The group continue to go through the castle and find more dark globs and they find another one and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then enters Second Form and delivers stronger slashes while unleashing light chains and then uses Holy Blade and teleports and slashes and then delivers the final teleport slash while Elena unleashes magical blades and sends them to strike while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows while Storm uses Quick Attack while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. uses Knife Throw while Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley throws ice bombs while Murray uses Fire Punch and after enough attacks another dark glob is destroyed.

Noel and her group find another dark glob and Noel starts slashing with Radiant Salvation followed by slashing with Element of Peace and then casts Thunder while Ken throws magic music bombs and then casts Earth while Grace uses Tackle while Lucas uses PK Love and after enough attacks the dark glob is destroyed.

Sora and his group go for another dark glob and slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Fire while Donald casts Gravity followed by casting Aero while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo and after enough attacks the dark glob is destroyed.

The group continue to find more dark globs but they hear screams.

"That scream. Dipper and Mabel!" Ky said.

"C'mon!" Sly said.

The group arrive at the study and see Dipper and Mabel surrounded by Vampirebat Black Xetis but Ky defeats them.

"My hero!" Mabel cheered hugging Ky.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Fine, until that castle started moving and those Black Xetis showed up again." Dipper said.

"The Black Xetis are controlling the castle. We're getting rid of them. You two should stay with us." Ky said and the two nod.

The group find another dark glob but then more Vampirebat Black Xetis appear.

"You three go for that dark glob and we'll take care of the Black Xetis." Elena said.

"Got it." Noel said.

While the others are dealing with the Black Xetis the Keyblade trio go for the dark glob and Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Water while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash while Sora slashes with Shooting Star and enters Double Arrowguns and fires magic shots and then enters Magic Launcher and fires giant magic shots and later they destroy the fifth dark glob.

The group continue to search the castle for more dark globs and they arrive at the machine room and they find another dark glob guarded by Werewolf Black Xetis and so the others deal with the Black Xetis while Ky, Noel, and Sora go for the dark glob and Sora slashes with Hero's Origin followed by casting Thunder while Noel horizontal slashes with Element of Peace and then enters Enigma Element and delivers many attacks with water, fire, earth, and air while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and horizontal slashes and after enough attacks the dark glob disappears and is destroyed and the group keep going.

The group arrive at the basement of the castle and they find another dark glob.

"There it is, the final dark glob." Bentley said.

"Let's end this madness." Ky said.

The group go for the seventh and final dark glob but more Black Xetis appear and attack but the others deal with them while the Keyblade trio go for the dark glob and Sora casts Water and then horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key and then enters Second Form while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and enters her Second Form while Ky delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope and then enters his Second Form and the three nod at each other and Sora uses Sonic Blade while Noel uses Pure Splicer while Ky uses Holy Blade and their combined attacks do enough damage on the dark glob destroying it.

"That's that." Ky said but then the castle is shaking.

"This castle's gonna go!" Goofy said with his shield over his head.

"Let's go!" Noel said as they start to move as the castle starts to crumble.

At the city Xeti Castle stops attacking as its crumbling into pieces.

"What's happening?" Rise asked.

"Did they do it?" Yukiko asked.

The castle continues to crumble but the group manage to escape before the castle crumbles completely and falls apart into ruins on the downtown creating dust clouds until it clears and the castle is destroyed.

"We did it!" Donald cheered.

"But we made a mess." Lucas said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll clean this." Yu said.

"Everyone's okay anyway. Great job, guys." Raze said.

"Glad we help." Ky said grinning.

"So much for exploring the castle. Now, it's gone." Dipper said.

"At least my dream boy saved the day." Mabel said.

"YOUR dream boy?!" Elena demanded angry making T.J., Zatch, Ken, and Donald huddle in fear.

"Well, we'd better get back to the shack and see if it's okay." Dipper said.

"MY SHACK!" A voice shouted.

"That was Grunkle Stan and…" Mabel stops talking.

"It's destroyed." Dipper said.

"Sorry." Ky said.

"No sweat. Stan throws a gasket over everything sometimes. We're gonna have to clean the shack up again." Dipper said.

"We'll help you with that." Yu said.

"Thanks, Narukami." Dipper said.

"So, what's next for you guys?" June asked.

"Well, there's a chance the Black Xetis and the Haviks will come back, so look out." Ky said.

"Sure, but we got you guys." Yosuke said.

"Wait, you're leaving again?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah. We have to." Max said.

"Jeez, you guys oughta slow down." Chie said.

"Yeah, but we can't. Anyway, before we leave, can I ask you guys something?" Ky asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Raze asked.

"This place, this was Xyk's home, even though he lived in the alternate version. I know how he feels about being alone. My friends, they wanted me back with all their hearts after I was gone and I'm thankful for that." Ky said turning to his group who nod while Elena holds his hand. "So, I think you guys should wish for Xyk with all your hearts." Ky said.

"That's it?" Kanji asked.

"That's nothing! I'm already wishin'!" Raze said.

"Same here." June said.

"I'm wishing already." Andrew said.

"Even though I don't know Xyk, if my alternate version knew him, then I want him back too." Topaz said.

"We'll wish too, with all our hearts." Yu said and Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, and Kanji nod.

"I'm wishing too! I'm beary excited to meet Xyk!" Teddie said.

"Same here! It will be great." Rise said.

"It will be my honor to wish for Xyk." Naoto said.

"I don't know Xyk either, but if he's your friend, then I'll wish for him too." Dipper said.

"I hope this Xyk is as dreamy as you, Ky." Mabel said.

"Thanks! All of you. You have no idea how much this means to me." Ky said tearing up.

"Ky…" Noel said.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll get Roxas AND Xyk back!" Sora said grinning.

Unknowing to them someone is watching the group and it's a hooded crimson cloaked and black star figure.

"Finally, I have gathered all the necessary amount of data I need from them! Now, I can recreate the replicas once more! The thought of this is exciting! My revenge will be complete!" The hooded crimson cloaked and black star figure said as he disappears in a dark corridor.

Meanwhile at the castle ruins Revenant and Specter examine the crater where the castle stood.

"They have done well than expected. They have grown into fine Masters." Revenant said.

"Yes. They are strong enough, maybe even stronger to defeat us." Specter said.

"We will continue to watch them from the shadows and see if their resolve still stands and have not wavered." Revenant said.

"Do you think this new information they received will prove useful to them?" Specter asked.

"We have destroyed Malus' journal, but the knowledge has not left them. Now that they know of Malus' only weakness, who knows what the outcome will be." Revenant said.

"Agreed." Specter said as they disappear in dark corridors.

_(Obtained: Shining Sun: Ky)_

_(A Keyblade that represents balance of Strength and Magic)_

_(Formchange: Morning Star: A flail weapon that can create sun rays. Celestial Whip: A whip that summons rays of stars and make stars fall.)_

Back at the downtown the group get ready to leave.

"Well, time to get going." Ky said and they nod.

"We have a lot to deal with so we'd better get ready for anything." Tails said.

"Time for our adventure to start once more." Goofy said.

The group start to move through the downtown and Ky's group get on Fulgur while Noel's group get on Millia while Sora, Donald, and Goofy get back on the Gummi ship and they start to leave Gloam City for their journey.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. I'm sorry for not updating daily like I normally do, but like I said, with school back up, I'm busier than ever and I have to prioritize that, but I will try to find time to work more on this story, so be patient please.**** Next time, Griff is doing his training as a Virtue of Light with his magic and archery skills with Ami and wants to do his part in helping his friends while Kairi also does her training with Lea as the Guardians of Light and Keyblade wielders. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	9. Chapter 8: Training

Chapter 8: Training

_(World of Rosalina's Observatory)_

_(Gateway to the Starry Sky)_

_(Field Theme: Rosalina's Observatory)_

In a flowery field something is hopping through and it's a gold colored rabbit which is Luma in its rabbit form and someone tries to catch it and it's Griff who trips and falls to the ground before catching the Luma Rabbit who hops off but Griff keeps chasing him.

_"Sorry I didn't get my chance to say bye to you before you left again. When you left to get Noel, I wanted Aptus to send me somewhere where I can train. If I'm really gonna be one of the Virtues of Light and if I'm gonna represent the Virtue of Loyalty, then I can't just sit around like always while you, Pax, and Nex do all the fighting. It's very frustrating for me. I wanna do my part too. I may not have a Keyblade like you three, but I don't wanna feel like I'm worthless. That's why, I'm going to Rosalina's place with Ami. She's teaching me new kinds of magic and I'm also working on my archer skills since Void Citadel. Ami and Rosa are really amazing and helpful. The Lumas are also helping. By the way, I got to see Nixa again or in this case, Ina when she came to help us fight off those losers. At first, I was kinda scared of her, but I got used to her. I don't think she was ever bad, he just wanted to see her friend again and I can't blame her. Ky, you've touched many hearts whenever you meet people and you've brought lots of inspiration of people. There's nobody that can match you, Noel, and Sora. You all have these really awesome abilities and it makes me want to do better. I think I'll be here for a while at least until I know I'm fully ready for what's to come." _Griif writes down on a journal while sitting on a log.

"Are you gonna keep writing all day, Griff? Come on, let's play more!" Luma said.

"I'm tired right now. Can I get a ten minute break?" Griff asked.

"Aww, please?" Luma asked.

"Ten minutes, Luma." Griff said.

"Who are you writing to?" Luma asked.

"Oh, nobody, really. I'm kinda talking to Ky through paper. I like talking to my friends, even if they're not here." Griff said.

"That's so nice. Mama loves reading us stories every day." Luma said.

"Has Ky been here before?" Griff asked.

"Oh, yeah. He and Noel came and we played tag before they met Mama. Then they had to go away for their adventure." Luma said.

"Rosalina watches over worlds and stars, right? Does she come and help when a world's in danger?" Griff asked.

"Mama observes all the worlds, but she can't intervene. She only sees what happens and tells Mr. Yen Sid." Luma said.

"Then he tells Keyblade wielders what they gotta do. Ky and Noel'll are gonna be very busy now that they're Masters." Griff said.

"Can we play now, Griff?" Luma asked.

"Okay, okay. I guess I can't just sit here all day." Griff said.

"Yay!" Luma said as he transforms back into its rabbit form. "Let's play hide-and-seek! Catch me and two more." Rabbit Luma said.

"You're on!" Griff said.

_(Information: Find the Lumas!)_

Griff starts moving to find the Lumas and explores the whole flowery field and while looking around he sees something moving among the flowers and so he goes for the flowers and something hops out and it's a yellow Rabbit Luma.

"Gotcha!" Griff said.

"Dang it! I should've hid in the crater!" The yellow Rabbit Luma said as he transforms back to his star self.

Griff searches for the crater and later finds it and goes for it and finds another yellow Rabbit Luma who hops out of the crater.

"You found me! I wish I hid in the pipe!" The yellow Rabbit Luma said transforming back to his star self.

Griff searches for the pipe and later finds the green pipe and hops into it making something hop out and it's the gold Rabbit Luma.

"You found us all!" The gold Rabbit Luma said transforming back to his star self. "Wow, you found us and quicker too." Luma said.

"Heh, I knew I would." Griff said.

"Griff!" A voice called.

"That's Ami." Griff said.

Ami arrives and finds Griff.

"There you are. Did you sneak off to play with the Lumas?" Ami asked.

"I needed a break." Griff said.

"Well, I think this break's over. We need to get back to training. You want to help Ky and Noel end this nonsense, right?" Ami asked.

"Yeah. Totally." Griff said.

"Then I need you to take this seriously, please." Ami said.

"Okay." Griff said.

_(Observatory-Entrance)_

Griff and Ami later arrive at the observatory.

"When you're ready, I'll be at the library. Rosalina allowed me to use her books as training tools." Ami said.

"Sure thing." Griff said.

_(Information: Find Ami at the library!)_

Griff makes his way through the observatory while passing many Lumas of different colors who are playing together and he later finds a different area and goes for it.

_(Observatory-Library)_

Griff arrives at the observatory's library and finds Ami.

"Okay, Ami. I'm ready for my training to continue." Griff said.

"Great. Not only will we be focusing on your magic, which is lightning of any kind, you also showed to be a great archer. Unfortunately, Rosalina is still working on a very powerful bow and arrow that will equal a Keyblade's power to fight the darkness so we'll have to settle with a training bow. You brought a bow, right?" Ami asked.

"Umm…" Griff trails off.

"You're hopeless." Ami said.

"I'm sorry. I never remember to bring stuff." Griff said.

_"I know we're from the same clan, but it's hard to believe he's the son of Sol, as I was told." _Ami said in her mind. "Fine. We'll have to make a bow by scratch and also find some arrows. Go outside and see if you can find something to make a bow." Ami said.

"What do I need to find exactly?" Griff asked.

"Simple. We need wood, string, and obviously arrows. There should be some around." Ami said.

"Okay. I'll be back." Griff said leaving the library.

_(Information: Find the necessary parts for a bow!)_

Griff explores the observatory to find parts and during the search Griff finds a grassy area and decides to find a log and sees something on the log and it's a piece of wood and Griff continues to search later finds a flowery area and finds sticks and triangle rocks and then continues to search the observatory and later finds something in a different area and it has string and after finding every necessary parts Griff makes his way back to the library and goes to Ami.

"Okay, these should be it." Griff said.

"Okay. Let's get making." Ami said.

Later the two manage to combine the wood and strong together to make a bow and use the sticks and triangle rocks to make arrows.

"There, now you can use this makeshift bow for your archery training." Ami said.

"Alright. You said you can use books, right? You're gonna use magic to bring 'em to life or something?" Griff said.

"That's the idea." Ami said using her magic to cast a spell to bring a book to life. "Now, try firing these arrows at the book." Ami said.

"You got it!" Griff said.

Griff prepares an arrow on a bow and takes aim at the book who is firing a shot at Griff who dodges and fires an arrow at the book dealing damage and then fires another arrow at the book that's firing another shot but Griff dodges and fires two more arrows at the book and then destroys it.

"Not bad, Griff. Now, can you use your magic on the other book?" Ami asked.

"Sure. I've been working on different lightning magics!" Griff said.

"Show me." Ami said as she casts a spell on another book bringing it to life.

The book fires a shot at Griff who dodges and unleashes blue lightning and fires fast blue lightning bolts at the book that fires another shot at Griff who dodges and unleashes red lightning and creates small red lightning daggers and throws them at the book that fires another shot but Griff creates yellow lightning and covers lightning on his fists and delivers yellow lightning punches at the book dealing damage and then creates green lightning creating a green lightning hammer and delivers a powerful bash and then creates orange lightning creating orange lightning bombs that explode but the book fires three shots but Griff creates purple lightning that creates a purple lightning shield and turns the projectiles into purple lightning and reflect back at the book destroying it.

"You're a quick learner, Griff." Ami said.

"I try." Griff said grinning.

"But can you try and combine your lightning magic with the bows?" Ami asked.

"You bet I can!" Griff said.

"Then show me." Ami said casting a spell on another book to make it come to life.

The book fires shots at Griff who dodges and manages to coat the arrows with blue lightning magic and fires the blue lightning arrows with fast shots getting the book that fires two shots but Griff coats the arrows with red lightning magic and rains down the red lightning arrows dealing powerful damage and then coats the arrows with yellow lightning and fires the yellow lightning arrows that turn into fists and then coats the arrows with green lightning and fires them dealing awesome damage but the book fire more shots but Griff coats the arrows with orange lightning and fires the arrows that turn into bombs and then coats the arrows with purple lightning and create lightning barriers as the book fires more shots but the arrow barriers reflect and the book is now destroyed.

"I knew you could do it." Ami said.

"Really?" Griff asked.

"Don't get so cocky. You're still a long way until your training's done." Ami said.

"Yeah, I know, but I have you to help out." Griff said.

"True." Ami said.

Just then a Luma comes in.

"Mama wants to see you." Luma said.

"Wonder what Rosa wants." Griff said.

"Let's go find out." Ami said as they leave the library.

_(Information: Follow the Luma to see Rosalina!)_

Griff makes his way through the observatory while following the Luma and they later go to the upper part of the observatory and goes into the next area.

_(Observatory-Rosalina's Chamber)_

Griff and Ami enter the chamber and they find Rosalina.

"You wanted to see us?" Griff asked.

"Yes and I have great news for you, Griff. Your weapon is ready." Rosalina said.

"Alright!" Griff cheered.

Rosalina creates what looks like a bow with a blue and orange arc with the two ends of the arc having sun like symbols and there is also a quiver containing arrows that have blue points and orange fins with a chain that have sun symbols.

"Awesome! Now I can train with this nonstop!" Griff said.

"With this weapon, you will be able to fight off the darkness. It's as powerful as a Keyblade." Rosalina said.

"You're the best, Rosa!" Griff said.

"Ahem!" Ami coughed.

"Oh, so're you, Ami. I wouldn't have been able to get good with my new powers without you." Griff said.

"Well, now that you have your new bow, let's give it a spin." Ami said.

"Um, can I take a break first?" Griff asked smiling sheepishly.

"Ugh, you ARE hopeless." Ami said.

"Please?" Griff begged.

"Ten minutes." Ami said.

"Awesome! Hey, Lumas!" Griff called running out of the chamber.

"Hard to believe he's one of the Virtues. I think Nixa or Jinux would've fit the bill, but…" Ami stops talking.

"Aptus thought this would be the best way." Rosalina said.

"By the way, how're things in the worlds?" Ami asked.

"It's as I've feared. Now that the new Brotherhood have made themselves known, they're dead set on causing as much havoc as they want." Rosalina said.

"Looks like Ky, Noel, and Sora will be busier than ever." Ami said.

"Don't worry. There is nothing they can't handle." Rosalina said.

"I suppose you're right. Ky and Noel did survive Faust's trap and went through much to help me. Whenever something happens to them, they'll keep coming back. That's their style." Ami said leaving the chamber.

Meanwhile in what looks like a forest Kairi is sitting on a stone writing something on her notepad.

_"I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. Did Master Yen Sid tell you? I'm training to become a Keyblade wielder like you. That's right. No more waiting for you to come back from your adventures. I want to get out there and do my part to help. Merlin has used his magic to bring us to a place, where time doesn't matter. We can take as long as we need to complete our training. He's an amazing wizard. Oh, and by 'us', I mean me and Lea. He's really sorry for all the trouble he caused. I told him it's fine, but he won't stop apologizing. I'll admit, I was a little scared of him at first, but I've gotten to know him better. All he ever wanted was to help his friend. Honestly, it's hard not to like him. Every now and then, I catch him staring at me. When I ask 'What's wrong?' he says, 'I'm not sure. I think I'm forgetting something. Don't know what'. Sora, I think it may have something to do with you. Your journey is all about helping people: Some that you've never met before, and some like Lea that you have. They're all counting on you. It won't be easy, but I hope you remain the happy and cheerful Sora I know. There's no heart your smile can't reach." _Kairi keeps writing and just then someone comes in and it's Lea staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Lea said.

"Lea." Kairi said.

"What? Sorry." Lea said as he joins Kairi. "A letter?" Lea asked.

"Yup." Kairi answered.

"To Sora?" Lea asked.

"Hmm, technically, yes, but I won't send it. It's more for me." Kairi said.

"Ask Merlin. He'll deliver it for you." Lea said.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I just like talking to Sora, even if it's on paper." Kairi said.

"Gotcha. Oh, hey! Here." Lea said taking out two sea-salt ice-cream bars.

"Ice-cream? Really?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I asked Merlin to pick these up. Ya know, we did both summon Keyblades. Gotta celebrate." Lea said.

"You're sweet, Lea." Kairi said taking an ice-cream bar.

As Kairi is eating her ice-cream Lea is staring at her again.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"N-Nothing, I just…" Lea stops talking.

"You're trying to remember what you forgot?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I uh…Yeah." Lea said looking at the sunset.

"So, tomorrow, you and me at the ring. You ready?" Kairi asked.

"'Course." Lea said.

"Don't hold back, Lea. Promise?" Kairi said.

Lea looks back at Kairi but in her place is what looks like a black-haired girl wearing the same black coat making Lea tear up and drops his ice-cream.

"Huh? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah…Sorry." Lea said.

"You're crying. What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Something in my eyes." Lea said.

"Lea…" Kairi said.

"Gotta go. Sorry." Lea said.

"'Kay, but stop apologizing." Kairi said.

"Fine, but one condition; call me Axel from now on. Got it memorized?" Lea asked pointing his head.

"Yeah, okay, Axel." Kairi said and Lea walks off while Kairi looks down on the ice-cream he dropped. "I wonder what's going on with him." Kairi said.

Meanwhile in Radiant Garden at the town square Riku and Mickey are being escorted by Dilan who shows them the square.

"So, this is the place." Mickey said.

"Where Aqua fell into the Realm of Darkness after she dove in to save Terra." Riku said.

"Yeah. She said he was actin' strange." Mickey said.

"Strange how?" Riku asked.

"She sensed darkness in him and they ended up gettin' into a big fight." Mickey said.

"Right, then in the aftermath, the two of them disappeared. Around the same time, the guards found a man with white hair lying on the ground here in the square, calling himself 'Xehanort'." Riku said.

"Ansem the Wise took the man in, but that was a mistake. Xehanort betrayed his master and stole his research. Then, along with his fellow apprentices, separated his heart from his body. Xehanort's heart took his master's name, 'Ansem' and traveled to the past to give his younger self instructions. He even took brief control of you. His empty body stayed in the present, took the name Xemnas and founded Organization XIII, along with Malus' Nobody, Xusmal. Their goal was to prepare thirteen vessels for Xehanort's heart." Mickey said.

"Until we put an end to the Organization. All the while, Young Xehanort had been visiting the future to choose thirteen vessels of his own; hearts with strong enough ties to him to begin a new Organization, the True Organization XIII. Now, they're looking for a fight with us. What happened to Terra? I thought you said Aqua saved that day." Riku said.

"Yeah, she did. The problem is we didn't notice. You remember the end of the Mark of Mastery exam, when Master Xehanort made his grand return, along with Malus? That was the Xehanort I remember. He was already an old man then. How do you explain Ansem and Xemnas, his Heartless and his Nobody? Isn't it strange how young they look? Why aren't they old men? That's because Xehanort was usin' a different body when the split happened. That portrait of the young man I mentioned…it wasn't just some stranger Ansem the Wise took under his wing. It was the young man, whose body Xehanort possessed." Mickey said.

"So, that was Terra? Xehanort was using Terra?" Riku asked.

"Yup. Master Xehanort told us 'another on his list' belong to him. He was talking about Terra. Turns out Aqua saved more than just her friend that day." Mickey said.

"Okay, but Xehanort is an old man again. So where's Terra now?" Riku asked and Mickey realizes.

"Master Xehanort's collectin' vessels! He claimed to have two of our seven Guardians. We saved Sora, but Terra must still be on Xehanort's side." Mickey said.

"So, he's with Organization XIII… We gotta warn Sora, Ky, and Noel." Riku said.

"Yep. We also gotta warn Oswald, Pax, Nex, and the rest!" Mickey said and Riku nods.

Meanwhile in Noble Palace at the central town square Pax and Oswald find Aptus.

"Okay, we're here. So, this is the place where Jin fell to the Realm of Darkness?" Pax asked.

"Yes. This was where Jin found his friend Draco, whose body was possessed by my brother." Aptus said.

"After sensing darkness in Draco and that Malus had him, that was when the two got into a huge fight." Oswald said.

"I assisted Jin in this battle, hoping to stop my brother for good." Aptus said.

"But then after the fight, the two disappeared and that was when Jet Yoro found Jin's missing Keyblade." Pax said.

"Indeed. After the entire conflict, Malus plotted the events you young ones have endured. His first act was invading Divine Kingdom to take the young Virtus, knowing he would become a threat to him. After the death of his parents, Virtus escaped soundly with Sophia to a different world, where his identity would be hidden until the time came. Sometime after the fall of this world and Divine Kingdom, Malus took one of Fortiutdo's students, Zervik and trained him the arts of darkness, becoming his servant. Then, after dividing his heart and body, Malus' Heartless possessed Zervik to help speed his plot while causing trouble for Virtus during his first journey. Even after Zervik's defeat, Malus' Heartless was still at large, that is until you and Nex have put an end to him. After the split, the empty body, Draco's body that Malus possessed, acted on its own, becoming a Nobody and taking the name Xusmal and with Xemnas, they have formed Organization XIII, but Xusmal's actual plot was using the Organization to use their Kingdom Hearts to hasten his real body's unsealing. He even undone the seal of Brotherhood of Disharmony and with them, he spread chaos all over worlds." Aptus said.

"But we all put an end to both the Organization and the Brotherhood." Pax said.

"Yeah, but all the while, another faithful servant of Malus, Hilda, your mother, Pax, brought back most of those, who have fallen into the ranks such as Fortitudo, Nago, and Zervik while Serpens, Draco, unsealed the Brotherhood again and now they've formed the True Brotherhood of Disharmony." Oswald said.

"And now we're gonna be dealing a giant ass battle." Pax said.

"Yes, Armageddon of Light and Darkness." Aptus said.

"Damn… Jin fell to darkness and Draco was nothing more but a puppet." Pax said.

"Here's one thing I don't understand, after the defeat of the original Organization XIII, Ienzo, Aeleus, Dilan, Lea, Ina, and Nuji are no longer bad, so what about Draco? Why's he on Malus' side still?" Oswald said.

"Despite being free from Malus' control, his heart is still tragically corrupted by steeping into further darkness, just like Faust's daughter, Aril and Malus 'promised' to create a world, where he can get his friends back." Aptus said.

"He was Serpens this whole time and caused loads of trouble for us at the Realm of Sleep." Pax said.

"Now that my brother's true body is unsealed and has made himself known once more, we best prepare ourselves for the greatest conflict." Aptus said.

"We should regroup with Mickey and Riku. We'll tell Sonic, Peach, and Mario to meet us back so we can form a plan on what to do next for Jin and Aqua." Oswald said and Pax nods.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. I'm sorry for not updating daily like I normally do, but like I said, with school back up, I'm busier than ever and I have to prioritize that, but I will try to find time to work more on this story, so be patient please.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy go to the next world, where they meet a boy with fairies, but then they also deal with an evil teenager, who has a magic book and also must deal with a demonic creature Ky and Noel know. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	10. Chapter 9: Breakin' Da Rules

Chapter 9: Breakin' Da Rules

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas leave Gloam City to get ready for their next adventure and as Ky and Noel are on Fulgur and Millia Ky's Gummiphone goes off.

"My Gummiphone!" Ky said.

"Answer it, Ky. Somebody's calling you." Tails said.

Ky picks up his Gummiphone and answers it revealing to be a boy with brown hair and wearing a red shirt with shite short sleeves.

"Heya, Prince!" The boy said.

"Wha…Tim?!" Ky asked.

"I see you're getting used to your new Gummiphone we made ya and Noel." Tim said but then someoe shoves him aside and it's another boy who looks like Tim but is wearing a white shirt with a green opened shirt over it.

"What up, Future King?" The second said.

"Jim." Ky said.

"We have a new mission for you and Noel. It's about a world." Jim said but Tim shoves his twin aside.

"I was gonna tell him that!" Tim yelled.

"Well, you're too slow." Jim said.

"Knock it off, Tweebs!" A voice said shoving both Tim and Jim aside revealing Kim.

"Oh, hey, K.P." Ky said.

"Sorry about Tim and Jim. Anyway, they're right, we have a new mission for you and Noel." Kim said.

"Another mission? What's going on?" Elena asked.

"We're unsure, but apparently, there's a dark force at work in a different world. Find a place called 'Dimmsdale'. Whatever's going on, it's not good." Kim said.

"You can count on us!" Ky said.

"Break a leg, King Master!" Tim said.

"Have fun!" Jim said as the screen turns off.

"Well, we got a new mission." Ky said.

"At a place called Dimmsdale?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. Lemme call Sora and give him the rundown." Ky said using his Gummiphone.

In the Gummi ship Sora's Gummiphone goes off.

"The Gummiphone!" Jiminy said.

Sora picks up his Gummiphone and answers it revealing Ky.

"Hey, Sora." Ky said.

"What's up, Ky?" Sora asked.

"Noel and I have a new mission for a new world and we'd like your guys' help." Ky said.

"Like we're gonna say 'no'?" Sora asked grinning.

"What world?" Donald asked.

"At a place called Dimmsdale." Tails said.

"I wonder what's goin' on there?" Goofy asked.

"We'll find out, but we're on our way now." Noel said.

"Okay. I'll see ya guys there!" Sora said.

Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship begin flying through the space area while dealing with Heartless ships and Black Xeti rays of darkness and after a few minutes of flying they find another world that has what looks like a house, a school, a mall, and a wooded area and they decide to go to that world next.

In a house in a bedroom a boy with brown hair, a bucktooth, and wearing pink pajamas is sleeping on a bed and just then two people appear and they're fairies having wings and wearing crowns and one is a male with green hair, green eyes, and wearing a suit while the second fairy is female with pink hair and wearing a yellow shirt.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead!" The fairy female said.

"I didn't know Timmy had different heads." The fairy male said.

The boy opens his blue eyes and yawns.

"Just another day or two…" The boy said groggily.

"You need to get up, Timmy. It's time to get prepared." The fairy female said.

"Timmy! We're leaving for our, uh, seminar weekend!" A female voice said from downstairs.

"Duty calls! We won't be having any fun this weekend!" A male voice said from downstairs.

"Mom and Dad are away this weekend. That means something important…" Timmy said and realizes. "Oh, no! Vicky's coming over! She's here right now! My brain's numb with horror! Cosmo, Wanda, stall her while I think of something." Timmy said.

"No can do, Timmy. We can't be seen by people, but you." The female fairy named Wanda said.

"Yeah. Dem's da rules." The male fairy named Cosmo said summoning a book that says 'Da Rules'.

"Ugh, I don't have time for rules! I wish we didn't need stupid rules!" Timmy said.

"You got it!" Cosmo said as he uses his wand and the rulebook is on the ground.

"I have a feeling this is not good…" Timmy said.

"I think it's great news!" Cosmo said but just then a newspaper appears that says 'Really, Really Bad News'. "Yeah, I'm not betting much now…" Cosmo said.

"It says here that your wish broke Da Rules so badly that the next person, who touches it will steal the wish power of the fairies stupid enough to grant silly wishes." Wanda said.

Coming upstairs is a teenage girl with orange hair tied to a ponytail, wearing a green shirt, and black pants.

"NOOOOOO!" Timmy shouted going for the rulebook but then the teenage girl grabs the rulebook first.

"Listen up, twerp! Here's how things work around here; I'm in charge and you're NOTHING!" The teenage girl said.

"Vicky, I need that book!" Timmy said.

"Well, I don't care! I wish you're still in bed asleep so I wouldn't have to deal with you and your freaky disgusting habits!" Vicky said as she slams the door.

"We're in trouble…!" Cosmo said and just the room turns dark. "Hey, now we're in trouble in Timmy's dream! Now, I'm spinning in Timmy's dream! Weeee!" Cosmo said spinning in the air.

"This is serious… It's only a matter of time before someone finds out what happens and we end up…" Wanda was cut off and they are teleported to a courtroom full of fairies. "…in Fairy Court!" Wanda finished.

"Yay! We get to see the judge serve up hot creamy justice for some unsuspecting creep! Didn't see that coming!" Cosmo said.

"Silence!" Someone said and it's a huge fairy with white hair, wearing a green sleeveless top, dark green camouflage pants, and combat boots.

"Hey, I saw THAT coming!" Cosmo said.

"Jorgen von Strangle! The most feared fairy in the universe!" Wanda said.

"Don't worry. I'll sort this out…" Timmy said.

"Order! Order! The case of the Fairies versus Cosmo and Wanda is in session. All rise!" The fairy judge said slamming his gavel. "Cosmo and Wanda, you have been accused of losing your copy of Da Riles… How do you plead?" The Fairy Judge asked.

"I'll plead backwards!" Cosmo said.

"SILENCE! Any plea other than 'Guilty' will be met by loud shouting and a terrifying display of my muscle tone!" Jorgen yelled.

"I think he means it…" Wanda said.

"Jorgen von Strangle, you may begin the persecution." The Fairy Judge said.

"Thank you, Your Honor. I call to the stand, little Timmy Turner!" Jorgen said and Timmy comes to the stand. "Timmy, did your fairy godparents lose their copy of Da Rules?" Jorgen asked.

"Yeah, but…" Timmy was cut off.

"HE SAYS YES!" Jorgen said.

"The court finds the accused guilty and sentences them to forty-nine and a half hours of impunity service to recover the missing copy of Da Rules or they will lose their Fairy Licenses forever!" The Fairy Judge said.

Unknowing to them someone is watching them.

**"Recover the missing pages or they will lose their powers? Hehehehe… Such news… Those wretched flies could be the thing we need to strengthen my master even more! What's more is that Virtus and Noel will be on their way soon! This should prove fun!" **The figure said.

"What was the first thing again?" Cosmo asked.

"Hand in your wands!" Jorgen demanded and Cosmo and Wanda do so. "And your backup wands." Jorgen ordered and they do so as well. "Now, tiny fairies, take these training wands AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Jorgen shouted.

Meanwhile outside the house a light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"So, we're in Dimmsdale now… Wonder what's goin' on?" Ky asked.

"Uh, more like wonder what's goin' with US!" Sora said.

"Huh?" Ky asked as he turns to see the group and then at himself and goes to the house window for a look to look at his reflection.

Ky is now a ten-year-old and he is wearing a white shirt with blue shorts and still wearing his white and blue roman bands and crystal key necklace.

Noel is also a ten-year-old and she's wearing a white sleeveless top with a yellow skirt and still wearing her white and yellow bracelets and crystal heart necklace.

Elena is also a ten-year-old and she's wearing a violet sleeveless top and violet skirt and still wearing her ruby amulet.

Ken is also a ten-year-old and he's wearing a black sleeveless vest and black pants and still wearing his goggles.

Sora is now a twelve-year-old and he's wearing a black and red shirt, red shorts, black fingerless gloves, and black and yellow shoes and still wearing his crown necklace.

Kiyo is also a twelve-year-old and he's still wearing his white shirt and blue jeans.

"I can't believe I'm ten again! Just like in T.J.'s world…" Ky said.

"Wow, Ky. This is what you looked like when you saved my world?" T.J. asked.

"We're all ten!" Elena said.

"Not me. I look twelve." Sora said.

"You ARE twelve and so am I." Kiyo said.

"But T.J. and I still look the same." Lucas said.

"And obviously, Storm, Grace, and Lucky." Ky said.

"You think that's embarrassing, take a good look at us." Shadow said.

Donald, Goofy, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Zatch, Sly, Bentley, and Murray now have fairy wings and crowns.

"You guys are fairies…?" Noel asked.

"This is annoying… Why do I need THIS form?!" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, you know what the magic is for." Elena said.

"Yeah, it's for world order." Donald said.

"Border…?" Sora and Ken asked.

"I said ORDER!" Donald yelled.

"Hmm, according to my techno map, in this world, most kids have fairy godparents. So, we'll have to act like we're your fairies." Tails said.

"The thing is, we can't grant wishes because we don't have wands, but still." Bentley said.

"Another thing, in this world, because we're your fairies, we can't be seen by other people, but you guys." Tails said.

"Okay. Sounds like this is gonna be interesting." Ky said.

"This'll be fun!" Goofy said.

"You're getting excited, Dad." Max said.

Just then they hear a poof sound.

"Huh? What was that?" Sora asked.

"It came from the upper part of the house." Noel said.

"Let's check it out." Ky said.

_(World of Dimmsdale)_

_(Field Theme: Fairly OddParents)_

_(House-Yard)_

The group climb up the tree and see Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda.

"Hey, there's a kid and look! He has fairy godparents too." Ky said.

"What's going on here?" Sora asked.

"Forty-nine and a half hours… We'll never be able to complete the impunity service in that time! Especially without our real wands." Wanda said.

"Impunity service?" Ky asked.

"What's that mean?" Sly asked.

"Guys, we can do this!" Timmy said.

"It's going to be a long forty-nine and a half hours…" Wanda said dismayed.

Just then darkness appears behind them and they're Black Xetis that look like pixies.

"Timmy, behind you!" Wanda called.

"What the…?!" Timmy asked.

"Black Xetis!" Ky said.

"We need to do something!" Noel said.

Before the Pixie Black Xetis can attack someone gets into the room and it's Ky with Dawn of Hope in hand.

"Stand back!" Ky said.

"Huh, who're you and how'd get into my room?" Timmy asked.

"It's a human. Cosmo, hide!" Wanda said as they turn into goldfish and get into the bowl.

"We'll talk later! I'll handle the Black Xetis!" Ky said.

"Not alone!" Sora said as he, Noel, Elena, Ken, Kiyo, T.J., Storm, Grace, Lucky, and Lucas come into the room.

"Hey, who're you people?" Timmy asked.

"Shuddup! Get lost!" Ken yelled.

"Where're the others?" Ky asked.

"I cast a spell to make them invisible so he wouldn't see them, but we'll see them." Elena said.

"Smart." Noel said.

"Let's deal with them now!" Donald said.

_(Battle Theme: Fairy Power)_

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis!)_

The Pixie Black Xetis unleash magical attacks at the group but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a cartwheel slash while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a blitz strike but the Pixie Black Xetis unleash black stars and send them at the group but Elena casts Stop to freeze them and then unleashes magical blades and sends them to strike while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Pixie Black Xetis unleash magic concussive blasts but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Pixie Black Xetis send out magical bolts at the group who dodge and Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Max uses Shield Cyclone while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Pixie Black Xetis send out black stars but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow uses Chaos Lances while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Pixie Black Xetis unleash black magic blasts but Ky slashes with Shining Sun and then enters Morning Star mode and transforms his Keyblade into a flail with a mace and delivers strong attacks while spinning the flailed mace around and then delivers a slamming strike and then enters Celestial Whip mode and his weapon transforms into an ethereal whip and delivers lashes while sending out powerful star energy and all the Pixie Black Xetis are defeated.

"Done and done!" Zatch said.

"Whoa! You guys actually pulled that off?" Timmy asked.

"Hehehe… We may not look it, but we do know how to fight." Ky said.

"But you guys are like the same age as me. How did you do that stuff? Also, what were those things?" Timmy asked.

"Slow down, Beaver boy. We'll answer your questions one at a time." Elena said.

"We just learned how to that stuff is all." Sora said.

"And those things are Black Xetis. They're monsters born from the darkness in people's hearts." Noel said.

"Darkness in people's hearts? That sounds like something off a Crimson Chin issue." Timmy said.

"Darkness in people's hearts? Oh, dear…" Wanda said.

"I don't have darkness in my heart, right? My heart won't see anything!" Cosmo said.

"Okay, so say all that stuff is true, what about that other stuff that happened?" Timmy said.

"Uh, that's just us." Ky said.

"I'm not buying it." Wanda said as she takes out something. "This Fairy Ray should see things clearly." Wanda said as sees Donald, Goofy, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Zatch, Sly, Bentley, and Murray as fairies. "Well, I'll be. These kids have fairies too." Wanda said.

"Really? They have wings and crownie things?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, but I've never seen them in Fairy World before." Wanda said.

"So, who are you guys? I've never seen you guys before." Timmy said.

"I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"Noel." Noel introduced.

"Sora." Sora introduced.

"Elena." Elena introduced.

"Name's Ken. Don'tcha forget it!" Ken introduced.

"I'm Kiyo." Kiyo introduced.

"T.J." T.J. Introduced.

"And I'm Lucas." Lucas introduced.

"These are our…pets. Storm, Grace, and Lucky." Ky said.

"Those are weird looking pets. Where are you guys from?" Timmy asked.

"We're from a city very far away." Noel said.

"You could say we just moved here." Elena said.

"Okay. My name's Timmy Turner. So far, today's not going so well." Timmy said.

"Yeah, clearly." Ky said and he looks at the goldfish who are Cosmo and Wanda and sees their crowns. _"So, those are the same fairies. They can transform into anything to avoid being caught." _Ky said in his mind.

"Hey, when you said the other stuff that happened during fight was just you, I honestly don't believe you. Someone was doing something for you guys." Timmy said making Donald, Goofy, Max, Zatch, and Murray gasp.

"Uh oh…" Tails said.

"Just keep quiet." Blaze said.

"What…?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, well, your fish aren't normal themselves." Ky said making Cosmo and Wanda gasp.

"What…?" Timmy asked.

"Let's just cut to the chase." Elena said undoing the invisibility spell revealing Donald, Goofy, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Zatch, Sly, Bentley, and Murray.

"Whoa, you guys have fairy godparents?" Timmy asked.

"So do you, I see." Ky said revealing Cosmo and Wanda.

"Well, I had a feeling. More Godkids." Wanda said.

"And they're unusual. We have gold, pink, like Wanda, spiky, blue, white, freckles, odd looking, and yellow fudge hair." Cosmo said.

"Look, our fairies were helping us fight the Black Xetis." Lucas said.

"We had to hide them because…" Kiyo was cut off.

"Oh, trust me. I know. If someone sees them, they go away forever." Timmy said.

"But it's okay for other Godkids to see fairies if they figure it out first." Wanda said.

"I'm Cosmo!" Cosmo introduced.

"And I'm Wanda." Wanda said.

"Donald!" Donald introduced.

"I'm Goofy!" Goofy introduced.

"Max." Max introduced.

"I'm Miles, but call me Tails." Tails introduced.

"I am Blaze." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow." Shadow introduced.

"Zatch!" Zatch introduced.

"Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"And I'm Murray!" Murray introduced.

"How is it we've never seen you guys in Fairy World?" Wanda asked.

"Um…" Donald tries to answer.

"We're from an alternate Fairy World." Tails said.

"Yeah." Bentley said.

"Really?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat with you guys more, but we're busy right about now." Wanda said.

"Why's that?" Noel asked.

"Um, I kinda made a stupid wish when I didn't have to follow Da Rules and now my evil babysitter Vicky has it." Timmy said.

"Now, we're sentenced to forty-nine and a half hours to recover the lost pages of the Da Rules and if we don't find them all, we'll lose our Fairy Licenses forever." Wanda said.

"That sucks." Ken said.

"In that case, we'll help you." Ky said.

"What?" Timmy asked.

"C'mon, more heads are better than three, right?" Sora asked.

"And there can be more Black Xetis around. You'll need more help you can get." Elena said.

"So, what do you say?" Sly asked.

"That's really nice of you guys." Timmy said.

"Thank you all so much!" Wanda said.

"Yay! Goldie, Pinky, Spiky, Bluey, Goggley, Freckly, Oddly, and Yellow Fudgy get to help!" Cosmo said.

"This is gonna be annoying, but we'd better get started." Shadow said.

"But WHERE do we start?" Sora asked.

"I have an idea!" Timmy said going for a pile of comics that has a man with a long chin and wearing a red outfit.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ken asked.

"Timmy, I don't think we have time for comic books." Wanda said.

"But I wanna see if I can get some ideas from Crimson Chin." Timmy said.

"How do you think that will help?" Ky asked.

"Twerp!" A voice yelled.

"Oh, no. It's Vicky!" Timmy said.

"Guys!" Ky said.

"Yeah." Tails said as Elena turns them invisible while Cosmo and Wanda disappear.

Timmy removes his pajamas and is now wearing a pink shirt, blue pants, and a pink hat and Vicky enters the room.

"Who're you talking to, lame brain?" Vicky asked and she sees Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Kiyo, T.J., Lucas, Storm, Grace, and Lucky. "Who're these twerps?" Vicky asked.

"For your information, we're Timmy's friends. Now, get lost." Elena said.

"Excuse me! I'M in charge here! Watch who you're talking to!" Vicky yelled.

"Make me, you ginger bitch!" Elena yelled making Vicky red angry.

"Wow." Timmy said.

"Elena's got such a sharp tongue." Wanda said.

"My tongue's soft. How'd she sharpen it?" Cosmo asked.

"Okay, bluehead, you just earned yourself a butt load of chores!" Vicky said.

"She's not doing anything!" Ky yelled.

"Oh, then you'd like to take her place, Pretty boy?!" Vicky asked.

"If you make him work, I'LL fix you!" Elena yelled.

"Just get lost and leave us alone." Sora said.

"Whatever! You're all just as stupid as this twerp!" Vicky said.

"Listen, Vicky, I was just showing my new friends my Crimson Chin comics." Timmy said.

"Seriously? How lame. That's exactly what a lame person would do." Vicky said.

"Hey, we're kids! We like comics!" T.J. said.

"Well, I wish I could spoil your childhood fun!" Vicky said and then sees a Crimson Chin poster on the wall. "In fact, I wish your stupid Crimson Chin was useless and I wish you twerps would be trapped in his dumb comic world so you all can be just as pathetic as those comic books!" Vicky said slamming the door.

"Man, what a bitch." Ken said.

"She's a thousand times worse than Finster." T.J. said.

"This is not good." Wanda said.

"What do you mean?" Bentley asked.

"Remember when I said Vicky has Da Rules? Well, now that she has it, whenever she wishes for something, it'll come true!" Timmy said.

"So that means, what she just said…" Blaze stops talking.

"Yep." Wanda said.

"We're gonna be trapped in a comic book?" Goofy asked.

"Ah, hell…" Ken said.

Timmy looks at his Crimson Chin comics.

"Vicky's wish is coming true! The Crimson Chin's becoming useless!" Timmy said.

"But, hey, the second part of the wish hasn't worked yet." Cosmo said but everyone minus Donald and Cosmo disappear.

"You should learn to be quiet!" Donald said.

"Sorry." Cosmo said and they disappear.

Meanwhile in the living room of the house Vicky is watching tv while still keeping Da Rules at her side but then a knock the door is heard.

"Now what?" Vicky asked as she opens the door revealing Hazama. "Who're you and what do you want?" Vicky asked.

"Hello, please excuse my intrusion. I am Hazama. I came here because I have an issue." Hazama said.

"What do I care your issue is!" Vicky yelled.

"Please wait. Hear what I have to say. I see you're having trouble with those kids, yes?" Hazama asked.

"You mean those new twerps with that stupid brat Timmy? Yeah, they all stink! They think they own this house!" Vicky said.

"I know what that's like. These little brats need discipline and I can help you." Hazama said.

"Really? Well, as long as you find a way to get rid of these twerps, then do what you want." Vicky said.

"Oh, I plan to." Hazama said as Vicky shuts the door. **"And that is what I shall do. These children and those flies will be crushed all the same!" **Hazama said in his demonic voice while four crimson eyes appear on his face while smiling evilly and then disappears in a dark portal.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. I'm sorry for not updating daily like I normally do, but like I said, with school back up, I'm busier than ever and I have to prioritize that, but I will try to find time to work more on this story, so be patient please.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy help Timmy find the pages of Da Rules while dealing with Vicky's constant horrible wishes and dealing with a certain enemy Ky and Noel know. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	11. Chapter 10: Wishing Madness 1

Chapter 10: Wishing Madness 1

In a city it's nighttime and the group are now in the city.

"Ugh, where the hell are we?" Ken asked.

"We're in Chincinatti. This is the city where the Crimson Chin protects." Timmy said and he's now wearing what looks like a costume that consists of a red hat, red mask, red uniform with yellow gloves, yellow boots, and yellow cape.

"Timmy, where'd you get that outfit?" Ky asked.

"This? This is what I look like when I visit the Crimson Chin's world. I'm called Cleft the Boychin Wonder." Timmy said.

"I don't think he's the only one wearing a costume." Tails said.

Ky finds a building window to see his reflection and he's now wearing a white and blue costume, blue mask, blue belt with a keysword symbol, and blue cape with the same keysword symbol.

Noel is now wearing a white and yellow costume, yellow mask, yellow belt with a heart symbol, and a yellow cape with the same heart symbol.

Sora is now wearing a red and black costume, red mask, red belt with a crown symbol, and a red cape with the same crown symbol.

Donald is now wearing a blue wizard like costume with a blue mask.

Goofy is now wearing a green knight armor with a green mask.

Elena is now wearing a violet robe like costume and under the robe is a leotard with a blue belt.

Ken is now wearing a green punk like costume and has lightning symbols on his face.

Max is now wearing a red squire outfit with a red mask.

Tails is now wearing a lab coat like costume and goggles.

Blaze is now wearing a royal costume with flame designs.

Shadow is now wearing a black and red cloak.

Storm is now wearing an orange mask.

Grace is now wearing a white mask.

Kiyo is now wearing a white and blue costume with a white mask.

Zatch is now wearing a yellow and blue costume with a yellow mask.

Lucky is now wearing a white and green mask.

T.J. is now wearing a baseball like costume and a green mask.

Sly is now wearing a blue and black costume while keeping his mask.

Bentley is now wearing a green and blue lab coat like costume.

Murray is now wearing a blue and red wrestler like costume.

Lucas is now wearing a white coat, blue pants, and a cyborg like mask.

"We're wearing superhero outfits! THIS RULES!" Sora cheered liking his new costume.

"Of course you'd cheer of that." Donald said dismayed.

"This will take getting used to." Lucas said.

"I don't what's annoying. Being a fairy or wearing this." Shadow said.

"Remember what we said, Shadow." Elena said.

"Yeah, yeah. Order." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"As much as I love gawking at our costumes, we have to help this Crimson Chin. Timmy, you know him more. What do we do?" Ky asked.

"The first step is to find out where his lost powers are." Timmy said.

"Okay, but where do we start?" Murray asked.

"Let's take a look around. Maybe we'll find something." Tails said and everyone nods.

_(Chincinatti-Square)_

_(Information: Find a way to help the Crimson Chin!)_

The group begin looking around Chincinatti to find something but then they see what looks like a bank.

"Could there be something in there?" Sora asked.

"Maybe." Max said.

"Let's go in!" T.J. said.

The group enter the bank.

_(Chincinatti-Bank)_

As the group explore they see what look like bars destroyed and vaults empty.

"What the hell happened here?" Ken asked.

_"It's just in! Strange creatures of tremendous strength have raided the First Bank of Chincinnati!" _An anchorman said.

"Tremendous strength?" Noel asked.

"Strange creatures…?" Zatch asked.

"The Black Xetis!" Ky said.

"Could they have the Chin's strength?" Timmy asked.

"I couldn't even hazard a guess, but that could be the case." Bentley said.

Just then Cosmo and Wanda appear and are wearing pink and green costumes.

"Because Vicky's wish came to reality, the Chin's powers had to go somewhere else." Wanda said.

"Look! Something's happening in a different panel!" Timmy said.

_"It's just in! Strange creatures are destroying Downtown Chincinnati and strange heart symbols are flying out of where the citizens stood!" _The anchorman said.

"Oh, no!" Donald said.

"We have to get there!" Kiyo said.

"Right now!" Sly said.

"It's Clefting time!" Timmy said.

The group go for Timmy.

"We gotta get to that panel! Ready?" Timmy asked and the group nod. "Let's go!" Timmy said.

_(Chincinatti-Downtown)_

The group arrive at Downtown Chincinatti to see chaos happening as buildings and streets are up in flames while citizens are running for their lives screaming in terror.

"All hell's breakin' loose!" Ken said.

"Why's this happening?" Timmy asked.

"Look!" Goofy said pointing at what look like giant Black Xetis that look like giant strong car like robots.

"So the Black Xetis are behind this!" Sora said.

"Judging from their size and strength, this must be from the Chin's strength, but why?" Ky asked.

**"It's simple." **A voice said and they see a dark corridor appearing revealing Demiz.

"You! You're from the Prison Realm…" Noel said.

"Demiz! Malus' servant!" Ky yelled taking out Dawn of Hope.

"You know this thing?" Sora asked.

"Yeah we do and he's caused us trouble!" Ky said.

**"It's an honor to see you again, Prince Virtus and you as well, Princess Noel. Ah, and we meet at last, Young Sora." **Demiz said as he summons more Black Xetis and they start possessing nearby cars transforming them into giant car robots and begin destroying Downtown Chincinnati.

"YOU'RE responsible for this!" Elena yelled.

**"Don't make such a hasty accusation. It was Vicky's wish that was what made your superhero pathetically weak and worthless. I happen to assist by sending the lost powers for the Black Xetis to destroy this wretched world!" **Demiz said.

"Well, stop it right now!" Timmy yelled.

**"You children are merely delaying what is inevitable. This is the sign of what my master desires. First, your comic world and then every world." **Demiz said.

"Shut up!" Ky yelled as he charges at Demiz to strike but Demiz sinks into shadows.

"Ky, forget him. Right now, Chincinnati needs our help." Blaze said.

"Okay!" Ky said as they confront the Automech Black Xetis.

"But we can't take 'em like this!" Sora said.

"We need a wish!" Timmy said.

"But not without star power." Wanda said.

Storm and Grace find something and they look like stars and so they grab the stars.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"That's perfect!" Wanda said.

"It's wishing time, Cleft!" Cosmo said.

"I wish we have a giant fighting mech to fight those Black Xetis!" Timmy said and Wanda and Cosmo use their wands to create a giant Automech for the group.

"Cool!" Sora said.

"Now we can kick their asses!" Ken said as they go into the Automech.

_(Battle Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

_(Information: Defeat the giant Black Xetis!)_

The group's Automech go for the Automech Black Xetis and use it to deliver strong punches at the Black Xetis but the Automech Black Xetis unleash beams of darkness at the Automech who dodges and unleashes light beams as well as star blades at the Automech Black Xetis destroying them but more Automech Black Xetis deliver strong punches followed by a shoulder charge but the group's Automech delivers giant punches followed by a hammer like slam punch getting some of the Automech Black Xetis who retaliate with unleashing dark missiles and rays of darkness but the group's Automech fire missiles of light followed by giant star blades at the Automech Black Xetis but more Automech Black Xetis appear and unleash giant dark lasers at the group who use their Automech to dodge and then they use their Automech to deliver a giant shoulder charge getting more of the Automech Black Xetis and then fire rays of light and they defeat all of the Black Xetis.

The group get out of their Automech before it disappears.

"That should be done." Ky said.

"Look at that." Donald said pointing at something and it's what looks like an anvil with a fist on it.

"That's gotta be the Chin's strength." Timmy said.

"If we try to undo Vicky's wish, then maybe we'll be able to help get the Chin's lost powers back." Sora said.

"If only the same can be said for you." Donald said.

"Donald!" Noel berated making the duck gulp.

Just then something appears and it's what looks like a page.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"It's the lost page of Da Rules! If we collect them, we should be able to get our wish magic back." Wanda said.

Somewhere in the Chincinatti Square a fat man wearing a red costume and a really long chin is sitting on a chair eating chips when suddenly the anvil with the fist flies to the fat man making him strong.

"News! The Chin is strong again!" The Anchorman said.

The group later return to the square.

"Okay, so we got the Chin's strength back." Murray said.

"Now we gotta find the rest of his lost powers." Sora said.

"That flameheaded thing said he's took them and given them to the Black Xetis." Timmy said.

"Whatever Demiz is up to, it's not gonna work." Ky said.

"Let's look around, find more of the Chin's powers, and more pages of Da Rules." Tails said.

The group explore around the square but Timmy stops.

"What's up?" T.J. asked.

"My cleft is tingling. Something's wrong in City Hall." Timmy said.

"Should we check it out?" Zatch asked.

"I think that'd be a good idea." Noel said.

The group make their way for City Hall and enter it.

_(Chincinatti-City Hall)_

The group enter City Hall and look around.

"So, what's going on here?" Lucas asked.

"It's just as I've feared. The Mayor's gone." Timmy said.

"Where could he be?" Ky asked.

_"Bad news, King Ky! The Mayor was kidnapped! Only a man of huge charisma could dissuade a dedicated man from his work!" _The Anchorman said.

"Man of huge charisma?" Blaze asked.

"That doesn't sound promising." Shadow said.

"Why would he kidnap the Mayor?" Sly asked.

"Oh, no! The Chin's charisma was given to someone else. Probably a villain." Timmy said.

"We have to find this character and stop him." Wanda said.

"Agreed, but where?" Kiyo asked.

"Bentley!" Tails said.

"Yep." Bentley said as they use their techno maps.

"Found something?" Max asked.

"Yeah! Someone's gone through City Hall and is taken to a factory of some kind." Tails said.

"That's probably where the Mayor and this mysterious character is taken." Bentley said.

"To the factory! Lead the way, Techno Tails and Brainy Bentley!" Timmy said.

"Really?" Tails and Bentley asked.

"Hey, we're bound to have hero names one way or the other." Sly said.

"Yeah, we're heroes!" Donald said.

"Oh, brother…" Elena said.

The group follow Tails and Bentley out of City Hall and are now in an alley.

"This leads to the alley. That might be where the factory is." Tails said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said pointing at a factory.

"There it is!" Ky said.

"Let's go and put a stop to this villain!" Sora said.

"You said it, Super Sora! To the factory!" Timmy said.

"Super Sora… I like that." Sora said grinning.

"Oh, brother…" Donald said facepalming.

The group go into the factory.

_(Chincinatti-Factory)_

The group make their way into the factory and see many conveyer belts having what looks like toxic waste and they see someone tied to a rope hanging under a pool of toxic waste.

"Is that the Mayor…?" Noel asked.

"Correct, Princess Noel! We have to save him!" Timmy said.

"Come on!" Donald said.

The group make their way through the factory to try and help the Mayor while dodging barrels with toxic waste and fighting off Black Xetis in their way and they find what looks like a conveyer belt leading upward and so they use it to go up while dodging more toxic barrels in their way as well as green lasers and continue on but then giant barrels of toxic waste come rolling in but they avoid them while fighting off more Black Xetis and they later find a door and break it open entering a room where they find someone and it's Hazama.

"The jig's up, villain!" Timmy yelled.

"Oh, my! You've done well to make it THIS far, haven't you, heroes? Unfortunately, you're too late. Your heroism and the Mayor's life will end at the same time." Hazama said.

"Not if we have a say in this!" Ky yelled.

"It's still not too late for you, Prince. You can join our side or continue this foolishness and prepare for the inevitable doom." Hazama said.

"Sorry, not joining the dark side." Ky said.

"You'll pay for tricking Ky and almost having us killed." Noel said.

"Hmph! There's just no convincing you, is there? Oh, well! You can save this worthless human. However, your work is far from over." Hazama said as he disappears.

"Hey!" Ky yelled.

"Wait, he just quit, just like that?" Timmy asked.

"What a pussy." Ken said.

"No…" Noel said.

"He's not quitting that easily. This is part of his plot." Ky said.

"Oh, thank you, young heroes! All of Chincinnati owes you a tremendous debt!" The Mayor said.

"Look!" Goofy said and something appears and it's a giant heart.

"That's the Chin's charisma!" Timmy said.

"That's another power restored!" Zatch said.

At the square the same fat man is once again being lazy when the red heart flies for him and he is turned into a muscular hero.

"The Chin's strength and charisma is restored. Chincinatti celebrates the return of its hero!" The Anchorman said.

The group return to the square.

"Timmy, is there one more power left to recover?" Elena asked.

"There is!" Timmy said.

"As usual, let's look around." T.J. said and everyone nods.

The group explore around the square and they later come across a police station and decide to enter it.

_(Chincinatti-Police Station)_

The group arrive at the police station where they see police officers on the ground.

"Holy crap! What happened here?" Ken asked.

"Lemme guess, something with the Chin's lost powers is causing havoc." Sly said.

"You got it, Stealth Sly!" Wanda said.

"Let's go and put a stop to this!" Ky said.

The group find an elevator taking them to the roof of the station where they find Demiz again.

"You again!" Shadow said.

"Screw off!" Ken yelled.

"Give back the Chin's speed! It's the last thing he needs!" Timmy yelled.

**"Not a chance! Come find me if you wish to save your foolish hero!" **Demiz said.

Ky throws Dawn of Hope at Demiz who disappears.

"After him!" Elena said.

_(Information: Chase after Demiz)_

The group begin going after Demiz from rooftop to rooftop and fighting off Black Xetis in their way and they find Demiz on another rooftop and so they go to the rooftop after Demiz who disappears again for another rooftop and Ky, Noel, and Sora lock on to use Airstep to reach the next rooftop to go after Demiz who disappears again allowing more Black Xetis to attack but the group quickly defeat them and continue after Demiz who unleashes crimson and black flames surrounding the group.

**"Still, you persist. I'm impressed." **Demiz said.

"Give back the speed!" T.J. yelled.

**"Even with his powers restored, your hero will fail one way or the other. Allow me to prove that!" **Demiz said as he summons Witch Black Xetis and Mummy Black Xetis.

"And we'll prove you wrong!" Ky yelled as the group take out their weapons.

"Allow me to be of assistance!" A voice said and it's the Crimson Chin.

"It's the Crimson Chin!" Timmy cheered.

"And he'd stronger again." Wanda said.

"My powers have been restored once more and I can't thank you enough, Cleft! I'm also grateful to these young newcomers as well!" Crimson Chin said.

**"Bah! Even with your powers restored, you're still NOTHING! Destroy them!" **Demiz said sinking into shadows.

"Prepare yourselves, allies! Let's punish evil!" Crimson Chin said.

_(Information: Team up with Crimson Chin and defeat the Black Xetis!)_

The Witch Black Xetis unleash fire spells at the group while the Mummy Black Xetis unleash their bandages to trap them but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by delivering two horizontal slashes while Noel casts Puppet to make the Mummy Black Xetis attack the Witch Black Xetis and then uses Strike Raid while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder but the Witch Black Xetis cast wind spells at the group but Timmy throws a fire potion at the Black Xetis and then throws an blizzard potion while the Crimson Chin delivers two punches and then delivers a powerful strike with his chin but the Mummy Black Xetis try to trap the group with their bandages but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Mummy Black Xetis attack with their bandages followed by trying to trap the group while the Witch Black Xetis unleash thunder spells but Sly throws a smoke bomb at the Black Xetis and he and Shadow go into the smoke and Sly delivers fast attacks with his cane while Shadow delivers multi punches while Max uses Shield Missile but the Witch Black Xetis fire black magic attacks while the Mummy Black Xetis attack with bandages but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Lucas uses PK Flash while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Mummy Black Xetis use their bandages to grab the group but Grace uses Tackle while Donald casts Gravity but the Witch Black Xetis create ice spells to try and freeze the group but Blaze and Elena team up and create a giant fire tornado at the Black Xetis while Ken unleashes magic music notes coated with Blizzard Magic but the Witch Black Xetis unleash whirlwind spells but Tails and Bentley team up and set up mines all over and then detonate them causing an explosion while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Witch Black Xetis and Mummy Black Xetis keep attacking.

"This is getting annoying!" Sora said.

"Now what…?" Noel asked.

"Quick, King Ky, Princess Noel, Super Sora, get on my back!" Crimson Chin said.

"Okay…?" Ky said and the trio do so.

"Now what?" Sora asked but Crimson Chin jumps high into the air.

"Here comes the CRIMSON CHIN!" Crimson Chin shouted as he dives at the group of Black Xetis and delivers a powerful diving strike while Ky, Noel, and Sora unleash light magic and they defeat all of the Black Xetis.

"That was SUPER!" Sora cheered.

"That is how justice is served, villains!" Crimson Chin said.

"Vicky's the villain! We should arrest her!" Cosmo said.

Later the group are back at the square.

"So, Chin… May I call you Chin?" The Anchorman asked.

"You certainly may, Anchorman! But don't talk to me, as we stand here on this historic day; fair Chincinatti is safe once again and its dedicated protector, me, is once again restored to his shining peak of chin-hood. We have but brave people to thank!" Crimson Chin as he turns to the group. "Cleft, the faithful Boy Chin Wonder, and these brave young newcomers have put themselves on the line for the sake of Chincinatti! Thanks to their heroic efforts, these fine people are safe once more!" Crimson Chin said.

"Young people, how did you do it? Why did you do it? What did you do?" The Anchorman asked.

"It's kind of a long story…" Ky said.

"You see, Vicky, my evil babysitter, stole the Chin's superpowers and wished me and my friends in this comic world and…um…" Timmy was cut off.

"That's it! No more questions!" Elena said.

"Being Cleft was fun, but I feel like being ordinary mild-mannered Timmy Turner." Timmy said.

"Can we be able to go back to the real world?" Ky asked.

"Sure! We have recovered the missing pages of Da Rules, so we should be able to return!" Wanda said.

"I wish we were back home!" Timmy said and Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to send the group out of the comic world.

_(Timmy's House-Timmy's Room)_

The group return to Timmy's room and they're back to their forms again.

"Awww, I kinda missed being a superhero. I can't wait to tell Riku about it." Sora said.

"You can wait AFTER we deal with this AND get YOUR lost powers back!" Donald said.

"Well, we got some pages of Da Rules, but still remain right?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Wanda said.

"So, what do we do next?" Lucas asked.

"Hey, shrimp! Your stupid dorkoid friends are here!" Vicky called.

"Friends?" Max asked.

"Oh, Chester and A.J. are here!" Timmy said.

"Timmy, we're busy trying to recover Da Rules. We don't have time to play with your friends." Noel said.

"Noel's right, hon!" Wanda said.

"And Jorgen von Strangle'll come and Jorgen us!" Cosmo said.

"Crap, someone's coming!" Elena said as she casts her invisibility spell on Donald, Goofy, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Zatch, Sly, Bentley, and Murray while Cosmo and Wanda disappear.

Two people come into the room and it's two boys.

One has blond hair, freckles, wearing a black shirt with a dark green jacket over it, blue jeans, and has braces.

The second has dark skin and wearing a blue vest with white short-sleeves, and khaki pants.

"Hey, Timmy." The dark skinned boy said but then sees the group. "Who're they?" The dark-skinned boy asked.

"Hi, we're Timmy's new friends. I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"My name is Noel." Noel introduced.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"Elena, don't make me mad!" Elena introduced.

"Name's Ken and don't forget it!" Ken introduced.

"Kiyo Takamine." Kiyo introduced.

"I'm T.J." T.J. Introduced.

"I'm Lucas." Lucas introduced.

"And these are my…pets, Storm and Lucky." Ky introduced Storm and Lucky.

"And this is Grace." Noel introduced.

"Wow, Timmy never told us he had new friends. I'm Chester." The blond boy named Chester said.

"And I'm A.J., nice to meet you. So, Timmy, you wanna play games?" A.J. asked.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful day. We gotta stay in front of the tv." Chester said.

"Well, guys…" Timmy was cut off.

"WILL YOU TWERPS SHUT UP?!" Vicky shouted.

"YOU SHUT UP, GINGER BITCH!" Elena shouted shocking Chester and A.J.

"Whoa, she just talk backed to Vicky!" Chester said.

"No kid's ever done that." A.J. said.

"YOU AGAIN, Bluehead?! You twerps are IRRITATING! I wish you parasites would just go live in that stupid video game so you wouldn't bug me all the time!" Vicky yelled slamming the door.

"Not again…" T.J. said.

"Dammit…" Ken said as they disappear into a game console.

"It's happened again!" Donald said.

"Now they're trapped in that video game!" Wanda said.

"At least we weren't…" Cosmo was cut off.

"SHUT UP!" Shadow shouted but they disappear too.

Just then Demiz appears.

**"Vicky has made her second wish, I see. Perfect. Perhaps I'll shall provide some fun in that video game for the fools. More pain for them is FUN for me!" **Demiz said disappearing in darkness.

_(Virtual World-Level 1)_

The group are now in what looks like a virtual world and their forms are different, as their bodies are digitized.

"Hey, get a load of this VR suit!" Timmy said.

"This form… It's just like in Tron's world." Ky said.

"Yeah, it does!" Sora said.

"Timmy, what happened to Chester and A.J.?" Elena asked.

"I dunno. Hope they're okay." Timmy said.

**"Welcome, fools to the first level…Black Xetis and Heartless!" **A voice said and it's Demiz.

"Ugh, not Demiz again!" Sly said.

"Now, that he's here, he's going to turn this video into hell." Ken said.

"So, he's a game now?" Cosmo asked.

**"SILENCE, you incompetent fly!" **Demiz yelled.

"Why don't we talk to him? Excuse me, Mr. Demiz, sir…" Wanda was cut off.

**"SILENCE, I said! I shall have the pleasure of burning you flies to ashes, as with your other fairies!" **Demiz said.

"You won't do a thing, Demiz! We'll find you!" Ky yelled.

**"I will look forward to that, Prince Virtus. Do hurry, if you can." **Demiz said.

"We'll have to survive this game if we wanna find Timmy's friends and get outta here." Tails said.

"This will be fun." Bentley said sarcastically.

_(Information: Find Chester and A.J.!)_

The group begin to move through the virtual world while avoiding pits that shoot fireballs upward but as they keep moving Powerwild Heartless and Surveillance Robot Heartless appear and attack but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Elena casts magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow delivers Chaos infused multi punches while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray punches while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Timmy throws thunder potions and they defeat the Heartless and continue on but they stop to find a pit across.

"Crap, now what?" Ky asked.

"We should find something to get across." Noel said.

Storm finds a button and presses it and platforms rise on the pits.

"That's perfect!" Kiyo said.

"Now we can get across." Sora said.

The group use the platforms to get across the pit and reach the other side and they find a giant temple like area and they decide to go in and find that the temple has lava.

"Now there's lava?" T.J. asked.

"Be careful not to fall in." Wanda said.

"It sure is warm, but unstable." Cosmo said.

"That's the lava, Cosmo." Goofy said.

"We can get across fine. C'mon." Ken said.

"Why not a lava bath? Have you tried it?" Cosmo asked.

"We'll follow our instincts on this, Cosmo." Timmy said.

The group begin to move across the temple while avoiding the lava with using platforms and fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and keep climbing up the temple and reach the middle part of the temple and find a bridge and use it to cross but lavaballs rise from the lava to try and get the group who avoid them and keep crossing the bridge and they find a lift and use it to take them upward and they later arrive at the next area.

_(Virtual World-Bonus Level)_

The group arrive in a room full of ninja rabbits.

"Uh, what now?" Zatch asked.

"This is probably the bonus round." Timmy said.

"So, we'll have to pop these inflatable targets, right?" Noel asked.

"Looks like." Ky said.

The group start attacking the inflatable ninja rabbits as they appear during the time limit and they get as much ninja rabbits as possible and later time runs out.

"That was fun." Murray said.

"The next level won't be." Blaze said.

"Let's hurry and find a way out." Donald said as they leave the bonus level.

_(Virtual World-Level 2)_

The group arrive at the next level where everything is snowy.

**"You have made it this far, heroes, but welcome to the next level. I call it, Blizzard of Demise!" **Demiz said.

"Your idea of fun is sick, asshole!" Ken yelled.

"We have this game licked!" Timmy said.

**"Don't be so overconfident, boy." **Demiz said.

"Hey, we haven't even used any cheats!" Cosmo said.

**"Tell me, if you're doing well, then where are your pitiful friends?" **Demiz asked.

"He's not wrong…" Wanda said.

"We're not giving up." Sora said.

"Chester and A.J. have gotta be around here." Timmy said.

"But swimming through the frozen water? We're NOT doing that!" Donald said.

"Who said anything about swimming? I can wish for something to help." Timmy said.

"Wish for a snowmobile, a team of husky dogs or secret snow powers!" Cosmo said.

"I wish for a snowplow!" Timmy said and Cosmo and Wanda use their magic to transform into a snowplow.

"Cool, now we can get through no problem!" Sora said.

The group start using the snowplows to push cubes of ice into the frozen water to create a bridge and they later use the ice bridge to get across and they find more cubes of ice and continue using snowplows to get across the frozen water and they reach the other side and they find a door and they go for the next area.

_(Virtual World-Level 3)_

The group arrive at the next level and it's full of water.

"Now that's what I call a sea of information." T.J. said.

"Hey, Freckley said what I was going to say." Cosmo said.

"We'd better not swim in it…" Noel said.

The group continue to move through the level but then they come across a wall of lasers and they find someone trapped and it's A.J.

"A.J.?" Timmy asked.

"Hey, guys. This is a really cool game, but I'm kinda stuck." A.J. said.

"We'll get ya out." Ky said.

"There's something that should switch this thing off." Elena said.

"Hang tight, A.J." Timmy said.

The group begin to find something and it's a button and so Timmy presses it but then walls of lasers trap him.

"Timmy!" Ky said.

"This level's really full of traps and surprises." Timmy said.

"A.J., we gotta get Timmy out." T.J. said.

"Right. Let's go!" A.J. said.

The group make their way through the level to free Timmy and they later find something.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"It looks like a hovercraft. Maybe we can use that to free Timmy." A.J. said.

"Demiz will probably throw a challenge at us." Kiyo said.

**"How right you are, foolish heroes! In order to free your friend, you must pass through the gates." **Demiz said.

"Bring it on, loser!" Ky said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora get the hovercraft and begin to use it to get through the water while passing gates that appear but then they see Black Xetis and Heartless and attack but Ky, Noel, and Sora defeat them and continue to pass more gates and later they pass through every gate.

"That was easy." Ky said.

"I knew you guys'd do it." Elena said.

"Great. Now Timmy should be free." A.J. said.

The group make their way upstairs to reach the upper level and they find a button and Ky presses it freeing Timmy.

"Thanks, guys!" Timmy said.

"I'll go on ahead and find Chester. Follow me." A.J. said as he leaves.

The group follow A.J. to find Chester and they find a door and use it to get through and they another door with a bee on it and they find someone and it's Chester.

"There's Chester!" Timmy said running ahead.

"Timmy, wait!" Noel called but something holds Timmy and it's black ooze and same for A.J.

"What the hell happened?" Ken asked.

"Cyberbees!" A.J. said.

"I don't think they're normal…" Elena said.

"Chester, we have to help them." Ky said.

"Not to worry. I'll see if I can save them while you guys handle the bees!" Chester said.

"Guys, ready?" Ky asked and they nod while taking out their weapons as black and crimson bees appear.

_(Information: Defeat the bees while protecting Chester!)_

The bees begin unleashing black ooze at the group who dodge and Ky aerial slashes at the bees with Shining Sun followed by casting Thunder and then enters his Morning Star form and delivers strikes with his flailing weapon followed by unleashing sun rays and then enters Celestial Whip mode and delivers powerful lashes with the whip while unleashing rays of sun and then delivers multi slashes while unleashing sun rays while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard and then enters Second Form and delivers strong slashes followed by unleashing light and dark rays and blades and then uses Pure Dive and delivers multiple dives while Sora uses his Heartbinder and summons Meow Wow and gets on it and uses it to deliver a giant bouncing strike and then it delivers a dashing strike and then uses Meow Wow to summon many other Dream Eaters and they defeat all of the bees.

"You guys are awesome!" Chester said.

"Score one for the good guys!" Sora said grinning.

**"And score two for the bad guys!" **Demiz said.

"What?!" Timmy asked.

"That's bullcrap!" Ken yelled.

**"Your complaint is noted, but not cared for." **Demiz said.

"Hey, what happened to Chester and A.J.?" Goofy asked.

"You don't think Demiz took them while we were fighting?" Blaze asked.

"Guess we'll have to find 'em again." Max said.

"He's probably at his evil Cyberpenthouse of Exactitude." Cosmo said.

"Wow, big words. You must be an idiot savant." Wanda said.

"You're half-right!" Cosmo said.

"And I thought that went to Sora…" Donald said.

"DONALD!" Noel shouted making the duck gulp.

"I'm NOT an idiot!" Sora yelled.

"No, that's probably Ken." Lucas said.

"HEY!" Ken yelled.

"If you guys are DONE ARGUING, we'd like to get outta here!" Ky yelled.

The group make their way out of the room and they fin a door with a ball on it and go through it to enter the next area with a spiral room.

"What's gonna throw at us now?" T.J. asked but then something drops on them but they dodge.

"What was that?" Shadow asked.

"It's raining data." Wanda said as more balls rain down.

"These balls made of information. I hate that stuff." Cosmo said.

"No wonder you're stupid…" Elena said.

"We gotta get through with being crushed." Ky said.

The group start climbing up while dodging the falling balls but Black Xetis and Heartless appear but they defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless and keep climbing up while dodging more falling balls and they later reach the top of the room.

"Finally." Timmy said.

"Look, there's a door over there." Bentley said.

"That could lead us to Demiz. Everyone ready?" Ky asked and they nod and they go for the door.

_(Virtual World-Final Level)_

The group arrive at a room of darkness and there is a black bridge.

"Okay, like all video games, we'll be dealing with a boss." Timmy said.

"Let's go kick its ass!" Ken said.

The group cross the black bridge and they find Demiz who is holding both Chester and A.J. in black and crimson flames and behind him is what looks like a giant pillar with a black and crimson brain in it.

"Demiz!" Ky said.

"And behind him's the CPU. Look at all that data!" Timmy said.

"It's the central mainframe!" Tails said.

"And Demiz has corrupted it!" Bentley said.

"And they have Chester and A.J." Timmy said.

**"Welcome, fools to the final level. I'm impressed you made it this far." **Demiz said.

"What're you doing here in this world?" Sora asked.

**"My mission, of course, but this is not the time nor place to discuss it. You could say I am merely assisting Vicky with darkness." **Demiz said.

"You're helping Vicky?! Why?" Timmy asked.

**"All will be revealed later, child. That is, if you survive the final stage!" **Demiz said as he sinks into shadows.

"Guess we'll have fight this thing. Get ready!" Ky said.

_(Boss Theme: The Corrupted)_

_(Information: Defeat the CPU Mainframe!)_

The CPU Mainframe unleashes lasers at the group who dodge and as the CPU Mainframe is about to attack again Ky dash slashes at it with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then delivers a somersault slash while Noel delivers a flipping slash with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by speed slashes and then delivers a blitz slash but the CPU Mainframe unleashes electric attacks at the group but Storm uses Iron Tail while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Ken casts Earth followed by casting Magma but the CPU Mainframe unleashes lasers at the group but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Sly uses Cane Push but the CPU Mainframe creates a forcefield around itself and then unleashes electrical attacks but Shadow uses Chaos Lances on the forcefield breaking it allowing T.J. to throw many knives while Max uses Shield Missile but the CPU Mainframe spin fires lasers around to get the group but Timmy throws aero potions followed by fire potions while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but the CPU Mainframe unleashes fields of electricity at the group who dodge but the CPU Mainframe unleashes frantic lasers all over the place but Grace uses Tackle while Blaze shoots fireballs while Donald casts Blizzard but the CPU Mainframe creates a forcefield around itself and then unleashes frantic lasers and fields of electricity but Lucas uses PK Flash to destroy the forcefield allowing Murray to use Turbo Charge while Elena unleashes magical blades and sends them to strike but the CPU Mainframe is about to summon more lasers.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ky said as he and Timmy join together.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy said and they use their magic to create a virus disk and Ky and Timmy fire the virus disk at the CPU Mainframe finishing it off and now it's in flames while Chester and A.J. are free.

"That was a cool game!" A.J. said.

"Yeah, can't wait for the sequel!" Chester said.

"Whew, glad that's over." Sora said.

"And we've found more pages of Da Rules." Wanda said.

"I feel magical already!" Cosmo said.

"Magical enough to get us outta here?" Elena asked.

"You bet!" Wanda said as they transport the group out of the video game world.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Great news, I only have one more week of school left, so after this week, I'll be free and be able to make more chapters, so I hope you look forward to that.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy continue to help Timmy find the pages of Da Rules while still dealing with Vicky's constant horrible wishes and dealing with Demiz's madness. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	12. Chapter 11: Wishing Madness 2

Chapter 11: Wishing Madness 2

The group are transported back to Timmy's room.

"Finally, outta that game." Ky said.

"Although it was pretty fun. Dangerous, but fun." T.J. said.

"Well, what matters is we got more pages of the Da Rules, so things should be going smoothly for us." Elena said.

"TWERPS!" Vicky called.

"Or maybe not." Cosmo said.

"What does that bitch want now?" Ken asked.

"Let's go see." Timmy said.

The group leave Timmy's room and go downstairs.

_(Timmy's House-Living Room)_

The group are now downstairs and are in the living room where they find Vicky.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"I have extra classes at school, so you parasites need to go to your school!" Vicky said.

"Uh, school?" Noel asked.

"On a Saturday?!" Timmy, Sora, Ken, T.J., and Kiyo asked.

"Yep, have fun, losers!" Vicky said.

"At least she hasn't made a wish yet." Zatch said.

"Shut up!" Shadow yelled.

"Hey, those pages of Da Rules might be at Timmy's school too!" Goofy said.

The group are outside the house waiting for the school bus.

"This is HELL! I HATE school!" Ken yelled.

"Yeah, Ken, we know." Elena said.

"You're not the academic type, last we've heard." Lucas said.

"SHUT UP!" Ken shouted.

"Guys, on the upside, we'll be able to find more pages of Da Rules." Bentley said.

"That is if the Black Xetis, the Heartless, or Demiz don't get in our way." Ky said.

"Or my teacher Crackpot Crocker doesn't detect wish power and will try to get it for himself." Timmy said.

"Crocker?" Sora asked.

"Oh, yeah, he's my crazy teacher and he's obsessed with fairies." Timmy said.

"So NOW we have to deal with your fairy crazed teacher? GREAT!" Ken yelled.

"Adults shouldn't believe in fairies. It's madness!" Cosmo said.

"He won't stop until he proves we exist." Wanda said.

"As long as we all stay out his sight, it'll be fine. Stealth is my specialty." Sly said.

Just then Vicky arrives outside.

"Outta the way, parasites! You're in my spot." Vicky said.

"We were here first, bitch!" Elena said.

"Why you..." Vicky growled but then the school bus arrives and it drives on water slashing on Vicky making Ky, Sora, Ken, T.J., and Timmy burst into laughter.

"Serves you right, bitch!" Ken said laughing.

"UGH, YOU TWERPS PLANNED THAT!" Vicky shouted.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault. You stood there and got unlucky." Lucas said.

"Really? Well, I wish you parasites have all the bad luck for a day! You'll see just how difficult my life can be!" Vicky said.

"Oh, crap..." Ky said.

"No..." Noel said.

"It happened..." Donald said.

"Gawrsh, now they're gonna have the bad luck..." Goofy said.

As they get on the bus it drives off and Hazama watches the bus drive off.

"Hahahaha... Vicky's next wish is that our heroes have bad luck! Excellent. I think this calls for something interesting." Hazama said as he summons three fairies but they are blue, have black hair, crooked wings, and have black crowns.

"Huh? What happened?" One of the blue and black fairies asked.

"We're free from our imprisonment?" The second blue and black fairy asked.

"Anti-fairies, I presume?" Hazama asked.

"A human? You freed us?" The third anti-fairy asked.

"I'm no human..." Hazama said transforming into Demiz. **"This is my real form and yes, I have freed you from your prison in Fairy World." **Demiz said.

"Wow, thanks, but why?" One of the anti-fairies asked.

**"Vicky has her hands on those flies' rulebook and now has all the wish power. Her recent wish is that Timmy Turner and three children wielding Keyblades have all the bad luck. You bring bad luck, yes?" **Demiz asked.

"Of course we do!" The third anti-fairy said.

**"This is why I have summoned you. You three are to bring bad luck to those wretched children. Make them wish they were never born." **Demiz said.

"Hahahahaha! I like this guy! Bad luck's our specialty!" The second anti-fairy said.

"This'll be fun tormenting Timmy Turner and we'll cause trouble for those other kids too!" The first anti-fairy said and they laugh evilly and insanely.

**"Good, good! Everything is going to place. Let's see how long they will last!" **Demiz said.

Later the school bus drops off the group and arrive at school and as the bus leaves they see the school building.

"So, this is your school." Elena said.

"Yep. In school, on a Saturday. Could life get any worse?" Timmy asked.

"Hey, try dealing what we're going throu..." Sora was cut off.

"Sora!" Noel berated making Sora shut his mouth.

"Remember the order!" Ky whispered making Sora nod.

Just then the others appear.

"It's so creepy here. It feels empty, with silence." Cosmo said.

"Nobody has to come here?" Donald asked.

"Nope. All the other kids are at home, probably having fun." Wanda said.

"Well, THIS isn't fun!" T.J. said.

"Let's just find some more pages of Da Rules and hope we don't deal with this Crocker character or Demiz again." Ky said and everyone nods.

As they start to move Cosmo and Wanda see something and it's a banana peel on the ground.

"Uh-oh!" Cosmo said.

"What?" Zatch asked.

"It's just a banana peel." Max said.

As they group keep going Timmy trips on something and he steps on the banana peel and falls over.

"Timmy!" Kiyo said.

"You okay?" Lucas asked.

"Owww..." Timmy said.

"We're in trouble now..." Blaze said.

"That was unlucky..." Timmy said.

"That's what we were trying to warn you." Wanda said.

"About what?" Sora asked.

"This school is full of anti-fairies!" Cosmo said.

"Anti-what...?" T.J. asked.

"Anti-fairies...?" Noel asked.

"I don't like the sound of that..." Lucas said.

"Let me guess, these 'anti-fairies' are your opposites?" Tails asked.

"Yes and they bring bad luck, wherever they go! That's why Jorgen keeps them locked up in Fairy World." Wanda said.

"But we don't see any of those anti-fairies." Ky said.

"Here." Wanda said creating goggles for the group and they wear them allowing them to see three anti-fairies.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"Hello, brats and flies!" The first anti-fairy said.

"We were trapped in Fairy World, but now someone freed us!" The second anti-fairy said.

"Now we wanna play with you!" The third anti-fairy said.

"Get back, you evil anti-fairies!" Wanda yelled as Donald casts Thunder on them but they disappear.

"First, Black Xetis, Heartless, and NOW anti-fairies?" Donald asked.

"This is annoying!" Shadow said.

"So, now the anti-fairies are in the school and you guys still don't have your wishing power." Murray said.

"This has Vicky written all over it!" Elena said.

"That's right, she wished we have all the bad luck after she got splashed. I hate her!" T.J. said.

"Guys, this is serious. What's worse is that Crocker's here and if he finds the anti-fairies, he'll use them as proof of his theory!" Timmy said.

"We gotta catch 'em before he does!" Max said.

"C'mon, we got pages to find, anti-fairies to catch, and make sure Crocker doesn't get in our way!" Ky said and everyone nods.

_(Elementary School-School yard)_

_(Information: Find the anti-fairies!)_

The group make their way for the school and enter it.

_(Elementary School-First Hallway)_

The group arrive inside the school but they find a ladder.

"A ladder?" Noel asked.

"I'm not liking this." Blaze said.

Ken keeps moving but walks under the ladder.

"Ken!" Wanda yelled.

"What? What's so bad about..." Ken was cut off as a wrecking ball crashes through the wall breaking it. "Uh, WHAT the hell?" Ken asked.

"Don't you know about walking under ladders?" Cosmo asked.

"That's bad luck!" Wanda said.

"Oh, great..." Elena said.

"Let's just keep going." Sora said.

The group keep going through the hallways while finding wishing stars and collecting them but then more wrecking balls crash through.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ky said.

"This is BAD!" Bentley said.

"Dodge wreckin' balls, fellas!" Goofy said.

The group rush through the hallway while dodging more wrecking balls and they later reach the end of the hallways.

"I've seen bad luck before, but this one takes the cake." Wanda said.

"Hmm, cake..." Cosmo said.

"What matters is we're outta that first hell." Ken said.

"Now, we gotta find that stupid anti-fairy that caused it." Kiyo said.

"But even if we do find them, how're supposed to catch them?" Tails asked.

"This calls for some wishing." Timmy said.

"Well, wish away so we can put THEM away." Sora said.

"Wish for a halibut or a herring." Cosmo said.

"No, something LESS fishy!" Elena said.

"I wish for an Anti-Fairy Capture Device!" Timmy said.

"Available from all good retailers." Wanda said.

"And on the internet!" Cosmo said as they use their wands to create a horseshoe magnet.

"A magnet? That's what we're using against anti-fairies?" Shadow asked.

"It's no ordinary magnet. It's a Lucky Horseshoe-Powered Anti-Fairy Magnet." Wanda said.

"It's a magnetotronoid." Cosmo said.

"So, we'll be able to use this against the anti-fairies." Elena said.

"Try it on me." Cosmo said and Donald uses it on him. "No, no, no. It tickles." Cosmo said.

"If we keep this on one of those anti-fairies, we'll be able to capture it?" T.J. asked.

"Yep." Wanda said.

"And once captured, we can even use him." Cosmo said.

"Oh, THIS is gonna so sweet on those bastards!" Ky said.

"If they like bad luck, then they're in for some bad luck!" Sora said grinning.

The group keep going and they find the first anti-fairy.

"We gotcha now!" Ky yelled.

"So, you made it this far!" The first anti-fairy said.

"And THIS is the end of the line for you!" Sora said.

"Say your prayers, anti-fairy scum!" Shadow said.

"Guys, let's get 'im!" Goofy said.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Timmy confront the first anti-fairy.

_(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

_(Information: Capture the anti-fairy!)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Timmy start using their magnet on the anti-fairy who tries to get away and unleashes black magic but they use the magnet on the anti-fairy to keep it captured but the anti-fairy keeps fighting back with black magic but the four continue to use the magnet and later they manage to suck the anti-fairy into the magnet and the anti-fairy is captured.

"Gotcha, asshole!" Ky said.

"That's one anti-fairy down." Donald said.

"Only two more left." Zatch said.

"We'll have to search the whole school for them." Bentley said.

"Let's go." Noel said.

The group continue to go through the school and Hazama watches them.

"Hmph. They got lucky, but they're supposed to be UNLUCKY! My two new friends will fix that." Hazama said smiling evilly.

The group keep going and arrive at the different part of the school.

_(Elementary School-Classroom)_

The group arrive at a classroom but then Storm stops.

"Pika..." Storm said.

"What's wrong, boy?" Ky asked.

"Eevee..." Grace said.

"I heard it too." Timmy said.

"It can only mean one thing, we're not alone..." Cosmo said.

"We'd better hide." Sly said and Elena casts her invisibility spell.

Coming in the classroom is a man with black hair, having ears on his neck, humped back, crooked teeth, wearing glasses, a white shirt and black tie, and black pants.

"I heard something... Could it be FAIRIES! I know FAIRIES are here somewhere! Come on out, little FAIRIES!" The man said looking around.

"Uh, that's Crocker, right?" Ky asked.

"Yeah." Timmy said.

"Geez, he's a charming guy." Ken said.

"We can't be caught. Jorgen von Strangle's angry enough as it is!" Wanda said.

"I'm not scared of Jorgen or Crocker. Oh, wait. I'm TERRIFIED!" Cosmo said.

"Be quiet!" Tails said.

"We gotta get through this school, but not with him in the way." Donald said.

"We'll just avoid him without getting caught." Timmy said.

"Sly, you're the stealth expert, and Elena, you still got that invisibility spell going, so we should be fine." Ky said.

"Oh, yeah. Sneaking past maniacs is what I do best." Sly said.

_(Information: Get past Crocker!)_

The group make their way through the classroom without being caught by Crocker who is still searching around.

"Fairies... Come out, come out, WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Crocker yelled.

The group continue to move through the classroom while getting more stars while still avoiding Crocker but then they see Hazama coming in.

"Oh, crap..." Ky said.

"Not Hazama..." Noel said.

"This is bad and he's going for Crocker." Timmy said.

"Move." Sora said.

"Why, hello." Hazama said.

"Ugh! Who are you! You're not a fairy!" Crocker said.

"Oh, my no. I'm Hazama and I'm trying to find some naughty children, who are causing trouble in this school." Hazama said.

"Children, eh? Hmm, no one comes here, but Turner's supposed come here because of his babysitter. If he and more children are causing trouble, that could mean...FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker yelled moving around in random ways.

"Oh, my, you ARE a lunatic. Still, I need your help with finding these naughty brats, so I can discipline them." Hazama said.

"As long as FAIRIES are involved, then those children and Turner are MINE!" Crocker said.

"Good, good. Keep an eye out now." Hazama said seeing something moving and smiles wickedly.

The group manage to escape.

"Ugh, as if things couldn't worse. Now Hazama's trying to have Crocker on his side." Ky said.

"We're DOOMED!" Cosmo said.

"Not if we keep doing what we're doing and try to keep the anti-fairies away from that lunatic." Kiyo said.

"Kiyo's right! Let's try and get outside before Crocker manages to find us." Zatch said.

The group continue to move and arrive outside.

_(Elementary School-Parking Lot)_

The group are now on school parking lots but they find Black Xetis and Heartless around but the group manage to fight them off and continue moving through the parking lots and they later go to the next part of the outside.

_(Elementary School-Playing Fields)_

The group arrive at football fields and swimming pools and keep going through while off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and keep going and they later come across a different area.

_(Elementary School-Playground)_

"This is going well." T.J. said as he keeps walking but then Lucas sees something on the ground and it's a crack.

"Teej, wait!" Ky called but T.J. steps on the crack.

"You idiot!" Elena yelled.

"What'd I..." T.J. was cut off as the second anti-fairy appears.

"Hahahaha! Stepping on cracks in the sidewalk is REALLY unlucky! Now, I'll have the pleasure of breaking YOUR backs!" The second anti-fairy said laughing evilly.

"Piss off!" Ky yelled slashing at the anti-fairy with Dawn of Hope but he disappears.

"They make me mad!" Wanda said.

"We gotta stop 'em quick." Goofy said.

"What'd he mean breaking our backs?" Zatch asked.

"He's gonna do something to hurt us, obviously." Elena said.

The group continue to move but then trash cans come to life and razor sharp teeth and attack.

"NOW it's live trash cans?!" Sora asked slashing at one of the trash cans with Kingdom Key destroying it.

The group keep going through the playground but they find trampolines floating.

"Now trampolines are levitating!" Donald said.

"Bounce on them without breaking any bone in your body!" Noel said.

The group bounce on the floating trampolines and later reach the end and keep going but they floating merry-go-rounds.

"I'm glad my playground's not like this." T.J. said.

"Nope, but the school was kinda taken over by a certain brat." Ky said.

"Bowser Jr.?" T.J. asked.

"Yep." Ky said.

"Let's hope no school gets taken over here." Sora said.

The group keep going through floating merry-go-rounds and they later reach the end and the other side of the playground and they later slides, swing sets, teeter-totters, spider webs, and jungle gyms and as the group keep going the playground equipment start to fall over on the group making them run at fast pace and they find an opened gate and hurry for it while the equipment keep falling over but the group manage to reach the end of the chaos and keep going and they later find the second anti-fairy.

"Playtime's over!" Noel yelled.

"Drat! You survived my playground deathtrap and your spines are still in once piece! I wasted crack-stepping for this..." The second anti-fairy said.

"Time for you to get into this magnet!" Sora said.

"Yeah, show that anti-fairy what it means to mess with a kid with fairy godparents even if their wands don't work because he wished Da Rules were broken and then an evil babysitter and some demon thing summoned..." Cosmo was cut off.

"Get on with it!" Donald said.

"Seriously." Shadow said.

The four confront the second anti-fairy.

_(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

_(Information: Capture the anti-fairy!)_

The four begin to catch the second anti-fairy with their magnet but the second anti-fairy summons black stars and sends them down but the four continue to use their magnet on the second anti-fairy who fights back with black magic and unleashes black stars but the four keep using the magnet to suck in the second anti-fairy and the secoond anti-fairy is captured.

"That makes two." Sora said.

"Only one left." Timmy said.

"We're on a roll." Max said.

"Let's hurry and find the last anti-fairy before You-Know-Who shows up again." Timmy said.

"Crocker or Hazama?" Murray asked.

"Both, actually." Timmy said.

The group find the next building of the school and go in.

_(Elementary School-Second Hallway)_

The group arrive at the next hallway of the school but then they hear something.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"Ugh, Crocker again." Elena said.

"He could be in all these doors." Timmy said.

"Elena." Ky said.

"I know." Elena said casting her invisibility spell.

"Hmm, I could have sworn I heard Turner and FAIRIES! COME OUT! WHERE ARE YOU?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Crocker said.

"You know what to do." Tails said.

"Second verse, same as the first." Sly said.

_(Information: Dodge Crocker!)_

The group begin moving through the hallways while avoiding Crocker who is opening doors but the group keep moving while avoiding Crocker who is still opening doors, lockers, a vending machine, and an air vent but the group manage to get away from Crocker and reach the end of the halls.

"That was close." Sora said.

"Let's get outta here before Crocker sees us." Blaze said.

The group continue to move through the school and arrive somewhere else.

_(Elementary School-Cafeteria)_

The group arrive at the cafeteria of the school but they find Black Xetis and Heartless and so Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes while Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze delivers a flame kick while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Fire while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots ice darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Timmy throws thunder potions and they defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless and keep going through the lunchroom and they later reach further into the school.

_(Elementary School-Garage)_

The group arrive at the garage of the school and move pass through boxes while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they later reach outside again and find another school building and enter it.

_(Elementary School-Library)_

The group arrive at the library but then Sora finds a Shadow Heartless.

"Heartless!" Sora yelled summoning Kingdom Key and tries to attack it but the Shadow sinks into the ground making Sora attack a mirror instead.

"Uh-oh..." Goofy said.

"I'm not liking where this is going..." Noel said.

"Sora, do you know what you just did?" Timmy asked.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"You just destroyed a mirror!" Wanda said.

"Is...that bad?" Sora asked.

Just then the third anti-fairy appears.

"More than bad! You've just earned yourself seven years of bad luck! Hahahaha!" The third anti-fairy said.

"SEVEN years?!" Sora asked shocked.

"It's the fairy anti final! The final fairy-anti! The anti-final fairy!" Cosmo said but Donald loses his patience.

"IT'S THE FINAL ANTI-FAIRY!" Donald yelled.

"Catch me if you can!" The third anti-fairy said disappearing.

"Way to go, Spiky..." Ken said.

"Says the guy, who walked under a ladder, causing WRECKING BALLS to almost kill us!" Sora replied.

"He's gotcha there." Max said.

"Shuddup!" Ken yelled.

"All of you be quiet!" Ky yelled.

"Let's just find that last anti-fairy before things get any worse." Tails said.

The group begin to move through the library but they see books flying around and falling on the group.

"I love magic books, but falling on us? Hell no!" Elena said.

"Let's hurry and get outta here." T.J. said.

The group continue to move through the library but they come across magic book carts but they avoid them and keep going through the library but more flying books come and try to attack but they defeat the flying books and continue but more magical book carts come dashing through but they avoid more book carts and later reach the end of the library where they find the last anti-fairy.

"H-How is that possible! You kids should've been scared of my book-based bad luck!" The third anti-fairy said.

"We're not scared of books or your luck, asshole! You're gonna be..." Elena stops talking.

"Magnetotronoided!" Ky, Noel, Sora, and Timmy said.

"What they said..." Shadow said.

"Let 'im have it!" Wanda said.

"No, keep it for yourselves and use it!" Cosmo said.

"That's not what she meant!" Donald yelled.

"Oh, I see. Sorry." Cosmo said.

The four confront the last anti-fairy.

_(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

_(Information: Capture the anti-fairy!)_

The four use their magnet to catch the third anti-fairy who uses books to stop them but they dodge the books and keep using the magnet to catch the anti-fairy who fights back with black magic and then unleashes more books to attack but the four keep using their magnet to catch the anti-fairy and try to suck him in but the anti-fairy tries to fight back but the four manage to suck him in and he's in the magnet.

"Suck on that, anti-fairy losers!" Ky said.

"Their luck ran out!" Sora said.

"That's all of them!" Noel said.

"Now let's get outta here." Zatch said.

The group make their way out of the library but they find a door and use it taking them down.

_(Elementary School-Janitor's Room)_

The group get out of the door and are in a different room.

"Where are we now?" Lucas asked.

"The janitor's room! I didn't we had a janitor." Timmy said.

"Look." Goofy said pointing at a phone booth.

"What's a phone booth doing in a janitor's room?" Sly asked.

The phone starts ringing.

"That's not our Gummiphones, is it?" Sora asked.

"No, it's from the booth." Tails said.

"Should we answer it?" Zatch said.

"I don't see why not." Kiyo said.

The group go for the phone booth but then something happens as the phone booth goes down at high speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The group screamed as the booth keeps going down.

_(Elementary School-Underground Cave)_

The phone booth drops down and later falls into what looks like an underground cave.

"One lift down was enough..." Lucas said feeling dizzy.

"Now, where are we?" Ky asked.

"I think we're in some sort of underground cave..." Noel said.

"But UNDER the school? That's not normal." T.J. said.

"Something's up." Max said.

"We can't use the booth to go back up. I guess we'd get going." Sora said.

The group start to move.

"Hello? I'm not in right now. I'm out catching fair...um, doing shopping. Please fling yourself into my defensive stasis fields after the tone, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. BEEP!" An answering machine said and it's Crocker.

"Those fields...?" Lucas asked.

"We can do this!" Timmy said.

"Yeah, no prob!" Ky said.

The group go through the defensive stasis fields and later get across but find many strange machines around and they also come across a rocky bridge but as they cross it it breaks apart making the group get across faster and they later reach the end and they find a van.

"What's with this van? Can I drive it?" Murray asked.

"I think this is Crocker's secret fairy-catching lair." Timmy said.

"And that van happens to be used for fairy catching." Bentley said.

"We can't let him cause us trouble." Tails said.

"I say we should let air out his tires." Cosmo said.

"I got a better idea." Elena said taking out her staff.

"I don't like what she's gonna do." Zatch said.

"Neither do I." T.J. said.

Elena uses her magic to destroy the van.

"Whoa!" Timmy said.

"Elena..." Wanda was cut off.

"Oh, shut up. This'll keep Crockpot outta our way for a while." Elena said.

"Well, as long as we don't have to deal with him for a while, I guess it's fine." Ky said.

"Now, we gotta find a way out." Goofy said.

The group begin searching for a way out of the cave and they later find a door and open it taking them outside of the cave.

"I gotta say, that was one LONG weird day at school." T.J. said.

"Tell me about it..." Sora said.

"THIS is why I HATE school." Ken said.

"I thought because you're an idiot." Shadow said and Eevee chuckles.

"Shut up!" Ken yelled.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at Crocker with his van.

"Crocker!" Timmy said.

As Crocker gets to his van it explodes.

"NOOOOOOO! MY VAN!' Crocker shouted.

"Crocker sure did catch something magical." Elena said smiling devilishly.

"And this is why we NEVER mess with her..." T.J. said and Ken, Zatch, and Donald nod but Elena whacks them with her staff.

"C'mon, let's go before he sees us." Ky said.

As the group leave Demiz watches them while levitating.

**"BAH! They even defeated the anti-fairies! How hard is it to defeat SIMPLE CHILDREN?! No matter! Vicky still has the book and the power is ours!" **Demiz said disappearing.

The school bus drops the group off back to Timmy's house and they get off the bus and they find Vicky.

"About time, losers! How was school on Saturday?" Vicky said.

"Hell, but it was fine without a bitch like you around." Ken said.

"Okay, Potty-mouth! You have chores!" Vicky said.

"Over our dead bodies!" Kiyo said.

The group go back inside the house and they go to the next room.

_(Timmy's House-Kitchen)_

"So, it seems we've found almost every page of Da Rules. We're making excellent progress." Wanda said.

"We should be almost done then?" Goofy asked.

"I hope so." Wanda said.

"So, now we should..." Timmy was cut off as the door opens.

"Boo!" A voice said revealing a girl with black hair tied to pigtails, braces, wearing glasses, a white shirt with a black vest, grey and white checkered skirt, and black shoes.

"Whoa!" Sora said.

"Hehehe, I gotcha, Timmy!" The girl said.

"Who's THIS now?" Elena asked.

"That's Tootie. Don't ever do that again! What're you even doing here?" Timmy asked.

"Your babysitter's my sister, silly." Tootie said.

"Wait, Vicky has a sister?" Noel asked.

"I feel so bad for this girl..." Elena said.

"Tootie, WHY are you here?" Timmy asked.

"It's obvious, I love you. I'll always be here for you and I had to walk Vicky's dog today. That's when I saw your house. I love dogs." Tootie said and she sees Grace. "How cute!" Tootie said holding Grace. "What type of dog are you, cutie?" Tootie asked.

"Um, it's a special dog and he's mine. His name is Grace." Noel said.

"Wow, you guys have these cute pets? I'm so jealous. Hey, are you Timmy's friends?" Tootie asked.

"Yeah. My name's Ky and these are Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Storm, Lucky, Kiyo, T.J., and Lucas." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Anyway, I have to get the dog home. Bye, Timmy." Tootie said as she leaves.

"Bleck, Tootie..." Timmy said but Elena whacks him. "Ow..."

"She's a nice girl! How can you be so rude to her?" Noel asked.

"I'm sorry, she's just creepy..." Timmy said.

"She's just like Amy..." Tails said.

"Don't compare the two." Shadow said.

"Still, she's so innocent. How can she be related to a bitch like Vicky?" Ky asked.

"Who knows. Kids tend to love their pets and parents until they grow up." Wanda said.

"Including godparents, even if I am lovable." Cosmo said.

"Timmy, if you see Tootie, I expect an apology for her." Noel said.

"But..." Timmy was cut off by Noel's glare. "Argh, please don't do that." Timmy said.

"Twerps." Vicky said.

"Ugh, what, Vicky...?" Sora asked.

"Did my sister Tootie really scare you. Hahahaha! Timmy Turner's scared of my stupid sister!" Vicky said.

"You're evil to the bone!" Elena said.

"It's natural to be scared of your family, Vicky. Avoiding you is sensible." Timmy said.

"Oh, please! We're popular! I'm the most popular. You brats are irritating!" Vicky said.

"Hey, YOU'RE the one, who took this babysitting job. It's your own fault." Ky said.

"You all annoy me so much! Timmy, you're impossible to babysit and you brats are new and I already hate your guts! I wish you parasites were as easy and fun to take care of, like my loving dog!" Vicky said.

"Oh, no..." Noel said.

"Crap..." Ken said.

"Even if Vicky doesn't know she's got magic powers, she's too dangerous to mess with it." Donald said.

"And she just made another wish, that means..." Blaze stops talking.

Just then Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Kiyo, T.J., and Lucas transform into dogs.

Ky is now a gold furred dog and he still has his crystal key necklace.

Noel is now a pink furred dog and she still has her crystal heart necklace.

Sora is now a brown furred dog with spiky fur and he's wearing his crown necklace.

Elena is now a blue furred poodle and she's wearing her ruby amulet.

Ken is now a white furred bulldog and he's still wearing his goggles.

Kiyo is now a brown-black rottweiler.

T.J. is now a light brown furred puppy.

Lucas is now a yellow furred puppy.

Timmy is now a brown furred dog and he still has his pink hat.

"Woof..." Dog Ky said.

"Pikachu..." Storm said.

"Eevee..." Grace said.

"Yoshi..." Lucky said.

"Timmy? Where..." Tottie finds the dogs. "Oooh, puppies! I'm Tootie, what's your name? I'm going to the mall, doggies! Would you come with me?" Tootie asked.

The dogs run off but then Demiz appears.

**"Hahahaha! So, Vicky made her next wish and now you're all nothing more than flea-bitten mongrels! How sad! Now that you're dogs, you won't stop me from bringing darkness!" **Demiz said but Dog Ky growls and attacks with Dawn of Hope but Demiz disappears and reappears while unleashing a crimson and black flame cage. **"Such insolence! Perhaps I should send you fools to a suitable place to behave! Farewell!" **Demiz said casting a spell to send the dogs away.

"PIKACHU!" Storm yelled unleashing electricity at Demiz who shields himself.

**"Awww, you miss your masters? Don't worry, you can join them!" **Demiz said sending Storm, Grace, and Lucky away.

"This is bad! Now that they're dogs, what's going to happen?" Zatch asked.

"We need to find them NOW!" Tails said.

"I hope they're okay..." Goofy said.

Donald, Goofy, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Zatch, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Cosmo, and Wanda arrive at a mall and then arrive at what looks like an animal shelter area.

"Where could they be?" Murray asked.

"How should I know?" Donald asked.

"Guys, my techno map's going crazy." Tails said.

"Same for mine." Bentley said.

"So, they're here?" Wanda said.

"Pikachu!" A voice said.

"That's Storm!" Zatch said.

"Eevee!" Grace cried.

"Yoshi!" Lucky cried and they find Storm, Grace, and Lucky in a cage but they manage to free them.

"There they are, but where're Ky, Noel, Sora, Timmy, and the others?" Sly said.

"My techno map's still going nuts." Tails said.

"Same here." Bentley said and they find the same dogs.

"There they are!" Blaze said.

"Finally." Shadow said.

"Woof! Woof!" Dog Ky barked.

"Woof!" Dog Timmy said.

"ARF! ARF!" Dog Ken barked loudly.

"Are you sure that's them?" Cosmo asked.

"You idiot! It IS them!" Shadow yelled.

"That's it! Vicky's gone too far this time!" Donald yelled.

"Woof!" Dog Sora barked.

"We need to do something. We have to find a way to undo this!" Tails said.

"Before we do anything, I think this calls for something." Wanda said as she and Cosmo make a dog translator.

"ABOUT TIME, YOU IDIOTS!" Dog Ken yelled.

"Ken, SHUT UP!" Dog Elena yelled.

"Hey, we can talk now?" Dog Noel asked.

"It's thanks to them." Goofy said.

"Thanks a bunch!" Dog Sora said.

"I wish we were human again!" Dog Timmy said.

"Sorry, sport! Something's interfering! Someone is in love with you dogs." Wanda said.

"Wait, it's Tootie! She loves dogs!" Timmy said.

"So, unless she doesn't love us, we're stuck on this form?" Dog Elena asked.

"We can't fight the Seekers and the Vices like this! What'll Riku, the King, and Kairi think when they see me like this?" Dog Sora asked.

"I bet she'd think you were cute." Goofy said.

"I can't be the next king like THIS! It'll be a joke!" Dog Ky said.

"And I'M supposed to be Ky's new queen!" Dog Elena said.

"What?" Dog Ky asked.

"I wonder how Luke and Pax would feel if saw me like this..." Dog Noel said.

"I guess the only option is, we have to make Tootie stop loving us." Dog T.J. said.

"This is gonna be cruel. She's such a nice girl..." Dog Lucas said.

"Sometimes, we'll have to do things we'll regret..." Dog Kiyo said.

"First off, we gotta get out of this mall." Max said.

"Then we'll handle the unlovable situation." Bentley said.

_(Mall-Pet Store)_

_(Information: Escape from the mall!)_

The group begin to leave the pet store by going through the vents and they arrive at the main pet store full of people.

"This is gonna be fun..." Dog Ky said.

"Pika..." Storm said.

"Forget the humans! We need to get out of here!" Shadow said.

The group keep going through the pet store while avoiding people and they later find another vent leading to the exit of the pet store and they arrive at a different area but it's dark.

"It's so dark in here..." Dog Noel said.

"Dogs should see better in the dark. Try it!" Donald said.

"Pluto tried to sneak outta the castle once durin' the night..." Goofy said.

"And I had to catch him..." Max said.

"'Cause you're a great son, Maxi!" Goofy said.

"Dad..." Max said.

The group continue to move through the dark while dealing with crates and they later arrive at vent taking them to a conveyor belt with machines and crates and so they go through without being crushed and they later leave the vents and later arrive at a different store.

_(Mall-Wash Store)_

"Finally outta the pet store..." Dog Lucas said.

"But we still need to get outta the mall." Wanda said.

"This is hell!" Dog Ken said.

"Eevee..." Grace said.

"Shuddup, mutt!" Dog Ken said.

"In a way, you're a mutt too." Donald said.

"Shuddup!" Dog Ken yelled.

"BOTH of you shuddup!" Dog Ky yelled.

"Sorry." Donald and Dog Ken said.

The group make their way out of the wash store and they find the exit taking them to the main mall.

_(Mall-Main Foyer)_

"Finally, the main store..." Tails said.

"Now, we gotta get out of here and quick." Murray said.

"There are still people around." Dog Timmy said.

"Again, ignore the stupid humans." Shadow said.

"Shadow!" Tails said.

"Quiet, Fox boy!" Shadow said.

The group continue to move through the main mall while avoiding people and they find an elevator.

"Look, we can escape the mall through here." Wanda said.

"Awesome!" Dog Ky said.

"Hold on. I got an idea. We won't be human unless we make Tootie stop loving us." Dog Timmy said.

"What plan...?" Dog Noel asked.

"The health and beauty salon's beyond the food court and it has mud baths." Dog Timmy said.

"I think I know where this is going..." Dog Lucas said.

"I don't like this..." Dog Noel said.

"Neither do I, but we don't have a choice." Dog Kiyo said.

_(Mall-Food Court)_

"Food court! My favorite part of the mall!" Murray said.

"Same here!" Cosmo said.

"Hey, we can't be seen by people!" Donald said.

"Still, I'm hungry..." Murray said.

"We'll eat later, big guy. Right now, we have important things to deal with." Sly said.

"The salon's up ahead." Wanda said.

"Let's find the mud baths and make ourselves filthy." Dog Sora said.

"I'll regret this, but fine." Dog Noel said.

"Tootie doesn't recognize us, so don't worry." Dog Ky said.

The group move through the food court to find the salon area and they later find something and it's the salon.

"There's the salon, but we're not allowed in there." Dog T.J. said.

"What'll we do?" Dog Timmy asked.

"Why don'tcha guys wish you dug your way in there?" Goofy suggested.

"Great idea, Goofy!" Wanda said.

"In that case, I wish our digging abilities are super-canine!" Dog Timmy said and Cosmo and Wanda use their magic to make it happen.

"Where to start...?" Dog Elena asked.

"Pikachu!" Storm said pointing at a flower pot.

"That could work." Dog Ky said as they use their digging abilities to dig through the flower pot and go to a different area.

_(Mall-Salon)_

The group are now in the salon.

"We're here." Dog Kiyo said.

"Great! Now to find the mud baths!" Dog Timmy said.

The group make their way to find the mud baths but they find Hazama.

"Hello, doggies! I don't suppose you're trying to undo Vicky's wish, again." Hazama said and the dogs growl. "It's futile, I'm afraid. No matter what, Vicky will make another wish and..." Hazama was cut off as Dog Ky bites his leg. **"ARGH, YOU FILTHY MONGREL!" **Hazama yelled kicking Dog Ky off him. **"Bah, it doesn't matter, dog or human, my master will STILL have your hearts and crush them to dust!" **Hazama said disappearing in darkness.

"That jerk has a lot of nerve." Zatch said.

"We'll shut him up in the final showdown." Dog Ky said.

The group continue to move while digging through flower pots to find mud baths and they go through pools and hair salons and they later find mud baths.

"Finally, the mud baths!" Dog Timmy said.

"Well, here we go..." Dog Ky said and they see Tootie.

"Perfect timing." Dog T.J. said as they go into the mud baths.

Tootie finds the dogs in the mud baths.

"Ewww, those dogs are filthy!" Tootie said and Dog Timmy makes a mud splash on Tootie. "UGH, you horrible dog! I don't love either of you! You're gross and dirty and bad!" Tootie said leaving.

"I'm really sorry, Tootie..." Dog Noel said.

"Let's see if it worked." Donald said.

"I wish we were humans." Dog Timmy said and Cosmo and Wanda use their magic to make them human again.

"YEAH, I'm ME again!" Sora cheered.

"But I'm dirty!" Kiyo said.

"We'll need a shower after THIS." Noel said.

"Let's just get outta here." Ky said.

"Gladly." This mall's annoying." Shadow said as they leave the mall.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Well, I'm free for now until January, but at least I'll be able to do more chapters, but PLEASE do not ask me too much! You need to give me a break, because two guest reviewers won't stop.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy have managed to help Timmy recover the lost pages, but now they have to deal with Vicky one last time, but Demiz has another trick up his sleeve in Fairy World. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	13. Chapter 12: Showdown in Fairy World

Chapter 12: Showdown in Fairy World

The group return to Timmy's house but as they return they find what looks like a magical door.

"What's up with that door?" Ky asked.

"Hey, that door will take us to Fairy World!" Wanda said.

"But why's it here?" Donald asked.

_"Attention, Puny Timmy Turner and incompetent fairies! GET TO FAIRY COURT NOW OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF MY MUSCLES!" _A voice shouted.

"Who the hell was that?" Ken asked.

"That sounded like Jorgen!" Wanda said.

"And it sounds like he's in a really bad mood than ever!" Cosmo said.

"He probably wants to see us about Da Rules. Let's just go see him." Timmy said.

"We'll come too." Noel said.

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe he'll be glad to hear we've recovered every page of Da Rules." Ky said.

"That was fun. Let's do it again!" Cosmo said.

"NO!" The group yelled.

The group go for the door taking them to the next area.

_(Fairy World-Fairy Court)_

The group are now in Fairy World are in the courtroom.

"Where are we?" Goofy asked.

"We're in Fairy Court." Wanda said.

"Who're you, the narrator?" Shadow asked.

"Ooh, ooh! I wanna narrate!" Cosmo said.

"Aw, phooey..." Donald said.

"Cosmo and Wanda, along with our new weird, but great friends have helped Timmy recover all the pages of Da Rules and now everything is great! Now, we get to have fun and go on slides and eat cake!" Cosmo said.

"SILENCE!" A voice shouted and they see Jorgen.

"So, that's Jorgen..." Noel said.

"Not a friendly guy." Sora said.

"I SAID SILENCE!" Jorgen shouted again.

"Yeah, we heard you, jackass!" Elena said shocking all the fairies.

"Such a sharp tongue, little girl! Do you think you can keep that up?!" Jorgen asked.

"Leave her alone." Ky said.

"Just who are you puny worms anyway?!" Jorgen asked.

"We're just godkids with godparents." Lucas said.

"And we were the ones, who helped Timmy with recovering the lost pages of Da Rules." T.J. said.

"So, you're welcome, asswipe." Ken said.

"SILENCE!" Jorgen shouted.

"Ahem, is it fine if I speak?" The fairy judge asked.

"Oh, of course, Your Honor. I was just talking to these sniveling and insolent worms." Jorgen said.

"Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, and new godkids and godparents, you have recovered all, but one of the pages of Da Rules." The fairy judge said.

"What?! That's impossible!" Elena said.

"We found all of them when dealing with Vicky's abuse of power." Sora said.

"How can we be missing one page?" Max asked.

"You are only missing the table of contents page." The fairy judge said.

"You're serious?" Kiyo asked.

"That's bullcrap!" Ken yelled.

"Order!" The fairy judge said slamming his gavel. "According to Fairy Legal Statute 3,483,707, subsection z.z.a, paragraph one and quarter, that one page is all Vicky needs to keep Cosmo and Wanda's wish powers." The fairy judge said.

"Is there a way to appeal?" Bentley asked.

"We're appealing to everything and everyone." Cosmo said.

"Is there not a way to recover the last page?" Noel asked.

"Your only chance to avoid losing your fairy licences forever is to take the Ultimate Challenge." The fairy judge said.

"That's it! Bring it on!" Ky said.

"Yeah, we'll take what you can throw at us." Sora said.

"Fine, we'll do it." Timmy said.

"Very well. Take it away, Jorgen." The fairy judge said.

Jorgen uses his big wand to transport the group out of the court.

_(Fairy World-Ultimate Challenge Stadium)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Kiyo, T.J., Lucas, and Timmy are now in a stadium surrounded by lava and all fairies are watching from the stands while Donald, Goofy, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Zatch, Lucky, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Cosmo, and Wanda are watching from the lower stands.

"Gawrsh, I hope they'll be okay..." Goofy said.

"They'll be fine, Dad! They got this." Max said.

"They've handled difficult trials time and time again. This won't be different." Sly said.

"GO, GUYS! SHOW 'EM WHO'S BOSS!" Murray shouted.

"SILENCE, ROWDY AUDIENCE!" Jorgen who is now wearing a white suit shouted making everyone quiet. "Good evening and welcome to The Ultimate Challenge! Tonight on the show, the puny weaklings will attempt to restore the powers and Fairy Licences of his godparents, while these puny new worms will help the weakling. Now, you may cheer." Jorgen said and the fairies cheer. "Scrawny, Timmy Turner, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Kiyo, T.J., and Lucas, the only way to emerge victorious is to make your opponent say: 'I wish I never took the book from Timmy'. This will require you to activate the magic speech tiles in the arena. However, I doubt weaklings such as yourselves will be able to manage this task. This is your ultimate challenge!" Jorgen said.

"That's it? Just make our opponent say that? That'll be cake!" Sora said grinning.

"I have a feeling who our opponent might be..." Ky said.

"Now, let us meet your opponent; VICKY!" Jorgen shouted.

"I know it." Ky said.

Just then Vicky appears in the stadium.

"Hey, where am I? What's..." Vicky stops talking and looks around. "Hey, I'm on TV!" Vicky said.

"For legal reasons, Vicky will not be able to hear anything that any fairy says and will be supplied with a free mindwipe after the show." Jorgen said.

"So, we just take on this bitch?! Finally, I've been wanting to beat this bitch since we got here!" Ken said.

Vicky then sees the group.

"What? Those twerps are here too?! I'll make them lose!" Vicky said.

"I hope this ginger bitch is ready for a beating!" Elena said.

"To ensure this is the Ultimate Challenge, Vicky will be turned into a dragon!" Jorgen said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Elena and Ken asked shocked.

Jorgen uses his magic to transform Vicky into a giant green dragon.

"Uh-oh..." Donald said.

"There's nothing they can't handle." Blaze said.

"Wow, cool costume! Makes my butt a little big, though." Dragon Vicky said.

"Begin the Ultimate Challenge! The Ultimate Challenge is brought to you by Snark brand Magic Wands; the Ultimate Wand for the Ultimate Fairy." Jorgen said.

"I'm gonna stomp you flat, twerps!" Dragon Vicky said.

"Bring it, bitch!" Ky said.

"Yeah, we can take you!" Sora said.

"Guys, remember what Jorgen said!" Goofy called.

"You gotta make Vicky say; 'I wish I never took the book from Timmy'!" Tails said.

"Got it!" Timmy said.

"Let's do this!" Noel said.

_(Battle Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

_(Information: Complete the Ultimate Challenge!)_

Dragon Vicky breathes fire at the group who dodge out of the way but Dragon Vicky stomps on the arena making some parts fall into the lava but they remain on the arena and Dragon Vicky flies into the air and goes for the group who find a tile which has a star on it and Ky gets on it as Dragon Vicky goes for him and as Dragon Vicky is about to stomp on Ky who dodges she stomps on the star tile.

"I wish..." Dragon Vicky started.

"That's one." Ky said.

"Let's keep going." Timmy said.

Dragon Vicky breathes fire at the group again who dodge but Dragon Vicky stomps on the arena to make the group fall into the lava but they avoid the falling parts and Dragon Vicky begins to fly again and goes for the group again and Noel finds another tile that has an X on it and goes for it and Dragon Vicky goes for her and as Dragon Vicky is about to stomp on Noel who dodges Dragon Vicky lands on the X tile.

"I never..." Dragon Vicky said.

"We're getting there." Noel said.

"Let's keep going." Lucas said.

Dragon Vicky breathes fire once more at the group who avoid the fire but Dragon Vicky shoots fireballs but they avoid the fireballs and then stomps the arena again but they remain and Dragon Vicky flies in the air again and goes for the group and Sora finds a tile that has a hand on it and goes for it and Dragon Vicky goes for Sora who dodges the stomp making Dragon Vicky stomp on the hand tile.

"Took..." Dragon Vicky said.

"Almost there..." Sora said.

"Almost." Kiyo said.

Dragon Vicky shoots fireballs and breathes massive flames but the group dodge out the way again and as Dragon Vicky stomps on the arena Elena, Ken, Kiyo, T.J., and Lucas find a tile that has a book on it and they go for it and Dragon Vicky flies in the air to go for the five but they avoid her as Dragon Vicky stomps on the book tile.

"The book..." Dragon Vicky said.

"They're doing it!" Murray cheered.

"Come on, guys..." Zatch said.

"Just one more." Tails said.

Dragon Vicky spreads fire all over the arena and then shoots fireballs but the group dodge and Timmy finds a tile that has his pink hat on it and so he goes for the tile and Dragon Vicky flies in the air to go for Timmy who dodges out of the way and Dragon Vicky lands on the pink hat tile.

"From Timmy!" Dragon Vicky finished and then falls over defeated.

"YES!" Ky and Sora cheered.

"We did it!" Timmy said.

"Suck it, bitch!" Ken cheered.

"Your small amount of prowess has prevailed, puny humans! Your fairy godparents are reinstated. You have beaten..." Jorgen was cut off.

**"Not so fast!" **A voice yelled.

_(Theme: Shaded Truths)_

"What...?" Ky asked.

Just then the sky of Fairy World turns crimson and black scaring the fairies.

"Oh, no...!" Tails said.

"Don't tell me..." Bentley stops talking.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Jorgen demanded.

Crimson and black flames appear revealing Demiz.

"Demiz!" Ky yelled taking out Dawn of Hope while Noel takes out Radiant Salvation while Sora takes out Kingdom Key while Elena takes out her staff while Ken takes out his guitar while Kiyo takes out his spellbook while T.J. takes out his knife while Lucas unleashes PSI energy in his hands.

"What're YOU doing here?!" Sora demanded

**"Greeting, little flies! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Demiz, a faithful servant of the Dark Master! It has come to my attention that these humans have completed your so-called Ultimate Challenge, but I have an Ultimate Challenge of my own!" **Demiz said.

"Come on!" Blaze said as they go for the arena and confront Demiz along with the nine.

"Get out of here!" Donald yelled.

"Whatever business you have, it's with us! Leave Timmy and the fairies outta this!" Ky yelled.

**"Hmph. You would say that, Prince of Light. Very well, let's get on with the Endgame." **Demiz said casting a spell to trap Cosmo and Wanda in crimson and black flame cages.

"TIMMY!" Cosmo and Wanda cried.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy cried.

"Why are you doing this?!" Noel demanded.

**It's simple. In this world, children get fairies of their own due to the misery they endure, correct? Misery, despair, they are what feeds a dark heart and darkness is in every heart, including children! If I rid this world of fairy magic, then no child will have a fairy to make them happy. Imagine them remaining miserable their whole lives! They could grow into something more...monstrous if they give into their despair!" **Demiz said.

"That's HORRIBLE!" Elena shouted.

"You're NOT doing that to anyone!" Ky yelled charging at Demiz who disappears in crimson and black flames.

Just then every fairy in the audience is being captured in crimson and black flame cages as they're screaming.

"Oh, no! He's taking all of the fairies and their magic!" Goofy said.

"You worm! You shall pay!" Jorgen yelled as he is about to use his big wand.

**"I think not!" **Demiz said as he casts a spell to reduce Jorgen away as his suit is on the ground with his crown and big wand remaining.

"Give me back my fairies!" Timmy yelled.

**"Black Xetis, destroy them at once!" **Demiz commanded as Pixie Black Xetis and Witch Black Xetis appear and surround the group.

"Dammit..." Ken said.

"Timmy, we gotta get rid of 'em first!" Sora said.

"Okay, fine." Timmy said.

_(Battle Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis!)_

The Witch Black Xetis cast spells and unleash black fireballs while the Pixie Black Xetis unleash a flurry of black stars at the group but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by three vertical slashes and then enters Second Form and delivers stronger slashes while unleashing light chains and blades and then uses Holy Blade and teleports and slashes while Noel slashes with Element of Peace followed by a graceful spin slash and then enters Enigma Element and unleashes fire, water, earth, and air strikes with her enigma while Sora triple slashes with Hero's Origin followed by two diagonal slashes and then enters Counter Shield and unleashes shield strikes followed by unleashing fields of lightning but the Pixie Black Xetis throw many black stars and they fall down at the group who dodge and Donald casts Stop freezing the Black Xetis allowing Elena to unleash magic concussive blasts while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Witch Black Xetis unleash black ice magic followed by black lightning magic but Bentley throws electric bombs while Tails delivers a flying kick while Grace uses Growl but the Witch Black Xetis teleport away and then unleash black whirlwinds while the Pixie Black Xetis throw flurry of stars but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Pixie Black Xetis fall black stars down at the group but Goofy and Max block with their shields and work together to delivers a powerful shield spin and then join together for a shield rolling strike while Murray gets into his ball form allowing Sly to strike with his cane sending Ball Murray all over at the Black Xetis but the Witch Black Xetis unleash black magic blasts followed by triple black fireballs but Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Pixie Black Xetis rain down black stars on the group who dodge and Storm uses Volt Tackle while Ken casts Blizzard followed by casting Water while Timmy throws Thunder Potions followed by Water Potions but the Black Xetis attack back but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades and finish off the Black Xetis.

"Demiz is gone." Zatch said.

"But he still has the fairies and Cosmo and Wanda! How do he get 'em back?" Timmy asked.

"They have to be somewhere..." Ky said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said pointing at something and they turn to see what looks like a giant tower with a giant star at the top and the star is black.

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"That is the Big Wand. It's the source of our magic power." A voice said and they see a white dog.

"Wait, Jorgen...?" Noel asked.

"Yes, that evil demon has transformed me into this creature. He is using his dark powers to corrupt the Big Wand, reducing our powers to nothing." Jorgen said.

"That might be where the fairies are taken to!" Elena said.

"We gotta get there!" Timmy said.

"Hurry, puny humans and fairies! The more he corrupts the Big Wand, the more he'll have control of it to make our magic is fade and then reduce us to fairy dust." Jorgen said.

"C'mon!" Sora said.

_(Information: Hurry to the Big Wand!)_

The group make their way through the arena and leave to go for the next area.

_(Fairy World-Fairy City)_

The group are now at the city of Fairy World and hurry through while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way but then they see black lightning shooting down at the group.

"Where'd that come from?" Timmy asked.

"From the Big Wand! Demiz is controlling it!" Ky said.

"We gotta get over there and fast!" Sly said.

The group continue through the city and they later go for the next area.

_(Fairy World-Cloud Fields)_

The group arrive at a field of clouds and hurry for the Big Wand while bouncing on certain clouds to reach higher places and later reach the high point of the fields and come across a magical gate.

"There's the Big Wand up ahead!" Timmy said as the giant star turns more black.

"It's getting worse. If we don't do something, Fairy World's finished." Lucas said.

"C'mon." Ky said as they go for the Big Wand.

_(Fairy World-Big Wand)_

The group arrive at the lower part of the Big Wand and it's full of black magic flowing with black lightning and they find Demiz and with him are fairies trapped in crimson and black fiery cages and Cosmo and Wanda are among the captured fairies.

"Demiz!" Ky yelled.

"Gimme back Cosmo and Wanda!" Timmy demanded but crimson and black lightning strikes at him but he moves away.

**"You are too late! In a matter of moments, the Big Wand will be under my power! I will use it to drain these flies of their magic until they're reduced to fairy dust! Fairy World will be crushed and then Dimmsdale will be brought to its knees! I have you, Timmy Turner, to thank for. Your selfish wish is what started all this. Your existence and wishes have been nothing more than other people's problems! Of every godkid, your heart is the darkest of all!" **Demiz said.

"My wish caused this...? Will my mistake actually destroy everything?" Timmy asked.

_(Theme: Destiny's Union)_

"Wrong!" Ky said.

"Timmy, everyone makes mistakes. You're no exception. The important thing is to learn from your mistakes and you can right your wrong." Noel said.

"With or without Cosmo's and Wanda's magic, you can still make a greater difference and you've got friends to help you with that!" Sora said.

Timmy looks at the captured fairies and Cosmo and Wanda and a flash occurs when he first met them.

_Flashback:_

_Timmy throws a magic eight ball at the wall, but then the ball opens revealing magic and coming out of the magic reveals Cosmo and Wanda._

_"I'm Cosmo!" Cosmo introduced._

_"And I'm Wanda!" Wanda introduced._

_"And we're...YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Cosmo and Wanda said creating 'Fairy Godparents under them while spotlights appear._

_Flashback End._

Timmy changes his sad expression to determination.

**"Hmph! Spare me your pitiful 'Friends are your power' drivel! It means nothing to me! As you claim friends help bring the light, then despair and misery is what brings forth darkness! Darkness prevails over magic and light!" **Demiz said.

"Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't care! Gimme back Cosmo and Wanda and let the fairies go NOW!" Timmy demanded.

**"And what will YOU do, brat? Without your flies, you're NOTHING!" **Demiz said.

"You don't know ANYTHING about Cosmo and Wanda! My wish may have been selfish, but at least I'm trying to fix it! All you do is hurt people and you don't even care! You're ten times, if a thousand WORSE than Vicky!" Timmy yelled.

"Everyone has someone to care about and love! Your selfish loyalty to a mad Paragon is makes you completely blind to the dark, not know seeing that the light begets it!" Ky said.

"All you care about is making others suffer just to please the wrong master..." Noel said.

"You'll never keep me apart from Cosmo and Wanda! I love them and they love me! You'll NEVER severe that bond!" Timmy yelled.

"Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda said tearing up.

"Demiz, just admit that you lose! You, Malus, and Xehanort don't give a crap about other people or who you hurt, just as long as you get what you want." Ky said.

"Our loyalty to our friends and family are what makes the hearts ONE!" Sora said.

Just then light shines within the group and it shines against the crimson and black flames surrounding the fairies.

**"NOOOOO!" **Demiz shouted.

"Go, Timmy!" Elena said.

Timmy runs for the crimson and black fiery cage.

**"BURN TO CINDERS, GNAT!" **Demiz shouted unleashing crimson and black flames.

"No you don't! STOP!" Ky shouted casting Stop on Demiz freezing him.

Timmy throws a water potion at the fiery cage destroying it and the fairies are free and fly away while Cosmo and Wanda hug Timmy.

"Timmy!" Wanda said.

"That was a pretty sappy, but loving speech you threw there." Cosmo said.

"I'm sorry I made that stupid wish, but I'm glad you guys aren't hurt. I love you guys." Timmy said.

"We love you too, hon!" Wanda said as they keep hugging.

Just then Demiz unfreezes himself.

**"Bah! So, love is what fights darkness? Preposterous!" **Demiz said.

"That's because love can defeat even a powerful darkness, wish power or no wish power!" Wanda yelled.

"Our magic may not defeat you, but at least can make fun of you! Nice cape!" Cosmo yelled.

"You'll never understand what it means to love something because you're emptier than Vicky!" Timmy said.

**"But this experience is worth learning. Perhaps, the Brotherhood will find a way to counteract this foolish notion! Thank you, Heroes of Light! Allow me to give you a reward!" **Demiz said disappearing in darkness.

Darkness begins to envelop around into black mist and emerging from black mist is what looks like a giant Black Xeti that looks like a faerie with crimson eyes, carrying a giant wand with a black star, four crooked wings, black crown, claws, and the Black Xeti symbol on its crown.

"Guys, get ready!" Ky said as the group get ready to fight.

_(Boss Theme: Kingdom Hearts III Boss Four)_

_(Information: Defeat Twisted Faerie!)_

The giant Black Xeti known as Twisted Faerie casts a spell to unleash rays of black magic at the group but Ky casts a light barrier around everyone for protection and then locks on at Twisted Faerie and unleashes multiple light blades causing great damage while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora casts Blizzard followed by casting Earth to strike but Twisted Faerie unleashes giant black stars and sends them to strike at the group but Elena casts Water followed by casting Gravity while Tails throws ring bombs while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Twisted Faerie disappears in black mist and then reappears and conjures pillars of darkness under the group to attack but Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Storm uses Skullbash but Twisted Faerie unleashes black lightning all around itself and then sends down at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Max uses Cyclone but Twisted Faerie disappears in black mist and then reappears and unleashes rapid black stars at the group but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Shadow home attacks and delivers multi Chaos infused punches while Bentley shoots fire darts but Twisted Faerie flies all over while unleashing rays of black concussive magic but Sly uses Cane Jump while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Twisted Faerie surrounds itself with black lightning and sends it down at the group but Donald casts Fire followed by casting Water while Grace uses Tackle while Timmy throws Blizzard Potions but Twisted Faerie teleports away from the group and then uses its magic to begin draining the Big Wand's power.

"It's absorbing the Big Wand's power!" Wanda said.

"It's going to use it against us! It might turn us into something! I don't wanna be a monkey!" Cosmo said.

"Sora, get on!" Goofy said.

"Right!" Sora said as he gets on Goofy's shield.

Goofy launches himself and Sora into the air and then Sora throws Goofy to Twisted Faerie dealing great damage stopping it from stealing energy.

Twisted Faerie uses its magic to send the group to middle part of the Big Wand and then unleashes black magic bombs at the group but Timmy counters with throwing Aero Potions creating whirlwinds while Tails and Bentley join together and they plant bombs all over Twisted Faerie and then detonate the bombs causing great explosions but Twisted Faerie retaliates with unleashing poisonous clouds at the group who avoid the clouds and Lucas uses PK Flash followed by PK Fire while Donald casts Aero followed by casting Earth but Twisted Faerie summons pillars of darkness under the group to get them but they dodge and Max uses Shield Boomerang while Ken unleashes magic music fists and coats them with Thunder magic and sends them to deliver lightning punches but Twisted Faerie uses its magic to try and transform the group into something but Elena stops it with Thunder followed by magic concussive blasts while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Twisted Faerie teleports in black mist and then reappears and sends out black stars while also firing multiple black fireballs but Blaze manipulates the black fireballs and sends them right back while Murray uses Uppercut but Twisted Faerie unleashes poisonous clouds to try and poison the group but Goofy uses Goofy Rocket and then delivers a shield slam while Sly uses Dive Attack but Twisted Faerie surrounds itself with black lightning and then sends it all over at the group while also raining down black stars but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl but Twisted Faerie tries to use its magic to transform the group but Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Twisted Faerie uses its magic to summon Pixie Black Xetis to attack but they easily defeat the Pixies and Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder and then enters Second Form and delivers strong slashes and then uses Dawn and Dusk while Ky slashes with Shining Sun and then enters Morning Star and then delivers powerful strikes with his flail morning star and then enters Celestial Whip and delivers powerful lashes while unleashing rays of sun while Sora uses Strike Raid but Twisted Faerie disappears and tries to absorbs the Big Wand's power.

"Not again!" Timmy said.

"Timmy, let's stop it!" " Noel said.

"Cosmo, Wanda!" Timmy called.

"Say no more!" Wanda said as they use their magic to create multiple yellow stars and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Timmy rain down the stars at Twisted Faerie causing massive damage.

Twisted Faerie uses its magic to send the group to the top of the Big Wand and then begins to use the star's power to darken the whole tower and then unleashes massive magical energy and sends it all over the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora use their light magic to counter against the evil magic and they manage to win the struggle and get Twisted Faerie leaving it stunned allowing Max to use Shield Missile while T.J. slashes with his knife but Twisted Faerie unleashes black concussive magic blasts and then unleashes black ice spikes to try and freeze the group who dodge and Blaze and Donald join together with pyrokinetics and fire magic and unleash a powerful fire tornado at Twisted Faerie while Lucky uses Headbutt but Twisted Faerie unleashes giant black stars and sends them raining down at the group who avoid them and Lucas and Grace join together with Lucas levitating Grace and sends him tackling all over Twisted Faerie dealing great damage and then Lucas makes Grace give the final tackle while Kiyo has Zatch shoot multiple lightning bolts but Twisted Faerie uses the Big Wand's power again to create massive evil magic and sends black lightning all over the tower while unleashing rapid black stars damaging the group but Timmy uses Remedy to heal everyone and then uses Thunder Potion and Fire Potion while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Twisted Faerie teleports while leaving toxic clouds and then reappears and unleashes pillars of darkness followed by unleashing black ice spikes but Storm delivers electric punches followed by a tail whip attack while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but Twisted Faerie unleashes giant black stars and rains them down but Sly uses Cane Spin while Tails shoots lasers with his blaster but Twisted Faerie tries to turn the group into something but Ken bashes with his guitar followed by casting Fire while Elena levitates her staff and unleashes a giant magic pillar while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Twisted Faerie tries to absorb the Big Wand again but Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Blizzard while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by graceful twirling slashes and then casts Water while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by aerial somersault slashes and then casts Earth but Twisted Faerie tries to rain down black stars but Timmy throws Fire Potions while Lucas uses PK Flash while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley throws fire bombs while Sly attacks with his cane while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Tackle while Storm shoots electricity while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Blaze delivers flame kicks while Tails delivers a flying kick while Max uses Shield Skateboard while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Gravity while Ken shoots magic music notes while Elena unleashes magic blades while Sora uses Blitz while Noel casts Aero while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and they finish off Twisted Faerie ending the fight.

The Big Wand still has dark magic energy and unleashes more black lightning all over.

"The Big Wand's still acting up! What'll we do?" Timmy asked.

"I think I have an idea. If Demiz was able to corrupt it with darkness, then I'll do this." Ky said as he enters his Light Form and begins using his light magic on the Big Wand to purify it and later the Big Wand is no longer black and the star is back to being yellow.

"The Big Wand is back to its own state." Wanda said.

"Quick, make a wish!" Cosmo said.

"I wish Fairy World was safe again!" Timmy said and Cosmo and Wanda use their magic to get rid of the crimson and black skies and the fairies have their magic back while Jorgen is back to his old form.

"Finally, my muscles!" Jorgen said.

"Did we do it?" Noel asked.

"I think so." Ky said.

"Awesome." Timmy said and Jorgen appears.

"As I was saying, your small amount of prowess have prevailed! Your fairy godparents are reinstated. You all have beaten The Ultimate Challenge! Next time on The Ultimate Challenge, I will personally defeat four-hundred and two ogres using only my gigantic ego! You will watch it NOW! I mean, THEN!" Jorgen said.

"Well, that's over, finally." Elena said.

"Now, puny worms, BEGONE!" Jorgen said teleporting the group out f Fairy World.

The group are back at Timmy's room.

"Is everything fixed?" Timmy asked.

"Will Timmy wish again?" Sora asked.

"Go ahead, punk. Make a wish." Cosmo said.

"I wish we had cake!" Timmy said and cake appears.

"Oh, boy!" Murray said.

"I wish I was a cake!" Cosmo said and he turns into a cake.

"Well, Cosmo and I have our wish powers back and we got Da Rules back." Wanda said.

"But Demiz got away." Timmy said.

"Don't worry, Timmy. He's our problem. We'll take him on next time we see him." Ky said.

"And if he causes trouble for you again, we'll make him wish he didn't!" Sora said grinning.

"Why does it sound like you gotta go?" Timmy asked.

"Because we have to." Elena said.

"Sorry." Tails said.

"Will I see you guys again?" Timmy asked.

"We'll come back and visit as much as we like!" Ky said smiling.

Just then Vicky arrives at the room.

"Who're you talking to, twerps? I heard voices! I just got up from a weird dream; I was on a game show and you losers were there too and I was a dragon, trying to stomp you parasites like pancakes." Vicky said.

"No one but us, bitch." Elena said.

Just then they see Da Rules on the floor.

"Ah, there's my book!" Vicky said.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ky yelled.

"What're you gonna do about it, brat?" Vicky asked.

"Timmy, we're home!" A voice called and it's Timmy's mom.

"And we didn't have loads of fun this weekend!" Another voice called and it's Timmy's dad.

"Well, time to get paid. See you, losers." Vicky said leaving the room.

"That was close." Donald said.

"Well, things are back to normal." Wanda said.

"Longer than usual." Cosmo said.

"Well, it's about time to get going, Tim." Sora said.

"Yeah and try not to make any more stupid wishes." Elena said.

"I'll try..." Timmy said and they laugh.

_(Obtained: Magic Wish: Noel)_

_(A Keyblade that represents Magic)_

_(Formchange: Faerie Baton: A baton that sends out music magic to summon tiny faeries to attack.)_

* * *

After saying goodbye to Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda the group leave Dimmsdale and they revert back to their normal forms and ages and Ky and his group are back on Fulgur while Noel and her group are back on Millia while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Gummi ship.

"I wonder how Sora's doing with trying to get the Power of Waking..." Noel said.

"I'll try asking." Ky said using his Gummiphone and Sora picks it up.

"Hey, Ky. What's up?" Sora asked.

"I hate to bug you about this, Sora, but have you figured out the Power of Waking yet?" Ky asked.

"Uh..." Sora struggles to answer.

"That's a 'no'." Donald said.

"Damn..." Ky said.

"Like I said, it can't be gone forever." Tails said.

"Sora, something will bound to happen, I promise." Noel said.

"Yeah, I know and I thank you guys for helpin' out." Sora said grinning.

"Just keep your spirits up, yeah?" Ky said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sora said.

"So, what now?" T.J. asked.

"I guess we'll have to wait for our next mission." Ky said.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing..." Noel said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Radiant Garden at the square Pax and Oswald find Riku and Mickey.

"Hey!" Pax called.

"There you are." Riku said.

"I got your call. What's the matter that we couldn't discuss it further?" Mickey asked.

"Sorry. We have to tell you guys personally." Oswald said.

"Riku, you remember Serpens, right?" Pax asked.

"That masked man we encountered many times in the Sleeping Worlds?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. When Nex and I were trying to save Ky and Noel from the new Brotherhood, during our fight, I broke his mask, revealing a face that Nex knew. After Malus made his grand return, he mentioned a 'fearful youth' became his vessel for all these years. Serpens was Draco!" Pax said shocking Riku and Mickey.

"Are ya sure?" Mickey asked.

"I managed to get a good look at his face when the Brotherhood gathered and Malus returned and looked at the young man. Draco's body was possessed by Malus, and all the while, Malus was still in Draco's body during his split, creating his Heartless and Nobody." Oswald said.

"And obviously, they're defeated, but wouldn't that mean Draco's body is recompleted again?" Riku asked.

"Yes. And Malus' heart and soul was no longer in his body. Despite that, Draco's heart is still corrupted and he's deadset on trying to get Jin and Astra back, but his way is going to be the opposite of good." Oswald said.

"This is bad..." Mickey said.

"Well, we got something to say too." Riku said.

"Hmm?" Pax asked.

"During the Mark of Mastery, when Master Xehanort made his grand return, we figured out what he meant when he said two of the seven Guardians belong to him." Micky said.

"You said he was referring one of them about Sora, but you saved him." Pax said.

"Yeah, but the other is still in the new Organization." Riku said.

"We've figured it out! Oswald, you remember what Xehanort looked like, right?" Mickey asked.

"An old man?" Oswald asked.

"Yes! Ansem and Xemnas are his Heartless and Nobody, but they never appeared to be old men." Mickey said.

"Right, they were younger than their original persona... Wait, didn't you tell Ky, Noel, and Sora about that young man in the portrait was Xehanort?" Oswald said.

"Yep! And the reason being is because Xehanort gave up his heart and his body and placed his heart into a different body!" Mickey said.

"And that was when the split happened, right?" Pax asked.

"Yeah and that body Xehanort possessed was Terra's." Mickey said shocking Pax and Oswald.

"But if Ansem and Xemnas were defeated, and Xehanort's an old man again, then what happened to Terra's recompleted body?" Pax asked.

"Xehanort still has him." Riku said.

"Both Draco and Terra have fallen to the dark side. I can't imagine Jin and Astra if they see Draco's current state." Oswald said.

"We need to warn Ky, Noel, Sora, and everyone else." Mickey said.

"Right, but we gotta regroup with Sonic, Peach, and Mario to form a plan." Oswald said and they nod.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Well, we're finally done with Dimmsdale/Fairy World! Now we get to move onto different worlds while I still can. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy go for the next world, where they meet small woodland animals, but they end up dealing with a human, who is using other animals for his purposes. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	14. Chapter 13: Operation: Projector Heist

Chapter 13: Operation: Projector Heist

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze Shadow Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas continue to travel through space and just then Noel's Gummiphone goes off.

"My Gummiphone." Noel said as she answers it revealing Ruby.

"Hi, Noely!" Ruby said.

"Oh, Ruby. Hi." Noel said.

"We just wanna say great job on your recent success on your guys' mission." Weiss said.

"You heard of that?" Ky asked.

"Sure, we're all working together from a distance. Everyone from Divine Kingdom, Disney Castle, Radiant Garden, and here." Blake said.

"I see. You give each other updates on what's going on." Elena said.

"Exactly." Yang said.

"Anyway, on behalf of the 'tweebs' as Kim would call them, we actually have a new mission for you." Weiss said.

"Already?" Max asked.

"It's gonna be like that from here on. So, what's the mission?" Tails asked.

"Apparently, there's a world, where there are cute woodland critters, but something or someone with dark intentions in their heart is planning to get rid of them." Ruby said.

"That's awful." Noel said.

"I get it. We gotta get there and help 'em out." Ky said.

"That's the idea." Blake said.

"Good luck and give 'em hell!" Yang said as the screen turns off.

"I'll call Sora." Ky said calling with his Gummiphone and Sora answers.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"We got a new mission already. We have to find a world with woodland critters, but someone wants them gone." Ky said.

"Gawrsh, that's terrible." Goofy said.

"We'd better get there now!" Donald said.

"Our thoughts exactly." Sly said.

"See you at that world." Ky said.

"Yep!" Sora said as the screen turns off.

"Let's go, Fulgur." Ky said.

"Come on, Millia." Noel said as they dash off with great speed.

Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship begin flying through space while fighting off Black Xeti rays of darkness and Heartless ships while finding the next world and later they find a new world that has a hedge between a wooded area and a neighborhood and there are also mountains and an amusement park and they decide to go to that world next.

In what looks like the woods there are animals going to the woods and it's a raccoon, turtle, squirrel, skunk, two possums, and a family of hedgehogs pulling a wagon full of food.

"Haha! Pretty sweet take this time, Verne. I knew it was touch and go for a while, but today's haul puts us over the edge." The raccoon said.

"R.J., I know we got off to a rocky start, but I guess meeting you was a real stroke of luck after all." The turtle named Verne said.

As the animals continue they see something shocking and it's a whole mess of food lying all over the ground, ripped wrappers, and a broken TV.

"What happened...?" The male hedgehog asked.

"Someone needs to clean up around here." The squirrel said.

"The food..." The skunk said.

"Our television! It's broken!" The female possum said.

"Who would steal our food? Maybe rats." Verne said.

"This fo' sho' wasn't rats." The skunk said pointing at a sign that says 'VermTech'.

"Wait, wait. I zoned out. Define, 'The television's broken'." The squirrel said.

Just then something is heard.

"Something's coming. Hide." R.J. said as they find a place to hide which is a log and they see black mist appearing revealing Black Xetis that look like frogs, bears, and lizards.

"Jeepers... What are they?" The female hedgehog asked.

"I'm scared, Mommy..." One of the kid hedgehogs said.

"Are they what stole our food?" Verne asked.

"Let's go ask them." The squirrel said.

"No, Hamster! We don't know who or WHAT they are." R.J. said.

"But they have 'trouble' written all over it." The female possum said.

_(World of Woodlands)_

Just then a light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"Where are we now?" Sora asked looking around the woods.

"This place looks beautiful." Noel said.

"It's like spring's come already." Lucas said.

"Um, guys, I think we've changed forms again." Ky said looking at himself and finds a pond and looks at himself and is now a gold and blue raccoon wearing a blue mask.

"Yes we have." Elena said.

Ky sees the others and Noel is now a pink squirrel while Sora is now a red fox while Elena is now a blue and violet skunk while Ken is now a white furred bear cub while Donald is a normal duck wearing his sailor hat while Goofy is a normal dog wearing his classic green hat while Max is also a normal dog still wearing his goggles while Tails is a normal two-tailed fox while Blaze is a normal cat while Shadow is a normal hedgehog while Kiyo and Zatch are hedgehogs with Kiyo being a brown and black one while Zatch is yellow while T.J. is a brown furred rat still wearing his baseball cap while Sly is normal raccoon while Bentley is a normal turtle with a jetpack while Murray is a normal hippo while Lucas is a yellow turtle with an orange shell and Storm, Grace, and Lucky remain the same.

"So THIS is the form we have to take while being here." Ky said.

"Yep. That's what the magic's for." Elena said.

"Yeah, well, we gotta protect the order pronto." Max said pointing at Black Xeti frogs, bears, and lizards.

"Black Xetis!" The group said taking out their weapons.

Meanwhile in the log.

"Okay, guys. Let's get ready to give 'em a good pounding!" R.J. said.

"Are you sure? They look dangerous." Verne said.

"I don't think we have to worry about that." The skunk said.

"What do you mean, Stella?" Verne asked and Stella points at the group confronting the Black Xetis.

"Who're they?" R.J. asked.

_(Battle Theme: Animal Party)_

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis!)_

The Frog Black Xetis lash with their tongues while the Bear Black Xetis attack with their claws while the Lizard Black Xetis deliver tail whips but Ky triple slashes with Shining Sun followed by casting Thunder while Noel delivers four slashes with Magic Wish and then enters Faerie Baton and uses swift movements playing music to unleash small faeries and pixies to attack the Black Xetis and then plays epic music to unleash a swarm of faeries dealing massive damage to the Black Xetis but the Bear Black Xetis bite with their teeth but Sora delivers two horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a blitz slash and then casts Aero sending them into the air allowing Donald to cast Gravity sending them down but the Frog Black Xetis jump around while unleashing black shockwaves but Elena uses telekinetic magic to lift them into the air and slams them while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the Lizard Black Xetis roll at the group with their spikes but Murray counters with his ball form knocking them back while Tails throws ring bombs while Grace uses Tackle but the Bear Black Xetis slash with their claws while the Frog Black Xetis slam with their tongues but Lucky uses Egg Lay to eat them and turn them into eggs allowing Sly to swing with his cane to get rid of them while Max uses Shield Skateboard but the Lizard Black Xetis deliver tail whips while the Bear Black Xetis bite with their teeth but Ken casts Fire followed by unleashing magic music waves while Storm uses Iron Tail while T.J. throws many knives but the Frog Black Xetis try to jump at the group but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow time and delivers multi punches while Bentley shoots electric darts while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Blaze uses Fire Drill and they defeat all of the Black Xetis.

The group return to their normal stances but then the Hammy runs at mad speed and dashes all over the group.

"Wow! Nice fighting! How'd you do that?! Can I have your toys? I wanna be like you someday!" Hammy said as he keeps dashing around.

"That squirrel's already irritating me and he's as fast as Sonic..." Shadow said.

"Just be nice, Shadow." Tails said.

"Don't mind the Hamster. He's just too hyper. We saw the whole thing. You guys got some fight in ya." R.J. said.

"Thanks." Sora said grinning.

"You new around these woods?" Verne asked.

"You could say that..." Noel said.

"We're from a different kind of wood and we had to get away." Ky said.

"Oh, you poor things." The female hedgehog said.

"You had to move and now you're fighting those awful animals." The male hedgehog said.

"Well, we've been dealing with those 'awful animals' for a long time." Elena said.

"Those were Black Xetis." Lucas said.

"One of the bad guys!" Donald said.

"This is reminding me of that movie we saw one night." The male possum said.

"You were playing possum the whole movie, Dad." The female possum said

"Have they been causing trouble for you recently?" Ky said.

"No, actually. They just showed up and took our food and destroyed our television." Verne said.

"That's terrible." Zatch said.

"If the Black Xetis are still around, then we'd better find them and put a stop to them." Ky said and they nod.

"Hold up. This is our home and if those freaks messed it up, then they're our problem too." R.J. said.

"R.J." Verne said.

"C'mon, we need to get more food before the winter, right? We even need to get a new TV." R.J. said.

"I guess, but still. Dealing with the Sniffer and his gadgets were bad enough, but now monsters looking like animals?" Verne asked.

"If you're worried, then you can leave the fighting to us." Sora said.

"And we'll help you get whatever food you need." Sly said.

"Perfect!" R.J. said.

"But..." Verne was cut off.

"Name's R.J.!" R.J. introduced taking out his hand.

"I'm Ky." Ky said shaking R.J.'s hand.

"My name is Noel." Noel introduced.

"I'm Sora!" Sora introduced.

"Donald Duck." Donald introduced.

"Name's Goofy!" Goofy introduced.

"I'm Elena." Elena introduced.

"Name's Ken and don't forget it!" Ken introduced.

"I'm Max." Max introduced.

"Tails." Tails introduced.

"Blaze." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow." Shadow introduced.

"I'm Kiyo and this is Zatch." Kiyo introduced himself and Zatch.

"Hiya!" Zatch said.

"I'm T.J." T.J. introduced.

"Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"I'm Murray!" Murray introduced.

"These are Storm, Grace, and Lucky." Ky introduced the three.

"Well then, welcome to the family, I suppose. I'm Verne. A reptile, not amphibian." Verne introduced.

"Name's Stella. Don;t make me mad unless you wanna stink." Stella introduced.

"I'm Ozzie and this is my daughter Heather." Ozzie introduced himself and Heather.

"Hello." Heather said.

"I'm Lou and this is my wife Penny and our kids, Spike, Bucky, and Quillo." Lou introduced his family.

"And the hyper squirrel you just saw was Hammy." R.J. said.

"Hi, I'm Hammy! Great to meet you! I gotta go use the squirrel's room quickly!" Hammy said.

"So, how're you guys gonna find food around here?" T.J. asked.

"Not here, over the hedge! See, I showed these guys of different kinds of food and they can actually help store for the winter." R.J. said.

"Wait, so there's something beyond the hedge?" Tails asked looking at the hedge.

"Yeah and behind it are houses and humans." Verne said.

"And you leave here, go to the neighborhood and..." Blaze stops talking.

"Take the food and other stuff and bring it back here." R.J. said.

"But isn't that stealing...?" Noel asked.

"Maybe, but we figured it's our best way for the winter. Look, I didn't exactly agree to his methods, but it could actually help." Verne said.

"Don't worry, Noel. Think of it as helping others." Sly said.

"I guess..." Noel said.

"So, where do we start?" Ky asked.

"Well, first and foremost, since our TV's busted by those freaks, we're gonna have to get a new one and I think I know just where we could get it." R.J. said.

"Where?" Sora asked.

"At night, we'll start off by going the neighborhood streets, then we get to the other side of the neighborhood, find a house with a better TV, and bring it back here." R.J. said.

"And it's goin' down tonight?" Goofy asked.

"Yep. Verne, Hamster, Stella, and I are gonna do just that and with you guys helping in case those weirdos show up again, it'll be easy-peasy." R.J. said.

"I hope you're right about this..." Noel said.

_(Field Theme: Beautiful Spring)_

_(Woods-Pond Home)_

The group go to R.J. and talk to him.

"So, ready to pull off the big TV heist?" R.J. asked.

"You bet." Ky said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong..." Noel said.

"Perfect! Let's get ready!" R.J. said.

It's nighttime and the group, R.J., Verne, Hammy, and Stella come out of the hedge and make their way for the neighborhood.

_(Neighborhood-Streets)_

The group are now in the neighborhood and arrive at the streets.

"The streets are always beautiful at night." Sly said.

"I love what they've done with the place." Stella said.

"Big deal. All streets are the freakin' same." Ken said.

Just then Storm sees someone.

"Pika..." Storm said pointing at the figure which is a human wearing an orange jumpsuit with equipment.

"It's him!" R.J. said.

"That's the Sniffer?" Sora asked.

"Wonder what he's doin'." Goofy said seeing the human working on something and then leaves.

"What did he do?" Lucas asked as they run to the place and they find a rat with a metal cap on its head.

"What is that?" Verne asked but the rat attacks the group.

"Whoa!" Sora said.

"That cap... I think it's controlling the rat!" Ky said.

"Mind-control caps? Has this guy been busy?" Elena asked.

"I guess this dude had way too much time on his hands." Stella said.

"Do they come in purple?" Hammy asked.

"That's horrible! He shouldn't be controlling animals!" Noel yelled.

Just then more brainwashed rats arrive and surround the group.

"Guess we'll have to fight them all." T.J. said.

"Dammit..." Ky said.

"Guys, get ready." R.J. said.

_(Battle Theme: The Corrupted)_

_(Information: Defeat the brainwashed animals!)_

The brainwashed rats attack the group with wrenches and hammers but Ky casts Zero Gravity to lift them in the air and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a sliding kick but the brainwashed rats swing their wrenches at the group but Elena casts Aero sending them into the air while Donald casts Water while Ken bashes with his guitar but the brainwashed rats throw their hammers at the group but Max and Goofy block with their shields and then they both deliver shield charges while T.J. slashes with his knife but the brainwashed rats try to throw their wrenches but Kiyo bashes with his spellbook while Zatch delivers two punches while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the brainwashed rats swing their wrenches and hammers but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace tail whips while Lucky uses Headbutt but the brainwashed rats throw their weapons but Tails tail swipes while Blaze delivers flame kicks while Shadow multi punches but the brainwashed rats attack with their weapons but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley delivers a shell bash while Murray double punches but the brainwashed rats keep attacking but R.J. attacks with a golf club while Verne attacks with a hockey stick while Hammy attacks with a stick while Stella swings with a plunger and they defeat all the brainwashed rats.

The rats are defeated and the mind-control caps are off but the rats are stunned.

"I'm so sorry...!" Noel said.

"Whatever that Sniffer guy did, it's sick!" Sora said.

"I think I have an idea of WHO wants to get rid of them!" Ky said and everyone nods.

"He's what we call the Exterminator." Elena said.

"I dunno how he plans on getting rid of the animals, but we're stopping him!" Tails said.

"C'mon, there's probably more where they came from." R.J. said.

The group continue to move through the neighborhood streets but they see moving lights from street lights.

"Do streetlights always move like that?" Zatch asked.

"This doesn't look right." Shadow said.

"Hold on! They're like searchlights! One careless step and we'll be burned alive!" Bentley said.

"Nothing we can't handle. I've taken them on before." Sly said.

"All we gotta do is just stay outta sight. No problem." Ky said.

The group keep going through the streets while avoiding the searchlights until they reach the end but they find Penny.

"Penny." Verne said.

"Why the long face, girl?" Stella asked.

"Jeepers, it's the little ones. They ran off looking for the new TV, then I saw the human...The Sniffer." Penny said.

"Not him... He didn't brainwash them, did he...?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know what happened after that. I shoulda told them the TV was figment of their imagination. I'm a terrible mother..." Penny said.

"Don't worry, Penny. We'll find 'em before that Exterminator does." Ky said.

"Hmm..." Tails sees a fire hydrant.

"What now?" Donald asked.

"I think I have an idea." Tails said he uses his blaster at the fire hydrant shooting up water. "Come on!" Tails said as he gets on the rising water.

The group follow for the rising water taking them somewhere else.

_(Neighborhood-Backyard)_

The group are now in a backyard of a house full of lasers and other traps and while avoiding the traps they search the backyard and they later find someone and it's Spike.

"Spike, your mother is worried. Go back to her." Noel said.

"Okay. Thank you." Spike said leaving.

The group continue to search but they find more brainwashed rats but the group defeat them and they later find Bucky.

"There you are, Bucky." Ky said.

"Penny needs you to get back." R.J. said.

"I'll go back. Thanks." Bucky said leaving.

The group continue to search and they find an air conditioner and use it to take them to the roof of a house and they find Quillo.

"Come on, Quillo, time to get home." Verne said.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to help." Quillo said leaving.

The group get back down and they find a locked gate.

"This gate's locked. Now what?" Murray asked.

The group then see what looks like a metal box connected to the gates.

"I think I have an idea. Hamster." R.J. said.

"Oh, boy! Is it cookie time?" Hammy asked.

"Yeah, Hamster. Cookie time." R.J. said.

Hammy goes for the metal box and begins pressing buttons fast and later the gate opens.

"Nice one, Hamster." Ky said.

"Let's go." Donald said.

The group leave the backyard and return to the street area where they find Ozzie.

"Heather was just..." Ozzie stops talking.

"Ozzie, don't go far!" Verne said but then Frog Black Xetis, Powerwild Heartless, and brainwashed rats arrive and Ozzie plays dead.

"Great, now we have to help him." Shadow said.

"Come on." Kiyo said.

The group go and confront the enemies and the Frog Black Xetis attack with their tongues while the Powerwild Heartless attack with multi punches while the brainwashed rats swing with their wrenches but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and a horizontal slash while Sora uses Strike Raid while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spin slash but the brainwashed rats throw their weapons while the Powerwild Heartless throw nuts but R.J. spin attacks with his golf club while Verne delivers a shell strike while Hammy runs around and attacks while Stella unleashes stink to stun the enemies but the Frog Black Xetis jump around to deliver a belly attack but Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts while Ken casts Thunder followed by casting Water while Donald casts Earth but the brainwashed rats swing their hammers but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but the Powerwild Heartless jump and deliver aerial multi punches but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Grace uses Growl while Storm calls down lightning but the Frog Black Xetis lash with their tongues but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the brainwashed rats attack with their weapons but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Lucas uses PK Fire but the Frog Black Xetis unleash croaking attacks while the Powerwild Heartless multi punch but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws electric bombs while Murray uses Flame Punch and the enemies are defeated.

"Hey, get up!" Shadow said and Ozzie gets up.

"Don't worry, everyone. It's all part of the act. I'm fine." Ozzie said.

"Do you do that every time someone shows up?" Sora asked.

"Playing possum is what we do. We die, so that we live. My performance was a distraction. It even distracted me." Ozzie said.

"Great. Mission freakin' accomplished! Can we find that damn TV now?" Ken asked.

"You said something about Heather. What happened to her?" Blaze asked.

"Heather went this way. Follow me." Ozzie said as he leaves and the group follow him to the next area.

_(Neighborhood-Construction Street)_

The group arrive at the next street of the neighborhood and they find Heather.

"Jeez, what kept you guys?" Heather asked.

"Sorry, had a run-in with brainwashed animals." Ky said.

"What're you doin' out here, Heather?" Goofy asked.

"I found the TV we need. It's at the house at the end of the street. I'll meet you there." Heather said leaving.

The group are about to go but they see many obstacles such as electric wires, motion sensors, and blockades.

"We have to go through THERE?" Donald asked.

"Relax, electricity can't last forever." R.J. said.

"There's nothin' we can't handle!" Ky said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sora said.

"Sometimes, their positivity pisses me off." Ken said.

"Just shut up and let's go." Shadow said.

_(Information: Get through the course and reach the house!)_

The group start moving through the construction course while avoiding obstacles and fighting against Black Xetis, Heartless, and brainwashed animals and they find small railings and use them to grind through the obstacles but they come across more electric wires but they avoid them while dealing with more brainwashed animals and they later reach the end of the course.

"That was hell..." Ken said.

"And you're a baby." T.J. said.

"Shuddup!" Ken yelled.

"You made it! Awesome! Over here. The door's over..." Heather was cut off as a cage traps her and she is surrounded by Powerwild Heartless. "Um, we come in peace...? I'm warning you, don't come closer or I'll..." Heather plays dead.

"Heather!" Max said.

"We gotta help her!" Sly said.

"Pronto!" Stella said.

The group confront the Powerwilds who throw nuts at the group but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel flip slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a twirling slash with Magic Wish followed by casting Fire while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by vertical slashes with Shooting Star but the Powerwilds deliver sliding kicks but Max bashes with his shield while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while R.J. swings with his golf club but the Powerwild Heartless multi punch but Hammy dashes all over and strikes while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the Powerwild Heartless throw more nuts but Verne whacks with his hockey stick while Donald casts Thunder while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but the Powerwild Heartless slide kick but Elena shoots magic bolts while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Lucas uses PK Flash while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but the Powerwild Heartless multi punch at the group but Stella unleashes stink to stun them allowing Sly to use Cane Push while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers while Ken casts Blizzard followed by casting Earth while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Powerwild Heartless aerial multi punch but Grace uses Bite while Murray uses Turbo Charge and they defeat the Heartless.

Ky, Noel, and Sora destroy the cage freeing Heather.

"Thanks. Sorry I wasn't help." Heather said.

Just then Ozzie arrives.

"Heather, what were you thinking?" Ozzie asked.

"What? I thought you'd be more proud." Heather said.

"Honey, you know you're ready for the big leagues yet. You've barely mastered feigning unconsciousness." Ozzie said.

"Dad, get real. I'm better than you and you can't just handle it. It's what Mom always said." Heather said.

"We'll discuss this at the log, young lady." Ozzie said.

"Hey, I hate to butt into your family affair, but don't we have a TV to get?" Elena asked.

"Right, it's at that house." Heather said pointing at the house.

"Well, better get moving." Sly said.

"I guess..." Noel said as they go into the house.

_(House-Living Room)_

The group arrive in the house.

"We're in, but I don't see a TV." Lucas said.

Grace then sees something at a desk.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"What's that?" Verne asked.

"That's a film projector! It can make stuff look way bigger than it already is!" Tails said.

"This could be the perfect TV!" Bentley said.

"Take their word for it." Ky said.

"Yeah, they're more of the science and tech experts." Sora said.

"In that case, we'll take it." R.J. said carrying the projector.

"Now, let's get outta here." Shadow said.

The group make their way out of the house and return outside and they find Ozzie and Heather.

"Here we are, one film projector." Tails said.

"That's perfect!" Heather said.

"All this for a box? Was it worth it?" Ozzie asked.

"Dad..." Heather was cut off.

"The danger, the risk, the travel time..." Ozzie said.

"What?" Bentley asked.

"Dad..." Heather was cut off again.

"Don't interrupt me, young lady. We could have been captured, bored, or worse." Ozzie said.

"For your information, this 'box' shows football, REAL big." Tails said.

"It's as big as a tree." Heather said.

"That has no bearing on... Are we talking sycamore or sequoia?" Ozzie asked.

"This is like talking to a freakin' brick wall." Ken said.

"Can we get out of here before more Black Xetis, Heartless, AND mind-controlled animals show up?" Donald asked.

"Ditto." Sora said.

The group make their way back to the hedge but then Lucky hears something.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"That sounds like..." Verne stops talking as a van comes at them.

"A van?" Ky asked.

In the van is the same man from before.

"Gotcha now, vermin!" The man said.

"Move!" Noel said as they group dodge the van coming at them.

"Was that this Sniffer you guys said?" Sora asked.

"Let's stick with Exterminator." Sly said.

"Yep, that's him and we drove him off." R.J. said.

"I don't think we've seen the last of him." Blaze said.

"Nope, he's comin' back." Stella said.

"Then it's our cue to get the show on the road!" R.J. said.

"Let's head back to the hedge and think what else to do." Max said and everyone nods as they leave the streets.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Now, we move to the next world with Over the Hedge and things will turn interesting as I go, I hope. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy continue to help R.J., Verne, and the other animals obtain as much food as possible for their heist while still dealing with more brainwashed animals by the Exterminator while things end up going a little crazy for them as they go. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	15. Chapter 14: Food Heist 1

Chapter 14: Food Heist 1

It's now daytime and the group are in the woods with the animals who gather for another plan and Verne picks up a stick.

"Okay, gather around. This us here. This is me and this line is the stick I'm holding." Verne said pointing at drawings on the ground.

"Uh, where's this goin'?" Ken asked.

"I think Tails and I should handle this." Bentley said taking out a device.

"See, this is the thing called the twenty-first century. Look it up sometime, pops." R.J. said.

"Reptile." Verne said.

"Can't help that." R.J. said.

"Ahem!" Tails said using the device showing a house. "Okay, so since our primary mission is gathering food for you guys, we have a plan for our first food heist." Tails said.

"The Martin residence." R.J. said.

"Yes." Bentley said.

"The good news is, there's no catch this time." R.J. said.

"Doubt it. There's ALWAYS a catch." Elena said.

"There is one catch actually." R.J. said.

"And that is we have to avoid the streets this time around." Bentley said.

"Even if we do avoid the streets, the Exterminator will find us regardless." Donald said.

"You're right. He's visit many houses and placed various traps in many yards to keep us out. Luckily, we've scanned the areas and we've found an easy way." Tails said.

"Lay it on us, Brainiacs" T.J. said.

"First, we'll come from the hedge and creep over to this yard. There is a gate at the end, which we'll have to get past, and luckily for us, Hammy here is the expert for that. After that, we'll make our way to the next yard, then the next and that's where we'll find our ride." Tails said.

"Ooh, hop a hide? What ride? I wanna ride!" Hammy said.

"Patience, Hammy!" Bentley said.

"Don't spoil the surprise, Hamilton. Even I don't know what they're talking about." R.J. said.

"Ugh..." Tails grunted.

"That's our assignment. If we're ready, say the word." Bentley said.

The group go to R.J. and talk to him.

"So, ready for the next heist?" R.J. asked.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"I suppose..." Noel said.

"Let's do it!" Sora said.

"Great, let's get movin'." R.J. said.

_(Yard-Patio)_

The group leave the hedge and arrive at the first yard and find lasers.

"There's our first obstacle, lasers." Tails said.

"Wow, these are the best five seconds ever!" Hammy said.

"Gawrsh, they seem hard to cross." Goofy said.

"We've conquered 'em before!" Murray said.

"Our priority is to open the gate. Then, of course..." Tails stops talking.

"Lemme guess, more lasers?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes." Bentley said.

"We can do it!" Sora said.

"Let's go and hope none of us die." Elena said.

The group begin going through the yard while avoiding lasers but then they see something something appearing from underground and they're gophers wearing the same mind-control caps.

"Not more mind-controlled animals..." Shadow said.

"And they're gophers this time..." Goofy said.

"They're legendary masters of the art of Gophing." Hammy said.

"Guys, you know to do." Ky said.

"Defeat them and save them, no prob." Ken said.

The brainwashed gophers attack the group with their shovels but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel delivers four slashes with Magic Wish followed by casting Earth while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a blade stand kick but the gophers go underground and then rises from underground to attack but R.J. swings his golf club while Verne delivers a shell strike while Hammy rapid attacks with his stick while Stella unleashes stink but the gophers slam their shovels but Elena casts Telekinesis to hold them allowing Donald to cast Gravity while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the gophers dig underground but Ken casts Earth to make them get back up allowing Kiyo have Zatch use Zaker while T.J. slashes with his knife while Goofy bashes with his shield but the gophers attack with their shovels but Max uses Shield Missile while Storm electric punches followed by a tail whip while Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the gophers slam their shovels but Sly uses Cane Spin while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Tails throws ring bombs but the gophers dig underground but Bentley shoots sleep darts to make them sleep allowing Shadow to multi punch while Murray uses Tornado Punch and they defeat the gophers and destroy the mind control caps.

"At they'll be okay for a while..." Noel said.

"Let's hurry." Zatch said.

The group keep going and they find a frog statue and pick it up and they throw it at a pad opening the gate taking them to the next part of the yard.

_(Yard-Pool)_

The group arrive at the pool area of the yard and find more lasers and avoid them and they reach near the end of the yard but then they come across flying grills.

"Now we've got flying grills?!" Sly asked.

"What is WRONG with that Exterminator?" Ky asked.

"He's using whatever he can use to get rid of us." Verne said.

The flying grill unleashes fireballs but Tails destroys it with his blaster.

"These poor items and animals..." Tails said.

The group then find another gate.

"There's the next gate, now we just need Hammy to disarm this box." Tails said.

"I'm on it, whatever it is I'm doing." Hammy said.

"Get the lights, Hammy." Bentley said.

"Oh, boy! I love lights." Hammy said as he touches the lights of the buttons and presses them opening the second gate.

"That did it." Blaze said.

Just then Grace sees a van.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Not the Exterminator..." Noel said.

"And his van! Together!" R.J. said.

"Don't worry, Bentley and I have it figured out." Tails said.

"It'd better not involve the fire hydrant again!" Donald said.

"We don't have a choice. I told you we have to avoid the streets this time because of him." Bentley said.

"C'mon, Donald, you a duck or a chicken?" Sora asked.

"Aw, phooey..." Donald said.

"Yay, moisture." Hammy said.

"As long as we don't deal with that man again." Stella said.

The group make their way for the fire hydrant and the Exterminator watches them with his binoculars.

"What're you furred menaces up to now?" The Exterminator asked and the group break open the fire hydrant unleashing water and use it to take them up. "What the...? Are they crazy?" The Exterminator asked.

_(Second Yard-Flowerbed)_

The group are taken to the next yard that have flowerbeds.

"I told you it would work." Bentley said.

"Never doubted you two for a second." R.J. said.

"You really shouldn't." Ky said.

"So, where to now?" Murray asked.

"Now, we have to unlock the gate to take us to the next yard with a treehouse. That's where our ride is." Bentley said.

"Yard with treehouse, on it!" Sora said.

The group start to move but then they come across rabbits wearing mind-controlled caps.

"Now it's rabbits?" Stella asked.

"This is getting annoying." Shadow said.

The rabbits attack the group with jumping attacks and slamming with their feet but they manage to defeat the rabbits but then more gophers arrive and attack but the group manage to defeat them as well.

"Is there a way to get through that gate?" Goofy asked.

"It's possible to..." Tails was cut off as something appears and attacks and it's a giant black and crimson rat with crimson razor teeth, crimson claws, and the Black Xeti symbol on its flank.

"A Black Xeti!" Noel said.

"I think it wants to play!" Hammy said.

"We have to get rid of it ASAP." Elena said.

_(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

_(Information: Defeat Pest King!)_

The Black Xeti known as Pest King slashes at the group with its claws followed by delivering a tail whip but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder and then enters Second Form and delivers strong slashes followed by unleashing light chains and light orbs while Noel delivers four slashes with Magic Wish followed by casting Water and then enters Faerie Baton and creates music to unleash faeries to attack while Sora slashes with Shooting Star followed by casting Earth and then enters Dual Arrowguns and fires rapid shots but Pest King delivers big bites with its teeth and then burrows underground and then raises its claws from underground at the group who dodge but the claws keep attacking but Sly attacks one claw with his cane while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows at the other claw while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga at the third claw while Donald casts Fire at the fourth claw and after they defeat the claws Pest King rises from underground and delivers rapid attacks with its claws but R.J. delivers a spinning strike while shooting golf balls while Hammy throws his boomerang while Lucas uses PK Love while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Pest King jumps into the air and delivers a somersault strike with its claws but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Murray uses Uppercut while Blaze shoots fireballs but Pest King moves around and unleashes globs of darkness all over the ground to get the group but Stella unleashes stink to stun it allowing Max to use Shield Skateboard while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Pest King delivers big bites with its teeth and then slashes with its claws followed by a tail whip but Grace uses Bite while Verne shoots a hockey puck while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Pest King burrows underground again but Elena casts Stop to freeze it from doing so allowing T.J. to throw many knives.

Pest King roars in rage and charges all over the flowerbed yard at the group while unleashing globs of darkness but the group dodge and Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Pest King burrows underground and raises its claws to attack but Ken bashes with his guitar at the first claw while Grace uses Tackle at the other claw while Stella strikes at the third claw with her plunger while Hammy rapid strikes at the fourth claw with his stick and Pest King rises from underground and jumps into the air to deliver a somersault claw strike but Murray lifts it and then slams it to the ground while Elena casts Thunder followed by casting Magma while Lucas uses PK Flash but Pest King multi slashes with its claws followed by a tail whip attack but Max uses Cyclone while Sly uses Cane Jump while Blaze shoots fireballs but Pest King delivers big bites with its teeth and then slams its claws down at the group but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while R.J. swings his golf club while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Pest King charges all over the flowerbed yard and then unleashes globs of darkness but Donald casts Blizzard followed by casting Earth while Storm calls down lightning while Bentley throws ice bombs but Pest King delivers a spinning claw slash at the group but Verne swings with his hockey stick while Lucky uses Headbutt while Shadow homes in and delivers Chaos infused multi punches but Pest King rapid slashes with its claws followed by jumping at the group and delivers a somersault claw strike but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by speed slashes and then delivers an aerial somersault slash while Noel delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by coating her Keyblade with Fire magic and delivers a fire slash while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two cross slashes and then coats Dawn of Hope with Thunder magic and delivers a lightning somersault slash and they finish off Pest King.

Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver their final strike at Pest King sending it at the gate breaking it open and then it disappears in black mist.

"Well, at least the gate's opened." Tails said.

"As long as things go our way. So, where's this ride?" Sora asked.

"Follow us." Bentley said.

The group go to the next yard.

_(Second Yard-Treehouse)_

The group arrive at the next part of the yard with a treehouse.

"Here we are. Our ride's up there." Tails said pointing toy planes.

"We're going to the Martin House with those?" Ky asked.

"It's the best option we've got. We gotta get up there." Bentley said.

"And lucky for us, the fuel we need is not far." Tails said.

"Wow, you two thought everything through." R.J. said.

"Don't we always?" Tails and Bentley asked.

The group make their way for the fuel and they get it.

"Now, to the treehouse." Tails said.

The group climb their way up the treehouse and get to the toy planes.

"Perfect, now all we gotta do is use these to get to the Martian House." Tails said.

"Just leave this to us." Bentley said as they activate the toy planes and they start to fly into the air.

The group are flying on the toy planes.

"This is so awesome!" Sora said.

"This is the only way to fly!" R.J. said.

"I don't wanna complain, but isn't this a little loud in the element of surprise department?" Verne asked.

"We're not gonna crash these into the house. We'll just get off as soon as we reach the destination." Tails said.

"But where is the house?" Lucas asked.

"Look below you." Bentley said pointing at the house.

"Ready, 3, 2, 1!" Tails said as the group jump off the plane and into the house.

"Here we are." Bentley said.

_(Martin House-Living Room)_

The group find lasers around the floors.

"Here too?" Zatch asked.

"We just gotta get past them and get into the kitchen." Tails said.

"Let's go and get started." Ky said.

The group make their way past the lasers and go for the kitchen.

_(Martin House-Kitchen)_

The group are in the kitchen but then they see brainwashed rats and attack but the group defeat the rats while sneaking past the motion sensor floors and they find a door taking them to the next room.

_(Martin House-Laundry Room)_

The group are inside the laundry room and they find another metal box.

"Hammy, you know what to do." Tails said.

"Lemme at it, lemme at it!" Hammy said as he presses the light buttons on the box and later everything is disarmed.

"Great work, Hams!" Ky said.

"Disarmament, thy name is Hammwell." R.J. said.

Just then Ozzie, Heather, and Lou are inside the house.

"They did it! Now we're in." Lou said.

"But the humans will be here any minute! Must broadcast evacuation order. Speakerphone, where is the speakerphone? How do you..." Ozzie was cut off by Heather.

"Move it!" Heather said taking the phone.

"That'll work." Ozzie said.

The group return to the kitchen and make their way to the backdoor.

"Okay, with everything disabled, Ozzie, Heather, and Lou should hand over the food to us. They've got a wagon going." Tails said.

"Way to think ahead." Noel said.

"Not bad, nerds." Ken said but Murray punches his head.

"Stop that!" Murray yelled.

"Come on." Ky said.

The group now outside the house and they see Ozzie and Lou.

"We'll drop the food and you guys catch 'em and toss 'em into the wagon." Lou said.

"We have to hurry before the humans get back." Ozzie said.

"No problem." Sora said.

_(Information: Catch the food and bring it into the wagon!)_

Lou and Ozzie start throwing food down at the group who catch them and throw them into the wagon and Lou and Ozzie keep throwing more food to them and they keep throwing food into the wagon and later all the food is the wagon which is full.

"Well, that's everything." Elena said.

"Back to the hedge." Bentley said.

_(Information: Return to the hedge!)_

The group make their way back to the hedge while Ozzie pulls the wagon and they get past more lasers.

"Ozzie, don't fall!" Goofy said but Ozzie sees the lasers.

"Oh, no..." Noel said as Ozzie is about to play dead.

"NOOOOOO!" The group shouted but Ozzie falls and triggers the lasers making brainwashed gophers arrive.

"Damn you, Possum!" Ken yelled.

"Um, we come in peace...?" Donald said sheepishly.

"Hi, guys!" Hammy said.

"Tails, Bentley, new plan?" Kiyo asked.

"Run." Tails said.

"And protect the wagon!" Bentley said.

"Good plan." Stella said.

"Ozzie, get up and pull the wagon." Max said and Ozzie does so.

_(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

_(Information: Return to the hedge while protecting Ozzie and the wagon!)_

"We gotta get outta here!" Goofy said.

"Ozzie pull and for the love of God, do NOT..." Elena was cut off as brainwashed rats arrive making Ozzie play dead again. "...play dead..." Elena finished annoyed.

"You know what to do!" Ky said and everyone nods.

The brainwashed rats start attacking the wagon but the group attack back at the rats and defeat them allowing Ozzie to pull the wagon again but then more brainwashed animals such as gophers and rabbits appear and attack the wagon but the group defeat them and later continue on but then a van shows up.

"Oh, no..." Tails said.

"Not the van..." Verne said.

"So, just a recap; the guy in the van, who hates animals ISN'T on our side." T.J. said.

"Yep." Stella said.

"The Sniffer!" Ozzie said.

"Don't worry. We're too far from him. He can't see us. He'd have to have the eyes of..." R.J. was cut off as the Exterminator looks through his binoculars.

"A set of high-powered binoculars with isometric infralenses..." Bentley said.

"I see you, vermin!" The Exterminator said.

"Crap..." Ken said and Ozzie plays dead again.

"Now we have to play with the Exterminator. Perfect." Ky said.

The Exterminator drives at the group.

_(Information: Protect Ozzie from the van!)_

The Exterminator uses his van to fire shots at the group who dodge and Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, and Donald cast Fire while Goofy and Max throw their shields while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Storm shoots electric shots while Lucky throws eggs while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. throws knives while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Lucas uses PK Thunder while R.J. shoots a golfball while Verne shoots a hockey puck while Hammy throws a boomerang while Stella throws a frisbe and the group destroy the blasters.

"Take THAT!" Sora said.

"Hasta la vista, vermin! Expect me when you least expect me and not a second later or I'll work for a half off and not a dollar more!" The Exterminator said driving off.

"What an asshole." Ken said.

"At least Ozzie's okay." Donald said.

"Uh, where IS Ozzie?" Max asked.

"Over here!" A voice called and they see Ozzie at a different street.

"How'd he get there so fast?" Verne said.

"He crossed the street in an eyeblink. I should blink more often." Hammy said.

"C'mon, let's get across before more trouble happens." Blaze said.

The group start to cross the street while dodging cars driving by and they later meet with Ozzie.

"Now, let's get back and..." Lucas was cut off as Powerwild Heartless appear making Ozzie play dead.

"Now Heartless too?" Zatch asked.

"Why're they after food?" T.J. asked.

"The food they'll be eating is hearts if we let 'em." Ky said.

The Powerwild Heartless go for the wagon to attack it but the group manage to defeat the Heartless allowing Ozzie to keep pulling the wagon but then a car comes driving by and knocks down trash cans blocking the way as a woman runs frantically and more brainwashed animals attack but the group fight off the brainwashed animals.

"Whew, that was something." Sora said.

"But now Ozzie's gone again." Goofy said.

"Where did he go now?" Shadow asked.

"Over here!" Ozzie called and they see him at a different street.

"C'mon, guys! Protect the rats and destroy the food!" R.J. said.

"You mean the opposite?" Sly asked.

"Yeah!" R.J. said.

The group cross the street while dodging more driving cars and they later reach Ozzie again.

"We're almost back at the hedge." Tails said.

"Keep protecting the wagon." Bentley said.

More brainwashed animals arrive and attack but the group defeat them allowing Ozzie to pull the wagon but then flying grills come and shoot fireballs but Lucas uses PK Freeze to destroy the flying grills but then razor bushes come and attack at the group who manage to defeat the razor bush traps and Ozzie keeps pulling the wagon and the group make their way back to the hedge.

"Whew, what a day..." Verne said.

"At least things kind of went to plan." Tails said.

"Kind of! I say that was a TKO!" R.J. said.

"Still, with the Exterminator, Black Xetis, and Heartless coming to play, we'll have to plan more carefully, in case things get grim." Bentley said.

"Whatever happens, we'll succeed!" Ky said.

"Let's get the food back to the woods." Noel said as they return to the hedge.

The group return to the woods and they store food into the log.

"Well, that plan worked fine as we expected." Tails said.

"We only have a few more food for the winter." Verne said.

"And I have another idea." R.J. said.

"What's that?" Max asked.

"Talk to me when you're ready." R.J. said.

The group talk to R.J. for the next heist.

It's now nighttime and the group make their way past the gates.

"So, what're we getting now?" Ky asked.

"This couldn't be any simpler; we hit the shooting gallery, nab the popcorn machine. In and out, two minutes tops." R.J. said.

"That's what we're getting next?" Murray asked.

"As long as things don't get complicated." Donald said but then they hear a growl and they see a rottweiler.

"You HAD to say something." Elena said.

The rottweiler runs at the group who run off and are on train tracks and see a train coming but they duck under it and they see the caboose of the train and get on it and they're in the train.

"Looks like things couldn't be more complicated." Bentley said.

"Well, at least we'll get to phase two." Noel said.

"What're we doing again?" Hammy asked.

"Our first priority is to stop that train, then get off, then hit the shooting gallery." Elena said.

"This'll be fun!" Sora said.

"This isn't a train ride!" Donald yelled.

"Um, HOW can we stop the train?" Zatch asked.

"It can't be THAT hard." T.J. said.

"To the first car!" Ky said.

"This is just like our mission when we had to get on three Iron Horse trains and nab Clockwerk's lungs and stomach." Murray said.

_(Steam Train-Caboose)_

The group start moving through the caboose of the train and later reach for the next car but then razor barrels arrive and start attacking but the group destroy the razor barrels and keep going for the next car while fighting off brainwashed animals in their way and they later arrive at another car where they see Frog Black Xetis.

"Black Xetis!" Tails said.

"Let's take 'em out. It'll cheer me up." Sly said.

"Four-hundred quatloos on the newcomer!" R.J. said.

The Frog Black Xetis attack with their tongues but Ky casts Thunder while Noel casts Fire while Sora casts Water while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow shoots Chaos Spears while Storm shoots electric shots while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky throws eggs while T.J. throws knives while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray picks up a barrel and throws it while Lucas uses PK Fire while R.J. shoots a golfball while Verne shoots a hockey puck while Hammy throws a boomerang while Stella throws a frisbe and they defeat the Black Xetis.

"That's it? I dozed off a few times." R.J. said.

"You're a disgrace to beatin' Black Xetis? Feel good?" Ken asked but Elena whacks his head with her staff.

"Let's just get back to getting to the first car." Ky said.

"And quickly." Stella said.

The group continue through the train and are now outside and they come across a crane lifting crates and so they jump onto the crates but then more Black Xetis, Heartless, and brainwashed animals arrive and attack but the group fight them off and keep going through the outside of the train and later return back inside the train.

_(Steam Train-Middle Car)_

The group are halfway through the train but razor barrels attack but they destroy the barrels and they keep going and later arrive at the next car where they see Powerwild Heartless.

"Anyone up for practicing Heartless Shooting?" Ky asked.

"I'm game!" Sora said.

The Powerwilds throw nuts at the group but Ky slides past while firing light shots from his Keyblade while Noel also slides past while firing light and dark shots from her Keyblade while Sora slides past and fires light shots from his Keyblade and they defeat all of the Heartless.

"Clearly, you guys are the gods of Heartless destroying." Verne said.

"Thanks, now let's get outta here before more show up." Noel said.

"Agreed." Kiyo said.

The group continue to move through the train and head for the next car and later return outside and they find crates stomping on the ground.

"This'll be fun." T.J. said.

"That's the best you got? I've seen the Iron Horse trains have more deadlier traps." Sly said.

"We just have to time ourselves right." Goofy said.

"Or else we'll be hurt or dead." Kiyo said.

The group start moving past the stomping crates while fighting off more brainwashed animals and they reach further parts of the train but Bouncywuld Heartless appear and fire nuts from their slingshots but the group fight off the Bouncywilds and they find a crate and use it to get to the upper crates and continue moving through the outside train while passing more stomping crates and they later reach the next part of the train.

_(Steam Train-First Car)_

"Finally, the first car!" Donald said.

"About damn time!" Ken said.

"Next stop; shooting gallery!" Tails said.

Elena looks out to see a small building.

"That's the shooting gallery. It's our stop." Blaze said.

"Ooh, shiny!" Hammy said pulling the train's lever making it stop.

"Nicely done, Hamster." Ky said.

The group get off the train and go into the small building through a vent and arrive at a room.

"Look, Mommy, raccoons!" A little girl said.

"Oh, those are targets, dear. Shoot them." The mother said.

"Aw, crap..." Elena said as they run fast to avoid being shot.

_(Theme Park-Shooting Gallery)_

"Shooting gallery means danger for us." Donald said.

"There's nowhere to go but up." Bentley said.

"I've never heard 'nowhere' sound more enticing." Verne said.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at an exit vent.

"There's our way out. We gotta stay clear of the targets and everythin'll be smooth sailing." Ky said.

"Don't get hit. Thanks, King Obvious." Ken said but Elena smacks him.

The group start moving through the shooting gallery while fighting off brainwashed animals and avoiding shots being fired and they come across targets with lasers and brainwashed rabbits who jump at the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Donald casts Earth while Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Elena throws magic bombs while Ken casts Thunder while Max bashes with his shield while Tails delivers a flying kick while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Storm calls down lightning while Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws sleeping bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge while R.J. swings his golf club while Verne attacks with his hockey stick while Hammy dashes all over while Stella unleashes stink and they defeat the rabbits and continue through the shooting gallery while climbing up platforms reaching the upper part of the shooting gallery and they later come across inside a saloon but the door closes.

"We're trapped." Zatch said and Bouncywild Heartless appear.

"They want trouble, they got it." Sly said.

The Bouncywild Heartless fire shots from their slingshots but Ky casts Stop to freeze them and then delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and a horizontal slash while Noel double horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash while Sora coats Kingdom Key with Aero magic and delivers a wind slash but the Bouncywild Heartless throw out banana peels on the ground and dash around but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow them down and then multi spin kicks while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Stella attacks with her plunger but the Bouncywild Heartless fire more shots from their slingshots but Bentley throws bombs while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Bouncywild Heartless dash around and fire more shots from their slingshots but T.J. throws knives while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Bouncywild Heartless throw out banana peels on the ground but Verne attacks with his hockey stick while Grace uses Tackle while Ken bashes with his guitar while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Bouncywild Heartless fire more shots from their slingshots but R.J. swings with his golf club while Blaze delivers flame kicks while Murray uses Thunder Flop but the Bouncywild Heartless throw banana peels but Tails throws ring bombs while Sly uses Cane Jump but the Bouncywild Heartless fire multi shots from their slingshots but Max blocks them with his shield and then uses Shield Missile while Donald casts Aero while Hammy attacks with his stick and they defeat the Heartless.

The group make their way out of the saloon and continue while dodging more targets and they find a switch and use it to activate a bridge and they cross it to take them to the next part of the gallery and they later find the exit vent and they go through leaving the shooting gallery.

_(Theme Park-Maintenance Room)_

The group arrive at the maintenance room.

"It's official; I hate shooting galleries, unless I do the shooting." Shadow said.

"See how much we have when I'm in charge?" R.J. asked.

"YOU?! I don't think so." Elena said.

"But where's the popcorn machine?" Murray asked.

Just then the rottweiler arrives and growls at the group.

"Now again!" Ky said.

The rottweiler charges at the group but Grace delivers a tackle strike at the dog sending it back to the crates.

"Eevee!" Grace yelled.

"Grace, you were great." Noel said petting Grace.

"Not bad, mutt." Ken said.

The rottweiler gets up and tries to attack again but Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Headbutt making the rottweiler angry and chase after the three.

_(Information: Escape the rottweiler!)_

Storm, Grace, and Lucky run from the rottweiler who keeps chasing them and the three avoid the obstacles such as crates, fireworks, and barrels but the rottweiler keeps chasing the three but they keep getting away from the dog and they find a pile of crates and Storm, Grace, and Lucky taunt the rottweiler who growls and chases after the three who dodge making the rottweiler run into the pile of crates and fall on him.

"Pikachu!" Storm said making a peace sign.

"Eevee!" Grace said jumping for joy.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said spinning and dancing.

"You three did great!" Ky said.

"That was close." Noel said.

"What a maroon." R.J. said.

"Stupid dog is more like it." Shadow said.

"Let's find that popcorn machine before things get worse." Tails said.

The group later find the popcorn machine and R.J., Verne, and Hammy start pulling it.

"I thought popcorn was mostly air." Verne said.

"Oh, put your shell into it, Verne." R.J. said.

"That'd better not be a fat joke." Bentley said.

"Let's get this back to the hedge and into the woods." Noel said.

"It's gonna be a long way back." Sora said.

"You said it." T.J. said as they make their way out of the maintenance room.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. That's the second part of the Over the Hedge arc done and hopefully, we've got two more parts to go. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy, R.J., Verne, Hammy, and Stella continue with their food heist and they also deal with a certain familiar character to R.J. later on. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	16. Chapter 15: Food Heist 2

Chapter 15: Food Heist 2

The group are back at the woods and and everyone gathers again for a new food heist.

"Okay, gang, here's the four-one-one." R.J. said turning on his phone.

"What band is THAT?" Elena asked.

"Old screensaver. It was on there when I got it..." R.J. said.

"You just got that phone." Verne said.

"Let's just get one with the plan." Tails said turning his device.

"Here's our next food heist; we come out of hedge and into this yard, which is currently having a birthday party. We find an air conditioner that will take us to the power lines so we can progress into the next house." Bentley said.

"They're not high voltage, are they?" Verne asked.

"Knowing power lines, yes, but it's not like we haven't dealt with danger already." Tails said.

"Hammy runs along power lines all the time, right, champ?" R.J. asked.

"That blue sparkly stuff tickles my toes and makes my eyes smoke." Hammy said.

"This sounds really worrying..." Noel said.

"Back to the plan; we arrive at the house close to the first yard and go into the attic. Then, we leave the attic to get to the second yard and there, we should be going for the Smith house." Tails said.

"It's easy as pie, but without the hassle of burning the crust." R.J. said.

"Just the image I needed." Donald said.

"Donald, a wise raccoon once said that none of us can truly appreciate life until we try extra hard to lose it." R.J. said.

"And what happened to this 'wise raccoon'?" Ky asked.

"It's a long and sad story." R.J. said.

"ANYWAY, after we arrive at the Smith house, which is no doubt covered with traps, thanks to a certain human friend of ours, we find the house's basement and loot the food for the woods." Tails said.

"If we're ready, say the word and we're off." Bentley said.

_(First Yard-Birthday Party)_

The group leave the hedge and arrive at the first yard and they're at the birthday party.

"Here we are, the birthday party." Tails said.

"It's really lively right now." Goofy said.

"Remind me to throw a huge birthday bash when we get back to Divine Kingdom, Ky." Elena said.

"This party really screams, 'Smash anything pink'." R.J. said.

"I don't approve of that." Noel said.

"I'm a girl and all, but a pink castle? Who'd wanna play in that?" Stella asked.

Ky and Noel look at the castle and they both think of the castles of Divine Kingdom and Noble Palace.

_"Soon, I'm going to be the next Lord of Light. I just need to handle this madness first." _Ky said in his mind.

_"When this is over, my life will change forever, as the new Countess." _Noel said in her mind.

"Tails, Bentley, where's that air conditioner?" Lucas asked.

"It's at the end of the party. We'll have to walk along the wires." Tails said.

"Let's just hope we don't get electrocuted." T.J. said.

"Well, enough standin' around, let's party with the plan!" Sora said.

"That was the worst thing you've said." Donald said.

"Whatever!" Sora said crossing his arms annoyed.

The group start moving through the birthday party while fighting off brainwashed animals in their way and they come across a bridge that's up.

"The bridge is up." Max said.

"Was this part of the plan?" Sly asked.

"Not really, but we should get it up." Tails said.

"Hey, how about a statue?" Verne asked pointing at a turtle statue.

"Works for me." Murray said picking up the statue and throwing it at a pad with a turtle on it.

"That's one, but we're missing another." Zatch said.

"Look, there's a frog on it." Sora said.

"But where's the frog statue?" Blaze asked.

"Up there." Goofy said pointing at the frog statue on the top of the castle.

"We'll have to destroy the castle." Ky said.

"As if I haven't seen one destroyed before, but it was an evil one." Noel said.

The group begin attacking the castle with Ky, Noel, and Sora attacking with their Keyblades while Elena whacks with her staff while Ken bashes with his guitar while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy and Max bash with their shields while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow multi punches while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray double punches while Lucas uses PK Love while R.J. swings with his golfclub while Verne whacks with his hockey stick while Hammy attacks with his stick while Stella attacks with her plunger and they destroy the castle and Murray grabs the frog statue and throws it at the frog pad lowering the bridge.

"Now we can move on." Elena said.

"Finally." Shadow said.

The group cross the bridge and they find the air conditioner but then they find a cage and Spike, Bucky, and Quillo are in it.

"The kids!" Verne said.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"We wanted to find food in the birthday party, but the Sniffer trapped us." Spike said.

"Please help us. We miss Mom." Quillo said.

"Hold still." Ky said destroying the cage.

"Thank you, Ky!" Bucky said.

"We're goin' back to the hedge." Spike said as they leave.

"Now then, to the power lines." Tails said.

The group use the air conditioner to take them to the power lines.

"Now, to the house nextdoor." Bentley said.

The group start moving through the wires but then a hood black cloaked figure watches them.

"So, that's what those little furred scum are doing. How 'bout a little ZAP!" The hooded cloaked figure said unleashing lightning at the wires.

"Oh, no! The power lines are electric!" Lucas said.

"Avoid them!" Ky said.

The group start moving through the power lines to avoid the electric sparks on the lines while getting across over different yards and they get on more different wires and they make their way to a house but Ky, Noel, and Sora look down to see the black hooded figure.

"Organization!" Sora said.

"THAT'S why the wires are like this!" Ky said.

"We can't deal with that yet. Not while we're up here." Noel said.

"Okay. Let's go." Ky said as they go for the house.

_(House-Attic)_

The group are now in the house attic.

"Nice attic." Stella said.

"It's so cramp." Ken said.

"We need to find a way out and get to the yard." Tails said.

"We'll find a way." Kiyo said.

The group start moving through the attic and they find what looks like a power switch and so Storm presses it making something open and they find what looks like a heavy crate and Murray picks it up and throws it near the exit and the group get on the crate and leave the attic through the window.

_(Second Yard-Lawn)_

The group arrive at the second yard and begin moving.

"We're out." Elena said.

"Finally, somethin' that's not a huge pain in the..." Stella stops talking as noise is heard.

"What's that?" Goofy asked and they see a chipmunk wearing another mind-controlled cap.

"Not ANOTHER brainwashed animal!" Noel said.

"I'm tired of this crap!" Ky yelled.

The brainwashed chipmunks fire nuts at the group but Ky casts Reflect to make them go back at the chipmunks defeating them and they continue on but more brainwashed animals arrive attack at the group who fight back and defeat the animals in their way but they come across lasers but get through them and they find a wooden door but brainwashed rats go through and attack but they defeat the rats and move onto the next yard.

_(Third Yard-Playplace)_

The group are in the third yard but Tails stops them.

"Guys, I don't mean to interrupt, but this is important. We have to be EXTRA careful around here." Tails said.

"Why's that?" Max asked.

"Look." Bentley said pointing at the yard with many lasers.

"Ah, right, science..." R.J. said.

"Nothin' we can't handle." Sora said.

"No laser's stopped me before and I'm not about to let 'em start now." Sly said.

The group start moving while avoiding lasers but then flying grills come.

"Not again..." Donald said.

"This is why I said be EXTRA careful." Tails said.

"We get it, ya two-tailed egghead." Ken said but Tails uses Magic Hand to smack him. "Ow..." Ken said.

The group keep going while avoiding many lasers and defeating flying grills and they later come across the house.

"Remember what we said earlier, this house could be full of traps." Tails said.

"Hence why we need to disarm them and allow Ozzie and Lou to get in." Bentley said.

"Noted." Ky said and they enter the house.

_(Smith House-Laundry Room)_

The group are in the house in the laundry room and it's full of electric floors.

"I knew it!" Tails said.

"Not to worry, there should be a switch somewhere." R.J. said.

"Eevee!" Grace said pointing at a switch on the upper shelf.

"There's our ticket up." Noel said.

Tails flies his way up to the switch and flips it turning off the electric floors but the door opens revealing brainwashed rats but the group quickly defeat them and they leave the laundry room.

_(Smith House-Game Room)_

The group arrive at the game room of the Smith house and they see more electric floors so they get on a pool table where they find brainwashed rabbits who attack but the group defeat them and they find another switch and Tails flies his way for the switch and flips it deactivating the electric floors and opening the door and they go for the next room.

_(Smith House-Living Room)_

"Everything's going fine so far." Sora said.

"But something smells funny." Zatch said.

"Haven't smelled anything like this since the sewage Hammy brought home." Stella said.

"I thought it was a cool drink." Hammy said.

Just then pink gas spreads from air fresheners.

"It's that thing." R.J. said.

"Oh, no... It spews out sleeping gas!" Bentley said.

"Whatever you do..." Tails stops talking.

"Don't trigger it, we know." Shadow said.

The group move through the hallway without touching sleeping gas and enter the living room but then brainwashed rats and rabbits arrive and attack at the group who fight back with their abilities and defeat the brainwashed animals.

"Let's make like an axe and hit the basement. Chop-chop." Elena said.

"That's your best, Elena?" Ken asked but Elena smacks his head.

The group go through the door and enter the next room.

_(Smith House-Basement)_

The group arrive at the basement but then they hear a growl and they see a badger wearing the same mind-controlled cap.

"Now a badger?!" Verne asked.

"What's it doin' here?" Goofy asked.

"Not to show us where the food is." Sly said.

The badger attacks the group with its claws but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers two spinning slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but the badger charges at the group to attack but Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley shoots electric darts while Verne delivers a shell bash but the badger attacks with its claws but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Hammy dashes around and attacks but the badger charges at the group but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll while R.J. delivers a spinning attack with his golfclub but the badger double strikes with its claws but Shadow multi punches while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Stella unleashes stink but the badger dash attacks but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Tackle while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the badger slashes with its claws but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Donald casts Thunder while Sly uses Cane Spin but the badger slashes with its claws again but Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Max uses Shield Skateboard while Blaze uses Fire Drill and they defeat the badger.

The group continue through the basement and they find all the food and Penny and Lou arrive.

"Oh, jeepers, look at all that food." Penny said.

"We hit the jackpot." Sly said.

"Lou, you up there?" Penny asked.

"You betcha, hon! Help Ozzie with that wagon there." Lou said.

"Alrighty then. Lou'll fill ya in on what he wants. I'll go and help Ozzie with the wagon." Penny said.

The group start gathering food and throw them to Lou who throws the food into the wagon and the group keep gathering as much food as possible and deliver them to Lou who keeps throwing them into the wagon and later all the food is in the wagon.

"Isn't this a little exposed?" Verne asked.

"As long we shut the hell up." Ken said.

Just then Bouncywild Heartless appear.

"Not again." Sora said and the Bouncywild Heartless fire nuts at the food shelf spilling food everywhere.

"What was that?!" A woman's voice asked.

"We gotta go, NOW!" Tails said as they leave the house.

The group are outside the house and they find Ozzie with the wagon.

"We're not at the end of the woods yet. We need to get this wagon back to the hedge." Bentley said.

"And don't pussy out this time, Ozzie." Ken said.

_(Information: Head back to the hedge while protecting Ozzie!)_

Ozzie starts pulling the wagon but then Powerwild Heartless appear and attack the wagon but the group defeat the Heartless allowing Ozzie to continue on but then Frog Black Xetis appear making Ozzie play dead and they go for the wagon but the group defeat the Black Xetis and keep going through but then they see a moving lawn mower.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." R.J. said.

"Why's that lawn mower even on?" Ky asked.

"Some moron left it like that." Elena said.

"Never mind that! Run, RUN before we smell as summery as that delicious grass juice spewing out the back!" Ozzie said.

The lawn mower moves all over the lawn but the group dodge the lawn mower and then Ky casts Stop on the lawn mower.

"That should hold it until the idiot fixes it." Ky said.

"But where's Ozzie?" Max asked and they find Ozzie in a barred lawn full of lasers.

"Ozzie, don't move! We'll be right there." Verne said.

The group find statues and use them on pads to deactivate the lasers but then more Black Xetis, Heartless, and brainwashed animals arrive and attack the group who defeat them easily and keep using statues on pads to allow Ozzie to continue on through the lasers and later Ozzie reaches the end of the barred lawn but it's closed.

"Hammy!" Noel said.

"I can do it, I can do it!" Hammy said as he touches the lighted buttons on the box and later the gate opens allowing Ozzie out.

"Okay, let's go before..." Sora was cut off as the Exterminator's van drives in.

"And that oncoming engine of doom is my cue...to exit stage this way." Ozzie said.

"I gotcha now, vermin!" The Exterminator said.

"Piss off, asshole!" Ken said.

The Exterminator's van uses blasters to fire shots at the group but Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, and Donald cast Fire while Max and Goofy throw their shields while Tails shoots lasers at the blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Storm shoots electric shots while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. throws multi knives while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray picks up garbage cans and throws them while Lucas uses PK Thunder while R.J. shoots golfballs while Verne shoots a hockey puck while Hammy throws a boomerang while Stella throws a frisbe sand they destroy the van's blasters.

"Curse you, vermin! I'll be back!" The Exterminator said driving off.

"Stupid asshole." Elena said.

"What kept you? I just had the most incredible dream; I was playing dead so well. Nothing beats being recognized by your peers." Ozzie said.

"I wouldn't know..." Stella said.

"Just sit still and we'll be there shortly." Noel said.

The group cross the street while dodging driving cars and they reach the other side of the street and they make their way for Ozzie who keeps pulling the wagon but then Black Xetis, Heartless, and brainwashed animals arrive and attack the wagon but the group defeat the enemies allowing Ozzie to keep pulling the wagon and they make their way for the hedge.

"We're almost there!" Donald said.

"We gotta get there before..." Kiyo was cut off as Powerwilds and a giant monkey Heartless known as Speedwild appear and Ozzie plays dead again.

"Defeat the Heartless and protect the wagon." Sly said.

Speedwild dashes all over while delivering multi punches but Donald casts Stop to freeze it allowing Shadow to slash with Chaos Daggers while Sly attacks with his cane while Max uses Cyclone but Speedwild moves at incredible speed and throws giant nuts but Hammy dashes all over and attacks while Verne whacks with his hockey stick while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Speedwild speed slides and then delivers dash punches but Murray uses Flame Punch while Blaze shoots fireballs while R.J. throws golfballs while Stella attacks with her plunger but Speedwild moves at great speed and delivers fast multi punches but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Ken casts Blizzard followed by casting Aero while Tails delivers a flying kick but Speedwild throws giant nuts at the wagon but Bentley throws sleep darts to make it sleep allowing Elena to shoot magic bolts while Lucas uses PK Flash but Speedwild speed slides and then delivers fast multi punches but Sly uses Cane Push while Grace tail whips but Speedwild moves at great speed while throwing punches but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Speedwild delivers fast multi punches but Ky casts Zero Gravity to hold it still and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a spin slash while Noel casts Thunder followed by casting Earth while Sora coats Kingdom Key with Water magic and uses Water Raid and they defeat Speedwild and Ozzie pulls the wagon again and they reach for the hedge.

"Oh, jeepers with extra mayo. You had us all worried." Penny said.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Elena said.

"Does anyone got a lawn mower?" Donald asked.

"What for?" Ozzie asked.

"Me." Donald said.

"And me." Verne said.

"Well, what matters is, the heist is done. Let's get this food back to the woods and then figure out what to do next." Tails said as they go back to the woods.

The group return to the woods and see the progress of the stashed food in the log.

"The log's getting full." Sora said.

"Yep and things are goin' great for us. Now, I have a great plan in mind." R.J. said.

"You do?" Tails asked.

"Yep. Gather 'round, brothers and sisters. I'm sure you're all familiar with the phrase 'simple as taking a satellite dish from a bear's cave'?" R.J. said.

"Wait, a satellite dish from a WHAT cave?" Donald asked.

"You heard. The time has come." R.J. said.

"Okay, what bear cave?" Ky asked.

"Instead of simple, it's extremely complicated and costs many lives." R.J. said making Ozzie play dead.

"This is gonna be fun." Bentley said sarcastically.

"Now, we'll start off by goin' for the caves at the bottom of the cliff." R.J. said.

"Well, at least there's no climbin' this time." Ken said.

"I like this plan already." Verne said.

"Glad you two approve. We'll later come across an underground river and follow this nice, swooping curse of scenic high-resolution underground caverns right underneath Vincent the bear's old den..." R.J. was cut off.

"Uh, quick question, who's Vincent?" Elena asked.

"Vincent is a bear, whom R.J. tried to steal all his stuff, then destroying it and was told by Vincent to get new stuff for him and that's where we came in for all this human food heist thing. Then, we got caught in a fight between two humans and Vincent and the contraption the Sniffer made ended up finishing it, as well as Hammy. Now, he hates all of us." Verne explained.

"But that was past." R.J. said.

"One year ago." Verne said.

"And I'm guessing he's gone...?" Noel asked.

"R.J.?" Verne asked.

"Do you honestly think I'd recklessly endanger our lives with some harebrained scheme?" R.J. asked.

"That's Sora's style." Donald said.

"Hey!" Sora said.

"Donald!" Noel scolded making the duck gulp.

"I scouted it out just the other day. It's cold and cobwebby. Desolate." R.J. said.

"And what day was that?" Max asked.

"The other one. Anyway, we'll come back out about halfway up the mountain." R.J. said.

"The bear we're not supposed to feed." Verne said.

"I scouted it, or meant to. Whatever." R.J. said.

"What?" Tails asked.

"Anyway, from here, we'll climb up the mountain to the den, grab the satellite dish, then head back." R.J. said.

"This plan's stupid." Elena said.

"How we plannin' on cartin' some big giant dish all the way back?" Stella asked.

"Have you even thought this through?" Ky asked.

"Worry, worry. That's all you worryworts do." R.J. said.

"Guess there's no way out." Shadow said.

"Nope. Let's just get started." Lucas said.

"Perfect. Talk to me when you're ready." R.J. said.

The group go to R.J. and talk to him.

"Ready to get to the caves?" R.J. asked.

"Might as well." Ky said.

"If something goes wrong, I'm holding you responsible." Noel said.

"Let's get started." Sora said.

"Great! Onward!" R.J. said.

_(Cave-Interiors Level 1)_

The group leave the hedge and arrive at the caves.

"ECHO...ECHO...ECHO..." Hammy said.

"Hammy, keep your voice down." Tails said.

"We're still not sure whether or not this Vincent feller's here or not." Goofy said.

"Vincent's not here. Don't worry." R.J. said.

"Whatever. Let's go." Ky said.

The group start moving through the cave while fighting off brainwashed rats in their way as well as Fluttering Heartless and they keep going through the cave halls and they arrive at the different part of the cave and just then Earth Core Heartless appear and bury their way at the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora cast Fire to stun them and then defeat them and continue but then armadillo wearing another mind-control cap arrives.

"Is that an armadillo?" Sly asked.

"Either that or an armadilla. Hard to tell from this angle." Hammy said.

"Still, it's brainwashed. We gotta save it." Noel said.

The armadillo rolls at the group who dodge and Noel casts Telekinesis allowing Ky and Sora to attack it and they defeat the armadillo but more armadillos arrive and attack the group by rolling but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel delivers four vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Blizzard Edge while Sora uses Thunder Raid but the armadillos roll at the group but Elena shoots Thunder coated magic bolts while Ken casts Gravity followed by casting Earth while Donald casts Aero while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow multi spin kicks while Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley shoots ice darts while Murray double punches while Lucas uses PK Thunder while R.J. attacks with his golfclub while Verne shell bashes while Hammy dashes all over while Stella unleashes stink and they defeat the armadillos.

The group find rock walls blocking the way and Ky, Noel, and Sora use Earth magic to destroy the rocks allowing the group to move further into the cave.

_(Cave-Interiors Level 2)_

The group arrive at the next part of the cave while fighting off more Earth Core Heartless and Earth Wraith Black Xetis and keep going when they suddenly hear a roar.

"Now what?" Shadow asked and just then the rock wall breaks revealing a bear wearing another mind-control cap.

"Uh, is that Vincent?" Murray asked.

"He's bigger than I remember. I like pretzels." Hammy said.

"It's probably his brother. Hey, we're friends of Vincent's." R.J. said but the bear swipes its claws at the group but they dodge.

"Uh, guys, look at its head." Ky said.

"He's brainwashed too!" Sora said.

"This is going to be dangerous." T.J. said.

The bear attacks at the group with its claws but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time allowing Grace uses Tackle while Stella attacks with her plunger while Hammy attacks with his stick but the bear charges at the group to attack but Ken casts Earth followed by casting Thunder while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Verne throws a hockey puck but the bear attacks with its claws but Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while R.J. spin attacks with his golfclub but the bear claps its claws together at the group but Donald casts Blizzard followed by casting Gravity while Max uses Shield Missile while Bentley throws darts but the bear swipes its claws but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Lucas uses PK Fire while Blaze flame kicks but the bear charges at the group to attack but Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Elena throws magic bombs but the bear attacks with its claws but Tails throws ring bombs while Sly uses Dive Attack but the bear attacks with its claws but Noel coats Radiant Salvation with Thunder magic and uses Thunder Slash while Sora uses Aero Surge while Ky delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a blade stand kick and they defeat the bear.

The group keep going through the cave and go further.

_(Cave-Interiors Level 3)_

The group keep going but then they hear voices.

"Ugh, I can't believe we're sent in this darn world to find that stupid box thingy. Why'd they think it's here?" A voice asked.

"That voice..." Donald asked.

"Because, stupid, the Horned King and Maleficent asked us to search almost EVERY world while they make preparations for that stupid magic kingdom world. This is the best place for it." Another voice said.

"That voice too..." Elena said.

"Don't tell me..." Sly said.

Meanwhile Heather searches the cave.

"Wow... Helllooo?!" Heather said making an echo.

"Well, hello yourself, rodent!" A voice said revealing to be Bowser Jr. and with is Pete.

"We didn't find a box, but we've got ourselves a rodent!" Pete said and Heather plays dead. "Hahahahaha! Playin' dead won't do ya any good, since you're DONE!" Pete said.

"Back off!" A voice yelled and they turn to see the group confronting them.

"What are YOU two doing here?" Ky asked.

"Ugh, not you losers AGAIN!" Bowser Jr. said.

"As if searchin' for that stupid wasn't a hassle already, now we gotta deal with youse!" Pete said.

"Whatever you're talking about, leave Heather alone!" Noel yelled.

"Lunkhead, get rid of them! I got a box to search!" Bowser Jr. said disappearing.

"Looks like you mugs are in for it!" Pete said.

"Have you not learned your lesson?" Elena asked.

"Guess we'll have to teach you a new lesson the hard way." Sora said.

"Maleficent mighta told me not to deal with you, but I don't mind poundin' some punks!" Pete said.

"Guys, go to Heather and make sure she's okay, we can take this loser on." Ky said.

"Fine by me." R.J. said.

"Just be careful." Verne said as they go for Heather who is still unconscious.

"Time to get exterminated, twerps!" Pete said.

_(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

_(Information: Drive Pete out of the cave!)_

Pete takes out a bowling bomb and throws it at the group but Ky blocks the bomb to send it back at Pete causing damage allowing Noel to double diagonal slash with Magic Wish followed by coating the Keyblade with Blizzard magic and then delivers a spinning ice slash while Sora vertical slashes with Hero's Origin followed by a blitz slash but Pete multi punches and then slams on the ground creating shock waves and making rocks fall down at the group who run away from the falling rocks and Grace uses Tackle to strike at Pete while Donald casts Earth followed by casting Aero while Lucas uses PK Love but Pete backs off while throwing mini bombs to blow up the group but Kiyo has Zatch Zakeruga while Murray gets into his ball form and rolls at Pete damaging him while Lucky uses Headbutt but Pete multi punches and slams on the ground again while making more rocks fall on the group who avoid the falling rocks and Max uses Cyclone while Sly uses Cane Spin while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Pete picks up and giant rock and throws it at the group but Goofy blocks with his shield and then uses Goofy Charge while Storm calls down a lightning bolt and strikes down at Pete while Ken unleashes magic music fists and coats them in Fire magic and sends them to punch at Pete who retaliates with taking out a bowling bomb and throws it at the group but Tails uses Magic Hand to pick up the bowling bomb and then throws it at Pete stunning him allowing Bentley to use his RC Chopper to fire missiles while T.J. throws many knives but Pete creates a barrier around him to block off attacks but Shadow delivers a huge punch at the barrier sending Pete against a rock wall and then Shadow teleports and delivers a Chaos infused kick breaking the barrier stunning Pete allowing Elena to fire magic concussive blasts.

Pete recovers and picks up another big rock and throws it at the group but Murray catches the rock and throws it back at Pete stunning him allowing Donald to cast Thunder followed by casting Water while Lucas uses PK Flash but Pete backs off and throws mini bombs but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Grace uses Growl but Pete multi punches and slams on the ground making more rocks fall down on the group who dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Sly uses Cane Jump but Pete creates another barrier to protect himself until it wears off allowing Tails to deliver a flying kick while Storm electric punches followed by a tail whip while Ken unleashes magic music notes but Pete throws another bowling bomb but Max uses his shield to send the bomb back at Pete stunning him allowing Goofy to use Goofy Rocket while Blaze shoots fireballs but Pete finds another rock and throws it at the group but Bentley shoots explosive darts while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife but Pete slams the ground to make more rocks fall on the group who dodge out of the way and Ky triple slashes with Shining Sun and then enters Morning Star and delivers powerful strikes with his flail while unleashing rays of sun and then enters Celestial Whip and lashes while sending out sun waves and then delivers a powerful multi whip while unleashing a powerful ray of sun while Noel diagonal slashes with Magic Wish and then enters Faerie Baton and unleashes magic music to send swarms of faeries to attack and then creates powerful music to send more swarms of faeries to barrage while Sora slashes with Shooting Star and then enters Dual Arrowgun and fires many magic shots and then enters Magic Launcher and fire bigger magic shots and then fires a giant magic shot in the air and down on Pete and the group finish off Pete who falls on the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Pete said.

"When're you gonna learn you'll never stand a chance?" Ky asked.

"This ain't over, losers! Not by a long shot!" Pete said.

"Hey, stupid! Get your fat butt over here and help me with my search!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Fine! See ya 'round twerps!" Pete said as he leaves.

"What an idiot." Max said.

"I dunno what black box they're trying to find, but if it's important, we can let 'em have it." Sora said.

"It's possible the Brotherhood and the Organization are also after it, but right now, we'd better find the others." Ky said and they nod.

The group start moving and they find the four animals and Heather.

"You guys okay?" Goofy asked.

"We are." Heather said.

"Heather, you should get back to the hedge, where it's safe." Noel said.

"Okay." Heather said as she leaves.

"Well, now that fiasco's over, time to get moving again." R.J. said.

The group continue on through the cave interiors while fighting off more brainwashed animals in their way and they later find a way to the next part of the cave.

"Looks like this is it." Sora said.

"Time to reach the cave exit. Ready?" Ky asked and everyone nods as they go for the cave exit.

_(Mountain-Cliff)_

The group are now outside and are on the mountains.

"Now we're outside, so which is way is Vincent's den?" Sora asked.

"All the way at the top. Don't worry, he's not here. I'd bet my reputation on it." R.J. said.

"Please, when a bear cave has all this bear dung in it, it doesn't mean there's a bear." Hammy said.

"Let's just go to the den, grab that damn satellite dish and get the hell outta here." Ken said.

The group start moving through the mountains but they see falling rocks.

"Rocks!" Noel said.

"Everybody get behind me and Maxi!" Goofy said as they do so.

"I just hope this works, Dad." Max said.

Max and Goofy use their shields to block the falling rocks in their way while still climbing up and they manage to get through the falling rocks and keep going through the mountains but they run into pits but Ky, Noel, and Sora see tree branches and so they lock onto the branches and use air step to use Flowmotion on the branches to get across and keep going while fighting off Earth Core Heartless in their way and they continue to climb but they see swinging rocks.

"Now, it's swinging rocks?" Sly asked.

"If this is some type of security mechanism, then it's very shabby." Elena said.

"Concentrate on where it's gonna go and we'll get through." Tails said.

The group climb through the mountain while passing through swinging rocks and they come across a big hole on the rock wall.

"How far are we?" T.J. asked.

"R.J.?" Verne asked.

"We should be almost there." R.J. said.

"You better be right." Shadow said.

"This satellite dish better be worth it." Bentley said and they go into the hole.

_(Mountain-Cave)_

The group are inside the mountain cave.

"This doesn't look too bad." Sora said.

"We should gather some stalactites for the log, but no stalagmites. I'm allergic." R.J. said.

"Hmm..." Tails scouts the cave and finds a locked gate. "There's a lock in here, Ky, Noel, Sora, maybe your Keyblades are up for this." Tails said.

"Great idea, Tails." Ky said.

"We'll get it open in no time flat." Sora said.

"Just don't fall." Donald said.

"Don't worry, squirrels can fly. I saw it when having a dream once." Hammy said.

The group start moving through the caves for the locked gate and Ky, Noel, and Sora reach for the gate and use their Keyblades to unlock the gate opening it.

"That did it. Let's go." Noel said as they go back outside.

_(Mountain-Upper Cliff)_

The group are back outside and Ky, Noel, and Sora find more tree branches and use air step to get through and they continue to climb but then they feel a quake happening.

"An earthquake, up the mountain?" Goofy asked.

"What the hell? Why does this world hate us?" Ken asked.

Just then rolling boulders come down.

"Boulders, rolling at our way!" Murray said.

"Whatever you do, don't get in the way." Noel said.

The group move up the cliff while dodging rolling boulders in their way and they keep climbing up and later find a hole at the top of the mountain.

"Are we there yet?" T.J. asked.

"Yep. This is Vincent's den." R.J. said.

"Finally." Stella said.

"Could've said it better myself. Now, let's the get that satellite dish and get the hell outta here." Elena said.

_(Mountain-Vincent's Den)_

The group enter the den full of food stacked in the center.

"Told ya Vincent wasn't here." R.J. said.

"Right, you're a genius." Kiyo said.

Grace finds a satellite dish.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Perfect, let's grab it and go." Ky said.

Coming out of the food pile is a giant black bear wearing the same mind-control cap.

"ANOTHER bear?" Donald asked.

"Well, look everyone, it's Vincent!" R.J. said.

"THAT'S Vincent?" Sly asked.

Vincent roars making the group back off.

"I think that's bear for, 'RUN IDIOTS'!" R.J. said

"Just like another other animal, he's brainwashed and we should save him." Tails said.

"HELP Vincent?" R.J. asked.

"You have a better idea? Even if we took that dish, he'd still try to kill us." Sly said.

"Fine." R.J. said.

"Time to play, bear!" Sora said.

_(Boss Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

_(Information: Defeat Vincent!)_

Vincent attacks the group with his claws and then tries to bite at the group but Ky aerial slashes at the bear with Dawn of Hope followed by using Thunder Raid while Noel casts Aero followed by casting Earth while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an upper slash and then delivers a leaping slash but Vincent delivers a powerful roar to try and stun the group but Donald casts Blizzard followed by casting Water while Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley shoots explosive darts but Vincent double slashes with his claws and then slams his paws on the ground but Verne swings his hockey stick while Stella attacks with her plunger while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Vincent unleashes another powerful roar to try and stun the group but Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Vincent double slashes with his claws and then tries to deliver a big bite at the group but Goofy blocks the bite with his shield and delivers a big bash at Vincent's head while Grace uses Bite on the bear's behind while Hammy dashes all over while attacking while R.J. swings his golfclub but Vincent slams his paws on the ground at the group but Ken bashes his guitar while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but Vincent unleashes a powerful roar but Elena casts Earth followed by levitating her staff and unleashes a magic pillar while Storm uses Skullbash while Max uses Cyclone while Sly uses Cane Spin but Vincent double slashes with his claws at the group who strike back.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" R.J. called and Ky, Noel, and Sora turn to R.J. with a rock pillar.

"Hey, that could work let's go!" Ky said as they get behind the rock pillar.

"Hey, Vince! Over here, you big idiot!" Sora taunted.

Vincent roars and runs at the four but they dodge making the bear hit the rock pillar stunning the bear.

"Take THAT!" Ky cheered.

Vincent roars and gets into a frenzy and delivers multi slashes with his claws but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Stella unleashes stink while Verne delivers a shell bash but Vincent slams his paws down at the group but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Bentley throws ice bombs while Sly uses Cane Push while Hammy attacks with his stick but Vincent double slashes with his claws and then delivers a big bite but T.J. throws many knives while Lucky uses Ground Pound while R.J. throws golfballs but Vincent roars at the group and then double slashes with his claws but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Iron Tail but Vincent bites at the group with his teeth but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time and then delivers Chaos infused multi punches while Blaze lashes with flame whips while Tails delivers multiple tail spins but Vincent slams his paws on the ground and then multi slashes with his claws at the group but Max bashes with his shield while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Thunder followed by casting Earth but Vincent gets into a frenzy again and multi slashes with his claws at the group and then delivers a bite but Ken unleashes magic music fists coated with Water magic and sends them to deliver water punches while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts coated with Thunder magic and unleashes a powerful lightning strike but Vincent keeps slashing with his claws at the group but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then enters Second Formand delivers stronger slashes followed by Explosion and then uses Ripple Drive while Noel delivers four slashes with Magic Wish and then enters Faerie Baton and uses magic to summon swarms of faeries to attack and then summons a giant faerie while Ky diagonal slashes with Shining Sun and then enters Morning Star and delivers powerful strikes with his flail while unleashing rays of sun and they finish off Vincent who roars and then falls down unconscious.

As Vincent is unconscious Ky swings his Keyblade to get the mind-control cap off the bear and then Vincent wakes up.

"Ugh, R.J.?" Vincent asked.

"Vincent, what's last thing you remember?" R.J. asked.

"The human with all the traps shooting me with a tranq-dart. And you, destroyed all my stuff, twice." Vincent said.

"Let's get back to the first last thing you remember; you were brainwashed by the Exterminator into wanting to kill us." Sora said.

"Actually, I still wanna kill R.J." Vincent said.

"Not as much, right?" R.J. asked.

"Um, Vincent... We have a common enemy." Noel said.

"R.J.?" Vincent asked.

"No, you moron! The Exterminator!" Elena yelled.

"Remember that big human, who shaved you with that contraption one year ago?" Verne asked.

"Yeah, I'd like a bite of that human to give 'im something to remember. I'm in." Vincent said.

"What?" Donald asked.

"C'mon, Donald." Sora said.

"As long as Vincent won't hurt us anymore." T.J. said.

"Bears are so easy." R.J. said.

"Just shut up." Tails said.

Grace goes for the satellite dish and grabs it and then the group leave the den.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Well, that's the third part and now we've got one more to go and we'll be done with this world. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy, R.J., Verne, Hammy, and Stella continue with more heists, but things get serious as the Exterminator is more determined to get rid of them. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	17. Chapter 16: Stop VermTech!

Chapter 16: Stop VermTech!

It's now nighttime in the woods and everyone gathers for the next heist plan.

"Okay, gang. This oughta be a cinch." R.J. said.

"Even though we've dealt with complicated stuff in the plans, like crashing the train." Tails said.

"Yeah, why not a boat this time?" Verne asked.

"Argh, matey!" Hammy said wearing a pirate hat.

"Very funny, squirrel boy." Ken said.

"Can we let the two-tailed fox and the jet turtle speak please?" Stella asked.

"Thank you, Stella." Bentley said.

"Now, then..." Tails activates the device showing a different house. "Our next destination, the Conners'. We need to get through the backdoor." Tails said.

"So, we'll be able to cross the yard without dying or fighting any more Black Xetis and Heartless?" Verne asked.

"That we can't promise, considering we don't control when and where they'll show up." Bentley said.

"Look, our first part is leaving the hedge and heading for the street and to make sure it's not like last time, we're gonna have to go down the sewer." Tails said.

"NOT the sewer!" Donald yelled.

"Yay, sewers. We'll smell like Stella!" Hammy said.

"WHAT did you say?!" Stella demanded.

"Something, something, yay!" Hammy said.

"Once we're in the sewer, we'll take a sharp turn through and find the ladder taking us to the next yard, where we should find the backdoor." Tails said.

"Shouldn't be a problem. Everyone ready?" Ky asked.

_(First Yard-Lawn)_

The group leave the hedge and arrive at the lawn.

"Okay, first yard, check. Now, we need to get to the sewer without getting caught." Bentley said.

The group start moving through the lawn while dodging security systems but then something goes off and it's Tails techno map.

"Oh, no!" Tails said.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"The Exterminator's around here somewhere! And what's worse Penny's kids are at the same place!" Tails said.

"THIS again?" Ken asked.

"We'd better help them." Noel said but lasers appear.

"Not now." Elena said.

"Jump and dodge!" Sly said as they dodge the lasers and later Storm deactivates them.

"That'll show the lasers who the real trespassers are." Hammy said.

"Can we please...?" Shadow was cut off as Bouncywild Heartless appear.

"We need to get rid of these Heartless!" Max said.

The Bouncywild Heartless fire shots from their slingshots and dash around but Hammy dashes after them and strikes with his stick while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Bentley throws bombs but the Bouncywild Heartless throw banana peels on the ground and dash around but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time and then throws Chaos Lances while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Ken casts Earth followed by casting Water but the Bouncywild Heartless keep firing shots from their slingshots but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Grace uses Tackle while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Bouncywild Heartless throw banana peels on the ground but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Elena shoots Blizzard magic coated magic bolts while Donald casts Fire followed by casting Aero while Stella unleashes stink but the Bouncywild Heartless continue to fire shots from their slingshots but R.J. swings his golfclub while Verne shell bashes while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Missile but the Bouncywild Heartless throw banana peels on the ground but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Sly uses Dive Attack while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Bouncywild Heartless keep shooting shots but Sora casts Puppet to make the Heartless attack each other while Noel casts Blizzard while Ky casts Magma and they defeat the Heartless.

After the fight the gate opens and at the front yard the Exterminator starts sniffing.

"More vermin! And it's also those weird looking vermin!" The Exterminator said pressing a button making lasers activate. "That oughta do it! Or should I say; the 'laser'! Hehehehe!" The Exterminator said running off.

The group keep moving through the lawn and go through the opened gate and come across the lasers but they dodge the lasers and make it for the front yard where they find the Exterminator and with him are Spike, Quillo, and Bucky in three cages and Lou is also in a cage.

"Well, well, well, one, two, and three of you little rodents and your daddy's in too! This is what we in the vermin-taunting business call hitting the jackpot!" The Exterminator said.

"Now, don't worry, kids. Everything's under control." Lou said.

"Dad, I'm scared!" Spike said.

"That bastard!" Ky yelled running at the cages.

"Ky, wait!" Verne called.

Ky charges at the Exterminator.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to..." The Exterminator was cut off as Ky delivers a powerful strike at the Exterminator knocking him out.

"That'll teach you to mess with my friends, stupid asshole!" Ky yelled as he destroys the cages freeing Lou and the kids.

"Oh, thank you so much, Ky!" Lou said.

"You're awesome, Ky! I wanna be like you when I grow up!" Spike said.

"Nuh-uh! I wanna be like Ky!" Quillo yelled.

"No, I wanna!" Bucky yelled.

"Kids, settle down! You three can be who you wanna be, just don't fight." Ky said.

"Thank God you handled that." Elena said.

"Lou, you the kids should head on back to the hedge." Goofy said.

"That we will. Good luck and be careful." Lou said.

"Tails, Bentley, the sewer's near here, right?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, our maps should determine the location." Bentley said.

"I say we should navigate through toxic airless passages." Hammy said.

"You have a funny definition of safety, Hamster." R.J. said.

Just then the Exterminator gets up.

"YOU! You're gonna pay for that, vermin! When I take you back to VermTech, I've got some nice hats for you and you'll be nice little soulless automat..." The Exterminator was cut off as Storm gets on his head and unleashes electricity shocking him and he's fried and knocked out again.

"Nice, Storm!" Ky said high-fiving Storm.

"Pikachu!" Storm cheered.

"C'mon, sewer, now before he gets up again." Elena said as they go for the sewer.

_(Sewer-Sewage Passage)_

The group are now in the sewer.

"UGH, of all places, why the sewers! It smells BAD!" Donald said.

"Stop your whining and let's find a way outta here." Sora said.

"Tails, Bentley, we're countin' on your brains to get outta this." Stella said.

"Don't worry, we got this." Tails said.

The group start moving the sewers while fighting of brainwashed rats in their way and they arrive at the next part of the sewer full of lasers but they avoid the lasers and they arrive at the next part of the sewer.

_(Sewer-Sewage Passage 2)_

The group arrive at the second passage of the sewer and they find a big center part but then Powerwilds appear and attack but the group quickly defeat them and keep going and they later find a ladder.

"There's our ticket out of here." Tails said.

"Climb on up and we're out." Bentley said.

"Thank you." Donald said as they starting climbing up the ladder taking them out of the sewer.

_(Second Yard-Conners' Yard)_

The group leave the sewers and arrive at the next yard where brainwashed gophers arrive and attack but the group fight back and defeat them but then something rises from underground and it's a mole holding a bomb.

"Great, just what we need, a mole." Lucas said.

"And a bomb." Bentley said.

"Aww, we didn't get him anything." Hammy said.

The moles rise from underground and set off bombs at the group but Ky casts Earth to make them come out allowing the others to attack the moles and they later defeat them and they continue through the yard while sneaking past motion-sensors on the ground and they reach the backdoor.

"Here are, the backdoor." Tails said.

"You wouldn't to happen to know on how to get in" R.J. said.

"Don't we always?" Bentley said as he goes for a window and opens it.

"Simple as that." Tails said.

"Now, let's get started." Sora said as they enter through the window.

_(Conner House-Living Room)_

The group are now in the house.

"Wow, this place is bigger than I thought." Verne said.

"I know! Humans are such miracle workers!" Hammy said.

"Hey, shut the hell up!" Ken said.

Grace looks around and finds sleeping dogs.

"This is a challenge..." Noel said.

"Uh, did you mention sleeping dogs?" Zatch asked.

"No..." Tails said.

"We'll do what I do best, sneak past them." Sly said.

"Easy." Sora said grinning.

"You say everything's easy." Donald said.

The group start sneaking past sleeping dogs and arrive at the hallways full of lasers but Ky, Noel, and Sora find a way into the kitchen and they use air step to get past the lasers and enter the kitchen.

_(Conner House-Kitchen)_

The group are now in the kitchen full of motion-sensors and a locked door and so Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the door and into the pantry and they find another box.

"Hammy." Tails said.

"Yay, fun time!" Hammy said as he presses the light buttons on the box and the motion-sensors turn off.

The group then find Penny.

"Thank jeepers you fellas disarmed the systems. Did you happen to see those cute doggie fellas? I should have 'em in my pouch, take them home, and have them bronzed." Penny said.

"Yeah, but we got even cuter ones on our side." Elena said.

"Anyway, as usual, we'll take the food and give send 'em to the wagon." Ky said.

Just then Heather arrives.

"What's up, Heather?" Sora asked.

"Sorry to interrupt, guys, but you might wanna hurry. Those sweet little nightmares scuttled upstairs and it sounds like they're yipping to wake the dead." Heather said.

"Oh, crap..." Ken said.

"Better make it quick..." Noel said.

The group start throwing food to Penny who throws them into the wagon and they keep giving more food to Penny who keeps giving them into the wagon and later the wagon is full of food.

"That should be it." Kiyo said.

"Now let's go before those shaved rats show up." Donald said.

The group are about to leave the house but Hammy finds a bag of chips and Verne finds the dogs still sleeping and the group shake their heads at Hammy not to eat a chip but Hammy eats one resulting in the dogs waking up.

"Is this where we run?" Murray asked.

"No, this is where we play with the mutts." Ken said as they leave the house but the dogs chase after them.

The group back outside and they find Ozzie with the wagon.

"You're just in time. I have an urgent announcement to make; they're are a couple of loose chilhuahuas running around." Ozzie said.

"Never mind them. Just focus on getting that wagon back to the hedge." Ky said.

_(Information: Protect Ozzie and the wagon!)_

Ozzie starts pulling the wagon while the group fight off enemies to protect Ozzie and the wagon and they keep going through the yard but Black Xetis and Heartless appear making Ozzie play dead but the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and they reach the end of the yard but then they hear dogs barking.

"Just how annoying can a mutt get?" Ken asked.

"Eevee..." Grace said shaking his head.

"Shuddup, mutt!" Ken yelled.

Ozzie crosses the street but then a car drives by.

"We'll be okay, as long as Ozzie..." Blaze was cut off.

"Um, WHERE is Ozzie?" T.J. asked but then they see a car coming for Ozzie.

"OZZIE!" Noel shouted but a crash is heard.

"Oh, no..." Kiyo said as food flies and lands on the ground.

The group run for Ozzie who gets up.

"Your concern was touching, but unwarranted. Human diesel technology was no match for the instincts of a possum and won't be for many decades." Ozzie said.

"Well, at least he's okay. Now, we have to get all that food again." Shadow said.

"Ozzie, take that wagon to a different yard and stay out of the street this time. It'll save us some time and lives." R.J. said.

The group start gathering the food again and bring it to the wagon.

"That's enough food. Now let's go and no accidents this time." Elena said.

"This better be the LAST food heist." Donald said.

"Depends. Now back to the hedge." Tails said as they make their way out.

The group arrive back at the woods and they find Lou and Penny.

"Jeepers, we've been worried sick." Lou said.

"What happened?" Noel asked and they see Vincent with Spike, Bucky, and Quillo watching on the projector.

"Sounds like Vincent's making himself at home already." Sly said.

"He ain't such a bad guy after all." Goofy said.

"He's kinda like a giant teddy bear, with anger issues." R.J. said.

"Well, after that fiasco, time to rest up." Ken said.

"Actually, we gotta hit the amusement park while it's closed." R.J. said.

"Seriously? Amusement park?" Elena asked.

"AGAIN?" Stella asked.

"When we were dealing with that stupid shooting gallery and that stupid dog?" Shadow asked.

"Why're we going there now?" Tails asked.

"The cotton candy machine, Tails. Now, let's go." R.J. said.

"Cotton candy, Tails." Tails said.

"Seduce a cat, Stella..." Stella said.

"Excuse us for missing the obvious." Bentley said.

"Uh, let's just get ready for this cotton candy heist." Ky said.

"It better be worth it." Kiyo said.

The group leave the hedge and arrive at the amusement park's mini-golf course and they see someone and it's Eggman.

"Eggman!" Tails said.

"What's HE doing here?" Shadow asked.

"Prob'ly to find that black box they said." Goofy said.

_"Egghead! WHERE'S that stupid box?!" _A voice asked and it's Bowser Jr.

"Will you shut up?! I'm still searching for it! I don't why it would be in this stupid park." Eggman said.

_"Keep looking! I want it found YESTERDAY!" _Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Argh! I knew he should've just gone to that blasted magic knight world! There's nothing interesting here!" Eggman said leaving.

"All clear." R.J. said.

"Let's move!" Ky said.

_(Amusement Park-Mini-Golf Course)_

The group arrive at the mini-golf course and they look up to see a roller coaster.

"Wow, a roller coaster!" Zatch said.

"If they really wanted to make it scary, they shoulda added skunk spray." Stella said.

"It'd better be worth it after climbin' and gettin' that damn machine." Ken said.

The group start moving through the mini-golf course but then they see Bouncywild Heartless appearing outside the saloon.

"Already the Heartless are here." Sora said.

"You know what to do." Lucas said.

The Bouncywild Heartless fire shots from their slingshots but Ky, Noel, and Sora throw their Keyblades while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes while Donald casts Fire while Goofy and Max throw their shields while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Storm shoots electric shots while Kiyo has Zatch shoot small lightning bolts while Lucky throws eggs while T.J. throws knives while Bentley throws bombs while Murray picks up barrels and throws them while Lucas uses PK Thunder while R.J. shoots a golfball while Verne shoots a hockey puck while Hammy throws a boomerang while Stella throws a frisbe and they defeat the Bouncywild Heartless.

The group continue going through the mini-golf course while fighting off razor barrels, avoiding traps, and defeating brainwashed animals in their way and they come across TNT barrels blocking the way and so they destroy it and continue to move hole after hole and they find a gate blocking the way.

"Is there a switch for the gate somewhere?" T.J. asked.

"Forget it. I'm using the crane." Elena said casting a spell to make the crane move and strikes the gate. "Now, we can move." Elena said.

The group go through the gate and move onto the next hole but they come across two brainwashed badgers and Powerwilds but the group manage to defeat them and avoid sleeping gas in the way and continue to climb up the mini-golf course but then the door closes and Speedwilds appear and use their speed to attack but Ky gives Hammy soda resulting in him slowing down time on the Heartless and then Hammy dashes all over the Heartless and strikes and all the Heartless are defeated and the group continue forward and keep climbing to the upper part of the course and later they find a mine cart blocking the path.

"This is a problem." Shadow said.

"Leave it to 'The Murray'!" Murray said as he gets behind the mine cart and pushes it down.

"Way to go, as usual, big guy." Sly said.

"Now, let's skedaddle to that roller coaster." Stella said.

"Skedaddlin'." Goofy said.

The group make their way for the roller coaster but then they hear a voice.

"Ugh, I HATE this world! There's nothing worth looking into!" The voice said and it's Eggman said.

"Guys, wanna mess with Egghead for a bit?" Ky asked.

"Are you sure...?" Noel asked.

"After the trouble he's caused us, he deserves it." Tails said.

Eggman continues searching but then he finds the group.

"What's this?! No, impossible! It's YOU!" Eggman yelled.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Egghead!" Elena said.

"Just my luck. Here I am looking for the black box and I've found you!" Eggman said taking out a wrench and tries to attack but they dodge.

Verne then bites Eggman's leg.

"UGH, YOU FILTHY REPTILE!" Eggman shouted but Tails delivers a fling kick sending the doctor down. "You fools! You stupid fools! I'll find you!" Eggman yelled while on a roller coaster car.

"What a maroon." R.J. said.

"You said it." Tails said.

"Let's keep moving." Donald said.

_(Amusement Park-Roller Coaster Tracks)_

The group are now on the roller coaster tracks.

"I can't believe how HIGH up we are!" Zatch said.

"I know, I don't wanna fall." Max said.

"We'll be fine as long as we don't screw up." Sora said.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at electric floors.

"Electrified tracks?" Lucas asked.

"Has the Exterminator lost his damn mind?" Ken asked.

"He's trying to pull out all the stops to kill us." T.J. said.

The group start moving through the roller coaster tracks while reaching the high part of the tracks but they come across what looks like a weasel carrying a shock prod.

"Um, please tell me you're not brainwashed...?" Noel asked.

"Doubt it. It is." Verne said.

"And it has a shock prod, making things worse." Tails said.

The weasels attack with their shock prods but the group quickly defeat them and keep moving through the tracks while dealing with more brainwashed animals and Heartless in their way and continue to move through the higher parts of the roller coaster tracks.

The group are now at the higher tracks but then they see Eggman with Bowser Jr. and Pete.

"You losers just won't QUIT! You're still a thorn in our sides, even when we have our own business!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Whatever 'business' you guys are up to, it's never good." Donald said.

"What're you doing here and why're you after this black box?" Ky asked.

"That ain't your beeswax, twerps!" Pete said.

"We might've been told not to deal with you, but since our search in this stupid world's over, now we have YOU to get rid of!" Bowser Jr. said.

"And lucky for me, I've modified this roller coaster car! I'll take your lives, then the box!" Eggman said.

"Bring it on, Eggman! You'll lose, regardless!" Sora said.

"Get up there and kill 'em! Don't screw up like this lug did!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Hey!" Pete said.

"You rodents are as good as DEAD!" Eggman yelled.

The group reach the different tracks.

"So, where'd that egghad run off to?" R.J. asked.

"Knowing him, he's bound to show up." Tails said.

"Can we not mention the location of our enemies anymore?" Verne said.

Just then they see Eggman on a robotic roller coaster car.

"Hahahaha! I've waited for a LONG time for this! Once I'm done with you, I'll kill Sonic next!" Eggman said as he takes out a blaster and fires fireworks at the group who dodge.

"This isn't the Third of July, isn't it?" Hammy asked.

"He's usin' fireworks?" Goofy asked.

"What a desperate idiot." Ky said.

"Let's send 'im packing." Sly said.

_(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

_(Information: Defeat Eggman!)_

Eggman fires red flares at the group who dodge and Ky casts Water while Noel casts Blizzard while Sora uses Blizzard Raid but Eggman uses his blaster to fire fireworks in the air and then rain down on the group who dodge and Murray finds crates and throws them at Eggman while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Verne throws hockey pucks while Stella throws frisbes but Eggman uses his robotic car to fire flare missiles at the group but Goofy blocks them with his shield and then uses Goofy Discus while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Hammy throws his boomerang but Eggman sends out fireworks to home in at the group but Elena casts Reflect to make the fireworks go right back at Eggman while Lucas uses PK Freeze while R.J. throws golf balls but Eggman uses his robotic car to shoot fireballs but Blaze manipulates the fireballs and sends them back while Donald casts Water while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. throws knives while Ken casts Thunder but Eggman rains down fireworks on the group who dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Storm calls lightning down while Grace kicks a crate but Eggman shoots lasers from his blaster and then uses his robotic car to send out red flares but Sly throws his cane while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles.

"Had enough, Doctor?" Shadow asked.

"Hmph! You forgot I have trick up my sleeved! Take THIS!" Eggman said firing fireworks on the tracks the group is on and it tarts to break.

"The tracks!" Donald said.

"He's trying to bring us down with them." Lucas said.

"He IS desperate!" Sly said.

"Guys, there are other tracks!" Bentley said.

"Hurry!" Kiyo said.

the group start moving while the tracks keep going down and Ky, Noel, and Sora use air step to move to the next track and confront Eggman.

"Still alive?! I'll fix THAT!" Eggman said using his robotic car to fire giant fireballs.

Elena casts Water to get rid of the fireballs and then casts Fire magic concussive blasts while Lucas uses his PSI to pick up Grace and then throws him at Eggman as Grace tackles while T.J. throws knives but Eggman fires lasers from his blaster at the group but Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows while R.J. shoots golf balls while Kiyo has Zatch shoot multiple lightning bolts but Eggman shoots red flares at the group but Max blocks them with his shield and then he and Sly work together to launch themselves into the air and then both deliver a diving shield and cane strike while Ken throws magic music bombs while Hammy throws his boomerang but Eggman uses his robotic car to send out red flares but Donald casts Blizzard followed by casting Gravity while Storm shoots electric bolts while Verne throws hockey pucks but Eggman fires lasers from his blaster and then rains down fireworks down at the group but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Murray picks up fireworks crates and throws them while Goofy and Lucky work together and Lucky turns into and egg as Goofy sends the egg at Eggman who retaliates with fires red flares while his robotic car sends out fireballs but Bentley shoots ice darts while Tails throws ring bombs while Stella throws her frisbe but Eggman rains down fireworks at the group who keep dodging and Sora locks on and uses Ragnarok while Noel uses Water Raid while Ky casts Triple Blizzard but Eggman fires another firework on the tracks to bring it down and drives off but the group start moving and Ky, Noel, and Sora use air step to get to the next tracks and confront Eggman again.

"You're on my nerves!" Eggman yelled.

"The feeling is mutual." Zatch said.

"Time to end this now!" Eggman yelled.

Eggman uses his robotic car to fire red flares and giant fireballs but Bentley shoots explosive darts while Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Storm uses Skullbash while Stella throws her frisbe but Eggman rains down fireworks down at the group who avoid the raining fireworks and Donald and Lucas work together and send out PK energy and magic flares at Eggman while Blaze sends out flame waves while Ken unleashes magic music fists coated with Earth magic and sends them to a rocky punch but Eggman shoots red flares and then fires lasers from his blaster but Hammy throws his boomerang while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Murray picks up a TNT crate and throws it while Elena casts Thunder followed by casting Water but Eggman uses his robotic car to send out fireballs at the group but Verne throws hockey pucks while Goofy and T.J. work together and T.J. throws knives at Goofy's shield sending them at Eggman while Max uses Shield Missile but Eggman rains down fireworks down at the group who avoid the raining fireworks and R.J. shoots golf balls while Sly and Lucky work together and Lucky eats Sly and spits him out as he delivers a diving strike while Tails and Grace work together and Tails summons Magic Hand ad it grabs Grace and throws him at Eggman but Eggmanfires lasers from his blaster and then uses his robotic car to send out multiple flares but Sora uses Strike Raid while Noel casts Thunder followed by casting Triple Fire while Ky locks on and unleashes light blades and they finish off Eggman and his robotic car explodes as he falls.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eggman shouted as he keeps falling but Bowser Jr. grabs him with his Koopa Klown car.

"You ARE useless!" Bowser Jr. yelled and looks up at the group. "You won't get away with this, losers!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Yeah, we'll find that black box and make youse sorry!" Pete said but Bowser Jr. whacks him with his hammer.

"SHUT UP!" Bowser Jr. shouted as they leave.

"Losers." Ky said.

"Yes they are." T.J. said.

"Still, they're after this black box, which means serious business." Sora said.

"Lotta work for a cotton candy machine..." Verne said.

"You should see what I'll do for candy bars." R.J. said.

Elena uses her magic to levitate the group off the roller coaster and land on the park grounds.

"Viola!" R.J. said.

"Gesundheit!" Hammy said.

Just then Ozzie arrives.

"Ozzie, what's wrong?" Noel asked.

"The Sniffer, that evil human!" Ozzie said.

"What'd he do now?" Zatch asked.

"He took Heather!" Ozzie said.

"When was this?" Donald asked.

"I don't know. For all I know, he already has those metal things on her precious head..." Ozzie said.

"Let's hope THAT doesn't happen. The last I need is fighting friends." Ky said.

"C'mon, what's worse than gettin' a cap slammed on your head and then you're under his control and you walk like this, then you attack your own father and get captured!" Hammy said but everyone looks at him. "What...?" Hammy asked.

"Ozzie, it's okay. We'll get Heather back." Sora said.

"I'm all for rescuin' and revenge and all, but how're we supposed to find him?" Stella asked.

"That's tough..." Max said.

"There's actually ONE person, who knows how to find the Sniffer." Verne said.

"Who?" Noel asked.

"We'll have to go to Gladys' house." R.J. said.

"Uh, who?" Ky asked.

"I'll explain on the way back." R.J. said as they leave the amusement park.

The group return to the woods and it's a new day and everyone gathers around.

"Well, all, the stakes have never been higher." R.J. said.

"As if it hasn't already." Elena said.

"Hmm, steak..." Hammy said.

"So, what're we doin' now?" Sora asked.

"We need Gladys' PDA." R.J. said.

"It's a human device that functions as a personal organizer and it also holds email and internet access. It's like a mini computer." Tails said.

"I like how Tails and Bentley are so far ahead than you, R.J." Verne said.

"Anyway, Gladys' new house is in the new part of suburbs." R.J. said.

"In other words, it's being constructed." Max said.

"Yep, and we're goin' through that construction." R.J. said.

"Hooray, dirt!" Hammy cheered.

"I LOVE dirt!" Donald said sarcastically.

"If we're lucky, we'll run into rust." Kiyo said.

"Now the first thing; we'll have to go through two yards, then through this house and the scaffolding." R.J. said.

"I'm no structure expert, but that don't look safe." Stella said.

"Nothing is safe." Sly said.

"It can hold three or four good-sized men." R.J. said.

"But we're than three and four." Lucas said.

"Well, there's Verne..." R.J. said.

"R.J.!" Noel scolded making the raccoon gulp.

"I can't help it that my shell is heavy and it's not like I have one of those flying things Bentley has on him." Verne said.

"And technically our shells are muscle." Bentley said.

"Right, all in the shell." R.J. said.

"Anyway, after we reach Gladys' yard, we go to the backdoor." Tails said.

"Then figure what to do next. A perfect plan to fill the perfect log." R.J. said.

"It's so easy, even for Sora." Donald said.

"Hey!" Sora said.

"Well, we'd better get ready." Ky said.

_(Yard-Construction Site)_

The group leave the hedge and arrive at the construction yard full of lasers like a maze.

"Well, this is gonna be fun." T.J. said.

"Nothing we can't handle." Shadow said.

The group start moving through the construction yard while avoiding lasers and they see two statues and so Murray picks up one statue while Shadow picks up another statue and make their way past the laser maze and Murray throws the frog statue at the frog pad to deactivate the lasers while Shadow throws the turtle statue at the turtle pad opening the way and they go for the next part of the yard that has an empty pool.

"We're in, but we better get inside, because I'm detecting many gophers, who want us dead." Tails said.

"Then, upstairs and out the window. Rooftops are my best friend, after all." Sly said as they go into the house.

_(Construction House-Upstairs)_

The group are in the house and upstairs and they find the open window and go outside.

"This isn't bad, as long as we don't fall, obviously." Ky said.

"This beats going through the sewers." Donald said.

Just then Bouncywild Heartless appear and shoot shots from their slingshots but Ky, Noel, and Sora throw their Keyblades defeating them and then use air step to reach the next side of the house and get across the scaffolding and then they jump the scaffolding and get down to a different yard.

_(Gladys' Yard-Backyard)_

The group arrive at the yard and they meet with Lou and Penny.

"That wasn't so hard." Sora said.

"We gave the place a real once-over earlier and I'd say it looks pretty safe down there. Borderline real good then." Lou said.

"I wouldn't say that. Keep in mind, we're in a crazy lady's yard. She tried to kill us with an electric prod." R.J. said.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She's out in front. We're a whole few feet away in plain view." Lou said.

"As long as we don't..." Blaze was cut off as something appears and it's Pest King but bigger and more vicious.

"That Black Xeti again, but different!" Noel said.

"It looks stronger and more pisses than the last one." Ken said.

"It's still a Black Xeti and we know how to dish 'em out." Ky said.

"Let's give this thing some exterminating!" T.J. said.

_(Boss Theme: The Corruption)_

_(Information: Destroy Pest King II!)_

Pest King II spin slashes with its claws but Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Thunder Shot while Noel double vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash and then casts Earth while Sora triple diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an upper slash but Pest King II charges rapidly around the yard getting the group but Donald casts Cure and then casts Magma while Lucas uses PK Flash while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Pest King II double slashes with its claws and then delivers a giant bite with its razor sharp teeth but Stella attacks with her plunger while Verne swings his hockey stick while Max uses Shield Skateboard while Ken unleashes magic music waves followed by casting Fire but Pest King II burrows underground and summons tiny Black Xeti rats to attack but Storm unleashes electricity to destroy the rats making Pest King II come out and then Storm uses Volt Tackle while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Pest King II multi slashes with its claws and then delivers a tail whip but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Sly uses Cane Spin but Pest King II charges all over the yard to attack but dashes after it and delivers many attacks while R.J. shoots golfballs while Elena unleashes magic blades coated with Water magic and sends them to strike while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Pest King II slashes with its claws to attack but Shadow uses Chaos Spears while Bentley throws ice bombs while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a rolling strike while Grace uses Tackle.

Pest King II jumps for the scaffolding and then unleashes a giant poison shot at the group but they dodge the giant poison shot and Lucas and Max work together as Lucas uses his PSI to lift him and throws him like a missile at the Black Xeti knocking it off the scaffolding and onto the ground stunned allowing Shadow to home in and delivers Chaos infused multi punches followed by unleashing fire from his hover shoes but Pest King II recovers and spin slashes with its claws and then delivers a giant bite with its teeth but Hammy attacks with his stick while Verne delivers a shell strike while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Murray uses Flame Punch but Pest King II burrows underground and summons Black Xeti rats and attack but Grace uses Growl to destroy rats making Pest King II come out and then Grace uses Bite while T.J. slashes with his knife followed by a knife stand kick while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Pest King II charges rapidly around the yard to attack the group but Kiyo has Zatch shoot multiple lightning bolts while Ken rains down magic music notes from above while Storm uses Quick Attack and then delivers a tail strike but Pest King II unleashes poisonous globs on the group but Stella unleashes stink while R.J. delivers a spinning strike with his golfclub while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Tails delivers a spinning tail strike but Pest King II leaps for the scaffolding and unleashes giant poison globs at the group who dodge and Blaze unleashes a giant fireball and throws it at Pest King II knocking it back on the ground allowing Sly to use Dive Attack while Donald casts Earth followed by casting Aero while Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts coated with Thunder magic but Pest King II recovers and delivers a tail whip attack and then multi slashes with its claws but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Aero Slash while Noel uses Fire Surge while Ky coats Dawn of Hope with Earth magic and uses Earth Raid and they finish off Pest King II who disappears in black mist.

"I can't believe we took that thing down. Guess we rule." R.J. said.

"Well, now that we've made it to Gladys' backyard, whaddya we do?" Sora asked.

"This place is clearly a dead end. We should get to the front of the house." Tails said.

"How much much worse could this Gladys be than the Black Xetis, Heartless, or even the Brotherhood and the Organization both?" Zatch asked.

"I'd rank her as the weak enemy." Shadow said.

_(Gladys' Yard-Front Yard)_

The group arrive at the front yard and they find Ozzie.

"Okay, Ozzie, what headaches are we in for this time?" Donald asked.

"Good news, everyone. Lou managed to to get a peek in the van." Ozzie said.

"And?" T.J. asked.

"The device is on the seat, but the van door is locked." Ozzie said.

"No problem. We have an idea to unlock it." Ky said.

"Yep. Leave it to us." Sora said.

"And, Ozzie, I promise we'll get Heather back safely." Noel said.

"You have our word!" Goofy said saluting.

The group begin moving for the van and they find the lock on the van and so Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the lock opening the van's door.

"That did it!" Sly said.

"Let's go." Donald said as they enter the van.

"Gee, I haven't seen this much boxes since Hammy blew up that one box factory from St. Patrick's Day." Verne said.

"Shh, you hear something?" Blaze asked.

"This isn't good." Bentley said.

"Let's just find that PDA and get out of here." Kiyo said.

The group search the van for the PDA while taking more food from the van and Tails finds a black device.

"There it is! Now, let's go." Tails said.

The group leave the van.

"Tails, Bentley, let's see if we can..." Ky was cut off.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at the Exterminator coming and with him is a woman with short black hair and wearing a black suit.

"YOU!" The Exterminator said.

"I thought I smelled vermin!" The woman said.

"Let me guess, Gladys?" Max asked.

"Yep." R.J. said.

Gladys then sees Tails holding the PDA.

"That's my PDA! You THIEVES!" Gladys yelled.

"Not an insult to us, lady." Sly said.

The Exterminator goes for his van.

"I've been waiting for this moment..." The Exterminator said.

"That's it, furballs! It's go time." Gladys said.

"Bring it on, bitch!" Ken yelled but then a golfcart arrives and Ozzie is driving it and the group get on the top of it.

"Thank you, Ozzie." Lucas said.

"Now she won't go after us." Sora said.

Gladys goes for the Exterminator's van.

"No rodent or turtle goes faster than Gladys Sharp!" Gladys said driving the van to go after them.

Ozzie continues driving the cart while the group are riding on it.

"Everyone, this is your captain speaking. Please remain calm and in your seats until this cart has come to a complete crash and explosion." Ozzie said.

As Ozzie keeps driving the van arrives and Gladys uses the van's equipment to fire at the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora throw their Keyblades at the equipment while R.J. shoots golfballs while Verne throws hockey pucks while Hammy throws boomerangs while Stella throws frisbes but Ozzie drives to a fence breaking it taking them to a yard and the group dodge obstacles such as tree branches, beehives, and other yard stuff and Ozzie gets back on the street but the van arrives again and Gladys uses the equipment to attack but Donald, Elena, and Ken use magic to destroy more equipment while Goofy and Max throw their shields but Ozzie drives at another fence taking them to another yard and they keep dodging more yard obstacles but as Ozzie gets back on the street Gladys uses the van to attack the group but the group fight back against the van's equipment and dodge more obstacles while Ozzie keeps driving the cart but then Bouncywild Heartless fire shots but the group fight back destroying them and Ozzie keeps driving until they arrive back at Glady's new house while Gladys drives the van uncontrollably and crashes into her house.

"Is she okay...?" Noel asked.

"Parking...on couch...violation...of...homeowners...assohsh..." Gladys stops talking as she's unconscious.

"She's fine. Like I said, weak enemy." Shadow said.

"At least we still have the PDA." Tails said and Hammy licks it.

"Doesn't taste like blackberry." Hammy said.

It's now nighttime and the group return to the woods where they find Vincent.

"Vincent, is everything..." Ky stops talking as Powerwild Heartless, Bouncywild Heartless, Speedwild Heartless, Lizard Black Xetis, Frog Black Xetis, Pest King, and brainwashed animals, such as rats, rabbits, gophers, badgers, weasels, bears, and other animals are in the woods.

"Holy crap. There's a lot of 'em." Ken said.

"Defend the log! I'll take point." Vincent said.

"But..." Noel was cut off.

"This is a bear thing. I'll handle the front lines." Vincent said.

"Guys, let's do this!" R.J. said.

"This is OUR home and no monster's ruinin' it!" Stella said.

_(Battle Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

_(Information: Protect the woods and defeat many enemies!)_

Ky is surrounded by Frog Black Xetis, Lizard Black Xetis, Powerwild Heartless, Bouncywild Heartless, Speedwild Heartless, Pest King, and brainwashed animals and they start attacking Ky who dodges and slashes at the Black Xetis and Heartless with Dawn of Hope and then enters Second Form and delivers strong slashes followed by unleashing light chains and orbs of light but Pest King multi slashes with its claws but Ky uses Heaven's Slash and delivers a barrage of slashes with blades of light and then delivers a powerful strike with its giant light blade but the brainwashed rats attack with their weapons while the gophers dig underground and rise from the ground to attack while the rabbits jump on Ky who dodges and casts Telekinesis on the animals and then slashes with Dawn of Hope and defeats them but Powerwild Heartless throw nuts while the Bouncywild Heartless fire shots from their slingshots while the Speedwild Heartless dash all over to deliver punches but Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then casts Earth followed by casting Gravity but the Frog Black Xetis lash with their tongues while the Lizard Black Xetis deliver tail whips while Pest King delivers big bites with its teeth but Ky casts Aero followed by casting Water and then uses Thunder Slash followed by Earth Edge but the brainwashed animals attack with their weapons but Ky strikes back with Shining Sun and the enters Morning Star and delivers powerful strikes with his flail while unleashing rays of sun and then enters Celestial Whip and lashes with his hi whip while unleashing waves of sun energy and then unleashes a giant sun beam and delivers a powerful sun strike on the enemies.

Noel is surrounded by many Black Xetis, Heartless, and brainwashed animals and they begin attacking Noel who dodges and delivers slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water and then casts Triple Blizzard but the Frog Black Xetis lash with their tongues while the Lizard Black Xetis attack with their tails while Pest King spin slashes with its claws but Noel dodges and delivers two horizontal slashes with Magic Wish followed by casting Aero and then casts Thunder and enters Faerie Baton and uses music to unleash a swarm of faeries to attack the enemies and then summons a giant faerie to attack the enemies but the Speedwild Heartless dash all over while delivering fast punches while the Powerwild Heartless deliver multi punches but Noel uses Fire Surge and then casts Fire Burst but the brainwashed animals attack with their weapons but Noel casts Zero Gravity and then casts Puppet to make them attack the other enemies but Pest King charges at Noel who aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Gravity but the Bouncywild Heartless fire shots from their slingshots but Noel casts Reflect to make the shots go right back and then uses Barrier Surge but the brainwashed animals throw their weapons while the Frog Black Xetis attack with their tongues while the Speedwild Heartless deliver fast punches but Noel delivers five slashes with Radiant Salvation and then enters Second Form and delivers powerful slashes while unleashing light and dark powers and then uses Dawn and Dusk and delivers a barrage of slashes with light and dark blades and then delivers a strong slash with both blades on the enemies.

Sora is fighting against the Black Xetis, Heartless, and brainwashed animals and they attack Sora who dodges and attacks with Hero's Origin and then enters Counter Shield and as the Powerwild Heartless attack Sora blocks the attacks with his shield and then delivers a strong punch but the Lizard Black Xetis attack with their tails while the brainwashed animals attack with their weapons but Sora unleashes a Pegasus and a carriage and dashes around while summoning lightning on the enemies but Pest King slashes with its claws and then unleashes globs of poison but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault slash but the Speedwild Heartless dash around and deliver fast punches but Sora slashes at the Heartless followed by casting Triple Fire and then casts Earth but the Frog Black Xetis attack with their tongues while the brainwashed animals attack with their weapons but Sora uses Strike Raid but the Bouncywild Heartless fire shots from their slingshots but Sora casts Aero sending them upward and then casts Gravity but Pest King multi slashes with its claws but Sora delivers many slashes with Kingdom Key and then enters Second Form and delivers stronger slashes followed by Explosion and then uses Ripple Drive and then uses Ars Arcanum and delivers a barrage of slashes followed by a more powerful strike but the Powerwild Heartless multi punch while the Speedwild Heartless deliver fast punches while the brainwashed animals keep attacking with their weapons but Sora locks onto the enemies and uses Ragnarok on the enemies.

The group are surrounded by many brainwashed animals.

"There's too many of 'em!" Goofy said.

"I got an idea!" Ky said taking out four soda cans. "Hammy!" Ky said throwing a soda can.

"Oh, boy!" Hammy said.

"Let's do this!" Sora said as they drink the sodas and just then the enemies slow down.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Hammy dash around and deliver strikes at the enemies with great speed and later time is back to normal and all the enemies are defeated.

"That did it!" Donald said.

Ky runs to a mole who is now free from the mind control.

"Hey, you okay? What was the last thing you remember?" Ky asked.

"I remember...VermTech... It was where the humans make those shiny hats." The mole said.

"When you were at VermTech, did you happen to see a girl possum?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, she called herself Heather." The mole said.

"That evil human has my daughter." Ozzie said.

"Guys, we need to get to VermTech, find and save Heather, and stop this madness right now." Tails said and everyone nods.

The group leave the hedge and arrive at a building that says 'VermTech' and there is a gate blocking the way.

"Whaddya'll say we name this place?" Stella asked.

"I'm thinking 'Linda'." Hammy said.

"How about 'Impassable'." Verne said.

"I got it! R.J. step over that pile of leaves." Sly said.

"Way to think like a raccoon, Sly!" R.J. said.

"He IS a raccoon!" Donald said.

Ky and Sly go for a powerbox and then press the switch making the statue attack at R.J. who dodges busting the gate open.

"Now that's settled, move." Tails said as they go for the building.

_(VermTech-Entrance)_

"This is it." Ky said.

"We gotta break in, save Heather, and get out." Bentley said.

"This ain't gonna be easy, but then again, since when it was?" Ken asked.

The group begin moving for the building entrance while fighting off brainwashed animals in their way and they find crates and so Murray and Shadow pick them up and throw them at the pads making the door open.

In the building Heather is running from the Exterminator.

"I don't wanna hurt you, marsupialis. I have a nice HAT for your HEAD!" The Exterminator said but Heather keeps running.

"Help!" Heather cried but stops at an elevator.

"Ha! You think you're the first possum to try and get on this elevator? Think again!" The Exterminator said as the doors close.

_(VermTech-Lobby)_

"This place is big!" Murray said.

"And the doors are blocked off." T.J. said.

"We'll have to split up and find switches to open the doors." Tails said.

"Good enough. R.J., Verne, Elena, Goofy, Tails, Storm, T.J., and Sly, you're with me." Ky said.

"Stella, Ken, Donald, Max, Lucas, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Blaze, and Bentley, you'll come with me." Noel said.

"Guess that means Hammy, Lucky, Shadow, and Murray, you're with me." Sora said.

"We'll meet back here after dealing with all these systems." Tails said.

Ky's group start going for the first room.

_(VermTech-First Room)_

Ky's group find the first room.

"So, this is where they make these traps for us." Verne said.

"The switch has to be here somewhere." Ky said.

Storm finds the first switch and so Tails flies over and flips the switch making the first set of doors open.

"That's one down." T.J. said.

"Only a more left." Sly said.

Ky's group keep going through the building while avoiding traps and they go for the next room.

_(VermTech-Second Room)_

Ky's group arrive at the next room and they find the second switch and Ky flips the switch.

"That's another switch down. Wonder how the others are doing." Elena said.

Meanwhile Noel's group go for the next room.

_(VermTech-Third Room)_

Noel's group arrive at the third room and they begin searching for the switch and Grace finds the switch and so Noel goes over and flips the switch making more doors open.

"That should be it." Noel said.

"Now, we've got Spiky to deal with the crap." Ken said.

Meanwhile Sora's group go for the next room.

_(VermTech-Fourth Room)_

Sora's group arrive at the fourth room and they start searching for the switch and Lucky finds the switch and so Sora goes for the switch and flips it making more doors open.

"Score!" Sora said.

"Let's regroup." Shadow said.

The group regroup at the lobby.

"Ready for the final mission?" Ky asked.

"Who isn't?" R.J. asked.

"Let's move." Goofy said.

The group make their way for the elevator and enter it.

_(VermTech-Elevator)_

"So, this is what they call 'elevator'." Verne said.

"They should be downstairs." Tails said.

"So, press '1'?" Sora asked pressing the 1 button making the elevator go down.

Just then lasers appear.

"Oh, come on!" Zatch said.

"You know what to do." Ky said.

The group jump over the lasers as the elevator goes down but then more lasers appear but the group keep avoiding the lasers as the elevator keeps going down and more lasers appear but the group continue to avoid the lasers as the elevator is reaching down level and later the elevator reaches the first floor and they get off the elevator and they find a switch and flip it making the door open.

"Here are; someplace new." R.J. said.

"They should be around there somewhere." T.J. said.

"Don't bother playin' possum with me, honey! I'm unstoppable." The Exterminator said.

"Not for long, jackass." Ky said as they keep going.

_(VermTech-Secret Lab)_

The group arrive at the secret lab of VermTech and they find the Exterminator holding Heather captive.

"What're you afraid of, little vermlet? It doesn't hurt to have your scalp pierced by sharp steel electrodes, watch!" The Exterminator said.

"There they are!" Ky said.

"Wait for the right moment." Verne said.

A rat comes in.

"Gotcha! Just hold still and..." The Exterminator uses a device and places the mind-controlled cap on the rat. "Presto! A perfect, the wrench." The Exterminator said.

"So THAT'S how he's controlling these animals!" Noel said.

"We gotta destroy all those brainwashing machines." Lucas said.

"What next?" Donald asked.

"We kick that Exterminator's ass!" Ken said.

The Exterminator then sees the group.

"YOU! AND you weird vermin too?! This is almost too good to be true! Say your prayers, roadkill!" The Exterminator said.

"You're finished killing and brainwashing animals! Payback time!" Sora yelled.

_(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

_(Information: Destroy all machines!)_

The group go for the brainwashing machines while the Exterminator fires shots at the group with his blasters but they avoid him and they find the machines and Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Donald casts Water while Elena throws magic bombs while Ken bashes with his guitar but the Exterminator shoots fire shots from his fire blaster but Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Max bashes with his shield while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow multi punches but the Exterminator keeps firing shots at the group but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbash while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Exterminator fires ice shots from his freeze blaster but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray double punches while Lucas uses PK Love but the Exterminator keeps firing at the group but R.J. attacks with his golfclub while Verne attacks with his hockey stick while Hammy attacks with his stick while Stella attacks with her plunger and they destroy the brainwashing machines.

"NOOOO! My machines! They were fragile and needed polishing!" The Exterminator yelled.

"There, no more brainwash animals." Noel said.

"Now what?" Murray asked.

"Take down the bastard!" Ky said.

"Hang on! We gotta destroy that central computer over him. If we do that, it'll fall right on his stupid head." Tails said.

"Luckily, human heads grow back." Hammy said.

"Hooray for the hedgehog, who discovered gravity last week." R.J. said.

"No! Not the capping controller! Any controller but that!" The Exterminator said.

"This is what happens when you mess with animals!" Sora yelled.

"Every animal is like us and I'll make you pay for what you did to them!" Noel yelled.

"You annoying pests! No vermin leaves VermTech alive without me seein' 'em!" The Exterminator yelled taking out his blasters.

"Destroy the machine and beat the crap outta him!" Ken said.

_(Information: Destroy the central computer!)_

The group go for the central computer but the Exterminator fires shots at the group who dodge and Ky uses Blizzard Raid on the Exterminator freezing him and then casts Triple Fire at the central computer while Noel casts Water Shot while Sora uses Thunder Raid but the Exterminator fires shots at the group with his blaster but Elena casts Sleep on the Exterminator making him sleep and then shoots magic shots at the central computer while Ken unleashes magic music fists coated with Earth magic and delivers a rocky punch while Donald casts Blizzard but the Exterminator keeps firing shots at the group who dodge and Goofy and Max throw their shields while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze throws fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but the Exterminator keeps firing at the group but Grace kicks a metal container at the Exterminator's head and then kicks another metal container at the central computer while Storm shoots electric shots but the Exterminator keeps firing shots at the group who dodge out of the way and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. throws knives but the Exterminator shoots freeze shots from his freeze blaster and then shoots fire shots from his fire blaster but Sly throws his cane while Bentley uses his RC Chopper and it fires missiles while Murray picks up a metal crate and throws it while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Exterminator shoots many shots from his blasters but R.J. shoots golfballs while Verne shoots hockey pucks while Hammy throws his boomerang while Stella throws her frisbe and they destroy the central computer which falls on the Exterminator who moves out of the way.

"You FILTHY RODENTS! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, I'LL..." The Exterminator stops talking as Storm is on his head again. "Oh, no... Get off me, you little..." The Exterminator was cut off as Storm electrocutes the Exterminator who is now fried and falls to the ground.

"Serves you right, asshole." Ky said.

"Guys!" Heather said running to the group.

"Heather!" R.J. said.

"You alright, girl?" Stella asked.

"I knew you guys'd come for me. Is Dad okay?" Heather asked.

"Ozzie's fine. He was worried about ya." Goofy said.

Just then VermTech starts to shake.

"Crap, this place is gonna blow! We gotta get outta here!" T.J. said as the building is about to explode.

"So...many stars...so many planets...so much fur... The horror..." The Exterminator said.

Noel stops and decides to levitate the Exterminator.

"Noel..." Ky said.

"If we leave him here, we'd be no better." Noel said.

"You're right, he may be an asshole, but we can't leave him to die here. Let's go." Ky said as they leave.

The group leave VermTech as it's on fire and Noel places the Exterminator who is still unconscious on the ground and R.J. is carrying Heather.

"Thanks for helping me, Uncle R.J." Heather said.

"Please, it was on the way." R.J. said.

The Exterminator wakes up to find police cars and firetrucks arriving and then sees the building on fire.

"THOSE VERMIN! This isn't over yet! When I find them, they'll wish they never mess with Dwyane the Exterminator!" The Exterminator yelled.

The group return to the woods and they find many animals dancing and having a party.

"We made it, saved Heather, and..." Ky stops talking.

"One helluva party!" Ken said.

Later the group are talking to the kids.

"Naturally, Verne was against the whole idea." R.J. said.

"At least Tails and Bentley's plans are accurate and thought out. R.J.'s plans always consist of 'Let's just go wherever the danger is and hope for the best'." Verne said.

"That sounds like Sora's plans." Donald said.

"Hey! You hardly come up with plans and throw tantrums." Sora said.

"I do NOT!" Donald snapped.

"You two can it, or get sprayed!" Stella said making the two stop.

"Thank you." Ky said.

"Also, I had some cheese fires this one time..." Hammy said.

"Well, enough sittin' around. Who wants to dance with a skunk?" Stella asked.

Just then a cat arrives.

"Ah, my little striped passion flower. This next dance is mine." The cat said.

"Aw, Tiger!" Stella said.

"Wait, a skunk and a cat?" Murray asked.

"Oh, shut up." Blaze said.

Just then Ozzie comes to the group.

"Thank you for saving my daughter. You are my heroes." Ozzie said.

"It's nothing." Ky said.

"You would've done it for us." Verne said.

"No, but I would now." Ozzie said.

"So, what's next?" R.J. asked.

"Well, I think it's about time for us to be moving on now." Tails said.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Verne asked.

"I'm afraid so. We have much bigger problems than the Exterminator." Elena said.

"You fellas must have a lot to deal with." Lou said.

"Will you fellas be back soon?" Penny asked.

"Of course!" Donald said.

"We'd be happy to show up again." Lucas said.

"Well, hope you'll come by again before winter comes." Verne said.

"Hopefully." Ky said.

"It was actually fun." Noel said.

"Yeah, see ya!" Sora said as the group start leaving the woods while the animals wave goodbye at the group who go deep into the woods.

* * *

_(Obtained: Spring Beauty: Ky)_

_(A Keyblade that represents Strength and Defense)_

_(Formchange: Lightning Prod: A prod that produces electricity that stuns foes. Bear Claws: Claws that deliver fast and strong slashes and provide agility)_

* * *

The group leave Woodlands and Ky and his group get back on Fulgur while Noel's group get on Millia while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Gummi ship and they revert back to their normal forms and are flying through space.

"Man..." Ky said.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"I wanna find a way to help Xyk. Ya think Ienzo's figured out on how to get a body yet?" Ky asked.

"Probably, you can always call him." Noel said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Ky said taking out his Gummiphone but thinks. "Nah, I'll check up on him later." Ky said.

"You sure?" Max asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I want Xyk back, but I don't wanna rush. There's a lot on our plates." Ky said.

"And we'll devour them in no time!" Murray said.

"Yeah, I guess." Ky said smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark lab a hooded crimson cloaked and black star figure is working on a machine and is checking the process and just then a dark portal appears revealing to be Hilda.

"And how is our replicas coming along?" Hilda asked.

"Hmph. Don't rush perfection. These things take time, you know." The Brotherhood member said.

"That's not what you said when you created both Vitium and two of Noel's replicas back at the tower." Hilda said.

"That was because when I have created them, they were nothing but imperfect fools, who were weak and lacked the discipline to eradicate the two. But now, they will follow our every whim and cause pain and chaos for the foolish Virtues and Guardians." The Brotherhood member said.

"Well, don't take TOO long. It will only be a matter of time before the little heroes will try to succeed against us." Hilda said disappearing through a dark portal.

"Hmhmhmhm... Soon these replicas will be the perfect weapons to cause the rift we need." The Brotherhood member said eyeing at the labels which say 'Vitium' and 'Xaria'.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. We are finally done with Over the Hedge and now we get to move onto the next world. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy go to a new world, where they meet live toys, who are dealing with a situation of other toys being missing, but while investigating the issue, a certain enemy of Noel's and Sora's appears to cause a strain. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	18. Chapter 17: Missing Toys

Chapter 17: Missing Toys

In a ruined castle of a kingdom the Horned King, Nightmare, Maleficent, Zavok, Master Zik, Zor, and the Koopalings are talking to Bowser Jr., Eggman, and Pete.

"And as expected, there is NO black box in that stinkin' world. What's more is that Ky, Noel, Sora, and their losers got in our way." Bowser Jr. said.

"That search was a total waste." Eggman said.

**"As we've told you not to deal with them, perhaps they still remain a threat. Regardless, our mission still comes first." **The Horned King said.

"Indeed. The search continues, as we've sent the others to different worlds." Maleficent said.

**"We have sent Porky, Zazz, Zeena, and Zomnom to search in that wretched bear and bird's world. We continue the search in this wretched kingdom. These knights wield powerful magic, but are still no match for our might." **Nightmare said.

"Couldn't agree more. After those morons are finished, we'll raid the whole kingdom." Bowser Jr. said.

"Yes, child. Now, remain patient." Maleficent said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the space area the group are still on their journey and Ky's Gummiphone goes off.

"Wonder what's up." Ky said answering the Gummiphone and it reveals Gretchen.

"Hello, Ky." Gretchen said.

"Oh, Gretch!" Ky said.

"What's goin' on?" T.J. asked.

"Well, not great, I'm afraid. This regards you new mission." Gretchen said.

"In a different world? What's up?" Elena asked.

"Something strange is going on in a world. Apparently, it's split in two." Gretchen said.

"How's that possible?" Ky asked.

"I'm not sure. What's worse, is that dark forces seem to be responsible and most inhabitants of that world have gone missing." Gretchen said.

"This doesn't bode well..." Noel said.

"No. We'll see what we can do, Gretch." Ky said hanging up the Gummiphone and calls Sora. "Sora, we got a new mission again." Ky said.

"For what?" Sora asked.

"Something about a split up world. I dunno what's going on, but we're gonna have to investigate." Ky said.

"Cool by me. We'll see ya there." Sora said.

Ky has Fulgur fly at great speed while Noel has Millia fly at great speed and they along with the Gummi ship fly through space for the next world and they later find a world that has what looks like many toy blocks, a toy UFO, a house, and a toystore and as they get close something comes at them.

"We've got trouble!" Lucas said and they see a giant Heartless robot covering the world in darkness.

"Hey, we can't get by!" Donald said.

"How can we reach the world now?" Goofy asked.

"Like this!" Sora said.

"Fulgur, sick 'im!" Ky said.

"Millia, attack." Noel said.

The giant Heartless robot fires many shots at the three but Fulgur fires feather arrows while Millia delivers a flying kick strike while the Gummi ship fires shoots and missiles but the giant Heartless robot sends out its right claw to punch at the group who dodge and Fulgur flies at the Heartless robot and delivers a claw and beak strike while Millia delivers a powerful kick followed by a wing strike while the Gummi ship fires many shots but the giant Heartless fires many shots from its bottom part but they dodge and the Gummi ship fires many shots and missiles while Fulgur fires feather arrows while Millia charges and delivers a powerful Pegasus kick and they destroy the Heartless robot as it disappears making the darkness covering the world disappear.

The group continue flying for the world and then Ky and Noel create light portals and they go through to enter the world while the Gummi ship arrives.

In what looks like a giant city a group of heroes are fighting giant robots with their weapons and coming are three people.

One is a young man with short white hair, wearing a white shirt with a black opened vest over it, black pants, black gloves, and black shoes.

The second is a boy with spiky gold and blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue V-neck shirt with a black jacket over it, black and blue knee-high pants, white gloves, and black and white sneakers.

The third is a girl with shoulder length pink and yellow hair, the right eye is red while the left eye is blue, wearing a yellow and white mini-dress, white belle sleeves, and white heeled shoes.

As the trio run up the building a girl is trapped in a pink beam of light while the group of heroes continue battling the giant robots and the young man fires with his gun and slashes with his blade while the boy sends out a blue plasma katana and delivers a powerful slash while the girl takes out a yellow tome and casts wind blades and lightning bolts defeating the giant robots but the beam of light goes for the building and the group of heroes including the trio dive down while fighting more giant robots and they go up for the girl who gets grabbed by the giant robot and the trio nod at each other and prepare to strike at the giant robot while a title that says _Verum Rex _appears while two video game cases showing the trio appears while saying _Video Game Available Now! _as well as three boxes containing the same giant robots that say _Gigas _appear while also saying _Action Figures Out Now! _

It's revealed this was on TV in a bedroom and the TV screen turns off as two toys which are a green T-Rex and a piggy bank are watching the TV on a bed while a cowboy doll wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt with a black and white vest, blue pants, brown cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat carrying a toy block steps on the power button of the remote control.

"I was watching that!" The T-Rex toy said.

"Oh, sorry, but this is no time for television, Rex." The cowboy doll said.

"Gotta say, that Gigas is pretty impressive." The piggy bank said.

"Really? I like Yozora, Hyde, and Heart the most." Rex said.

The cowboy doll looks down to see dark mist appearing on the floor and rams for the two.

"Woody, what gives?" The piggy bank asked but Woody shushes him.

Just then someone arrives and it's an action figure that looks like a space ranger with buttons on his chest.

"Are they back?" The space ranger action figure asked but Woody shushes him.

The four look down as dark mist creates Heartless that look like toy troopers carrying blasters and have jetpacks.

"Okay, guys. Today we teach these masked intruders who's boss. Is everybody in position?" Woody asked.

"Wait, hold on! I don't think I'm emotionally prepared!" Rex said.

"Will you calm down? Don't worry. I gotcha covered." The piggy bank said.

Woody looks at a bucket containing little green army toys who salute and then turns to see three green alien toys with three eyes who wave at the cowboy.

"It's go time!" The space ranger action figure said.

_(World of Toy Box)_

Under the bed a light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive as well.

"What in the world...?" Sora asked.

"Where are we...?" Ky asked as they walk out of the under of the bed and look around to find a bedroom.

"Oh, my gosh! We've shrunk again!" Sora said looking at himself.

"And look at us..." Noel said looking at her new form.

Ky is now an action figure toy with blocky clothing and ball joint articulation and his outfit is the same while having a blue and white diamond patterned shirt with a white jacket and blue hood with gold Xs on his shoulders, white gloves, white pants with blue checkered patterns, white shoes and still has his crystal keysword necklace and headband with the crystal star.

Noel is also an action figure toy with blocky clothing and ball joint articulation and her outfit is the same while having a shoulder-less yellow and white diamond checkered pattern mini-dress with a yellow hood and gold Xs on her sides, white gloves, the skirt of the dress has white checkered patterns, white heeled shoes and still has her crystal heart necklace and hairband with the crystal heart.

Sora is also an action figure toy with blocky clothing and ball joint articulation and his outfit is similar to Riku's while having a red and black diamond patterned shirt, grey jacket with red hood and gold Xs on his shoulders, black gloves with gold cuffs, black pants with grey checkered patterns, black shoes with gold straps, and still has his crown necklace.

Donald is an action figure toy with blocky clothing and joint articulation while wearing a black jacket with blue trims around the buttons and ends on sleeves with a blue and green buttoned shirt under, and a blue boater hat.

Goofy is an action figure toy with blocky clothing and joint articulation while wearing while wearing a black jacket with green side pockets and ends of his sleeves with a black shirt under it, dark green pants, brown fingerless gloves, black and green shoes, and a green hat with sunglasses.

Elena is an action figure toy with blocky clothing and joint articulation while wearing a sleeveless violet and blue checkered patterned mini-dress, violet belle sleeves, the skirt of the mini-dress has violet and blue checkered patterns, violet heeled shoes, and still has her ruby amulet.

Ken is an action figure toy with blocky clothing and joint articulation while wearing a green and orange checkered sleeveless vest, green fingerless gloves, dark green pants with orange checkered patterns, black and green shoes, and still has goggles on his forehead.

Max is like Goofy but while he's wearing a black jacket he has red side pockets and ends of his sleeves with a black shirt under it, dark red pants, brown fingerless gloves, black and red shoes, and has small goggles still.

Tails is now a stuffed animal two-tailed fox toy still wearing white gloves and red and white sneakers

Blaze is now a stuffed animal cat toy still wearing her violet dress, white gloves, pink and white heeled shoes, and her bindi on her forehead.

Shadow is now a stuffed animal hedgehog toy still wearing his white gloves, rings on his wrists, and hovershoes.

Storm is now a plush Pikachu toy.

Grace is now a plush Eevee toy.

Kiyo is now a puppet toy and he's still wearing his white shirt and blue pants.

Zatch is now a puppet toy and he's still wearing his blue dress and white bowtie.

Lucky is now a plush Yoshi toy.

T.J. is now an action figure toy with blocky clothing and joint articulation while wearing his green jacket while also still having his white shirt under it, blue pants, red sneakers, and his baseball cap.

Sly is now a stuffed animal raccoon toy and he's still wearing his blue shirt, blue gloves, blue hat, his mask, and red backpack.

Bentley is now a stuffed animal turtle toy and he's still wearing his equipment and still in his wheelchair.

Murray is now a stuffed animal hippo toy and he's still wearing his light blue shirt, white scarf, red mask and gloves, and black boots.

Lucas is now an action figure toy with blocky clothing and joint articulation while wearing his red and orange shirt, blue shorts, and red sneakers.

"So, these are the forms we have to assume in this world..." Ky said.

"That's right." Donald said.

"I look ridiculous. First a fairy and now THIS." Shadow said.

"Nothing please you, huh, Shadow? Need I remind you it's for world order?" Elena asked.

"Gawrsh, who's gonna protect the order from them?" Goofy asked pointing at toy trooper Heartless.

"Heartless!" Sora said as they take out their weapons and confront the Heartless.

"Okay, we go on three. One, two..." Woody said as he's about to go but the space ranger action figure sees the group and stops them by opening his space glider.

"Wait!" The space ranger action figure said.

"What are you doing?!" Woody asked and the action figure points at the group. "Huh? Who're those guys?" Woody asked.

_(Battle Theme: Toy Box Battle Theme)_

_(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The group confront the Toy Trooper Heartless who fire shots from their blasters and then fly around but Ky slashes with Spring Beauty followed by casting Earth and then enters Lightning Prod and starts delivering powerful strikes while unleashing electricity stunning the Heartless and after enough attacks Ky then enters Bear Claws and delivers agile and strong slashes with the claws while delivering multi big slashes and then Ky summons a giant bear which delivers big slashes with its claws and then slams its paws on the ground getting the Heartless who fight back with throwing grenades at the group but Noel delivers three slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Puppet to make the Heartless attack each other while Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Aero Surge but the Toy Trooper Heartless fly with their jetpacks and fire shots but Donald casts Zero Gravity to send them in the air and then casts Thunder while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Water but the Toy Trooper Heartless throw more grenades at the group but Goofy and Max work together and deliver a powerful shield hurricane strike but the Toy Trooper Heartless fire shots from their blasters but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers but the Toy Trooper Heartless throw more grenades at the group but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Toy Trooper Heartless fly with their jetpacks and shoot shots but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Fire but the Toy Trooper Heartless keep firing shots from their blasters but Sly throws smoke bombs and then uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws electric bombs while Murray uses Thunder Flop and the group defeat the Heartless.

The group withdraw their weapons and return to their normal stances.

"Are they new?" A voice asked and the group turn to see Woody, Rex, the action figure, and the piggy bank coming for them.

"Wait! You three look familiar!" Rex said rushing to Ky, Noel, and Sora. "I know this you three are, uhh..." Rex stops talking.

"Yozora, Hyde, and Heart!" The piggy bank said.

"Uh, who now...?" Ky asked.

"We're Sora, Ky, and Noel." Sora introduced.

"Hello." Noel said but then a red beam goes for the three and it's the space ranger action figure pointing his laser arm at the trio.

"What are YOU doing?!" Elena demanded.

"Stay back, all of you! For all we know, the intruders sent them." The space ranger action figure said.

"How stupid are you?" Shadow asked.

"What?!" The spaced ranger action figure demanded.

"Yozora, Hyde, Heart!" Rex said hugging the trio.

"This is weird..." Tails said.

"Slow down, Rex! We don't know them." Woody said.

"But we can trust them! They're the number one selling heroes in the country!" Rex said.

"Yeah, Andy's mom must've bought 'em for him." The piggy bank said.

"Hamm's right! Did you see how easily they took care of the intruders? I bet they're here to figure out why all our friends have gone missing, and why Buzz's laser actually started lasering and all the weird stuff that's been going on. That's what heroes do, right?" Rex said.

"Let's not jump to conclusions..." Buzz said.

"Hmm..." Woody thinks.

"Gotta be smart, Woody." Buzz said.

"So, you're all Andy's new toys?" Woody asked.

"Toys...?" Bentley asked.

"You kiddin' me?" Ken asked.

"You sure did a number on those intruders." Woody said.

"Those 'intruders' are the Heartless." Sly said.

"The bad guys!" Donald said.

"We've been fighting these 'intruders' for a while." Sora said.

"Whenever they cause trouble, we stop 'em." Ky said.

"I knew it!" Rex said.

"Hmm... Okay, you're alright by me. The name's Woody. Put 'er there." Woody introduced taking out his hand and the trio shake his hand.

"Now wait a minute..." Buzz was cut off.

"You be quiet." Shadow said.

"What?!" Buzz demanded as they glare at each other.

"Whoa, Buzz... Play nice." Woody said.

"Tell that to him." Buzz said.

"Anyway, I'm Sor..." Sora was cut off by Rex.

"Yozora!" Rex said.

"Actually, my name's SORA." Sora said.

"I'm K..." Ky was cut off.

"Hyde!" Rex said.

"It's KY!" Elena corrected.

"And I'm No..." Noel was cut off.

"Heart!" Rex said.

"Um, no. I'm Noel..." Noel said.

"I'm Donald." Donald introduced.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy introduced.

"I'm Elena." Elena introduced.

"Ken and don'tcha forget it!" Ken introduced.

"I'm Max." Max introduced.

"My name's Miles but call me Tails." Tails introduced.

"I am Blaze." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"I'm Kiyo and this is Zatch." Kiyo introduced himself and Zatch.

"Hiya!" Zatch said.

"I'm T.J." T.J. introduced.

"Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"And I'm 'The Murray'!" Murray introduced.

"My name is Lucas." Lucas introduced.

"I'm...Buzz Lighyear." Buzz introduced.

"Call me Hamm. It's a real honor." Hamm introduced.

"And I'm Rex! I'm your biggest fan! In fact, I've been playing your game for months now. I've already gotten you all the way up to LV 47, but that Bahamut boss is really tough. Slinky and I can't figure out how to beat him. Oh, I wish Slinky and the others were here. They'd be so happy to meet you!" Rex said.

What is he talking about?" T.J. asked.

"No idea, but it sounds like he's talking about a video game of some sort." Bentley said.

"All troops at attention, sir!" A green soldier toy said saluting and the group salute back.

Just then the three alien toys are riding on a skateboard and go to Donald, Tails, Bentley, and Lucas but the skateboard stops and the alien toys go for the four.

"Strangers." The first alien toy said.

"From the outside." The second alien toy said.

"Welcome!" The third alien toy said.

"Uh, thanks...?" Tails said.

"They're ALL toys...?" Ky asked.

"That's why we look the way we do..." Sora said.

"But if so, then..." Noel was cut off as Buzz comes to them.

"Excuse me. You three said you've been battling these intruders before. Tell us where and why." Buzz said.

"Um, I'm sorry. We can't tell you..." Noel said.

"Yeah, it'd be too chaotic if we did." Ky said.

"We've just been battling them for a long time, that's it." Sora said.

"Well, you must have come from somewhere." Buzz said.

"We're from faraway. Let's just leave it at that." Blaze said.

"HOW far?" Buzz asked.

"None of your business." Shadow said.

"What was that?" Buzz asked.

"Easy there, Buzz. What matters is that they got those intruders out of our way, at least for a while. No need to interrogate 'em." Woody said.

"Yeah, Buzz." Rex said.

"Woody's right." Hamm said.

"Noted, but still..." Buzz stops talking.

"Excuse me..." Ky said getting their attention.

"Have those 'intruders', the Heartless been a problem around here?" Sora asked.

"And have other intruders, like the Black Xetis been showing up recently?" Ky asked.

"No. They just showed up a while ago and we don't anythin' about these 'Black Xetis'." Woody said.

"In fact, those 'Heartless' materialized, right after all of our friends up and vanished and I also recalled seeing more weird creatures that look black with red crescent symbols, as more of our friends disappeared." Buzz said.

"Vanished...?" Zatch asked.

"It's just like what Gretchen said..." Noel said.

"You don't think..." Donald stops talking.

"Well, gee, it can't be a coincidence." Goofy said.

"It wasn't always this lonely. One day, we woke up and we were the only toys left here. Nobody's heard from Mom, Molly, or Andy." Woody said sitting on a block and looking at the bottom of his right boot that says _Andy._ "We keep waiting for Andy to come home." Woody said sadly.

"That's awful..." Noel said.

"I know what it's like being alone..." Ky said.

"You care about Andy." Sora said.

"Yeah, he's the best friend that toys like us could ever hope to have." Woody said.

"Toys for friends..." Ky said.

"A bond between a human and toys, huh?" Shadow asked thinking of Maria.

"In that case, we'll start looking!" Sora said.

"Agreed. Do you have any clues we can go on, like any strange things that happened?" Ky asked.

"Well, there is one thing." Woody said.

"One big thing." Hamm said.

"Huge, sir." The toy Sargent said.

"What thing?" Rex asked.

"After everyone went MIA, the intruders didn't come alone. They arrived with a guy wearing a hood dressed in black. As a matter of fact, he's the only other toy we've seen outside of you people." Buzz said.

"A black hood...?" Noel asked but Ky and Sora realize.

"That would mean..." Sora stops talking

"The Organization!" Donald and Goofy said.

"Ugh, not THEM!" Ken yelled.

"You know who it is?" Woody asked.

"Yes we do. They're a horrible group." Elena said.

"They're bad news." Sora said.

"Seems like you have a lot of enemies." Buzz said.

"You have no idea." Tails said.

"We may have a hunch what's goin' on around here." Ky said.

"Would you mind if we handle this?" Sora asked.

"No. I'm sorry, but we're not leaving this to you." Woody said.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"If that guy had something to do with our friends vanishing, then he's our problem too." Woody said.

"So, you're saying we should work together?" Ky asked.

"That's what I'm saying. So, what do YOU say?" Woody asked offering his hand.

"Like we're gonna say 'no'!" Sora said shaking Woody's hand.

"Yay! Yozora, Hyde, and Heart are working with us!" Rex cheered.

"This is gonna be fun!" Hamm said.

"So, where do we start?" Noel asked.

"Sarge, any word from the recon team?" Woody asked.

"The latest reports place him town, sir. At Galaxy Toys!" The Toy Sargent said pointing at a poster saying 'Galaxy Toys'.

"Then, Galaxy Toys is where we're going. Sora, Ky, Noel, follow me. It's out the window and down the roof." Woody said looking out the window.

"Not so fast, cowboy. You seem pretty gung ho about going, but shouldn't we wait for Andy?" Buzz asked.

"Well, you've got a point, but...we've tried waiting. Look, if we go with Sora, Ky, Noel, and the others, we might find a clue. Are ya with me, Buzz?" Woody asked.

"Of course. Okay, let's move out." Buzz said.

"Right" Ky said.

_(Field Theme: You've Got a Friend in Me)_

_(Andy's House-Andy's Room)_

_(Information: Go for Galaxy Toys!)_

The group climb up the wall and go for the window taking them outside of Andy's house and are on the house roof but Heartless appear and attack but the group manage to fight back and defeat them and then get off the house roof.

"Okay, our first priority is to go through the street." Buzz said.

"Galaxy Toys is on the other side of town." Woody said.

_(Andy's House-Front Yard)_

The group arrive at the front yard of the house and make their way through the street and then head for the other side of town taking them to the next area and they arrive at a big toy store known as Galaxy Toys and arrive at the main first floor.

"We're here!" Rex cheered.

"Holy CRAP, this place is BIG!" Ken said.

"I know, look at all the toys." Lucas said.

While group look around Noel finds a giant robot toy.

"Um, why doesn't that toy move like we do?" Noel asked.

"I guess it hasn't figured it out yet." Woody said.

"Figured what out?" Sora asked.

"I can make it move for you." A voice said.

"That voice..." Noel said as they see a dark corridor appearing at the upper part of the floor and it's a hooded black cloaked figure.

"Organization!" Shadow said and the figure removes the hood revealing Young Xehanort.

"You...!" Noel said.

"You're the from the dream worlds...! The first of the Xehanorts!" Sora yelled.

"I'm so honored you two remember me." Young Xehanort said and sees Ky. "Ah, and well met at least, Prince of Light." Young Xehanort said.

"So, YOU'RE Xehanort from the past! Riku told me about you! You caused Noel and Sora so much trouble!" Ky yelled.

"A shame we never met in the flesh in the prison worlds." Young Xehanort said snapping his fingers and Toy Trooper Heartless and they go for the giant robot toys and go into them making them come to life.

"Oh, no. He CAN move." Woody said.

"Way cool!" Hamm said.

The giant robot toys begin to attack Hamm but the group block the attack.

"What are you up to?!" Noel demanded.

"One heart's shadows fill the emptiness of another. See how they bring him to life? Like Heartless, Black Xetis, Nobodies, and Haviks, they fit together." Young Xehanort said.

"Shut the hell up!" Ky yelled.

"Why're you doing this?!" Sora demanded.

"There's a darkness we are missing and must reclaim. The way hearts connect in this world can provide us with a clue. So, we made a copy of the world and then pulled those hearts apart." Young Xehanort said.

"What?!" Elena demanded.

"So that means..." Ky stops talking.

"I wonder how you'll handle the strain." Young Xehanort said creating a dark corridor.

"Wait! What does that mean?" Sora asked.

"Don't let me down." Young Xehanort said leaving.

The toy robot shoves the group away.

"Woody, what's going on? Is that toy friend or foe?" Buzz asked.

"I think we've got our answer." Woody said.

The toy robot fires shots at the group who run from the attack and hide behind shelves.

"Ky, Noel, Sora! I have an idea!" Tails said.

"What?" Ky asked.

"The Heartless are making the toys do this! If they're able to do it..." Bentley stops talking.

"Then there's no reason you three can't!" Goofy said.

"Do what?" Sora asked.

"Look!" Noel said pointing at three toy robots.

"Ah-ha! It's perfect! Let's go!" Ky said as they go for the toy robots.

_(Battle Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

_(Information: Defeat the Gigas!)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora begin piloting the Gigas and Ky makes his Gigas deliver strong punches at a few Gigas while Noel makes her Gigas fire shots but the Heartless' Gigas deliver shoulder charges and unleash energy bombs but Sora's Gigas fires rapid shots and then delivers two strong punches but the Heartless Gigas fires rapid shots at the three Gigas but Ky's Gigas unleashes energy bombs while Sora's Gigas delivers strong punches followed by firing rapid shots while Noel's Gigas delivers a shoulder charge but the Heartless' Gigas continue to fire rapid shots and then deliver strong punches but Noel's Gigas fires cannons while Ky's Gigas delivers a shoulder charge while Sora's Gigas fires rapid shots and they defeat all the Gigas and the Heartless drop out and disappear leaving the Gigas dormant once more while Ky, Noel, and Sora get out their Gigas.

"He was being controlled...? He wasn't switched into battle mode by accident?" Buzz asked looking at the dormant Gigas.

"Buzz...?" Noel asked.

"It's nothing." Buzz said.

"I'm confused. That guy in the black coat; he just said he made a copy of the world? What's that mean?" Woody asked.

"It means...they must've split this world two!" Ky said.

"Yeah... Your friends are in one world, and we're in the other." Sora said.

"Only one of the worlds is real while the other looks convincing." Noel said.

"It's what Gretch said." T.J. said.

"That makes sense..." Tails said.

"You can't be serious. Oh, that's right, you're all from a video game. Well, maybe in your game, that's how things work, but here, in reality, you can't just split worlds. This is ridiculous." Buzz said.

"Asshole." Ken said.

"Woody, let's go." Buzz said walking off.

"I admit, it does sound a little far-fetched. But...say we HAVE been taken to some kind of alternate world, that would explain why your laser's real." Woody said.

"Yeah, exactly!" Bentley said.

"Thank God Woody's reasonable." Elena said.

"Is it really THAT crazy, Buzz? Worse than 'evil emperors' and 'protecting the galaxy'? Any of that ring a bell?" Woody asked.

"Point taken. Still, that just means these strangers are part of the delusion." Buzz said.

"I'LL show YOU what a delusion means!" Shadow said moving but Tails stops him.

"No, Shadow! Don't..." Tails said.

"I think it's time we parted ways and went home." Buzz said.

"Hmph, didn't have to be an asshole about it." Ken said.

"Thought we were friends, not strangers..." Goofy said sadly.

"I'm gettin' tired of his attitude!" Elena said.

"Buzz, look, it DOES sound weird, but we know what's wrong with this place." Ky said.

"We should stick together to figure this out." Sora said.

"Please, let us help you." Noel said.

"They're right, Buzz! They helped us with the intruders so they they might help us find our friends. They have been there for us so far. You can't deny that. C'mon, every toy deserves a fair shake." Woody said.

"Tell it to THAT toy over there." Buzz replied pointing at the dormant Gigas toy.

"Ah, yeah! Use that as a comeback!" Ken yelled.

"Hmph! We can do this with OR without YOU! You're a waste of time!" Shadow yelled.

"Watch it!" Buzz yelled pointing his laser at Shadow who readies his Chaos powers.

"STOP!" Ky shouted making the two stop. "We're trying to work together here, not fight among ourselves!" Ky yelled.

"Buzz, please..." Woody said.

Just then Sargent arrives.

"Sheriff, sir!" Sargent called getting Woody's attention.

"What's wrong, Sarge?" Woody asked.

"Rex has been dino-napped!" Sargent informed.

"What?!" Woody asked.

"But Rex WAS with us." Lucas said.

"Something happened when we were fighting those toys." Sly said,

"My men saw him get hauled up to the second floor, sir!" Sargent said pointing at the second floor.

"Sargent, what about Hamm and the aliens." Tails asked.

"Well, Tails, Hamm and the Aliens went MIA." Sargent answered.

"That's not good." Blaze said.

"We gotta go find them." Woody said.

"Will you please let us help?" Noel asked.

"Of course!" Woody said and he turns to Buzz. "Well, Buzz? Do you really think we can save our friends on our own? We didn't get very far before. We gotta take ALL the help we can get." Woody said and Buzz thinks.

"Don't worry, Sora can be reckless, Donald grumbles a lot, Elena can be a little mean sometimes, Ken says a lotta mean words, Shadow's grumpy, Sly, Bentley, and Murray are thieves, but you can trust 'em. And everyone else is really nice." Goofy said.

"Uh, Dad, you DO know he suspects ALL of us, right?" Max asked.

"It's true." Sora said.

"He does?" Goofy asked.

"Ugh, idiot." Shadow said shaking his head.

"Shadow..." Tails said.

"Still, you can trust us. We mean very well. We want to help your friends." Noel said.

"Yeah, so whaddya say?" Ky asked.

"See, they don't seem bad. So, Buzz?" Woody asked.

"Okay, fine. We do need the extra help. Just so we're clear, I remain skeptical about this. I'll work you UNTIL we find our friends." Buzz said.

"I don't care either way. Just stay out of my way!" Shadow yelled.

"Same to you!" Buzz said as they glare at each other.

"Stop it!" Ky said in a berating tone.

"Hmph!" Shadow and Buzz look away from each other making Ky sigh.

"This is gonna get complicated..." Tails said.

"As if it wasn't already." Kiyo said.

"Thanks for the help, everyone!" Woody said.

"Don't worry, Woody, we'll be fine, I hope." Noel said.

"My troops will return to the field, sir!" Sargent said as they leave.

The group arrive at a giant gumball machine like structure.

"This ascent is gonna be tricky." Buzz said.

"Too bad we're not strapped to a rocket, huh?" Woody asked.

"I think I can use my magic to levitate us up." Elena said.

"You do that. I think I have an idea of my own." Sora said looking at the inside of the structure and then the rails.

"Anything can work." T.J. said.

_(Galaxy Toys-Main Floor: 1F)_

The group go for the inside of the structure and they use rails while Elena uses levitation magic to get the others up to the second floor.

_(Galaxy Toys-Main Floor: 2F)_

The group arrive at the second floor to start searching for Rex and they come across a store.

_(Galaxy Toys-Beasts and Bugs)_

The group arrive at the store full of dinosaur toys, bug toys, and beast toys and they start searching for Rex.

"Wow, these toys look WAY COOL!" T.J. said.

"If you're done going gaga over toys, we've got a dino toy to find." Elena said.

"Killjoy..." T.J. mumbled.

"What?!" Elena demanded.

"Nothin'." T.J. said fearfully.

While the group are looking around Woody finds something moving.

"Rex!" Woody said going for the place he looked. "Where'd he go?" Woody asked.

"You sure you saw him?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah, he was..." Woody was cut off.

"Wait, do you hear something?" Sora asked.

"Thought I heard a sound..." Ky said.

"Eevee?" Grace asked.

"What's that?" Max asked seeing something behind boxes.

"Does anyone feel like something's wrong?" Sly asked.

"Yes." Buzz said.

Just then the boxes are shoved aside as they see a giant red dinosaur toy covered in darkness and a Heartless symbol.

"Another toy's being possessed!" Ky said.

"Not good." Tails said.

Buzz points his laser at the dinosaur toy.

"What are YOU doing?" Shadow asked.

"If it wanted to play nice, then it should've stayed away from my friends." Buzz said.

"Hmph! Hope you can keep up with me." Shadow said.

Just then two more dinosaur toys confront the group who are ready to fight.

_(Battle Theme: The Corruption)_

_(Information: Defeat the toys being controlled!)_

The dinosaur toys begin attacking with spinning claws attack but Buzz fires lasers while Woody uses his pullstring to attack but the dinosaur toy unleashes electric energy from their backs at the group but Shadow uses Chaos Lance while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the dinosaur toys double slash with their claws but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Ken casts Water followed by casting Aero while Donald casts Magma followed by casting Fire but the dinosaur toys unleash lasers from their mouths but Max uses Cyclone while Sly uses Cane Push while Blaze delivers a spinning flame kick but the dinosaur toys unleash electric energy from their backs but Grace uses Tackle while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but the dinosaur toys deliver shoulder charge at the group but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Elena levitates her staff and unleashes a magic pillar while Tails throws ring bombs but the dinosaur toys unleash lasers but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Flash but the dinosaur toys double slash with their claws and then unleash lasers but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a rising slash and then delivers an aerial horizontal slash while Noel casts Earth followed by Triple Fire while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by aerial speed slashes and then aerial somersault slashes and they defeat all of the dinosaur toys.

"That was kinda tough." Ky said.

"You said it." Sora said.

Just then another possessed dinosaur toy confronts the group and is about to attack.

"Not again." T.J. said.

Just then someone is riding on the spinning toys and it's Rex who screams and the flying toy lets go and rams into the possessed dinosaur toy knocking a Marionette Heartless out of the toy and Rex lands on the Marionette Heartless.

"What's this...? Oh, no! What'd I do?!" Rex asked running off but Ky, Noel, and Sora defeat the Marionette Heartless.

"Nice moves, Rex!" Woody said.

"That was great!" Goofy said.

"Yeah, you were awesome." Tails said.

"Not bad." Blaze said.

"That's how a fighter fights!" T.J. cheered.

"Hooray for Rex!" Zatch cheered.

"Really? You would say I was impressive?" Rex asked.

"Very impressive, Rex. We couldn't look away." Buzz said.

"You're our MVP." Sly said.

"We should call you 'The Rex'!" Murray said.

"Hooray! That makes me so happy! Were you watching too? Did you see what I did?" Rex asked Shadow and Donald.

"Yeah, yeah, good for you." Shadow said.

"Yeah, great..." Donald said.

"Listen, Rex. Earth to Rex!" Woody said getting the dino toy's attention.

"Did you see where the others were taken?" Noel asked.

"What do you mean? Did something bad happen?" Rex asked.

"Ugh, this is crap!" Ken yelled.

"Back to square one." Buzz said.

Just then Sargent arrives.

"Sarge, have you got a status report?" Woody asked.

"Sir, one of my men just located Hamm forward of our position, in Babies and Toddlers." Sargent said.

"Great!" Elena cheered.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"The Corporal was debriefing him, but something must have gone wrong. Our radio contact has been lost." Sargent informed.

"Dammit..." Ky said.

"Anything more specific we can go on?" Buzz asked.

"Right before I lost contact, I heard music with some sort of sonic interference." Sargent informed.

"Music?" Buzz asked.

"Ya think it could be the Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Or the Black Xetis?" Blaze asked.

"It's probably another possessed toy." Tails said.

"Let's go find out." Sora said.

"I agree." Woody said.

"Actually, I think I'll head back and wait by the entrance. I'm sure those vents are gonna be much too narrow for my big dinosaur tail." Rex said.

"Really? I'm sure you'd fit." Sora said but Buzz stops him.

"He's right. Besides, we need a lookout at the entrance. It's an important mission. Can you do it?" Buzz asked.

"Yes, sir!" Rex said.

"Great, can we go now?" Shadow asked.

The group start moving for the upper part of the store and climb their way up the vents.

_(Galaxy Toys-Lower Vents)_

The group are now in the lower parts of the vents and start moving while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they later find air taking them upward into the vents and they find a big fan spinning to blow the group away but they wait for the fan to stop allowing them to move on through and they find more air taking them upward and they arrive at the different part of the vents.

_(Galaxy Toys-Upper Vents)_

The group arrive at the upper vents and they later come across a different store.

_(Galaxy Toys-Babies and Toddlers)_

The group arrive at the store with dolls and baby toys around.

"This is Babies and Toddlers." Woody said.

"Where do you think we should start?" Ky asked.

"Sarge, didn't you mention music?" Goofy asked.

"Affirmative, Goofy!" Sargent answered.

"In that case, we need to find an area that starts music. Perhaps instruments." Bentley said.

"It can't be far." Sora said.

"Maybe for you..." Donald said.

"Hey!" Sora said as he starts chasing Donald.

"See, Buzz, do we look like BAD guys to you?" Elena asked.

"I think you ARE good guys." Woody said.

"Well, Woody wouldn't have trusted you otherwise, but I know trust is a hard-earned treasure." Buzz said.

"Hmph." Shadow said.

"Well, for all of our sakes, I hope you're right, cowboy. I'm willing to give 'em a chance at least for a little while longer." Buzz said.

"Yeah, well, we'll find a way to get Andy and the rest back. Try not to do anything stupid." Shadow said.

"Same to you." Buzz said.

"It's a start." Ky said smiling.

"Agreed." Woody said.

The group start moving through the store but then Marionette Heartless and Voodoo Doll Black Xetis appear and they begin possessing toys to attack but the group manage to defeat the possessed toys as well as the Voodoo Dolls and Marionettes and continue to move through the dolls section and they later find an area with toy toads with musical instruments and a record player.

"A record player." Noel said.

"This has to be it." Sora said getting on the record player and starts running making the record spin and making toads play instruments and music plays.

"C'mon, Sora! You've never used a record player?" Woody asked and Woody gets on and runs on it to keep it spinning making music keep playing but then something is off.

"Hey, was I the only one who heard it sound off?" Sly asked.

"No, I heard it sound wrong too." Buzz said.

"Whatever it is, I'll check it out." Ky said going for the orchestra and finds the toad playing the tuba and it sounds wrong so he reaches his hand into the instrument taking out someone and it's the Corporal.

"Corporal!" Sargent called going for the Corporal. "You alright, son?" Sargent asked.

"Yes, sir." The Corporal said.

"That's the soldier Sarge lost contact with." Buzz said.

"Did you find Hamm?" Noel asked.

"Yes, but while I was raidoing, a giant hand grabbed me, and it stuffed me in there. They must've taken Hamm to another location. We have to hurry!" Corporal said starting to move but kneels.

"Wait, Corporal. You're not fit for action." Sargent said.

"But, Sarge..." Corporal stops talking.

"Your tour is over, son. It's alright. Our trusted allies will take over." Sargent said looking at the group who salute. "I will move the Corporal to a safer location. Good luck, ladies and gentlemen!" Sargent said as he takes Corporal and they leave.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's goin' on?" Woody asked.

"Our mission is complete, Woody." Tails said.

"We gotta find Hamm." T.J. said.

Woody stops running making the record player stop and takes a breather.

"Why...didn't you say so...?" Woody asked still breathing heavily.

"No time to rest, cowboy! Hamm needs us." Buzz said.

The group start moving to find Hamm and Storm sees a house moving and goes for the moving house.

"Pikachu!" Storm said trying to open the door and the rest try to help but then the door opens revealing Hamm.

"Talk about cabin fever. Thanks for the save." Hamm said.

"You okay, Hamm?" Woody asked.

"Yeah, aside from being locked in, the accommodations were fine." Hamm said.

Ken goes into the house.

"Pfft, this house is too freakin' girly!" Ken said exploring the house.

As Ken keeps looking around the house something watches him and he turns to see a giant doll with long blue hair, wearing a black and grey dress, and bunny ears on her head and it has a Heartless symbol on her left rabbit ear.

"Huh...? HOLY CRAP!" Ken shouted.

"Dammit, Ken, what'd you do now?" Elena asked.

"Oh, no! She's back! That's the doll, who pig-penned me!" Hamm said pointing at the giant doll.

"Hamm, take over." Woody said.

"Copy that. One stay in the dread-and-breakfast was enough for me!" Hamm said running off.

"Not another possessed toy..." Buzz said.

"This is out of control." Noel said.

"Guys, look alive!" Sora said.

_(Boss Theme: Tension Rising)_

_(Information: Defeat Angelic Amber!)_

Angelic Amber jumps into the air and delivers a stomping strike at the group who dodge but unleashes shock waves but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by aerial roundhouse slashes and then casts Thunder while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by switching to Magic Wish and casts Blizzard while Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a blitz slash and then then delivers a leaping slash but Angelic Amber delivers a missile like attack but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike at the doll while Donald casts Aero followed by casting Gravity while Lucas uses PK Love but Angelic Amber delivers a spinning kick attack but Blaze uses ballet style flame kicks while Sly attacks with his cane while Woody throws his pullstring to attack but Angelic Amber moves away and unleashes Voodoo Doll Black Xetis and Marionette Heartless and they start possessing nearby toys but Storm calls down lightning at the giant doll while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Angelic Amber jumps into the air and tries to stomp on the group but Buzz fires lasers while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Ken shoots magic music notes while Bentley shoots fire darts but Angelic Amber delivers spin kicks at the group but Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but Angelic Amber delivers a missile attack but Tails delivers a flying kick while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucky uses Headbutt but then more Voodoo Doll Black Xetis and Marionette Heartless begin possessing more toys to attack but they defeat the possessed toys and keep attacking Angelic Amber who unleashes powerful darkness and pushes the group.

"What's she doing?" Noel asked.

"Watch out!" Woody said.

Angelic Amber delivers three deadly spin kicks at the group but Tails delivers multi spinning tail slashes while Buzz takes out his jetwings and delivers a lariat attack while Lucky delivers a multi aerial kick but Angelic Amber moves away and then delivers a missile attack but Shadow uses Chaos Control to make her slow down and then delivers Chaos infused multi punches while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a rolling strike while Goofy uses Goofy Rocket but Angelic Amber jumps into the air and tries to land on the group who dodge and Ken bashes with his guitar while Woody delivers two punches followed by a double pound punch while Kiyo has Zatch unleash multi lightning shots but Angelic Amber delivers a multi deadly spin kick but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Max uses Cyclone while Storm uses Skullbash but Angelic Amber delivers a missile attack at the group but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Donald casts Water followed by casting Thunder while Bentley throws ice bombs but Angelic Amber jumps into the air and lands on the group but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Grace uses Growl while Sly uses Cane Jump while Lucas uses PK Flash but Angelic Amber delivers deadly spin kicks but Ky triple slashes with Spring Beauty followed by two diagonal slashes and then delivers a somersault slash while Noel double horizontal slashes with Magic Wish and then enters Faerie Baton and unleashes swarm of faeries to attack and then unleashes a giant faerie to attack while Sora slashes with Shooting Star followed by casting Aero and then enters Dual Arrowguns and fires magic shots from his blasters and then enters Magic Launcher and then fires giant magic shots and then fires a magic shot in the air and it goes down to strike and they finish off Angelic Amber and the trio make a Marionette Heartless come out and they destroy it.

Angelic Amber falls back against the wall and is motionless and the group start to move but Buzz stops to look at the dormant Angelic Amber.

"Wait... What if we end up just like her?" Buzz asked.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"What're you talking about?" Ky asked.

"Forgetting ourselves and...attacking each other?" Buzz asked.

"No way, Buzz. That won't happen." Sora said.

"No way!" Donald said.

"You guys are strong!" Goofy said.

"It'll NEVER happen." Shadow said.

"You can't be sure! What I end up getting possessed and attack you?" Buzz said.

"Knock it off!" Shadow yelled.

"Buzz, you're just overthinking it." Woody said.

"The Black Xetis, the Heartless, the darkness can only creep in when our hearts falter." Ky said.

"Trust us, you'll be fine if you don't lose heart." Sora said.

"That's good. I know you, Buzz. You'll never lost heart when if comes to your friends." Woody said.

"True enough, cowboy. Sorry to have worried you all." Buzz said.

"Now, let's go find the others." Elena said.

The group find a window and open it and they get out of Babies and Toddlers but Lucky sees something.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said pointing at a UFO toy flying by.

"A flyin' saucer!" Goofy said.

"I have a feeling I know where that'll lead us to." Woody said.

The group start to follow the UFO.

"Hey, Woody. I'd just slow you down with all the loose change I'm carrying. I'll hang by the entrance." Hamm said.

"No problem. Be safe, Hamm." Woody said.

"Thanks, buddy. You just take care of your old self." Hamm said leaving.

"Now, let's follow that UFO!" Ky said and everyone nods and start moving.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Well, looks like we're finally at the Toy Story arc and we have a cliffhanger among us. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy, Woody, and Buzz continue to help lost toys, but Young Xehanort is looking to cause more problems for the toys, as things go awry. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	19. Chapter 18: To Infinity and Beyond!

Chapter 18: To Infinity and Beyond!

_(Galaxy Toys-Main Floor: 3F)_

The group begin following after the UFO through the third floor and they later arrive at a kid store.

_(Galaxy Toys-Babies and Toddlers: Outdoors)_

The group find the UFO going for the Alien toys.

"They have come for us!" One of the Aliens said.

"The mystic portal awaits." The other Alien said as the UFO uses a claw to reach for the Aliens.

"Oh, no!" Buzz said.

"Hurry!" Ky said.

"Wait!" Sora called.

"Stop!" Woody called but the UFO's claw grabs the Aliens.

"Farewell!" The Aliens said.

"Not good. We have to help them." Noel said as the UFO flies off.

"We can't let it get away." Tails said but then Toy Trooper Heartless and Doom-in-a-Box Black Xetis appear.

"Out of the way!" Shadow yelled.

"You guys go after that saucer, we'll handle the Black Xetis and Heartless." Sly said.

_(Battle Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

_(Information: Take down the flying saucer and recuse the Aliens!)_

The UFO starts flying off but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by somersault slashes while Noel aerial vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Triple Blizzard while Sora uses Aero Surge followed by casting Triple Plasma but then the UFO disappears while Gigas appear and attack but the group avoid them and keep going for the UFO and Noel coats her Keyblade with Earth magic and delivers a rock slash while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a bladestand kick while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Strike Raid but the UFO disappears again and flies at great speed.

"Now it's moving fast." Lucas said.

"We're gonna need something to fire from afar." Ky said and finds a Gigas and gets in it and uses the Gigas to fire rapid shots at the UFO who keeps flying fast.

Noel and Sora also find two Gigas and get in them and use them to go after the UFO and Sora fires rapid shots while Noel uses her Gigas to unleash energy bombs on the UFO but it keeps flying away from the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Gigas to fire more rapid shots and they deliver the final strike at the UFO which struggles to fly further and then crashes on the ground while the Aliens are free.

"We are back!" The Aliens said as they run in circles.

"Our ship is no more." One of the Aliens said.

"Nirvana cannot be reached." The other Alien said.

"Sorry we trashed your ride." Sora said holding one of the Aliens.

"We were trying to help." Noel said.

"Fear not." The first Alien said.

"We still have our new home." The second Alien said.

"The Chamber of Andy." The Aliens said.

"They're right. This isn't where we belong. We've been in this toy store long enough. It's time for us to go home to Andy's room." Buzz said.

"But...Xehanort told us that room isn't even his real room." Sora said.

"Can you prove any of that nonsense is true?" Buzz asked.

"That again?" Ken asked.

"And even if that Andy's room IS fake, it doesn't mean he's not somewhere in this world with us. I'm going home to wait for him. No more debate." Buzz said.

"You're still stubborn." Shadow said.

"But he's right. Now that we're all accounted for, we should meet up at the entrance and go home." Woody said.

"Well, okay then." Ky said.

"We could've used friends like you for the final showdown..." Sora said.

"But Organization XIII and Brotherhood of Disharmony are OUR problems to solve." Elena said.

"Yeah. I can take 'em!" Donald said.

"YOU?! Yeah, right!" Elena said.

"Hey!" Donald yelled.

"Um, is it okay to see you off?" Noel asked.

"That would be great!" Woody said.

The group start to make their way back to the first floor of Galaxy Toys and later arrive at the entrance where they find all the toys waiting.

"Sarge, roll call." Woody said.

"Sir, yes, sir! Roll call! All toys fall in!" Sargent said as the toys get in line.

Buzz begins to examine the toys.

"Sarge... Army Men times four... Hamm... Aliens, 1, 2, 3..." Buzz stops as he sees someone missing. "Wait, where's Rex?" Buzz asked.

"Aw, he went off. Said he wanted to prove you could trust Sora, Ky, and Noel. He's up there by the video games." Hamm said pointing at the third floor making the space ranger sigh.

"Well, here we go again..." Buzz said.

"This is about US?" Sora asked.

"Well, if you weren't so stubborn, we wouldn't have had this issue." Elena said.

"Elena." Ky said.

"It's true." Elena said.

"But he's not safe." Noel said.

"Yeah, the Heartless and Black Xetis are still out there." Sora said.

"You're right. Sora, Ky, Noel, everyone, any chance you could help us one last time?" Woody asked.

"Of course." Ky said.

"To the video games!" Tails said.

The group start making their way back to the third floor and they find a store full of video games and go in.

_(Galaxy Toys-Video Games)_

The group arrive at the video game store and start looking for Rex who is going through video games with _Verum Rex _on them.

"Hooray!" Rex cheered and as he takes a Verum Rex video game and runs to Ky, Noel, and Sora. "Look, look, look! I found it! See, guys?" Rex asked showing the video game with Yozora, Hyde, and Heart on it.

"Well, I never look THIS good. The clothes kinda match." Sora said.

"We do kinda look alike..." Ky said.

"It's almost creepy..." Noel said.

Woody and Buzz find a poster with Yozora, Hyde, and Heart on it.

"Well, whaddya know. They ARE video game figures. I told ya, Buzz. They're toys just like us." Woody said.

"Well, I suppose..." Buzz said.

"Elena, Donald, your magic decide how we look in different worlds. So...?" Ky asked.

"Well, Ky, it's simple. These Hyde and Heart characters are clearly you and Noel." Elena said.

"I mean you guys do wearing the same clothes and color and you guys also have the same hair color, minus the highlights." Tails said.

"So, in a way you two are like action figures." Bentley said.

"But what about ME?" Sora asked.

"Simple, Sora, this Yozora's not you." Donald said.

"Say, Riku would make a great action figure!" Goofy said.

"Must be him." Max said.

"No, it's me! I have the black clothes and..." Sora stops talking.

"So what?" Shadow said.

"I think Pax and Nex would make kickass action figures too." Ky said.

"I doubt Nex would be that great." Elena said.

"But still...Pax would fit well as an action figure..." Noel said blushing.

"You're seriously thinkin' THAT?" Ken asked.

"Eevee." Grace said chuckling.

"Shuddup, mutt!" Ken yelled.

"Well, anyway, we found Rex, so we should get out of here." Blaze said.

"Agreed. Now that we're back together, it's time to return to Andy's room." Buzz said.

"Now? But I wanna at least check the strategy guides. I wanna know how to beat Bahamut." Rex said looking through video game guidebooks.

"Next time. Right now, we need to go home." Buzz said putting the guidebook away.

"Oh, but you needn't rush off." A voice said and the group see Young Xehanort descending down to confront the group.

_(Theme: Shaded Truths)_

"Xehanort..." Noel said.

"Piss off!" Ky yelled taking out Dawn of Hope while the others take out their weapons.

"Why are YOU still here?!" Sly demanded.

"I have more to observe. I can't let you leave yet." Young Xehanort said.

"It's us that you really want!" Sora yelled.

"Leave the others alone!" Ky yelled.

"Hmph, you WOULD say, champions of light. Very well. Let's skip to the final stage." Young Xehanort said as a Marionette Heartless comes behind Buzz and then enters inside the space ranger.

"Buzz...? What's wrong?" Rex asked but Buzz points his laser at Woody.

"C'mon, Buzz. Quit fooling around." Woody said but Buzz is about to fire a laser.

"No!" Shadow yelled shoving Buzz aside.

"Don't tell me... Buzz is..." Murray stops talking.

"Those damn Heartless possessed him!" Elena yelled but Buzz fires another laser at Woody but Max and Goofy block the lasers with their shields.

"I can't believe it... When did THIS happen?" Woody asked.

"You asshole!" Ky yelled.

"What'd you do to him?!" Sora demanded as they attack Young Xehanort who disappear.

"I thought I made it clear. I am testing the strength of their bonds." Young Xehanort said standing on the top of the game shelves.

"Why?!" Noel demanded casting Thunder on Young Xehanort who disappears again.

"In this world, toys have hearts and those hearts come from a different bond." Young Xehanort said walking by the trio who try to attack again but Young Xehanort vanishes again. "So what happens when those bonds are stretched to their limits? When they are worlds apart, can cloth and plastic hold onto their hearts?" Young Xehanort asked.

"SHUT UP!" Ky shouted climbing up to attack but Young Xehanort vanishes again.

"Stop it!" Sora yelled.

"All I needed was a wedge to widen the divide; someone like you three to fill them with distrust and doubt." Young Xehanort said as the trio keep attacking but Young Xehanort keeps disappearing. "That chasm you created can be filled with a vast darkness." Young Xehanort said.

"Okay, asshole, you're pissin' us off!" Ken yelled casting Fire at Young Xehanort who disappears while Elena unleashes magic blades to attack but Young Xehanort vanishes again.

"Witness it for yourselves." Young Xehanort said.

"Ky!" Zatch called.

"Noel!" Lucas called.

"Sora!" Donald called and they see the group helping Rex try to hold off Buzz who keeps firing his lasers.

"Do something!" Rex cried as Buzz keeps firing but Max and Goofy block with their shields to protect Woody.

"C'mon!" Ky said as they try to help but Young Xehanort grabs Sora's Keyblade.

"Sora!" Noel cried.

"Not this time!" Young Xehanort said using darkness to push Sora back and into a screen that says _Verum Rex: Beat of Lead._

"Sora!" Ky and Noel cried.

"You're complete scum!" Shadow yelled.

"Hmph. Instead of worrying about him, you should be more worried about your own friends." Young Xehanort said.

"Shut up!" Ky yelled trying to attack but Young Xehanort grabs him.

"Siding with him is pointless. Don't you realize you're on the wrong side?" Young Xehanort asked.

"The hell is THAT supposed to mean?!" Ky asked.

"You two are much more powerful than you look, yet, you're wasting your strength and power for a pitiful cause." Young Xehanort said.

"I've heard enough of you!" Noel yelled casting Blizzard at Young Xehanort said.

"This only shows, you two are responsible for Sora's demise!" Young Xehanort said.

"What...?" Ky asked.

"Don't tell me you won't know. It's destined to happen. You two will be the cause of..." Young Xehanort was cut off as Ky and Noel both cast Fire and Thunder getting him making him disappear.

"Stupid asshole!" Ken said.

"Guys!" Kiyo called.

"We're coming!" Ky said as he deflects the laser and they confront the possessed Buzz.

"Buzz, we'll help you. I promise..." Noel said.

_(Boss Theme: Tension Rising)_

_(Information: Bring Buzz back to his senses!)_

Buzz fires multiple lasers at the group who dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Noel casts Telekinesis and then casts Water but Buzz takes out his space glider and delivers a spinning lariat attack while unleashing dark energy but Woody double punches followed by a double pound punch while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Bentley throws electric bombs while Donald casts Earth followed by casting Gravity but Buzz fires a giant dark laser but Elena casts Reflect to make the laser go right back and strikes at the space ranger and then shoots magic concussive blasts while Max uses Shield Skateboard while Grace uses Tackle but Buzz uses his space glider to fly around while firing lasers down at the group but Shadow teleports and multi punches followed by a hovershoe somersault kick sending Buzz down allowing Murray to grab Buzz and throws him while Lucky uses Headbutt but Buzz fires three lasers and then fires a giant dark laser but Storm uses Iron Tail while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Buzz uses his space glider to deliver a lariat attack but Goofy blocks with his shield and uses Goofy Tornado while Ken unleashes magic music waves while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Buzz flies around with his space glider and fires many lasers but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Sly uses Cane Jump but Buzz unleashes massive darkness around him and pushes the group back.

"Now what?" Woody asked.

"Look out!" Shadow said as Buzz uses his space glider to unleash a lariat while unleashing dark energy waves around to attack.

Just then Voodoo Doll Black Xetis appear and use enchantments to bring forth possessed toys while Gigas appear and attack but the group avoid the possessed toys and go for Buzz who fires more dark lasers but Murray uses Tornado Punch while T.J. throws many knives while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Buzz uses his space glider to fly into the air and fires dark lasers while more possessed toys attack but Lucas uses PK Flash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Buzz delivers another lariat strike while unleashing dark energy waves but Sly uses Cane Spin while Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Grace uses Bite but Buzz fires multi lasers that bounce around the store to attack but Elena casts a barrier for protection and then uses Barrier Surge while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Buzz uses his space glider to fly and throw fires dark lasers while more possessed toys attack but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle but Buzz uses his lariat strike while unleashing dark energy waves but Woody uses his pullstring to attack while Donald casts Magma followed by casting Thunder but Buzz fires giant dark lasers at the group who dodge and Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by vertical slashes and then delivers a graceful twirling slash while Ky delivers two horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and horizontal slashes and they finish off Buzz and they manage to get the Marionette Heartless come out and Ky and Noel destroy it while Buzz is unconscious.

"Buzz!" Woody cried running to the unconscious Buzz.

"Wake up!" Hamm said.

"Come on, please get up..." Rex said but nothing.

"Buzz..." Noel said.

"I'm sorry..." Ky said.

"We didn't have a choice, but we have to do something to help." Woody said.

Young Xehanort appears behind Ky and Noel and as they turn to see him he delivers a heavy kick at the two knocking them out.

"Ky! Noel!" Elena cried.

"Why're you doing this?!" Donald demanded.

"Hmph." Young Xehanort said goes for the unconscious Buzz but Shadow blocks the way.

"Not a step forward." Shadow said.

"Move aside, rodent." Young Xehanort said sending the hedgehog back with telekinetic force and then grabs the unconscious Buzz and disappears through a dark corridor.

While Ky, Noel, and their friends are fighting Buzz to save him Sora is now in what looks like a construction site like area.

"Where am I...?" Sora asked looking around.

"Haven't you heard? In this world, you, Ky, and Noel came from a video game. So, now you can watch my experiment from inside the screen while Ky and Noel are dealing my other experiment. That is, if you manage to get a moment's rest." Young Xehanort said disappearing through a dark corridor and many Gigas come to confront Sora.

"There's got to be a way out... Buzz, Woody, hang on! Ky and Noel! I'll be back for you soon!" Sora said.

_(Battle Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

_(Information: Fight off the Gigas toys!)_

Sora goes for a Gigas and gets inside a Gigas and uses it to fire rapid shots at the Gigas who fires rapid shots and unleash energy bombs and Sora also uses his Gigas to fire at surroundings ti help handle the enemy Gigas but more Gigas come and fire rapid shots while more deliver shoulder charges and unleash energy bombs but Sora's Gigas jumps into the air and fires rapid shots from above and then unleash more energy bombs to get more Gigas but more keep appearing and attack but Sora's Gigas continues to fight back with rapid fire and energy bombs but more Gigas appear and attack but Sora's Gigas fires rapid shots at the Gigas defeating them but then a giant tgold Gigas flies in and confronts Sora who uses his Gigas to fire rapid shots followed by unleashing energy bombs but the giant gold Gigas fights back with rapid shots and then uses a shoulder charge to strike but Sora's Gigas double punches and then shoots rapid fire but the giant Gigas keeps fighting but Sora's Gigas fires more rapid shots and defeats the giant Gigas.

After the fight Sora finds what looks like a Heartbinder with a pixel fist on it.

_(Obtained: Pixel Heartbinder: Sora)_

After the fight Sora jumps out of the screen and arrives back at the video game store and he finds the group.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cheered.

"You're okay." Ky said.

"Y'all right, Sora?" Woody asked.

"Yeah, just fine. And you?" Sora asked but everyone is not happy and Sora doesn't see Buzz. "Where's Buzz?" Sora asked.

"We had to fight him and then that asshole Xehanort showed up and..." Elena stops talking.

"He took Buzz and they disappeared into a dark corridor." Goofy said.

"Guys, how do we get him back?" Woody asked.

"I don't know. My powers won't open those." Sora said.

"There has to be a way to save him..." Noel said.

"Sir, did I just hear you say 'dark corridor'?" Sargent asked.

"That's right, Sarge. Any ideas?" Woody asked.

"Well, it's a long shot, but we've sighted a shadowy portal in the Kid Korral." Sargent said.

"Really?!" Ky asked.

"Affirmative, Ky! We can infiltrate from a window inside Babies and Toddlers." Sargent said.

"Will you head there now and get it open?" T.J. asked.

"Affirmative, T.J.!" Sargent said.

"Sarge, you're a lifesaver!" Woody said.

"Don't count us out just yet." Ky said.

"Please, let us help." Noel said.

"Of course." Woody said.

"Please promise you'll bring Buzz home." Rex said.

"With batteries included." Hamm said.

"Journey safely." The first Alien said.

"Farewell!" The other Alien said.

"Don't worry. WE'RE gonna get our friend back." Woody said and everyone nods.

"Let's hurry!" Tails said.

The group start moving through the third floor and later return back to the outdoors of Babies and Toddlers and they find a window open.

"Look!" Woody said pointing at the window.

"That's gotta be the window Sarge mentioned." Sly said.

"Let's go." Max said.

The group make their way for the open window and Ky, Noel, and Sora climb their way for the window and enter it taking them to the next area.

_(Galaxy Toys-Kid Korral)_

The group are now in the Kid Korral area and they find a pile of blocks blocking the doorway.

"The entrance was blocked by blocks?" Zatch asked.

"How can we move them? Not even my muscle will do it." Murray said.

"Maybe the Gigas can help." Bentley said.

"Yeah. Sora, Ky, Noel, see if you can use the Gigas to move 'em." Woody said.

"On it!" Ky said.

The trio get in three Gigas and use them to move the blocks and levitate them making the door open and they continue on and find more blocks.

"More blocks?" Kiyo asked.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Eevee!" Grace said and they point at something in a vent and something dark is pouring from it.

"That's GOTTA be darkness." Lucas said.

"But how can we get up THERE?" Max asked.

"Well, these blocks might help..." Woody said.

"In that case, let's do it." Sora said.

"Yeah!" Ky said.

Just then the Gigas appear and attack but the trio's Gigas manage to fight them off and they continue to use more blocks to levitate them and form into into a standup pile.

"That's not enough..." Noel said.

"We'll hafta find more." Goofy said.

The group continue to find more blocks while fighting off Heartless, Black Xetis, and Gigas and they find more blocks and use them to make more piles and continue to search the store for any more blocks around and they decide to go inside the playset and fight off Voodoo Doll Black Xetis and Marionette Heartless who are controlling more toys but they find blocks on the upper part of the playset and use the blocks to form another pile and later they find more piles of blocks and use them to form into a big pile and later the blocks form into what looks like a cactus and it tips over the vent making it open.

"Is that a cactus?" Ken asked.

"It is and it's our way of getting up there." Tails said.

"The dark corridor is not far. Let's move now." Shadow said.

The group go for the cactus and climb up on it taking them to the vent and they find the dark corridor.

"There it is." Ky said.

"That must be where Xehanort took Buzz." Noel said.

"We gotta go in and save him." Elena said.

"Agreed. Then I'll destroy Xehanort for messing with us." Shadow said.

"After this, I'm gonna make him wish we never came here." Ky said as they go for the dark corridor to the next area.

The group are now in a room full of massive darkness and they find Young Xehanort holding Buzz still unconscious in a beam of darkness.

"Buzz!" Woody said.

"Xehanort!" Sora said.

"What do you want with my friend?" Woody asked.

"Look, such tremendous darkness. All because he was ripped away from the boy, who cares about him most." Young Xehanort said as darkness keeps covering the room and surrounds Woody.

"Does that mean...we'll all be like Buzz...? If we don't...find Andy?" Woody asked.

"Wrong!" Shadow said.

"Yeah, distance doesn't matter." Ky said.

"Andy is part of their hearts, just like our friends are part of ours." Noel said.

"YOU can't rip that apart!" Sora yelled.

_(Theme: Destiny's Union)_

Woody looks at the bottom of his boot and sees _Andy _on it and looks up at Buzz determined.

"What? 'Your friends are your power'? Hmph, how very true. If the light of friendship is a form of power...then the darkness of being alone is a power...even greater. Darkness is the heart's true nature." Young Xehanort said.

"You..." Ky was cut off as Woody confronts Young Xehanort.

"Whatever you're talking about, I don't care! Put Buzz back the way he was, then get lost!" Woody yelled.

"Or else what, toy?" Young Xehanort asked.

"Yes, I am a toy, and a friend." Woody said stepping on the darkness clearing it away. "My guess is nobody's ever loved you before, because you know NOTHING about hearts and love." Woody said.

"There are hearts all around us, trying to connect." Sora said.

"Your 'loneliness' only made Woody's and Buzz's connection stronger!" Ky said.

"THAT'S the heart's true nature! To never EVER let go." Noel said.

"Wherever Andy and the others are, they haven't let go either." Sora said.

"Yeah, you can't keep US from Andy. We're going home, no matter what and taking Buzz!" Woody said making more darkness disappear.

"Just accept it, Xehanort, you've lost the moment this started." Ky said.

"You're too caught up in finding the shadows, you forgot about the light that casts them." Sora said.

"Be quiet!" Young Xehanort yelled but the darkness becomes light and goes for the dark beam lighting Buzz. "No!" Young Xehanort yelled.

The group charge at Young Xehanort who summons his Keyblade to stop them from attacking.

"Woody, go!" Noel said.

Woody uses his pullstring to grab a small block and then swings for Buzz and grabs him.

"YES!" Ky cheered.

"You've lost!" Shadow said making Young Xehanort growl.

_"Giddy up, partner! We gotta get this wagon train a-movin'!" _Woody's record voice said as the pullstring comes back and Buzz wakes up.

"Woody...? Wait, how'd I get here?" Buzz asked.

"Oh, I dunno. I guess you were just switched into 'dark and stormy' mode." Woody said.

"But I don't have a..." Buzz stops talking as he realizes but Woody helps him up. "Thank you, Woody." Buzz said.

"Good to have you back, Buzz." Woody said.

"If you two are done, hurry the hell up!" Ken yelled.

"We can't hold him much longer!" Goofy said.

"Don't give up, guys!" Sora said but Young Xehanort pushes them back but Buzz points his laser at him.

"So, even empty puppets can be given strong hearts. I am going to have to remember that." Young Xehanort said.

"Remember THIS, our hearts will always be connected to Andy's no matter what you do!" Buzz said.

"And that's something you'll NEVER understand, because YOU'RE hollower than any toy!" Woody said.

"But now, I know a heart can be placed in the vessel of our choosing. And the Brotherhood already has plans for that as well." Young Xehanort said.

"What?" Ky asked.

"Let me give you a parting gift to play with." Young Xehanort said disappearing in darkness.

"No you don't!" Sora yelled as he, Ky, and Noel try to attacking but they miss.

"Find the hearts joined to yours." Young Xehanort said disappearing.

"Guys!" Donald said pointing at the massive darkness forming into something and it transforms into a giant Heartless that looks like a spaceship with a tail, cockpit with the controller in it, and the Heartless symbol on the ship.

"Here we go, guys!" Ky said and they nod.

_(Boss Theme: Kingdom Hearts III Boss Four)_

_(Information: Defeat King of Toys!)_

The Heartless known as King of Toys rolls around while firing missiles at the group but Ky casts Reflect to make the missiles go right back at the cockpit and after the missile attack the group get on the ship and Ky triple slashes the cockpit with Dawn of Hope followed by vertical slashes and then delivers a somersault slash while Noel delivers three slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spin slash and then uses Thunder Cartwheel while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by speed slashes and then casts Earth but King of Toys tries to get them of it but Buzz fires lasers while Woody uses his pullstring to attack but King of Toys gets the group off and then charges at the group who dodge but King of Toys knocks down many toy buildings but after the charge Shadow home attacks and delivers Chaos infused multi punches while Sly uses Cane Jump while Grace gets on and uses Tackle but King of Toys rains down missiles at the group who dodge and Max uses Shield Missile while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike but King of Toys charges a giant wave of energy and sends it at the group but Goofy blocks it with his shield and then uses Goofy Rocket while Blaze shoots fireballs while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but King of Toys rolls around and fires homing missiles but the group dodge and Donald casts Triple Blizzard while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but King of Toys charges at the group who dodge out of the way and knocks down many toy buildings in its way but Murray uses his ball form to bounce onto the ship and then double punches at the cockpit while Tails throws ring bombs while Lucky uses Headbutt but King of Toys rains down missiles at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Elena uses her magic to lift up the toy buildings and throws them at King of Toys and then casts Magma but King of Toys charges more energy at the group.

The group dodge the energy and Murray and Goofy work together with Murray grabbing Goofy and throws him into the air and Goofy delivers a diving shield bash striking the cockpit while T.J. gets on the ship and multi slashes the cockpit with his knife but King of Toys unleashes two lasers at the group who dodge the lasers and Buzz gets on the ship and delivers two punches and the delivers his space glider lariat strike while Shadow gets on and slashes with Chaos Daggers while Lucas gets on and covers his fists with PK Love and delivers PSI punches followed by a spin kick but King of Toys charges all over the room trying to get the group who dodge out of the and Blaze uses the toys buildings to get onto the ship and delivers ballet style flame kicks on the cockpit while Sly also gets on and attacks the cockpit with his cane while Kiyo has Zatch shoot multiple lightning bolts but King of Toys fires many lasers at the group who avoid the lasers and Lucky uses Egg Throw while Tails flies for the ship and then delivers a flying kick while Elena casts Earth followed by casting Explosion but King of Toys rolls around while firing missiles at the group but Max blocks the missiles with his shield and then he and Ken work together and Ken uses his magic music to send them into the air and coats Max's shield with magic music lightning and Max throws it at the cockpit dealing excellent damage while Woody manages to get on and delivers double punches at the cockpit but King of Toys rains down missiles at the group but Bentley uses his wheelchair's afterburner to get on the ship and plants a bomb on the cockpit and it explodes while Donald casts Water followed by casting Aero while Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Growl but King of Toys charges more energy and sends them at the group but Noel gets on and slashes with Magic Wish followed by casting Lethal Frame and stops time and then delivers multi slashes and then begins time again dealing great damage to the cockpit while Sora uses Blitz followed by Hurricane Blast while Ky coats Dawn of Hope with Crystal magic and delivers a crystal slash at the cockpit but King of Toys starts to darken the room and many toys start lifting.

"This doesn't sound promising." Murray said.

"It's doing something." Woody said.

"Whatever it is, get ready!" Buzz said.

King of Toys begins to lift more toys as the room still darkens and prepares to attack but Ky sees a floating block and so he, Noel, and Sora use air step to get on the block and then use air step to get on another block and the trio nod at each other and they dive down and they deliver diving strikes on the cockpit stunning it.

"Suck on that!" Ky said.

"Now's our chance!" Bentley said.

While King of Toys is stunned Elena throws magic bombs while Lucas charges PK Love and unleashes a powerful blast while Bentley throws many bombs while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Woody delivers a double pound punch while Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Ken bashes with his guitar while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Grace tail whips while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Buzz double punches while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Storm electric punches followed by a tail whip while Donald casts Fire while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Max uses Cyclone while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Sly uses Cane Push while Ky delivers four slashes with Spring Beauty followed by a double cross slash and then delivers a crescent slash while Noel casts Earth followed by casting Thunder Shot while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a magic flash strike but after enough attacks King of Toys recovers and unleashes many lasers all over at the group.

"Sora, Ky, Noel, over here!" Woody said as he finds a rocket.

"We can use this on it!" Buzz said.

"Yeah!" Sora said as they get on the rocket and it flies off.

The rocket flies all over the area while they use the rocket to deliver a rocket spin attack at the cockpit but King of Toys fires more missiles at the group who dodge and then they aim the rocket at the cockpit and send it to strike as they get off dealing excellent damage.

King of Toys charges energy at the group and sends them to strike but Blaze gets on and lashes at the cockpit with her flame whips while Elena unleashes magic blades coated with Blizzard magic and sends them to deliver icy strikes while Lucky uses Egg Roll but King of Toys charges all over the area to get the group who dodge and Bentley shoots homing explosive darts while Storm calls down a lightning bolt while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but King of Toys unleashes many lasers around to get the group but T.J. gets on the ship and spin slashes with his knife while Max bashes the cockpit with his shield while Lucas uses PK Flash but King of Toys rains missiles down at the group but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to deliver punches while Grace uses Bite but King of Toys rolls around to fire missiles that home in on the group but Donald casts Telekinesis to grab the missiles and sends them back at the cockpit while Tails flies for the ship and summons Magic Hand it delivers a big punch while Sly uses Cane Spin while Woody uses his pullstring to attack but King of Toys charges all over to attack but Buzz fires lasers while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Shadow uses Chaos Spears but King of Toys unleashes lasers but Sora locks on and uses Ragnarok while Ky coats Dawn of Hope with light magic and then delivers a powerful light slash while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Cartwheel Water but King of Toys tries to lift up toys for its attack again but Buzz gets on delivers his space glider lariat strike while Woody double punches while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley shoots fire darts while Sly uses Dive Attack while T.J. triple slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow slashes with his Chaos Daggers while Blaze flame kicks while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Ken casts Gravity followed by casting Earth while Elena levitates her staff and unleashes a magic pillar while while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Blizzard while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a blitz strike while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a bladestand kick and they finish off King of Toys who disappears in darkness.

After the fight the group return to the first floor at the entrance.

"Xehanort got away again." Goofy said.

"Yeah, that's because he's a bitch." Ken said.

"We're really sorry." Noel said.

"We wanted to get you guys back to your world." Sora said.

"It does seem like we're trapped here." Buzz said.

"We'll never get home." Rex said.

"Yeah, stuck like pigs." Hamm said.

"Our position appears fixed." Sargent said.

"Oh, noooo!" The Aliens said.

"Well, this is a bummer." Max said.

"A shame we'll have to stay a little longer...with our new best friends." Buzz said.

"Best friends...? Us?" Ky asked.

"After all the adventures we've had, we're not quite ready to say 'so long'." Woody said.

"Aww, you guys..." Sora said.

"Thank you!" Ky said.

"I'm sorry for being stubborn. Please forgive me." Buzz said offering his hand.

"Hmph, you were only looking out for your friends." Shadow said.

"Shadow..." Tails said.

"I guess I should apologize for my behavior." Shadow said.

"As long as you two finally get along, it's no biggie." Ky said.

"Yeah, somebody's gotta be the sensible one, especially since Woody's always gettin' in trouble." Hamm said.

"Gawrsh, that sounds like Sora." Goofy said.

"Or Ken." Elena said.

"Hey!" Ken yelled.

"Yeah and I'm the dependable one!" Donald said.

"My ass! Ky and Noel are the the dependable ones!" Elena said.

"Like Buzz." Rex said.

"Besides, if we do get back to the real world, we'll never see you guys again, right?" Woody asked.

"Well, I guess, but what about Andy?" Noel asked.

"You care about him so much." Sora said.

"Andy's right here with us." Buzz said pointing at his chest.

"If we follow our hearts, we'll find him again." Woody said.

"You know what, you're right!" Ky said.

"So, guys, are you going after that guy in the black coat?" Woody asked.

"I'm afraid so." Noel said.

"Something tells me we can't join you on that mission." Buzz said.

"Sorry, but no." Ky said.

"Well, that's okay. Because you've become a part of our hearts." Woody said pointing at their chests. "So, let us become a part of yours." Woody said.

"You bet!" Ky said.

"Thank you!' Sora said.

"Yes, thank you all so much." Noel said.

"Now, off you go! To infinity and beyond!" Buzz said pointing up and they look up as well.

"Could have said it better myself." Shadow said.

* * *

_(Obtained: Favorite Deputy: Sora)_

_(A Keyblade that represents Strength)_

_(Formchange: Hyper Hammer and Drill Punch)_

* * *

After leaving Toy Box the group revert back to their normal forms and Ky and his group return to Fulgur while Noel and her group return to Millia while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ship and return to the space area.

"Sora, what about the Power of Waking?" Donald asked.

"You HAD to remind me?" Sora asked.

"Gawrsh, we just wanna help ya get motivated." Goofy said.

"I was thinking about Roxas, just like I'm sure Ky's still thinking about Xyk. They're both trapped in our hearts They need bodies to be themselves again." Sora said.

"Don't worry, Ienzo's workin' on a way to get 'em free. I'm sure he's got perfect bodies all lined up." Goofy said.

"You've got the Gummiphone, Sora. You can try givin' him a call." Jiminy said.

"I...guess." Sora said using his Gummiphone.

Meanwhile Ky is still thinking about Xyk and sighs.

"You're thinking about Xyk again, are you?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"Ky, just call Ienzo. I'm sure he'll give you an update." Noel said.

"Okay." Ky said using his Gummiphone.

Sora calls on his Gummiphone and just then Mickey's on screen.

"Hiya, Sora!" Mickey said.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy cheered shoving Sora aside.

Ky calls on his Gummiphone and Oswald's on screen.

"Heya, Ky!" Oswald said.

"Oh, Oswald!" Ky said.

"Wha...? Wrong number?" Sora asked.

"Nope, Riku and I are visitin' Radiant Garden and Oawald and Pax are here too callin' Ky and Noel." Mickey said.

"Let's put 'em on speaker, so we can all talk." Oswald said as they use speaker. "Anyway, we were callin' you guys, but you beat us to the punch." Oswald said.

"For what?" Noel asked.

"Sora, is something wrong?" Riku asked.

"Did you guys need something before we had a chance to talk?" Pax asked.

"Actually, yes." Ky said.

"I wanted to pick your brain and I guess Ky wanted to call too." Sora said.

"Here's a question, in order for Xyk and Roxas to be recompleted, they need bodies, right?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, to put their hearts in." Pax said.

In Radiant Garden at the square Riku is thinking and then realizes.

"Replicas!" Riku said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Did you just say Replicas...?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. They're basically human." Riku said.

"What now?" Sora asked.

"Oh, right... You wouldn't remember." Riku said.

"But we do! In fact, we ran into our own Replicas in Tower of Remembrance when that asshole Faust created them and pitted 'em against us." Ky said.

"That's true." Pax said.

"I see. Well, not only did Faust use Replicas, the previous Organization XIII developed them too." Riku said.

"Really?" Noel asked.

"So, how do they work?" Sora asked.

"Replicas are realistic vessels to place hearts in. In fact, they're so real, you can easily mistake them for people." Riku said.

"And with hearts, they BECOME people." Pax said.

"Cool, but say we get out hands on those 'Replicas'. Will Roxas and Xyk look like themselves when they're recompleted?" Sora asked.

"Yep. The Replicas take form of the heart inside them." Riku said.

"Perfect!" Ky said.

"We can use a Replica for that!" Tails said.

"We'll go talk to Ienzo. He was in the Organization back then so he might know more." Mickey said.

"Great." Sora said.

"Thanks a lot, guys." Ky said.

"Um, do you think THEY'RE after Replicas too?" Noel asked.

"No...they said they're finding a 'black box'." Goofy said.

"Who's after this black box?" Pax asked.

"The Brotherhood, the Organization, the Horned King, Nightmare, Maleficent, and they're cronies." Ky said.

"We actually ran into Bowser Jr., Pete, and Eggman before trying to find it." Sly said.

"We were supposed to tell you that, but we got sidetracked." Lucas said.

"Sorry..." Donald said.

"Aw, it's okay." Mickey said.

"Listen, guys, there's a reason why we called you. It's regarding the new Brotherhood's members and the new Organization's members." Oswald said.

"What's that?" Ky asked.

"Well, you remember Serpens?" Oswald asked.

"You mean that masked freak from the sleeping worlds with Xehanort's past self?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, him. Listen carefully." Mickey said and they start explaining.

"So, that's it..." Noel said.

"Look, let us worry about Xyk, Roxas, and Naminé, for now." Pax said.

"Meanwhile, you journey on and keep an eye for Terra and Draco." Mickey said.

"Remember, Draco may be free from Malus' possession, but he's still tragically corrupted and still on his side and will do anything horrible to try and get his friends back. He's very dangerous now." Oswald said.

"Got it!" Ky said.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy said shoving Sora again.

"Stop that!" Sora yelled as he hangs up.

"Well, we'd better get going too." Noel said.

"See ya!" Elena said as Ky hangs up.

"They don;t change, do they?" Mickey asked.

"Nope, that's their best quality." Riku said.

"We've already gave Merlin the new clothes for Kairi and Axel, and we've contacted Sonic, Peach, and Mario about the situation. Nex should be in charge of giving Griff new clothes soon." Pax said.

"Let's go visit Ansem the Wise's study." Mickey said.

"Right." Riku said as they go for the castle.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. And that concludes Toy Box and I hope you enjoyed what was put in and now we get to move for the next world. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy arrive at the next world, where it's the same world they visited before and Noel reunites with her two friends, but the reunion becomes a problem, as a Brotherhood member helps free a certain witch and now she's looking for revenge against the group and regaining her life by stealing it from others. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	20. Chapter 19: Grunty's Return

**Hey, everyone. Happy 2020! I hope you guys are enjoying this new year so far. And I have the first chapter of 2020 for you guys. Before we get into this, I have something I wanna address and it's an obnoxious guest reviewer, who won't seem to get the message. So, I need to get this off my chest first.**

**Guest: You've clearly are not aware of the fact I HATE update requests! You've been telling to do chapters left and right and you have the nerve to tell me, "Well, you can make a chapter right now". Let me tell you something, you have no right telling me to update chapters. I'll update and make chapters WHEN I want. You are not my boss or king or whatever, stop telling me to make chapters, when I'll do that when I want to. I will not say this again, so please back off and leave me alone. Thank you!**

**For the rest of you, you are fine, and I thank you for your patience. I just need to set my foot down to make this person stop being obnoxious. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you and I hope you enjoy. Reminder, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters or other stuff in the story. I just own my OCs and that's that. One with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Grunty's Return

In Divine Kingdom in the castle throne room Ina and Nuji are talking to Aptus.

"I see, you want to pay the tower a visit?" Aptus asked.

"Yes! If there IS a way to bring Xyk back, then we have try SOMETHING!" Ina said.

"We figured, that maybe a Replica could be a perfect body for Xyk." Nuji said.

"Yes, to place his heart in." Aptus said.

"Faust worked on the Replicas at the tower and we were 'working' with him one time. We just need to find anything to create a Replica." Ina said.

"If that doesn't work, we'll have to visit Radiant Garden and talk to Zexion about it." Nuji said.

"Very well. Follow me." Aptus said leading them downstairs through the hole taking them through the metallic hallway and then arrive at the laboratory area.

"So, this is the place?" Ina asked.

"Yes, this is where Fortitudo began experiments to help bring world peace. Granted, I used this to lead Virtus and his friends to the Black Xetis' world, but there is another portal capable of taking you to the tower, since you are no longer able to use dark corridors." Aptus said showing a portal.

"I hope you're right about this." Nuji said as they go through the portal.

Ina and Nuji arrive at the gated area and they see Tower of Remembrance.

"It's been a while since we've came here." Ina said.

"Faust's research facility should still be here. Let's go see if it's still operational." Nuji said and Ina nods and they go into the tower.

Ina and Nuji enter the tower and they later find a metallic room with a computer.

"Here it is." Ina said as she goes for the computer.

"Let's see..." Nuji said using the computer and starts typing but then something strikes at the computer destroying it.

"What the hell?" Ina asked and they turn to see a dark corridor appearing revealing to be Xemnas.

_(Theme: The Deep End)_

"Trying to use Faust's facility to bring back someone or rather a being, who should never have existed. How pathetic." Xemnas said.

"Shut the hell up!" Ina yelled taking out her hookswords while Nuji takes out his rapier.

"We're finding a way to bring back Xyk and you WON'T stop us!" Nuji yelled.

"Of all the members of the Organization, the special ranks minus Xusmal and Rixla were the most pitiful ones. You two, Xyk, and that useless puppet Xaria." Xemnas said.

"I said SHUT UP!" Ina shouted attacking with her hookswords but Xemnas grabs them and uses black and white thorns to destroy them and then delivers a big kick at Ina knocking her back.

"Sis!" Nuji yelled as he charges at Xemnas who vanishes and then reappears behind Nuji and pins him to the ground.

"I trusted you two to spy on Faust's intentions against us, but just like Axel, it was your actions that were treasonous. Any last words you have for your superior?" Xemnas asked.

"OUR superior?! Get over yourself! I hated every moment taking orders from you!" Ina said.

"At first, what I learned from Xusmal is that our 'goal' was what mattered, but after meeting Xyk, I learned something very more important, loyalty for each than loyalty for a madman!" Nuji yelled delivering a strike with his rapier but Xemnas disappears again and then reappears and grabs Nuji by his throat.

"Your actions will be your undoing, wretched worm." Xemnas said.

"Nuji!" Ina cried running to help but then many Dusk Nobodies appear and surround her.

"Don't, Sis! Just go...!" Nuji said.

"But..." Ina stops talking as Xemnas unleashes an ethereal blade.

"GO!" Nuji shouted and Ina starts to run.

"How pitiful, a shame the flower can't stand against nothing, but the crystal can shatter by darkness!" Xemnas said as he impales his ethereal blade into Nuji.

Ina keeps running but she hears a scream and stops while looking back horrified.

"Nuji..." Ina said but the Dusks go after her and she keeps running and later she leaves the tower and looks back at it one more time. "I'm sorry, Nuji... I guess I'm a bad sister..." Ina said as she goes back for the portal.

In the facility room Xemnas drops Nuji's dead body on the ground and just then a dark portal appears revealing Hilda.

"I knew those two troublemakers would try and find something to bring back that filth." Hilda said.

"The Prince of Light still seeks to find a way to bring him back." Xemnas said.

"That doesn't matter. Let him continue that vain journey. Either way, what he's trying to find is worthless." Hilda said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the space area Noel's Gummiphone goes off.

"We're probably getting another mission update." Noel said answering the Gummiphone revealing to be Noah.

"Hi, Miss Noel." Noah said.

"Oh, Noah. You called for a new mission?" Noel asked.

"That's right. And it's a world you've been to already and it's where your old friends live in." Noah said and Noel realizes.

"Oh, that's great! Is it in trouble?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, someone's doing something bad and you and your friends gotta do something." Noah said.

"Okay. Thank you." Noel said hanging up.

"So, which world do you think it is?" Ky asked.

"I think I should know." Noel said.

"Remember, 'May your heart be your guiding key'." Elena said and Noel nods and makes Millia fly off while Fulgur follows after.

"Hey, they're off in a hurry." Sora said.

"Let's go after 'em!" Donald said and they nod and the Gummi ship follows after.

Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship begin flying through the space area for the next world and later they find the next world that has the spiral mountain, a village, a mountain, pine grove, wasteland, quagmire, and a fortress and they decide to go to that world.

In Spiral Mountain it's raining and dark someone is trying to move a rock from the ground and it's Klungo who keeps trying to move the rock but fails.

"No good, Missstresss. Sssstill can't ssshift rock..." Klungo said still trying to move the rock but fails again. "All becaussse of that ssstupid bear!" Klungo said.

Meanwhile in Banjo's house Banjo, Kazooie, Bottles, and Mumbo are playing cards.

"Mumbo play well. Has much of bear's cash." Mumbo said.

"He's right, Kazooie. There's goes your birdseed money" Banjo said.

"Don't be so sure, Banjo! Hey, everyone! Look outside! Grunty's back and she's got many Black Xetis and Heartless with her!" Kazooie said making Bottles and Mumbo look out the window while Kazooie moves some coins to them.

"Where, Kazooie? I can't see anything." Bottles said.

"Oh, false alarm. Probably shadows. Let's go, bone-face. I'm feeling lucky." Kazooie said.

Back outside a dark corridor appears revealing to be a hooded Brotherhood member.

"So, it IS true, that wretched bear's and bird's world is restored, thanks to that filth Noel. No matter. I think revenge is called for, since those two are just responsible for my defeat." The Brotherhood member said and just then she turns to see a drill digging through a rocky wall revealing to be a drill tank.

In the house a quake occurs.

"H-Hey...! S-Stop shaking the table. You're m-making me sick..." Bottles said.

"Mumbo not rock the table. Whole house shakes lots!" Mumbo said.

"It's probably the Black Xetis and the Heartless doing this. One of us should check outside." Banjo said.

Back outside the drill tank arrives at Spiral Mountain.

"Interesting. So, we have something to help." The Brotherhood member said and the drill tank opens revealing two figures.

The first coming out is a skinny witch wearing a black sleeveless dress, black hat, has pink hair, and holding a book.

"Hurry up, Blobbeld! Our sister is waiting for us." The skinny witch said.

Coming out is another witch who is more heavy, wearing a bigger sleeveless black dress, orange hair, and carrying a black cat and she lands on the skinny witch.

"Hurry, we must go or angry Grunty will get, Mingella." Blobbeld said.

"Then, get off me, you must! Move, I cannot!" Mingella said.

"Hmph. This'll take forever. I'll do this myself." The Brotherhood member said going for the rock.

Back at Banjo's house the shaking stops.

"It's stopped now. I wonder what happened?" Bottles asked.

"Sure was noisy. Let's look outside." Banjo said.

"But it's dark and scary...I'll be scared..." Kazooie said.

"Mumbo not afraid. Me go look outside. Back in minute." Mumbo said leaving the house.

"What a sucker!" Kazooie said.

"Kazooie!" Banjo berated.

Mumbo is outside and sees the Brotherhood member and finds Klungo and the rock.

"Move aside, reptile freak. I'LL move the rock myself." The Brotherhood member said.

"Sssorry, Missstresss. I have failed you." Klungo said.

"Free our sister Grunty, you will?" Mingella asked.

"Hmph, watch and learn, hags!" The Brotherhood member said as she uses telekinetic powers to lift the rock from the ground and then unleashes darkness and destroys it shattering it into pieces.

"Wow, gone rock has!" Blobbeld said.

"You can come out now, hag." The Brotherhood member said and just then skeletal hand rises and coming out is Grunty who is now a skeleton.

"No, no, no, this cannot be! What's happened to little ol' me?" Grunty asked.

"Nice Grunty looks, lost weight you have." Mingella said.

"I hate bones. I body I need. Can you help with this little deed." Grunty said as her eye falls off.

"Yes, plan to help we have. Back to our castle, we must go." Blobbeld said.

"Help us with our plan, will you?" Mingella asked the Brotherhood member asked.

"Freed me you have and grateful I am! We could use someone like you to give that bear a slam!" Grunty said.

"As much as I would LOVE to see that bear and his annoying bird die, I have something to attend to, but I will stick around and make sure to help with your issue." The Brotherhood member said.

"This not good... Me go tell Banjo." Mumbo said running off.

"No, seen us bony man has, him we must whack!" Mingella said.

"Leave this one to me. He's no hassle, I'll destroy him and it's back to the castle!" Grunty said as she casts spells at Mumbo who keeps running.

Back at the house.

"Guess I'll be having that birdseed after all." Kazooie said.

"But you cheated, Kazooie. That's not..." Bottles stops talking as Mumbo bursts in.

"Everyone... Must run... Grunty coming!" Mumbo said.

Grunty arrives at Banjo's house.

"Revenge is mine, I cannot miss! Let's see if this furry fool dodges this!" Grunty said casting a spell at the house.

"Yeah, yeah, Skull boy. I bet she's a Heartless too!" Kazooie said.

"No joke! Spell coming!" Mumbo said.

Banjo looks outside to see a spell coming at the house.

"He's right! Everyone, out!" Banjo said as they leave.

"I'm not falling for that trick again. I'm staying here." Bottles said but the spell attacks the house.

The Brotherhood member watches the house being destroyed.

"Hmph, the house is gone, but that damn bear and bird are still alive. Whatever. Noel and her annoying friends will be coming soon, so I'll kill more than two birds with one stone." The Brotherhood member said disappearing through a dark corridor.

Mingella and Blobbled return for the drill tank.

"Hurry, you must! Ready to leave, we are!" Mingella said.

"Hold on, Sis! I'm nearly there! I've just been to blast that bear!" Grunty said going for the drill tank and then it starts to move.

"Wait! Ssstop for me, Missstresss!" Klungo said running for the tank.

"No, Klungo. You stay here. I'll be back, have no fear!" Grunty said.

It's now daytime and the house is destroyed.

"Ow... Mumbo's head hurt..." Mumbo said.

"Our house!" Kazooie said.

"Well, at least we all got out safely." Banjo said.

"Wait, where's Goggle boy?" Kazooie asked and coming out the house is Bottles who is fried and covered in soot and weakly walks out of the house.

"Mole looks much unwell." Mumbo said and Bottles' soul leaves his body.

"It's worse! Grunty's killed poor Bottles!" Banjo said.

"He wasn't very likable anyway." Kazooie said.

"Kazooie!" Banjo berated.

"Sorry..." Kazooie said.

"Grunty wreck house and kill Bottles. She must pay. Bear and Bird must go after witch. Mumbo have things to do." Mumbo said leaving.

"Great, I get to peck more witch butt. Let's go, Banjo." Kazooie said.

"I've a feeling it's not going be easy this time..." Banjo said as they start to leave.

Later the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"We're back at Spiral Mountain." Noel said.

"But...something's not right..." Lucas said looking around and they see the whole mountain full of ruins with holes, rocks around, and destroyed grass.

"It's gone to hell." Ken said.

"I wonder how Banjo and Kazooie are doing..." Noel said.

"I'm sure they're okay." Ky said.

"Yeah, let's go their house." Sora said.

_(Field Theme: Ruined Spiral Mountain)_

_(Spiral Mountain-Ruined Mountains)_

The group make their way through the ruined mountains and the later arrive at the ruined house.

"What happened HERE?" Donald asked.

"Did a storm happen or something?" Tails asked.

"Where are Banjo and Kazooie?" Max asked.

_"They're gone." _A voice said.

"Uh, who said that?" T.J. asked.

_"Behind you." _The voice said and the group see Bottles' brunt and dead body.

"Bottles...?!" Noel asked horrified.

"What happened to him?" Sora asked.

"This isn't good, he's dead..." Blaze said.

_"It's really nice to see you guys again." _The voice said and they look up to see Bottles' soul.

"Bottles...?" Murray asked.

"What happened around here?" Noel asked.

_"Grunty's back and she used a spell to destroy the house. I thought it was another cruel joke, but she did return and she killed me too. Now, Banjo and Kazooie are going on another adventure to stop Grunty again." _Bottles' soul said.

"Grunty's back?!" Sora asked shocked.

"I don't believe it... How'd she get out?" Sly asked.

_"Someone's freed her from the underground and now she wants revenge on them and you too." _Bottles' soul said.

"Well, if that bitch is back, then she's in for another ass kickin'. Where'd Banjo and Birdbrain went off to?" Ken asked.

_"They went off to a cave at the rock wall. Good luck, guys!" _Bottles' soul said.

"Don't worry, Bottles, we'll stop Grunty again." Noel said as they start moving.

_(Information: Find Banjo and Kazooie!)_

The group move through the ruined Spiral Mountain and they find a hole on the rocky wall and decide to go in it taking them somewhere else.

_(Spiral Mountain-Cave)_

The group are now in a cave and continue to search for Banjo and Kazooie and they find an opening hole and decide to go through it to take them to a different area which is what looks like a village.

"Are we...in Spiral Mountain?" Zatch asked.

"This place looks very different." Tails said.

_(World of Isle O' Hags)_

"Banjo and Kazooie are probably somewhere around here. I hope they're safe." Noel said.

"Don't worry, Noel. Banjo and Kazooie are strong by themselves and they traveled with you before, so they should be okay." Ky said.

"We'll find 'em before ya know it." Goofy said.

"I hope so." Noel said.

"Let's look around and ask anyone around here." Lucas said and they nod.

_(Jingo Village-Main Village)_

_(Field Theme: Isle O' Hags)_

The group look around the village to find it empty with no one around and they and they later find what looks like a giant gold palace.

"That place looks cool." Sora said.

"We're not here to sightsee!" Donald yelled.

"Still, we should at least investigate and ask what's up." Ky said.

"As usual, Ky has a point." Elena said.

"Whatever..." Donald said crossing his arms annoyed.

The group go inside the palace.

_(Jinjo Village-Jinjo Palace: Throne Room)_

The group arrive at the palace throne room and they find three people which are Banjo, Kazooie, and a yellow Jinjo wearing a crown and royal cape.

"Banjo! Kazooie!" Noel cheered.

"Huh?" Banjo asked and turns to see the group.

"Noel! Ken! Grace!" Banjo cheered.

"What, they're here?" Kazooie asked and sees the group. "Noel, Grace! It's great to see you two again." Kazooie said.

"Hey, what about me, Birdbrain?" Ken asked.

"I don't care about you, Music boy." Kazooie said.

"Screw you, bird bitch!" Ken yelled.

"Yep, still vulgur." Kazooie said.

"Eevee." Grace said chuckling.

"Shut the hell up, mutt!" Ken yelled.

"When'd you guys get here?" Banjo asked.

"Not long ago, but your home's kinda messy." Goofy said.

"Yeah, we got that witch Grunty to thank for." Kazooie said.

"She's really back, huh?" Lucas asked.

"Yep, and she's killed Bottles and ruined our house." Banjo said.

"We know..." Noel said.

"Hey, since we're here, we can help you take care of her again." Ky said.

"That's great! Thanks, guys." Banjo said.

"Ahem, excuse me." The Jinjo king said.

"Uh, who're you?" Sora asked but Donald yanks his ear. "Ow...!" Sora said.

"He has a crown, Sora! Show some respect!" Donald yelled.

"Sorry for barging in like that, Your Majesty." Ky said.

"Oh, that's fine. It's nice to meet new friends. Yo, wassup! I'm King Jingaling, King of the Jinjos." King Jingaling introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Your Majesty." Noel said.

"Your village is rather empty." Bentley said.

"Yes, my people were scared away by those witches and those weird creatures. I usually like it quiet, but I need to get them all back for the kickball tournament next week." King Jingaling said.

"That doesn't sound important." Kazooie said.

"It is! We have a big rivalry between Jinjos and moles, which means there could be trouble if we don't turn up!" King Jingaling said.

"I guess that is a big deal..." Sly said.

"Exactly! Anyway, you'd better hurry and put a stop to what's going on before things get worse." King Jingaling said.

"We will, thank you." Noel said as they leaving the throne room.

"Banjo, we gotta work together again, if we wanna stop Grunty for good." Ky said.

"I agree. It's great to team up with you guys again." Banjo said.

"Just stay out of my way, Music boy and Duck boy." Kazooie said.

"Same to you, bitch!" Ken yelled.

"Yeah!" Donald yelled.

Meanwhile at what looks like a giant tower fortress Grunty, Mingella, and Blobbeld are working on what looks like a giant machine.

"C'mon, sisters! Time I lack, what's the plan to get my body back?" Grunty asked.

"Annoying your rhyming is, so stop or we won't tell." Mingella said.

"Oh, if I must..." Grunty said.

"B.O.B. this is. Big-O-Blaster, by Mingy and me. Life force from ground, plants, and creatures it can suck." Blobbeld said.

"Stored in big tank life force is. Shower Grunty will take when tank full. Then, new body you will have." Mingella said.

"An evil and heartless plan, I love it! How long will it take to suck up enough life force?" Grunty asked.

"Not slim you are, so plenty will be needed." Mingella said.

"So, start blasting!" Grunty yelled.

"Patient you must be. Target you must pick first." Blobbeld said.

"Hmm, well, that cursed Jingaling has just helped that annoying bear. I reckon we blast the Jinjo King!' Grunty said.

"Auto-targeting B.O.B. has button you only have to press." Mingella said and Grunty presses the 'Suck' button making B.O.B. unleash a beam of energy at the Jinjo palace.

As the group start moving they see something.

"What's that?" T.J. asked and they see the beam of energy hit the Jinjo palace.

"What...?" Noel asked.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked and the palace start's turning stone grey.

"This is not good..." Ky said.

Back at the castle tower the life force tank has hit close to 'Grunty's Life Force'.

"Successful B.O.B. was, Jingaling's life force we have." Mingella said.

"Right then, girls, let's blast the whole island!" Grunty said.

"This, we can do, but big charge-up B.O.B. will need." Blobbeld said.

"Hours it will take and revenge bear will seek." Mingella said.

"Aw, don't worry about him. Banjo's got no one to help him now that the mole and Jingaling are out of the way. He'll never get to us in time." Grunty said as the sister laugh evilly.

"So, what happened?" Sora asked.

"Something bad, but I don't think we should check..." Tails said.

Storm goes into the palace but then runs back out.

"PIKACHU!' Storm said scared.

"What's wrong?" Ky asked.

"Pika! Pika!" Storm said.

"What? King Jingaling's a zombie now?" Ky asked.

"Pika, Pika!" Storm said.

"That's awful..." Noel said.

"This must be Grunty's doing." Banjo said.

"We have to stop her and FAST!" Elena said and they nod.

The group start moving and later and go underground and find a house and decide to go in taking them to the next area.

_(Bottles' House-Living Room)_

The group arrive at the house and they find a female mole.

"Hello, Banjo. Hello Kazooie." The female mole said.

"Hi, Mrs. Bottles. How're you?" Banjo asked.

"Fine, fine." Mrs. Bottles said.

"Wait, she's Bottles' wife?" Blaze asked.

"Yep, should we tell her about ghostly boy?" Kazooie asked.

"Be quiet!" Donald yelled.

"What's wrong? Is Bottles okay? He should be back for his dinner. He never misses it." Mrs. Bottles said.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Banjo said.

"Let's go. This place is depressing." Ken said but Elena whacks his head.

The group continue through the house and they later find a hole and use it take them somewhere else.

_(Main Island-Wooded Hollow)_

The group arrive at the wood hollow area and begin making their way through but then they find what looks like a hut and they see Werewolf Black Xetis and Soldier Heartless surrounding it.

"Black Xetis and Heartless!" Sora said.

"Not them again..." Kazooie said.

"Why're they attacking that hut?" Kiyo asked.

"Who cares, we need to defend it." Max said.

"Right!" Banjo said as they go and confront the Black Xetis and Heartless.

"Gotcha, freaks!" Kazooie said.

"Time to kick ass!" Ken said.

_(Battle Theme: Dance of the Evil Witch)_

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless!)_

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack the group with their claws and then bite with their fangs while the Soldier Heartless deliver spin kicks but Ky casts Telekinesis to lift them and then slams them while Noel horizontal slashes with with Magic Wish followed by casting Magnet and attracts the enemies together allowing Sora to aerial slash with Favorite Deputy and then enters Hyper Hammer and delivers many bashes and swings with the hammer followed by a heavy swing and a powerful slam and then enters Drill Punch and delivers a drilling strike and then goes underground and delivers a drill uppercut but the Soldier Heartless leap attack at the group while the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howling attacks but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs and then they deliver a charging attack but the Werewolf Black Xetis pounce to strike but Grace uses Bite while Sly uses Cane Spin while Blaze shoots fireballs but the Soldier Heartless deliver spinning kicks but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the Soldier Heartless deliver leaping attacks while the Werewolf Black Xetis slash with their claws but Storm uses Iron Tail while Max uses Cyclone while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls while the Soldier Heartless jump and then deliver somersault kicks but Murray uses Uppercut while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows while Donald casts Earth followed by casting Gravity but the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws while the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their frenzy mode and deliver rapid attacks with their claws but Elena casts Magma followed by casting Triple Blizzard while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley uses Afterburner and they defeat all of the Black Xetis and Heartless.

After the fight the group examine the hut.

"I wonder who lives here." Ky said.

"Maybe Mumbo's in there." Banjo said.

"Let's go take a look." Bentley said as they go inside.

_(Wumba's Hut)_

The group arrive inside the hut and they find a woman wearing Native clothing.

"Oh, hello. Welcome to Wumba's hut?" The woman named Wumba said.

"Uh, hi." Sora said.

"So, what do you do here?" Noel asked.

"Wumba can use magic to help heroes." Wumba said.

"Really? Because Mumbo can do magic too." Elena said.

"Mumbo amateur. Wumba real magic master." Wumba said.

"Really, care to show what you can do?" Donald asked.

"First, give Wumba Globo." Wumba said.

"Glow...bow...?" Sora asked.

"Globo help Wumba's magic." Wumba said.

"Um, okay." Banjo said as they leave the hut.

The group go back outside and while looking for a Globo they find a rock blocking the way.

"That rock's in the way." Max said.

"Let's move it." Kazooie said.

"That won't happen, punks!" A voice said and they see a metallic silo opening revealing a mole wearing a Sargent outfit.

"Who the hell are you?" Ken asked.

"Watch your mouth, punk! I am Sargent Jamjars! Bottles' brother." Jamjars said.

"What did you mean by we can't move it?" Noel asked.

"It's simple. Those witches used magic to block off the stone and there is no access." Jamjars said.

"So, we need to get rid of the magic. How?" Banjo asked.

"First, find the Globo for Wumba and she'll handle the rest. So long!" Jamjars said as he dives for the silo which closes making him hit his head but crawls back in.

"Ha, what an asshole." Ken said.

"Do you ever shut up?" T.J. asked.

"C'mon, let's go find that Globo like what we're doin'." Goofy said.

The group search the wooded hollow and they later find a small pink creature.

"Is that a Globo?" Ky asked.

"Maybe." Lucas said.

"Let's take it and find out." Banjo said taking the creature.

The group later return to the hut and talk to Wumba.

"Hey, we have this thing." Sora said.

"That Globo. Place it into pot." Wumba said and Banjo throws the Globo in. "Excellent, now I can remove the magic of rock." Wumba said using her magic to dispel the magic off the rock. "Magic removed. You can use you power to get rid of rock." Wumba said.

"Thanks, Wumba." Noel said.

The group return outside and Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, and Donald use their magic to get rid of the rock destroying revealing a hole.

"Looks like our next ticket in." Ken said.

"Very observant of you, Music boy." Kazooie said.

"SHUDDUP!" Ken yelled.

"BOTH of you shuddup!" Ky snapped.

"See, now you made Ky mad." Kazooie said.

"Piss off!" Ken yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Ky shouted making the two stop.

"Let's just get moving." Zatch said as they go through the hole taking them to the next area.

_(Main Island-Mountain Top)_

The group arrive at the mountain top of the island and they find what looks like a skull looking hut.

"That looks like Mumbo's hut." Banjo said.

"Let's go pay him a visit." Noel said as they go into the skull hut.

_(Mumbo's Hut)_

The group arrive in the hut and they find Mumbo sleeping.

"Wake up, Bone boy." Kazooie said making Mumbo wake up.

"Oh, bear and bird are here and new friends from before have returned." Mumbo said.

"Hey, Mumbo." Lucas said.

"We're going to try and stop Grunty again. Wanna help?" Sora asked.

"Mumbo want to help, but first, Mumbo's magic stick missing. Evil creatures came and stole it from Mumbo. Find magic stick and return it to Mumbo." Mumbo said.

"Where are they?" Kiyo asked.

"They escaped into the mines down the mountain. Find mines, find evil creatures." Mumbo said.

"Okay, Mumbo, we'll be right back." Noel said as they leave.

The group return outside and make their way through the mountain top and they later find what looks like an entrance hole.

"This could be the mine entrance." Max said.

"Well, one way to find out." Tails said as they go into the hole.

_(Glitter Gulch Mine-Entrance)_

The group arrive at the mines and they're full of gems and jewels of different colors.

"This is such a big place." Murray said.

"Big as the Cooper vault." Sly said.

"Or the Cave of Wonders." Donald said.

"Where are we gonna find Mumbo's staff in a place like this?" Zatch asked.

"Tails, Bentley?" Ky asked and the two use their techno maps.

"Okay... We should go that way. Who knows where and when the Black Xetis and Heartless could show up." Tails said.

"Like that never happens." Shadow said.

_(Information: Find Mumbo's staff!)_

The group begin moving through the mines but unknowing to them a dark corridor appears revealing to be the Brotherhood member who takes off the hood revealing to be Aril.

"So, just as expected, Noel has reunited with the wretched bear and bird. Now, I'll end all of them at once." Aril said and she also sees four figures searching the mines and they are Porky, Zazz, Zeena, and Zomnom. "How interesting, they're trying to find that box in vain. They're nothing, so they can do what they want." Aril said as disappears in darkness.

The group search the mines for Mumbo's staff while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and continue through the piles of gems and jewels and they follow a sparkly road taking them to the next area.

_(Glitter Gulch Mine-Glittering Path)_

The group arrive at a glittering path of the mines and they see floating red gems floating.

"Those floating gems, maybe we can use those to get across." Bentley said as they use the floating gems to get across to the next area.

While the group continue to move through the mines they find a crystal pillar and go for it but then many Vampirebat Black Xetis and Werewolf Black Xetis appear.

"Oh, joy, now we gotta deal with them." Kazooie said.

"You've clearly forgot how to fight, Feather head." Ken said.

"At least I'm not an idiot." Kazooie said.

"Will you two shut up and fight?!" Elena asked.

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis!)_

The Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic waves to attack while the Werewolf Black Xetis pounce around and attack with their claws but Sora uses his Drill Punch to grab a Black Xeti and then slams the Black Xeti on the ground while slamming other Black Xetis over and over and then delivers the final slam while Ky triple slashes with Spring Beauty followed by casting Mega Flare while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Lethal Frame and freezes enemies and then delivers many slashes before returning time back to normal dealing great damage to the Black Xetis but the Werewolf Black Xetis delivers big bites with their fangs but Max blocks the fangs with his shield and then uses Shield Missile while Sly uses Cane Upper while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers but the Vampirebat Black Xetis fly around and deliver aerial strikes but Donald casts Gravity to bring down the Black Xetis allowing T.J. to multi slash with his knife while Banjo and Kazooie roll to attack but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls while the Vamirebat Black Xetis attack with their wings but Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch fire small lightning bolts while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Vampirebat Black Xetis aerial kick but Lucky delivers a multi aerial kick while Goofy uses Goofy Rocket while Ken throws magic music bombs but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their frenzy mode and deliver multiple attacks with their claws but Bentley shoots sleep darts to make them sleep allowing Tails to summon Magic Hand and it delivers a powerful punch but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic waves but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Murray uses Uppercut but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws while the Vampirebat Black Xetis aerial kick but Storm calls down lightning to strike while Elena casts Aero followed by using Barrier Surge and they defeat all of the Black Xetis.

The group examine the crystal pillar.

"Hmm, maybe we can use that crystal to help us." Ky said.

"Good idea, Ky. Try it out." Banjo said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora use Flowmotion of the crystal and spin along it making more gems float allowing the group to use the gems to get across and they later arrive at the next part of the mines.

_(Glitter Gulch Mine-Dark Mines)_

The group arrive at a very dark area of the mines and so Ky and Noel cast Fire magic on their Keyblades to create light allowing them to see but as they keep moving something rises from the ground and they're red crystals.

"Wak, rising crystals!" Donald said.

"We better be careful." Sly said.

As the group keep going Porky, Zazz, Zomnom, and Zeena see the group and Porky smiles an evil smile.

"It's the losers!" Porky said.

"Let's waste 'em!" Zazz said.

"Really? I just did my hair and nails. Besides, we were told not to deal with them." Zeena said.

"Aw, have a sense of humor, Zeena. We'll just crush them without 'em knowing." Porky said and he sees dynamite and smirks more evilly. "Hope you losers are ready for a BLAST!" Porky said.

As the group continue to move through the dark area Grace looks up at something and it's dynamite.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"What's wrong, Grace?" Noel asked.

"Uh-oh! Look out!" Banjo said seeing dynamite coming at them but they move.

"Dammit! It's dark, crystals are risin', and now dynamite are headin' for us?! This mine hates us." Ken said.

"Move!" Sora said.

The group rush their way through the dark area while dodging rising crystals and throwing dynamite and more Black Xetis appear and attack but they defeat the Black Xetis and keep moving but more dynamite flies at them while more crystals rise but the group keep dodging while using Flowmotion to reach crystals to get across and they come across a rocky bridge but more dynamite flies at them and so they cross it but dynamite breaks parts of the bridge and they find the end and try to reach it but then dynamite breaks the bridge making the group fall and they scream.

"Hahahaha! Goodbye, losers!" Porky said.

"Well, that was fun. Now, can we get back to our box hunt?" Zeena asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Porky said.

"And maybe somethin' to eat on the way?" Zomnom said.

"Ugh, fine." Porky said.

_(Glitter Gulch Mine-Underground)_

After the fall the group recover and look around to find themselves in an underground area of the mines.

"Just what happened? Where'd the dynamites come from?" Sora asked.

"Ya got me. They just showed up outta nowhere." Banjo said.

"We need to hurry and find Mumbo's staff." Noel said.

"Oh, you shouldn't rush yourself, dear sister." A voice said and they see a dark corridor appearing revealing Aril. "It's never a good thing." Aril said.

"A-Aril..." Noel said.

"You!" Sora yelled.

"Rixla?!" Banjo asked shocked.

"Hey, how're you back? We beat you!" Kazooie said.

"Oh, that's right, we never met again have we? My REAL name is Aril. I'd say it's nice to see you two idiots again, but that'd be a lie." Aril said.

"Why are YOU here?! I guess you're here to torment Noel?" Ky asked putting Noel behind him.

"You may have been back to bein' human again after your Nobody kicked the bucket, but we kicked your ass before and we'll do it again!" Ken yelled taking out his guitar and charges at Aril who sends Ken back with telekinetic force.

"Trust me, I would LOVE nothing more than to kill all of you, especially Noel, but I think making you suffer first would be more fun." Aril said.

"Just tell us your mumbo-jumbo crap and get outta here!" Elena yelled.

"Hmph, very impatient. Fine. I'll humor you. Let me start off with you're wasting your time trying to stop Grunty, as she's seeking to regain her body once more by stealing the life force of the idiots on this island." Aril said.

"Wait, are YOU responsible for bringing Grunty back?" Banjo asked.

"Guilty as charged." Aril said.

"You responsible for getting Bottles killed." Kazooie said.

"Not really. Grunty did it by herself. I only freed her because she's nothing but a pawn in the game. Her hatred for you gives rise to the darkness in her heart and that could be the thing the Brotherhood needs in order to strengthen Malus." Aril said.

"Yeah, well, news flash; WE'RE stopping Grunty before she can cause any more damage." Ky said.

"Good luck stopping us." Lucas said.

"Fine, see if you can defend this pitiful world from the darkness. It's going to be brought to chaos anyway." Aril said.

"Oh, no! You're NOT gonna ruin this world. Not again." Banjo said.

"You wanna stop me? Go ahead." Aril said taking out a staff and throws it.

"That's..." Banjo stops talking.

"I had the Black Xetis steal that bonehead's staff so I could slow you down. Don't expect anything easy because I will still make your lives a living hell." Aril said disappearing in her dark corridor.

"Bitch." Ken said.

"What's her deal? She's still upset because we defeated her?" Kazooie asked.

"Of many people she wants gone, she wants me dead the most." Noel said.

"She might've hurt you back at the dream worlds, but we're here and we'll protect you." Sora said.

"Trust me, Noel, Aril's gonna get what's comin' to her if she messes with us." Ky said.

"And I haven't forgotten what she did to you back at Bygone Fortress." Banjo said.

"I just hope I get to peck that witch again." Kazooie said.

"Thank you, all of you." Noel said.

"Now, let's get outta here." Elena said.

The group make their way to escape from the mines and they come across mine tracks and find what looks like a minecart and so they get on the minecart and use it to get through the mine tracks to get by the underground area but then they see Black Xetis and Heartless using minecarts to attack but Ky, Noel, and Sora fire their light shots to defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs and they still use the minecart to get through and later the minecart takes them to upper tracks and takes them back to the entrance area of the mines.

"We're back." Kiyo said.

"Let's give this back to Mumbo." Tails said and they leave the mines.

The group return outside and return back to Mumbo's hut and find Mumbo.

"Welcome back, friends. You have Mumbo's magic stick?" Mumbo asked.

"We do." Noel said giving Mumbo his staff.

"Thank you, friends. Now, I join you." Mumbo said.

"Thank you, Mumbo." Banjo said.

"Now, let's get going before Grunty hurts anyone else." Lucas said as they leave the hut.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Now we're starting off with Banjo-Kazooie once again and this time it's its sequel. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy, Banjo, and Kazooie continue their adventure to stop Grunty's plan of stealing life forces of the inhabitants of the island, but Aril continues to cause trouble for the group and make their journey more difficult. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	21. Chapter 20: Showdown with Grunty

**Hey, everyone. It's time for a new chapter, but first, there's some obvious confusion that I need to clarify first. **

**Asperger Hero: I was not talking about you. I didn't put your name in the note when I was talking about a different guest reviewer, who kept requesting updates. I said 'Guest', not your name. Next time, please read clearly before jumping to conclusions.**

**Guest: Thank you for the apology and I forgive you. I'd like to say I'm sorry as well for snapping at you. It's just that the update requests were really excessive and that's what made me lose my temper. Just keep in mind that there will be times that there are other stuff that keep me from writing and I'm trying to find time to update chapters. Thank you for understanding.**

**Sorry for all that, everyone. I just want to move with no further drama and try to make amends. Anyway, with that out of the way, let's move on! So, without further ado, let's get to the next chapter. On with the show. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Showdown with Grunty

The group leave the hut with Mumbo and continue on through the mountain top and they later come across what looks like a cave nearby and so they decide to go into the cave taking them to the next area.

_(Main Island-Pine Grove)_

The group arrive at a pine grove area where it's raining.

"So, how far are we until we reach Grunty?" Sora asked.

"How the hell should we know? We'll keep goin' in circles until we find the stupid bitch." Ken said.

"Hey, what's that over there?" T.J. asked pointing at a neon sign that says 'Witchy World'.

"'Witchy World'?" Ky asked.

"The hell is that?" Ken asked.

"It sounds like an amusement park." Donald said.

"Maybe Grunty might be in there." Banjo said.

"One way to find out." Noel said.

"So, we're goin' to a theme park, again. First Circus Park, then that amusement park in Woodlands, and now this." Ky said.

"If there is a clown talking to me, I'll bash his teeth in." Elena said as they go into the neon place.

_(Witchy World-Circus Boardwalk)_

The group arrive at a theme park with many tops around.

"Gee, it's such a big park." Banjo said.

"Nothin' special, but where's the cotton candy?" Kazooie asked.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starvin'. Can we get something to eat?" Murray asked.

_"Hehehehehe! Hello, stupid bear and bird! And wretched fools! This is your old friend, Gruntilda!" _Grunty said.

"Grunty!" Ky said.

"She IS back." Noel said.

"And she ain't rhyming." Ken said.

_"I hope you're all ready for a fun filled day in Witchy World, because I have a bunch of killer events lined up!" _Grunty said.

"We're not here to have fun, you stupid hag!" Shadow yelled.

"Where are you?!" Ky demanded.

_"See how tense you are? This vacation is just what you need! Remember, no one leaves Witchy World unhappy...because no one ever leaves Witchy World ALIVE!"_ Grunty said laughing evilly.

"Wow, what a massive hag." Sora said.

"We could..." Max stops talking as the gate blocks the entrance. "Never mind." Max said.

"Guess we'll have to find an alternate exit." Banjo said.

"Meanwhile, we gotta survive this hellhole of a theme park." Ky said.

_(Information: Escape from Witchy World!)_

The group start moving through the circus and while walking down the boardwalk and they come across a giant blue and white top and decide to go in.

_(Witchy World-Big Top)_

The group are inside the big top and they find three different doors and only the left and right doors are open but the middle door is closed.

"Three doors, but two are opened." Goofy said.

"Look at this." Sly said looking at a sign on the middle door that says 'Two tickets required'.

"So, we need to find two tickets and bring 'em back here." Banjo said.

"Park dangerous, many traps await." Mumbo said.

"He has a point. We should traverse the rest of Hell World and find these tickets." Ky said and they nod.

"But which door do we go first?" Tails asked.

"I don't think it matters." Lucas said.

"Well, we'd better decide." Sora said.

"And I think we should split up to cover more ground." Elena said.

"Great idea. Goofy, Vulgar mouth, Tails, Shadow, Storm, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Murray, and Mumbo, you're with me and Sora for the right door." Ky said.

"In that case, Donald, Elena, Max, Blaze, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Bentley, Lucas, and Banjo and Kazooie are with me for the left door." Noel said.

"Then it's settled. Let's find the tickets and meet back here." Bentley said as they go for the two doors.

_(Witchy World-Pinball)_

Noel's group arrive at what looks like a giant pinball machine.

"We're in...a giant pinball machine?" Donald asked.

"How much time did Grunty have to make this place?" Zatch asked.

_"Hello, heroes! I hope you're all ready for a game of pinball!" _Grunty said.

"You think this is all a game, huh?" Elena asked.

_"Yes, I do! Now, to make things interesting, you must reach 10,100,000 points to win!" _Grunty said.

"That's a stupid game!" Kiyo said.

"We're NOT playing it!" Donald and Kazooie yelled.

_"I can see you're anxious to play. Ready...set...GO!" _Grunty said.

"Guess, we have no choice now." Banjo said.

"No, so let's get started." Noel said.

The group start moving through the pinball machine while dodging giant balls coming at them and just then Doom-in-a-Box Black Xetis appear while Wizard Heartless appear and attack the group who fight back with Noel slashing with her Keyblade while Elena shoots magic bolts while Donald casts Blizzard while Max bashes with his shield while Blaze shoots fireballs while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Bentley throws bombs while Lucas uses PK Love while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs and they defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless and they find what look like bars with Gruny's face on them and so Noel strikes at the bars and just then she gets a score and so the others begin going for the bars to get next scores but then more giant balls roll at them but they dodge while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless and then Noel comes across a slot machine goes in and then gets Lucky 7 getting many prizes and finding more Grunty bars around and so the group attack the Grunty bars to get more points and later the group destroy all the Grunty bars and get the score of 10,100,000 points.

"Looks like we've got the score." Blaze said.

"Finally, now, let's find that ticket and..." Kiyo was cut off as giant balls rain down at the group.

_"Move fast, because it's time for MULTIBALL!" _Grunty said.

"Awww, phooey..." Donald said.

"Everyone, let's get the hell out!" Elena said.

The group make their way through the pinball machine while avoiding raining balls and Grace finds something and it's a ticket and so he takes it.

"You've found a ticket! Well done, Grace." Noel said petting Grace who chuckles.

"Now, let's go." Donald said as they make their way out of the pinball machine.

_(Witchy World-Fair Grounds)_

Ky's and Sora's group arrive at a fair of the park and it's full of many toys and games.

"Man, I've seen a theme park big and full of stuff, but not like THIS." Sora said.

"These toys and games oughta be Grunty's traps." Tails said.

"No, crap. Let's just find that ticket and get the hell out." Ken said.

"Maybe we can actually uses these games as a way to lead us the way." Goofy said.

"Good call." Shadow said.

"Warrior Rule #1: Always the explore your surroundings." T.J. said.

"Then, let's get moving." Sly said.

"And while we're at it, let's find somethin' to eat." Murray said.

The group start moving through the fair grounds and they later find a gate blocking the way and they find a target on the wall and so Ky picks up a ball and throws it at the target hitting it making the gate open allowing the group to continue but they see Doom-in-a-Box Black Xetis and Marionette Heartless and attack the group who fight back with Ky and Sora slashing with their Keyblades while Ken bashes with his guitar while Goofy bashes with his shield while Tails delivers a flying kick while Shadow multi punches while Storm uses Iron Tail while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Murray double punches while Mumbo uses his staff to cast magic bolts and they defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless and keep moving through the grounds and they find another target and so Sora picks up a ball and throws it at the target making something open and it's another tent and they go in.

The group arrive at what looks like a maze full of hedges and green fire.

"Great, a hedge maze. Just what we need." Shadow said.

"We find way to make hedge disappear." Mumbo said.

"Yeah, but what?" Ky asked.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at what looks like a skeletal finger and pulls it making the hedge drop revealing the way.

"Well, there's our path." Sora said and they start moving.

The group go through the maze to find more skeletal fingers to pull to make the hedges disappear but then they see rolling spikes on the ground but they avoid them and continue to move on through the hedge maze and they later reach the end of the hedge maze and come across another tent and go in and they find many bumper cars.

"Let me guess, we'll have to play bumper cars." Tails said and Voodoo Doll Black Xetis appear and begin enchanting the bumper cars bringing them to life.

"I think they wanna play with us." Murray said.

"Until we die." Shadow said.

"Not if we have a say." Ky said as they find more bumper cars and they get on.

The group start using the bumpers to ram into the possessed bumper cars who try to ram them back into the group but the bumper car battle keeps going and later the group ram and destroy the possessed bumper cars.

_(Obtained: Gum-Gum Heartbinder: Ky and Noel)_

The group get off the bumper cars and look around.

"I like goin' to amusement parks as much as the next guy, but where's the ticket?" Ky asked.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said finding a ticket.

"Well, our search is over." Sora said.

"Got that right. Now, let's get the hell out please." Ken said as they leave the fair grounds.

Everyone returns to the big top and meet with each other.

"Got the ticket?" Ky asked.

"Yes, and you?" Noel asked.

"No problem." Sora said.

"Now, let's use these to get to the middle door." Tails said.

Ky and Noel use the tickets to unlock the middle door and the group go into the next part of the theme park.

_(Witchy World-Hall of Amusement)_

The group are now what looks like a hall of many mirrors around.

"Another day, another maze." Ky said.

"Let's just find a way out of here." Kazooie said.

"Agreed. I'm tired of being here." Blaze said.

The group begin moving through the hall of mirrors while dodging green flames many mirrors fire and while the place is a huge maze they manage to get past the giant hall and make it to a different hall full of giant Jack-in-a-Boxes that deliver giant axe attacks but the group avoid them and continue moving and they later come across what looks like an empty room and they find a skeletal finger.

"Is there no other way to go?" Noel asked.

"Heh, I bet if we pull that finger, like last time, we'll be out." Ken said going for the skeletal finger.

"Hold on, Ken..." Goofy said but Ken pulls the skeletal finger.

"See? Nothin' to..." Ken was cut off as the floor breaks revealing a hole and the group fall into it.

The group are now in what looks like a giant dark room.

"Nice going, idiot." Kazooie said.

"Shuddup! Like I was supposed to know that'd happen." Ken said.

"Shh!" Ky shushed them and looks around. "You hear something?" Ky asked and just then colorful lights turn on.

"Uh, what's goin' on?" Banjo asked and they see someone coming and it's Blobbeld.

"Enjoyed your day at Grunty's park, I hope? Created this place as trap to stop you." Blobbeld said.

"Lemme guess, you're one of Grunty's sisters? Guess ugliness runs in the family." Ken said.

"Talk so big, you won't much longer. Have new playmate for you." Blobbeld said casting a spell to make something appear and it's a flat green dinosaur like balloon.

"Uh, hate to burst your bubble, but how's a balloon gonna stop us?" Donald asked.

"Like this." Blobbeld said casting another spell to make the dinosaur balloon inflate and bringing it to life.

"Uh-oh..." Banjo said.

"I agree, Banjo..." Goofy said as the giant balloon comes to life.

"Mr. Patches, you meet for he will give you more fun." Blobbeld said.

"Well, well, new friends to play with? I have a fun game for you." Mr. Patches said.

"Yeah well, we have our own game. I call it 'Pop the Stupid Balloon'!" Elena said.

"If you think you can take US, you're clearly full of hot air." Sora said.

"Now that's not very nice, guess I'll have to teach you a lesson. It'll hurt you more than me." Mr. Patches said.

_(Boss Theme: Mr. Patches' Boss Theme)_

"Guys, you see those patches all over his body?" Tails said.

"Yes and we know what to do." Blaze said.

"Destroy them." Lucas said.

_(Information: Defeat Mr. Patches!)_

Mr. Patches throws beach balls at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky coats Dawn of Hope with Thunder magic and uses Thunder Raid at one of the patches dealing damage to Mr. Patches.

"Oh, no! Not there! Anywhere but there!" Mr. Patches said.

"Hurt Mr. Patches you will no longer. Here, take this!" Blobbeld said casting a spell to make boxing gloves rise from the ground.

"Doesn't look like we'll be fighting on the ground now." Zatch said.

"Elena!" Ky said.

"Yeah!" Elena said casting her levitation magic to make everyone float while Kazooie flies.

Mr. Patches keeps throwing beach balls at the group who dodge and Ky casts Fire at one of the patches while Noel casts Blizzard at another patch while Sora uses Strike Raid at another patch but Mr. Patches jumps into the air and tries to land on the group who dodge and Donald casts Thunder Shot while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but Mr. Patches shoots more beach balls but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them at a patch while Ken shoots Fire coated magic music notes but Mr. Patches jumps and tries to land on the group but Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. throws many knives at the patches but Mr. Patches unleashes balloons and sends them at the group but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows but Mr. Patches shoots beach balls but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite at one of the patches but Mr. Patches jumps and tries to land on the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Mr. Patches unleashes more balloons to attack but Sly uses Dive Attack while Bentley shoots darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Mr. Patches fires beach balls but Banjo has Kazooie fire egg grenades while Mumbo fires magic bolts and the group manage to get all of the patches.

"Oh, no! I think I'm done for!" Mr. Patches said as he starts deflating and flies all over until he's flat again.

"That was your best weapon? You'll have to do better than that!" Kazooie said.

"In fact, come down here and fight!" Elena said.

"Over this is not! Once B.O.B charges once more, we'll fire at entire island." Blobbeld said.

"That's not gonna happen!" Noel yelled.

"We've stopped Grunty before and we'll do it again." Banjo said.

"Not this time." Blobbeld said casting a spell to make the group disappear.

The group are now in a different area which is what looks like a wasteland.

"Uh, damn, that's some magic." Ky said.

"We're not throwing the towel just yet." Kiyo said.

"Nope, but we gotta find a get outta here first and then find Grunty." Sora said.

"Wherever HERE is." Lucas said.

"Don't worry, just because we're far off doesn't mean we're gone. There should be some inhabitants to get help." Banjo said.

_(Main Island-Wastelands)_

"Gawrsh, I hope we're not lost." Goofy said.

"I don't think we are, Dad. We just gotta find a way out." Max said.

"Let's look around and someone or something." Elena said.

The group start exploring the wastelands to find something that can help but as they're looking around they find three figures which are Zazz, Zomnom, and Zeena.

"Hey, look! It's Zazz, Zomnom, and Zeena!" T.J. said as they hide behind a rock wall.

"What're they doing here?" Sly asked.

"Probably looking for that black box." Tails said.

"I dunno what they're up to or why they're after that box, but if they're here, then we should do something about 'em." Sora said.

"No, Sora!" Donald yelled.

"Look, they're evil, definitely, but they're not causing us trouble." Ky said.

"And besides, we've got to find Grunty and not waste more time." Noel said.

"I know, but still, think of the chaos they could cause around here." Sora said.

"Maybe, but forget it!" Donald yelled.

"Awww, all this searchin' is making me more hungry!" Zomnom said.

"And this stupid wasteland is not good for my nails and hair! Let's hurry up and find this stupid box and get out." Zeena said.

"Hey, lookie here!" Zazz said pointing at what a tail sticking out of the the rock wall.

"Someone's following us." Zeena said.

"Whatever or whoever it is, it's my new dinner!" Zomnom said going for the rock wall and punches at it destroying revealing the group. "Hey, it's uh...uh..." Zomnom tries to remember.

"It's those annoying heroes again!" Zeena said.

"Finally! I've been waitin' for an excuse to busts 'em up all day!" Zazz said.

"You idiot, you forgot what Zavok said, we're not supposed to deal with them." Zeena said.

"But I'm hungry." Zomnom said.

"And I wanna kill somethin'!" Zazz said.

"You know what, fine. You two can destroy them. The less trouble, the better." Zeena said.

"Not so fast! Why're you guys still trying to find that black box? What're you even gonna do with it?" Ky asked.

"To do whatever we want, of course!" Zazz said.

"Yeah, and we're gonna make our own 'Book of Prophecies' and stuff." Zomnom said.

"IDIOT! Shut up!" Zeena yelled.

"Book of Prophecies?" Noel asked.

"Look, why we're after it is none of your business! If you keep interfering, then I guess we'll have to destroy you. Zazz, Zomnom, you destroy them." Zeena said.

"Wait, what're YOU gonna do?" Zazz asked.

"Doing my nails, of course. Not wasting my energy for something as what Zor would say pointless." Zeena said going for a rock.

"Fine! Zomnom, dinner time!" Zazz said.

"Finally!" Zomnom said.

"Here we go..." Max said.

"Let's just kick their asses and move on." Ken said.

"For once, I agree with Potty mouth. I need to peck something." Kazooie said.

_(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

_(Information: Defeat Zazz and Zomnom!)_

Zazz charges at the group and delivers multi wild punches but Ky blocks and then delivers a kickback and then delivers a slamming slash with Dawn of Hope sending the Zeti to Noel who vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Cartwheel Blizzard while Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Aero sending Zazz into the air but Zomnom grabs Zazz and then delivers a powerful slamming attack on the ground causing a quake and unleashing yellow shock waves but Murray picks up a rock and throws it at Zomnom stunning him allowing Banjo to have Kazooie deliver a powerful charge while Grace uses Bite but Zazz dashes all over while unleashing pink energy shots at the group while Zomnom delivers a tornado strike while unleashing yellow energy shots Max blocks the shots with his shield and then uses Cyclone at Zomnom while T.J. somersault slashes at Zazz with his knife while Mumbo summons a giant magic shot but Zomnom slams his fists on the ground creating yellow shock waves and causing more quakes while Zazz creates pink energy stars and throws them all over the area but Elena casts Reflect to make the pink energy stars go back to Zazz while Shadow homes at Zomnom and delivers Chaos infused multi punches while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Zazz wildly punches at the group followed by a crazy tail whip while Zomnom delivers heavy punches but Lucas uses PK Flash while Donald casts Earth followed by casting Water while Storm uses Skullbash but Zomnom jumps to try and land on the group who dodge and yellow shock waves cause more quakes while Zazz dashes all over and shoots pink energy shots but Tails throws ring bombs while Sly uses Cane Spin but Zazz unleashes pink energy stars and throws them all over while Zomnom delivers a tornado strike while unleashing yellow energy shots but Goofy uses Tornado on Zomnom while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga on Zazz while Ken unleashes magic music fists coated with Water magic and sends them to deliver a watery strike but Zazz attacks the group wildly and then unleashes a giant pink energy shot while Zomnom slams his fists on the ground creating yellow shock waves causing quakes but Blaze lashes with her flame whips while Bentley throws ice bombs but Zomnom delivers heavy swings with his fists and then delivers a hammer fist strike while Zazz dashes all over and delivers wild strikes but Sora triple slashes with Favorite Deputy and then enters Hyper Hammer and delivers heavy swings and then delivers a giant bash while Noel diagonal slashes with Magic Wish and then enters Faerie Baton and uses music to unleash swarms of faeries while Ky delivers four slashes with Spring Beauty and then enters Electric Prod and delivers stunning electric strikes with his prod and they finish off Zazz and Zomnom.

"UGH! Why can't we beat you?!" Zazz demanded.

"Because you're idiots." Elena said.

"You never stood a chance from the get-go." T.J. said.

"Okay, we've officially wasted enough time here. Let's get out of this filthy rock and dirt infested place and find that stupid box!" Zeena said.

"But I'm still hungry..." Zomnom said.

"You can eat AFTER we find the box!" Zeena said as she leaves.

"Now the Boss's gonna beat me!" Zazz said as he leaves.

"I need a snack." Zomnom said as he leaves.

"Losers." Ky said.

"Now, that's dealt with, back to finding our way outta here." Max said.

"Yes, we can't waste time here." Shadow said.

The group continue to move through the wasteland and they come across a rocky bridge and cross it taking them to the other side of the wasteland where they find skeletal dinosaurs all over the wasteland and also find quicksand and so they have to jump past rock steps to avoid the quicksand and they later arrive at the next part of the wasteland and they see a rock wall in the way and so Ky, Noel, and Sora run up the rock wall going to the upper part of the wasteland and they find a bridge leading to somewhere and so they cross the bridge taking them to the next area of the island.

_(Main Island-Quagmire)_

The group arrive at a quagmire full of purple toxic water and heavy rain pours.

"Well, we're finally out of that place." Sora said.

"Yeah, but now we still don't know where we are." Lucas said.

"If we don't hurry, we'll never be able to find Grunty." Banjo said.

"Hey, what's that?" Tails asked pointing at a giant building and it has a sign that says 'Grunty Industries'.

"'Grunty Industries'. So, Grunty owns a theme park AND a polluting factory?" Ky asked.

"How much crap does she own?" Ken asked.

"Whaddya say we find her in there? It's her factory so we should be lucky to find her." Shadow said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Goofy said.

"What if it's another trap?" Bentley asked.

"Don't worry, we got out of that amusement deathtrap. We'll be fine." Sly said.

"I hope so." Donald said as they go for the factory.

_(Grunty Industries-Entrance)_

The group arrive at the entrance of the factory which is pouring toxic waste into the waters and flying droids are around searching for intruders.

"So, there's the factory, but the way is closed off from the inside. We gotta get in there." Tails said.

"But how?" Banjo asked.

"Sly, you're the break-in expert. You got an idea?" Ky asked.

Sly looks around to find an entry point and finds an open hole in the wall.

"I think we can use that as our means of getting in." Sly said.

"As long as we can get in, without those droids seeing us." Blaze said.

The group go for the open hole and Ky, Noel, and Sora run up the wall to get to the hole and the group enter the factory.

_(Grunty Industries-Floor 1)_

The group are now inside the factory in the first floor which has many conveyor belts and factory workers and so they hide and Sly sneaks up behind the factory workers and stealth strikes defeating them and they find a directory of the factory which has the second floor, third floor, and the basement.

"So, this is where Grunty's workers go to when needed." Tails said.

"Grunty could be any of these places." Elena said.

"Where do we start?" Max asked.

"Searching together's gonna be a waste of time in a place this big." Shadow said.

"He's right. We're gonna have to split into teams again." Tails said.

"Then, let's split into teams like last time." Ky said.

"I wanna be with Ky this time." Elena said hugging Ky's arm.

"You can have Pretty boy. I wanna be with Noel anyway." Ken said.

"Then, you know what, Elena, Donald, Tails, Storm, Lucky, T.J., Sly, you're with me for the second floor." Ky said.

"Ken, Grace, Goofy, Blaze, Bentley, Lucas, Banjo and Kazooie, you're with me for the basement." Noel said.

"Then that means Max, Kiyo and Zatch, Shadow, Murray, Mumbo, you're with me for the third floor." Sora said.

"We've got our Gummiphones, so call if you see anything around here." Ky said and Noel and Sora nod.

"Ready, and break!" Bentley said as they go their separate ways.

_(Grunty Industries-Floor 2)_

Ky's group arrive at the second floor of the factory and begin investigating and searching for anything while avoiding detection from droids searching for intruders and they come across a metallic bridge with toxic waste under it and so the group cross it carefully and are on the other side of the second floor and continue to search for Grunty or anything beneficial and they look up to see something above and so they find a metallic ladder and climb up to go upstairs and they find a metallic door and open it taking them to the next part of the second floor but unknowing to them Aril watches them and then sees the toxic waste and smiles evilly.

As Ky's group continue to explore the second floor Storm and Lucky look at the toxic waste rising.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"Huh?" Ky asked and sees the toxic waste rising.

"Oh, crap!" Elena said.

"We gotta move!" Donald said.

"And fast!" Ky said.

Ky's group starts moving while the toxic waste is still rising toward them but they continue to move through the factory taking them to the upper part of the second floor as the toxic waste continues to rise but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear but the group quickly defeat them and keep moving to avoid the rising toxic waste but they come across metallic pillars and so Ky knocks down the metallic pillars making a bridge allowing the group to get across and they find more metallic pillars and Ky destroys them making more bridges and they keep getting across but the toxic waste keeps rising to reach the group who keep moving to avoid the toxic waste and they find what looks like a hook leading upward and so Ky uses air step to get up and the group reach the upper second floor and they close the door.

"I think we lost that." Sly said.

"Who did that?" T.J. asked.

"Probably Grunty. I wonder where we are." Ky said looking around to find themselves at an office.

"Looks like an office of some kind." Elena said.

Storm looks around and then he finds something.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"What's up, boy?" Ky asked and Storm shows what looks a blueprint that says 'B.O.B'. "B.O.B.! Hey, that's what Blobbeld said earlier!" Ky said.

"Let's see." Tails said looking at the blueprint and reads the information. "This is terrible! They're using this machine to steal all life force from everyone on the island." Tails said.

"That explained why King Jingaling ended up being a zombie." T.J. said.

"But what're they stealing it for?" Donald asked.

"Use you head, Birdbrain! They're probably using it for Grunty? Have you stopped to wonder how long she was trapped down under that damn rock? She lost her whole body during that time." Elena said and Ky uses his Gummiphone to take a picture of the blueprints.

"There, now we gotta figure out where Grunty is." Ky said.

_(Grunty Industries-Floor 3)_

Sora's group arrive at the third floor of the factory to search for Grunty but they come across a pile of boxes.

"What're those boxes for?" Sora asked.

"I don't think we wanna know. The important thing is where is Grunty?" Kiyo asked.

"Help!" A voice cried.

"What?" Max asked and they see cages with Jinjos in it.

"Hey, it's those Jinjos!" Murray said.

"What happened here?" Shadow asked.

"Grunty and those other two witches came in that giant metal thing. We were scared that we had to leave our village, but they nabbed us and caged us here so they can use us for enslavement." The red Jinjo said.

"That awful!" Sora said.

"We gotta get them free." Zatch said.

"There's a switch in the boiler plant. Only that can free us from this cage." Blue Jinjo said.

"Please save us." Yellow Jinjo said.

"We'll get you guys out before you know it! Hang on tight." Sora said.

"We find switch and free tiny bird creatures." Mumbo said.

Sora's group begin searching for the boiler plant and Sora runs up the wall while passing electric wires in the way and they get to the upper part of the third floor and they later find a metallic door leading them to the next part of the floor.

_(Grunty Industries-Floor 3: Boiler Plant)_

Sora's group arrive at the boiler plant and begin searching for the switch while getting past factory workers and droids but while they search for the switch Aril watches them and sees them going for a switch and so she casts a spell to make an alarm go off making the droids see the group.

"Uh-oh..." Max said.

"How'd they find us?" Murray asked.

"Who cares? We gotta take 'em out!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

The droids go for the group and unleash electricity to attack but Sora casts Aero to send them into the air and then aerial slashes with Kingdom Key while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the droids unleash electric spheres but Mumbo casts a spell to disable them allowing Murray to use Flame Punch while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers but the droids recover and shoot electric shots but Kiyo bashes one of the droids with his spellbook while Zatch delivers two punches but the droids keep unleashing electricity but Sora casts Zero Gravity to send them adrift in the air and then aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by entering Second Form and delivers faster and stronger aerial slashes and then uses Sonic Blade and they destroy the droids.

"How did they find us already?" Shadow asked and Zatch looks up to see Aril.

"You again!" Zatch yelled.

"Ugh, come down here and fight us!" Sora yelled.

"Sorry, I'm in no mood fighting idiots. It's my sister I want dead the most." Aril said.

"Look, I get you're Faust's daughter and he hates Noel's dad's guts, but you seriously have to hate her?" Sora asked.

"Actually, yes. Noel's existence, no BOTH Noel's and Ky's existence aren't deserved. Luckily, we have plans to fix that." Aril said.

"If you hurt them, I will..." Sora was cut off.

"What? Hurt me without a plan? That's your answer to everything, isn't it? No wonder you were never Keyblade Master." Aril said making Sora run up and attack Aril who disappears.

"That girl is seriously annoying." Max said.

"If she doesn't shut up, I'll make her!" Sora said.

"You can worry about her during the final battle. Can we find that switch and free the Jinjos?" Kiyo asked.

"Right!" Sora said.

Just then Mumbo finds the switch.

"Switch found, now free bird creatures." Mumbo said and Sora pulls the switch deactivating the cage.

"Now, let's get back and see if the Jinjos are free." Murray said.

They return to the Jinjos to see them free.

"We're all free! Thank you so much!" Green Jinjo cheered.

"Now, we're gonna fly back to our village." Orange Jinjo said.

"Should we...tell them about their king?" Sora asked.

"I think they'll see for themselves. Besides, we gotta find a way to fix the mess Grunty made." Kiyo said.

"Right. Well, we didn't find Grunty anywhere, so it's a disappointment." Shadow said.

"Hey, someone's coming." Zatch said as they hide behind boxes.

Coming to the third floor is Mingella.

"She must another sister of Grunty's." Shadow said.

"Excellent progress, this factory is making. Providing enough power for B.O.B. to make Grunty back to herself. Power from here to Cauldron Keep. Soon, B.O.B will recharge again and fire at entire island." Mingella said.

"Power from here to Cauldron Keep?" Zatch asked.

"Is THAT where Grunty's at?" Sora asked.

"If so, we've been in the wrong place." Shadow said.

"It's fine, as long we know where she is now." Kiyo said.

"Let's go find the others." Murray said as they sneak out.

_(Grunty Industries-Basement)_

Noel's group are now in the basement of the factory with spinning fans and welding torches around.

"Where the hell could Grunty be in this damn place?" Ken asked.

"My techno map is telling someone's here. I'm not sure if it's Grunty, though." Bentley said.

"Aw, I'm sure she's here." Goofy said.

"We'll have to look around." Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace said pointing at someone going deeper into the basement.

"Someone's here and going somewhere." Blaze said.

"Then, that's where we're going too." Banjo said.

"Come on." Lucas said.

Noel's group start moving through the basement and follow the figure and they go for the next part of the basement.

_(Grunty Industries-Basement: Repair Depot)_

Noel's group arrive in the repair depot area of the basement and climb down.

"Didn't we see someone in here?" Bentley asked.

"Ugh, how HARD is it to find ONE stupid box?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Goofy asked and they see Porky searching the basement.

"Porky..." Noel said.

"That stupid brat again?" Kazooie asked.

"Gee, what's he doin' here?" Banjo asked.

"He's trying to find some box that we don't know about, but it sounds important to them." Lucas said.

As Porky searches the basement he turns to find the group.

"What the...?! ARGH! It's YOU losers!" Porky yelled.

"Nice to see ya too, you damn brat!" Ken said.

"Well, isn't this perfect! I get to see the Key witch, her stupid friends, AND the stupid bear and his annoying bird! I think this calls for somethin' called REVENGE!" Porky said pressing a button and coming down is a giant spider mech with two claws. "You have no idea how LONG I've waited for this! I've been wanting to KILL you after that humiliating defeat I've suffered! I know Nightmare, the Horned King, and Maleficent forbade me from killing you, but...the urge to want you GONE wants me to kill, kill, KILL!" Porky said getting his spider mech.

"Porky, it doesn't have to be like this...!" Noel said.

"No use, Noel. He won't listen." Blaze said.

"His heart's just as dark as the last time we saw him." Banjo said.

"Hope you losers have said your prayers, because no one's gonna save ya! Goodbye, morons!" Porky yelled.

_(Battle Theme: Squirming Evil)_

_(Information: Defeat Porky!)_

Porky has his spider mech charge at the group who dodge out of the way and Noel delivers four slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Porky's spider mech attacks with its claws and then it fires lasers but Banjo has Kazooie shoot grenade eggs at one of the claws while Blaze shoots fireballs at second claw but Porky unleashes Picky bots to charge at the group and they explode but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Porky's spider mech jumps into the air and then tries to drop down at the group who dodge and Lucas uses PK Freeze while Grace uses Bite but Porky's spider mech uses its claws to deliver multi strikes at the group but Goofy blocks the claws and then uses Goofy Rocket to strike at the first claw while Bentley shoots explosive darts at the second claw but Porky's spider mech charges at the group who dodge out of the way and Banjo and Kazooie roll to strike while Grace tail whips but Porky's spider mech hovers over the group and fires a giant laser from above but they dodge and Lucas uses PK Thunder while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Porky's spider mech unleashes Picky bots and they explode at the group but Ken gets on his guitar and rides it around while firing giant music notes while Noel coats Radiant Salvation with Water magic and then uses Water Edge followed by Water Slash.

"You stupid losers! Guess I gotta use this!" Porky said as his spider mech electrifies the floor.

"Are you serious?" Kazooie asked.

"Hehehe, now let's see how nimble you are!" Porky said.

Porky's spider mech creates poison gas around to try and poison the group and then unleashes Porky bots which go and explode but Grace gets on the cockpit and then uses Tackle but Porky's spider mech's claw grabs him but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at the claw saving the Eevee while Lucas uses PK Flash but Porky's spider mech unleashes a giant laser and it goes for the group who run from the laser while dodging the electric floor and Ken rains down many magic music notes and then casts Earth while Blaze ballet style flame kicks but Porky's spider mech delivers unleashes tear gas to try and stop the group and then delivers double strikes with its claws but Bentley plants a bomb on the mech and it explodes while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but Porky's spider mech unleashes both Porky bots and Picky bots and they go an explode and then the spider mech jumps into the air to try and land on the group who dodge while avoiding the electric floor and Noel slashes at the spider mech with Magic Wish followed by casting Triple Fire and then uses Thunder Raid but Porky's spider mech unleashes more poison gas to try and poison the group and then the spider mech unleashes the giant laser while its claws also unleash lasers but Banjo and Kazooie deliver a charge at the mech while Goofy uses Goofy Charge but Porky's spider mech uses its claws to deliver multi attacks and then sends out Picky bots to attack but Blaze slashes at the claws with her flame swords destroy one claw while Bentley throws ice bombs at the second claw destroying it but Porky's spider bot hovers above the group and it fires a giant laser from above but Lucas uses his PSI to hold Grace and throws him at the mech as Grace delivers a powerful tackle at the mech making it drop down but Porky's spider mech charges at the group while unleashing Porky bots but Ken casts Fire followed by casting Magma while Noel delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Barrier Surge and they finish off the spider mech making it explode and Porky flies out.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Porky yelled banging on the floor crying.

"As usual, you're a stupid brat." Kazooie said.

"That's what you get for messin' with us! Should've learned that already." Ken said.

"Shut up, SHUT UP!" Porky shouted.

"Porky, why do you do these horrible things?" Noel asked.

"Why? Because bein' bad makes me happy, stupid! I LOVE hurting stupid losers like you!" Porky said.

"I wish you weren't on the wrong..." Noel said.

"Tch, why don't you keep your pity and kindness to yourself?! I HATE it! You may have the power to win over hearts, Noel, but it won't work on ME! I chose my path and I know I'm on the winning side! When I find that box, you're all gonna be SORRY!" Porky said as he makes a jetpack and flies away from the factory.

"That poor kid. We haven't seen him in a while and he's still doing bad things." Banjo said.

"Who cares about him. Guess we couldn't find Grunty here." Kazooie said.

"Did we come here for nothing?" Lucas asked.

"Looks like you did. How sad." A voice said and they see a dark corridor appearing and it's Aril.

"Ugh, get lost, bitch!" Ken yelled.

"What do you want now?" Bentley asked.

"It's sad, really, Noel's a Master now and she has no idea what she's doing. It just shows she's going to be a horrible Countess, like her pathetic father was a horrible Count." Aril said making Noel feel bad.

"Just say what you're gonna say or go away!" Lucas yelled.

"Fine. If you're looking for Grunty, you're obviously wasting time. She's at Cauldron Keep with her sisters. It's at the deepest part of the quagmire." Aril said.

"Why would you tell us that?" Noel asked.

"To watch you die, of course." Aril said.

"You are a sadistic person." Blaze said.

"Well, I told you what I had to say. Hurry or this island will become lifeless and it will be all your fault." Aril said.

"Lifeless...?" Banjo asked.

"Thanks for the tip, witch. Now get lost." Kazooie said and Aril disappears in her dark corridor.

"Cauldron Keep...?" Noel asked and just then her Gummiphone goes off and she answers it showing Ky.

"Hey, Noel! We're all back at the first floor. How goes your end?" Ky asked.

"It..." Noel stops talking.

"Great! We'll meet back with ya." Goofy said.

Noel's group return to the first floor and find the others.

"So, while we were getting away from that rising waste, we found blueprints that contain a machine known as B.O.B., like Blobbeld mentioned. They're going to use it to..." Ky stops talking.

"Drain the life of the whole island." Noel said.

"Yeah and just so they can complete Grunty's life again." Elena said.

"And they're at Cauldron Keep." Sora said.

"It's at the deepest part of this place." Bentley said.

"We gotta get to Cauldron Keep and stop Grunty before they suffer the same fate as King Jingaling did." Tails said.

"We must hurry and now." Mumbo said as they leave the factory.

The group return to the quagmire and begin finding Cauldron Keep and while looking around they find a giant metallic tower like structure and so they go for it while going to the deeper part of the quagmire and they find a rock wall and so Ky, Noel, and Sora run up the rock wall going for the upper part of the quagmire and they find a metallic door and use it to get in.

_(Cauldron Keep-Outer Gate)_

The group arrive at the outer gates of the giant metallic tower with purple water surrounding it.

"Is this it?" Ky asked.

"It's gotta be Cauldron Keep." Donald said.

"If Grunty's there, then let's put an end to this." Zatch said.

"Wait, the bridge is up. We have to lower it first." Elena said.

"Then let's find a switch." Noel said.

Lucky finds a switch and so he throws an egg to hit it making the bridge lower down but there are laser gates blocking the way.

"Now, we gotta get rid of those laser gates." Sora said.

Storm finds a switch and presses it making the laser gate disappear.

"Now we can get in." Elena said as they go for the tower.

_(Cauldron Keep-Gatehouse)_

The group arrive inside the tower and they look for Grunty.

"Hmm, I don't think anyone's in here." Banjo said.

"No, it's bullcrap! We just got in here." Ken said.

"Shh, someone's coming." Ky said and coming down is Klungo who appears beaten.

"What the...? Klungo...?" Noel asked.

"We haven't seen you since we beat you in that cave." Kazooie said.

"Ssso, the ssstupid bear and bird are here and their ssstupid friendsss are here asss well! I mussst defend Misstresss Grunty." Klungo said.

"Klungo, we don't have to fight." Ky said.

"Just get out of our way, and judging from the beatings, Grunty must have beat you pretty badly." Tails said.

"No, Klungo alwaysss loyal to Misstress Grunty." Klungo said.

"Okay, big guy." Ken said bashing Klungo with his guitar.

"Ken!" Lucas berated.

"Ow...that hurt..." Klungo said.

"Listen, Klungo, you're better off without Grunty. She's not the person to be working for." Ky said.

"Please, you should consider a different career. Maybe you can use your science for good." Noel said.

"Yeah, and who knows, maybe you'll find some real friends, who'll treat you better." Sora said.

"Friendsss...? Hmm, maybe heroesss make good pointsss. If I continue like thisss, Mrsss. Klungo won't want me anymore." Klungo said.

"You have a Mrs. Klungo?" T.J. asked.

"So, what do you say, Klungo? And maybe we could be friends too." Noel said.

"Friendsss with enemiesss of Grunty? Klungo had enough. Future prossspectsss not good enough with Missstresss Grunty. No chance of promotion, no daysss off, no pay. Klungo go find another job. Maybe make sssome gamesss." Klungo said leaving the tower.

"I guess that's that with him." Shadow said.

"He's not such a bad guy after all." Bentley said.

"Well, at least he we won't kick his butt again. Let's go." Kazooie said.

The group find a metallic door and go through taking them to the next area of the tower.

_(Cauldron Keep-Gun Chamber)_

The group arrive at a different chamber and confront Grunty, Mingella, and Blobbeld.

"Gotcha, Hag Sisters!" Sora said.

"Argh, you found us!" Grunty said.

"And just completely charged, B.O.B. has. You are too late." Mingella said.

"Fire cannon again, we will and all life will be stolen." Blobbeld said.

"Not a chance!" Elena said firing magic shots at the sisters.

"We need to find a way to reverse B.O.B.'s effects!" Tails said.

"Taking control of it shouldn't be a problem." Bentley said and just then Jamjars arrives.

"You might as well hurry! There's still time to save my brother and Jingaling!" Jamjars said.

"Careful, Bentley." Murray said.

"Don't worry, it doesn't take a scientist to operate a cannon. Let's see..." Bentley starts controlling the controls. "It's doing something!" Bentley said.

"Did you do it?" Kazooie asked.

"Let's hope so." Bentley said firing B.O.B.'s beam down from the tower.

At Jingaling's palace the beam hits it and the palace starts becoming gold again.

"It's working! Jingaling's palace is being restored!" Max said.

"Well done, Brainiac!" Jamjars said.

At the palace King Jingaling is back to being alive and the Jinjos are happy.

"Thank you, guys! Life's not much fun bein' a zombie!" King Jingaling said.

"Okay, Jingaling's palace is restored, but let's see if we revive Bottles." Bentley said.

"Please do." Noel said.

"He's bee lifeless for quite a while so can you hit him with max power?" Banjo asked.

"You're talking to a capital G genius! I can do this in my sleep!" Bentley said activating B.O.B. again and hits the control at full power making the cannon fire.

At Spiral Mountain where Bottles' soul is still with his dead body the beam hits the body and the soul goes back in reviving Bottles.

"I-I'm alive! Hooray!" Bottles said and looks at his watch. "Oh, no! I'm late for dinner! Mrs. B. will kill me!" Bottles said running off.

Bottles returns to his tunnel home but his dinner is burnt.

"I don't care how burnt it is! You're eating it!" Mrs. Bottles said with a roller.

"It's not my fault. Grunty killed me and I just got brought back by my friends." Bottles said.

"I'm sure you have, dear." Mrs. Bottles said.

Just then Klungo arrives and with him is King Jingaling.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Bottles asked.

"Yo! I'm King Jingaling and this is my friend, Klungo." King Jingaling said.

"Heroesss have sssaved Klungo." Klungo said.

"They saved me from being undead." King Jingaling said.

"We have come to celebrate for heroesss." Klungo said.

"In that case, I'll make some scones." Mrs. Bottles said.

"Let's party!" King Jingaling said.

"Take that, hag!" Ky said.

"You lost!" Shadow said.

"Argh, you ruin EVERYTHING! Come, sisters. We have our weapon!" Grunty said as the sisters leave.

"Evil witches escape." Mumbo said.

"Oh, no they're not!" Donald said.

The group find a lift and use it to take them up.

_(Cauldron Keep-Tower Top)_

"Look how high up we are." Goofy said.

"So, where're the Hag Sisters?" Sora asked.

"Obviously, they chickened out." Kazooie said.

"Oh, well. What a bunch of bitches." Ken said.

Storm, Grace, and Lucky turn around and they see the giant drill tank.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"What..." Ky stops talking as he sees the drill tank. "What the hell?" Ky asked.

"You've gotta be joking." Kiyo said.

"That's what they meant about weapon?" Sora asked.

Grunty, Mingella, and Blobbeld come out.

"Finally, revenge time!" Grunty said.

"Have you lost your brain, like your body? You couldn't be us before. What makes you think you can?" Tails said.

"Three of us, we are stronger." Mingella said.

"And now, we destroy!" Blobbeld said as they go into the tank.

"Where's that laser switch?" Grunty said.

"There it is!" Mingella said activating lasers.

"Well, guys let's kick their asses!" Ky said and they nod.

_(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

_(Information: Defeat Grunty, Mingella, and Blobbeld!)_

The witches use Hag 1 to fire lasers at the group who dodge out of the way.

"Is that all you got? Come out and fight!" Elena yelled and the three witches come out.

"If you insist! Sisters, let's destroy them!" Grunty said.

The witches fire their spells at the group but Ky gets at the top of Hag 1 and slashes at Grunty with Dawn of Hope followed by two cross slashes and then somersault slashes while Noel triple slashes at Mingella with Radiant Salvation followed by coating her Keyblade with Aero magic and delivers a wind slash while Sora slashes at Blobbeld with King Key followed by speed slashes and then delivers a magic flash strike but Grunty fires three spells at the group while Mingella uses Hag 1's lasers to fire while firing more spells at the group but Banjo has Kazooie fly up and then Kazooie triple pecks at Grunty while Donald casts Thunder at all three while Lucas uses PK Flash to also strike at the sisters but Blobbeld fires fiery spells at the group followed by a giant spell but Max uses Shield Boomerang at Blobbeld while Grace gets on and uses Tackle at Mingella while Kiyo has Zatch shoot three lightning bolts at all three sisters but Grunty fires her spells at the group while Mingella unleashes ice spells followed by homing spells but Sly gets on and attacks the sisters with his cane while Shadow teleports over the sisters and throws Chaos Spears at all three while T.J. manages to get on the tank and slashes at Grunty with his knife but Mingella fires three homing spells while Blobbeld fires thunder spells while using Hag 1 to fire lasers at the group but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Goofy uses Goofy Rocket and then slams his shield at the sisters while Lucky uses Ground Pound on Blobbeld but Grunty casts gravity magic to keep the group down while Mingella unleashes wind spells while Blobbeld summons ice shards but Elena and Ken work together and Elena coats Ken's guitar with ice magic as Ken rides on it and then both Elena and Ken combine magic blades and magic music notes and send them flying at the sisters who retaliate with homing spells but Murray uses Thunder Flop on the sisters while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Tails and Bentley work together and plant ring bombs all over and then detonate causing explosions.

"It seems more lasers required." Grunty said.

"Agreed." Mingella said activating more lasers.

The group dodge the lasers as the sisters fire ice, lightning, and poison spells but Tails flies for the sisters and then delivers a flying kick at them while Goofy and T.J work together as they throw both knife and shield many times and then T.J. grabs Goofy who is is torpedo position and then T.J. throws the knight captain at the sisters but Blobbeld fires giant spells at the group who dodge out of the way but more lasers from Hag 1 fire but Storm gets on the tank and uses Iron Tail on the sisters while Elena casts Blizzard at Mingella and then casts Triple Fire at Blobbeld but Grunty fires homing spells at the group but Donald casts Gravity at the sisters followed by casting Earth while Blaze shoots fireballs while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga at the sisters who retaliate with unleashing lightning bolts down at the group but Murray gets into his ball form and bounces onto the tank and then uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Fire while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Blobbeld fires homing fire spells while Mingella summons ice shards but Max uses Shield Missile while Sly uses Cane Push but Grunty rains down spells at the group but Ken casts Thunder followed by casting Magma while Banjo has Kazooie fire grenade eggs while Bentley uses his RC Chopper and it fires missiles and but the witch sisters keep firing spells while Hag 1 fires lasers but Grace gets on and uses Bite on Blobbeld while Shadow multi punches at the sisters but Hag 1 unleashes more lasers while the sisters fire lightning spells, gravity spells, and fire spells but Sora, Ky, and Noel lock on and use Shotlock with Ragnarok, Light Blade Volley, and Dark Shot.

"Stronger, they seem." Mingella said.

"Need new tactic." Bloobeld said.

"Yes. I agree." Grunty said as they fire a missile at the group.

"Crap..." Ken said.

Hag 1 fires a missile down at the group who dodge but Elena uses Telekinesis to grab the missile and throws it back at the sisters while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga at the sisters while Sly sneaks his way on the tank and then attacks with his cane but Mingella summons many lightning bolts while Blobbeld fires fire spells as Hag 1 fires more missiles but Donald casts Reflect to make the missiles go right back at the sisters while T.J. gets on the tank and somersault slashes with his knife while Shadow slashes the sisters with Chaos Daggers but the witch sisters fire homing spells while another missile fires but Grace gets on and uses Growl on the sisters while Max gets on and uses Cyclone on the sisters while Ken unleashes magic music waves followed by casting Blizzard on all three of them but Grunty uses the Hag 1 to make the drill charge at the group who avoid it but Mingella shoots fireballs while Blobbeld unleashes lightning bolts but Lucky gets on and uses Headdbutt on Mingella while Bentley throws ice bombs while Goofy bashes at Grunty with his shield but Hag 1 continues to charge its drill at the group who dodge out of the way and Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash on Grunty while Banjo has Kazooie fly to get on the tank and they roll at Grunty while Blaze delivers ballet style kicks but Grunty fires three homing spells at the group while Blobbeld casts lightning spells while Mingella summons ice shards but Lucas uses PK Love while Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Murray gets on and uses Uppercut but the witch sisters use Hag 1 to fire missiles and then charge at the group with the drill but Noel gets on the tank and horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spin slash while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide slash and horizontal slashes while Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed Blitz.

"Had enough yet?" Sora asked.

"They still live." Blobbeld said.

"New idea, I have. The poison gas." Mingella said.

"Yes, yes! It's perfect!" Grunty said as they cast a spell to create poison gas.

"Ah, crap." Ky said.

"Guys, I got an idea!" Banjo said.

"Hey, yeah!" Sora said as they use their Keyblades to summon a giant Jinjinator statue and free it.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Banjo get on as Jinjos appear and strike at the sisters while the Jinjinator attacks the sisters as well and then after a few attacks the four send the Jinjos and the Jinjinator to strike at the sisters striking them.

"Why you...! Now you'll..." Grunty was cut off as Hag 1 is no longer working.

"Our lovely tank is no longer working..." Blobbeld said.

"How is this is possible?" Mingella asked and they see Storm and Grace getting out of the tank.

"You two cut the tank's power? Smart!" Ky said.

"That's it! I've had it! Sisters, time for the biggest baddest spell we can muster!" Grunty said as they conjure a powerful spell.

"That's one huge ass spell." Ken said.

"Prepare to join your buddy Bottles! You'll wish you've never taken on Gruntilda Winkybunion!" Grunty said.

"Winky...bunion?" Elena asked.

"That's your last name?" Kazooie asked.

"Uh, no. Don't you tell anyone or I'll sue you." Grunty said.

"Whatever." Shadow said.

"Now die!" Grunty said as the sisters fire their giant spell.

Ky, Noel, and Sora all cast Reflect to make the spell go right back at the sisters delivering the final strike and it hit also hits Hag 1 causing the tank to blow up.

"Well, that showed that stupid witch." Zatch said.

"Serves her right, after the crap she pulled." Ken said.

"Let's go see how everyone else is doing." Noel said.

The group leave Cauldron Keep and return to Bottles' house to find that a party happened and they also find Jamjars and Wumba.

"They had a party?" Sora asked.

"Without us?" Max asked.

"Hey, Bottle boy, why didn't you tell us you'd throw a party?" Kazooie asked.

"Oh, uh... Sorry, the party's over while you were dealing with Grunty." Bottles said.

"Mumbo wanted to boogie..." Mumbo said.

"Big bummer." Wumba said.

"You maggots should've handled Grunty sooner." Jamjars said.

"Shut the hell up, asshole! You didn't do jack!" Ken yelled.

"For once, I'm with Music boy. We did all the work." Kazooie said.

"Useless Wumba did nothing as well." Mumbo said.

"Shut up or Wumba turn stupid shaman into frog!" Wumba said.

"Me cast spell to shut YOU up!" Mumbo said.

"Everyone, shut up! You're upsetting Ky!" Elena said.

"Guys, just stop. What matters is we stopped Grunty and we saved the island." Ky said.

"Hey, I have an idea..." Donald said.

"Uh-oh..." Goofy said.

"Whatever Donald comes up with somethin', it's not usually good." Max said.

"Oh, be quiet! It's a good one!" Donald said.

"Lemme guess, Hag Kickball?" Kazooie asked.

"Yes!" Donald said.

"What's 'Hag Kickball'?" Sora asked.

"Back to Cauldron Keep!" Donald said as they leave the house.

At the top of Cauldron Keep the group start kicking Grunty's skull around.

"Now THIS is much more fun than a party!" Ken said.

"I agree." Shadow said kicking Grunty's skull to Mumbo who also kicks the skull.

"Take that, hag!" Sora said.

"You'll all be sorry! I swear it!" Grunty said.

"Yeah, right!" Ky said kicking the skull sending Grunty flying but then someone grabs her skull.

"Having fun?" A voice asked and they see Aril.

"Aril..." Noel said.

"Hey, that's OUR skull. Give it back!" Kazooie said.

"Let me think, no." Aril said.

"Oh, thank you for saving me!" Grunty said.

"Sure thing." Aril said.

"Now that you're here, we can deal with these fools." Grunty said.

"Actually, I have another idea." Aril said dropping the skull.

"Hey, what're you doing? Aren't you..." Grunty was cut off as Aril's foot crushes the skull with force shattering the skull shocking everyone.

"Holy CRAP!" Ky said shocked.

"Unbelievable!" Banjo said.

"Why did you do that...?" Noel asked.

"Grunty was nothing more than a pawn, who served her purpose. I don't need her anymore." Aril said.

"This girl's a complete psychopath!" Sly said.

"Must run in the family when your Faust's kid." Kiyo said.

"I brought Grunty back so that I could use her hatred and revenge to help fuel the darkness in her further and the idea of stealing life from others would give the Brotherhood an idea of destroying someone in order to create. During Armageddon of Light and Darkness, we'll do just that. Destroy the lives of an opponent and bring forth a powerful weapon. Hence why we seek your destruction to forge the _X-_blade and the α-blade." Aril said.

"Destroy to create...?" Noel asked.

"It's been like that from the very beginning, sister. You're too kind and stupid to understand." Aril said.

"At least she values life." Banjo said.

"Yeah, all you care about is killing and destroying." Kazooie said.

"That's because all life is a complete sin. Death is what frees and creates purification. You'll know the truth soon, once your world is gone once more and Kingdom Hearts is ours." Aril said disappearing in her dark corridor.

"Screw her." Ky said.

"Noel... You've defeated her before. You can stop her again." Banjo said.

"Really?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, when you fight that stupid girl, give her a good one for us." Kazooie said.

"We've traveled with you and we've seen how strong you've gotten." Banjo said.

"They're right! We're all strong TOGETHER!" Ky said smiling.

"And we'll make her eat her awful words and make sure she never badmouths you again." Sora said.

"Thank you...all of you..." Noel said hugging Banjo who hugs back and Kazooie joins in.

"We may not be able to go with ya, but we're part of each other's hearts and we'll root for ya." Banjo said.

"Yeah! Get out there and show those bozos not to mess with you!" Kazooie said.

"You two always know what to say." Noel said.

"But if Ken gives you trouble, I'd recommend a good punch." Kazooie said.

"Kazooie..." Noel said.

"Don't encourage her, stupid bitch bird!" Ken yelled making everyone laugh.

* * *

_(Obtained: Jiggy Rhythm: Noel)_

_(A Keyblade that represents Strength and Defense)_

_(Formchange: Mystic Kazoo: A magical kazoo that fires magical music notes at enemies. Banjo Smash: A large banjo that handles great damage and unleashing magical music.)_

* * *

In Radiant Garden at the castle Dilan and Aeleus are guarding the castle gates and they hear someone coming.

"Who's there?!" Dilan demanded readying his lance while Aeleus readies his axe-sword and arriving is Aptus.

"At ease." Aptus said.

"Oh, forgive us. We did not expect you to visit." Aeleus said.

"This is no visitation. Call it a drop off, if you will." Aptus said.

"What do you mean?" Dilan asked and Aptus reveals Ina shocking the guards.

"Nixa?!" Aeleus asked.

"Hi, Xaldin, Lexeaus. Nice to see you came back as humans too." Ina said.

"Young Ina here needs a place to find a way to bring back a friend of hers. I assume you know what she means?" Aptus asked and the two guards look at each other.

"Please. Help me. Where's Zexion? He was working at Castle Oblivion with you, Lexeaus. I need to ask him something." Ina said.

"Tell me, where is your brother, Jinux?" Dilan asked and Ina looks away sadly.

"I see." Aeleus said.

"In that case, you're welcome in the castle. Ienzo is at the study. You may ask him what it is you wish." Dilan said.

"Thank you." Ina said as the guards escort her into the castle.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. That concludes Banjo-Kazooie again. Once again, we move to the next world. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy arrive at the next world, where they meet knights, who use magic tomes as weapons and they meet an unusual group, who are handling an invasion. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	22. Chapter 21: Invasion in Clover Kingdom

Chapter 21: Invasion in the Clover Kingdom

The group leave Isle O' Hags and return to the space area with Ky and his group on Fulgur while Noel and her group are on Millia while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Gummi ship and they continue their journey and just then Ky's Gummiphone goes off.

"I know where this is headed." Elena said and Ky answers the Gummiphone revealing Tim.

"What up, Future King?" Tim asked.

"Hey, Tim. New mission?" Ky asked.

"Yep. This time, it's a..." Tim was cut off as Jim shoves Tim aside.

"It's a world, where there are knights, who have magic tomes." Jim said.

"I was gonna say that!" Tim yelled.

"You were too slow!" Jim yelled back.

"Uh, I got it. Are Black Xetis and Heartless causing trouble in that world?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, actually. There's a big invasion going down in that world." Tim said.

"Not only that, but there's a bunch of dark forces in that world too." Jim said.

"That's not shocking." Tails said.

"We'd better start investigating that world." Noel said.

"Yeah, thanks, guys." Ky said hanging up and calls Sora.

"Hey, Ky, new mission?" Sora asked.

"Yep and we'd better get there right now." Ky said.

"Sure thing! We're right behind ya!" Sora said.

Ky makes Fulgur fly at full speed while Noel has Millia fly at full speed while the Gummi ship flies after and they fly through space while fighting off Heartless ships and rays of darkness of Black Xetis and they continue flying through space until they later find a world that has what looks like a town, a forest, a castle, and two different bases and so they decide to go to that world as Ky and Noel create their light portal and they fly into the portal.

In the ruined castle outside a kingdom town Maleficent watches over it while Nightmare is talking to Porky, Zazz, Zomnom, and Zeena.

"We're sorry, Master! It's just that Noel and her stupid friends got in our way during our search." Porky said.

**"Very well. It matters not." **Nightmare said.

"Since the last worlds you were sent to had no black box, then it's time to find it around here." Maleficent said.

**"Agreed. We'll have to make such a mess if need be." **The Horned King said.

"Those stupid magic knights are gonna resist and attack us if do somethin'." Bowser Jr. said.

**"Let them attack, if they wish. Their souls will burn!"** Nightmare said.

"Indeed. Their lives are not what matters. It's what we desire." Zavok said.

"But what if that box isn't here? We'll be wasting time and our energy." Zor said.

"We are searching for the box, one way or the other." Ludwig said.

"And if those magic fools stand in the way, then there will be no mercy!" Eggman said.

"Now, let us begin the search!" Maleficent said as they leave the ruined fortress.

_(World of Clover Kingdom)_

In the kingdom town the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and they see the town under siege with smoke in the sky, fire on buildings which are ruined, and people are running and screaming in fear.

"This is bad." Lucas said.

"More like this place has gone to hell!" Ken said and they look up to see hearts flying in the sky and Phantom Black Xetis are eating them.

"Oh, no! We have to stop this NOW!" Ky said and they nod.

As the group move through the town they see two people fighting against Warlock Black Xetis and Wizard Heartless.

The first is a boy with spiky ash blond hair, green eyes, wearing a white V-neck tunic with a dark blue jacket over it, dark blue pants, a black robe with a gold bull symbol on it, a black headband with the same gold bull symbol, and a brown leather belt with a pouch around his waist.

The second is a girl with white hair tied to two pigtails, pink eyes, wearing a sleeveless and backless short purple dress and having the same black robe with the same gold bull symbol.

"Man, these guys keep coming!" The boy said.

"This is annoying! You're in the presence of royalty, you mindless idiots!" The girl said.

The Warlock Black Xeti fires a fire spell but the boy uses a big black rusted sword to block the fire spell and sends it right back at the Warlock destroying it.

"Ha! Take THAT!" The boy said.

"You idiot, there's still more!" The girl said as more Warlocks and Wizards appear.

"They're outnumbered." T.J. said.

"We gotta put a stop to this!" Sora said as they nod and run to the scene.

As the two keep fighting someone attacks the Warlocks and Wizards and they're Ky, Noel, and Sora.

"You okay?" Ky asked.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?" The boy asked.

"That doesn't matter. These monsters keep coming." Noel said as more Warlocks and Wizards appear.

"We'll have to work together on this. Ready?" Ky asked.

"You bet! I dunno who you guys are, but thanks!" The boy said.

"Hmph. I can handle them myself, thank you. Stay out of my way." The girl said.

"Shut up, bitch." Ken said.

"EXCUSE ME! I am ROYALTY!" The girl shouted.

"That's nice. Now FOCUS!" Elena yelled.

_(Battle Theme: Black Magic)_

_(Information: Team up with the two strangers and defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless!)_

The Warlock Black Xetis fire black magic beams at the group while the Wizard Heartless unleash fire spells but Ky casts Magnet to bring the Black Xetis and Heartless together allowing Noel to aerial slash with Jiggy Rhythm followed by casting Gravity and then enters Mystic Kazoo and delivers magical music notes followed by firing a giant music note causing massive noise and then enters Banjo Smash and delivers heavy swings and smashes with the banjo while playing destructive music and then plays her banjo and unleashes giant music waves while Sora casts Aero sending the Black Xetis and Heartless in the air and then aerial slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers an aerial somersault slash but the Wizard Heartless disappear and reappear and unleash magic traps while unleashing blizzard spells but Elena casts Puppet to make the Warlock Black Xetis attack the Wizards and then unleashes magic blades while Ken bashes the Warlocks the with his guitar while Donald casts Stop freezing the Black Xetis and Heartless and then casts Meteor sending meteors down but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash black fireballs followed by unleashing pillars of darkness while the Wizard Heartless rain down lightning magic but Goofy and Max work together and deliver their dual shield hurricane and then deliver their dual shield roll but the Wizard Heartless unleash whirlwinds to strike but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze delivers flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash black lightning bolts but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Wizard Heartless disappear and reappear and unleash water spells while the Warlock Black Xetis fire black magic beams but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Love but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash black water magic followed by unleashing black ice shards while Wizards rain down lightning bolts but Sly uses Dive Attack while Bentley throws electric bombs while Murray uses Flame Punch but the Wizard Heartless fire three fire spells while the Warlock Black Xetis unleash pillars of darkness but the boy slashes with his sword and then deflects the magic back at the enemies while the girl uses water magic in form a dragon and sends it to strike at the enemies and they defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless.

"YEEEEES! THEY'RE FINALLY BEATEN!" The boy shouted raising his sword in triumph.

"Uh, it's a little early to celebrate." Max said.

"Oh, boy...just what we need, another loudmouth and immature airhead combined. As if Sora and Ken weren't enough." Donald said.

"Hey!" Sora said.

"YOU'RE the loudmouth one, you damn duck!" Ken yelled.

"Asta, you moron! The kingdom is STILL UNDER ATTACK!" The girl said smacking the boy named Asta.

"Oh, right... Got carried away." Asta said.

"Do you know why the kingdom's under attack?" Tails asked.

"That's a good question. Those...whatever they were started attacking outta nowhere." Asta said.

"And there are still more. If you're here to help, then stop standing around and help." The girl said.

"Uh, duh! That's WHY we're here, stupid bitch!" Elena yelled.

"WHAT?! I am royalty! Show some respect!" The girl yelled back.

"I don't give a damn what you are! You better watch your back!" Elena yelled back.

"We should check the rest of the town and see if there are any more Black Xetis and Heartless around." Noel said and they nod.

"Hey, lemme come with you." Asta said.

"You sure?" Kiyo asked.

"Look, I dunno what's goin' on, but if the Clover Kingdom's in trouble, then I gotta help out. It's a magic knight's job to protect it." Asta said.

"Well, okay. You seem strong and it looks like your sword can deflect magic, which could work." Ky said.

"AWESOME! I'm Asta." Asta said.

"Hmph, Noelle Silva. PRINCESS Noelle Silva." Noelle introduced.

"Yeah, we're not calling you Princess if you keep acting like a bitch." Elena said making Noelle angry.

"Name's Ky." Ky introduced.

"I'm Noel." Noel introduced.

"Sora!" Sora introduced.

"Donald!" Donald introduced.

"I'm Goofy!" Goofy introduced.

"Elena." Elena introduced.

"Ken, and don't forget it!" Ken introduced.

"I'm Max." Max introduced.

"Miles, but call me Tails." Tails introduced.

"I am Blaze." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"I'm Kiyo Takamine and this is Zatch." Kiyo introduced himself and Zatch.

"Hi!" Zatch said.

"T.J." T.J. introduced.

"Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"And I'm 'The Murray'!" Murray introduced.

"I'm Lucas." Lucas introduced.

"And these are Storm and Lucky." Ky introduced.

"And this is Grace." Noel introduced.

"Great! Let's go around and see what we can do!" Asta said offering his hand and Ky shakes it.

"Yeah!" Ky said.

"By the way, how are you guys able to fight without grimoires?" Asta asked.

"Grimoires? You mean like magic tomes?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, everyone has a grimoire to use magic, but you guys are able to fight with and without magic! It's amazing!" Asta said making his eyes like stars.

"You can go gaga later, Dorksta!" Noelle said.

"Bitch Princess is right. We gotta get movin'." Ken said.

_(Field Theme: Magic and Honor)_

_(Kingdom Town-Westside)_

The group start moving through the westside of the town while seeing the destruction of the town and there is fire everywhere but they find fire blocking the way and so Blaze uses her pyrokinesis to move the flames amazing Asta and they move through the fire and get to the other side but then they see a giant fireball hit a building knocking it down to try and block the way of the group who manage to get onto the destroyed building and keep going and they later try to move but then another building blocks the way.

"We're blocked off!" Zatch said.

"No problem. If there's one way we can take, it's the rooftops." Sly said.

"Sounds fine to me." Max said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora use Flowmotion on the buildings to get on the rooftop to reach the next part of the kingdom but then Defender Heartless appear and attack with their shields but Ky casts Zero Gravity to send them adrift in the air allowing Noel to cast Gravity to bring them down and keep going through the rooftop but then another building comes crashing down in between different buildings and so they group use the fallen building as a bridge to reach the other side of the rooftops and they later find a good spot to get down and reach the next part of the town.

_(Kingdom Town-Central Square)_

The group arrive at the central square where they see someone fighting against the Dark Knight Black Xetis and Defender Heartless and it's a boy with messy black hair, amber eyes, wearing a black high-collared shirt with a gold robe with a sun symbol and blue fur around the hood, light brown pants, a pair of brown belts around his waist, and brown boots using a grimoire and unleashing winds.

"Someone's in trouble." Blaze said.

"Hey, it's Yuno!" Asta said rushing to help.

"You idiot!" Noelle yelled.

"Let's go!" Sora said as they rush to help as well.

As the boy named Yuno is still fighting the Black Xetis someone comes and destroys them and it's Asta.

"You alright?" Asta asked.

"I could have done this without you, Asta." Yuno said.

"Hey, you could say 'thank you'!" Asta said but then more Dark Knight Black Xetis and Defender Heartless appear.

"Yeah, thanks." Yuno said.

"Heh, lemme show you how the future Wizard King does this!" Asta said.

"You mean how THIS Wizard King does this?" Yuno asked firing a wind attack at a Black Xeti but they surround the two.

Before the Black Xetis could attack Ky arrives and slashes at the Black Xetis destroying them.

"I'm all for competing, but this is serious!" Ky said.

"He's right about that, Yuno. Let's TAKE THEM ON!" Asta shouted.

"Fine, just don't get in my way." Yuno said.

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless!)_

The Dark Knight Black Xetis slash at the group with their swords while unleashing dark energy while the Defender Heartless use their shields to deliver bites but Ky casts casts Earth on the Defenders while Noel coats Radiant Salvation with Thunder magic and delivers lightning slashes while Sora uses Strike Raid but the Defender Heartless shoot fireballs while the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords but Asta triple slashes with his sword followed by a powerful vertical slash while Yuno uses wind magic to create wind blades and sends them slashing but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark shock waves while the Defender Heartless use their shields to bite but Max blocks the bite and then gets behind and delivers a big bash with his shield while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Defender Heartless breathe ice while the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark waves but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Defender Heartless try to bite with their shields but Sly gets behind and delivers a sneak attack and slams the Heartless to the ground while Donald casts Sleep on the enemies allowing Storm to use Volt Tackle but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords but Elena casts Telekinesis to lift them and then slams them on the ground while Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Defender Heartless shoot fireballs from their shields while the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords and then slam their swords but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time and then delivers Chaos infused punches while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Bentley shoots ice darts but the Defender Heartless bite with their shields while the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark waves but Grace uses Growl while Ken unleashes magic music fists and they deliver punches and they defeat all of the Black Xetis and Heartless.

"Not bad. Even without grimoires, you're able to fight off those monsters." Yuno said.

"Trust me, we've had plenty of experience." Sora said putting his hands behind his head.

"So, you have any idea what those things are and where they keep coming from?" Asta asked.

"Oh, yeah. Those were Black Xetis and Heartless, they're monsters born from the darkness in others' hearts." Ky said.

"Makes sense, considering everyone has cruelty in their hearts." Yuno said.

"But what I don't get is WHY they're attacking here." Shadow said.

"Did they appear recently?" Noel asked.

"Now that you mention it, they began appearing after many magic knights started disappearing." Yuno said.

"Disappearing...?" Bentley asked.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"We don't know. Many of the Golden Dawn have been disappearing recently, as these 'Black Xetis' and 'Heartless' arrive. The only exceptions were Mimosa and Klaus." Yuno said.

"Hey, yeah! And you know what, not long ago, Finral, Vanessa, Gauche, Charmy, Gray, Gordon disappeared too. Noelle, Magna, Luck, and I were the only ones found by Yami." Asta said.

"So, your friends are missing, huh? That's not good..." Ky said.

"We can help you find them." Sora said.

"Really?" Asta asked.

"Sure." Murray said.

"You can help Asta find his friends. I need to make sure if Mimosa and Kluas are fine." Yuno said getting his broomstick and flies off.

"YUNO, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING PROTECT THE KINGDOM!" Asta shouted but Yuno is gone.

"I'm he's still doing it, but he wants to make sure his comrades are fine." Tails said.

"Yeah." Asta said.

"By the way, what's Wizard King?" Ky asked.

"Huh, have you been living under a rock? The Wizard King is..." Asta was cut off as Noelle shows up.

"If you people are done standing around, there are people still under attack!" Noelle said.

"I hate to say it, but she's right." Elena said.

"I'll go find my friends too and see if they're okay." Asta said running off.

"But shouldn't we be doing this together?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry! This place is big, but I'm sure you'll find us while. Besides, you know how to fight those things anyway. It's no big deal." Asta said as he and Noelle leave.

"Well, I guess we should go and make sure if everyone's okay." Kiyo said and everyone nods.

Storm then looks up to see someone on the roof and it's Zor.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at the roof.

"What?" Zatch asked and they see Zor.

"Zor!" Ky said.

"Not surprised." Elena said.

"Are they seriously tryin' to find that damn box?" Ken asked.

"We can't ignore this village being attacked, but if Zor's here, then this is a problem too." Ky said and they nod.

"Let's focus on helping this kingdom out, help anyone in trouble, then worry about what they're up to." Max said.

The group start moving and unknowing to them someone watches them from behind a building.

"Wow. They're able to fight without grimoires? They mean business, do they?" The figure asked.

_(Information: Find anyone in trouble while protecting the kingdom)_

The group keep moving through the kingdom town to find any more people in need of help and they later go for the part of the town.

_(Kingdom Town-Eastside)_

The group arrive at the eastside of the town and they find people are a woman with two children surrounded by Wizard Heartless but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope destroying them.

"It isn't safe here! Get to safety!" Ky said.

"Thank you." The woman said taking her children and they run off.

The group keep going through the eastside of the town to find more people to help and they find more people attacked by Dark Knight Black Xetis and Wizard Heartless but the group attack the Black Xetis and Heartless and defeat them and save more people and keep moving but then they see three figures flying through and knocking down buildings.

"Are those...?" Lucas stops talking as Sly takes out his binocu-com and zooms in to see Lemmy, Wendy, and Roy.

"Yep. It's Lemmy, Wendy, and Roy." Sly said.

"Not surprised they're here to cause trouble." Ky said.

"They're causing so much destruction around here just for a box?" Sora asked.

"What do we do?" Zatch asked.

"Storm, stop this!" Ky said and Storm is about to unleash electricity but then something appears around the group and it's a dark barrier.

"Now what?" Elena asked.

"Playing the hero again, fools?" A voice asked.

"That voice..." Noel said.

"Oh, no! Don't tell me..." Ky stops talking as a dark corridor appears behind them and coming out of the dark corridor is Faust who is wearing a Brotherhood cloak.

"It seems you have not changed one bit, even after you've met and avoided your inevitable fate." Faust said.

"Ugh, I should've guessed YOU would be part of the New Brotherhood, Faust!" Ky said.

"Considering you're one of Malus' bitches, it's no surprise YOU escaped your fate." Elena said.

"Indeed I have. And of course I owe my life to Lord Malus, so why would I not serve him? Still, it's a pleasure to see you again, Prince of Light and a pleasure to see my dear daughter." Faust said.

"I'm NOT your daughter! I refuse to be related to a madman!" Noel said.

"Especially since YOU'RE the one, who killed her parents and took her rightful kingdom!" Sora yelled.

"Ah, yes. You must be Sora, the insignificant speck, who had no right to wield the Keyblade." Faust said.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled charging at Faust who sends him back with telekinetic force.

"Sora!" Goofy cried.

"Come now. I am in no mood for this uncouth event." Faust said.

"That's rich, coming from YOU! You're just as responsible for sending the Black Xetis and the Heartless to try and destroy this kingdom!" Blaze said.

"Not destroy, yet. Merely to show true despair. This world, as well as others must first experience the nightmares and lack of hope before creating our new order. It is what Lord Malus desires." Faust said.

"Noe of this crap you people doing is peaceful! You're killing innocent lives!" Ky yelled.

"And lemme guess, just like your damn daughter, you're probably here to give us some boring bullcrap." Ken said.

"So, get on with it!" Shadow yelled.

"How utterly insolent. Quick to get to the point. Very well, tell me, have you noticed these two boys, Asta and Yuno?" Faust asked.

"Yeah, we met 'em. Why?" Sora asked.

"You had best make sure neither of fall into the dark path, for you see, those two are, what you could say, the heroes of this world. It would be unfortunate if something...tragic would occur on one of them." Faust said.

"So, you're planning to hurt them!" Bentley said.

"And I guess the best way to protect them is kicking your ass!" Ky yelled.

"You have guess wrong, child. All you need do is ensure that darkness has not corrupted them yet. Should one of them, or both of them has fallen, then you have failed as the heroes you think you are." Faust said.

"Shut the hell up!" Ky yelled charging at Faust who disappears and reappears behind Noel and then grabs her hair. "Noel!" Ky cried.

"Let go of her!" Sora yelled but Faust shoves him back again.

"And you, my daughter. You had best not let darkness consume YOU. You've still yet to control your own darkness." Faust said.

"N-No... The darkness hasn't controlled me. I..." Noel was cut off.

"And yet you're named Keyblade Master? How could an insect of Nago's daughter become something that is not meant to be? Your claim to the throne next is still moot. How sad." Faust said.

"Leave...me...ALONE!" Noel yelled striking at Faust who disappears again and the dark barrier also disappears.

_"Prove to me then, 'heroes'! Show me the power to protect the heart, unless you have proven your failure." _Faust said.

"Bastard!" Ken yelled.

"So, that was Faust?" Donald asked.

"He was the guy you two fought back at the tower?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. He's a real asshole, who kept imprisoned Ami and screwed with us while tormenting Noel." Ky said and sees Noel sad.

"Noel, he's wrong." Elena said.

"Yeah, don't let those mean things Faust said bother ya." Goofy said.

"If Faust shows up again, we'll kick his ass, like last time." Ky said.

"Right... Um, should be continue trying to help the Clover Kingdom?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, of course." Tails said.

"Then what?" Murray asked.

"Well, there's still figuring out what those idiots are up to and NOW we gotta make sure Asta and Yuno are okay, so we can prove Faust wrong." T.J. said.

"Yep. Let's get started." Ky said.

The group begin moving through the town.

"That Faust is a complete jerk." Sora said.

"Yeah, I don't like him already." Donald said.

"We'll worry about him later. Right now, we have a lot on our plate." Sly said.

The group continue moving through the town while finding and defeating Black Xetis and Heartless and saving more people and they find Zor talking to Lemmy, Wendy, and Roy.

"Perfect." Max said.

"Should we stop 'em?" Zatch asked.

"Hell yeah, before they cause trouble." Ken said.

"In that case, we'll need to..." Tails stops talking as he sees Ken moving.

"Ken! You idiot!" Elena yelled.

"Not here, either?" Zor asked.

"We can tear this whole stupid town apart, but still no box." Roy said.

"Everyone else is still turning everything upside-down to continue the search." Lemmy said and Zavok arrives.

"So, the box is nowhere here." Zavok said.

"Nope. This is a waste of time." Zor said.

"Fine, then we'll have to..." Zavok was cut off.

"Hold it right there, assholes!" Ken yelled.

"Hey, it's that idiot with the losers." Wendy said.

"Sigh, it's just one pointless thing after another." Zor said.

"Okay, losers. Start talking or I'll..." Ken was cut off as Donald whacks his head with his staff.

"You big palooka! You blew our cover!" Donald yelled.

"Hey, if we're gonna get answers, we gotta beat the crap outta 'em!" Ken yelled.

"You're such a bad listener!" Donald yelled as the rest arrive.

"Well, since we're all here, you might was well tell us about that box. Why're you after it?" Ky asked.

"That is no concern of yours." Zavok said.

**"Now begone!" **A voice said as the group levitate and are thrown out of the town and the Horned King arrives. **"Zavok, Zor, keep them busy. Our search continues." **The Horned King said.

"Very well." Zavok said going after them.

"I really don't want to, but I guess I need to." Zor said going after Zavok.

**"You three get back to the rest! Destroy this town until the box is found!" **The Horned King ordered.

"Okay." Lemmy said as they leave.

Later everything is black.

"...y." A voice said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"Ky!" Another voice said and it's Elena.

"I think he's outcold. Hey, can I shock him to wake him? Then, he'll fight me?" A voice asked but a punch is heard.

"KY! WAKE UP!" A voice shouted.

Ky opens his blue eyes and his vision is blurred for a second and then gets up.

"Damn... That really did a number." Ky said.

"You're okay!" Elena said hugging Ky.

"Hey, Elena." Ky said and Storm and Lucky nudge him. "Hey, you two. Glad you're safe." Ky said.

"AWESOME! You're awake!" Asta said.

"Asta! What're you doing here? I thought you were still at the town." Ky said.

"Yeah. I was." Asta said.

"Then, why're you here?" Ky asked.

"We got sent here too." A voice said and Ky sees Noelle and with her are two people.

One is a boy with medium length blond hair, blue eyes, wearing an aqua-blue tunic, teal pants, light brown boots, and a pouch for his grimoire and is also wearing the black robe with the same gold bull symbol.

The second is a young man with grey hair at the top and black hair at the sides and has three pairs of dots on his left forehead, wearing a white shirt with a navy jacket over it, navy trousers with a chain hanging from the left side, black fingerless gloves, blue shades, and black boots, and a pouch for his grimoire and also wearing a black robe with the same gold bull symbol.

"Hey, you're finally awake! Can you fight me now?" The blond boy asked.

"Uh, what?" Ky asked but Elena bashes the boy's head with her staff.

"Stop asking that, you idiot!" Elena yelled.

"Okay, can someone tell me what the hell's goin' on? Where are we?" Ky asked.

"In a forest, for starters, kid." The young man said.

"Okay, and who're you guys?" Ky asked.

"Name's Magna Swing! Don't forget it, okay? And that's Luck." Magna introduced.

"Hey, fight me!" Luck said.

"No thanks. What's his deal?" Ky asked.

"He's an idiot." Elena said.

"He just likes fighting." Noelle said.

"Okay and how'd you guys get here?" Ky asked.

"Well, we found some people attacking the town and then some weird green lady sent us away." Asta said.

_Flashback:_

_Asta, Noelle, Magna, and Luck confront Maleficent as well as Bowser Jr. and Master Zik._

_"Last warning, lady! Get lost or I'll burn you alive!" Magna said with his grimoire._

_"YOU?! You're not doin' a good job protecting this worthless kingdom." Bowser Jr. said._

_"You think you have the strength, but you still lack discipline." Master Zik said._

_"Oh, man! They're powerful. I wanna fight 'em all!" Luck said._

_"I won't forgive you for what you're doing to this town!" Asta yelled with his sword._

_"And I am weary of this nonsense. Begone!" Maleficent said as darkness appears under them._

_"Not a chance!" Asta said slashing the dark with his sword._

_"I see. A sword that can nullify magic. In that case." Maleficent said as she levitates Bowser Jr. who hides in his shell and then tosses the shell at Asta who blocks but Bowser Jr. delivers a dropkick sending Asta down._

_"Asta!" Noelle cried._

_"Now BEGONE!" Maleficent said creating dark portals to send the four away._

_Flashback End._

"Green lady... Maleficent! Bowser Jr. was there too? Damn..." Ky said.

"Well, they're fine, but we need to find the others." Elena said.

"Hey, yeah. I wonder what happened." Ky said.

"Dunno. You guys were the only ones we found." Magna said.

"We'd better find 'em." Ky said.

"And I'll come with you!" Asta said.

"Thanks, Asta. You guys comin' too?" Ky asked.

"Well, if Asta's goin', then that means all of us are. Besides, we gotta make sure Asta doesn't do anythin' stupid, ya know." Magna said.

"But at some point, you need to fight me." Luck said.

"He's NOT doing that!" Elena yelled.

"Well, okay. Off we go then." Ky said.

"Let's just find your friends and get out of this forest. The kingdom is still in danger!" Noelle said.

"Yeah, no crap." Elena said.

"Okay, off we go!" Ky said.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. So, now we're in the Black Clover arc and I think this might be a little interesting to do, so I hope you like what's going on so far. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena****, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald and Goofy are separated from each other and with Asta's, Yuno's and the others' help, they make their way out and try to get back to defend the kingdom, but Faust has plans for them****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	23. Chapter 22: Escaping from Clover Forest

Chapter 22: Escaping from Clover Forest

Somewhere in the different part of the forest which is the lake area Noel and Grace search around for the others.

"Ky? Sora? Where are you?" Noel asked but no response.

"Eevee!" Grace called but no response.

"This is bad. We've been sent really far and have lost each other." Noel said taking out her Gummiphone and thinks about calling them. "No, I'm sure we'll find them. They're somewhere in the forest too." Noel said.

_(Clover Forest-Lake)_

_(Information: Find the others!)_

Noel and Grace begin moving to try and find the others but Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but they defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless and continue on but as they keep moving through the lake they see something emerging from the lake.

"Huh?" Noel asked taking out Radiant Salvation and coming out is what looks like a figure covered in plants. "Get away!" Noel yelled casting Aero at the figure blowing plants away revealing to be Ken. "Oh, Ken! You're okay." Noel said.

"Yeah, I'm just freakin' peachy. Bein' sent off to this damn forest and into the damn lake, where I had to hold my breath for a good minute was a great experience." Ken said.

"Well, you're fine and I found you." Noel said.

"Yeah, I guess. C'mon, let's get back to that town and beat the crap outta those assholes." Ken said.

"We need to find the others first." Noel said.

"Oh, right..." Ken said.

Noel, Ken, and Grace keep moving through the forest and they later arrive at the next part of the forest.

_(Clover Forest-Flower Glade)_

Noel, Ken, and Grace arrive at a glade of flowers to continue searching for the others and while looking around they find four figures in the glade and they're Max, Lucas, Kiyo and Zatch.

"There they are!" Noel said.

"'Bout freakin' time." Ken said running for them.

"Oh, they're here!" Lucas said.

"Great! Did you find the others yet?" Max asked.

"No, you're the ones we've found." Noel said.

"This forest is really big to look around. We need to find them and get back to the town." Kiyo said.

"No, duh, bookworm." Ken said but Kiyo bashes Ken's head with his spellbook.

"But this place is like a big maze. Will we ever find each other?" Zatch asked.

"We will find them. Let's not give up." Noel said.

"You're right, Noel! We'll find 'em and we'll be together again." Lucas said and unknowing to them Zor watches them from a tree branch.

"As much as I find their positive attitude disgusting, they'll still find each other. Better make sure they don't get back." Zor said.

Meanwhile in a wooded area of the forest Sora is lying the ground but then gets up.

"Owww... My head..." Sora said rubbing his head and then looks around. "We're separated AGAIN? AND we're not in the town? This is not good. They're still there causing trouble." Sora said looking around. "GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sora called but no response. "Ugh, I guess I have to find them." Sora said starting to move through the wooded area but then he hears screaming. "Huh?" Sora asked ad looks up to see Donald with his scarf stuck on a tree branch. "Donald?" Sora asked.

"Sora, get me down from here!" Donald said swinging back and forth.

"Okay, okay. Just hang on." Sora said.

"Very funny!" Donald said.

Sora uses Flowmotion to run up the tree and climbs up and reaches the branch and then cuts the branch with his Keyblade sending the duck on the ground.

"Did you have to do THAT?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Sora said climbing down. "Where's Goofy?" Sora asked.

"I thought you saw him." Donald said.

Just then someone falls off a tree and lands on the ground and it's Goofy.

"Goofy!" Sora and Donald said.

"Hey, fellas! That was some flyin', huh?" Goofy asked.

"Hey, did you happen to know what happened to Ky, Noel, and the rest?" Sora asked.

"Nope. I thought ya saw 'em." Goofy said.

"Now we have to find EVERYONE and get back to the town. It's still under attack." Donald said.

"Yeah, I know." Sora said.

"Well, we'd better skedaddle!" Goofy said.

_(Clover Forest-Woods)_

Sora, Donald, and Goofy start moving through the woods to find the others while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they later come across what looks like a cave and decide to go in.

_(Clover Forest-Cave)_

"Ugh, it's so dark in here." Donald said lighting his staff with Fire magic lighting the way.

"C'mon, we gotta keep going if we're find everyone else." Sora said.

The trio move through the cave while dealing with Spider Black Xetis and they come across rock steps and move through to get to the next side of the cave as well as using spider webs to reach higher parts of the cave but then more Spider Black Xetis appear and attack with their webs but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Blizzard followed by casting Earth while Goofy uses Goofy Charge and they defeat the Spider Black Xetis and continue on through the cave and they later find a hole at the end with light and so they make their way for the light hole and reach the end of the cave taking them to the next part of the forest.

_(Clover Forest-Maze of Trees)_

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are now in a path of many trees but many block the way.

"This is gonna be challenging." Sora said.

"Where're Tails and Bentley when you need 'em?" Goofy asked.

"Aw, we can get through!" Donald said.

"Yeah, no prob!" Sora said.

The trio start moving through the path of trees and try to find an opening to get through but they keep finding dead ends of trees but keep finding a way out while finding more open pathways to get through but then Wyvern Heartless appear and attack but the trio defeat them and keep moving through the maze of trees and still finding an exit and while they find open pathways they still find dead ends but keep finding more open paths to get out but as they keep moving they find someone moving and it's T.J. who is also trying to find a way out.

"Teej!" Sora said.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! I found ya!" T.J. said.

"When'd you get here?" Goofy asked.

"I was sent flying here and I've been lost ever since." T.J. said.

"Well, we're tryin' to find a way out. Let's get outta here together, then find the others." Sora said.

"Sounds good to me!" T.J. said.

The four continue to move through the maze of trees while still dealing with Black Xetis and Heartless and they keep finding open paths to lead which way out and later they find another open path and they find open trees leading to the exit and they get out of the maze of trees.

"Finally! I thought we'd NEVER get out." Sora said.

"Least now we can get out of this forest and make our way back to the town." T.J. said as they keep moving.

_(Clover Forest-Springs)_

Ky, Elena, Storm, Lucky, Asta, Noelle, Magna, and Luck start moving through the springs area of the forest.

"I hope the others are okay." Ky said.

"I'm sure they are. They can take care of themselves, but I am worried too." Elena said.

"Don't worry! I'll be here and help look!" Asta said.

"Just don't be stupid for once, Asta." Noelle said.

"Ky, do you have friends worth fighting?" Luck asked.

"I told you to STOP ASKING!" Elena yelled.

The group keep going through the springs but then Werewolf Black Xetis and Wyvern Heartless appear and attack but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Elena casts Thunder followed by casting Water while Storm uses Iron Tail while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Asta delivers a huge spin slash with his sword while Noelle uses her grimoire and wand to control her water magic and strikes while Magna uses his grimoire to use fire magic and send a barrage of fireballs while Luck uses his grimoire and uses lightning magic sends out bolts of lightning and they defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless and continue to move through the springs and they later arrive at the next part of the forest.

_(Clover Forest-Blind Fog)_

Ky, Elena, Storm, Lucky, Asta, Noelle, Magna, and Luck arrive at an area covered in fog.

"Okay, this fog's thick and I can't see a thing." Magna said.

"I'll handle it." Elena said casting Aero yo get rid of the fog but the fog comes back.

"Nice work." Noelle said but Elena whacks her with her staff.

"AT LEAST I'M DOING SOMETHING!" Elena shouted.

"Elena, calm down." Ky said.

"Sorry, but Bitch Princess is pissing me off." Elena said.

"Excuse you! I am royalty. Show me respect!" Noelle said.

"You don't deserve it if you keep acting like a bitch." Elena said.

"When we get out, I wanna fight both Ky and Elena now." Luck said.

"Shut up!" Elena yelled.

"Guess our only option is try and get through and hope for the best." Ky said.

"Yeah, but what if we hit something or run into those Black Xetis and Heartless again?" Asta asked.

"We do what we do." Ky said.

"I like that! YOU STOP ME, FOG! Nothing's gonna stop me from being the Wizard King!" Asta yelled.

"Save your usual hyper attitude AFTER we get out." Magna said.

"YES, SIR!" Asta yelled saluting.

Ky's group starts moving through the fog while trying to see where they're good but because the fog is thick there is nothing to search through but as they keep going they run into what looks like a tree branch blocking the way and so they have to keep going through the fog to try and find a way out but then they run into a Wizard Heartless who tries to attack with a fire spell but Asta deflects it and Ky and Asta work together with Ky casting light beams on Asta who uses his sword to deflect it at the Wizard Heartless destroying it and they keep going through the fog and are still lost and stuck but then as they keep going Storm finds two tails in the fog and so Ky runs for the two tails and finds Tails.

"Tails, we found you!" Ky said.

"Ky! Thank goodness. I've been stuck in this fog for a good minute. Not even my techno map would show a way out." Tails said.

"Well, you're safe and that's what matters." Elena said.

"Okay, so we found one of your friends. This is gonna be a long search." Magna said.

"Not like we did this before." Ky said.

Ky's group continue to move through the fog while still getting lost but are still finding a way out but they run into tree branches, Black Xetis, Heartless, and dead ends but they keep going and later they see what looks like flames attacking in the fog and so Ky runs over for the flames and finds Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze." Ky said.

"Ky! Good, I thought you were another Black Xeti or Heartless. Did you find the others yet?" Blaze asked.

"Not yet, but we're still working on it. Have you found a way out?" Ky asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Being stuck in this fog is rather bothersome." Blaze said.

"We'll find a way out. Maybe you can use your flames to help guide the way." Ky said.

"I can try." Blaze said using her flames.

"Hey, hey! You can use fire too? Cool!" Magna said.

"And using your flames did not occur to you?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, gimme a break. Just thought of it." Magna said.

Ky's group keeps going through the fog and are still lost while still dealing with Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and while still dealing with the blinding fog they see a Defender Heartless flying at them and then disappears.

"Whoa!" Luck said.

"Now what?" Noelle asked and coming out is Shadow.

"Shadow!" Ky said.

"Hmph, finally, someone I guess am happy to see." Shadow said.

"Did you find a way out?" Tails asked.

"Does it look like I have?" Shadow asked back.

"Hey, did you take that Heartless down? If so you gotta fight me!" Luck said.

"Shut up! One hyperactive moron is enough for me." Shadow said but Luck sends a bolt of lightning at Shadow who disappears and reappears behind Luck and delivers a chop on Luck's head knocking him out.

"Man, you're brutal! You didn't kill him, did ya?" Magna asked.

"No. I just shut him up for a while." Shadow said.

"He's Yuno AND Captain Yami mixed together..." Asta said.

"Well, at least I have to endure his annoying talks about fights. Let's go." Elena said taking the unconscious Luck and carries him over her shoulder.

Ky's group continues to find a way out of the blinding fog while still find dead ends and still fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and later while still exploring through the fog the group manage to find a way out and reach the exit.

"About damn time." Ky said.

"You said it." Magna said.

"Finally, now we can get out of this forest and find the rest." Tails said.

"Think your techno map might help?" Elena asked.

"His what map?" Asta asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Uh, think of it as a magical map, but more..." Tails comes up with a good word.

"It's like a magical compass that can help find stuff and people." Ky said putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh!" Asta said.

"And he made something like that? How come no one does?" Magna asked.

"Never mind that now. I will use my...magic compass to find our friends." Tails said as they keep going.

Unknowing to them Zavok watches them.

"So, they escaped my trap. No matter. They will fall either way." Zavok said.

"And time is still running out, as we're about to be done with this wretched kingdom." Zik said.

"Has the black box been found?" Zavok asked.

"Regrettably, no, but that foolish boy with his wind magic is proving to be a problem. Our best bet would be to withdraw." Zik said.

"I see. Allow me to deal with these fools, then we'll rendezvous with the others." Zavok said.

"You are strong, to be sure, Zavok, but together, they are no match." Zik said.

"Yes, indeed. They may have defeated the Horned King, Nightmare, and Maleficent, but they have yet to match OUR power." Zavok said.

Meanwhile in the kingdom town as it's still under siege many magic knights have fallen and their souls have been taken by Nightmare.

**"Your meager souls do not satisfy my hunger!" **Nightmare said and just then Porky and Eggman arrive. **"You better have something." **Nightmare said.

"Our search didn't turn out good." Porky said.

"We've searched everywhere, destroyed any magic knight standing against us." Eggman said.

**"As I have figured. The box is nowhere in this world." **Nightmare said.

Just then a dark corridor appears revealing to be Faust.

"Still having your vain search for that box?" Faust asked.

**"Begone, False Count!" **Nightmare said.

"Have you forgotten that if you steep further into the darkness, you will be consumed again?" Faust asked.

**"What an interesting thing to say." **A voice said and it's Horned King and Maleficent.

"Our search has nothing to do with you, Pseudo-Count." Maleficent said.

"Hmph. Very well. Do enjoy your hunt." Faust said disappearing in his dark corridor.

"If the box isn't here, what now?" Porky asked.

"What do you think, moron? We leave." Bowser Jr. said and the Koopalings arrive.

"The sooner, the better. Some guy with a book summoned really powerful wind to hurt us badly." Lemmy said.

**"Zavok, Zor, and Zik are currently dealing with the fools. We wait at the fortress, then depart." **The Horned King said as they disappear in darkness.

Meanwhile at the flower glade of the forest Noel, Ken, Grace, Lucas, Max, Kiyo and Zatch continue to move to search for their friends and they later go for the next area of the forest.

_(Clover Forest-Lost Bog)_

Noel's group arrive at a dark bog full of dead trees and dark green water.

"This place is dark and kinda of creepy." Lucas said.

"Do we have to cross HERE?" Ken asked.

"It's our only option at this point." Noel said.

"Just as long as we get out faster." Max said.

"In a place like this, who know what we'll find." Kiyo said.

Noel's group continue to move through the bog while fighting off Fluttering Heartless and Wyvern Heartless and they come across vines and so Noel grinds along them taking them to the other part of the bog but then Water Core Heartless appear and unleash water to attack but Noel casts Blizzard while Ken casts Fire while Grace uses Growl while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker and they defeat the Water Core Heartless and they keep going through the bog while passing through deep water and so Noel uses air step to reach tree branches and go through to reach the other side of the bog and later arrive at an area full of vines.

"This is CRAP! I hate this place! Can we get out sooner?" Ken asked.

"Oh, yeah. Let's ask the vines for directions." Kiyo said sarcastically.

Just then Defender Heartless appear and surround the group but before the Defenders could attack someone attacks one of them from behind and slams the Defender into the ground while darts come flying and strike at more Defenders destroying them while someone picks up the last Defender and slams it to the ground.

"Well, look who found us. I was beginning to wonder who would." A voice said revealing to be Sly.

"Sly." Noel said.

"But where are...?" Zatch stops talking as Bentley and Murray arrive as well.

"To tell the truth, if I wanted to be lifted up and tossed into the bog, I would have asked for it." Bentley said.

"Did you find anyone else?" Max asked.

"No, we only found you guys." Murray said.

"And I'd say we should get out before things get worse." Sly said.

"I love to burst your bubble, but it's already worse." A voice said and they see someone emerging from the shadows and it's Zor.

"Great, it's everyone's favorite emo." Ken said.

"If you're here to stop us, Zor, you have another thing coming." Lucas said.

"If only you'd just quit already, but no. You have to be the heroes. It makes me sick. Maybe hurting you will put a smile on my face, but that'll hurt me." Zor said.

"Okay, ya whiny bitch. I'll give ya somethin' that'll HURT!" Ken said.

"Last warning, Zor. Please go away." Noel said.

"Nah, we're gonna have to fight." Zor said.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

_(Information: Defeat Zor!)_

Zor summons two shadow versions of himself and they unleash purple energy shots at them but Noel casts Reflect to make the energy shots go right back at the shadows and Zor himself but Zor sinks into the shadows and reappears and sends out scattering purple energy but Ken casts Thunder followed by casting Magma while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Zor summons four more shadow versions of himself and they surround the group and fire many purple energy shots but Lucas uses PSI magnet to create to a psychic shield to absorb the energy and then uses PK Flash while Max uses Shield Missile while Grace uses Tackle but Zor hides in the shadows as purple energy is coming from the shadows getting the group but they dodge and they try to find Zor as more purple energy is firing at them but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to find Zor and it fires a missile getting someone revealing to be Zor who tries to attack but Murray picks him up and then throws him to Sly who delivers a slamming attack with his cane but Zor retaliates with jumping from vine to vine and then sends out scattering purple energy shots at the group but Max blocks with his shield and then throws it at Zor sending him off the vines allowing Lucas to use PK Thunder while Bentley shoots electric darts but Zor summons a shadow of himself to send it to attack but Kiyo has Zatch fire multiple lightning bolts at both the shadow and Zor while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Sly uses Cane Spin but Zor sinks into shadows again and hides in the bog somewhere but Grace manages to find him and uses Bite while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Zor summons more shadows and they surround the group and send out purple shots but Noel defeats the shadows and then triple slashes Zor with Radiant Salvation followed by Fire Edge and they finish off Zor who falls on the ground.

"Had enough, emo bitch?!" Ken asked.

"Hmph, only the Reaper wins in the end. I'm going." Zor said as he leaves.

"Should we go after him?" Lucas asked.

"We should, but we need to find the others first." Noel said.

"Then, let's leave this place and get out." Sly said.

Noel finds more vines and grinds along them to get to the next part of the bog and later they find what looks like a light at the end.

"Please tell me we're nearing the end of this place." Max said.

"Only one way to find out." Kiyo said as they reach for the light and leave the bog.

_(Clover Forest-Maze of Flora)_

Meanwhile Ky's group arrive at a different part of the forest but run into flora blocking the way.

"Let me guess, another maze to get lost in?" Elena asked.

"You might as well call it the Forest Maze." Tails said making Magna and Asta laugh.

"It SHOULD be called that!" Asta said.

"If we don't get through, we'll never find the others." Ky said.

"He's right." Shadow said.

"Fine, more maze fun." Noelle said.

The group start moving through the flora maze but as they move more flora blocks the path and so they have to find an alternate route through the maze but then Warlock Black Xetis and Wizard Heartless appear and attack but Ky's group defeat them and keep going through the maze but deal with more flora blocking the path until there is nowhere to go and so Ky and Asta work together with Asta using his sword to cut the flora while Ky uses Plant Magic and get rid of the flora and find an opening pathway and keep going passing the flora maze and they later reach the end of the maze.

"About time. That didn't take as long as that stupid fog." Ky said.

"You said it." Tails said.

"Now, let's hurry and..." Blaze was cut off as two figures arrive blocking the path and they're Zavok and Zik.

"You won't be going anywhere." Zavok said.

"Zavok and Zik!" Elena said.

"Get the hell outta the way!" Ky yelled.

"You have done well this far, but this is where you perish." Zik said.

"Oh, cool! Finally, something worth fighting!" Luck said.

"Yeah, right! We're not losing to YOU!" Asta yelled.

"You're not our concern, fool!" Zavok said as he creates a red barrier surrounding himself, Zik, Ky, Elena, Storm, Lucky, Tails, Blaze, and Shadow.

"Hey!" Asta yelled.

"S'okay, Asta! We'll send these two losers packing in no time." Ky said.

"Your overconfidence will be your undoing, boy!" Zavok said.

"It's not overconfidence! We kicked your stupid asses before and we'll do it again!" Elena said.

"The results never change." Shadow said.

"Prove us wrong, if you can." Zik said.

_(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

_(Information: Defeat Zavok and Zik!)_

Zavok attacks the group with three punches followed by charging with his horns while Zik surrounds himself with blue energy orbs and surges at the group but Ky delivers four slashes at Zavok with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Elena uses Barrier Surge while Blaze uses Fire Tornado to counter Zik's surge attack and they manage to push Zik back but Zik fires many blue energy shots at Elena but Tails throws ring bombs while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Zavok fires two giant red energy shots but Shadow multi punches followed by a fiery kick with his hover shoes while Lucky uses Headbutt but Zavok retaliates with slamming his fists on the ground and unleashing powerful red energy while Zik summons blue energy around the group and sends them to crush but Elena creates a barrier to protect everyone and then casts Blizzard at Zik and then casts Earth at Zavok while Storm uses Iron Tail but Zavok double punches and then delivers a charge with his horns while Zik unleashes big blue energy shots but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Zik creates a barrier of blue energy and goes to Zavok who throws the blue shield with Zik still in and he goes all over the place to try and get the group but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time and then delivers a giant back punch at the barrier sending Zik back at Zavok while Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a big punch but Zik fires multi blue energy shots and then summons surrounding blue energy around the group while Zavok slams his fists on the ground to unleash red energy as the blue energy is about to crush but Ky casts Aero to send both Zavok and Zik into the air and Ky aerial slashes both of then and then uses Thunder Slash and they finish off both Zavok and Zik sending them down and the red barrier is gone.

"Big mistake fighting us." Ky said.

"Bah, it's still too early to kill you." Zavok said.

"It seems our time in this place is finished. Come, Zavok. Let us return to the others." Zik said.

"Very well, Master." Zavok said as they leave.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE! YOU TRASHED THE ENTIRE KINGDOM AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Asta shouted.

"Asta, just shut up. If they show up again, we'll handle them." Elena said.

"You guys really did a big number on 'em." Magna said.

"NOW can I fight Ky while we're still here?" Luck asked.

"Should I knock him out again?" Shadow asked.

"Just admit that we're lost!" A voice yelled.

"Now what?" Noelle asked.

"Hold on, that voice..." Ky said.

"We're NOT lost! I...just don't know if this is the right way." Another voice said.

"Isn't that what 'lost' means?" Another voice asked.

"That's EXACTLY what it means!" The first voice said.

"Guys, calm down. Maybe this is the right way." Another voice said.

Arriving at the area are Sora, Donald, Goofy, and T.J. looking around.

"This isn't the right way! We're lost, again!" Donald said.

"Donald, stop it." Sora said.

"Gawrsh, I feel like we've been for weeks." Goofy said.

"Not really." T.J. said.

"Pika!" A voice called.

"Huh, was that...Storm?" T.J. asked.

"Beats me, we're probably hearing things." Donald said.

"But he's the only Pikachu in this world, so it's gotta be him." Goofy said.

"Yoshi!" A voice called.

"That's Lucky!" T.J. said running off.

"Teej, wait!" Sora called as he runs after him.

"C'mon." Goofy said.

"Aw, phooey..." Donald said as they run after the two.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and T.J. later find Ky's group.

"There you guys are!" Ky said.

"Ky!" T.J. cheered running to hug Ky who hugs back.

"Good to see you're okay, Teej." Ky said.

"We've finally found you!" Sora cheered.

"Same to you." Elena said.

"Wait, where are everyone else?" Tails asked.

"We dunno. You're the only ones we've found." Donald said.

Just then Asta sees bushes moving.

"Someone's coming!" Asta said readying his sword.

"Heartless!" Sora said summoning Kingdom Key.

Coming out of the bushes is Grace.

"Eevee." Grace said.

"Grace?" Ky asked.

"But if he's here, then where's Noel?" Goofy asked.

"Hey!" A voice called and coming out are Zatch and Ken.

"'Bout freakin' time we found ya! I HATE this damn forest!" Ken yelled.

"Yeesh, and I thought Noelle was more irritable." Magna said.

"Oh, shut up!" Noelle yelled.

"No one asked you, Four-Eyes!" Ken yelled.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, PUNK?!" Magna demanded.

"You heard me and what's up with that hair?! You look stupid!" Ken yelled.

"OH, THAT'S IT!" Magna yelled taking out his grimoire while Ken takes out his guitar.

"We just found our way back to you guys and already, Ken's being a jerk." Zatch said.

"You're surprised? By the way, where's Kiyo?" Ky asked.

"Right here." A voice said and they see Kiyo, Max, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas arriving.

"I thought we'd never find you guys again." Lucas said.

"That's what we're all thinking." Tails said.

"I'll say!" Goofy said hugging Max.

"Dad..." Max said.

"And Noel?" Ky asked and Noel arrives.

"Sorry it took so long. This forest is easy to get lost in." Noel said.

"Yeah, we know." Sora said.

"Well, looks like we're all accounted for." Bentley said.

"Now we gotta get back to the town." Ky said.

"Question, how?" Max asked.

"Not like our broomsticks are gonna do us any good." Noelle said.

"So, this is where you are." A voice said.

"Huh?" Sora asked and they look up to see three figures on what looks like a steel flying chariot and one of them is Yuno.

The second is a young man with light fuchsia eyes, light blue hair, gold hooped earrings, wearing a light-colored and dark-colored long-sleeved shirt with a high-collar, light colored pants, dark robe, glasses, and the Golden Dawn robe.

The third is a girl with yellow eyes, vermilion hair, wearing earrings, a cream colored sweater, white puffy shorts, brown corset, and the Golden Dawn robe.

"Yuno?! Where have you been?! Also, how did you get here?!" Asta asked.

"Well, let's see, we were busy protecting the kingdom from those monsters while you were stuck in the forest." Yuno said.

"I honestly did not think that the Black Bulls would do something reckless to get themselves into such a predicament, but it seems you're unharmed." The glasses man said.

"Oh, hey. Great to see you again, Four-Eyes." Asta said.

"Not another Four-Eyes." Ken said.

"My name is Klaus Lunettes! You will show some respect!" Klaus said.

"Yeah, whatever, Four-Eyes." Ken said.

"We were wondering what happened to you that we had to come and see if you're fine." The girl said.

"Well, we're fine, Mimosa. Thank you for your concern." Noelle said.

"That's great and are you okay, Asta?" Mimosa asked blushing a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to them." Asta said pointing at the group.

"Ah, you must be the newcomers Yuno told me about." Klaus said.

"Yeah. Yuno told you about us?" Ky asked.

"Yes. He mentioned you're the ones, who know of these monsters and have ways of defeating them. Hence is also why we came here for your assistance, even if you don't appear to be magic knights." Klaus said.

"We're not magic knights, but at least we can handle the Black Xetis and Heartless, thank you." Sly said.

"Speaking of which, we gotta get back to the town and make sure they don't destroy it." Tails said.

"You need not worry. Those fiends and their monsters have already left, but they must still be in the kingdom somewhere. I know not of those fiends nor where they and their minions came from, but they must be apprehended at once." Klaus said.

"Then, let's do something about this." Ky said.

"Yeah, count us in!" Sora said.

"My thoughts exactly. You people clearly have more experience dealing with these abominations than us, so your help is needed. Return with us to the town, along with the Black Bulls. We are told to meet with the Wizard King himself." Klaus said.

"THE WIZARD KING?!" Asta asked excited.

"You met him already." Yuno said bluntly.

"Yeah, but STILL!" Asta shouted.

"Actually, I'd like to meet this Wizard King. He sounds very powerful." Elena said.

"I doubt he's worth jack." Ken said but Asta punches him.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Asta shouted.

"MAKE ME, STUPID ASSHOLE!" Ken shouted back.

"Uh, anyway, we should get going before things get even more complicated." Noel said.

"Okay. Then, let's find our way back to the town." Ky said as they follow the Golden Dawn knights out of the forest.

Unknowing to them Faust watches them.

"They have been doing well throughout the forest and the data I have managed to gather from Virtus and Noel have been proven very useful. My Replicas should be finished thanks to this overflowing amount of data! I must obtain more of them! I must also ensure this kingdom falls to the brink of despair!" Faust said smiling wickedly and then disappears in his dark corridor.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. First off, let me apologize for not updating recently. There are two reasons for it. One, I've had writer's block and I was trying to overcome it while still trying to think of more ideas. Two, school has started back up once more, so that means I won't be updating often at this point, but I'll try to find more time, so please be patient and please don't send me any update requests when I'm in my current state still. Thank you and I hope you found this chapter worth the wait. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena****, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy, Asta, Yuno, and the others are still trying to defend the Clover Kingdom from the Black Xetis and Heartless, and also deal with more enemies, but Faust has another plot up his sleeve for Asta****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	24. Chapter 23: Defend Clover Kingdom

Chapter 23: Defend Clover Kingdom

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go with the Black Bulls and Golden Dawn knights get out of the forest with Ky's group, Sora, Goofy, Asta, and Magna riding on Fulgur while Noel's group, Donald, Noelle, and Luck are riding on Millia while following Klaus who is still using his steel chariot while Yuno is riding on his broomstick.

"Let's see if we can hurry back to the town before more Black Xetis and Heartless show up." Ky said.

"Or worse, Nightmare, the Horned King, and Maleficent." Noel said.

"Then, let's speed it up." Sora said.

"No, don't..." Klaus was cut off.

"Fulgur, full speed!" Ky ordered and Fulgur flies off in great speed.

"Millia, let's go." Noel said and Millia flies off in great speed.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Asta shouted.

"TOO FAST! TOO FAST!" Magna said.

"They're like Asta, but not in the whole loud department." Yuno said.

"It wouldn't kill them to at least listen to me." Klaus said.

"Oh, I think they're fine. Let's follow them." Mimosa said.

"Well, I'm going." Yuno said.

"Yuno..." Klaus warned but Yuno flies off.

In the kingdom town with many buildings are still in ruins and smoke is still in the sky someone is examining the town and it's a man who is muscular with tan skin, black hair, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black pants, the same Black Bull robe with the Black Bull symbol, and is holding a cigar and taking a smoke.

"Damn, these annoying punks have done a number on this place. Who woulda thought those weirdos would actually cause nothing but danger here. I'd hate to see them teaming up with the Diamond Kingdom." The man said and just then someone comes from behind. "Took ya long enough to get here." The man said.

"So, you can tell when I was gonna show up, you never change, Yami." The figure said revealing to be a man with tidier white hair, teal eyes, and wearing a guard uniform with what looks like a robe that has the Golden Dawn symbol on it.

"Hmph. You were aware I can sense ki, huh? You're pretty sharp, Abel." Yami said.

"For your information, sharpness is my best strength. I'm not letting those damn monsters take another home from me. They've done it already for my old home." Abel said.

"So, what was your old home like?" Yami asked.

"I shan't tell." Abel said.

"C'mon, we're friends, right? You shouldn't keep things from friends." Yami said.

"I find that debatable. We hardly interact and your attitude, as well as your squad are just like my son." Abel said.

"Son? You never told me you had a kid." Yami said.

"That's because I don't talk about him. He was a complete nuisance. He's vulgar, immature, rotten. I sometimes wished he was never my son." Abel said.

"That's messed up." Yami said.

"Well, he wished I was never his father. Enough of this. Have you managed to find any more of those damn monsters in this town?" Abel asked.

"Nope. Not a single one in sight since those other weirdos ran off." Yami said.

"That's good. It's a shame we've lost many magic knights in this conflict, but we must protect this kingdom at any cost." Abel said.

Just then someone arrives and it's a woman with short light blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing a violet dress.

"There you two are. I was wondering if there were any more survivors." The woman said.

"Ah, Bella. You're unharmed as well." Abel said.

"Oh, hey, Blue head." Yami said but Bella casts a Thunder spell on him but he dodges. "Hey, I was saying hi!" Yami said.

"I swear, you're so disrespectful than ever, Yami. Anyway, Julius wants us to come have a talk with him, since he has an idea about those invaders." Bella said.

"The Wizard King requests an audience?" Abel asked.

"Well, great. Let's go see what he wants." Yami said but then he stops.

"What is it?" Abel asked.

"This ki, it's familiar, but at the same time, also unusual." Yami said.

"Where is it coming from?" Bella asked.

"Up there." Yami said pointing at the sky and they see two figures flying.

"There's the town." Ky said.

"Let's go land." Tails said.

Fulgur and Millia land in the town.

"A griffon and a unicorn?" Abel asked.

"Oh, my." Bella said.

The group get off.

"Captain Yami! We're back!" Asta said but Yami grabs his head and lifts him in the air.

"Asta!" Sora said.

"Where the hell have you been, twerp? I TOLD you, Noelle, Magna, and Luck to defend this town! Yet, here I am finding you screwing around with flying creatures?!" Yami demanded.

"Wait, wait, wait! That's not what it looks like!" Asta said fearfully but his head is being crushed.

"Let him go!" Ky yelled.

"Excuse me?" Yami said looking at Ky.

"Uh, Ky, you don't wanna mess with Captain Yami." Magna said.

"I don't care! Nobody messes with my friend and gets away with it!" Ky said.

"Oh, Ky's gonna fight the Captain! This is gonna be good!" Luck said.

"Is there somethin' you wanna say to my face, kid?" Yami asked looking at Ky.

"Leave Asta alone!" Ky yelled.

"Listen here, I'M his captain and I give him the orders." Yami said.

"Yeah, well, guess what, jackass! He, Bitch Princess, Magna, and Violence boy were sent to the damned forest and we had to find a way out, so shut the hell up!" Elena yelled.

"Oh, dear... Wait, is that...?" Bella stops talking looking at Elena.

"Oh, and what're you gonna do about it?" Yami asked and Elena whacks Yami's head with her staff and then stomps her foot on his head.

"WHOA!" Asta, Magna, and Luck said shocked.

"Wow, she's got the guts to strike the Captain like that. Maybe she's not bad after all." Noelle said.

"Elena!" Donald yelled.

"That, right there is really tense." T.J. said.

"Okay, Elena, I think he gets it." Ky said.

"I'm not done with him." Elena said.

"Stop that at once!" Bella said.

"Why don't you..." Elena stops talking as she sees Bella and is shocked. "MOM?! Is that YOU?!" Elena asked.

"Mom?" Ky, Sora, Donald, T.J., Zatch, Murray, and Lucas asked.

"She's your mother, Elena?" Noel asked.

"Elena, it IS you! I was so worried about you!" Bella said hugging Elena.

"I missed you so much! I was worried what happened to you after what happened at Platinum City! When the Black Xetis and Heartless came and invaded, I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to run from you and...I just missed you!" Elena said crying hugging her mother.

"Oh, Elena. When I told you to get out, it's because I wanted you to find a way to get of there. I fought them off for as long as I could. Just when I thought things went for the worst, a bright light came and me and Abel were sent from Platinum City and now we ended up here in this kingdom." Bella said.

"I can't believe I never found you until now!" Elena said crying.

"Wow, I can't believe Elena found her mom." Ky said smiling.

"Yeah, it's so touching." Sora said putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm so happy for her!" Goofy said.

"Mr. Abel, you're okay too." Elena said.

"Of course. It's no surprise to see you here in one piece. An Omega Mage, just like your mother. I had no doubt. Though, my son surviving and ending up here, that's a surprise." Abel said.

"I'm right here, you stupid asshole!" Ken yelled making Abel turn to him.

"Kenneth?! You ARE here?" Abel asked.

"Yeah, hey, Dad! I'd nice to see ya, but that's a freakin lie!" Ken yelled.

"You're just as disrespectful and vulgar as ever! You have not changed a bit!" Abel said.

"Neither have you, you piece of crap!" Ken yelled.

"Take caution in that tone, boy!" Abel yelled.

"Screw you!" Ken yelled back.

"Wait, Ken, that's your dad?" Max asked.

"Yep, meet Abel, my stupid asshole of a dad!" Ken said.

"Still, you should at least have some respect for him." Noel said.

"Who's side are you on, Noel?! He's the definition of a horrible father!" Ken said.

"And you're the definition of a disgraceful son." Abel said.

"Shut the hell up!" Ken yelled but Abel punches his head.

"I've had enough of your insolence! As far as I'm concerned, I have no son after that invasion!" Abel said.

"Well, you're dead to me, you sack of crap!" Ken yelled.

"Ken!" Ky and Noel said.

"Oh, no..." Lucas said.

"I'm glad we're both on the same page." Abel said leaving.

"Abel!" Bella called.

"We need to meet with Wizard King Julius at once." Abel said leaving the town.

"Oh, yeah, we're supposed to get there too. Klaus told us we oughta meet him." Ky said.

"Then, by all means, follow me. We shouldn't keep him waiting." Bella said leaving.

"So, what's going on here?" Ky asked.

"Ken, why do you hate your dad so much?" Kiyo asked.

"Because he's a stupid asshole! He thinks he's tryin' to make me a better guy, but he hasn't done jack for me. I kinda wished he died in Platinum City." Ken said.

"That's enough!" Noel berated.

"Look, whatever you two went through, he's still your dad! When this is over, you're making up with him." Max said.

"And if I don't?" Ken asked but Ky slams his fist on Ken's head. "What the hell, Pretty boy?!" Ken demanded.

"You think you're the only one with family issues, but you're not! You're making up with Abel and that's FINAL!" Ky yelled.

"Yeah!" Donald yelled.

"So, everyone takes his side and not mine!" Ken said.

"It's not about taking sides, the last thing we need is more family drama." Blaze said.

"Let's just go follow Mom and meet this Wizard King." Elena said.

"Yeah, and just wait till you actually meet him. He's so cool!" Asta said with stars in his eyes.

Just then Yami gets up.

"Oh, man. Wait, who knocked me out?" Yami asked.

"She did." Luck said pointing at Elena.

"And I'll do it again." Elena said.

"Please don't." Ky said.

"We're going to meet with that Wizard King, so get your lazy self up and let's go." Shadow said.

The group go through the town to find Bella and later arrive at the next area.

Meanwhile in the ruined fortress outside the town the villains are in a ruined chamber.

"Well, there goes our chances of findin' that stupid box in the kingdom." Pete said.

"Clearly, nobody in that town knows of it." Eggman said.

"Let's just get back to destroying it." Bowser Jr. said.

**"Don't be hasty. Should we continue, those foolish magic knights will try and plot a counterattack." **The Horned King said.

"They're probably doing it right now. We should leave while we have the chance." Ludwig said.

Just then Zavok, Master Zik, and Zor arrive.

"During our attempts of driving off the fools, we tried searching the forest for the box, but nothing still." Zavok said.

"This is all pointless. Can we leave now?" Zor asked.

"Yes, we are finished with this world. The fools have suffered and we have caused enough mayhem. Still, those wretched fools are plotting revenge, so let them come to us." Maleficent said.

"It will be like a wild goose chase." Porky said.

"Set up the traps and let's get outta here." Bowser Jr. said.

Meanwhile in what looks like an office area the group arrive and they find a middle-aged man with short and messy blond hair, purple eyes, blue six-pointed star on his forehead, wearing a long red robe with white fur covering his body, gold necklace with medals that consists of a green cross and a gold and red shield sitting at a desk.

"Mom, is that...?" Elena asked.

"Yep, meet the Wizard King." Bella said.

"Be sure to show him your respect." Abel said eyeing Ken.

"Piss off, ya stupid old man!" Ken yelled but Ky smacks him.

"Let's go meet him." Donald said running off.

"Donald!" Sora called.

"C'mon!" Asta said running off.

"Get back here, Dorksta!" Noelle yelled.

"We might as well get going." Sly said.

The group approach the desk.

"Wizard King Julius. We're here and we have newcomers with us." Abel informed.

"Really? You brought them here, like I asked?" Julius asked.

"Yes, Wizard King, sir!" Asta said saluting.

"Ah, Asta, it's good to see you and you fought well against the monsters." Julius said.

"Aw, stop." Asta said blushing.

"Idiot." Noelle said.

"Bella and Abel, I'd like to thank you for defending the kingdom as well." Julius said.

"It's always my pleasure." Bella said.

"And mine as well." Abel said.

Julius then sees the group.

"And you must be the newcomers that fought against the monsters as well." Julius said.

"Yes, Wizard King, sir. I'm Ky. These are Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy." Ky introduced himself and the others.

"Hiya!" Sora said.

"It's nice to meet you, Wizard King." Noel said.

"Please, call me Julius. Tell me, is it true that you can use magic without grimoires?" Julius asked.

"Uh, yes..." Noel said and Julius runs to the group.

"Amazing! You're able to use magic or any other kind of means!" Julius said with stars in his eyes.

"Uh...what's his deal...?" Zatch asked.

"Shh!" Elena shushed.

"I've been watching you, actually! Tell me, not only do you use magic, but what else do you do?" Julius asked.

"Uh, we can use things that may look like magic, but advanced." Bentley said.

"We also do hand-to-hand fighting." Blaze said.

"And of course, teamwork." Kiyo said.

"And we have our Keyblades." Sora said as they summon their Keyblades.

"No way! THOSE are Keyblades?! There's more than one?!" Julius asked as more stars appear around him.

"You know of them?" Ky asked.

"Yes, actually. There was another with a Keyblade and in fact, he looked just like you." Julius said to Ky.

"But that would be..." Ky stops talking. _"Dad was in this world too, before I was?" _Ky asked in his mind. "Um, was his name Fortitudo?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Are you related to him?" Julius asked.

"Fortitudo's my dad." Ky said and Julius grabs hold of Ky's shoulders.

"I get to meet the son of THE Fortitudo?!" Julius asked shaking Ky's body back and forth.

"Great, a snot-nosed kid of that guy..." Yami said.

"Hey, shut up! For you information, he happens to be royalty too!" Elena said.

"What?! HE'S royalty?!" Noelle asked shocked.

"That's right and he's not a bitch like you." Elena said.

"Elena." Bella said.

"Why you...!" Noelle growled.

"Okay, let's calm down now. Sorry for getting excited there. Actually, the reason why I called you to come here is because, the way you people fought off these monsters, I figured you'd know of them." Julius said.

"We do." Noel said.

"They're Black Xetis and Heartless and they're monsters from the darkness in our hearts." Ky said.

"Not only that, but there were a bunch of bad guys we dealt with before invading the kingdom too." Sora said.

"That's actually good for us, because I was hoping you could help us with our problem." Julius said.

"And we'll be more than happy to help." Tails said.

"If it involves kicking them out of the kingdom, then that shouldn't be a problem for us." Murray said.

"Great! After those ruffians have fled from the town, I've sent magic spies to find out where their hideout is." Julius said.

"And did you find anything?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. They're hiding out in a ruined and abandoned fortress just outside the town. It's in a forest beyond a valley." Julius said.

"Okay, and where can we find that?" Max asked.

"Here." Julius said taking out a map.

"You're here now. Leave the town and you'll find yourself back at Clover Forest, but this time, you'll be finding Clover Valley and beyond it, you should be able to find that old fortress." Julius said.

"Follow the map and we'll find the fortress and kick those assholes' asses. Thanks, Julius." Elena said.

"Yami, I assume you won't have a problem with sending Asta and Noelle with them?" Julius asked.

"No, actually, I don't." Yami said.

"Great, we're going to a ruined fortress." Noelle said.

"I hope we'll be able to fight those guys there." Luck said.

"Uh, no. YOU two will be helping me clean up the town, since you were screwing around in the forest." Yami said.

"We told you, we weren't." Magna said.

"I don't care. You're coming with me." Yami said.

Just then Yuno, Klaus, and Mimosa arrive.

"And the Golden Dawn knights will be helping you as well." Julius said.

"Yuno's coming too?" Asta asked.

"Yeah, and I think I can handle this myself. Just don't slow me down, Asta." Yuno said.

"Heh, as if that happens." Asta said grinning.

"It will be an honor to be teaming with the newcomers." Klaus said.

"We'll be looking out for each other." Mimosa said.

"And Bella and Abel will be joining you as well." Julius said.

"Mom, you get to help me?!" Elena asked.

"That's right, sweetie. I can't wait to see what you've cooked up." Bella said.

"Yay!" Elena said.

"And I get to see what your new boyfriend gets to do." Bella said looking at Ky.

"Mom..." Elena said blushing.

"Um, I'm not Elena's boyfriend." Ky said blushing.

"Wait, I have to deal with HIM?!" Ken asked pointing at Abel.

"It seems I have no choice, but to deal with you." Abel said.

"Please, just don't fight..." Noel said.

"At least your friend is more respectful." Abel said.

"She'd be a better parent than YOU!" Ken yelled.

"And you'd be a terrible father." Abel said.

"YOU'RE THE HORRIBLE FATHER!" Ken shouted.

"Okay, you two shut up." Ky said.

"Don't speak to me like that, young man." Abel said.

"Look, I'm sorry, but the last thing I want is putting up with your bickering with your son." Ky said.

"Well, that's all I have for you. When you're ready, you may head out. I wish you all the best of luck." Julius said and they nod.

"And don't screw up." Yami said crushing Asta's head making Asta scream in pain.

"At least WE'LL be doing the crap. So, shut it." Elena said.

"I like this one." Yami said.

Later the group leave the office and are outside the town.

"We have the map, so we have to find the ruined fortress." Tails said.

"We'll find it. Try and keep up." Yuno said flying off on his broomstick.

"Hey, wait, up, Yuno!" Asta called but Yuno is gone.

"Why does he keep doing this? No matter. Follow us." Klaus said as he and Mimosa get on his iron chariot which flies off.

"Now what?" T.J. asked.

Ky and Noel whistle and flying in are Fulgur and Millia.

"If they're flying, then this should be easier too." Ky said getting on Fulgur and his group, Sora, and Goofy do the same.

"I get to ride on it again?! AWESOME!" Asta said getting on Fulgur.

Noel, her group, Donald, and Noelle get on Millia.

"I didn't think they have a griffon and a Pegasus. This should be interesting." Bella said getting on Fulgur while Abel gets on Millia.

"Okay, off we go!" Sly said.

"Hang on, everyone!" Max said as Fulgur and Millia start to fly off.

"GOOD LUCK! FIGHT ME WHEN YOU GET BACK!" Luck called.

"Teach those punks a lesson!" Magna called.

"Let's see how a bunch of kids can handle this." Yami said watching the group fly off.

Fulgur and Millia fly through the sky over Clover Forest while Tails and Bentley read the map to lead where they're going and later they fly to the next area.

_(Clover Valley-Ravine)_

Fulgur and Millia are now in Clover Valley and are flying over the ravine area but then Fluttering Heartless appear and attack but Fulbur unleashes feather arrows while Millia uses her wings to create whirlwinds to destroy the Heartless and they keep flying through the valley and they later find something and it's what looks like a ruined castle from afar and so Fulgur and Millia keep flying through the valley for the ruined castle and later they fly for the next area.

_(Ruined Fortress-Gates)_

Fulgur and Millia arrive at the ruined gates of the ruined fortress and they land and the group get off.

"So, this is it, huh?" Lucas asked.

"Looks like it." Goofy said.

"Well, let's go in and kick some ass!" Ken said.

"Have you a strategy, Kenneth?" Abel asked.

"Get off my ass, old man!" Ken yelled.

"Look, as much as I would LOVE to beat the crap outta them, they're expecting us." Ky said.

"Ky's right. We gotta think this through." Shadow said.

"Let's start off with finding our way in." Sora said.

"Great thinking." Donald said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Sora said.

"We also have a problem." Asta said pointing at a broken bridge.

"Like that matters to us." Sly said.

_(Information: Find a way into the ruined fortress!)_

The group go for the broken bridge and they find a step from the side and so they climb down to the lower part of the bridge and they find a ladder and so they climb up to reach the other side of the broken bridge and they reach the ruined fortress' gate blocking the way but Ky, Noel, and Sora use Flowmotion to jump over the gate to reach the next side and as they go for the ruined fortress' door they find Yuno, Klaus, and Mimosa.

"Thought you could go without us, Yuno?!" Asta asked.

"Not really. I knew you'd show up." Yuno said.

"So, you were waiting for us." Noel said.

"That's one way to put it. Now, we have to enter this wretched place." Klaus said.

Tails examines the door to find a magical barrier covering it.

"The door's being sealed by magic." Tails said.

"Asta?" Ky asked.

"Leave it to me!" Asta said as he uses his sword to attack the magical door destroying the magic.

"As usual, nice work." Mimosa said blushing.

"Not bad, insect." Noelle said blushing.

"In we go." Sora said as they go into the fortress.

_(Ruined Fortress-Entrance)_

The group arrive at the entrance of the fortress where the walls are destroyed, fog is everywhere, and chandeliers are dangling and they start to move but then Defender Heartless and Dark Knight Black Xetis attack but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Elena casts Fire while Bella casts Triple Blizzard while Ken unleashes magic music notes while Abel slashes with his sword while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Max bashes with his shield while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow multi punches while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly uses Dive Attack while Bentley throws electric bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Flash while Asta spin slashes with his sword while Yuno unleashes wind magic and creates wind blades while Noelle uses her wand to control her water magic and sends out water blasts while Klaus uses his steel magic to create steel drills and impale and they defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless and continue on through the entrance and find a door taking them to the next area.

_(Ruined Fortress-Corridors)_

The group arrive at the corridors of the ruined fortress and they see many skeletons all over and iron bars on the walls.

"This place is really horrible." Donald said.

"I see this place, I see Void Citadel all over again." Elena said.

"So many dead all over." Mimosa said.

"Was it like this or did magic knights come here and died at the hands of the fiends?" Bella asked.

"I'm guessing we'll find out sooner or later." Ky said.

As the group keep going a skeleton comes to life.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Now what?" Shadow asked as they turn to see a live skeleton.

"Should skeletons be dead?" Noelle asked and more skeletons come to life and form around the group.

"We're surrounded!" Bentley said.

"We'll have to fight our way! Max, Goofy, Murray, Asta!" Ky said.

"Yeah!" Asta yelled.

"We got it!" Goofy and Max said as they form in front while Murray gets into his ball form.

"Ready!" Murray said.

"Now's our chance!" Noel said as the skeletons attack.

"STOP!" Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Donald, and Bella shouted as they use their magic to freeze time freeing the skeletons.

"NOW!" Blaze said as Goofy and Max charge at the skeletons with their shields while Sly sends Ball Murray all over getting the skeletons while Yuno sends wind blades at Asta who uses his sword to deflect the wind blades right at the skeletons destroying them and time is back to normal.

"That did it." Yuno said.

"Excellent. It's clear that these ruffians are trying to slow us down." Klaus said.

"No crap, Four-Eyes." Ken said but Abel smacks him.

"Let's go before more skeletons come to life and attack." Tails said and they nod.

_(Ruined Chamber-__Lift Stop)_

The group arrive at a chamber with many lifts and crystals and so Sora runs to a crystal and uses it to send the group to a lift taking them somewhere else.

_(Ruined Chamber-Dungeon)_

The group arrive at a dungeon full of chains, bars, locks, and torture equipment and they start exploring around to find anything and Bentley finds a keyhole on the wall and so Ky uses his Keyblade to unlock the keyhole but then a shaking occurs.

"I'm not liking this..." Noel said.

"Uh..." Asta points up to see the ceiling having spikes and dropping down.

"Aw, crap..." Ky said and more spikes appear from the ground.

"Double crap!" Ken said.

"Move, now!" Lucas said.

The group start moving out of the room while moving past spikes blocking the way but the ceiling spikes continue to drop down on the group who are still getting out and they use the lift to get them out of the dungeon before the ceiling spikes could crush them and they return to the lift stop.

"That was close." Goofy said.

"Once again, another trap." Yuno said.

"I dunno if me unlocking that keyhole was good or bad." Ky said.

"Hey, look." Murray said pointing at what looks like a door opening.

"Maybe that was a good thing." Sora said.

"Well, let's go already." Noelle said.

The group use another crystal to take them to a different lift taking them through the opened door taking them to the upper part of the chamber and they get off the lift and find more lifts and crystals and they examine to figure out which to take next and Elena decides to examine a crystal and uses it to take the group to a different lift which takes them somewhere else.

_(Ruined Fortress-Crest)_

The lift takes the group outside of the ruined fortress and are now at a crest but as they start moving Wyvern Heartless appear and attack but Ky casts Gravity to bring them down allowing Noel to cast Thunder and they keep going through the crest area but as they come across a stone bridge they start to cross it but the stone bridge starts to crack and as Ken crosses it the stone bridge breaks apart and Ken falls.

"Ken!" Elena cried.

"I got him." Yuno said but Abel quickly grabs Ken's hand to stop his fall.

Abel then pulls Ken back up.

"Your awareness of your surroundings still need work. Pay better attention." Abel said.

"Yeah, I'm glad I didn't fall to my freakin' death! Thanks, asshole!" Ken said but Abel smacks his head.

"If you two are done making out, we have villains to stop." Elena said.

"Guys, we're not too far off. My techno map's telling me we're getting a little bit closer." Tails said.

"Wow, your magic map is very usual." Asta said.

"Uh, thanks." Tails said.

"Then, let's not waste time and keep goin'." Sora said.

The group continue moving through the crest of the ruined fortress while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they come across a pole and so Ky strikes it making it go down allowing the group to grind along it taking them to other side of the fortress and they find a spiraling tower and start climbing upward taking them to the upper part of the crest and they come across another door sealed off by magic and so Asta uses his sword to destroy the magic and then they open the door taking them back inside of the fortress.

_(Ruined Fortress-Ruined Chamber)_

The group arrive in a ruined chamber full of broken walls, chains on the ground, and weapons all over.

"Nowhere to run!" Sora yelled as the group have their weapons ready but no one is here.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" Zatch asked.

"It seems you are too late." A voice said and they see a dark corridor appearing revealing Faust.

"Faust!" Ky yelled.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked.

"Your quarry has already fled the scene, knowing you would try and apprehend them." Faust said.

"What?! They get away after what they did!" Asta yelled.

"They're not your concern. I have much to observe still from you." Faust said.

"Please, go away..." Noel said.

"Hmph. I suppose we should get right into this." Faust said as a Phantom Black Xeti sneaks behind Asta and disappears and then enters Asta's body making him dormant.

"Asta...?" Mimosa asked but Asta now has crimson eyes and a Black Xeti symbol is on his chest and starts attacking with his sword.

"What are you doing, idiot?!" Noelle demanded.

"Asta!" Elena said.

"You bastard! What have you done?!" Ky demanded.

"Hehehehe. I warned you what happen if one of them fell to darkness." Faust said.

"YOU caused this!" Shadow yelled.

"Yes, because I have my intentions." Faust said as he disappears in darkness.

"Dammit!" Ken yelled.

"Forget him!" Donald said.

"Yuno and the others are in trouble." Max said.

"Yeah, we know!" Ky said as they confront the possessed Asta.

"Asta, fight the darkness!" Noel said but Asta unleashes dark energy from his sword at the group who dodge.

"Guess we have no choice." T.J. said.

"Yuno, look after them and we'll help Asta." Ky said.

"Just try not to hurt him much." Yuno said.

_(Boss Theme: The Deep End)_

_(Information: Save Asta from the darkness!)_

Asta uses his sword to unleash dark waves at the group but Ky triple slashes at Asta with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then delivers a somersault slash while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by coating her Keyblade with Gravity magic and delivers a Gravity strike sending Asta upwards allowing Sora to aerial slash with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault slash and then delivers a a groundbreaking slash sending Asta down but Asta slams his sword to the ground unleashing black flame like shock waves but Elena quickly creates a barrier around the group for protection and then casts Telekinesis to hold Asta and slams him to the ground while Bella creates magic pillars from under Asta and strikes him while Ken bashes with his guitar while Abel slashes with his sword but Asta coats himself with dark aura and delivers a powerful barrage of slashes with his sword and then unleashes a giant dark wave but Donald casts Stop freezing Asta and then casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield but Asta delivers a powerful spinning slash with his sword while unleashing black energy all around him to get the group but Max uses Cyclone while T.J. throws many knives but Asta slams his sword on the ground and then unleashes powerful black flame like shock waves at the group but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Kiyo has Zatch fire multiple lightning bolts but Asta blocks the attacks with his sword to make the attacks go right back but they dodge but Asta manages to dash to the group and delivers three strong swings with his sword followed by a powerful slamming slash unleashing three black energy blades but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite but Asta jumps into the air and then delivers a powerful slamming strike with his sword but Tails uses Magic Hand to grab Asta and slams him while Blaze delivers a somersault flame kick while Shadow fires Chaos Arrows but Asta unleashes black energy waves but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Sly uses Cane Push but dark aura covers Asta as he roars with rage.

"Asta, snap out of it!" Ky said.

"No use! Look!" Sly said as Asta takes out another sword and then slams them both on the ground creating black flame like energy waves at the group but Bella creates a magic barrier.

"This is so much dangerous as a Black Xeti possesses someone." Bella said.

"Trust me, we deal with that a lot." Elena said.

Asta dashes at the group and delivers barrages of slashes with his swords while unleashing black energy but Max blocks the attacks with his shield and then uses Shield Missile while Murray uses Flame Punch while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Asta delivers spin slashes with his sword while covering himself with black energy to try and get the group but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time and then multi punches at Asta with Chaos energy while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Asta jumps into the air and spreads his swords out sending out black energy orbs at the group who dodge and Storm calls down a lightning bolt to get Asta while Lucas uses PK Flash while Bella teleports to Asta and delivers a powerful down kick but Asta delivers heavy swings with his swords while unleashing black energy blades at the group who dodge and Donald casts Magma while Grace uses Growl but Asta unleashes black chains from the ground to try and grab the group but Blaze destroys the black chains with her flame blades and then slashes at Asta while Abel delivers a thrusting strike with his sword while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but Asta delivers spin slashes with his swords while creating black energy tornadoes to try and get the group but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Asta jumps into the air and spreads his swords out creating black energy orbs down at then group but Sly delivers a cane uppercut grabbing Asta and then slams him down while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Asta dashes at the group and delivers powerful slashes with his swords and then unleashes powerful black energy and then delivers a spinning and powerful somersault slashes but Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by delivering cross slashes and then enters Second Form and delivers powerful slashes followed by Ripple Drive while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and horizontal slash and then unleashes light chains while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash and then delivers a spinning slash and they finish off Asta who stumbles back and then kneels to the ground.

"Hang on, Asta." Ky said as he's about use his Purification spell but then a barrier appears blocking them from Asta as the outside the barrier is frozen.

"Now what?!" Donald asked and a dark corridor appears revealing Faust again.

"You've put on quite a show." Faust said.

"Why are you doing this?!" Blaze demanded.

"Asta, a boy, who was born with no magic. No mana, but was given a grimoire that contains a sword with the ability to nullify magic. He's more of a person of interest to me than Yuno, the wielder of the Four-Leaf grimfoire is." Faust said.

"And what do you want from Asta?" T.J. asked.

"You could say out of the two, I wanted to see what would happen if one of them fell into darkness, as a hero. Or, in this case, one of the New Ten Heroes." Faust said.

"New Ten Heroes...?" Noel asked.

"You can't possibly mean..." Ky stops talking.

"Yes. New heroes after the old Ten Heroes have passed. It turns out Asta and Yuno are chosen as one of the Ten. Call them as a backup, should you fail to find your Ten Virtues of Light before the inevitable Armageddon of Light and Darkness begins." Faust said.

"So, that's it! You're just tryin' to pit Asta and Yuno against each other, destroying the light in the process!" Ky yelled.

"If you're really worried about their fate, then focus on finding your Virtues." Faust said.

"Shut up!" Elena yelled firing a magic shot at Faust who disappears and the barrier disappears as well.

"Asta!" Sora said as they run for him but Asta tries to attack again.

"No you don't!" Ky said as he unleashes light chains to trap Asta. "I got one chance." Ky said he enters his Light Form and then coats his Keyblade with light and casts Purification on Asta covering him with a light pillar and making the Black Xeti leave his body.

"Asta." Noelle said as they run to Asta who is unconscious.

"C'mon, Asta, get up." Ky said.

"How can you be known as the Wizard King if you're gonna let yourself fall like this? Did you forget your promise about surpassing me? What happened to that Asta?" Yuno asked as a flash of both Asta and Yuno fist bump together occurs. "You'd better pull yourself together if you're actually gonna be Wizard King." Yuno said.

Later Asta opens his eyes and they're back to green.

"Oh, I had a dream. I was attacking you." Asta said but Noelle smacks him.

"That did happen, you idiot!" Noelle yelled punching Asta and then shakes his body.

"You were possessed, but we saved you." Kiyo said.

"Thanks, guys!" Asta said.

"Hey, look!" Sly said pointing at darkness in the air.

"It's a shame, I won't be able to experiment on him, but I'll still be able to retrieve what I came for." Faust said as he makes darkness form into a Black Xeti with crimson eyes, wearing black robes with a Black Xeti symbol, black hat with crimson stars, and a carrying a staff with the Black Xeti symbol at the end.

"Asta, Yuno, you ready?" Ky asked.

"I'M ALWAYS READY!" Asta shouted.

"Try to keep up." Yuno said.

_(Boss Theme: Kingdom Hearts III Boss Theme 1)_

_(Information:Team up with Asta and Yuno and defeat Wicked Wizard!)_

The Black Xeti known as Wicked Wizard unleashes a spell that fires triple black fireballs but the group dodge and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water and then unleashes a powerful blast of light while Noel triple vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash and then casts Thunder while Sora diagonal slashes with Favorite Deputy and then enters Hyper Hammer and delivers heavy swings with his hammer followed by a strong bash and then enters Drill Punch and delivers drilling strikes but Wicked Wizard teleports away and then unleashes black magic pillars from under the group but Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts followed by casting Aero while Bella casts Blizzard followed by casting Thunder Shot while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike while Abel delivers a powerful spinning slash with his sword but Wicked Wizard casts a spell to summon black portals that unleash black magic bolts but Goofy and Max block with their shields and they deliver a powerful shield hurricane strike while Donald casts Magma followed by casting Earth but Wicked Wizard casts a spell to unleash dark magic shock waves to try and get the group but Tails shoots triple shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow shoots Chaos Lances but Wicked Wizard casts black lightning bolts and then unleashes black magic concussive blasts but Storm calls down lightning to strike while Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Wicked Wizard unleashes black magic blades and sends them to strike at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Fire but Wicked Wizard unleashes black ice spikes from the ground and then creates more black portals to send out black bolts but Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley shoots ice darts while Murray uses Uppercut but Wicked Wizard disappears and reappears and casts black lightning but Asta uses his sword to deflect the magic and then delivers a heavy swing with his sword followed by a slamming slash while Yuno uses his grimoire to unleash wind blades to strike but Wicked Wizard attempts to cast a spell to try and attack the group but then a steel drill strikes at it.

"Huh?" Ky asked and they see Klaus.

"I've managed to stun that rapscallion. Strike now." Klaus said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"Mom!" Elena said.

"Right, together now!" Bella said as they both unleash vanish and deliver powerful magic strikes and then they both teleport to Wicked Wizard while leaving magic blades and after enough teleporting and placing magic blades they cast a spell to cast the blades to explode dealing great damage.

"Shall we, Kenneth?" Abel asked.

"I'll team up with you once, old...Dad." Ken said as they work together with Ken summoning magic music fists and sends them at Abel who deflects the music fists with his sword and sends them at Wicked Wizard dealing more great damage.

Wicked Wizard retaliates with raining down black magic bolts at the group but Asta uses his sword to block all the raining black magic and then delivers a spinning sword strike with his sword while Donald casts Water followed by casting Aero while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Wicked Wizard casts a spell to summon black portals to send out black magic blades but Yuno retaliates with creating four whirlwinds to strike while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Wicked Wizard teleports away and then summons black lightning bolts and then unleashes black magic chains to attack but T.J. destroys the black chains with his knife and then dash slashes with his knife while Grace uses Bite while Goofy uses Goofy Rocket but Wicked Wizard casts scattering black fireballs and then summons dark holes to try and suck the group but Tails throws ring bombs at one of the dark holes causing an explosion to strike at Wicked Wizard while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Sly uses Cane Spin but Wicked Wizard teleports away and then unleashes black ice spikes from the ground and then fires black magic concussive blasts at the group but Ken casts Earth followed by casting Blizzard while Storm uses Skullbash while Abel delivers a leaping slash with his sword followed by a thrusting strike but Wicked Wizard disappears and then casts a spell to make the group lose gravity and are now in the air and then casts many black magic pillars from the ground but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a charging strike while Blaze slashes with fire whips but Wicked Wizard creates black portals to unleash black magic bolts and then tries to trap the group in black magic chains but Max uses Shield Missile while Elena casts Triple Water followed by Thunder Shot while Bella creates lightning bolts followed by creating plants that fire energy shots but Wicked Wizard teleports away and then unleashes unleashes black fire pillars and black ice spikes but Noel delivers five slashes with Jiggie Rhythm followed by Rainbow Surge while Sora delivers fast and strong aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Strike Raid while Ky locks on and unleashes a barrage of light blades and after enough attacks the zero gravity spell is done and they return to their gravity but Wicked Wizard unleashes a black barrier around itself.

"Now what do we do?" Max asked.

"Look." Mimosa said pointing at black magic crystals.

"Those crystals look like the source of the shield." Elena said.

"Let's destroy 'em!" Ken said.

"I agree." Abel said.

"Asta, you destroy the crystals, since they're magic." Tails said.

"GOT IT!" Asta yelled.

Wicked Wizard tries to cast black bolts at Asta who uses his sword to deflect the magic bolts sending them at the crystals destroying every last one but Wicked Wizard creates dark holes to tr and suck Asta in but Ky manages to save Asta and they both destroy more magic crystals while Noel finds another magic crystal and attacks with Radiant Salvation while Sora also finds another magic crystal and casts Thunder followed by casting Magma but Wicked Wizard unleashes more spells to attack but Asta deflects the spells and then Asta finds and destroys more magic crystals making the black barrier go down.

"Shield's down. Now take it down." Noelle said.

"Sure thing, Bitch Princess." Elena said.

Wicked Wizard then casts a spell on the group.

"Now what happened?" Sora asked.

"Who cares!" Donald said casting Fire but nothing happens. "Huh?!" Donald asked.

"It cast a spell to dispel our magic and abilities." Noel said.

"But look at that." Yuno said pointing at black orbs around the Black Xeti.

"If we destroy the orbs..." Bentley stops talking.

"We'll get our stuff back." Zatch said.

The group go for the black orbs but Wicked Wizard casts black magic blades to try and stop them but they dodge and Ky, Noel, and Sora start attacking the orbs with their Keyblades but Wicked Wizard casts a spell to create clones of itself and they surround the group and they all unleash black magic concussive blasts followed by unleashing black chains but Asta destroys the chains with his sword and then attacks the orbs with his sword followed by a barrage of strong slashes while T.J. slashes with his knife while Donald whacks with his staff but Wicked Wizard tries to cast a spell to stop time freezing the group shortly and then teleports away and then rains down black lightning bolts but Shadow multi punches at the orbs while Storm attacks with his tail while Sly attacks with his cane but Wicked Wizard creates more black portals to strike but Max and Goofy bash with their shields while Kiyo attacks with his spellbook while Zatch delivers punches but Wicked Wizard creates black whirlwinds to try and send the group upward and then unleashes black magic bolts to strike but Tails tail swipes while Bentley wheelchair spins while Grace attacks with his tail but Wicked Wizard unleashes black magic pillars and then unleashes scattering black lightning bolts to strike but Lucky double kicks while Blaze delivers flame kicks while Murray delivers punches but Wicked Wizard teleports and tries to cast another zero gravity spell but Ken bashes the Black Xeti with his guitar allowing Abel to strike at the orbs with his sword while Bella attacks with her tome while Elena whacks with her staff but Wicked Wizard unleashes black ice spikes from the ground but Lucas attacks with his stick but Wicked Wizard tries to cast another spell but Ky, Noel, and Sora destroy the orbs with their Keyblades resulting in their magic and abilities returning and Wicked Wizard is about to attack but Noelle uses her wand and grimoire to unleash water magic and strikes at the Black Xeti.

"Ky, Noel, Sora! Let's go!" Asta said.

"Come on already." Yuno said.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"Let's go!" Ky said.

Yuno uses his wind magic to send the trio upward and then Ky, Noel, and Sora unleash their light from their Keyblades at Asta who blocks the beams with his sword deflecting them right back and sends them at Wicked Wizard dealing awesome damage to the Black Xeti stunning it.

Yuno uses his grimoire to create a giant gust of wind to blow away Wicked Wizard and then unleashes a powerful wind blade and strikes at the Black Xeti but Wicked Wizard creates a dark hole to try and suck up Yuno but Asta destroys the dark hole with his sword and then delivers four heavy slashes with his sword followed by a powerful vertical slash while Bella casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Tornado while Abel delivers five slashes with his sword followed by delivering a somersault slash with his sword but Wicked Wizard teleports while trying to heal itself but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Grace uses Growl but Wicked Wizard creates a powerful ice storm followed by creating black portals and sends out black magic bolts and black magic blades but T.J. throws many knives while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Wicked Wizard creates clones of itself and they each cast black fire, black ice, black wind, and black lightning but Donald casts Meteor to send down raining meteors down to destroy the clones and attacking the real Black Xeti while Tails unleashes Magic Hand it delivers a powerful punch while Bentley shoots electric darts but Wicked Wizard tries to cast a spell to freeze time but Shadow uses Chaos Control to stop time freezing the Black Xeti and delivers powerful Chaos infused punches and then unfreezes time dealing damage while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Wicked Wizard tries to unleash zero gravity to make the group afloat but Blaze shoots fireballs while Sly turns invisible and delivers stealth strikes with his cane while Lucas uses PK Starstorm but Wicked Wizard unleashes black tornadoes to strike at the group who dodge but Wicked Wizard unleashes black magic concussive blasts but Ken casts Gravity followed by casting Magma while Elena levitates her staff and then unleashes a magic pillar but Wicked Wizard creates dark holes to try and suck up the group but Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire while Noel uses Crystal Edge followed by casting Fire Burst while Ky uses Stealth Blade followed by Light Surge but Wicked Wizard shoots black magic bolts followed by unleashing black magic pillars but Abel slashes with his sword while Bella unleashes magic pillars while Yuno unleashes whirlwinds while Asta slashes with his sword while Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Bentley throws bombs while Sly uses Cane Spin while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch fire multiple lightning shots while Grace uses Tackle while Storm unleashes streams of electricity while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails delivers a flying kick while Max uses Cyclone while Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Donald casts Blizzard Ken unleashes magic music notes while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Sora locks on and uses Ragnarok while Noel casts Triple Fire while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light pillars and they finish off Wicked Wizard who disappears in black mist.

Later The group leave the ruined fortress and return to the kingdom town and are talking to Julius and Yami.

"I see. So the ones responsible for the invasion has left already." Julius said.

"See what happens when you screw around?" Yami asked grabbing Asta's head.

"It wasn't that. They knew we were coming and so they left, but I doubt they've gone too far." Ky said.

"We'll find 'em and we'll make sure they won't get away with what they're done." Sora said.

"Regardless, you have been a big help. The Clover Kingdom owes you." Julius said.

"But are the magic knights still gone? We haven't even found the rest of the Black Bulls..." Noel said.

"Hey, don't worry. I doubt they've gone far. I'm gonna find 'em!" Asta said.

"They may be good-for-nothing sometimes, but they are my squad, so I'll be sending the pipsqueak to find them and bring them back. Magna, Luck, and Noelle will be helping too." Yami said.

"Of course." Noelle said.

"And it looks like Faust is also gone." Tails said.

"Doesn't matter. We'll deal with him the next time we see him." Elena said.

"It seems like you're about to leave." Julius said.

"Afraid so." Ky said.

"Well, I hope you guys come back one day. The rest of the Black Bulls would be excited to meet you." Asta said.

"Well, most of 'em anyway." Magna said.

"You guys better get back here. You still owe me a fight after our search." Luck said.

"Where'd Yuno go?" Sora asked.

"We're going to find the other magic knights." Yuno said and they turn to him, Klaus, and Mimosa.

"As they're finding their comrades, we'll be trying to find ours and the rest." Klaus said.

"This will be difficult, but I know we'll find them." Mimosa said.

"Well, good luck." Donald said.

"Same to you." Yuno said as they leave.

"I can't let him get ahead of me." Asta said.

"Anyway, get outta here. You got something important anyway, but first, I wanna to talk to Goldhead." Yami said.

"Me?" Ky asked.

"Yes, you. Who else?" Yami asked.

"What's up?" Ky asked.

"You really Fortitudo's brat?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. You seem like you knew him." Ky said.

"Oh, yeah. A few years back. He and more of his weirdos just showed up, helped defend the kingdom, and then up and vanished. Never saw him since." Yami said.

"What'd you think of him?" Ky asked.

"He was more a cheerful type. Kinda annoying, honestly. Always seeing the positive side of things, when they got rough. Despite that, he was pretty cool. Hard to believe all I got to see was his kid doing the same thing he did." Yami said.

"Guess apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Ky said grinning.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, get outta here. You got somethin' to do. Oh, one more thing. I wanna thank you for helpin' the runt out." Yami said.

"How?" Ky asked.

"The kid's strong, even alone, but when no one's lookin', he could make one stupid move. As if he never did it. You kept a good eye on him and made sure he, Noelle, Luck, and Magna got back here without a scratch. Now, he's lookin' to work harder than ever." Yami said.

"No prob." Ky said.

"Well, that's it. Get lost." Yami said placing his hand on Ky's head.

"Thanks, Yami." Ky said leaving.

"Kid's got strength to match Asta's. Looks like you made quite a kid, Forti." Yami said.

"Ky!" Asta called.

"Yeah?" Ky asked.

"Thanks, for everything. Hope to see ya again." Asta said offering his fist.

"You bet!" Ky said fistbumping Asta. "Hope you become the Wizard King when I get back." Ky said.

"Just wait! You'll be surprised!" Asta said.

"Okay, Hyper boy. Let's go. Great meetin' ya, Ky. You're a cool dude." Magna said.

"Don't forget our fight when you get back. I wanna fight Noel and Sora too!" Luck said.

"Sure, Luck. Sure." Ky said.

"Well, we're going. I suppose I'll give you my thanks too." Noelle said.

"It was nothing. Hope to see you too, Noelle." Ky said.

"Yeah, sure. Good luck, 'Prince' Ky." Noelle said as they leave.

Meanwhile Elena is talking to Bella.

"Mom, I have to go now." Elena said.

"I see. You've grown, Elena. You've become an Omega Mage and you're helping three Keybearers save the worlds. I've never been prouder." Bella said hugging Elena. "Come visit sometime, okay?" Bella said.

"I will." Elena said.

"And good luck with Ky." Bella said winking.

"Mom...!" Elena said blushing.

"Hey!" Ky said.

"Great timing. Ready?" Elena asked.

"Yep. Don't worry, Ms. Bella. I'll take great care of your daughter." Ky said.

"I know you will. And good luck with her." Bella said winking again.

"Mom...!" Elena said blushing even more.

"I-I don't know what you're talkin' about!" Ky said blushing redder.

Meanwhile Ken is talking to Abel.

"Well, I'm out. Bet you're happy to hear that." Ken said but Abel places his hand on Ken's head.

"You may still act like a vulgar ruffian, but you've also the potential to be a man." Abel said.

"Huh?" Ken asked.

"In truth, I was actually happy to see you, Kenneth, but your disrespectful attitude has changed my attitude, but I have faith in you." Abel said.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. Look, I don't normally do this, but I thought you were pretty badass back there and I guess workin' with ya was cool." Ken said.

"I'm glad to hear that. You had best prepare yourself for any more trials." Abel said.

"Yeah, yeah." Ken said.

Abel then turns to Noel.

"Take great care of my son for me." Abel said.

"I will, Mr. Abel." Noel said.

"Well, see ya, Dad." Ken said.

"I am sorry. I'm proud to call you my son." Abel said.

"Okay, Dad, stop." Ken said.

"Let's go." Noel said as they leave.

The group start to leave Clover Kingdom and Julius watches them leave.

"They have strength. If something like this happens again, I'm sure they'll come back and defend it again someday." Julius said smiling.

* * *

_(Obtained: Honor of Knights: Ky)_

_(A Keyblade that represents Strength and Magic)_

_(Formchange: Curse Tome: A tome that unleashes various spells inflicting random effects on enemies.)_

* * *

Meanwhile the Horned King, Nightmare, Maleficent, Bowser Jr., Porky, Eggman, Pete, the Koopalings, and the Deadly Six leave Clover Kingdom and are walking through a marsh like area.

"All that invading and still no box." Eggman said.

"All that for nuttin'!" Pete said.

"I knew it was pointless." Zor said.

"You say everything's pointless." Larry said.

"Oh, shut up already! We're going to another world for the box." Bowser Jr. said.

"Yes, and I think I know just the world." Maleficent said creating a dark corridor.

"What world?" Porky asked.

"Do not question. Follow." Maleficent said as they go through the dark corridor and leave the marsh.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark lab Faust is working one the machine and checks the process and smiles wickedly.

"Yes. Yes! This is just what I needed. The recent data I have just retrieved from the fools are completing my perfect Replicas! Now, they will be complete and they will undergo tests to handle the Virtues!" Faust said as the the machine says 90% on both 'Vitium' and 'Xaria'.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Well, after days of writer's block and busy weeks of no writing, I've finally wrote this to those, who wouldn't stop asking. There you go. I even made this chapter longer than I thought, so I hope you found this chapter worth the wait and I hope you're grateful for making this chapter. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena****, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy go to the next world, where they meet someone with very long hair and a rogue, as they travel to a kingdom while they also try to protect a heart filled with pure light, as a darkness is after it****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	25. Chapter 24: A World Outside

Chapter 24: A World Outside

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Clover Kingdom and return to Lanes Between for their adventure but then Ky's Gummiphone goes off and so he answers it revealing Peach.

"Hello, Ky, Noel." Peach said.

"Princess. What's up?" Ky asked.

"Mario and I are trying to figure out a way to trace the whereabouts of Jin and Aqua, but as we're still traversing worlds, we came across a world that has a pure light." Peach said.

"A pure light...?" Noel asked.

"Lemme guess, a darkness is after it." Elena said.

"That's right." Peach said.

"Where are you now?" Tails asked.

"We're currently at a forest. Come find us at an area that has a tower." Peach said.

"Okay. Leave it to us and we'll find this pure light." Ky said as he hangs up and then calls Sora.

"Hey, Ky? New mission?" Sora asked.

"Yeah and it's from Peach this time. She said there's a world that has a pure light." Ky said.

"A world with a pure light?" Goofy asked.

"I wonder what that could be." Donald said.

"Well, Peach and Mario are that world right now, so we should find 'em." T.J. said.

"Okay! Let's get moving then." Sora said as they hang up.

Ky makes Fulgur fly at full speed while Noel also makes Millia fly at full speed while the Gummi ship follows after and they fly through the space area while dealing with Heartless ships and Black Xeti rays of darkness and as they keep flying they find something and it's a world that has a forest, a tower, and a kingdom town with lanterns in the air.

"This has gotta be it." Lucas said.

"Let's go." Ky said as he and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and they fly in.

_"Why can't I go outside?" __A voice asked and it's a little girl voice._

_"The outside world is a dangerous place. It's full of ruffians, bandits, and dangerous animals. You must stay here, where it's safe. Do you understand, flower?" Another voice asked and it's an older woman's voice._

It's night and in a dark room a young with very long gold blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing a purple dress looks outside a window at the night sky and sees glowing lights in the sky.

_"Those lights appear every year on my birthday and only on my birthday. I can't help, but feel like...they're meant for me. I need to see them. Not just from my window...in person. I have to know what they are." _The girl said in her mind still looking at the night sky.

_(World of Kingdom of Corona)_

It's a beautiful day in a forest and somewhere in a hill clearing a light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"Looks like we're here." Sly said and Goofy looks up at the sun but covers his face with his hand.

"Sure is a pretty day." Goofy said.

"Yeah, the weather's great." Sora said.

"It'd be a perfect day for a picnic." Murray said.

"We don't have time for that!" Shadow said.

"You said Princess Peach found a pure light here, right?" Donald asked.

"That's what she said." Noel said.

"But WHERE is the pure light?" Zatch asked.

"She told us to find her at a place with a tower." Ky said.

"And she didn't bother tellin' us crap. So, as usual, we'll have to 'round in freakin' circles!" Ken said.

"Oh, calm down, you big baby." Kiyo said.

"Shuddup!" Ken yelled.

"Princess Peach and Mario have be around here somewhere." Ky said.

"Yeah, we'll find 'em." Sora said.

"Sounds fine by me, as long as we don't deal with Heartless and Black Xetis." Donald said.

"If I were you, Donald, I'd shut up." Elena said.

"Why?" Donald asked.

Just then they hear a scream and they see someone tumbling down a hill and to their area and it's a young man with brown hair, brown chin hair, wearing a white shirt with a blue-green sleeveless vest over it, khaki trousers, and light brown boots.

"That's gotta hurt." Max said.

"Hey, you okay?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm..." The young man stops talking as he looks up to see Bizarre Archer Heartless, Puff Heartless, Werewolf Black Xetis, and Vampirebat Black Xetis. "Oh, no! Not again!" The young man said running off but the Black Xetis and Heartless run after him. "Make way! Make way! Make way!" The young man said as the group move allowing him to keep running but the group block the Black Xetis and Heartless.

"Black Xetis and Heartless!" Noel said as they get ready to fight.

The young man hides behind a rock but sees the group about to fight the Black Xetis and Heartless.

"THIS is what I mean about shutting up! You mention them and they appear!" Elena said.

"But I didn't make 'em come!" Donald argued.

"Never mind that now!" Blaze said.

"Yeah, let's send 'em packin'!" Sora said.

"There goes our picnic..." Murray said.

"Say, since you guys seem to know what you're doing, mind if I leave this one to you?" The young man asked.

"Yeah, we got it. You get outta here." Ky said.

"You have my thanks. Whew that was close. The horse was enough, but I don't need monsters on my trail." The young man said.

"The WHAT was enough?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, nothin', nothin'. The name's Flynn. Flynn Rider." Flynn introduced.

"Okay, Flynn, get lost!" Ken said.

"Okay, but look out! They look mad!" Flynn said. "Okay, now... Slowly, slowly...and...outta here!" Flynn said running off.

"Finally, the stupid human's out." Shadow said.

"Shadow!" Tails said.

"C'mon, let's waste 'em!" Sly said.

_(Battle Theme: Corona Battle Theme)_

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless!)_

The Bizarre Archer Heartless fire a flurry of arrows while the Puff Heartless deliver spinning leaf strikes but Ky delivers slashes with Honor of Knights followed by casting Thunder and then enters Curse Tome and uses his tome to fire magic spells that inflict Confuse, Poison, Slow, Stop, and Mini while Noel slashes with Jiggie Rhythm and then enters Mystic Kazoo and fires magical music notes and then enters Banjo Smash and delivers heavy attacks with her banjo while Sora delivers five slashes with Favorite Deputy followed by Blitz but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws followed by howls while the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic screams but Donald casts Gravity followed by casting Earth while Goofy uses Goofy Torpedo but the Puff Heartless attack with their leaves but Elena casts Telekinesis and lifts them in the air and slams them while Ken casts Thunder but the Bizarre Archer Heartless fire arrows in the air and they rain down but Max and Lucas join together and with Lucas using his PSI to lift Max and sends them bashing at the Black Xetis and Heartless with his shield and then delivers the final shield charge but the Vampirebat Black Xetis swoop down to deliver a flying strike but Tails delivers a flying kick while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but the Werewolf Black Xetis deliver bites with their fangs but Grace uses Bite while Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Bizarre Archer Heartless fire more arrows but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. throws many knives but the Puff Heartless deliver spinning leaf strikes while the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Murray uses Flame Punch while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Sly uses Cane Spin but the Black Xetis and Heartless keep attacking but Ky uses his Curse Tome to create five magical orbs and sends them at the Black Xetis and Heartless creating a magical explosion and they defeat all of the Black Xetis and Heartless.

After the fight the group search for Flynn.

"Looks like Flynn left as we told him." Bentley said.

"But WHERE did we skedaddled off to?" Goofy asked.

"Hmm, didn't he go that way?" Tails asked pointing a different section of the forest.

"But that looks like a dead end..." Noel said.

"Well, who cares about him." Shadow said.

"As much as I hate to agree with Shadow, at least he's safe." Lucas said.

"Yeah, besides, we still gotta find Peach and Mario and find this 'pure light' in this world." Ky said.

"Okay. Let's go." Sora said.

_(Field Theme: Corona Field Theme)_

_(Forest-Hills)_

_(Information: Find Peach and Mario!)_

"I hope Flynn's at a safe place." Donald said.

"Again, no one cares." Shadow said.

"Stop it." Zatch said.

The group search the forest for Peach and Mario and they later come across what looks like a rock wall with vines in the way.

"Ugh, just how far did they go?!" Ken asked.

"It can't be hard. Maybe they..." Sora stops talking as he leans against then vines and falls over.

"Now where'd Sora run off to?" Murray asked.

"Sora?" Ky asked.

"Guys, I found a secret passage!" Sora called.

"What?" Max asked as they go through the vines and arrive at a cave area and find Sora.

"Well, whaddya know?" Ky asked.

"Where does it lead?" Blaze asked.

The group go through the cave and they later come out and they see what looks a tower.

"That's..." Noel stops talking.

Meanwhile in the tower in a room Flynn is on a chair all tied up in what looks like hair and he sees the same girl holding a frying pan ready to attack.

"How're ya doing? The name's Flynn Rider. How's your day goin'?" Flynn asked.

"How else knows my location, Flynn Rider?" The girl asked pointing her frying pan at Flynn.

"Okay, hold on, Blondie." Flynn said.

"Rapunzel." The girl named Rapunzel corrected.

"Gesundheit. Here's the deal; I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest when I stumbled upon a..." Flynn stops talking as he's looking for something. "Wait... No, no, no, no, no... Where's my satchel?" Flynn asked.

"I've hidden it. Somewhere you will never find it. Now, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?" Rapunzel asked.

"What?" Flynn asked.

"To sell it?" Rapunzel asked again.

"No!" Flynn said.

"Wait, you DON'T want my hair?" Rapunzel asked.

"Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I found a tower, and climbed it. Okay? End of story." Flynn said.

Just then a small green chameleon appears on Rapunzel's shoulder startling Flynn and then the chameleon points its tail indicating Rapunzel should talk to it privately and later they stop talking.

"Okay, Flynn Rider. I'm prepared to offer you a deal." Rapunzel said.

"A deal?" Flynn asked.

"Look at this." Rapunzel said dragging Flynn who is still tied up down on the floor as Rapunzel climbs up and opens a curtain revealing a painting with the same lights in the night sky. "Do you know what THESE are?" Rapunzel asked.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the Lost Princess?" Flynn asked.

"Lanterns... I knew they weren't stars. Well, tomorrow evening, they will light the night sky with these 'lanterns'. YOU will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, no can do. Unfortunately, the Kingdom and I aren't exactly 'simpatico' at the moment. I won't be taking you anywhere." Flynn said.

Rapunzel looks at the chameleon who pounds its fists into its other hand indicating to rough up Flynn.

"No, Pascal. There has to be another way." Rapunzel said as she jumps down and drags Flynn again. "Something brought you here, Flynn Rider. Call it what you will; fate, destiny, so I have made my decision to trust you." Rapunzel said.

"A horrible decision, really." Flynn said.

"I am serious." Rapunzel said.

"Okay, lemme get this straight: I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you give me back my satchel?" Flynn asked.

"I promise." Rapunzel said but Flynn makes an unconvinced look. "When I promise something, I never, EVER break that promise." Rapunzel said but Flynn remains unconvinced and raises an eyebrow. "EVER." Rapunzel assured.

_"Oh, what to do...? I can't let her find that tiara. Okay...think... I need that satchel, but Blondie has it. If I take her to the Kingdom, the guards'll find me, or worse, there could be more of those monsters out there..." _Flynn said in his mind but realizes remembering the group. _"Wait a sec! I've got it! Those people in the funny outfits! They look tough enough to come in handy." _Flynn said in his mind. "Okay, fine. I'll take you. On one condition: My sidekicks come along." Flynn said.

"Your...sidekicks?" Rapunzel asked confused.

"Yep. They're just outside the tower in the forest. When I was being chased, they insisted to let me keep going while they fought off the monsters." Flynn said.

"What?!" Rapunzel asked.

"Don't worry, don't worry. They're fine. They're strong enough than you think." Flynn said smiling.

Back outside the group examine the tower.

"Guess this must be the tower Peach mentioned." Ky said.

"She DID say a tower in the forest." Max said.

"But where are they?" Sora asked.

"Hello!" A voice called and they see Peach and Mario waving.

"There they are!" Sly said.

"'Bout freakin' time!" Ken said as they run to them.

"I'm glad you made it here." Peach said and Mario nods.

"Did you find that pure light?" Noel asked.

"That's the thing. We think that the pure light came from here." Peach said pointing at the tower.

"So, it's in there?" Donald asked.

"Okay, let's climb up and go find that pure light." Kiyo said.

Just then they see someone climbing down the tower and it's Flynn using arrows to climb down but as he keeps climbing down long hair flows out of the tower window and coming out if Rapunzel who uses her hair to slide down easily but she looks down at the grass and so she cautiously places her foot on the grass and is now on the grassy ground.

"It's so soft!" Rapunzel said feeling the grass. "I'm free! I'm actually free!" Rapunzel said running off and past the group.

"Who's she?" Elena asked.

Just then Ky and Noel feel something on Rapunzel and they see pure white aura around her.

"Noel..." Ky stops talking.

"Yeah... I felt it too. It felt like..." Noel stops talking.

"There's light in this girl..." Ky said looking at Rapunzel who is now running for the water.

"I wonder. Could this be the..." Peach was cut off.

"Flynn!" Sora called as they run to Flynn.

"Well, looks like you're okay. Not bad, for a human." Shadow said.

"Shadow!" Tails said.

Flynn turns to the group.

"Guys! You're here and just in time." Flynn said.

"In time? For what?" Lucas asked.

The group turn to see Rapunzel who is playing in the water.

"Who's she?" Sora asked.

"That would be Rapunzel. Something tells me this is her first time outdoors. Give her a few minutes to get used to it." Flynn said.

"First time EVER?" Elena asked.

"You mean she's never been outside before?" Zatch asked.

"That sounds like Quasimodo with the bell tower..." Noel said.

Later the group are at the different part of the forest and Rapunzel continues to explore around while the group watch her.

"I can't believe I did this! I can't believe I did this! I can't believe I DID THIS!" Rapunzel said excited.

"We heard ya the first freakin' time!" Ken said but Elena smacks him.

"Mother would be so furious if she knew I disobeyed her and left the tower..." Rapunzel said.

Later they're at the lake.

"But it's okay. I mean, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?" Rapunzel asked.

Later Rapunzel is in a cave sulking.

"Oh, mu gosh... This WOULD kill her." Rapunzel said.

"Oh, my God..." Elena said annoyed.

Later Rapunzel is running around.

"This is so fuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Rapunzel cheered.

"I bet it is..." Shadow said annoyed.

Later Rapunzel is on a tree branch.

"I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back." Rapunzel said.

"No, you won't." Sly said.

Later Rapunzel is rolling around in a field of flowers.

"I am NEVER GOING BACK!" Rapunzel cheered.

"Gawrsh..." Goofy said.

"Sheesh. How long until this is over?" Max asked.

Later Rapunzel is on the ground sad.

"I am a despicable human being!" Rapunzel said.

"Aw, phooey..." Donald said.

"Can you make up your mind soon?" Zatch asked.

Later Rapunzel is using her hair to swing around a tree.

"Best...Day...Ever!" Rapunzel cheered.

"Oh, my... She's really energenic like Daisy." Peach said and Mario nods.

Later Rapunzel is crying.

"I see you're a little at war with yourself here." Flynn said.

"A little my ass." Ken said.

"More like a LOT." Shadow said annoyed.

"Um, Rapunzel, you gonna be okay?" Ky asked.

Rapunzel then sees the group and points her frying pan at them.

"Stop right there! How are you?" Rapunzel asked.

"Okay, honey. Put the frying pan down before someone gets hurt." Elena said.

"And besides, do you even know how to use it to attack someone?" Peach asked.

"Calm down, Rapunzel. I told you, they're my sidekicks." Flynn said.

"Your WHAT?!" T.J. asked shocked.

"May I introduce..." Flynn stops talking.

"Oh, I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"My name is Noel." Noel introduced.

"Sora." Sora introduced.

"I'm Elena. We won't hurt you, I promise." Elena said.

"Name's Ken and don'tcha forget it, Blondie!" Ken introduced.

"Donald." Donald introduced.

"Goofy, pleasure, ma'am." Goofy introduced.

"And I'm Max." Max introduced.

"I'm Tails." Tails introduced.

"Blaze." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow the Hedgehog and don't annoy me." Shadow introduced.

"I'm Kiyo and this is Zatch." Kiyo introduced himself and Zatch.

"Hiya!" Zatch said.

"I'm T.J." T.J. introduced.

"Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"I'm 'The Murray'!" Murray said.

"And I'm Lucas." Lucas introduced.

"These are Storm and Lucky." Ky introduced Storm and Lucky.

"This is Grace." Noel introduced Grace.

"My name is Peach. It's nice to meet you, Rapunzel. This is Mario." Peach introduced herself and Mario who waves.

"Oh, well. It's nice to meet all of you. I hope we'll be good friends." Rapunzel said.

"Yep, my sidekicks." Flynn said but Shadow grabs him and drags him to the group.

"Start talking, since when are we YOUR sidekicks?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow! Just tell us what's goin' on." Elena said.

"Okay, look. Rapunzel wants to go to the Kingdom to see the lanterns tomorrow night". I'm a nice guy and I wanna help, but there could be of those monsters out there. Now, the reason I'm involving you guys is because you're clearly more made for combat." Flynn said.

"Damn straight!" Ken said.

"That's because we're heroes!" Donald said.

"And we're Heartless and Black Xeti experts!" Goofy said.

"Well, we don't wanna see you two get hurt, so I guess we'll help too." Ky said.

"Yeah, you can count on us!" Sora said.

"Done!" Flynn said.

"Well, it's settled. We're going for the Kingdom." Bentley said.

"Let's just stick together and we'll be careful." Peach said and Mario nods.

The group start to move.

"Rapunzel's interesting." Donald said.

"Yeah and her heart's taking her to all sorts of ways." Tails said.

Just then Ky, Noel, and Sora stop.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"The outside world must seem big and scary for her." Sora said.

"We know how she feels." Ky said.

"Remember what happened when our worlds met their destruction and we were sent to different worlds? I can't imagine what would've been for Rapunzel..." Noel said.

"Yeah...but we found each other." Max said.

"And the rest is history." Elena said.

"Yeah...history, like Donald's face." Sora said smirking.

"Hey!" Donald yelled.

"Okay, you guys. Let's get going. We don't wanna be far from Rapunzel and Flynn." Ky said and they nod.

"All for one and one for all." Sora said softly smiling.

_(Information: Guide Rapunzel through the forest!)_

The group start to escort Rapunzel through the forest but Rapunzel goes for a lake.

"Look! Flowers are growing on top of the water." Rapunzel said looking at the flowers on the lake.

"Yeah, it's cool, huh?" Ky asked.

"The outside world is beautiful than I imagined." Rapunzel said.

The group continue to move through the forest.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea..." Rapunzel said.

"Nope, not turning back now." T.J. said.

As the group keep going they come across what looks like a giant dandelion.

"What's that? It's so fluffy!" Rapunzel said running for the dandelion.

"Hey, Rapunzel, wait!" Max called.

Rapunzel touches the dandelion but it bursts into smaller dandelions which turn to Puff Heartless and the giant dandelion transforms into a Chief Puff Heartless.

"Heartless!" Sora said.

"You know what to do!" Ky said as they confront the Heartless.

"Rapunzel, go take cover." Noel said as they take out their weapons.

Rapunzel runs and hides behind Flynn.

"Okay, I hate to say it, but I'm lettin' you outta this deal." Flynn said.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's way too scary here. Let's just turn around and take you home." Flynn said.

"No, I am SEEING those lanterns!" Rapunzel said confronting the Heartless.

"Aw, c'mon!" Flynn said.

Rapunzel joins the group.

"Rapunzel, what're you doing?" Ky asked.

"It's fine. I'm not afraid to face them!" Rapunzel said.

"Whoa! She's tougher than she looks." T.J. said.

"Okay, Rapunzel, you can help, but stay by us!" Elena said.

"Got it." Rapunzel said.

_(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Chief Puff Heartless forms into a tower and begins firing sharp petals but Ky, Noel, and Sora cast Aero to make Chief Puff weaker allowing Rapunzel to attack with her hair followed by using her hair to grab a tree branch and starts swinging around to strike at the Heartless but the Puff Heartless deliver spinning leaf strikes but Donald casts Aero sending them upward while Mario shoots fireballs while Lucas uses PK Love while Bentley throws explosive darts but the Puff Heartless attack with their leaves while the Chief Puff Heartless unleash puffs to make the group sneeze but Ken bashes with his guitar followed by unleashing magic music waves while Storm calls down lightning bolts while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Peach slashes with Royal Storm followed by unleashing hearts to strike but the Puff Heartless attack with their leaves but Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch unleash lightning bolts while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Chief Puff forms into a tower again and fires more sharp petals but Elena casts Aero to make them weak and then casts Fire while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Puff Heartless unleash puffs to make them sneeze but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Flynn attacks with a frying pan while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Puff Heartless keep attacking with their leaves but Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Sly turns invisible and delivers attacks with his cane but Chief Puff unleashes puffs again but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel uses Fire Surge while Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Strike Raid and they defeat all of the Heartless.

Back at the tower in the room a woman with black hair wearing a red dress and a black cloak searches the room.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel!" The woman called but no answer and keeps searching the room but then she finds a small light and opens the staircase revealing a satchel and opens it revealing a tiara but throws it on the ground and then finds a poster with Flynn Rider's face on it which is a wanted poster.

"Missing someone?" A voice asked.

"Who's there?" The woman asked seeing a dark corridor appearing revealing to be a young man with pink hair, yellow eyes, wearing a black hooded cloak, black gloves, black boots, silver braids, silver pull strings, and silver zipper in the middle.

"She's such a precious gift. Allow me to assist you in getting her back." The young man said.

"What can you do?" The woman asked.

"Just follow my lead." The young man said.

Back at the forest.

"Damn, Rapunzel, I didn't think you kicked ass!" Ken said.

"That hair's really powerful, huh?" Peach asked.

"Oh, thank you." Rapunzel said.

"See? Told you my sidekicks got it covered." Flynn said.

"We'd better get to the Kingdom ad quick." Noel said.

The group continue to move while fighting off Heartless and Black Xetis in their way with Rapunzel's help and they later come across a field of dandelions.

"Dandelions!" Rapunzel said running to the dandelions.

"Watch it. They could be Heartless." Lucas said.

"I don't think so." Bentley said and Rapunzel blows on some dandelions making them fly off.

"I thought that might happen." Rapunzel said.

"Maybe we can make them fly at once." Ky said.

"Really? How?" Rapunzel asked.

"Watch!" Sora said as he, Ky, and Noel cast Aero on a bunch of dandelions making them all fly away into the air.

"Wow, they're just like the floating lights." Rapunzel said.

"Well, shall we?" Peach asked and they nod.

As the group keep going through the forest Rapunzel runs up the hill.

"I wanna see what's up on the hill." Rapunzel said.

"Wait." Blaze said.

Rapunzel runs up and finds a group of rabbits.

"Rabbits!" Rapunzel said but the rabbits hop off as Raven Black Xetis appear.

"Black Xetis!" Ky said.

"You are NOT gonna bully those rabbits!" Rapunzel yelled.

The Raven Black Xetis unleash black feathers and send them at the group but Ky deflects them and then casts Thunder while Rapunzel uses her hair to grab the Black Xetis and slams them on the ground and after defeating the Black Xetis the rabbits come hopping back.

"You're safe now." Ky said.

"Be careful from now on." Rapunzel said.

"C'mon. We'd better get back to the others." Ky said.

"Okay." Rapunzel said but then she sees Ky's arm bleeding. "Ky, you're hurt!" Rapunzel said.

"Oh, this? It's nothing. I get hurt sometimes, so it's no big deal." Ky said.

"Don't say that!" Rapunzel said.

"It's okay. Watch" Ky said as he casts Cure on his arm and it stops bleeding. "See? I can heal myself just fine." Ky said smiling.

"Oh, well, that's great! I was worried for a minute." Rapunzel said.

"I appreciate your concern, Rapunzel. C'mon." Ky said as they go back to the group.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"Rapunzel wanted to see some rabbits. No big deal." Ky said.

The group keeps moving through the forest and they come across a lake and they see what looks like a girl figure.

"What's a girl doing out here?" Flynn asked.

"Probably wanting to go for a swim." Max suggested.

"I don't think so." Peach said.

"I'll go see." Rapunzel said as she runs to the girl. "Excuse me. Is something wrong?" Rapunzel asked but the girl turns to revealing a black female spirit with crimson eyes and the Black Xeti symbol.

"Black Xeti!" Kiyo said and the female Black Xeti unleashes magic on flowers and trees turning them into giant black monsters with the same Black Xeti symbols.

"Wak! It just turned the trees and flowers bad!" Donald said.

"Not good." Flynn said.

"Guys, get ready!" Ky said.

The Nymph Black Xeti moves around while the Dread Tree Black Xeti unleashes branches and fire wood needles but they dodge and Ky aerial slashes at the Dread Trees while Noel casts Triple Fire while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but the Dread Flower Black Xetis unleash razor petals and unleash thorn vines but Elena casts Mega Flare while Donald casts Magma while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike but the Nymph Black Xetis tries to cast confusion on the group but Goofy and Max join together and deliver a rolling shield strike while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife but the Dread Tree Black Xetis attack with their branches but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers but the Dread Flower Black Xetis unleash thorn vines but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Iron Tail but the Dread Tree Black Xetis fire wood needles while the Nymph Black Xeti tries to enchant another tree but Peach delivers four slashes with Royal Storm followed by Peach Bomber while Mario delivers a fiery uppercut while Lucas uses PK Fire but the Dread Flower Black Xetis unleash razor petals to strike but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws electric bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Nymph Black Xeti tries to enchant a rock but Rapunzel delivers a spinning hair whip while Flynn gets on a barrel and rolls on it to strike but the Nymph Black Xeti tries to enchant again but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades and they defeat the Nymph Black Xeti while the Dread Trees and Dread Flowers are also defeated.

Rapunzel runs for the lake.

"Look at all this water." Rapunzel said as she gets in. "It's so refreshing. You have to get in." Rapunzel said.

The trio get into the water but Rapunzel splashes them.

"Hey!" Sora said.

"See? It feels nice." Rapunzel said.

As Rapunzel runs through the water Ky, Noel, and Sora splash her.

"Hey!" Rapunzel said.

"Feels good, huh?" Ky asked smiling but Rapunzel splashes back.

"Okay, you're in for it." Sora said as he uses his Keyblade to create a giant splash and it creates a rainbow.

"A rainbow..." Rapunzel said.

"It's beautiful." Noel said.

The group get out of the lake and keep going through the forest while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and arrive deeper into the forest and they find what looks like a white flower bud.

"Okay, that's suspicious." Flynn said.

"Rapunzel..." Peach stops talking.

"Don't worry. I know how to be careful around flowers now." Rapunzel said.

"Whatever it is, it's not normal." Bentley said.

"You're right. I'll have a look." Sora said walking for the flower bud as he examines the bud but nothing. "We're all clear." Sora said.

"Good. Let's go before..." Noel was cut off.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"What?" Ky asked as the flower bud starts to move revealing to a white creature with pink hints and carrying a scythe.

"Sora!" Donald called and the creature attacks Sora who dodges.

"What the...?" Sora asked.

"They're..." Murray stops talking.

"Nobodies!" Tails said.

"Mother told me the outside world was full of ruffians and thugs." Rapunzel said.

"They're not ruffians. They're foul monsters!" Peach said and Mario nods.

"Rapunzel, Flynn, get back." Ky said.

"But I wanna help." Rapunzel said.

"I know, but you can't just hurt these guys with a frying pan." Sora said.

"Flynn, can you get her somewhere safe?" Noel asked.

"Don't worry, knowing when to flee is one of my specialties. C'mon, Rapunzel. Time to go." Flynn said.

"But..." Rapunzel stops talking.

"I know. I wanna duke it out too, but my sidekicks got it covered." Flynn said.

"Okay. Please be careful, everyone." Rapunzel said as they run off.

"Good, now time to kick some Nobody ass!" Ken said.

_(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

_(Information: Defeat the Nobodies!)_

The Reaper Nobodies attack the group with their scythes and then unleash a flurry of pink petals but Ky slashes with Honor of Knights and then enters Curse Tome and unleashes magic spells inflicting Confuse and Slow while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire but the Reaper Nobodies deliver a spinning strike with their scythes but Elena shoots Fire coated magic shots while Lucas uses PK Fire while Mario shoots a barrage of fireballs but the Reaper Nobodies go for the ground and transform into different forms and unleash thorn vines and they lash at the group but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Murray uses Fire Punch while Storm uses Skullbash but the Reaper Nobodies attack with their scythes and rain down pink petals but Tails throws ring bombs while Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Bentley shoots fire darts but the Reaper Nobodies deliver spinning strikes with their scythes but Peach casts Fire Heart burning them while Grace delivers a tail whip while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Reaper Nobodies disappear and reappear and unleash more pink petals but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Missile while Ken unleashes Fire coated magic music waves but the Reaper Nobodies transform into different forms on the ground and unleash thorned vines but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Sly uses Cane Push while Donald casts Fire but the Reaper Nobodies attack with their scythes while raining down pink petals but Sora uses Fire Raid while Noel casts Fire Burst while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and delivers a horizontal slash and they defeat all of the Nobodies.

"Of COURSE Nobodies had to appear." Ky said.

"But those were different types." Shadow said.

"And we know who uses Nobodies." Goofy said.

"The Organization." T.J. said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised we haven't run into them here yet." Noel said.

"Hey! Come out, you has-beens!" Sora called.

Just then a dark corridor appears behind the group.

"Has-beens? Now why would you say that?" A voice asked and they turn to see the dark corridor revealing the same pink haired young man.

"Because, bossing around Nobodies? That's the OLD Organization." Sora said.

"Lemme guess, you're part of the 'real' one?" Ky asked.

"Indeed I am. My name is Marluxia. How interesting to see you again, Sora." Marluxia said.

"Again...?" Sora asked.

"Did you...meet this guy?" Sly asked.

"No. I would've remembered him, but I don't." Sora said.

"We don't know him either." Donald said.

"But didn't we see him before during those Absent Silhouettes?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, but I've NEVER met him at all." Sora said.

"A shame you've no memory of me. I remember you exceedingly well. Although, it's THOSE memories I'd soon erase." Marluxia said and then turns to see Ky and Noel. "Oh, and how rude of me to not notice the Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness. Well met, Prince Ky and Princess Noel." Marluxia said.

"Yeah, I'd say the same to you, but that'd be lying." Ky said.

"Hmph, a shame we've never met in the castle. Then again, I'd have Faust to blame." Marluxia said.

"Just tell us what you're doing here, Marluxia!" Peach said.

"Very well. I shall cut to chase. If you'll permit me, I've come to ask a favor." Marluxia said.

"A favor from YOU?! Like hell, ya pink haired piece of crap!" Ken yelled.

"Please hear what I have to say. I'm sure you've noticed..." Marluxia said but no response. "Oh, perhaps not, but what of you, Ky and Noel? Surely you both noticed." Marluxia said.

"Noticed what? The light in Rapunzel?" Ky asked.

"Yes. That's it. The maiden Rapunzel is the very light of this world." Marluxia said.

"So, that was the pure light we were looking for..." Peach said.

"Indeed. I would see you guard her from this world's dark horrors." Marluxia said.

"Dark horrors?" Elena asked.

"Starting with YOU, right?" Sora asked.

"All the Organization seeks is balance. Understand our objective is not to clash with the light, but to compliment it." Marluxia said.

"But you're siding with the Brotherhood, whose goal is destroy the light." Noel said.

"While our intentions differ, our objectives remain the same. Now, Prince Ky, Princess Noel, Sora, use your Keyblades and keep Rapunzel safe." Marluxia said as he disappears in his dark corridor.

"Rapunzel's light..." Sora said.

"That was the light we sensed when we first saw her." Noel said.

"But now where did they go?" Lucas asked.

"They musta went on ahead." Goofy said.

"Then, we'd better go find them and now." Ky said and they nod.

"I really don't like what that guy said." Sora said.

"Me neither." Goofy said.

"We'd better find Rapunzel before Marluxia does." Peach said and Mario.

The group start moving to find Rapunzel and Flynn but they come across Nymph Black Xetis who enchant trees to create Dread Trees but they defeat the Black Xetis and continue on through the forest and they later go deeper and arrive at a different area.

_(Forest-Marsh)_

The group arrive at an area that gets darker and as they explore someone is traversing through the forest and it's the same woman.

"Still no sign of 'em." T.J. said.

"I hope they're fine..." Noel said.

"Don't worry. They couldn't have gone far." Goofy said.

"If that pink haired stupid asshole didn't get in our way, we wouldn't have lost 'em." Ken said.

"Eevee." Grace said.

"Shuddup, mutt! You know who I was talkin' about!" Ken yelled.

"I can't help but figure out what Marluxia wants and what he's up to." Peach said.

"RAPUNZEL! FLYNN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sora called.

"Excuse me, good travelers. Do you know Rapunzel?" A voice asked and they turn to see the woman.

"Yeah, we do." Ky said but then he sees something in the woman and it's a black aura.

"This..." Noel stops talking as she also sees the black aura around the woman.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm Rapunzel's mother. You may call me Gothel." Gothel introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Gothel." Murray said.

"So, what're you doing out here?" Zatch asked.

"Rapunzel has left home without a word and I'm very worried sick. Tell me, where is my dear sweet girl?" Gothel asked.

"We'd tell ya, but we sorta lost her." Goofy said.

"By accident." Donald said.

"We're trying to find her now. Why don't you stick with us?" Peach asked.

"Lost her? You're of no use to me. I'll find her myself." Gothel said leaving.

"Okay, she didn't have to be a bitch about it." Ken said.

"Rapunzel ran away from home?" Max asked.

"But we just saw her leave that tower." Elena said.

"Guys, this is troubling. What if Marluxia was onto something about a darkness going after Rapunzel?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing." Sora said.

"You trust Organization XIII?" Donald asked.

"No, you stupid duck! This is a what if thing." Elena said.

"They're right. Why would Rapunzel be in danger and what darkness is after her?" Bentley said.

"Guess our first step is finding Rapunzel." Peach said and Mario nods.

"Right." Blaze said.

"Ky, did you also feel something off about Gothel?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, I sensed darkness in her. She said she's Rapunzel mother, but..." Ky stops talking.

"Hopefully we'll figure this out when we find her." Noel said and Ky nods as they go deeper into the forest and into the marsh.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Well, after busy days of no writing, I've finally wrote this to those, who wouldn't stop asking. There you go. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I hope you're grateful for making this chapter. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena****, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy continue to help Rapunzel and Flynn get to the Kingdom, but just as things go smooth, they get even more serious as Rapunzel learns the truth****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	26. Chapter 25: The Lost Princess

Chapter 25: The Lost Princess

_(Field Theme-Corona Marsh Field Theme)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Peach, and Mario begin to make their way through the marsh which is dark and foggy and full of dead tress everywhere.

"I don't like this place..." Lucas said.

"Neither do I and I thought the swamp area of Clover Forest was bad." Zatch said.

"I hope Rapunzel's safe." Goofy said.

"I'm sure she's fine. She may not look like it, be she's got a heart of a warrior." T.J. said.

"Let's get outta this marsh and find 'em." Elena said and everyone nods.

The group start to move but then Dusk Nobodies and Reaper Nobodies appear.

"Wak! Nobodies!" Donald said.

"Marluxia's trying to slow us down." Noel said.

"Kick their asses!" Ken said.

_(Battle Theme-Corona Marsh Battle Theme)_

The Dusk Nobodies and Reaper Nobodies attack the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Elena casts Fire while Ken casts Blizzard while Donald casts Magma while Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Max uses Shield Missile while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow shoots Chaos Lances while Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. throws many knives while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Murray uses Uppercut while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Peach unleashes hearts to attack while Mario delivers a fiery uppercut and they defeat the Nobodies and continue through the marsh.

"I hope we're not lost." Donald said.

"Tails, Bentley, try to find a way out with your maps." Peach said.

"Good idea." Tails said as he and Bentley take out their techno maps and start leading.

The group continue to move through while fighting off more Nobodies as well as Nymph Black Xetis who enchants nearby rocks transforming them into Dread Rock Black Xetis and they attack but they defeat the Dread Rocks and the Nymphs and continue through the marsh while still fighting off Black Xetis and Nobodies in their way and as they keep moving through they find what looks like a cave nearby and so they decide to go in and they find a rock wall and so Ky, Noel, and Sora start running up but then they see Powerwild Heartless throwing nuts at them but they avoid the nuts and defeat the Heartless and keep climbing up taking them somewhere else and they're now outside the marsh and back at the sunny area.

"FINALLY, sunshine!" Max said.

"Yeah, everythin's cheerful now." Goofy said.

"Great, now that we're out, let's find Rapunzel and Flynn before something happens." Shadow said.

"Right, hope they're okay." Sora said as they keep going.

The group start moving through but then they hear a scream.

"You guys hear that?" Peach asked and Mario nods.

"That sounded like Flynn's scream." Ky said.

"They can't be far. Let's hurry." Sly said as they start to hurry through.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, boy! Settle down. Whoa, whoa!" A voice said.

"That voice is familiar." Lucas said.

"Rapunzel!" Sora said and they nod.

"C'mon!" Tails said as they hurry.

Meanwhile Flynn is cornered against a rock wall as he's confronted by a white stallion but Rapunzel stands in front of the stallion and Pascal makes a motion indicating to take it easy and so the stallion sits down.

"You are such a good boy! Yes, you are!" Rapunzel said petting the stallion who enjoys it. "Are you tired from chasing this bad man all over the place?" Rapunzel asked and the stallion nods.

"Excuse me?" Flynn asked.

"Nobody appreciates you, do they? Do they?" Rapunzel asked and the stallion nods again.

"Oh, come on! He's a bad horse!" Flynn said.

"Ohh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart. Isn't that right..." Rapunzel looks at the saddle's collar and it says 'Maximus'. "Maximus." Rapunzel said still petting Maximus.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Flynn said.

"Look, Maximus, today's kind of the biggest day of my life. The thing is, I need you not to get him arrested, just for twenty-four hours. Then, you two can chase each other to your hearts' content, okay?" Rapunzel asked making Flynn sigh and offers his hand for a truce but Maximus turns away. "It's also my birthday. Just so you know." Rapunzel said making Maximus sigh in defeat and puts his hoof on Flynn's hand and they shake.

"Rapunzel!" A voice called.

"Huh?" Rapunzel asked as she sees the group running for her.

"There you are." Sora said.

"You're all here and you're okay!" Rapunzel said and unknowing to her Maximus punches Flynn's gut knocking him down.

"We finally found you and it looks like you're fine yourself." Elena said.

"Yeah and look, I made a new friend." Rapunzel said showing Maximus.

"A horse?" Ken asked.

"This is Maximus. You could say Flynn introduced us and where one goes, the other follows." Rapunzel said and Maximus examines the group with distrust.

"Uh, hi. We're friends of Rapunzel's. Nice to meet you, Maximus." Ky said and he still examines the group but Storm gets in front.

"Pika! Pika!" Storm said and Maximus sits down.

"It's okay, we've been helping Rapunzel." Noel said.

"It's true." Rapunzel said and Maximus nods.

"Hey, Flynn, how far until we reach the Kingdom?" Kiyo asked.

"Not too far." Flynn said.

"Great, then we'll get there in no time flat." T.J. said.

_(Forest-Campsite)_

The group start moving through the campsite and they arrive at the next area.

_(Forest-Wetlands)_

The group arrive at the wetlands of the forest.

"It's so pretty." Peach said and Mario nods.

"I could stare at this forever." Donald said.

"As much as I love to sight see, we need to hurry to the Kingdom." Blaze said.

"Blaze is right, let's get going." Bentley said.

The group continue to move through the wetlands and they at an area with cliffs.

"Like I said, the Kingdom's not far, but now we gotta scale these cliffs." Flynn said.

"There has to be way to get past here." Lucas said.

"Let's look for a way." Max said.

The group climb up and they see a cliff across from another cliff but there is a tree branch in the middle.

"Looks like we'll have to swing across to pass." Ky said.

"I got an idea." Rapunzel said as she uses her hair to grab onto the tree branch. "Grab on!" Rapunzel said and Ky, Noel, and Sora do so and she starts swinging to get across.

"I swear that hair's something." Sora said.

"I know. Come on." Rapunzel said.

The group continue to move through while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they later come across another cliff and another tree branch and so Rapunzel uses her hair to grab onto the branch and Ky, Noel, and Sora grab on and Rapunzel swings across again and they later find a cave and go in and go through while dealing with more Black Xetis and Heartless and Ky, Noel, and Sora run up the walls taking them out of the cave and they find another tree branch and Rapunzel uses her hair to grab on the branch while Ky, Noel, and Sora grab on and Rapunzel swing to get across and they make it to another part of the wetlands but they find something which is a small tower.

"What's that?" Rapunzel asked.

"This doesn't look promising." Tails said and they see a Powerwild Heartless at the top pressing a button making cannons come out.

"Yeah, that's not promising." Zatch said.

_(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

Many Powerwild Heartless appear.

"We have to fight through." Noel said.

"Yeah, hope you two're ready." Sora said.

"Nothing's gonna stop me from seeing the lanterns!" Rapunzel said.

"Let's do this, sidekicks!" Flynn said.

The group go for the Powerwilds while Ky, Noel, and Sora go for the tower which moves around while shooting cannonballs and they manage to take on the Powerwild at the top but more Powerwilds appear and attack but Rapunzel grabs the group with her hair and with Flynn's help they swing the hair with the group still in it and sends them into the air while they're glowing with light and they fall down at the Powerwilds destroying them.

"Stupid monkeys." T.J. said.

"That wasn't so hard." Murray said.

Just then the tower forms into something which looks like a three trained carriage and coming out is a Heartless that looks like a horse.

"What? It just transformed!" Sora said.

"What is it with me and horses?" Flynn asked.

"Let's take it out!" Ky said.

The Heartless known as Chaos Carriage charges at the group who dodge and Ky casts Thunder followed by casting Earth while Noel casts Triple Blizzard while Sora uses Strike Raid but Chaos Carriage delivers a spinning attack with its carriage but Goofy uses Tornado while Max uses Cyclone but Chaos Carriage delivers a slamming attack with its hooves but Donald casts Gravity while Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley sends out a tiny drone and it goes for the Heartless and explodes but Chaos Carriage charges all over to get the group but Rapunzel delivers a spinning strike with her hair while Peach slashes with Royal Storm followed by Peach Bomber and they manage to destroy the first carriage but then another horse comes out and Chaos Carriage charges at the group again but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time and then creates a ring of Chaos Spears and sends them to strike while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Chaos Carriage delivers a spinning strike with its carriage but Flynn attacks with the frying pan while Mario uses Mario Tornado while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Flash but Chaos Carriage delivers a stomping attack with its hooves but Ken unleashes magic music waves followed by casting Aero while Grace uses Bite and they manage to destroy the second carriage leaving one more but another Chaos Carriage comes out and delivers a charging attack but Blaze uses Fire Drill to stop it while burning it while Sly uses Cane Push while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Chaos Carriage slams its carriage down at the group but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Elena casts Earth followed by casting Magic Hour but Chaos Carriage charges all over to get the group again but Ky casts Stop to freeze it.

"Now, Rapunzel!" Ky said.

"Right!" Rapunzel said as she grabs the group with her hair again. "Flynn!" Rapunzel said.

"You got it! Hang on, sidekicks!" Flynn said as he and Rapunzel pull her hair and swing it with the group still in and then sends them into the air and as they glow with light they rain down at Chaos Carriage dealing great damage and they finish off the Heartless.

"That was something." Elena said.

"C'mon, let's get outta here." Sora said and they nod.

The group continue through the wetlands and they climb up and keep going until they arrive at the next part of the forest.

_(Forest-Wildflower Clearing)_

The group arrive at the next part of the forest and they hear chirping and they see small blue birds on a tree branch.

"Look, birds!" Rapunzel said running for the birds who fly off.

"Oh, they're scared off..." Peach said.

"Maybe we can get them over without scaring them." Noel said.

"Can you please get them over?" Rapunzel asked.

"Watch us." Ky said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora go for the birds and they them on a different tree branch.

"There they are, but we can't startle them." Ky said.

"Noel, you're better with animals. See if you can get them." Sora said.

"Well, okay..." Noel said slowly walking for the birds. "Hello." Noel said as she starts singing and the birds join in and fly for her.

"Nice." Ky said as the birds fly for him and Sora.

"C'mon, let's get 'em to Rapunzel carefully." Sora said.

The trio make their way back to Rapunzel as the birds keep singing and Noel joins in to keep them from being startled and they return to Rapunzel.

"I've never seen a bird like you." Rapunzel said and the birds fly to her as they keep singing. "They're singing for us." Rapunzel said and then the birds fly away.

"How beautiful." Ky said.

"See, Rapunzel, the world's not that scary." T.J. said.

"When you get out and get to know what's out there, you'll always find something very interesting." Peach said.

"I know. To be honest, I was afraid of what would happen, since Mother warned me what the outside world was like, but looking at it now, not everything is bad." Rapunzel said.

"Should we tell her that her mother's looking for her?" Zatch whispered.

"I don't think we should." Lucas said.

The group keep moving through the forest and they later come across a field full of flowers.

"I've never seen so many flowers." Rapunzel said.

"How lovely." Noel said.

Unknowing to them Bowser Jr. watches them.

"The losers are here too, huh? Hehehehe... I think a little bit of fun is called for." Bowser Jr. said as he summons something.

As the group keeps going they hear a scream.

"Now what?" Shadow asked and they see Rapunzel and Flynn in different cages.

_(Boss Theme: Desire for All That is Lost)_

"Help!" Rapunzel cried.

"We're trapped!" Flynn said.

"How's that possible?" Donald asked and they see what looks like a giant red flower with white dots, large green body, giant leaf arms carrying the two cages, and razor teeth.

"That looks familiar." Sora said.

"Oh, no! It's Petey Piranha!" Peach said and Mario gets into his fighting stance.

"What's it doing here?" Noel asked.

"Let Rapunzel and Flynn go, you floral freak!" Elena yelled but Petey slams the cages together and roars.

"We have to defeat this thing to save 'em. Rapunzel, Flynn, hang on!" Ky said.

"Be careful!" Rapunzel said.

"Show it not to mess with you!" Flynn said.

_(Information: Defeat Petey Piranha and save Rapunzel and Flynn!)_

Petey slams the cages while hurting Rapunzel and Flynn in the process at the group who move and Ky aerial slashes with Honor of Knights followed by casting Mega Flare while Noel uses Dancing Blade followed by a cartwheeling slash with Radiant Salvation while Sora vertical slashes with Favorite Deputy and then enters Hyper Hammer and delivers heavy attacks with the hammer but Petey jumps into the air and tries to land on the group who dodge and Elena casts Triple Fire followed by creating a giant fireball in the air and it rains down multiple small fireballs while Donald uses Duck Flare and unleashes fireworks and sends them to strike while Lucas uses PK Fire but Petey slams one cage that has Rapunzel in it at the group who dodge but Petey slams the other cage with Flynn in it and then slams both cages but Ken unleashes magic music rings and sends them to strike while Max uses Shield Surf while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Petey jumps into the air and tries to land on the group but Tails delivers a flying kick while Sly uses Cane Jump but Petey retaliates with biting with its razor sharp teeth but as it's about to bite again Mario shoots a fireball into Petey's mouth causing it to burn inside stunning it allowing T.J. to multi slash with his knife while Kiyo has Zatch fire small lightning bolts while Goofy uses Goofy Torpedo but Petey recovers and slams the cages at the group who block and Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Grace uses Growl but Petey jumps into the air and tries to land on the group again but Blaze delivers an upper fire kick while Bentley shoots fire darts while Storm uses Iron Tail while Peach aerial slashes with Royal Storm and then transforms it into a parasol and delivers powerful swings with it and then unleashes a giant heart striking the flower monster.

Petey roars in anger and its body is full of fire and then it shoots fireballs from its mouth at the group but Donald casts Water to get rid of the fireball and then casts Earth while Bentley throws electric bombs while Storm calls down a lightning bolt but Petey jumps into the air and tries to land on the group who dodge but Petey jumps again to try and land on the group but Mario jumps high and delivers a punch at Petey's gut and then delivers a fiery uppercut and then delivers a downward punch sending the flower monster down but Petey shoots fireballs up at Mario but Elena teleports and casts Reflect to send the fireballs right back down at Petey getting it and burning it allowing Tails to fire lasers from his blaster while Lucas uses PK Love while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Petey slams the cages to try and get the group who dodge and Goofy uses Rocket and then delivers a shield slam on Petey's head stunning it allowing T.J. to deliver a spin slash with his knife while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Petey shoots three fireballs at the group who dodge and Murray uses Fire Punch while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Ken unleashes Water coated magic music fists and sends them to deliver a water punch but Petey jumps into the air and slams the cages down at the group but Peach delivers four slashes with Royal Storm followed by casting Fire Heart while Blaze creates flame whips and lashes with them followed by a downward flame kick striking Petey's head leaving it stunned again allowing Sly to sneak up from behind and delivers an uppercut with his cane and then slams Petey to the ground while Max uses Shield Missile but Petey flies into the air and tries to slam himself onto the group but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a cross slash and then uses Blitz while Noel delivers two graceful spin slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Fire Surge while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then uses Light Raid and they finish off Petey who struggles his balance and falls to the ground.

Ky, Noel, and Sora run for the cages and they free Rapunzel and Flynn from the cages.

"Thank you!" Rapunzel said.

"I knew I could count on you, sidekicks!" Flynn said.

"Don't mention it." Sora said.

"Ugh, what's it gonna take to kill these losers?!" Bowser Jr. asked as he leaves to join his comrades.

"So, you two okay?" Goofy asked.

"We're fine, aside from that monster." Rapunzel said.

"I think I've had just about enough of flower monsters. That's the third time already." Flynn said.

"Now, which way is the Kingdom?" Peach asked.

"We're actually getting close." Flynn said.

"Great, let's go." Ky said.

The group start to slide down the field of flowers and are having fun and as they slide they reach another part of the forest and as the sliding ends they reach the next part.

_(Forest-Shore)_

The group arrive at a shore and they see a kingdom town up ahead.

"There it is! The Kingdom of Corona itself." Flynn said.

"It looks freakin' awesome from afar." Ken said.

"Just wait until we get in." Flynn said.

"I can't wait to see what the Kingdom's like. I hope it's like the outside world. It was full of amazing things and you guys helped me discovered them." Rapunzel said smiling.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Sly said.

"C'mon, let's go." Elena said as they go for the Kingdom.

The group reach the bridge leading to the Kingdom and Rapunzel excitedly runs for the Kingdom as Flynn and Maximus follow her and so does the group.

"Rapunzel's happy." Sora said.

"Well, her dream's gonna come true." Tails said.

"Yeah, they're gonna be sendin' the lanterns up after dark." Goofy said.

"That sounds fun!" Zatch said.

"I don't wanna miss it!" T.J. said as they start running for the Kingdom.

"Idiots." Shadow said.

"Give 'em a break. They're still kids." Kiyo said.

"Besides, I think seeing the lanterns in person would sound like a fun thing to do." Ky said.

"I agree." Noel said.

"Well, let's go into the Kingdom and have ourselves a look around." Peach said and Mario nods as they go for the kingdom town.

_(The Kingdom-Thoroughfare)_

The group start crossing the bridge.

"There's a plaza at the end of the street." Tails said.

"Let's go see!" Donald said as they arrive at the town where they see many people around talking to each other, walking around, and exploring.

"Talk about crowded." Blaze said.

"Yeah and it's busy." Sora said.

"Let's go see what's there to do until nightfall." Peach said and Mario nods.

"Okay. Let's go have a look around." Ky said as they start exploring the town.

The group explore the kingdom town while passing many people and they see food stands, kids playing in the town, and people talking about what's going on in town and they keep looking around the town.

Meanwhile at the town plaza Rapunzel has her hair braided with many flowers of different colors on her hair and Rapunzel enjoys her braided hair but then she sees something in the center of the plaza which is what looks like a portrait of three people which are the King of Corona, the Queen of Corona, and what looks like a baby girl and then Rapunzel sees a little girl placing flowers on the portrait.

"It's for the Lost Princess." The little girl said.

"Lost Princess...?" Rapunzel asked and she looks closely at the portrait and at the baby girl who looks almost like Rapunzel herself.

Just then music starts to play around the town making Rapunzel dance and the group arrive to see Rapunzel dancing to the music.

"Rapunzel's already enjoying herself." Sly said.

"Tell me about it." Blaze said.

As Rapunzel dances many people approach and watch her dance.

"Hey, everyone, come dance with us!" Rapunzel said.

"Dance? No thank you." Shadow said.

"Dancing's for girls." T.J. said.

"WHAT?!" Elena demanded making him gulp in fear.

"Dancing's fun, let's do it." Ky said smiling.

"I'm game!" Sora said.

"Wait for me." Noel said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora begin dancing with the townsfolk who also dance and same for the others and Mario offers his hand to Peach.

"Oh, Mario! I'd love to!" Peach said taking Mario's hand and the two start dancing together.

As Ky, Noel, and Sora keep dancing with Rapunzel and the townsfolk Sly shoves Elena to Ky.

"Hey, what're you..." Elena was cut off.

"This is your chance. Don't miss it." Sly said winking.

"Ugh. Ky, may I have this dance?" Elena asked.

"Uh, sure." Ky said as the two dance with each other.

"Aw, screw it. Hey, Noel. Since Pax ain't here, I'll take his place for him." Ken said.

"Um...okay." Noel said as the two dance together.

Maximus shoves Flynn to Sora who takes his arm while Flynn glares at Maximus who laughs at Flynn's embarrassment and the dancing continues as the group and the townsfolk keep dancing while the sun is setting and during the dance Sora takes a flag and waves it around while Ky gets on a barrel and dances on it and everyone is enjoying their dance as the music gets faster and faster and everyone dances faster.

As the dancing continues Rapunzel keeps on dancing until she bumps into Flynn and they hold hands as the music stops while everyone cheers.

"To the boats!" A townsman said.

It's now dark and all the townsfolk are on boats while the group are at the wharf of the town sitting at the docks while Peach and Mario are at the wharf's tower and Rapunzel and Flynn are on their own boat enjoying the night sky.

"I've been looking out a window for eighteen years, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?" Rapunzel asked.

"It will be." Flynn said.

"And what if it is? What do I do then?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, that's the good part, I guess. You get to find a new dream." Flynn said.

Just then lanterns start to fly into the night sky shocking Rapunzel as she stands up to get a closer look as more lanterns fly into the sky and she enjoys the sight but she turns to see Flynn holding two lanterns.

"Thank you. I have something for you too." Rapunzel said taking out a satchel. "I should've given it to you before, but I was just scared. The thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm starting to." Flynn said.

Rapunzel takes the lanterns and brings them up into the sky with the other lanterns and Flynn looks at the satchel and starts thinking.

Later their boat is on the shore.

"I'm sorry. Everything's fine. There's...something I have to take care of." Flynn said as he gets off the boat and takes the satchel.

"Okay." Rapunzel said.

"I'll be right back." Flynn said as he leaves.

"It's okay, Pascal." Rapunzel assured.

Meanwhile on the wharf tower Peach and Mario enjoy the sight of the lanterns.

"Oh, the lanterns ARE beautiful. It reminds me of the Star Festival. I hope we can have something like this when all of this over and we can go home." Peach said and Mario nods thinking of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Meanwhile the group enjoying watching the lanterns.

"This IS beautiful." Ky said.

"Hey, we oughta have to a festival like this in Divine Kingdom and Noble Palace." Lucas said.

"Maybe, when this whole thing's over." Noel said.

Just then Dusk Nobodies appear behind the group.

"Ugh, don't tell me..." Shadow stops talking.

"Could you guys have POSSIBLY picked a worse time?" Sora asked.

"They don't appreciate the moment." Max said.

"Nope." Goofy said.

"They're disgusting." Lucas said.

Peach and Mario look down to see Nobodies.

"Not HERE!" Peach yelled summoning Royal Storm and she and Mario get off the wharf tower and confront the Nobodies.

"You're here." Blaze said.

"Yes, and we'll make sure these awful killjoys leave." Peach said and Mario nods.

"Okay, let's kick these wet blankets out." Sora said.

_(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

_(Information: Defeat the Nobodies!)_

The Dusk Nobodies begin attacking with their arms while the Reaper Nobodies attack with their scythes but Ky casts Telekinesis and slams the Nobodies to the ground while Noel triple slashes with Jiggie Rhythm followed by casting Puppet and makes the Reaper Nobodies attack the Dusks while Sora switches to Favorite Deputy and delivers heavy attacks with Hyper Hammer and then enters Drill Punch and delivers powerful drilling attacks and then grabs a Nobody and slams it to other Nobodies and then delivers a powerful slam but the Reaper Nobodies deliver spinning attacks while the Dusk Nobodies jump and deliver headbutts but Lucky uses his tongue to grab a Nobody and gulps it and then spits the Nobody at another Nobody while Grace uses Bite but the Dusk Nobodies slither around and attack with their legs while the Reaper Nobodies unleash pink petals to attack but Peach triple slashes with Royal Storm followed by unleashing blossoms to strike while Elena levitates her staff and unleashes magic pillars while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but the Reaper Nobodies transform into their second forms and unleash thorn vines but Donald casts Fire burning them but the Dusk Nobodies try to attack but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Max bashes with his shield but the Reaper Nobodies attack with their scythes but Murray picks up a barrel and throws it at the Nobodies while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Storm uses Iron Tail but the Dusk Nobodies attack with their arms while the Reaper Nobodies deliver spinning attacks but Ken gets on his guitar and rides around while leaving behind magic music notes attacking all Nobodies while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the Reaper Nobodies unleash pink petals to attack but Shadow unleashes Chaos Spears while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the Dusk Nobodies deliver headbutt attacks while the Reaper Nobodies slash with their scythes but Mario unleashes double dragon flames while Sly turns invisible and delivers a stealth strike while Tails throws ring bombs but the Nobodies try to attack back but Ky uses Lethal Frame and stops time and then delivers multi strikes and as time is back the Nobodies deal damage while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Dancing Blade and then uses Rainbow Surge while Sora surrounds himself in three tornadoes of flames and charges at all of the Nobodies and they defeat all of the Nobodies.

Back at the shore Rapunzel is waiting for Flynn but then she sees a boat sailing by.

"Eugene...?" Rapunzel asked and on the boat is Flynn who is unconscious while his hands are tied on the wheel and holding what looks like a tiara. "Eugene!" Rapunzel called but Flynn is still unconscious as the boat sails away.

"Oh, dear... He's run off with the crown and has forgotten you." A voice said and Rapunzel turns to see a dark corridor appearing revealing Marluxia.

"No! He wouldn't! Who are you?" Rapunzel asked.

"Forget Flynn Rider. You know where you belong and it's not with him. Now..." Marluxia summons Reaper Nobodies around Rapunzel who runs away.

Just then another dark corridor appears revealing Hilda.

"That's a little excessive, don't you think, Lauriam?" Hilda asked.

"Hmph. It's only going to make her want to go back to where she belongs." Marluxia said.

"Clever, as usual." Hilda said.

Rapunzel keeps running and hides behind a rock but her hair gets stuck but a tree branch.

"Rapunzel!" A voice called.

"Mother...?" Rapunzel asked as she sees Gothel who defeats the Reapers.

"Oh, my precious girl!" Gothel said.

"Mother!" Rapunzel said running to hug Gothel.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Gothel asked.

"Mother, how did you...?" Rapunzel stops talking.

"Oh, I was so worried about you. You weren't home and so I searched high and low for you. Then, I saw those ruffians attack you and... Oh, I don't know what I would have done... Let's go home, before more come." Gothel said leaving.

Rapunzel looks back only to see the boat is gone and then she turns back to Gothel with a lantern and Rapunzel runs back to Gothel.

The group make their way for the shore to find Rapunzel and Flynn and Grace sees something.

"Eevee!" Grace said pointing at two figures.

"Is that...Rapunzel?" Ky asked.

"Yeah and it also looks like Gothel is with her." T.J. said.

"So, they found each other." Shadow said.

"Let's go talk to her." Sora said but then a dark corridor appears in front of them and it's Marluxia again.

"Marluxia!" Peach said as Mario gets into his fighting stance.

"Show some decorum." Marluxia said.

"Get the hell outta our way!" Ken yelled.

"Don't bother. The girl has returned to her dear mother. Let them be." Marluxia said.

"Why should we?" Tails asked.

"Because Rapunzel is too important." Marluxia said.

"Important how?" Murray asked.

"Lemme guess, it involves that pure light in her." Ky said.

"Yes. Atop her tower, she must remain hidden out of sight and live out her days with Mother Gothel." Marluxia said.

"And never see anyone else?" Goofy asked.

"That's like locking her in a prison!" Noel yelled.

"That's exactly what it's like. Rapunzel's hair holds the powerful magic of healing. Of course, even Mother Gothel wants it for herself. If Mother Gothel's actions will protect Rapunzel, preserve her...then she is doing the Organization a favor." Marluxia said.

"What favor?" T.J. asked.

"Explain yourself!" Bentley yelled.

"Let's say she's keeping Rapunzel on the shelf for us. An extra pawn should you fail in finding the remaining Guardians of Light." Marluxia said.

"Extra pawn?" Ky asked.

"Yes and we have occasion to call on other hearts of light instead. A New Seven Hearts to fill out the ranks." Marluxia said.

"New Seven Hearts...?" Sora asked.

"The hell are you talkin' about?" Ken asked.

"Seven, who have inherited the Princesses' light after their role was fulfilled." Marluxia said.

"You're talking about the Princesses of Heart!" Noel said.

"So, after they fulfilled their role of revealing the final Keyhole in Hollow Bastion, there're new seven Princesses with pure lights?" Goofy asked.

"Correct." Marluxia said.

"You never care about Rapunzel! You're just using her for your selfish purposes!" Peach yelled.

"You're unbelievable! Guess what, you're done here!" Sora yelled taking out Kingdom Key.

"I just knew you'd go and make a scene. Then, it's lights out for you." Marluxia said as he unleashes pink mist at Sora getting him making him drop Kingdom Key as it disappears and then Sora feels drowsy and falls over.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried.

"What'd you do to him?!" Ky demanded.

"I merely have cast a sleeping spell. He was always a sound sleeper." Marluxia said.

"You BASTARD!" Ky shouted as he charges at Marluxia to attack but Marluxia disappears.

"Get back here!" Peach yelled.

"No use. He's gone." Tails said.

"Damn..." Ky said.

"Now what?" Murray asked.

"I'm gonna find Rapunzel." Ky said.

"I'll come too. We're NOT letting her live out her life isolated from others!" Noel said.

"Yes, she enjoyed spending time outside that tower." Peach said.

"Guys, try and wake Sora up. We'll help Rapunzel." Ky said.

"Be careful." Goofy said.

"We will." Noel said as they start to move.

Meanwhile in the tower Rapunzel is in her room on her bed looking up at the ceiling but then she sees the sun symbol on the handkerchief and just then more sun symbols appear on the ceiling and glow making another sun symbol appear on her iris as a flash occurs of her seeing the portrait of the royal family before and another flash of Rapunzel wearing the tiara occurs as well making her stagger.

Gothel walks up to Rapunzel's room and Rapunzel opens the door.

"Rapunzel, is something wrong?" Gothel asked.

"I...am the Lost Princess..." Rapunzel said.

"Please speak up, Rapunzel. You know how I hate the mumbling." Gothel said.

"I am the Lost Princess, aren't I?" Rapunzel asked making Gothel shocked. "Did I mumble, Mother, or should I even call you that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, Rapunzel, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask a ridiculous question?" Gothel asked trying to hug Rapunzel who shoves her.

"It was you! It was ALL YOU!" Rapunzel yelled.

"Everything I did was to protect YOU." Gothel said but Rapunzel shoves her aside and starts leaving.

"I've spent my whole life hiding from people, who would use me for my power, but I should have been hiding from YOU!" Rapunzel said.

"Where will you go? He won't be there for you." Gothel said.

"What have you done to him?" Rapunzel asked.

"That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes." Gothel said shocking Rapunzel.

"No..." Rapunzel said sadly.

"Now, now, it's alright. Listen to me, everything is as it should be." Gothel said trying to pet Rapunzel who grabs Gothel's wrist.

"No! You were wrong about the world and you were wrong about me! My new friends showed me what the world was actually like and they actually care about me! I will NEVER let you use my hair again!" Rapunzel yelled shoving Gothel who bumps into a mirror and breaks it and Rapunzel turns to leave the tower but dark aura appears around Gothel.

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine, now I'm the bad guy." Gothel said going for Rapunzel.

Meanwhile it's now daytime but the sky is grey and Ky, Noel, Peach, and Mario set out for the tower to help Rapunzel and they later make their way through the hills of the forest but then Dusk Nobodies appear and attack but Ky, Noel, Peach, and Mario defeat them and keep going.

"Please be okay, Rapunzel..." Noel said.

"I'm sure she's okay, but I'm starting to worry too." Ky said.

"As long as we make haste, we should be able to reach her." Peach said and Mario nods.

The four continue to move through the forest while fighting off more Nobodies as well as Black Xetis, Heartless, and even the Chaos Carriage Heartless and keep going through until they find the vined walled from before.

"There it is! That's what leads to the tower." Ky said.

"Hurry!" Noel said.

Meanwhile at the shore the group keep trying to wake the sleeping Sora to no avail and arriving at the shore is Flynn who is riding on Maximus and they find the group.

"Hang on, Max!" Flynn said making Maximus stop.

"Flynn." Elena said.

"Is Sora okay?" Flynn asked.

"No, he's still asleep." Lucas said.

"We tried everything, callin' his name, shaking him, even mention the name of his friends, but he still won't wake up." Zatch said.

"Sora!" Donald called.

"Wake up!" Goofy called but still nothing.

"Hmm, unresponsive sidekick..." Flynn said.

"Is there anything else to do?" T.J. asked.

"I think I have an idea. Max, give him a wash." Flynn said.

"Huh?" Max asked.

"The horse Max." Flynn said.

"Oh." Max said and Maximus licks Sora's face making him open his blue eyes.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cheered.

"Wow, that actually worked." Bentley said.

"Storm, Grace, Lucky, you're doing that from now on when we're asleep." Elena said and the three nod.

"Nice work, Max." Flynn said.

"What happened...?" Sora asked.

"Later! Ky, Noel, Peach, and Mario are going back to the tower!" Blaze said.

"Huh? Oh, for Rapunzel?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Kiyo said.

"Oh, yeah! Flynn! Rapunzel's in trouble." Sora said.

"Yeah, she's held captive in her so-called mother's tower. This calls for a rescue. Let's go find the others." Flynn said.

"Yeah!" Sora said getting on Maximus but Donald and Goofy also get on.

"Yeah, I think we'll handle on foot." Shadow said.

"C'mon! To the tower!" Max said as they start moving.

Later the group start moving through the hills of the forest to get to the tower but Dusk Nobodies appear making Maximus stop.

"Flynn, we'll take care of this!" Sly said.

"You go find Ky, Noel, Peach, and Mario at the tower!" Sora said.

"On it! Good luck, sidekicks!" Flynn said as he dashes off with Maximus.

_(Information: Race to the tower!)_

The group make quick work of the Nobodies and then start moving through the forest to get to the tower but then Nymph Black Xetis appear and create Dread Flowers, Dread Trees, and Dread Rocks and they begin attacking but the group defeat them and keep going for the tower until they find the vined walls leading to the cave.

"Almost there!" T.J. said.

"Hurry!" Murray said.

Meanwhile Ky, Noel, Peach, and Mario arrive at the tower but they see someone coming and it's Flynn.

"Flynn." Peach said.

"Thought you'd rescue Rapunzel without me?" Flynn asked.

"There's no time to waste." Noel said.

"Right." Flynn said as they start climbing up the tower.

The group arrive at the tower but then Puff Heartless appear to block the way but Sora casts Aero sending them to the air allowing Donald to cast Gravity sending them down while Elena casts Thunder while Ken bashes with his guitar but Nymph Black Xetis try to enchant nearby flowers and rocks but Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Chief Puff Heartless form a tower to fire sharp petals but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows but the Nymph Black Xetis try to enchant but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Puff Heartless try to attack but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Fire but the Nymph Black Xetis keep trying to enchant but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch and they defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless.

"The tower's close, let's go!" Kiyo said and they nod.

Ky, Noel, Peach, Mario, and Flynn climb up the tower.

"Rapunzel!" Ky said.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Flynn said but they find Rapunzel tied up and gagged.

"Oh, no!" Peach said in horror.

Just then Flynn is stabbed from behind.

"Flynn!" Noel cried and they see Gothel with a dagger as Flynn falls over.

"I can't believe you! We thought you were Rapunzel's mother, but I guess it was just a bunch of crap! You never cared about Rapunzel at all, did you?!" Ky demanded.

"And you do?" Gothel asked back.

"More than you!" Peach yelled and Mario nods.

"We heard you were using her hair's magic just for yourself while keeping her locked up in here like some prisoner! No wonder you've been searching for her, acting like you cared! I'm disgusted at you!" Noel yelled

"Well, guess what, we're taking Rapunzel outta here and we're gonna find her real family!" Ky yelled.

"You're not taking her anywhere! She's staying with me!" Gothel yelled as dark aura appears around her.

"I can't believe it! YOU'RE this world's darkness that's been goin' after Rapunzel!" Ky yelled.

"Flynn, hold on!" Peach said.

Back outside the group make their way for the tower.

"Ky, Noel, Rapunzel, hang on!" Sora said as they rush for the tower.

Back inside the tower Ky, Noel, Peach, and Mario tend to Flynn while Rapunzel struggles to get away from Gothel.

"Rapunzel, really! Enough already! Stop fighting me!" Gothel said.

"No! I won't stop! For every minute of my life, I will fight! I will NEVER stop trying to get away from you! But...if you let me heal him, then I will go with you." Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel!" Ky said shocked.

"No!" Peach said.

"Don't...!" Flynn said in pain.

"I'll never run... I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him, then you and I will be together forever, just like you want. Just let me heal him." Rapunzel said.

Later Gothel puts Flynn against the wall and places chains on his wrists.

"In case you have any ideas about following us." Gothel said and turns to the four. "And you four will stay out of our way. If you ever try to follow us, you're all through." Gothel said and Rapunzel rushes to Flynn.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel said examining the wound. "I'm so sorry. Everything will be okay." Rapunzel said.

"No...Rapunzel..." Flynn said.

"Rapunzel, please don't do this..." Noel said.

"I'm sorry, but if we keep trying to escape, you four will get hurt and I can't have Eugene get killed like this... Please, just trust me." Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel, please, I can't let you do this." Flynn said.

"And I can't let you die." Rapunzel said.

"But if you do this..." Ky stops talking.

"He's right, you'll die." Flynn said.

"It's going to be okay." Rapunzel said.

Flynn looks at Ky and gives him a nod and Ky nods back.

"Rapunzel, can I see your hair real quick?" Ky asked.

"Uh, sure, Ky." Rapunzel said and Ky uses Dawn of Hope while Flynn takes a mirror shard and together they cut Rapunzel's hair making it short. "Eugene... Ky... What...?" Rapunzel stops talking as her hair is now short and brown.

"NOOOOO!" Gothel shouted.

"I think I get it." Peach said

As the remaining hair starts turning brown Gothel's skin starts to age.

"What have you done...? What have you DONE?!" Gothel demanded as she is now an old woman.

"Serves you right, you old bitch! You're NEVER gonna use Rapunzel's power for selfish reasons again!" Ky yelled.

Gothel feels herself aging old and moves frantically while placing the hood of her cloak over her head and as she moves back Pascal takes Rapunzel's remaining hair and uses it to trip Gothel and she falls off the tower window.

"Is it over...?" Noel asked.

"I dunno." Ky said.

Outside the tower Gothel falls off the tower but as she keeps aging she withers away leaving only her cloak remaining while the group rush to the tower.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"What happened up there?" Murray asked.

Marluxia and Hilda watch Gothel wither and sees the cloak.

"What a shame. Fallen to darkness." Hilda said.

"We cannot allow her near our pure light now. Her presence would only cast a pall over it." Marluxia said.

"Agreed. Take care of this." Hilda said and Marluxia uses darkness to wrap the cloak.

As darkness wraps around the cloak dark mist is formed and the group watch this.

"Now what?" Shadow asked.

Ky, Noel, Peach, and Mario look down from the tower window and see darkness in place of Gothel's cloak.

"Oh, no..." Noel said.

"What's happening?" Rapunzel asked.

"Rapunzel, take care of Flynn, we'll take it from here." Ky said.

"Okay. Please be careful." Rapunzel said.

"We will." Peach said as they jump off the tower window.

Ky, Noel, Peach, and Mario meet with the others.

"Guys, what's going on?" Sora asked.

"Later, right now, we gotta deal with this!" Ky said as the dark mist forms into what looks like a giant Heartless that looks like a gigantic tree like monster with big yellow eyes, has four wooden arms and wooden claws, a giant wooden tail, and has the Heartless symbol and it roars at the group.

_(Boss Theme: Kingdom Hearts III Boss Battle 1)_

"A Heartless!" T.J. said.

"You know what to do!" Peach said and Mario nods.

_(Information: Defeat Grim Guardianess!)_

"Ky, Noel. What happened up there?" Donald asked.

"I told you, we'll talk about that later." Ky said.

"Yes, now we have to defeat that Heartless!" Noel said.

The Heartless known as Grim Guardianess unleashes black birds and sends them at the group who dodge but Grim Guardianess slams itself down at the group who block and as it's stuck Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Triple Fire while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a 360 slash and then uses Pure Raid while Sora delivers vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by cross slashes and then uses Aero Surge but Grim Guardianess delivers a cross attack with its four arms but Max and T.J. work together and T.J. throws many knives at Max who blocks with his shield sending the knives at the giant Heartless while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Grim Guardianess tries to crush the group again with its four arms but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Shadow home attacks and delivers Chaos infused multi punches while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Grim Guardianess slams itself at the group again but they dodge and Mario delivers two punches followed by a roundhouse kick and then delivers a fiery uppercut while Lucky uses Headbutt while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Grim Guardianess unleashes more black birds and sends them down at the group but Elena unleashes magic blades coated with Thunder magic and sends them to strike while unleashing lightning while Storm uses Skullbash while Donald casts Magma but Grim Guardianess flies back from the group and then delivers a flying charging attack at the group who dodge and Tails flies after the Heartless and delivers a flying kick while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Grace uses Growl but Grim Guardianess tries to crush the group with its four arms but Peach slashes at the Heartless with Royal Storm followed by unleashing hearts while Ken unleashes magic music rings and then unleashes what looks like music strings and sends out magic music notes to strike but Grim Guardianess slams itself at the group who dodge out of the way and Sly uses Cane Spin while Blaze uses Fire Tornado.

Grim Guardianess flies back and then delivers a flying charge attack at the group who dodge and Kiyo has Zatch fire several small lightning bolts while Elena works together with Storm and they unleash a powerful lightning sphere and they both deliver a powerful lightning explosion dealing excellent damage to Grim Guardianess who retaliates with unleashing more black birds and sends them at the group who dodge out of the way and Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Bentley shoots fire darts while Max uses Shield Uppercut to strike but Grim Guardianess sends out more black birds and then charges at the group but Grace uses Tackle while Mario unleashes double dragon flames while Lucas uses PK Flash but Grim Guardianess slams itself to the ground at the group but as its stunned T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Sly uses Cane Push but Grim Guardianess flies back and then unleashes flowers all over the area and they try to capture the group who avoid the flowers and Lucky uses Ground Pound on Grim Guardianess while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Ken casts Earth followed by casting Water but Grim Guardianess tries to crush the group with its four arms but Donald casts Aero followed by casting Blizzard while Blaze shoots fireballs while Peach uses Peach Bomber but Grim Guardianess unleashes more black birds and then tries to slam itself on the group who dodge and Murray delivers two punches followed by a strong spin punch but Grim Guardianess flies away from the group and unleashes more flowers to try and trap the group but Noel casts Triple Fire at the flowers destroying them and attacks the giant Heartless with Jigge Rhythm and then enters Mystic Kazoo and unleashes powerful magic sounds and then enters Banjo Smash and delivers heavy attacks with her banjo while Ky delivers five slashes with Honor of Knights and then enters Curse Tome and sends out magical spells that inflict Poison, Confuse, and Stun while Sora locks on and uses Ragnarok at Grim Guardianess who glows its eyes and then unleashes a bright light.

"What the...?!" Sora asked.

As the light dissipates Grim Guardianess wraps itself around the tower.

"That's not gonna save you!" Ky yelled.

"After it!" Donald said.

As the group rush at the tower Grim Guardianess raises wooden cages around the group and then rains down apple bombs at the group.

"Seriously?!" T.J. asked.

"That's it!" Elena yelled casting Fire at the wooden cage creating a hole allowing the group to get out.

The group reach the tower and Ky, Noel, and Sora run up and reach the top to confront Grim Guardianess who summons more apple bombs but the trio attack the Heartless with their Keyblades and after enough attacks they send Grim Guardianess down off the tower.

Grim Guardianess flies around and charges at the trio who dodge and Ken rides on his guitar to go after the giant Heartless and unleashes multiple music notes while Bentley unleashes flying drones and they charge at the Heartless while exploding dealing great damage but Grim Guardianess unleashes more flowers to try and trap the group but Blaze destroys the flowers with her flames and then climbs up the tower and lashes at Grim Guardianess with her flame whips while Murray picks up a rock and throws it at the Heartless while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Grim Guardianess unleashes black birds and sends them at the group but Goofy uses Rocket while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Grim Guardianess tries to crush the group with its four arms but Peach vertical slashes with Royal Storm followed by a graceful spin slash and then unleashes fire hearts while Elena throws magic bombs while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers but Grim Guardianess slams itself at the group who dodge and Donald uses Fire Surge while Grace tail whips while Max uses Cyclone but Grim Guardianess flies away and delivers a flying charge attack at the group but T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Storm electric punches followed by Iron Tail while Sly turns invisible and delivers a stealth strike with his cane but Grim Guardianess unleashes more black birds at the group but Mario jumps high for the tower and then takes out a hammer and delivers a powerful slamming attack with his hammer while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Grim Guardianess slams itself at the group causing them to sneeze but Noel quickly remedies them and then delivers four slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a cartwheel slash and then uses Water Edge while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and lashes with them and then summons light blades while Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Blitz and strikes three times and then delivers the final powerful leaping strike.

The group try to go for Grim Guardianess who glows its eyes again and creates another bright light and then wraps itself around the tower again while summoning wooden cages to trap the group who manage to escape but Grim Guardianess rains down apple bombs but Ky, Noel, and Sora run up the tower and they deliver attacks with their Keyblades sending the Heartless off the tower but Grim Guardianess tries to crush them with its four arms but Peach transforms Royal Storm into her parasol and uses it to get up and deliver heavy strikes with her parasol followed by unleashing giant hearts and blossoms while Donald uses Duck Flare and sends fireworks while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Grim Guardianess slams itself at the group who dodge and Shadow delivers multi spin kicks while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Grim Guardianess unleashes black birds and sends them at the group but Mario shoots many fireballs while Blaze unleashes flame blades and delivers slashes with them while Bentley throws electric bombs but Grim Guardianess unleashes flowers to try and trap the group but Goofy uses Goofy Discus while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Storm shoots lightning bolts but Grim Guardianess delivers its flying charge attack but Grace uses Bite while Max uses Shield Skateboard while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Grim Guardianess unleashes more flowers to try and trap the group but Tails delivers a spinning tail swipe while Sly uses Dive Attack while Ken unleashes magic music fists and they deliver powerful punches while Elena levitates her staff and unleashes magic pillars but Grim Guardianess unleashes more black birds and then tries to slam itself at the group who dodge but Grim Guardianess tries to crush the group with its four arms but Lucas uses PK Fire while Murray uses Flame Punch while Bentley throws fire bombs while Sly uses Cane Jump while T.J. upper slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Growl while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow uses Chaos Blast while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses bashes with his shield while Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Donald casts Fire followed by casting Gravity while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Strike Raid while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark shots while Ky coats Dawn of Hope with light and unleashes light waves and the group finish off Grim Guardianess who disappears in darkness.

After the fight Ky and Noel begin explaining what happened at the tower.

"So Gothel was never Rapunzel's mother and what Marluxia said was true, she's been keeping Rapunzel in the tower her whole life." Blaze said.

"Yeah and what's more is that she's been using Rapunzel's hair's magic to keep herself young, but after we cut off that hair, that bitch aged and withered off." Ky said.

"Then, that's where that Heartless came in." Noel said.

"But how're they doing now?" Sora asked.

"They're still in the tower and Rapunzel's tending to Flynn." Peach said.

"We should get back up there and see how they're doing." Ky said as they go for the tower.

In the tower Rapunzel is still tending to Flynn.

"Don't go. Stay with me, Eugene." Rapunzel said.

Ky, Noel, Peach, and Mario climb back into the tower to find the two while Sora also climbs up but is shocked to see Flynn's current state.

_"Flowers, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what was mine."_

"Rapunzel..." Flynn said.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"You...were my new dream..." Flynn said.

"And you were mine." Rapunzel said as Noel starts tearing up and hugs Ky who hugs back while looking sad and same for Sora, Peach, and Mario and Rapunzel starts crying.

_"Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine."_

As Rapunzel keeps crying a tear falls and lands on Flynn's face but then the tear transforms into a glow and Flynn's body starts glowing much to Rapunzel's, Ky's, Noel's, Sora's, Peach's, and Mario's shock and the whole room starts glowing with magic.

"What's happening...?" Noel asked as Flynn's body keeps glowing until the magic dissipates.

Flynn then opens his eyes.

"Rapunzel..." Flynn said.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel asked.

"Did I ever tell you, I've got a thing for brunettes?" Flynn asked smiling.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cheered hugging Flynn who hugs back making the five smile.

"That magic was so powerful." Ky said.

"It's the most wonderful thing ever." Noel said.

"It's so beautiful." Peach said as she hugs Mario who hugs back also happy.

Tails flies up to see what happened and smiles and flies back down.

"Rapunzel and Flynn are okay!" Tails said and the others cheer hearing that.

Later the group are outside the tower and are talking to Rapunzel and Flynn.

"This must be the greatest thing ever for you, Rapunzel." Ky said.

"You're finally gonna get to be at your real home." Sora said.

"I know! I can't believe it! I can finally be with my real family! I couldn't have done it without your help." Rapunzel said.

"Don't mention it, Princess." Elena said smiling.

"Well, from where I'm standing, the Kingdom couldn't ask for a better princess and I couldn't ask for better sidekicks." Flynn said.

"That again?" Shadow asked but Sly nudges him.

"Thanks, guys." Flynn said.

"Yeah, thank you so much." Rapunzel said.

"Happily ever after." Donald said.

"Always a thing." Zatch said.

"Now, Flynn, you and Maximus play nice." Goofy said.

"Fine." Flynn said as Maximus smiles devilishly at him.

Rapunzel takes Flynn's hand and they hold hands.

"I know for a fact that you two will be fine together." Peach said.

"Yeah, we haven't seen anymore Black Xetis or Heartless and that guy in the black coat isn't around anymore." Ky said.

"That's one less worry." Sora said.

"But he's still at large and he could come back." Bentley said.

"It's okay, because you two have each other and you'll keep each other safe." Noel said.

"And we won't be far behind." T.J. said.

"Hmph, Rapunzel's the strong one." Shadow said.

"I agree." Donald said.

"True, but nevertheless, I will protect her." Flynn said.

"Oh, Eugene..." Rapunzel said.

"Huh, Eugene...?" Murray asked confused.

"Oh, yeah, we heard her call him that actually. Is that your real name?" Ky asked.

"Oh, right! I never told you guys. My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert." Eugene introduced.

"Then why'd you call yourself Flynn Rider?" Sly asked.

"Because I was inspired by a story called 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider', which is about a rich and handsome swashbuckler and that's where I got the name." Eugene said.

"That makes sense." Max said.

"Well, nice to re-meet you, Eugene." Sora said.

"Hey, I thought I was the only one you were going to tell." Rapunzel said.

"Don't worry. I've got plenty of Fitzherbert-y secrets just for you." Eugene said.

"Just what're you lovebirds talking about?" Sora asked.

"Nothing!" Eugene said.

"Nothing." Rapunzel said.

"Guys, just don't pester him about this." Peach said.

"Yeah, just leave him be." Ky said.

"But it's not nice to keep secrets." Goofy said.

"Dad, it's none of our business." Max said.

"Just drop it!" Elena said.

"Maximus, get him!" T.J. ordered as Maximus as he gets in Eugene's face while Pascal gets on his shoulder and sends his tongue at Eugene's ear.

"You've got to be kidding!" Eugene said and everyone laughs.

"Well, anyway. It's about time for us to get goin'." Ky said.

"Yes, we have a lot to deal with, but I promise we'll visit sometime." Noel said.

"That would be great!" Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, take care of yourselves, sidekicks." Eugene said.

The group start to leave while Rapunzel and Eugene wave goodbye but as they keep going through the forest Ky stops.

"Ky, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"It's just...I can't stop thinking about what Marluxia said. He mentioned the New Seven Hearts. Are there really new Princesses after the Princesses of Heart fulfilled their role?" Ky asked.

"I guess so and you know what, back at Clover Kingdom, Faust also mentioned the New Ten Heroes." Elena said.

"Just what're the Brotherhood and the Organization after?" Goofy asked.

"I dunno, but I have a feeling as long as they remain, Rapunzel, Asta, and Yuno aren't safe." Ky said.

"Don't worry. We'll sort this out." Peach said and Mario nods. "Well, anyway, Mario and I need to get back to our mission of finding any more clues regarding Jin and Aqua. Now that the pure light is found and safe for now, we should get going." Peach said as she makes a light portal. "Good luck, everyone. We'll meet again." Peach said as she and Mario go for the light portal and leave before it disappears.

"Guess we'd better get going too. Standing around won't do us any good." Kiyo said.

"Right. Let's go." Ky said as they leave the forest and then leave Corona.

* * *

_(Obtained: Ever After: Sora)_

_(A Keyblade that represents Magic)_

_(Formchange: Mirage Staff)_

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in the forest of Corona Bowser Jr. meets with the other villains.

"Sorry I'm late. I saw the idiots again and wanted to mess with 'em. So, was the box here?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Nope, this is ANOTHER world, where we got doodly-squat." Pete said.

"Is this box even real?" Iggy asked.

"Yes." Maleficent said.

"And how do you know that?" Zazz asked.

**"It's etched, you fool!" **The Horned King said.

"Really now? In that case, I've prepared my new masterpiece; the Egg Cruiser III. With it, we'll traverse the stars and find that box, even if it means damaging a world in the process." Eggman said.

"Then show us your fortress, 'Doctor'." Zavok said as the Horned King, Maleficent, and Nightmare unleash their dark corridor.

"If your ship will help, then maybe we'll cause some havoc as much as possible. Let's go." Bowser Jr. said as they go for the dark corridor before it disappears.

* * *

Meanwhile in Radiant Garden at the castle in Ansem's study Aeleus escorts Ina into the computer room and they find Ienzo who turns to the two.

"Nixa?!" Ienzo asked.

"Hi, Zexion. Nice to see you again." Ina said.

"Well, my name is back to Ienzo, but you may call me what you wish, but what are you doing here?" Ienzo asked.

"Well..." Ina stops talking as four people come into the computer room and they're Riku, Pax, Mickey, and Oswald.

"Sorry to interrupt, but..." Pax stops talking as he finds Ina. "Ina?" Pax asked.

"What you doing here?" Riku asked.

"I have my reasons." Ina said.

"Well, we need to talk to Ienzo." Mickey said.

"I'm willing to listen to all of you. What is it that you need?" Ienzo asked.

"We need to talk to you about Replicas." Oswald said.

"You were using one back at Castle Oblivion as Zexion." Riku said.

"Yes, the Riku Replica. It was Vexen or Even's prototype experiment." Ienzo said.

"Well, do you have any records about the Replicas? Is Even here?" Mickey asked.

"I'm sorry, but you're too late." Ienzo said.

"What do you mean?" Ina asked.

"Even would know all about the Replicas from his time as Vexen in the Organization." Ienzo said.

"But he was recompleted, right?" Pax asked.

"Yes, but he didn't regain consciousness. After Lea left, he must have woken up and then taken his leave. Aeleus and Dilan went out and turned the whole town upside-down to try and find him." Ienzo said.

"But he's gone?" Ina asked.

"Yes, that's right." Aeleus said.

"And we have no idea where he could be." Ienzo said.

"That's not good." Mickey said.

"No." Oswald said.

"Well, what about his research?" Riku asked.

"Unfortunately, his work on the Replicas was incomplete. There could still be documents around, but all of them from well before he made any significant progress." Ienzo said.

"Do you have any idea where he might've gone to?" Pax asked.

"There's no place he could go now that he's human." Ienzo said.

"Right, now that we're back as Somebodies, we can't use dark corridors anymore." Ina said.

"But not everyone can't use 'em!" Pax said.

"Right. What if Even was taken?" Riku asked.

"Of course! The Organization could also use the Replicas." Mickey said.

"To fill out their ranks." Riku said.

"And since they're working with the Brotherhood, they could also have access to them and use them to cause as much chaos as possible." Pax said.

"We'd better tell Peach, Mario, Sonic, Master Yen Sid, and Rosalina about this." Oswald said.

"And we should tell Ky, Noel, Sora, and the others too." Mickey said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the badlands with thirteen rock pillars Saïx is talking to a hooded black cloaked figure.

"Humanity is a precious gift and yet you desire to return to the Organization?" Saïx asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course. One eradication at Axel's hands was enough to learn where NOT to place my trust." The hooded figure said.

"He gave you a second lease on life." Saïx said.

"He ripped me away from the one thing I care most about. I do not require humanity. Give me my research. I must see it to its fruition, no matter the cost." The hooded figure said.

"The Replicas." Saïx said.

"Yes. Hehehe…soon they will replace, not just replicate. Given a heart, they can become just as real as any human." The hooded figure said.

"What excellent tidings. I would hate to think we invited you back into our ranks only for you to fail to deliver our final vessel…Vexen." Saïx said as the figure removes his hood revealing a man with semi-long blond hair with two bangs on his shoulders and has yellow eyes who chuckles.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Well, after MORE busy days of no writing because life has caught with me, in case nobody knows and I'm trying to put my life back in order, I've finally wrote this to those, who wouldn't stop asking about it. There you go. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I hope you're grateful for making this chapter. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena****, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy make their way for the next world, but they come across something in their path, which is a space vessel and they a team of space mercenaries and now they must help them to try and protect the system from a fleet that's causing trouble****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	27. Chapter 26: Planet of Dinosaurs

Chapter 26: Planet of Dinosaurs

At Rosalina's observatory Ami is reading a book to the Lumas but then someone arrives.

"Hey, Ami!" The voice said and they see Griff who is now wearing a white shirt with an orange sleeveless hooded vest over it with a sun symbol is at the back of the vest, indigo and orange pants with sun shaped chains hanging from them, black and orange shoes, and black and orange bands around his arms.

"Griff, still training with your new bow?" Ami asked.

"Yeah and my lightning magic too. I feel like I can take on anything. And these clothes Nex brought me are pretty awesome, so I can handle any darkness." Griff said.

"That's great. Lemme guess, Nex just gave them to you, said something rude, and left." Ami said.

"Honestly, I'm not shocked. He has his own things to do and so do I. I just wanted to take a break from my training. The weapon Rosa made me's pretty awesome. Combining the arrows together and my magic will show I can't be messed with." Griff said.

"That's good to hear." Ami said.

"By the way, I've always wanted to ask you something. I just haven't gotten my chance to because we were busy. What was our clan like? The same clan we're from? I want to know everything I can." Griff said.

"I'll tell you when it's right." Ami said.

"C'mon, I wanna know now. Since I was captured by the Deadly Alliance, I've been trying to find out about my family, who my parents were. Then, I got to meet you, and you said we're from the same clan. So, tell me, what was our clan like?" Griff asked and Ami sighed.

"I don't know everything, but Faust has told me a lot since I was his prisoner." Ami said and Griff sits next to her.

"Tell me." Griff said.

"We're from the clan of mages known as the Magicus. You could say we were a race of beings with a gift of mystic arts. It was formed by a powerful Sun Mage by the name of Sol, a wise and respectful mage that he's in fact the clan's leader." Ami said.

"Sol..." Griff said as he looks at his right arm to look at his winged sun mark. "Um, did Sol ever have this on his arm?" Griff asked.

"I don't know. I never saw him." Ami said.

"Oh, well, what happened to the Magicus?" Griff asked.

"All I know is that one day, as the clan was living their normal lives of freedom and happiness, the clan was invaded by force of darkness. Probably the Black Xetis and the Heartless and probably Malus when he had his new body. All I know was that the Magicus were attacked and they fought with all their power, but none survived, except there were two people. I was actually little, so I don't really remember, but I only saw myself as the survivor and that I was sent away from the attack. I was alone all this time, that is, until I saw him, Faust himself. I could remember that awful look on his face, that sinister smile he had. He couldn't wait until he could use me and my magic for his own selfish purposes. That was then we were at Tower of Remembrance and I was his prisoner and slave ever since." Ami said.

"Until Ky and Noel saved you from that asshole." Griff said.

"Yes." Ami said.

"I'm sorry I made you try to tell me. You were too young to remember and obviously I wouldn't know myself. I'll find the answer to the Magicus and who knows, there could be more like us! Maybe more children like us escaped from that attack and we'll be able to find them. Then, we'll make a new Magicus Clan!" Griff said.

"That's what I like about you, Griff. You're so positive." Ami said.

"Thank Ky for that. To be honest, all I remember was that I ended up in Requiem City, alone, with no one to turn to. If what you said about that attack was true and you escaped, then obviously, I did to, but I was at Requiem City. I was so scared, sad, and alone. Then, I met someone, a kid just about my age. His dark brown hair and that grin on his face. He knew the sadness in me." Griff said.

_Flashback:_

_In Requiem City young Griff was wandering through the city alone while passing many people who walk past him ignoring him completely and then he found a park and decides to sit on a bench tired from all the walking but then his stomach starts to growl._

_"I'm hungry..." Griff said looking around to see many kids eating their lunch together making him even more hungry and starts to cry._

_"Hey, what's the matter?" A voice asked and Griff turns to see a boy about his age with dark brown hair and blue eyes._

_"I'm hungry... I don't have a mommy or daddy... I'm all alone." Griff said crying again._

_"That's too bad. Hey, I have something." The boy said taking out a sandwich and splits it into two. "My mom made me this and I was gonna eat with my friend, but we can share this, if you want." The boy said grinning._

_"Really...?" Griff asked._

_"Sure." The boy said offering a half of the sandwich and Griff hesitates to take it but takes the half._

_"Thank you." Griff said eating the half and the boy eats the other half. _

_"Hey, you wanna play with me in the park? I can also ask my mom to see if it's okay to stay over." The boy said._

_"Um, why're you being so nice to me? We haven't met." Griff said._

_"I don't like seeing people down and feeling sad. I wanna make them feel better. So, do you wanna be my friend?" The boy asked._

_"I've never had a friend. Okay!" Griff said smiling._

_"There's that smile!" The boy said grinning._

_"What's your name? My name's Griff!" Griff introduced._

_"I'm Ky! Nice to meet you, Griff!" Ky said grinning._

_Flashback End._

"Since then, Ky and I have been like brothers and of course, we have Pax and Nex, making a foursome group. We were inseparable until that night and now look where we are." Griff said.

"Ky's lucky to have you." Ami said.

"Actually, I'm lucky to have him. You know what, I wanna see how he's doing." Griff said as he takes out a Gummiphone. "This came with my new clothes. I'm supposed to like call someone with it." Griff said as he uses the Gummiphone.

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Corona and return to Lanes between and as they continue on their journey Ky's Gummiphone starts going off.

"My Gummiphone again. New mission?" Ky asked and he answers the Gummiphone and it reveals to be Griff.

"Hey, Ky!" Griff said.

"Griff?! Hey, what's up? I haven't seen you since the exam." Ky said.

"Yeah, sorry I left without saying bye. I wanted to go to Rosa's observatory so I can train myself to make myself useful for that battle we're supposed to deal with." Griff said.

"How's that going?" Ky asked.

"Awesome! I'm calling because..." Griff stops talking.

"Griff?" Ky asked.

"I want you to come over and see me, if that's okay. I understand you're busy being the new Keyblade Master and all and this might sound selfish, but I wanna see you." Griff said.

"Griff... Okay!" Ky said grinning.

"Really?" Griff asked.

"Yep. We'll be at the observatory soon!" Ky said.

"Thanks, Ky! You're the best!" Griff said and they hang up.

"Wow, Griff really wants to see you. You sure about this?" Elena asked.

"We can go see how he's doing." Noel said.

"Yeah. I totally wanna see him. Let's go!" Ky said as he has Fulgur fly off at great speed and Millia follows.

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy see Fulgur and Millia flying at great speed.

"Whoa, we're're they going?" Sora asked.

"We should follow 'em, they prob'ly got a new mission." Goofy said and the Gummi ship follows after.

Later Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship arrive at a different section of Lanes Between and it has many metal parts and meteorites and they begin flying through space while fighting off Black Xetis rays of darkness and Heartless ships and they keep flying but then they see something flying in their way and it's a giant airship.

"What's with that giant ship?" Lucas asked.

"Wait a minute, it looks exactly like Eggman's Egg Cruiser." Tails said.

"What's that damn egghead up to now?" Ken asked.

In the Egg Cruiser III in the main room Eggman along with the Horned King, Nightmare, Maleficent, Bowser Jr., Porky, Pete, the Koopalings, and the Deadly Six are looking for worlds.

"With the Egg Cruiser III at our disposal, we'll tear these worlds apart to find the black box." Eggman said.

"Hey, in case you lost your so-called 300 IQ, we're trying to CONQUER worlds!" Bowser Jr. said.

"I'm aware of that, but sacrifices must be made if we're going to find this Book of Prophecies." Eggman said.

"But which world do we start?" Pete asked.

"Hmm..." Eggman searches which world and then finds what looks like a planet like world. "This planet, Dinosaur Planet, as it's called. It's a world full of dinosaurs." Eggman said.

"And what makes you think we'll that box there?" Zavok asked.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Zavok? Who knows what we'll find." Eggman said.

"Then YOU shall find it. Do not fail me." Maleficent said.

"Of course, my dear." Eggman said.

**"Porky, you shall go as well." **Nightmare said.

"But..." Porky was cut off.

**"GO, OR SOUL WILL BE DEVOURED!" **Nightmare shouted.

"Yes, Master..." Porky said fearfully.

"Roy, Morton, Iggy, make sure these idiots don't fail." Bowser Jr. said.

"On it!" Roy said as the three go.

Just then an alarm goes off.

"Now what?" Eggman asked as he sees Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship. "ARGH, it's them again!" Eggman said.

"So, those idiots are trying to stop us." Zeena said.

"Not this time! Let's have some fun with them!" Eggman said using the Egg Cruiser III to fire at the group.

Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship dodge the attack from the Egg Cruiser III.

"Whoa, that's some serious fire." Sly said.

"Guess we're in for a dog fight! Get ready!" Ky said.

"Sora, be careful!" Donald said.

"We got this! We took down Egghead's ship before and we'll do it again!" Sora said.

Egg Cruiser III fires lasers and missiles at the group who dodge and Fulgur unleashes feathered arrows while Millia uses her wings to unleash powerful gusts of wind while the Gummi ship fires lasers but the Egg Cruiser III sends out tiny robots to attack while still firing lasers and missiles but the Gummi ship aims at the cannons of the Egg Cruiser III and manages to destroy all cannons while Millia defeats the tiny robots with her wings while Fulgur unleashes more feathered arrows but the Egg Cruiser III sends out bullets and cannon fire at the group but Millia unleashes feathers to destroy the projectiles while Fulgur keeps firing feathered arrows at the Egg Cruiser III while the Gummi ship keeps firing lasers and they manage to destroy many cannons and tony robots firing lasers.

"We're doing great!" Tails said.

"Just a few more and that damn ship's goin' down!" Ken cheered.

"You'd better come up with a better strategy." Zik said.

"I always come up with a plan!" Eggman said pressing a button making the Egg Cruiser III open up its front vessel revealing what looks like a cannon.

"That's pretty big..." Noel said.

"No matter, we can handle it." Max said.

"Hehehehe, this cruiser's installed with the most powerful cannon ever created! Once fired, it will send these miserable fools out of commission! Ahhh, the cannon's charged up and ready! FIRE!" Eggman shouted as the Egg Cruiser III's front cannon fires a giant cannon at the group.

"Uh oh..." Goofy said seeing the laser.

"We gotta move!" Donald said.

"Right!" Sora said.

"C'mon!" Ky said as they try to dodge but the giant laser manages to get all of them.

"Oh, no! We're hit!" Bentley said as Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship start crashing down.

"Everybody hold on!" Ky said.

"We're gonna die!" Zatch cried as they keep crashing down.

"We're doomed!" Donald cried.

"Just hold on!" Sora said as the Gummi ship crashes down to a planet.

"Hahahahaha! They were no match for the Egg Cruiser III!" Eggman said.

"Good for you, Egghead. Now, go get that stupid box!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Fine. Let's go." Eggman said as they prepare to leave.

Meanwhile somewhere else in space a spaceship is flying through and inside the spaceship a jukebox is playing rock music and a green toad is working on a robot.

"That should be it, Rob. All fixed." The toad said.

"Affirmative, I'll get back to work." Rob said leaving.

"Hey, Fox, isn't this music getting on your nerves? I'm trying to work on my maps." Someone said and it's a hare talking to a fox.

"I hear you, old timer. Slippy, turn it down." The fox said and the toad named Slippy throws his wrench at the jukebox stopping the music. "Hey!" The fox said but then a hologram appears and it's what looks like a canine wearing a general outfit. "General Pepper!" The fox said.

"_General Pepper here. I have a new mission for you, Fox. You're approaching Dinosaur Planet, an ancient world on the edge of the Lylat System. As you'll see, chunks of the planet have been torn from the surface. It's your job to get them back. If Dinosaur Planet explodes, it could affect the entire Lylat System. The only lead we have is that you must locate the Queen of the EarthWalker dinosaur tribe. Maybe she can help you further. By the way, your fee has been approved. If you're successful, then the money will be forwarded to you immediately. Pepper out."_ General Pepper said as the hologram disappears.

"Well, you heard the General, let's go!" Fox said as he gets on a smaller ship and flies off for a planet that's torn.

Meanwhile in what looks like a grassy plain Ky is unconscious but then wakes up from Fulgur's lick.

"Ugh... Damn, that Egghead's cannon did pack one hell of a punch." Ky said but Fulgur nudges on him. "Hey, boy. Glad you're okay. Where am we?" Ky asked looking around and sees no one else. "Actually, where are the others? Ugh, great. I wanted to see Griff and now I have to deal with THIS. Well, whatever. We better start looking for the others." Ky said and Fulgur nods and they start moving.

_(World of Dinosaur Planet)_

_(ThornTail Hollow-Plains)_

_(Field Theme: World of Dinosaurs)_

_(Information: Find your friends!)_

Ky starts moving through the plains to explore around and as he's looking around he finds some dinosaurs drinking water from lakes and many flying dinosaurs.

"Whoa, dinos! Too cool!" Ky said.

Just then he hears a loud noise while rough wind blows on him and Ky looks up to see a spaceship flying down and then lands next to him.

"Whoa, a ship!" Ky said and coming out is Fox who turns on his communicator showing General Pepper.

_"Great flying, Fox! I thought you weren't gonna make it." _General Pepper said.

"Very funny, sir." Fox said.

_"I know. Now, onto business; you're able to communicate with your teammates. Whenever you're in a bind, you can contact one of them. Now, start looking for Queen EarthWalker. Maybe these Thorntails will help you, but they'll be speaking in a different language, so Slippy will prepare a translator device." _General Pepper said.

"Okay, but I'll need a weapon to defend myself. Why couldn't I bring my blaster?" Fox asked.

_"Always the same with you, Fox. Always shooting first and asking questions later. We're trying to save the planet, not blow it up. Use your head for once." _General Pepper said.

"Yeah, very funny, sir. Fox out." Fox said turning off his communicator.

"No fighting on the planet, huh? What if Black Xetis and the Heartless are here? Also, what about the Brotherhood and the Organization? What then?" Ky asked to himself.

"Huh, is something there?" Fox asked.

"Crap..." Ky said as he comes out from behind the ship. "Uh, hi." Ky said.

"Huh? Who're you? You're not a dinosaur. Did you sneak on my Arwing or the Great Fox? We don't take stowaways." Fox said.

"Wow, guess that general guy was right, you are stubborn." Ky said.

"AND you were eavesdropping? Who do you think you are?" Fox asked.

"Okay, hold up. My name is Ky and no, I was not hiding on your ship. I just happened to end up here when you showed up." Ky said.

"Okay and why are you here?" Fox asked.

"Long story, my friends and I were traveling through space and then we came a cross a dangerous ship and while we were fighting it off, it unleashed a big ass laser on me and my friends and now I'm separated from them." Ky said.

"Well, sounds like you got yourself into a pickle. I'm sure you'll get it out yourself." Fox said starting to leave.

"Hmm, he's ordered to find this Queen EarthWalker. Maybe she might know where my friends are." Ky said as he follows Fox.

Ky begins following Fox who then finds what looks like a staff.

"What's this?" Fox asked picking up the staff but then something appears.

_"If you are receiving this message, then I am in great danger. The Staff you hold in your hands is a powerful weapon. Learn to use it wisely. It will guide you when its power can be used. My Staff's main use is in combat and your skills may grow overtime. Take care of my Staff and it will take care of you." _A voice said in a different language.

"Looks like I got a new weapon." Fox said.

Just then Heartless that look like raptors appear surrounding Fox.

"Heartless!" Ky said as he rushes to Fox's side.

"You again? What're you doing, kid?" Fox asked.

"I know what these are! They're dangerous. Lemme handle them!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"You have a weapon too, huh? Fine, I'll help too." Fox said readying the Staff.

_(Battle Theme: Wrath of Dinosaurs)_

_(Information: Team up with Fox and defeat the Heartless!)_

The Raptor Heartless deliver bites with their razor sharp teeth but Ky casts Zero Gravity sending them into air and then slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder Shot while Fox attacks with the staff followed by a spinning attack but the Raptor Heartless deliver tail whip attacks but Fox retaliates with spinning the staff in a windmill like fashion and then delivers a staff slam while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick and then delivers a sliding kick and horizontal slashes but the Raptor Heartless continue to bite with their teeth but Ky spin slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Earth Edge unleashing a slab of rock under while Fox multi stabs with the staff but the Raptor Heartless keep attacking but Fox spin attacks with the staff while Ky uses Water Slash and they defeat all of the Heartless.

"Well, this staff came in handy. " Fox said and turns to Ky. "Hey, Ky, was it? You're not half bad for a kid." Fox said.

"Hehe, thanks." Ky said rubbing the back of his head.

"Guess I never told you my name. Fox McCloud, I'm the leader of Star Fox." Fox introduced.

"Great to meet you, Fox. Thanks for helping me fight." Ky said.

"You just said those things were dangerous, right? Meaning that you know them. So, what are they?" Fox asked.

"Those were Heartless. They're monsters that're after hearts." Ky said.

"Hearts? What do freaks like them want with hearts?" Fox asked.

"To eat 'em, basically." Ky said.

"Okay, I've seen some messed up people, but that's just..." Fox stops talking.

Just then something starts glowing on a ruined monument and it's glowing red.

"What's that for?" Fox asked.

"Hmm..." Ky casts Fire at the glow making the monument open. "I guess we'll go in." Ky said as he goes in.

"This kid... What am I, his babysitter?" Fox asked as he goes after him.

Ky and Fox enter a cave and begin looking around.

"HELLOOOO! NOEL! SORA! ELENA! MAX! FOUL MOUTH! TEEJ! KYIO AND ZATCH! STORM! LUCKY! SLY! DONALD! GOOFY! GRACE! BENTLEY! MURRAY! SHADOW! TAILS! BLAZE! LUCAS!" Ky shouted but no response.

"You always this loud?" Fox asked.

"Hey, I'm trying to find my friends." Ky said.

"Well, they're clearly not here." Fox said.

"Still, I'm gonna find 'em." Ky said but then he finds what looks like a Triceratops on the ground. "Hey, you okay? I'm Ky." Ky said.

"Are you the Queen EarthWalker?" Fox asked but the Triceratops speaks in dino much to their confusion.

"Did you get that, Slippy?" Fox asked activating his communicator.

_"You've got to get up to Ice Mountain to rescue her son, Prince Tricky." _Slippy said.

"Nice name." Fox said rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'll get you're son back." Ky said.

"Hey, this isn't your mission! Why're you involved?" Fox asked.

"Because I like helping people." Ky said.

"Okay, but do you even know where it is?" Fox asked.

"Nope, and I doubt you know yourself." Ky said.

"Smart-mouth." Fox said rolling his eyes.

The Triceratops makes a dino call making a Thorntail move aside revealing a hole and then speaks dino again.

_"You've got to talk to that big stone guy. It's called a WarpStone." _Slippy said.

"Great, in that case, let's go." Ky said.

_"Uh, Fox, who's your new friend?" _Slippy asked.

"I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"And we're not really friends, just two people on the same planet." Fox said.

_"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ky. I'm Slippy! Hey, if you ever have any questions, you can ask me!" _Slippy said.

"Thanks, Slip!" Ky said.

"Anyway, Queen, we'll be back soon." Fox said. "Slippy, isn't that translator finished yet?" Fox asked.

_"It's nearly done. I just need more time. Slippy out." _Slippy said.

"Well, better get going." Ky said.

"Fine." Fox said.

The two start moving to go find the WarpStone and while looking around they find a giant stone figure.

"Are you the WarpStone?" Ky asked.

"Who dares disturb the WarpStone? A thousand years, I've been kept alone to rest. What do you want?" The WarpStone asked.

"We were hoping to get to Ice Mountain." Fox said.

"Can you please help us?" Ky asked

"Help you? No!" The WarpStone said.

"But you're the WarpStone, you have to help." Fox said.

"Please, we have to help someone." Ky said.

"Oh, alright. So, Ice Mountain, is it? Get on." The WarpStone said offering its hand and Ky and Fox get on and the two teleport away.

_(Ice Mountain-Snowy Field)_

Ky and Fox are teleported to a snowy field and they look around.

"Looks like this is Ice Mountain." Ky said.

"Okay, let's go and find this Tricky." Fox said.

Meanwhile somewhere around the snowfield Noel, Donald, T.J., Lucky, and Tails start moving through the field.

"Man, this is place is COLD! Donald, can't you use your magic to gimme a coat?" T.J. asked.

"The magic doesn't work that way!" Donald yelled.

"This is bad, not only are we separated, but I can't find anyone around here. We're stuck." Tails said.

"I hope everyone else is okay..." Noel said.

"Well, it won't matter because there's no way off." Donald said.

"Yoshi..." Lucky said sadly.

"I'm not quitting." T.J. said.

"Neither am I. There has to be a way off." Noel said.

_(Information: Find the others!)_

The five begin moving to find the others but then they see what looks like a small Triceratops surrounded by Mammoth Black Xetis.

"Black Xetis!" Donald said taking out his staff.

"And they're hurting that poor creature..." Noel said as the small Triceratops runs from the Mammoth Black Xetis who chase them.

"We gotta help it." Noel said.

"But what about finding the others?" Donald asked.

"That's also important, but we just can't ignore it." Tails said.

"Aw, phooey." Donald said.

"C'mon." T.J. said.

The five start moving while fighting off Black Xetis in their way and they later find what looks like a red glow and so Noel casts Fire at the glow making it open and they go in.

Meanwhile Ky and Fox continue to find Tricky and they see five figures going into a hut.

"Those five..." Ky said as he follows the five.

"Ky, what are you doing?" Fox asked following Ky and they enter the hut.

In the hut the Mammoth Black Xetis start to attack the small Triceratops.

"Leave him alone!" A voice yelled and it's Noel with Radiant Salvation in her hand while Donald has his staff while T.J. has his knife while Tails takes out his blaster while Lucky gets ready to fight.

The Mammoth Black Xetis begin to attack but someone arrives and it's Ky and with him is Fox.

"Pick on someone your own size, assholes!" Ky said.

"Ky!" Noel and T.J. cheered.

"Oh, boy!" Donald cheered.

"You're okay." Tails said.

"Yeah, same to you." Ky said.

"Uh, can we focus here?" Fox asked.

"Right, let's go!" Ky said.

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis while protecting the Triceratops!)_

The Mammoth Black Xetis attack with their trunks but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Edge while Noel delivers five slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash and then casts Triple Fire but the Mammoth Black Xetis stomp on their feet to deliver shock waves but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Mammoth Black Xetis attack with their tusks but Donald casts Earth followed by casting Fission Fire while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Fox attacks with the staff but the Mammoth Black Xetis swing their trunks to attack but Noel casts Fire Burst followed by Fire Surge while Ky uses Fire Raid and they defeat all of the Black Xetis.

The group search for the small Triceratops but he's gone.

"Where'd the little guy go?" T.J. asked.

"Great, now we have to find him." Fox said.

"We'll find him if we stick together." Noel said.

"Fine, let's go." Fox said.

The seven start moving through the field to find the Triceratops while fighting off many Black Xetis in their way and continue finding the Triceratops and they later come across an icy lake and they find the small Triceratops.

"There you are. I hope you're not hurt." Noel said and the Triceratops speaks dino.

"What?!" Donald asked.

"Ugh, this again..." Fox said.

"Apparently, we can't understand what they're saying." Ky said.

"Luckily, I made a translator." Tails said taking out a translator and points it at the Triceratops.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me, but I had to get away in case more showed up." The Triceratops said.

"You're welcome." Ky said.

"You wouldn't happen to be Prince Tricky, would you?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, I am, but who are you?" Tricky asked.

"I'm Ky. This is Noel, Donald, Tails, T.J., Lucky, and that's Fox." Ky said.

"Your mother asked me to rescue you." Fox said.

"What about my dad?" Tricky asked.

"My guess he's been captured." Fox said.

"Is my mother okay?" Tricky asked.

"You're mom's fine, but we gotta get you home." Ky said.

"Tricky, you should stay with us. There're these monsters called Black Xetis and Heartless and they'll attack you. Leave them to us and stay by us." T.J. said.

"Okay. Thanks, guys." Tricky said.

"And, Fox, was it, thank you for looking out for Ky." Noel said.

"Sure, I guess." Fox said.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Donald asked.

"After we got separated, I saw Fox arrive and since then, we've been together." Ky said.

"I take it you're Ky's friends, or at least some of his friends." Fox said.

"We are." T.J. said.

"Nice to meet you, I guess." Fox said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Fox. Let's get going." Tails said.

The seven start moving through the mountain while keeping Tricky with them and working together with him such as digging holes to get through they continue moving through the mountain but then more Black Xetis appear and same for Raptor Heartless but Ky and Noel attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thunder while Tails delivers a tail swipe while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. slashes with his knife while Fox attacks with his staff and they keep going through the ice mountain but then another Black Xeti attacks but Tricky tries to attack but the Black Xeti pushes him back but Noel defeats it.

"Tricky, that was dangerous." Noel said.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to help." Tricky said.

"Well, you're not hurt." Noel said.

"Just leave the fighting to us, okay?" Ky asked.

"Okay." Tricky said.

The seven continue to move through the ice mountain.

Meanwhile somewhere else on Ice Mountain on a frozen lake Sora, Max, Grace, Lucas, Sly, Blaze, and Zatch move through the frozen lake.

"Of all the places to get separated, WHY did it have to be HERE?!" Sora asked.

"Calm down, Sora." Blaze said.

"This is gonna be tricky since we have no idea how to get outta here and we have no idea where we are." Zatch said.

"Still, we have to find the rest." Max said.

"Eevee." Grace said in agreement.

"Right. I just hope we're not far." Lucas said.

"Let's find our way out and hopefully, we'll find them." Sly said.

"Okay, time for a friend hunt." Sora said.

The seven continue moving through the frozen lake to find the others but then Raptor Heartless appear and attack with their teeth but Sora attacks with Ever After followed by casting Water and then enters Mirage Staff and slides many times creating copies of himself and him and his copies fire many magic shots while Max uses Cyclone while Grace uses Tackle while Lucas uses PK Love while Sly uses Insanity Strike and makes the Heartless attack each other while Blaze shoots fireballs while Zatch delivers two punches and they defeat the Heartless and keep going.

As the seven continue to move through the ice mountain but then they see seven other figures going for a cave.

"Are those guys Black Xetis or Heartless?" Zatch asked.

"Let's get the jump on 'em." Sora said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We should at least take a look." Blaze said.

"Blaze is right. Maybe they're not enemies." Lucas said.

"Okay. Guess that's possible." Sora said.

The seven go for the cave to follow the other seven and enter it and they find the seven figures who are Ky, Noel, Donald, Tails, Lucky, T.J, and Fox and Tricky.

"Huh, hey, those are..." Sora stops talking.

"Ky and Noel are here and they're okay." Max said as they run for the seven.

"HEY, KY, NOEL!" Sora called making the two turn to see him, Max, Grace, Lucas, Sly, Blaze, and Zatch running to them.

"Sora!" Ky and Noel said.

"He's okay!" T.J. said.

"Finally, and it looks like Max, Blaze, Sly, Grace, Lucas, and Zatch are okay." Donald said.

"We were worried about you guys." Sly said.

"So were we." Tails said.

"So, lemme guess, more of your friends?" Fox asked.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"Hi, I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

Max." Max introduced.

"I'm Lucas." Lucas introduce.

"Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced.

"Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"And I'm Zatch Bell!" Zatch introduced.

"Hi, I'm Tricky!" Tricky introduced.

"Fox McCloud. Look, it's great to meet you, but we need to get Tricky home." Fox said.

"Okay, can we come too?" Sora asked.

"Do what you want." Fox said.

"What's his deal?" Max asked.

"Don't mind him. Fox's not a bad guy, just focused." Ky said.

"Gotcha." Sly said.

"C'mon, let's hurry and get Tricky home." T.J. said.

The fourteen start moving through the cave while escorting Tricky and they later come across what looks like a gate and so Ky, Noel, and Sora open it revealing the way to ThornTail Hollow.

"Hey, this is where I met Fox." Ky said.

"We're back at ThornTail Hollow. Now, let's go find Queen EarthWalker." Fox said but they start hearing cries.

"What's that?" Donald asked.

"That's my Ma!" Tricky said running off.

"Tricky, wait!" Noel called but he's gone.

"C'mon, let's go follow him." Max said.

The fourteen follow Tricky through the plain and make their way back to the cave.

"Okay, guys, mission accomplished. Peppy, contact General Pepper so we can get paid." Fox said.

"Paid for what?" Sora asked.

"Oh, yeah, I heard Fox was talking to this General Pepper about a mission to help Queen EarthWalker." Ky said.

"Are you sure she's okay, Fox?" Tricky asked.

_"You sure you're finished down there? The planet's not back together yet." _Peppy said.

"Planet not back together?" Tails asked.

"This DOES sound serious." Lucas said.

"Tricky, is there anything we can do?" Max asked.

"We need to find White Grub Tub. Mom gives them to me when I'm sick." Tricky said.

"She's gonna a lot of it then." Donald said.

"Let's take a look around and see what we can find." Zatch said.

The group begin finding White Grub Tub and they later find a hole and so they go through it.

"Tricky, this could be dangerous. Let us find the White Grub Tub while you stay with your mom." Ky said.

"But I wanna help my mom." Tricky said.

"We know, but there could be a lot of Black Xetis and Heartless around." Sly said.

"Please stay with your mother and we'll be back." Noel said.

"Okay, but please hurry." Tricky said.

"Don't worry." Max said.

The group climb down and go for the next area of ThornTail Hollow.

_(ThornTail Hollow-Swamp)_

The group arrive at the swamp area of ThornTail Hollow and start searching for White Grub Tub and while exploring around they find a cave with a hole and so they climb down and continue searching while getting past bats in their way, jumping through stone platforms, and traversing through water but Raptor Heartless appear and attack but they defeat the Heartless and keep going through the cave until they find something and it's what looks like white food.

"That's gotta be that White Grub Tub." Sora said.

"Great, let's take some and give it back to Tricky's mom." T.J. said as they take the White Grub Tub.

The group later get out of the swamp and make it back to the cave to find Tricky and Queen EarthWalker and they feed her the White Grub Tub.

"Thank you all." Queen EarthWalker said.

"It was nothing." Ky said.

"No, you have saved my son and saved me. Thank you all so much." Queen EarthWalker said.

"Okay, enough with the thanks. Now, I need you to help me. What's going on here?" Fox asked.

"This all the work of General Scales. He is the ruler of the SharpClaw Tribe. They are a nasty bunch of pirates, who have always wanted to take over Dinosaur Planet." Queen EarthWalker said.

"That's awful." Noel said.

"We have always been able to stop his attacks, but this time, he has gotten stronger with the help of someone wearing crimson with black stars and those horrible monsters and together, they have defeated our army at the Krazoa Palace." Queen EarthWalker explained.

"Crimson with black stars?!" Zatch asked shocked.

"The Brotherhood!" Ky said and everyone nods.

"So, how did this planet get in such a mess?" Fox asked.

"Within the Kazora Palace, General Scales has broke the seals of the Force Point Temples." Queen EarthWalker said.

"And?" Donald asked.

"This planet is rich with a magical force, a force so strong that it is continually pushing our world apart." Queen EarthWalker said.

"How do we stop it?" Sly asked.

"Four SpellStones were placed inside the Force Point Temples." Queen EarthWalker said.

"That's weird, but I understand." Fox said.

"With the seals broken, Scales was able to enter the temples and removed the SpellStones. With nothing to hold back the magic force, the planet has fallen apart." Queen EarthWalker said.

"So, this bad guy, General Scales stole the SpellStones, your planet's in pieces, and now..." Max stops talking.

"WE gotta find all the SpellStones and bring them back to the Force Point Temples." Fox said.

"See, Mom. Told you they were good." Tricky said.

"My son will remain with you, for only a dinosaur of noble birth can breathe life into the SpellStones." Queen EarthWalker said.

"But, isn't he...young...?" Sora asked.

"Speak for yourself..." Donald said.

"Hey!" Sora said.

"There're a lot of Black Xetis and Heartless out there, and that guy in crimson with black stars, well, he's very dangerous!" Ky said.

"But he does know the planet well, and if I'm not mistaken, Ky, you're still trying to find your lost friends, who could be on different parts of the planet." Queen EarthWalker said.

"That's true." Ky said.

"Okay, Tricky, but stay with us, okay?" Noel asked.

"You got it!" Tricky said.

"But if you mess one thing up, you're going back to Mommy." Fox said.

"Our spies have indicated that Scales was last seen in DarkIce Mines. I know the Gatekeeper, Garunda Te. He's a silly fellow, but he can guide you to the SpellStone. Go to SnowHorn Wastes and find him." Queen EarthWalker said.

"Got it." Sora said.

"Well, we know what to do, let's go." Blaze said and they nod.

"Yeah, great. Let's get on with it." Fox said as they get out of the cave.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. There you go. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Max, Tails, Blaze, Grace, Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Lucas, Donald, and Fox continue their journey through Dinosaur Planet with Tricky to find the SpellStones while still trying to find the others****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	28. Chapter 27: SpellStones and Krazoa 1

Chapter 27: SpellStones and Krazoa Spirits 1

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Max, Tails, Blaze, Grace, Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Lucas, and Fox go with Tricky through ThornTail Hollow and Tricky leads the group through a watery cave and while swimming they find a cave taking them to the next area.

_(SnowHorn Wastes-Icy Lake)_

The group arrive at SnowHorn Wastes and begin traversing through the snowy fields and the cold waters but Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but they defeat them and keep going through the snow wastes but then they find what looks like a mammoth surrounded by Powerwild Heartless.

"Not the Heartless again." Tails said.

"They're attacking an innocent mammoth." Noel said.

"Not on our watch!" Sora said as they rush to help.

The group run and confront the Heartless.

"We'll handle them!" T.J. said.

"Go take cover!" Noel said.

"Thank you, young ones!" The mammoth said as runs.

_(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Powerwild Heartless attack the group with their fists but Ky casts Telekinesis to lift them and slams them to the ground while Noel uses Fire Surge while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a spinning strike with Ever After but the Powerwild Heartless throw nuts at the group but Max blocks with his shield and then uses Shield Skateboard while Sly delivers an electric cane spin strike but the Powerwild Heartless slide kick at the group who dodge and Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze flame kicks but the Powerwild Heartless keep throwing nuts at the group but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Zatch delivers two punches but the Powerwild Heartless multi punch but Donald casts Stop to freeze them and then casts Thunder while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Powerwild Heartless slide kick to attack but Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Fox shoots a fireball from his staff and they defeat all of the Heartless.

The mammoth returns to the group and he sees Tricky.

"Ah, the young prince! Who are these with you?" The mammoth asked.

"These are my new friends, Ky, Noel, Sora, Fox, Donald, Tails, Blaze, Max, T.J., Lucky, Grace, Lucas, Zatch, and Sly." Tricky introduced the group.

"Hi." Ky said.

"Mom sent us to find you." Tricky said.

"Are you...Garunda Te?" Lucas asked.

"Indeed I am, young boy. I happen to be the SpellStone Gatekeeper of DarkIce Mines." Garunda Te said.

"Cool, because we're trying to find a SpellStone." Max said.

"It is my duty as Gatekeeper to guard the land from which a SpellStone is forged. General Scales took the SpellStone and discovered I was a Gatekeeper. He gave me an ultimatum; allow him to take the SpellStones back into the sacred land or he would destroy my tribe." Garunda Te explained.

"So, what happened?" Sly asked.

"I could not risk the safety of the entire planet so I refused to help him, but my daughter did not think the same way and opened the gate herself. General Scales did not destroy my tribe, but rather enslaved them." Garunda Te said.

"Wow, Scales is such a jerk." T.J. said.

"He's horrible!" Donald yelled.

"To find the SpellStone, you must find it within DarkIce Mines and then return it to the Volcano Force Point Temple. Only then will the SpellStone's power be returned." Garunda Te said.

"You can count on us, sir." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Excellent. I shall open the gate for you." Garunda Te said his power to open the gate.

"Well, we know what to do." Fox said.

"Let's get goin'." Max said.

The group start moving.

"What about the enslaved mammoths...?" Noel asked.

"I'm sure they're being enslaved in DarkIce Mines. We'll help 'em as we find the SpellStone." Zatch said.

"I'm going to back to the Arwing to get over there. Good luck finding a way through." Fox said leaving.

"Yeah, leave us." T.J. said.

"Don't worry." Ky said as he whistles making Fulgur come flying to them.

Noel also whistles and makes Millia come flying to them.

"C'mon, boy, we're going to DarkIce Mines." Ky said as he gets on Fulgur.

"I hope we'll get there soon." Noel said.

The two creatures fly off and they're back in space and they find the Arwing flying for a different section of the planet and so they follow after the Arwing and they land for a different section of the planet.

_(DarkIce Mines-SnowHorn Camp)_

As the Arwing lands on the ground Fulgur and Millia do the same and they get off.

"Well, this has got to be DarkIce Mines." Tails said.

"Let's go find that SpellStone and quick." Sora said.

The group start moving while dodging fireballs and jumping for different grounds and they're now outside where they see many mammoths working and are in chains but the group work together to free many mammoths from their shackles and they keep going while fighting off many Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and continue and they later find what looks like a mechanism and so Fox activates it making a bridge appear and they cross the bridge reaching the other side but they see Bouncywild Heartless attacking a mammoth but they defeat the Heartless saving the mammoth who destroys gates in their way allow them to continue as they find a different area.

_(DarkIce Mines-Base)_

The group arrive at the base area of the mines and they find a SharpClaw on a cannon and so Fox makes his way up for the cannon and the group follow and later they climb up and Fox reaches the cannon and starts using it to get rid of many SharpClaws saving more mammoths and the group continue to move and arrive at a blizzard area and they another mechanism and Fox activates it making another bridge appear and so they cross it and they find a hole and they crawl through and they find what looks like a stove like device and so Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Blaze, and Tricky work together and they unleash flames making something open and they find what looks like a red glow at the bottom and as Ky leaps an invisible bridge appears allowing the others to cross it and they what looks like a horn and so they return outside and Fox uses the horn to make a mammoth come and they get on the mammoth who traverses through the blizzard area and then they come across an ice wall but the mammoth destroys it allowing them to get through.

"Uh, guys, where's Tricky?" Tails asked.

"Tricky?" Ky asked.

"TRICKY?!" Sora called but no answer.

"I hope he's okay." Max said.

"I'm sure we'll see him again." Donald said.

"C'mon, let's keep going and maybe we'll run into him again." Zatch said.

"Hope you're right." Fox said as they keep going.

_(DarkIce Mines-Molten Mine)_

The group go into a cave and they later come across a conveyor belt while flames are being shot but Blaze manipulates the flames while Max uses his shield to protect everyone else and they get off the conveyor belt and arrive at a molten area of the mines and begin looking around.

"HELP!" A voice cried.

"That voice..." T.J. said.

"That sounds like Goofy!" Donald said.

"He's in trouble!" Sora said.

The group follow the cry for help through the mines while dodging mine obstacles in their way and they later find what looks like a cage and in it are Goofy and Kiyo.

"Goofy!" Sora and Donald said.

"Dad!" Max said.

"Kiyo!" Zatch said.

"Fellas! You're here!" Goofy cheered.

"Finally, I was worried you wouldn't find us." Kiyo said.

"What happened?" Sly asked.

"After we crashed, Elena, Ken, Shadow, Storm, Bentley, Murray, Kiyo, and I ended up around the the snowy place, but as we were lookin' for ya, those scaly fellers caught us." Goofy said.

"We tried fighting them off, but we were outnumbered and we had no choice but to surrender. They took us, separated us and now we're trapped here." Kiyo said.

"Hang on, we'll get ya out!" Ky said as he, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to open the cage freeing the two.

"Thanks, guys!" Goofy said hugging Max.

"Yeah, you're welcome, Dad. You can let go." Max said.

"Glad you guys turned up okay." Kiyo said patting Zatch's hair.

"Do you know where the rest are?" T.J. asked.

"Probably somewhere around the mines." Kiyo said.

"Guess we'll have to search high and low." Tails said.

"Also, we're looking for someone named Tricky. Know him?" Ky asked.

"Nope, dunno anyone named Tricky." Goofy said.

"Great." Fox said rolling his eyes.

"We'd better keep looking." Lucas said.

The group continue through the mines while fighting off SharpClaws in their way and dodging spinning flames and as they keep going through the mines they find what looks like another cage and in it are Ken and Shadow.

"Ken!" Noel said.

"Shadow." Tails said.

"About freakin' time you got here!" Ken yelled.

"Finally, I was getting annoyed with Ken's outbursts." Shadow said.

"Shut the hell up!" Ken yelled but Shadow punches his head.

"Hang on." Sora said as the three use their Keyblades to open the cage freeing them.

"Those oversized lizards are gonna wish they didn't capture me." Shadow said.

"I'm gonna give 'em hell for this! They're gonna pay!" Ken yelled.

"Eevee." Grace said.

"Shuddup, mutt!" Ken yelled.

"Did you guys find Tricky?" Sly asked.

"Who the hell's Tricky?" Ken asked.

"Guess not." T.J. said.

"We'll find him." Goofy said.

"Let's go and not waste time here." Shadow said.

The group keep going through the mines and they avoid rolling ironballs coming down and they arrive at a different section of the mines and they find another cage and in it are Bentley and Murray.

"Bentley! Murray!" Sly said.

"Sly!" Murray cheered.

"Thank goodness you found us! Now I know what it's like being trapped in a cage." Bentley said.

"It's Prague all over again." Murray said.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out." Ky said as they open the cage to free them.

"Thanks for the help, guys! 'The Murray' approves." Murray said.

"Whatever those SharpClaws are up to, it's not a good thing. We need to stop their operation." Bentley said.

"Yeah, let's go." Blaze said.

The group continue to move through the mines while dodging more obstacles in their way and as they keep going they find another cage and in it are Elena, Storm, and Tricky.

"Elena, Storm, Tricky?!" Ky asked.

"Ky! Thank God you and the others are here! I knew you'd come save us!" Elena said.

"Tricky, what're you doing here?" Fox asked.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted by something and then the SharpClaws caught me and put me in here." Tricky said.

"Pika." Storm said.

"Tricky is such a nice dino and it's no shock you'd be friends with him." Elena said.

"Hang on. We're getting you guys out." Ky said unlocking the cage freeing them.

"Thank you!" Elena said hugging Ky and kissing his cheek making Ky blush red and Storm gets on Ky's shoulder and nudges him.

"Is Elena Ky's girlfriend?" Tricky asked.

"Well..." T.J. was cut off as Elena whacks his head with her staff.

"It looks like we're all accounted for." Tails said.

"Great, everyone's back together. Now let's go." Fox said.

"Whatever, Fox boy." Ken said.

The group continue to move through the mines and they find many mammoths imprisoned and so Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the cage freeing the mammothes.

"Thank you for saving us. Who are you?" The female mammoth asked.

"I'm Fox." Fox introduced.

"Ky, and these are Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Donald, Goofy, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas. And this is the crown prince of the EarthWalkers. Garunda Te sent us to find the SpellStone around here." Ky said.

"You met my father? My name is Belina Te, the Gatekeeper's daughter. Did he send you to rescue me?" Belina Te asked.

"Well..." Donald stops talking.

"Your dad thought you betrayed your people and the Gatekeeper beliefs." Max said.

"We came for the SpellStone." Fox said.

"That old fool! I had to save my tribe. If my father wasn't Gatekeeper, none of this wouldn't happen." Belina Te said.

"Sounds like Ken's daddy issues." Lucas said.

"Will you shut up?!" Ken demanded.

Belina Te rushes through but rocks start blocking the way.

"Belina, are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Listen carefully. Find a way to the bottom of the mines. I'll meet you there." Belina Te said.

"Well, guess we should hurry." Bentley said.

The group start moving to find the bottom of the mines and they find a frozen lake and so they jump through rock platforms to get across the lake to reach the other side and then they find a mechanism and Fox activates it making a gate open making water flow through and using the water they get through the caves but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but they fight them off and continue through the mines and they find a conveyor belt while avoiding flames with Blaze, Max, and Goofy and they later arrive at the bottom of the mines and they find Belina Te.

"Belina!" Murray said.

"You made it." Belina Te said.

"It wasn't easy." Kiyo said.

"So, where can we find the SpellStone?" Fox asked.

"My father never said where it was, but he knew that General Scales has hidden it somewhere close. Look carefully. I'm sure you and the crown prince will find it." Belina Te said.

"Time's short, so we'd better make it quick." Blaze said and they nod.

The group start moving to find the SpellStone through the mines while fighting off SharpClaws and dodging fireballs and rolling barrels and Fox finds an explosive barrel and carries it as the group help escort him through the higher part of the mines and they find spinning flames but Blaze manipulates them to get through but they come across more rolling barrels and they reach another high part of the mines but SharpClaws begin firing cannonballs at the group who dodge and keep going up until they reach an area full of lava but they find a mechanism and use it make a bridge and cross it taking them to the other side and they later find a rocky bridge and use it to take them to the next area of the mines.

The group arrive at a dark area of the mines.

"We've been searchin' these damn mines and we haven't found that damn SpellStone." Ken said.

"Where is it?" Goofy asked.

"My techno map says it's here somewhere." Tails said.

"But where?" Zatch asked.

"Right here." A voice said and they see a dark corridor appearing revealing a Brotherhood member.

"Brotherhood!" Ky said.

"Look, he's got the SpellStone!" Tricky said pointing at the Brotherhood member holding a yellow gem like shard.

"Hand it over!" Shadow yelled.

"Not a chance in Hell. This damn planet deserves to suffer. It'll teach this pathetic realm what happens when it steals my friends from me." The Brotherhood member said.

"What...?" Sora asked.

"But since you made it this far, I guess I'll give you someone to play with." The Brotherhood member said summoning what looks like a giant Black Xeti that appears to be a giant four-legged T-Rex, giant four arms, crimson spikes on its back, crimson eyes, crimson sharp teeth, and then Black Xeti symbol on its underbelly. "Have fun and let's see what this SpellStone can do to it." The Brotherhood member said throwing the SpellStone at the Black Xeti making it roar.

"This is not good..." Max said.

"No, it's not. Tricky, get back." Noel said.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

_(Information: Defeat Abomisaurus Rex!)_

The Black Xeti known as Abominsaurus Rex unleashes black fireballs at the group who dodge and Ky casts Triple Blizzard while Noel aerial slashes with Jiggie Rhythm and then enters Mystic Kazoo and unleashes magical notes while Sora delivers five slashes with Ever After followed by casting Aero and then enters Mirage Staff and delivers powerful magic attacks from his staff but Abomisaurus Rex charges at the group and then its legs on the ground unleashing shock waves but Fox delivers three strikes with his staff followed by a roundhouse kick and then delivers a windmill style strike while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Sly uses Cane Spin but Abomisaurus Rex jumps into the air and slams on the ground to unleash a black fiery wave at the group but Elena casts a magical barrier and then casts Magic Hour while T.J. throws many knives but Abomisaurus Rex breathes black flames all over the cave to try and burn the group but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Grace uses Bite but Abomisaurus Rex unleashes crimson spikes from its back and sends them raining down at the group who dodge but Abomisaurus Rex delivers a tail swipe while spreading more spikes at the group but Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Abomisaurus Rex uses its four arms to try and crush the group but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Donald casts Water while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Abomisaurus Rex slams its tail on the ground and unleashes spikes from the ground but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Abomisaurus Rex shoots more black fireballs but Shadow uses Chaos Spears while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a charging roll while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Abomisaurus Rex jumps into the air and tries to land on the ground unleashing black fiery waves.

The group dodge the fiery waves but Abomisaurus Rex rains down more spikes from its back but Goofy uses his shield to block all the raining spikes and then uses Goofy Tornado while Lucas uses PK Flash but Abomisaurus Rex uses its legs to unleash shock waves and then uses its four arms to try and crush the group but T.J. dash slashes with his knife followed by a bouncing slash with his knife while Storm calls down a lightning bolt and it strikes but Abomisaurus Rex breathes massive black flames all over the cave to try and burn the group but Blaze manipulates the black flames and sends them right back at the Black Xeti while Donald casts Tidal Wave followed by casting Ice Barrage but Abomisaurus Rex snaps its jaws at the group followed by a swinging its tail sending its spikes at the group but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Abomisaurus Rex slams its tail on the ground unleashing spikes from the ground but the group dodge and Max uses Shield Missile while Grace uses Growl but Abomisaurus Rex shoots three black fireballs at the group and then rains down more spikes at the group but Fox shoots fireballs from his staff while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Ken casts Earth followed by casting Magma but Abomisaurus Rex snaps its jaws and then breathes more black flames at the group but Shadow home attacks and multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Sly uses Cane Jump but Abomisaurus Rex slams its tail and unleashes spikes from the ground but Bentley throws ice bombs while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Elena unleashes magic blades coated with Blizzard magic and sends them to strike with ice damage but Abomisaurus Rex breathes more black flames but Sora uses Mirage Staff to conjure a giant tower while creating two more images of himself and they unleash a powerful magical beam while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Deep Freeze while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Lethal Blade and they finish off Abomisaurus Rex who stumbles back and falls to the ground and disappears in dark mist and the SpellStone is revealed.

"We got the SpellStone!" Ky said.

"Great, let's get outta here." Fox said as they leave the mines.

The group return to the outside and are with Belina Te.

"Listen, Belina, you have to forgive your father." Ky said.

"You have to work together to lead the SnowHorn Tribe against Scales, instead of fighting each other." Fox said.

"You're right. It's because of you people, my people will no longer be slaves!" Belina Te said.

"Great!" Elena said.

"Now, let's see if we can find any more SpellStones." Tails said and they nod.

The group begin moving through the mines while avoiding fiery obstacles and they later find a cave and they go for a different area.

_(Moon Mountain Pass)_

As the group arrive at a different part of the cave they hear a cry in a different language.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Fox asked.

"I did, but I can't understand crap." Ken said.

The different language cries again.

"A Krazoa!" Tricky said as a spirit appears in front of them.

"What the...?" Max asked.

_"Do you wish to accept our test?" _The Krazoa spirit asked.

"Test?" Murray asked.

"What test?" Sora asked.

_"I was released when she completed my test, but she is now in great danger and for her to survive, you must continue what she started and collect the remaining Krazoa spirits for only the pure of heart can enter our shrines." _The Krazoa spirit said.

"We should do something." Ky said.

"Seriously? I'm not gonna stop to save some stranger." Fox said.

"How selfish can you be?!" Noel demanded.

"Look, we're trying to help restore the planet, but we can't ignore someone in trouble!" T.J. said.

The different language cries once more.

"This is serious..." Donald said.

"She really does need our help." Tricky said.

"What can we do?" Kiyo asked.

_"Find the remaining Krazoa Shrines. Complete the test within each and bring the spirits to Krazoa Palace." _The Krazoa spirit said.

"Hey, maybe we can use the help of the WarpStone. It's what got me and Fox to Ice Mountain." Ky said.

_"Once all spirits have returned, she will be saved." _The Krazoa spirit said.

The cave opens allowing the group to move.

"Do we really need to do this?" Fox asked.

"We don't have a choice, Fox!" Tails said.

"Let's find and save those Krazoa spirits and be done." Shadow said.

The group start moving and they find what looks like a stone and so Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Donald, Blaze, and Fox use their flames to light it making vines appear and so the group start climbing up to the upper part of the mountain pass while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and keep going and the find more stones and they light it with flames making more vines grow and they climb up the vines again to reach another upper part of the mountain pass and keep going and they find a plant and so they destroy it opening the way revealing a cave and they go in for the next area but as they keep going Storm looks up.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Look out!" Tricky called.

The group look up to see a molten rock falling at them but it hits the ground causing an explosion.

"Okay, that was something." Sora said.

"We'd better watch our backs around here." Goofy said and they nod.

The group keep going and they find a rock blocking their path and so Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, and Donald use their Earth magic to destroy the rock opening the way allowing to go to the other side and they find more moonstones and they use fire to make more vines grow and they climb up to the next part of the mountain pass and climb to the upper parts and they later find what looks like a ruined area and go in.

_(Moon Mountain Pass-Ruined Halls)_

The group look around the ruined halls.

"Gee, this placed is kinda ruined." T.J. said.

"Hence we're in a RUINED place." Elena said bluntly.

"'Cuse me for missin' the obvious." T.J. said.

"What?!" Elena demanded making him gulp in fear.

"There should be something we can find here." Sly said.

"Let's investigate." Fox said.

The group begin exploring the ruined halls while swimming through water and climbing up ladders to reach the upper parts and going through a hall full of rising flames and they find what looks like an ethereal figure.

"What's this?" Zatch asked.

_"Here is your test: The Test of Combat. Prove your worth by defeating many SharpClaws before time runs out. If you succeed, I shall be yours to return to the Krazoa Palace." _The spirit said.

"That's our test?" Noel asked and just then many SharpClaws appear.

"Let's get started!" Donald said.

"It's skullcrushin' time!" Murray said.

The SharpClaws attack the group with their maces but Ky casts Stop freezing them and then delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Thunder while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash while Sora uses Strike Raid and then uses Blitz but the SharpClaw slam their maces on the group but Elena casts Telekinesis to lift them up and then slams them down to the ground while Ken casts Gravity but the SharpClaws retaliate with striking with their maces but Donald casts Sleep to make them drift into sleep and then casts Meteor Storm sending meteors raining down while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Max bashes with his shield but the SharpClaws slam their maces on the ground but Tails delivers a flying kick while Blaze lashes with her flame whips while Shadow multi spin kicks with his hovershoes but the SharpClaws bash their maces left and right but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Bite while Lucky uses Headbutt but the SharpClaws swing their maces in a spinning fashion but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. spin slashes with his knife followed by an upper slash with his knife while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the SharpClaws slam their maces down but Sly uses Insanity Strike to hit one of them making it attack the others while Bentley sends out tiny drones to attack while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Fox attacks with his staff in a windmill fashion followed by a multi strike but more SharpClaws appear and attack but the group keep fighting back and later they defeat all of the SharpClaws.

After the fight something appears and it's a Krazoa spirit and it flies at Fox entering his body.

"So, did we do it?" Lucas asked.

"I guess." Ky said.

The group leave the ruined hall and they find the same Krazoa spirit.

_"You have proven yourselves to be pure of heart. Bring the spirit to Krazoa Palace. You will be guided further once you get there." _The Krazoa spirit said disappearing.

"So, we're going to Krazoa Palace." Donald said.

"But WHERE the hell is it?" Ken asked.

"We'll find out when we find it." Bentley said.

The group start moving and they come across an area full of whirlwinds and so they use the whirlwinds to get them across and they later go through an area full of rising green flames and then enter a cave full of toxic gas but they quickly move through and get out of the cave and return to ThornTail Hollow.

"Here we are again." Blaze said.

"C'mon, that WarpStone isn't far." Ky said.

The group later arrive at the area of the WarpStone.

"You again?" The WarpStone asked.

"Yep." Ky said.

"Let me guess, you want to go somewhere." The WarpStone said.

"Yes, to Krazoa Palace." Elena said.

"Fine. Climb on." The WarpStone said as they do and the WarpStone teleports the group out.

_(Krazoa Palace-Entrance)_

The group are transported to the entrance of a giant palace.

"So THIS is Krazoa Palace." Sora said.

"It's huge!" T.J. said.

"Well, guess we should find out where we can release this spirit." Fox said.

"Uh, WHERE is Tricky?" Shadow asked.

"Not again!" Ky said.

"Did he get captured AGAIN?" Sly asked.

_"Oh, sorry! I forgot to tell ya, I can't warp dinosaurs." _The WarpStone said.

"Bullcrap!" Ken yelled.

_"You kiss your mom with that mouth, Ken?" _A voice asked.

"Shuddup, Tricky! Wait, he's fine?" Ken asked.

"Tricky?" Fox asked.

"You can hear us?" Elena asked.

_"Yep." _Tricky said.

"At least he's okay." Noel said.

The group start moving through the entrance but then SharpClaws appear and attack but the group defeat them and keep going and they enter inside the entrance halls but it's dark but a spirit guides them through until they reach a different area.

_(Krazoa Palace-Deep Chamber)_

The group arrive deep in a chamber but they come across flames in their way but Blaze manipulates them to get through and they come across a machine that spits fire, but Ky, Noel, and Sora cast Water to destroy it allowing them to enter a different chamber leading to a different hallway and then enter a chamber with a giant whirlwind and use it to get them to the upper area of the chamber and then taking to the upper part of the palace outside and then they find what looks like a crystal in the center of the outside and in the crystal is what looks like a blue furred female fox.

"That woman's trapped in there." Tails said.

"She's beautiful." Fox said.

"Yeah, but Carmelita's more beautiful." Sly said.

Just then a Krazoa spirit appears.

"Another Krazoa spirit?" Donald asked.

"But how do we get ours in there?" Zatch asked.

Just then a hologram appears and it's Peppy.

_"Peppy here. What're you doin', Fox?"_ Peppy asked.

"Being a perv, of course." Elena said.

"We're trying to release the spirit." Shadow said.

_"Then, hurry and get out of there. Peppy out." _Peppy said as the hologram disappears.

"Hmm..." Bentley sees a wall with the same Krazoa spirit from before. "We should go there." Bentley said.

The group go for the wall and just then the Krazoa spirit leaves Fox's body and it goes for the crystal.

"That worked." T.J. said but the wall starts to devour the group.

The group return to ThornTail Hollow.

"We're back...?" Noel asked.

"Great job, everyone! Now, make your way over to the Seaside. Check the signposts for directions." The WarpStone said.

"Thanks." Ky said.

"Nice to see you doing your job and helping us." Fox said.

"You cheeky blighta!" The WarpStone said laughing.

"Guess we should head for the Seaside." Elena said and they nod and they start to move.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. There you go. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy, and Fox continue their journey through Dinosaur Planet with Tricky to find more SpellStones and freeing more Krazoa spirits to help rebuild the planet, but the Brotherhood member gets in their way****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	29. Chapter 28: SpellStones and Krazoa 2

Chapter 28: SpellStones and Krazoa Spirits 2

The group begin moving through ThornTail Hollow while following the sings leading to the Seaside and they come across what looks like mushrooms unleashing poison but they avoid the mushrooms and later find a dark area and keep moving and they later arrive at a watery and foggy area and while looking around they find what looks like an underground area and decide to go down and investigate it and they later arrive at a different place.

_(Cape Claw-Seaside)_

The group explore around the seaside which is guarded by SharpClaws but they move past them and keep moving but Tricky stops.

"Tricky?" Ky asked.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Tricky said.

"Um, okay. Let's get going." Elena said.

As the group continue to explore while making a bridge to get across they arrive at a ruined area leading them to a shore but they hear crying.

"Did you hear that?" Zatch asked.

"Someone's sure is sad." Goofy said.

"C'mon, let's go see what's up." Max said.

The group follow the source of the crying but they find a rock blocking the way and so Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, and Donald cast Earth to destroy the rock to move on to the next side of the shore and continue to find where the crying is coming from and they later enter a cave but then they find vents as toxic gas appears.

"Aw, you've got to freakin' kiddin' me!" Ken yelled.

"We need to find a way out!" T.J. said.

The group find four blocks and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Fox work together to push the four blocks into the vents blocking the toxic gas and keep exploring the cave for anything but later return outside and find something coming out and it's a bird like dinosaur.

"Oh, no! It's a CloudRunner!" Tricky said.

"CloudRunner?" Kiyo asked.

"Go away! Shoo! Shoo!" Tricky yelled.

"Tricky, be nice." Noel said.

"You guys know each other?" Donald asked.

"He is an EarthWalker and I am a CloudRunner. Our tribes do not see eye-to-eye. His father has probably been telling this one bad things about me." The CloudRunner said.

"Were you the one crying?" Bentley asked.

"Yes. I was hiding from General Scales. You see, I am the Queen of the CloudRunner Tribe and also its Gatekeeper." Queen CloudRunner said.

"Okay, this Scales guy needs to be taught a lesson." Fox said.

"Do you know where he is?" Shadow asked.

"He used my power to open a path to CloudRunner Fortress. I must return to help my tribe." Queen CloudRunner saud.

"If we help her, we'll probably find another SpellStone." Tails said.

"Looks like you've got yourself some company." Sly said.

"I'll call Peppy to get to the Arwing. You guys obviously have you own transportation." Fox said.

"Hold on, I am NOT going to her fortress." Tricky said.

"Tricky..." Ky was cut off.

"It's okay. He can sit this one out." Fox said.

"I guess we'll take him back to ThornTail Hollow and he can wait for us." Blaze said.

"I shall meet you all at the fortress!" Queen CloudRunner said flying off and creating a portal.

"See ya guys at CloudRunner Fortress." Fox said leaving.

"C'mon, Tricky, we'll take you home." Ky said.

The group escort Tricky back to ThornTail Hollow.

"I wonder why the EarthWalkers and CloudRunners don't like each other." Goofy said.

"We're obviously gonna have a backstory behind it." T.J. said.

"They obviously have a SpellStone there, so we're gonna have to help how we can." Lucas said.

Later the group return Tricky back to ThornTail Hollow.

"Okay, Tricky, stay here and we'll come back." Donald said.

"Good luck, guys." Tricky said.

Ky and Noel whistle making Fulgur and Millia come to them and the group get on them and they fly off.

Later the group are flying through space to reach CloudRunner Fortress and they later find another piece of the planet and Fulgur and Millia land there.

Fulgur and Millia land as the Arwing does the same and as they get off they find Queen CloudRunner.

"Welcome to CloudRunner Fortress. I'll fly ahead and make sure it's safe." Queen CloudRunner said as she flies off.

"Well, we'd better go meet her there." Sora said.

"Look!" Lucas said pointing at SharpClaws, Raptor Heartless, and Black Xetis that look like Triceratops.

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way through." Elena said.

"Bring it on!" Murray said.

_(CloudRunner Fortress-Entrance)_

The group start moving while fighting off Black Xetis, Heartless, and SharpClaws in their way and make their way for the fortress to meet with Queen CloudRunner but they find a gate blocking the way and so Ky, Noel, and Sora unlock the gate allowing access and they what looks like a switch to open a gate to get through but as they keep moving they find what looks like a pile of ruins.

"I know it was the fox and bunch of children that set you free." A voice said.

"Huh?" Max asked as they look through an opened ruined wall and they see many SharpClaws and with them is a more big green raptor wearing armor.

"Is that...General Scales?" Tails asked.

"It looks like it." Ky said.

"So, we finally get to see his scaly face." Fox said.

"Where are they?!" The raptor demanded as the SharpClaws are holding Queen CloudRunner captive.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Queen CloudRunner said making the raptor roar and grabs her by the throat.

"You WILL tell me! Where is that fox and those wretched children?!" The raptor demanded.

"Calm down." A voice said as a dark corridor appears revealing to be the hooded Brotherhood member. "They're going to find you. You just need to be patient." The Brotherhood member said.

"Brotherhood!" T.J. said.

"Not only will they find you, but they will destroy you." Queen CloudRunner said.

"I think it's time for you to shut the hell up, Queen." The Brotherhood member said unleashing what looks like a Keyblade which is Dragon's Fang.

"That Keyblade..." Noel said.

"That's it!" Fox said leaving.

"Fox, wait!" Ky said.

Ky and Fox confront the two.

"Knock it off!" Ky yelled.

"It's over, Scales! Get away from the Queen!" Fox yelled.

"Enough! Take her away!" Scales ordered as the SharpClaws do so. "So, you're the famous Fox McCloud I've heard about. And you fools must be the interlopers my ally has spoke off. How nice to pay a visit." Scales said.

"I think it's time we show them some hospitality." The Brotherhood member said taking off the hood revealing his face which is slightly burned, has spiky dark green hair, and crimson eyes.

"That face..." Ky said as a flash of the same Brotherhood member sitting on one of the thrones in Gathering of Sins occurs.

"Aren't you..." Noel was cut off as the Brotherhood member unleashes a dragon spirit and it attacks the group knocking them out.

Later Ky opens his blue eyes and he finds himself in what looks like a prison hold.

"What the hell?! Crap! I gotta find them." Ky said but then the dark corridor appears revealing the Brotherhood member again.

"Not so fast, Prince Virtus." The Brotherhood member said.

"Get the hell outta my way! I need to save my friends!" Ky yelled.

"That's something you and I have in common. We both want our friends to be safe, but unlike you, I've lost mine." The Brotherhood member said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ky asked.

"Oh, I guess no one ever told you about me." The Brotherhood member said.

"Why would anyone tell me about YOU?" Ky asked.

"Tell me, who are the missing Keyblade wielders you're trying to find?" The Brotherhood member asked.

"That's easy, Astra, Jin, Draco, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra. Why, what'd you do to them?" Ky asked.

"Nothing. In fact, Jinny and Astri were my best friends and so were Terra, Ven, and Aqua, but I lost 'em and I'm trying to find them again." The Brotherhood member said.

"Wait..." Ky stops talking as he remembers what Oswald said.

_Flashback:_

_"Remember, Draco may be free from Malus' possession, but he's still tragically corrupted and still on his side and will do anything horrible to try and get his friends back." Oswald said._

_Flashback End._

"You can't be... YOU'RE...Draco?!" Ky asked shocked.

"Finally caught on, huh? Nice to see ya again, Virtus. You've grown to be a fine Keyblade Master. You look just like your dad." Draco said smiling.

"Did we...meet before?" Ky asked.

"You were too young to remember. You were basically a baby when we met and last time I saw ya, you were a two-year-old. You were just like a little brother, next to Zervik and Fulgur. I used to play with ya a lot when I'm not training." Draco said.

"And how...did you...know my dad?" Ky asked.

"I was Lord Fortitudo's student, along with Jin and Astri." Draco said.

"What?" Ky asked.

"That's right. I've known your old man for as long as I can remember. He was very kind, loving, understanding, a little strict, but he still loved us all equally." Draco said.

"If you were my dad's student and if you were friends with the ones we're trying to find, then why are you on Malus' side?! Why are you siding with the Brotherhood?!" Ky asked.

"Because Malus promised if I did what he wanted, he'd create a new world, where Astri, Jin, Lord Fortitudo, your mother, and I can live peacefully. They'd be alive again and we won't have to put up with any more hatred, despair, or heartache. Everyone can be happy again, like the old days." Draco said.

"But...you're hurting innocent people in the process!" Ky said.

"Sometimes, you have make sacrifices to reach your goal. Haven't you stopped to see that most of the worlds are worthless? The people in the worlds are living a false peace? They pretend, act, and think they're all happy and morally good, but in reality, they're suffering and not as good as they think, but they choose to ignore it. Because of the order they're living in, it's nothing worth living in. To create a perfect utopia, you have to bring chaos and destruction. If there was one thing I learned, you have to destroy to create, bring disorder to create order itself. Bring despair to create hope. Come with me, Prince Virtus. We can punish every world together and show them what chaos means. You wanna be with your mom and dad, right? You had a childhood without knowing their names until now. We can create a perfect world, a perfect order, you can have everything you want. All I ask, is abandon your friends, abandon the Virtues, don't help the Guardians. We can save everyone together." Draco said offering his hand.

"...No." Ky said.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to help Astra, Jin, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua and I want to create peace between worlds and bring happiness to everyone, but hurting, destroying, killing, making others suffer when they don't deserve it. That's not the answer. Malus and Xehanort have been feeding you crap! They corrupted your mind and your heart. If Astra and Jin were here, what would they think of you and what you're doing?" Ky asked.

"That's gonna be the thing. Once our world is created, Astri and Jin will be brought there and when they see what I've done, they'll..." Draco was cut off.

"They'll be disgusted and afraid!" Ky said.

"They'll be alive!" Draco countered.

"Draco, please, don't do this... You're not only hurting people, you're hurting yourself. Stop this madness and help us stop Malus and Xehanort. We can do it." Ky said.

"Sorry, Virtus, but you clearly chose your path and I already chose mine eleven years ago. It's not too late to change your mind. You can either help me or stay out of my way. Either way, we're gonna meet in battle, either together or against each other." Draco said as he disappears in his dark corridor.

"Draco..." Ky said.

"Ky!" A voice called and Fox arrives. "You okay?" Fox asked.

"I'm fine, but the others..." Ky was cut off.

"We'll find them. Let's get outta here." Fox said busting the door open.

"Thanks." Ky said as they start to move but Ky stops to think about what Draco said. "Draco...why...?" Ky asked.

_(CloudRunner Fortress-Dungeon)_

"They took my staff. I'm gonna go get it back. See if you can find your friends." Fox said.

"Okay." Ky said as Fox leaves.

Ky starts moving to find his friends and he later finds more cells and in it are Noel and Sora.

"Ky!" Noel said.

"Hang on." Ky said using his Keyblade to open the cells.

"Thanks a lot! Let's go save the others." Sora said.

The trio begin moving through the dungeon to find the others and they find more cells that contain Elena, Ken, and Donald and so they free the three.

"Ugh, can't believe I got freakin' captured again!" Ken said.

"Keep your voice down!" Donald yelled.

"Take your own advice. Thanks, guys." Elena said.

The group continue to move to find more cells and they find Goofy and Max captured and free them.

"Gawrsh, I thought bein' in the mines was bad." Goofy said.

"It's the Sorceress' prison all over again." Max said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora find more cells and they have Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Sly, Bentley, and Murray.

"Hmph. Stupid lizards." Shadow said.

"What matters is we're out." Blaze said.

"I was starvin' in that cell." Murray said.

"We need to find the others and get out of here." Bentley said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora find more cells with Storm, Lucky, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., and Lucas and so the trio frees them.

"Cage a warrior, will those scaled freaks?!" T.J. asked.

"It looks like we're accounted for. Where's Fox?" Kiyo asked.

"He left to get his staff back." Ky said.

"Then, let's find him." Sly said.

The group make their way through the dungeon to find Fox while sneaking past SharpClaws and they later come across another area with cages with dinosaurs in them.

"We should free them too." Max said.

"Agreed." Ky said as he, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to open the cages freeing the dinosaurs.

"Thank you kindly. I understand you're trying to a SpellStone. To find it, you must open the Wind Lifts. Use this key to the Power Chamber. It's the power supply to the city, which is now not working. The Wind Lifts will work if you restart the generator." The dinosaur said.

"Noted, thanks." Elena said.

The group make their way out of the dungeon and later come across a vent area and use its whirlwind to get up and start climbing to the upper part to escape and they later return outside and they find Fox.

"Took you long enough." Fox said.

"Shut the hell up." Ken said.

"We gotta find Queen CloudRunner and see if we can help her." Tails said and they nod.

The group start moving through the ruined fortress while sneaking past more SharpClaws and they find a gate and open it taking them to the next part of the fortress which is guarded by more SharpClaws but they sneak past them and keep going through the ruins and Ky uses the key to open the way to the Power Chamber and they find scattered gems across and so they use the gems to restart the generator making the vent power up with wind and so they use the vents to help them get across the fortress and now they're on the upper parts of the fortress but they find more SharpClaws patrolling the fortress and so they sneak around while delivering stealth attacks taking them out and keep going and they later find a gate taking them to another part of the fortress and they find Queen CloudRunner in a cage.

"Queen CloudRunner, thank God we found you." Ky said.

"I see you're all safe as well." Queen CloudRunner said.

"Hang on, Your Highness." Sora said using their Keyblades to free her.

"You okay?" Fox asked.

"My children. When I was captured, they were scared." Queen CloudRunner said.

"Where are they?" Goofy asked.

"They're hiding around the fortress." Queen CloudRunner said.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." T.J. said.

"Take this." Queen CloudRunner said giving them a conch. "Use this when you see them. Its call will guide them back to me." Queen CloudRunner said.

The group start moving through the fortress to find the Queen's children and they find a small CloudRunner and so Fox uses the conch to help guide it back to Queen CloudRunner and they start finding more children and with Fox using the conch they guide the children back to Queen CloudRunner.

"Thank you all so much! Scales and his cloaked comrade have hidden the SpellStone inside the treasure rooms. Find it and return it to Force Point Temple. The fate of this planet is in your hands." Queen CloudRunner said.

"Got it!" Donald said.

"We'll save this planet. I promise." Noel said.

The group begin moving to find the treasure rooms and they later go for the next area.

_(CloudRunner Fortress-Treasure Rooms)_

The group arrive at the treasure room and start moving to find the SpellStone and they go down to the lower levels and they find Scales and his SharpClaw minions.

"Scales!" Fox called.

Storm looks at a shiny blue stone.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Hand over that SpellStone, Lizardface!" Ky yelled.

"Ugh, get that SpellStone out of here!" Scales ordered as the SharpClaws do so as they get on their hoverbikes.

"After them!" Bentley said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora find hoverbikes and they get on and start chasing after the SharpClaws through the lower levels while dodging many obstacles such as rising flames, falling rocks, and spikes and they keep going after the SharpClaws and as they get close Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by a hoverbike tail attack while Noel casts Blizzard while Sora delivers a hoverbike strike but the SharpClaws attack back but the trio keep fighting while dodging more obstacles and the trio keep attack the SharpClaws and they manage to defeat the SharpClaws and Noel picks up the SpellStone.

"We got it." Noel said.

Later the group meet with Queen CloudRunner.

"Well done, everyone. You have the second SpellStone and with Scales gone, my tribe can rebuild their lives again. Now, as you get back on the surface, you will need to find the Ocean Force Point Temple." Queen CloundRunner said.

"You got it." Ky said as they leave CloundRunner Fortress.

The group later return to ThornTail Hollow and they find Tricky.

"We're back, Tricky." Sora said.

"Yay, I hope those CloudRunners didn't cause trouble." Tricky said.

"Tricky, the Queen wasn't terrible. Hopefully you guys can settle your differences." Ky said.

"I guess now we got more SpellStones to find and we still gotta find more Krazoa spirits." Bentley said.

"How's your mother doing, Tricky?" Noel asked.

"I'm sure she's okay, but she's not happy." Tricky said.

"Wonder what's wrong." Goofy said.

The group make their way back to Queen EarthWalker.

"Oh, it's nice to see you all again, but I have bad news." Queen EarthWalker said.

"What happened?" Zatch asked.

"Son, your father was taken prisoner within the Walled City." Queen EarthWalker said.

"We have to help him!" Tricky said.

"Okay, okay. We'll find your dad." Ken said.

"Tell us where we can find the Gatekeeper and we'll find him." T.J. said.

"If only it were that simple, Tricky's father IS the Gatekeeper." Queen EarthWalker said.

"That's all we need..." Fox said.

"When Scales came to our land, your father knew that the SharpClaws would come for him, so he hid his powers behind that seal. I cannot break it, you see." Queen EarthWalker said.

"I guess it's up to us." Sora said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the seal and just then an ethereal ray escapes and it creates a portal.

"There's our ride." Donald said.

"Perfect, let's go." Sly said.

The group go for Fulgur and Millia while Fox gets in his Arwing and they start flying off for space.

Fulgur and Millia find another piece of the planet and they fly for it and land there.

Fulgur, Millia, and the Arwing land in the next piece of the planet and the group get off.

"C'mon, Tricky, let's go save your dad." Ky said.

_(Walled City-Temple Entrance)_

The group start moving to find King EarthWalker while dodging big dinosaurs in their way and they later find a temple in the center and decide to climb up up and they find a switch and so Ky, Noel, and Sora cast Fire on at the top making something glow and then they find another temple and climb up it as well and find another switch and Ky, Noel, and Sora cast fire again and just then a door opens on the ground making them go for the ground and they enter it and they find a big Triceratops.

"Dad! Dad, you're okay!" Tricky cheered.

"Tricky, my son. You don't have to worry about me. I am the King after all." King EarthWalker said and turns to Fox. "Ah, the famous Star Fox, hero of Dinosaur Planet." King EarthWalker said.

"Yeah, that's me." Fox said.

"Um..." Ky was cut off.

"I know what you're gonna ask, and no, I don't have the SpellStone." King EarthWalker said.

"But you KNOW where it is, right?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I do. To enter the lair of the RedEye King, you must first find the two sacred teeth. Not an easy task, as they are protected by the very life force of the RedEye Tribe. Enter the Magic Cave. The answer lies within." King EarthWalker said.

"Thanks, Your Majesty." Noel said.

The group begin going for finding the sacred teeth but they come across RedEyes who try to attack but Ky casts Stop freezing them allowing Fox to deliver quake attacks and they defeat the RedEyes allowing access into a vault and they find what looks like teeth and so they return to the same cave and they place the teeth onto dino statues making the way open and so the group hurry in.

_(Walled City-King RedEye's Lair)_

The group arrive at an underground lair but then the door behind them closes but the door from the other side opens revealing a giant RedEye.

"Aw, phooey..." Donald said.

"We did NOT come here to be anyone's damn dino dinner!" Ken said.

"Watch out!" Sora said.

_(Battle Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

The giant RedEye charges at the group who start to move but then Tails finds what looks like a switch on the ground and he sees the giant RedEye charging still but Tails presses the switch making electricity strike at the giant RedEye stunning it.

"Guys, we can use the switches to stun the RedEye!" Tails said.

"And when it's down..." T.J. stops talking.

"Beat it to a pulp!" Murray said.

While King RedEye is stunned Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver slashes with their Keyblades while Fox multi strikes with his staff followed by a double kick while Donald casts Earth while Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Elena casts Triple Blizzard while Ken uses Earth Edge while Max uses Cyclone while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow slashes with Chaos Dagger while Storm electric punches followed by Iron Tail while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley delivers a turbo wheelchair charge while Murray delivers a shoulder tackle while Lucas uses PK Flash but after enough attacks King RedEye recovers and roars and tries to bite at the group who dodge and get away from King RedEye who charges after them again but as they keep running Lucky finds another switch and presses it making more electricity stun King RedEye again who falls over and Fox delivers a windmill style strike with his staff while Lucas uses PK Fire while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Bentley throws bombs while Sly uses Cane Spin while T.J. spin slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Skullbash while Shadow multi spin kicks with his hovershoes while Blaze slashes with flame swords while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Max uses Shield Missile while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Blizzard followed by casting Magma while Ken bashes with his guitar while Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts while Sora uses Blitz while Noel uses Thunder Edge while Ky delivers a somersault slash with Dawn of Hope and they finish off King RedEye who lies on the ground.

"Take THAT, ya prehistoric sucka!" Murray said.

"Hey, look!" Lucas said pointing at a red stone on King RedEye's head.

"That's a SpellStone." Fox said.

"Wow, we have three already. Talk about a collection." Donald said as Storm gets on and grabs the SpellStone.

The group return outside and meet with Tricky and King EarthWalker.

"We got another SpellStone." T.J. said.

"Dad, they did it!" Tricky said.

"Well done! You all have made me very proud. I will stay within the city until it's returned to the planet. There's no time to waste. Take that stone to the Volcano." King EarthWalker said.

"Okay, let's do it." Noel said.

The group return to ThornTail Hollow and make their way back to Moon Mountain Pass to hurry to a different area.

_(Volcanic Lair)_

The group arrive at a volcanic area while dodging molten balls and they find what looks like a volcanic altar and they start placing the SpellStones onto the altar to make something happen and a door opens allowing them through the other side and they find what looks like a lift and they use it to take them down to find themselves in the lower base where they use the SpellStones to help grant them access to different places in the volcanic lair and they find another door and they get rid of flames to make the door open and they enter an area with a blue platform and they get on taking them to an altar where they place the three SpellStones.

"There should be one more to find and we'll be able to restore this planet." Noel said.

"Let's see if we can find the last one." Blaze said.

The group leave the volcanic lair and return outside and return to ThornTail Hollow but they find it's under attack but three people which are Iggy, Roy, and Morton attacking the ThornTails.

"Stupid dinos! Let's rip this place apart!" Iggy said.

"They'd better tell us where that black box is or they're toast!" Roy said.

"What the hell?!" Ken asked.

"Dammit, it's the Koopa brats again!" Elena said.

"And they're attacking everyone!" Sora said.

The group rush to confront the three Koopalings.

"Knock it off!" Ky yelled.

"Well, if it isn't the losers again." Roy said.

"Let's smash 'em!" Morton said.

"Fox, you and Tricky make sure the dinos are safe. We'll take care of the turtle brats." Shadow said.

"Sure thing." Fox said as he and Tricky leave.

_(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

Iggy conjures a Chain Chomp and sends it at the group while Roy conjures a cannon and fires many Bullet Bills while Morton fires strong black magic shots but Ky casts Fire at Morton and then casts Thunder at Iggy while Noel uses Water Surge at Roy while Sora uses Strike Raid but Iggy conjures green magic shots while Roy fires red magic shots but Tails throws ring bombs at Iggy while Bentley uses his RC Chopper and it fires missiles at Morton while Lucas uses PK Thunder at Roy but Morton slams his fists on the ground sending out a black magic shock wave to get the group but Murray uses Turbo Charge at Morton but Roy conjures another cannon and it fires more Bullet Bills but Kiyo has Zatch fire lightning bolts at Roy while Donald casts Blizzard at Iggy followed by casting Aero but Iggy retaliates with conjuring two Chain Chomps and sends them to bite at the group but T.J. dash slashes at Iggy and delivers a somersault slash while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but Roy sends a giant red magic shot at the group but Ken unleashes magic music waves at Roy sending him back but Morton makes a quake to make the group stumble allowing Iggy to fire multi green magic shots but Blaze shoots fireballs at Iggy while Sly uses Cane Spin at Morton but Roy fires more Bullet Bills at the group who dodge and Max uses Shield Skateboard at Roy while Shadow sends Chaos Lances to strike but Iggy fires more green magic shots while Morton sends out two strong black magic shots but Storm uses Volt Tackle at Morton while Lucky uses Egg Throw at Iggy but Roy sends out three big red magic shots but Grace uses Tackle at Roy while Elena sends out magic blades and sends them to strike at at the three Koopalings but Morton slams his fists on the ground creating black magic shock waves while Roy uses his cannon to fire four Bullet Bills while Iggy summons four Chain Chomps and sends them to attack but Sora locks on at the three and uses Ragnarok while Ky unleashes light chains and strikes at the three while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark shots and they push back the Koopalings.

"Ugh, they're tougher than I remember." Iggy said.

"Man, they're a pain." Roy said.

"You can't win. Why can't you get that?" T.J. asked.

"Hey, shut up! You're just lucky!" Morton yelled.

"There you three are!" A voice said and they see Eggman in his eggmobile. "Did you find the black box in this planet?" Eggman asked.

"Not here." Iggy said.

"And these losers are in the way." Roy said.

"What?!" Eggman asked seeing the group. "Impossible! You all should have perished on impact when you crashed into this planet!" Eggman said.

"Yeah well, your cannon may have packed a punch, but we're still standing, asshole!" Ken yelled.

"Argh, you'd better wish you hadn't crossed our paths! We're busy! Come, you three! We're finding the next part of the planet!" Eggman said as he flies off.

"Next time, you're done. Count on it!" Iggy said as he, Roy, and Morton leave.

"Losers." Max said and Fox and Tricky come to them.

"Is it over?" Tricky asked.

"It is." Sora said.

"You all came to the aid of our tribe. You're all true heroes." The ThornTail said.

"Yes we are!" Donald said.

"Look, I'm not getting paid enough to keep getting you guys out of trouble." Fox said.

"With those dumbasses and that Brotherhood member here, this planet's going to be screwed." Elena said.

"Should we go after 'em?" Goofy asked.

"That's a good idea." Tails said.

The group follow after the Koopalings and Eggman and they later arrive at SnowHorn Wastes and while they keep going after their enemies through the snowy fields they end up finding a cave which has a glowing pad and they get on it and they get transported to the next area.

_(SnowHorn Wastes-Unknown Ruins)_

The group are transported to an unknown place and they begin looking around for anything while avoiding fire walls and icy waters and as they keep exploring they find something and it's a spirit.

"Is that another Krazoa spirit?" Murray asked.

"Looks like it." Shadow said.

_"Here is your test; The Test of Strength. Use your strength against the SharpClaws. If you succeed, I shall be yours to return to Krazoa Palace." _The Krazoa spirit said.

"Now it's strength?" Sora asked and SharpClaws appear as well as a stone.

"Guess we gotta push it before those lizardfaces do." T.J. said.

The group combine their efforts together to start pushing the stone before the SharpClaws and later the group manage to succeed in using their strength and something appears which is another Krazoa spirit and it flies to Fox.

"We got another Krazoa spirit!" Zatch said.

"Let's hurry and get it to Krazoa Palace." Ky said and they nod and start moving.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. There you go. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy, and Fox continue to help the planet and they meet a new comrade while dealing with General Scales himself, but then something gets worse****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	30. Chapter 29: Restoring Dinosaur Planet

Chapter 29: Restoring Dinosaur Planet

The group return to ThornTail Hollow and make their way back to the WarpStone and as they arrive they find him.

"Hi, WarpStone, we gotta get back to Krazoa Palace." Noel said.

"Alrighty, get on." The WarpStone said and they get on his hand and they teleport out.

The group teleport back to Krazoa Palace and make their way through the deeper chamber while going through the vent area and they later find a wall as the Krazoa spirit leaves Fox and it goes off to join the other two Krazoa spirits.

"Looks like we did it." Max said but the wall devours the group.

The group return to ThornTail Hollow again.

"Congratulations, everyone. Three SpellsStones down and only one to go. Now then, it's time for you and Tricky to go to Dragon Rock. It's your toughest challenge yet." The WarpStone said.

"That's easy for you to say." Fox said.

"Where can we find the next Gatekeeper?" Kiyo asked.

"He's actually closer than you think. He with no voice has plenty to say." The WarpStone said.

"What kind of crappy advice is that?" Ken asked.

"We'll figure it out as we go." Sora said.

The group search the hollow for the next Gatekeeper and they examine the ThornTails to see if one of them is the Gatekeeper but they all talk but as they keep searching they find a ThornTail eating grass.

"Have we heard this one talk yet?" Zatch asked.

"I don't think so." Fox said.

"Um, the WarpStone told us to find a ThornTail, who hasn't spoke." Ky said.

"I haven't spoken since something terrible happened. Something I'm ashamed to admit. I tried to save this planet, but failed." The ThornTail said.

"What happened?" Blaze asked.

"I led a group of dinosaurs against General Scales, but he learned of our plan before we could act and launched a full scale offensive against us. We never stood a chance, not even against that fella in the crimson cloak with black stars and those horrible monsters. They imprisoned three of my friends on Dragon Rock. It's also where they have taken the SpellStone." The ThornTail said.

"How did you survive?" Tails asked.

"If Scales let you go, then it could only mean..." Elena was cut off.

"I am the Gatekeeper." The ThornTail said creating a portal. "The gatewal to Dragon Rock is now open. Please save my friends, as they're on your side." The ThornTail said.

"You can count on us." Bentley said.

"We'll save your friends, stop Scales, and get that SpellStone." Lucas said.

The group go for Fulgur and Millia and get on them while Fox goes for his Arwing and they fly off to space.

The group return to space and they find another piece of the planet and they fly for it and Fulgur and Millia land on the planet's piece.

Fulgur and Millia land on what looks like a wasteland while the Arwing lands and they get off.

"Damn, this place is hell." Ken said.

"This is horrible." Lucas said.

"Come on, we gotta find that SpellStone before Scales does." Sora said.

"Or Draco..." Ky said.

"What's that, Ky?" Elena asked.

"Uh, nothing. We have to remember that the Brotherhood's here too and also Egghead and those Koopa brats could be here and if any of them get their hands on that SpellStone..." Ky stops talking.

"It'll never happen." Shadow said.

"If we hurry, we'll get to it." Fox said.

_(Dragon Rock-Wasteland)_

The group start moving through the wasteland and they later find what looks like a Triceratops.

"Are you one of that ThornTail's friends?" Sly asked.

"I am and thank you finding me, but there are others. While I'm glad to hear of his safety, the HighTop is not so fortunate. Together, we can free him." The Triceratops said.

"I'm not getting paid enough for this..." Fox said.

"Fox, shut up. We'll be happy to work with you." Kiyo said.

"Good. The HighTop will be an easy target for the patrolling robots. They're unstoppable with those shields. However, there are generators hidden somewhere nearby and if we destroy them all, they will be defenseless. Get on my back and do some damage." The Triceratops said.

"I LOVE doin' damage!" Murray said.

The group get on the Triceratops' back and the Triceratops starts moving through the wasteland to find the generators and as they find them they see one and the Triceratops rams at it destroying it and they start finding more generators and start smashing more and later they destroy every generator getting rid of all the shields leaving the robots defenseless and the group destroys them all.

"Where's your HighTop friend?" Max asked.

"He's being held captive in that fortress." The Triceratops said showing a fortress.

"Then let's get him free." Elena said.

The group move for the fortress and make their way inside and as they get in they find a HighTop in shackles and so Ky, Noel, Sora, and Fox work together to fire at four switches deactivating the shackles.

"Thank you for releasing me. It's time to go." The HighTop said.

"Go where?" Tricky asked.

"We're crossing the plain. I'll need you to protect me." The HighTop said.

"Let's do it." Ky said as they get on the HighTop and they're outside.

Just then a dark corridor appears revealing Draco and he sees the group on the HighTop.

"Poor, naive Virtus. Don't you see this planet needs to be sacrificed for my goal? Your friends are a distraction and should be dealt with." Draco said unleashing dragon spirits to attack.

The group see dragon spirits going for the HighTop.

"We gotta protect him from them." Ky said.

"Right! Hang on!" Sora said.

The dragon spirits go for the HighTop but Ky fires light shots from Dawn of Hope while Noel unleashes light and dark shots while Sora fires light shots but more dragon spirits go for the group but Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken fires magic music notes while Donald casts Thunder but more dragon spirits come and fire black fireballs but Max and Goofy block with their shields and throw them while T.J. throws many knives while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but more dragon spirits appear and shoot more black fireballs but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Murray picks up a rock and throws it but more dragon spirits try to attack but Storm calls down lightning bolts while Lucky throws eggs while Fox fires fireballs from his staff and later all the dragon spirits are defeated.

"Oh, Virtus. If only you see things my way." Draco said.

The HighTop finds a switch on the fortress wall.

"This is what I was looking for." The HighTop said as he presses the switch making the gate drop down. "It's up to you all now." The HighTop said.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out. Thanks." Donald said.

The group go through the gate to make it to the next part of Dragon Rock.

_(Dragon Rock-Fortress)_

The group arrive at the fortress area of Dragon Rock and they climb up the fortress to look for a way to get through but then they find something in a cage and so Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to open the cage and freeing what looks like a pterodactyl.

"You okay?" Fox asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for busting me out." The pterodactyl said and sees the group. "Hey, aren't you a friend of Krystal?" The pterodactyl asked.

"Who's Krystal?" Tails asked.

"I helped her to get General Scales, but after I left, I was captured by the SharpClaws and was stuck here ever since. Get on. I need to stretch my wings." The pterodactyl said and Fox gets on. "The SpellStone you seek is hidden below the great tower. To get inside, you'll have to destroy spires that protect it." The pterodactyl said.

"In that case." Ky said as he whistles making Fulgur come to him and her gets on while Noel gets on Millia.

Fulgur, Millia, and the pterodactyl fly through the sky as the group find the spires and working together they start destroying the spires but then more dragon spirits come and attack but the group defeat them and keep destroying the spires and later all the spires are destroyed.

"Good work. It's all up to you now. The SpellStone is inside, but Scales and those monsters are guarding it. Be careful." The pterodactyl said.

The group jump off and go inside the spire.

_(Dragon Rock-Molten Spire)_

The group are now in a spire full of molten lava but then they see the dark corridor appearing showing Draco again.

"You guys are really hard to kill, you know that? It's almost adorable if it wasn't so damn annoying." Draco said.

"Go away!" Donald yelled.

"No Brotherhood!" Goofy yelled.

"Draco, wait!" Ky said shocking everyone.

"Ky, what'd you just say?" Sora asked.

"This is Draco. He's one of the six missing Keyblade wielders we're trying to find." Ky said.

"But was corrupted and is now on Malus' side." T.J. said.

"Is it...really you, Draco?" Sly asked.

"In the flesh. I'd say it's nice to see you all of you again, but in all honesty, I could care less about most of you." Draco said.

"I don't get it! If you were one of the Keyblade wielders of light, why're you doing this?!" Sora asked.

"Because disorder needs to be made to create order. That's the way of the Brotherhood and a Keyblade Master of Darkness." Draco said.

"But..." Noel was cut off.

"Look, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I have a SpellStone to get, so lemme give you another playmate." Draco said unleashing darkness and unleashing what looks like a giant black and crimson dragon wearing dark blue armor, has dark green horns, and has an arm cannon. "See ya." Draco said disappearing through his dark corridor.

"Draco!" Ky called.

"Please, stop!" Noel called but Draco is gone.

"Worry about him later! We have that thing to deal with." Fox said.

_(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

_(Information: Defeat DragoKnight!)_

The dragon spirit known as DragoKnight unleashes black plasma beams from its arm cannon and then unleashes black fireballs but Ky aerial slashes with Honor of Knights followed by casting Water and then uses Water Edge while Noel casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Deep Freeze while Sora uses Blizzard Raid followed by Blizzard Edge but DragoKnight unleashes black flaming swords around the group and sends them to strike but Blaze manipulates the black flaming swords and sends them back at DragonKnight dealing great damage while Murray uses Uppercut but DragoKnight sends out more black plasma shots from its arm cannon but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Bentley throws ice bombs but DragoKnight sends out black flaming shards to get the group but Donald casts Diamond Dust followed by casting Tidal Wave while Ken rides on his guitar and sends out magic music notes from behind but DragonKnight flies at the group and delivers a slash with its arm cannon followed by a tail wipe leaving behind black flames but Storm uses Volt Tackle while T.J. aerial slashes with his knife but DragoKnight unleashes rings of black flames and sends them at the group but Shadow teleports and punches over and over and then delivers the final teleport punch while Sly uses Cane Jump but DragoKnight fires four black plasma shots and then sends out black flaming swords but Max uses Cyclone while Lucky uses Ground Pound but DragoKnight flies at the group and delivers a tail swipe while leaving black flaming trails behind but Tails uses Magic Hand to grab the tail and slams the dragon spirit down allowing Grace to use Bite but DragoKnight unleashes rings of black flames but Goofy uses Goofy Rocket while Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts with Blizzard magic but DragoKnight shoots black fireballs but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga wile Fox unleashes ice from his staff to deal great damage but DragoKnight creates a giant black flaming sword and slashes at the group.

The group dodge the flaming sword attack and DragoKnight tries to slash again but Goofy blocks the attack with his shield and then bashes at the dragon spirit's head with it while Ken unleashes magic music waves with Water magic but DragoKnight unleashes black plasma shots and then delivers a black flaming tail strike but Murray grabs the tail and slams the dragon spirit on the ground and throws it to Lucky who uses Headbutt but DragoKnight creates a giant black flaming wall around the group to try and burn them and then unleashes black flaming swords around to strike but Grace uses Growl while Donald casts Ice Barrage but DragoKnight unleashes rings of black flames but the group go through and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Flash but DragoKnight flies at the group to slash with its arm cannon and then slashes with its giant black flaming sword but Blaze uses her own flame sword to counter and delivers many slashes with it followed by a flipping flame kick while Max uses uses Shield Missile but DragoKnight flies over the group and unleashes black flaming shards but Storm uses Quick Attack and uses Iron Tail while Fox delivers an upper strike with his staff but DragoKnight delivers a black flaming tail strike followed by shooting black fireballs but T.J. delivers a bouncing strike with his knife while Bentley shoots ice darts but DragoKnight unleashes another black flaming wall to try and burn the group but Elena casts Water followed by Triple Blizzard while Tails throws ring bombs but DragoKnight unleashes black rings of flames to attack but Sly uses Dive Attack while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but DragoKnight slashes at the group with its giant black flaming blade but Sora counters and triple slashes with Ever After followed by casting Aero while Noel delivers four vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spinning slash while Ky coats Dawn of Hope with Water magic and delivers water slashes with his Keyblade and then delivers a watery somersault slash and they finish off DragoKnight who falls to the lava and disappears in black mist and then a SpellStone is revealed.

"Another SpellStone." Goofy said.

"The last one." Noel said.

"Finally." Shadow said.

The group take the fourth SpellStone and return to the wasteland and find Tricky and the freed dinosaurs.

"You guys did it! You got the last SpellStone!" Tricky said.

"Get that SpellStone back to the Force Point and we'll be back home." The Triceratops said.

"No problem." Ky said.

"See you later." Fox said as they leave Dragon Rock.

The group later return to ThornTail Hollow and make their way back to Cape Claw to find their way to place the SpellStone and they later arrive somewhere else.

_(Cape Claw-Ruined Grounds)_

The group enter a ruined area of Cape Claw and they find themselves in a chamber where they find a wall with glowing squares and following the glowing squares they manage to make it through sparking floors to get across and as they keep exploring around they find what looks like a glowing pad and it transport them to a different part of the ruins and they find four different colored flames and so Ky, Noel, Sora, and Fox get rid of the colored flames opening the way and the group arrive at the next part of the ruins and it takes them to the same altar from before and they place the fourth and final SpellStone onto the altar and it shows a hologram of pieces of the planet returning.

"You did it!" Tricky cheered.

"Oh, boy!" Donald cheered.

"Mission complete." Fox said.

"Wait, something's not right..." Bentley said seeing more pieces being apart.

"But we got all of the SpellStones." Sora said.

_"We have a problem, Fox. I've been studying your mission in the Wall City and I've noticed something hidden at the top of that temple. It looks like a Krazoa Shrine entrance." _Peppy said.

"Now he tells us." T.J. said.

"Let's head back to the Hollow." Noel said.

The group return to ThornTail Hollow and they find Queen EarthWalker.

"Something is not right. The Walled City has not yet returned to the planet." Queen EarthWalker said.

"We got the SpellStones, but..." Goofy stops talking.

"The Krazoa spirits!" Tails said.

"Oh, crap! I forgot about 'em!" Ken said.

"How could you forget that when we've gotten two of them?" Zatch asked.

"Shut up!" Ken yelled.

"Indeed, without all the spirits, the magic cannot be channeled back into the planet." Queen EarthWalker said.

"We have to get to the Walled City because there's supposed to be a shrine we haven't looked into." Sly said.

"Here we go." Shadow said.

The group later return to Walled City and they find King EarthWalker.

"There you are, on behalf of Dinosaur Planet, I thank you for finding all of the SpellStones." King EarthWalker said.

"I don't wanna be disrespectful, but despite returning them, you're still stuck up here." Elena said.

"Removing the stones might've caused pieces of the planet to be apart and while yes, returning them would help restore it, but we're still missing Krazoa spirits." Bentley said.

"That is true." King EarthWalker said.

"Your wife said we could find one here somewhere." Fox said.

"Find the Sun and Moon Stones and return them to the temple." King EarthWalker said.

"More damn fetch quests. Awesome." Ken said.

"Let's get started." Donald said.

The group start searching for the Sun and Moon Stones and they come across an area with many crates and so they start pushing crates over to some holograms of moon symbols and they later manage to place the crates on the moon symbols opening the way to a shrine and so they head for it and just then it becomes night time and as Ky looks into a glowing center with his Gummiphone the shrine opens allowing them to enter it.

_(Walled City-Moon Shrine)_

The group enter the shrine to find the Moon Stone and they go through a gate and they see a spinning wall revealing a switch and so Fox blasts it with his staff revealing an icy bridge and they manage to find a Moon Stone and they grab it and then leave the moon shrine.

The group start searching for the Sun Stone and they arrive at a similar area but with sun like symbols and they start pushing crates to the hologram sun symbols and later after placing the crates onto the sun symbols the way to a shrine opens and they head for the shrine and then the sun starts to rise and Noel sees a different glowing center with her Gummiphone opening the way to the shrine and the group enter it.

_(Walled City-Sun Shrine)_

The group enter the shrine to find the Sun Stone and they find more crates and they start pushing crates to their proper places and later the gate opens taking them to a maze like area and so they go through the maze to reach the door and later they get out of the maze and reach the door and they find another spinning wall with a switch and so Fox blasts it creating a fire bridge and they find a Sun Stone and they take it and they leave the sun shrine.

The group make their way for the temple and place the Sun Stone and Moon Stone to their proper places revealing a shrine at the top of the temple and so they go up the shrine and later and find a glowing pad and it teleports the group somewhere else.

_(Walled City-Ruined Chamber)_

The group are transported to a ruined chamber and begin exploring for the Krazoa spirit while avoiding traps such as shooting flames and spinning flames and later they find something which is a spirit.

"Finally, another Krazoa spirit." Zatch said.

"What test do we have now?" Max asked.

_"Your test is the Test of Knowledge. Match the levels with the items. Succeed and I will become yours to return to Krazoa Palace." _The Krazoa spirit said.

"Now it's knowledge?" Lucas asked.

"I doubt Sora, Ken, T.J., Zatch, and Murray can do this." Donald said.

"Donald!" Noel berated making the duck gulp.

"Let's just do this." Ky said.

The group find different colored items and pick each up and take them to each level with the same color and later every item matches the levels and the Krazoa spirit enters Fox.

"We got another spirit. Back to Krazoa Palace." Tails said.

The group return to King EarthWalker and Tricky.

"Well, Tricky, it's time to say goodbye." Fox said.

"It was fun being with you, but gotta move on after this." Ky said.

"I know you're right. It's just..." Tricky stops talking.

"We'll miss you too." Elena said.

"Hey, maybe we can visit you again someday." T.J. said.

"Yeah!" Goofy said.

"But we want to thank you for helping us." Noel said.

"Without your help, as well as Ky, Noel, Sora, and the gang, this mission would have failed. Here." Fox said taking out a medal and gives it to Tricky. "Prince Tricky EarthWalker. You're an honorary member of the Star Fox team." Fox said.

"Dad! I'm a member of Star Fox!" Tricky cheered.

"Hehehe..." Ky chuckled.

"Well, this is it. See ya 'round, Tricky." Sora said.

"Remember to be good!" Donald said as they leave Walled City.

"Bye, everyone! Come back soon!" Tricky said.

"Thank you all for taking care of my son." King EarthWalker said.

Later the group return to Krazoa Palace and make their way for the crystal.

"I'm gonna miss Tricky..." Murray said.

"We all will, but we'll see him again someday." Ky said.

The group move through the palace and they find a wall and they release the Krazoa spirit sending it to the crystal with the other spirits and just then something opens and so the group make their way over for it and find a glowing pad and teleport the group somewhere else.

_(Krazoa Palace-Ruined Altar)_

The group arrive at a ruined altar and start moving.

"I've been waiting for you, Fox McCloud and vermin!" A voice said and they see General Scales.

_(Boss Theme: Kingdom Hearts III Villain Boss Theme)_

"Scales!" Blaze said as the group take out their weapons and get into their fighting stances.

"It's over for you, Lizardface! The SpellStones have returned to their place and Dinosaur Planet will be saved!" Ky said.

"But the war is not over, boy! I'll savor every victory by taking your heads!" Scales said taking out his sword.

"Bring it!" Fox said.

_(Information: Team up with Fox and defeat General Scales!)_

Scales dashes at the group and delivers slashes with his sword followed by a strike with his metal claw but Ky counters and delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and then horizontal slashes while Noel uses Blizzard Edge followed by casting Thunder while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a roundhouse slash but Scales retaliates with a spinning tail strike and then delivers a side slash with his sword but Max blocks the sword attack with his shield and then delivers a big bash at Scales' face with his shield while Lucas uses PK Love but Scales gets back and then charges at the group to deliver an impaling strike with his sword followed by a swiping attack with his metal claw but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time and then multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Bentley throws bombs but Scales counterattacks and delivers a roundhouse strike with his tail at the group who dodge but Scales spin slashes with his sword followed by a leaping slash but Fox delivers multi jabs with his staff followed by a double kick while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Scales moves away and then throws his sword at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Ken casts Earth followed by casting Gravity but Scales tries to grab them with his metal claw and deliver an impaling strike but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Scales double slashes with his sword followed by a roundhouse strike with his tail but Grace uses Bite on Scales' tail while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Scales gets back and then throws his sword but Blaze shoots fireballs while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Scales dashes at the group to deliver an impaling strike with his sword but Sly uses Cane Spin while Donald casts Fire followed by casting Water but Scales delivers a leaping strike with his sword to attack but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Elena levitates her staff and unleashes a magic pillar but Scales gets back again and then leaps to a wall.

Scales moves from wall to wall aiming for the group and then leaps to get to them but Fox counters with an upper strike with his staff sending Scales into the air and then Fox delivers a slamming strike sending him down but Scales roars with anger and charges at the group to deliver a strike with his metal claw but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Storm uses Iron Tail but Scales double slashes with his sword followed by a tail strike but Murray grabs Scales' tail and then throws him at Elena who casts Telekinesis and slams him to the ground but Scales delivers a heavy swing with his sword followed by a swiping attack with his meta claw but T.J. counters and delivers three slashes with his knife followed by a roundhouse slash while Lucas uses PK Fire but Scales jumps from wall to wall and aim for the group again and then tries to attack but Goofy uses Goofy Rocket sending him into the air while Tails flies after and delivers a flying down kick sending Scales down making him roar in anger again and then charge slashes with his sword but Max blocks the attack with his shield and then uses Cyclone while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Scales attacks with his metal claw followed by a downward slash with his sword but Shadow slashes with his Chaos Daggers while Sly electrifies his cane and delivers an electric cane attack but Scales moves away and then delivers a roundhouse tail strike followed by trying to grab with his metal claw but Donald casts Thunder followed by casting Aero while Bentley shoots poison darts but Scales leap attacks with his sword and then delivers a strike with his metal claw but Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to punch while Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Scales leaps from wall to wall to try and aim for the group and then tries to leap attack but Noel casts Zero Gravity and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial flipping slash while Sora aerial diagonal lashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing a light strike while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Earth and then unleashes light chains and lashes with them but Scales counters and tries to attack with his sword but the group keep fighting back.

"Give it up, Scales!" Fox said.

"It's over for you!" Sora said.

"It's not over until it's over for you fools." Scales said but then something strikes at him behind and it's darkness and he's now on the ground not moving.

"What...?" Noel asked.

"What just happened?" Shadow asked and coming out of Scales is a Krazoa spirit.

"A Krazoa spirit?" Kiyo asked.

"It was in him the whole time?" Goofy asked and the Krazoa spirit goes for Fox.

"Well, not what I expected, but I'll take it." Fox said.

"Let's get this spirit back to where it belongs." Elena said.

The group return outside and they find another wall and release the Krazoa spirit as it joins the other spirits and just the crystal shatters freeing the blue fox and she falls but Fox manages to grab her.

"You okay?" Fox asked.

Just a quake occurs.

"Now what the hell's goin' on?" Ken asked.

"My Staff! Give me that." The female fox said taking the staff.

"Yeah, you're welcome. If wasn't for me, you wouldn't be standing here at all." Fox said.

"Who are you exactly?" Sly asked.

"I am Krystal. I've been stuck when trying to stop Scales." Krystal said.

"Well, Scales is done and this planet is safe." Ky said but then another quake occurs.

"This again?" Max asked.

Just then a dark corridor appears revealing Draco.

"Congrats, heroes, you've returned the Krazoa spirits back to where they belong." Draco said.

"What?" Tails asked as the head of the Krazoa statue floats.

_"At last, I am reborn! The mighty Krazoa God! Kneel all those, who stand before me!" _The Krazoa statue said.

"What did you do, Draco?" Ky asked.

"Actually, it was you that did my dirty work, now this filthy planet, as well as the entire system will know what REAL despair means!" Draco said.

"Shut up!" Krystal yelled firing fireballs at Draco who disappears in darkness.

"Draco, please wait!" Noel said.

"Look!" Zatch said pointing at the statue going up into the sky.

"Whatever it is, we gotta go after it!" Sora said.

"Right." Ky said as he and Noel whistle and Fulgur and Millia arrive and the group get on them.

Just then Goofy finds something and it's the Gummi ship.

"Look, fellas, the Gummi ships okay!" Goofy said.

"It was here the whole time?" Donald asked.

"What matters is it's here and we gotta go." Sora said.

"Okay!" Goofy said as they get into the Gummi ship and it flies off with Fulgur and Millia.

"I'm going too." Fox said as he goes for the Arwing and flies off.

The group are in space and they confront the statue which reveals reveals to be a monkey face with monkey hands.

"I've been looking forward to this day, Fox, McCloud!" The monkey said.

"Who's this?" Elena asked.

"Andross!" Fox said.

"You know him?" Tails asked.

"You could say we have a history." Fox said.

"Now, I will destroy the Lylat System and you as well." Andross said.

"Not gonna happen, Monkeyface!" Ky said.

_(Information: Defeat Andross with Fox's help!)_

Andross' state side unleashes rings from its mouth but Fulgur fires feathered arrows while Millia unleashes feathers to attack while the Gummi ship fires shots while the Arwing fires shots and missiles but Andross switches to his monkey face side and uses his hands to attack the group but Fulgur and Millia attack at the hands while the Gummi ship also fires shots and lasers at the hands but Andross fires meteorites at the group but the Arwing fires shots into Andross' mouth dealing damage but Andross fires more meteorites and then attacks with his hands but Fulgur charges at one hand and delivers claw strikes destroy one hand while Millia charges at the other hand and then it delivers a powerful kick at the hand destroying it but Andross switches to his Krazoa statue side and it fires rings but the Arwing fires many shots while the Gummi ship charges and unleashes missiles and lasers but Andross switches to his monkey side and uses his hands to unleash rings and then fires meteorites but Fulgur unleashes feathered arrows at Andross' mouth while Millia unleashes gusts of wind while the Gummi fires many shots while the Awring also unleashes shots but as Andross is about to attack again something strikes and it's another ship.

"Now what?" Shadow said.

"Hey, Fox! Different time, different planet, huh? Good to see ya!" Someone said and in the ship is a blue falcon.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Falco?" Fox asked.

"Guys, we gotta stop Andross and NOW!" Ky said.

"He's right! Let's finish this monkey brain!" Falco said.

Andross unleashes meteorites at the group but the Arwing rapid fires shots while Flaco's ship also fires shots while the Gummi ship charges and unleashes lasers and missiles while Millia unleashes wind blades while Fulgur unleashes feather arrows and after enough attacks Andross' head blows up and it reveals his brain which attacks but the Arwing rapid fires shots while the Gummi ship charges and unleashes lasers and missiles while Millia unleashes wind blades while Fulgur unleashes feathered arrows and they all finish off Andross as his brain is destroyed while the Krazoa spirits return to Dinosaur Planet.

Later the group return to Krazoa Palace and they see the SharpClaws cheer for their victory and then they leave the palace.

The group later arrive at the Great Fox and they meet with Fox, Peppy, and Slippy.

"Way to go, Fox!" Peppy said.

"Dinosaur Planet is saved." Slippy said.

"I couldn't have done it without them." Fox said addressing the group.

"Ah, it was nuttin'." Ken said.

"We were glad to help out." Max said.

"I still can't believe Andross was still alive." Peppy said.

"It seemed like Andross discovered the ancient power of the Krazoa and by trapping Krystal, who had the ability to channel this power, he was able to use this energy to revive himself." Fox said.

"It looked like Draco was trying to help his revival." Bentley said.

Just then General Pepper appears.

_"Well done, Fox. On behalf of King and Queen EarthWalker, thank you for saving Dinosaur Planet. Oh, and Tricky says 'Hi'. I am now transferring your fee as we speak. Pepper out." _General Pepper said leaving.

"Yeah, we can finally repair the ship!" Slippy said.

"And I can't wait to get back to Star Fox." Falco said.

"Was he apart of your team?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, but why he left is a long story. Sure, Falco. Great to have you back." Fox said.

"You guys were the one helping Fox, yeah? Nice to see someone keepin' him outta trouble." Falco said.

"Hehe. Nice to meet you too, Falco." Sora said.

"Fox, I just received a message from Krystal." Peppy said showing Krystal.

_"Hello, Fox. I'm grateful for what you did for me. Sorry I didn't get much of a chance to talk. I left with one more thing to do." _Krystal said as she arrives into the Great Fox. "And it's thank you." Krystal said and she sees the group. "And thank you all as well." Krystal said.

"No problem." Elena said.

"Y-Yeah... No p-problem." Fox said.

"Oh, boy..." Donald said.

"I think it's time for us to go." Noel said.

"Hey, wait. You guys don't wanna join Star Fox?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, you guys can get paid for the work you do." Slippy said.

"Thanks, but we're our own team and we have our own missions to do." Ky said.

"But if something like this happens again, we can team up again." Sly said.

"Sounds fine to me." Fox said.

"Speaking of which, we better start moving. Take care." Tails said as the group leave the Great Fox.

* * *

_(Obtained: Space Guardian: Noel)_

_(A Keyblade that emphasises with Defense.)_

_(Formchange: Plasma Ray: A raygun that fires rapid shots from afar. Sniper Cannon: A cannon that locks onto any foe and delivers a powerful snipe attack.)_

* * *

Meanwhile on Egg Cruiser III at the main chamber Eggman, Iggy, Roy, and Morton return.

"Let me guess, no box." Zor said.

"Of course not." Eggman said.

"What's more is that the stupid planet is restored." Iggy said.

"Uh, where's Porky?" Lemmy asked and Porky comes in all beaten, bruised, burned, and his clothes are ruined.

"What happened to YOU?" Zeena asked.

"Dinosaurs! That's what!" Porky said.

"Idiot." Bowser Jr. said.

"We're finished in this sector. Take us to the next world." Maleficent said.

"Yes, my dear." Eggman said as he commands Egg Cruiser III and it flies off.

* * *

Meanwhile Ky, Noel, and their group are flying on Fulgur and Millia and are going through space.

"Well, that's taken care of." Ky said.

"It looks like the Egg Cruiser III's gone for now." Tails said.

"Next time we see it, Egghead's gonna pay for this." T.J. said.

"Well, we should hurry for the Observatory and go see Griff like he wanted." Elena said.

"Yeah." Ky said. _"Draco, I can't believe I actually got to meet you, but now we're on the opposite sides. I have to stop him before he destroys anyone AND himself." _Ky said in his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile Draco is walking down a hall but then he sees Revenant.

"Master." Draco said.

"How was your mission?" Revenant asked.

"Your son obviously stopped it, but it was fun bringin' despair as I went. Will things be the same again between us, Master? Once our world's realized, what will Jin and Astri think?" Draco asked.

"What matters is they will brought back into our world and we'll bring Virtus with us one way or the other." Revenant said.

"Yeah, you're right." Draco said.

"Get some rest. You will need your strength soon." Revenant said as he disappears in darkness.

Just then Hilda appears.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

"That's not nice talking to an old friend of your master." Hilda said.

"Shut the hell up. Whaddya want?" Draco asked.

"You're trying so hard to help your dear friends. It's amusing, but have you thought of HOW you're going to bring them back?" Hilda asked.

"Stay the hell outta my business!" Draco yelled.

"But there is a way to save your little friend, Astra." Hilda said.

"Oh, yeah? How so?" Draco asked.

"Lord Malus told you that back at the Keyblade Graveyard, Jin and Astra weren't found?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Draco asked.

"Well, it appears that Astra's body was destroyed during that explosion. Nowhere to be found." Hilda said.

"What...? That's what actually happened to Astri...?" Draco asked sadly.

"And what's more her heart is lost." Hilda said.

"But it can be found, right?" Draco asked.

"Of course, but there is one thing; someone has stolen her heart." Hilda said.

"Who?! Who stole it?!" Draco demanded as darkness surrounds him.

"One of the Virtues of Light. You actually saw her before in that planet. Noel is what stole her heart all this time and she's trying to keep it from you so you could never have it." Hilda said.

"That BITCH!" Draco shouted as more darkness surrounds him. "When I find her, I'll kill her and rip Astri's heart outta her!" Draco yelled.

"Just remember she's needed to forge the legendary blade." Hilda said.

"Whatever! I'll make her wish she'd NEVER steal Astri from me and she'll DIE by my hand!" Draco yelled unleashing black lightning.

"Hahahaha! Such ferocity. Make sure to save your strength, like Forti told you." Hilda said disappearing in darkness.

"Astri... Jin... I WILL save you...!" Draco said.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. There you go. We're finally done with the Dinosaur Planet arc and now we get to move on again. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy arrive at the Observatory and Ky gets to finally meet with Griff to see the results of his training so far and Griff wants to see Ky's power****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	31. Chapter 30: Friendly Sparring

Chapter 30: Friendly Sparring

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas continue to fly on Fulgur and Millia through space while Sora, Donald, and Goofy are still in their Gummi ship and as they keep flying they continue to deal with Heartless ships and Black Xeti rays of darkness but they fight them off and keep flying until they find something and it's a giant observatory.

"This is it. This has got to be Rosa's observatory." Elena said.

"Let's go pay her a visit." Max said.

"Hang on, Griff. We're coming." Ky said as they go for the observatory.

"Hey, what's that?" Donald asked.

"It looks like Ky and Noel're goin' for it." Goofy said.

"Well, so are we." Sora said as they fly for the observatory.

Fulgur and Millia fly their way for the observatory and many Lumas see them flying and landing on it and so the Lumas excitedly make their way for the two landing animals and the group get off of the two.

"Ky! Noel!" You're back!" Green Luma cheered as the Lumas come and hug the group.

"Hi, Lumas! You miss us?" Noel asked.

"It's great to see all of you." Zatch said.

"Okay, okay! We're happy to ya too! Just back off." Ken said.

The Gummi ship lands and Sora, Donald, and Goofy get off.

"Guys!" Sora said.

"Hey, let them go!" Donald yelled taking out his staff.

"Settle down, you idiots!" Elena yelled.

"They're not threatening. These are Lumas. They're our friends." Tails said.

"Oh. Sorry." Sora said sheepishly.

"Idiot." Shadow said.

"Hey!" Sora said.

"Who are they?" Blue Luma asked.

"Don't worry. They're our friends. These are Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're with us." Sly said.

"Hiya!" Sora said grinning.

"Nice to meetcha." Goofy said waving.

"Sorry about yelling." Donald said.

"You guys have never been here, have you?" Kiyo asked.

"Uh, no. Where IS here?" Sora asked.

"You're in Mama's observatory." Purple Luma said.

"Mama...?" Sora asked.

"They mean Rosalina." Blaze said.

"Oh!" Donald said.

"Rosa observes worlds and makes sure everything is fine, but if not..." Lucas stops talking.

"That's where WE come in." Sora said.

"Exactly." Bentley said.

"Did you guys come to play with us?" Yellow Luma asked.

"Well... Actually, I'm here to see Griff because he wanted to see me." Ky said.

"Oh, well, he's busy playing with the other Lumas. They're at the Gateway to the Starry Sky." Yellow Luma said.

"Buuut, if you wanna see him..." Red Luma stops talking.

"Lemme guess, you want US to play with you?" T.J. asked.

"Come find us at the Gateway. You three will play too." Yellow Luma said.

"Uh, what?" Donald asked.

"Okay, sure! I'm game." Sora said.

"Of course you'd say that." Donald said.

"We'll see you there." Murray said as the Lumas vanish.

_(Observatory-Entrance)_

The group make their way for an orange warp star and it takes them somewhere else.

_(Gateway to the Starry Sky)_

The group are now in the flowery field and they find the Lumas.

"Yay, you're here!" Yellow Luma said.

"So, game are we playing?" Lucas asked.

"We're playing tag! You have to try and catch all of us in one minute!" Yellow Luma said.

"ALL of you?" Sora asked.

"In ONE minute?" Ken asked as the Lumas transform into their rabbit forms.

"Good luck! Catch us if you can!" Yellow Rabbit Luma said as they start to move.

"Well, better start moving." Noel said.

_(Information: Catch the Lumas!)_

The group begin chasing after the Rabbit Lumas throughout the field but the Rabbit Lumas dash faster than them but the group try to keep up and later Ky manages to catch Purple Rabbit Luma who transforms back to his star form while Noel manages to catch Red Rabbit Luma but more Rabbit Lumas keep moving at great speed to get away but then Sora manages to catch Green Rabbit Luma who transforms back to his star form and they keep trying to catch the other Rabbit Lumas and later Elena catches Blue Rabbit Luma while Ken manages to catch Red Rabbit Luma and they find Yellow Rabbit Luma who tries to escape but they manage to surround the Rabbit Luma who disappears and dashes off but Ky, Noel, and Sora garb him.

"Gotcha!" Ky said.

"You're ours now!" Sora said.

"Awwww, you caught me!" Yellow Rabbit Luma said as he transforms back his star form.

"Wow, you caught us all! That was fun." Green Luma said.

"So, where's Griff? You said he was here." Ky said.

"He is here. He's sitting on a log." Yellow Luma said pointing at someone sitting at a log and it's Griff writing something.

"Thanks." Ky said running for Griff.

Griff is writing something.

"'I wonder where you are right now, Ky. I bet you're busy fighting bad guys and saving people. I know your duty comes first, but I hope you'll come soon'." Griff read while still writing.

"Sooner than you think." A voice said and Griff looks up to see Ky.

"Ky!" Griff cheered hugging Ky.

"Whoa, whoa, Captain Eager!" Ky said.

"You DID come!" Griff said.

"Yeah, I promised I would. I never break my promises. Sorry about not showing up sooner than I said. We had a run in with bad guys and we were sent to a world and had to restore it." Ky said.

"Heh, yeah. That sounds like you." Griff said.

"I really like your new clothes. I'm guessing Yen Sid gave you them?" Ky asked.

"Well, he sent Nex to give me these, but yeah. Look at your clothes. You look like a total badass." Griff said.

"Heh, I try." Ky said sheepishly.

"Oh, hey! Check out my new weapon!" Griff said taking out his new bow and arrows. "Rosa made these for me so I can be ready to fight the darkness. It's just like a Keyblade, but not a Keyblade. Isn't that awesome?" Griff asked.

"It does look awesome. Have you been training a lot with it?" Ky asked.

"Why don't you take me on and find out?" Griff said grinning.

"So, that's why you asked me to come. You wanna spar with me." Ky said.

"Please?" Griff asked.

"Okay, I'm game." Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope. "You'd better be ready for me." Ky said.

"Oh, I am." Griff said readying his bow known as Solar Storm and they get into their fighting stances.

"Uh-oh, Ky and Griff are gonna fight..." Blue Luma said sadly.

"Huh?" Noel asked seeing Ky and Griff ready to fight.

"The hell's their problem?" Ken asked.

"I don't think it's an actual fight." Elena said.

"Yeah, I think they're gonna spar with each other." Tails said.

"Cool! I wanna see!" Sora said.

_(Battle Theme: Pure Sun)_

"I'll let you have the first strike." Ky said.

"Thanks." Griff said as he takes out three arrows and aims at Ky and fires the three arrows at Ky.

Ky deflects the arrows with his Keyblade and then casts Fire at Griff who smirks and creates purple lightning creating a purple lightning shield and turns the fireball right back at Ky who dodge rolls out of the way and rushes his way for Griff who fires more arrows which explode but Ky dodges every arrow and tries to strike with Dawn of Hope but Griff dodges every strike and blocks another Keyblade strike with his bow and then creates yellow lightning on his feet and he delivers a powerful yellow lightning kick at Ky sending him back but he skids to stop and then throws Dawn of Hope at Griff who dodges out of the way and then creates red lightning daggers and sends them at Ky who casts Reflect to send them back at Griff while Dawn of Hope comes flying back at Griff and so he dodges all the attacks and jumps into the air and fires more arrows down at Ky who blocks them all with his Keyblade but Griff creates a big arrow and sends it flying down at Ky who dodges but the big arrow heatseeks after him so he dashes off to get away from the big arrow but Griff creates a green lightning hammer and delivers a powerful green lightning bash while the big arrow comes at Ky and they strike at him creating a dust cloud but after it clears Ky is gone and Ky is now behind Griff and delivers a side strike with his Keyblade sending Griff back but Griff coats his arrows with blue lightning and sends out very fast shots and then coats more arrows with orange lightning and they turn into bombs and they go for Ky who deflects the blue lightning arrows and then casts Explosion to destroy the orange lightning arrows and then unleashes light chains from the ground to try and get Griff who avoids the chains but one catches him and Ky tries to attack but Griff creates red lightning daggers and uses them to destroy the light chains.

"You're good, Griff." Ky said.

"I didn't train for nuttin'!" Griff said as he takes out five arrows and coats them with green lightning and they transform into hammers and they go for Ky.

Ky dodges the green lightning arrows and gets to Griff and delivers three slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by creating his own light arrows and sends them at Griff who fires five arrows and the arrows clash with each other but Griff fires yellow lightning arrows and they transform into fists and they go for Ky who dodges every arrow and then delivers a dash slash at Griff and then delivers a sliding kick followed by a horizontal slash but Griff creates an arrow with a smoke bomb and creates a smoke cloud blinding Ky who looks around and Griff gets behind and takes out an ice arrow and tries to freeze Ky who casts Mega Flare to destroy the ice arrows and then delivers vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope but Griff delivers a counter attack with Solar Storm followed by a windmill style pinning strike but Ky blocks every attack and they lock their weapons and the two friends stare at each other and Griff delivers a big swing with Solar Storm but Ky ducks and then delivers a sweeping strike with Dawn of Hope tripping Griff who retaliates with grabbing Ky's legs with his own legs and sends the prince down to the ground and Griff tries to deliver a downward strike with his bow but Ky backrolls away and gets back up while casting Earth but Griff dodges the rocks and fires seven arrows followed by unleashing green lightning hammers but Ky creates a light shield to block every attack and then sends out light blades and sends them to strike at Griff who creates purple lightning barriers to send the light blades back at Ky who deflects them and then delivers five strikes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash at Griff who dodges out of the way and then fires more arrows but Ky deflects them and is ready to attack again but Griff creates white lightning all around him and creates a giant white lightning dragon and it goes down at Ky who gets into his Pure-Form and coats himself with light and flies at the giant white dragon and they clash together but Griff makes the white lightning dragon keep charging but Ky manages to pull the white lightning dragon back and with a scream of determination Ky manages to destroy the giant white lightning dragon and then reverts back to his normal form and the two breathe heavily and are sweating.

"Damn... You have me on the ropes..." Ky said.

"Yeah, right. That was my most powerful Lightning Magic attack..." Griff said as he's about to fall but Ky grabs him.

"Whoa there. I think we've sparred enough. Don't want ya to over push yourself." Ky said.

"But that's the thing, I wanna push myself to my limits. It's how I wanna get stronger and better, like you, Noel, Pax, Nex, Sora. I wanna show you guys that I'm not worthless because I don't have a Keyblade." Griff said.

"Is that what this is all about? You really think you're worthless?" Ky asked.

"And says who?" Elena asked joining the two and the others follow her.

"It's just... You guys have all these awesome powers and weapons. You do all the fighting while I'm just there on the sidelines, doin' nothing." Griff said downcast.

"Griff... That's NOT true! You're NOT worthless. And who says because you don't have a Keyblade, you're the weakest link? Nobody said anything like that." Ky said.

"And and FYI, most of US don't have freakin' Keyblades and we're badass enough!" Ken yelled but Shadow punches his head.

"Griff, just because you don't have a Keyblade doesn't mean you're worthless. Look at you! You have your own special power!" Sora said.

"Your Lightning Magic in various ways are creative and amazing." Elena said.

"Your archery skills and aim are on point." Bentley said.

"And your positive attitude rivals that of Ky's and Sora's." Noel said.

"And did you forget the time when we were fighting in Void Citadel? You were there and helped us save Pax when he was Pavor. You even helped drive Zervik outta that world." Ky said.

"And what about helping drive those losers out of Divine Kingdom when they were holding people hostage? Did that not mean anything?" T.J. asked.

"AND you're now a Virtue of Light and you're training. What else is there?" Ky asked.

"I dunno, it's just...I feel like I'm not part of the team and I'm just there cheerleading." Griff said but Ky places his hand on his shoulder.

"Griff, you ARE part of the team! We're the foursome friends! You, me, Pax, and Nex. And, you're part of this team!" Ky said addressing the group.

"Ky... You always know when to cheer me up, since that day we met." Griff said smiling.

"If you're feeling like this again, just remember what we said." Ky said.

"There you are!" A voice said and they see Ami. "Honestly, Griff, you always have to..." Ami stops talking as she sees the group. "Huh? When did you guys get here?" Ami asked.

"Hey, Ami!" Ky said.

"We got here not long ago." Elena said.

"How's everything going?" Noel asked.

"Oh, it's going great. Training Griff is kind of a handful, but he's progress." Ami said.

"Oh, thanks, Ami!" Griff said and everyone laughs.

"I hate to interrupt this reunion, but..." Ami was cut off.

"Awww, c'mon, Ami. I just sparred with Ky and my body's tired." Griff said.

"Well, who's fault is that? Fine, I'll give a ten minute break, but after that, back to training." Ami said.

"Thank you." Griff said grinning.

"Why don't you guys come join us at the observatory? I think you need a break too." Ami said.

"Sure, it can't be for long. We gotta hit the road after that." Ky said.

Later the group arrive at the observatory and Ky is talking to Ami.

"Thanks for cheering Griff up. He was really excited to see you." Ami said.

"Happy to help a friend. He's really makin' progress with his Lightning Magic and his new bow and arrows. He's got me on the ropes with that white lightning." Ky said shocking Ami.

"Did he really just use that?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ky asked.

"That move he did is very dangerous. Did he have any type of injury on him?" Ami asked.

"Not really... He did fall for bit, but I caught him. Other than that, he's fine." Ky said.

"Well, good. I saw him try to develop that type of Lightning Magic and he was almost screaming in pain. I can tell that move will cost him." Ami said.

"I see. Well, if that's true, can you make sure he doesn't push himself too hard?" Ky asked.

"Yes. I'll also tell him not to use that white lightning too much." Ami said.

Just then Yellow Luma comes over to Ky.

"Mama wants to see you, Ky. Everyone's there too." Yellow Luma said.

"Okay. Thanks, Luma." Ky said as he leaves.

_(Observatory-Rosalina's Chamber)_

Ky arrives at the chamber and finds the others.

"Good, you're all here." Rosalina said.

"Hi, Rosa. What's up?" Ky asked.

"Is something wrong?" Noel asked.

"This is going to regard your new mission." Rosalina said.

"Alright, a new mission!" Sora said.

"What's happenin' in a world?" Goofy asked.

"I'm afraid it involves...your world, Sly Cooper." Rosalina said shocking Sly and even Bentley and Murray.

"What's happening?! Is my homeworld under attack again?" Sly asked.

"It would appear so." Rosalina said showing World of Thieves. "It seems a powerful force of darkness is up to something sinister and what's more is that a Brotherhood member is going to attack it." Rosalina said and Sly clenches his fists determined.

"Bentley, Murray, it's time for a homecoming." Sly said.

"'The Murray' will crush anyone, who tries to ruin his home!" Murray said.

"With the Brotherhood involved, we're in a big challenge. Ky, Noel, Sora, everyone, are you with us?" Bentley asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ky said grinning.

"We actually get to see your homeworld?! Awesome!" Sora cheered.

"Let's hope nothing will go wrong." Noel said.

"Knowing the Brotherhood, it probably will." Tails said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark chamber Faust arrives and finds Revenant, Specter, Hilda, and Narasix.

"It is done! The Replicas are complete!" Faust said.

"Finally. Now, where are they?" Narasix asked.

"Behold." Faust said showing two figures revealing Vitium and a dark hooded figure.

"That Replica...! It's that abomination you created at that tower!" Revenant said.

"This 'abomination' is nothing more than the superior version of your foolish son. Back at the tower, we had an...attitude adjustment, but with my memory magic, I was able to make him my personal servant." Faust said.

"And the one in black?" Hilda asked.

"I think Narasix remembers this one." Faust said.

"Hmm..." Narasix examines the hooded figure and looks close at the face. "I see. It's that wretched Replica you created that was in the old Organization. The one claimed to be special rank XV. Xaria, as she was called." Narasix said.

"Yes. You seemed to have...put an end to her, if I am not mistaken." Faust said.

"It was necessary. She was no use to the Organization or us. That's why she and Xyk were to be destroyed. Now, why did you recreate them?" Narasix asked.

"To use them to throw off those foolish Virtues and Guardians. If we are to emerge victorious, we must ensure they become ill-prepared and these two will serve as the perfect distractions for them." Faust said.

"Oh? Can we have a demonstration of how they are?" Hilda asked.

"Indeed. Vitium, you first." Faust said as he summons Neo-Phantom Black Xetis and sends them against Vitium who summons his black and red sword.

The Neo-Phantom unleash black beams at Vitium who dodges out of the way and the delivers powerful slashes with his sword followed by throwing dark discs but the Neo-Phantom Black Xetis unleash chains but Vitium unleashes his black chains and they clash but Vitium disappears and reappears and delivers five powerful slashes with his sword followed by two somersault slashes and then unleashes black fireballs destroying the Neo-Phantoms.

"Impressive, for an abomination." Revenant said.

"What's wrong, Revenant? I thought you viewed your own son to be weak. You should be proud of how this being is." Faust said.

"And do you have in store for this puppet?" Narasix asked.

"Xaria, show them." Faust said unleashing Wraith Black Xetis and Xaria unleashes a Keyblade that is Radiant Salvation.

"That Keyblade..." Specter said.

"So much like Noel's." Hilda said.

The Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal hands but Xaria dodges out of the way and delivers three slashes with her Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays striking the Back Xetis but the Wraith Black Xetis disappear and then reappear and try to grab Xaria who slashes the skeletal hands off and then delivers two horizontal slashes with her Radiant Salvation followed by a cartwheeling slash and then unleashes light and dark daggers destroying the Wraiths.

"Impressed?" Faust asked.

"What is this being?" Specter asked.

"As you can see from that Keyblade, she is the very first Replica I have created from Noel's fighting data before creating the other Replica of Noel." Faust said and just then another Wraith attacks but Xaria destroys it but her hood falls off revealing her face with blue eyes and shoulder length white hair.

"That face...!" Revenant said shocked as a flash of Astra appears in Xaria's place.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Specter demanded.

"This is disgusting, Faust!" Revenant yelled.

"I knew you were twisted and cunning, but this is too far!" Specter yelled.

"What's this? Do I detect softness from you two? And you're to be free from emotion and compassion. I have made these two stronger and powerful in every way." Faust said.

"Then shall we put them to the test?" A voice asked and a dark corridor appears revealing Xemnas.

"A test, you say?" Hilda asked.

"Tell me, what test do you have in mind, Xemnas?" Narasix asked.

"While I know little of Vititum, this puppet has always been known to be in-between, while she has Noel's power and strength, she's as useless and not worthy of existence. Care to try and change my mind, Count?" Xemnas asked as he summons Dusk Nobodies and Sorcerer Nobodies.

"Prepare to be surprised for once." Faust said as he sends the two at the Nobodies.

The Dusk Nobodies slither and try to attack with their arms while the Sorcerer Nobodies unleash ethereal cubes and send them to attack but Vitium delivers four slashes with his sword followed by a powerful spinning slash while Xaria triple slashes with her Radiant Salvation followed by a 360 slash but the Sorcerer Nobodies trap the two in their cubes and try to crush them but Vitium unleashes black chains and traps the Nobodies instead allowing Xaria to unleash light and dark pillars striking them but the Dusk Nobodies slither behind Xaria and try to attack but Vitium delivers dash slashes with his sword and then delivers very fast slashes cutting every Nobody until they disappear in white mist but the Sorcerer Nobodies send the cubes to attack but Xaria slows down time and then disappears and reappears over and over while slashing over and over while Vitium disappears in darkness and slashes all over the area getting the Nobodies and then Vitium and Xaria together unleash both light and dark respectively and they dive down at the Nobodies destroying them all while unleashing light and dark explosions until as the explosion clears Vitium and Xaria emerge.

"Well, Xemnas?" Faust asked.

"If they are to throw off our opponents as you claim, then I suppose you have no argument from the Organization, but you had make sure you keep a leash on them. If Vitium was able to turn on you and this puppet had her own will, then that will be a problem for both the Organization and the Brotherhood." Xemnas said.

"I will keep that in mind." Faust said as Xemnas disappears in his dark corridor.

"I am disgusted. This will not stand!" Revenant said.

"You may be one of the higher-ups, but it is Lord Malus' will and decision, not yours. I'd expect you present them to him." Narasix said.

"Oh, of course. Everything I do, is for Lord Malus and his will alone. I would never act without his say." Faust said.

"Well, this has been an interesting show. Just hope they do their parts." Hilda said.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. There you go. Sorry for not updating since March, I have VERY busy with life and I had to prioritize that, but at least I was able to finally do another chapter. I hope this was worth the wait and sorry if this was short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy go to the next world, where they come across a gang of thieves, but they also come across a dangerous criminal****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	32. Chapter 31: The Cooper Gang

Chapter 31: The Cooper Gang

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas make their way for Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship to leave the Observatory.

"You're leaving again?" Griff asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna be busier than ever." Ky said.

"I figured that. Thanks for at least coming over to see me." Griff said.

"We'll see each other again soon, man. Just keep training hard." Ky said as he and Griff hug. "See ya!" Ky said as he gets on Fulgur who flies off and Millia does the same while the Gummi ship starts to take off.

"Good luck, Keyblade warriors." Rosalina said watching them leave.

Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship leave the Observatory and return to the space area to make their way for the next world and they all fly at fast pace while fighting off rays of darkness Black Xetis and Heartless ships and they keep going and they later come across what looks like a world with a town, a palace city, a castle, and an island and they decide to enter it with Ky and Noel using their light portals and fly in while the Gummi ship lands.

In what looks like a town with a tower and night sky the group are on a rooftop looking around the town.

"So, THIS is your guys' homeworld." Sora said looking around.

"Yes, we're currently in Paris." Bentley said.

"You must feel great to be finally back home, huh?" Max asked.

"I would, if the Brotherhood's not here to attack it." Sly said.

"Speaking of which, where's that chump?" Murray asked pounding his fists.

"Easy, Murray. Our best option is to look around and..." Elena was cut off as something goes off.

"Hold on. Someone's calling." Bentley said as he uses his binocucom and as he activates it someone appears in and it's what looks like a female mouse with blonde hair and wearing a red bandanna.

_"Bentley! I've finally reached you!" _The female mouse said.

"Penelope?! I've missed hearing from you as well. What's wrong?" Bentley asked.

_"This is terrible! Just terrible!" _Penelope said.

"Calm down, Penelope. Just start from the beginning." Bentley said.

_"Well, we were waiting for you, Sly, and Murray to come back, since you three disappeared. We tried looking for you and tried to contact, but still nothing. As we were still trying to find ways to find you, these black creatures appeared out of nowhere and what's more, Muggshot broke into our hideout. I tried using the hideout's security and the Panda King tried to fight them off, but there were too many! And now... Oh, no...! Get back or I'll..." _Penelope was cut off as the call ends.

"Penelope?! Can you read me?!" Bentley asked but no response.

"What about Penelope?" Sly asked.

"We have to hurry to our hideout and NOW!" Bentley said.

"Okay. You guys clearly know this world better than us so you take the lead." Ky said.

_(World of World of Thieves)_

_(Field Theme: Master Thief)_

_(Paris-South Street)_

_(Information: Hurry to the Cooper Gang's hideout!)_

"Our hideout isn't far from here. We need to hurry to the North Street." Bentley said.

The group make their way through the town rooftops to hurry for the hideout but then they come across what look like dogs wearing suits and carrying machine guns.

"Careful, everyone. Those are guards." Bentley said.

"So? We can kick their asses!" Ken said.

"We could, but if we're spotted, they'll shoot on sight given the chance." Bentley said.

"I get ya. All we have to do is sneak up from behind and then..." Ky stops talking.

"POW! They're down and out." Sora said.

"Yes." Bentley said.

"Sounds reasonable. We've handled stealth attacks before." Blaze said.

"Okay, guys. On my signal." Sly said.

The group sneak behind the guard dogs and then Ky delivers a stealth vertical attack on one of them and then casts Thunder while Noel delivers a stealth Aero attack sending the guard into the air and then delivers a downward slash while Sora delivers a stealth downward slash and then delivers a light beam attack and they defeat the guards.

"Those must be Muggshot's guards. Penelope was right about him being around here." Bentley said.

"Who's Muggshot?" Goofy asked.

"All we can say is an old enemy of ours. I dunno what he's doing, but hopefully Penelope will explain what's going on." Sly said.

"Which is why we better hurry for the hideout." Bentley said.

"Then lead the way." Kiyo said.

The group keep moving through the rooftops of the town while avoiding more guards which are also on ground level so they stay on the rooftops and keep going until they arrive at the next part of the street.

_(Paris-East Street)_

"We're almost there, people. We just gotta get past this street next." Bentley said.

"Then let's not waste any more time and get moving." Shadow said.

The group start moving through the east street of Paris while avoiding any more guards in their way and keep going for the hideout and they later come across a different street.

_(Paris-North Street)_

The group arrive at the north street of Paris and they find a building.

"There it is. Our hideout." Bentley said.

"But look! It's under attack." Noel said.

"C'mon!" T.J. said as they rush for the hideout.

The group arrive in the hideout and they find someone and it's Penelope being carried off by a big muscular figure.

"Penelope!" Bentley said.

"Help!" Penelope cried.

"Huh?" The muscular figure asked as he turns to face the group and it's a big purple bulldog. "So, youse finally came back, eh, twerps? Hehehehe! Now's my chance for revenge for Mesa City!" The bulldog.

"Muggshot! Put Penelope down!" Sly demanded.

"You know what happened last time, you big stupid loser!" Murray yelled.

"Hahahahaha! Yeah, right! Okay, boys! I paid ya off good enough! Time to smash some skulls!" Muggshot said as many guard dogs appear and surround the group.

"Now what?" Donald asked.

"Can we kick their asses now?" Ken asked.

"Yes we can." Sly said.

_(Battle Theme: Honor Among Thieves)_

_(Information: Defeat all of Muggshott's guards!)_

A guard dog tries to smash the group with his crowbar while another guard dog throws cards but Ky triple slashes at the guards with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Earth while Noel slashes with Space Guardian followed by a double twirling slash and then a cartwheel slash and then enters Plasma Ray and starts firing many rapid shots while targeting more guards and fires more shots and then enters Sniper Cannon and starts firing a giant sniping beam getting the guards while Sora slide dashes and delivers four slashes with Ever After followed by casting Aero and then casts Water but the guard dogs fire with their machine guns at the group who dodge and Tails shoots three shots from his blaster at the machine gun dogs while Murray delivers three punches but a jailbird dog guard throws his chained ball at the group but Goofy blocks with his shield and then bashes with it while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused powers but the card guard dogs throw more cards at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Blaze throws fireballs while Bentley throws electric darts but more guard dogs appear and attack but Donald casts Zero Gravity on the guards and then casts Thunder while Storm uses Iron Tail while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the crowbar guard dog tries to whack with his crowbar but Grace uses Tackle while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the machine gun guard dogs fire shots from their machine guns but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Sly uses Dive Attack while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts with Fire magic and they defeat all of Muggshot's guards.

Murray gets into his ball form allowing Ky to swing his Keyblade sending Murray's ball form into the pit of Muggshot's stomach making him drop Penelope.

"Argh! Right in the solar plexus! Don't think for a second this is over, you little punks! You ain't untouchable! This is the start of a REALLY bad day!" Muggshot said as he leaves.

"What a dumbass. We ain't scared of him." Ken said.

"I don't think Muggshot was making idle threats." Tails said.

"Now we've riled him and we're probably gonna pay for it." Lucas said.

"Hmph. Regardless, we're not gonna let him have his way." Shadow said.

"Thanks for saving me." Penelope said.

"I'm just glad you're safe, Penelope." Bentley said.

"I... You..." Penelope said.

"Uh, so what's goin' on?" Sora asked.

"Penelope is Bentley's girlfriend." Sly said.

"Oh, that's cute. How come he never told us?" Elena asked.

"Penelope, tell us what you were going to finish." Bentley said.

"Right. It involves the others. Muggshot and his thugs, as well as those black monsters came and invaded our hideout. While I tried using the security to fight them off while the Panda King was trying to defend it, we were outnumbered." Penelope said.

"What about Master Guru? Is he okay?" Murray asked worried.

"I'm sorry, Murray. The Guru, Panda King, and Dimitri are captured and taken away by Muggshot's goons." Penelope said.

"All this because I beat him in Mesa. He's pathetic." Sly said.

"Muggshot's desire for revenge is as stronger than ever. He's looking to make sure you're taken out, Sly." Penelope said.

"So he's planning on using your friends as bait? That's low!" Ky said.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't notice you. Thanks for helping Bentley, Sly, and Murray deal with Muggshot's goons." Penelope said.

"Don't mention. We happen to be friends of them." Kiyo said.

"I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"My name is Noel." Noel introduced.

"Sora!" Sora introduced.

"I'm Donald Duck." Donald introduced.

"Name's Goofy!" Goofy introduced.

"I'm Elena." Elena introduced.

"Ken and don'tcha forget it!" Ken introduced.

"I'm Max." Max introduced.

"Miles, but everyone calls me Tails." Tails introduced.

"Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"Kiyo Takamine and this is Zatch Bell." Kiyo introduced himself and Zatch.

"Hiya!" Zatch said.

"T.J." T.J. introduced.

"Lucas." Lucas introduced.

"And these are Storm the Pikachu and Lucky the Yoshi." Ky introduced the two.

"And this is Grace." Noel introduced Grace.

"It's great to meet all of you. Looks like you three managed to find quite a gang." Penelope said.

"Yeah. We're the Keyblade Gang!" Sora said making a pose but Elena smacks him.

"You IDIOT! WHY?!" Elena demanded.

"You know we all don't have Keyblades." Goofy said.

"Oh, c'mon! We're a gang and we're heroes." Sora said rubbing his head.

"Not here, we're not!" Donald yelled jumping up and down making Penelope chuckle.

"You guys are heroes in my book." Penelope said.

"Well, anyway, we should work on helping out the others. Question is how?" Ky asked.

"And for that matter, WHERE did Muggshot put them away?" Blaze asked.

"That's something I'll have to look into. Fortunately, Muggshot's thugs left the computer alone. I should be able to track the location of where they're held captive." Penelope said.

"Bless you, Penelope! I hope we'll find Master Guru in time!" Murray said.

Penelope starts using the computer to track the location all around Paris.

"This could take a while. See if you guys can do something while you wait." Penelope said.

"Sly, this calls for something we haven't done in a while." Bentley said.

"Lemme guess; reconnaissance?" Sly asked.

"Exactly." Bentley said.

"Reconna-what?" Sora asked confused.

"You seriously have no idea what it means?" Tails asked.

"I dunno what the hell it means." Ken said.

"Shocker." Tails said rolling his eyes.

"Shuddup!" Ken yelled.

"Reconnaissance is something we often do before operations. Generally, we go out, take some photos of something that might be important for future missions, and after enough observations, we start forming plans." Bentley said.

"That sounds fun. Let's try it out!" Ky said.

"Fortunately for you three, you have your Gummiphones for taking pictures. While Penelope is working on tracking the locations, we should figure out what Muggshot is up to and why he's here." Bentley said.

"There's no way he could be doing his plan by himself. He's not entirely bright for that." Sly said.

"You're right, Sly. Someone's pulling the strings for something like this." Bentley said.

"Then, let's start out reconnaissance." Elena said.

_(Paris-Cooper Hideout)_

The group leave the hideout and return outside.

"So, where do we start?" T.J. asked.

"Well, I'd say we should take a good look around town and see what's interesting. If you find something unusual or having something to do with Muggshot, then take photos with your Gummiphones." Bentley said.

"Okay. Sounds fun." Tails said.

"Probably boring." Ken said.

"Let's get started." Zatch said.

_(Information: Look for anything around Paris and take photos!)_

The group start moving through Paris to find anything while avoiding more guards and while looking around they find what looks like a building and two guard dogs are standing in front and so Ky uses his Gummiphone to take a shot.

"What're those dogs doing guarding that building?" Ky asked.

"They could be guarding something important. We'll have to find a way inside." Bentley said.

The group keep exploring around Paris and return to the east street to find anything else and they find what looks like a monster truck driven by more guard dogs and so Sora uses his Gummiphone to take a photo.

"What's with those dogs driving that truck?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, they could be using that to patrol the streets." Tails said.

"You might be right. That could jeopardize our missions. We need to get rid of it." Bentley said.

The group keep going through the east street to find anything and they find planes in the sky and so Noel uses her Gummiphone to take a photo.

"I wonder what these planes are for." Noel said.

"They appear to be Muggshot's aerial security. If spotted from above, they'll drop bombs on us." Bentley said.

"In that case, we'd better take them down." Elena said.

The group continue moving and they later arrive at the south street to find anything else and they find guard dogs with explosive crates coming out of a warehouse and so Ky uses his Gummiphone to take the photo.

"What's with these crates?" Ky asked.

"Explosive crates... They must be fireworks! Muggshot's goons are going to use them for something heinous." Bentley said.

"Well, whatever it is, we gotta put a stop to it and soon." Donald said.

The group keep going and they later arrive at the next part of the street.

_(Paris-West Street)_

The group arrive at the west street of Paris and they find a giant casino themed building with neon lights dancing around and many machine gun guard dogs are blocking the entrance.

"Okay, now THAT building looks interesting." Sly said.

"Maybe there's a way inside." Zatch said.

"But we can't take the entrance because it's heavily guarded." Elena said.

Storm looks up and sees what looks like an open window at a higher part.

"Pika." Storm said pointing at the opened window.

"Hey, good eye, boy! We oughta use that window." Ky said.

"Could work. Let's go." Sora said.

The group climb up the building to reach the opened window and then they use the opened window to take them into the building.

_(Muggshot's Hideout-Office)_

The group are now in the building and are at the top of an office full of neon lights, cigars, and slot machines and they find Muggshot himself and he's talking to a shadow figure.

"What?! You couldn't have bothered to take that mechanic?!" The shadow figure demanded.

"Hey, if Cooper and his stupid friends hadn't gotten in my way, it would've been easier!" Muggshot said.

"Cooper?! How hard is it to kill him and his pathetic gang?! You better make sure they die!" The shadow figure said.

"How's that guy?" Ky asked.

"I dunno, but he sounds familiar." Sly said.

"Let's just take some photos and get out of here before they see us." Noel said.

Ky uses his Gummiphone to take a photo of the shadow figure.

"I dunno who that guy is, but I have a feeling he's the one behind this." Ky said.

"You might be right, Ky. I hope we'll find out who or what he is." Bentley said.

Noel uses her Gummiphone to take a photo at something and it's what looks like a purple koala in a cage.

"Who's that?" Noel asked.

"Th-That's Master Guru! Mugghsot's got him! I'm gonna floss my teeth with that stupid jerk's spine!" Murray said.

"Calm down, Murray. We'll help the Guru, but we can't be rash about this." Bentley said.

Sora uses his Gummiphone to take a photo at something and it's a panda bear in a cage.

"Uh, who's this?" Sora asked.

"That's the Panda King. Looks like they got to him too. We'd better help him." Sly said.

"We will, Sly." Bentley said.

Ky then uses his Gummiphone to take a photo at something and it's a purple lizard wearing a green suit in a cage.

"Is this another of your friends?" Ky asked.

"That's Dimitri. I guess we should bust him out too." Sly said.

"Okay, I think we've taken enough photos." Bentley said.

"Let's head back to the hideout and form a plan." Tails said.

"Hopefully Penelope's got their location too." Goofy said as they leave Muggshot's office.

The group later return to the hideout and find Penelope.

"Good news. I know where they're being held captive." Penelope said.

"Yeah, we found 'em too." Ky said.

"Muggshot and some guy in the shadows has them trapped and we gotta get them outta there." T.J. said.

"What's worse is that Muggshot's goons are patrolling the streets and the skies. We need to get rid of them." Bentley said.

"We also have those crates of fireworks they're planning to use. We have to stop them." Sly said.

"And what about that building?" Max asked.

"This calls for plans. Here's what we'll do." Bentley said making a projection screen. "First, we should get rid of that patrolling monster truck and those planes patrolling the skies. If we let them remain, then we'll be in big trouble. For the planes, this will be for Tails, Elena, Ken, and Donald. I'm sure we have a plane that Tails can pilot while Ken, Elena, and Donald can deliver the firepower. Now for the monster truck, this will require Sora, Shadow, Murray, Max, and Goofy. See if you guys can find where they have that monster truck patrol, then use another one against the current patrol and destroy their operation. Next, we need to find out what those guards are doing guarding that building, so it'll be up to Ky, Sly, Lucas, T.J., and Storm to try and break into that building undetected. Finally, Noel, Kiyo and Zatch, Blaze, Grace, Lucky, and I will be dealing with those hoodlums about to use the fireworks and destroy what explosive operation they're planing to commit." Bentley said.

"In that case, let's not waste time and get to work!" Ky said and everyone nods.

"Come see me when we're ready and you can select what mission you want to do." Bentley said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora go to Bentley.

"So, which mission should we do first?" Bentley asked.

_Sky Wars_

_Monster Patrol_

_Lost and Found_

_Blast Off_

"We oughta get rid of those planes first." Ky said.

"Agreed." Bentley said.

Penelope escorts Tails, Elena, Ken, and Donald to the hideout's garage and they find a blue and yellow plane.

"This plane is what Sly used during the ACES competition. This baby will help you against the sky patrol." Penelope said.

"Great! We'll fly this over to the east street, find those patrol planes and they'll be knocked out of the sky clearing it enough for the rest of the missions." Tails said.

"Let's get out there and show 'em WE'RE masters of the sky!" Ken said.

Tails gets on the plane and starts it while Elena, Ken, and Donald get on the plane's wings.

"I hope nothing will go wrong." Donald said.

"Stop worrying for once, Donald and let's get started." Elena said.

"Good luck, guys!" Penelope said as Tails makes the plane drive out of the garage and then begins to fly into the sky.

The plane is now in the sky and is above east street where they find the patrol planes.

"There they are!" Tails said.

"Get use at a good distance and we'll blast 'em out." Elena said.

"They'll be in Hell before they know it!" Ken said.

"Just hang on. It's going to be a very fast and bumpy ride." Tails said.

_(Battle Theme: The Corrupted)_

_(Information: Take down the patrol planes!)_

Tails pilots the plane to the patrol planes and as they get close the patrol planes begin firing at the group but Tails manages to dodge their attacks allowing Elena to cast Triple Fire while Ken casts Thunder followed by casting Water while Donald casts Aero followed by casting Thunder Shot but the patrol planes keep firing shots at the group's plane but Tails dodges the shots and fires his own shots from the plane while Donald casts Magma followed by casting Triple Blizzard while Ken throws magic music bombs but the patrol planes keep firing shots but Elena casts a barrier to protect the plane and then shoots multiple magic shots followed by magic concussive blasts sending the planes down to the water but more patrol planes attack the group's plane but Tails dodges and Ken shoots Fire coated magic music notes followed by casting Gravity while Donald conjures fireworks and sends them at the planes while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them at the planes but the patrol planes keep firing shots but Tails fires his own shots while Elena casts Blizzard while Ken casts Thunder while Donald casts Fire and they defeat all of the planes sending them down.

"We did it!" Donald cheered.

"That clear all the skies." Tails said.

_"Nice work, everybody. You should have competed for the ACES Dogflight, Tails." _Penelope said.

"Well, we're finished here, so now we should..." Elena was cut off.

"Another one of Muggshot's patrol planes? I'll take it out!" A voice yelled as an electric shot goes for the plane and hits it.

"Dammit, what the hell?!" Ken asked.

"That shot just hit the plane's side and now I can't control where it'll land!" Tails said as the plane begins crashing from the sky and hits the street ground as the plane keeps going for a building.

"We're gonna crash!" Elena said.

"I know!" Tails said.

"WAK! WE'RE DOOMED!" Donald yelled but then Elena casts Earth to make the plane stop.

"Thanks, Elena." Tails said.

"Don't mention it." Elena said.

"Who's the dumbass that shot us?!" Ken asked.

"What the...? You're not one of Muggshot's patrol planes." A voice said and they look up to see a female fox with blue hair tied to a braid, wearing a blue top with a long sleeved top over it, and blue pants.

_(Theme: Innocent Hearts)_

"Who're YOU supposed to be?" Elena asked.

"Are you the one, who shot us?" Donald asked.

"Looks like I made a mistake." The female fox said.

"What the hell, Carmelita?! We were doin' a damn mission and you stupidly shot us! You haven't changed one bit, huh?!" Ken asked but Carmelita whacks Ken's head with her pistol.

"And YOU haven't a changed a bit with that attitude and foul mouth, Ken. I haven't even seen you in a while and THIS is how you greet me? How does Noel even put up with you?" Carmelita asked.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hold the phone! You two KNOW each other?" Elena asked.

"Yep. Guys, meet Carmelita. She was on our side durin' Noel's first adventure." Ken said.

"Well, no wonder we haven't met." Tails said.

"Wait, Ken, what are you even doing here? Where's Noel?" Carmelita asked.

"Noel's fine and we got here 'cause we got a journey involving dealin' with forces of darkness and crap. She's currently at Sly's hideout and..." Ken was cut off.

"Wait, COOPER has Noel?! Ugh, that conniving ringtail! I knew he was here this whole time." Carmelita said.

"Okay, this is raising more questions and getting more complicated. Sly's not even a bad person! We're just..." Elena was cut off by a call.

_"Inspector Fox, we need your assistance! Muggshot's pukes are giving us more than we can handle!" _A voice in the call said.

"Stand your ground! I'll be there in a minute. As for you, I don't know what's going on here, but you're owing me an explanation!" Carmelita said as she leaves.

"Yep, never changes. Still on her job." Ken said.

"What history did she and Sly have?" Donald asked.

"It's probably this whole cops and robbers thing, but we'll worry about that later. Now, we gotta get back to the hideout." Tails said and they nod.

_(Sky Wars: Mission Complete!)_

Later the four return to the hideout and put the plane back into the garage.

"That was some excellent work. I hope nothing went wrong." Penelope said.

"Well, despite the plane being shot, we did okay." Elena said.

"One mission down, three more to go." Donald said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora go to Bentley for the next mission.

"So what mission should we do next?" Bentley asked.

"Well, we should do something about that monster truck patrol. It'll be a problem." Sora said.

"I agree. When you're ready, head on out." Bentley said.

Sora, Shadow, Murray, Max, and Goofy arrive at the east street of Paris and they find the same monster truck driven by the guard dogs.

"How're we gonna get rid of this thing?" Max asked.

"We can't take it out head on. We need to be smart about this." Shadow said.

"Well, normally when it comes to patrols, they usually go back to where they left and give that job to someone else." Goofy said.

"Hey, yeah. So we just gotta follow that truck and it should head on back to where it left." Sora said.

"This is perfect!" Murray said.

_"And great timing too because that truck is heading on back from its patrol shift and are about to give the patrol job to the other guards. Follow it closely, but don't get caught." _Penelope said.

"Got it!" Sora said.

"Let's move!" Max said.

_(Information: Follow the monster truck!)_

Sora, Shadow, Murray, Max, and Goofy begin following the monster truck throughout the street without losing sight of it and not getting caught and they hide behind walls of buildings and poles to make sure to stay undetected and they keep following the monster truck around through the street and later they see the monster truck going for what looks like a building with a garage full of other monster trucks with more guards and the five hide behind the building and watch the guards.

"Okay, so how can we get in without being noticed?" Sora asked.

"I have an idea. Don't worry, it'll be quick and I won't get caught." Shadow said as he disappears and then reappears behind the guards and knocks one out then disappears again and reappears and knocks out another guard and keeps teleporting and knocks out more guards. "Hmph. Pathetic. G.U.N. would've handled them." Shadow said.

"Good work, Shadow!" Max said.

"Now, we can get in and steal a monster truck!" Murray said as he finds a lever and starts lifting it opening up the garage door.

"It's monster patrol time!" Sora said grinning.

The five get in and Murray gets into the driver's seat and uses the monster truck to drive off and they find the monster trucks patrolling the east street.

"Does this thing have a big blaster or something?" Sora asked.

"Gawrsh, I hope so..." Goofy said.

"Maybe, this...?" Max said as a big blaster appears at the top and Sora is now on the blaster.

"Cooooool!" Sora said grinning.

"Murray, you obviously drive. Sora deliver the firepower. I'll use my Chaos powers to help." Shadow said.

"Got it!" Sora said.

"Let's blow stuff up!" Murray said.

_(Battle Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

_(Information: Destroy all the patrol trucks!)_

Murray drives the monster truck through the street to find the monster trucks and Sora starts firing blaster shots at the monster trucks which retaliate with firing their own shots at the group's monster truck but Shadow uses Chaos Spears to do damage while Sora fires more shots from the blaster at the monster trucks but the monster trucks keep firing their shots at the group but Murray uses his monster truck to ram at the the other trucks while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Sora fires more shots from the blaster and they manage to destroy some monster trucks but more monster trucks come and fire shots but Goofy and Max use their shields to block the shots and send them right back at the monster trucks while Sora fires more shots while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows but the monster trucks try to ram the group's monster truck but Murray dodges and Sora fires an even bigger shot from the blaster while Shadow uses Chaos Spears but the monster trucks keep firing their shots but Goofy and Max block the shots and send them right back while Murray rams his monster truck at the more monster trucks while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Sora fires three bigger shots and they destroy every monster truck clearing the streets.

"WHOOOOHOOOOO! That was AWESOME!" Sora cheered.

"YEAH! The KEYBLADE GANG RULES THE STREETS!" Murray shouted.

"Not that name..." Shadow said annoyed.

"Least the streets are cleared from here on out." Max said.

_"That was rather destructive, but you did a good job of getting rid of the monster truck patrol." _Penelope said.

Meanwhile Carmelita sees the destroyed monster trucks all over the street.

"Ugh, this'll take forever to clean up! While that annoying monster truck patrols are out, this is extreme, even by Cooper's standards." Carmelita said.

_(Monster Patrol: Mission Complete!)_

Later the five get out of the monster truck and return to the hideout.

Ky, Noel, and Sora go to Bentley.

"There're only two more missions left. Which one will you do?" Bentley asked.

"We gotta see what's in that building and why those guards are keeping people out." Ky said.

"Whatever's there, it has to be important. When you're ready, head on out." Bentley said.

Ky, Sly, Lucas, T.J., and Storm make their way for the building and they see the two guards still guarding the building.

"How're we supposed to get in without getting caught?" T.J. asked.

"I don't suppose there's a backdoor of the building?" Lucas asked.

"Not that I know of. Hmm, this'll require something more of my style." Sly said as he gets into a dog guard disguise.

"You're gonna disguise your way in?" Ky asked.

"It's the best way. Don't worry. I'll pose in as one of them, take over their shift, and you guys get in that building." Sly said.

"I guess that works. Those guards do appear stupid." T.J. said.

"Just leave this to me." Sly said.

Sly approaches the guards.

"Don't worry 'bout it! Just here for my shift, see?" Sly said in his gangster voice and the guard dogs nod and leave their posts.

"They really ARE stupid." T.J. said.

The four get down and go for the building as Sly opens the door.

"Good luck in there. I'll stay out here in case they come back." Sly said.

"Then we can't take long in there." Ky said.

"Let's hurry." Lucas said as they go into the building while Sly stays in front.

_(Gangster Hideout-Entrance)_

"This place is a hideout?" T.J. asked.

"Well, whatever, let's see what's so great about this place." Ky said and they nod.

_(Information: Explore the hideout!)_

Ky, Lucas, T.J., and Storm begin moving through the hideout while avoiding any guards but they come across a door with two buttons.

"Two buttons, one door." Ky said.

"I think we oughta press them at the same time." Lucas said.

"Teej, you press the button when I do." Ky said.

"On it." T.J. said.

"On three; one, two...THREE!" Ky said as he and T.J. press the buttons at the same time opening the door.

"We're in!" Lucas said.

The four go through the door and begin going downstairs and they later arrive somewhere else.

_(Gangster Hideout-Waterway)_

The four arrive at a room flooded with water with floating barrels around and so they use the floating barrels to get across but they come across a glass door with no switch.

"Dammit. It's closed and no switch." Ky said.

"Maybe there IS a switch. Just somewhere else." Lucas said.

Ky looks around and finds a small space on the wall.

"Storm, you're the only one, who can fit in there. I want you to find the switch in there and activate it to open the door." Ky said and Storm nods.

"Pika!" Storm said as he crawls into the small hole and starts crawling through until he later finds a green button and presses it opening the glass door.

"Open says Storm!" T.J. said as Storm crawls out.

"Nice work, bud!" Ky said offering his hand and Storm fives it.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Let's get going." Lucas said.

The four continue moving through the hideout and find more floating barrels and boats and so they use them to get across the water until they reach the other side but they come across two more glass doors both closed.

"Now what?" T.J. asked.

Ky finds another small hole on the wall.

"Storm." Ky said and Storm nods and goes for the small hole and crawls through it.

Storm starts crawling through the small space to find the switch but as he's moving he looks through a hole and finds a figure in a room and it's a hooded figure with a crimson cloak with black stars.

"Pika..." Storm said as he sees the same shadow figure.

"Well? Anything?" The hooded Brotherhood member asked.

"Muggshot's vengeance, while weak, at least he has a reason for wrath, which I'm certain that's more of your strength." The shadow figure said.

"Damn right, Monkey-face! I could care about that muscle-brained moron. He's just the start of feeding off his rage. What I want is something even greater. We're goin' to Tiger boy's place next after this. Don't forget it." The hooded Brotherhood member said.

"Oh, I would never do that." The shadow figure said.

Storm keeps crawling and he later finds another green button and presses it making the two doors open and Storm comes crawling out.

"Nice work." Ky said and Storm nods.

"Well, we better hurry." T.J. said.

The four continue to move through the doors and they go upstairs taking them to a different room.

_(Gangster Hideout-Prize Room)_

The four arrive at a room full of lasers and game type stuff such as dart boards and roulette wheels and so they dodge the lasers and dodge darts firing at them and go through the roulette wheels and they later reach the end of the room and they find what looks like two chests and Ky opens one of them revealing to be what looks like scuba diving gear and then opens the second chest revealing to a staff with a moon stone.

"What did Muggshot want with these?" Ky asked.

Just then an alarm goes off and they see guard dogs confronting the four.

"Busted." T.J. said.

"Guess we'll have to get out the hard way." Lucas said.

_(Information: Defeat all of the guards!)_

The crowbar guard dog attacks with his crowbar while the card throwing guard dog throws cards but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then delivers a blade stand kick while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the jailbird guard dog throws his iron ball chain but Lucas uses PK Freeze and then uses PK Love while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but more guard dogs arrive and attack at the group but Lucas uses PK Flash followed by PK Thunder while Storm uses Skullbash but the card throwing guard dogs throw cards while the crowbar guard dogs attack with their crowbars but T.J. throws knives while Ky casts Earth creating a quake stunning the guards and then delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two cross slashes and then casts Thunder and they defeat all of the guards.

"Let's go!" Ky said as they leave the hideout.

The four leave the hideout and find Sly.

"Whatever happened, we gotta go before more guards show up." Sly said.

"Yeah. We kinda got what we came for, I guess. Let's just go." Ky said as they leave.

_(Lost and Found: Mission Complete)_

The group return to the hideout and they show them scuba diving gear and the staff and moonstone.

"Any of these mean anything?" Ky asked.

"That's Master's staff and moonstone! I can't believe ya found it!" Murray cheered hugging Ky.

"And those are Dimitri's diving gear. When we release them, we need to give them back." Penelope said.

"Yeah, we do." Ky said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora go to Bentley for another mission.

"Well, guys, one more mission. Are you ready?" Bentley said.

"Yes. We need to stop that explosive plan." Noel said.

"Great. Follow me." Bentley said.

Noel, Kiyo and Zatch, Blaze, Grace, Lucky, and Bentley head for the south street of Paris and they find the dogs carrying crates of fireworks and loading them in a truck and Muggshot is with them.

"Okay, you numbskulls! I want all of that traitor's fireworks fired at this here street and all the other streets. We need to blow 'em up sky high and make Paris know WE'RE the top dogs 'round here! Make sure that happens!" Muggshot ordered while the two dogs go for the truck. "And you mutts stay and guard the warehouse no matter what!" Muggshot ordered as he leaves while the remaining guards stay.

"This is bad. Not only are they going to use the fireworks to destroy the town, but now we have to get in without getting caught." Kiyo said.

"Don't worry. If there are a few things I'm good at, it's making sure the guards can't see us because they won't be awake." Bentley said.

"Of course. You can use your sleep darts to make the guards asleep, then we can sneak into that warehouse." Blaze said.

"But we also need to stop those guards from placing the fireworks all over." Zatch said.

"It'll be fine, Noel. Since they're going to start with their heinous plan, the best bet is to stop the source." Bentley said.

Bentley locks onto the guards and begins firing his sleeping darts at all of them making them sleep.

"Success." Bentley said.

"Now, into the warehouse." Noel said as they go for the warehouse and they go inside.

_(Warehouse-Firework Storage)_

The six are now in the warehouse and they find many explosive crates and fireworks.

"So, what now?" Zatch asked.

"We need to get these fireworks out of this place and be quick about it. The best way is steal these fireworks. We can use them for our advantage. Meanwhile, these explosive crates need to go." Bentley said.

"But how are we going to take every firework?" Noel asked.

"I've asked Penelope to send out a crate and she should be here soon." Bentley said.

Just then Penelope arrives at the warehouse.

"Okay, I have the the crate to place the fireworks in." Penelope said.

"Great work. Remember, we're going to need fireworks. The explosive crates must be destroyed." Bentley said.

"We'll handle the crates after taking the fireworks." Blaze said.

_(Information: Take every firework cache!)_

The six begin taking fireworks and putting them into Penelope's crate while Bentley is placing trigger bombs onto the explosive crates and later they place every firework cache into the crate.

"That's all of them." Zatch said.

"So, now the crates." Kiyo said.

"Everyone get out and stay clear. Blaze, let's light this place up." Bentley said.

"Agreed." Blaze said lightning her hands with flames.

"I'll help." Noel said coating Radiant Salvation with Fire magic.

Noel casts Fire at the crates while Blaze shoots fireballs while Bentley detonates the bombs causing the crates to explode and the three get out of the warehouse which blows up as well and everything is now in flames.

"Well, that took care of the crates and warehouse. The fireworks are taken for us to use." Bentley said.

"But what about the ones Muggshot sent off?" Zatch asked.

"Already taken care of." A voice said and they look up to see Carmelita.

"Carmelita?" Noel asked.

"Inspector Fox!" Bentley said.

"Eevee!" Grace said running to Carmelita.

"Hello, Grace. It's nice to see you too." Carmelita said.

"Uh, who's she?" Zatch asked.

"Carmelita is my friend, who helped me during my first journey." Noel said.

"It's no surprise she'd end up back here when our world was restored." Bentley said.

"Noel! What are you doing here and for that matter, why are you with Bentley?" Carmelita asked.

"Um, well..." Noel stops talking.

"The thing is, Inspector Fox, we're basically working together against a greater threat than Muggshot. Now, we didn't kidnap her like you would think. We've actually teamed up for a while." Bentley said.

"Fine, if you say so, but where's Cooper?" Carmelita asked.

"He's at the hideout right now, but..." Noel was cut off as Carmelita's call goes off.

_"Good news, Inspector Fox. We are ready for the full frontal assault against Muggshot and his goons!" _A voice said.

"Good to know. We go to his hideout as soon as possible. Make sure everyone is ready." Carmelita said.

"Wait, you're after Muggshot too?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes. That idiotic brute has gone too far this time, ready to destroy Paris. I'll make sure he'll stay in prison for the rest of his life when this is over." Carmelita said.

"Um, maybe we can help each other." Noel said.

"Because we're aiming to take out Muggshot too." Bentley said.

"Normally, I wouldn't like the idea of teaming up with Cooper, but... We keep doing that time and time again and since Noel's here, I'm willing to help. Just do whatever plan you're going to do and I'll my men ready." Carmelita said.

"Thank you, Carmelita." Noel said.

_(Blast Off: Mission Complete)_

Everyone is at the hideout.

"Excellent work, everyone. We've managed to sabotage Muggshot's operations and now it's time to put a stop to him for good. Here's what we'll do. We all know that Muggshot's hideout is heavily guarded, but fortunately, Carmelita and her force are going to prepare for their full frontal assault, distracting the guards and allowing us access into the hideout. Once inside, we navigate to find Muggshot's office. Knowing that there will be guards all over the hideout, we'll have to be extra sneaky about it so it'll be up to Sly to disguise himself to get past the guards and find some way to help get us to Muggshot's office. Once there, we find Muggshot, save our friends, and Carmelita can bust him, ending this nonsense." Bentley said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora go to Bentley.

"This is it. Time for our operation to start." Bentley said.

_Operation: Bark and Bite_

"Let's do this and kick Muggshot's ass!" Ky said.

"Let's go save your friends." Noel said.

"I'm ready!" Sora said.

"Great! Let's get this underway." Bentley said.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Sly are now outside and they see Carmelita arriving.

"Carmelita! You have no idea how happy I am to..." Sly was cut off as Carmelita shoots an electric shot at the raccoon who dodges.

"You no-good, conniving, two-faced thief! You finally decided to show your face after just disappearing?! Do you have ANY idea how many worlds I had to travel with Noel to hunt you down until our world was restored?! I figured you would still be here, but no! You've been out trying to hide from me, I bet!" Carmelita said.

"That's not it at all. I really missed being around you or being chased by you. I figured our world was back after defeating the darkness, but I decided to stay with Ky and help him however I can. And of course, I met and have been taking care of Noel too." Sly said.

"Uh, Carmelita, we should save this reunion for later and focus on the big picture." Ky said.

"You're right. We both need to deal with that meatheaded idiot. You need to get into his hideout, right? I've already arranged a frontal assault against his goons out front. Once I give the signal for my forces to attack, you should be able to get in without trouble." Carmelita said.

"That's great! Thanks." Sora said.

"Don't thank me yet. Let's get this whole thing underway so I book this idiot AGAIN. You just get ready." Carmelita said as she leaves.

"So, you have a thing for Carmelita?" Sora asked.

"You could say we have a history." Sly said.

"A cops and robber love story. That's cute. Well, we should meet with the others at the west street." Ky said.

"Let's hurry and deal with Muggshot so we can rescue your friends." Noel said.

The group are now in the west street and they arrive at Muggshot's hideout still being heavily guarded.

"Carmelita should be here any minute." Noel said.

"What could be taking her THIS long?" Ken asked.

"It's NOT that long." Sly said.

Just then sirens go off as police cars and trucks arrive and drive into the entrance to the hideout making the guard dogs point their guns as the police come out with their pistols while Carmelita comes out with her shock pistol ready.

"This is your first and final warning! Come quietly or be thrown behind bars!" Carmelita yelled pointing her shock pistol but the guard dogs begin firing from their machine guns but the police take cover and begin firing back. "Don't let them get the upper hand!" Carmelita ordered as she nods at the group.

"That's it! C'mon!" Elena said as they start moving.

While the firing war between Carmelita's forces and the guard dogs continues the group move for the hideout entrance and manage to reach the front doors and they get in.

_(Muggshot's Hideout-Entrance)_

The group arrive inside the hideout where there are casino themed decorations around as well as roulette wheels with spinning lasers, searchlights, and dart boards all over and many guard dogs are patrolling the hideout.

"Sly, hope you have your disguise ready." Tails said.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Sly said getting into his guard dog disguise.

"Great. Navigate this place and see if you can find something taking us to Muggshot." T.J. said.

"What can we do while he finds something?" Donald asked.

"We have to make sure Sly doesn't get detected. Maybe while Sly's navigating here, we should find something else in a different place." Bentley said.

"I guess." Kiyo said.

As Sly is searching for a way to get to Muggshot's office a dark corridor appears from above and it's the hooded Brotherhood member.

"Stupid assholes! I think messin' with them for revenge will be FUN!" The hooded Brotherhood member said as he summons his axe and throws it at an alarm switch making it go off.

"Oh, no!" Goofy said.

"What the hell?" Ken asked as the guard dogs find the group and surround them.

"Dammit!" Elena said.

"Now we have to fight!" Lucas said.

"No other option!" Ky said.

_(Information: Defeat all of Muggshot's goons!)_

The guard dogs fire shots from their machine guns but they dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two spinning slashes and then casts Earth while Noel double horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a cartwheel slash and then delivers a flipping slash while Sora vertical slashes with Ever After and then enters Mirage Staff and creates illusions of himself and they start firing magic shots at the guards but the crowbar guard dogs attack with their crowbars while the jailbird dogs swing their iron balls and throw them but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Bite but the card throwing guard dogs throw cards at the group but Max blocks them with his shield and uses Shield Missile while T.J. throws multiple knives but the machine gun guard dogs fire shots from their machine guns but Donald casts Blizzard followed by casting Magma while Lucas uses PK Fire followed by PK Flash but the card throwing guard dogs throw many cards at the group but Bentley shoots ice darts freezing them allowing Blaze to use Fire Drill but the jailbird guard dogs swing their iron balls but Goofy bashes with his shield sending the iron ball right back while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the crowbar guard dogs attack with their crowbars but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time and then teleport punches over and over at every guard while Ken unleashes magic music notes followed by casting Water but the machine gun guard dogs fire shots from their guns but Tails unleashes Magic Hand to deliver a punch while Murray uses Thunder Flop but the card throwing guard dogs throw cards but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Kiyo has Zatch shoot electric shots and they defeat all the guards.

Sly manages to find an elevator.

"Guys, I think this elevator will take us to Muggshot's office." Sly said.

"Awesome!" Sora said.

"Will it work?" Shadow asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sly said activating the elevator and it opens.

"Okay, now we gotta use it to take us to Muggshot's office." Ky said as they get into the elevator.

The elevator takes the group upstairs to Muggshot's office.

_"Hey, some wise guy's tryin' to use my elevator! Youse mutts get over there and KILL 'EM!" _Muggshot ordered.

"Aww, phooey..." Donald said.

"Not now..." Lucas said as the elevator stops as the guard dogs get in and confront the group.

"You know we gotta do." Ky said.

The group start fighting the guards in the elevator as it goes up but after defeating the guards the elevator stops again allowing more guards to get in and attack but the group keep fighting the guards as the elevator keeps going up but also stopping to let more guards come in and attack but the group keep fighting the guards as the elevator keeps going up and later the group defeat the guards as the elevator reaches its destination and it opens.

"This is it! This should lead to Muggshot's office!" Bentley said.

"Let's show him not to mess with the Cooper Gang!" Sly said.

The group make their way through the hall and they come across a big door and open it taking them to Muggshot's office.

"What?! Youse stupid punks are still alive?! You're all nuttin' but scrawny rats with stupid toys!" Muggshot said.

"Hey, this 'scrawny rat' managed to stop you before." Sly said.

"Are youse jokin'?! You break into MY place, cracked my boys' skulls, RUINED my operation! You have gotten in my way for the LAST time!" Muggshot yelled.

"If you're lookin' for an ass kickin' by us, you're in the right place." Ken said.

"I think I can help with that." A voice said as a dark corridor appears showing the hooded Brotherhood figure.

"What are you doing in MY homeworld?!" Sly demanded.

"Hahahaha! You'll find out soon enough, ya stupid rat, if you survive!" The hooded Brotherhood figure said as he uses darkness on Muggshot making him even more muscular and bigger while spikes grow on his body and claws grow on his hands.

"Oh, no..." T.J. said as Muggshot roars.

"Anyone have a plan...?" Zatch asked as Muggshot smashes the floor breaking it apart making the group fall from the hole taking them to a different room.

_(Muggshot's Hideout-Power Room)_

The group drop into a room full of electricity and electric pillars all around the room and Muggshot confronts the group.

"If we let him go now, Paris will be finished." Tails said.

"Our normal attacks and abilities won't work on him." Bentley said.

Grace looks around the room and sees the electric pillars.

"Eevee!" Grace said pointing at the pillars.

"Grace, you might be onto something." Noel said.

"I get it. We just gotta get this dumbass to the pillars." Ky said.

"Won't be easy, but let's try it!" Sora said.

_(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

_(Information: Stop Monster Muggshot!)_

Monster Muggshot uses his machine guns and fires many shots at the group who dodge out of the way but Monster Muggshot tries to swing his giant fists at them but they still manage to dodge but Monster Muggshot roars and charges at the group but they dodge making Monster Muggshot hit an electric pillar electrocuting him stunning him.

"Now can we strike him?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes! Hit him with what you got." Sly said.

While Monster Muggshot is stunned Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Edge and then uses Thunder Surge while Noel delivers four vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a diagonal slash and then casts Earth while Sora double horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a 360 slash and then delivers two cross slashes and then casts Triple Plasma while Donald casts Triple Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Elena casts Thunder Shot while Ken casts Shockwave while Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots lasers while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a ball charge while Lucas uses PK Thunder but after enough attacks Monster Muggshot roars with rage and fires more shots from his machine guns.

The group dodge the machine guns but Monster Muggshot delivers two big swings with his fists and then slams his giant fist on the ground but gets stuck allowing Ky to use Fire Raid dealing some damage on Monster Muggshot making him clap his hands together creating a giant wave but the group recover and go for another electric pillar but Monster Muggshot charges at the group again but they dodge again making Monster Muggshot hit another electric pillar electrocuting him and he's stunned again allowing Ky to use Lethal Frame and freezes time as Ky delivers fast and powerful slashes and as time starts again Monster Muggshot deals damage while Noel uses Ice Barrage followed by Raging Storm while Sora uses Blitz three times while Donald casts Mega Flare while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Elena uses Magic Hour while Ken casts Explosion while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze triple flame kicks while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows while Storm unleashes streams of electricity while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley sends out droids to attack while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Freeze but after enough attacks Monster Muggshot recovers again and tries to headbutt the group.

The group dodge Monster Muggshot's headbutt but Monster Muggshot fires more shots from his machine guns and then double swings his giant fists and slams them on the ground but the group dodge the attacks but Monster Muggshot fires more shots from his machine guns and then claps his hands to unleash a giant wave but the group dodge out of the way but Monster Muggshot charge at the group again but they dodge but Monster Muggshot keeps chasing them and tries to charge again but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down Muggshot allowing the group to dodge while Monster Muggshot hits the third electric pillar electrocuting him again and is stunned again allowing Ky to deliver five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a light coated somersault slash while Noel delivers three slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by firing light and dark shots while Sora delivers two cross slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Ripple Drive while Donald casts Triple Fire while Goofy uses Goofy Rocket while Elena casts magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike while Max uses Shield Skate while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze unleashes two streams of flames while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm calls down a lightning bolt while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. powers himself up and then delivers two somersault slashes with his knife while Sly uses Electric Cane while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray uses Flame Punch while Lucas uses PK Love and they finish off Monster Muggshot who is more stunned and falls to the ground.

Muggshot later reverts back to his normal form as darkness leaves him and is unconscious.

"He's strong, but sure as hell stupid." Elena said.

Just then Carmelita arrives.

"So, you managed to stop that idiot." Carmelita said.

"Yep, he's all yours, Ms. Fox." Sly said.

"Hmph." Carmelita said as she places cuffs on Muggshot. "Booking this idiot'll take all night AGAIN." Carmelita said.

"But it's over now." Noel said.

"Not quite." Ky said.

"You better go for your friends, Cooper." Carmelita said.

"See you again, Carmelita." Sly said.

The group reach the office and find Guru, Panda King, and Dimitri.

"Hang on." Ky said as he, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the cage.

"Oooooh, YEEEEEES! OW! Finally free like birds and bees. You bros and sises are a tight groove!" Dimitri said.

"Uh, you're welcome...?" Donald said.

"Ahhh, to be free once again, like a bird ready to embrace its flight. I thank you all for this freedom." Panda King said bowing.

"It's no big deal." Elena said.

"Master, you're safe!" Murray said hugging the Guru.

("I never thought I'd be trapped again, but free again. Thank you for releasing me.") The Guru said.

"Uh, what?" Ken asked.

"The Master says 'Thank you for freeing him." Murray said still hugging the Guru.

"I need a translator for this." Tails said.

"It's great to meet all of you guys. We should head on back to the hideout so we can figure out what we gotta do next." Ky said.

"Ahh, the Shine Boy's clear as day! Back to the hideout to PARTY!" Dimitri said.

"Oh, boy..." Sly said.

_(Operation: Bark and Bite: Mission Complete)_

Somewhere in town the hooded Brotherhood figure appears and meets with the shadow figure.

"So, Muggshot lost, despite the power you gave him." The shadow figure said.

"I could care less what the hell happens to him. All I wanted was to gain as much anger as I needed from him. He served his purpose, but it's not enough. We still need to complete our plan." The hooded Brotherhood figure said.

"In that case, we'd better get to India and collect as much spice as needed." The shadow figure said.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. There you go. Sorry for not updating AGAIN. I've been busy and trying to get my life back in order, but now, I should some time to do more chapters, DEPENDING on how I'm still feeling about doing them. Please be patient still, but I'll keep doing the story. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and sorry if this wasn't what you expected, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy help the Cooper Gang with their next mission, which involves India, where they deal with the Brotherhood member, as well as an old enemy****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	33. Chapter 32: Mission in India

Chapter 32: Mission in India

The group return to the hideout with the Guru, Panda King, and Dimitri and they find Penelope.

"Nice work, everyone. Now we have the whole gang back." Penelope said.

"And Muggshot's ass is headin' straight to prison." Ken said.

"Still, why would he team up with someone from the Brotherhood and for that matter, who is it pulling the strings and helping that Brotherhood member?" Elena asked.

"That's something we're going to find out, Elena. Whatever it is, I don't think we're gonna like it." Bentley said.

"Well, whatever the case, we'll be ready." Sora said.

"So, what's our next objective? We still have to find where that Brotherhood member is and what he's planning." Noel said.

Penelope goes for the computer and starts working on it.

"Guys, I think we'll have to go to India next, because I believe that's where your target's at." Penelope said.

"India? What's he doing there?" Sly asked.

"Who cares. Let's go there and find him before he could cause any more harm." T.J. said.

"He's right." Ky said.

"Then, India, here we go." Tails said.

"Just talk to me when we're ready to go." Penelope said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora go for Penelope and talk to her.

"Are you ready to go to India?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"Let's go." Sora said.

"We have to hurry." Noel said.

The group go for Fulgur and Millia while Murray goes for his van.

"Oh, my sweet van! How I miss driving you!" Murray said hugging the van.

"I'm sure we all miss the van. C'mon, let's get going." Sly said as they go for the van.

Ky and Noel have Fulgur and Millia fly off while Murray starts riving the van and they leave Paris.

Days later the group arrive at India and arrive at an outside jungle area and Fulgur and Millia land while the van stops.

"This is it. India." Bentley said.

"We better find a place to hide out." Lucas said and they find a tree with an open trunk.

"It'll have to do." Elena said as they go for the tree and hide.

_(Cooper Hideout)_

The group are now in their new hideout.

"So, what now?" Zatch asked.

"We should scope around and find that Brotherhood member before something horrible happens." Ky said.

"You what this means." Bentley said.

"Lemme guess, reconna..." Ken trails off to remember the word.

"Reconnaissance!" Elena said mildly annoyed.

"Then, let's go out and take a look at what we can find." Shadow said as they leave the hideout.

_(India-Jungle)_

The group are outside and explore the jungle for anything.

"We should start by looking around the jungle." Bentley said.

"Good call." Goofy said.

_(Information: Take recon photos around India!)_

The group begin moving through the jungle for anything but they come across rhino guards.

"Uh oh, looks like we got some guards around here." Max said.

"Just don't draw any attention and we'll stay out of their way." Blaze said.

The group continue to look around the jungle and they later arrive at a different part of the jungle.

_(India-Temple Ruins)_

"This temple looks familiar..." Sly said.

"Oh, no." Bentley said.

Ky uses his Gummiphone to take a photo of the temple ruins.

"You guys know about this?" Ky asked.

"I'm afraid so. This was the temple Rajan used for his spice operation." Bentley said.

"Let's take a good look." Donald said.

The group explore the temple ruins where they find what looks like an open hole and they go through it taking them somewhere else.

_(Temple-Spice Facility)_

The group are now inside the temple ruins where they see many plants begin distributed and grinded into powder.

"This is just I've feared. They're using spice." Bentley said.

"Knowing your history with this spice thing, it's not a good thing." Kiyo said.

"No, it's not. Question is, what are they doing with the spice now?" Sly asked.

Noel uses her Gummiphone to take photos of the grinder.

"That grinder is being used to help make the spice during the distribution." Noel said.

"Yes and that needs to go." Bentley said.

Sora finds a figure which is a tiger with purple stripes, wearing a red opened and sleeveless vest, purple pants, and a purple turban and decides to use his Gummiphone to take a photo of him.

"Who's that guy?" Sora asked.

"That's...Rajan! Somehow, I'm not surprised he's behind this, but what's his mission with the spice again?" Bentley asked.

"Hold on. I think he's talking."Shadow said.

Rajan is talking to his guards.

"I never thought I would have to do this operation again. It's the Klaww Gang all over again. That should be enough to be transported back to my palace to make the delivery. Get these spice powers to my palace and be quick about it." Rajan ordered as the guards do so.

"His palace, huh? Now what?" T.J. asked as Rajan leaves the temple facility.

"We need to go after him. We need to find out what his plan is." Bentley said.

"Hey, yeah. He'll might meet with someone." Ky said as they leave the temple facility.

The group return outside and they see Rajan going through the jungle and so they follow Rajan through the jungle without being caught and while they're still following him Rajan stops to see four elephants delivering spice plants into the temple ruins.

"Make sure these elephants continue finding and bringing more spice plants into the temple ruins. If they don't work, those two will have my head." Rajan said.

"What does that mean? What does he mean by 'those two'?" Max asked.

"We'll find out as he goes for his palace." Sly said.

The group continue to follow Rajan through the jungle and later they see him going for a walled area and has his guards lower a bridge leading to a different area and Rajan crosses the bridge before it goes back up.

"Great. Now what?" Zatch asked.

Elena looks around and sees the top walls having lots of guards.

"I think I have an idea. I can cast my invisibility spell and levitation spell." Elena said.

"You sure you can do that?" Sly asked.

"Just leave it to me." Elena said as she casts her invisibility spell making everyone invisible and then casts her levitation spell sending the group up and over the walls passing the guards.

Elena then undoes the spells and they're now in a walled city.

"Okay, Rajan shouldn't be too far, I hope." Max said.

"There he is." Blaze said pointing at Rajan going through the city.

"C'mon." Ky said.

_(India-Palace City)_

_(Information: Follow Rajain through the city!)_

The group continue to follow Rajan through the city while passing guards without being caught and avoiding his sight and they see him going for what looks like a giant palace and so they go after him taking them to a different part of the city.

_(India-Palace Gates)_

Rajan arrives at the gates of the palace and stops at the guards who bow to him and allow him to pass and so he opens the palace doors and goes into the palace while the guards stand guard in front of the entrance.

"Okay. Any other alternative entrance?" Sora asked.

"There's always one." Bentley said.

Lucky finds an opened window and points at it.

"Guess we'll do what we did for Muggshot's hideout." Ky said as they climb up the trees and go for the upper window taking them somewhere else.

_(Rajan's Palace-Rajan's Throne Room)_

The group are now in the palace at the upper part of a throne room full of jewels, plants, and a statue of Rajan and the group find Rajan going for someone and it's the same shadow figure.

"You could not have waited until my arrival of my palace?" Rajan asked.

"Well, we're both here, are we not? Now, how is your spice operation we have started again?" The shadow figure asked.

"The spice is being distributed and our facility is handling your delivery." Rajan said as the guards arrive with spice powder.

"Excellent. We should have more than enough to help with our plan. Once Operation: Chaos Rage commences, I'll be unstoppable and so will my ally. Cooper will wish he was never born." The shadow figure said.

"Once my role is fulfilled, I am finished with this operation." Rajan said.

"Yes, yes. Just make sure you continue your spice delivery until we have enough for our plans." The shadow figure said.

"Operation: Chaos Rage?" Noel asked.

"I do not like the sound of that." Elena said.

"Whatever it is, it's obvious the Brotherhood member's the mastermind of this and he's got them involved." Tails said.

"What can we do?" Goofy asked.

"For now, let's head back to the hideout and we'll come up with a game plan." Bentley said as they leave the palace throne room.

Meanwhile in the jungle the hooded Brotherhood member is watching the spice facility but just then a dark corridor appears revealing another hooded Brotherhood member.

"What the hell do YOU want?!" The first hooded Brotherhood member demanded.

"Hey, now. I'm not here to pester you. Merely here to see how things are going for this world. After all, this world does seem to fit more for me, considering my sin." The second hooded Brotherhood member said taking off his good revealing his face and it's Monity.

"Yeah, well guess what, Narasix asked ME to bring chaos to this world, not YOU!" The first hooded Brotherhood member yelled.

"Angry as ever, aren't you, Ravik?" Monity asked as the first Brotherhood member takes off his hood showing Ravik's face.

"Get the hell outta here, ya stupid money-loving piece of crap!" Ravik yelled.

"I don't think so. While you're busy screwing over criminals, I'm the one keeping tabs on the heroes and seeing what they're plans are. Sometimes, you have to watch your opponent before giving the strike." Monity said.

"That's STUPID! You do crap YOUR way and I'll crap MINE! What the hell does spyin' on the dumbasses do?" Ravik asked.

"If we're going to emerge victorious for the final conflict, we have to be sure to what they're planning and take advantage of their plan to make sure they fail. Brute force doesn't always work." Monity said.

"SHUT UP!" Ravik shouted as he throws his axe at Monity who dodges.

"That temper will get you in trouble one day." Monity said.

"Just get outta here! This is MY mission!" Ravik said.

"Yes, yes. Narasix asked you, but Narasix AND Lord Malus instructed me on spying on the heroes. Of course, if you don't believe me, you're more than welcome to ask them yourself." Monity said.

"Damn you!" Ravik yelled and then grunts angrily. "FINE! Do whatever the hell you're here for. Stay outta me way!" Ravik said as he disappears in his dark corridor.

"My, my. What a sorry brute. In any case, I'm interested in seeing how this Operation: Chaos Rage will turn out." Monity said as he disappears in his dark corridor.

Meanwhile at the hideout the group begin making a plan.

"Okay, so here's what we're going to do to put a stop to Rajan's operation. We all can see that Rajan's temple facility is handling spice powder and making delivery for that shadow figure. And that Rajan's men are delivering spice plants to the temple for the distribution. If we're going to stop Rajan, we need to put an end to the spice production facility and prevent any more spice delivery. Ky, T.J., Blaze, Murray, and Lucky will help the Guru put a stop to the spice plant delivery to the temple. Find the gang of elephants, who are in charge of delivering spice plants and put a stop to them and get rid of the spice plants altogether. Meanwhile, Sora, Kiyo and Zatch, Tails, Sly, and Donald will go with the Panda King to the temple facility to destroy the spice grinder. No more grinder, no more spice powder. Unfortunately, Rajan's got extra security at his disposal and they keep tabs on making sure the spice production goes smoothly. They need to go. The first set of security is Rajan's elite guards that patrol both the city and the temple ruins. So, it will be up to Noel, Lucas, Goofy, Elena, and Storm to take on the elite guards. Luckily, Carmelita is also here and is looking to take on Rajan's men to bust him. As for the next row of security, the temple ruins has underwater guards that watch over anyone, who will try to disrupt Rajan's operation. Ken, Grace, Max, Shadow, and I will go with Dimitri so we can put a stop to the underwater guards. That's it. We all have our assignments. Good luck." Bentley said.

"Sounds straight forward." Ky said.

"When you're ready for any mission, come talk to me." Bentley said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora go for Bentley.

"So, which mission should we do first?" Bentley asked.

_Delivery Disrupt_

_Production Destruction_

_Elite Showdown_

_Under the Security_

"We gotta put a stop to those spice plant deliveries for the temple facility." Ky said.

"Agreed. When you're ready, go with the Guru and stop those deliveries." Bentley said.

Ky, T.J., Blaze, Murray, and Lucky begin moving to find the gang of elephants who are making spice plant deliveries and they move through the jungle to find the source of spice plants and they find spice plants at the top of tall trees.

"Those must be the spice plants, but where are those gang of elephants making the delivery?" Ky asked.

Lucky looks at four elephants going for the tall trees and they work together to use their trunks to grab the spice plants from the trees.

"If we let them take those spice plants to the temple facility, they'll be making more spice powder." Murray said.

"Just a quick question, how bad is this spice anyway?" T.J. asked.

"Well, if eating spice, you'll be easy to get into a rage. Once when I was in prison in Prague, I was forced to eat spice, and was easy to get into Contessa's hypnosis. If the spice gets into all over this world..." Murray stops talking.

"I don't think this will happen. It's a matter of how we stop them from delivering the plants." Blaze said.

("Leave this to me.") The Guru said arriving.

"What can you do, Guru?" Ky asked.

"Oh, I got it! Master, you can use your powers of mind control to make the gang of elephants stop their delivery by knocking them unconscious!" Murray said.

"He can do that?" T.J. asked.

"Oh, yeah! The Master can control each of the elephant deliverers, make them ram into the spice plant trees so hard, they'll knocked out and once the spice plants are on the ground..." Murray stops talking.

"We can get rid of the spice plants and make sure no one will ever get to them." Ky said.

("Yes, indeed. Leave the controlling to me and you can handle the rest.") The Guru said.

"In that case, be careful." Blaze said.

The Guru goes for one of the elephant deliverers and jumps on his back taking control of his mind and making him run into a spice plant tree so hard knocking down a spice plant and knocking out the first deliverer and then does the same to the other spice plant deliverers and makes them knock into more of the spice plant trees knocking out the deliverers while the spice plants drop down to the ground.

"Whoa! Remind me to not let him control MY mind." T.J. said.

("Now is your chance! Get rid of the spice plants!") The Guru said.

"Thanks, Guru." Ky said.

The five go for the spice plants but then Provoker Haviks appear.

"Crap! Haviks!" Ky said as the Provoker Haviks start taking the spice plants.

"Hey! Put them down!" T.J. yelled but the Provoker Haviks take the spice plants.

"We can't let them bring them to the facility!" Blaze said.

"After 'em and crush 'em!" Murray said as they go after the Haviks.

The Provoker Haviks go for the temple ruins for the spice facility but the five confront the Haviks.

"You're not goin' anywhere!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"You wanna go for the facility, you'll have to go through us!" T.J. said.

_(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

_(Information: Defeat the Haviks before they go for the facility!)_

The Provoker Haviks attack with their giant axes and then pounce to deliver a slamming strike with their axes but Ky casts Zero Gravity to lift them into the air and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial spinning slash and then casts Thunder while T.J. triple slashes with his knife followed by a somersault slash but the Provoker Haviks spin attack with their axes and then slam them down to strike but Blaze slashes with flame blades followed by Fire Tornado while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Provoker Haviks get into their rage mode and attack in a frenzy and brutally swing their axes and then brutally slam their axes down to strike but T.J. powers himself up and dash slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Provoker Haviks charge at the group to attack but Blaze shoots fireballs while Murray flame punches but the Provoker Haviks slam their axes and then pounce to attack but Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two diagonal slashes and then uses Light Raid and they defeat all of the Provoker Haviks.

The spice plants are now on the ground and Ky picks them up.

"Time to get rid of them for good." Ky said throwing the plants into the air and then casts Fire to burn and destroy them.

"It's not a surprise that Haviks are here. That means the Brotherhood member IS here." Murray said.

"Yeah. Hey, show yourself, you coward!" T.J. called but then a dark corridor appears.

"I'M a coward, huh?! I can kick your ass right now!" A voice yelled as they turn to someone coming out of the dark corridor and it's Ravik.

"Ravik!" Blaze said.

"How're YOU here?! Ky, Noel, and Sora sealed your stupid face away!" Murray said.

"Yeah and it was HELL! Thanks to Narasix, Draco, and Lord Malus, I'm out and I couldn't be MORE pissed! I can't WAIT to end your sorry lives as payback for humiliating me during that fight!" Ravik said.

"Oh, boo-hoo you got sealed. So, what you wanna kick our ass? Go ahead, you know how this'll end." Ky said.

"Cocky royal sack of crap! I could crush you like ants right now, but Lord Malus and Narasix said I can't. It'll have to wait 'till that damn showdown. Doesn't mean I won't torture you, though! I've already got some of my angry meal from that dumbass dog back in Paris. It's not enough, though, so I'm after somethin' big." Ravik said.

"Wait, that's why you want some of that spice?" Murray asked.

"Heh, the brainless hippo's got it! While you were dealin' with my Haviks, I got some of the spice for myself!" Ravik said taking out a spice plant and eats it. "Damn, that's good spice! It'll get me more pissed and make me stronger than ever!" Ravik said.

"You're sick. So, what're you after? Chaos in Sly's world?" Ky asked.

"That's for me to know and you morons to find out soon enough. Knowing you losers, you're gonna do some stupid crap to get in my way. So, if you keep it up, you'll be tormented." Ravik said eating another spice plant while disappearing in his dark corridor.

"That stupid asshole..." Ky said.

"Whatever Ravik's got planned, it's not good, even if he's not as great as Narasix's was." T.J. said.

"We'll deal with him soon. What matters is, we've managed to prevent the delivery from happening by getting rid of the spice plants." Blaze said.

"Right. You were amazing with that mystic power, Guru." Ky said.

("It was my pleasure to help.") The Guru said.

"Well, back to the hideout." Murray said.

Unknowing to them Monity watches from a tree invisible.

"Classic hero routine. Always doing the right thing. Sooner or later, it will blow up in their pathetic faces." Monity said flipping a coin. "I wonder which side will win here. The heroes or Ravik and his attempts to use criminals. Such a thing I cannot wait to watch unfold." Monity said.

_(Delivery Disrupt: Mission Complete)_

Ky, T.J., Blaze, Murray, Lucky, and Guru return to the hideout.

"One mission down." Ky said.

"Excellent. What mission should we do next?" Bentley asked.

"Well, we should do something about that spice facility grinder making spice powder." Sora said.

"Yes, once that grinder's gone, no more spice powder should be delivered to the palace for Rajan to give to that figure." Bentley said.

Sora, Kiyo and Zatch, Tails, Sly, and Donald go through the jungle to go for the temple ruins and go for the open hole taking them back to the spice facility.

"Okay, so now we gotta find another entrance to let the Panda King in." Sly said.

"It shouldn't be hard to find it. Let's look around and not get caught." Tails said.

The five begin moving through the facility to find an entrance to allow the Panda King while avoiding guards who are keeping watch over the spice grinder and they find what looks like a lift and so they go for the lift taking them to the upper part of the facility and they continue looking for an entrance and they find another big hole on the wall and coming is the Panda King.

"Looks like you found your way in." Sly said.

"Yes. It was not difficult finding another entrance." Panda King said.

"So, now that we're all here, we need to get to that grinder and destroy it." Tails said.

"We saw where it was. We just gotta get past those guards." Kiyo said.

"I think I have an idea. Just get over to the grinder and leave everything to me." Sly said as he goes off.

"Well, better get going." Donald said.

The four go with the Panda King to get to the grinder being guarded and they wait for Sly who gets behind the guards and uses his sneak attack to defeat both of them.

"Okay. Coast is clear. Head on over and we'll get rid of that grinder in no time." Sly said.

The four go for the grinder.

"So, how can we destroy it?" Donald asked.

"My fireworks will make quick work of it. Stand clear while my beautiful fleeting art creates destruction!" Panda King said.

"Cool." Sora said but then Werewolf Black Xetis, Mummy Black Xetis, Bandit Heartless, and Fat Bandit Heartless appear.

"Black Xetis and Heartless!" Zatch said.

"Big surprise they're here too." Sly said.

"Panda King, you work on your fireworks to destroy that grinder and we'll handle the Black Xetis and Heartless." Tails said.

"Very well. Dispatch these interlopers!" Panda King said.

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless!)_

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws followed by biting with their fangs while the Mummy Black Xetis attack with their bandages but Sora casts Blizzard followed by slashing with Kingdom Key and then uses Blitz while Donald casts Duck Flare and unleashes fireworks sending them to strike but the Bandit Heartless attack with their scimitars while the Fat Bandit Heartless shoot fireballs but Tails shoots shots from his blaster and then throws ring bombs while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Sly uses Insanity Strike making the Black Xetis and Heartless attack each other but the Mummy Black Xetis try to wrap the group with their bandages while the Fat Bandit Heartless breathe a stream of fire at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Donald casts Blizzard but the Bandit Heartless throw their scimitars while the Werewolf Black Xetis pounce and attack with their claws but Sly uses Cane Spin while Tails uses Flying Kick while Sora uses Strike Raid but the Bandit Heartless deliver somersault slashes with their scimitars while the Mummy Black Xetis try to trap with their bandages but Sly uses Dive Attack while Donald casts Magma but the Fat Bandit Heartless shoot fireballs while the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two cross slashes and then delivers a speed slash and then unleashes a magical blast and they defeat all of the Black Xetis and Heartless.

Panda King uses his fireworks to fire at the spice grinder while Sora casts Fire while Tails shoots lasers while Donald unleashes fireworks while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker at the grinder and they destroy it.

"Haha! No more spice powder!" Zatch said.

"Take THAT, Rajan!" Sora said.

"Those guys won't be bringing spice powder any time soon." Sly said.

Unknowing to them Monity watches them still invisible.

"Oh, you poor stupid heroes. Little do you know Ravik has something up his cloak. While nothing but a muscle-brain, Ravik has things going for his plot to bring chaos. You will soon see." Monity said.

_(Production Destruction: Mission Complete)_

Sora, Kiyo and Zatch, Donald, Tails, Sly, and Panda King return to the hideout.

"Well, no more spice powder." Donald said.

"Great! Now we have two more to deal with. Which would you like to do?" Bentley asked.

"We still have to deal with those elite guards. You said Carmelita's going to deal with them?" Noel asked.

"That's right. She should be somewhere at the palace city. See if you can find her." Bentley said.

Noel, Elena, Storm, Lucas, and Goofy go outside and make their way for the palace city to find Carmelita and later they return to the palace city and keep finding Carmelita until they arrive at a building rooftop where they find someone who is the fox policewoman.

"Carmelita." Noel said.

"Good. You're here too. Let me guess, Bentley brought you here." Carmelita said.

"Uh-huh. He said you were tryin' to deal with Rajan's elite guards." Goofy said.

"Did you manage to find them?" Lucas asked.

"My investigation proved to be accurate, as I was able to find where Rajan's elite guards are keeping watch for the spice deliveries. Follow me through the city and we should be able to find their location." Carmelita said as she goes off.

"C'mon. We gotta keep up." Elena said and they nod.

_(Information: Follow Carmelita to find the elite guards' hideout!)_

The five follow Carmelita through the palace city while passing guards which Carmelita defeats easily with her shock pistol and they keep going through the city while still trying to keep up with Carmelita who continues to lead them through the city while passing more guards but then Bandit Heartless appear blocking the way.

"Heartless!" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"Not you again! Get lost!" Carmelita yelled.

The Bandit Heartless attack with their scimitars but Carmelita fires electric shots from her shock pistol while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Triple Blizzard and then enters Second Form and delivers powerful slashes followed by unleashing light and dark chains and then uses Pure Dive while Elena uses Ghostdrive and disappears and reappears while unleashing powerful magic and keeps teleporting and casting spells and then she disappears and reappears while leaving magic energy to surround the Heartless and then teleports one more time while casting an explosion attack while Lucas uses PK Fire while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Goofy throws his shield but the Bandit Heartless throw their scimitars but Goofy blocks with his shield and uses Goofy Charge while Storm uses Iron Tail while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Elena levitates her staff and unleashes magic pillars while Carmelita shoots homing electric shots while Noel uses Fire Raid followed by Water Cartwheel and they defeat all the Heartless.

Carmelita continues to lead the five through the palace city while passing more guards and later she arrives at an alley area that has a camp full of rhino guards.

"There they are. Rajan sends them to watch not only the city, but watching to see how well the deliveries go. We need to put them away before they could do something to hinder your operation and they're working under illegal business." Carmelita said.

"So, what do we do? Do we sneak attack or frontal attack?" Lucas asked.

"Seeing as how they're helping Rajan's business, we'll have to be frontal about it. Just be ready to strike, then I'll search their camp for any spice they have." Carmelita said.

"Okay, if it works." Noel said.

The six jump down and confront the elite guards.

"You elite guards are under arrest for involvement of illegal business!" Carmelita said but the elite guards take out their scimitars.

"Not coming quietly? Fine, we'll use force!" Elena said.

_(Information: Defeat the elite guards!)_

The elite guards throw their scimitars at the group who dodge and Noel casts Telekinesis to lift the guards and throws them to Elena who casts Thunder followed by casting Ice Barrage while Storm calls down a lightning bolt to strike but the elite guards charge at the group with their horns to attack but Goofy blocks the attack with his shield and then bashes with his shield while Lucas uses PK Flash while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol but the elite guards keep throwing their scimitars and then charge at the group with their horns but Elena casts Stop freezing them and then unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Storm uses Skullbash while Lucas uses PK Fire while Carmelita pistol whips while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a cartwheel slash and they defeat all of the elite guards.

Carmelita searches the camp for any spice and manages to find enough spice plants.

"That should be enough evidence that these hoodlums are working under Rajan's operation. I will be taking these idiots away, along with the spice. Thanks for helping me with the bust." Carmelita said.

"It was nothing." Noel said.

"We still have Rajan to deal with." Elena said.

"He'll be busted as well, but can trust you can handle this." Caremlita said.

"Of course, Ms. Fox." Goofy said as Carmelita leaves.

_(Elite Showdown: Mission Complete)_

Noel, Elena, Storm, Lucas, and Goofy return to the hideout.

"That's one half of security out of the way." Elena said.

"Good. There's just one more mission and it involves Rajan's security underwater. If we're ready, we'd better head to the jungle." Bentley said.

Ken, Grace, Shadow, Max, and Bentley head outside and make their way for the jungle to make their way for the temple ruins where they come across a big body of water.

"So, this is where Rajan's underwater security is hiding?" Shadow asked.

"Yes and if left alone, they'll be watching those, who will try and disrupt Rajan's delivery operation. It's time they go." Bentley said.

"Great. Let's dive in, beat the crap outta them and we can go home." Ken said.

"It's not that simple, Ken. Even if we do find them underwater, they'll be sending extra security to try and stop anyone from attacking them. It's why I have Dimitri to come on over and help out." Bentley said.

Just then Dimitri arrives wearing his scuba gear.

"Here I am! Ready to strike down rows of cracker-boxes! I have my gear, equipment, and never-ending macho style!" Dimitri said.

"Oh, boy..." Max said.

"This is going to be fun..." Shadow said.

"Dimitri, we'll need your help with handling the water security so they won't stop us from our future operation." Bentley said.

"Cool, man! I'll dive down, and make myself a cannonball! I'll make some MUSIC in the water and blast 'em away!" Dimitri said.

"Dude, do you have ANY idea what the hell you're talking about?" Ken asked.

"Ken, that will be for later. Let's get ready for a big dive." Bentley said.

"Uh, Bentley, how can you handle underwater in a wheelchair. It's nothing like Atlantica or Bikini Bottom." Max said.

"Fortunately, I've made modifications to my chair." Bentley said transforming his wheelchair into a mini-sub like chair.

"I feel like you're just showin' off." Ken said.

"Great. Let's get going." Shadow said as they dive into the water.

Ken, Grace, Max, Shadow, Bentley, and Dimitri are now underwater and they begin swimming through the water to find the underwater security while passing many water mines in their way and later they find mini subs patrolling the waters.

"Subs. That's what we're dealing with?" Max asked.

"Well, we have our mission. Take out the subs and we'll have to be quick about it." Bentley said.

The sub continue to patrol around the water but they confront the subs and Ken casts Sea Thunder while Grace uses Tackle to attack but the subs unleash torpedoes to attack but Max uses Shield Missile while Shadow uses Chaos Spears but the subs keep firing torpedoes at the group but Bentley shoots explosive darts while Dimitri fires shots from his gun but more subs arrive and keep firing torpedoes at the group but Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows while Bentley throws bombs but the subs keep firing their torpedoes at the group but Grace uses Growl while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Dimitri fires more shots from his gun but more subs keep firing torpedoes at the group who dodge and Ken unleashes magic music waves and then casts Sea Fire followed by casting Sea Magma and they defeat all of the subs.

"There. No more underwater security to interfere with our business." Bentley said.

"And we get to ruin more of Rajan's business. Good for us, bad for him." Ken said.

The six get out of the water.

"Thanks for the help, Dimitri." Bentley said.

"Yeah, you're pretty badass out there." Ken said.

"Hey, man! Your dirty talk shows some neat vocals. Maybe you should play a song of spiciness, along with that blue-haired spice girl!" Dimitri said.

"Again, you have ANY idea of what the hell you're talking about?" Ken asked.

"I think if we keep asking, we'll get more questions than answers. Let's head on back to the hideout." Max said.

_(Under the Security: Mission Complete)_

Ken, Grace, Bentley, Max, Shadow, and Dimitri return to the hideout.

"Okay, everyone. We've managed to complete our missions and now we're ready to take on Rajan and put an end to his operation. I call this one 'Operation: Spice Be Gone'! Here's the plan. We'll be going to the temple facility again, only this time, to destroy the entire facility for good. With the Panda King's help, we'll be providing explosives on all the spice distributions before any more could be produced. Of course, Rajan is no fool, as he'll know something will be up with his operation, so he'll be sending out a security truck to to get to the temple ruins. Fortunately, we have Penelope and her RC car to handle the truck before it could reach the temple. Once both the temple and truck are as good as gone, Rajan will be sending his guards patrolling the palace out of their posts and investigate what is going on with the distribution. Once all the guards are gone, we'll break into the palace, confront Rajan and finally bust him for good." Bentley said.

"And we'll probably run into Ravik again and finally figure out what the hell he's planning this time." Ky said.

"Well, no time standing around. Let's get this underway." Sly said.

"Talk to me when you're ready." Bentley said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora go to Bentley.

"Are you ready for the operation?" Bentley asked.

_Operation: Spice Be Gone_

"Let's do it." Ky said.

"It's time to stop Rajan." Noel said.

"Let's bust him!" Sora said.

"Okay. Let's begin." Bentley said.

The group are now outside and make their way for the jungle and head for the temple ruins to get into the spice facility.

"We'll have to let Panda King in again so he can help us get rid of the spice distributions and blow up this facility sky high." Tails said.

"He came to the upper part of the entrance so we'll meet him there again." Sora said.

"Then let's hit it." Ken said.

The group begin moving through the facility while passing guards and they find the lift and use it taking them to the upper part of the facility and make their way for the opened hole on the wall and they find the Panda King.

"Okay, Panda King, we'll be finding where the spice plants are being distributed and then we blow them up along with the entire facility." Bentley said.

"It is fortunate I have brought many fireworks to show more of my artistry." Panda King said.

"Guess you're gonna BLOW our minds!" Ken said but nothing. "Aw, screw you guys!" Ken said annoyed.

"We better hurry and get to that distribution area." Elena said.

The group start moving through the facility to find the spice distribution area while passing many guards and they come across what looks like a wall of lasers blocking the way.

"Now what?" Donald asked.

"Allow me." Bentley said finding a switch and placing a bomb on it destroying the switch making the laser wall disappear.

The group continue to move and they later come across a different part of the facility.

_(Temple-Spice Distribution)_

The group arrive at the distribution area where they find guards preparing spice plants to make them into powder.

"I guess that after we destroyed that grinder, Rajan got his guys to do the powder the hard way." Zatch said.

"It's likely, Zatch. Luckily, we're here to stop it." Bentley said.

"I hope you have a distraction plan to get these numbskulls outta here." T.J. said.

"Oh, believe me. I do." Bentley said sending his droid down at the guards who see it and go after it.

"With them outta the way, it's spice destruction time." Sly said.

"Let's hurry before they get back." Donald said.

The group go for the spice plants and Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, and Donald cast Explosion while Tails places ring bombs while Bentley places bombs while Panda King prepares his fireworks and they manage to destroy the spice plants.

"Next up, destroying the temple facility itself." Blaze said.

"And luckily, there are TNT crates lying around." Sly said getting inside a TNT crate.

"We need to make sure Sly isn't caught while we destroy the heart of the facility." Ky said.

"Noted." Elena said.

The group escort Sly through the facility while passing guards without getting caught and they go for the lift again taking them to the heart of the facility and as they get to the heart of the facility Sly jumps out and then the TNT crate explodes causing fire to erupt all over the facility.

"Let's get outta here and now!" Noel said as they make their way out of the facility.

Meanwhile a guard informs Rajan about something.

"What? Intruders in the facility?! Send out the security truck and look into it!" Rajan ordered.

A truck drives off to get to the jungle and Penelope watches it drive off.

"It's RC car time! I gotta stop it before it reaches the temple." Penelope said using her RC car to get to the truck.

The RC car drives its way to follow the truck and the RC car starts firing shots at the truck which retaliates by dropping bombs on the ground but the RC car continues to fire more shots at the truck but it drops more bombs as it keeps driving for the jungle but the RC car keeps firing more shots at the truck dealing lots of damage but the truck is nearing the jungle while still dropping bombs but the RC car drives after it and fires more shots at the truck and later the RC car manages to destroy the truck.

"Good news, everyone! The truck is gone!" Penelope said.

"Good. Now Rajan should be sending his men to investigate what's going on." Sly said.

A guard informs Rajan about something.

"What?! The temple and the truck are destroyed?! Go now and investigate this sabotage at once!" Rajan ordered as the guards start to move.

"I hope nothing is going wrong." The shadow figure said.

"I don't know what is happening, but whoever dares to interfere will feel my wrath." Rajan said.

"Oh, they'll feel more than that." Ravik said smirking evilly.

The group arrive at the palace city and they see the guards leaving.

"Looks like Penelope's part did the trick. Now we can get into the palace." Lucas said.

"Rajan, you are busted with the capital 'B'." Sora said.

The group go into the palace.

_(Rajan's Palace-Entrance)_

The group are now in the palace and they find it full of guards.

"Okay, we know where Rajan's room is. We just need to get to get to the upper palace." Shadow said.

"Avoid guards. Find Rajan. Shouldn't be too hard, I hope." Kiyo said.

The group begin moving through the entrance of the palace while avoiding guards and they go upstairs taking them to the next part of the palace.

_(Rajan's Palace-Second Floor)_

The group are now in the second floor of Rajan's palace and they find more guards patrolling the floor and so they sneak past them and keep going until they find another flight of stairs and start climbing up taking them to the next floor.

_(Rajan's Palace-Third Floor)_

The group are now in the third floor of the palace and continue to find Rajan's throne room while passing more guards as well as other rooms and they then find more stairs and begin climbing up taking them to the next floor.

_(Rajan's Palace-Fourth Floor)_

The group reach the fourth floor and they find a door and open it taking them to a bigger room but the door closes on them.

"That's not a good sign." Max said.

_"Attention, guards! Intruders are in the palace! Dispatch them immediately!" _Rajan ordered as many monkey guards, goat guards, and rhino guards arrive at the room and surround the group.

"Well, you know what to do." Ky said.

"My favorite thing to do!" Murray said pounding his fists.

"Kick some ass!" Ken said.

_(Information: Defeat Rajan's guards!)_

The monkey guards charge at the group with their spears while the goat guards attack with their hooks while the rhino guards throw their scimitars but Ky uses Thunder Dash and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed two diagonal slashes and then uses Fire Windmill while Noel casts Triple Plasma followed by casting Ice Barrage while Sora uses Blitz followed by Aero Raid but the rhino guards charge at the group with their horns while the monkey guards use flame rods and breathe fire while the goat guards send out little drones to unleash lasers but Donald casts Earth followed by casting Magma while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Max uses Shield Skate but the goat guards try to ram with their horns while the monkey guards spin attack with their spears while the rhino guards throw their scimitars but Elena casts Sleep to make them sleep and then uses her magic to freeze the ground and skates around while firing magic shots while still ice skating while Ken rides on his guitar and unleashes magic music notes while still riding on his guitar but the monkey guards throw their spears while the goat guards attack with their hooks while the rhino guards charge with their horns but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze lashes with flame whips followed by flame kicks while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power but the goat guards use drones to unleash lasers while the monkey guards try to impale with their spears but Storm shoots electric shots while Grace uses Bite while Lucky uses Headbutt but the the rhino guards charge with their horns but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. throws many knives while Lucas uses PK Love but the monkey guards spin attack with their spears while the goat guards ram with their horns but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch and they defeat all of the guards.

The group continue to move through the fourth floor and they find another flight of stairs and they climb it taking them to the next floor.

_(Rajan's Palace-Fifth Floor)_

The group reach the fifth floor and they later find a big door at the end of the floor.

"Here we are. This has got to be Rajan's throne room." Sly said.

"We go in, bust him, and get him to talk of what he's doing." Ky said as they open the door.

The group barge into the throne room and they find Rajan and with him are Ravik and the shadow figure.

"Gotcha!" Sora said as the group get ready to fight.

"How dare you intrude my palace?! And you, Cooper, it was no surprise that you and your cohorts have ruined my spice temple facility!" Rajan said.

"What are you planning to do with all that spice anyway?" Sly asked.

"Oh, if you only knew, Cooper, because it's the roots that will be your end!" The shadow figure said stepping out of the shadows revealing to be a purple mandrill wearing a white lab coat, torn pants, having a metal plate on his head, and the left side of his face having a metal plate with an infrared eye on it.

"Dr. M?!" Sly asked shocked.

"Oh, great... Him again." Bentley said.

"How are you still here?!" Murray asked.

"That need not concern you, Caveman! What matters is we have more than enough spice needed for our operation and I'll not have you fools ruin it!" Dr. M said.

"It doesn't matter what you're planning. We'll stop all of you!" Elena said.

"Hehehehehe! Yeah, right, losers! In fact, I'll give ya a nice sample of what we have for you!" Ravik said as Dr. M takes out a small blaster.

Dr. M aims the blaster at Rajan and fires spice powder at the tiger while Ravik uses his darkness combined transforming Rajan into a a giant muscular tiger with spikes growing on his body, his claws growing bigger, his teeth growing big as well, his tail having a giant mace, and his eyes turning bloodshot and lets out a giant roar.

"Okay, this is just like Muggshot, but far worse." T.J. said.

"We have to deal with HIM?!" Donald asked.

"Well, I'd say this demo test went successful. Now, let's see the next test in action." Dr. M said as Monster Rajan attacks the group who dodge.

"Have fun with the oversize cat! Play nice, Rajan." Ravik said as he disappears in his dark corridor taking Dr. M with him.

"Guys, we've gotta put a stop to this before India is screwed." Ky said.

"Agreed. We have to be careful about this." Blaze said.

_(Boss Theme: The Deep End)_

_(Information: Stop Monster Rajan!)_

Monster Rajan charges at the group who dodge but Monster Rajan pounces at them to attack with his giant claws and then delivers a spinning attack with his tail mace but the group dodge still while trying to figure out to how to fight back but Monster Rajan slashes with his giant claws and then unleashes a giant roar unleashing lightning to strike but the group keep dodging and Monster Rajan is going to attack again but then an electric shot attacks his arm making him roar.

"Huh?" Lucas asked.

The group look up to see Carmelita.

"Carmelita!" Sly said.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here." Noel said.

"My shots may not hurt Rajan, but they will reveal holes on his body. Wait for me to create gaps on him and strike at the gaps." Carmelita said.

"That's an ingenious plan, Inspector Fox!" Bentley said.

"Thanks a bunch!" Sora said grinning.

Monster Rajan roars and attacks at the group with his giant claws and then slams his mace tail at the group who dodge and Carmelita fires an electric shot at Monster Rajan's ram stunning him allowing Ky to deliver five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by three horizontal slashes and then casts Triple Fire while Noel delivers a cartwheel slash and then delivers two twirling slashes and then delivers a graceful spin slash while Sora casts Earth followed by casting Water while Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts while Ken casts Blizzard while Donald casts Mega Flare while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Cyclone while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley uses his RC Chopper and it fires missiles while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas PK Flash while Carmelita pistol whips to strike but after enough attacks Monster Rajan recovers and roars and attacks the group again.

The group dodge Monster Rajan's attacks but Monster Rajan pounces at the group and bites with his teeth and then unleashes a powerful roar while unleashing more lightning at the group who who dodge and Carmelita fires another electric shot at Monster Rajan's tail stunning him again allowing the group to get to him and Ky casts Aero followed by casting Gravity while Noel delivers four vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark shots and sends them to strike while Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key and then enters Second Form and delivers powerful strikes and then uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Triple Fire while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace tail whips while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Bentley sends out three droids and they attack while Max uses Shield Missile while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Blaze lashes with flame whips while Sly attacks with his cane while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lighting shots while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Murray uses Flame Punch while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows while Carmelita delivers a spin kick but after enough attacks Monster Rajan recovers and attacks the group again.

The group dodge Monster Rajan's attacks but Monster Rajan unleashes more lightning at the group who dodge but Monster Rajan delivers a spin attack with his mace tail followed by slashing with his giant claws and then slams his paws on the ground sending lightning shock waves but Carmelita fires another electric shot at Monster Rajan's chest stunning him once more and Lucas uses PK Love while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a ball strike while Bentley throws electric bombs while Sly uses Dive Attack while Carmelita fires multiple electric shots while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Grace uses Growl while Storm uses Skullbash while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Blaze shoots fireballs while Tails delivers a flying kick while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Donald casts Thunder followed by casting Water while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike while Elena casts Magic Hour while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a 360 slash and then uses Blizzard Raid while Noel delivers four slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then somersault slashes and they finish off Monster Rajan.

Monster Rajan stumbles and falls to the ground while reverting back to his normal state.

"Victory belongs to the Keyblade Cooper Gang!" Murray said.

"Stop that!" Donald yelled.

"I'm just glad we were able to stop him." Ky said as Carmelita places handcuffs on Rajan.

"Defeated once more. Perhaps Lord Rajan has outlived his title." Rajan said.

"Rajan, what're you doing with all that spice?" Sly asked.

"You have proven yourself to be a worthy adversary once again, Cooper. You deserve this much. At first, I did not want to do the spice operation again and tried making my own living, but Dr. M and Ravik have forced me to resume the operation, for if I did not comply, they would destroy all of India. I had no choice, but to provide distributions and make spice deliveries to them for their plan." Rajan explained.

"Let me guess, this 'Operation: Chaos Rage'?" Tails asked.

"Yes. They now have more than enough spice for their plan to complete, but they have something to do in Prague first." Rajan said.

"Prague?" Bentley asked.

"What're they doing in Prague?" Noel asked.

"We'll find out ourselves. As for you, Rajan, you will be put away!" Carmelita said.

"I deserve what punishment will befall me. All I ask is that you try and stop their madness." Rajan said.

"Okay, Rajan. We will." Sly said.

"Yeah, and sorry about this." Sora said.

"We really are." Noel said.

"No. I am glad you ended this darkness of my past as a Klaww Gang member." Rajan said as Carmelita escorts Rajan away.

_(Operation: Spice Be Gone: Mission Complete)_

Somewhere in the palace city Monity watches Rajan being taken away by Carmelita and smiles evilly.

"Yet, another poor criminal beaten by the pathetic heroes. Still, I'm more than eager to see how Ravik's plan will turn out. I think some sabotage on those foolish goody-goodies is in order. Ravik and his ally are going somewhere else. I'd best keep more tabs on those pitiful light dwellers to get more edge for our scheduled battle." Monity said as he disappears in his dark corridor.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. There you go. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy continue to help the Cooper Gang with their next mission, which now involves Prague, where they deal with the Brotherhood and Dr. M, as well as three more of Sly's enemies****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	34. Chapter 33: Mission in Prague

Chapter 33: Mission in Prague

The group return to their hideout to get ready to leave for Prague and Murray goes for the van while Ky, Noel, Sora and the rest go for Fulgur and Millia and they start to move.

"So, what could Dr. M and Ravik possibly be doing in Prague?" Donald asked.

"Whatever it is, it's not gonna be good." Ky said.

"We better hurry and get there before they could do more harm." Noel said.

Days later the group arrive at Prague and arrive at a small town that's having heavy rain and Fulgur and Millia land while the van stops.

"Awww, Prague, how we miss being here." Sly said.

"Is there a place to hide out?" Max asked and they find a small building.

"Well, better than nothing." Kiyo said as they go for the small building.

_(Cooper Hideout)_

The group are in their new hideout.

"So, I guess we'd better do what I think we're gonna do." Ky said.

"More recon. Whoopty freakin' doo." Ken said annoyed.

"Oh, shut up. If we're gonna learn what they're up to, then we need to learn our enemy." Shadow said.

"Exactly. Let's head out and take some photos that'll prove useful." Bentley said as they leave the hideout.

_(Prague-Small Town)_

The group start moving through the small town but as they're looking around they see many tanks driving around patrolling the small town and so Ky takes out his Gummiphone and takes a photo.

"What're tanks doing around here?" Ky asked.

"Oh, no... I think it might be war all over again..." Bentley said.

"Looks like things will go from bad to worse." Sly said.

The group keep investigating the small town without being caught by tanks and they find a building with a star symbol and Noel uses her Gummiphone to take a photo.

"It looks like a headquarters." Noel said.

"Hmm, I think this might be Carmelita's headquarters and those tanks might be hers." Bentley said.

The group continue to explore around the town and they come across a bridge with searchlights and so they get across without being seen by the lights and they arrive at a different area.

_(Prague-Castle Fortress)_

The group arrive at a castle full of wolf guards, bat guards, and vulture guards patrolling the fortress and they see more tanks but with red lights and Sora uses his Gummiphone to take a photo.

"More tanks?" Sora asked.

"But they seem to belong to someone else. Don't tell me..." Bentley stops talking.

The group keep looking around the castle grounds and they later come across a different area.

_(Castle Grounds-Graveyard)_

The group arrive at a graveyard and they find glowing tombstones and Ky uses his Gummiphone to take a photo.

"Those glowing gravestones don't look promising." Ky said.

"I agree. I think it has something to do with black magic of some kind." Bentley said.

The group continue to move through the graveyard and they come across a crypt where they see what look like zombie wolves patrolling around and Noel uses her Gummiphone to take a photo.

"Those zombies are giving me unsettling feelings..." Noel said.

"You're not alone. They're obviously brought to the living, but who is responsible?" Bentley asked.

The group keep moving through the graveyard and they come across what looks like a temple made of skeletal parts and its spewing dark red water with different body parts and bones and Sora uses his Gummiphone to take a photo.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick just looking at it..." Sora said.

"That temple is not normal in any way! The health department's gonna have a field day with this..." Bentley said.

"So, what now?" T.J. asked.

"Now, we better find out who's responsible for what's going on here and where Ravik and Dr. M are." Bentley said.

"According to my techno map, they seem to be somewhere in that castle." Tails said.

"Then, castle, in we go." Elena said.

The group make their way for the castle and they see many vulture guards blocking the entrance and so they look around to find an alternate entrance and they find an upper window and so they climb up the castle walls with vines and webs and they reach the upper windows and go into the castle.

_(Contessa's Castle-Contessa's Chamber)_

The group arrive inside the castle's chamber with many spikes, gravestones, flames, and weapons around and they find Ravik and Dr. M talking to three figures in shadows.

"There they are!" Zatch said.

"Shut up! You wanna get spotted?" Blaze asked.

"Who're they talking to?" Murray asked.

"I think we'll find out soon enough." Sly said.

"Well, we managed to get more than enough spice from that dumbass tiger." Ravik said.

"It's what we'll need for Operation: Chaos Rage. I hope you've done your part" Dr. M. said.

"Oh, of course. I have already finished my hypnotic devices. They were already in development as this operation has started and they're working at excellent capacity! With the spice helping with the hypnosis, our final phase will be complete!" The first figure said and coming out of the shadows is a female spider with long black hair, red eyes, wearing a sleeveless red dress with spider web designs.

"The Contessa!" Bentley said.

"Somehow, this doesn't surprise me." Sly said.

"Good, good. Be sure your hypno devices are placed into my fortress, so that my creation will unleash a powerful hypnotic wave, along with the spice combined with the power of darkness, so we can create our army of powerful angry mutants." Dr. M said.

"And now, THIS is where you two come in. You're supposed to be experts in black magic, right?" Ravik said.

"Who else is the master of the Voodoo arts?" The second figure asked coming out of the shadows is a female alligator with black dreadlocks, wearing a Savannah dress with a bone necklace, and red bandanna.

"Mz. Ruby's here too?!" Bentley asked shocked.

"Now THAT'S a surprise." Sly said.

"Hmph! Voodoo! The black magic of my family is far more superior in every way!" The third figure said and coming out of the shadows is a rooster wearing black and purple armor with a purple breastplate and armored helmet and carrying a razor shield.

"General Tsao?!" Murray asked.

"What is this, Criminal Rehash?" Sly asked.

"Save your arrogance for another time, Tsao! I need both of you to perform a resurrection. I have certain parts needed for it to be realized!" Dr. M said.

"Fine. Luckily, my zombie army is keeping guard to make sure no one dares to interfere." Tsao said.

"You mean your AND my zombie army! As for my lovely ghosts, they will come out from their stones to attack any poor soul, who attempts to disrupt our plan. My special temple will also be their grave should they ever set foot in it." Mz. Ruby said.

"Whatever works, as long as we complete our mission." Ravik said.

"The only obstacles in our path are Inspector Fox and her wretched mercenaries. She's plotting to infiltrate our castle, but fortunately, it's highly patrolled by my tanks, security, and we have our undead army at our disposal." Contessa said.

"As long as no one interferes, but then again, we're gonna have a problem." Ravik said.

"Let me guess, Cooper and his pathetic gang? Ha! He has yet to see my superiority!" Tsao said.

"If I recall correctly, you failed to defeat Sly Cooper." Mz. Ruby said.

"And what of you, Voodoo Witch?! You spent life sentence in prison because of Cooper!" Tsao said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ravik shouted making them quiet. "It ain't just that damn raccoon. There're plenty of people, who are with 'em. The biggest issues are those three damn stupid brats wieldin' weapons called Keyblades. Their called Ky, Noel, and Sora. They have friends and are helpin' Sly's gang try to ruin what we have planned. They already interfered in Paris and India and now they're probably in Prague already, plannin' to stop us. Make sure they regret they were ever born when you meet 'em!" Ravik said.

"How can THREE children be concerning for one, such as the powerful Tsao?! They are of no consequence!" Tsao said.

"So, little children are proving to be a new generation. Maybe this will be fun." Mz. Ruby said.

"Regardless whether they're threats or not, our plan will be complete. The resurrection will be ready soon enough." Contessa said.

"Resurrection?" Lucas asked nervous.

"I'm not liking this." Tails said.

"None of us do. Whatever they're planning, it's obvious they're plotting calamity." Bentley said.

"Well, if we're gonna stop 'em, then we gotta do this now." Donald said.

"Donald's right. Let's head back to the hideout and see what we can do about this." Sly said and they nod and leave the castle chamber.

The group later return to their hideout to form a plan.

"Okay, guys. While things may seem grim now, we should be able to turn the tide on this situation. So, here's what we'll do. The Contessa has her tanks and her security patrolling her castle grounds and they will attack or kill anyone, who will try to break in. Carmelita and her forces will be no exceptions. Luckily, she's aiming to take down the Contessa so we'll be working with her again to deal with the Contessa's henchmen. Murray, Penelope, Tails, Storm, and Max will meet with Carmelita. With her and her forces helping against the security, they should be clear to barge into the castle and bust the Contessa again. Unfortunately, Mz. Ruby and General Tsao are our obstacles as well, as they have their undead army patrolling the grounds and attack anyone, who will try and interfere. It's clear we need to do something about this. Noel, Grace, Donald, Elena, and Blaze will handle the ghost tombstones, which turn out to be ghost generators. Once they're destroyed, the ghosts should stop coming and no more haunting. Meanwhile, Ky, Shadow, Lucky, Goofy, Lucas, and I will go with the Panda King to the crypts and find the source of the zombie minions. Once we find the crypts, we blow them up sky high and more zombies to interfere. Next, Sora, Ken, T.J., Kiyo and Zatch, and Sly will take the Guru with them and find their way into Mz. Ruby's skull temple facility and find out what kind of black magic is she plotting for this resurrection plan. I have a bad hunch as to whom they're reviving, but I hope it's just a hunch. Let's hope nothing goes wrong." Bentley said.

"Knowing how things are, I doubt we'll get a break from this. Ravik isn't as stupid as he appears. He'll try and do something to make things more complicated." Elena said.

"She has a point. Better make sure these plans will help." Penelope said.

"Things will be fine as long as we work it out. Come see me on what mission you wanna do." Bentley said.

Meanwhile at the castle rooftops Ravik looks down at the grounds to see many guards and undead patrolling but then a dark corridor appears behind him.

"Dammit, Monity, if you don't piss off, I will..." Ravik stops talking as Narasix comes out of his dark corridor. "B-Boss! Hey! Uh, things are goin' great on my end. Tryin' to bring chaos an' all." Ravik said.

"You're certain your plan to bring this world to its knees will be complete?" Narasix asked.

"Damn straight! Got it all figured out. All I gotta do now is make that revive thing happen and once all that rage occurs, I'll be stronger than ever." Ravik said.

"And Monity is making sure the heroes are trying in vain to stop you?" Narasix asked.

"Uh, I have no idea where he is." Ravik said.

"Right here." A voice said and Monity appears visible.

"I hate it when you do that, you cocky asshole!" Ravik yelled.

"At least I'm giving value information." Monity said.

"What'd you say, ass!" Ravik yelled.

"Enough. There's another, who wants to help with your plan." Narasix said.

"Huh? Lemme guess, Hilda? That bitch loves gettin' in the way." Ravik said.

"Not Hilda." Narasix said as another dark corridor appears revealing Odium.

"What up, Angry Bitch?" Odium said.

"Really? Hey, Boss, what do I need HIM for?" Ravik asked.

"Odium happens to represent the Vice of Hatred. Anger and hate go together, do they not?" Narasix asked.

"Ya got a point. I am tryin' to get people pissed off." Ravik said.

"And when pissed, they're full of hate and they can make ME strong too! Plus, I wanna see Crybaby and her stupid friends suffer. " Odium said.

"Wanna help, fine. My plan's goin' underway, so you can just wait." Ravik said.

"Nah, I think I'll scope and see what those losers are up to. I've been waitin' too long and I want some fun." Odium said disappearing in darkness.

"Ugh, well, better make sure Monkey Egghead's got things ready." Ravik said disappearing in darkness.

"Monity." Narasix said.

"Back to my job." Monity said bowing and then disappears.

"Planning to revive one, who has once gained immortality through anger and hate. Perhaps this will prove interesting to see its fruition of Ravik's regain of strength and power." Narasix said disappearing in darkness.

Back at the hideout Ky, Noel, and Sora go to Bentley.

"So, which plan do you think we should take care of first?" Bentley asked.

_Monster Tanks_

_Ghost Busters_

_Crypt Evil_

_Mystic Horror_

"If Carmelita and her forces are going to stop the Contessa, then the tanks need to go." Noel said.

"Agreed. I'll send them off so they can help out the mercenaries." Bentley said.

Murray, Penelope, Tails, Storm, and Max go for Carmelita's headquarters and Tails knocks on the door making Carmelita open it.

"I'm not surprised you're here. I'm guessing you're here to help handle the Contessa too." Carmelita said.

"Yeah. She's teaming with not only Mz. Ruby and General Tsao, but also Dr. M and Ravik." Tails said.

"One criminal after another. Well, I'd love to help, but that eight-legged cow's security are preventing us from ever setting foot and we're currently coming up with a strategy against them." Carmelita said.

"Actually, we have a plan in mind. We can help against the Contessa's tanks." Penelope said.

"Give me a tank and I'll smash 'em into next week!" Murray said.

Just then a big purple ape wearing a soldier uniform comes to Carmelita.

"Inspector Fox, the tanks will be onto us closer than we realize. If we're going to strike, we'd best do it now." The ape mercenary said.

"Lt. Gronk, get your forces at the castle grounds. It's time the Contessa realizes she regretted messing with Interpol!" Carmelita ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Gronk said as he goes for his tank.

"Murray, there's a spare tank. Get in and then get out there and show them not to mess with us any further." Carmelita said.

"Now you're talkin'!" Murray said.

"I don't suppose there are other tanks for us?" Max asked.

"I actually have a perfect for you as well. As Murray drives the tank, one of you will operation its weapon." Carmelita said.

"That's where I come in." Tails said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"This might even help with my own creation." Penelope said as she sends in a tiny tank.

"You really think that can help?" Carmelita asked.

"It may be small, but it does pack a blasting punch. Just watch it in action." Penelope said.

"Fine. The mercenaries are prepared for their assault. Get out there and blast them away." Carmelita said.

Murray goes for a tank and gets in while Tails goes for its weapon while Max and Storm go for the tank as well and Murray starts driving the tank along with the other tanks.

In the castle a guard goes for the Contessa and informs her of the tanks.

"What?! The mercenaries are attacking our tanks?! Go now! Defend this castle!" Contessa ordered as the guards stat moving.

Murray's tank drives for the castle grounds and finds the Contessa's tanks and they begin firing at Carmelita's tanks but Tails fires the tanks weapon to attack while Storm unleashes electricity but more of the Contessa's tanks keep firing at Murray's tank as well as Carmelita's tanks but Max uses his shield to block the shots and sends them right back at the tanks destroying them but then Contessa's guards go for the tanks and attack Murray's tank with missiles but Penelope's mini tank fires shots at the guards while it also attacks more tanks while Tails uses their tank's weapon to fire a powerful shot at more of Contessa's tanks but more guards come and attack with missiles while Contessa's tanks keep firing shots but Storm unleashes lightning on the guards while Max throws his shield while Penelope's mini tank fires powerful shots while Tails fires the tank's weapon and later all the tanks are destroyed.

"Yes! Eat that, ya firing suckas!" Murray yelled.

"That'll teach Contessa a lesson she'll never forget; messing with us." Tails said.

"Inspector Fox, our assault was a success! No more tanks in the vicinity." Gronk informed.

"Well done, men! And you, you all should consider being cops. That was terrific use of that tank." Carmelita said.

Murray, Tails, Max, and Storm get out of the tank.

"With those tanks gone, your next assault won't be a problem." Penelope said.

"It shouldn't. Now that Contessa knows what she's up against, she'd better hope she's prepared for us." Carmelita said.

_(Monster Tanks: Mission Complete)_

Murray, Penelope, Tails, Storm, and Max return to the hideout.

"With the security taken care of, going for the castle grounds won't be much of a problem." Max said.

"But there's still the undead." Tails said.

"Which will bring us to our next assignments." Bentley said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora go for Bentley.

"So, which mission would you like to do next?" Bentley asked.

"We need to do something about those ghosts and those glowing tombstones." Noel said.

"If those ghosts roam free, who knows what will happen." Elena said.

"My thoughts exactly." Bentley said.

"So now we have to do with ghosts...?" Donald asked.

"You're not scared, are ya, Donald?" Sora asked grinning.

"Of course not!" Donald yelled.

"Boo." Elena said.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Donald screamed while jumping but falls over.

"Uh-huh. You think dealing with Halloween Town before showed you wouldn't be scared easily." Elena said making the duck glare at her.

"When you're ready, head on out." Bentley said.

Noel, Elena, Grace, Donald, and Blaze make their way for the graveyard of the castle grounds and they find the glowing tombstones.

"These must it." Noel said.

"They're the same stones we came across." Elena said.

"Let's bust 'em and be done with this." Donald said as goes for the glowing stone but then a wolf ghost appears attacks Donald who runs. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Donald screamed.

The wolf ghost flies to attack but Elena casts Fire at it making it disappear.

"We have to destroy those stones." Blaze said.

"They'll stop coming once that's done." Elena said.

_(Information: Destroy all the ghost generators!)_

The five go for the tombstones but more ghosts appear and attack but Noel casts Thunder on the ghosts making them disappear and then starts attacking the tombstone with Radiant Salvation followed by a spin slash while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Grace uses Tackle but more wolf ghosts appear and try to attack but Blaze shoots fireballs at the ghosts and then delivers a flame kick while Donald casts Earth but more ghosts come and attack but Noel slashes at the ghosts making them disappear allowing Elena to throw magic bombs while Donald casts Magma while Blaze lashes with flame whips while Grace tail whips while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Tidal Wave and they destroy the first ghost generator.

The five continue to move through the graveyard to find more tombstones to attack and they find another ghost generator but more ghosts appear and attack at the five but Grace uses Growl to make them disappear allowing them to get to the generator and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a double vertical slash and then casts Blizzard while Donald casts Triple Fire while Grace tail whips but more wolf ghosts attack but Elena casts Thunder Shot making them disappear and then casts magic concussive blasts while Blaze lashes with flame whips but more ghosts appear to attack but Noel uses Fire Strike and then uses Thunder Surge and they destroy the second ghost generator.

The five keep searching the graveyard for more tombstones and they later find more ghost generators but more ghosts appear and fly at them to attack but Donald casts Gravity to make them disappear allowing Blaze to use Fire Drill while Elena casts Water followed by casting Earth but more ghosts appear and attack the five but Grace uses Bite to make the ghosts disappear and then uses Tackle while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Blizzard Edge and then delivers a cartwheel slash but more ghosts appear and try to attack but Blaze slashes with flame daggers to make the ghosts disappear and then uses Fire Tornado while Donald casts Thunder followed by casting Mega Flare while Elena shoots magic shots coated with Blizzard magic while Grace tail whips while Noel delivers five slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Mystic Raid and they destroy all of the ghost generators.

"Ha! No more ghost generators!" Donald asked.

"And no more ghosts." Elena said.

"That's the first of the undead security out of the way." Noel said.

"Back to the hideout. Who what Contessa, Ruby, and Tsao will think once they find out we're disrupting their operation." Blaze said.

Unknowing to them Odium watches them from a castle rooftop.

"You dumbasses just can't quit. I'll let 'em have their little plan work out, but it'll be the end of it. I want this world in chaos and they're not ruining my fun of it!" Odium said.

_(Ghost Busters: Mission Complete!)_

The five return to the hideout and Ky, Noel, and Sora talk to Bentley.

"So far, so good. Which mission should we handle next?" Bentley asked.

"Now, we have to take care of those zombies. They're coming from a crypt, right? We just gotta find that crypt and go right to the source." Ky said.

"Indeed. Better bring Panda King with us. This'll be his department." Bentley said.

Ky, Lucky, Shadow, Goofy, Lucas, and Bentley go with the Panda King and make their way through the graveyard and they find the crypt.

"There's the crypt." Ky said and they see zombies coming out of the crypt.

"If we find the source of those rotted fleshbags, we'll be able to ruin their zombie production." Shadow said.

"Yes. Panda King, I hope you have more than enough fireworks for this." Bentley said.

"Oh, I could never forget to bring my supply. I shall turn this crypt into a fleeting beauty." Panda King said.

"Uh, great." Lucas said as they go into the crypt.

_(Crypt-Hallway)_

The seven are now in the crypt and arrive at the entrance hallway full of spikes on the floor, swinging axes, spinning maces, and rolling spiked bars on the ground.

"According to my scanners, the source of the zombies is at the end of the hallway." Bentley said.

"'Hallway' is a kind term. What I see is a medieval gauntlet of death." Ky said.

"Yes, the Contessa does enjoy her traps very much. I have endured this before, but if we don't stop the zombies, then we won't be able to stop Dr. M and Ravik." Bentley said.

"Let's just hope they rip us into plenty of pieces." Shadow said.

_(Information: Find the source of the zombies!)_

The group start moving the crypt while dodging many traps but then they see wolf zombies as well as Zombie Black Xetis and they begin to attack but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Triple Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Shadow unleashes Chaos Spears while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Lucas uses PK Fire while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Panda King unleashes fireworks and they defeat the zombies and keep going through the hallway while dodging more traps and they later go downstairs taking them to the next area.

_(Crypt-Lower Section)_

The seven are now in the lower section of the crypt where they find more spikes on the floor and more rolling spiked bars but they dodge every trap and reach the end of the lower section but they come across more zombies who attack with their maces but Ky uses Fire Strike destroying them and they continue to move through the lower section and they later go for the next area.

_(Crypt-Hallway 2)_

The seven arrive at the second hallway where they find two spiked bars crashing into each other and they also see swinging axes but they manage to get through but as they reach the end of the second hallway more Zombie Black Xetis appear as well as the wolf zombies and the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs while the wolf zombies bash with their maces but Goofy blocks with his shield and then uses Goofy Turbo while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the wolf zombies spin attack with their maces while the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Lucas uses PK Flash while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows while Panda King unleashes fireworks but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms while the wolf zombies deliver upper attacks with their maces but Bentley throws sleeping bombs making them sleep allowing Ky to deliver four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and lower slashes and they defeat all the Black Xetis and zombies and keep going through the crypt and go for the next area.

_(Crypt-Waterway)_

The seven arrive at the waterway of the crypt but they see tentacles appearing and try to attack but Ky casts Thunder to get rid of them allowing them to keep moving but then they see more wolf zombies and they try to attack but Panda King unleashes fireworks while Ky casts Fire Burst destroying the zombies and they keep going through the waterway and they reach deeper into the crypt and they come across a gate where they see a glowing stone.

"Are we here, Bentley?" Ky asked.

"My scanners never lie. I think we're at the source of where these zombies are coming from." Bentley said.

"That glowing stone must also be a generator." Shadow said.

"If destroyed, no more zombies." Lucas said.

"We better get goin' and stop it before more zombies come here." Goofy said.

The seven go through the gate and go for the glowing stone.

"Panda King, get those fireworks ready." Ky said.

"Prepare to feel the power of my explosion artistry!" Panda King said.

Just then more zombies appear from the ground.

"Panda King, destroy the zombie generator, we'll handle the these brainless losers." Ky said.

_(Information: Defeat the zombies while protecting Panda King!)_

The wolf zombies slam their maces on the group but Ky casts Telekinesis to send them in the air and then throws them away while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the wolf zombies spin attack with their maces but Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy and then unleashes a small Chaos bomb but more wolf zombies appear and then deliver upper attacks with their maces while more zombies bash with their maces but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Lucky uses Headbutt but the wolf zombies throw their maces but Bentley sends out droids to attack while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but the wolf zombies bash their maces and then slam them but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time and then uses Chaos Rift while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Raid and they defeat all of the zombies.

Panda King charges his fireworks while Ky coats his Keyblade with Fire magic while Bentley places bombs while Shadow uses Chaos energy while Lucas uses PK Love and they manage to destroy the glowing stone.

"The deed is done!" Panda King said.

"No more zombies." Ky said.

"Guess we foiled their security plan." Goofy said.

"Well, did you now?" A voice asked and they see Tsao.

"General Tsao!" Bentley said.

"Vile necromancer! You shall pay dearly for your evil!" Panda King said.

"How amusing coming from you, Panda King. We're not so different, yet I am far more superior." Tsao said.

"If you're so superior, then explain how we've managed to stop your zombie army, you egotistical birdbrain!" Ky said pointing Dawn of Hope at Tsao.

"So, you're one of those three Keyblade wielders? As I have said, you are no consequence. My skills and style are far more better than what you can perform." Tsao said.

"Stupid oversize turkey!" Shadow said throwing Chaos Spears at Tsao who blocks with his shield.

"You may have foiled our undead army, but we have much planned for our resurrection. I cannot allow you fools to stand in our way!" Tsao said.

"If it's a fight you want, we'll gladly give you one." Lucas said.

"Guys, don't underestimate him. While he is arrogant, he has a lot up his sleeve." Bentley said.

"We'll be on the look out." Ky said.

"Enough chit-chat, fools! Face me now and know the black arts of the All-Powerful Tsao!" Tsao said.

_(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

_(Information: Defeat General Tsao!)_

Tsao unleashes razors from his shield and slashes with it, but Goofy blocks with his own shield and bashes Tsao with it while Shadow delivers two punches followed by a powerful fiery kick from his hoover shoe but Tsao covers himself with his shield and then delivers a spinning strike with is razor shield but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Lucas uses PK Love but Tsao jumps into the air and delivers a slamming slash with his razor shield but Bentley places a trigger bomb on the ground and then sets it to explode while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed a roundhouse slash and then delivers a blade stand kick but Tsao retaliates with a spinning slash with his razor shield and then attempts to slash again but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Lucas uses PK Fire but Tsao vanishes and as the group try to find him the razor shield flies around the room trying to get them but Goofy blocks the shield and he finds Tsao and throws his shield at the rooster stunning him allowing Bentley to shoot ice darts while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Tsao tries to slash with his razor shield but Panda King delivers a fire chop attack while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Water knocking Tsao back.

"Enough of this child's play!" Tsao yelled as he glows his hand and summons a ghost dragon head.

"What the hell?!" Ky asked as the dragon head breathes fire.

Ky defeats the dragon head ghost but Tsao bashes Ky with his shield sending him back but Lucky saves his owner and then Ky and Lucky work together and Ky riding on the Yoshi and runs around the room while Ky shoots eggs Lucky is laying getting Tsao who blocks the eggs but Lucky puts Ky in his mouth and then spits out the prince sending him at Tsao dealing great damage but Tsao glows his hand again and unleashes zombie hands from the ground to try and drag them into the ground but Bentley uses bombs to get rid of the hands and then delivers a wheelchair charge with his afterburners and rams right into Tsao sending him right at Shadow who slashes with Chaos Daggers and then unleashes a powerful Chaos Blast but Tsao retaliates with slashing with his razor shield and then vanishes and as they try to find him more dragon heads come to the group and breathe fire but they defeat the dragon heads but the razor shield flies at them but Goofy blocks the shield again and Goofy and Lucas work together with Lucas uses his PSI to send Goofy ram at Tsao with his shield several times and then Lucas delivers a powerful PSI throw sending Goofy at Tsao with powerful damage but Tsao uses his black magic to summon more zombie hands to attack but Panda King uses his fireworks to destroy the hands and then shoots fireballs at Tsao who blocks with his shield and throws his shield at Panda King who throws a bigger fireball at Tsao getting him while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two diagonal slashes and then enters Second Form and delivers powerful slashes followed by unleashing light blades and light chains but Tsao slashes with his razor shield and tries to use black magic again but Ky uses Heaven's Slash and strikes with a powerful light blade and then delivers a powerful light slash finishing off Tsao who is now on the ground.

"Ha! How'd you like THAT, 'All-Powerful' Tsao?!" Ky asked.

"Do not mock me further, boy! You were lucky! This is not the end, not yet! Our resurrection draws near and you will regret crossing my path!" Tsao said.

"We're not letting you have your way, Tsao! This ends NOW!" Bentley said as they go for Tsao who unleashes smoke covering the room.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Shadow said but Ky casts Aero getting of the smoke.

As the smoke clears they search to find Tsao is already gone.

"He's gone!" Goofy said.

"Coward! Show yourself at once!" Panda King yelled.

_"Beware! Beware the power of Tsao!" _Tsao's voice said.

"What a stupid asshole! Oh, well. We managed to stop the zombies, so that's a plus." Ky said.

"But Tsao's still out there and they're still dead set on their whole 'resurrection' thing." Lucas said.

"I still have a bad feeling about this, but we should head back to the hideout." Bentley said and they nod and they leave the crypt.

_(Crypt Evil: Mission Complete!)_

The seven return to the hideout and Ky, Noel, and Sora talk to Bentley again.

"Looks like we have one more mission." Bentley said.

"Yeah and I guess now we should investigate that weird bone temple place." Sora said.

"Whatever's going on there, I doubt anything good will come from it." Sly said.

"If you're ready, good luck and remember to bring the Guru, since I think he might be able to help." Bentley said.

Sora, T.J., Kiyo and Zatch, Ken, and Sly go with Guru through the castle grounds and through the graveyard and they find the bone temple.

"Well, this is it..." T.J. said.

"Just lookin' at this place makes me wanna vomit my guts out." Ken said.

"Look, we're not gonna like what's in there, but it's important to find out what Ruby's up to." Sly said.

"Yeah, you're right, Sly. Well, here goes nuttin'." Sora said as they go into the bone temple.

_(Bone Temple-River of Dead)_

The six enter the bone temple and find themselves in an area full of dark red water with bones and various body parts.

"Ugh, now I REALLY wanna vomit my guts out...!" Ken said.

"I'm not scared... I'm a warrior... I can handle this..." T.J. said in a nervous voice.

("I am too disgusted by that Voodoo witch, but we must press on, should we find something useful.") Guru said.

"Guru's right. No more dawdling or having the urge to vomit. Let's hurry." Kiyo said.

The six start moving through the river of bones and body parts while avoiding detection of vulture guards and they find a row of floating pads on the dark red water and so they use the pads to get across the river and they later come across a big zombie statue and so Sora locks on at the top of the statue and uses air step to reach the top but they find another area from across.

"Okay, now what?" Sora asked.

("Leave this to me.") Guru said as he uses his moonstaff to make things levitate in the air creating a midair bridge.

"That's awesome, Guru!" Zatch said.

("If I am to keep the levitation going, I need to ride on one of your backs.") Guru said.

"In that case, ride on mine." Sora said.

"Yeah, I don't think we're big fans of falling to our deaths." Sly said.

"I sure as hell ain't." Ken said.

Guru gets on Sora's back and they begin moving from floating items to floating guards and they continue to cross through their midair bridge while passing through more levitating guards and items and later they reach the end of the midair bridge and reach other side.

("Whew, that took much of my power...") Guru said.

"Don't worry. You won't have to do anything else. Let's press on." Sly said as they go for the next area.

_(Bone Temple-Ghastly Voyage)_

The six arrive at a chamber full of more dark red water with bones and body parts and they come across a big boat.

"You think boat'll take us somewhere?" Zatch asked.

"One way to find out." Sly said as they get on the boat.

"Let's hope none of us'll get boat sick from this..." T.J. said.

The boat starts to move through the dark red water but as the boat keeps moving vulture guards arrive and begin firing their crossbows at the group but Sora casts Reflect.

"How'd they know we're here?" T.J. asked.

"Doesn't matter. Don't let 'em sink the boat!" Sly said.

"Unless we all wanna be part of this big ass red Voodoo soup!" Ken said.

The vulture guards keep firing their crossbows at the group but Sora locks on at them and uses Ragnarok to fire at the guards getting them while Ken unleashes magic music notes followed by casting Thunder while Kiyo has Zatch fire several lightning bolts and they manage to defeat the vulture guards while the boat keeps moving until they arrive at the end of the water ride and they get off and keep going but they come across red lasers and searchlights but they move pass the security and they later go for the next area.

_(Bone Temple-Chamber of Bones)_

The six arrive at a chamber of the bone temple and they find many bones laying around the floor as well as body parts disgusting them even more but as they look around they find something which are more body parts but they are rotted and burned body parts of what seems to be a bird.

"Whoa. Looks like these parts are more worn out than the others." T.J. said.

"Is this ALL we find here? Bones and body parts? What's Ruby's deal?" Ken asked.

"Hold on. These parts are familiar..." Sly said examining the bird parts but then realizes. "Oh, no! Don't tell me!" Sly said.

"What's up, Sly?" Sora asked.

"I think I know what Bentley meant by his bad feeling about this resurrection business. They're planning to..." Sly was cut off.

"Bring back a certain old enemy you know, Cooper." A voice said and they see Mz. Ruby.

"Long time, no punch, Ruby. How'd you get out? You're supposed to be serving a life sentence." Sly said.

"Oh, Dr. M and Contessa recognize my talents. Somehow had a vibe you and your gang would come here and try to stop us. That bad juju doesn't change." Mz. Ruby said.

"Yeah, well, you give us bad vibes too!" Zatch yelled.

"You make Hades look like a decent guy and that's sayin' something! I dunno who you're trying to bring back, but we're stopping you!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"Hehehehe! You can try, boy, but you'll be goin' to the next world soon enough." Mz. Ruby said slamming her tail on the ground making a hole and sending the six down.

The six are now in a different chamber full of dark red water and they find Mz. Ruby appearing.

"Get over here so we can kick your stupid ass!" Ken yelled.

"I have a better idea; why don't you come on over here?" Mz. Ruby said.

"Let me guess; you wanna play a game, right?" Sly asked.

"Right you are, Cooper! Just for past's sake, it'll be the same game. I unleash my mojo magic, repeat what I do, and you should be able to dodge." Mz. Ruby said.

"And if we don't...?" Zatch asked.

"You get zapped!" Mz. Ruby said.

"So, you wanna rematch of Voodoo Simon Says, eh?" Sly said.

"Game on!" Sora said.

The five get get on five skeletal turtles who swim on over to Mz. Ruby who begins firing right magic shots at the five but Sora dodges the right magic spells but Mz. Ruby unleashes up magic spells but Sly ducks the up magic spells but Mz. Ruby unleashes left magic spells but T.J. dodges the left magic spells but Mz. Ruby fires right then left the right spells but Kiyo and Zatch dodge them but Mz. Ruby fires left then right then left again spells but Ken dodges them but Mz. Ruby fires a right spell then up spell then left spell but Sora dodges them but Mz. Ruby fires left spell then up spell then right spell but Ken dodges them but Mz. Ruby fires the right spell but Kiyo and Zatch dodge it but Mz. Ruby fires the up spell but T.J. dodges it but Mz. Ruby fires the left spell but Sly dodges it but Mz. Ruby fires a down spell but Sora dodges it and they reach Mz. Ruby.

"Nowhere to run, Voodoo hag!" Sora yelled.

"Impressive, but we're not through yet." Mz. Ruby said as she disappears and reappears at the medium level.

The five chase after her and they get on five different pillars and Mz. Ruby fires a right spell then left spell and then fires the down spell but T.J. dodges them and they keep going but Mz. Ruby fires a left spell followed by the right spell and then fires the down spell but Ken dodges them and they keep going but Mz. Ruby fires two right spells followed by two up spells followed by two left spells and then fires a down spell but Kiyo and Zatch dodge them and they keep going but Mz. Ruby fires two left spells followed by two up spells followed by two right spells and then fires a down spell but Sly dodges them and they keep going but Mz. Ruby fires two right spells followed by two left spells but Sora dodges them but Mz. Ruby unleashes an up spell followed by a down spell but Sly dodges them and they keep going but Mz. Ruby unleashes two left spells followed by two right spells but Ken dodges them but Mz. Ruby unleashes the up spell followed by the down spell but T.J. dodges them and they keep going but Mz. Ruby fires two right spells followed by two left spells but Kiyo and Zatch dodge them but Mz. Ruby unleashes the up spell followed by the down spell but Sly dodges them but Mz. Ruby fires two left spells and then two right spells but Ken dodges them but Mz. Ruby fires the up spell followed by the down spell but Sora dodges them and they reach Ruby again.

"Gotcha, bitch!" Ken said.

"Not bad, but let's turn up the heat." Mz. Ruby said as she disappears and reappears to the upper level.

"Now what?" Kiyo asked.

("Leave this to me.") Guru said levitating the five.

"Thanks, Guru!" Sly said as they go for Ruby.

Mz. Ruby unleashes three right spells followed by three left spells and then fires three more right spells but Sora dodges them but Mz. Ruby fires three left spells followed by three right spells and then fires three more left spells but Ken dodges them but Mz. Ruby fires right then left then right then left then right then left spells followed by an upper spell but Kiyo and Zatch dodge them but Mz. Ruby fires left then right then left then right then left then right spells followed by the up spell but T.J. dodges them but Mz. Ruby fires three right spells but Ken dodges them but Mz. Ruby fires three left spells but Sora dodges them but Mz. Ruby fires three more right spells but Sly dodges them but Mz. Ruby fires three more left spells but Kiyo and Zatch dodge them but Mz. Rubyy fires three up spells but Ken dodges them but Mz. Ruby fires three more up spells but T.J. dodges them but Mz. Ruby fires three more up spells but Kiyo and Zatch dodge them but Mz. Ruby fires three more up spells but Sly dodges them but Mz. Ruby fires two up spells followed by the down spell but Sora dodges them and they reach Mz. Ruby.

"No more!" Sora yelled as he uses Strike Raid at Mz. Ruby getting her knocking her down.

"You've got some rhythm. Reminds of those two children that challenged me along with Cooper." Mz. Ruby said.

"Yeah, and since they managed to take you down, no surprise we're doing the same." Sly said.

"Hehehe. You might've won this round, Cooper, but we have the upper hand." Mz. Ruby said taking the bird body parts and disappears.

"Looks like this has gotten a lot serious than we thought." Kiyo said.

"Yeah. We should head back to the hideout. I think Bentley has an idea of who they're reviving." Sly said as they leave the bone temple.

_(Mystic Horror: Mission Complete!)_

Sora, Ken, Sly, T.J., Kiyo and Zatch, and Guru return to the hideout and Bentley starts formulating a plan.

"Things couldn't possibly be any more grim. Judging from the bone temple expedition and seeing bird body parts, I have a feeling what Contessa, Mz. Ruby, and Tsao are doing. It is why we have to put an end to them now! I call this is one, 'Operation: Castle Crash!' The first phase of this one is we'll need to get Carmelita and her mercenary forces to storm the castle gates and invade the grounds, distracting the guards. Once done, second phase will be breaking into the Contessa's castle. No doubt those three hoodlums, as well as Ravik and Dr. M are in the castle chamber. Once we move in, we strike and also find those parts Mz. Ruby took. Let's just hope we're not too late. If their resurrection plan is accomplished, it'll be a nightmare for us." Bentley said.

"If we're gonna do this, we need to do this now! No more dawdling." Ky said.

"Right, if we're ready, let's talk to Bentley." Sly said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora talk to Bentley.

"Shall we get this operation underway?" Bentley asked.

_Operation: Castle Crash_

"Like I said, we gotta do this now." Ky said.

"We can't let them have their way." Noel said.

"Let's hurry and bust 'em!" Sora said.

"Then, it's time to begin." Bentley said.

The group leave their hideout and go for Carmelita's headquarters.

"Carmelita, I hope your mercenaries are ready to storm the castle." Tails said.

"Oh, believe me, I'll make sure this'll be a war that over-sized arachnid will never forget!" Carmelita said.

"Just like you, Carmelita. Always readdy to make war with criminals." Sly said.

"Shut up, Ringtail! Save your remarks for later!" Carmelita said. "Lt. Gronk, get your forces ready to storm the castle gates and get rid of what remains of the Contessa's security!" Carmelita ordered.

"Yes, ma'am! To your tanks and lock and load, you apes! We're going in!" Gronk said as the tanks begin driving through the castle bridge.

The tanks reach the castle grounds and confront the guards who have their tanks ready and prepare for their fight.

"Hold nothing back! Attack!" Carmelita commanded as the tanks begin firing at the guards who fire back with their tanks.

"Looks like it's our cue! Let's move it!" Elena said as they go for the castle doors and enter the castle.

_(Constessa's Castle-Entrance Hall)_

The group are now in the entrance hall of Contessa's castle where they see many spikes and swinging axes and they begin moving while passing many guards in their way but they see a guard blocking the end of the hall and so Ky strikes at a lantern making the guard go over for the lantern allowing the group to reach the end of the entrance hall and they go for the next room.

_(Contessa's Castle-Weapons Hall)_

The group arrive at a hall full of weapons such as swords flying across to different walls, blades rising from the ground, and more swinging axes but the group manage to get past them and continue through the hall but they see rolling spiked bars on the floor with more spikes on the floor but they move past to get across and they go upstairs taking them to a different room.

_(Contessa's Castle-Generator Room)_

The group arrive at a room full of glowing stones and ghosts and wolf zombies appear from the glowing stones.

"More of the undead generators!" Donald said.

"We stopped 'em before, so we gotta do it again!" Max said.

The ghosts and wolf zombies go for the group who fight back while Ky, Noel, and Sora go for the generators to destroy them but the ghosts attack while the wolf zombies attack with their maces but as the group keep fighting back Ky, Noel, and Sora attack the generators with their Keyblades and they destroy all of the glowing stone generators and no more ghosts and zombies appear and the group keep going through the room while going upstairs through the castle but as they reach the next part of the room the door closes from behind.

"Uh oh." Lucas said as more ghosts and wolf zombies appear.

"Here we go again." Murray said.

"Aim for the generators and we'll handle these undead scum!" Shadow said.

"Got it!" Sora said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora go for the glowing stone generators while the rest fight off the ghosts and zombies and Ky attacks one of the glowing stone generators with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Edge while Noel vertical slashes the second glowing stone generator with Radiant Salvation followed by Mystic Surge and then uses Mystic Raid while Sora uses Blitz followed by casting Blizzard Edge but the ghosts and wolf zombies keep attacking but the group keep fighting them off while the Keyblade trio keep attacking the stone generators and later they destroy all of the stone generators.

"Let's hurry before they complete their plot." Noel said and everyone nods.

The group go for the open door and go upstairs taking them to the upper part of the castle and they come across a big door.

"This oughta lead us to the Contessa's chamber." Goofy said.

"Let's go in and kick her ugly ass." Ken said.

"Be ready for anything. The Contessa's no fool and she'll be expecting us." Bentley said.

"Let her expect us." T.J. said.

"We can handle anything they'll throw at us." Kiyo said as they open the door.

The group barge into the Contessa's chamber and get into their fighting stances.

"Jig's up, Contessa!" Sly said but they don't see anyone.

"I think she expected us that she just decided to run." Max said.

"I don't think that's the case." Blaze said.

Just then a giant dark wave goes for the group and sends them out of the chamber.

_(Contessa's Castle-Courtyard)_

The group fall out of the castle and are now in a courtyard but Tails and Bentley land safely.

"Okay, we didn't expect THAT!" T.J. said.

"Welcome, Mr. Cooper. You're just in time for our ritual." A voice said and they see Contessa and with her are Mz. Ruby and Tsao.

"We know what you're up to, Contessa and it won't work. We'll stop your resurrection." Sly said.

"How you've managed to figure that out means very little, for you and your gang will die on this ground." Contessa said.

"Even if you do survive, once our revival is complete, you will face your demise either way!" Tsao said.

"Put down those parts and come quietly." Sly said.

"Even with you three combined, you won't stand a chance." Elena said.

"You may have faced Tsao and Ruby, but you've yet to face an intellectually superior opponent such as myself. Ruby, Tsao, begin the resurrection. I'll keep these fools busy until it's complete." Contessa said.

"Oh, very well then, but don't get a big head." Mz. Ruby said as they take the bird parts and begin using their black magic.

"No, stop!" Sly yelled but Contessa blocks the way.

"I'm afraid it's too late, Cooper. Your fate is now sealed!" Contessa said.

"Not yet. We still got your spider ass to beat!" Ky said as the group get ready to fight.

"This will be just as easy and more fun to eliminate you obstacles." Contessa said.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

_(Information: Defeat The Contessa!)_

The Contessa charges at the group and attacks with her claws but the group dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Thunder while Noel casts Blizzard Burst followed by casting Triple Plasma while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two cross slashes and then delivers speed slashes and then casts Aero but Contessa unleashes webs to try and trap the group but Sly uses Electric Cane while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Contessa uses webs to get away from the group and unleashes spiders to attack but Storm defeats the spiders and then uses Skullbash while Donald casts Earth followed by casting Meteor while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Contessa attacks the group her claws again but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Contessa tries to trap the group with her webs but they avoid the webs and Bentley throws electric bombs while Elena casts Mega Flare followed by casting Tornado while Ken casts Magma followed by casting Gravity but Contessa gets away with her web and then sends out mini spiders to attack but Grace defeats the spiders and then uses Tackle at Contessa while T.J. throws multiple knives while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Contessa unleashes webs to trap the group but Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Shadow unleashes Chaos Lances but Contessa attacks the group with her claws but they dodge and try to attack back.

"I think not!" Contessa said as she unleashes hypnosis at the group.

"Watch out!" Bentley said as they dodge the hypnotic stare.

"Now we have to watch for her hypnosis. Great." Ky said.

Contessa unleashes web shots followed by unleashing red waves but Tails throws ring bombs while Lucas uses PK Flash while Max uses Cyclone but Contessa unleashes mini spiders sending them to attack but T.J. slashes with his knife defeating the spiders and he and Ken try to attack Contessa who uses her hypnosis on them making them into her trance but they quickly snap out of it and Ken throws magic music bombs while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Donald casts Blizzard followed by casting Storm Burst but Contessa uses her web to get away and then unleashes hypno waves to try and brainwash the group but Goofy throws his shield while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Bentley shoots explosive darts but Contessa attacks with her claws and then unleashes web to try and trap them but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Grace uses Growl but Contessa unleashes red waves at the group and then sends out mini spiders to attack but Blaze delivers two flame kicks while Sly uses Cane Spin while Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts followed by casting Thunder Shot but Contessa tries to use her hypnosis again to entrance the group but Storm uses Iron Tail while Lucky uses Headbutt but Contessa tries to snare the group with her webs and then unleashes red energy waves to attack but Noel casts Slow and then horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by two graceful twirling slashes and then unleashes light and dark shots while Sora casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Tidal Wave while Ky uses Light Raid followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to strike.

Contessa traps Ky in webs and tries to hypnotize him but Elena quickly casts Magic Hour and manages to stop Contessa's hypnosis while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Grace uses Bite but Contessa sends her mini spiders to attack the group but Donald casts Magnet to gather the spiders together and then casts Telekinesis to send the spiders at Contessa while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Love but Contessa attacks the group with her claws and then unleashes red waves to attack but Max uses Shield Surf while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Murray flame punches followed by Tornado Punch but Contessa tries to ensnare the group with her webs but they dodge the webs and Ken unleashes magic music waves followed by casting Thunder while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Contessa unleashes mini spiders and tries to use her hypnosis on the group but Tails delivers a multiple tail spin while Sly uses Dive Attack while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Contessa unleashes red energy waves and then tries to trap the group with webs but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Blaze shoots fireballs but Contessa uses her webs to get away from the group and then unleashes red energy waves to get the group who dodge and Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by entering Second Form and delivers powerful slashes and then uses Ripple Drive and then uses Ars Arcanum while Noel delivers five slashes with Space Guardian and then enters Plasma Ray and fires rapid shots and then unleashes stronger small shots while Ky delivers two 360 slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and lower slashes and then unleashes light chains and they finish off Contessa who falls over.

"Enough. I know when I'm beaten." Contessa said.

"I figured you would've learned your lesson already. Guess you still have a lot to learn." Sly said.

"Do not think for a second you have won, Cooper." Contessa said as a shaking occurs.

"Now what?!" Donald asked and they see Mz. Ruby and Tsao doing their spell.

"You are too late! As you were fighting Contessa, our ritual has already started and now the parts are nearly complete!" Tsao said as the bird parts are forming.

"Dammit!" Ky said as they try to stop them but webs ensnare them.

"The resurrection is nearly and I won't let you ruin it." Contessa said as the parts finish reforming as they're covered in darkness.

Odium watches the darkness and smirks evilly.

"Hell yeah! The revival's almost finished! This'll be fun!" Odium said.

Later the darkness starts to disappear and coming out of the darkness is what looks like a giant brown owl with red eyes and it lets out a screech.

"No! It's inconceivable!" Bentley said.

"I don't believe it!" Murray said shocked.

"Who the hell is that?" Ken asked.

"Clockwerk!" Sly said with hate.

"Ah, so you have finished the resurrection." A voice said and they see Dr M arriving.

"Hehehehe! Welcome back, Clockwerk." Mz. Ruby said.

"So, this is Clockwerk. The immortal owl of hatred." Tsao said.

"I'm alive once more? How is this possible?" Clockwerk asked.

"We used our black magic to bring your parts back to life and now you've returned." Mz. Ruby said.

"Ahh, Mz. Ruby. It has been a while for us. So, you and these three are responsible for bringing me back, yes?" Clockwerk asked.

"Indeed. We have managed to find your missing rotten parts. Then, we needed Mz. Ruby and Tsao's magics to prepare for your resurrection. Now, it is time for our final phase, which is making you immortal once more." Dr. M said.

"And to do that, we're gonna turn this whole world into a frenzy of rage and hate!" A voice said as a dark corridor appears revealing Ravik.

"Transforming the world into a world of rage and hatred. Yes. How perfect." Clockwerk said.

"That won't happen!" Sly yelled.

"Sly Cooper! So, you're still alive, then? Excellent, I shall regain my immortality and have my revenge on you, wretched raccoon!" Clockwerk said.

"You want Sly, you'll have to deal us first!" Ky yelled.

"Yeah!" Sora yelled.

"Hmhmhmhmhm. How amusing. You mortals are nothing but insects. I think I'll enjoy killing those associate with Cooper!" Clockwerk said as he flies to charge but then an electric shot attacks the owl.

"Now what?!" Dr. M asked and they see Carmelita.

"So, Clockwerk's back, huh? Too bad you're not immortal. I will take you down!" Carmelita said firing more electric shots but Clockwerk dodges.

"Foolish cop!" Clockwerk yelled as he flies at Carmelita and catches her.

"Let me go, you feathered fiend!" Carmelita yelled.

"Carmelita!" Noel and Sly cried.

"Your harpy witch girlfriend is ours now, Cooper! Not only that, but my minions have taken your foolish gang as well." Dr. M said.

"Bring them back now, M!" Sly yelled.

"If you want them alive again, then you'd best come to my new base in Kaine Island. There, you will have a front row seat of Operation: Chaos Rage unfold, then you will perish!" Dr. M said.

"And you morons are more than welcome to join. It'll be worth it watching you suffer!" Ravik said disappearing in his dark corridor.

"Clockwerk, you had best come there as well, so we can make your body mechanic once more." Dr. M said.

"Very well. I shall meet you at your fortress. As for you, Cooper, you will soon understand the superiority of Clcokwerk!" Clockwerk said as he flies off taking Carmelita.

"Sly!" Carmelita cried.

"We're going to save you, Carmelita!" Noel said.

"Don't worry!" Sly said.

"As for you assholes, I think you're all due for the police!" Elena said.

"You cannot put us away!" Tsao scoffed.

"Can't we? You've already served your purpose, so now you're done." Shadow said but Tsao and Mz. Ruby attempt to attack but Ky, Noel, and Sora manage to stop them and are on the ground.

"Just stay on the ground. It suits you, just like prison will." Elena said as the mercenaries arrive and surround the trio.

"On behalf of Inspector Fox, you are all under arrest!" Gronk said as the ape mercenaries begin catching Contessa, Tsao, and Mz. Ruby.

"Guys, this is serious now." Noel said.

"I agree. Clockwerk is revived and now they've captured our gang and Carmelita." Bentley said.

"We're going to Kaine Island!" Ky said.

"That's right! We're not gonna sit here and let Dr. M and Clockwerk have their way!" Sora said.

"And we're NOT letting Ravik get away with this!" T.J. said and they nod.

"Then, it's settled. Next stop; Kaine Island!" Sly said and they nod.

_(Operation: Castle Crash: Mission Complete!)_

Somewhere in the castle grounds Monity watches Contessa, Mz. Ruby, and Tsao being arrested by the police and he smiles evilly.

"Aaaand, these three saps have fulfilled their purpose. Looks like Ravik's little plan is going well than I thought, what will become of it, I wonder? So much possibilities, so much to look forward to watch it unfold. Let us see how these foolish light dwellers will handle things." Monity said but then a dark corridor appears revealing Narasix. "Ahh, Master Narasix. What do I owe this pleasure?" Monity asked.

"Return to our fortress. I have a new mission for you." Narasix said.

"As you command." Monity said bowing as they disappear in their dark corridors.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. There you go. This took my three days to do this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed this!**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy make their way to save the Cooper Gang and Carmelita while also stopping Dr. M's plans and stopping Clockwerk's means of immortality****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	35. Chapter 34: Storm Dr M's Fortress

Chapter 34: Storm Dr. M's Fortress

In the dark and stormy skies with heavy rain and lightning flashing while thunder roars Clockwerk is flying through the stormy skies while still carrying Carmelita captive.

"If you think you're planning on using me as leverage against Cooper, you will be disappointed!" Carmelita said.

"Silence yourself, cop. You will serve as an instrument of my vengeance on Cooper! It will not be long before I regain my immortality and finally rid myself of that pathetic raccoon. Then, all the world will see the true Master Thief if Clockwerk!" Clockwerk said as he reaches for a fortress base on an island and goes for the fortress.

Meanwhile Fulgur and Millia are flying through the stormy skies for Kaine Island and later the two find an island surrounded by rough waters and they also see a fortress base and so the two land on the island grounds while the group get off.

"Is this it, Sly? Kaine Island?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. This is it. This is the place Dr. M set up shop to try and get to the Cooper Vault." Sly said and he finds the fortress. "Looks like he's been very busy making a new fortress after the last one was destroyed." Sly said.

"Well, what're we waitin' for? Let's go in, save the gang, and kick Clockwerk's and Dr. M's butt." Sora said.

"It won't be that simple, Sora. Dr. M is no fool. He's obviously expecting us to arrive and he's got extra security. We'll have to be smart about infiltrating it." Bentley said.

"I'm sure there's always a way to sneak in. Let's get to that fortress and find our way." Tails said.

"Tails is right! We can do this." Goofy said.

"Okay, everyone. Time for Operation: Honor Among Thieves!" Ky said.

"Love that name." Sly said.

"So do I." Elena said.

_(Kaine Island-Island Grounds)_

_(Information: Infiltrate Dr. M's fortress!)_

The group start moving through the island grounds but they come across searchlights and so they sneak pass the lights but they come across a gate.

"That industrial gate is the only road blocking our way to Dr. M's base." Kiyo said.

"We'll find a way to get around." Noel said.

"We always do." Shadow said.

Grace spots a rope at the side of the gate.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Good idea. Let's go." Max said.

The group start climbing up the rope to get around the gate and they reach the other side of the island grounds and keep moving but then they come across what look like elephant-gorilla-bat hybrid guards watching for intruders.

"These guys are gonna be a pain in the ass." Ken said.

"Storm!" Ky said and Storm nods.

Storm calls down lightning on all of the hybrid guards electrocuting them and knocking them out.

"Good, now we're clear." Lucas said.

"Let's hurry." Donald said.

The group continue to move through the island grounds and they later manage to reach the different part of the island.

_(Kaine Island-Fortress Grounds)_

The group are in the fortress grounds to make their way for the entrance of the fortress but then they find a radio tower blocking the way while there is a gap.

"We can use that tower to get across, but how?" Zatch asked.

"Allow me." Elena said as she uses her magic to make the radio tower collapse between the gap making a bridge.

"Nice work, Elena." Ky said.

"Where would you be without me?" Elena asked.

"Honestly, nowhere." Ken said.

The group use the fallen tower to get across and reach the other side of the fortress grounds and they find a rail and so they grind along it taking them to the lower part of the grounds and they later reach the lower grounds with water.

"Okay, according to my techno map, the alternate entrance to Dr. M's fortress is just through the water." Bentley said.

"So, we'll have to swim our way in. Not a bad idea." Shadow said.

"I'm not a huge fan of water, but I guess it's the only way." Sly said.

"I can use my magic to help us." Elena said.

"So can I. We'll be fine." Donald said.

"Hope you're right." Blaze said.

The group go into the water and are now underwater.

_(Kaine Island-Water Valley)_

The group start swimming through the water to reach the alternate entrance of the fortress but they find sea mines.

"Be careful, Dr. M's set up mines in the water to keep out anyone from swimming in." Tails said.

"We can blow 'em up sky high or in this case, sea high." T.J. said.

"That doesn't make sense." Lucas said.

"Oh, shut up." T.J. said.

The group keep swimming through while avoiding sea mines while also avoiding jellyfish but then Shark Black Xetis and Piranha Black Xetis appear and attack but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Elena, Ken, and Donald use their magic while Max and Goofy attack with their shields while Tails shoots from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows while Storm shoots electric shots while Grace tail whips while Lucky throws eggs while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray punches while Lucas unleashes PSI and they defeat the Black Xetis and keep swimming through the waters while avoiding more mines and they later arrive inside a cave.

_(Kaine Island-Water Caves)_

The group are now in the water caves with geysers and eels appearing from small caves in the wall and so they swim past the eels who try to attack but then Neon Zone Heartless appear and try to attack but they defeat the Heartless and keep swimming through the caves while still avoiding eels and they later reach the end of the caves and they later arrive at the next part of the water.

_(Kaine Island-Tunnel Entrance)_

The group are now in an open valley and they find what looks like a metal plate on a rock wall.

"That looks like it doesn't belong here." Murray said.

"Then that means it could lead us into Dr. M's base." Shadow said.

"Great. Let's open it, go in and kick some ass." Ken said.

The group swim over for the metal plate but then a shaking occurs.

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"Something bad, I'm sure." Noel said.

Just then something emerges from the sandy grounds and it's what looks like a Black Xeti that has the body of an angler fish with a crimson orb, crab claws, crimson tentacles, and crimson shark teeth and the Black Xeti symbol on its body.

"What the hell?!" Elena asked.

"Black Xeti!" Sly said.

"I knew it..." Noel said.

"Doesn't matter, let's beat its ass and get into the base." Ky said and they nod.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

_(Information: Defeat Aquamination!)_

The Black Xeti known as Aquamination unleashes crimson beams from its orb at the group who dodge but Aquamination thrusts its tentacles at the group but Ky slashes at the tentacles with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing a powerful water whirlwind while Noel casts Sea-Thunder on the tentacles while Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a somersault slash and then casts Sea-Blizzard causing enough damage on the tentacles sending Aquamination to the ground allowing the group to swim for it and Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a double somersault slash and then unleashes a stream of water wind while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing bubbles and sends them to explode while Sora delivers water wind slashes and then unleashes a powerful whirlwind but Aquamination attacks with its claws and then tries to deliver a big bite but Elena casts Sea-Fire followed by casting Sea-Earth while Ken casts Sea-Magma followed by casting Sea-Thunder while Donald casts Sea-Aero followed by casting Sea-Gravity but Aquamination lashes with its tentacles but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Cyclone but Aquamination double attacks with its crab claws and then fires more beams from its orb but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow unleashes Chaos Spears but Aquamination lashes with its tentacles followed by a big bite but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Aquamination fires crimson beams from its orb but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Aquamination tries to thrust its tentacles but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a powerful rolling strike but after enough attacks Aquamination roars and sends the group back while it recovers itself.

Aquamination fires a giant crimson beam from its orb while extending its crab claws to reach and get the group who dodge but Aquamination opens its mouth and unleashes black sea darts aiming for the group who swim fast to move out of the away but Aquamination uses its tentacles to try and grab the group but Sora delivers five slashes at one of the tentacles with Kingdom Key followed by casting Sea-Aero while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a windmill style slash and then casts Sea-Thunder while Noel delivers a graceful spinning slash with Radiant Salvation followed by firing a huge stream of water wind and after enough attacks Aquamination falls to the ground again allowing the group to swim for it and Goofy uses Goofy Torpedo while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Aquamination opens its mouth to fire black sea darts and then tries to bite but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Lucas uses PK Flash while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Aquamination attacks with its crab claws and then tries to thrust its tentacles but Lucky uses Headbutt while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Aquamination fires crimson rays from its orb and then uses its tentacles to try and crush the group but Donald casts Sea-Triple Fire followed by casting Sea-Thunder Shot while Tails throws ring bombs while Grace uses Bite but Aqaumination unleashes black sea darts to get the group but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Storm uses Iron Tail while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but Aquamination unleashes bigger crimson rays from its orb and then attacks with its crab claws and then tries to deliver a big bite but Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Sly uses Dive Attack but Aquamination uses its tentacles to try and grab the group who dodge but Aquamination unleashes black sea darts and then fires crimson rays from its orb but Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash and then unleashes exploding bubbles while Sora delivers three slashes with Kingdom Key followed by firing three sea wind shots while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then unleashes a raging stream of water wind and they finish off Aquamination who struggles to get back up and roars in agony as it falls against the rock wall making the metal plate open as the Black Xeti disappears in black mist.

"Well, there's our way in." Sora said.

"No time to waste. Let's get this mission underway." Sly said.

The group swim for the now opened metal plate and they swim into the hole on the wall.

The group are swimming through the tunnel entrance and they later emerge from the water and get back on land.

"Well, here we are, inside M's base." Bentley said.

"According to my techno map, if we get through the tunnels, we'll able to reach the water works." Tails said.

"Indeed." Bentley said.

"Then, off we go." Ky said.

_(Fortress-Cave Tunnels)_

The group start moving through the cave tunnels.

"I sure hope Penelope and the others are okay." Goofy said.

"I'm sure they're fine. Dr. M's probably just using them as bait, like in Paris." Noel said.

The group continue to move through the tunnels while moving across laser walls as well as water puddles with electricity and as they keep going through the tunnels they find a metal door and so they open it taking them to a different area.

_(Fortress-Water Works)_

The group arrive at a metallic hallway where they see glass showing they're still underwater and they move through the hallway and they find another metal door and open it taking them to another area where they see pipes with water in them, pumping machines, water dripping from the ceiling, and water on the floor.

"This is it. The water works." Elena said.

"Now, we have to find a way up to reach the upper fortress." Sora said.

"That won't be a problem, I hope." Sly said.

The group begin moving through the water works and decide to use the pumping machines to help them get to the upper part of the water works but then Water Wraith Black Xetis and Water Core Heartless appear and try to attack but Elena casts Blizzard to freeze them allowing them to keep going up and they later reach the upper part of the water works and they start moving through a metallic bridge and reach for another metal door and open it to take them to the next part of the fortress.

_(Fortress-Lower Floor)_

The group arrive at the lower floor of the fortress and begin looking around to find the next door.

"Sly? Bentley?" A voice asked and they see Penelope behind an electric fence.

"Penelope!" Bentley said.

"Are you okay?" Ky asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you're here." Penelope said.

"Where are the Guru, Panda King, and Dimitri?" Sly asked.

"They're held captive in different places of this room. The only way to free us is to find the switches." Penelope said.

"Then, we'll start finding them." Zatch said.

"Be careful, Dr. M's goons are heavily guarding the switches. They'll be onto you if you try to activate them." Penelope said.

"Leave them to us." Sora said.

"Make sure you save the Guru, Panda King, and Dimitri first. I think I have a perfect way helping you get to the next room." Penelope said.

"Okay, Penelope. We'll help you. I promise." Bentley said.

The group start moving to find the other captive gang members and they go for the next part of the lower floor.

_(Fortress-Lower Floor: East Room)_

The group are in the east side of the lower room and they find someone behind the electric fence and it's Guru.

"Master! You're safe!" Murray cheered.

("You've done well to make it this far. You must find the switch to free me.") Guru said.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out before you know it." Blaze said.

The group start moving through the east room to find the switch but they find the same elephant-gorilla-bat hybrids patrolling the room but they sneak past the guards and sneak attack to knock them out and keep moving while dodging lasers and searchlights and they later find a green button being guarded by the hybrid guards but Elena casts Sleep to make the guards sleep allowing them to go for the switch and they press it making the electric fence disappear and they later return to the Guru.

("Thank you for releasing me. You must rescue the others.") Guru said.

"We will, Master and we'll make Dr. M pay for trapping you!" Murray said.

The group return to the main lower floor and they go for the next part of the lower floor.

_(Fortress-Lower Floor: West Room)_

The group are in the west side of the room and they find someone behind the electric fence and it's Panda King.

"Don't worry, Panda King. We'll get you out." Sly said.

"The switch you are looking is heavily guarded. Defeat these abominations and I will be free like the bird!" Panda King said.

"Just...hang on tight." Sora said.

The group start moving through the west room to find the switch while sneaking past guards and avoiding lasers and searchlights but there are also mines on the floor but they avoid ground level and they later find another green button being guarded by the hybrid guards but Bentley shoots sleep darts at the guards making them sleep and they go for the switch and they press it making the electric fence disappear and they later return to Panda King.

"Haha! Free like a bird!" Panda King said.

"Yeah, we better save the last two." Lucas said.

The group return to the main lower floor and they go for the next part of the room.

_(Fortress-Lower Floor: South Room)_

The group arrive in the south room of the lower floor and they find someone behind the electric fence and it's Dimitri.

"Never fear, Daddyo! We're gonna beat up the bad dudes and...uh, turn off the bling?" T.J. said.

"Hey, man! You can try, but you can never imitate my sense of style! You crack this coconut and I'll be free to dance more! YayayayaYA!" Dimitri said.

"Uh-huh... You just...hang on tight until we open the gate." Elena said.

The group start moving through the south room to find the switch while avoiding searchlights and lasers but they come across a floor with dart shooters but Ky, Noel, and Sora throw their Keyblades to destroy the shooters and keep going and they later find another green button being guarded by hybrid guards so Bentley sends out droids to attack the guards allowing the group to go for the switch and press it making the electric fence disappear and they go to Dimitri.

"Solid! That rude dude will play a different tune when seeing you guys! There is still the tech babe to rescue." Dimitri said.

"Oh, we're gonna save her next." Bentley said.

The group return to the main lower floor and they find Penelope.

"Guru, Panda King, and Dimitri are okay. Now, we gotta get you out." Max said.

"Thanks and the only way to save me is by hacking into the this fence's defense." Penelope said.

"Leave that to me." Bentley said as he starts hacking the fence's switch and later the electric fence disappears.

"Thanks a lot, guys. Now, let me return the favor." Penelope said as she goes for a lift and activates it. "This lift should take you to the next room of Dr. M's fortress. You better hurry before he commences his plan." Penelope said.

"Thanks. We'll come back when this is over." Sly said as they go for the lift and it goes up.

_(Fortress-Middle Floor)_

The lift takes the group to the middle floor of the fortress and they see many lasers, searchlights, and many dart shooters.

"This place is full of traps. We better be careful here." Ky said.

"Right. We shouldn't be far." Tails said.

Just then Sly sees someone trapped in an electric fence and it's Carmelita.

"Carmelita! She's in trouble!" Sly said.

"We need to help her, but we have to get past these traps first." Noel said.

"Okay and don't worry. We'll make sure Inspector Fox will be okay." Bentley said.

The group start moving past lasers and searchlights and they move around the floor to avoid the dart shooters and later they reach the other side of the room and they come across the electric fence and Sly rushes over.

"Carmelita!" Sly said running to the fence.

"Sly! No! Get away!" Carmelita yelled but then another electric fence appears around Sly.

"Sly!" Ky cried.

"Dammit!" Ken said.

"I tried to warn you, this was a trap set by M." Carmelita said.

"Well, I'm still gonna save you, Carmelita!" Sly said but then gas appears around Sly and is knocked out.

"No, Sly!" Ky cried.

"We gotta help him!" Donald said.

Just then screens appear revealing Dr. M!

"Hahahaha! You are as pathetic as your father! I knew you were going to save your cop girlfriend! Now, you own feelings will be your undoing, Cooper!" Dr. M said.

"What're we gonna do?" Lucas asked.

"It looks like I better do some fast and furious hacking." Bentley said going for a computer. "Hang on, Sly. The gas will be gone before you know it." Bentley said but then many hybrid guards arrive at the room.

"Oh, no! Dr. M's goons are here!" Shadow said.

"Bentley, work on gettin' rid of that gas and help Sly. We'll get these assholes off your shell." Ky said.

"Thanks a bunch. Be careful." Bentley said.

"You want my little buddy! You'll to go through US, chumps!" Murray said.

_(Information: Defeat Dr. M's guards and protect Bentley while he's hacking!)_

The hybrid guards fire blasts from their trunks at the group but Ky casts Reflect to make the blasts go right back at the guards allowing Noel to cast Curse on the guards making them slow, poisoned, confused, and are asleep while Sora casts Fire Burst but the hybrid guards attack with their trunks and then deliver punches with their gorilla fists but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers but the hybrid guards fire blasts from their trunks but Max blocks with his shield and then bashes with his shield while T.J. triple slashes with his knife followed by a spin slash while Storm calls down lightning to strike but the hybrid guards fly into the air and fire more blasts but Ken casts Gravity to bring them down while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Blaze slashes with flame swords followed by a flipping flame kick but the hybrid guards pound with their gorilla fists and then slam on the ground but Grace uses Growl while Donald casts Magma followed by casting Water while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but the hybrid guards attack with their trunks followed by delivering a giant punch with their gorilla fists but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Elena casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Puppet making the guards attack each other but the hybrid guards keep attacking but Ky and Noel use their Gum-Gum Heartbinder and summon Luffy and they have him deliver stretching attacks with his fists and kicks getting the guards and then Luffy makes his fists even bigger and delivers multi punches and then delivers a giant punch defeating all the guards before he disappears and the fight ends.

_(Obtained: Magi Heartbinder: Ky and Noel)_

Bentley finishes his hacking and later the gas is gone while the electric fence disappears.

"That did it! Dr. M is no match my hacking mastery!" Bentley said.

"Awesome work!" Tails said.

Sly wakes up.

"Ugh, thanks guys. Don't know where I'd be without you." Sly said.

"Don't mention it." T.J. said.

"Carmelita, are you okay?" Noel asked.

"I am and I'm glad you're here to save me. We have to stop Dr. M and Clockwerk. If Dr. M completes his device, he and Clockwerk will be unstoppable." Carmelita said as Noel presses the switch to make the electric fence disappear freeing Carmelita. "There's no time. His main base is his laboratory. That's where he'll use his device. Quickly. It's just after the upper floor." Carmelita said as she starts moving.

"Well, you heard her. Off we go." Sly said.

"Wish she'd just stay with us rather than run off." Zatch said.

The group start moving through the middle floor to follow Carmelita while passing many lasers and searchlights and later they find Carmelita at a lift.

"You finally got here. Let's go." Carmelita said as they use the lift to take them up.

_(Fortress-Upper Floor)_

The lift takes the group to the upper floor and it's full of lasers, drills, blasters, electric floors, and there are many guards patrolling the upper floor.

"Looks like we're high up and the security has gotten more intense." Noel said.

"No worries. We can handle this." T.J. said.

The group start moving through the upper floor of the fortress while passing lasers and getting past drills that try to attack the group and dodging the electric floors and getting past the guards to reach the next part of the upper fortress and they arrive outside where they find rails and searchlights and so they grind on the rails while dodging the rails to reach the other side of the upper fortress and they go back to the inside where they find electric walls blocking the way as well as blasters but they manage to get past the walls and avoid the blasters and keep moving through the upper fortress but they find motion sensors on the ground and so they sneak slowly to get past the sensors and they find more drills to attack but they dodge the drills and later find a lift and use it to take them to the next part of the fortress.

_(Fortress-Dr. M's Lab)_

The lift takes the group to a lab where they find many animals being zapped to be mutated by machinery and there are more lasers and electric beams firing and they find rails and use them to grind to dodge the lasers and electric beams and keep going through the lab but they find more hybrid guards patrolling the lab and so they sneak attack to knock the guards out and they find more electric walls blocking the way and more electric beams but they sneak past the walls and avoid the beams and keep moving through the lab but they find many lasers around and they even find laser rails and so they grind along the laser rails to get past the lasers and grind along another laser rail and keep grinding through until they reach the end of the laser rails and they come across a big metallic door.

"This is it. This must lead to Dr. M." Bentley said.

"We gotta put a stop to his plans and now." Ky said and they nod.

"Let's end this." Sora said as they open the metallic doors taking them to the next place.

_(Fortress-Dr. M's Lair)_

In the metallic room full of laser rails and electric pillars Dr. M continues to work on a giant device while implanting hypnotic devices into the machine and placing spice into the machine.

"Yes, yes! Operation: Chaos Rage is about to commence! We had to jump through a lot of hoops for this, but it was worth it." Dr. M said as he turns to Clockwerk who is in a metallic chamber as his body is becoming mechanized. "And once we create our angry army, we'll both be unstoppable! Nothing will stop me!" Dr. M said.

"Are you sure about that?" A voice asked and Dr. M turns to see the group.

"Cooper! You're supposed to be dead!" Dr. M yelled.

"Yeah, but there's something you should've known already. I'm full surprises." Sly said.

"And spoiler alert; your plan ends now!" Tails said.

"Argh! I've planned too hard and too long to have you fools ruin it! It seems you've yet to understand the downfall of your foolishness. Allow me to teach you a lesson!" Dr. M said as he activates the machine as the timer begins.

"No!" Shadow said.

"We need to stop it!" Bentley said.

"Oh, I think not!" Dr. M said as he unleashes metallic tendrils from his metal pack on his back and activates a force field around him. "If you want to disrupt my plan, you'll have to stop ME!" Dr. M said.

"Gladly!" Ky said.

"Let's finish this, M! Our last legacy!" Sly said.

_(Boss Theme: Kingdom Hearts III Boss Theme 2)_

_(Information: Defeat Dr. M before the timer runs out!)_

Dr. M fires lasers from his infrared eye but the group dodge but Dr. M uses his metallic tendrils to lash at the group while unleashing electric beams from the metallic tendrils but as the group dodge Ky finds one of the electric pillars and goes for it and attacks it with his Keyblade destroying it.

"You! Don't you dare touch that!" Dr. M yelled.

"Guys, we need to destroy these pillars." Ky said.

"I see. Once destroyed, M's force field will go down." Bentley said.

"Hurry!" Carmelita said.

Dr. M fires more lasers from his infrared eye and uses his metallic tendrils to unleash electric beams but they find another metallic pillar and Ky, Noel, and Sora ttack with their Keyblades while Elena, Ken, and Donald cast their magic while Goofy and Max bash with their shields while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze delivers flame kicks while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Storm electric tail whips while Grace tail whips while Lucky double kicks while Kiyo has Zatch shoot lightning while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PSI while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray double punches while Carmelita pistol whips and after enough attacks they destroy the electric pillar and go for the net pillar but Dr. M attacks with his metallic tendrils while firing more lasers but the group find more electric pillars and attack with their weapons and abilities to destroy the next pillar and they go for the final pillar but Dr. M unleashes electric beams with his tendrils but the group dodge and attack the next pillar until they destroy it making the force field disappear.

"No! My force field!" Dr. M said.

"Now, attack!" Ky said.

Dr. M attacks with his tendrils while unleashing electric beams but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a rising slash and then delivers an aerial horizontal slash and then casts Triple Blizzard while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Mystic Surge and then Mystic Strike while Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two cross slashes and then delivers speed slashes and then unleashes three light explosions but Dr. M spin attacks with his metal tendrils followed by firing his lasers from his infrared eye but Sly uses Cane Push while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Dr. M uses his tendrils to get away from the group and hangs from the ceiling to fire lasers shots while firing more electric beams from his tendrils but Carmelita fires electric shots from her pistol while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Donald casts Triple Fire but Dr. M lashes with his metal tendrils but Lucas uses PK Flash while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Ken rides on his guitar while firing magic music notes making Dr. M get off the ceiling and crashes on the ground but he tries to impale with his metal tendrils and then goes for his machine to hasten the timer but Grace uses Bite to stop him while Bentley shoots ice darts while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife but Dr. M slam attacks with his tendrils and then fires more electric beams but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Dr. M fires lasers from his infrared eye while also charging to attack with his metal tendrils but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Elena casts Aero followed by casting Thunder while Tails throws ring bombs but Dr. M returns to the center and unleashes more electric pillars and crates another force field.

"Hahaha! Try and stop me now this time!" Dr. M said as he spews flames from his metal tendrils.

"Looks like we gotta destroy those pillars again.

"Second verse, same as the first." Sly said.

The group go for the first electric pillar but Dr. M impales with his metal tendril and then spews more flames but the group dodge and they go for the first electric pillar and Ky, Noel, and Sora start attacking with their Keyblades but Dr. M sends out his hybrid guards to stop them but the group attack the guards allowing the Keyblade trio to go for the next electric pillar and start attacking it next but Dr. M fires lasers from his infrared eye and then slams with his tendrils but the three Keybearers keep attacking the rest of the electric pillars but Dr. M sends his guards to attack again but the group attack the guards again allowing the three to keep attacking the electric pillars and after enough attacks the Keyblade trio destroy the pillars making the force field disappear again.

"How dare you! How DARE you!" Dr. M yelled as blasters appear and begin firing lasers.

The group dodge the lasers but Dr. M uses his metal tendrils to spew more flames and then fires a giant laser from his infrared eye but Carmelita delivers a powerful spin kick while Grace uses Growl while Blaze lashes with flame whips but Dr. M charge attacks with his tendrils and then delivers a spinning attack but Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts followed by casting Magma while Bentley unleashes droids and sends them to attack while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Dr. M tries to activate his machine again to hasten the timer but Tails summons Magic Hand to grab M and slams him to the ground while Lucas uses PK Thunder while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Dr. M uses his metal tendrils to get away from the group and hangs from the ceiling again to fire flames from his tendrils but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Murray picks up a metallic barrel and throws it while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows but Dr. M fires more lasers from his infrared eye but Donald casts Gravity to make M fall to the ground while Max uses Shield Torpedo while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Dr. M attacks with two metal tendrils and then jumps into the air and unleashes flame waves to attack but Ken casts Earth followed by casting Water while Storm uses Iron Tail while Sly delivers an electric attack with his cane but Dr. M spews more flames from his metal tendrils and then charge attacks with his tendrils while leaving behind trails of flames but Ky delivers two diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and then lower slashes with his Keyblade while Noel twirl slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Tidal Wave while Sora uses Blitz followed by Strike Raid but Dr. M goes for the machine to hasten the timer.

"I don't think so, M!" Sly said as he delivers a dive attack to attack M crashing him into the machine causing the machine to start short-circuiting.

"No! My Hate-O-Matic! Curse you, Cooper! You ruined everything! You filthy Coopers have always ruined everything!" Dr. M yelled.

"Again with your hatred for the Coopers! " Sly said.

"What the hell's your problem with Sly anyway?" Ky asked.

"Him and his father are the very parasites, who enjoy taking advantage of everyone! Why risk your pathetic lives for this wretched thief?" Dr. M said.

"That's easy, because we're friends!" Ky yelled.

"Yeah, we're all in this together. Nothing you say and do will break us apart!" Sora said.

"As I've told you, M, as long as we're all happy and alive, that's all we need to make a better family. It's why we're going to stop you!" Bentley said.

"Enough of this foolishness! My machine may be going haywire, but it's still operational!" Dr. M said but then an electric projectile attacks the machine making it explode.

"Not anymore!" Carmelita said.

"NO! You wretch police harpy! I will make you SUFFER!" Dr. M yelled readying his infrared eye laser.

"No you WON'T!" Sly yelled as he attacks Dr. M with his cane sending the doctor to the metallic chamber causing it to open.

Clockwerk who is now a robotic owl emerges from the chamber.

"Finally, I am complete!" Clockwerk said.

"Don't bet on it, Clockwerk! Dr. M's machine is destroyed! You won't be gaining your immortality now!" Sly said.

"You are foolish, Cooper! Dr. M's hatred for your family has fueled me. I may not be at full power yet, but I am still strong enough to erase you!" Clockwerk said.

Just then the lair starts to explode as various items start to fall as flames begin erupt while Penelope, Guru, Panda King, and Dimitri arrive.

"The fortress is about to be destroyed!" Penelope said.

"We gotta get outta here!" Ky said.

"There is NO escape from Clockwerk!" Clockwerk said as he tries to attack but then Fulgur and Millia appear and attack the robot owl sending him down.

"Fulgur, Millia, take them get outta here!" Ky ordered and Fulgur and Millia take Penelope, Guru, Panda King, and Dimitri and they fly out while the fortress continues to collaspe.

"Looks like we'll have to get the old fashion way!" Blaze said.

"Until Fulgur and Millia come get us." Noel said.

"You will NOT escape!" Clockwerk said.

"AND we gotta deal with him!" Elena said.

"Run, guys, run!" Bentley said as they begin to move but Clockwerk attacks but Ky attacks him making him fall and moves.

Ky stops and sees Dr. M about to collapse from the floor.

"M, c'mon!" Ky said.

"I'd rather die than go anywhere with you fools!" Dr. M said.

"We don't have time for this, M!" Sly said trying to help M who swats it away.

"See you in the afterlife, Cooper!" Dr. M said as the floor breaks making the doctor fall into the lair's abyss.

"No!" Ky said.

"We gotta get moving." Sly said as he looks down one last time before moving.

The group start moving through the lab which is collapsing as well while the ceiling falls over and things are crashing but then Clockwerk flies after them.

"I will destroy you!" Clcokwerk said.

"This asshole doesn't quit!" Ken said.

"Keep moving!" Noel said.

_(Information: Escape from the fortress while avoiding Clockwerk!)_

The group start moving through the collapsing fortress while flames appear while more items fall over but they keep moving but Clockwerk flies after them to get them but they keep running from the robot owl and keep trying to escape from the fortress but then they see more parts of the fortress falling to block the path while more flames spread all over but the group continue to move but Clockwerk keeps flying after them to attack but the group find rails and grind along them to get away but they see more collapsing parts of the fortress and they come across water flooding the fortress and so they use fallen platforms to avoid the water while dodging more falling ceiling parts but Clockwerk keeps chasing after them but they avoid Clockwerk but the fortress explodes more while flames keep erupting and spreading but they keep moving and later they come across an open hole leading outside and they find Fulgur and Millia flying to the group.

"Perfect timing!" Ky said as they get on Fulgur and Millia and the two fly to escape from the collapsing fortress.

Fulgur and Millia keep flying but then Clockwerk tries to attack.

"You still want us dead, huh, Clockwerk?" Sly asked.

"I will not rest until every Cooper is extinguish and the world will know me as Clockwerk the true Master Thief!" Clockwerk said.

"You think yourself as superior, huh? We'll see about that!" Elena said.

"You won't be superior after we break that robotic face of yours!" Max said.

"My missiles may not hurt him, but they create holes on his armor." Carmelita said.

"Then, we'll have Fulgur and Millia attack at the gaps!" Ky said.

"Right." Noel said.

"Time to finish this, Cooper!" Clockwerk said.

_(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

_(Information: Defeat Clockwerk once and for all!)_

Clockwerk starts firing missiles at the group but Fulgur and Millia dodge out of the way and as Clockwerk is about to attack again Carmelita fires an electric missiles attack at Clockwerk's head allowing Ky, Noel, and Sora firing light shots from their Keyblades dealing great damage to the robot owl but Clockwerk fires homing shots at the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora cast light barriers to protect Fulgur and Millia and then Carmelita fires her electric shots again getting his talons allowing Ky to fire light bolts while Noel unleashes light and dark shots while Sora locks on and uses Ragnarok dealing more great damage to Clockwerk who unleashes electric rings at the group but The Keyblade trio fire at the electric rings making them open allowing Fulgur and Millia to fly through the electric rings but Clockwerk fires more missiles to get the group but Carmelita fires another electric shot at Clockwerk's wing allowing Noel to unleash light and dark blades and sends them to strike while Sora fires rapid light shots while Ky unleashes light waves but Clockwerk charges his eyes and unleashes a powerful shocking attack but Fulgur and Millia dodge but Clockwerk fires more missiles as well as homing ones to get the group but Carmelita fires another shot at Clockwerk's tail feathers and Ky unleashes light blades and sends them to strike while Noel unleashes dark shurikens and sends them to strike while Sora unleashes three plasma shots but Clockwerk charges his eyes again to deliver a charging attack and then unleashes a powerful shot but Fulgur and Millia dodge while Carmelita fires another shot at Clockwerk allowing Ky, Noel, and Sora to keep firing shots from their Keyblades but Clockwerk unleashes three electric rings to get the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora fire at the rings to make them open allowing Fulgur and Millia to fly through them and Carmelita fires another electric shot at Clockwerk allowing Ky to unleash light bolts while Noel unleashes light and dark daggers while Sora shoots rapid light bolts and they deal excellent damage on Clockwerk.

After enough attacks Clockwerk crashes into the ruined fortress destroying it even more.

"Did we do it?" Sora asked.

"Look out!" Sly said as Clockwerk flies out of the destroyed fortress and appears nearly destroyed with his robotic wing damaged, his robotic chest is revealed with wires, his robotic tail feathers are also damaged, and his eyes are nearly broken.

"No fool can defeat the All-Powerful Clockwerk!" Clockwerk said.

"Man, is there no end to him?" Lucas asked.

"I'm settling this now." Sly said.

"Agreed." Ky said as Fulgur and Millia fly for Clockwerk and the group get off and get on Clockwerk's back and Clockwerk turns his head to the group.

"Still, you resist? You're far more persistent that I thought, Cooper!" Clockwerk said.

"You may have been revived and you're back to having your robotic body, Clockwerk, but I've taken you on time and time again!v This won't be different!" Sly said.

"Ever the fool, Cooper! I promised to finish you like I finished your father! The end of Coopers has come!" Clockwerk said.

"Let's shut him up!" Shadow said.

"I'll crack that robot head wide open!" Murray said pounding his fists.

Clockwerk fires lasers from his eyes at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky aerial slashes at Clockwerk's head with Dawn of Hope followed by Light Windmill while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial graceful spinning slash and then delivers an aerial flipping slash while Sora delivers aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial spin slash and then aerial horizontal slashes and then unleashes a powerful light attack but Clockwerk charges his eyes and unleashes a powerful shot attack but the group hide behind the opened parts of Clockwerk's back to avoid the attack and Elena shoots magic concussive blasts followed by casting Water while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike while Donald casts Blizzard followed by casting Aero but Clockwerk unleashes more lasers from his eyes and then unleashes a stream of electric beams but Goofy uses Goofy Rocket while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Clockwerk charges his eyes again to deliver a charged shot attack but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow unleashes Chaos Lances but Clockwerk unleashes electric beams to try and get the group but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Clockwerk unleashes lasers from his eyes and then unleashes missiles from his wings to try and get the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while T.J. throws many knives while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Clockwerk unleashes more streams of electric beams and then fires missiles but Murray uses Uppercut while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Sly uses Cane Jump but Clockwerk unleashes more lasers from his eyes and unleashes missiles to get the group but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial speed slash and then delivers a powerful aerial somersault slash while Noel casts Water followed by casting Thunder while Ky aerial diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial roundhouse slash and then unleashes a light blade and they deal excellent damage to Clockwerk making the robot owl crash down from the sky but the group get off and get back on Fulgur and Millia.

Clockwerk crashes onto the island grounds and into the water causing an explosion while Fulgur and Millia land on the ground.

"Now, is it over?" Donald asked.

"Don't bet on it. We've dealt with this before." Bentley said.

"How can we stop him?" Tails asked.

"I think while Dr. M was making him a robot again, he installed a different hate chip. We need to destroy it." Bentley said.

"Good enough for me." Ky said.

The group make their way through the ruined fortress grounds to reach Clockwerk while avoiding lasers but Clockwerk unleashes electric spheres but they keep dodging and they get on Clockwerk's back again and confront Clockwerk.

"I despise you, Cooper! You and your pathetic clan have lived a long legacy enough! The time for Clockwerk to be known as the greatest thief is now!" Clockwerk said.

"Keep telling yourself that, but it's over for you." Sly said as he throws his cane at Clockwerk's head making it lie down.

"Now, Murray!" Bentley said as Murray opens Clockwerk's mouth revealing a chip inside.

"There it is! The hate chip!" Sly said.

Ky goes for Clockwerk's mouth and grabs the hate chip and gets out.

"Got it!" Ky said.

"Good work, Ky." Bentley said placing many bombs on Clockwerk's body. "This is for making me spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair!" Bentley said as they get off while Bentley activates the trigger making the bombs off making an explosion.

After the explosion all of Clockwerk's parts are scattered in the water while the group and the Cooper Gang watch it.

"This looks like the end of Clockwerk." Penelope said.

"You are not as superior as you thought." Panda King said.

"So, this was the source of him living forever. Well, it's done now." Ky said dropping the chip and then smashes it destroying the chip.

"Without that last piece, it's the end." Sly said watching the robot parts decay once more.

Later Carmelita arrives.

"Not bad, Ringtail." Carmelita said kissing Sly on the cheek.

"That...was unexpected of you." Sly said.

"Don't get used to it." Carmelita said.

"Clockwerk may be done and Dr. M's plan might've been foiled, but what about..." Goofy was cut off.

"Hahahahahaha! Not bad, idiots!" A voice said and they see the dark corridor appearing revealing Ravik. "What, ya think by ruinin' Operation: Chaos Rage, ya think I'm done?! Huh?! Guess what, I'm still stronger than ever, dumbasses!" Ravik said.

"Good for you, Ravik, but you won't be spreading chaos around this world." Ky said.

"How STUPID are you people? You realize that if, no, WHEN Lord Malus got his hands on what he wants, then chaos will spread like wildfire and this world will know what it's like livin' in hell!" Ravik said.

"That won't happen, chump!" Murray yelled as he charges at Ravik who dodges out of the way and delivers a strike with his axe Ire.

"Hahahahahaha! You guys piss me off, but it's cute you try to struggle when tryin' to stop the inevitable! You might've saved your own world, Cooper, but this was the tip of the iceberg. You'll see." Ravik said but Carmelita fires an electric shot at Ravik.

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up!" Carmelita yelled.

"Argh, you really know how to piss me off, bitch! Whatever, my role's done here, so I'm out. See ya later, morons!" Ravik said disappearing in his dark corridor.

"What could he possibly mean by spreading chaos?" Penelope said.

"It means he and the other Brotherhood members intend on obtaining their ultimate goal and we can't stay here any further." Bentley said.

"You're right. It's not over yet." Ky said.

Later everyone returns to Paris and are in the Cooper hideout.

"We might have stopped Ravik's insane plan and stopped Dr. M and Clockwerk, but things are gonna get worse from here." Noel said.

"It's why we can't stay here and we have to move on." Elena said.

"So, you have to go. Bentley, you have to leave too, right?" Penelope asked.

"I'm afraid so, Penelope. My friends need me for this mission." Bentley said.

"Well, aside from Tails and Elena, I dunno where they'll be without you." Penelope said.

("Promise me you won't be doing anything rash when on your quest, Murray.") Guru said.

"Don'tcha worry, Master! I'll use my strength to protect my friends and when I get back, I'll visit you again!" Murray said.

"I bid you all a safe journey." Panda King said bowing.

"Get out there and show these rude dudes who's the REAL boss! Make 'em cracker-boxes unhappy! Go PUSH-POW all over their faces!" Dimitri said.

"Uh, you got it, Dimitri." T.J. said.

"Where's Sly?" Blaze asked.

"He's talking to Carmelita right now." Noel said going outside.

Noel finds Sly and Carmelita talking.

"I wish I could bring ya with me, Carmelita. We make a great team and you were with Noel too, so..." Sly was cut off.

"I'd like to go, but I have a duty in this world as an Interpol agent. That's why I can't leave. But, you have been taking care of Noel when I couldn't, so I'll trust you with her while she continues her adventure." Carmelita said.

"Yeah and don't worry. I'll come back when this is all over." Sly said.

"You'd better! You better come back here in ONE piece, Ringtail, or I'll drag you back here myself if I have to!" Carmelita said.

"Yes, ma'am." Sly said and he sees Noel. "Oh, hey, I take it you wanna talk to her too?" Sly asked.

"Um..." Noel trails.

"It's okay. She's all yours." Sly said.

"It was great seeing you again, Carmelita and I'm glad we got to work together again like last time." Noel said.

"Yes and you've grown to be a very strong girl, Noel. Thank you for keeping this world safe. While I don't normally do this, I trust Sly to in your care." Carmelita said.

"Maybe when this is over, I can come visit you again." Noel said.

"That would be nice." Carmelita said as they hug.

"This is not goodbye. I'll see you next time." Noel said as she leaves.

"Until we meet again, Ms. Fox." Sly said taking off his hat and bowing and leaves.

"Good luck, Ringtail." Carmelita said as she leaves.

Later the group begin to move on.

"It was great meeting you guys and hopefully, we'll meet again." Ky said.

"Of course we can meet again." Penelope said.

"Indeed. You shall be missed, but not forgotten." Panda King said.

"Well, are we ready?" Sora asked.

"I am!" Murray said.

"Let's get going." Sly said as Fulgur and Millia start to flying while Penelope, Panda King, Guru, and Dimitri wave goodbye as the two creatures fly off.

* * *

_(Obtained: Hidden Thief: Ky)_

_(A Keyblade that represents Strength)_

_(Formchange: Stealth Cane: A cane that specializes in invisible and sneak attacks. Ghost Hook: A hook that turns invisible and steals life force from enemies)_

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Paris four figures are searching for something and they're Eggman, Zor, Porky, and Pete.

"ANOTHER world, where we couldn't find that stupid box!" Pete said.

"How disappointing." Eggman said.

"I knew it was pointless searching here." Zor said.

"Now what?" Porky asked.

"Back to the Egg Cruiser III. We're not done yet! We'll turn every world upside-down to find that blasted box!" Eggman said.

"The Horned King said that box thing is etched. What does it mean?" Pete asked.

"That's beyond your comprehension, as usual." Eggman said.

"What'd ya say?!" Pete demanded.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A voice demanded and they see Carmelita.

"Ahhhh! The cop hag that was with the Key witch!" Porky said.

"Porky Minch! I never thought I'd see that face of yours here again! What are you and these hoodlums up to this time?!" Carmelita demanded.

"That is no concern of yours, Fox girl! We'll be leaving now. Farewell!" Eggman said as they leave.

"Get back here!" Caremlita firing electric shots at the villains but they're gone. "Ugh! One villain after another, but they won't be coming back anytime soon. I'm sure Cooper and the others will handle them." Carmelita said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Radiant Garden at the square Pax and Oswald leave the castle and arrive at the square.

"Are you sure about this?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, if it's true that the Brotherhood and the Organization are using Replicas to fill out the Organization's ranks and help the Brotherhood throw us off, then something has to be done. I also got a call from Peach and she said they're after 'New Seven Hearts'." Pax said.

"That could mean they're after new princesses. We need to watch our backs. We'll traverse worlds to find any more clues on Jin's whereabouts and also keeping tabs on what the Brotherhood's and the Organization's next move will be." Oswald said.

"Whelp, in any case, be careful." Mickey said.

"If things get hairy, don't hesitate to call us." Riku said.

"Yeah. We'll meet back at Master Yen Sid's tower soon. See ya!" Pax said as he uses Path to Justice to create a light portal. "Ready?" Pax asked.

"You bet!" Oswald said as they go into the light portal before it disappears.

"We should prob'ly be on our way too." Mickey said.

"Okay. We still need to find a way to find and help Aqua, but..." Riku said.

"Yeah." Mickey said as they start moving.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark chamber which looks like a dark laboratory someone is sleeping in what looks like a black and crimson capsule and it's Jin who is shirtless and still wearing his black pants with dark orange side stripes and red chains on both sides and just then a flash occurs.

_Flashback:_

_Jin and Fortitudo are in Tower of Remembrance where Fortitudo places Shining Star onto the silver pedestal._

_"Don't worry, Astra. Draco and I will be back and I'll find a way to unseal you." Jin said._

_Later Jin is in Noble Palace at the town square and confronts Malus in Draco's body._

_"My name is Master Jin! Now, release my friend...no, my brother's heart or DIE!" Jin yelled._

_Flashback End._

"Dra...co... Ast...ra..." Jin said in his sleep but then he starts opening his blue eyes and finds himself in the capsule. "What the hell...? Where am I...?" Jin asked looking around the dark laboratory. "The last thing I remember, I was fighting Malus, who was possessing Draco. Aptus and I fought him and then..." Jin stops talking as he remembers something.

_Flashback:_

_Jin and Aptus are fighting Malus but then Malus' dragon attacks Jin severely injuring him and decides to fight Malus alone but as Jin keeps fighting Malus stabs him in the chest making him cough blood out of his mouth but Jin thinks about the friends he made during his journey._

_"I will NEVER GIVE UP!" Jin yelled as he casts a spell and is covered by flames and just then a white phoenix shaped flame appears behind him. "This is your end, Malus. I will destroy you and save my brother! PHOENIX WRATH!" Jin shouted as he sends the white phoenix flame at Malus._

_Malus creates a shadow hole behind Jin as the white phoenix flame goes for Malus and creates the white fiery explosion severely damaging Malus and Jin is also caught in the explosion and gets sent back and falls into the shadow hole and is in the dark abyss while burnt and his body is covered in burnt marks._

_"Maybe...I never deserved to be Keyblade Master after all..." Jin said still falling into the dark abyss._

_Flashback End._

"How am I still alive after all this...?" Jin asked and he examines his body and there are no longer burnt marks. "Did someone heal me...? I need to find a way out." Jin said.

_(?-Dark Laboratory)_

_(Information: Find a way out!)_

Jin starts moving out of the dark laboratory and finds a door and opens it taking him out.

_(?-Dark Hallway)_

Jin is out of the lab and in a dark laboratory and keeps moving but then he finds Dark Knight Black Xetis and Defender Heartless guarding the hallway making Jin hide behind a wall.

"Those creatures... They're not Unversed or Daraz... Still, they seem to be creatures of darkness. I better be quick and sneaky. I don't have my Keyblade anymore...so fighting's out. I wonder..." Jin said as he casts a spell to become invisible. "There. This should work." Jin said as he moves while invisible to avoid getting caught by the Black Xetis and Heartless and as he reaches the clear he turns visible. "That was easy. Now, to find the exit." Jin said.

Jin continues to move through the dark hallways and he later he finds another door and opens it taking him to a different room.

_(?-Dark Corridors)_

Jin arrives at a corridor and keeps moving through despite the twists and turns and after traversing through the maze like corridors Jin comes across a wall blocking the way.

"Dead end. Damn... Now what?" Jin asked.

"Well, well, well. Look who's awake." A voice said Jin turns to see Hilda and Narasix.

"You...! You're Hilda... You used to be one of the Ten Heroes?! Let me guess, you turned traitor!" Jin said.

"I was never the hero type. I think darkness spoke to me more." Hilda said.

"Tch, you bitch! Where the hell am I?!" Jin demanded.

"You're in our fortress. Revenant found you and brought you here." Narasix said.

"Gee, thanks for your hospitality, but I think I'm ready to check myself out." Jin said as he gets into his fighting stance.

_(Theme: The Deep End)_

"Oooh, you're going to fight us? But you don't have your Keyblade." Hilda said.

"Don't need it to kick your asses!" Jin said as he creates three clones of himself and they unleash ethereal katanas and they charge at the two.

"Fool." Narasix said as he creates his own clones and they transform Vanity into blades and charge at Jin and his clones.

The clones attack each other and disappear while the real Jin and the real Narasix clash their weapons but Jin delivers a roundhouse kick at the Havik and creates ethereal shurikens and throws them at Narasix who creates a mirror to shield himself from the projectiles.

"Pitiful attack." Narasix said.

"Who said it was for you, asshole?" Jin asked.

Behind Narasix another clone of Jin attacks Narasix who destroys it with his Enigma in axe form but the real Jin impales his ethereal katana at Narasix.

"Gotcha!" Jin said but Narasix disappears. "What?!" Jin asked but then a mirror appears and traps him.

"For a Keyblade Master, if already, former, you seem to be lacking common sense." Narasix said.

"I think a trip back to the lab will help change your attitude." Hilda said.

"Shut up!" Jin said as he manages to destroy the mirror and frees himself and casts Fire at the two but Hilda counters with her Water magic while Narasix sends a clone to grab Jin from behind. "Bastard!" Jin yelled.

"There is no escape and you will serve to be our new puppet." Narasix said.

"I'm no one's puppet! I'll never serve the darkness!" Jin yelled.

"Unfortunately for you, you won't have a choice. Time for a light's out." Hilda said as casts Sleep on Jin who tries to resist the spell but his eye start to become drowsy while his vision is blurry.

"N-No...I can't fall..." Jin said as he's starting to sleep.

"It's a pity that a lost Virtue of Light is in our presence, but it'll be amusing that soon enough, he won't have any virtue." Hilda said as Jin starts to fall asleep.

"I'll take him back to the lab." Narasix said as he takes Jin. "By the way, Hilda. Have Faust to send 'them' on those wretched heroes." Narasix said as he disappears taking Jin.

"Oh, I will. It's time those toys finally prove themselves." Hilda said disappearing.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. We're finally done with Sly's world and now, time to move on again! Hope you're looking forward to what happens next.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy go to the next world, where it's very familiar to Noel and she meets certain five teenage superheroes again and they help the five protect a city, which is under attack****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	36. Chapter 35: Trio of Trouble

Chapter 35: Trio of Trouble

Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Donald, Goofy, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave World of Thieves and return to the space area to continue their journey and as they keep moving Noel's Gummiphone starts going off.

"My Gummiphone..." Noel said.

"Looks like we got a new mission update." Elena said and Noel answers it showing Weiss.

"Hello, Noel." Weiss said.

"Oh, hi, Weiss. I guess there's a new mission?" Noel asked.

"Actually, yes. There's a city that's under attack and there are a group of dark hearts that are threatening it." Weiss said.

"A city...? I wonder what it is." Noel said.

"We'll get to the bottom of this and put a stop to this dark force." Ky said.

"Thank you, Weiss. We'll get started." Noel said as she hangs up her Gummiphone.

"Another mission to deal with. Fun." Ken said.

"I'll call Sora." Ky said as he calls Sora.

"Lemme guess, new mission?" Sora asked.

"Yep. It's at a city too. We're on our way." Ky said.

"Okay, we'll follow behind." Sora said.

Fulgur and Millia begin flying through the space area while dealing with Heartless ships and dark rays of Black Xetis while the Gummi ship follows after and they keep flying through space until they later come across a world that's a city with a destroyed factory, a warehouse, and an island with a tower shaped like a T.

"This world, it's familiar..." Noel said.

"Looks like this is the next world. Let's go and see what we can do for it." Ky said as he and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and they fly into the portal to enter the world while the Gummi ship goes for the world.

It's nighttime in a city which is Jump City a figure is watching the city from a building rooftop and it's Slade.

"Such a peaceful and quiet city. Unfortunately, that will end soon enough." Slade said and just then a dark corridor appears behind him. "Well then. I'm not alone it seems. What do I owe this company?" Slade asked.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Slade?" A voice asked and coming out of the dark corridor is Aril and with her is Odium.

"Rixla. It actually has been a while. Haven't seen you since that Key girl has ruined my plans." Slade said.

"Actually, my name is Aril now and as much I want to keep up on our previous encounters, we've come to help you bring as much chaos to this city as possible." Aril said.

"How nice of you. While I already have a plan of my own to eliminate the Titans and cause my own chaos to the city, your help is much appreciated." Slade said.

"Glad we have an agreement. Also, be warned. Noel and her friends are on their way to this city. She's not alone this time, as there are two more like her; two Keyblade wielders. Their names are Virtus, but he is also called Ky and another named Sora. While they appear just like Noel, they're actually pretty powerful and they might end up ruining your plans." Aril said.

"I see. So, I have more enemies to deal with. How fun. I'm sure my new...comrades will be of some help. By daytime, the Titans will be much busier than ever." Slade said.

"We'll keep in touch with you." Aril said.

"See ya, One eye!" Odium said as they disappear in their dark corridors.

"So, the Key girl is coming back. I think it's time for a little reunion of revenge." Slade said still watching the city.

_(World of Jump City)_

It's now daytime and at a city alleyway a light portal appears and coming out of the light portal are Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas before the light portal disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"Gawrsh, is this the next world that's in trouble?" Goofy asked.

"I don't see any trouble." T.J. said.

"That's because we haven't found it yet, idiot." Shadow said.

"Hey, this world IS familiar to me! I know where are!" Noel said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"You've been here before, Noel?" Ky asked.

"Yes. We're in Jump City!" Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace cheered.

"Damn, I know it's been a year an' all, but it feels like more than one year. Hey, let's go see if the Titans are doin' somethin', like kickin' evil ass!" Ken said.

"The what...?" Lucas asked.

"The Teen Titans... That sounds familiar..." Ky said.

"They're good friends of mine. I've met them during my first adventure. Their tower shouldn't be far." Noel said as she runs out of the alley.

"Wait up, Noel!" Elena said as they follow Noel.

Noel makes her way through downtown Jump City but then she sees many people running away in terror.

"What's happening...? Is the city under attack?" Noel asked as the others join her.

"Of course, every time we come to a world, something bad happens." Max said as a car comes flying at them but then something grabs hold of the car and it's covered in black energy.

"What...?" Tails asked as the car is being placed back on the ground.

"That power, I know it." Noel said.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you again." A voice said and they see Raven levitating.

"Raven!" Noel said.

"Hey, long time, Emo Witch!" Ken said but Raven uses her power to stretch Ken's goggles and send them back smacking his forehead. "Ow..." Ken said.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"We were told the city is in trouble." Noel said.

"You're right it's in trouble. It's being attacked by Cinderblock." Raven said.

"Ugh, not that Stone-for-Brains again!" Ken said.

"Where is Robin and everyone else?" Noel asked.

"They're on their way to deal with him, but we have to make sure everyone else hides in safety first." Raven said.

"In that case, let's go and help out." Sora said.

"Why you?" Raven asked.

"Hey, we're heroes too." T.J. said.

"Not here, we're not!" Donald said.

"Well, WE are here, ya stupid duck!" Ken said earning a glare from Donald.

"I swear this arguing is getting nowhere... If you want to help, fine. Just don't fall behind." Raven said as she flies off.

"Come on, she needs our help." Noel said.

"We're right behind you!" Ky said and they nod.

_(Downtown-Westside)_

_(Battle Theme: Titans GO!)_

_(Information: Follow Raven while helping the citizens!)  
_

The group start following Raven through the westside of downtown Jump City while dodging flying cars but they come across Robot Heartless and they fire missiles at the group who hide behind cars and they come out and Ky, Noel, and Sora fire rapid light shots from their Keyblades getting the Heartless and keep going to find citizens and escort them to safety and keep following Raven but then more cars come flying at them but Raven stops the flying cars and continues to lead the group through the westside but then more Robot Heartless appear and attack with missiles and lasers but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Elena casts Earth while Ken unleashes magic music notes while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Max throws his shield while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Storm electric punches while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch shoot lightning shots while Lucky throws eggs while T.J. triple slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray double punches while Lucas unleashes PSI while Raven unleashes black magic to lift the Heartless and slams them and they defeat the Heartless and continue to move while helping more citizens and keep moving through the westside.

As the group keep moving they see a giant green elephant flying at their way but Raven uses her magic to stop the flying green elephant who reverts back to Beast Boy.

"Dude! That Rock head's startin' to tick me off!" Beast Boy said.

"Obviously, you couldn't handle it." Raven said.

"Says you, Raven! I don't see you fighting him." Beast Boy said.

"Where is he now and what about the others?" Noel asked.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked and sees Noel. "Yo! Noel! When'd you get here?" Beast Boy asked.

"We'll talk later, right now, we need to find and stop Cinderblock before he can cause any more damage." Noel said.

"Robin, Star, and Cy are dealing with him right now. Not far from where we are." Beast Boy said.

"Finally. Move it." Raven said.

"Ya know, there's this word called 'please'." Beast Boy said but Raven uses her power to make his underwear lift and cover his face. "Okay, let's hurry." Beast Boy said.

"Come on, hurry." Noel said as they start moving.

The group continue to move through the westside and they see another car flying their way and they see Cinderblock rampaging the city and fighting three people who are Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"THAT'S Cinderblock?" Murray asked.

"Yep an he's just a dumber." Ken said.

Cinderblock slams his fists on the ground at Robin who back flips out of the way and throws disc bombs while Cyborg fires his arm cannon while Starfire shoots star bolts at Cinderblock who shields himself with a car and throws it at the three but someone lifts the car and it's Noel who throws the car at Cinderblock.

"I'm glad I'm here." Noel said.

"Noel?!" Robin asked shocked.

"I don't know what was unexpected, your timin' or you showin' up." Cyborg said.

"What matters you are here to assist us in combat!" Starfire said.

"I'm glad to see you too." Noel said but Cinderblock roars in rage.

"I think he's pissed." Ken said.

"Ya think?" Zatch asked.

"We can knock this big idiot down." Ky said.

"We'll take all the help we can get! Titans, GO!" Robin said.

_(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

_(Information: Team up with the Teen Titans and defeat Cinderblock!)_

Cinderblock slams his fists on the ground to get the group and the Titans who dodge out of the way but Cinderblock swings its fists and then slams it on the ground again but his fist is stuck on the ground allowing Ky to triple slash at the fist with Hidden Thief followed by a somersault slash and then enters Stealth Cane and begins delivering fast attacks with his cane while turning invisible and delivers sneak attacks and after enough attacks Ky enters a new form known as Ghost Hook and delivers swift strikes with a chained hook while turning invisible and begins absorbing life force while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora uses Thunder Strike followed by Aero Surge but Cinder Block removes his fist off the ground and starts stomping on the ground unleashing shock waves but Robin places bombs on Cinder Block's legs making explosions while Cyborg shoots beams from his arm cannon but Cinder Block delivers two strong punches at the group but they dodge and Elena unleashes magic blades coated with Thunder magic and sends them to attack Cinder Block's legs while Ken casts Triple Fire but Cinder Block slams his fists on the ground while unleashing earthquakes unleashing rocks but Raven uses her telekinetic powers to lift the rocks and throws them at Cinder Block's head stunning him and he falls to the ground stunned allowing Sly to climb up and reach the head and attacks the head with his cane followed by Cane Jump while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows but Cinder Block recovers and picks up a car and throws it but Starfire shoots star beams from her eyes while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Flash but Cinder Block stomps on the group while unleashing shock waves but Beast Boy turns into a green gorilla and delivers strong punches at the legs while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Cinder Block delivers two strong punches but Storm calls down lightning to strike Cinder Block's head stunning him again allowing Max to use Shield Boomerang while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Cinder Block recovers and tries to make another earthquake but Donald uses Duck Flare and sends fireworks to strike at Cinder Block while Goofy uses Goofy Rocket while Grace uses Growl but Cinder Block slams his fist to attack but Bentley places his bomb on Cinder Block's fist making it explode while Blaze uses Fire Tornado.

Cinder Block roars in rage and slams his fists many times on the ground creating more earthquakes while unleashing more rocks but Murray picks up a rock and throws it at Cinder Block's head stunning him again and he falls over allowing Robin to climb up and delivers strikes with his staff while Beast Boy turns into a tiger and delivers claw strikes while Storm uses Iron Tail but Cinder Block recovers and picks up a car and throws it at the group but Raven catches the car and throws it right back at Cinder Block while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Donald casts Triple Plasma but Cinder Block double punches and then slams his fist on the ground but it's stuck allowing Cyborg to deliver a tackle charge attack while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Grace uses Tackle but Cinder Block removes his fists and then tries to stomp on the group while unleashing shock waves and creating quakes but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Cinder Block slams his fists on the ground to create more quakes unleashing more rocks and Elena casts Telekinesis on the rocks and throws them at Cinder Block's head stunning him allowing Max to use Cyclone while Sly uses Electric Cane while Starfire shoots multiple star bolts but Cinder Blocks double punches and then slams his fists on the ground but Ken unleashes magic music waves followed by casting Earth while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Cinder Block picks up a car and throws it at the group but Shadow teleports and delivers a strong kick at Cinder Block's head stunning him allowing Bentley to shoot electric darts at Cinder Block's head while Tails throws ring bombs but Cinder Block recovers and roars in rage and unleashes more earthquakes while unleashing more rocks and picks up the rocks and throws them at the group who dodge but Cinder Block slams his fists on the ground to try and get the group who dodge but Cinder Block stomps on the group to unleash shock waves but Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key and then enters Second Form and delivers strong slashes followed by unleashing light orbs and then uses Ripple Drive and then uses Ars Arcanum while Ky delivers three vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then unleashing many orbs of light and sends them to strike at Cinder Block's head while Noel reaches Cinder Block's head and delivers four aerial horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Thunder Windmill and then unleashes light and dark blades and sends them to strike and they finish off Cinder Block who stumbles back and falls to the ground.

"Victory at last!" Starfire said.

"Guess he's just as dumb as Rock Titan." Sora said and Donald and Goofy laugh.

"Thanks for the help, Noel. You've gotten a lot stronger the last time we saw you." Robin said.

"Oh, um, thank you..." Noel said looking at the ground modestly.

"Oh, I am SOOOOO pleased to see you once more! I have missed you so!" Starfire said hugging Noel tightly.

"I'm...happy...to...see you...too, Star..." Noel said struggling to breathe.

"And it looks like you guys packed a lot of mean punches." Cyborg said to the group.

"Hehe. Well, we do help Noel beat a lot of bad guys." T.J. said.

"Well, Cinder Block's beat. Who wants pizza?" Beast Boy asked but then something goes off.

"Looks like it'll have to wait. Turns out not only was Cinder Block released, but now Plasmus and Electrode are on the loose too." Robin said.

"This is gonna be a LOOOOOONG day." Cyborg said.

"Not if we can help it." Sora said.

"Will you be of help of defeating the other two?" Starfire asked.

"Try and stop us." Elena said smiling.

"Then it's settled. Still, we can't go after them both at once." Robin said.

"Looks like splitting up is gonna happen. Super." Raven said.

"We can handle that. It'll be easy that." Sly said.

"So, who's gonna take care of Plasmus and Electrode?" Tails asked.

"What do you guys think?" Robin asked.

"I'll handle Electrode." Raven said.

"I'll go with Raven to help out." Noel said.

"If Noel's going, then I wanna help." Lucas said.

"I think a little bit of magic is called for, so I'm on board." Elena said.

"Zatch." Kiyo said.

"I'm in." Zatch said.

"I guess I'll go too." Donald said.

"So will I." Tails said.

"Looks like this'll be a job for my technology." Bentley said.

"This Electrode might sound like a fun challenge for me." Shadow said.

"Storm and I are goin' too." Ky said as Storm gets on his shoulder.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"In that case, Cyborg, see if you can help them out." Robin said.

"No prob." Cyborg said.

"Meanwhile, Beast Boy, Star, and I will go for Plasmus." Robin said.

"I'll help out!" Sora said grinning.

"All for one, one for all!" Goofy said.

"Looks like I'm with Dad on this." Max said.

"This Plasmus will know my flames." Blaze said.

"And he'll know the power of 'The Murray'!" Murray said.

"The Big Guy and I got your backs." Sly said.

"Heh, I'll help kick Plasmus' ass, if he has one." Ken said.

"Guess I'll come and show him what a warrior can do." T.J. said.

"Lucky, you're with them." Ky said and Lucky nods.

"Grace, you too." Noel said and Grace nods.

"Then, it's settled. We'll determine their locations and we'll be ready for them." Robin said and they nod.

Unknowing to them Slade watches the Titans and the group.

"So, they defeated Cinder Block. No matter. With both Plasmus and Electrode on the loose, they should be pretty busy to the point of their strength wearing out soon. Then, they'll know true terror." Slade said and he eyes Noel. "And as for you, Key girl, I haven't forgotten our encounter. I'll take my time of making you suffer and I'll gladly do the same to those other two." Slade said.

"I've managed to pinpoint Plasmus' and Electrode's locations. Plasmus is at a chemical factory with acid while Electrode is at a power plant." Tails said.

"Then we're going to the chemical factory." Robin said.

"Power plant, here we go." Ky said.

"Good luck, everyone. Let's go." Robin said as the two groups go on their separate ways.

_(Field Theme: Day in Jump City)_

_(Information: Find the power plant!)_

Ky's and Noel's group go with Raven and Cyborg to start moving to the next part of downtown Jump City.

_(Downtown-Eastside)_

The twelve arrive at the eastside of downtown and start moving to find the power plant but they come across Robot Heartless but they fight them off and keep moving through the east of the city to find the power plant and later they see something in the air and it's electricity.

"Uh, tell me that was a storm." Lucas said.

"I don't think so. It came from somewhere." Cyborg said.

"That must be the power plant. We better hurry before something awful happens." Noel said.

"We're actually not far from there. If we hurry, we'll be able to reach it." Ky said.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, but I guess anything can happen." Raven said.

The twelve keep moving through the city and they later arrive at the next area.

_(Power Plant-Entrance)_

The twelve arrive at a gated area of a power plant and they see electricity flying everywhere.

"There it is." Cyborg said.

"Already, there's massive power. Who knows what Electrode is capable of." Bentley said.

"We can handle it. How bad can it be?" Zatch asked.

"Possibly electrocuted and getting fried?" Raven asked.

"Okay...? OR, we can try to put a stop to it." Shadow said.

"Sure. That too." Raven said.

"And I thought you and Nex are pessimistic, Shadow." Elena said.

"Shut up." Shadow said.

Ky examines the gate which is covered in electricity.

"Looks like opening the gate's out of the question." Ky said.

"There's always a way to get in." Donald said.

"You're right. We just have to find it." Noel said.

Ky and Noel find a row of barrels and so they get on the barrels and use them to jump over the electric gate getting to the other side of it and they make their way for the inside of the power plant but electricity tries to strike them but they avoid the electricity and they find the door entrance and make their way into the power plant.

_(Power Plant-Generator Room)_

The twelve enter the power plant and they see massive electricity around the room and they find a giant figure covered in electricity with a black and red mask like disk face.

"Lemme guess; Electrode." Kiyo said.

"Ya guessed right." Cyborg said.

"Pika! Pika!" Storm called making Electrode turn to the twelve.

"Looks like you have our attention." Bentley said.

"And it appears you're all juiced up." Elena said.

"Now here's a question for you." Raven said.

"Can you handle a total blackout?" Shadow asked as Electrode unleashes electricity to attack the twelve but Storm stops the electricity.

"Looks like attacking it head on's not a smart move." Lucas said.

"No it ain't, but if we have water, maybe..." Cyborg stops talking.

"It'll be weaker!" Bentley said.

"And fortunately for us, we have water at our disposal." Elena said.

"In that case, let's go, ya walking bug zapper!" Ky said making Electrode roar in rage.

_(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

_(Information: Put a stop to Electrode!)_

Electrode unleashes streams of electricity at the twelve who dodge out of the way and Ky casts Water attacking it making it scream while Noel uses Water Raid to also deliver great damage making Electrode weak but Electrode unleashes orbs of electricity and sends them at the twelve but Lucas uses PSI Magnet to absorb the orbs and then uses PK Freeze to do some damage while Elena unleashes Water coated magic concussive blasts doing more damage to Electrode making it scream in pain again but Electrode unleashes rays of electricity to try and electrocute the twelve but Storm takes the electricity allowing Donald to cast Water while Bentley hacks into a computer and makes the plant's sprinklers rain down damaging Electrode making it scream again but Electrode goes for some machinery and takes control of a smashing machine and tries to smash at the twelve but Cyborg fires a big beam from his arm cannon while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Storm uses Iron Tail while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Shadow throws Chaos Spears and after enough attacks Electrode gets out of the smashing machine and unleashes more electricity to attack but Raven uses her power to make a drain pipe come out and fires water at Electrode doing more damage.

Electrode screams and takes control of more machinery and takes control of electric pillars and makes them fire electricity at the twelve but Lucas uses PK Flash on the pillars while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Cyborg shoots three plasma shots but Electrode makes the electric pillars unleash more streams of electricity but Tails throws ring bombs while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Storm uses Volt Tackle and after enough attacks Electrode comes out of the pillars and unleashes electric orbs to get the twelve but Donald and Elena work together and they both cast a giant wave of water dealing massive damage to Electrode who screams in pain while Bentley throws water bombs at Electrode but Electrode unleashes electric shots and beams to try and electrocute the twelve who dodge out of the way and Raven uses her magic to make more drain pipes fire more water dealing damage to Electrode who screams in pain again but he goes for another machine which is a metal hand and uses it to deliver punches and tries to smash the twelve but Noel and Ky attack the metal hand with their Keyblades and after enough attacks Electrode comes out and tries to unleash more streams of electricity at the twelve but Ky and Noel both work together and they cast a giant beam of water dealing massive damage to Electrode who screams in agony and while Ky and Noel keep using their Water magic Elena casts Tidal Wave while Donald casts Water Shot while Bentley hacks into the plant's computer to make more sprinklers rain down more water while Raven uses her power to make more water come out of the drain pipes and the water of the group continues to damage Electrode who keeps screaming while it's getting weaker and shrinking and later the water causes Electrode to reduce to just its disk face.

"Hmph, we won." Ky said.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Donald asked laughing.

"Now what do we do with Electrode?" Lucas asked.

"Well, for starters, it's goin' to jail." Cyborg said taking the disk face and putting it in a case.

"The real question is, who sent Electrode to attack the plant and what was it doing here?" Raven asked.

"Guess we'll find out, but I have a feeling someone's pullin' the strings." Ky said.

"I think I have an idea who..." Noel said.

"Well, whatever the case, let's get outta here and meet the rest back at the tower." Cyborg said as they leave the power plant.

_(Information: Find the chemical factory!)_

Sora's group go with Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy to start moving to the next part of the city.

_(Downtown-Southside)_

The thirteen are at the southside of downtown and begin searching for the chemical factory while dealing with Heartless in their way and they continue to explore the city through the south of the city to find the factory but then they see what looks like a trail of purplish goop on the streets.

"Ugh, what's all this goop?" T.J. asked.

"I think I have an idea who this belongs to." Robin said.

"So, we're close?" Murray asked.

"I hope so." Beast Boy said.

"Follow the trail and we should find our target." Robin said.

The thirteen follow the trail of goop through the south of the city and they later arrive at the next area.

_(Chemical Factory-Entrance)_

The thirteen arrive at a factory building and they find more goop all over the ground.

"Well, this is it." Robin said.

"I don't I wanna know how disgusting Plasmus is gonna be." Max said.

"I mean, how bad can it be?" Sly asked.

"We could get devoured or covered in goop." Blaze said.

"Thanks for that imagery." Beast Boy said.

Just then acid comes out of the factory making them dodge but the acid makes a hole on the ground.

"Uh, did you mention acid?" Sora asked.

"It also spits acid." Robin said.

"Whoopdy-freakin'-doo." Ken said.

"Still, we must dispatch it." Starfire said.

"Star's right. It'll be fine as long as we stick together." Goofy said.

"Well, here goes nothing." Sora said as they go into the factory.

_(Chemical Factory-Acid Chamber)_

The thirteen enter the acid chamber of the factory and they find what looks like a giant purple gooey monster with eight green eyes drinking acid.

"Lemme guess; Plasmus." T.J. said.

"Yep and it's grosser than I remember." Beast Boy said.

"Eevee!" Grace called making Plasmus stop drinking acid and turns to the thirteen.

"Good, we have your attention." Sly said.

"Now that you're done with you're drinking break." Max said.

"We're gonna kick your ass if ya got one!" Ken said as Plasmus spits acid at the thirteen who dodge.

"So, any ideas, Robin?" Sora asked.

"Considering it's just a big blob, normal attacks wouldn't hurt it." Robin said.

"If I can make a suggestion, we should try to find a way to allow us to attack." Starfire said.

"Like freezing it or make it expose itself?" Sly asked.

"That could work. Let's give those a try." Robin said.

"Let's do this, ya oversized walking pile of goo!" Sora said.

_(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

_(Information: Put a stop to Plasmus!)_

Plasmus transforms its arm into a hammer and delivers two swings at the thirteen who dodge out of the way but Plasmus unleashes its goop to try and catch them but Sora casts Blizzard on Plasmus to freeze it allowing Robin to deliver multi attacks with his staff followed by a roundhouse kick while Beast Boy transforms into a green rhino and charges with his horn while Sly uses Cane Spin while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but after enough attacks Plasmus unfreezes and spits acid to try and burn the thirteen who dodge out of the way and Ken casts Triple Blizzard to freeze it again allowing Lucky to use Headbutt while Grace uses Tackle while Starfire shoots many star bolts while Murray uses Flame Punch while Blaze lashes with her flame whips while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Shield Missile but after enough attacks Plasmus splits itself into different forms and its claw form attacks the thirteen while the spider form charges to attack while the slug form slithers and attacks but the thirteen manage to fight off the different forms as they form back to Plasmus' normal form and it transforms its arms into blades and slashes at the group who dodge and Robin throws an ice disc to freeze Plasmus again allowing the thirteen to attack Plasmus who manages to unfreeze itself and knocks the thirteen back and grows more limbs which have blades, whips, cannons, and hammers.

Plasmus slashes with its swords and then swings with its hammers but the thirteen dodge the attacks and Beast Boy transforms into a green gorilla and lifts Plasmus up and throws its to the ground but Plasmus recovers itself and attacks with its whips and fires goop from its cannons but Robin throws another ice disc freezing Plasmus again and Max uses Shield Charge while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Push while Blaze uses Fire Drill but after enough attacks Plasmus unfreezes and unleashes a stream of acid to try and burn the thirteen who dodge the shooting acid and Ken casts Deep Freeze who make Plasmus freeze again allowing Starfire to fire star beams from her eyes while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Grace uses Growl while Murray uses Thunder Flop but Plasmus splits itself into many forms and the blade forms slash while the whip forms lash while cannon forms fire goop while the hammer forms swing but they dodge all the attacks and attack the other forms making them reform into Plasmus' normal form and then unleashes more acid while attacking with its weapons but Sora casts Triple Blizzard freezing Plasmus and delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Blitz but Plasmus unfreezes itself and attacks with its blades, whips, hammers, and cannons while also unleashing acid but the thirteen dodge and Robin throws many ice discs while Ken casts Blizzard while Sora uses Blizzard Raid freezing Plasmus again and Beast Boy transforms into a T-Rex and charges while Starfire shoots a bigger star bolt while Robin throws explosive discs while Sly uses Dive Attack while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Blaze unleashes streams of flames while T.J. throws many knives while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike while Sora uses Rangarok and they finish off Plasmus who roars as it splits apart into a pile of goop and in its place is a sleeping man.

"That was annoying and disgusting." T.J. said.

"At least we were able stop it." Max said.

"He's going back to jail and this time, under containment." Robin said picking up the sleeping man.

"Although we were victorious, there are many questions. Why was Plasmus sent here and who sent it here?" Starfire asked.

"That's a good question, Star. I don't want to have the idea, but..." Robin stops talking.

"Robin?" Goofy asked.

"Nothing. Let's take him away and regroup with the others at the tower." Robin said and they nod.

Later the group are now at the Titans' tower and Robin is using the tower's computer to search.

"This doesn't make sense. Why would Cinder Block, Plasmus, and Electrode be sent to different places at once and what was the reason?" Robin asked.

"Can't we worry about that later and just be glad we were able to kick their asses?" Ken asked.

"You haven't learned anything, have you?" Donald asked.

"Who asked you, Duck?!" Ken demanded.

"Still, even if we defeat an enemy, we still have another to deal with. Maybe someone was using those three as a distraction." Elena said.

"Elena might be right. It makes more sense that way." Raven said.

"If that's true, then a distraction from what?" Robin asked but then the computer screen goes off as it reveals a figure.

"Oh, no, Robin. I wouldn't call it a distraction. You could it a test." The figure said revealing to be Slade.

"Slade!" Robin said with hate.

"Oh, great. Him again. And we were enjoying our time with you gone." Cyborg said.

"I was never gone, Cyborg. I've been plotting while you were enjoying your nice peaceful lives." Slade said.

"Plotting for what?!" Noel demanded.

"Ah, the Key girl. I knew you'd be back in this city sooner or later." Slade said.

"Yeah, we're back, ya one-eyed asshole! Ya should've stayed hidden after that ass beatin' we gave ya!" Ken said.

"But why hide when I'm planning a lovely reunion with you along with the Titans and let's not forget my first meeting with your new friends." Slade said.

"Whatever you have planned, it can't be good." Tails said.

"And we'll put a stop to you!" Ky said.

"Oh, I look forward to that, but I didn't call for a fight. Consider this an invitation. You are to arrive at my base near the abandoned warehouse." Slade said.

"And why should we?" Raven asked.

"Because if you refuse, then I'll have to nuke this entire city with a single press of a button." Slade said holding up a switch.

"He's bluffing. He doesn't have a nuke." Beast Boy said.

"Are you sure about that?" Slade said showing a big bomb behind him.

"Okay, I know you're evil, but you're crazy!" Ken said.

"You wouldn't...!" Robin said.

"Watch me, unless you try to stop me." Slade said as the screen turns off.

"What a grade-A jerk!" Sora said.

"So, now we have to come to his lair and stop that nuke." Shadow said.

"Abandoned warehouse. There's no other option." Robin said.

"Let's go." Ky said.

"We should be careful... Slade's dangerous. Trust me, I fought him before and he's no joke." Noel said.

"Yeah, but we kicked his ass, remember?" Ken asked.

"True, but Slade gets even more dangerous and evil after every encounter. Not only is he dangerous, but he's clever, so it's no surprise he has a trap set up for us." Robin said.

"And we'll be careful, but if we don't stop him now, this whole city's screwed." Elena said and everyone nods.

"Agreed. Titans, go!" Robin said.

"Team Keyblade..." Sora was cut off.

"If you say 'Team Keyblade' one more time, I'll kill you!" Shadow said.

"Killjoy." Sora pouted.

"C'mon, let's hurry." Max said.

_(Titan's Tower)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora talk to Robin.

"We better get ready if we're gonna stop Slade." Robin said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"We're ready!" Sora said.

"We should get going now." Noel said.

"Good. Let's get a move on." Robin said as they leave the tower.

Meanwhile somewhere else in Jump City which is a warehouse area Porky, Lemmy, Wendy, Roy, Zazz, Zik, Zeena, and Nightmare searching the warehouses.

"As usual, still no box!" Lemmy said.

"This search is getting tiresome! I'm already full of sweat searching." Zeena said.

**"Be silent and SEARCH!" **Nightmare yelled.

"You people should shut up." Porky said.

"If it's not in any of the other worlds, why would it be here?" Wendy asked.

"It's always a good chance to search and possibly turn every world upside-down in order to find our treasure." Zik said.

"And I'm DYING to turn this city upside-down!" Zazz said.

"Let's keep searching the warehouses, then this entire city." Roy said.

Unknowing to them four figures are watching the villains and they're Nex, Vergil, Claus, and Omega.

"Still trying to find that damn box?" Nex asked.

"How stupid of them. They're wasting their energy." Vergil said.

"In any case, we have our own target to find." Claus said.

"Odium was here. I was sure of it. I'm going to find him and make him wish he was never born." Nex said.

"Shouldn't you save that for the final battle?" Claus asked.

"I have no patience for that. I'm not soft like Ky and Pax. I do what I want." Nex said.

"Scanning Jump City for Odium." Omega said scanning the city. "Odium not found yet." Omega said.

"Oh, he will be here and I WILL rip his head off!" Nex said as he starts moving and the three follow him.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. We're finally done with Sly's world and now, time to move on again! Hope you're looking forward to what happens next.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy go with the Teen Titans to find and stop Slade, but as they confront him, they come across a group that causes trouble for them****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	37. Chapter 36: Terror Titans Part 1

Chapter 36: Terror Titans Part 1

_(Downtown-Northside)_

_(Information: Hunt down Odium!)_

Nex, Vergil, Omega, and Claus begin moving through the northside of downtown of Jump City to search for any clues of Odium but then Spider Black Xetis and Raven Black Xetis appear and attack but Nex delivers four brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow uppercut while Vergil slashes with Yamato followed by a an up and down slash three times but the Raven Black Xetis fly around and attack with their talons and then unleash razor feathers while the Spider Black Xetis unleash webs to try and trap the four but Omega unleashes flames from his flamethrowers and then unleashes rockets while Claus slashes with his plasma sword followed by shooting plasma shots from his arm cannon but the Spider Black Xetis spread venom to attack while the Raven Black Xetis try to peck but Nex casts Dark Thunder followed by unleashing shadow blades and sends them to strike and defeats all of the Black Xetis and they continue to move through the city but then Nex sees someone on a building roof and it's a hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure.

"Brotherhood. That means Odium!" Nex said as he goes for the building and runs up it to reach the roof.

Nex reaches the roof and confronts the hooded Brotherhood member.

"Going somewhere, you stupid asshole?!" Nex demanded pointing Damnation Shadow.

"..." The hooded Brotherhood member says nothing.

"What's wrong? Black Xeti got your tongue? I'll be having you head in a minute!" Nex said.

"..." The hooded Brotherhood figure still says nothing and leaves.

"Get back here, you stupid piece of crap!" Nex yelled running after the figure.

_(Information: Chase after the cloaked figure!)_

Nex chases after the cloaked figure from roof to roof but the cloaked figure runs faster to get away and goes for the next roof but Nex keeps going after the figure and reaches the next roof to keep chasing the cloaked figure who airsteps to the next roof but Nex uses his shadow wings to fly for the next roof and manages to catch the cloaked figure who crashes through a building and so Nex goes for the same building and the chase continues as the cloaked figure keeps crashing through buildings and Nex does the same until they reach the next roof of a building and the cloaked figure continues to keep moving but then a shadow hand grabs the figure as Nex confronts the figure.

"Nowhere else to run, you scumbag! End of the line!" Nex said as he throws the figure against a billboard making the figure fall while the hood drops down revealing the figure's face.

"Finally decided to show your face, Odi..." Nex stops talking as the face looks like Ky's face but has red eyes. "Ky...? No, that's impossible. You couldn't be corrupted again. That could mean..." Nex stops talking as the Replica delivers a sword slash at Nex who backs off. "Who the hell are you and why do you look like Ky?!" Nex demanded but the Replica jumps off the building. "You're NOT running from me!" Nex yelled as he jumps after the Replica.

_(Alleyway)_

Nex jumps down and is in the alleyway and finds the Replica.

"Thought you could run from me?!" Nex demanded and just then a dark corridor appears revealing Aril. "The trash's sister." Nex said.

"Hilda's disappointment of a creation." Aril said.

"The hell are you doing here? Where is Odium?" Nex asked.

"You're not dealing with him at the moment. I'm here to see that this Replica is doing his mission." Aril said.

"Replica? Hmph. So, you've created an evil version of Ky. What? He in your ranks?" Nex asked.

"Not necessarily. It's not an official member. Nothing more than a doll created by my father to throw off those annoying Virtues and Guardians." Aril said.

"How clever for you, but Ky's not that stupid to let himself be dealing with this toy." Nex said.

"Vitium isn't the only Replica they'll be dealing with. The other one will be coming for them very soon. Vitium, get that annoying dark disappointment out of here." Aril said disappearing through her dark corridor.

Vitium unleashes his black and red sword while taking off his Brotherhood cloak revealing his red and black knight like armor, black shorts, and black and red armored boots.

"Eliminate..." Vitium said in an emotionless voice.

"Tch, I don't play with yoys, but I'll gladly break this one!" Nex said taking out Damnation Shadow.

_(Boss Theme: The Force In You)_

_(Information: Fight off Vitium!)_

Vitium charges at Nex and delivers two slashes with his sword but Nex sinks into shadows and delivers a shadow uppercut sending the Replica into the air and delivers four brutal aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Blizzard but Vitium counters and delivers his own aerial slashes with his sword followed by a double aerial horizontal slash but Nex unleashes shadow chains to catch Vitium and holds him and then Nex casts Triple Dark Fire to strike but Vitium quickly slashes the chains and delivers spin slashes with his sword followed by a blade stand kick and then delivers a leap slash but Nex retaliates with two slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a double kick and then delivers a leaping shadow kick but Vitium delivers multi slashes with his sword followed by a thrusting attack but Nex blocks the attack and delivers five slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow whips and lashes with them and then unleashes a shadow fist and delivers a big punch sending Vitium back against a wall but Vitium recovers and throws dark discs at Nex who counters with his shadow discs and sends them to clash and then unleashes shadow daggers and sends them to attack but Vitium deflects the daggers and delivers brutal diagonal slashes with his sword followed by a crescent slash but Nex counters and delivers a punch followed by a double kick and then delivers a heavy slash with Damnation Shadow and unleashes shadow spikes but Vitium recovers and throws hi sword at Nex who dodges but Vitium chases after the sword and delivers a powerful slash but Nex blocks and delivers a shadow kick sending the Replica back.

Vitium uses his sword to skid on the ground and then unleashes rocks from the ground to get Nex into the air who unleashes shadow wings and delivers a slamming slash with Damnation Shadow but Vitium disappears and reappears in the air and delivers a diving strike but Nex grabs Vitium with his shadow hand and slams the Replica on the ground and then delivers a shadow uppercut but Vitium unleashes black chains and attacks Nex who summons his shadow chains and they clash chains together and they lock chains but Vitium unleashes black blade waves but Nex sinks into the shadows and goes for Vitium and delivers a strong rising spinning slash with Damnation Shadow while raining down black fireballs but Vitium retaliates with a rising spinning slash with his sword and aerial slashes with his sword while unleashing lightning to strike but Nex retaliates with his brutal aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a brutal aerial somersault kick sending Vitium to the ground but Vitium delivers two horizontal slashes with his sword followed by multi kicks and then delivers an edge slash but Nex grabs Vitium by his throat and starts strangling the Replica who delivers a strong kick get free and then delivers an upper kick sending Nex into the air and follows after him and aerial slashes with his sword but Nex casts Dark Thunder to send Vitium down again and then unleashes shadow fists to try and crush Vitium who disappears and reappears behind Nex and delivers a sideswipe with his sword but Nex unleashes a shadow barrier to protect himself and then brutally diagonal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow drills getting Vitium.

Vitium retaliates with unleashing a dark fireball at Nex who counters with casting Dark Fire and they create a fiery explosion creating smoke and in the smoke Nex delivers powerful and brutal strikes with Damnation Shadow followed by a double leaping shadow kick and then unleashes a big shadow blade and slams it on the ground getting Vitium but as the smoke clears Vitium is gone and just then something rises under Nex and it's a row of blades getting who recovers himself and Vitium rises from the ground delivering a spinning upper slash with his sword but Nex locks onto Vitium and uses Dark Volley and unleashes a barrage of shadow shots getting Vitium who disappears and reappears and delivers a dark lightning strike at Nex who casts Inferno creating a black fiery explosion but Vitium multi slashes with his sword followed by a powerful spinning slash but Nex blocks the attack with his Keyblade and casts Fire Pillar and unleashes black fire pillars all over getting Vitium who retaliates with unleashing four shards of dark ice and sends them at Nex who deflects the ice shards but Vitium throws his sword at Nex and chases after it to deliver a thrusting strike but Nex sinks into shadows and unleashes chains to hold Vitium and then delivers a shadow uppercut but Vitium recovers and double vertical slashes with his sword followed by a double roundhouse kick but Nex grabs Vitium's leg and throws the Replica against the wall and unleashes many shadow fists and delivers multi punches with them over and over and then delivers a powerful shadow kick and then unleashes a giant shadow blade and sends it to impale the Replica finishing off Vitium who falls off the wall and onto the ground severely injured.

"Damn toy...! Stay down." Nex said but then a shadow orbs strikes at Nex sending him back.

"Lookin' for me, bro?" A voice asked and Nex sees Odium.

"You...!" Nex yelled.

"I see ya met our new toy, or in this case, old toy, but whatever. Anyway, it was fun watchin' you beat the crap outta Vitty, but he has somethin' more important to do. Get goin'." Odium said as Vitium takes his Brotherhood cloak and disappears. "I know you're eager to play with me, but I don't get to beat the crap outta you until the battle starts." Odium said.

"I could care less about that stupid appointed battle! I'm not a Virtue and I don't care about the others and the Guardians! I'm only helping for one thing; killing you and that stupid bitch of a mother!" Nex said.

"Sorry, you're gonna have to wait for a while,'K? I promise we'll still be in touch and I'll make sure Mom will keep watchin' ya. See ya, bro." Odium said disappearing in his dark corridor.

"Stupid asshole!" Nex yelled.

"There you are." A voice asked as Claus, Vergil, and Omega arrive. "We've been looking for you. Did you find Odium?" Claus asked.

"No. We're searching this damn city." Nex said but then something goes off and it's his Gummiphone. "Dammit!" Nex said answering it revealing Pax.

"Finally! I've been trying to call you since Radiant Garden! Why haven't you been answering?" Pax asked.

"Shut up! I don't about what you have to say!" Nex saud.

"Well, whether you care or not, it's important. Listen, we know what the Brotherhood and the Organization are up to. They're..." Pax was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, using Replicas to try and throw us off." Nex said.

"Y-Yeah, but how..." Pax was cut off.

"'Cause I ain't stupid, Stupid." Nex said.

"Well, fine, but just be on the look out for 'em and if you have time, be sure to check on Ky, Noel, and Sora." Pax said.

"Fine, whatever. Are we done?" Nex asked.

"I got one more thing..." Pax was cut off.

"I'll deal with that later." Nex said hanging up the Gummiphone. "Let's go! We're wasting time!" Nex said as they leave the alleyway.

_(Information: Head for the abandoned warehouse and find Slade!)_

The group leave Titans Tower and arrive back at the downtown of Jump City and begin making their way for the abandoned warehouse.

"I've got the location of the abandoned warehouse. We should be able to find Slade there." Tails said.

"And we should be quick about it before he actually undergoes his plan." Bentley said.

"He won't succeed. I'll make sure of that." Robin said.

"Robin..." Starfire stops talking.

"Don't worry. I won't be obsessed. I just want to stop him before he does something horrible." Robin said.

"And we will. I know it. We stopped him before and we can do it again." Noel said.

"The girl's right, as usual." Cybrog said.

"Still, anything can happen. Why would Slade want us to come find him?" Raven asked.

"To set up a trap for us and that whole nuking the city crap is just a ploy." Elena said.

"Still, he needs to be stopped." Ky said.

"Abandoned warehouse, here we go!" Donald said.

The group keep going through the city while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and keep going while following Tails' location of the abandoned warehouse and later they come across a gate that shows a row of warehouses that are really old and rusted.

"Okay, we're at the abandoned warehouse. Now, we have to find Slade's place." Sly said.

"According to my techno map, there's a spot located right behind the row of warehouses. We just need to get through the rows." Tails said.

"Fine enough. Let's get moving." Sora said.

The group jump over the gate and get to the other side and start moving through the row of old warehouses to find Slade's base and as they reach the end of the rows they find nothing but water.

"There's nuttin' there. Your map's a piece of crap." Ken said but Tails takes out a wrench and whacks his head.

"My map's not busted! It's going off!" Tails said.

"The base must be underwater." Robin said.

"I think Ken's brain's busted." T.J. said.

"Shuddup, Freckles!" Ken yelled.

"We need to find our way into the base." Bentley said.

"Swimming could be an option, but would we be able to find it?" Ky asked.

"I don't think it's necessary. Maybe there's a switch of some sort." Elena said.

"Elena may be right. We should search the warehouse for a switch." Starfire said.

Grace looks around to find a switch and then finds a lever on a building and then pulls it making what looks like a metallic bridge appear from under the water.

"Well, there's our way in." Raven said.

"Least it ain't a sewer." Cyborg said.

"In we go." Noel said and everyone nods.

The group for through the metallic bridge and they later reach the end and find a hatch and so Robin opens the hatch revealing a hole and the group jump into it taking them into a different place.

After the jump the group are now in a dark metallic hallway with glass windows showing underwater.

"No doubt about it. We're in Slade's lair." Tails said.

"There's no telling when Slade will being using that nuke. We need to hurry and find his main chamber." Robin said.

"Right. Let's be quick about it." Max said.

_(Ocean Base-Hallway)_

The group start moving through the metallic hallway.

"On a scale of one to ten, how big do think this place is?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm going with ten." Raven said.

"So, it's big." Beast Boy said.

"It's not an underwater island." Donald said.

"We can talk about how big things are after we kick Slade's ass, deal?" Ky said.

The group keep going through the hallway until they reach a door and they open it taking them to a different part of the base.

_(Ocean Base-Interior 1)_

The group arrive inside the interior of the base where they find many robots that look like Slade but with two eyes carrying blasters and patrolling the base.

"Slade's got his henchbots to guard the whole place. If we're gonna catch Slade by surprise, we shouldn't take them head on." Robin said.

"This calls for a stealth attack." Sly said.

"Great, more stealth." Ken said sarcastically.

"It's the best way to do this, Ken." Goofy said.

"We'll have to pick them off one-by-one, then get to the main lair." Blaze said.

The group sneak their way behind metal barrels and crates to avoid being caught by Slade's robots and then Ky sneaks behind and delivers an upper slash and then slams down the robot on the ground before hiding again while the robots search for the noise but then Noel gets behind and summons three dark blades and sends them at three more robots getting them but more robots come to search for the cause of the noise but Sora sneaks behind and slides from behind the crates and fires light shots getting the robots and hides again and more robots keep searching but then Robin throws his birdarangs while Starfire shoots star bolts while Raven uses her magic to lift a robot and slams it while Beast Boy turns into a green rat and climbs up before turning into a green snake and crushes another robot while Cyborg throws a plate under more robots and the plate electrocutes them until no more robots remain active.

"Well done. Now, we can get through and Slade shouldn't have any idea we're here yet." Robin said.

"Not to doubt you or anything, but what if he does in fact know we're here?" Elena asked.

"Elena does have a point. I mean, you did say he's not stupid, so he might have something up his sleeve." Shadow said.

"Even if he does know we're here, we're ready for him." Robin said.

"Then, we'd better quit standin' around and keep moving." Cyborg said and everyone nods.

The group continue to move through the interior of the base and arrive at the next hallway where they find more robots guarding but the group sneak their way past the robots and go through the hallway and they find another door taking them to the next part of the base.

_(Ocean Base-Interior 2)_

The group arrive at the next part of the interior of the base where they find many corridors like a maze and so the group try to make their way to get through the corridors with the help of Tails, Bentley, and Cyborg and go through many turns of corridors while avoiding Slade's robots and keep going through turns until they later find the next door taking them to a different part of the base.

_(Ocean Base-Interior 3)_

The group are now in the third interior of the base and continue to find Slade's main lair but they find more robots patrolling the interior and so the group hide in the upper area of the interior to avoid being caught while watching the robots and then Ky unleashes light chains and hangs one of the robots from above while Noel unleashes a dark chain and hangs another robot from above as well while Sora throws Kingdom Key at three robots knocking them down but the robots begin searching for who is responsible allowing Robin to hang from the upper area and grabs a robot and then drops it leaving it hanging from the upper part with his birdclaw while Beast Boy turns into a green small bird and flies for a robot and then turns into a green armadillo and delivers a rolling strike knocking down the robot and flies off again in his green bird form while Raven uses her magic to levitate a robot and slams it to the ground and all the robots are deactivated and the group get back on ground level and keep going through the interior and go for another door taking them to the next part of the base.

_(Ocean Base-Main Chamber)_

The group are in the next room of the base where they see metallic pillars and a big computer monitor and they look around.

"This must be Slade's main lair." Tails said.

"But where's that nuke?" Murray asked.

"There!" Zatch said pointing at the big bomb.

"Jackpot!" Beast Boy said.

"Let's deactivate it before Slade could use it." Robin said going for the bomb.

"I have a bad feeling bout this..." Elena said.

"Don't worry, Elena. We'll just stop the bomb and leave." Lucas said.

Robin and Cyborg begin working to try and deactivate the bomb but then an alarm goes off.

"Not good!" Kiyo said as many of Slade's robots appear.

"Slade's onto us now." Raven said.

"Cyborg and I need to disarm this nuke quick." Robin said.

"You two take the time you need. We'll gladly play with Slade's toys!" Sora said summoning Kingdom Key.

"You guys ready?" Ky asked and they nod.

"Team..." Ken was cut off by Shadow's punch.

"No!" Shadow yelled.

"Time to kick the butt!" Starfire said.

_(Information: Defeat all of Slade's robots while protecting Robin and Cyborg!)_

Slade's robots begin firing shots from their blasters but Ky casts Zero Gravity to send them adrift in the air and aerial slashes with Hidden Thief followed by an aerial roundhouse slash with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spinning slash and then uses Blizzard Cartwheel while Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two cross slashes and then uses Aero Surge but Slade's robots keep firing shots from their blasters but Starfire shoots star beams while Beast Boy transforms into a green tiger and slashes with his claws while Raven shoots black magic bolts but Slade's robots continue to fire shots but Lucas uses PSI Magnet to absorb the projectiles and then uses PK Freeze while Donald casts Magma followed by casting Gravity while Lucky uses Headbutt but Slade's robots attack with poles but T.J. triple slashes with his knife followed by an upper slash while Max uses Shield Missile while Ken casts Earth followed by casting Aero but Slade's robots attack with their fists but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Tackle while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Slade's robots keep firing shots from their blasters but Tails multi tail swipes while Sly uses Insanity Strike making the robots attack each other while Storm uses Iron Tail but Slade's robots attack with their poles but Murray lifts a robot and throws it at the other robots while Blaze slashes with flame blades while Elena casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Triple Plasma but Slade's robots fire more shots from their blasters but Shadow uses Chaos Control to stop time and then unleashes rows of Chaos Spears and sends them to attack while Bentley sends out droids to attack and they defeat all of Slade's robots.

Robin and Cyborg keep working to disarm the nuke and then the nuke starts reacting.

"That doesn't look good." Cyborg said.

"We're DOOMED! We destroyed the city!" Beast Boy cried but Raven smacks him.

"Pull it together." Raven said.

The nuke keeps reacting but stops.

"Uh, did we stop it...?" Ky asked.

"I don't know..." Robin said but the nuke glows orange and then a big orange field appears and surrounds the group.

"A force field!" Starfire said.

"Well done, Titans. You continue to impress me by the minute." A voice said and they see Slade emerging from the shadows.

"Slade!" Noel and Robin said.

"You set this whole crap up, didn't you?!" Elena demanded.

"Indeed I have. My 'invitation' was the only way of getting you out of hiding." Slade said.

"We're NOT hiding from you, you stupid asshole!" Ken yelled.

"You faked that nuke threat just to lure us into a trap!" Raven said.

"Well, guess what, you're done here!" Sora yelled.

"Is that what you believe?" Slade said.

"Watch us!" Murray yelled as he tries to punch the field but nothing happens.

"It's no use. It's too powerful for you to overcome." Slade said.

"We'll get out of this and we'll make you regret for messing with us!" Cyborg said.

"Oh, that's a cute thought, Cyborg, but unfortunately, there's no way out of this." A voice said emerging from the shadows is a man whose body is metallic with red and black cyborg parts with an infrared eye.

"Brother Blood!" Cyborg said.

"You know him, Cyborg?" Noel asked.

"Let's just say we had a history." Cyborg said.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to see someone, who could have been my most favorite student, if not for your defiance." Brother Blood said.

"How did you and Blood team up?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I happen to release him from his prison in Steel City, hoping for his revenge on Cyborg." Slade said.

"It dose not matter if Blood is on your side! We will still prevail!" Starfire said.

"That's funny, sister dear! Although, there is one problem; we're on the rise!" A voice said and emerging from the shadows is an orange girl with long black hair, purple-pink eyes, and wearing black and grey armor.

"Blackfire!" Starfire said.

"And who's she?" Lucas asked.

"She is...my sister." Starfire said.

"Older sister and stronger than her in every way." Blackfire said.

"And how did YOU meet Slade?" Robin asked.

"I trust you are familiar with space communication? I managed to pinpoint her prison in space and offered her a chance to crush her little sister." Slade said.

"Yeah well, you've only three, but we've got twenty-five of us!" Beast Boy said.

"That's still not enough to stop us!" A voice said and emerging from the shadows is what looks like a dark grey humanoid moth.

"Killer Moth?!" Beast Boy and Robin asked.

"Yes, I was able to contact him and asked him to join our cause in defeating you." Slade said.

"Four against us won't do you any good." Raven said.

"Oh, but anything is possible...with magic!" A voice said and emerging from the shadows is a man with blue skin, white small mustache and white small goatee, wearing a mask, black suit with a flower and black cape, white gloves, and black top hat.

"Mumbo!" Raven said.

"Okay, how many villains have you guys dealt with?" T.J. asked.

"I guess as much as we have." Donald said.

"Together, with all five of us, we are known as Terror Titans." Slade said.

"Terror...Titans...?" Ky asked.

"Dude! That's a complete ripoff of our team name!" Beast Boy said.

"Hardly, Beasty. We're all terrifying and we just happen to be powerful together, just like you." Blackfire said.

"Only better and stronger." Killer Moth said.

"It doesn't matter how many you've assembled, Slade! We'll put a stop to what you're planning." Robin said.

"That's cute, Robin. However, I think it's time you took a nice trip." Slade said.

"And I know the perfect place to send you! Mumbo-Jumbo!" Mumbo said using his wand to make his hat appear under the group and the hat sucks the group into the hat.

"Okay, we're bein' sucked into a freakin' hat!" Ken said as they try to remain firm but the hat keeps trying to suck them up.

"Whatever you do, don't let go...!" Noel said.

"I don't think it's possible!" Cyborg said as they all get sucked into the hat and taken into it.

Just then a dark corridor appears revealing Aril.

"I guess they took the bait?" Aril asked.

"Oh, yes, dearie, but I doubt they'll be trapped for long." Brother Blood said.

"No matter. Just keep them busy until chaos reigns the city." Aril said.

"Oh, we can definitely do that." Blackfire said.

"Mumbo will give them a time they won't be forgetting as we speak." Slade said.

Meanwhile in a place full of darkness Ky opens his eyes and he looks around.

"Ugh, man... I hate Slade and his crones." Ky said getting up. "Where are we?" Ky asked.

Just then Noel and Sora wake up.

"Ugh, I had a dream where we found Slade's place, but we got sucked into a hat." Sora said.

"It happened." Noel said.

"But WHERE are we now?" Donald asked.

"In the hat, but how was it that we'd all fit in it?" Tails asked.

"Mumbo may act and look ridiculous, but his magic is no joke. I hate to admit it, but he's a very powerful magician." Raven said.

"Yeah, we've got plenty of powerful magic at our disposal." Ken said.

"Let's find a way out of here and hopefully, these 'Terror Titans' haven't caused trouble yet." Elena said.

_(Information: Find a way out!)_

The group start moving through the endless dark room finding a way out but they can't see anything much to the group's annoyance but as they keep searching for a way out T.J. hits something.

"Ow...! I HATE not seeing anything!" T.J. yelled.

"Hold on. I think you've found a door." Lucas said feeling something.

"Hmm..." Elena casts a spell and makes something appear and it's a door.

"You're kidding." Cyborg said.

"Where does it lead?" Starfire asked.

"Hopefully a way out." Blaze said opening the door.

The group go through the door but they come across what looks like a blue city full of cards, neon signs with Mumbo's name all over, and searchlights on the streets.

"Okay, this place is bizarre." Max said.

"Gawrsh, it's Wonderland all over again..." Goofy said.

"We'd better find a way to get out before Mumbo does something to us." Ky said.

"In his hat, anything is possible." Raven said.

"Tell me about it. He turned me into a LAMP!" Beast Boy said.

"Ya thought that was bad, try bein' a bear in a tutu!" Cyborg said.

"How 'bout we get out of here and NOT think about what we'll turn into." Sora said.

Just then a van comes driving around the group and getting out of the van are gloves wearing police uniforms.

"Great, hands." Robin said.

"Everyone get ready!" Ky said.

_(Battle Theme: Master of Your Fate)_

_(Information: Fight off the gloves!)_

The gloves begin forming into fists and deliver punches but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Triple Fire while Noel uses Prism Windmill followed by Mystic Surge while Sora uses Wind Raid followed by casting Tornado but the gloves form into a gun and they begin firing missiles but Raven uses her magic to fire black beams while Starfire shoots multiple star bolts while Cyborg fires beams from his arm cannon but the gloves deliver a slapping attack but Storm uses Volt Tackle while T.J. powers himself up and somersault slashes with his knife while Beast Boy transforms into a green rhino and delivers a charge with his horn but the gloves hover above the group and deliver a slamming attack but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Robin throws explosive discs but the gloves surround the group and deliver clapping attacks but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Flash while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the gloves rocket off and fly all over and then fire themselves at the group but Ken casts Mega Flare followed by casting Explosion while Goofy uses Goofy Rocket while Grace uses Growl but the gloves turn into fists and try to punch but Max uses Cyclone while Donald casts Thunder followed by casting Aero while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike but the gloves shoot shots from their fingertips but Sly turns invisible and triple attacks with his cane while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but the gloves try to slam at the group but Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch and they finish off all the gloves.

Just then neon poles appear.

"What're these for?" Murray asked.

"Hey, I know. Ky, Noel, Sora, see if you guys can spin along them." Bentley said.

"Okay." Noel said as the three use Flowmotion on the poles and spin along them making a door open in a building that looks like a theater.

"Hey, a door opened." Zatch said.

"And I guess that means we should go in." T.J. said.

_(Field Theme: Magnificent Magic)_

_(Mumbo's Hat-Neon City)_

The group go for the theater door and they go into the theater but then everything turns dark.

"Ugh, dark again! Now what?" Lucas asked.

_"Aw, so you've arrived! Good, good! You're just in time for the best act ever!" _Mumbo said.

"Mumbo!" Robin said.

"Whatever awful trick you are playing, it will not work!" Starfire yelled.

_"Awful, don't be silly! I merely wish you to attend, as my lucky guests. So, let's get you all nice and ready! Presto-change-o!" _Mumbo said.

Just then the light turns on and the group are in different forms.

Ky is now a gold furred fox and he's still wearing his clothes as well as his crystal key necklace.

Noel is now a pink furred panther and she's still wearing her clothes and her crystal heart necklace.

Sora is now a brown hedgehog and he's still wearing his clothes and crown necklace.

Elena is now a blue furred bird and she's still wearing her rub amulet.

Ken is now a white furred wolf and he's still wearing his goggles.

Kiyo is a brown and black furred dog and he's still wearing his white shirt and blue pants.

Zatch is now a yellow furred puppy and he's still wearing his white bowtie.

T.J. is now a brown furred hamster and he's still wearing his red baseball cap.

Lucas is now a yellow furred squirrel and still wearing his yellow and red stripped shirt and blue shorts.

Robin is a brown furred monkey and still wearing his outfit.

Starfire is an orange and black striped cat and still wearing her outfit.

Cyborg is a bear and wearing a pink tutu.

Raven is a white rabbit and wearing her cloak.

Donald is now a white and blue book.

Goofy is now a baseball bat.

Max is also a baseball bat.

Tails is now a yellow-orange basketball.

Blaze is a purple volley ball.

Shadow is a black and red soccer ball.

Storm is now a yellow and brown cellphone.

Grace is now a brown mop.

Lucky is now a green hose.

Sly is now a grey coat rack.

Bentley is now a green barrel.

Murray is now a pink fan.

Beast Boy is a green lamp.

"What the hell?!" Ky asked looking at himself.

"And we got transformed again... Super." Raven said.

"Ugh, I'm a lamp AGAIN!" Beast Boy said.

"Ugh, c'mon!" Cyborg said trying to take off his tutu but to no avail.

_"There now. That's better! Well, hope to see you all at the show tonight, if you can make it, that is." Ta-ta!" _Mumbo said.

"Great, now we gotta get through, as animals and objects." T.J. said.

"I hate Mumbo! When we find him, I'll show him some magic!" Donald yelled jumping up and down.

"You're a freakin' book. What can you do? Bore him to death?" Ken asked but Donald smacks him.

"Guess, we better find Mumbo, THEN get out of here." Noel said.

_(Mumbo Theater-Room of Cards)_

The group being moving through the theater in a room full of live cards while small cards are thrown from wall to wall but the group dodge the throwing cards as well as the gloves who are guarding the room and they keep going through the room of cards while arriving at a card hallway but they then come across a row of swinging curved saws but they manage to get past the swinging saws and they later come across a door and open it taking them to the next part of the theater.

_(Mumbo's Theater-Rings of Fire)_

The group are now in a room full of fiery rings floating around the room but the group go through the fire rings and keep moving but avoid more gloves and jump through more fire rings and they later find another door and open it taking them to another hallway but as they move through the hallway a giant ring lit with flames goes after them but they run through the hallway to avoid the giant fire ring but they come across more swinging saws as well as bunny dolls that explode but they avoid the traps while still running from the fire ring but come across more swinging saws while also avoiding bunny bombs but the giant fire ring keeps going after them but they reach the end of the hallway and manage to get away from the fire ring and go for the next room.

_(Mumbo's Theater-Bunnies of Horror)_

The group keep moving through the room but it's full of bunnies that explode but they avoid the bunnies that keep exploding but they keep moving through the room while dodging more swinging saws and they later arrive at a hallway and keep moving through the hallway and they find another door.

"This better lead us to Mumbo." Shadow said.

"Only one way to find out." Sora said as they open the door.

_(Mumbo's Theater-Stage)_

The group arrive at a stage full of neon lights and they see a row of other Mumbo's of different forms such as older men, women, and children.

"Looks like we've made it to the stage." Robin said.

"And you're just in time!" Mumbo said as a spotlight appears over him. "Ladies and gentlemen! Mumbos of all agaes! I give you, the Teen Titans and their Key friends and the others!" Mumbo announced while the other Mumbos cheer and applaud. "Tonight will be a fantastic show you will ever see. What will happen will pare in comparison to what we have planned outside. Behold, I greatest trick. Making a Black Xeti appear!" Mumbo said as he summons a Black Xeti that looks like a black and crimson rabbit wearing a crimson magician's cloak and hat and carrying a crimson wand and the Black Xeti symbol is on its right ear.

"Uhh, how can we stop that Black Xeti if we don't have our powers?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, I'm such a gracious sport, so Presto-change-o!" Mumbo said transforming the group back to their original forms.

"Finally." T.J. said.

"You're finished!" Ky said but the rabbit Black Xeti stops them.

"Sorry. You'll have to play with it first. Tonight, you disappear...forever!" Mumbo said.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

_(Information: Defeat Abra Dreadra!)_

The Black Xeti known as Abra Dreadra unleashes razor flowers and sends them at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky locks onto the Black Xeti and uses Light Blade Volley while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial cartwheel slash and then unleashes light and dark shards while Sora uses Strike Raid followed by Blitz but Abra Dreadra waves its wand and then summons mini black and crimson bunnies and they charge at the group but Raven unleashes black magic daggers and destroys the mini bunnies and then unleashes a black magic concussive blast while Starfire shoots star beams from her eyes but Abra Dreadra disappears and then reappears and unleashes black and crimson cards and sends them to strike at the group but Elena casts Reflect to make the cards go right back while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Cyborg shoots plasma shots from his arm cannon but Abra Dreadra waves its wand and unleashes buzzsaws and sends them ricocheting around the stage for the group but Beast Boy turns into a green gorilla and delivers a strong punch while Grace uses Bite while Bentley shoots explosive darts but Abra Dreadra disappears again and then summons more cards and sends them at the group but Robin throws birdarangs to counter the cards and then attacks the Black Xeti with his staff while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Abra Dreadra unleashes mini bunnies to attack the group and then summons razor flowers to attack but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Abra Dreadra unleashes buzzsaws to go for the group but Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to punch while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Storm calls down lightning to attack but Abra Dreadra disappears and reappears and waves its wand to summon a volley of cards but Shadow unleashes Chaos Arrows while Sly uses Electric Cane while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a powerful roll attack but Abra Dreadra unleashes buzzsaws but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Donald casts Earth followed by casting Gravity but Abra Dreadra makes itself disappear.

The group try to find Abra Dreadra but then a row of cards appear surrounding the group and as the cards flip they find Abra Dreadra in a card and so they try to go after it but the cards flip again and spin slowly but Starfire unleashes a star explosion getting the surrounding cards making Abra Dreadra reveal itself but Abra Dreadra unleashes a row of rings and lights them with fire and sends them at the group but Raven unleashes a raven claw to deliver a powerful strike while Ken rides on his guitar and unleashes many magic music notes while Goofy uses Goofy Rocket but Abra Dreadra makes itself invisible and unleashes giant flowers that spew poison at the group but Sly also turns invisible and uses Cane Spin on Abra Dreadra making it visible again allowing Max to uses Shield Skate while Cyborg delivers a shoulder tackle but Abra Dreadra unleashes buzzsaws and ricochets them all over the stage but Lucas uses PK Fire while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Beast Boy turns into a green lion and delivers a claw slash but Abra Dreadra unleashes cards and sends them to strike but Donald casts Comet followed by casting Fission Fire while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Robin throws explosive discs but Abra Dreadra turns invisible and then unleashes rings of fire while also unleashing flowers spreading poison but Lucky uses Egg Roll getting Abra Dreadra allowing Tails to throw ring bombs while Murray uses Flame Punch but Abra Dreadra unleashes razor flowers and then unleashes mini bunnies to attack but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Growl while Bentley throws ice bombs but Abra Dreadra hides itself among many cards and they spin around slowly around the group but Elena uses Spell Weaver and unleashes a giant magic pillar getting the cards revealing Abra Dreadra allowing T.J. to throw many knives while Blaze throws many fireballs but Abra Dreadra unleashes rings of fire and then unleashes a volley of cards but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a somersault slash and then delivers speed slashes and unleashes a powerful light strike while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a rising slash and then casts Thunder while Noel uses Mystic Windmill followed by Mystic Raid and they finish off Abra Dreadra who falls to the ground and disappears in dark mist.

"What a stunning performance! Unfortunately, you were supposed to disappear, not the Black Xeti." Mumbo said.

"Yeah, well, here's MY trick; ALAKAZAM!" Ky shouted unleashing a beam of light getting Mumbo.

Later Mumbo is out of the hat while the group manage to escape from the hat and return to Slade's main lair.

"Finally, out of that stupid hat again!" Beast Boy said.

"You're done, Mumbo!" Robin said.

"I think not, Robbie boy! You may have escaped my hat, but the show's just getting started!" Mumbo said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Damn him." Ken said.

"Now what? Slade, Blood, Black, and Moth are not here anymore." Cyborg said.

"We need to get back to the tower and formulate a plan on how to stop them. There's no telling what they're up to." Robin said.

"In that case, let's go." Noel said and they nod and leave the base.

Just then a dark corridor appears revealing Odium.

"That's right, losers. Do your stupid plan. They're like moths to the flame. They're gettin' burned! Hehehehehe!" Odium said as he disappears in darkness.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Well, that's for the second part of the Teen Titans Arc. Hope you're looking forward to what happens next.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy continue to help the Teen Titans, as they deal with the Terror Titans, who are creating chaos****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	38. Chapter 37: Terror Titans Part 2

Chapter 37: Terror Titans Part 2

The group return to the tower and Robin is using the computer to try and locate the Terror Titans.

"Anything?" Noel asked.

"They're somewhere in the city and no doubt they have a plan to cause as much mayhem as they want." Robin said.

"So, just to make this clear; Slade's formed his own Titans consisting of old enemies you've dealt with in the past to get rid of you guys and destroy the city." T.J. said.

"That's so simple, a monkey would've figured it out." Shadow said making T.J. glare at him.

"Mumbo did say something about a 'big show', meaning they're obviously gonna do something to level the whole city." Ky said.

"Doesn't matter what they're planning. We'll stop 'em like we always do." Cyborg said.

Just then the alarm goes off and the computer shows multiple sightings.

"Is it the Terror Titans?" Tails asked.

"Looks like it, but I think it be Black Xetis and Heartless terrorizing the city." Robin said.

"What're we standing here for?" Donald asked.

"Let's get moving!" Sora said and they nod and they leave the tower.

The group arrive at the city where they see many people running in terror as many buildings are being destroyed and on fire.

"This is not good." Beast Boy said.

"Gee, what gave that away? The destroyed buildings and fire?" Raven asked sarcastically.

Just then Vampirebat Black Xetis, Zombie Black Xetis, Robot Heartless, and Soldier Heartless appear.

"Titans..." Noel stops talking.

"GO!" Robin said.

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless!)_

The Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic waves while the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Ky casts Triple Fire followed by Thunder Raid while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash and then casts Earth while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder but the Soldier Heartless deliver spinning attacks while the Robot Heartless unleash lasers but Robin attacks with two punches followed by a spinning strike with his staff and then delivers a roundhouse kick while Cyborg delivers a shoulder tackle while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Zombie Black Xetis deliver a spinning attack while the Soldier Heartless deliver a leaping attack but Elena casts Telekinesis and slams them on the ground while Blaze lashes with flame whips while Starfire shoot star bolts but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic screams while the Robot Heartless unleash rockets to attack but Raven uses her black magic to create raven claws to attack while Sly uses Insanity Strike to make the enemies attack each other while Grace uses Growl but the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws while the Vampirebat Black Xetis aerial attack with their claws but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Donald casts Aero followed by casting Gravity while Beast Boy turns into a green elephant and delivers attacks with his trunk but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and attack from the ground while the Robot Heartless drop bombs but Ken unleashes magic music notes followed by casting Blizzard while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the Soldier Heartless deliver spinning attacks while the Zombie Black Xetis deliver spinning attacks but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but the Robot Heartless unleash lasers while the Vampirebat Black Xetis deliver flying attacks but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the Soldier Heartless leap attack while the Zombies throw their limbs but Bentley throws electric bombs while Tails multi tail swipes and they defeat all the Black Xetis and Heartless.

After the streets are cleared Cyborg uses his robot arm.

"I just got a sighting on someone." Cyborg said.

"Is it someone in Terror Titans?" Murray asked.

"Maybe." Cyborg said.

"My techno map's going off too." Tails said.

"Up there!" Bentley said pointing at a building.

"Whoever's up there, we gotta see for ourselves." Blaze said.

"Then, roof building, here we go." Ky said.

The group go for the building while dealing with more Black Xetis and Heartless and Ky, Noel, and Sora run up the building to reach the rooftop of the building and they find someone on the roof and it's Blackfire.

"Took you long enough to get up here." Blackfire said.

"Whatever awful plan you are doing, sister, you will not get away with it!" Starfire said.

"Ever so naive, dear Star. I'll tell you what, if you try to catch me, I might tell you what we're doing." Blackfire said.

"We know that's a lie." Lucas said.

"Is that what you think? Then, come on." Blackfire said as she flies off.

"We cannot let her get away!" Starfire said.

"Let's go!" Ky said as they start to move.

Just then something attacks Ky and sends him off of the roof.

"Ky!" Noel and Elena cried.

"What just happened?" Goofy asked.

Just then something attacks Noel sending her off the roof.

"Not Noel too!" Sora said.

"Now what?" Zatch asked.

"I hate to say this, but we need to go after Blackfire." Robin said.

"You sure?" Max asked.

"Whatever Ky and Noel are gonna deal with, I know they'll handle it and meet us back." Robin said.

"I do not enjoy leaving friends behind, but you are correct. We must stop my sister." Starfire said.

"Let's play her twisted game and then find them." Shadow said and they nod.

"Ky, Noel, hope you two are okay." Sora said as they start moving.

Meanwhile Ky and Noel fall off the building and land in an alleyway.

"Dammit, what hit us from outta nowhere?" Ky asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get back with the others." Noel said.

"You're not going anywhere." A voice said as a dark corridor appears revealing Aril.

"Aril!" Ky said putting Noel behind him.

"Why are you here?" Noel asked.

"Oh. just to make sure the Terror Titans succeed in bringing absolute chaos to this city." Aril said.

"YOU'RE responsible for making Terror Titans!" Ky said.

"Not really. Slade had that plan from the beginning. I just happen to be of some help to their plot." Aril said.

"It won't matter what they're planning. We're stopping them!" Ky said.

"You can try." Aril said.

Ky rushes to attack Aril but then a dark corridor appears blocking his way revealing a hooded Brotherhood figure.

"Not another Brotherhood member! Outta the way!" Ky yelled.

"Oh, it's entirely an official member. Just an extra pawn in the board." Aril said.

"Pawn?" Noel asked.

"Whatever. An enemy is an enemy, so..." Ky said delivering an attack but then the figure blocks the attack with a red and black sword. "That sword..." Ky said and looks into the hood deeply and is shocked. "No... You can't be..." Ky stops talking as the figure kicks Ky's stomach knocking him back. "Don't tell me you're who I think you are!" Ky said as the figure takes off the hood revealing the same face as Ky. "...Vitium..." Ky said.

"B-But, who is that possible...?" Noel asked.

"My father." Aril said.

"Big shocker! Lemme guess, he decided to recreate Vitium to try and cause trouble for me, right?" Ky asked.

"For an idiot prince, you have the right idea." Aril said.

"Damn that Faust! He's used Vitium's life for the last time!" Ky yelled charging at Aril but Vitium blocks the way and attacks with his sword but Ky blocks the attack. "Vitium, snap out of it! You're not Faust's puppet! You deserve your own life!" Ky said.

"What hope do you think this toy has? He's a Replica. Nothing more, nothing less. A Replica that obeys every word we say." Aril said.

"Ky!" Noel said running to help but then another dark corridor appears and it's a hooded black cloaked figure. "Organization?" Noel asked.

"Not likely. Like Vitium, it's another Replica." Aril said.

"Huh...? No... How far can Faust go?" Noel asked but the hooded figure delivers an attack but Noel blocks with her Keyblade and sees the figure's weapon. "A Keyblade...?! And it's like mine...!" Noel said.

"Well then, I'll let you four get acquainted. Play nice now." Aril said disappearing in darkness.

"Aril, you bitch!" Ky yelled but Vitium kicks Ky back but he skids to stop.

The hooded figure delivers a swipe at Noel who backs off.

"Ky... What do we do...?" Noel asked.

"We'll have to fight... Maybe we can try and make Vitium wake up and I dunno about this black coat and why it has your Keyblade, but..." Ky stops talking.

"Ky...?" Noel asked.

"N-Nothing... Just defend yourself." Ky said.

"Okay..." Noel said.

_(Boss Theme: The Force In You/Heaven and Hell)_

_(Information: Survive against Vitium and the black coat!)_

Vitium delivers two horizontal slashes with his sword followed by a roundhouse kick and then unleashes dark discs but Ky blocks every attack with Dawn of Hope and then vertical slashes with his Keyblade followed by delivering a blade stand kick and then slide kicks and lower slashes getting Vitium but the hooded figure triple slashes with Replica Radiant Salvation and then unleashes light and dark rays at Ky but Noel blocks the rays and delivers four slashes at the figure with her Radiant Salvation followed by a cartwheeling slash and then casts Triple Plasma but Vitium unleashes rocks under the two to send them into the air allowing the hooded figure to aerial slash with Replica Radiant Salvation and then sends both Ky and Noel down but they recover and Ky casts Thunder on the hooded figure and then uses Light Raid on Vitium who dodges out of the way and delivers a somersault slash with his sword followed by unleashing black shock waves but Ky double diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a 360 slash and then delivers a crescent slash while Noel graceful spin slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a twirling slash but the hooded figure rapid slashes at Noel with Replica Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark pillars and then coats the Replica Keyblade with darkness and throws it at Noel who dodges and gets behind and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing waves of darkness knocking the figure back but Vitium unleashes black chains to trap Noel and then unleashes dark discs and sends them at Noel but Ky slashes the black chains destroying them and then deflects the dark discs while firing rapid light bolts at Vitium getting him and sending him back.

"Did that snap you out of it, Vitium?!" Ky asked.

"...Shut up..." Vitium said.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"...You're...annoying..." Vitium said but then a flash occurs and hie clutches his head.

"Vitium!" Ky said but the hooded figure attacks Ky who blocks the Replica Keyblade.

"...Give...up..." The hooded figure said in a female voice.

"So, it's a girl..." Noel said.

Vitium and the figure get ready to fight again.

"Noel." Ky said.

"Yeah..." Noel said.

The hooded figure unleashes light and dark bolts and sends them at the two but Ky casts a light barrier to block the bolts and then uses Barrier Surge to strike at the hooded figure who disappears in light while Vitium horizontal slashes with his sword but Ky blocks every attack and counters with a kick sending Vitium into the air and then follows after the Replica and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial somersault slash sending Vitium to the ground but Vitium retaliates with unleashing black lightning down getting Ky and then charges to deliver a thrusting attack but Noel casts Zero Gravity to send Vitium adrift in the air and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial spinning slash but Vitium vanishes from sight allowing the hooded figure to deliver five slashes with Replica Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash and then unleashes light and dark shards and sends them to strike but Noel deflects them and casts Water followed by casting Earth but Vitium casts a black barrier to protect the hooded figure and then unleashes black fireballs to get the two but Ky casts his own Fire to counter creating an explosion and making smoke and while in the smoke Ky and Vitium exchange blows and lock their swords together and Ky delivers a headbutt knocking Vitium to the ground but the hooded figure shoots a ball of darkness at Ky's chest sending him against the wall and the hooded figure charges at Ky and starts bombarding the prince with Replica Radiant Salvation but Ky blocks every attack and Noel locks onto the figure and then unleashes light and dark blades and sends them at the hooded figure dealing great damage but Vitium throws his sword at Noel and rushes to attack but Ky quickly blocks the attack and they lock weapons again while Noel and the figure keep fighting and they lock their Keyblades.

"Vitium's tougher than the last times we fought." Ky said.

"And this figure, not only does she have my Keyblade, but also my powers. It was like fighting my Replica back at Tower of Remembrance." Noel said.

"...Give up and let us kill you." Vitium said.

"No... We need them alive..." The figure said.

"...I don't care... I want HIM...dead...!" Vitium said as he tries to attack but then something attacks him from behind knocking him down.

"Well, well. Looks like we have ourselves a sign of insubordination." A voice said and Aril appears. "Defying your role, Vitium? It looks like you need a reminder of your place of your existence." Aril said.

"His place is to decide what he wants!" Ky yelled.

"Still think this doll, this puppet, actually deserves its own life? You're hopelessly stupid." Aril said taking Vitium. "Finish the job." Aril said disappearing.

"...Sorry...but your lives are over..." The figure said.

"Please wait..." Noel said but the figure points the Replica Keyblade ready to attack.

"Noel...!" Ky said but then he freezes for a minute and then closes his eyes but then opens them.

The figure prepares to attack Noel but Ky gets in front.

"Don't do this..." Ky said but his voice is different.

"Ky...?" Noel asked.

"What...?" The figure asked.

"It's okay... You don't have to take their side. It's all okay...Xaria." Ky said.

"...N-No... You can't be..." The figure said taking off the hood revealing the face and it's a girl face with shoulder length white hair.

"Wh-What...?" Noel asked.

"...You can't be...Xyk...?" Xaria asked.

"I'm here. I'm in Ky's heart and during this encounter, I was able to get to see you again." Xyk said.

"Th-This... This can't be right... You're not here!" Xaria yelled as she attacks but Xyk makes Ky's body block every attack.

"Xaria, I AM here! I promise you! It's me!" Xyk said but Xaria keeps attacking.

"You lie! The last time I saw Xyk..." Xaria stops talking. "Wait...How do I know this...?" Xaria asked clutching her head.

"Xaria...?" Xyk asked.

"I'll let you go for now..." Xaria said as she disappears in darkness.

"Xaria!" Xyk called but she's gone.

"That girl... Wait, I remember seeing her in the Brotherhood's world, along with Xyk! That was Xaria...?" Noel asked.

"Xaria..." Xyk said.

"Xyk...?" Noel asked.

"Oh, hey. Noel, right?" Xyk asked.

"Yes. I'm Ky's friend. I was shocked that you're able to use Ky's body like that." Noel said.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna make Ky do anything stupid. It's just...when you two encountered Xaria, my heart just reacted and I was able to use Ky's body to try and reach her." Xyk said.

"How long until...?" Noel stops talking.

"Um, I think I can see myself out. Hey, can you not tell Ky about this? He may not know what's going on." Xyk said.

"Okay, but Xyk, Ky's dead set on trying to make you whole again. We're working to get a body for you, so you can exist." Noel said.

"That's great, but I'm not leaving Ky's heart until I save Xaria." Xyk said.

"Okay. I promise we'll help her." Noel said.

"Thank you. See you." Xyk said as Ky's body is dormant for a minute.

"Ky...?" Noel asked and Ky opens his eyes.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ky asked.

"Um, we were fighting Vitium and that black coat, but they got away." Noel said.

"Oh. Damn the Brotherhood! Treating Vitium like some toy! I'm gonna find a way to save him and make sure he gets his own life!" Ky said.

"Right..." Noel said.

"Oh, yeah! I gotta get back with the others!" Ky said.

"And quickly too." Noel said.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

_"Xyk... Xaria... Vitium... Looks like we have a lot of people to save from this pain and tragedy. Our work is cut out for us." _Noel said in her mind.

The two go for the building and run up to reach the rooftop.

Meanwhile the rest of the group go from rooftop to rooftop chasing after Blackfire who is flying away while firing her own black bolts at the group but Starfire shoots her star bolts to counter as the group keep chasing after Blackfire but then many Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack the group who fight off the enemies and keep going after Blackfire who is flying for a different roof and she continues to shoot her black bolts at them but Starfire counters again with her star bolts as the group move from roof to roof chasing Blackfire who stops to unleash a bigger black bolt but Starfire sends her big star bolt getting Blackfire who flies off for the next roof and Sora locks onto the next building roof and air steps to reach the next roof and the group confront Blackfire.

"Nowhere to go, Blackfire." Robin said.

"Either surrender or fight. We know how this'll turn out." Kiyo said.

"Oh, I know how THIS is gonna turn out." Blackfire said as a giant Black Xeti that looks like a giant black and crimson moth with crimson eyes, razorblades for legs, and crimson fangs and the Black Xeti symbol on its head flies up to confront the group and riding on its back is Killer Moth.

"Your defeat is what will turn out." Killer Moth said.

"Um, hello! We've dealt Black Xetis numerous times." T.J. said.

"It won't be different." Sora said.

"We'll see about that." Blackfire said as she flies off.

"Destroy them!" Killer Moth ordered jumping off the Black Xeti's back.

"Get ready! Here it comes!" Goofy said.

The moth Black Xeti charges to attack but then a lightning bolt strikes it.

"Huh?" Murray asked and they see Ky and Noel arriving.

"Ky! Noel!" Elena cheered.

"Sorry we're late." Noel said.

"Heh, you're just in time for kickin' this ugly ass' ass!" Ken said.

"Wouldn't miss it. Let's do it!" Ky said.

"Everyone, go!" Robin said.

_(Boss Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

_(Information: Defeat Razor Moth!)_

The Black Xeti known as Razor Moth unleashes swarms of mini black and crimson moths at the group who dodge out of the way but Razor Moth unleashes crimson blade waves to try and slash the group who continue to dodge the attacks but Razor Moth comes charging at the group to slash with its razor legs but then Ky manages to get on the Black Xeti's head and on its back and he finds what looks like a crimson glob and starts slashing it with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Razor Moth tries to shake off Ky who remains on the back and keeps attacking the crimson glob until it's destroyed making the Black Xeti fall on the building roof stunned allowing Ky to vertical slash with Hidden Thief and then enters Stealth Cane and delivers invisible slashes with his cane followed by a spinning attack and then enters Ghost Hook and begins delivering swinging attacks with his hook while Noel delivers two 360 slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by three graceful twirling slashes and then casts Triple Fire while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an upper slash and then uses Blitz while Robin attacks with his staff followed by a windmill style attack while Cyborg shoots beams from his arm cannon while Elena casts Meteor followed by casting Fission Fire while Ken bashes with his guitar followed by unleashing magic music waves while Donald casts Thunder followed by casting Magma while Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Max uses Shield Missile while Starfire shoots star bolts while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Beast Boy turns into a geenn hawk and delivers a talon strike while Raven unleashes black magic waves while Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley sends droids to attack while Murray uses Uppercut while Lucas uses PK Freeze but after enough attacks Razor Moth recovers and flies off from the roof.

Razor Moth slashes at the group with its razor legs at the group who dodge but Razor Moth sends out more swarms of mini crimson and black moths to go for the group but Noel casts Thunder Sphere to defeat the moths but Razor Moth unleashes crimson blade waves to attack but the group dodge again but Razor Moth tries to charge at the group again but then someone gets on the Black Xeti's back and begins attacking the crimson glob and it's Nex.

"Nex?" Ky asked.

"Oh, great. HIM again." Elena said.

Nex delivers brutal slashes at the crimson glob with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow punch and then unleashes shadow drills but Razor Moth tries to shake him off but Nex remains on the back and keeps diagonal slashing at the glob followed by casting Dark Fire and then unleashes shadow blades and after enough attacks the crimson glob is destroyed and Razor Moth falls to the roof of the building stunned again.

"What are you doing here?" Ky asked.

"Shut up and finish off that damn Black Xeti!" Nex said as Vergil, Claus, and Omega arrive.

While Razor Moth is stunned Nex casts Dark Thunder followed by casting Dark Blizzard while Claus slashes with his plasma sword followed by unleashing lightning while Vergil slashes with Yamato followed by a multi flipping slash while Omega unleashes rockets but Razor Moth recovers and slashes with its razor legs but Raven unleashes black magic beams while Starfire shoots star beams from her eyes while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a rolling strike while Tails delivers a flying kick but Razor Moth unleashes its crimson blade waves but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Grace uses Growl while Beast Boy turns into a green tiger and slashes with his claws but Razor Moth slashes with its razor legs and then unleashes black goop to try and trap the group but Lucas uses PK Thunder while T.J. throws many knives while Storm calls down lightning but Razor Moth slashes with its razor legs but Donald casts Earth followed by casting Water while Lucky uses Headbutt while Ken casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Explosion but Razor Moth unleashes more black goop to try and trap the group but Max uses Cyclone while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Shadow unleashes Chaos Arrows but Razor Moth slashes with its razor arms while unleashing crimson blade waves but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Sly uses Dive Attack while Goofy uses Goofy Rocket while Elena unleashes Thunder coated magic concussive blasts but Razor Moth slashes with its razor legs but Noel coats Radiant Salvation with Blizzard Magic and uses Blizzard Slash while Ky uses Earth Edge followed by Gravity Strike while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two horizontal slashes and then casts Tornado but after enough attacks Razor Moth recovers and flies off again.

"No you don't, you loser!" Nex said unleashing shadow wings and flies after the giant Black Xeti and then delivers a heavy slash at the crimson glob destroying it completely making Razor Moth fall from the air and then Nex unleashes a giant black fireball burning the Black Xeti and destroying it. "Annoying Black Xeti." Nex said.

"Thanks for the help." Ky said.

"I wasn't doing that you. Where's Odium?!" Nex demanded grabbing Ky by his shirt.

"I dunno." Ky said.

"Let him go!" Sora yelled.

"YOU shut up!" Nex yelled.

"We don't know where Odium is, but if he's somewhere in the city, we'll help you find him." Noel said.

"I don't need or want your help!" Nex yelled.

"Look, there's a good chance he might working the Terror Titans and Slade. We're working to..." Robin was cut off.

"Save it, Birdbrain!" Nex yelled.

Just then something goes off and it's Tails', Bentley's techno maps while Cyborg's arm goes off.

"Guys, we got ourselves another attack." Cyborg said.

"Terror Titans again." Raven said.

"There's a chance Odium could be here too. You should stick with us." Ky said.

"UNTIL I find Odium!" Nex said.

"Whatever, grouch." T.J. said.

"Where's the attack taking place?" Robin asked.

"Not far from here. It's at the power plant." Cyborg said.

"We're going back?" Lucas asked.

"Thanks, Tinman!" Nex said.

"Off we go." Claus said.

"Hey, wait!" Donald called but they're gone.

"Of course they dash off. Whatever, let's find out what's going on." Elena said.

_(Information: Hurry to the power plant!)_

The group hurry for the power plant while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they hurry through the eastside of downtown and they later arrive at the power plant where they find Nex using his shadow power to slither under the gate.

"Unless you dumbasses don't wanna get left behind, hurry the hell up!" Nex yelled.

"Yeah, thanks for waiting for us, Doom and Gloom." Beast Boy said but Nex unleashes a shadow uppercut striking him.

"C'mon." Robin said.

The group go over the gate and they go for the plant's entrance and go into the power plant.

At the generator room of the power plant many machinery are being destroyed while dismantled machinery are on the floor and there are three figures and they are Porky, Lemmy, and Zik.

"Still no box here! Where is it?!" Porky asked.

"Keep searching. It must be somewhere in this world." Zik said.

"If we don't find it soon, Nightmare's gonna have our heads or souls." Lemmy said.

"I wouldn't worry about him right now." A voice said.

"Oh, no!" Porky said as they turn to see the group.

"Ah, so you've arrived. How predictable." Zik said.

"What are you doing?" Starfire asked pointing her star bolts at the three.

"Are you seriously still looking for that box?" Sly asked.

"None of your business." Lemmy said.

"We must continue our search. Unfortunately for us, we don't have time for trifles." Zik said.

"Perhaps, I can be of assistance." A voice said and it's Brother Blood.

"Huh? Who're you?" Lemmy asked.

"Oh, you call me an friend. I'll handle these heroes. You may continue what you're doing." Brother Blood said.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Porky said.

"C'mon." Lemmy said as they leave.

"Let me guess, you're also responsible for the attack on the power plant?" Cyborg asked.

"You might say that. They just happen to appear the same time I did." Brother Blood said.

"Well, we're here now and we're gonna kick your ass!" Ken yelled.

"School is in session and I'll give you lesson No. 1: No one defies Brother Blood!" Brother Blood said as many robots arrive and surround the group. "Play nice with the new students so they can learn some discipline." Brother Blood said as he disappears.

"Dammit! I've had enough of this crap!" Nex said unleashing Damnation Shadow.

"There is only one superior robot! E-123 Omega!" Omega said.

"Yo, save it for after we crushed these toys." Cyborg said.

"Silence, half-robot." Omega said.

"Guys, focus!" Noel said.

_(Information: Destroy Blood's robots!)_

The robots fire lasers and missiles at the group who dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water while Noel casts Gravity followed by casting Ice Barrage while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two cross slashes and then unleashes a light explosion but the robots unleash energy waves to attack but Cyborg delivers a shoulder tackle while Omega charges and unleashes missiles while Claus somersault slashes with his plasma sword but the robots unleash lasers to try and burn the group who dodge and Ken casts Earth followed by casting Mega Flare while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Raven uses her magic to pick up pieces of machinery and throws them but the robots rain missiles down at the group who dodge and Lucas uses PK Flash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Tackle but the robots fire lasers to try and burn the group but Sly turns invisible and then uses Electric Cane while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Donald casts Water followed by casting Blizzard but the robots rain down missiles to attack but Starfire throws multiple star bolts while Beast Boy turns into a green rhino and charges to attack but the robots unleash streams of electricity to shock the group but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Max uses Shield Charge while T.J. spin slashes with his knife but the robots fire lasers to attack but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers but the robots throw grenades to try and blow up the group but Vergil triple slashes with Yamato followed by unleashing spirit swords to attack while Blaze shoots fireballs while Bentley throws ice bombs while Elena uses Spell Weaver but the robots keep firing missiles but Nex delivers four brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow tendrils while Robin throws disc bombs and they defeat all of the robots and they explode.

"Any sign of Blood?" Cyborg asked.

"He's gone." Bentley said.

"What do we do now? They're still on the loose." Sora said.

"I say we're going back to tower to plan our next move and find out where they are and what they're up to." Robin said.

"Good idea." Noel said.

"Nex..." Ky was cut off.

"Fine. I'll go with you morons." Nex said.

"Just so we're clear, we don't care what happens to this city." Claus said.

"B-But..." Lucas was cut off.

"No." Claus said.

"Let's get moving." Kiyo said as they leave the power plant.

Meanwhile in another part of the city Nightmare watches Wendy, Roy, Zeena, and Zazz search the city but then a dark corridor appears revealing Aril and Odium.

"What up, Nighty?" Odium asked.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Aril asked.

**"Indeed, Rixla or should I call you Aril?" **Nightmare asked.

"Call me whatever. I came to give you a warning, last time you overstepped in darkness and that's what led to your defeat at the hands of my wretched step-sister. You'll be overtaken again if you stray too far again." Aril said.

**"And what possessed you to give me such a warning?" **Nightmare asked.

"We have worked together, once upon a time. I owe you that much." Aril said.

**"Hm, what an interesting thing to say. I will not stop until that box is found." **Nightmare said.

"Damn, you're as determined as ever, eh? Well, we wanted to say hey." Odium said.

"Good luck on your search, but what you're looking for is not the easiest thing to find. It may not exist...yet." Aril said as she disappears in her dark corridor.

"Later, Nighty!" Odium said sinking into the shadows.

"Does not exist yet?" Zazz asked confused.

"What the heck does THAT mean?" Roy asked.

**"Gather Porky, Lemmy, and Zik! We return to the Egg Cruiser III." **Nightmare said.

"What, already?" Wendy asked.

"All that search for nothing." Zeena said.

Meanwhile the group return to the tower and Robin uses the tower's computer to locate the Terror Titans again.

"Tell me you found something." Raven said.

"It looks like Slade and his Terror Titans are somewhere outside the city because their location hasn't gave way in the city. Maybe if..." Robin stops talking as he tries to location and he manages to get something. "Found something." Robin said.

"Is it Slade?" Noel asked.

"There's something going on at the ocean base! Slade must be back there and is gonna do something to destroy the city." Robin said.

"So, we go out and stop him and his Terror Titans." Cyborg said.

"I'm up for it." Shadow said.

"Back to the ocean base then." Goofy said.

"Let's get this over with." Nex said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora talk to Robin.

"Whatever Slade is up to, we need to stop him before he can cause any more damage." Robin said.

"In that case, let's hurry to the ocean base." Ky said.

The group return to the ocean base and go through the metallic hallway and then arrive at the first interior of the base but as they keep going a puff of smoke appears revealing Mumbo.

"Move it or lose it, Dumbo!" T.J. said.

"Sorry, no sneak previews! You'll have to wait for the big show to start." Mumbo said.

"Whatever 'show' Slade's doing, it's not working." Raven said.

"Oh, you must be excited to see what the city is in for. Let me get you warmed up." Mumbo said taking out his wand.

"We'll give ya show, Mumbo." Sora said.

"And our first act is making YOU disappear." Donald said.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

_(Information: Defeat Mumbo!)_

Mumbo waves his wands and unleashes a deck of cards and throws them at the group but Noel casts Reflect to make the cards go right back at Mumbo who disappears in a puff of smoke and then summons exploding rabbits but Ky defeats the exploding rabbits and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a bladestand kick and then delivers a slide kick followed by a lower slash while Sora uses Wind Raid followed by Water Surge but Mumbo waves his wand and unleashes razor flowers and sends them to strike at the group but Raven unleashes black magic stars and sends them to attack while Omega unleashes flames from his flamethrower while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Sly uses Cane Spin but Mumbo disappears in a puff of smoke and then summons saws to attack the group but Lucas uses PK Fire while Claus unleashes lightning while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Mumbo unleashes three rings and lights them with fire to try and burn the group but Starfire shoots multiple star bolts while Vergil unleashes spirit swords and sends them to attack while Donald casts Tidal Wave while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Mumbo unleashes more decks of cards and sends them to try and get the group but T.J. throws many knives while Ken casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Magma while Beast Boy turns into a green bear and slashes with his claws but Mumbo disappears and reappears and unleashes more rings of fire to try and burn but Storm uses Iron Tail while Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Elena casts Deep Freeze followed by casting Mega Flare but Mumbo unleashes razor flowers and sends them to go for the group but Cyborg fires beams from his arm cannon while Grace uses Growl while Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley shoots explosive darts but Mumbo unleashes exploding rabbits to attack but Blaze shoots fireballs while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Max uses Cyclone while Robin throws his birdarangs but Mumbo summons saws to attack but Nex brutally horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a giant vertical slash and then delivers a big shadow kick.

Mumbo disappears in his puff of smoke and tries to use his magic to transform the group who manage to dodge and Ken unleashes Blizzard coated magic music notes while Max uses Shield Skate while Beast Boy transforms into a green ram and charges but Mumbo unleashes a deck of razor cards and sends them flocking at the group but Blaze unleashes three jets of flames to burn the cards and Mumbo himself while Vergil unleashes dimensional slashes while Robin delivers a sliding kick but Mumbo unleashes boxes and tries to trap the group who dodge and Claus shoots plasma shots from his arm cannon while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Starfire shoots star beams but Mumbo sends out razor flowers and then sends out saws but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Storm uses Skullbash but Mumbo unleashes more boxes to try and trap the group but they avoid the boxes and Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Omega unleashes lasers while Cyborg delivers a shoulder tackle but Mumbo unleashes exploding rabbits and then creates hat clones with saw blades and sends them to attack but Tails unleashes Magic Hand it delivers a punch while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Mumbo disappears in smoke and reappears and then unleashes more cards to attack but Donald casts Earth followed by casting Triple Fire while Bentley sends out droids to attack while Grace uses Bite but Mumbo unleashes razor flowers and sends them to attack while also unleashing saw blade hats but Sly uses Cane Push while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike but Mumbo unleashes boxes to try and trap the group and then unleashes rings of fire to burn the group but Raven unleashes black magic shots while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a triple spinning slash and then casts Thunder while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by three speed slashes and then casts Prism while Noel delivers four slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a cartwheeling slash and then uses Mystic Raid and after enough attacks Mumbo is knocked back.

"And now for my next act..." Mumbo was cut off.

"Making you disappear still!" Raven said unleashing her magic.

"Raven." Noel said.

"Go find Slade. It's time I showed this lunatic who's the better magician." Raven said.

"She can handle Mumbo. Let's get moving." Robin said as they leave the first interior.

The group continue to move through the interior of the base but they get through the maze like corridors to find the exit but as they keep moving through the corridors purple energy shots and acidic substances but they dodge and as they reach the end of the corridors they come across Blackfire and Kill Moth.

"You really think we're just gonna let you waltz in here and stop what Slade's doing?" Blackfire asked.

"You'll have to deal with us first." Killer Moth said.

"We have emerged victorious against you both before!" Starfire said.

"And we with us here, it won't be different." Elena said.

"How adorable, but foolish." Killer Moth said.

"This is our final play and the curtains drop on you." Blackfire said.

"I think you got that backwards, bitch." Nex said.

_(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

_(Information: Defeat Blackfire and Kill Moth!)_

Blackfire shoots many of her black bolts while Killer Moth charges to attack with his claws but Ky double horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fission Fire while Nex punches followed by double slashing with Damnation Shadow and then delivers a shadow uppercut while Noel casts Aero followed by casting Earth while Sora uses Strike Raid followed by Thunder Dash but Killer Moth flies into the air and unleashes sticky acid to try and burn the group who dodge but Blackfire unleashes black beams from her eyes but Sly uses Cane Jump to knock her down but Killer Moth attacks with his claws and then unleashes sticky acid but Goofy blocks the attack with his shield and then delivers a big bash at Moth's head knocking him back but he recovers and flies into the air and delivers a claw diving slash while Blackfire unleashes black beams from her hands but Claus retaliates with slashing with his plasma sword while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Starfire uses her star beams to strike her sister but Killer Moth double slashes with his claws followed by a wing strike but Beast Boy turns into a green elephant and delivers a strike with his trunk while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning shots while Blaze slashes with flame blades but Blackfire delivers a spinning attack while firing black beams while Killer Moth fires acid at the group but Omega charges plasma shots and fires them while Shadow unleashes Chaos Spears while Cyborg shoots shots from his arm cannon but Killer Moth flies in the air and delivers an aerial claw swipe while Blackfire shoots many black bolts but Ken throws magic music bombs while Murray uses Flame Punch while Vergil slashes with Yamato followed by throwing his katana but Blackfire shoots multiple black bolts while Killer Moth delivers a charging claw attack but Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. triple slashes with his knife while Robin delivers two punches followed by a roundhouse kick but Killer Moth spin slashes with his claws while Blackfire delivers a punch with her black bolt but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Donald casts Gravity while Storm uses Quick Attack but Killer Moth unleashes sticky acid to try and trap the group while Blackfire shoots two black bolts but Grace uses Growl while Elena unleashes magic pillars while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Killer Moth and Blackfire work together to unleash acid full of black bolts.

The group dodge their combined attacks and Lucas and Claus work together and Claus unleashes lightning at Lucas who uses PSI Magnet to absorb the lightning and sends it at both Blackfire and Killer Moth dealing excellent damage but Killer Moth retaliates with four slashes with his claws followed by a wing strike while Blackfire spin attacks while unleashing black beams but T.J. powers himself up and multi slashes with his knife while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Cyborg double punches followed by a power punch but Blackfire unleashes black bolts and then delivers a punch with a black bolt while Killer Moth flies into the air and shoots acid from above but Tails flies into the air and delivers an air kick sending Moth down allowing Grace to use Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Blackfire fires multiple black bolts followed by black beams from her eyes while Killer Moth delivers a somersault slash with his claws but Vergil vertical slashes with Yamato followed by a thrusting strike while Sly uses Electric Cane while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike but Killer Moth unleashes acid to try and burn the group while Blackfire throws black bolt grenades but Storm unleashes a stream of electricity while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Omega delivers a spinning punch attack but Blackfire and Killer Moth use their combined attack with unleashing acid with black bolts but Robin throws explosive discs while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Max uses Shield Missile but Killer Moth double slashes with his claws while Blackfire throws two black bolt grenades but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Bentley throws electric bombs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Blackfire shoots multiple black bolts while Killer Moth unleashes acid but Beast Boy turns into a green gorilla and delivers a giant punch at Moth while Starfire shoots her multiple star bolts at Blackfire while Donald and Elena work together and Elena conjures a giant fireball while Donald also conjures a giant fireball and they clash them together against Blackfire and Killer Moth creating a fiery explosion and dealing excellent damage but Killer Moth flies into the air and shoots acid from above at the group who dodge but Moth delivers a diving attack with his claws while Blackfire spin attacks while unleashing two black beams but Noel uses Lethal Frame and stops time and then delivers a fast slash before starting time again and they deal damage while Ky delivers three vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then delivers an edge slash while Nex delivers two brutal horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a big vertical slash and then unleashes shadow chains while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Blitz and then casts Thunder and both Blackfire and Killer Moth are knocked back.

"This is getting irritating! Let's finish them off!" Blackfire said.

"Agreed. Time for them to suffer defeat." Killer Moth said.

"You are finished here, sister!" Starfire said unleashing her star energy.

"Time to squash the bug!" Beast Boy said turning into a T-Rex.

"Star, Beast Boy, you two sure?" Robin asked.

"Leave the rest to us. We shall stop them and join you after." Starfire said.

"You heard the lady. Let's roll." Cyborg said as they leave the second interior.

The group return to the third interior to reach for Slade's chamber but then a line of lasers appear and block them.

"Oh, let me guess, another bad guy." Zatch said.

"You are correct." A voice said and they see Brother Blood appearing. "Class is still in session and you're still in need for a lesson." Brother Blood said.

"What's there to learn besides kicking your ass?" Ky asked.

"You're no one's teacher, Blood and school's out!" Cyborg said.

"Tell that to Slade once his actual nuke is about to commence." Brother Blood said.

"What?! So Slade DOES have a nuke!" Robin said.

"You assholes were wasting our time in the city just so he could prepare the real one." Elena said.

"Smart girl. Unfortunately, you won't be reaching him because I still have much to teach you: The meaning of defeat!" Brother Blood said.

"You mean the lesson I taught you at Steel City? I'll gladly give ya that lesson again." Cyborg said.

_(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

_(Information: Defeat Brother Blood!)_

Brother Blood unleashes red energy from his hands at the group who dodge and Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed a spinning slash and then coats his Keyblade with Blizzard magic and delivers an icy somersault slash while Noel delivers five slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Thunder Cartwheel while Sora double diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Fire Edge while Nex triple vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a giant vertical slash but Brother Blood swiftly dodges the attacks and delivers red energy strikes with his hands followed by a spin kick but Cyborg grabs Blood's leg and throws him to the ground but Blood teleports away and then fires rapid red energy shots but Donald casts a barrier to block the bolts and then casts Thunder Shot while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Brother Blood unleashes a red energy shield to protect himself and then unleashes red energy waves but Vergil warps behind Blood and triple slashes with Yamato followed by a multi flipping slash while Ken casts Blizzard followed by casting Earth while Storm uses Skullbash but Brother Blood teleports away while unleashing robots to attack but the group defeat the robots but Blood delivers a red energy hand swipe but Max blocks with his shield and then delivers a big bash while T.J. diagonal slashes with his knife followed by a spinning slash while Bentley throws electric bombs but Blood swiftly dodges and delivers a spin kick to attack but Goofy blocks the kick with his shield and then uses Goofy Bash while Omega delivers a spinning strike while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Blood unleashes a red energy shield to protect himself and then unleashes red energy waves but Lucky uses Headbutt while Blaze delivers three flame kicks while Elena casts Water followed by casting Prism but Blood teleports and then unleashes rapid red energy shots but Claus fires rapid plasma shots from his arm cannon while Lucas uses PK Flash while Robin throws birdarangs but Blood attacks with his red energy coated hands followed by a red energy coated kick but Sly delivers an upper strike with his can and then slams Blood to the ground while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Grace uses Tackle but Blood teleports and summons more robots to attack.

The group defeat the robots but Blood tries to trap the group in a energy field but they avoid the trap and Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Omega fires missiles but Brother Blood sends out red energy shots at the group but Goofy blocks the shots and then uses Shield Discus while Sly uses Cane Spin while Vergil unleashes spirit swords and sends them to strike but Brother Blood teleports away and then unleashes red energy waves at the group who dodge and Lucas and Claus work together and Claus fires many plasma shots while Lucas uses his PSI to move the plasma shots around getting Blood who retaliates with attacking with his red energy coated hands followed by a spin kick but Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers while Max uses Cyclone while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Blood teleports and tries to trap the group in an energy field but Robin attacks Blood with his staff followed by a roundhouse kick while Blaze lashes with her flame whips followed by a flipping flame kick while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Blood sends out more robots to attack but they defeat the robots and Bentley sends his droids to attack while Donald casts Gravity followed by casting Deep Freeze while Storm uses Iron Tail but Blood fires rapid red energy shots at the group who dodge and Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while T.J. vertical slashes with his knife followed by an upper slash while Elena casts Triple Fire followed by unleashing magic concussive blasts while Murray uses Fire Punch but Blood attacks with his red energy coated hands followed by a downward kick but Cyborg unleashes beams from his arm cannon while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by speed slashes and then delivers a somersault slash while Ky delivers two 360 slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a bladestand spinning kick and then delivers an upper slash while casting Thunder while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a ballet style spinning slash and then casts Starstorm and after enough attacks Blood stumbles back.

"Insolent children! I'll make you respect me soon enough!" Brother Blood yelled.

"You haven't learned your lesson, have you, Blood?" Cyborg asked unleashing his arm cannon. "Y'all better find Slade. Gotta give 'im one final test." Cyborg said.

"Just be be sure to find us when you're done." Robin said as they leave the third interior.

The group later arrive at the main chamber where they find a big bomb.

"There it is!" Donald said.

"I need to disarm it and hopefully, it's not another trick." Robin said going for the nuke but then someone delivers a kick at Robin sending him back.

"Robin!" Noel said.

"I'm impressed you made it this far and are still standing. It's no surprise that you handled your own against the Terror Titans." A voice said and they see Slade carrying a metallic pole. "It's almost precious, but at the same time troublesome." Slade said.

"You were trying to distract us so you can level the whole city?" Tails asked.

"Letting Cinder Block, Plasmus, and Electrode on the loose was just a way of testing the Titans, but destroying you was also a bonus. Then, after learning the Key girl and her meddlesome friends would be here and bring more like her, it was more the better for the Terror Titans." Slade said.

"Originally, you plotted to have Blood, Blackfire, Killer Moth, and Mumbo here to cause nothing but trouble for us and then destroy the city." Robin said.

"All I had to do was let you into my base and use that fake nuke to lure you out. Once I had Mumbo keep you busy while I sent the other Terror Titans and the Black Xetis and Heartless to bring chaos. Once you were out, I had to make sure you heroes would keep yourselves busy trying to protect this pathetic city while I had the real nuke ready to blow it sky high." Slade said.

"You're a twisted asshole." Ken said.

"We're stopping this NOW." Sora said.

"You're welcome to try, but I'm not gonna make this easy for you." Slade said.

"You couldn't even defeat the Key girl yourself, Slade, you think this result is different?" Vergil asked.

"What a precious question, Vergil. Though outnumbered, I can hold my own." Slade said.

"Standing right here, let's settle it!" Ky said.

"You'll regret challenging me, as you'll soon discover." Slade said.

_(Boss Theme: Kingdom Hearts III Villain Boss Theme)_

_(Information: Defeat Slade!)_

Slade delivers a pole swing at the group followed by a spinning strike but Robin counters with his own pole and they clash poles again and Robin delivers a windmill style strike with his pole but Slade counters and delivers a roundhouse kick sending Robin back but Ky uses Lethal Blade followed by casting Thunder Blade while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Dancing Blade while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Blitz while Nex vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow spikes but Slade throws grenades to create smoke covering the chamber and then Slade multi attacks with his pole at the group but Claus double slashes with his plasma sword followed by a rising slash while Lucas uses PK Flash while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife but Slade dodges each attack and punches followed by a powerful roundhouse kick but Murray grabs Slade's leg and spins him around and throws him over to Omega who delivers a rocket punch attack while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy but Slade delivers three swings with his pole and then delivers a slamming attack with his pole but Max blocks the pole slam with his shield and then uses Shield Missile while Grace uses Tackle while Vergil slashes with Yamato followed by unleashing spirit swords but Slade retaliates with a spinning pole attack and then throws more grenades at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Donald casts Duck Flare while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Slade delivers three punches followed by a roundhouse kick but Sly uses his cane to grab Slade's leg and then slams Slade to the ground while Storm uses Iron Tail but Slade throws smoke grenades to blind the group and tries to attack with his pole but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike at Slade who delivers a leaping kick to attack but Elena casts Telekinesis and slams Slade and then throws him to Blaze who delivers a somersault flame kick while Bentley shoots electric darts but Slade delivers strong punches to attack.

The group avoid Slade's attack and Robin delivers punches at Slade who swiftly dodges all of Robin's punches but Robin tries to deliver another punch but Slade grabs Robin's fist and then lifts the Titan and throws him to the ground but Grace uses Bite on Slade's leg making him kick the Pokemon off him but Donald casts Fire followed by casting Earth while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Slade throws smoke grenades to blind the group and Slade delivers an elbow strike followed by a roundhouse kick but Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers followed by a multi spinning kick while Vergil vertical slashes with Yamato followed by a multi somersaulting slash while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning shots but Slade dodges each attack and then throws four grenades to try and blow up the group but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Storm uses Skullbash but Slade counters them both and delivers a double spin kick sending them back and then multi attacks with his pole but Claus calls down lightning and strikes at Slade who retaliates with firing a shot from a blaster to get Claus but Lucas quickly uses PSI Magnet to absorb the projectile and then uses PK Thunder while T.J. throws many knives but Slade double strikes at the two with his pole followed by a slamming pole but Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a rolling strike at Slade who retaliates with an uppercut sending him flying and then throws more grenades but Lucky uses Headbutt while Goofy uses Goofy Torpedo while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Slade delivers three punches followed by a sliding kick attack but Omega fires many lasers while Elena unleashes magic pillars while Tails throws ring bombs but Slade delivers three swings with his pole followed by a rising strike with his pole to deliver a slamming attack but Sly uses Cane Spin while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Slade throws four smoke grenades and then starts firing shots from his blaster to attack but Nex unleashes shadow barriers and then unleashes shadow blades and sends them to strike at Slade who retaliates to attack but Noel casts Zero Gravity to hold Slade adrift in the air and aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark orbs while Sora aerial spin slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Aero while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and delivers a lower slash.

"I see. You're more powerful than I thought, but..." Slade stops talking as he presses a remote making the nuke starting to go off.

"No, the nuke!" Robin said.

"You're still too late." Slade said but then a green bolt attacks Slade who dodges.

"Not if we have anythin' to say about it!" Cyborg said as he, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven arrive.

"We will not let you win!" Starfire said.

"How nice of you to show up, but regardless, you and the city will be destroyed." Slade said.

"Not on our watch!" Ky said.

"Titans, GO!" Noel and Robin said.

Slade triple multi strikes with his pole at the group and the Titans but they dodge the multi swing and Raven unleashes her telekinetic waves to attack while Beast Boy transforms into a green bear and slashes with his claws but Slade dodges their attacks and throws many explosive discs and then fires rapid shots from his blaster but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Omega unleashes flames from his flamethrowers while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Slade delivers two strong punches and then delivers a powerful kick but Starfire unleashes star beams from her eyes while Vergil unleashes dimensional slashes while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Slade backs off and then triple multi attacks with his pole and then delivers a somersault kick but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Cyborg delivers two strong punches followed by a strong kick but Slade delivers an uppercut sending Cyborg flying but Lucas helps Cyborg and then uses PK Freeze while Donald casts Magma followed by casting Aero while Claus shoots many plasma shots from his arm cannon but Slade throws smoke grenades and then fires many shots from his blaster but the group dodge and try to find Slade who delivers a leaping kick and then delivers a slamming strike with his pole but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Max uses Cyclone but Slade triple multi strikes with his pole followed by a strong roundhouse kick and then throws four grenades but Bentley unleashes droids and sends them to attack while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Slade delivers three punches followed by a double kick and then delivers a sweeping strike with his pole and then delivers a slamming attack with his pole but Sly uses Cane Push while Grace uses Growl but Slade backs off and fires more shots from his blaster and then throws five grenades but Robin attacks with his birdarang followed by a roundhouse kick and then delivers a strike with his pole but Slade retaliates with trying to kick Robin but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time and then unleashes Chaos Arrows while Ken unleashes magic music notes followed by casting Triple Blizzard while Storm unleashes streams of electricity but Slade delivers an elbow strike followed by a windmill style pole strike but Blaze delivers a ballet style flame kick while Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts but Slade delivers a series of punches and then delivers a strong flip kick but Nex unleashes shadow fists and delivers powerful punches while Ky unleashes light chains while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Strike Raid while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a cartwheel slash.

Slade tries to go for the nuke but Grace delivers a tail whip to stop him while Beast Boy transforms into a green gorilla and delivers a giant punch but Slade throws ten grenades to try and blow up the group who dodge and Elena casts Water followed by casting Earth while Vergil disappears while unleashing many dimensional slashes while Raven unleashes black magic beams but Slade retaliates with throwing smoke grenades and then delivers multi attacks with his pole followed by a powerful roundhouse kick but Sly uses Electric Cane while Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Omega fires many missiles but Slade dodges each attack and then delivers a leaping kick but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Donald casts Thunder followed by casting Gravity but Slade delivers a sliding kick while throwing an explosive disc but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Claus triple slashes with his plasma sword followed by a somersaulting slash while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Slade throws more smoke grenades and then delivers a spinning strike with his pole but Ken bashes at Slade with his guitar while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Slade delivers three punches followed by a somersaulting kick and then delivers a windmill style strike with his pole but Lucas uses PK Love while Starfire shoots multiple star bolts while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Slade retaliates with firing shots from his blaster and then throws ten grenades but Max uses Shield Skate while Blaze shoots fireballs while Cyborg fires beams from his arm cannon but Slade strikes back with two swings with his pole followed by a slamming strike with his pole but Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley shoots explosive darts but Slade delivers five punches followed by two roundhouse kicks followed by a somersault kick and then delivers multiple strikes with his pole but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a spinning slash while Ky uses Spin Slash while Noel casts Triple Fire while Nex casts Dark Thunder followed by casting Dark Blizzard but Slade delivers a triple multi strike with his pole but Beast Boy turns into a green tiger and attacks with his claws while Raven unleashes black magic waves while Cyborg delivers a shoulder tackle while Starfire shoots star beams while Robin delivers punches and roundhouse kicks while Omega unleashes lasers while Claus unleashes lightning while Vergil unleashes spirit swords while Lucas uses PK Flash while Murray uses Flame Punch while Bentley uses his RC Chopper and it fires missiles while Sly uses Dive Attack while T.J. throws knives while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Grace uses Tackle while Storm calls down lightning while Shadow uses Chaos Blast while Blaze slashes with flame swords while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses Cyclone while Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Donald casts Earth while Ken throws magic music bombs while Elena casts Prism while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Strike Raid while Nex brutally slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow drills while Noel cartwheel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by light blades and they finish off Slade.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Robin deliver their final strike at Slade making his mask fall off but he covers his face.

"You're done, Slade!" Robin said.

"Hardly, you're already too late." Slade said as a Mumbo appears in smoke along with Brother Blood, Blackfire, Killer Moth, and Mumbo.

"The nuke...!" Noel said.

"You can't save the city now. You've yet to see the last of the Terror Titans. We'll meet again, Titans and Key children. Another day." Slade said as he, Blackfire, Brother Blood, Killer Moth, and Mumbo vanish in smoke.

"We have to stop that nuke before it destroys the whole city!" Cyborg said.

"Warning, nuke destruction in one minute." Omega said.

"Cyborg!" Robin said as he and Cyborg go for the nuke and try to disarm it.

"C'mon, c'mon..." Beast Boy said tugging Raven's cloak but Raven shoves him off.

Later Robin and Cyborg manage to deactivate the nuke and it shuts down.

"Whew. That was close for comfort." Cyborg said.

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered.

"We did it!" Sora cheered.

"Hooray!" Donald cheered.

Later the group return to the tower and Robin tries to track down the Terror Titans.

"Any sign of them?" Noel asked.

"No. Not yet anyway. Doesn't matter where they are. If they show themselves again, we'll be ready." Robin said.

"In the meantime, we just saved a city from destruction! I say we have tofu waffles to celebrate!" Beast Boy said.

"OR pizza!" Cyborg said.

"That sounds nice, but I think it's time for us to be moving on." Noel said.

"You are leaving?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah. We have our mission to deal with." Ky said.

"The Brotherhood are still out there and we gotta stop them." Max said.

"Well, in that case, before you go, I'd like to make you all honorary Teen Titans." Robin said.

"AWESOME!" Sora cheered.

"Of course YOU'D be happy about that." Shadow said.

"The next time Slade and his Terror Titans are causing trouble, we'll be there." Ky said.

"Yes." Noel said.

"We'd like that very much." Cyborg said.

"Good luck with your mission." Raven said.

"Drop by anytime, dudes and dudettes!" Beast Boy said.

"I would be joyous to see you all again." Starfire said.

"I know we'll meet again. Until next time." Robin said.

"Yep. Take care." Ky said as the group leave the tower while the Titans wave goodbye.

* * *

_(Obtained: Street Justice: Noel)_

_(A Keyblade that represents Strength)_

_(Formchange: Team Enigma: An orb that specializes in various forms of weapons and powers, such as rangs, blasters, and magic attacks)_

* * *

The group move through the city and they find Nex.

"Thanks for the help, Nex." Ky said.

"I wasn't doing it for you. I was trying to find Odium and now I have to find him in another damn world." Nex said.

"You sure you don't want our help?" Lucas asked.

"You have you own mission. Leave us alone." Claus said.

"If we're finished wasting time, let's go." Vergil said.

"See ya, losers." Nex said as they disappear in darkness.

"Asshole." Elena said.

"Least they're on our side." Sora said.

"We'd better get going and..." Noel was cut off something strikes her from behind and Noel falls to the ground with a black blade on her back.

"Noel!" Ky cried.

"What the hell?!" Ken yelled.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." A voice said and they see Aril.

"Aril!" Ky yelled.

"Why?!" Sora demanded.

"Because I want her to suffer by my hands." Aril said.

"A-Aril..." Noel said but Aril unleashes many black blades and sends them all at Noel getting her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Noel screamed as more black blades strike her.

"Stop it!" Ky yelled but but Aril sends him back.

Aril unleashes more black blades and sends them to attack Noel once more and Noel continues to scream and the group try to stop her but Aril sends them back and keeps sending more black blades at Noel.

"And now the finishing move..." Aril is about to unleash a spell but then a bite gets her. "What?!" Aril demanded and sees Grace biting her leg. "You filthy mongrel!" Aril yelled kicking Grace off her and he growls. "Aww, did I hurt your stupid master? Well, you won't feel a thing once I kill her!" Aril said as she summons a big blade at Noel.

"Eevee...! Eevee...! EEVEE!" Grace shouted as he glows into a bright lights.

"Grace...?" Ky asked.

"What's happening?" Lucas asked.

"Now WHAT?!" Aril asked.

The light fades and Grace is now a black furred fox like creature with longer ears, yellow ring likes designs on his ears, tail, legs, and forehead, and has red eyes.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"He...transformed..." Elena said awed.

"What is this? You transformed into a bigger mutt!" Aril asked and Grace delivers a big bite at Aril's arm. "You damned mutt!" Aril yelled swatting Grace away.

"Get the hell outta here, Aril or you'll answer to us!" Ky yelled.

"Fine. The blades I've sent on the brat are poisonous. She won't much to live so it's too late for you to use your healing magic to save her. No matter what you do, it's useless." Aril said as she disappears in her dark corridor.

"Damn that bitch!" Ken yelled and Grace goes for Noel who is barely conscious and he nudges at her body and whimpers sadly.

"Noel... You're NOT gonna die like this!" Ky said lifting Noel.

"What should we do?" Murray asked.

"To Master Yen Sid's tower! He'll know what to do!" Ky said.

"Great idea! Let's hurry!" Sora said and they nod and they quickly leave Jump City.

* * *

Meanwhile at the dark chamber Xaria looks at the floor still thinking about her encounter with Ky, Noel, and Xyk but then someone is coming and so she lifts her black hood over her head and the person is Faust.

"So, how was your first encounter with the Virtues?" Faust asked.

"They're stronger than I anticipated. I must train harder." Xaria said.

"Yes, do continue that, my dear and you will confront them again soon enough. They must be broken to the point to where their confidence is no more." Faust said.

"Yes, I understand." Xaria said and Faust starts to move. "Um, who is Xyk?" Xaria asked making Faust stop.

"Oh? Something troubling you?" Faust asked.

"When fighting the Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness, someone was using the prince's body and called my name, like he knew me and then I said Xyk, as if I..." Xaria stops talking.

"You were just overthinking yourself. Do not allow them to distract you. There is no Xyk." Faust said.

"Right..." Xaria said and she leaves the chamber.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. This took me EIGHT days to do this chapter and had no idea this would be this long. I hope you guys are grateful for me posting this and I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope you're up for the next chapter.**** Next time, Ky, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy go back to Yen Sid's tower, where they drop off Noel for her to recover and then they go for another mission, which involves going to a battleship under enemy control and Ky meets a familiar friend****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	39. Chapter 38: Battle on Halberd 1

Chapter 38: Battle on the Halberd 1

Ky, Sora, Elena, Ken, Donald, Goofy, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Jump City and they later arrive at the Mysterious Tower's entrance.

"Here we are, back at Master Yen Sid's tower." Donald said.

"Let's hurry to his chamber and see if he can help Noel." Ky said looking down at the injured Noel. "Hang tight, Noel. We're gonna get you back." Ky said as they hurry for the tower.

_(Field Theme: Magical Mystery)_

_(Information: Hurry to Yen Sid's chamber!)_

The group hurry for the tower and get in and they later arrive in Yen Sid's chamber where they find Yen Sid who is sitting at his desk and with him are Pax and Oswald.

"Master Yen Sid, sir! We're back!" Goofy said as he salutes and everyone else does the same.

"Pax, Oswald, you're here too?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, we came here to talk to Master Yen Sid about something." Oswald said.

Pax then sees the injured Noel and is shocked.

"What happened to Noel?!" Pax asked worried.

"While we were finished with our mission in Jump City, Aril came and..." Elena stops talking.

"She hurt Noel badly and what's more is that she planted poisoned blades in her body." Ky said sadly making Pax tear up.

"No...! NO!" Pax cried.

"This is why we came back here, Master." Donald said.

"We figured your magic would help." Bentley said.

"I see. I cannot guarantee if it will be a success, but I will see what I can do. Place Noel into the chamber beyond you and I shall rid her of the poison." Yen Sid said.

"Thank you, Master." Ky said bowing and goes for the door going for a different room.

_(Healing Chamber)_

Ky is now in a room full of potions and books and there is a bed near a window and Ky places Noel's body onto the bed.

"I shall see to that young Noel will survive this. We cannot afford to lose another Virtue." Yen Sid said.

"Please, do what you can, Master." Ky said tearing up.

"Fear not, young prince, for I shall prevent her from falling." Yen Sid said as he waves his hands over Noel's body and begins using his magic.

"Noel, please, survive this ordeal... We need you... Noble Palace needs you... I promised Luke you'd be safe..." Ky said crying as Pax enters the room.

"Is he doing it?" Pax asked.

"Yeah. I dunno what's gonna happen, but..." Ky stops talking.

"I know, but I believe in him and he's supposed to be a powerful sorcerer. He can do this." Pax said.

Yen Sid uses his magic to begin pulling the blades out of Noel's body as well as the poison and Noel is breathing heavily but still in pain.

"Noel...!" Ky and Pax said.

Yen Sid continues to pull out the poison blades out of Noel's body and as all the blades are out Yen Sid uses his power to destroy the blades.

"It is done. You are lucky to arrive here when you did, Ky." Yen Sid said.

"Is Noel gonna be okay...?" Ky asked.

"The while the poison blades were installed into her, the poison did not spread completely and I was able to rid her of the poison. All she needs now is rest." Yen Sid said.

"Thank you, Master." Ky said bowing.

"Yeah, thank you so much." Pax said bowing.

Yen Sid leaves the chamber but Ky and Pax remain in the room to watch over the still unconscious Noel.

"How long until she sleeps like this?" Ky asked.

"I dunno. I just hope it's not for too long." Pax said.

Just then Grace enters the chamber.

"Hi, Grace. You wanna see how Noel's doin' too?" Ky asked and Grace goes for the bed and stands on his hind legs to watch Noel.

"What happened to Grace?" Pax asked.

"Oh, when Aril attacked Noel viciously, Grace managed to change into that. He really wanted to protect Noel. We all did." Ky said.

"Aril...! When I see her, she's gonna pay with her damn life!" Pax said hatefully. "She did this crap before during Noel's first journey. I wasn't there, but I was told Aril almost killed her and had to rest while I had to take over for her until she got better. This is the second time she's done this!" Pax said.

"I can't believe Noel was related to that bitch and Faust. If anything, we're more family to her. It makes sense for me too, since we're related. I'm not sure if I told you this, Pax, but when Noel and I were at the Brotherhood's world, we ran into Revenant and Specter and it turned out..." Ky stops talking.

"That Revenant was your dad. I know." Pax said.

"Not only that, but Specter was Nago, Noel's dad and he called me his nephew while Dad called Noel his niece and that means, we're cousins, but I feel like we're more than that. Noel's actually more like a sister to me." Ky said.

"Tell me about it. I feel like she and I are more than..." Pax stops talking.

"Than what?" Ky asked.

"Forget it." Pax said turning red. "Noel, please wake up. We need you back." Pax said as he gets to her face and kisses her before getting back.

Later Noel opens her blue eyes and gets up.

"K-Ky...? P-Pax...?" Noel asked.

"Noel!" Ky said.

"You're awake!" Pax cheered hugging Noel and Ky hugs as well while Grace cheers happily.

"You two... Thank you..." Noel said and then she sees Grace. "Grace...? What happened to him?" Noel asked.

"When Aril attacked you, Grace somehow changed forms and became this." Ky said.

"I see. I think you're still cute no matter what you are." Noel said petting Grace who licks her face.

"We better go see Master Yen Sid and tell everyone the news." Ky said as they leave the chamber.

Ky, Noel, Pax, and Grace return to the main chamber.

"Hi, everyone." Noel said.

"Noel!" Sora cheered hugging Noel.

"You're okay!" Elena cheered.

"Heh, I knew it!" Ken said.

"I'm so happy!" Lucas cheered hugging Noel.

"You had us worried for a minute." Goofy said.

"We thought something turned out worse." Sly said.

"I'm really sorry..." Noel said.

"Not as sorry Aril's gonna be when we see her again!" Elena said.

"Master Yen Sid, you helped me. Thank you." Noel said bowing.

"Your gratitude is not necessary, Noel. What matters is you survived the ordeal. You are lucky to have friends, who care for you." Yen Sid said.

"We'll always care for each other." Zatch said.

"Unlike the Brotherhood and the Organization, we actually treat each other like a family." T.J. said.

"Well, now that we've told Master Yen Sid about the Brotherhood and the Organization using Replicas, Pax, we should continue on our mission." Oswald said.

"Right." Pax said.

"Wait, you guys know about the Brotherhood suing Replicas?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. Not only them, but obviously Organization XIII are using them." Pax said.

"Well, Noel and I actually came across two Replicas being used by the Brotherhood, Vitium and a mysterious girl...Xaria." Ky said.

"Vitium?!" Elena asked shocked.

"That Replica Faust created back at Tower of Remembrance?!" Tails asked shocked.

"Yeah. Faust recreated him and I fought him again. What's more is that he didn't seem to remember me, but...I can feel like even he has a heart." Ky said.

"This is getting serious now. Whatever the Brotherhood and the Organization are doing, we need to stop them soon." Shadow said.

"Indeed. They are using what they can to try and throw you young ones off. Stay vigilant." Yen Sid said and they nod.

"Oswald, time to go." Pax said.

"Yeah. Hope we'll meet again." Oswald said.

"You bet!" Donald said.

"Take care." Max said.

"Noel, Ky, good luck." Pax said ruffling Ky's hair and then kisses Noel's cheek but then reaches close to Noel's ear. "I...hope you'll be okay." Pax said.

"Pax...?" Noel said blushing and the two leave.

"Well, we'd better get going too." Blaze said.

"Right. We worlds to protect and bad guys to deal with." Lucas said.

"Then I wish you young ones a safe journey." Yen Sid said and they nod and they leave the chamber. "May your heart be your guiding key." Yen Sid said.

The group are outside the tower to get ready to leave.

"Ready?" Sora asked.

"We all are." Ky said.

"Yes." Noel said as they go for Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship and they fly off leaving Mysterious Tower.

Ky's and Noel's groups are flying on Fulgur and Millia but as they're flying through space Ky feels something in his heart.

Ky is in a white space and looks around.

"Huh? Now what?" Ky asked.

"Ky." A voice said.

"Who's there? Wait, that voice." Ky said and turns to see Xyk. "Xyk." Ky said running to his Nobody.

"Sorry." Xyk said.

"Huh? For what?" Ky asked.

"You were fighting that hooded girl, right?" Xyk asked.

"Yeah, but..." Ky was cut off.

"I had to use your body for a bit to try and get her to stop." Xyk said.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"That hooded girl... Her name was Xaria and she's my...best friend." Xyk said.

"Really? Then, what..." Ky was cut off.

"Back when we were in the Organization as special members, we developed a friendship together to the point to where we were like siblings. After feeling like we were both being used like puppets and wanting to find out who or what we were, we decided to leave, but then that bastard, Narasix... He...destroyed her." Xyk said.

"I'm sorry." Ky said.

"This was before I was sent to that digital Gloam City and having to join myself with you. Ky, I need a favor from you." Xyk said.

"Save Xaria?" Ky asked.

"Please. I don't wanna come back until she's safe from the Brotherhood." Xyk said.

"Xyk... Okay. I'll hold off from giving you a body until I find a way to get Xaria back for you." Ky said.

"Thanks, Ky. I guess you ARE a better other." Xyk said.

"But YOU have to promise when we get you a new body, I get to spend time with you and Xaria." Ky said.

"Fine. It's a deal." Xyk said.

"Ky...?" Noel asked snapping Ky out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"You zoned out for a while." Kiyo said.

"Everything okay?" T.J. asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay." Ky said. _"Xyk, Xaria... Vitium... I'll save all three of you, no matter what." _Ky said in his mind.

Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship continue flying through space while fighting off Heartless ships and Black Xeti rays of darkness and keep moving until they find a world.

"That world... It looks familiar to me." Ky said.

"Now that you mention it, it kinda does." Elena said.

"Yeah, I have the same feeling." Max said.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"We should go there next. Maybe he's still there." Ky said using his Keyblade to create a light portal and has Fulgur fly for it.

"Wait for me, Ky." Noel said.

"Ky's going for a another world." Sora said.

"He looked like he's in a hurry." Donald said.

"We should go in with him." Goofy said as they go for the world.

Fulgur arrives at the world but the skies are red.

"The sky...what's happened to it?" Elena asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tails said.

"You think he's still here, Ky?" Murray asked.

"Hopefully. I wanna see if he's okay." Ky said.

Fulgur keeps flying but then something approaches the group.

"What's that?" Zatch asked.

"It looks big." Shadow said as the clouds reveal what looks like a giant ship with four metallic crooked wings, cannons and blasters on its sides and back, a metallic arm claw, and the front of the ship has what looks like a mask with a window on it.

"That's one big ship." Max said.

"But who does it belong to?" Elena said but the giant ship fires a laser beam at Fulgur who dodges.

"Crap!" Ky said.

"This is bad! How can we fight it?" Bentley asked.

Just then Millia comes to Fulgur's side.

"Are you okay?" Noel asked.

"Fine, but that ship means business." Ky said.

"That's one big ass ship!" Ken said as the ship keeps firing lasers at both Fulgur and Millia who dodge.

As the ship keeps firing at Fulgur and Millia the Gummi ship aims at the ship.

"Tell me you got a lock on it." Donald said.

"Trying to aim here!" Sora said firing laser shots at the ship. "Gotcha!" Sora cheered but the ship shoots a big cannonball at the Gummi ship.

"Look out!" Goofy said as the Gummi ship dodges.

"And I thought Hook's ship was big a dangerous." Sora said.

"It gives Eggman's Egg Cruisers a run for their money." Donald said.

Fulgur and Millia keep dodging the ship's attacks but then the metallic claw goes up and gets both Fulgur and Millia sending them down.

"Ky! Noel!" Sora cried but the ship fires a giant laser at the Gummi ship hitting it.

"We're hit!" Donald cried.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Goofy cried as the Gummi ship goes down.

Fulgur and Millia keep going down and they later land on the ship's back dock.

"Everyone okay?" Sly asked.

"Oh, yeah, aside from gettin' hit by that damn claw, we're fine." Ken said.

"No one likes sarcasm, Ken." T.J. said as the Gummi ship lands on the back dock.

"This is the second time that's happened to us." Donald said.

"At least we're okay." Sora said but then lasers rain down while cannonballs go up and go down at the group.

"You had to say something?" Shadow asked.

"RUN!" Ky said.

The group start running through the dock while dodging the raining lasers and dropping cannonballs but the metallic claw tries to attack the group who dodge and keep running through the docks while dodging more lasers and cannonballs and they later reach the end of the dock and Storm finds a hatch.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at the hatch.

"Let's go!" Noel said opening the hatch and they go into the hatch.

_(World of Halberd)_

The group are now inside the ship and are in what looks like a metallic hallway.

"So, now we're in a ship. Any ideas?" Kiyo asked.

"We find a way to get outta here without getting killed." Max said.

"Great idea." Ken said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, Ken stay here." Lucas said.

"Screw you!" Ken yelled.

"Shut up! Let's just get out of here before we get caught." Elena said.

"Agreed. C'mon." Ky said.

_(Field Theme: Aboard the Halberd)_

_(Ship Corridors)_

_(Information: Find a way out of the ship!)_

The group start moving through the corridors of the ship to try and escape and they find a metallic door and they open it taking them to the next corridor and they keep moving but then Grace hears something.

"Someone's coming." Sora said.

"Hide." Sly said.

"Elena." Ky said and Elena nods and casts her invisibility spell.

Running through the hallway are four figures with one being a pink puffball, the second being a masked figure with a cape, a girl with blonde hair tied to a braid, and boy with green and yellow hair covering his eyes.

"Hurry, my friends! We must reach the control tower of the Halberd!" The masked figure said.

"I just hope we get there before it destroys Dream Land completely." The girl said.

"Dream Land?" Ky asked.

"Shh!" Donald shushed.

"YOU shush, stupid!" Elena said.

"Hey, I think we know those guys." Max said.

As the four keep going the pink puffball stops and walks over to the corner.

"Poyo?" The pink puffball asked.

"That's..." Ky stops talking as Elena undoes the invisibility spell. "Kirby!" Ky cheered.

"POYO!" Kirby cheered as Ky hugs him.

"It IS you!" Ky said.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby cheered.

"Aww, it's so nice to see you again! You're still cuter than ever." Elena said.

"I believe it's been a while!" Max said.

"Hey!" Donald said.

"Shut it, Duck! We're having a reunion here!" Elena yelled.

"Um, hello?" Noel asked.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"It's okay, Kirb. They're friends of ours." Ky said.

"I'm Noel." Noel introduced.

"Hi, I'm Sora." Sora said.

"The annoying duck is Donald." Elena said.

"Hey!" Donald yelled.

"Name's Ken, Pinky. Don't forget it." Ken said.

"This is my dad, Goofy." Max introduced.

"Howdy, Kirby! Any friend of Maxie's is a friend of mine!" Goofy said.

"Dad..." Max said embarrassed.

"Hi, I'm Lucas." Lucas introduced.

"This is Grace." Noel introduced Grace who eyes Kirby who eyes back but pets Grace who nudges.

"So, what are you doing in a ship like this, Kirby?" Bentley asked.

"And what what was it about Dream Land being destroyed?" Tails asked.

"Someone has commandeered my Halberd." A voice said and they see Meta Knight.

"Heya, Meta!" Ky said.

"So, you DID come back, Ky? And you've managed to arrive at the Halberd." Meta Knight said.

"The Halberd. So, it's your ship?" Elena asked.

"If so, then what was the big idea attacking us?!" Donald demanded.

"Were you deaf or stupid, Donald? He just said someone has taken over his ship." Shadow said.

"Indeed." Meta Knight said.

"You have any idea of who took it over?" Sly asked.

"Lemme guess, King Dedede." Elena said.

"Actually, no. As much as I assumed it was him, someone else has taken control. It was a figure wearing crimson with black stars." Meta Knight said.

"The Brotherhood!" The group said.

"You know them, I take it?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah, they're a very dangerous group." Ky said.

"If the Brotherhood's here, then it's a good thing we're here." Lucas said.

"So, you'll help me regain control of my ship?" Meta Knight asked.

"Like we'll say 'no'!" Ky said grinning.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered.

"Excellent. You have my gratitude. We must hurry for the control tower, but be weary. Not only are the Black Xetis and Heartless here, but there are dark grey creatures in my ship." Meta Knight said.

"Haviks!" Donald said.

"We know how to handle 'em. Lead the way, Meta and we'll follow." Elena said.

"Good. Let's move." Meta Knight said.

"By the way, I just heard Tiff. Where is she?" Ky asked.

"She and Tuff must have gone ahead. We must hurry before..." Meta Knight was cut off by a scream.

"Oh, no!" Zatch said.

"Come on. We must hurry!" Meta Knight said.

_(Information: Find Tiff and Tuff through the ship!)_

The group begin moving the Halberd's interior but then they see Muncher Haviks appear.

"Haviks!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Vile creatures! Get out of my vessel!" Meta Knight said taking out his sword while Kirby gets into his fighting stance.

"This is like old times. Let's do this." Elena said.

_(Battle Theme: Meta Knight's Revenge)_

_(Information: Defeat the Haviks!)_

"Kirby, Meta, be careful, these Haviks are very dangerous." Ky said.

"No matter how many they are, they are no match." Meta Knight said.

The Muncher Haviks swing their hammers at the group who dodge but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Spark while Noel horizontal slashes with Street Justice and then casts Thunder and then enters Team Enigma and delivers attacks with a pole followed by unleashing laser beams and then delivers a powerful bolt attack while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two cross slashes and them delivers a groundbreaking slam but the Muncher Haviks unleash sonic belches but Grace uses Snarl while Storm uses Iron Tail but the Muncher Haviks roll around with their bodies to attack but Goofy delivers a bash with his shield while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Muncher Haviks slam their hammers to create a quake but Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley shoots electric darts but the Muncher Haviks swing their hammers followed by sonic belches but Ken casts Earth while T.J. diagonal slashes with his knife followed by an upper slash while Max uses Cyclone but the Muncher Haviks roll their bodies around but Elena casts Zero Gravity to hold them in the air and then casts Thunder while Donald casts Blizzard while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Muncher Haviks slam their hammers but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but the Muncher Haviks unleash sonic belches but Sly turns invisible and delivers a strike with his cane while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Muncher Haviks swing their hammers but Kirby inhales a Muncher and becomes Muncher Kirby and swings his hammer while unleashing sonic belches while Meta Knight slashes with his sword followed by a tornado strike but the Muncher Haviks roll their bodies around but Noel uses Team Enigma to unleash ethereal rangs, laser beams, bolts, and black waves to attack and they defeat all of the Haviks.

"There're more Haviks where they came from if the Brotherhood's on the ship." Ky said.

"Let us hurry to the control tower!" Meta Knight said and they nod.

_(Ship Interior 1)_

The group begin moving through the ship's first interior while fighting off more Haviks in their way and they find what looks like a blocked grate.

"The grates are blocking the very path we need to proceed. We must find the switches of the ship." Meta Knight said.

"Say no more." Sora said.

"Let's move." Bentley said.

The group search the interior for switches and they find the first switch to unlock the first grate and keep going while dealing with Pirate Heartless and more Muncher Haviks but the group defeat them and keep finding more switches and they find the second switch and they press it and keep going and find Werewolf Black Xetis and Horror Haviks and they attack the group who defeat the enemies and they find the third switch and unlock the final grate and they go for a ladder and climb down and find a door and go for the next area.

_(Ship Interior 2)_

The group arrive at the second interior of the Halberd but then more Muncher Haviks appear and attack with their hammers but Kirby delivers multi punches followed by a powerful swing with his hammer while Meta Knight delivers a drilling slash with his sword but the Muncher Haviks unleash sonic belches to attack but Donald casts Stop to freeze them allowing Shadow to unleash Chaos Arrows all over the Haviks and sends them to attack while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Muncher Haviks roll their bodies around to try and get the group but Max uses Shield Skate while Ken casts Ice Barrage while Grace uses Dark Pulse but the Muncher Haviks slam their hammers but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Muncher Haviks unleash sonic belches but T.J. powers himself up and throws many knives while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the Muncher Haviks roll their bodies around to attack but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Bentley unleashes droids to attack while Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts but the Muncher Haviks slam their hammers but Sly uses Insanity Strike to make the Haviks attack each other while Blaze shoots fireballs but the Muncher Haviks unleash sonic belches but Noel casts Sleep to make the Haviks sleep and then uses Dark Raid while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Strike Raid while Ky delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash then unleashing light chains and they defeat the Haviks and they go for the next door taking them to the another area of the second interior where everything is dark but they find a switch to light up the room and they find another dorr taking them to the next room.

_(Ship Interior 3)_

The group arrive at the next interior but they find six grates blocking their path.

"More grates? Great." T.J. said.

"Any switches to find, Meta?" Elena asked.

"No switches, but those Haviks are the ones patrolling the grates." Meta Knight said.

"I get ya. We defeat the Haviks and the grates'll open up." Zatch said.

"Indeed." Meta Knight said.

"Well, let's start." Blaze said.

The group start looking for Haviks to defeat and they find a Horror Havik and so Ky defeats it making the first grate open and they find more Haviks and they find a Terror Havik and Noel defeats it making the second grate open and they later find a Muncher Havik and they defeat it making the third grate open and they find two Muncher Haviks and they defeat them making two more grates open and they later find a Muncher Havik and defeat it making the sixth and final grate open.

"That's all of 'em!" Goofy said.

"Good. Hurry to the next room." Meta Knight said.

The group go for the next door and they open it taking them to the next area.

_(Ship Interior 4)_

The group arrive at the next interior where it's a big metallic room.

"Be on guard, my friends. Anyone could appear." Meta Knight said.

"Right." Ky said.

"Kirby?! Meta Knight!" A voice said.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"That voice! It's Tiff!" Elena said and they find both Tiff and Tuff in two cages.

"Tiff! Tuff!" Ky said.

"Hiya, Ky! Nice to see ya again!" Tuff said.

"Sorry for running on ahead, but we got captured." Tiff said.

"Hang on, we'll help ya!" Max said.

"Wait! We're not the only ones in here." Tiff said.

"Whaddya mean?" Sly asked.

"Well, look who showed up!" A voice said and they see King Dedede in a cage.

"Well, if isn't King Douchebag!" Elena said.

"How funny that you placed Kirby in that stupid trial and now you're in a cage." Max said.

"Shuddup and get me outta here!" Dedede yelled.

"Fine, whatever." Ky said.

"Oh, no you don't!" A voice said and something appears and it's a pink puffball wearing a jester hat with the left side being red while the right side is blue, a red bowtie, and brown shoes.

"Who're you?" Sora asked.

"Marx! What are you doing on my ship?!" Meta Knight demanded while Kirby gets into a fighting stance.

"You know him?" Noel asked.

"Yes, he's one of Dream Land's vile creatures. He once tried to take it over by making a wish from NOVA, but Kirby defeated him." Meta Knight said.

"Wait, this little guy?" Ken asked.

"I may be small, but I'm very dangerous! I never thought I'd see my old friend again." Marx said.

"Kirby's NOT your friend!" Tiff yelled.

"What are you doing back anyway?" Tuff asked.

"Kirby knocked you into NOVA and you both were destroyed." Meta Knight said.

"Yeah, but luckily, my new friend in a crimson cloak with black stars brought me back and they helped me gain control of your stupid ship." Marx said.

"Wait, what?!" Ky asked.

"The Brotherhood brought this lunatic back?" T.J. asked.

"And that's how they were able to control this ship." Tails said.

"I've been wanting revenge on you, Kirby. You ruined me and now I'll return the favor by sending this ship on a collision course into Dream Land, destroying all life." Marx said shocking.

"You're gonna WHAT?!" Tiff asked shocked.

"If I can't have Dream Land, NO ONE WILL! And since you stupid losers are here, I'll be more than happy to finally rid myself of you!" Marx said.

"You're NOT gonna be doing something stupid like that! Not you! Not the Haviks! NOT the Brotherhood!" Ky yelled.

"Hehehehe! Well, just TRY and stop me! First, why don't you play with my new friend." Marx said as shadow bugs appear and they go for King Dedede covering him in darkness.

"Oh, no..." Elena said.

The cage opens as the shadow bugs disappear revealing King Dedede now covered in black armor and a black armored mask and confronts the group.

"Have fun with my new friend, losers. Meanwhile, my other new friend and I are gonna work on bringing this ship to the ground." Marx said leaving as Dark Dedede takes out a spiked hammer ready to attack the group.

"Guys, look alive!" Ky said as they get ready to fight.

_(Boss Theme: Dance to the Death)_

_(Information: Defeat Dark Dedede!)_

Dark Dedede swings his spiked hammer at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Water Slash and then uses Thunder Surge while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Dancing Blade and then uses Edge Slash and then casts Thunder Shot while Sora double diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a spinning slash and then uses Blitz but Dark Dedede jumps high into the air and tries to land on the group while unleashing shock waves but Kirby uses Final Cutter while Donald casts Deep Freeze while Tails delivers a flying kick but Dark Dedede delivers a spinning strike with his spiked hammer to deal big damage but Goofy blocks with his shield and then uses Tornado while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Murray gets into his ball and delivers a rolling strike but Dark Dedede turns his spiked hammer into a jet hammer and charges it to deliver a powerful swing but Lucas uses PK Fire while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Dark Dedede jumps high into the air and tries to land on the group while unleashing shock waves but Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Meta Knight disappears in his cape and then reappears and delivers a giant slash with his sword while Grace uses Growl but Dark Dedede double swings his spiked hammer and then delivers a spinning strike with his hammer but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Storm calls down lightning to strike while Elena casts Magma followed by casting Meteor but Dark Dedede charges his spiked hammer and then delivers a huge swing to try and attack the group but Sly uses Cane Spin while Blaze slashes with flame swords while Lucky uses Ground Pound but after enough attacks Dark Dedede is covered in darkness.

"Everyone, watch out!" Ky said as Dark Dedede unleashes a pulse of darkness.

Dark Dedede unleashes two giant spiked dark balls and throws them at the group but Kirby inhales and sucks them up and then spits them back out at Dark Dedede who retaliates with delivering a spinning strike with his spiked hammer at Kirby but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Dark Dedede jumps into the air and tries to land on the group while unleashing shock waves but Lucas uses PK Flash while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Dark Dedede charges his jet spiked hammer and then delivers a huge swing while unleash dark waves but Grace uses Bite while Shadow unleashes Chaos Lances while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but Dark Dedede unleashes two giant spiked dark balls and throws them but Elena catches them with her magic and throws them back at Dark Dedede while Storm uses Skullbash but Dark Dedede delivers a spinning strike with his spiked hammer but Max uses Shield Missile while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Dark Dedede slams his spiked hammer on the ground while unleashing dark waves and then unleashes more spiked dark balls but Donald casts Gravity followed by casting Explosion while Bentley throws ice bombs while Meta Knight triple slashes with his sword but Dark Dedede jumps high into the air and tries to land on the group while unleashing shock waves but Ken unleashes magic music waves followed by casting Fire Burst while Sly uses Electric Cane but Dark Dedede delivers a spinning strike with his spiked hammer and then slams his spiked hammer on the ground making dark waves but Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a triple fast slashes and then unleashes a light slam while Noel delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spinning slash and then unleashes dark orbs while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then covers himself with light and delivers surging light strike and they finish off Dark Dedede who is pushed back and then Ky uses his light magic to get rid of the darkness freeing Dedede.

"Bad enough he had to deal with his crap before, but darkness controlling him? That's much." Ky said.

"Well done, everyone." Meta Knight said as he destroys the cages freeing Tiff and Tuff.

"Thank you." Tiff said.

"You guys put Dedede in his place." Tuff said.

"Yeah, but with Marx on the loose and with the Brotherhood involved, this is serious." Kiyo said.

Just then Dedede wakes up.

"What in the name of my grandmother just happened?" Dedede asked.

"You were a puppet of the dark, idiot." Elena said.

"Why you...! If I didn't know better, you..." Dedede was cut off.

"We don't have time to argue with you, King Dedede. Marx is planning to destroy all of Dream Land. In order to stop him, we must work together." Meta Knight said.

"Look, we're not exactly happy about this idea as you are, but it's the only option." Ky said.

"Fine! Don't get all cuddly with me, Kirby!" Dedede said.

"King Dedede and I will get to the control tower. Can I count on you to find Marx and try to stop him?" Meta Knight asked.

"Sure, but where do we start?" Sora asked.

"He could be anywhere on the ship, causing as much havoc as he wishes. Go with Kirby and find him on the ship. We will meet again soon." Meta Knight said as he and Dedede start moving.

"Well, you heard him, let's get going." Tiff said.

"Okay, but where else can we go on?" Noel asked.

"I think I have an idea and it might be a crazy one." Tiff said going for the ship's window.

"You mean we'll have to go outside?" Murray asked.

"It's our only option." Tuff said.

"In that case, let's get moving." Ky said and they nod and they go outside.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Well, looks like we got ourselves a cliffhanger, but the next chapter should be a little interesting.**** Also, I want to apologize for scrapping Attack on Titan, but I couldn't have any ideas for that world, so that's why I decided to replace Halberd instead. I hope you enjoyed this chapter still. Next time, Ky, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy go with Kirby through the Halberd to continue fighting for control of the Halberd, but they continue to deal Marx, who causes trouble for them****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	40. Chapter 39: Battle on Halberd 2

Chapter 39: Battle on the Halberd 2

In the Halberd's control tower someone is using the ship's steering wheel while controlling the Halberd and it's a hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure who taking a big bite out of a big piece of meat and then lets out a huge belch.

"Hehehe. Takin' the ship was easy enough and using that clown, with a dark heart and thoughts of revenge just make things even more greater. Can't wait until I turn Dream Land into a complete nightmare by crashing this stupid ship into it." The Brotherhood figure said but the an alarm goes off. "What? Right now? In the middle of my lunch break too!" The Brotherhood figure said as he looks at the ship's monitor and sees Meta Knight and Dedede running through the ship's interior. "What?! That masked freak's back on the ship and he has that stupid wannabe king?!" The Brotherhood figure asked and then looks at another monitor showing the group going outside the ship. "Hey, hey, hey, those goody losers are here too and are gonna help take back the ship. Well, least Marx is free to do what he wants so I'll let him." The Brotherhood figure said taking another big bite out of his meat.

Meanwhile the group get outside the Halberd.

_(Ship Exterior)_

The group are now outside the Halberd but are dealing with heavy winds.

"It's too windy!" T.J. said.

"You said it!" Tuff said.

"C'mon, if we make it through the outside, we shouldn't have a problem." Ky said.

The group start moving through the exterior of the ship but the Raven Black Xetis and Air Soldier Heartless appear and attack but Ky casts Gravity to bring them down while Noel casts Thunder while Sora casts Earth and they keep going through the exterior while dealing with more heavy winds and they later find a door and open it taking them back to the inside of the Halberd.

_(Ship Interior 5)_

The group are back in the Halberd's interior but then they come across blue flames blocking the way.

"Now what?" Max asked.

"Hahahaha! Like my new traps? I think you'll find them pretty hot!" A voice said and they see Marx.

"Not you again!" Tiff said while Kirby gets into his fighting stance.

"Now you have no way of getting through!" Marx said.

"Oh, really?" Elena asked casting Water on the blue flames getting rid of them.

"Wow, that was SOOOOO hard." Sora said.

"Ugh, so you figured it out, but I have more traps for you!" Marx said leaving.

"After him!" Tails said and they nod.

The group move through the ship's interior to go after Marx but then glowing green mines hover around the interior but Ky casts Fire to make them explode clearing the way and they come across a metallic door blocking the path but they find a switch and they use it to open the metallic door allowing them to get through and they find another door and go into the next room.

_(Ship Hold)_

The group arrive at the hold of ship where there are many cages.

"Help us!" A voice said.

"Huh?" Noel asked and they see many figures in the cages.

"Over here, you scallywags!" A voice said and they see what looks like an albatross wearing a white captain's uniform in a cage.

"Captain Vul?" Tiff asked.

"Yes, it's me. The other Meta-Knights are trapped as well." Vul said showing other knights in cages.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"What do you think happened? The Halberd has been taken over by that fiend Marx and that hooded scoundrel. After the ship was taken over, we were captured and put into this here hold while Meta Knight was kicked out of the ship." Vul said.

"Well, we got good news for ya, we're taking back the Halberd." Sly said.

"And what of Meta Knight?" Vul asked.

"He and Dedede are on their way for the control tower." Tiff said.

"And we're goin' after Marx, but first." Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the cages freeing Vul and the other Meta-Knights.

"You have our thanks. You're not bad for strangers. Still, be on the lookout, those dark grey and black things are quite dangerous as they are hideous." Vul said.

"We know how to handle them." Donald said.

"In the meantime, see if you can find a safer place until this whole thing is over." Noel said.

"Very well. Listen up, men! We're taking back what's ours!" Vul said as the Meta-Knights cheer and leave the hold.

"Come on. Hurry." Tuff said as they keep going.

_(Ship Interior 6)_

The group arrive at the next part of the interior but then they come across Muncher Haviks in their way and the Munchers swing their hammers but Ky casts Slow to make them slow and then uses Fire Raid while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a cartwheel slash and then casts Aero while Sora delivers two diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Thunder Edge but the Muncher Haviks unleash sonic belches but Kirby uses Stone while Elena unleashes magic pillars while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Muncher Haviks roll their bodies around but Donald casts Zero Gravity to send them in the air while Lucas uses PK Love while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but the Muncher Haviks slam their hammers on the ground but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Ken casts Poison followed by casting Puppet to make the Haviks attack each other but the Muncher Haviks unleash sonic belches but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Bentley sends out droids to attack but the Muncher Haviks swing their hammers and then slam them but Grace uses Snarl while T.J. spin slashes with his knife while Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks but the Muncher Haviks roll their bodies around to attack but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time and then shoots Chaos Arrows while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Murray gets into his ball form but the Muncher Haviks unleash sonic belches but Sly uses Cane Push while Tiff slashes with a sword while Tuff attacks with an axe and they defeat all of the Haviks and continue through the interior while dealing with more Haviks and Black Xetis but they then come across spikes and mines in their way and they also come across rising blue flames.

"Hahahaha! Burn, losers! BURN!" Marx said.

"Stupid asshole!" Ken said.

"Forget him and let's go." Noel said.

The group keep moving through to avoid the spikes, mines, and rising blue flames until they later reach the end of the interior and they find a door taking them somewhere else.

_(Ship Exterior 2)_

The group are back outside the Halberd.

"Great, back outside and dealing with more winds." Kiyo said.

"Keep going and hopefully, we won't get blown away." Sora said.

The group start moving through the exterior while dealing with more heavy winds but then more Raven Black Xetis and Air Soldier Heartless appear and attack but Ky casts Raging Storm and unleashes multiple lightning bolts shocking the Black Xetis and Heartless and destroying them and they keep going through the exterior and they later find what looks like a ladder and climb up taking them somewhere else.

_(Ship Bridge)_

The group reach the bridge of the Halberd.

"Hey, this is where we crashed and had to escape." Zatch said.

"So, back to square one." Shadow said.

"Where's Marx?" Tiff asked.

"Maybe he decided to quit." Tuff said.

"I dunno..." Elena said.

"That clown's not your only worry, stupid meats!" A voice said as they see a dark corridor revealing the same hooded Brotherhood figure.

"Brotherhood!" Max said as the group get ready to fight.

"No surprise you're using the Halberd for your selfish purposes." T.J. said.

"Got that right." The hooded Brotherhood figure said taking off the hood revealing Chubb.

"Chubb!" Ky said.

"So, the stupid fatass shows his face again. What a shocker." Elena said.

"I'm NOT FAT!" Chubb yelled.

"Really? 'Cause you look fat and stupid to me." Ken said.

"ARGH! You're givin' me a reason to eat you losers! I haven't forgotten that you sealed me up! You know what it's like to not bein' able to eat for a while?! I have to find more food to regain my strength again because of you!" Chubb said.

"Oh, boo-hoo, but you realize if you crash this ship at Dream Land you won't have anything." Bentley said.

"Wrong! I've managed to steal more than enough food from this stupid world. This was before I was ordered by Lord Malus to turn this world into a chaotic nightmare and I had to make sure Marx was back in action and not only have revenge on that pink meatball, but destroy both the ship and all of Dream Land. That's how a nightmare will be made." Chubb said.

"And we're NOT gonna let you do that!" Ky yelled.

"You won't be havin' control of this ship anymore. Consider your duties relieved for good." Sora said.

"You couldn't be any more stupid. I know that masked loser and that stupid so-called king are comin'. It's why Marx and I have come up with a perfect trap for them. As for you, I think a snack is called for. Let's do some tenderizing first." Chubb said as he makes the Halberds cannon aim at the group and it fires cannonballs and lasers at them who dodge.

"Dammit." Ken said.

"You're desperate." Murray said.

"I'm willin' to do anything for food. You can't stop this!" Chubb said as he disappears in his dark corridor as the Halberd's cannon keeps firing cannonballs while the ship's mechanical arm goes for the group.

"We have to stop that cannon!" Tiff said.

"Right. We're sitting ducks out here if we leave them alone." Ky said.

"Let's get to it!" Sora said.

_(Battle Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

_(Information: Neutralize the Halberd's weapons!)_

The group go for the cannon which fires cannonballs to drop down at them but they dodge and try to get to the cannon but the mechanical arm tries to attack the group but they avoid the arm which hits the ground and so Ky uses the arm like a rail and grinds along it to reach the cannon but the ship's blaster fires lasers at Ky who deflects them and shoots light shots from his Keyblade at the cannon and then Ky gets off the arm and aerial slashes at the cannon with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Triple Plasma while Noel locks onto the cannon and unleashes light and dark shots while Sora also locks onto the cannon and uses Rangarok but the blaster aims at the group and fires a giant laser but they dodge the giant laser and then Kirby gets on a warp star and flies at the cannon and then rams the warp star into the cannon dealing great damage while Ky unleashes light blades and sends them at the cannon and the mechanical arm but the cannon fires another cannonball but Sora strikes at the cannonball sending it right back at the cannon while Noel unleashes rays of light and darkness at the blaster to deal damage but the mechanical arm tries to attack but Ky and Kirby both go for the arm and they manage to take it out and they stop the cannon attacks.

"That takes care of that." Tiff said.

"Wonder how Meta and King Fatass are doing." Ky said.

Meanwhile Meta Knight and Dedede use a lift to reach the control tower.

"Finally. We have arrived." Meta Knight said.

"About time!" Dedede said and they find Marx.

"Oh, you're here already?" Marx asked.

"This stops now, Marx! I am taking back what's mine!" Meta Knight said.

"This is for using me like a puppet!" Dedede said charging at Marx with his mallet and delivers a whack.

Marx flies out of the control tower and lands on the bridge in front of the group.

"Well,look who dropped by." Lucas said.

"And guess whose ass we're gonna kick." Ken said.

"Hehehehe! You guys are so stupid!" Marx said as he melts into shadow bugs.

"A fake?" Tails asked as the shadow bugs transform into a different form.

The shadow bugs turn into what looks like a giant Black Xeti that looks like a giant robot with a giant wheel and with one side being blue and having a giant blade on its head while having two blades for hands while the other side is pink and it has a cannon on its head and has blasters for hands and they both Black Xeti symbols on their bodies.

"Black Xeti!" Blaze said as they get into their fighting stance.

"Not good!" Tuff said.

"My friends! Do what you can against that Black Xeti! I shall gain control of the Halberd!" Meta Knight said.

"You got it, Meta!" Ky said.

"Let's hurry and settle this!" Sora said.

"Kirby, get ready!" Tiff said and Kirby nods.

_(Boss Theme: The Corrupted)_

_(Information: Defeat Duon!)_

The Black Xeti known as Duon uses its blue half to slash at the group with its blade hands and then delivers a wide slash but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial somersault slash and then delivers an upper slash and delivers an aerial wide slash while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by two graceful spinning slashes and then unleashes light and dark chains and lashes at the Black Xeti with them while Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a triple rushing slash and then delivers a windmill style slash with light but Duon delivers a spinning attack at the group while going all over the bridge and then jumps into the air and tries to land on the group who dodge and Kirby swings his hammer and then uses Stone while Tiff slashes with her sword but Duon charges at the group while switching to its pink side and then fires lasers from its blaster hand but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Grace uses Dark Pulse but Duon's pink side unleashes small bombs to try and blow up the group but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Duon spins around again to try and get the group who dodge and Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time and then uses Chaos Arrows while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Duon switches to its blue side and it double slashes with its blade hands and then delivers a wide slash but Tuff attacks with his axe while Storm uses Iron Tail while Donald casts Blizzard followed by casting Aero but Duon jumps into the air to try and land on the group who dodge and Ken rides on his guitar and unleashes many magic music notes while Murray uses Uppercut but Duon charges at the group while switching to its pink side and then it fires missiles at the group who run to escape but the missiles home in but they manage to dodge to make the missiles hit Duon instead but Duon's pink side fires lasers from its blaster hands but Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Blaze shoots fireballs but Duon spins around to attack and then it jumps into the air but the group dodge and Elena casts Prism and then uses Spell Weaver and unleashes a giant magic pillar while Sly uses uses Electric Cane while T.J. spin slashes with his knife but Duon charges at the group who dodge out of the way and switches to its blue side.

Duon's blue side slams its blade head at the group to the ground but the group dodge and Tiff aerial slashes with her sword followed by a somersault slash while Max uses Cyclone while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers but Duon delivers a wide slash with its blade hands to get the group back and then swings its blade head but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Elena uses Ghostdrive and delivers teleporting strikes with her staff and then warps while sending out magic blades and then creates a magical explosion but Duon spins around while going all over the bridge and then tries to jump on the group who dodge but Duon switches to its pink side and its cannon head fires a giant laser at the group but Goofy blocks the laser with his shield to reflect the laser right back at the Black Xeti while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Duon unleashes bombs to try and blow up the group but Tuff swings his axe followed by a slamming axe attack while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Duon unleashes missiles at the group who run from the homing missiles and they manage to make the missiles Duon who rams at the group while switching back to its blue side and it slashes with its blade hands but Ken unleashes magic music fists coated with Thunder magic and sends them to deliver a powerful lightning punch while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Sly uses Cane Jump but Duon uses its blade head to slam its onto the group who dodge and Kirby multi punches and then uses Final Cutter while Tails throws ring bombs but Duon spins around while going all over the bridge and then switches to its pink side and then uses its cannon head to fire a giant laser but Donald casts Gravity followed by casting Fission Fire while Grace uses Snarl but Duon throws more bombs at the group and then charges at the group while switching back to its blue side and it slashes with its blade hands followed by a wide slash but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Bentley shoots explosive darts but Duon slams its blade head to deliver a bigger slice but Storm uses Skullbash while Blaze slashes with her flame blades but Duon switches to its pink side and then unleashes two giant lasers from its cannon head but Ky casts a light barrier for protection and then unleashes two light lasers while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Strike Raid while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Dark Surge but Duon rams at the group who dodge.

Duon uses its pink side to fire missiles at the group who run from the homing missiles and Murray grabs a missile and throws it at Duon dealing great damage while Tuff delivers a spinning strike with his axe while Grace delivers a tail whip but Duon shoots lasers from its blaster hands and then fires two big lasers from its cannon head but Donald casts Triple Plasma followed by casting Tornado while Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Earth but Duon jumps into the air and tries to land on the group who dodge and Storm uses Quick Attack and then delivers an electric tail whip while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning attacks but Duon charges at the group and then switches to its blue side and then delivers a spinning slash attack with its blade hands but Max blocks the spinning blades with his shield and then both he and Goofy work together and they deliver a powerful spinning shield strike and then they join into a rolling strike attack dealing great damage against Duon who slams its blade head onto the group who dodge and Bentley throws ice bombs while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy but Duon spins around all over the bridge to get the group but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Tiff triple slashes with her sword followed by an upper slash while T.J. throws many knives but Duon switches to its pink side and then fires more lases from its blaster hands but Lucas uses PSI Magnet to absorb the lasers and then uses PK Fire while Kirby inhales the fire and becomes Fire Kirby and unleashes a giant stream of flames but Duon unleashes missiles to try and get the group who dodge and Sly uses Dive Attack while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Duon spins around while firing lasers from its blaster hands but Elena unleashes magic pillars and then casts Meteor Shower while Tails delivers a flying kick but Duon charges at the group and then switches back to its blue side and it slashes with its blade hands and then swings its blade head and then slams it at the group but Noel counters and delivers a powerful impact slash and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by three graceful spinning slashes and then delivers a flipping slash while Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two wide slashes and then uses Blitz while Ky delivers two diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then delivers a somersault slash and then uses Lethal Blade and they finish off Duon who malfunctions and then crashes and falls to the ground while disappearing in dark mist as shadow bugs disappear.

"That takes care of that." Elena said.

"Well done, my friends. Now, to take back my ship." Meta Knight said as he goes for the steering wheel.

"I don't think so!" A voice said as a ball hits Meta Knight who recovers by flying with his cape wings.

Meta Knight lands on the bridge with the group.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"It cannot be!" Meta Knight said as Dedede falls from the control tower and lands on the bridge.

"Why that two-faced trickster!" Dedede said.

"Let me guess, Marx." Tiff said.

"Hahahaha! You did well making it this far onto the bridge, but this game ends now!" Marx said as he uses the ship's controls and then the ship starts to shake.

"Oh, crap!" Ken said.

"Poyo...!" Kirby said sadly.

"No, the Halberd is losing altitude!" Meta Knight said.

"We have to stop Marx!" Tails said as they try to move but Chubb unleashes a sonic belch to stop them.

"Not this time!" Chubb said.

"This ship and Dream Land will go bye-bye and you're not ruining my fun!" Marx said as he summons a dark hole and sucks the group into it.

"Well, time to end this plan right now. Make sure they don't get out." Chubb said.

"Gladly." Marx said going for the hole.

In what looks like a bizarre and chaotic area where everything is split and floating in ethereal air the group wake up.

"Ugh... Now where are we?" T.J. asked.

"This place looks way...off." Tuff said.

"Poyo..." Kirby said.

"We must be in Marx's world of making." Meta Knight said.

"He has a twisted sense of creativity." Blaze said.

"There's no time to lose. We have to find a way out and stop Marx and Chubb!" Ky said and they nod.

"The Halberd's going to crash and Dream Land will be lost!" Elena said.

"Okay. Let's get outta this hellhole." Ken said.

_(Field Theme: Mysterious Nightmare)_

_(Mysterious Dimension-Shattered Islands)_

_(Information: Escape from the dimension!)_

The group begin moving through the shattered islands of the dimension but they come across what looks like an ending edge of the shattered island and they also find an ethereal pole.

"Dead end or is it...?" Ky asked looking at the pole.

"Maybe we could use that pole to our advantage." Meta Knight said.

"Hey, yeah! Try spinning along it." Tails said.

"Somethin' good should happen." Goofy said.

Ky uses Flowmotion on the pole and spins along it and just then an ethereal bridge appears.

"A bridge." Noel said.

"And we can cross it." Tiff said.

The group cross the bridge while sliding through the ethereal air and they later reach the next part of the dimension.

_(Mysterious Dimension-Chaotic Forest)_

The group arrive another floating area where there are dead trees with faces and they move through but then the dead trees attack the group with their branches.

"Live trees? As if we didn't deal with that already." Max said.

"This gives the Black Xetis' world a run for its money." Zatch said.

The group keep moving while dodging more dead trees attacking them and they later reach the end of the the forest only for more dead trees using their branches to block the path and just then Muncher Haviks appear.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Sly said.

"As usual." Lucas said.

_(Battle Theme: Nightmarish Dimension)_

_(Information: Defeat the Haviks!)_

The Muncher Hvaiks swing their hammers but Ky casts Stop freezing them and then delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two roundhouse slashes while Noel casts Spark followed by casting Starstorm while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two cross slashes and then delivers three rapid slashes and then slams his Keyblade while unleashing light but the Muncher Haviks unleash sonic belches but Kirby double strikes with his hammer while Meta Knight multi slashes with his sword while Dedede delivers a spinning strike with his hammer but the Muncher Haviks roll their bodies around but Elena casts Telekinesis to lift them and slams them to the ground while Ken casts Magma followed by casting Ice Barrage while Donald casts Thunder followed by casting Mega Flare but the Muncher Haviks slam their hammers to the ground but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Max uses Shield Missile but the Muncher Haviks double swing their hammers followed by slamming them but Tails multi tail swipes while Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks while Shadow triple punches followed by delivering a flaming kick with his hover shoes but the Muncher Haviks roll their bodies around but Storm electric punches while Grace uses Growl while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Muncher Haviks unleash sonic belches but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. triple slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Love but the Muncher Haviks swing their hammers and then slam them but Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Flame Punch while Tiff slashes with her sword while Tuff slams with his axe and they defeat all of the Haviks.

Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, and Donald cast Fire on Kirby who becomes Fire Kirby and together with Blaze they use their flames to get rid of the blocking branches opening the way and they keep going until they find another ethereal pole and Noel uses Flowmotion and spins along it creating another ethereal bridge and they move to the next floating area of the dimension.

_(Mysterious Dimension-City of Ruins)_

The group arrive at a floating area with ruined and destroyed buildings and keep moving but then buildings float and they drop down at the group.

"Look out!" Donald cried as they dodge the falling buildings.

"Now it's falling buildings?" Sora asked.

"Marx is one evil little bastard." Ken said.

"We need to get out of here or he'll actually destroy us." Tiff said.

"That little ball'll wish he'd never mess with the King of Dream Land!" Dedede said.

The group keep going while dodging more falling buildings but then Muncher Haviks appear and attack but the group defeat them and continue while dodging more buildings and later find another ethereal pole and so Sora uses Flowmotion to spin along it making another ethereal bridge appear and they group slide along it through the air and they get on what looks like a crashed and destroyed airplane and move through it but more Muncher Haviks appear and attack but Ky casts Blizzard on Kirby who becomes Ice Kirby and he freezes the Haviks destroying them and they keep moving but the plane begins to fall off the ethereal air.

"Everyone off!" Tiff said as they jump off the falling plane as it drifts into the air while the group land somewhere else.

_(Mysterious Dimension-Tracks of Despair)_

The group are now on what look like floating and broken train tracks and they start moving through while dealing with Black Xetis and Haviks in their way but then they see a downward track and so they slide down but then ethereal pillars begin to emerge under them.

"Here we go again with this place trying to kill us." Murray said.

"Dodge everything!" Kiyo said.

"Tell us something we don't know what to do." T.J. said.

The group keep sliding along the tracks while dodging ethereal pillars but Vampirebat Black Xetis and Horror Haviks appear and attack but they defeat the enemies and keep sliding along the tracks while going over loops and loops and then they get on what looks like a floating and destroyed upside-down pirate ship and now the group are upside-down.

"Gawrsh, everythin's topsy-turvy." Goofy said.

"Least we're falling." Tuff said.

"This is starting to annoy me." Shadow said.

The group move through the upside-down pirate ship and they later find what looks like vines holding the ship and so Ky, Noel, and Sora destroy the vines making the upside-down ship start drifting through the air while dealing with Vampirebat Black Xetis attacking and later the ship begins to fall apart but the group jump off while reverting back to their rightside-up state and they fall to a different area.

_(Mysterious Dimension-Sea of Clouds)_

The group land on different colored clouds and they're on green clouds.

"As much as I'm enjoying our tour through Marx's twisted world, can we find a way out sooner rather than later?" Elena asked.

"Marx has be hiding somewhere and I think only he knows a way out." Tiff said.

"Yeah, but he won't let us leave." Donald said.

"Which is why we'll have to be a little forceful." Ky said pounding his fist into his other hand.

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed.

"Okay, but do we know WHERE he is?" Shadow asked.

"Hmm..." Bentley sees what looks like a glowing hole in the center of the air. "That hole looks awfully suspicious." Bentley said.

"Maybe it'll lead us to Marx." Zatch said.

"In that case, investigate the hole." Tuff said.

"Finally!" Dedede said running off.

"Yeah, sure. Run without us, asshole." Elena said.

"Come on." Sora said.

The group start moving through the green clouds to go for the hole and they later reach the next set of clouds which are yellow clouds but then Raven Black Xetis appear and attack but the group defeat them and keep moving through the yellow clouds and they later reach red clouds and then slide down the red clouds taking them to the glowing hole and they walk along the glowing section of the hole while sliding downward and reach into the center of the hole.

"Finally made it." Tiff said.

"Thanks for waiting us, King Fatso!" Ken said.

"Shut it! All I care about is dealin' with that annoying jester." Dedede said.

"Hurry, friends. Into the hole and we should find Marx." Meta Knight said as they jump into the hole.

_(Mysterious Dimension-Marx's Domain)_

The group arrive at what looks like a dark and dusky canyon like area and they find Marx.

"There you are, you evil troll!" Max yelled.

"Hehehe! You found me!" Marx said.

"And we're gonna take care of you! Get us outta here!" Lucas yelled as they get into their fighting stances.

"I can't let you leave! I still haven't gotten my revenge on Kirby yet and even if I did let you go, you're still too late! My friends are gonna turn Dream Land into a nightmarish wasteland and you can't do a thing. Who knows, maybe the Halberd crashed." Marx said.

"Do not be so sure, evil clown! Your evil ends here!" Meta Knight said.

"Time to send ya to Hell!" Ken said.

"You can try and beat me!" Marx said.

"What can YOU do? You're just a little ball!" T.J. said.

"Oh, you haven't seen the real ME!" Marx said as he floats into the air and then yellow wings with glowing crystals under them and round heart shaped tips grow on his back while his eyes have a crazy and evil look and now has fangs.

"What the hell?!" Elena asked.

"Marx's true form!" Tiff said.

**"HEHEHEHE! You've done it now, stupid fools! Now I get to play one more game. I call it, 'Death of the Goody-Goodies'!" **Marx said.

"Yeah, well, here's our game. I call it, 'Stop the Lunatic'!" Ky said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said getting ready to fight.

_(Boss Fight: Destiny's Force)_

_(Information: Defeat Marx!)_

Marx teleports around the area and then shoots out four cutter blades at the group who dodge and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Triple Fire and then unleashes light blades and sends them to strike while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder Shot and then summons light and dark shards as they unleash beams while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two aerial somersault slashes and then delivers two spinning slashes and then uses Aero Surge but Marx teleports from the group and then flies higher into the air while dropping down black seeds on the ground and they grow into black thorned vines and they attack the group but T.J. slashes the vines with his knife and then throws many knives at Marx while Tiff aerial slashes with her sword while Lucas uses PK Flash but Marx drops into the ground creating an electrified shadow tracking the group and then emerges from the shadow to attack but Kirby multi punches Marx and then uses Final Cutter while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Marx flies away and unleashes a stream of arrows raining down at the group but Max blocks the arrows with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang while Bentley uses his RC Chopper and fires missiles while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Marx teleports away and then spits a blue ball down which splits into two ice balls trying to freeze the group but Blaze gets rid of the ice balls and uses Fire Drill while Dedede throws a Gordo at Marx while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Marx flies away and then transforms his wings into roots and they go for the group to burn them but Goofy blocks the roots with his shield and then uses Goofy Rocket while Tails uses Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Grace uses Dark Pulse but Marx turns his eyes black and sends out his multiple black eyes bouncing all over to get the group who dodge and Shadow unleashes Chaos Lances while Donald casts Earth followed by casting Deep Freeze while Meta Knight disappears in his cape and then reappears and delivers a slash but Marx disappears and then unleashes a giant horizontal beam from his mouth but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Ken throws magic music bombs while Tuff throws his axe but Marx spits out another blue ball and it splits into ice balls to try and freeze the group but Murray and Sly work together and Murray carries Sly who gets into a ball while electrified and Murray uses his strength and throws Sly at Marx dealing damage but Marx goes into the ground again.

Marx tracks the group as a shadow and then emerges from the ground to try and attack but Shadow teleports to Marx and delivers multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Ken rides on his guitar and unleashes a trail of magic music notes that explode but Marx turns his eyes black and sends out multi black eyes bouncing on the ground to attack but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Tuff delivers an upper strike with his axe while Sly uses Cane Jump but Marx drops down seeds on the ground and they unleash vines to try and attack and then unleashes raining arrows down but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Dedede jumps high into the air and then delivers a slamming strike with his hammer but Marx teleports and unleashes a giant energy beam from his mouth to get the group but Elena casts a magic barrier for protection and then unleashes Water coated magic concussive blasts while Tiff spin slashes with her sword but Marx transforms his wings into roots and tries to burn the group but Blaze uses her flames to counteract the roots and then delivers a double flame kick while Grace tail whips but Marx teleports away and then unleashes four cutter blades at the group but Murray uses Uppercut while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Meta Knight flies for Marx and delivers a drilling attack with his sword but Marx disappears and reappears and spits out another blue ball which splits into ice balls to freeze the group but T.J. upper slashes with his knife and then aerial slashes with his knife while Max uses Cyclone but Marx drops down seeds unleashing vines and they try to catch the group but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while Kirby swings his hammer to attack but Marx teleports and then fires another giant beam from his mouth but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Donald casts Duck Flare and sends out fireworks and then casts Fire Burst but Marx turns his eyes black and bounces multi black eyes all over to get the group but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by three graceful flipping slashes and then uses Prism Windmill while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two upper slashes and then delivers an aerial somersault slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by spinning slashes and then casts Magma but Marx teleports away and then reappears.

**"Hey, you should be dead! I'll fix that!" **Marx said as he splits himself into two.

"What's he doing?" Kiyo asked.

"Nothing good." Sora said as Marx creates a giant black hole.

"Oh, crap..." Ky said as he, Noel, Sora, and everyone are being sucked into the black hole.

The group try to stay on the ground and not get sucked into the black hole but Marx's suction becomes stronger and the group are sucked into the black hole and later the group slam back onto the ground while heavily damaged.

"That hurt..." Tails said.

"Hang on." Noel said as she, Ky, Sora, Elena, and Donald cast Cure on themselves and everyone else.

**"What? You should be dead! Take THIS!" **Marx said as he turns his eyes into giant size and fires multiple lasers.

The group dodge the multi lasers from Marx's eyes and Dedede makes his jet hammer and delivers a giant swing while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a powerful rolling strike but Marx warps away and then transforms his wings into roots and tries to burn the group but Grace uses Bite while Tails throws ring bombs while Tuff swings with his axe but Marx disappears and then sinks into the ground creating an electrified shadow and tracks the group who try to get away and Marx emerges to try and attack but Lucas uses PK Fire while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Marx flies off and then drops seeds down on the ground while unleashing vines and then fires a giant beam from his mouth but Donald casts Shell to protect everyone and then casts Earth followed by casting Gravity while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Tiff aerial slashes with her sword followed by a downward slash but Marx teleports away and then unleashes raining arrows down at the group but Shadow rains down his Chaos Arrows while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but Marx grows his eyes into larger size and unleashes multiple lasers getting the group but Meta Knight delivers a spinning tornado strike while Max uses Shield Missile while Sly uses Electric Cane but Marx unleashes four cutter blades to get the group but Blaze shoots fireballs while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to punch but Marx transforms his wings into roots and tries to burn the group but Storm calls down lightning while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Marx fires a giant beam from his mouth to try and get the group but Bentley sends droids to attack while Elena teleports and casts Fire and then teleports again and casts Thunder and then teleports for the final time and casts Water but Marx grows his eyes bigger and unleashes multiple lasers but Kirby uses Stone to drop on Marx while Noel uses Mystic Surge while Sora uses Blizzard Raid while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Fire Storm and charges at Marx while covered in flames but Marx splits himself into two again and creates another black hole to try and suck up the group again who try to hold on.

"Kirby, we gotta do something!" Ky said and Kirby nods and he takes out something which is a bird like rocket.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"The Dragoon! That's it! Send it right into Marx!" Tiff said.

Kirby gets on the Dragoon as it flies off and then sends the Dragoon into Marx's black hole creating a powerful strike on Marx dealing excellent damage.

**"OW! YOU CHEATED, AS USUAL, KIRBY! NOW YOU'RE DEAD!" **Marx shouted.

"Think again!" Meta Knight said as he uses his cape to shroud Marx into darkness.

While in the darkness slashes are seen and heard and it's from Ky, Noel, Sora, Kirby, and Meta Knight and the slashing in the darkness continues until all five slashes happen at the same time and deal excellent damage to Marx while they're out of the darkness.

**"Gah! I HATE ALL OF YOU! NOW YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"** Marx shouted.

Marx rains down arrows at the group who dodge and Goofy blocks the raining arrows and then uses Goofy Turbo while T.J. powers himself up and then somersault slashes with his knife while Tuff slams his axe but Marx teleports away and then spits out blue balls which split into ice balls to freeze the group but Bentley throws electric bombs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Marx drops down seeds to create vines to try and hold the group and then unleashes a giant beam from his mouth but Meta Knight destroys the vines and delivers a double upper slash with his sword while Elena casts Tidal Wave followed by casting Mega Flare while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Marx transforms his wings into roots and tries to burn the group but Max blocks the roots with his shield and then uses Shield Skate while Tiff delivers four slashes with her sword followed by flipping slashes but Marx turns his eyes black and makes multiple eyes bounce all over the area and then turns his eyes bigger and they fire multiple lasers but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but Marx teleports away and then unleashes four cutter blades at the group but Lucky uses Headbutt while Donald casts Tornado followed by casting Diamond Dust while Dedede swings with his hammer but Marx sinks into the ground and tracks the group as the shadow and then emerges from the ground to attack but Grace uses Snarl while Storm uses Skullbash but Marx grows his eyes large and unleashes multiple lasers at the group who dodge but Marx makes more vines to hold the group but Ken unleashes magic music waves followed by casting Explosion while Sly turns invisible and delivers a big strike with his cane but Marx spits more blue balls and they split into ice balls to freeze the group but Tails delivers a flying kick while Lucas uses PK Love while Kirby gets on a warp star and delivers a ramming strike but Marx fires a giant beam from his mouth to get the group but Ky creates a light barrier to protect the group and then fires his own light beam from his Keyblade while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a cartwheeling slash while Sora upper slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers four slash and then unleashes rings of light but Marx unleashes multiple lasers to get the group but Meta Knight multi slashes with his sword while Kirby swings his hammer while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Murray uses Flame Punch while Bentley shoots electric darts while Sly uses Cane Spin while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Slam while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Dark Pulse while Storm unleashes stream of electricity while Shadow uses Chaos Spears while Blaze slashes with flame blades while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses Shield Charge while Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Donald casts Mega Flare while Ken unleashes magic music blades while Elena uses Spell Weaver while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then uses Blitz while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Dancing Blade while Ky delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then coats himself with light and surges and they finish off Marx who goes crazy and flies all over and then crashes to the ground while his wings fall off.

"No... NOOOOOOO!" Marx cried.

"Hope you learned your lesson." Ky said.

"You can't stop all of us." Tiff said.

"Hehehehe... You might've defeated me, but are you forgetting one thing?" Marx asked.

"And that's why you're taking us back!" Sora said.

"I've got a better idea..." Marx said as he splits himself and transforms himself into a giant black ball. **"I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!" **Marx said as the black ball explodes into massive darkness.

"Watch out!" Noel said as they're caught in the dark explosion which sends them flying off.

Later the group are back at the mysterious dimension.

"Ugh, why're we back here?" Max asked.

"Is there no way out?" Tuff asked.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at a portal.

"That better be our way outta here!" Dedede said running for the portal.

"C'mon!" Ky said as they go for the portal.

The group emerge from the portal and return to the bridge of the Halberd which is still falling from the sky.

"Good news is we're back." Kiyo said.

"Yes, but I must get back to the control tower!" Meta Knight said flying for the control tower.

Meta Knight reaches the tower and goes for the controls.

"Not so fast! You're not stoppin' me from destroying this stupid place." Chubb said.

"That is where you're wrong, my friend." Meta Knight said as he shrouds Chubb in darkness with his cape and then delivers a giant slash sending Chubb out of the tower and falling into the sky.

"See ya, fatass!" Ken said.

"Now's my chance!" Meta Knight said as he uses the ship's controls to regain control of the Halberd and later the Halberd stops falling and manages to fly once more.

"He did it!" Tiff cheered.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby cheered as the Halberd flies out of the red skies and into the clear skies.

"Finally, the Halberd is back under my control. Our next stop, back to Cappy Town." Meta Knight said.

"Sweet!" Sora cheered.

"Looks like we did it." Elena said.

Later the Halberd continues flying back to Cappy Town and the group are talking to Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Meta Knight.

"Thank you, my friends. If not for your efforts, both my ship and Dream Land would have been destroyed." Meta Knight said.

"Don't mention it. It was awesome having to fight at Kirby's side again." Ky said rubbing Kirby who hums happily.

"Good news is Marx is out, but I doubt the same can be said for Chubb." Elena said.

"Doesn't matter. We dealt with him before and we can do it again." Tails said.

"That means we can't stay here long." Max said making Kirby sad.

"That's too bad. Everyone in Cappy Town would be looking forward to seeing you again." Tuff said.

"But since you guys have something important to do, then I guess we can't stop you." Tiff said.

"Don't worry. We can come back again someday, hopefully, not dealing with any more bullcrap." Ky said.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered jumping up and down.

"It may also please you too hear that my Meta-Knights have managed to fix up your vessel and healed your companions' wounds so you should be free to depart when you're ready." Meta Knight said.

"That's great to hear! Thank you." Goofy said.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch." Ky said.

"By the way, where's King Dumbass?" Ken asked.

"In the ship probably sulking for not getting rid of Kirby, as usual." Tiff said.

"Shocker. Whatever, guess you can tell him we're on our way. Not like he's gonna care." Ky said.

"Well, we should probably start moving on. It was great meeting you." Noel said.

"Yeah and great seeing you again." Ky said.

"Ky... Noel... Sora..." Kirby said.

"Huh?" Ky, Noel, and Sora asked.

"Kirby?" Tiff asked.

"B-Bye..." Kirby said waving.

"See ya again, Kirby." Ky said picking up Kirby and rubs him again as everyone laughs.

While the group are laughing Dedede looks down at the group.

"Hmph! As soon as I get back to the castle, I'm gettin' back to plannin' on gettin' rid of that dare Kirby and those annoyin' brats!" Dedede said.

* * *

_(Obtained: Twinkle Wish: Ky)_

_(A Keyblade that represents Magic)_

_(Formchange: Nova Rod: A rod that summons forth stars to fall on enemies and create supernovas and black holes)_

* * *

In Dream Land Forest four people are searching for something and it's Bowser Jr., Zavok, Ludwig, and Maleficent.

"I HATE this world! Not only did this world NOT die thanks to that stupid Ky, but there's NO black box!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Calm yourself, child. This was our chance to have our investigation. According to that wretched snail we came upon, he told us a hidden treasure would be here." Maleficent said.

"Yes, but obviously, he had no idea what he was saying so his lead is useless." Zavok said.

"Well, we should head back to the..." Ludwig was cut off as he falls into a hole.

"What're you doing, Ludwig?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Hey, I found something!" Ludwig said.

"Reveal it to us at once!" Maleficent ordered as Ludwig gets out of the hole and finds a black chest.

"This has got to be it." Ludwig said.

"Is it?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"That is not the box we seek either." Maleficent said.

"As usual, a waste of time." Zavok said.

"Ugh! What will it TAKE to find this box already?! At this point, it's gonna be pointless and that's something Zor says." Ludwig said.

"Whatever, back to the Egg Cruiser III." Bowser Jr. said a they leave the forest.

After the four leave someone falls to the forest and it's Chubb.

"Ouch... That hurt and my plan failed..." Chubb said and he sees a dark corridor appearing revealing Narasix. "AHHHH! Narasix...! I-I'm sorry, boss! I tried to destroy this land, but..." Chubb was cut off.

"Shut up and get back to the castle. The heroes might have triumphed, but this as far as they'll go. Lord Malus has a plan for that." Narasix said.

"Oh, okay. Can't wait for get more food when we get back. Still hungry." Chubb said as they disappear in their dark corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile after saying goodbye to Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Meta Knight the group leave and return to the space area with Ky and Noel and their groups riding on Fulgur and Millia while Sora, Donald, and Goofy are in their Gummi ship.

"Noel, you okay?" Ky asked.

"Yes. I'm fine after Master Yen Sid helped me." Noel said.

"That's good. I'm glad." Ky said.

"Is something wrong, Ky?" Blaze asked.

"I'm having this bad feeling. After we almost lost Noel, I'm having a very bad feeling that something horrible will happen to us." Ky said.

"Ky... Nothing bad will happen to us. I promise you. No matter obstacle we'll face, we can take it on together." Elena said.

"Elena's right. C'mon, a Keyblade Master should at least feel more confident." T.J. said.

"Yeah, you're right... I'm just overthinking." Ky said.

"Come on, let's go see if there's anything else we can do for the worlds before the Brotherhood and the Organization can cause any more problems." Sly said.

"Right." Ky said as they keep flying.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Well, we're done with the Halberd arc. What did you think of it? Now, it's time to move on****. Next time, Ky, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy go to the next world where they encounter a girl and her weapon friend and they deal with dark forces attacking their home city****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	41. Chapter 40: Stolen Souls

Chapter 40: Stolen Souls

In a dark chamber Faust walks out a room and finds Hilda, Aril, and Narasix.

"Vitium is currently being reprogrammed after what happened during his fight against the Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness, but soon, he will be more...cooperative." Faust said.

"Good. It's as if he was remembering his encounter with Ky back the tower, but after you recreated him, he shouldn't have any old memories." Aril said.

"Hmm... This might call for another experiment, but he will be back to obeying only us." Faust said.

"And what of Xaria?" Narasix asked.

"She's still responsive, but she's currently questioning about Xyk. It's as if she has old memories of the Prince of Light's Nobody. This happened during her encounter with them. However, like Vitium, she, too, was recreated." Faust said.

"How preposterous. How could that doll have memories that were never her own after her recreation? I obviously destroyed her right in front of that pathetic Nobody, so it's impossible for her to have any recollection." Narasix said.

"Despite that, she's still taking orders from us so she won't be trouble." Faust said.

"How repulsive." A voice said and coming in is Revenant and Specter. "Continuing to use those Replicas when they should not have existed to begin with! This is not the way to defeat the Virtues and the Guardians!" Revenant said.

"Are you still upset about this? If I'm not mistaken, you still don't show any affection for your son and niece. This is Lord Malus' will." Hilda said.

"Never mind his will! There was reason why these abominations should not existed in the first place and they must not be used any further." Specter said.

"Your role in the Brotherhood is to obey Lord Malus' will and not question it." Narasix said.

**"And that is what they shall do!" **A voice said as black magic affects Revenant and Specter making them dormant and later their pupils are gone while their crimson eyes remain and they stay silent. **"There is no room in my Brotherhood for those, who dare to speak out of line. The only mistake that was made was allowing them free will! Now, they're mine." **A voice said and arriving is Malus.

"Lord Malus." Narasix said as he, Hilda, Faust, Aril bow and same for the now silent Revenant and Specter.

**"Our objective is the defeat of the Virtues and the Guardians, but they must be broken for us to have an advantage. Continue to use these Replicas until they are confident no more." **Malus said.

"Of course, my lord." Faust said.

**"And what of that foolish Master Jin?" **Malus asked.

"He is currently being...converted. It might take some time." Narasix said.

**"Excellent. Corrupting a Virtue of Light into our will. Very clever. Without him, the location of Astra will never be revealed. The Virtues and Guardians will still be at a disadvantage. Continue causing chaos! The worlds must learn disorder is needed to create true order." **Malus said.

"Yes, Lord Malus! Hail chaos!" Hilda, Faust, Narasix, Aril, Revenant, and Specter said at the same time.

Meanwhile Ky's group and Noel's group are riding on Fulgur and Millia through space while Sora, Donald, and Goofy are still in their Gummi ship and they continue to find which world to go to next but then they find the Egg Cruiser III.

"Hey, it's Egghead's ship!" Max said.

"No doubt they're still causing trouble." Ky said.

"We should do something about it!" Murray said.

"We have to remember our mistake from last time." Noel said.

"The Egg Cruiser III again!" Donald said.

"Ky and Noel are lookin' to take it down. Wanna get some payback?" Sora asked.

"We'd better be careful about that weapon from last time." Goofy said.

In the Egg Cruiser III the villains continue to search which world to go to next.

"It seems there are no more worlds left to find that blaster black box." Eggman said.

"Then our time here is done. Proceed to the next section." Maleficent said.

Just then an alarm goes off and Eggman sees Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship.

"ARGH! Not them again!" Eggman yelled.

"They're annoying! Blast 'em outta the space like last time!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship confront the Egg Cruiser III.

"Hey, Egghead, you wanna rematch with us?" Ky asked.

"'Cause we're ready for ya this time!" Sora said.

"You irritating fools don't know when to quit! Time to teach you another lesson!" Eggman said as the Egg Cruiser III begins firing lasers at the group.

Fulgur and Millia dodge the lasers while the Gummi ship barrel rolls out of the way and Fulgur unleashes feather arrows while Millia unleashes gusts of wind while the Gummi ship fires many lasers but the Egg Cruiser III fires many missiles and then sends out robots to attack but the Gummi ship aims at the cannons and fires more lasers destroying the cannons while Millia destroys the robots while Fulgur unleashes more feathered arrows but the Egg Cruiser III fires cannonballs and then fires more lasers but they dodge the lasers and aim at the cannons and destroy more cannons but the Egg Cruiser III fires more missiles at the group who dodge and the Gummi ship aims at the missile launchers and unleashes lasers to destroy the launchers but the Egg Cruiser III unleashes more robots to attack the group but Fulgur destroys the robots and Millia unleashes gusts of wind while the Gummi ship fires lasers and they manage to destroy the cannons and blasters.

"What are you waiting for, 'genius'? Use that cannon and blast them away again." Zavok said.

"Very well!" Eggman said making the Egg Cruiser III open the front vessel revealing the same cannon.

"That cannon again!" Shadow said.

"Guys, remember to get rid of it." Ky said.

"Cannon charged up. And...FIRE!" Eggman shouted as the cannon fires a giant cannon blast at the group.

"Here it comes!" Sora said.

The group manage to dodge the giant laser and then Fulgur unleashes feathered arrows while Millia unleashes gusts of wind while the Gummi ship fire lasers at the giant cannon which fires another giant laser while missiles fire at the group who dodge and Millia unleashes more gusts of wind while Fulgur unleashes feathered arrows doing damage against the cannon while the Gummi ship destroys the missiles as well as the blasters but the Egg Cruiser III uses its cannon to fire another giant laser but they dodge and they keep attacking the cannon but the Egg Cruiser III fires more lasers and missiles but they dodge the lasers and missiles and keep attacking the cannon and Fulgur unleashes feathered arrows while Millia unleashes gusts of wind while the Gummi ship fires lasers and they manage to do excellent damage to the ship's cannon.

"No! They destroy my cannon!" Eggman said.

"Nice work, genius." Larry said.

"We have no choice but to retreat." Zik said.

"Agreed. Off to the next sector." Porky said.

"This isn't over, you fools! You'll regret this!" Eggman yelled as the Egg Cruiser III flies off.

"Serves them right." Sora said.

"That'll teach them a lesson they won't forget." Zatch said.

"Now that's done, let's move on." Elena said.

As Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship start flying again Ky's Gummiphone goes off.

"Looks like we got ourselves a new mission." Ky said answering the phone revealing Ron.

"Hey, Ky." Ron said as Rufus climbs up on his shoulder and waves.

"Oh, Ron. What's up? Where's Kim?" Ky asked.

"K.P.'s out in the city with Jeremy and Colleen to make sure everything's fine. Tim and Jim are currently working with both Vulcan and Gretch to try and learn what they can to try and work on that research with Ienzo. She told me to give you guys a new mission." Ron said.

"Okay, what's the new mission?" Noel asked.

"There's a world that'll look creepy, but there are many Black Xetis and Heartless attacking it. Not only that, but not only are hearts disappearing, but it looks like souls are being taken and devoured as well." Ron said.

"Hearts AND souls being taken and devoured? Can Black Xetis and Heartless actually steal souls?" Bentley asked.

"This doesn't make sense. We all know Heartless steal hearts, but how can they steal souls and we've never seen a Black Xeti stealing souls." Tails said.

"Well, the thing is, it's the Black Xetis and Heartless stealing the hearts, but as for the souls, well, we're not sure who or what is taking them." Ron said.

"Whatever the case, it's still serious. We'd better get to that world pronto." Sly said and they nod.

"Thanks, Ron. See ya." Ky said hanging up and starts calling Sora. "Sora, new mission. Black Xetis and Heartless are in a world, but while they're stealing hearts, something is stealing souls." Ky said.

"What?! Souls?!" Sora asked.

"Gawrsh, that sounds serious." Goofy said.

"VERY serious. We gotta get there now." Kiyo said.

"Okay, let's hurry!" Donald said and they start moving.

Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship arrive at the next section of Lanes Between where they see many ice shards, meteorites, and more metal junk flying around and they start flying for the next world while dealing with Heartless ships and Black Xeti rays of darkness and as they keep flying they dodge many meteorites in their way while going for a speeding vortex taking them through space faster and later they come across what looks like another world and it has what looks like a creepy looking town, a giant castle like building, a forest full of dead trees and fog, and a creepy looking church.

"This must be it." Blaze said.

"Ron said this world was creepy so it's gotta be." Lucas said.

"Okay. Here we go." Ky said as he and Noel use their Keyblades to make a light portal and they into the light portal and into the world while the Gummi ship flies to disembark.

In what looks like a creepy looking town where fog is hovering over the streets in between buildings with purple dark skies with a crescent moon with a creepy face and blood in its mouth hovering over the town a light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and later Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and they all have dark tints on their bodies.

"THIS is the next world we're to investigate?" Donald asked.

"Apparently." Shadow said.

"Ron wasn't kidding when he said it's creepy. It's dark and gloomy too." Max said.

"Yeah, this place is like Halloween Town." Goofy said.

"Except we're not in our Halloween forms." Zatch said.

"Guys, look at the moon." T.J. said pointing at the faced crescent moon.

"What world IS this?" Sora asked.

"I dunno, but I have a feeling we're in for a big surprise if we're not careful." Noel said.

"Let's just get on with our mission. Hopefully, we won't run into trouble." Ky said and they nod and start moving.

_(World of Death City)_

The group begin exploring the town while searching for anything unusual but as they keep moving Storm sees floating blue glowing orbs.

"Pika..." Storm said.

"What's wrong, boy?" Ky asked.

"It's almost like he's seen a ghost." Sly said.

"Well, this world does appear to have some paranormal activity." Bentley said.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at the floating blue orbs.

"What's that?" Donald asked.

"It's glowing." Lucas said.

"Doesn't look like a heart." Tails said.

Just then something appears in front and it's what looks like a Reaper Nobody.

"Nobodies!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"Great, now we've got them to deal with!" T.J. said as the group get ready to fight.

The Reaper Nobody tries to steal the blue orb but Ky slashes it with his Keyblade.

"You want that thing so bad, you're dealing with us!" Ky said as more Reaper Nobodies appear and surround the group.

"There's no strength in numbers!" Shadow said.

"Guys, look alive!" Noel said.

_(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

_(Information: Defeat the Nobodies!)_

The Reaper Nobodies attack the group with their scythes but Ky casts Triple Fire while Noel casts Mega Flare while Sora uses Fire Raid but the Reaper Nobodies deliver spinning attack with their scythes but Elena casts Fission Fire while Ken unleashes magic music fists coated with Fire magic and sends them to strike while Donald uses Fire Surge but the Reaper Nobodies unleash flurries of pink petals to try and damage the group but Max uses Shield Missile while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Reaper Nobodies attack with their scythes but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but the Reaper Nobodies transform into buds and attack the group with thorned vines but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Dark Pulse while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Reaper Nobodies unleash more flurries of pink petals but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. powers himself up and throws many knives while Lucas uses PK Fire but the Reaper Nobodies spin attack with their scythes but Bentley shoots explosive darts while Sly uses Electric Cane while Murray uses Fire Punch but the Reaper Nobodies attack with their scythes but Ky triple slashes with Twinkle Dream followed by Fire Edge and then enters Nova Rod and starts unleashing falling stars and fires mini stars at the Nobodies who try to attack back but then Ky creates black holes to suck up the Reapers dealing damage and then thrusts his staff on the ground and unleashes a powerful supernova sucking up the Reapers and then unleashes a massive explosion and they defeat all the Nobodies.

Just then Dusk Nobodies appear and try to steal the glowing blue orbs.

"Hey, screw off!" Ken yelled.

As the Dusks are about to steal the orbs a figure jump from a roof of a building and just then slashes occur on the Dusks destroying them.

"Whoa!" Sora said.

"What just happened?" Noel asked.

"I wasn't expecting company like this, but thanks a bunch." The figure said.

"Uh, no prob, but who're you?" Lucas asked.

The figure emerges from the shadows revealing to a girl with ash blonde hair tied to two pigtails, green eyes, wearing a black trench coat like robe, red and black skirt, white gloves, and black and white shoes and carrying a scythe with a white handle and red blade.

"Me? Name's Maka Albarn. Scythe Meister." Maka introduced.

"Meister...?" Noel asked confused.

"Have you guys been living under a rock?" Maka asked.

"Hey, not like we know what freakin' meister is." Ken said.

"You guys don't go to Death Weapon Mesiter Academy, do you?" Maka asked.

"Uh, no?" T.J. said.

"Hm, no wonder I've never seen you guys before." Maka said.

"Yo, Maka? We done or what?" A voice asked.

"Who said that?" Shadow said.

"Oh, that's Soul. Yeah, all clear, Soul." Maka said as the scythe glows transforming into something else which is a male figure with white hair, red eyes, wearing a yellow and black jacket, a sweatband with a sticker with a mouth bearing fangs as well as saying 'SOUL', maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers.

"Huh? The hell are these punks?" The male asked.

"Punks, are we?" Elena asked as she casts Thunder on the male.

"Yo! She's got a bad temper, like you, Maka." The male said.

"Maka...CHOP!" Maka shouted delivering a strong chop on the male's head making it half while he's on the ground.

"Who's this idiot?" Kiyo asked.

"That's Soul Eater Evans. He's my weapon partner. Sorry for his attitude." Maka said.

"Wait, he and that scythe..." Sora stops talking.

"Yep, he's the scythe and my weapon partner." Maka said.

"He can change into a weapon?" T.J. asked.

"Uh, don't your weapons do that?" Maka asked.

"Uh, no..." Noel said.

"Anyway, you know what's going on here?" Elena asked.

"Yeah and what are those glowing blue things?" Blaze asked.

"Well, uh..." Maka stops talking.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"My name is Noel." Noel introduced.

"Sora!" Sora introduced.

"Name's Elena." Elena introduced.

"Ken, don't forget it, Pigtails!" Ken introduced but Maka chops his head.

"Donald Duck!" Donald introduced.

"Name's Goofy. Pleasure, Maka." Goofy introduced.

"I'm Max." Max introduced.

"Tails." Tails introduced.

"Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"I'm Kyio Takamine and this is my partner, Zatch Bell." Kiyo introduced himself and Zatch.

"Hiya!" Zatch said.

"I'm T.J." T.J. introduced.

"Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"I'm Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"And I'm 'The Murray'!" Murray introduced.

"These are Storm and Lucky." Ky introduced Storm and Lucky.

"And this is Grace." Noel introduced Grace.

"It's great to meet all of you. Anyway, these blue things are known as souls." Maka said.

"So, those are souls." Ky said.

"Yeah, and it seems like those white things have made another attack." Maka said.

"Those white things are Nobodies." Tails said.

"Did you see anything else besides them?" Max asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, there're also dark grey monsters and there are also black monsters and other black and crimson monsters." Maka said.

"So, the Black Xetis and Heartless ARE here." Donald said.

"And I guess those dark grey monsters are probably Haviks." Sora said.

"You know what they are?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, they're all bad news." Ky said.

"Hm, no wonder you guys managed to fight them off. Soul and I tried to fight them, but they're not what we're used to, but whenever we fight them off, they don't reveal souls, but for those Heartless, they either disappear in black mist or release different red orbs." Maka said.

"Those happen to be hearts." Goofy said.

"Hearts?! So, that's what those orbs were when we saw those people being killed by the Heartless." Maka said.

"Looks like we got a lot to do." Elena said and they nod.

"Wait, let Soul and I help." Maka said.

"What? I thought we're after souls." Soul said.

"Soul, this is serious. If these Black Xetis, Heartless, Nobodies, and Haviks are going around killing people and steal souls, then we have to do something about this. Besides, they seem to know more about those monsters than us, so we'll need their help." Maka said.

"Fine, whatever." Soul said.

"Glad we have an understanding." Ky said.

"We should have a talk with Lord Death. Give me just a sec." Maka said as she finds a shop window and breathes on it and starts writing 42-42-564.

"What's she doing?" Lucas asked.

"Callin' Death." Soul said.

"Death?!" Noel asked shocked.

Just then the shop's window starts glowing revealing what looks like a room and in the room is what looks like a black robed figure with a skull and having bony hands.

"Hi, Maka! It's good to see you still around! How's everything?" The black robed figured skull asked.

"Hi, Lord Death. It's going okay, even though the new monsters we're dealing with are kinda challenging, but luckily, we have experts, who know how to deal with those monsters." Maka said.

"Oh, oh, oh! Experts, you say? Who are they?" Lord Death asked.

"Uh, hello?" Ky asked.

"My, my, my. Newcomers in Death City, I see? Tell me, do you know how to deal with these..." Lord Death stops talking.

"Uh, Black Xetis, Heartless, Nobodies, and Haviks, Lord Death, sir." Elena said.

"And yeah, we know how to deal with 'em." Sora said.

"Excellent. In that case, see what you can do to help Maka and Soul deal with these abominations. They've appeared in town recently and have been killing many people and what's more is not only have they been stealing souls, but those Black Xetis and Heartless have been devouring hearts. I want you to find more of those monsters, otherwise, Maka fails." Lord Death said.

"What?! I'll fail?" Maka asked.

"But we're not even goin' for souls at this point." Soul said.

"Then, we better make sure Maka doesn't fail. We'll search the town more for anything else." Bentley said.

"Many thanks. Ta-ta!" Lord Death said as the reflection disappears.

"Well, if we're searching for Black Xetis and Heartless, then we're probably gonna need your help with navigating. You live here, right, Maka?" Blaze asked.

"Yep and I'll gladly lead the way." Maka said.

"Great, let's help each other out." Ky said taking out his hand and Maka takes it.

"Let's do our best." Maka said.

_(Field Theme: Night in Death City)_

_(Downtown Death City-Streets)_

"I think I saw more of them over there. Let's hurry before more lives are lost." Maka said.

The group start moving through the streets of Death City and they later go for the next area.

_(Downtown Death City-East District)_

The group continue to move through the city.

"So, Maka, what's this about you and Soul findin' souls?" Goofy asked.

"You're not trying to steal them, are you?" Zatch asked.

"Not the good souls, as in the blue ones you saw. Soul and I are after souls of evil humans, which are normally the red ones. If we catch and Soul eats 99 souls and we take the soul of a witch, then I'll be able to make Soul a Death Scythe." Maka said.

"But those annoyin' ass monsters keep gettin' in the way." Soul said.

"Taking souls, but only from evil. I dunno if that's still noble..." Noel said.

"Hey, we're not bad people." Maka said.

Just then a scream is heard and they see a human man running away but then trips and falls on the ground.

"P-Please...help me..." The man said but then a black magical blast hits the man destroying him and then his heart flies off for a Witch Black Xeti while his blue soul flies for what looks like a Spite Havik.

"Black Xetis and Haviks!" Shadow said as the group get ready to fight.

"Time to send them packing! Soul!" Maka said.

"On it!" Soul said as he transforms into the scythe.

"Maka, hope you're ready." Elena said.

"Leave it to me!" Maka said.

_(Battle Theme: Devouring Souls)_

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and Haviks!)_

The Witch Black Xetis unleash purple magic blasts and then unleash black whirlwinds while the Spite Haviks attack with their scythes but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and then lower slashes while Noel uses Blizzard Cartwheel while Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a triple rushing slash and then casts Aero but the Spite Haviks slither around and attack with their scythes while the Witch Black Xetis unleash black shock waves but Maka attacks with her scythe followed by a flipping scythe attack while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Donald casts Earth followed by casting Crystal but the Witch Black Xetis fire rapid black magic shots while the Spite Haviks throw their scythes around but Grace uses Snarl while Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Spite Haviks slither around and deliver three swings with their scythes while the Witch Black Xetis unleash black lightning bolts but Murray uses Uppercut while Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Witch Black Xetis teleport and then fire rapid black magic shots while the Spite Haviks throw their scythes around but Ken casts Water followed by casting Thunder Shot while Goofy uses Goofy Rocket while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Spite Haviks slither all over while attacking with their scythes while the Witch Black Xetis cast purple magic blasts but Storm calls down lightning to strike while Elena unleashes magic pillars and then casts Hurricane but the Witch Black Xetis unleash black whirlwinds while the Spite Haviks throw their scythes around but Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley sends out droids to attack but the Witch Black Xetis unleash black lightning bolts while the Spite Haviks attack with their scythes but Blaze lashes with flame whips while Sly uses Cane Spin and they defeat all the Black Xetis and Haviks.

Just then Horror Haviks and Dusk Nobodies appear and start stealing more blue souls.

"Hey! Get back here!" Donald yelled.

"No you don't!" Maka yelled throwing her scythe at the Haviks and Nobodies but they disappear as the scythe hits the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're throwin', Maka!" Soul said in the scythe.

"Oh, shut up! They disappeared before we had the chance." Maka said as Soul reverts back to his humanoid form.

"Damn... Now what?" Ken asked.

"If we stay any further, more will attack." Sly said.

"I hate to say it, but it's getting late and I have to get to school tomorrow. Although, I can bring you guys over to meet with Lord Death so he can tell you what to do next. Don't worry, we're not abandoning this, but it hurt to get help." Maka said.

"I guess you have a point." Sora said.

"Alright. We'll call it a night, but we're still gonna protect this city one way or the other." Ky said.

As the group start moving through the city a dark corridor appears on a roof of a building revealing Marluxia watching the group leave.

"So, the heroes have arrived and are trying to prevent us from our soul stealing." Marluxia said and then a dark corridor appears revealing a hooded Brotherhood member.

"Why are you here again?" The hooded Brotherhood member asked.

"I thought that was obvious. I was ordered to come here, as you were." Marluxia said.

"This is MY mission to deal with! I don't give a damn what Xehanort or Xemnas ordered you to do. Narasix and Lord Malus ordered ME to handle this mission!" The hooded Brotherhood member yelled.

"My, aren't we selfish? Here, I thought our interests aligned." Marluxia said.

"That what you when your stupid ass betrayed the original Organization? I don't trust you as far as I can kill you!" The hooded Brotherhood member yelled.

"And I thought Ravik represented the sin of Wrath. All we must do is continue stealing more souls and deliver them to that Black Xeti Hilda created. It's what we need to create an army." Marluxia said.

"And I told you, this is MY mission!" The hooded Brotherhood member yelled but then a dark corridor appears revealing Narsix. "N-Narasix!" The hooded Brotherhood member said.

"And you've calmed yourself." Marluxia said.

"While Lord Malus did give you the order, Xemnas and Xehanort have also ordered Marluxia to assist you in stealing the souls and the hearts. I expect you to cooperate. Am I understood?" Narasix asked.

"Yeah... I got it." The hooded Brotherhood member said.

"Good. Both of you return to the church. Hilda is expecting you both." Narasix said.

"Very well." Marluxia said disappearing in his dark corridor.

"I'll see to the mission completed." The hooded Brotherhood member said disappearing in his dark corridor.

"Complete or fail, the heroes will still fall one way or the other. It's already etched." Narasix said disappearing in his dark corridor.

The next day as the sky is blue with clouds but there is a mace shaped sun with a creepy smiling face breathing the group go with Maka who is now wearing a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest over it and green stripped tie and Soul through the streets of Death City and they later arrive at a giant castle like building.

"This is it. Death Weapon Meister Academy. DWMA for short." Maka said.

"Wow. That's quite a school." Sora said.

"So, we just gotta meet this Lord Death and he'll might help us?" Blaze asked.

"I hope so, but Lord Death has always been helpful." Maka said.

"Just try not to anger him, yeah?" Soul said.

"Okay, lead the way then." Kiyo said as they go into the school.

_(DWMA-Entrance)_

The group go with Maka and Soul through the entrance of DWMA while passing many students talking among themselves or walking by and Maka leads the group through the entrance and later go for the different area of the school.

_(DWMA-Hallways)_

Maka escorts the group through the halls of DWMA to find Lord Death but as they keep moving through the hall someone watches them and it's a boy with spiky blue hair, wearing a black sleeveless top, white and black pants, grey finger less gloves, black and white shoes with a star at each end of the shoes, and a star mark on his right shoulder while carrying chained sickles.

"Tsubaki, any idea bout these freakshows?" The boy asked.

"They don't appear to be anything evil, but we don't know who or what they are. I recommend being cautious." Someone said and inside the sickles is a girl with black hair tied to a ponytail.

"Heh. I can't wait to take 'em by surprise." The boy said.

"Who's this moron?" Elena asked pointing at the boy.

"Huh? You saw me?" The boy asked.

"You weren't talking quietly." Shadow said.

"Oh, hey, Black Star." Soul said as Black Star jumps off and meets the group.

"Black Star? What kind of name is that?" T.J. asked.

"It's an awesome name! And I AM THE MAN, WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" Black Star shouted.

"You?" Donald asked and laughs.

"Hey, what's so funny?! I happen to be a Meister and the best one of all in the academy." Black Star said.

"You're another Meister?" Max asked as the chained sickles transform into the black haired girl wearing a pale yellow sleeveless top with a skirt end with a slit and a yellow star in the middle of the outfit, dark brown scarf, dark brown stocking on her right leg, white boots, and black stripped arm warmers.

"That's right and I'm his weapon partner. My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. It's nice to meet you." Tsubaki said.

"Nice to meet you too, Tsu." Ky said.

"Anyway, what brings you two out here?" Maka asked.

"We were actually asked to see Lord Death." Tsubaki said.

"What a coincidence. I'm bringing them over to Lord Death too." Maka said.

"Oh, are you new students at DWMA?" Tsubaki asked.

"Not exactly. We just need some help from him." Noel said.

"Help from him?! Hahaha! Whatever you're gonna do, I can do better!" Black Star said.

"Oh, eat us, ya blue haired bitch!" Ken yelled but Elena smacks him. "Not you! The dumbass!" Ken said.

"Still." Elena said.

"Can we meet Lord Death already?" Sly asked.

"Yeah, come on." Maka said.

The group go with Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki through the hall and they arrive at a big door and Maka opens it taking them somewhere else.

_(DWMA-Lord Death's Room)_

The group arrive at a room where there are many crosses everywhere as well as a mirror and Maka breathes on the mirror and writes 42-42-564 and just then Lord Death appears in the mirror.

"Ahhh, Maka, Soul, you're here and I see Black Star and Tsubaki are here too." Lord Death said.

"Yes, sir." Maka said.

"Hey, we brought these newbies here too." Soul said.

"Ohh, the newcomers! Welcome! Welcome to DWMA!" Lord Death said.

"Thanks, sir." Ky said.

"Um, we're sorry to trouble you, but we need some help from you." Noel said.

"Oh? Having trouble, are we? Do tell me what ails you? I'm more than happy to provide assistance." Lord Death said.

"Well, we were helping Maka and Soul deal with the Black Xetis, Heartless, Nobodies, and Haviks, but even if we do take them down, they manage to steal the souls and we have no idea where they're taking them." Ky said.

"You know Death City more than us, so we figured we'd ask you." Kiyo said.

"Well, how nice of you to come here and it's good that Black Star, Tsubaki are here too, because this is going to be considered a test." Lord Death said.

"A test?" Maka asked.

"What test?" Soul asked.

"Well, you see, this'll benefit you all greatly. I'm glad you were able to come ask me because I happen to know where those vile abominations are." Lord Death said.

"Where?!" Donald asked.

"They're taking the souls over to an abandoned church outside the city and beyond a forest of dead trees. That is known as Death Church." Lord Death said.

"Death Church?" Sora asked.

"Why would they take the stolen souls there?" Tsubaki asked.

"Of that, I am unsure, but it happens to do with a witch." Lord Death said.

"A witch, huh?" Soul asked.

"Even if we don't have 99 souls yet, taking on this witch'll be a piece of cake, even for me." Black Star said.

"This is no ordinary witch, for you see, it's a witch that's not from this world. It's an outside witch." Lord Death said.

"Wait, what does that witch look like?" Ky asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, she has white and black hair and she's wearing a crimson cloak with black stars." Lord Death said.

"No...!" Ky said.

"Ky?" Elena asked.

"HER!" Ky said with hate.

"Wait, you don't mean...?" Noel stops talking.

"Not only does that outside witch reside in Death Church, but she has two companions with her. Another is wearing the same crimson cloak with black stars, but the other is wearing a black coat." Lord Death said.

"The Brotherhood and the Organization!" Murray said pounding his fist against his other hand.

"Shocker they'd be here too." Zatch said.

"You know them?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, they're both bad news." Sora said.

"Sounds like you have some enemies." Lord Death said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Tails said.

"But don't worry, you know about them, so this shouldn't be a problem for you. I'm having Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki assist you in any way possible, since they happen to know the city more and they'll be more than happy to handle this situation." Lord Death said.

"Ya know, I can handle them!" Black Star said.

"Star, have you even fought a Black Xeti or Heartless or Nobody or Havik?" Tsubaki asked.

"This starts today!" Black Star said.

"Oh, brother..." Donald said rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, we'll gladly tag along and help each other how we can." Elena said.

"But where's that forest of dead trees?" Sly asked.

"I know where it's at. It's actually through the cemetery." Maka said.

"Indeed it is. Well, best of luck to all of you and if you don't succeed in this, you fail the test and the whole school." Lord Death said.

"WHAT?!" Maka, Soul, and Black Star asked.

"We'll do our best and I'm certain our new friends will help succeed." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, of course." Noel said.

Later it's night time as the faced moon is hanging above the purple sky and the group make their way for the cemetery.

_(Cemetery)_

The group arrive at the cemetery and begin moving through but then Wight Knight Heartless appear and attack but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Elena, Ken, and Donald use their magic while Max and Goofy bash with their shields while Tails tail swipes while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow multi punches while Storm shoots electricity while Grace tail whips while Lucky double kicks while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray punches while Lucas uses PK Love while Maka attacks with her scythe while Black Star has Tsubaki turn into a shuriken and throws it all over and they defeat the Heartless and keep going until they arrive at a crooked gate.

"This is it. This gate'll lead us to Death Church." Maka said.

"Well, we shouldn't be wasting time and get going." Ky said as they go through the gate.

_(Field Theme: Living Trees)_

_(Forest of Dead Trees-Moonlit Trail)_

_(Information: Head for Death Church!)_

The group arrive at a forest full of dead trees with faces looking at the group creeping them out a bit but they keep going through the forest.

"Death Church shouldn't be too far, but hopefully we won't run into problems." Maka said.

"Knowing certain enemies will pop out of nowhere, it's possible." Bentley said.

The group continue moving through the forest of dead trees but then Wight Knight Heartless and Zombie Black Xetis appear.

"Look out!" Tsubaki said.

"Time to kick some ass!" Ken said.

"Watch and learn as Master Black Star gets it done!" Black Star said.

_(Battle Theme: Forest of Death)_

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless!)_

The Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs while the Wight Knight Heartless attack with their dance like moves and claws but Ky casts Stop freezing them and then slashes with Twinkle Dream followed by a somersault slash and then casts Earth while Noel delivers four slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by two diagonal slashes and then uses Thunder Surge while Sora delivers two spin slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Strike Raid but the Wight Knight Heartless spin slash with their claws while the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their limbs but Maka horizontal slashes with her scythe followed by a spinning slash while Black Star has Tsubaki turn into a chained sickle and delivers slashing attacks but the Zombie Black Xetis go underground and try to attack from the ground while the Wight Knight Heartless deliver leaping spinning claw attacks but Elena casts Thunder followed by casting Ice Barrage while Ken delivers a sliding attack while playing his guitar and unleashing magic pillars while Donald casts Tidal Wave but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs while the Wight Knight Heartless leap and then deliver double attacks with their claws but Max bashes with his shield while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the Wight Knight Heartless spin attack with their claws while the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows but the Zombie Black Xetis go underground and attack from under while the Wight Knight Heartless deliver leaping spinning claw attacks but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Growl while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their limbs while the Wight Knight Heartless spin attack with their claws but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Wight Knight Heartless vertical attack with their claws while the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley shoots ice darts while Murray uses Thunder Flop and they defeat all the Black Xetis and Heartless.

"Hahaha! See how easy this is with me around?!" Black Star asked.

"Star..." Tsubaki said.

"Hey, shut the hell up! Your ego's big as your freakin' head!" Ken yelled.

"Take that back, Goggles!" Black Star yelled back.

"Make me, Ninja boy!" Ken yelled back as they get in each other's faces and sparks light between the two.

"Hey, lay off, you two!" Soul said.

"Seriously. We have a church to get to." Noel said.

"Play nice until this mission's over, then you two can kill each other for all I care." Shadow said.

Just then they see Witch Black Xetis and Dusk Nobodies taking the hearts and souls through the forest while Wight Knight Heartless and Spite Haviks do the same.

"C'mon, hurry!" Sora said.

The group continue moving through the forest of dead trees but they later come across fog.

"Ugh, as if dealing fog in a forest wasn't bad enough." Ky said.

"Don't remind me." Shadow said.

The group keep moving through the fog while trying to find their way through until they later find a path out of the fog and reach the other side of the forest but as they keep going until they come across what looks like a white bud.

"That looks familiar." Zatch said.

"Yeah, we've seen this before." Ky said.

"In that case..." Black Star runs for the bud.

"Star, no!" Tsubaki called.

"Get back here, idiot!" Maka yelled but Black Star dashes for the bud only for it transform into a Reaper Nobody and it tries to slash at Black Star.

Before the Reaper could attack Noel casts Fire on the Nobody burning it.

"Here we go again." Sora said as more Reaper Nobodies appear and same for Spite Haviks.

"Just one freakshow after another. This is annoying." Soul said transforming into his scythe form.

"Tsubaki, shuriken!" Black Soul said.

"On it!" Tsubaki said turning into her shuriken form.

"Let's do this, guys!" Elena said.

_(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

_(Information: Defeat the Haviks and Nobodies!)_

The Spite Haviks slither around and attack the group with their scythes while the Reaper Nobodies spin attack with their scythes but Sora casts Prism followed by casting Fire while Ky roundhouse slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a rising slash and then horizontal slashes while Noel casts Fission Fire but the Reaper Nobodies unleash flurries of pink petals while the Spite Haviks roll around the ground trying to attack with their scythes but Elena casts Stop freezing them and then uses Ghostdrive while Maka double slashes with her scythe followed by a flipping slash with her scythe while Blaze unleashes two streams of flames but the Spite Haviks throw their scythes around while the Reaper Nobodies transform into their different forms and unleash thorned vines but Donald casts Mega Flare while Tails throws ring bombs while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the Spire Haviks slither around and attack with their scythes while the Reaper Nobodies unleash pink petals but Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Jump but the Reaper Nobodies spin attack with their scythes while the Spite Haviks roll around the ground trying to attack with their scythes but Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Grace uses Dark Pulse while Ken casts Earth followed by casting Aero but the Reaper Nobodies attack with their scythes while the Spite Haviks throw their scythes around but Murray uses Flame Punch while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Spite Haviks slither around and attack with their scythes while the Reaper Nobodies unleash thorned vines but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Black Star throws his shuriken all over to get the enemies but the Reaper Nobodies unleash pink petals while the Spite Haviks roll around to attack with their scythes but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Lucas uses PK Freeze and they defeat all of the Haviks and Nobodies.

"With the Haviks and Nobodies here, that means the Brotherhood and the Organization have to be here somewhere." T.J. said.

"Obviously." Max said.

"But what are they up to and why are they after souls?" Noel asked.

"Oh, I think you're bound to find out." A voice said and they see a dark corridor appearing revealing Marluxia.

"Marluxia!" Sora said as they get into their fighting stances.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Donald demanded.

"It has been a while, hasn't it, Sora, Prince Ky, and Princess Noel?" Marluxia asked and then turns to see Maka. "And well met at last, Scythe Meister Maka Albarn." Marluxia said.

"You...know me?" Maka asked.

"How do you know Maka, jerk?" Soul asked putting her behind him.

"I see no reason to tell you, weapon." Marluxia said.

"What'd you say?!" Soul demanded as he charges at Marluxia who swiftly dodges and delivers a kick sending Soul to a tree.

"Soul!" Maka cried.

"Now then, as you are trekking through this forest, you are no doubt aiming to go to Death Church?" Marluxia asked.

"That's where your Nobodies are goin' with those stolen souls!" Murray said.

"YOU sent them to kill innocent people and take their souls while the Black Xetis and Heartless are taking their hearts!" Noel yelled.

"What are you up to?!" Tails demanded.

"As I have said, it's for you to find out." Marluxia said and behind him someone tries to attack and it's Black Star.

"Gotcha!" Black Star yelled.

"Star, no!" Tsubaki warned but Marluxia disappears in rose petals before Black Star could attack.

Marluxia reappears behind Black Star and grabs him by the neck.

"Lemme go!" Black Star yelled struggling.

"Hmph. Another Meister, but unlike Maka, you're uninteresting." Marluxia said.

"What'd you say?!" Black Star demanded but Marluxia throws him away next to Soul.

"Why are you doing this?!" Maka demanded.

"Whatever you're up to, we're going to that church and we'll stop you!" Sora yelled unleashing Kingdom Key.

"And don't bother with that sleeping spell crap you pulled last time!" Ky yelled.

"Oh, by all means. If you wish to continue to Death Church, then we'll allow you entrance. However, I warn you, as you enter the church, you'll endure a tormenting event that you'll find...unpleasant." Marluxia said as he disappears in his dark corridor.

"Hey, get back here, ya jerk!" Soul yelled.

"I'm not done with you!" Black Star yelled but Marluxia is gone.

"He's actually allowing us to keep going?" Sora asked.

"That doesn't sound very promisin'..." Goofy said.

"It's obvious he's setting a trap for us." Bentley said.

"But we can't turn back now." Maka said.

"Maka's right. Trap or no trap, we're still heading for Death Church. So, whaddya say?" Ky asked.

"Continue to Death Church then." Blaze said and everyone nods.

"I never liked what Marluxia said." Lucas said.

"Neither do I. What did he mean by a tormenting event we'll suffer from?" Kiyo asked.

"This tormenting event means he's planned something before coming here." Tsubaki said.

"I bet it's waiting for us as we get to the church." Sora said.

"Sora's right, but we can handle it." Maka said as they keep going through the forest of dead trees to reach for Death Church.

Meanwhile in a haunted and abandoned church as stained glass windows are broken and the building itself is crumbled red glowing souls are floating all over the church entrance and at the church's steeple reveals Hilda with the hooded Brotherhood member and a dark corridor appears revealing Marluxia.

"The heroes will be arriving soon." Marluxia said.

"Excellent work, Lauriam. It won't be long now, since we have more than enough souls to create a perfect army to bring forth destruction of Death City." Hilda said as she sends a blue soul over to a dormant rusted black armored knight and just the the glow on the armored knight occurs as it's brought to life.

"You told of of the torment, right?" The hooded Brotherhood member asked.

"Of course. I take it your weapon is ready, Hilda?" Marluxia asked.

"Indeed." Hilda said turning to what looks like a Black Xeti with black and crimson bandages while wearing a crimson coat and crimson top hat and the Black Xeti symbol on its bandages.

**"i Am MoRe ThAn ReAdY tO mEeT tHe HeRoEs AnD GiVe ThEm A wArM wElCoMe." **The bandaged Black Xeti said.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Now we're finally on the Soul Eater arc and I've finally have ideas for how this is gonna go and I hope you're looking forward to what will happen next****. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy help Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki arrive at Death Church, but as they arrive, things get worse as they encounter an enemy that's trouble****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	42. Chapter 41: Chaos in Death City

Chapter 41: Chaos in Death City

Outside the haunted church three figures are standing in front of the church's crooked gate looking at the broken-down church.

The first is a teenage boy with black hair with white stripes on the left side of the hair, wearing a black suit with white symmetrical stripes as well as a white skull on the collar of a white shirt under the black suit, and black pants.

The second is a girl with semi-long dark blonde hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a red sleeveless top with a white tie showing her torso, dark blue jeans, black boots, silver bracelets, and a cowboy hat that's slant forward.

The third is another girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing the same red sleeveless top with a white tie showing her torso, puffy shorts, black boots, and a cowboy hat that's curved perfectly.

"Ugh, this church is disgusting! There's no symmetry whatsoever! It's garbage!" The boy said.

"Before you go destroying it, Kid, remember you chose to come here and investigate what's going on here." The first girl said.

"Yeah, because churches are supposed to be BEAUTIFUL and PERFECT! It's far from those things!" Kid said.

"But we're here now so, we should go in and we'll probably see some ghosts!" The second girl said.

"Yeah, let's not, Patty, okay?" The first girl said.

"I suppose we all agreed to come here, so fine. We shall go into this filthy church." Kid said.

"We made it!" A voice said.

"Huh?" First girl asked as they turn to see someone emerging from the dead trees.

"Oh, so we have enemies. Prepare yourselves, girls." Kid said.

"Here we go." The first girl said.

"Yay! I can't wait to kick butt!" Patty said as they transform into guns and they go for Kid's hands.

Emerging from the row of dead trees is Storm who goes for the gate.

"A yellow rat?" Kid asked as he kneels down to Storm.

"Pika?" Storm asked tilting his head.

"Such perfect form! Complete symmetry!" Kid said picking up Storm but then looks closely. "Wait…" Kid examines Storm's ears as his left ear is down while the right ear is up. "Left ear down, right ear up… YOU'RE ASYMMETRICAL! You're garbage!" Kid yelled shaking Storm.

"PIKACHU!" Storm shouted electrocuting Kid until he's covered with marks while the first girl and Patty revert back to their humanoid forms.

"Oh, HOW CUTE!" Patty exclaimed picking up Storm.

"Are you okay, Kid?" The first girl asked.

"That filthy asymmetrical rat just shocked me!" Kid yelled.

"Storm!" A voice called as someone emerges from the row of dead trees and it's Ky.

"Pika!" Storm said getting off Patty and goes for his master.

"There you are." Ky said.

"Wait, he owns that filthy animal?" Kid asked and then examines Ky's face. "Left eye, but no right eye… He's asymmetrical as well! No wonder that rat is like him!" Kid said.

"Give it a rest with that, Kid!" The first girl said.

"Huh? Who's he?" Ky asked.

"Ky!" A voice called as the others arrive.

"There you are. Why'd you run on ahead?" T.J. asked.

"Sorry, Storm took off in a hurry." Ky said.

"It looks like we're finally here at Death Church." Tails said looking at the haunted and ruined church.

"Finally. I was tired of trekking through that stupid forest." Soul said.

"We finally made it." Maka said.

"YES! See what happens when we got through because of me?" Black Star asked.

"Get the hell over yourself, ya blue haired dumbass!" Ken yelled.

"Why don't YOU shut up, white hair!" Black Star yelled.

"Guys, please calm down." Tsubaki said.

"Wait, Maka? Soul? Star? Tsubaki? You're here too?" The first girl asked.

"Oh, Liz! We didn't you, Pat, and Kid are here too." Maka said.

"Are they your friends, Maka?" Sora asked.

"You could say that." Maka said.

"Hi, everybody!" Patty said waving.

"Um, hello." Noel said.

"Sorry, let me introduce…" Liz was cut off.

"Not so fast! We must introduce with our pose!" Kid said.

"Right now…?" Liz asked.

"What pose?" Max asked.

"Don't ask him!" Shadow yelled.

Kid, the first girl, and Patty begin forming a line while making a pose with Kid kneeling while Patty spreads her legs to form a pose while Liz stands last and forms a different pose.

"I am Death the Kid, son of Lord Death. Grim Reaper and Gun Meister." Kid introduced.

"Patty Thompson! I'm Kid's weapon partner!" Patty introduced.

"Elizabeth Thompson, but call me Liz. I'm also a weapon partner for Kid." Liz introduced.

"Um, did you HAVE to pose like that?" Kiyo asked awkwardly.

"Trust me, Kid makes them do this just to show off." Maka said.

"Patty! Your posing posture is unacceptable! Your right leg is NOT matching your left leg! What did I tell you about symmetrical posture?!" Kid berated Patty.

"Oh, did I do it again?" Patty asked looking at her left leg.

"Symmetrical…? Why does that matter?" Murray asked.

"Lemme guess, he suffers from OCD." Elena said.

"OCD?" Goofy asked.

"Obsessive Compulsion Disorder. He's obsessed with things that are perfectly aligned and symmetrical." Elena said.

"Wow, she's smarter than she looks." Liz said.

"Trust me, we know." Zatch said.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Liz asked.

"Lord Death assigned us to come here. We're told that these monsters we haven't seen before, the Black Xetis, Heartless, Nobodies, and Haviks are killing people and taking their souls and hearts to that church." Maka said.

"Oh, right. We've heard of the recent attacks." Liz said.

"We even saw those mean monsters." Patty said.

"They're vile abominations and none of them have proper symmetry." Kid said.

"Did your daddy send you too or what?" Soul asked.

"Not exactly, but I'm gonna find that witch that controls them and teach them not to give the Grim Reaper a bad name." Kid said.

"That's why we're here." Liz said.

"Well, since we're here too, we might as well team up." Ky said.

"Team up with someone that has asymmetry?! I'd rather die." Kid said.

"Hey! Don't insult Ky like that! If anything, maybe YOU'RE asymmetrical!" Elena said making Kid tear up.

"You're right! I'm not perfect! I'm garbage! I deserve to die!" Kid cried while kneeling to the ground and pounding it with his fist.

"Damn, Elena." Ken said.

"That was harsh." Donald said.

"Oh, whatever. He needs to shut up about symmetry." Elena said.

"Hey, Kid. You're not garbage, but maybe you should apologize to the gold haired kid for making fun of him." Liz said.

"But he's garbage." Kid said.

"THAT'S IT! ELENA…STOMP!" Elena shouted stomping on Death's head putting it on the ground.

"She's very frightening." Tsubaki said.

"Uh-huh." T.J., Zatch, and Donald said fearfully.

"So…?" Noel asked.

"I agree with the teaming up thing. It'll make things easier." Liz said.

"Yay! We get to fight with new friends!" Patty cheered.

"Then in the church we go." Lucas said.

_(Death Church-Crooked Gate)_

_(Field Theme: Church of the Damned)_

_(Information: Enter Death Church!)_

The group go for the gate and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the gate making it open.

"That's amazing." Liz said.

"Amazing for garbage people." Kid said.

"WHAT?!" Elena demanded glaring at Kid.

"Forget him, Elena." Tsubaki said.

"The gate's opened, so we gotta hurry on in." Goofy said.

The group go through the gate but as they reach the ruined church they see a black magic barrier blocking the way to the doors.

"Are you serious?" Blaze asked.

"They obviously knew we were coming." Bentley said.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Max asked.

"Something is making that barrier. Maybe we should take a look and find something." Sly said.

"You can find it yourselves. My partners and I will stay here and keep an eye what happens out here, like those monsters." Kid said.

"Why? Afraid your perfect suit'll be ruined?" T.J. asked.

"Don't mock my clothing, kid!" Kid said.

"You're a kid too!" T.J. said.

"Let's go!" Ky said.

The group go back to the gate and while looking for a way Storm finds something which is a well.

"Pika." Storm said pointing at a well.

"A well?" Donald asked.

"Why'd he point there?" Soul asked.

"Maybe there's somethin' that might be useful." Goofy said.

"Well, in we go." Tails said as they go into the well.

_(Death Church-Well)_

The group are now in the well in a dank and dark hallway and they go through it until they find what looks like a ladder and so they climb up the ladder going up and leaving the well taking them somewhere else.

_(Death Church-Secret Passage)_

The group reach into a different area and are in a dark and ruined passage of the church.

"So, the well leads to a passage." Maka said.

"Maybe we'll find something useful to take down that barrier." Tsubaki said.

"Let the exploration begin." Sora said.

The group begin moving through the passage and while looking around they find what looks like a glowing dark purple and black crystal.

"That crystal doesn't look anything good." Lucas said.

"I think it might be connected to that barrier." Bentley said.

"And you might be right." Ky said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora start attacking the crystal with their Keyblades and later the crystal is destroyed creating black mist.

"Hopefully, it did something." Noel said.

Back outside the church the barrier starts disappearing.

"Bye-bye, barrier!" Patty said.

"Well, guess we can go in now." Kid said.

"Should we wait for them?" Liz asked.

"I rather go see if the inside is more perfect than wait for the asymmetrical gang." Kid said as he goes into the church and Liz sighs and they follow him.

Back at the passage the group watch the remains of the crystal disappear.

"With that crystal destroyed, we should go have a look at that barrier." Kiyo said.

"Good idea." Maka said.

The group leave the passage and return to the well and they later climb back up to reach the church gates and they go back for the ruined church to see the barrier gone.

"There goes the barrier." Shadow said.

"But what happened to Kid, Liz, and Patty?" Goofy asked.

"Screw Kid. We don't need him." Elena said.

"Yeah, remember, ya got me!" Black Star said.

"Screw you too." Ken said.

"They probably went on ahead. Let's go find them when we go in." Sly said as they go into the church.

_(Death Church-Foyer)_

The group are now in Death Church's foyer where they see many red glowing souls floating around the foyer while seats, stained glass windows, and walls are crumbled and broken while black candles are lit with purple flames.

"Here we are, finally." Soul said.

"Okay, this place is REALLY creepy." Lucas said.

"Those red glows are souls too, right…?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, so that should mean there were evil humans around here, but…" Maka stops talking.

"The Black Xetis, Heartless, Nobodies, and Haviks got to them too." Zatch said.

"But aren't they taken?" T.J. asked.

"Because we have no need for them. Only the innocent souls." A voice said as a dark corridor appears revealing the hooded Brotherhood member.

"Brotherhood!" Ky said as the group get ready to fight.

"I'd say it's nice to see you idiots again, but that'd be a lie." The hooded Brotherhood figure said removing the hood revealing his face and it's Jeal.

"Jeal…!" Noel said.

"Big shocker that you're part of the new Brotherhood." Ky said.

"Correct, for someone so stupid. I always live to serve Lord Malus' will." Jeal said.

"Why are you stealing the souls?! What are you planning?!" Maka demanded.

"And it better be a damn good answer too!" Soul said turning his left arm into his scythe blade.

"Well, you made it THIS far, so it'd be fair to give you a sneak peek." Jeal said snapping his fingers as many rusted black armored knights appear and surround the group.

"What the hell?!" Ken asked.

"Old knights?!" Shadow asked.

"These knights were dormant and unmovable, but by placing the souls we've stolen from the city, they're now nothing more than mindless moving puppets." Jeal said.

"You stole these innocent souls from Death City and plant them into these knights just to make them your slaves?!" Maka demanded.

"That's the sickest thing I've ever heard!" Elena yelled.

"Why are you doing this?!" Sora demanded.

"We're going to use these innocent souls as a way to bring forth the chaos that will destroy all of Death City and we'll be slaughtering more lives to take more souls. And as a bonus, we've decided to steal hearts as well to bring as an offering for our newest creation, to which if you survive this long, you'll meet soon enough." Jeal said.

"I can't believe you!" Ky yelled but a knight attacks him but Ky blocks the attack with his Keyblade.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, we have more soul to plant and make into our new minions. Have fun with your new playmates." Jeal said disappearing in his dark corridor.

"We can't let him do this!" Max said.

"Guess we have no choice but to fight." Murray said.

"Fine by me. Soul!" Maka said.

"Got it!" Soul said transforming into his scythe form.

"Tsubaki, ninja sword!" Black Star said.

"Right." Tsubaki said transforming into her sword form.

"Let's do this and be quick about it." Noel said.

_(Battle Theme: Suffering Souls)_

_(Information: Defeat the possessed knights!)_

The possessed knights attack with their swords while one of them swings its mace but Ky use Lethal Frame and stops time and then delivers powerful slashes while restarting time again as the knights take damage while Noel delivers four horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Triple Plasma while Sora delivers two 360 slashes with Kingdom Key followed by speed slashes and then casts Balloon but the possessed knights slash with their swords while another knight swings its axe but Maka double attacks with her scythe followed by a flipping slash while Blaze delivers three flame kicks while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the possessed knights slam their axes and maces but Max blocks them with his shield and then uses Shield Missile while Lucky uses Headbutt while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the possessed knights spin slash with their swords but T.J. counters with triple slashes with his knife followed by a somersault slash while Donald casts Earth followed by casting Thunder but the possessed knights swing their swords while the other knights swing their maces but Shadow uses Chaos Control to stop time and then slashes with Chaos Daggers while Sly uses Cane Spin while Grace uses Dark Pule but the possessed knights attack with their axes but Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Ken casts Gravity followed by casting Aero but the possessed knights attack with their maces and then slam them on the ground but Black Star delivers fast slashes with his ninja sword followed by a roundhouse slash while Bentley throws electric bombs while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but the possessed knights slam their axes while the other possessed knights slash with their swords but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Storm uses Volt Tackle and they defeat all the possessed knights as their armor fall part as nothing remains.

"This is awful." Noel said.

"I know. If they keep this up, then no one will be safe." Tsubaki said.

"We gotta find Jeal and Marluxia before they unleash more of those knights to destroy Death City. It'll be a disaster." Tails said.

"Right. Let's get movin'." Ky said and they nod.

As they start moving Lord Death watches them from his mirror in his office.

"Yes, and hurry you must. I shudder to think how those vile beings will have their way." Lord Death said.

The group start moving through the church's foyer to find a way to get further into the church and they find two doors on each wall.

"Where do you think these doors lead?" Donald asked.

"Probably to different rooms, but will they help us?" Maka asked.

"It'll be easy for me to figure this out." Black Soul said.

"Yeah, right." Ken said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe we should split into groups and go into these two different doors." Noel said.

"That's a brilliant idea, Noel." Bentley said.

"In that case, Ken, Tails, Blaze, Goofy, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., Murray, Lucky, Storm, Black Star, and Tsubaki, you're with me." Ky said.

"Then, Elena, Shadow, Max, Grace, Lucas, Sly, Bentley, Donald, Maka, and Soul, you're with me and Sora." Noel said.

"Fine by me." Maka said.

"Whatever works." Soul said.

"We'll meet back here after we find something interesting." Tsubaki said.

The two teams split and go to the different doors.

_(Death Church-East Corridor)_

Ky's group arrive at the east corridor of Death Church and they start moving to find anything to help progress through the church but as they keep going they find Liz and Patty.

"Liz, Patty?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, hey, guys. You made it after all." Liz said.

"Good to see you're okay." Ky said.

"Uh, where'd Kid go?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, he had to go back home to see if his room is all neat and perfect." Liz said mildly annoyed.

Meanwhile in Kid's room Kid is examining his room.

"Everything must be perfect and symmetrical. It cannot be garbage!" Kid said still examining his room.

"That's classic Kid." Black Star said.

"Wait, we abandoned you?" Tails asked.

"It's fine. If something happens, one of us can turn into our weapon form while another of us can use each other." Liz said.

"Yeah, it's easy and fun!" Patty said.

"Still, that seems like a pretty douchey move for him to do." Ky said.

"Pika." Storm said nodding.

"So, what's going on?" Liz asked.

"The Brotherhood and the Organization are planning to use the innocent souls to create an army of possessed knights to destroy Death City." Blaze said.

"What?! We gotta do something about this." Liz said.

"Yay! We'll beat up the bad guys!" Patty said.

"You girls found anything interesting?" Kiyo asked.

"That's we're trying to do. With you guys here, maybe we'll find something." Liz said.

"Sounds fine to me." Zatch said.

"Let's do it." Ken said.

Ky's group continue to move through the east corridor to find anything and they later reach the end of the corridor and they find what looks like a dark purple and black crystal.

"Hey, look, it's the crystal we found at that there passage." Goofy said.

"Another one?" Zatch asked.

"That must mean there's another barrier blocking the way of something important." Ky said.

"You know what to do." Blaze said.

Ky starts attacking the crystal with Dawn of Hope while Ken bashes with his guitar while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Storm electric punches while Kiyo has Zatch shoot lightning bolts while Goofy bashes with his shield while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Murray double punches while Black Star has Tsubaki become a chained sickle and attacks while Patty transforms in her gun form as Liz uses Patty to fire bullets and after enough attacks the crystal shatters and disappears in black mist.

Back at the church foyer a barrier blocking a door on the upper side of the foyer disappears.

"Guess something happened. Let's head back." Ky said but he finds a door.

"A different door." Kiyo said.

"Where does this lead?" T.J. asked.

"One way to find out." Ky said as they go through the door.

_(Death Church-West Corridor)_

Noel's and Sora's group arrive at the west corridor of Death Church to find anything to help with their progression through the church and they later reach the end of the corridor where they find another dark purple and black crystal.

"Look, another crystal." Donald said.

"Guess that means there should be another barrier blocking the path to something." Noel said.

"Well, let's do something about it." Maka said.

Noel and Sora start attack the crystal with their Keyblades while Elena shoots magic bolts followed by casting Fire while Donald casts Blizzard while Grace tail whips while Max bashes with his shield while Lucas uses PK Flash while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Maka slashes with scythe and they destroy the crystal as it shatters and it disappears in black mist.

In a different room with stairs a barrier blocking a door disappears.

"That takes care of that." Elena said.

"Great." Sora said and he finds another door.

"Hey, a different door." Sly said.

"It should lead somewhere." Max said.

"Can't hurt to check." Maka said.

"What the hell." Soul said as they go for the door and go into a different room.

_(Death Church-Back Room)_

Ky's group arrive at a back room of Death Church and they find Noel's and Sora's group as well.

"Hey, you guys found something?" Ky asked.

"We found another crystal." Sora said.

"So did we?" Tails said.

"And now we're in a different room." Shadow said.

"Hey, a door over there." Max said pointing at the door.

"Let's go up." Noel said as they climb the stairs and open the door taking them somewhere else.

The group are back at the foyer but at the upper part of it and they start moving until they find a door.

"Where does this lead?" Lucas asked.

"I think we'll have our answer soon." Noel said opening the door taking them to a different area.

_(Death Church-Spiral Room)_

The group are in a different room of Death Church where they find a spiral staircase and so they start climbing up the spiral staircase and they find a ladder and start climbing it taking them to the next area.

_(Death Church-Steeple)_

The group are now in the church's steeple where they find Marluxia and Jeal.

"Well, I'm impressed you made it this far. Not bad at all." Marluxia said.

"You got nowhere to go, you assholes!" Ken yelled.

"Lord Malus' dreams will be realized. You, however, will not be able to stop us." Jeal said as they disappear in their dark corridors.

"Stop!" Maka yelled but they're gone.

"We have to go after them." Noel said.

**"gO? yOu HaVe JuSt ArRiVeD!" **A voice said and they turn to see the black and crimson bandaged Black Xeti sitting on a chair. **"iT'S nOt EvErYdAy I gEt CoMpAnY." **The bandaged Black Xeti said.

"Black Xeti!" Elena said.

"And it's talkin'." Goofy said.

"You must be this newest creation Jeal was talking about, right?" Noel asked.

**"tOo ClEvEr! InDeEd I aM! wElL mEt, HeRoEs Of LiGhT. i HaVe BeEn ExPeCtInG yOu!" **The bandaged Black Xeti said getting off the chair. **"nOw ThAt YoU'rE hErE, iT's TiMe To PlAy A gAmE!" **The bandaged Black Xeti said.

"What game?" Lucas asked.

"Whatever it is, we're NOT playing with you!" Sora yelled pointing Kingdom Key.

"You're gonna tell us where Jeal and Marluxia are going!" Shadow yelled.

**"wElL, dId JeAl NoT mEnTiOn AbOuT cReAtInG cHaOs In DeAtH cItY? THeY aIm To StEaL mOrE sOuLs To CrEaTe An EvEn BiGgEr ArMy!" **The bandaged Black Xeti said.

"That won't happen, you freak!" Maka yelled.

"We're sopping you right now!" Ky yelled.

**"AnD tHaT iS wHeRe My GaMe CoMeS iN!" **The bandaged Black Xeti said taking out two glass stained razor rings. **"iT's A lItTlE gAmE i CaLl 'EnDlEsS tOrMeNt'!" **The bandaged Black Xeti said.

"Fine, we'll play your sick game!" Soul said.

"And we're gonna win it!" Black Star said.

"Let the game start!" Sora said.

**"cOmE, hErOeS!" **The bandaged Black Xeti said.

_(Boss Theme: Endless Torment)_

_(Information: Defeat the mysterious Black Xeti!)_

The mysterious Black Xeti attacks with its razor rings followed by throwing them all around the room but the group dodge the razor rings and Ky triple slashes at the Black Xeti with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick and then delivers a slide kick and lower slashes while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by two spinning slashes and then casts Triple Fire while Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Blitz but the mysterious Black Xeti acrobatically moves around and delivers dance like attacks with its razor rings followed by ballet style spinning slashes but Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Black Star uses Tsubaki in shuriken form to throw the shuriken all over the room but the mysterious Black Xeti counters and throws its razor rings to counter against the shuriken but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Donald casts Triple Plasma but the mysterious Black Xeti cartwheels away and then rolls all over the room with its razor rings but Grace uses Snarl while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the mysterious Black Xeti jumps high into the air and then delivers a swooping diving strike with its razor rings but Goofy blocks with his shield and then delivers a big bash sending the Black Xeti back allowing Storm to use Skullbash but the mysterious Black Xeti throws one of its razor rings at the group followed by a dancing throwing with the other to try and get the group but Maka slashes with his scythe and then delivers a big swipe with her scythe while Elena unleashes magic pillars and then casts Magic Hour while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the mysterious Black Xeti gracefully slashes with its razor rings followed by a ballet style spinning slash with both razor rings but Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the mysterious Black Xeti flips back while throwing its razor rings but T.J. throws many knives at the Black Xeti while Lucas uses PK Fire but the mysterious Black Xeti cartwheel slashes at the group with its razor rings but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Sly uses Electric Cane while Ken unleashes magic music waves and they manage to send the mysterious Black Xeti back.

**"yOu'Re StRoNgEr ThAn I tHoUgHt. HoW aBoUt ThIs?" **The mysterious Black Xeti said throwing its razor rings at the group.

As the rings go for the group shots attack the rings.

"Those throwing rings were not very symmetrical!" A voice said.

"Oh, God…" Elena said as Kid arrives as he's holding Liz and Patty in gun forms.

"Took you long enough, Kid." Maka said.

"My room was perfect after all. Now, I'll put this imperfect mummy in its place." Kid said.

**"eXcElLeNt. ThE mOrE, tHe MeRrIeR! lEt ThE gAmE cOnTiNuE!" **The mysterious Black Xeti said.

"Your game's gonna end soon, jackass!" Ken said.

The mysterious Black Xeti sends its razor rings rolling on the ground to get the group but Kid quickly fires shots from his guns while Tails throws ring bombs while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the mysterious Black Xeti jumps high into the air and delivers a diving wide slash with its razor rings but Donald casts Zero Gravity to hold it in the air and then casts Earth while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the mysterious Black Xeti slashes with one razor ring and then throws the second razor ring but Max blocks with his shield and then uses Cyclone while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the mysterious Black Xeti cartwheels away while throwing its razor rings but Bentley shoots explosive darts while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the mysterious Black Xeti delivers ballet style spin slashes with its razor rings but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Black Star has Tsubaki become a ninja sword and delivers fast slashes while Sly uses Cane Push but the mysterious Black Xeti backflips away and then delivers a lunging strike with its razor rings but Ken bashes with his guitar followed by casting Water while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the mysterious Black Xeti dance slashes with its razor rings followed by a graceful flipping slash but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Storm uses Iron Tail but the mysterious Black Xeti jumps high into the air and then delivers a diving kick but Maka upper slashes with her scythe and then delivers a flipping slash sending the mysterious Black Xeti away and then Grace uses Bite but the mysterious Black Xeti while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a powerful rolling attack while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike but the mysterious Black Xeti cartwheel slashes with its razor rings followed by upper slashes but Noel casts Telekinesis and slams the Black Xeti while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two cross slashes and then unleashes light explosions while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a double roundhouse slash.

"Had enough yet?" Ky asked.

**"i CaN sEe YoU hErOeS hAvE sO mUcH pOwEr. I tHiNk ThIs CaLlS fOr SoMeThInG sPeCiAl." **The mysterious Black Xeti said as its bandages start opening revealing dark mist.

"Now what's it doing?" Sora asked.

Lord Death watches as the mysterious Black Xeti begins to do something.

"Such a strong and powerful darkness. It looks like its going to do its desperation move." Lord Death said.

The dark mist scans the room looking for the perfect target and then it sees Ky who readies himself as the dark mist goes for Ky.

"Ky!" Elena cried.

"Oh, no!" Noel cried.

"Get off him!" Sora yelled running at the darkness which pushes him back.

Later the darkness spits Ky out.

"Ky, you okay?" Maka asked.

"I…think so…" Ky said as the darkness begins forming into what looks like a shadow and it looks like Ky.

"Are you freakin' serious?" Ken asked.

"A shadow…?" T.J. asked.

**"hEhEhE! nOw ThIs, tHiS iS tRuE mAgIc! NoW yOu'Re FigHtInG yOuRsElF!" **The mysterious Black Xeti said.

"Heh, as if I didn't fight my shadow self already! You're totally unoriginal!" Ky said.

"No matter what form you take, we can still take you." Maka said.

**"tHeN, hOw AbOuT i FaCe ThE pRiNcE hImSeLf?" **The mysterious Black Xeti asked.

"Bring it, freakshow!" Ky said.

The mysterious Black Xeti attacks Ky with its shadow version of Dawn of Hope but Ky blocks every attack and strikes back with two vertical slashes followed by a somersault slash but the myetsrious Black Xeti moves away and then throws the shadow Keyblade but Ky dodges and casts Triple Fire followed by casting Tidal Wave but the mysterious Black Xeti keeps slashing with its shadow Keyblade followed by a triple somersault slash but Ky blocks every attack and then delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Lethal Blade and then uses Thunder Surge but the mysterious Black Xeti throws its shadow Keyblade all over and then attacks with its razor rings but Ky dodges out of the way and then uses Blizzard Raid followed by casting Aero but the mysterious Black Xeti throws its razor rings while attacking with its shadow Keyblade but Ky dodge rolls out of the way and then delivers three diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Quake Hammer and then casts Spark but the mysterious Black Xeti delivers barrages with its shadow Keyblade and then slashes with its razor rings but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and finishes off the mysterious Black Xeti.

**"hEhEhEhE…!" **The mysterious Black Xeti laughs.

The shadow falls to the ground not moving while Ky is breathing heavily.

"You okay, Ky?" Sora asked.

"N-N…Never better…" Ky said grinning.

"I must admit, you're not bad for asymmet…" Kid was cut off.

"Say that again and I'll kick the crap out of you!" Elena threatened.

"Honestly, while that Black Xeti was nothing but trouble, I expected more from it." Tails said.

"Who cares, as long as its beaten. It'll vanish to darkness in no time." Donald said.

"Come on. We gotta get back to Death City and find Jeal and Marluxia." Maka said.

"Right!" Noel said as they start moving but Ky remains. "Ky?" Noel asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Don't worry. I'm comin'." Ky said and Noel starts leaving but Ky forms a smirk on his face. "Hehehehe…" Ky said as looks at the fallen shadow again as it's going back to the bandages before he leaves joining the others.

Later the bandaged Black Xeti is now alone still on the ground until it starts to move.

**"uH, mY hEaD… wHeRe Am I?" **The bandaged Black Xeti asked looking around. **"nOeL…? sOrA…? aNyOnE? wHy CaN't I sEe NoRmAlLy? Is My VisIoN bLuRrY?" **The bandged Black Xeti asked and then looks at itself and examines its bandaged hands. **"wAiT…" **The shadow realizes. **"hOlY CrAp! ThIs IsN't My BoDy!" **The bandaged Black Xeti said. **"wHeRe Is My BoDy?! WhErE'Re My FriEnDs?!" **The bandaged Black Xeti asked as it stands up but limps for a bit. **"uGh, I mUsT'vE hIt ThE bLAcK xEtI's BoDy PrEtTy BaDlY. i MeAn, ThIs BoDy. WhAtEvEr! I GoTtA fInD tHe OtHeRs!" **The bandaged Black Xeti said.

_(Information: Escape from Death Church and find your friends!)_

The bandaged Black Xeti begins moving to leave the steeple and later returns to the spiral staircase room and then moves through the foyer.

**"tHiS bOdY iS nOt WhAt I'm UsEd To… I gOtTa FiNd ThE oThErS sOoN!" **The bandaged Black Xeti said moving through the foyer and then leaves Death Church.

The bandaged Black Xeti is now outside Death Church but then it sees smoke in the air.

**"sMoKe? Oh, No! DeAtH CiTy'S uNdEr AtTaCk!" **The bandaged Black Xeti said as it hurries for the forest of dead trees.

Meanwhile the group exit the forest of dead trees and return to the cemetery to hurry for Death City.

"You guys saw the smoke!" Goofy said.

"That means Death City's in trouble. They're already sendin' out those knights to attack and kill everyone!" Sly said.

"We gotta hurry and stop this!" Tsubaki said.

"Alright, let's go!" Black Star said.

"Yeah, let's…" Ky said smirking.

"Ky?" Elena asked.

"Huh? I'm okay." Ky said grinning and Elena smiles.

Meanwhile the bandaged Black Xeti starts moving through the forest of dead trees to find the others while avoiding enemies in its way and later it manages to get out of the forest and later returns to the cemetery.

**"fInAlLy! NoW, tO fInD mY FriEnDs!" **The bandaged Black Xeti said.

"Oh, you think it will be THAT simple, dear?" A voice asked and the Black Xeti turns to see Hilda.

**"hIlDa!" **The bandaged Black Xeti said with hate.

"Hello, Prince Virtus, we meet again. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Hilda asked.

**"i WaS hOpInG nOt To SeE yOuR AnNoYiNg AsS fAcE!" **Ky yelled.

"My, my, such rudeness. I just wanted to see you after our last encounter in the Prison Worlds. By the way, congratulations to your status as Keyblade Master, but what has ever happened to you?" Hilda asked.

**"sPaRe Me YoUr CrAp, BiTcH! i HaVe A FeElInG yOu WeRe ReSpOnSiBlE fOr ThIs!" **Ky yelled.

"You're right. A what Jeal has said, we're using these souls to create a perfect army to bring chaos and destroy all of Death City and what's more, you remember what Marluxia said about when arriving at Death Church, you would be faced with an unpleasant tormenting event?" Hilda asked.

**"wHaT aBoUt It?!" **Ky demanded.

"That's just the thing." A voice said as Jeal appears. "THIS is your torment, Prince." Jeal said.

**"wHaT?!" **Ky asked shocked.

"That's right. No doubt you've been wondering why you're trapped in our Black Xeti's bandages and not your own body and where your body is. You've just been met with a curse. Our Black Xeti has the ability to become anyone, but to REALLY be someone, it must use a spell to steal someone's name AND body." Hilda said.

**"wAiT…" **Ky remembers as the Black Xeti's dark mist goes for him and becomes a shadow version. **"sO tHaT mEaNs… AfTeR mY fIgHt AgAiNsT tHaT fReAkShOw, I fElT lIkE i WaS bEiNg SuCkEd InTo SoMeThInG! iT mUsT'Ve UsEd A sPeLl To SwAp PlAcEs WiTh Me WhEn I dElIvErEd ThE fInAl AtTaCk!" **Ky said.

"Looks like you're more than just a brat. Now your body and name belong to our Black Xeti now and it's with your friends as we speak. What's more, they have no idea you're not with them." Jeal said.

Just then Ky sees more smoke.

**"cRaP! dEaTh CiTy!" **Ky said.

"Oh, I'm certain your friends can handle it, but what would happen if YOU tried to help?" Hilda asked.

**"dAmN yOu!" **Ky yelled running through the cemetery.

"While you're busy trying and failing to defend the city, there's something you should know as well about Maka." Jeal said stopping Ky.

**"oH? aNd WhAt'S tHaT?" **Ky said.

"I'm sure you've noticed that Maka is the light of this world. You've encountered Faust before and I'm sure you're not stupid enough to remember his words?" Jeal asked.

**"wAiT, yOu DoN't MeAn…" **Ky stops talking as he remembers what Faust said. **"yOu'Re SaYiNg ThAt MaKa CoUlD bE aNoThEr OnE oF ThOsE nEw TeN hErOeS?" **Ky said.

"It's possible. Let's see how far you'll go to protecting her light and keeping her safe." Jeal said.

"Now, little prince, run and try to undo the curse that's unbreakable." Hilda said and Ky runs off for Death City.

Meanwhile at Death City as the streets are in chaos as possessed knights are attacking and killing many people who try to run while Black Xetis, Heartless, Haviks, and Nobodies also attack and kill more people the group arrive and watch the chaos.

"This is bad!" T.J. said.

"This needs to stop!" Noel said.

"Right!" Sora said.

_(Information: Defeat the possessed knights!)_

The possessed knights swing their swords at the group but Noel casts Stop and then delivers five slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash while Sora uses Aero Edge followed by Quick Blitz but the possessed knights throw their axes while more possessed knights swing their maces but Maka slashes with her scythe while Elena casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Meteor while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the possessed knights slam their swords on the ground while more possessed knights bash their maces but Goofy blocks the attacks with his shield and then uses Goofy Charge while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife but the possessed knights swing their axes while more knights spin slash with their swords but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Sly uses Insanity Strike to make the knights attack each other but the possessed knights double slash with their swords while the other possessed knights slam their axes but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Storm unleashes streams of electricity while Black Star has Tsubaki become a chained sickle and attacks with it but the possessed knights swing their maces and then slam but Max uses Shield Missile while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but the possessed knights throw their swords all over but Donald casts Duck Flare followed by casting Crystal while Grace uses Growl but the possessed knights double swing with their axes but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the possessed knights triple slam their maces but Kid shoots shots with both his guns while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Ken unleashes magic music fists while Bentley shoots electric darts and they defeat all the possessed knights as they fall apart.

"At this rate, we've got a lot to do." Tsubaki said.

"Has anyone seen Ky?" Elena asked looking around.

"He's not here?" Maka asked.

"Did anyone find him a little…strange recently?" Donald asked.

"I dunno… Should we look for him?" Sora asked.

"Ky can handle himself. He can find us. Right now, we have to protect this city." Shadow said.

"Shadow's right. I'm sure Ky's also handling the situation." Sly said.

Meanwhile in a different part of Death City where more possessed knights are attacking and killing people Ky arrives and sees the chaos.

**"tHiS iS wOrSe ThAn I tHoUGhT! i GoTtA dO SoMeThInG!" **Ky said.

"Oh, and what can YOU do in that body?" A voice said and Ky sees his body on the roof of a building and then jumps off to confront him. "So, your name's Ky or Prince Virtus? That's a great name! And hey! This body's really light and moveable too! I can actually FEEL something!" Ky's body said slapping itself. "This so fun! I don't think I ever wanna stop!" Ky's body said.

**"eNoUgH wItH yOuR cRaP! gIvE mE mY bOdY bAcK!" **Ky yelled.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm sure you already know of the curse I gave you! After that fight, I used my special spell that not only can I be anyone, but I can STEAL their names and bodies too! This was the perfect trap and what's more, your stupid friends don't even know a thing! I think it'll be fun taking your place!" The Black Xeti said.

**"nOt If I FiNd OuT hOw To StOp YoU!" **Ky yelled taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Hehehehe! You may still have your Keyblade, loser, but you're not used to that body, but I managed to handle it quite fine!" The Black Xeti said taking out its razor rings.

_(Boss Theme: Endless Torment)_

_(Information: Stop the Black Xeti and take back your body!)_

The Black Xeti makes Ky's body cartwheel around and then throws its razor rings at Ky who tries to but takes damage but Ky casts Cure on himself and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Spark but the Black Xeti makes Ky's body backflip and then delivers a lunging attack and then double slashes with its razor rings followed by a ballet style spinning slash but Ky blocks the attacks and then vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick and then casts Deep Freeze but the Black Xeti moves around and then slashes with one of its razor rings and then throws its second razor ring but Ky moves and then diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Raid sending Ky's body back.

"Ugh, I'll admit, you're still good while in a bunch of bandages." The Black Xeti said.

**"tElL mE hOw To BrEaK tHe DaMn CuRsE!" **Ky yelled.

"I'll never tell you!" The Black Xeti said as they charge again.

Meanwhile the group continue to move through Death City to find any more possessed knights that are still killing people and they later arrive somewhere else.

_(Downtown Death City-West District)_

The group arrive at the west part of Death City where they find more possessed knights.

"Hey, dumbasses in armor!" Ken called.

"Wanna kill something? Try us!" Soul said as the knights go for the group.

"They took it!" Patty said.

"Now's our chance!" Tails said.

The possessed knights begin to attack at the group but Sora uses Lethal Frame while Noel uses Dancing Blade but the possessed knights swing their maces to attack but Maka spin slashes with her scythe while Elena uses Spell Weaver while Ken casts Magma followed by casting Balloon but the possessed knights slam their axes to attack but Donald casts Telekinesis followed by casting Gravity while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the possessed knights spin attack with their swords but Max uses Cyclone while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucas uses PK Flash but the possessed knights throw their maces to attack but Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze slashes with flame blades while Shadow uses Chaos Spears but the possessed knights double attack with their axes but Black Star has Tsubaki become a shuriken and throws it all over the room while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Dark Pulse while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the possessed knights spin attack with their maces but Kid fires many shots from his guns while Sly uses Dive Attack while Bentley sends out droids to attack while Murray uses Flame Punch and they defeat all the possessed knights.

"More knights taken down." Liz said.

"But still, where's…" Elena was cut off as fighting is happening.

"A fight?" Maka asked.

"It sounds serious." Lucas said.

"Should we go see?" Max asked.

"Could be more of those knights again." Blaze said.

"You can investigate what's going on. I'll stay behind and deal with those asymmetrical garbage knights!" Kid said.

"A long as we're protecting the city." Liz said.

"Yay!" Patty said.

"Star and I will also stay behind and make sure everyone else is okay." Tsubaki said.

"I mean, with me around, how hard can it be?" Black Star asked.

"Okay. Just meet us back." Sora said as they start moving.

Meanwhile Ky continues to have his fight against his own body but despite putting up a decent fight the Black Xeti in Ky's body manages to push him back.

"Hehehehe! Give up, brat! You might've taken down my brethren, but now I'm gonna finish you off right here, right now!" The Black Xeti said.

"Ky?" A voice asked and they see the group arriving.

"Guys! There you are! That Black Xeti's back and it's trying to kill me." The Black Xeti said.

"How's it still here?" Donald asked.

**"wAiT! tHaT's NoT kY! hE's TrIcKiNg yOu!" **Ky said.

"Nice try, ya stupid bastard!" Ken said readying his guitar.

"Yeah, let's finish him off!" Soul said turning his arm into his scythe blade.

Elena looks closely at the bandaged Black Xeti and sees Dawn of Hope.

"Wait, that's Ky's Keyblade!" Elena said.

"Yeah… So that means…" Noel stops talking.

**"i'M kY! tHaT bLaCk XeTi CaSt A sPeLl AnD sToLe My BoDy!" **Ky said.

"What?!" The group asked shocked.

"Damn!" The Black Xeti said.

"When did THAT happen?! You were totally beaten when taking Ky's form." T.J. said.

"Well, cat's out of the bag, so I'll just say it. When Ky managed to deliver the final blow, I cast my special spell and now I have your stupid prince's body. I have the ability to be anyone I want, but to REALLY be someone, I have to steal his name and body too. Now Ky's nothing but bandages." The Black Xeti said.

"You…BASTARD!" Elena shouted casting a fireball at Ky's body who backflips away.

"Whatever Black Xeti you are, give Ky's body back!" Sora yelled.

"Sorry, I can't. You have no way of breaking the curse." The Black Xeti said as it makes Ky's body leave.

"What a stupid Black Xeti!" Sly said.

"Ky, are you okay?" Zatch asked.

**"nO… tHaT sTuPiD aSsHoLe HaS mY IdEnTiTy. If I dOn'T gET mY bOdY bAcK, i'M sCrEwEd! WhAt CaN i Do?" **Ky asked.

"It'll be okay. Least we figured out what happened." Goofy said.

"As if Death City isn't in a terrible state already." Maka said.

"So, what can we do?" Murray asked.

"Hold on." Maka said finding a window and breathes on it and writes 42-42-564 and then Lord Death appears. "Hi, Lord Death." Maka said.

"Ah, Maka, good to see you in once piece as usual. How's everything going?" Lord Death asked.

"Well, we're still working on handling this crisis going on, but now something bad has happened to Ky." Maka said.

"Oh, yes. I saw that as well. That Black Xeti not only became a shadow version, but now it has the poor boy's body." Lord Death said.

"You knew and didn't bother telling us?" Kiyo asked.

"You were going to figure that out anyway." Lord Death said.

"Well, do you have any ideas? We promised to help however we can, but Ky's our friend and we really want…" Noel stops talking.

"Don't you worry now. There's always a way to undo a curse. My suggestion is to retrace your steps. Finding a clue is essential." Lord Death said.

"Retrace our steps…" Sora said thinking.

"Oh! I got it! Thanks, Lord Death." Maka said.

"What do you have?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe there is a way to help Ky. We should go back to Death Church." Maka said.

"You think we'll find a clue there?" Noel asked.

"It's possible." Maka said.

"Okay, that's fine, but we can't just leave Death City in its current state. Sure Black Star and Kid are capable, but they're…" Elena stops talking.

"Yeah, I know. Can some of you help them deal with this?" Maka asked.

"Hey, yeah. Noel, Sora, you guys go with Maka and Ky back to Death Church and find whatever clue you can find." Tails said.

"Meanwhile, we'll stay behind and help Black Star and Kid take care of the Black Xetis, Heartless, Haviks, Nobodies, and those possessed knights." Bentley said.

"That sounds like a reasonable plan." Shadow said.

"In that case, we'll do it." T.J. said.

"I'm going too!" Elena said.

**"rEaLlY?" **Ky asked.

"Yes. No matter form you have, you're always Ky and I always believe you with my heart." Elena said.

**"tHaNkS, eLeNa. I'm GlAd YoU kNeW iT wAs Me." **Ky said.

"Well, it's settled. Back to Death Church. We'll get your body back in no time, bud!" Sora said.

"Good luck!" Donald said.

"You too." Noel said.

_(Information: Return to Death Church!)_

"We have to go back to Death Church to find anything to help Ky." Noel said.

"We can do it no problem." Sora said.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Maka make their way through the city while dealing with Black Xetis, Heartless, Haviks, and Nobodies in their way and they later return to the cemetery and they later go back to the forest of dead trees to make their way back to Death Church but as they go through the forest Wight Knight Heartless appear and attack but Noel and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Elena casts Thunder while Maka slashes with her scythe and they keep going through the forest of dead trees and later they leave the forest and return to Death Church's gate.

"Finally, back at the church." Elena said.

"Now, to find something, anything." Sora said but then a dark corridor appears revealing Marluxia.

"At this point, it's pointless." Marluxia said.

"Get the hell outta our way!" Elena yelled.

"That Black Xeti you fought has stolen the Prince of Light's body. The curse is unbreakable." Marluxia said.

"You're wrong. There's ALWAYS a way to break a curse." Noel said.

"And we'll find it!" Sora yelled.

"Hmph, then by all means, best of luck in finding what you're looking for, but keep in mind, as long as the Black Xeti still has Prince Ky's body, there's no protecting Death City." Marluxia said.

"We'll see about that, Pink hair!" Maka yelled as Marluxia disappears in his dark corridor.

"Where do we start?" Noel asked.

"We'll be turning the church upside-down to find anything useful." Soul said.

"Why not going down the well. Remember that passage?" Elena said.

**"hEy, YeAh! It'S oUr BeSt ShOt At ThIs PoInT." **Ky said.

"Good enough for me." Sora said.

"To the well." Maka said.

The group go for the well and they climb down taking them back to the dank and dark hallway and they start climbing up the next ladder taking them back to the secret passage.

"So, where can we look?" Sora asked.

"Anywhere." Noel said.

The five begin searching the passage for anything and while exploring Maka finds what looks like a shelf which begins moving on its own.

"Okay, a moving shelf." Maka said as the moving shelf reveals a hole.

"A hole. Where does that lead?" Sora asked.

"We're getting our answer." Elena said as they go into the hole taking them to a different room of the passage where there are books everywhere.

"This room looks very peculiar." Maka said.

"Where are we gonna find somethin' useful here?" Soul asked.

"Anything is worth a try." Noel said.

The five explore the room of books and while looking around Elena finds something on the ground and it's a black and crimson book and it has a strange symbol on it.

"This book…" Elena said opening the book.

"What'd you find, Elena?" Maka asked.

"Oh, my God! Guys, listen to this." Elena said as she starts reading. "'A magical curse that is created by an evil witch with an ability to become anyone she wants, but in order for her to really be someone, she must take her victim's body and name. The witch has been using that curse to do whatever she wanted and almost managed to get away with it, until her soul was taken. Those, who have discovered this book would have the desire to learn this ability, but be forewarned, as this curse may seem unbreakable, but there is a way to break the curse. In order for the spell to be undone, the victim must first learn and discover the name of the one, who has used this spell. Once the name is discovered and mentioned in front of the user, the spell gets weak and it can break. There is no easy task, however, as the user's name is normally hidden by the users themselves'." Elena read the book.

"So we have to find out the Black Xeti's name? Don't we normally know their names?" Sora asked and just then Jiminy comes out.

"That's right! Not only do Tails and Bentley have their names. So do I, but as you fought that Black Xeti, I couldn't get its name in my journal." Jiminy said.

"Not even on our Gummiphones…" Noel said.

"Ugh, we'll REALLY have to turn this church upside-down to find this bastard's name." Soul said.

"We don't have time to be finding its name." Sora said.

**"aT tHiS rAtE, i'Ll Be StUcK lIkE tHiS fOrEvEr." **Ky said in despair but Noel comforts him.

"It's okay, Ky. We'll find a way." Noel said.

"So, since this book was discovered here, there's no doubt that Black Xeti's name is hidden here somewhere." Elena said.

"Should we check out the steeple?" Maka asked.

"That's our lead. Obviously, they were hiding it somewhere." Elena said.

"Hurry to the steeple." Noel said.

The five leave the passage and return through the well and then they return to the church gates and they go for foyer of Death Church and they later go for the east corridor taking them to the next door and they arrive at the back room taking them to back to the upper part of the foyer and they later return to the spiral staircase where they climb upstairs and they return to the steeple.

"Okay. Let's see where that jerk's hiding its name." Sora said.

As the five explore the steeple they find something behind the chair and it's a chest.

"Now the moment of truth." Elena said as Noel and Sora open the chest revealing something known as 'Dolus'.

"Dolus?" Sora asked.

**"tHaT's ThE bLaCk XeTi'S nAmE?" **Ky said.

"That's stupid." Soul said.

"Whatever. We got the name and now we've just to say it in front of him." Elena said.

"Back to Death City." Maka said.

"Hold on. We're not going all the way back through the forest. Gather round." Elena said as she uses her magic to teleport the group out of the steeple.

Meanwhile at Death City the group are still fighting the Black Xetis, Heartless, Haviks, and Nobodies while also dealing with possessed knights.

"Whatever they're doin' at Death Church, I hope they hurry the hell up." Ken said.

"They'll be back. I know it." T.J. said.

Just then the five teleport back to the city and they find the group.

"There you are." Donald said and Noel, Sora, Elena, and Maka help defeat the enemies.

"Did you guys find a way to break the spell?" Bentley asked.

"Yes and now we have to find that bastard." Elena said.

"Did you see him?" Noel asked.

"He's somewhere in the city." Kiyo said.

"Or right here!" A voice said as they see the Black Xeti.

"Heh, you saved us the trouble of lookin' for you!" Sora said.

"Let me guess, you're trying to find a way to break the curse. Well, tough luck, because you can't break it." The Black Xeti said.

"Oh, really? That's not that book told us." Elena said.

"Wh-What book?" The Black Xeti asked.

"We found that book and you used it to help with your changing shape, right?" Maka asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The Black Xeti said.

"What book?" Tails asked.

"We can see your nervousness and we know who you are!" Noel said.

"Lies! Nobody knows my name! You don't know!" The Black Xeti said.

"Ky?" Sora asked.

**"wE kNoW wHo YoU aRe, DoLuS!" **Ky said making the body shocked.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT! How did you KNOW my name?! I had it HIDDEN the whole time! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Damn you!" Dolus yelled as it makes Ky's body run.

"It's getting away!" Max said.

"No it's not!" Elena said as they run after it.

The group chase after Dolus who is still running away through the city while having Witch Black Xetis attack the group defeat the Black Xetis and keep chasing after Ky's body through the city until it reaches the forest of dead trees.

"It's going back to Death Church." Zatch said.

"Then so are we." Elena said using her magic to teleport the group out.

Dolus escapes through the forest of dead trees and later returns to Death Church's gate and returns to the foyer.

"Damn them! They figured me out!" Dolus said.

"You couldn't even keep it well hidden." A voice said and Dolus sees Jeal.

"That doesn't matter. The curse is weak, but I still have the Prince of Light's body. I can do whatever I want with it." Dolus said.

"Regardless, you've served your purpose. Whether you live or be destroyed is no longer Lord Malus' concern." Jeal said.

"But I have one of their bodies! Death City is in chaos! Do I mean nothing to Lord Malus?" Dolus asked.

"Our purpose is serving his ends, nothing more. If we are useless, then we have nothing to live for. You've played your part well so if the Virtues and Guardians rid this world of you, then so be it." Jeal said disappearing in his dark corridor.

"Lord Malus, I am a faithful servant! I've done what you have wanted." Dolus said.

Just then the group return to the church foyer and confront Dolus.

"Nowhere to run now, you bastard!" Ken said.

"This is your last warning! Give back Ky's body or else!" Shadow said.

"Ugh, could you goody-goodies be more irritating?! You're so stubborn following me all the way here and for what? A body of a stupid brat? You know what, fine! This is no longer fun! Now, I'm deadly serious! Here's what I gonna do, I'll kill all of you, deliver your hearts to Lord Malus and Master Xehanort and then continue being in this brat's meatsack until I grow bored of it and burn it to ashes!" Dolus said summoning his razor rings.

"I have a better idea, we're gonna beat the ever-loving crap outta you until Ky gets his body back and you vanish forever!" Elena said as the group get ready to fight.

"So that's how you want it, huh? Fine! This is your last game!" Dolus said.

"Ky, you should stay back and let us deal with this freakshow." Sora said.

**"fInE, bUt DoN't HoLd BaCk On My BoDy." **Ky said.

"Time to die!" Dolus said.

_(Boss Theme: Endless Torment)_

_(Information: Defeat Dolus once and for all and get Ky's body back!)_

Dolus makes Ky's body cartwheel all over and delivers slashes with its razor rings but Noel blocks the attacks and counters and delivers graceful slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Cartwheel Fire and then uses Blizzard Slide while Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by speed slashes and then uses Wind Raid and then uses Fire Windmill but Dolus backflips away and then jumps high into the air and delivers a diving attack with his razor rings but Elena casts Zero Gravity to hold Dolus in the air and then casts Earth while Maka aerial slashes with her scythe while Storm calls down lightning to strike but Dolus makes Ky's body deliver graceful dancing spinning slashes with its razor rings and then throws them all over the room but Max uses Shield Boomerang to counter against the razor rings while Murray gets into his ball form and rolls around striking but Dolus prances around and then slashes with one razor ring and then delivers another razor ring strike but Lucas uses PK Thunder while T.J. triple slashes with his knife but Dolus moves around and then delivers lower spinning slashes with its razor rings but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time and then throws Chaos Lances while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Dolus cartwheels out of the way and then throws its razor rings all over to get the group but Goofy uses Goofy Discus to counter the rings while Grace uses Snarl but Dolus jumps high into the air and delivers a diving strike with its razor rings but Ken casts Gravity followed by casting Water while Tails throws ring bombs but Dolus ballet slashes with its razor rings but Blaze counters with her ballet style flame kicks while Lucky uses Headbutt but Dolus backflips and then lunges at the group to attack but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Donald casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Aero while Sly uses Cane Push.

Dolus uses Ky's body to spin around and then delivers a leaping attack while swooping its razor rings to get the group but Goofy blocks the attacks and then uses Goofy Tornado while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Dolus slashes with one of its razor rings and then throws the other razor ring but Sly uses Cane Jump while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Dolus sidesteps while delivering a side slash with its razor rings but Storm uses Iron Tail while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Dolus delivers multi slashes with its razor rings and then delivers a graceful flipping slash with its razor rings but Donald casts Quake followed by casting Magma while Ken rides on his guitar and fires many magic music notes but Dolus spin slashes with its razor rings and then places both razor rings around Ky's body and spins them in a hula-hoop fashion to try and get the group but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Max uses Cyclone but Dolus backflips away and then delivers dancing style slashes with its razor rings followed by throwing the razor rings in opposite sides to get the group who dodge and Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Dolus gracefully prances and slashes with its razor rings but Bentley shoots ice darts while Grace uses Bite but Dolus cartwheel slashes with its razor rings and then delivers ballet style slashes with its razor rings but Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows while Elena casts Balloon followed by casting Ice Barrage while Murray uses Uppercut but Dolus throws both its razor rings and then delivers a cartwheeling strike but Maka slashes with her scythe followed by throwing her scythe all over to get the Black Xeti while Sora delivers three horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two diagonal slashes and then casts Triple Plasma while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Water Strike.

"Ugh, you guys are starting to piss me off now! I won't let you end this!" Dolus yelled.

Dolus jumps high into the air and then delivers a diving rolling strike with its razor rings but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga to get the Black Xeti while Murray uses Thunder Flop but Dolus slashes with its razor rings and then throws them all over the room but Ken casts Mega Flare followed by casting Deep Freeze while Bentley throws electric bombs but Dolus cartwheels away and then delivers lower spinning slashes with its razor rings but Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Dolus backflips away and then lunges forward to strike at the group but Grace uses Dark Pulse while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but Dolus double slashes with its razor rings and then delivers a ballet style spin slash but Max uses Shield Missile while Lucas uses PK Love but Dolus delivers its hula-hoop strike at the group but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Maka delivers a windmill style slash with her scythe followed by a flipping slash while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife but Dolus cartwheel slashes with its razor rings followed by throwing both its razor rings but Blaze lashes with her flame whips while Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts followed by casting Crystal but Dolus sidesteps while delivering a side slash with its razor rings but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Sly uses Cane Spin but while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to deliver punches but Dolus wildly dances around while slashes with its razor rings and then multi spin slashes to try and get the group but Noel casts Magnet to attract Dolus in the air and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Mystic Surge while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Thunder Edge but Dolus diagonal slashes with its razor rings and then ballet slashes but Maka double slashes with her scythe followed by a flipping slash while Lucas uses PK Flash while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Bentley sends out droids to strike while Sly uses Electric Cane while T.J. throws knives while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Growl while Storm uses Iron Tail while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Blaze shoots fireballs while Tails delivers a flying kick while Max bashes with his shield while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Donald casts Duck Flare followed by casting Prism while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Elena unleashes magic pillars while Sora uses Strike Raid while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Rainbow Surge and they finish off Dolus.

"No, no, no, NO!" Dolus shouted as he falls to the ground.

With Ky's body on the ground a bright light occurs and as the light dissipates Ky's body starts waking up.

"Ky…?" Noel asked.

"Please tell me you're back…" Elena said.

Ky looks at himself and finds he's back in his own body.

"I'm back in the…GAME!" Ky cheered but stumbles for a bit. "Ugh, you guys pack a punch." Ky said.

"Sorry…" Goofy said.

"Nah, I told you not to hold back." Ky said as he casts Cure on himself. "Thanks a bunch, guys!" Ky said

"Don't mention it." Maka said.

Behind the group Dolus who is now back to being its bandages and is covered in darkness.

**"dAmN yOu, PrInCe Of LiGhT! mY rOlE mAy HavE eNdEd, BuT yOu'Ve YeT tO sUfFeR mUcH wOrSe!" **Dolus said as he disappears in dark mist and is destroyed.

"Stupid asshole." Ky said.

"That'll teach it." Sora said.

"Dolus is right, you know." A voice said and they see Jeal.

"Not you again!" Donald yelled.

"The feeling is mutual. Anyway, you may have ended the chaos in Death City, but you've yet to suffer Lord Malus' true power. By the time Armageddon of Light and Darkness starts, you will all suffer a grand fate that will await you. If you thought having your body stolen was bad, Prince Virtus, you're gonna see TRUE torment!" Jeal said as he disappears in his dark corridor.

"Yeah, and we'll look forward to that." Ky said.

It's a new day in Death City and the group go with Maka and Soul to DWMA.

"What exactly did Jeal mean by true torment?" Lucas asked.

"I dunno, but it's never a good thing." T.J. said.

"NOTHING good ever comes from the Brotherhood and the Organization." Shadow said.

"Hey, guys. I wanna say thanks for helping out. Thanks to you, we've managed to save the surviving souls and we even got the evil souls from the church." Maka said.

"It was nothing." Ky said.

"We were glad to help." Noel said.

"C'mon, let's go talk to Death so we can get our result." Soul said.

The group arrive at DWMA and they head for Lord Death's office and they arrive at the office where they find Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"Took you long enough to get here." Kid said.

"Yeah, I got here earlier than you!" Black Star said.

"Shut the hell up, dumbass!" Ken yelled but Elena stomps on both of them.

"BOTH of you shut up!" Elena yelled.

"That's quite a stomp you have, Elena." Lord Death said in his mirror. "Anyway, I am pleased to inform that you all have performed greatly. Thanks to you, Death City is rid of those horrid monsters and the remaining souls are saved." Lord Death said.

"So, we passed?" Maka asked.

"Correct, Maka. You all have passed this test." Lord Death said and he turns to the group. "As for you, you have been a big help to my students and my son so you all deserve a pass as well." Lord Death said.

"Thanks, but we're not your students." Sora said.

"Still, you've done well. Not to mention, those despicable characters are no longer in the city." Lord Death said.

"Good." Donald said.

"But they're still on the loose somewhere." Bentley said.

"It's why we can't stay here." Ky said.

"You have to leave?" Tsubaki asked.

"Awwwww! But I want to know you guys more!" Patty whined.

"If they have something to do, then we can't stop them." Liz said.

"Still, you're all welcome to visit DWMA anytime. Perhaps there are students that might want to learn from you." Lord Death said.

"We'd love to come visit again." Ky said.

"Yeah, we'll stop by whenever." Sora said.

"You guys wanna see your guys Black Star, I'll be more than honored." Black Star said.

"I hope you guys accomplish with what you're doing." Maka said.

"I hope so too." Noel said.

"Well, time to go again." Tails said.

"Yeah, take care, guys." Ky said as they leave the office as Maka, Tsubaki, and Patty wave goodbye while Soul gives a small wave while Kid looks away while Liz also small waves while Black Star waves with both hands and the group wave back and leave the office.

As the group begin leaving Death City to continue Ky stops.

"Ky?" Noel asked.

"Now what's wrong?" Zatch asked.

"Guys, after Dolus stole my body and I was trying to find you, Jeal mentioned that Maka is the light of this world." Ky said.

"No…! Then that means…" Bentley stops talking.

"Yeah, she could be one of those New Ten Heroes, like Faust mentioned about Asta and Yuno." Ky said.

"Then, I guess that means we'd better make sure the Brotherhood and the Organization won't get near her." Sora said.

"Don't worry. Whatever they're planning with them, they're not getting their way." Noel said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ky said as they start moving.

* * *

_(Obtained: Soul Reaper: Noel)_

_(A Keyblade that represents Magic)_

_(Formchange: Shadow Scythe: A scythe that brims dark powers and summons shadows to bombard enemies)_

* * *

Meanwhile in a different world Pax and Oswald are now in what looks like a village while walking past many people.

"This world seems new to us. You sure about coming here?" Oswald asked.

"I felt a light in this world. I dunno if it's one of New Seven Hearts Peach mentioned or something else. Whatever it is, we'd better find it before the Brotherhood and Organization can." Pax said.

"Okay, but do you have any idea where that light is?" Oswald asked.

"Sorry, but no. I'm sure we'll find it, but we gotta keep going while staying out of trouble. I even have a gut feeling that Ky, Noel, and Sora will be waiting for us here." Pax said.

"I'm sorry, but did you mention 'Ky'?" A voice said.

"Who's there?" Pax said taking out Path to Justice while Oswald takes out his sword and shield.

"Show yourself." Oswald said.

"Hey, no need to be hostile. You just mentioned Ky and I happen to know him." The voice said.

"Where the hell are you?" Pax asked.

"Over here." The voice said and they see a boy with green eyes, messy blond hair, wearing a white shirt with a black bar suit, black shoes, and red tie.

"A kid?" Pax asked.

"Who are you?" Oswald asked.

"You could say I was the one with Ky in the Prison Realms. You know him too?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, Ky's my friend." Pax said.

"In that case, follow me. I know a place where no one will suspect you guys, not even your enemies. Also, not every day I get to talk about Ky and you said he'd be here?" The boy asked.

"That's what I'm feeling, but…" Pax was cut off as the boy grabs his wrist.

"C'mon! Let's go." The boy said dragging Pax through the village.

"H-Hey! Slow down!" Pax said.

"That kid knows Ky? How? Guess we'll get our answer." Oswald said as he follows them through the village.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. We're done with Soul Eater and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially what I put in****. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy go to the next world, where they come across school and they run into a troublemaker, but new monsters begin terrorizing it****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	43. Chapter 42: Trouble in Bullworth Academy

Chapter 42: Trouble in Bullworth Academy

Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Donald, Goofy, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Death City and return to the space area and they continue riding on Fulgur and Millia and the Gummi ship and as they continue their journey Noel's Gummiphone goes off.

"Looks like we have a new mission again." Noel said picking up her Gummiphone showing Ruby.

"Hi, Noelie!" Ruby said.

"Hi, Ruby." Noel said.

"Lemme guess, new mission?" Ky asked.

"You guessed right! There's a school, but there's dark forces that're after negative emotions." Ruby said.

"Negative emotions…?" Tails asked.

"But why a school?" Zatch asked.

"Then, we'd better investigate it." Ky said.

"Okay, thanks, Ruby." Noel said hanging up her Gummiphone.

"I'll call Sora." Ky said calling on his Gummiphone.

"I know, new mission." Sora said.

"Yep, now it's at a school and apparently, now negative emotion's involved." Ky said.

"Negative emotions…?" Donald asked.

"Gawrsh, that sounds familiar…" Goofy said.

"We better head on over to that world and see what's up." Ky said.

"Got it. We'll meet ya there." Sora said.

Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship start flying through the space while dealing with Heartless ships and Black Xeti rays of darkness and as they keep flying they find a world that has a school and a city.

"That's the next world?" Max asked.

"It has a school, so it must be." Bentley said.

"Okay, in we go." Ky said as he and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and they fly into it while the Gummi ship lands into the world.

Outside a school building near the school's gates a light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"Well, here we are, I guess." Ky said.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at Ky's clothes.

"Huh? My clothes?" Ky asked as he sees he's now wearing a white and blue school uniform, blue school pants, and a key shaped sword symbol on the uniform.

"Mine changed too." Noel said as she's now wearing a white and yellow school uniform, yellow school skirt, and a heart symbol on the uniform.

"So does mine." Sora said seeing he's now wearing a red and black school uniform, red school pants, and a crown symbol on the uniform.

"I think most of us are wearing them." Elena said as she's wearing a violet school uniform, blue school skirt, blue tie, and a mage hat symbol on the uniform.

Ken is also wearing a green school uniform but it's sleeveless, dark blue torn school pants, and aguitar symbol on his uniform.

Kiyo is still wearing his white shirt and blue pants.

Zatch is now wearing a blue school uniform with blue school pants and has a lightning bolt symbol on his uniform.

T.J. is now wearing a dark green and white school uniform with dark blue school pants and has a baseball symbol on his uniform and still wearing his red cap backwards.

Lucas is now wearing a yellow and orange school uniform with blue school pants and has a PSI symbol on his uniform.

"Ugh, I already HATE wearing this crap! Take it off!" Ken yelled.

"You can't! The magic decides how you look here." Donald said.

"It's our only way of fitting in." Noel said.

"But what kind of school is this?" Sora asked.

"It says 'Bullworth Academy'." Elena read the gates.

"That's an interesting school." Goofy said.

"I have a feeling something isn't right here. We should go in and investigate, but we gotta try and keep a low profile." Ky said.

"Right." Sly said as Elena casts her invisibility spell on the others.

"Okay, let's go." Lucas said as they go through the gates.

_(World of Bullworth)_

The group go through the gates and they later arrive inside the school's main building where they find three people.

The first is a boy with a buzzcut haircut, wearing a dark blue and white school uniform, blue school pants, and the Bullworth symbol on his uniform.

The second is a smaller boy wearing the same school uniform but the inner shit is pink and has the same Bullworth symbol on his uniform.

The third and last is a bigger boy wearing a white shirt, dark blue school uniform, and the Bullworth symbol is on his uniform.

"Looks like we found some people here." Elena said.

"Let's be careful." Noel said.

"Um, Jimmy, maybe we should STAY in our dorms like the headmaster advised. It's dangerous outside now." The smaller boy said.

"Dangerous nuttin'! I ain't scared of something goin' on out here! Russell and I got it covered, right big guy?" The first boy named Jimmy asked.

"Russell not scared of anything!" The third boy named Russell said.

"But why'd you have to drag ME here?" The second boy asked.

"Because, Petey, as the future of this school, you have set an example of making sure things go fine when Crabblesnitch can't." Jimmy said.

"That doesn't seem like a reasonable answer." The second boy named Petey said.

"What are they doing?" Ky asked.

"I have no idea, but hopefully, that stay out of trouble." Sora said.

"Okay, so, let's review, I'm the leader of this operation, Petey's the brains to get us outta anything, and Russell's the brawn. We'll show those freakshows what happens when they mess with our school and who's the big boss here." Jimmy said.

"Uh, Jimmy…" Petey said seeing something behind Jimmy and it's what looks like a dark purple ghoul like creature with four crimson eyes, has claws, dark crimson crystal symbol on its body, and carrying a small scythe.

"What's that?" Zatch asked.

"A Black Xeti?" Ky asked.

"Don't interrupt, Pete. Anyway, if those freaks show up, we'll give them a good wail, but if there's more than one of 'em, then…" Jimmy was cut off.

"Jimmy." Petey said.

"Pete, seriously, shut up. Anyway…" Jimmy continues to talk while the ghoul creature sneaks behind and is about to attack.

"Monster!" Russell yelled.

"What?!" Jimmy asked as the ghoul creature is about to attack with its scythe.

"Not so fast!" Ky yelled as he confronts the ghoul and attacks it destroying it.

"Whoa!" Jimmy said as the rest arrive while Elena undoes her invisibility spell.

"What the hell was that thing?" Ken asked as more ghoul creatures appear.

"Looks like it invited some friends." Sora said.

"Just what kind of Black Xetis are they?" Kiyo asked.

"And why does it feel like I mighta seen 'em before?" Goofy asked.

"They DO look familiar." Bentley said.

Noel looks closer at the ghoul creatures' dark crimson crystal symbol.

"I don't think they're Black Xetis. They're different. Look at the emblems." Noel said.

"She's right, but WHAT are they?" Sora asked.

"We'll figure this out later. You three get outta here." Elena said.

"No way!" Jimmy said as he stands beside them.

"What the hell're you doin'?" Ken asked.

"Helping, what's it look like?" Jimmy asked.

"Russell smash freaks for peace!" Russell yelled.

"Guys…" Petey stops talking.

"Pete, stay back and watch us beat the crap outta them." Jimmy said.

"Guess there's no talkin' him out of it." Ky said.

"Okay, let's go!" Sora said.

_(Battle Theme: School of Hardknocks)_

_(Information: Defeat the mysterious monsters!)_

The ghoul creatures attack with their scythes but the group dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by vertical slashes and then casts Curse and inflicts Stun, Sleep, Confuse, and Mini while Noel diagonal slashes with Soul Reaper followed by Cartwheel Thunder and then enters Shadow Scythe and delivers powerful slashes while unleashing shadow versions of herself to attack while also unleashing dark magic while Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Blitz but the ghoul creatures disappear and reappear and side slash with their scythes but Elena casts Stop and then unleashes magic pillars while Ken bashes with his guitar while unleashing magic music waves while Donald casts Thunder followed by casting Water but the ghoul creatures unleash dark purple beams at the group but Goofy blocks them with his shield and then uses Goofy Tornado while Max bashes with his shield but the ghoul creatures disappear and reappear and slash with their scythes but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers but the ghoul creatures side slash with their scythes but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Dark Pulse while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the ghoul creatures fire dark purple shots but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. throws knives while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the ghoul creatures disappear and reappear to attack with their scythes but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws ice bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the ghoul creatures slash with their scythes but Jimmy bashes with his baseball bat twice followed by shooting rocks from his slingshot while Russell delivers a headbutting charge but the ghoul creatures attack with their scythes but Noel uses her shadow scythe to cut the ground unleashing shadow hands that grab the ghoul creatures and crushes them and they defeat all of the ghoul creatures.

"Looks like that's it for them for now." Donald said.

"If those things weren't Black Xetis, then what are they?" Lucas asked.

"Ya know, I think mighta seen 'em before." Goofy said.

"Same here, but what were they called again?" Tails asked.

"Hey, you!" Jimmy called. "Whoever or whatever you guys are, you guys kicked ass with that all that stuff! It's like you guys came straight from a comic!" Jimmy said.

"Uh, thanks. You guys didn't do too badly." Ky said.

"Not bad." Sora said.

"Heh, I mopped the floor with idiots before. Nothin' fazes me." Jimmy said.

"Um, are you guys new here in Bullworth Academy?" Petey asked.

"Not exactly, we're…" Sora was cut off.

"From a different country FAR away." Ky said. "Right?" Ky asked Sora who nods while covering his mouth.

"Okay, what country? Japan?" Jimmy asked.

"You could say that." Kiyo said.

"I'm Ky. These are Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Donald, Goofy, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas." Ky introduced himself and the group.

"Jimmy Hopkins. Cool to meet you guys, I guess. That's Petey and the big guy's Russell." Jimmy introduced.

"Hi." Petey said.

"Russell likes new friends." Russell said.

"Uh, cool, Russell." Sora said.

"You guys clearly seemed to know what you were doing. You guys know what those things attacking us were?" Petey asked.

"Well, we first thought they were Black Xetis, but they're obviously different." Noel said.

"Hold on. Negative emotions… I remember seein' 'em before…" Goofy stops talking thinking.

"Wait! I remember now! They're Daraz!" Sly said.

"That's right!" Bentley said.

"I remember seeing them too." Tails said.

"Same here." Shadow said.

"The Daraz…?" Ky asked confused.

"You know what they were?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, about eleven years ago, the King and Oswald went a journey and fought against two different monsters. The Daraz while there were others called…" Goofy stops talking.

"Unversed!" Donald said.

"Yeah, them! Not only did the King and Oswald fought against 'em, they were also helpin' the six missing Keyblade wielders." Goofy said.

"The missing six…" Noel said.

"Draco, Astra, Jin, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua." Ky said.

"That's right." Tails said.

"We know where Draco, Jin, and Aqua are now, but…" Zatch stops talking.

"But why would the Daraz come HERE if it's about negative emotions?" Elena asked.

"Uh, hey." Jimmy said getting their attention. "I dunno what you guys are talkin' about, but I have a good feeling as to why those freaks are here." Jimmy said.

"What's the reason?" Max asked.

"This school was full of real scum. Nothin' but bullies and maniacs constantly going out of their way to hurt and cause misery to the weaker kids. And what's worse was that little bitch himself." Jimmy said.

"And who was it?" Ken asked.

"Not gonna say that stupid asshole's name, but if those Daraz things are after these 'negative emotions', then maybe there's still some harmful people around." Jimmy said.

"In that case, we should investigate the school more and…" Noel was cut off.

"Hopkins!" A voice yelled.

"Crap, a prefect, hide!" Jimmy said and Elena casts her invisibility spell on them.

"Amazing." Petey said.

Just then a prefect shows up.

"What are you three doing out here? You're supposed to be in your dorms. This building is under a crisis." The prefect said.

"I know that, but I'm trying to figure out what's going on here." Jimmy said.

"No excuses, Hopkins. You three get back to your dorms immediately." The prefect said but then he starts to sleep.

"What the…?" Jimmy asked as the group are visible again.

"Sorry, I had to cast my sleeping spell on him." Elena said.

"Sorry? I envy you!" Jimmy said.

"As long as he's not hurt." Petey said.

"C'mon, we're gonna get to the bottom of what's happening around this school." Sora said.

"Normally, I don't accept help, but since you know what you're doing, we'll take what we can get. Pete, Russ, you with me?" Jimmy asked.

"Guess we're the only ones to know what's going." Petey said.

"Russell crush evil monsters!" Russell said.

"Then it's settled. Let's go see if we can find these Daraz and…" Elena was cut off.

"Hopkins!" A voice yelled as they see a middle-aged man wearing a brown suit.

"C-Crabblesnitch." Jimmy said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Crabblesnitch asked.

"I mean Headmaster Crabblesnitch." Jimmy said.

"That's better. What are you three doing out here when I specifically told every student to remain in their dorms? Since these vile things have arrived, our students have never been the same. Lately, most of our students have suffered massive depression, despair, and feel like they have no energy. Our school is a worse state." Crabblesnitch said.

"And it's why we're to help." Ky said.

"When did you get here? I thought this school did not allow more students to come here during this crisis." Crabblesnitch said.

"But since we're here, we can help you with your problem." Sora said.

"What can kids do against monsters?" Crabblesnitch asked.

"Heh, we're pretty much capable." T.J. said grinning.

"Sir, it's true. We actually saw them fighting those monsters and Jimmy and Russell were helping. Trust me when I say I think they're the solution." Petey said.

"Are you certain of this? Do tell me, how can you, a group of children and unusual things be able to solve this school's crisis?" Crabblesnitch asked.

Just then more Ghoul Daraz and Orc Daraz appear and surround the group.

"Looks like action's about to speak louder than words." Ky said summoning Dawn of Hope.

"Watch us, Headmaster! We can handle this!" Elena said.

"Sir, we can fight 'em off!" Jimmy said.

_(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

The Ghoul Daraz attack the group with their scythes while the Orc Daraz attack with their swords but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two roundhouse slashes and then delivers a blade stand kick while Noel delivers two horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Fire Spin and then uses Mystic Raid while Sora casts Spark followed by casting Earth but the Orc Daraz bash with their shields but Max counters with his own shield and he and Goofy work together to deliver a stronger spinning shield combination while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a powerful rolling strike but the Ghoul Daraz unleash dark purple beams to attack but Shadow uses Chaos Lances while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the Orc Daraz slash with their swords followed by throwing their shields but Storm uses Skullbash while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike but the Ghoul Daraz slash with their scythes while the Orc Daraz spin slash with their swords but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Donald casts Magnet Spiral and then casts Fission Fire but the Orc Daraz bash with their shields followed by slashing with their swords but Tails throws ring bombs while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Ghoul Daraz disappear and reappear and throw their scythes but Sly uses Cane Spin while Grace uses Snarl but the Orc Daraz double slash with their swords but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Blaze shoots fireballs but the Ghoul Daraz unleash dark purple beams while the Orc Daraz throw their shields but Bentley sends out droids to attack while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to attack but the Ghoul Daraz slash with their scythes while the Orc Daraz slash with their swords but Jimmy takes out a firecracker and throws it while Russell delivers a hammer strike with his fists together and they defeat all the Daraz.

"See, sir? Told you they can do this." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, leave it to us." Murray said.

"It seems I have no further choice in the matter. Very well. I'll trust you to do this and I suppose Hopkins will help, provided you handle the more dangerous parts." Crabblesnitch said.

"No promises, sir." Jimmy said.

"As long as we're on the same page on this, we should get to work." Tails said.

"Where do we start?" T.J. asked.

"My suggestion is to search every aspect of the school and see if there're any more of these Daraz around here." Petey said.

"That's a good idea, Pete." Bentley said.

"Okay. Let's go have ourselves a good look around the school." Ky said and they nod.

_(Field Theme: School Days)_

_(Bullworth Academy-Main Building: Foyer)_

The group start moving through the main building's foyer.

"We should take a look around the school and find any of them Daraz before they hurtin' more people here." Goofy said.

"Hopefully, we're not too late." Lucas said.

The group keep moving through the main building and they later go outside.

_(Bullworth Academy-School Grounds)_

"Hey, guys, before we go anywhere, I gotta go to my dorm to get something." Jimmy said.

"You're seriously leaving us?" Elena asked.

"Just for a bit. Besides, you got the big guy on your side." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, we have 'The Russell'!" Murray said.

"'The Russell'!" Russell said pounding his chest.

"Just try to hurry back." Blaze said.

"Fast as I can." Jimmy said leaving.

"Meanwhile, we should…" Sora was cut off as they hear screams and they see many Bullworth students running around while Ghoul Daraz and Imp Daraz are attacking them.

"Oh, no!" Petey said.

"We gotta stop 'em!" Donald said.

"Time to smash, Russell!" Ken said.

"Russell SMASH!" Russell shouted as they confront the Daraz.

"Hey, dumbasses! Try US!" Ky said.

"We'll give you a good time." Kiyo said.

_(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

The Ghoul Daraz attack the group with their scythes while the Imp Daraz leap into the air and deliver diving attacks but Noel casts Telekinesis and then slams them to the ground while Ky casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Mega Flare while Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a spinning slash and then uses Fire Windmill but the Imp Daraz move all over and deliver a dashing strike while the Ghoul Daraz attack with their scythes but Russell delivers a spinning punch attack while Murray uses Thunder Flop but the Ghoul Daraz disappear and reappear and side slash with their scythes while the Imp Daraz jump into the air and then deliver diving attacks but Elena casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Balloon while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Imp Daraz move around and dash attack but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Ghoul Daraz disappear and reappear and throw their scythes all over while the Imp Daraz jump two times and then try to jump on the group but Max uses Cyclone while Tails delivers a flying kick but the Imp Daraz jump high into the air and try to land on the group but Ken casts Quake followed by casting Tornado while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but the Ghoul Daraz slash with their scythes and then unleash dark purple beams but Lucky uses Headbutt while Grace uses Growl but the Imp Daraz move around and dash attack but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time and then multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Donald casts Tidal Wave followed by casting Ice Barrage but the Ghoul Daraz disappear and reappear and throw their scythes while the Imp Daraz jump all over and try to jump on the group but Sly uses Insanity Strike to make the Daraz attack each other while Storm uses Iron Tail but the Ghoul Daraz slash with their scythes while the Imp Daraz dash attack but Blaze ballet style flame kicks while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo and they defeat all the Daraz.

As more Daraz appear to attack three bombs are thrown at the Daraz while green gas spreads on them.

"Eat stink bombs, jerks!" A voice and it's Jimmy throwing more stink bombs.

While the Daraz are covered with stink gas Ky, Noel, and Sora defeat them.

"Smart thinking, Jim." Ky said.

"Heh, years of being a troublemaker pays off." Jimmy said.

"Makes sense. You do look like a delinquent." Elena said.

"Hey, watch it." Jimmy said.

"The Daraz are still out there. Let's take a look around the school and see what we can do." Noel said and they nod.

_(Information: Investigate Bullworth Academy and find any Daraz!)_

The group start moving through the school grounds to find any Daraz and they come across what looks like a dormitory.

"Uh-oh." Jimmy said.

"What uh-oh?" Blaze asked.

"Girls' dorm." T.J. said.

"Seriously?" Elena asked.

"We're not really supposed to be in there." Petey said.

"For love of God…" Elena said casting her invisibility spell on the guys.

"There, problem solved." Ky said.

"Come on." Noel said as they go into the girls dorm.

_(Bullworth Academy-Girls' Dorm)_

The group arrive at the girls' dorm and they find Siren Daraz trashing the dorm.

"There they are." Noel said.

"Let's settle this." Blaze said.

The Siren Daraz unleash sonic waves to try and confuse the group but Noel casts Confuse to make them attack each other and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by three graceful spinning slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky delivers a 360 slash with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then delivers a somersault slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Thunder Dash but the Siren Daraz create songs to try and confuse the group again but Jimmy throws stink bombs and then delivers bashes with his baseball bat while Sly uses Cane Push while Blaze slashes with flame blades but the Siren Daraz unleash hypnotizing sonic waves but Donald casts Stop freezing them and then casts Aero while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but the Siren Daraz unleash sonic waves to confuse the group but Ken unleashes Blizzard coated magic music notes while Russell delivers a hammer strike with his fists while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Siren Daraz unleash their hypnotizing songs but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite but the Siren Daraz unleash confusing waves but Bentley shoots sleep darts to make the Daraz sleep and then plants bombs while Max uses Shield Skate but the Siren Daraz keep singing to try and confuse the group but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Goofy uses Goofy Charge but the Siren Daraz unleash sonic shots to try and get the group but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Shadow uses Chaos Arrows but the Siren Daraz create confusing songs but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Love while T.J. powers himself up and then multi slashes with his knife and they defeat all the Daraz clearing the girls' dorm.

The group leave the girls' dorm and continue to move through the school grounds to find any other areas being attacked by the Daraz and as they keep going they find another building which is a library.

"Looks like the library's under attack." Petey said.

"Great, now we gotta save the nerd cave." Ken said.

"Shut up, Ken." Tails and Bentley said as they into the library.

_(Bullworth Academy-Library)_

The group arrive at the school's library and they find Red Tome Daraz, Blue Tome Daraz, and Yellow Tome Daraz attacking the library.

"Finally! Now this is what it means to hit the books!" Ken said.

"Just shut up and help us fight, idiot." Elena said.

The Red Tome Daraz unleash waves of flames at the group while the Blue Tome Daraz unleash ice spikes from the ground while the Yellow Tome Daraz unleash lightning beams but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial spin strike while Noel casts Magnet to attract each other and then casts Gravity crushing them while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial slash but the Yellow Tome Daraz deliver charging lightning strikes while the Red Tome Daraz unleash barrage of fireballs while the Blue Tome Daraz unleash intense blizzards but Donald casts Meteor followed by casting Earth while Russell delivers headbutting charge while Grace uses Dark Pulse but the Blue Tome Daraz unleash barrages of ice shards while the Red Tome Daraz unleash rings of flames but Sly uses Cane Jump while T.J. upper slashes with his knife but the Yellow Tome Daraz unleash lightning bolts while the Blue Tome Daraz create ice blocks to crush the group but Blaze shoots fireballs while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Red Tome Daraz unleash barrages of fireballs while the Yellow Tome Daraz unleash lightning beams but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Blue Tome Daraz unleash intense blizzards while the Red Tome Daraz unleash waves of flames but Jimmy throws firecrackers while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Bentley shoots explosive darts but the Yellow Tome Daraz deliver charging lightning strikes while the Blue Tome Daraz unleash barrages of ice shards but Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike while Storm uses Iron Tail but the Red Tome Daraz create fiery explosions while the Blue Tome Daraz unleash ice spikes from the ground but Murray uses Uppercut while Goofy uses Goofy Rocket but the Yellow Tome Daraz unleash bolts of lightning but Lucas uses PK Flash while Elena casts Magma followed by casting Prism while Shadow unleashes Chaos Spears and they defeat all the Daraz clearing the library.

The group leave the library and continue to move through the school grounds to find more Daraz and they later come across a building which is a gym.

"There's more at the gym?" Shadow asked.

"Time for a good workout against these freaks." Ky said as they go into the gym.

_(Bullworth Academy-Gym)_

The group arrive in the gym and they find Minotaur Daraz trashing the gym.

"Big, bad, and ugly ass Daraz." Elena said.

"Don't forget stupid too." Jimmy said.

"And we're gonna clobber 'em all!" Murray said.

"Clobber!" Russell yelled.

The group confront the Minotaur Daraz.

"If you lookin' for a workout, you've found the right guys!" Sora said.

"And this is perfect for us!" T.J. said.

The Minotaur Daraz deliver powerful kicks but Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Air Flair while Noel uses Blizzard Cartwheel while Ky delivers vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Stealth Blade but the Minotaur Daraz deliver charges with their horns but Shadow uses Chaos Control to stop time and then throws Chaos Lances while Bentley sends out droids to attack but the Minotaur Daraz charge at the group with their horns but Max and Goofy both form a shield and block the charging and the two both deliver a bigger charge while Russell delivers a bigger spin punch but the Minotaur Daraz deliver powerful kicks but Murray uses Turbo Charge while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Minotaur Daraz run around and then deliver powerful uppercuts but Donald casts Deep Freeze and then casts Mega Flare while Ken casts Water followed by casting Triple Fire but the Minotaur Daraz deliver powerful kicks but Sly uses Electric Cane while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but the Minotaur Daraz charge at the group with their horns but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike but the Minotaur Daraz deliver big punches followed by powerful kicks but Lucas uses PK Fire while Jimmy throws stink bombs and then takes out a toy cannon and fires two balls while Blaze delivers two ballet style flame kicks but the Minotaur Daraz charge at the group with their horns but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Grace uses Snarl and they defeat all the Daraz clearing the gym.

The group leave the gym and return outside and they continue to find more Daraz but as they continue their search Grace finds someone walking around the school grounds and growls.

"What's wrong, Grace?" Noel asked and they see the figure.

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"I dunno, but what the hell's he doing out here?" Jimmy asked.

"Hey!" Zatch called but the figure starts running off.

"Wait, we wanna talk to you." Ky said.

"Should we go after him?" Bentley asked.

"Maybe he might something about the Daraz. It's worth a try." Sly said.

_(Information: Go after the figure!)_

The group start going after the figure who is still running away.

"That guy's running pretty fast." Max said.

"Don't lose him." Kiyo said.

The group keep going after the figure who is still running fast through the school grounds but the group keep up while dealing Daraz in their way and they keep running after the figure who jumps over a gate but the group manage to jump over the gate and keep running after the figure who is still running fast while knocking down trash cans to try and slow down the group who are still running after the figure and later the figure finds a metal door and opens it and goes down somewhere.

"There he is." Lucas said.

"Come on." Ky said as they go for the metal door and they also go down taking them to the next area.

The group arrive at the school's basement full of pipes blowing steam.

"The boiler?" Jimmy asked.

"Where'd that guy go?" Elena asked but then they hear a door slam.

"Not far behind." A voice said and they see someone emerging from the shadows and it's a boy with brown hair, wearing a black shirt, and blue torn pants. "In fact, this as far as you losers are gonna go." The boy said.

"Gary!" Jimmy said with hate.

"Russell no like you!" Russell yelled.

"You know him?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, he was a student at this school and I thought we were friends, despite his issues, but that's the thing. He's got a psychotic problem and he's caused nothing but trouble for me. He even got me expelled once and turned the whole school into a battlefield. Luckily, I stopped him and he's expelled. What're you doing here anyway?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked, James my old friend. I came here for a little visit in this craphole of a school. You could say I made more friends than you'll ever have! I'm back and now this school's mine again and it's time to pay you back for ruining my life, Hopkins!" Gary said.

"YOU ruined your own life! And by the way, taking the school again, that's hilarious, considering that plan sucked." Jimmy said.

"Oh, my poor stupid James. There was one little flaw as to why my plan failed; you EXIST! Now, since my new friends have invaded the school for me, getting rid of you will be very easy." Gary said.

"Your friends?" Tails asked.

"The Daraz!" Donald yelled.

"And what better way to take the school by using people's negative emotions against themselves with the help of my helpers?" Gary asked.

"Negative emotions?" Ky asked.

"The Brotherhood and the Organization are helping this psychotic idiot?" Shadow said.

"Imagine this, using these stupid losers' emotions against them by turning them against one other and in the process, their energy drained, they'll be weak as crap and my new friends'll grow stronger! Taking the school'll be cinch this time around." Gary said.

"You're AWFUL!" Noel shouted.

"Of all the jerks we've face, you're the most twisted one of all!" Ky yelled.

"You're not getting away with this! Not you or the Daraz!" Sora yelled.

"Ha! You're all as stupid as Hopkins! You didn't even realize that by cashing after me, you're trapped here and there's no way out!" Gary said.

"What are you talking about? You're trapped too." T.J. said.

"Am I?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, you are and we're gonna beat the crap outta you!" Jimmy said.

"Uh, uh, uh, James! You don't wanna hurt Femboy now, do ya?" Gary asked holding Petey captive.

"Let Pete go, you asshole!" Jimmy yelled.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't hurt him. Oh, who'm I kidding, he's gonna get hurt regardless. I'm running this school again and you won't get in my way again!" Gary said taking Petey with him and shuts the door.

"Gary!" Jimmy yelled.

"That stupid asshole!" Ken yelled.

"Now we gotta find a way out of here." Lucas said.

"And I just happen to know a way out. There's more than one way to get into the boiler. C'mon. We're I' out and we're gonna teach Gary a lesson." Jimmy said.

"Sounds good to me. Let's find a way outta here." Ky said.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Well, now we're in the Bully arc and I've decided to put some original aspects to this world. Hope you like chapter and lemme know what you think****. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy, Jimmy, and Russell continue to try and protect Bullworth Academy from the Daraz while still dealing with Gary, who's obsessed with revenge****. I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	44. Chapter 43: Gary's Revenge

Chapter 43: Gary's Revenge

Crabblesnitch is in his office doing paperwork but then a knock is heard.

"Who could that be? I'm very busy and trying to deal with this nonsense." Crabblesnitch said as he goes for the door but it bursts open revealing Gary still holding Petey captive.

"Hey, Crapplesnitch! Miss me?" Gary asked.

"Gary Smith?! Why are you here! I expelled you!" Crabblesnitch said.

"Yeah, but I decided to come back and take the school once more! I'm relieving you of your duties as headmaster." Gary said.

"You're far more deranged than ever, Smith! This school does not belong to a degenerate such as yourself! Now release Mr. Kowolski and get out of my office!" Crabblesnitch said.

"Sorry, that can't happen." Gary said smiling evilly as a dark corridor appears behind the headmaster revealing a hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure.

"As what he said, you're relieved." The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said in a cheerful girl voice as she goes for Crabblesnitch.

_(Boiler Room-Mechanical Room)_

_(Information: Escape from the boiler room!)_

The group start moving through the boiler room to escape but as they start moving they see Vampirebat Black Xetis and Gold Beat Heartless appearing.

"Now THOSE are the Black Xetis and the Heartless are here too." Ky said.

"You know what to do." Sly said.

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless!)_

The Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic waves while the Gold Beat Heartless fire electric shots but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Aero while Noel delivers four slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Dancing Blade while Sora uses Strike Raid but the Gold Beat Heartless electric lash with their electric whips while the Vampirebat Black Xetis deliver aerial kicks but Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken casts Blizzard followed by casting Water while Donald casts Tornado but the Vampirebat Black Xetis fly swoop to attack while the Gold Beat Heartless unleash electric blasts but Goofy uses Goofy Rocket while Max uses Cyclone but the Gold Beat Heartless electric lash with their electric whips while the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic screams but Tails delivers a flying kick while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows but the Gold Beat Heartless fire electric shots while the Vampirebat Black Xetis deliver aerial kicks but Storm calls down lightning while Grace uses Snarl while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Gold Beat Heartless fire electric shots while the Vampirebat Black Xetis fly swoop to attack but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. upper slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Fire but the Vampirebat Black Xetis attack with their wings while the Gold Beat Heartless electric lash but Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Murray uses Uppercut but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic screams while the Gold Beat Heartless fire electric shots but Jimmy throws firecrackers while Russell hammer strikes with his fists and they defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless.

Jimmy finds a switch in a gate and then fires rock with his slingshot to make the door open.

"C'mon, we get through there to move on." Jimmy said.

The group continue to move through the mechanical room and they later go through the door taking them to the next area.

_(Boiler Room-Utility Room)_

The group arrive at the utility area of the boiler room where they find stored items around and they keep going but then Cyborg Daraz and Goblin Daraz appear and attack the group but Ky uses Lethal Frame and freezes time and delivers attacks while restarting time and dealing damage while Noel uses Mystic Surge while Sora uses Quick Blitz but the Cyborg Daraz fire shots from their cannons while the Goblin Daraz deliver leaping kicks but Jimmy throws stink bombs to distract and then bashes with his baseball bat and they later defeat the Daraz and keep moving through the utility room and they later find another switch and so Jimmy shoots another rock with his slingshot hitting the switch.

"We're almost there, guys. We got one more room to get through." Jimmy said.

"I hope that'll be sooner rather than later." T.J. said.

"Do you truly believe you'll be able to get out of here before this school becomes a new hell?" A voice asked and the group see Hazama.

"Hazama!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"What're YOU doing here?" Zatch asked.

"I see you've already met the Daraz? Just seeing you heroes fight them just reminds me of those six dear friends of mine." Hazama said.

"They're NOT your friends, you stupid asshole! You helped Xehanort put them through hell!" Elena yelled.

"I take it you sent those freakshows to attack this school?" Jimmy asked.

"You could say that. I help with controlling the Daraz and commanding them to find negative energy to help my comrade and what's more, we're lucky enough to find a new comrade to help us with our cause. His heart is already darkened by wanting revenge." Hazama said.

"You mean Gary! You got him into this crap!" Jimmy said.

"All he had to do was help take over this school while we have our Daraz absorb more negative energy. In any case, I bid you good luck with getting out of here, but you'll be too late." Hazama said as he sinks into shadows.

"We gotta hurry and get out of here." Lucas said.

"Agreed. If we let Gary and Hazama have their way, who knows what will happen." Bentley said.

The group go for the door and open it taking them to the next room.

_(Boiler Room-Generator Room)_

The group arrive at the generator room and they keep going but then more Daraz appear and attack but the group fight off the Daraz and continue to move through the generator room and they later find a flight of stairs and they decide to climb up the stairs taking them to the upper part of the generator room where they find another switch and so Jimmy throws another rock with his slingshot hitting the switch.

"And there you go. Out of the boiler, we go." Jimmy said.

"C'mon, let's get outta here before things get worse." Tails said.

The group go for the door and open it taking them out of the Boiler Room.

The group leave the boiler room and are back at the main building of Bullworth Academy and they're now in the hallways but everything seems dark.

"Um, it's kinda quiet." Sora said.

"I don't like it." Murray said.

"Russell no like it either." Russell said.

"The real thing is where's that bitch Gary?" Jimmy asked.

_"So you losers made it out alive, huh? Not bad for morons!" _A voice said through an intercom and it's Gary.

"Gary!" Jimmy yelled.

"Where the hell are ya, you stupid bitch?!" Ken demanded.

_"Instead of worrying about me, you should worry more about what's goin' on outside." _Gary said.

"What?" Max asked.

"I don't like the sound of what he's saying." Kiyo said.

"We better get outside and see what's going on." Noel said.

_(Bullworth Academy-Main Building: Hallways)_

The group start moving through the hallways and they later return to the foyer and make their way for the doors to go back outside where they find many students of different factions fighting each other.

"Dammit, Gary!" Jimmy said.

"They're beating each other!" Shadow said and they see the Ghoul Daraz hovering over the fighting students and begin absorbing their negative energy.

"The Daraz!" Goofy asked.

"They're stealing all of their energy!" Blaze said.

"C'mon!" Ky said as they confront the fighting students.

"I got this. STOP!" Elena shouted casting Stop freezing the students and the Daraz allowing Ky, Noel, and Sora to destroy the Daraz.

"This is getting worse. If we don't stop the fighting, Gary wins." Jimmy said.

"He's not gonna win." Donald said.

"The Daraz are still around and still trying to take away their energy. We gotta find 'em and stop them." Sly said.

"Russell smash monsters and smash for peace!" Russell said.

_(Battle Theme: School of Hell)_

_(Information: Find and defeat the Daraz to stop the fighting of students!)_

The group start moving while passing many students who are still fighting each other and they find Ghoul Daraz and Minotaur Daraz and confront them as the Ghoul Daraz attack with their scythes while the Minotaur Daraz deliver powerful kicks but Noel casts Stop to freeze them and then uses Dancing Blade followed by Crystal Edge while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Light Raid while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Aero Surge but the Minotaur Daraz charge at the group with their horns while the Ghoul Daraz disappear and reappear and unleash dark purple beams at the group but Jimmy takes out a toy cannon and fires a ball while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Minotaur Daraz double punch and then deliver powerful kicks while the Ghoul Daraz throw their scythes around but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Murray gets into his ball form but the Ghoul Daraz slash with their scythes while the Minotaur Daraz charge with their horns but Max uses Shield Charge while Storm uses Skullbash but the Minotaur Daraz deliver uppercuts while the Ghoul Daraz disappear and reappear and slash with their scythes but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Donald casts Water followed by casting Earth but the Ghoul Daraz unleash dark purple beams while the Minotaur Daraz charge with their horns but Ken unleashes Fire coated magic music waves while Sly uses Stealth Strike but the Minotaur Daraz deliver powerful kicks while the Ghoul Daraz throw their scythes around but Goofy blocks the scythes with his shield and then bashes with his shield while Russell delivers a headbutting charge while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Ghoul Daraz attack with their scythes while the Minotaur Daraz double punch but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Bentley plants bombs and they explode but the Minotaur Daraz charge with their horns while the Ghoul Daraz disappear and reappear to attack but Elena unleashes Thunder coated magic blades and sends them to strike while Grace uses Dark Pulse while Shadow uses Chaos Rift and they defeat all the Daraz.

After the fight Jimmy manages to break up the fighting between the students.

"Knock it off, you idiots!" Jimmy yelled.

"Jimmy? What happened to us?" One of the students asked.

"Just get the hell outta here and back to your dorms. Leave everything to me." Jimmy said.

"Okay. Good luck, Hopkins." Another student said as they leave.

"More Daraz are being attracted by the students' fighting and draining their energy." Tails said.

"Gary, that stupid asshole is makin' them do this!" Jimmy said.

"Let's get moving before it gets even worse than it already is." Sora said.

The group continue to move through the school grounds while they fight off Black Xetis and Heartless and they continue to find any more students fighting and they find more students fighting while Orc Daraz and Imp Daraz are trying to absorb their negative energy.

"No you don't!" Lucas said.

"This stops NOW!" Noel said.

The Orc Daraz attack the group with their swords and then bash with their shields while the Imp Daraz jump into the air and deliver diving attacks but Jimmy shoots rocks from his slingshot while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Murray uses Uppercut but the Imp Daraz dash around and deliver dashing attacks while the Orc Daraz throw their shields around but Goofy uses Shield Discus to counter while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but the Imp Daraz jump into the air to try and attack from above while the Orc Daraz spin slash with their swords but T.J. triple slashes with his knife while Russell double punches followed by a spinning punch while Grace uses Growl but the Orc Daraz throw their shields while the Imp Daraz move around and deliver a dashing attack but Lucas uses PK Flash while Ken casts Magma followed by casting Poison but the Imp Daraz jump into the air and deliver diving attacks while the Orc Daraz attack with their swords followed by throwing their shields but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Donald casts Fission Fire followed by casting Tidal Wave but the Orc Daraz bash with their shields while the Imp Daraz jump into the air to attack from above but Bentley sends out droids to attack while Elena levitates her staff and unleashes magic pillars but the Imp Daraz dash around and deliver dashing strikes while the Orc Daraz slash with their swords but Blaze shoots fireballs while Max uses Shield Charge but the Orc Daraz bash with their shields while the Imp Daraz jump to deliver diving attacks but Storm uses Iron Tail while Sly uses Insanity Strike and makes the Daraz attack each other while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Imp Daraz jump and attack from above while the Orc Daraz slash with their swords but Noel triple slashes with Soul Reaper followed by casting Triple Blizzard while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and lower slashes while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by speed slashes and then uses Fire Windmill and they defeat the Daraz.

The group manage to stop the fighting and then continue to move through the school grounds to find more Daraz while passing more students are still fighting and they later see more students fighting while they also find Vulture Daraz and Ogre Daraz.

"More of them." Zatch said.

"C'mon." Ky said as they confront the Daraz.

The Vulture Daraz attack with their talons while the Ogre Daraz deliver two punches followed by a slamming attack but Elena casts Magnet attracting each other and then casts Gravity while Donald casts Thunder followed by casting Earth while Jimmy throws stink bombs but the Ogre Daraz slam their fists on the ground creating a quake while the Vulture Daraz attack with their wings but Bentley shoots electric darts while Shadow uses Chaos Spears but the Vulture Daraz fly around and attack with their talons while the Ogre Daraz deliver a lariat attack but Max uses Shield Skate while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife but the Ogre Daraz body slam attack while the Vulture Daraz unleash razor feathers to attack but Storm uses Quick Attack and then delivers electric punches while Grace uses Snarl but the Vulture Daraz attack with their wings while the Ogre Daraz double punch and then slam their fists on the ground creating a quake but Russell picks up a garbage can and throws it at the Daraz while Murray uses Flame Punch while Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks but the Ogre Daraz deliver their lariat attacks while the Vulture Daraz attack with their talons but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Vulture Daraz spread out razor feathers while the Ogre Daraz double punch and then body slam but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Ken casts Explosion followed by casting Deep Freeze but the Vulture Daraz attack with their wings while the Ogre Daraz slam their fists on the ground creating quakes but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Sly uses Cane Spin while Tails throws ring bombs but the Ogre Daraz body slam while the Vulture Daraz attack with their talons but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Triple Plasma while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two roundhouse slashes and then diagonal slashes while Noel uses Mystic Edge followed by Barrier Surge and they defeat all the Daraz.

As the group are fighting more and more Daraz someone watches them and it's Hazama who sinks into shadows and disappears.

Meanwhile in Crabblesnitch's office Gary is now sitting at the desk while Crabblesnitch is tied up and so is Petey.

"Ahhh, it feels GOOD to have this school back under my power." Gary said.

"You won't get away with this, Smith! You'll wish you stayed expelled!" Crabblesnitch said.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Crapplesnitch! I won again! No one, not even Hopkins and his new sidekicks are gonne stop me. With my creeper friends at my disposal, everyone's screwed." Gary said.

"That's where you're wrong, Gary! Jimmy, Ky, Noel, and Sora will stop you!" Petey said.

Just then Hazama arrives at the office.

"It seems he's not wrong. They're currently working to end this whole faction war you've started again." Hazama said.

"What?! Ugh, I hate those morons!" Gary yelled.

"But fear not. My comrade is waiting for you in the main hall." Hazama said.

Gary leaves the office and finds the same hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure.

"When'd you get here?" Gary asked.

"I heard things aren't going your way still and that Hopkins kid is ruining your fun again." The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said in a cheerful girl voice.

"Damn right he is! Your Daraz are doing a good job of making a mess of things, but those losers are ruining everything!" Gary said.

"Well, don't you worry. I have something that'll help you." The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said as she unleashes what looks like a crimson and black goopy substance and it slithers for Gary who backs away a little until it gets close and then it consumes Gary.

"Excellent." Hazama said smirking evilly while his four crimson eyes appear.

Meanwhile the group continue fighting off and defeating Daraz while ending the fights between students.

"Ugh, that was annoying." Jimmy said.

"What matters is we're able to put an end to this." Noel said.

"We're not done yet. There's still Gary to deal with." Lucas said.

"Alright, he's obviously somewhere in the main building. Let's go back and find him." Sora said.

The group make their way back to the main building of the academy and it's still dark and empty.

"Where is that little bitch?" Ken asked.

_"So, you morons were able to put an end to the chaos I have made in the grounds. You must be proud of yourselves." _Gary said through the intercom.

"Show yourself, Gary, now!" T.J. yelled.

_"You should be able to find me at Crapplesnitch's office. I have him and Femboy held hostage. Better hurry before I do something awful." _Gary said through the intercom.

"Come on. To the office." Jimmy said.

The group start climbing up the foyer's stairs to reach the upper part of the foyer and they enter a different room and go for the door and go to a different room.

_(Bullworth Academy-Crabblesnitch's Office)_

The group arrive in the office where they find Crabblesnitch and Petey tied up.

"Gary's not here." Max said.

"Where'd he go?" Ky asked.

"That despicable troublemaker has made his way up the school roof. He's waiting for you, but he has a trap set up." Crabblesnitch said as they untie him and Petey.

"If you're going after him, you better be careful. Gary maybe crazy, but he's not stupid. I think he's more than dead set on getting rid of you." Petey said.

"Oh, trust me, I bet he's expecting us and I'm more than dead set on getting rid of him once and for all." Jimmy said.

"You said he's at the school roof. Let's go and find him there." Kiyo said.

_(Information: Find Gary at the school roof!)_

The group leave the office to find Gary.

"I fought Gary atop of the school before, so I'll lead with going to the roof." Jimmy said.

The group follow Jimmy through the main building and they later find a door with stairs and they climb the stairs taking them outside and going somewhere else.

_(Bullworth Academy-School Roof)_

The group are outside and it's raining and they climb up a flight of stairs until they reach the roof of the main building and they find Gary pacing back and forth.

"Game's up, Smith!" Jimmy said as the group get ready to fight.

"James, I've been waiting for you. Looks like you've been a busy boy settling fights and ruining my fun." Gary said.

"Gary, whatever is wrong, we just want to help you." Noel said.

"Help me! I don't want anyone's help! The only help I need is getting rid of you morons!" Gary said.

"Yeah, you and what army?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah, even with the Daraz, you're still nothing." Sly said.

"Oh, am I?" Gary asked smiling evilly as crimson and black goop starts forming.

"What…?!" Sora asked.

"What the hell's that?" Ken asked.

"Call it my secret weapon." Gary said as the crimson and black goop substance covers him completely and creates what looks like a crimson and back goopy monster with four crimson eyes, black fangs, black claws, black goopy spikes on its back, and the Daraz symbol on both the chest and back.

"What the hell, Gary?" Jimmy asked.

"A Daraz suit?!" Ky asked.

**"Now THIS is what I'm talking about! This is what I need to take over this stupid school once and for all!" **The crimson and black goop monster.

"What are you?" Elena asked.

**"We are Poison Brute! And now, I'm gonna destroy you losers once and for all!" **Poison Brute said sticking out its thorny black tongue.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Sora said.

"We'll stop you!" Donald yelled.

"Russell SMASH bad monster!" Russell yelled.

**"Hehehehe! You're all the ones gonna be smashed! DIE!" **Poison Brute yelled.

_(Boss Theme: Extreme Encounter)_

_(Information: Defeat Poison Brute!)_

Poison Brute lunges at the group in a form of a crimson and black goopy snake but the group dodge but Poison Brute lashes at the group with its tendrils followed by whipping with its thorny tongue but Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Somersault and then uses Light Raid while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a vertical slash and then casts Triple Fire while Sora delivers two diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Strike Raid but Poison Brute slashes at the group with its black claws inflicting poison but Elena casts Cure and Esuna to get rid of the poison and then casts Blizzard followed by casting Aero while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Jimmy throws stink bombs but Poison Brute unleashes four tendrils and lashes at the group all four of them but T.J. manages to slash one of the tendrils with his knife and then throws many knives while Goofy uses Goofy Charge but Poison Brute unleashes small crimson and black goop balls at the group who dodge and Blaze shoots fireballs while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Poison Brute slashes with his claws and then lashes the group with its thorny tongue but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Donald casts Crystal followed by casting Water but Poison Brute lunges at the group in its snake form but they dodge out of the way and Sly uses Electric Cane while Ken unleashes Blizzard coated magic music fists and sends them to strike but Poison Brute makes a crimson and black goopy mace and swings it to strike at the group who dodge and Max uses Shield Boomerang while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Russell hammer strikes with its fists but Poison Brute unleashes four of its tendrils to lash at the group but Storm calls down lightning while Grace uses Snarl but Poison Brute shoots crimson and black goopy balls but Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Poison Brute tries to attack the group again but Ky finds a bell and throws his Keyblade making it ring.

**"UGH! STOP THAT DAMN NOISE!" **Poison Brute shouted as it kneels in pain.

"Guys, this Daraz hates sound." Ky said.

"Cool! We can use that to stun him." Jimmy said.

Poison Brute creates crimson and black drills from the ground to try and get the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Poison Brute jumps into the air and delivers attacks with its claws but the group dodge out of the way and Max uses Cyclone while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Russell double punches followed by a bigger punch but Poison Brute melts into goop and slithers around and then unleashes a giant crimson and black hammer and tries to smash the group but Donald casts Triple Fire followed by casting Triple Plasma while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Poison Brute creates crimson and black axes for both hands and swings them to attack and then recreates its goop mace and tries to slam the group but Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a rolling strike while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers but Poison Brute lashes with its tendrils and then slams the tendrils down at the group but Lucas uses PK Flash while Grace uses Growl but Poison Brute slashes at the group with its claws and then unleashes its goop drills from the ground but Jimmy throws firecrackers while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but Poison Brute lunges at the group in its snake form and then tries to deliver a big bite at the group with its fang but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Sly uses Stealth Strike but Poison Brute jumps into the air and delivers a diving claw strike but Elena casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Prism while Bentley throws ice bombs while Tails throws ring bombs but Poison Brute creates crimson and black goop spiders and sends them to attack but Noel rings the bell making Poison Brute stunned allowing her to deliver four slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Thunder Cartwheel while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Lethal Blade and then casts Mega Flare while Sora triple vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two cross slashes and then unleashes a powerful light explosion around him.

Poison Brute roars in rage and then creates crimson and black goop blades for hands and starts slashing wildly at the group but Max blocks the blades with his shield and then uses Shield Missile while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Poison Brute lashes with its four tendrils and then swings with its goop mace but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Storm uses Iron Tail but Poison Brute slashes at the group with its claws and then tries to deliver a big bite with its fangs but Jimmy uses his toy cannon to fire balls while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Bentley sends out droids to attack but Poison Brute lashes with its tendrils and then melts into its goop form and it unleashes its giant goop hammer and it smashes at the group who dodge and Lucas uses PK Love while Russell delivers a headbutting charge attack while Grace uses Dark Pulse but Poison Brute unleashes goop drills from the ground and then lashes with its thorny tongue but Blaze lashes with her flame whips while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Poison Brute jumps into the air and fires crimson and black goop balls followed by unleashing poisonous globs but Sly uses Cane Spin while Ken casts Thunder followed by casting Crystal but Poison Brute lunges at the group to deliver a big bite but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but Poison Brute unleashes crimson and black goop spikes from the ground and then swings its goop axes but Donald casts Duck Flare followed by casting Comet while Elena uses Ghostdrive and teleports all over while casting spells to attack and then warps and leaves out magic blades and then creates a magical explosion while Murray uses Tornado but Poison Brute attacks with its claws followed by slashing with its goop blades but Sora rings the bell making Poison Brute stunned once more allowing him to triple slash with Kingdom Key and then uses Prism Windmill and then uses Blitz while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and lower slashes and then casts Deep Freeze while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a cartwheeling slash and then casts Prism but Poison Brute lashes with its tendrils and then unleashes goop drills but Russell delivers a lariat strike while Jimmy shoots three rocks with his slingshot while Lucas uses PK Fire while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Bentley shoots four explosive darts while Sly uses Cane Push while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Grace uses Snarl while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers while Blaze flame kicks while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses Shield Charge while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Donald casts Earth followed by casting Aero while Ken throws magic music bombs while Elena unleashes magic pillars while Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Thunder Raid while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Triple Blizzard while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light bolts and they finish off Poison Brute who stumbles back and roars in rage and pain.

Poison Brute falls to the ground while it melts into goop and off of Gary who is on the ground and the goop disappears.

"No! NO! I had it all! You morons ruin EVERYTHING!" Gary shouted slamming on the ground with his fists.

"Doesn't matter what power ya got, loser, we're always better than you." Ken said.

"Hey, Gary." Jimmy said.

"What?" Gary asked as Jimmy delivers a punch in Gary's face knocking him out.

"You're expelled again!" Jimmy said.

Later the group return to Crabblesnitch's office while Russell is carrying Gary.

"It seems things are finally starting to be in order. Now, then, about this degenerate." Crabblesnitch said.

"I'm thinking he needs to be placed somewhere he'll never hurt anyone again." Jimmy said.

"Right then. I think his parents would be happy to hear of the recent events that were going on. They'll handle his punishment from there." Crabblesnitch said.

"Bite me, losers! I'll be back and I'll turn this stupid place to a hellhole!" Gary yelled but Russell punches Gary to knock him out.

"Big guy, take out the trash." Jimmy said and Russell drags Gary out.

"Looks like Bullworth won't be dealing those Daraz anymore and no more fighting's taking place." Ky said.

"And with Gary out, things'll turn out fine from here." Jimmy said.

"Which means it's about time to…" Goofy was cut off as they hear a noise.

"Now what?" Petey asked.

"Outside?" Max asked.

"We should go see." Bentley said.

The group are outside and investigate the source of the noise.

"Can't lie, that weird act really got me, sister." A voice said and they turn to see the hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure sitting over the main building.

"Brotherhood!" Ky said as they get ready to fight.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked as the hooded Brotherhood figure takes off the hood revealing the face and it's a girl with long black hair tied to a ponytail, crimson eyes, and wearing a purple veil over her mouth.

"You…! I saw you back at Narnia!" Noel said.

"Why does it feel like we've seen her before?" Donald asked.

"Gee, I dunno." Goofy said.

"Oh, we've never actually meet officially. My name is Malicia. It's nice to meet you." Malicia said in a cheerful voice.

"Lemme guess, you're gonna say some bullcrap and bitch out, yeah?" Ken asked as Malicia jumps off the building and confronts the group.

"You know, it's a good thing I was sent here. This school was everything I could ever ask for. It was full of nothing but bullies and thugs, going out of their way to attack the weak and creating tragedy. It's full of negativity as I'll ever find." Malicia said.

"Guess what? I put a stop to all that!" Jimmy yelled.

"Oh, did you now? Then why did my Daraz appear and began absorbing all of the students' negative energy? All I needed to do was to create conflict within these stupid brats and I was more than lucky to use that idiot, who only thought of revenge." Malicia said.

"So you were using Gary too? You took advantage of his weakness." Jimmy said.

"Oh, yes. His heart was already dark enough and that negativity in him was the very first thing for my to absorb. You see, my heart's made of one thing and with all the negativity I had my Daraz absorb from those stupid brats, I feel just as strong as ever." Malicia said.

"Ugh! While you were doing that, you basically turned the whole school into a hellhole!" Jimmy yelled.

"So you got what you wanted. Good for you." Sora said.

"Oh, my heart may be full of negative energy again, but I'm still incomplete. My heart needs one more thing." Malicia said looking at Noel and then points her Keyblade Condemnation Venom at her. "The light half of me that sleeps in your heart, Noel." Malicia said.

"Malicia!" Noel and another girl voice said. "Wh-What…?" Noel asked.

"Astra! Oh, how I've missed you! Sadly, your game of hide-and-seek…" Malicia stops talking as she turns gloomy. "Is over!" Malicia said in her gloomy voice approaching Noel but Ky puts her behind him.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Ky asked.

"Astra?!" Donald, Goofy, Max, Tails, Shadow, Sly, Bentley, and Murray asked.

"Oh, that's right. None of you know and obviously Noel was too young to remember. Well, Noel, when you were just a little toddler, you formed a special bond with a girl named Astra and now her heart is inside yours." Malicia said.

"Astra's heart…" Donald stops talking.

"Is inside Noel's?" Tails asked.

"How can this be…?" Noel asked but Malicia teleports behind her.

"Now, give me back my sister!" Malicia said as she delivers a strike with her Keyblade but Ky blocks the attack.

"Screw off, bitch!" Ky yelled.

"How did this happen…?" Noel asked.

"The King and Oswald told us about this." Goofy said.

"Astra and Malicia had a big fight, but neither of them could win. Then, they became Justice until Jin was forced to seal Astra away and now her soul is in her own Keyblade." Donald said.

"So, that's how…" Sora said.

"But…how can we get her out…?" Ky asked.

"Well, you're not getting Astra's heart!" Sly yelled.

"Not today!" Shadow yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Malicia shouted as she unleashes darkness and pushes everyone back.

"Get away from her!" Ky yelled as he and Sora charge to attack but Malicia unleashes dark chains and traps them.

Malicia approaches Sora.

"I'll let HIM deal with you, idiot." Malicia said as she goes for Noel who takes out Radiant Salvation but Malicia gets behind her again and pins her to the ground. "Give me back my sister! Or DIE!" Malicia shouted.

"Leave Russell's friends alone!" Russell yelled charging at Malicia and manages to get her knocking her back but she uses her Keyblde to skid to stop.

"You!" Malicia yelled.

"Don't…move!" Jimmy said readying his stink bomb.

Just then Hazama appears.

"It seems we're both outnumbered, Malicia. The best option is to retreat. You can claim Astra's heart another time." Hazama said.

"You're all absolutely irritating! Fine, I'll come back at a more appropriate time. You better stay alive, Noel, because I'LL be the one to take back what's mine!" Malicia said disappearing in her dark corridor.

"Until we meet again, heroes of light." Hazama said sinking into shadows and disappearing.

"We sure showed her." Jimmy said.

"Thank you, Jimmy and thank you, Russell." Noel said and Russell hugs Noel tightly.

"Russell saved new friend." Russell said.

"So that was Malicia and she was responsible for the Daraz." Elena said.

"I can't believe what we just learned." Tails said.

"Gawrsh, now she's more than determined to go after Noel." Goofy said.

"Whatever, I'll kick her ass if she tries to hurt her again." Ky said.

Later the group are talking to Jimmy, Petey, and Russell.

"Sorry for all the craziness in your school." Ky said.

"Hey, you helped out and that's what counts, right? Besides, to be honest, it was kinda boring with all the peace and all. I'm just glad I to punch something again." Jimmy said.

"Are you guys like, these heroes where you go to a school, deal with craziness and then leave?" Petey asked.

"Pretty much…" Noel said.

"Okay, you guys are really something from a comic or video game, but hey, least I got to be a part of that." Jimmy said.

"Well, if your school's going through that again, we'll come back and help fix it." Sora said.

"Deal." Jimmy said.

"Well, in any case, we're off. Take care." Elena said.

"Yeah, happy school days." Kiyo said.

"Oh, I'll try to make it more interesting." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy…" Petey said.

"Bye, new friends!" Russell said waving.

"Happy ass-kicking!" Jimmy said.

"Thanks!" Ky and Sora said as they leave the school grounds and the group start to leave Bullworth.

* * *

_(Obtained: Hard Knocks: Ky)_

_(A Keyblade that represents Strength)_

_(Formchange: Brawn Bat: A bat that packs a big punch and can charge swings. Bull Gauntlets: Gauntlets that deliver powerful punches and charge electricity.)_

* * *

The group leave Bullworth and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Sora, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., and Lucas revert back to their clothes and Ky and his group are riding on Fulgur while Noel and her group are riding on Millia and Noel thinks of something.

"Ky, should we go to the Realm of Darkness?" Noel asked.

"Well, we do have the Power of Waking so it's no problem for us. We can go at any time." Ky said.

"Yeah, but remember what Pax said." Blaze said.

"He, Oswald, King Mickey, Riku, Peach, and Sonic are handling the clues of finding Jin and Aqua." Max said.

"Yeah, but, we gotta do something too. We can't just let 'em do all the crap." Ky said.

"I'm sure you're doing your role just as they are." Zatch said.

"I'm just worried about Jin…" Noel said putting her hand on her chest.

"Hey, on the upside, at least we know where Astra is." Murray said.

"Yeah, but only her heart, but we don't know where her Keyblade's at. That's where her soul's sealed. Not only that, but only Jin knows where they're placed." Shadow said.

"Not like I can ask Dad. He won't tell me and obviously…" Ky stops talking and sighs.

"Do we really believe that crap?" Ken asked.

"Huh?" T.J. asked.

"Do we seriously believe what that stupid bitch Malicia said about Astra bein' in Noel's heart?" Ken asked.

"Well, it's the only clue to go on at this point." Elena said.

"So now we've got Xyk AND Astra to save." Ky said.

"Don't worry, we can do this." Kiyo said.

"Yeah, nothing's stopped us before!" Tails said.

"I promise, things will work out in our favor." Bentley said.

"Yeah, you're right." Noel said.

* * *

Meanwhile Xaria is continuing her training as she's fighting against the Horror Haviks and the Dusk Nobodies and she delivers strikes with her Replica Radiant Salvation and Hilda watches impressed while Draco is leaning against the wall.

"Why does she have to look like HER?" Draco asked. "As if losin' her was bad enough, but now I have to see that stupid doll's face. It pisses me off." Draco said.

"Oh, calm yourself." Hilda said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Draco said.

"Don't speak out of line. You know what happened to your master." Hilda said making Draco snarl in anger and turns away.

Just then Faust returns.

"Vitium has finally been reprogrammed. He'll be ready to train again shortly." Faust said.

"That's excellent news. Well then, I think things might be working out in our favor soon." Hilda said still watching Xaria train.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Now, we're done with the Bully arc and frankly, I'm kinda happy how it turned out and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well Now, it's time to move and FINALLY get to another Disney world since Corona Kingdom! Hope you're excited as I am****. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy go to the next world, which is a world of monsters and they meet two friendly monsters and agree to help them with a little girl, but they meet new enemies as well.**** I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	45. Chapter 44: World of Monsters

Chapter 44: World of Monsters

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas continue their journey through Lanes Between and then Ky's Gummiphone goes off.

"Here we go." Ky said answering his Gummiphone revealing Jim.

"What up, Future King?" Jim asked.

"Hey, Jim. What's our new mission this time?" Ky asked.

"We've been looking into other worlds and we seem to…" Jim was cut off as Tim shoves him aside.

"There's a world that's full of monsters and there's a factory that relies on scare power." Tim said.

"I was gonna say that!" Jim yelled.

"Well, you're slow." Tim argued.

"Will you get to the point?!" Elena demanded making the two stop.

"Sorry. Anyway, as you guys already dealt the negative emotions thing back at Bullworth, apparently, there's negative energy goin' on in that monster world too." Jim said.

"Okay, we'll go investigate." Ky said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

"Good luck, guys!" Tim and Jim said as Ky hangs up his Gummiphone.

"More negative energy?" Shadow asked.

"As if the Daraz weren't a problem already. Maybe it's them again." Bentley said.

"Maybe. I'll call Sora." Ky said calling Sora. "Hey, Sora, new mission and it's negative energy again in a monster world." Ky said.

"Okay. We'll go have a look and see what's goin' on." Sora said.

"Yep, see ya there." Ky said hanging up his phone.

Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship start flying through space while dealing with Heartless ships and Black Xeti rays of darkness while going for the next world and later they find a new world that has a factory with many closet doors being lined up.

"World ho!" Sora said but the world is shrouded by darkness and something is invisible.

"Is something there?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, danger." Lucas said as it reveals to be a metallic snake like Heartless ship.

"We gotta stop it!" Goofy said.

The metallic snake Heartless slithers around while unleashing bombs but Fulgur fires feather arrows while Millia unleashes gusts of wind while the Gummi ship fires laser shots but the metallic snake Heartless unleashes mines and the charges to deliver a big bite but Millia delivers a powerful kick while the Gummi ship charges and unleashes powerful lasers while Fulgur unleashes feathered arrows but the metallic snake monster unleashes lasers of its own while turning invisible and unleashes Heartless ships but they defeat the Heartless ships and keep attacking the metallic snake Heartless who drops mines and fires lasers but the Gummi ship fires its own lasers while Millia unleashes gusts of wind while Fulgur fires feathered arrows and they manage to defeat the metallic snake Heartless making it disappear along with the darkness covering the world.

The group keep flying and they reach the new world and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and go through to enter it while the Gummi ship enters the world.

The group arrive at the entrance of a giant factory with an M with an eye in the middle and the group have new appearances

Ky is now a white and gold dragon and griffon hybrid and on the left side of his back has a gold griffon wing while the right side of his back has a blue dragon wing, has gold griffon feathers and blue dragon scales, has a blue dragon tail, and his left hand has a griffon claw while the right hand has a dragon claw and he's still wearing his new outfit and his crystal keysword necklace.

Noel is now a white and silver unicorn and phoenix hybrid and on the left side of her back has a pink phoenix wing while she has a yellow unicorn horn on her forehead, has a white coat of a unicorn and pink phoenix feathers, has yellow phoenix tail feathers, and her left leg has a hoof while the right side has a phoenix claw and she's still wearing her new outfit and her crystal heart necklace.

Sora is now what looks like a grey furred feline like monster with black stripes on his arms and legs, has red scaly like hair, long ears, and a small tail and he's still wearing his new outfit and his crown necklace.

Elena is now what looks like a one-eye snake haired blue monster with blue scales, her hands have tentacles, and her legs are also tentacles and she's still wearing her violet outfit and ruby necklace.

Ken is now what looks like a one-eye zombie monster as his body is all torn up and has stitches, his white hair is more messy and ruined, and his hands and feet are missing some fingers and toes and he's still wearing his green outfit and goggles.

Donald is now what looks like a one-eyed light blue monster duck as his bill has small fangs, has two antenna like hair, small ears, has claws on his hands and feet, and has small crooked wings on his back.

Goofy is now what looks like a green googly-eyed monster as his left eye is smaller and red while the right eye is bigger and blue, his arms and legs are a bit bigger and has claws on both hands and feet, his nose is pointy, and his hat is smaller.

Max is the same as Goofy being a googly-eyed monster but his dark red and his left eye is smaller and yellow while the right eye is bigger and green, his arms and legs are a bit bigger than Goofy's and has bigger claws on his hands and feet.

Tails is now what looks like an orange demonic fox with longer ears, has red eyes with slit pupils, has fangs, big claws and his hands and feet, and his tails are much bigger.

Blaze is now what looks like a purple and violet tigress monster with violet stripes on her body, has orange eyes with slit pupils, her teeth are sharp, has big claws on her hands and feet, and she's still wearing her dress.

Shadow is now what looks like hybrid between a crystalline hedgehog and a Black Arm with his arms and legs being bulkier, has Black Arm claws, his eyes are both red and yellow crystalline, and has a black and red crystalline scale like body.

Storm is now what looks like a demonic mouse with his ears being longer, his tail is longer and having spikes, has bigger cheeks, his eyes are menacing, has claws, and has sharp teeth.

Grace is now what looks like a demonic fox with longer ears, longer tail with spikes, his eyes are menacing, has giant marks on his body, and claws.

Kiyo is now what looks like a puppet monster with torn clothes and wearing an opera like mask on his face.

Zatch is also a puppet like monster with torn clothes and wearing a destroyed top hat with feathers and has claws for hands.

Lucky is now what looks like a mutated lizard with fangs, claws, spikes on his back, his tail is longer and spikier, and has crooked wings.

T.J. is now what looks like a lion and human hybrid with having shaggier hair, fangs, his eyes are feral and having slit pupils, his hands have claws of a lion, and having a lion tail.

Sly is now what looks like a mutant raccoon with longer ears, having menacing eyes with slit pupils, his tail is bigger and having spikes, and has claws and fangs.

Bentley is now what looks like a mutant turtle with spikes on his shell, having fangs, and his arms and legs are a bit bulkier.

Murray is now what looks like a mutant hippo with bigger fists, having scars on his stomach, and has fangs.

Lucas is now what looks like a Gremlin mecha-human with the left side of his face having a metallic plate with an infrared red, his right arm has a metallic arm, has fangs, longer ears, and a tail with spikes.

As the group are moving they look at each other and are shocked while getting ready to fight.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ken shouted taking out his guitar.

"G-Guys…?" Sora asked holding his Keyblade.

"Wh-Why are you monsters…?" T.J. asked.

"You're a monster too, stupid." Shadow said.

"Yeah." Donald said.

"Ya guys scared me." Goofy said.

Sora looks at his new form.

"Looks like the magic made us like this." Ky said examining his form.

"It's the best way if we're gonna fit in here." Noel said.

"That's right." Elena said.

"And remember…" Donald was cut off.

"For world order. Yeah, yeah, yeah." Zatch said.

"Um, while we're dealing with this world, can you guys take a step back? You're givin' me the heeby-jeebies." Sora said.

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Elena yelled making Sora aback.

"I have a feeling this might be fun for us." Murray said.

"I agree with Murray." Goofy said.

"Our forms don't look TOO bad so as long as we blend in, we'll be fine." Sly said.

"Just what kind of weird ass people live HERE?" Ken asked.

"Ya know, you're weird too." Tails said making Grace snicker.

"SHUDDUP!" Ken shouted.

"Hush!" Blaze shushed them.

"Who'd a thunk Sora would be creeped out?" Goofy asked.

"Uh, Dad, you were creeped out too." Max said.

"Oh, right." Goofy said.

"So, where do we start?" Lucas asked.

"Tim and Jim said there's negative emotion goin' on around here and honestly, I'm starting to feel something off from that place." Ky said pointing at the factory that has a sign that says 'We Scare Because We Care'.

"'We Scare Because We Care'?" Sora read the sign.

"That's odd." Kiyo said.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound very caring." Goofy said.

"How does scaring mean caring?" Zatch asked.

"You should've asked that in Halloween Town." Shadow said.

"If any monster looks like us, we could be in some trouble." Noel said.

"I think we should have a look." Bentley said.

"Yeah." Sora said as they enter the factory.

_(World of Monstropolis)_

The group enter the factory and are inside the factory's lobby where they see two figures.

One is a big light blue furred behemoth like monster with small horns, having small purple spots, claws, and a small tail.

The second is a small light green ball like monster with small horns, lanky arms and legs, and has a big eyeball.

"Looks like we found some monsters." Kiyo said.

"What're they doing?" T.J. asked.

The blue furred monster is picking up something and it's what looks like a little human girl with black-brown hair tied to ponytails and wearing a pink dress and the blue monster is lifting the human girl who's laughing.

"That girl!" Tails said.

"C'mon!" Sora said.

As the blue monster is playing with the little girl she sees the group.

"Boo!" The little girl said making the monster turn around to see the group.

"Huh? I wonder who those guys are." The blue furred monster said.

"What?! Careful, Sulley! If they see the K-I-D…" The green one-eyed monster stops talking.

"It's fine, we got nothing to hide." Sulley said.

"But you're the CEO! You set the example." The one-eyed monster said and goes for the group. "Guys! It's not what it looks like! Listen, that kid over there just popped outta nowhere! We gotta call the CDA and… It's, uh… A Code 835!" The one-eyed monster said.

"You're talkative for a monster." Shadow said as Ky and Sora point their Keyblades at the one-eyed monster.

"You're not tryin' to scare that little girl, are you?" Ky asked.

"Yes! I mean, no, no, no! We're done with scare power! No one's gettin' scared." The one-eyed monster said.

"It's okay, Mikey. Take it easy." Sulley said.

"I think we should do the same." Lucas said.

"Yeah, I mean, look how happy she is." Noel said as the little girl is laughing.

"Guess it was a misunderstanding." Sora said.

The trio approach the girl.

"Hi, my name is Sora." Sora introduced.

"I'm Ky. Nice to meetcha." Ky introduced.

"I'm Noel." Noel introduced.

"Boo!" The little girl said.

"That's your name?" Sora asked.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Boo." Noel said picking up Boo as she giggles.

"Wait, you're not scared of humans?" Mike asked.

"Mike Wazowski!" Boo said pointing at Donald.

"Uh, what?" Ken asked.

"No, Boo. I'M Mike Wazowski!" Mike said.

"Mike Wazowski!" Boo said pointing at Ken.

"That ain't my name!" Ken yelled.

"Calm down, Ken. She's just a child." Blaze said.

"Well, you can see the resemblance. Those googly bear eyes." Sulley said.

"Hey, I'm Donald Duck!" Donald said.

"And name's Ken! Don'tcha forget it!" Ken said but Boo chases after them.

"My name is Elena." Elena introduced.

"I'm Goofy and this is my son, Maxie." Goofy introduced himself and Max.

"Hi." Max said waving.

"I'm Miles, but call me Tails." Tails introduced.

"Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"Name's Kiyo Takamine and this is Zatch Bell." Kiyo introduced himself and Zatch.

"Hiya!" Zatch said.

"I'm T.J." T.J. introduced.

"Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"I'm Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"And I'm 'The Murray'!" Murray introduced.

"My name is Lucas." Lucas introduced.

"These are Storm and Lucky." Ky introduced Storm and Lucky.

"And this is Grace." Noel introduced Grace.

"I'm James P. Sullivan, but call me Sulley and this is…" Sulley was cut off.

"Oh, we know. Mike Wazowski, right?" Sora said.

Ken and Donald keep running from Boo and she starts laughing and same for everyone else but then Boo stops laughing.

"Boo, what's wrong?" Elena asked.

Boo sees something behind Donald and it's a blue shadowy like monster with red eyes and having sharp prongs appearing and she hides behind Sulley's leg and the group see them.

"Heartless?" Noel asked.

"Looks like it!" Sora said as they confront the monsters with their weapons.

As more blue shadowy creatures appear a giant turtle toad like monster appears and has what looks like a black symbol that's crossed together.

"Wait… That's not the Heartless' emblem." Sora said.

"But what are they?" Ky asked.

"Ya know, it's just like with the Daraz…" Tails said.

"Yeah, I feel like I've seen 'em before." Goofy said.

"Wait a minute! THOSE are the Unversed!" Sly said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

Sulley and Mike run for front desk and Hide Boo behind it.

"Stay here. Kitty will be back." Sulley said and Boo nods.

"They're right, Sull. This has got bad news written all over it." Mike said.

"Yeah, we gotta keep Boo safe!" Sulley said as they confront the Unversed.

"We'll help you!" Mike said.

"Thanks, be careful." Ky said.

_(Battle Theme: Monstropolis Battle Theme)_

_(Information: Defeat the Unversed!)_

The Flood Unversed sink into the ground and start attacking with their claws while the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed delivers lashes with its front whips but Ky casts Slow to slow them down and then triple slashes with Hardknocks followed by casting Fire and then enters Brawn Bat and delivers powerful and charging bashes with his bat while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Thunder Cartwheel and then casts Earth while Sora delivers diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two cross slashes and then casts Tornado but the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed delivers a powerful spinning attack while the Flood Unversed jump to attack with their claws but Sulley slashes with his claws and then delivers a ground pound attack while Mike makes a distraction to get the Unversed's attention and then delivers a rolling strike with his body but the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed bounces at the group three times but Elena shoots magic bolts and then unleashes magic pillars while Ken casts Magma followed by casting Balloon while Donald casts Thunder followed by casting Comet but the Flood Unversed slither underground and attack with their claws but Max uses Cyclone while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed attacks with its front whips but Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but the Flood Unversed jump to attack with their claws but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Growl while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed spins around to try and get the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. throws many knives while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the Flood Unversed attack with their claws while the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed bounces around to attack but Sly uses Stealth Cane while Bentley throws sleep bombs to make the enemies sleep and then shoots darts while Murray uses Thunder Flop but the Unversed keep attacking but Ky bashes with his bat and then enters Bull Gauntlets and delivers powerful charging punches while unleashing electricity and then he slams his gauntlets on the ground and unleashes a stream of electricity and they defeat all of the Unversed.

Sulley and Mike give each other a five.

"Nice job, Sull! Even with all the other pounds you put on!" Mike said.

"Still runnin' circles around you, butterball!" Sulley said.

Boo comes out of hiding.

"Kitty!" Boo said as Sulley comes to get her.

"So, any idea as to what those things were?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, they're called Unversed." Max said.

"It's just like with the Daraz. The King and Oswald told us they were made from negative emotions like the Daraz." Goofy said.

"You guys obviously know them than us." Sora said.

"Yeah, because not only did King Mickey and Oswald fought them alongside the six, but so did I." Sly said.

"Us too." Tails said and Shadow nods.

"And it's obvious that Draco, Terra, Astra, Ventus, Aqua, and Jin fought them off." Ky said.

"Astra…" Noel said placing her hand on her chest remembering her encounter with Malicia in Bullworth.

"But this raises more questions than answers. We haven't seen the Unversed in a while, along with the Daraz." Bentley said.

"Yeah, so why would they be showing up NOW?" Goofy asked.

"Maybe it's because of scream power?" Donald asked looking at Mike and Sulley.

"Fear is connected to negativity." Elena said.

"Hey, I told ya we're through using that. Besides, we have no idea who or what you're talking about." Mike said.

"And it's better that way." Noel said and they nod.

"Here's the thing… We're far away to investigate what's going on in this place and we're here to get rid of the Unversed for you." Ky said.

"We're…exterminators?" Sora said and they nod.

"Just HOW far away?" Mike asked.

"None of your business." Shadow said.

"Shadow!" Lucas said.

"Okay, fine. Let's just say we buy all that. Are those Unversed things dangerous?" Mike asked.

"Extremely!" Donald said.

"They give Boo a scare." Sulley said and Boo nods.

"Sull, I know you miss her, but it's time to postpone our playdate." Mike said.

"You're right, Mikey. Let's get our girl home." Sulley said.

"Not that it's our business, but what do you mean?" T.J. asked.

"It's a long story… Boo's from another world and now we've gotta get her back there to keep her safe." Mike said.

"I see…" Noel said.

"In that case, we'll help you." Sora said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"There could be more of those Unversed that'll cause more trouble." Max said.

"Let us help." Ky said.

"Please." Noel said.

"Great! Thanks a lot! We could use exterminators around here!" Mike said.

"Thanks a bunch." Sulley said.

Boo starts running from the lobby and Sulley and Mike start chasing her.

"Do we ALWAYS have to help?" Ken asked but Elena smacks him.

"Idiot! They need our help! We can't ignore this! This is could be part of the damn mission!" Elena yelled.

"Besides, since these Unversed are also from negative emotions, we gotta figure where they came from and what they're after." Sora said.

_(Field Theme: Monstropolis Office Field Theme)_

_(Monsters, Inc.-Lobby and Offices)_

_(Information: Head further into the building and return Boo home!)_

"We gotta get Boo home." Sulley said.

"The Laugh Floor's not far." Mike said.

The group start moving through the lobby and through the offices to find the laugh floor and they later go through a hallway.

_"Gotta send her home right now or so help me… So help me! So help me!" _Mike sang while they move through the hallway.

"So, Sulley, Mike said you used to rely on scream power, but not anymore?" Bentley asked.

"That's right. You see, Monsters, Incorporated used to rely on scream power from human kids for energy." Sulley said.

"That doesn't seem like a good thing…" Noel said.

"But it's okay, because now we collect laughter from them. Turns out laughter's ten times more powerful." Sulley said.

"Well, that's better." Tails said.

"Kitty!" Boo said.

"And we never would've figured that out without Boo." Sulley said.

"Our ship runs on laughter too. Guess we have that in common." Goofy said.

"Sora's a laughter machine." Donald said.

"C'mon, am not." Sora said.

"Guess the Unversed are tryin' to muck this up by bringing forth negativity." Kiyo said.

Just then they hear screaming from a different room which has many doors going down with canasters all over and they see Unversed going into different doors making human kids scream.

"Unversed!" Sora said.

"And they're making kids scream!" Murray said.

"This is disgusting!" Elena yelled as the group confront the Unversed.

"This is terrible!" Sulley said.

"Sulley, there's Boo's door!" Mike said pointing at a white door with pink flowers being lifted and leaving and Sulley tries to go for the door. "Wait, get Boo!" Mike said.

Sulley gets Boo and hides her.

"We'll have to play another time, Boo. You stay here." Sulley said as more Unversed appear scaring Boo.

"Let's clean house!" Sora said.

"Time to get rid of some scum!" Shadow said.

The Flood Unversed attack the group with their claws while the Flowersnake Unversed shoot poison balls at the group but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Triple Blizzard while Noel uses Dark Raid followed by Shadow Surge while Sora uses Blitz followed by casting Aero but the Flowersnake Unversed slither around and then unleash sonic screams to try and stun them but Mike roots for the group to make them powerful while T.J. powers himself up and then dash slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Flood Unversed sink into the ground and try to attack but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but the Flowersnake Unversed unleash poison but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Donald casts Meteor followed by casting Prism but Turtletoad Unversed appear and bounce to attack but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Flowersnake Unversed unleash screams while the Flood Unversed jump to attack with their claws but Lucky uses Headbutt while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Turtletoad Unversed spin attack at the group but Sulley unleashes a powerful roar while Grace uses Snarl while Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts followed by casting Magic Hour but the Flowersnake Unversed unleash poison but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Sly uses Cane Spin but the Turtletoad Unversed lash with their front whips but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Blaze ballet flame kicks and they defeat all of the Unversed.

With all the Unversed gone Mike takes out cards and slides them to different machines to make doors come down and they land in the room

"Ride's here." Mike said.

"You mean we'll be riding on doors?" Lucas asked.

"Yep. It's the only way to get to Boo's door." Mike said.

"Fine by me." Blaze said.

"Once we're ready, let's hop on." Ky said.

_(Monsters, Inc.-Laugh Floor)_

_(Information: Get on the doors to head to the vault!)_

The group get on the doors and they start to lift as Mike presses a button and they begin moving to a different area.

Unknowing to them someone is watching them but is invisible and watches the group leave the laugh floor.

"Oh, I just got a great idea." The invisible figure said.

_(Battle Theme: Boo's Door)_

The group continue to ride on the doors and they later arrive at the door vault where they many doors being lined up or ready for use.

"That's a lot of doors…" Noel said.

"But which is Boo's?" Zatch asked.

Just then Witch Black Xetis appear and same for Gold Beat Heartless.

"Black Xetis and Heartless!" Ky said.

"Not here too!" Sora said.

"Mike, Sull, keep Boo outta harm's way." Sora said.

"We'll deal with this." Noel said as they grind on the rails.

Ky, Noel, and Sora fire light shots from their Keyblades getting the Black Xetis and the Heartless but they unleash electricity on the rails but the trio get on the bottom rails to avoid the electricity and attack again and they later grind down reaching for a different part of the vault.

_(Door Vault-Upper Level)_

The group get off the rails and reach a floor and Mike finds a door against the wall and then opens it but nothing.

"It's offline." Mike said.

"We'll have to power it up." Bentley said.

"But how?" Ken asked.

"Hello, this world runs on laughter, so we need to do something funny." Elena said but then Black Xetis that look like banshees, Witch Black Xetis, Soldier Heartless, and Large Body Heartless appear scaring Boo.

"Not again." Sora said.

"Don't worry, I'll watch Boo." Sulley said.

"Guys, we gotta make Boo laugh." Mike said.

"Right, it's the only way to power that door." Bentley said.

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless scaring Boo!)_

The Banshee Black Xetis unleash sonic screams to try and scare the group while the Witch Black Xetis fire magical shots but Elena casts Triple Fire followed by casting Spell Weaver while Donald casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Tidal Wave but the Soldier Heartless deliver spinning kicks while the Large Body Heartless double punch followed by slamming on the ground creating shock waves but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Blaze unleashes streams of flames but the Witch Black Xetis unleash black tornadoes but Mike distracts them allowing Grace to use Dark Pulse while Max uses Shield Missile but the Banshee Black Xetis create screams to try and scare the group while the Large Body Heartless charge attack but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Storm uses Skullbash but the Soldier Heartless deliver leaping attacks while the Witch Black Xetis unleash black lightning bolts but Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows while Sly uses Cane Jump but the Large Body Heartless slam on the ground creating shock waves while the Banshee Black Xetis shoot screaming bolts but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Goofy uses Goofy Rocket but the Soldier Heartless spin attack while the Witch Black Xetis unleash black magic pillars but Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike while T.J. upper slashes with his knife but the Banshee Black Xetis unleash sonic screams while the Large Body Heartless double punch and then charge but Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley sends out droids to attack while Lucas uses PK Fire but the Soldier Heartless leap attack while the Witch Black Xetis shoot black magic shots but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial spinning slash and then unleashes light and dark shots while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two roundhouse slashes and then unleashes light chains while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Strike Raid and they manage to defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless but more appear and they surround Sulley and Boo.

"Are you kidding?" T.J. asked.

"More?" Kiyo said.

"And they've got Sull surrounded." Sly said.

"Dammit." Ken said.

The Black Xetis and Heartless start attacking Sulley but the group fight them off while protecting the two while lowering Boo's fear but the Witch Black Xetis unleash black magic while the Banshee Black Xetis unleash sonic screams to try and scare them but the group continue to fight off the enemies and later Boo's laugh gauge starts rising at full.

"Guys, let's knock 'em dead!" Sulley said as they stand together as a group and they deliver a powerful scream scaring the Black Xetis and Heartless.

"Hey, Mike…" Sora said grabbing Mike.

"Hey, hey, what're you doin'?" Mike asked as Sora uses Mike like a bowling ball and rams into the Black Xetis and Heartless destroying them and Boo starts laughing.

The door starts powering up and Sulley opens it.

"C'mon!" Sulley said as he goes into the door and the others follow him.

The door takes the group to a different floor of the vault and they see Boo's door.

"There it is!" Sulley said.

"It's time to hitch another ride." Mike said.

"Let's do it." Ky said as they get on the rails and start grinding.

Ky, Noel, and Sora start grinding again while dealing with Witch Black Xetis and Gold Beat Heartless and they later find Boo's door.

"There's Boo's door!" Mike said.

"Come on!" Sora said as they jump for the door but they miss.

"Crap!" Ky said as they get on a different rail.

The trio start grinding again while dealing with more Black Xetis and Heartless and thy grind down and they go for a different level of the vault but they see Black Xetis and Heartless appearing but the group fight them off and they find a door and they open it taking them somewhere else.

_(Door Vault-Lower Level)_

The group are now in the lower level of the door vault and they start finding Boo's door and they later find a door that looks like Boo's door.

"This it?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah, it is!" Sulley said running for the door and opens it and everyone follows him.

As the door closes something appears and it's a purple and blue lizard like monster with four arms and four legs and he smiles wickedly as he goes into the door as well.

The door opens and it takes the group into a different place which is a basement like area.

"Wait! This is the factory's basement! How'd we take a wrong turn?" Mike asked.

"Who cares? All that matters…it's the last turn you losers are ever gonna take." The lizard monster said appearing.

"Randall?!" Sulley asked.

"You know him?" Ky asked.

"What's his story?" Sora asked.

"He's a creep we banished for trying to collect screams by force. He used to be Boo's scarer." Sully said.

"How'd you even back here? The door we sent you through was sawdust!" Mike said.

"Yeah and I almost got turned into somebody's wallet. Lucky for me, a real nice guy came along and fixed the door. So, here I am. And starting today, I'm numero uno! Top of the leaderboard, baby!" Randall said.

"Ha! YOU, a top laugh collector? In your dreams, Randall. My laugh totals are off the charts." Mike said.

"Who anything about collecting laughs? I'm after negative emotions." Randall said shocking Ky and Noel.

"No…" Noel said.

"So, he's the asshole we're dealing with now…" Ky said.

"And my new friends have kindly invaded the factory to get 'em for me." Randall said.

"No way!" Sora said.

"He's gotta know!" Donald said.

"Brotherhood of Disharmony and Organization XIII are helping him." Tails said.

"Just like that Gary jerk." T.J. said.

"Laughter's not sustainable. Once junior chorts his last chortle, you gotta start over. But negative energy? Especially sadness? Give 'em something that'll REALLY break their little hearts and they'll stay sad forever. We'll never have to worry about energy again." Randall said.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Noel yelled.

"You're grade-A SCUM!" Ky shouted.

"There's NO way we're lettin' you hurt anyone like that!" Sora yelled.

"If you keep doing this, YOU'RE answering to us!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Heh, just try and stop me. You'll see soon enough. I am gonna be a legend around this place. Consider YOUR careers officially over. That goes for the rest of you too." Randall said.

"Asshole!" Ky yelled charging at Randall who disappears.

"Damn that lizard freak!" Ken yelled.

"Show yourself, coward!" Shadow yelled.

_"We're in control of this factory now! I even suggested a few improvements. They're some real doozies I know you're gonna love. In fact, you're not gonna get outta here alive." _Randall said.

"That weasel means business!" Mike said.

"We've gotta get Boo to safety first." Sulley said.

"Then, we'll deal with Randall." Sly said.

"Let's find a way out." Elena said and they nod and they start moving.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Here we are, people, Monsters, Inc.! Finally, right? It's been a while since we've touched a Disney world and here we are. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you're looking forward for more****. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy continue to help Sulley and Mike get Boo back home while getting through the factory and still dealing with Randall.**** I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	46. Chapter 45: Getting Boo Home

Chapter 45: Getting Boo Home

_(Field Theme: Monstropolis Factory Field Theme)_

_(The Factory-Basement)_

_(Information: Find a way out of the factory!)_

The group start moving through the factory's basement.

"Randall has us trapped." Goofy said.

"Not for long." Murray said.

"Getting out the factory should be our priority." Blaze said.

The group keep moving while fighting off Unversed in their way as well as Black Xetis and Heartless and they keep going through the factory's basement and they later come across a different area of the factory where they find a conveyor belt moving tiny huts but then a metallic arm fires a laser at the group who dodge.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"What's with the machines?" Mike asked.

"They're out of control!" Tails said.

"There's no way we can take Boo through here safely." Mike said.

"This must be what Randall meant by 'improvements'." Sulley said.

"Bad ones!" Donald said.

"If that stupid lizard thinks he can beat us like this, he's in for a rude awakening." Elena said.

"We can handle this." Noel said.

"Sulley, you and Mike should take Boo someplace that's safe." Goofy said.

"And once we've dealt with the machines, you can join us again." Max said.

"Right." Sulley said as he and Mike take Boo to hide.

"We need to find what controls the machines and shut it down." Bentley said.

"Gotta get past the lasers first." Lucas said.

The group start moving through the conveyer belt while avoiding the lasers and they even hide in the huts to avoid the lasers and they later reach the end of the belt and they go for a cage and reach upstairs and find a console.

"This must be it." Blaze said.

"It's smashin' time!" Ken said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora start attacking the console with their Keyblades and they later shut the console down making the lasers stop.

Sulley and Mike start moving through the belt and join the group.

"Okay, let's go." Ky said.

_"Okay, that was just a warmup, but the real fun's starting." _Randall said.

"Whatever, Randall, we'll find you and kick your scaly ass." Ken said and they go for the next part of the factory.

_(Factory-Ground Floor)_

The group start moving through the ground floor of the factory but then they come across Flowersnake Unversed, Scrapper Unversed, and Thornbite Unversed and they attack the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Elena, Ken, and Donald use their magic while Goofy and Max bash with their shields while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Storm shoots electricity while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky double kicks while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray punches while Lucas uses PSI while Sulley attacks with his claws while Mike delivers a body strike and they defeat the Unversed and move on through the factory and they later come across a lift.

"That lift should take us somewhere else." Max said.

"Yeah, but it's not working." Bentley said.

"We know what to do." Mike said as he looks around and he finds a painting booth. "Bingo!" Mike said.

"A painting booth?" T.J. asked confused.

"Uh, Mike, how's THAT supposed to help?" Sulley asked.

"Come're." Mike said and Sulley gets close as Mike whispers to Sulley about his idea.

"That's perfect!" Sulley said.

"Nice try, Mikey. I'm not doin' this alone." Sulley said grabbing Mike.

"Hey, hey! You, not ME! Sulley…! SULLEY, not what I had in mind!" Mike said as Sulley takes himself and Mike into the painting booth.

The painting booth activates and later on Sulley and Mike emerge from the booth and they have blue and pink paint on them.

"Seriously?" Shadow asked and Boo starts laughing.

"It is pretty funny!" Zatch said laughing and the others laugh as well and the lift starts working.

"Hey, if you're done being stupid, the lift's working." Shadow said.

"Thanks, Mr. Grouchy." Sly said.

"Come on. Hurry." Noel said as they go for the lift.

Sora presses a button and the lift takes the group upward to the higher level of the factory.

_(Factory-Second Level)_

The lift brings the group to the second floor of the factory but Boo starts running off.

"Boo!" Sulley called running after her.

"Come back! You can't just run off, kid!" Mike called following Sulley.

The group follow Boo at a water works area where they find Boo hiding behind a pipe.

"Kitty!" Boo said.

"Ah, there you are." Sulley said.

Just then an upper pipe starts breaking raining down water on Sulley and Mike and the paint on them starts falling off.

"That paint was kinda growin' on me." Sulley said.

"This is way much better!" Mike said but Sulley starts shaking to get the water off his fur. "Oh, hey! Would you cut that out?" Mike asked.

Just then Water Core Heartless and Water Wraith Black Xetis appear.

"Black Xetis and Heartless!" Noel said as they confront the enemies.

The Water Core Heartless unleash streams of water while the Wraith Black Xetis create water whips but Ky casts Triple Blizzard to freeze them while Noel casts Mega Flare while Sora uses Thunder Raid but the Water Wraith Black Xetis unleash streams of water while the Water Core Heartless fire rapid water shots but Elena casts Deep Freeze and then casts Fission Fire while Ken unleashes Thunder coated magic music waves while Donald casts Comet followed by casting Whirlwind but the Water Core Heartless unleash bubble shields for protection while the Water Wraith Black Xetis create ice needles and throw them but Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Water Wraith Black Xetis lash with their water whips while the Water Core Heartless transform into water and dash around but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but the Water Core Heartless unleash storm clouds to leave negative effects on the group while the Water Wraith Black Xetis unleash streams of water but Storm calls down lightning while Grace uses Snarl while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Water Core Heartless unleash bubble shields while the Water Wraith Black Xetis create ice needles but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the Water Wraith Black Xetis unleash giant water orbs while the Water Core Heartless dash around while being water but Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray uses Thunder Flop but the Water Core Heartless unleash storm clouds while the Water Wraith Black Xetis unleash water beams but Mike cheers the group on giving them strength while Sulley slashes with his claws and they defeat all of the Black Xetis and Heartless.

The group continue to move through the factory and they later come across a flight of stairs taking them to the next part of the second floor with fences but then the fences start to electrify as Gold Beat Heartless, Yellow Mustard Unversed, and Turtletoad Unversed appear.

"Now it's electric fences?" Sora asked.

"Randall clearly has problems." T.J. said.

"You just figured THAT out?" Elena asked.

"C'mon!" Ky said as they confront the enemies.

_"Start sizzilin', boys! This one's gonna spark!" _Randall said.

"Screw you, ya scaly bitch!" Ken yelled.

"C'mon, Boo." Sulley said hiding Boo.

The Gold Beat Heartless fire electric shots while the Yellow Mustard Unversed unleash electricity but Elena casts Aero on the enemies and then casts Hurricane while Tails throws ring bombs but the Turtletoad Unversed deliver spinning attacks but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Yellow Mustard Unversed unleash lightning bolts while the Gold Beat Heartless deliver electric lashes but Bentley sends out droids to attack while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Sulley delivers a slamming attack but the Turtletoad Unversed bounce on the group but Murray gets into his ball form allowing Ken to bash his guitar sending Murray who is covered with Fire magic to ram into the enemies but the Gold Beat Heartless fire electric shots while the Yellow Mustard Unversed unleash streams of electricity but Grace uses Dark Pulse while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Turtletoad Unversed lash with their front whips but Mike creates a distraction allowing T.J. to throw many knives while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Yellow Mustard Unversed unleash lightning bolts while the Gold Beat Heartless electric lash but Donald casts Earth followed by casting Crystal while Max uses Cyclone but the Turtletoad Unversed spin around to attack but Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Sly uses Stealth Cane while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but the Gold Beat Heartless fire electric shots while the Yellow Mustard Unversed unleash stream of electricity but Noel uses Rainbow Surge and then casts Curse to inflict Sleep, Stun, Mini, and Confuse while Ky uses Lethal Blade followed by Vanish Slash while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a sliding dash and then casts Whirlwind and they defeat the enemies while the fences are no longer electric.

_"Why don't you just fail already?!" _Randall asked.

"Because we'll never quit, Randall!" Mike said.

"We'll get out of here one way or the other." Blaze said.

_"Well, enjoy what's left of your miserable lives." _Randall said.

The group start moving again but they come across another conveyer belt but the metallic arms fire lasers.

"THIS again?" Max asked.

"You know what to do." Bentley said.

"Find console, smash it, and we move on." Zatch said.

The group move through the conveyer belt while using the huts to hide from the lasers.

_"You losers ever wondered what burnt popcorn's like?" _Randall asked.

"We'll burn YOU!" Elena yelled.

The group move through the first conveyer belt and then go for the second while dodging more lasers and using huts until they find the next console and Ky, Noel, and Sora start attacking the console and they shut it down making the metallic arms stop firing lasers and Sulley, Mike, and Boo join them.

"Let's go." Ky said.

_"Fine, I'll give you this one, but no more freebies!" _Randall said.

"Shut up already!" Sly said.

The group continue to move and they later arrive at a different part of the factory where they come across a door.

"Once we get through here, we're clear." Sulley said.

"And this must be the central control unit for the factory." Bentley said turning to a computer.

"Yep, now let's get outta here." Mike said.

"Let me try and get a crack at it. I'm quite an expert on these things." Bentley said going for the computer and starts working.

"Anything?" Lucas asked.

"Bad news, everyone. Randall's messed up the controls. Nothing is working." Bentley said.

"So we can't get out?" Donald asked.

"Wouldn't it be faster to smash it?" Murray asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Tails said.

"So what now?" Sora asked.

"Wait! Maybe we can short it out, making the lock disengage." Bentley said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking and lucky for us, Boo's a walking power generator." Sulley said.

"You know, that might work!" Mike said.

"You're our MVP, Boo!" Ky said making Boo laugh and Sulley runs around with her.

Mike runs after but then trips and falls while Sora's Keyblade hits his head making the group laugh making the computer work slightly but then Flood Unversed, Scrapper Unversed, Thornbite Unversed, Flowersnake Unversed, and a Spiked Turtletoad Unversed appear.

"Hide Boo!" Noel said.

"I'm on it." Sulley said.

The Flood Unversed slither underground while the Scrapper Unversed attack with their claws but Mike cheers the group on making them strong and T.J. powers himself up and then spin slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Spin but the Thornbite Unversed attack with their vines while the Flowersnake Unversed unleash poison but Shadow uses Chaos Control to stop time and then multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Lucas uses PK Fire but the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed delivers a giant spinning attack but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Max uses Shield Charge but the Scrapper Unversed spin slash with their claws while the Thornbite Unversed spin slash with their vines but Grace uses Growl while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but the Flood Unversed attack with their claws while the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed bounces on the group but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Ken rides on his guitar and fires magic music notes but the Scrapper Unversed slash with their claws while the Thornbite Unversed spin attack with their vines but Donald casts Zero Gravity to hold them in the air and then casts Gravity while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed multi lash with their front whips but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Elena casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Telekinesis and slams them on the ground but the Thornbite Unversed attack with their vines while the Flowersnake Unversed unleash screams and spread poison but Storm uses Skullbash while Tails delivers a flying kick while Blaze slashes with flame blades but the Flowersnake Unversed shoot poison balls while the Scrapper Unversed attack with their claws but Ky diagonal slashes with Hardknocks and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and lower slashes while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed Fire Strike and then casts Ice Barrage while Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Balloon and then uses Prism Windmill and they defeat the Unversed but more appear and surround Sulley and Boo.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ky said as they get together and they deliver a powerful scream making the Unversed line up and then Sora uses Mike like a bowling ball and rolls him into the row of Unversed defeating them.

The console starts short-circuiting but has little power.

"It's not working. We'll need a bigger burst of laughter." Bentley said.

"I'm the guy for the job!" Mike said as he slaps himself making his pupil move from side-to-side and all over the place but stops. "40-0. Game and set! I'm not cut out for this racket. C'mon. it's a tennis joke. Should I have gone for ping-pong." Mike said.

"Guess nothing could've save THAT." Shadow said.

"Shadow…" Elena warned.

"Wait! Nobody move! I dropped my contact!" Mike said frantically looking.

"I don't think Boo's gonna get that, Mikey." Sulley said.

"Do YOU get it?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, the joke is his eye's so big, you can't lose a contact the size of a dinner plate." Sulley said.

"I thought you're supposed to be GOOD at this, Cyclops." Ken said.

"I am once I'm warmed up." Mike said.

"I got an idea! Sora, do the Funny Face." Goofy said.

"Funny face…?" Noel asked.

"Really? If you insist." Sora said as he faces Boo and gives a big grin making Boo laugh.

"It's working." Noel said.

"Let's join in." Ky said.

"You too, Shadow." Sly said.

"What?!" Shadow asked.

The group give funny faces making Boo laugh making the console short-circuit completely and the power is running.

"Sora's aiming for your job." Sulley said.

"Let's go before I suffer more nonsense." Shadow said.

The group start to leave.

"You losers aren't going anywhere without saying goodbye, are you?" A voice said and they see Randall.

"Give it a rest, Randall. You're not gonna get away with this." Mike said.

"We'll stop anything you throw at us." Sulley said.

"That's right!" Sora said.

"Maybe you will or then again, maybe you won't. I still have an ace up my sleeve." Randall said showing a machine.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Now, I command you to destroy them!" Randall ordered but nothing is happening.

"Uh, when's the destroying gonna happen?" T.J. asked.

Randall snaps his fingers many times but still no response and examines the machine to make it work but it's still not moving.

"Looks like your ace is a joker." Mike said.

"Stupid…! What a piece of junk!" Randall yelled running away.

"Hey!" Sora called.

"Forget him, Sora. He's not our problem anymore." Ky said.

"Ky's right. Besides, we gotta get Boo home." Sulley said.

"Right." Noel said.

"Boo's door has to be somewhere in the vault. If we outside and through the power station, we can get to the door vault that way." Sulley said.

"Then, off we go." Kiyo said as they leave the factory.

As the group leave a dark corridor appears revealing a hooded Organization figure.

"Hmph. Idiots." The hooded Organization figure said as he unleashes black ooze on the machine covering it.

Randall watches the black ooze cover the whole machine as the Unversed symbol appears and then a giant oozing Unversed is created as Randall smirks evilly.

"I know you're there, Lizard boy." The hooded Organization figure said.

"So, that's how it works." Randall said.

"Find the heroes and destroy them with my Unversed." The hooded Organization figure said.

_(Power Plant-Accessway)_

The group are now in the power plant of Monsters, Inc and they start moving.

"We gotta Boo's door and quick." Tails said.

"Hopefully, we won't be dealing with any more bullcrap along the way." Ken said.

The group go through the accessway's hallway and they later reach outside but then they flames spreading across the plant.

"Oh, no!" Noel said.

"When did THIS happen?" Murray asked.

Just then a helicopter flies over the group and lights a spotlight over the group before flying off.

_"Disregard Code 835. 72-16 in progress. We have visual on unidentified lifeforms. Suspected cause of the conflagration Code 72-16, over." _A monster in the helicopter said.

"We gotta hurry and get to Boo's door." Sulley said.

"Right, let's move!" Ky said.

_(Battle Theme: Plant on Fire)_

"The whole factory is a total mess." Mike said.

"I know, Mike, but we gotta keep going." Zatch said.

The group move through the power plant but as they keep going they see more flames blocking their path but then the helicopter flies over while monsters in yellow jumpsuits come down.

"The CDA." Mike said.

"Stand back, we'll get this fire out pronto." A CDA agent said but then a Spiked Turtletoad Unversed arrives while an explosion happens. "Code 72-16. Unidentified lifeform sighted." The CDA agent said.

"Leave them to us." Ky said.

"Their our specialty!" Sora said while the CDA agents leave to work on the fire.

The Spiked Turtletoad Unversed attacks the group with its front whips but Sulley delivers a slamming attack while Blaze manipulates the flames to send them to burn while Murray uses Flame Punch but the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed delivers a powerful spinning attack but Storm shoots electricity while Donald casts Water followed by casting Triple Blizzard but then Fire Core Heartless and Fire Wraith Black Xetis appear and the Fire Core Heartless unleash fireballs while the Fire Wraith Black Xetis unleash jets of flames but Lucas uses PK Love while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed bounces at the group but Mike makes a distraction allowing Grace to use Dark Pulse while Max uses Shield Skate but the Fire Wraith Black Xetis unleash giant fireballs and throw them while the Fire Core Heartless unleash flame waves but T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed spin attacks at the group but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Bentley sends out droids to attack but the Fire Core Heartless cover themselves with flames and move all over to deliver a fiery explosion while the Fire Wraith Black Xetis unleash flame pillars but Ken unleashes Water coated magic music fists and sends them to strike and then unleashes magic music pillars while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers but the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed attacks with its front whips but Sly uses Cane Push while Elena casts Spell Weaver followed by casting Hailstorm while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning shots but the Fire Wraith Black Xetis unleash fireballs while the Fire Core Heartless unleash flame waves but Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two cross slashes and then unleashes three light orbs around him while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Water while Noel delivers five slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by two graceful dancing style slashes and then uses Blizzard Cartwheel and they defeat all the Unversed.

The group help the CDA put out the fires while Blaze manipulates the flames while Elena uses Water magic and later the fires are out.

"Thank you. You guys did great." Sulley said.

"Yes, sir. We'll be on our way." The CDA agent said leaving.

"Let's move it!" Shadow said.

The group continue through the power plant's accessway while fighting off Unversed, Black Xetis, and Heartless in their way and they reach the upper level of the accessway and Ky, Noel, and Sora grind along a pipe to move on and they reach upper while the CDA's helicopter arrives.

_"The door vault is this way." _The CDA agent said guiding the group and they reach the higher part and they dive down to reach the next part of the plant.

_(Power Plant-Tank Yard)_

The group are now in the tank yard and they keep moving through the power plant and go outside but they find more flames as Fire Wraith Black Xetis and Fire Core Heartless appear while the CDA agents are working to take the fire out.

"We need to get rid of them!" Blaze said.

"On it!" Sora said.

The Fire Wraith Black Xetis unleash fire pillars while the Fire Core Heartless unleash fireballs but Blaze manipulates the flames and then delivers a ballet style kick while Donald casts Tsunami followed by casting Hurricane but the Fire Core Heartless unleash flame waves while the Fire Wraith Black Xetis unleash jets of flames but Tails throws ring bombs while Mike delivers an attack with his body while Grace uses Snarl but the Fire Wraith Black Xetis unleash giant fireballs and throw them while the Fire Core Heartless cover themselves with flames and deliver fiery explosions but Ken unleashes Blizzard coated magic music notes followed by casting Water while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Fire Wraith Black Xetis unleash fire pillars while the Fire Core Heartless unleash fireballs but Goofy blocks the flames and then uses Goofy Tornado while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the Fire Core Heartless unleash flame waves while the Fire Wraith Black Xetis unleash fire pillars but Bentley shoots ice darts while Sulley unleashes a giant roar while Storm uses Iron Tail but the Fire Core Heartless cover themselves with flames and unleash fiery explosions while the Fire Wraith Black Xetis send out big fireballs but Lucky uses Headbutt while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Fire Wraith Black Xetis unleash jets of flames while the Fire Core Heartless unleash fireballs but T.J. powers himself up and multi slashes with his knife while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Fire Core Heartless unleash flame waves while the Fire Wraith Black Xetis create fiery explosions but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Sly uses Electric Cane while Elena casts Water Beam followed by casting Triple Blizzard but the Fire Wraith Black Xetis unleash jets of flames while the Fire Core Heartless unleash flame waves but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Water Surge while Ky uses Blizzard Raid and then uses Blizzard Edge while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Tornado and they defeat all the Black Xetis and Heartless.

_(Obtained: Pride Heartbinder: Sora)_

With the flames out the group keep going through the plant but then a tank blows up making pipes drop down and blocking the way.

"Are you freakin' serious?" Ken asked.

"Now we're really stuck." Mike said.

"But we have to find a way…" Tails said.

"Sulley, tell me you an idea." Noel said.

"Hold on. Let me think." Sulley said as he starts thinking of a plan.

While Sulley is thinking Boo runs off and finds something.

"Kitty!" Boo said pointing at something and it's the fallen pipe.

"A pipe?" Zatch asked.

"If I'm right about that pipe…" Sulley stops talking and thinks. "That's perfect! Boo, thank you." Sulley said.

"So we need to follow that pipe?" Sly asked.

"What? Sull, we're supposed to go straight to the door vault. The only place that pipe leads is to the cooling tank. You sure you don't have a better idea?" Mike asked.

"Mike, just trust me." Sulley said.

"Ky, Noel, Sora, grind along that pipe and we should arrive somewhere else." Bentley said.

"You got it." Ky said.

The trio grind along the pipe taking them to a different part of the plant but as they reach into a different room they see a Spiked Turtletoad with numerous Flowersnake Unversed attached to it blocking their path.

"Screw off!" Ken yelled.

The Spiked Turtletoad uses its Flowersnake Unversed to spread poison while the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed spins around but Ky uses Crystal Edge followed by Meteor Smash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Ether Slash while Sora casts Triple Plasma followed by casting Earth but the Spiked Turtletoad bounces all over while the Flowersnake Unversed shoot poison balls but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Ken casts Magma followed by casting Crystal while Donald casts Gravity followed by casting Triple Fire but the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed has its Flowersnake Unversed spread more poison but Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Max uses Cyclone but the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed spins around while poison spreads but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow uses Chaos Spears but the Flowersnake Unversed shoot poison balls but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl but the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed bounces at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed has its Flowersnake Unversed shoot poison but Sly uses Electric Roll while Bentley uses Wheelchair Charge while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed spins around while spreading poison but Mike cheers for the group to power them up while Sulley slashes with his claws and they defeat the Unversed and it disappears.

Sulley goes for the wall and examines it.

"I'm sure Maintenance hasn't finished patching it up." Sulley said removing the wall revealing a different room.

"Wait, this is the door vault." Mike said.

"Yeah, what'd I tell ya?" Sulley said.

"Sure, nice work, Sull. Seriously, if I didn't know better, I'd say you actually ran the place." Mike said.

"Thanks, Mikey." Sulley said.

"Now, onward to finding Boo's door." Elena said.

_(Power Plant-Vault Passage)_

The group start moving through the vault passage to find Boo's door but then they come across a hallway and find something on the floor which is what looks like black ooze.

"Ugh, what IS that crap?" Ken asked.

"That's not gross or anything." Kiyo said.

"I have a feelin' it's leadin' some sorta trail." Goofy said.

The group continue through the hall and they later reach the next area.

_(Door Vault-Service Area)_

The group arrive at the service area of the door vault.

"The door vault." Tails said.

"Finally." Lucas said.

"Now, let's find Boo's door and things should be fine." T.J. said.

The group move through the door vault but then they come across something and it's the same machine.

"That machine looks familiar." Zatch said.

"It's the same one Randall was trying to use." Max said.

"But what's it doing here?" Murray asked.

"So you finally showed up, huh?" A voice asked and they see Randall.

"Ugh, Lizard face." Ken said.

"I thought you already gave up on trying to get rid of us." Shadow said.

"Haven't you learned your lesson with that pile-of-junk fiasco?" Mike asked.

"Oh, I learned a lot." Randall said.

"Here we go again." Donald said.

Just then the Unversed symbol appears on the machine making Boo scared.

"Wait… Something's not right." Sulley said.

"Yeah, I'm sensing something different about it." Ky said.

"Oh, please. It's just more junk." Mike said but Randall laughs evilly.

"What's so funny?" Sly asked.

Just then black ooze covers the machine forming into what looks like a giant black oozy Unversed with many canisters on its oozing body, glowing red eyes and mouth, and having gooey arms.

"An Unversed!" Noel said.

"Mike, it's time to reach down and let the scary out." Sulley said.

"Oh, I'm ready, Sull! I'm ready!" Mike said.

"Finally, this is exactly what I need to take over the company. First, I'm getting rid of YOU. Attack!" Randall commanded as the Unversed attacks.

_(Boss Theme: Unforgettable)_

_(Information: Defeat Lump of Horror!)_

The Unversed known as Lump of Horror uses the canisters' power to charge at the group who dodge but Lump of Horror charges again and charges for the third time and then fires a fireball from its mouth but Ky delivers three horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two roundhouse slashes and then uses Thunder Edge while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash followed by casting Balloon while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by three cross slashes and then delivers speed slashes and then uses Aero Surge but Lump of Horror fires five fireballs from its mouth three times but Blaze manipulates the flames and sends them right back at the goopy Unversed while Bentley sends out droids to attack but Lump of Horror charges again at the group three times but they dodge but Lump of Horror shoots another fireball from its mouth but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Ken casts Triple Fire followed by casting Deep Freeze but Lump of Horror uses its hands to create multiple hands and they try to grab the group while other hands shoot fireballs but Mike attacks the hands with his body while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Murray gets into his ball form and rolls around getting the hands but Lump of Horror unleashes rainclouds at the group to inflict negative effects but Storm calls down lightning while Lucas uses PK Fire but Lump of Horror charges at the group again three times and shoots a fireball but Donald casts Reflect to make the fireball go right back and then casts Prism while Grace uses Snarl but Lump of Horror unleashes more goopy hands to try and grab the group but Sulley slams on the ground to get the hands while Max uses Cyclone while Sly uses Cane Spin but Lump of Horror shoots five fireballs at the group three times but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Lump of Horror unleashes rainclouds to inflict negative effects but Elena casts Water followed by casting Earth while Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Lump of Horror sinks into the ground.

"Now what?" Sora asked.

Lump of Horror covers the ground with its ooze and then multiple oozy hands rise while Lump of Horror itself changes form into a giant goopy pillar with bat wings.

"It just got even uglier." Ken said.

"Look out!" Sulley said as Lump of Horror flaps its wings to push the group back while the hands shoot fireballs.

As Lump of Horror spreads more of its goop at the group Goofy readies himself as Sora gets on his shield while Murray gets into his ball form and then Goofy launches himself and Sora into the air while Ky readies himself and aims at Lump of Horror and then strikes at Murray's ball form sending him to Lump of Horror while Sora throws Goofy into the Unversed and both Goofy and Murray go inside Lump of Horror dealing great damage and making it revert back to its first form.

"Take THAT, ya stupid pile of goo!" Zatch said.

Lump of Horror charges at the group four times and then shoots five fireballs but Mike cheers the group on making them stronger and Grace uses Dark Pulse while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Lump of Horror unleashes rainclouds to inflict negative effects but Max uses Shield Missile while T.J. throws many knives but Lump of Horror unleashes more of its hands to try and get the group but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Sly uses Stealth Cane but Lump of Horror shoots five fireballs three times at the group who dodge but Lump of Horror charges at the group again four times while shooting fireballs but Storm uses Skullbash while Donald casts Blizzard followed by casting Thunder but Lump of Horror unleashes more rainclouds to try and inflict negative effects but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Lump of Horror uses its hands to try and get the group but Ken unleashes magic music waves followed by casting Quake while Murray uses Thunder Flop but Lump of Horror charges at the group five times and then shoots five fireballs three times but Sulley unleashes a powerful roar while Elena unleashes magic pillars and then casts Thunder Shot while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Lump of Horror unleashes rainclouds to inflict negative effects but Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Lump of Horror sinks into the ground again and then transforms into its second form while its multiple goopy hands appear and they try to grab the group and shoot fireballs while Lump of Horror itself flaps its wings to try and push the group away but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two aerial slashes and then delivers an aerial somersault slash while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two aerial diagonal slashes and then delivers a rising slash followed by a horizontal slash while Noel locks onto Lump of Horror and unleashes volley of light and dark shots dealing great damage but Lump of Horror continues to bombard the group with its hands and fireballs.

As Lump of Horror keeps flapping its wings to push the group back while its hands continue to bombard the group Murray gets into his ball form allowing Lucky to swallow him and then jumps high into the air while spitting out Murray's ball form and into Lump of Horror while Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift Goofy in the air and then throws him into Lump of Horror causing damage on the Unversed and it reverts back into its first form but Lump of Horror charges at the group five times while shooting fireballs but Sulley slashes with his claws while Shadow throws Chaos Grenades while Grace uses Tackle but Lump of Horror unleashes its hands to try and grab the group while they shoot fireballs but Tails delivers multiple tail swipes while Donald casts Aero followed by casting Meteor but Lump of Horror shoots five fireballs three times but Mike makes a distraction allowing Lucas to use PK Flash while T.J. powers himself up and somersault slashes with his knife but Lump of Horror charges at the group five times again while shooting fireballs but Storm uses Iron Tail while Blaze shoots fireballs but Lump of Horror unleashes rainclouds to inflict negative status but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Ken unleashes magic music fists and they deliver punches but Lump of Horror sinks into the ground and transforms into its second form and unleashes more goopy hands while flapping its wings to get the group away but Sly uses Dive Attack while Max uses Shield Charge while Bentley throws ice bombs but Lump of Horror uses its hands to try and grab the group while shooting fireballs and tries to push the group back but Ky delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Vanish Slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Thunder Surge while Noel delivers three 360 slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth but Lump of Horror uses its hands to shoot fireballs at the group but Mike delivers a powerful strike with his body while Sulley unleashes a powerful roar while Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Flame Punch while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Sly uses Electric Cane while T.J. spin slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Grace uses Quick Attack while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow uses Chaos Spears while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Max uses Cyclone while Goofy uses Goofy Rocket while Donald casts Mega Flare followed by casting Gravity while Ken casts Earth followed by casting Water while Elena casts Crystal followed by unleashing magic concussive blasts while Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key and then uses Strike Raid while Noel delivers five horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark blades while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light bolts and they finish off Lump of Horror who reverts back to its first form and then begins to melt into a goo of nothing and vanishes while leaving the new destroyed machine and canisters.

Randall goes for the destroyed machine.

"WHY?!" Randall asked.

"Are we done now, Randall?" Elena asked.

"Just call it quits. You know you can't win." Mike said.

"ARGH! You losers have gotten in my way for the LAST time! I'll run you out MYSELF!" Randall said turning invisible.

"Where'd he go?" Donald asked but something attacks the group.

"You can't hit what you losers can't see." Randall said.

"Try me then." Sly said turning invisible and strikes Randall making him visible.

"You have two options, Randall: Surrender or we'll do this the hard way." Ky said.

"I choose the hard way!" Randall said.

_(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

_(Information: Stop Randall once and for all!)_

Randall turns invisible and begins attacking the group dealing damage to them but Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Elena cast Cure and then Ky casts Telekinesis to lift Randall in the air and then slams him to the ground while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Dark Windmill while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casts Aero sending Randall into the air but Randall retaliates with slithering around and attacks the group with snaky moves and then delivers a tail whip but Sulley slashes at Randall with his claws while Murray delivers three punches while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infuses energy but Randall slithers away and then picks up one of the canisters and sends it flying at the group who dodge and Lucas uses PK Freeze while Ken sends out Thunder coated magic music notes but Randall turns invisible and attacks the group while invisible but Sly uses Invisible Strike and makes Randall visible again and then Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Randall slithers around the group and attacks the group with his snaky moves followed by an air kick and then delivers a somersault tail attack but Grace tail whips at Randall while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Randall goes for another canister and sends it flying directly at the group but Mike cheers the group on making them stronger and T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Charge but Randall delivers a sweeping tail strike but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Randall climbs up the wall with another canister and sends it flying at the group who dodge and Storm uses Quick Attack and then delivers an electric punch sending Randall off allowing Donald to casts Duck Flare but Randall turns invisible again to attack the group but Elena uses her magic to make Randall visible and then unleashes magic blades while Tails delivers a flying kick while Bentley sends out droids to attack but Randall turns invisible and gets two canisters.

Randall sends the canisters at the group who dodge out of the way and Elena uses her magic to make Randall visible again and then unleashes magic pillars while Grace uses Snarl but Randall gets on the wall and then rolls himself into a ball and tries to roll at the group but Bentley throws electric bombs while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Randall slithers away from the group and then moves around and tries to attack with his snaky moves followed by a tail whip attack but Mike makes a distraction allowing Max to uses Shield Skate while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Randall turns invisible and gets more canisters to attack the group with but Donald uses his magic to expose Randall and then casts Thunder followed by casting Magma while Lucky uses Headbutt but Randall retaliates with snaky attacks followed by a sweeping tail attack and then delivers a somersault tail attack but Sulley slams the ground creating a shock wave while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to punch but Randall gets away from the group and goes for the wall to get ready for another attack but Shadow teleports to Randall and delivers a Chaos infused spin kick sending Randall off allowing Lucas to use PK Flash but Randall uses another canister and sends it flying at the group who dodge out of the way and Storm uses Skullbash while Blaze lashes with flame whips but Randall delivers snaky attacks followed by a spinning tail attack but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Sly uses Cane Spin but Randall slithers away and then uses the canisters to attack the group but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by two graceful spinning slashes and then uses Mystic Surge while Ky delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then delivers a sliding kick and lower slashes while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fission Fire but Randall turns invisible to attack but Mike delivers a strike with his body while Sulley unleashes a powerful roar while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley shoots electric darts while Sly uses Stealth Cane while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Grace uses Bite while Storm uses Iron Tail while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers while Blaze slashes with flame blades while Tails throws ring bombs while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Donald casts Earth followed by casting Fire while Ken bashes with his guitar while Elena casts Water Beam followed by casting Triple Fire while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing three light orbs around him while Noel delivers three diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by twirling slashes and then uses Thunder Cartwheel while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two vertical slashes and then somersault slashes and they finish off Randall and Sulley grabs Randalll by the throat and tail.

"Face it, Randall. Nobody's scared of you." Sulley said while Boo makes scary noises. "Like I said before, you're outta the job." Sulley said making Randall gulp.

"Sull! Look what I found!" Mike said pointing at a wooden door that's nearly broken and fixed.

"Perfect!" Sulley said.

Later at the upper level of the door vault the group have Randall and Mike opens the door.

"Alright and in you go." Mike said.

"There's no place for you here anymore, Randall. Now we're in the business of making children laugh." Sulley said and Boo giggles.

"You think it's funny?!" Randall asked.

"Hilarious, the more you whine, the funnier it gets." Mike said and Randall walks for the door.

"Enjoy your extended vacation." Sulley said.

"You clowns are gonna be sorry when I find my way back here and I finally take over this place!" Randall yelled going back into the door.

_"Mama, the gator's in the house again!" _A male voice said.

_"Are you kiddin'?! Oh, this time, he's in for it!" _The mama said as she starts attacking Randall as Mike closes the door.

"What a stupid asshole." Ken said.

"Now to do one last thing." Sulley said as he's about to attack the door.

"Hold on, Sulley." Noel said.

"We have a better idea." Ky said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades as a keyhole appears on the door and they use their Keyblades to fire light beams at the keyhole sealing it and making the door disappear.

"There, now Randall will never come back again." Tails said.

"Serves him right." Donald said.

Later the group get to Boo's door.

"Okay, Boo. Time to go home. You must be tired, but we'll play together again real soon." Sulley said.

Just then something is making the door move along with other doors and the group leave the door vault.

The group later return to the laugh floor and they get back on ground level.

"Why did we get back here?" Kiyo asked.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at someone coming and it's the hooded Organization figure.

"Organization!" Sly said.

"Gotta say, that weird façade had me fooled at first, brother." The hooded Organization figure said.

"Brother…?" Ky asked as the figure removes his hood revealing a black helmet mask.

"Wait… That's right, you were at the cathedral! Hey, who're you to call anyone weird?" Sora asked.

"Gawrsh, do we know this guy?" Goofy asked.

"We never met in the flesh. I am Vanitas and it looks like you already encountered Malicia." Vanitas said.

"You know Malicia?" Noel asked.

"This is where you spout mumbo-jumbo then vanish, right?" Sora asked.

"Why're you here?" Elena asked.

"This whole world…was powered by scream. They converted the scream of human children into energy and this very company was what made it all happen." Vanitas said picking up a canister.

"He's after scream power?" Max asked.

"It's as rich a source of negative emotion as we'll ever find." Vanitas said.

"So, YOU'RE after negative emotions!" Ky said.

"For the last time, we stopped doing that!" Mike said.

"Did you? Then how do you explain all these canisters of surplus screams? This facility was everything I could have hoped for and I was lucky enough to find a pawn, whose hearts was darkened by thoughts of revenge." Vanitas said.

"You mean Randall." Mike said.

"All Randall ever cared about was winning and this guy took advantage of that weakness." Sulley said.

"What are you?" Noel asked.

"Are you the same as Malicia?" Ky asked.

"Like her, my heart is made of one thing and my Unversed collected enough screams and sadness from those children to reconstruct it." Vanitas said.

"Yeah and the whole time, they were trashing our company in the process!" Mike said going for Vanitas but Sulley stops him.

"But, even with all this negative emotion, my heart is still incomplete." Vanitas said.

"What?" Noel asked.

"I need something else." Vanitas said dropping the canister making it fly all over the room and it lands in front of Sora. "The half of me that sleeps on…inside of your heart, Sora." Vanitas said pointing his Keyblade Void Gear at Sora.

"Sora…?" Noel asked.

"Vanitas!" Sora and another voice said. "Wh-What…?" Sora asked.

"Ventus, what a place to slither off to…you significant speck." Vanitas said.

"Ventus?!" Ky asked.

"No way…" Tails said.

"Don't tell me…" Bentley stops talking.

"Ven's heart is Sora's?" Murray asked.

"Just like Astra's heart is in mine…" Noel said.

"Okay, ya masked smartass, how's this possible?" Ken asked.

"I'm sure Malicia told the Princess about Astra, so I'll do my fair share. Sora, when you were little, you formed a special bond with a boy named Ventus, who joined with your heart." Vanitas said.

"Unbelievable…" Ky said.

"Donald, Goofy, is this true?" Sly asked.

Just then darkness forms from Vanitas.

"Now, return Ventus to me." Vanitas said as he unleashes darkness but Ky creates a light barrier.

"It's actually true. The King and Oswald told us this. Like Astra and Malicia, Ventus wasn't able to defeat Vanitas. They struck each other down, but Ventus' heart never returned to him." Goofy said.

"We won't let you hurt Sora, you stupid asshole!" Elena yelled.

"Stay out of this!" Vanitas yelled sending the group back and confronts Ky and Noel. "I could care less about you two, but since Princess has Mali's sister, she can kill you herself." Vanitas said knocking back Ky and Noel and goes for Sora. "Join your heart…with mine!" Vanitas said but something is behind him making him turn.

"Made you look." Sulley said as he roars at Vanitas and grabs him.

"Let me go!" Vanitas said.

"Sull! Over here!" Mike called.

Sulley runs for a door and throws Vanitas into the door and Mike closes it while Sulley throws the door into a different door and then throws the second door into the next door and then the next door and then they shred the last door.

"That was awesome." Sora said.

"That'll teach Masked Emo." Ken said.

"Thank you so much." Noel said.

"No, we should be thanking you guys. We never would've managed to get Boo this far if you hadn't come along to help." Sulley said.

"And we finally found her door." Mike said.

"Hey, Boo, we're sorry we had to cut your time short with Mike and Sulley." Noel said.

"And we're sorry we dragged you into danger." Elena said.

"Heh, if Boo was able to get through all that, then she'll grow up strong." Shadow said and Boo hugs Shadow. "I didn't ask for that." Shadow said.

"Okay, Boo, time to go home." Sulley said.

"Kitty…" Boo said.

"We'll catch up, kid." Mike said.

"Mike Wazowski!" Boo said.

"No, they're Donald and Ken, Boo." Mike said but Boo hugs Mike. "Mike Wazowski!" Boo said.

"Better. See ya, kid." Mike said.

Sulley starts walking Boo to her door.

"Hey, Boo." Ky said making them turn.

"So long!" The group said making funny faces and Boo laughs while going back to her door.

Later the group return to the lobby.

"Sorry about the headaches." Sora said.

"Don't mention it. Actually, it was kinda nice havin' a little adventure for old time's sake." Sulley said.

"Yeah, the flying and the falling, but let's not do that paint thing again, but nothin' like running for our lives to get the heart pumping." Mike said.

"I had a great time." Donald said.

"Me too, actually." T.J. said.

"Any chance we can drop on in again?" Goofy asked.

"The door's always open." Mike said.

"And maybe Boo can join us." Sulley said.

"I'd like that." Noel said.

"That'd be great!" Lucas said.

"Time to go." Shadow said.

"Yeah, see ya!" Ky said.

"For the record, I still get the most laughs!" Mike said.

"Happy exterminating!" Sulley said.

"Thank you!" The group said as they leave Monsters, Inc. while Sulley and Mike wave goodbye.

* * *

_(Obtained: Happy Gear: Sora)_

_(A Keyblade that represents Strength)_

_(Formchange: Agile Claws and Twin Yo-Yos)_

* * *

The group leave Monstropolis and they revert back to their normal forms and Sora, Donald, and Goofy are in their Gummi ships and Sora is thinking.

"We should go to the Realm of Darkness!" Sora said.

"No way!" Donald said.

"You can't do that until you have the Power of Waking." Goofy said.

"C'mon, we have to do something. If we don't act now, the Organization and the Brotherhood are gonna win!" Sora said.

"Sora, do you even know HOW to get to the Realm of Darkness?" Jiminy asked.

"Riku and the King do." Sora said.

"They won't tell you." Donald said.

"Nope, not until you compete your own mission." Goofy said.

"Fine, then I'll ask Ky and Noel to…" Sora was cut off.

"Forget it! They have their mission too." Donald said.

Sora sits back and screams but then his Gummiphone goes off.

"Riku?" Sora asked picking up the phone but it's Ienzo.

"Is this a bad time?" Ienzo asked.

"Oh, Ienzo." Sora said.

"So, I have some news about Ansem's Code and the Replicas we need for both Roxas' and Xyk's hearts." Ienzo said.

"And?" Sora asked.

"First the Replicas; Even is still missing, but we found some of his research. I'll see what I can learn from it." Ienzo said.

"You have our thanks." Jiminy said.

"As for Ansem the Wise's data, we've discovered a very interesting passage. I'll read you exactly what he wrote." Ienzo said. "'I have discovered three unique hearts inside of Sora's. One is Roxas, the second has been with Sora for nearly as long, and the third has resided in Sora's heart for even longer…most of his life, in fact. This is a very astonishing discovery. While these hearts have now melded with Sora, grown silent and indistinct, Sora retains the memories of all three. The memories have been compartmentalized, each placed in its own 'box', so to speak. I surmise the hearts can be awoken, provided that each of them is returned to the box that contains the correct memories. Unite the heart with its memories and provide it with a suitable body within it may flourish and I believe any or all three of these people can be made real again'." Ienzo read Ansem's passage.

"Roxas and TWO more?" Sora asked.

"Who else?" Jiminy asked.

"Oh! Thanks, Ienzo." Sora said.

"Certainly, take care." Ienzo said as he hangs up.

"Three different hearts…" Donald said.

"One of them's Roxas, so the second must be Ventus." Goofy said.

"You gonna believe what Vanitas said?" Donald asked.

"Well, it's kinda all we got to go on." Goofy said.

"Sora, you know who the third one might be?" Goofy asked.

"No." Sora said.

"'Cause Sora can't count." Donald said.

"Hey, that's unrelated. Donald!" Sora said as they laugh.

* * *

In the Dark Margin of the Realm of Darkness two figures are sitting on the beach and it's Aqua and the hooded cloaked figure.

"Tell me, will you stay here?" The hooded figure asked.

"I can't shake the feeling that these waters touch another shore I've visited." Aqua said.

"The Destiny Islands." The hooded cloaked figure said.

"You've heard of them?" Aqua asked.

"Yes and they are quite lovely, a far cray from this wasteland." The hooded figure said.

"I'm staying. Someone will come for me." Aqua said.

"These waters are the in-between of dark and light, its shores the margins of day and night. They brought you and I together, so why not also you and another?" The hooded figure asked.

"Yes." Aqua said.

Just then Aqua hears something.

"Someone's coming." Aqua said and they see someone and it's Ansem.

"You…" The hooded figure said.

"Master, I must speak with you." Ansem said.

"Master…?" Aqua asked as the figure removes his hood revealing Ansem the Wise.

"'Master'? Now you mock me, Xehanort?" Ansem the Wise asked.

"Do you recall those experiments of the heart you bade me cease? Among the test subjects was a girl. She had lost her memory, just as I had. But you can reconstruct memories. You did with Sora. I believe you have looked into the girl's memories." Ansem said.

"What is your question?" Ansem the Wise asked.

"Where did you put the girl?" Ansem asked.

"What girl?" Ansem the Wise asked.

"Very well, if you won't tell me here…" Ansem was cut off as Aqua gets in the way.

"I think you should go." Aqua said.

"A lost Guardian of Light? You wait here for the King, that rabbit, their fool, and Hilda's wretched son." Ansem said summoning his Guardian who attacks Aqua who backs off. "Where is your Keyblade?" Ansem asked.

"Don't need it." Aqua said charging at Ansem to deliver a strike at the Guardian who grabs Aqua's leg and hangs her upside-down.

"No more! I'll go." Ansem the Wise said.

"You are wise." Ansem said but Aqua gets free and tries to attack again but gets in front of the water. "Poor thing. I should not leave you with nothing." Ansem said as the Guardian unleashes darkness sending Aqua into the water and Ansem the Wise kneels in despair.

In the dark waters Aqua is helpless as she drops down into the waters but darkness starts covering her.

"What's…happening to me…?" Aqua asked as she's covered in darkness.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Well, that concludes our time with the Monsters, Inc. Arc and I hope you enjoyed what I put in and you're looking forward for the next chapter****. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy arrive at a new world, where they meet two prince brothers and an assassin elf and they help the three with problems going while trying to protect a newborn dragon.**** I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	47. Chapter 46: Escort Gone Wrong

Chapter 46: Escort Gone Wrong

In Radiant Garden at the town square Ina is picking some flowers as it reminds her of picking flowers in Noble Palace.

"Nuji... Someday soon, I know for a fact we will get Xyk back. I just hope we have a Replica body for him..." Ina said.

"Still wishing for that Nobody traitor to return?" A voice said and a dark corridor appears revealing Xemnas.

"Screw off! I'm not in the mood to deal with you!" Ina yelled.

"What you wish for can never be returned. In order for Xyk to be reborn, Ky's heart must be taken." Xemnas said.

"Ha! We already have an alternative!" Ina said.

"Really now? Hehehe... Then you won't mind if we put that to the test?" Xemnas said pulling Ina over to him.

"Lemme go, asshole!" Ina yelled.

Just then Dilan and Aeleus arrive at the square with their weapons.

"Xemnas!" Dilan yelled.

"Why are you here?" Aeleus asked.

"Ah, Xaldin and Lexaeus. I see you have regained your humanity. A shame you were not part of the chosen." Xemnas said.

"Release her at once!" Dilan yelled charging at Xemnas who creates a shield of nothingness and blocks Dilan's lance attack.

Aeleus jumps at Xemnas to attack with his axe-sword but Xemnas disappears and reappears and delivers a down kick sending Aeleus down and kicks him at Dilan knocking them both to the ground.

"I have no time to deal with you. If Nixa believes Xyk can be reborn, then we shall test how strong their bond can be." Xemnas said disappearing in his dark corridor taking Ina with him.

"We need to inform Ienzo!" Aeleus said.

"Yes. I know not what he plans this time, but we cannot allow him to bring harm to her." Dilan said as they hurry back to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lanes Between as they continue their journey Noel's Gummiphone goes off and so she picks it up revealing Noah.

"Hi, Miss Noel." Noah said.

"Have you a mission for me, Noah?" Noel asked.

"Yeah and this time, it's a world, where it's inhabited by humans and dragons." Noah said.

"A world of humans and dragons, huh? Sounds like Berk..." Ky said.

"Is there anything going on?" Lucas asked.

"Actually yeah, there's this newborn dragon and I think dark forces might after it." Noah said.

"A newborn dragon, huh? If that's true, then we'd better do something." Tails said.

"I agree. Thank you, Noah." Noel said hanging up her Gummiphone.

Ky calls Sora.

"Sora, new mission, world with humans and dragons, and we have to find and protect a newborn dragon." Ky said.

"Okay, got it. See ya at that world." Sora said as they hang up.

"Let's get moving." Ky said and they nod and start moving.

Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship start flying through Lanes Between while fighting off Heartless ships and Black Xeti rays of darkness while dodging asteroids and they later come across a hyper speed tunnel and use it to get across while fighting off more enemy ships and rays of darkness and they later come across what looks like a world that has a forest, mountains, and a village and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and they go into the light portal while the Gummi ship lands into that world.

In what looks like a gladed forest lake area a light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"Am I the only one, who's tired of bein' in a freakin' forest?" Ken asked.

"Yes." Elena, Donald, Max, T.J., and Sly said.

"Screw you guys." Ken said.

"C'mon, we gotta that there newborn dragon before somethin' bad happens." Goofy said.

"But the question is WHERE is it?" Max asked.

"As usual, we'll start moving to find it." Ky said.

"Sounds fine enough to me." Blaze said.

_(World of Kingdom of Dragons)_

_(Field Theme: Peace of Dragons)_

_(Glade-Lakeside)_

The group start moving through the lakeside of the glade forest to find the newborn dragon but as they move they see what look like black dragons with bright orange eyes, bright orange wings, orange spikes, and orange claws appearing and surround the group.

"Black Xetis!" Donald yelled taking out his staff.

"Wait, they're different! I think I remember seein' them back on Dinosaur Planet." Ky said.

"Ky's right. They're very different." Noel said.

"Different or not, they're still enemies and we gotta take them out." Shadow said.

"Everyone get ready!" Sora said.

_(Battle Theme: War of Dragons)_

_(Information: Defeat the Dragon Spirits!)_

The Scorch Dragon Spirits unleash orange rings of flames at the group but Blaze manipulates the flames and sends them back while Murray uses Thunder Flop but the Scorch Dragon Spirits slash with their fiery claws and then try to deliver a flaming tail whip but Storm uses Quick Attack and then delivers electric punches while Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Kiyo has Zatch use Ganreizu Zakeru and summons a multi-turret gun and fires blasts of lightning but the Scorch Dragon Spirits create orange rings of flames to try and leave burns on the group but Ken casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Tidal Wave while T.J. triple slashes with his knife followed by a somersault slash but the Scorch Dragon Spirits attack with their flaming tails but Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley shoots ice darts but the Scorch Dragon Spirits slash with their flaming claws followed by creating rings of flames but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Grace uses Dark Pulse while Donald casts Thunder followed by casting Earth but the Scorch Dragon Spirits attack with their flaming tails but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Scorch Dragon Spirits create fiery explosions but Sly uses Stealth Cane while Shadow shoots Chaos Spears but the Scorch Dragon Spirits unleash rings of flames but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Thunder Cartwheel while Sora slashes with Happy Gear followed by two cross slashes and then enters Agile Claws and delivers powerful attacks with his claws and then delivers a drilling strike and then enters Twin Yo-Yos and delivers powerful attacks with his yo-yos followed by a powerful spinning strike and then traps the Dragon Spirits into the yo-yos which take form a giant muncher and starts munching on the enemies and they defeat all of the Dragon Spirits.

"I remember seeing them from Dinosaur Planet. If I'm right..." Ky stops talking and realizes. "Oh, no..." Ky said.

"Ky?" Sora asked.

"We gotta hurry up and find this newborn dragon ASAP. If he's here too, then nobody's safe." Ky said.

"He?" Lucas asked.

"You don't mean..." Tails stops talking.

"Ky's right. We need to keep going and find that newborn dragon before You-Know-Who shows up." Elena said.

"You mean the Brotherhood and the Organization?" T.J. asked.

"Tell me, what part of 'You-Know-Who' didn't you understand?" Elena asked.

"Oh..." T.J. said.

"Let's just keep our eyes peeled and be on the lookout for anything." Noel said.

"On it." Sora said.

The group continue to move through the glade's lakeside and they later go to the next part of the glade.

_(Glade-Woodlands)_

The group arrive at the woodlands area of the glade and they keep going but then Storm stops.

"Storm?" Ky asked.

"Now what?" Kiyo asked.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at something.

The group see what Storm is pointing at and there are three figures.

One is a young boy with tan skin, black hair, freckles on his face, wearing a red long sleeved outfit, and black pants.

The second is an older boy with brown hair, wearing a blue long sleeved outfit, dark blue pants, and a red scarf around his neck.

The third and final figure is a girl with pinkish skin, shoulder length hair, pointed ears, two small horns, and wearing a black teal sleeveless outfit.

"Guess we're not the only ones here in the forest." Max said.

"Yeah, but where are they going?" Zatch said.

"Hey, look." Goofy said pointing at something the small boy's back and it's a small light blue dragon with a white mane on its head, grey horns, and white underbelly.

"A dragon." Noel said.

"But is it a newborn?" Murray asked.

"We can't exactly just come out and meet them like this." Ky said.

"Well then, how about THIS?!" A voice asked and they see the same girl coming at them with two blades in her hands and attacks the group but Ky blocks the attacks.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's your deal?!" Ky asked.

"What are you doing spying on us?!" The girl demanded.

"Hey, we're not tryin' to attack, ya stupid pointy eared bitch!" Ken yelled.

"That's a lie! You're after the Dragon Prince, aren't ya?!" The girl demanded.

"Dragon Prince?" Noel asked.

"You mean that small dragon? We're not gonna hurt it." Tails said.

"That's what all outsiders say!" The girl said.

"Guess there's no point in talking to her." Sora said.

"Then we'll settle this the old fashion way." Ky said.

"Not another pointless fight..." Noel said.

"You're gonna be fightin' a Moon Shadow Elf assassin? You've got guts or you're just plain stupid!" The elf girl said.

"Guess we'll find out how stupid we really are!" Ky said.

_(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

_(Information: Defend yourself against the Moon Shadow Elf's attacks!)_

The Moon Shadow Elf attacks the group with her blades but Ky blocks the blades and delivers two horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two roundhouse slashes and then delivers a Thunder coated somersault slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Aero sending her into the air allowing Sora to aerial slash with Kingdom Key followed by Strike Raid but the Moon Shadow Elf retaliates with two slashes with her sword followed by an agile slash with her swords but T.J. dash slashes with his knife followed by a big swing with his knife while Max uses Cyclone but the Moon Shadow Elf moves at great speed and delivers a slash with one sword followed by a downward slash with her second sword but Goofy blocks the attack with his shield and then bashes with his shield sending her back allowing Lucky to use Headbutt while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the Moon Shadow Elf runs for a tree and climbs up and then delivers a diving attack at the group but Donald casts Zero Gravity to hold her in the air and then casts Gravity to bring her down while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Bentley throws bombs but the Moon Shadow Elf retaliates with putting her blades on the ground and delivers a blade stand kick but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Tackle while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Moon Shadow Elf spin attacks at the group with her swords followed by a flipping slash but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Storm uses Iron Tail but the Moon Shadow Elf slashes with her swords followed by two swinging blades but Sly uses Cane Spin while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers but the Moon Shadow Elf runs up to another tree and tries to attack from above but Murray grabs the elf and slams her to the ground while Blaze delivers a somersault flame kick but the Moon Shadow Elf moves at great speed and delivers agile slashes but Sora counters and delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by speed slashes and then unleashes three light orbs around him while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and lower slashes while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spinning slash and then uses Mystic Raid and after enough attacks the Moon Shadow Elf is pushed back.

"Got that outta your system yet?" Elena asked.

"You're not bad, but nobody's stopping us from bringing the Dragon Prince back to his mother." The Moon Shadow Elf said.

"Wait, huh? You're trying to bring it back home?" Lucas asked.

"Rayla? What's going on?" A voice said and they see the two boys.

"I just found these scoundrels spying on us." Rayla said.

"Now wait a minute! Yeah, we kinda saw you guys without being noticed, but we're not planning to attack you or anything." Sora said.

"If anything, this stupid bitch attacked us first." Ken said.

"Why you...!" Rayla growled.

"Stop!" The younger boy yelled making them stop. "I don't think they're bad guys." The boy said.

"You're too trusting, Ezran." Rayla said and the dragon gets off Ezran and goes for the group.

"See? Zym likes them." Ezran said.

"Hi, little guy." Ky said picking up the dragon Zym who licks Ky's face with some lightning. "He's so cute!" Ky said.

"So, this has to be the dragon we need to protect." Sly said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'protect'?" The older boy asked.

"It's kinda a hard to explain..." Sora said.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm not buying it. I don't care if Zym likes any of you." Rayla said.

"And we don't care about you, stupid elf." Shadow said.

"Watch it!" Rayla yelled.

"Rayla, stop. If Ez trusts them and if Zym likes them, then I guess they're okay to me. I'm Callum. This is my brother, Ezran and the dragon's name is Zym. I see you already met Rayla." Callum introduced.

Just then a yellow and blue toad like creature comes out and sees the group.

"And that's Bait, my Glow Toad." Ezran introduced Bait who turns his body red.

"Not even Bait likes them." Rayla said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys. I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"My name is Noel." Noel introduced.

"Sora." Sora introduced.

"I'm Elena." Elena introduced.

"Ken and don't forget it!" Ken introduced.

"I'm Donald Duck." Donald introduced.

"Name's Goofy. Pleasure." Goofy introduced.

"I'm his son, Max." Max introduced.

"I'm Miles, but call me Tails." Tails introduced.

"Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"I'm Kiyo and this is my partner Zatch." Kiyo introduced himself and Zatch.

"Hiya!" Zatch said.

"I'm T.J." T.J. introduced.

"Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"I'm 'The Murray'!" Murray introduced.

"And I'm Lucas." Lucas introduced.

"Pika! Pika!" Storm said while Grace makes noise.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"It's nice to meet you, Storm, Grace, and Lucky." Ezran said.

"Did you just understand what they said?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I actually have a way with animals and understand what they're saying." Ezran said.

"That's actually pretty cool. Listen, about trying to protect Zym, you see, there're these..." Ky was cut off as black dragons with glowing red eyes, red wings, flaming red spikes, and red flaming claws appear as well as Dragon Black Xetis.

"Dragon Spirits." Noel said.

"AND Black Xetis!" Bentley said.

"We've seen monsters like them before." Callum said.

"Guys, take cover and we'll prove that we're not your enemies." Ky said giving Zym to Ezran.

"But I already trust you." Ezran said.

"Ez, c'mon." Callum said as they start moving.

As the group get ready to fight Rayla joins.

"Rayla?" Sora asked.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way, but I promised to protect them no matter what." Rayla said.

"Fair enough, let's do this." T.J. said.

_(Information: Defeat the Dragon Spirits and Black Xetis!)_

"You better be careful, Elf!" Shadow said.

"Speak for yourself!" Rayla said.

The Pyro Dragon Spirits spew red flames at the group while the Dragon Black Xetis fly around and attack with their claws but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Donald casts Water followed by casting Magma while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but the Dragon Black Xetis deliver tail whips while the Pyro Dragon Spirits rain down fireballs at the group but Ken unleashes Blizzard coated magic music fists and sends them to strike while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Pyro Dragon Spirits unleash waves of flames to attack but Blaze manipulates the flames and sends them back to attack while Sly uses Dive Attack but the Dragon Black Xetis breathe black flames and attack with their claws while the Pyro Dragon Spirits spew red flames but Max uses Shield Missile while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Pyro Dragon Spirits rain down fireballs while the Dragon Black Xetis fly around and shoot black fireballs but Storm calls down lightning to attack while Elena casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Spark but the Dragon Black Xetis deliver bites with their fangs while the Pyro Dragon Spirits use their claws to create fire blades and slash but Grace uses Snarl while Tails delivers a multi spinning strike with his tails while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a rolling strike but the Pyro Dragon Spirits rain down fireballs while the Dragon Black Xetis attack with their tails but Rayla slashes with her swords followed by a spinning slash while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while T.J. throws many knives but the Pyro Dragon Spirits spew red flames while the Dragon Black Xetis breathe black flames but Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Surge and then uses Fire Edge while Noel casts Triple Fire followed by casting Starstorm while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a spinning slash and then casts Tornado and they defeat all of the Dragon Spirits and Black Xetis.

Ezran and Callum return to the group.

"I saw the whole thing. You guys are pretty good." Ezran said.

"And your magic was just wow! How are you guys able to do that? I don't see any Arcanum Source from you." Callum said.

"We just know how to do it, nothing more." Donald said.

"Now do you trust them, Rayla?" Ezran asked as Zym runs back to the group and Noel pets him.

"I promise, we're trying to protect him." Noel said and Rayla sighs.

"You want to help protect the Dragon Prince? Then protect us getting to Xadia. That's where we're bringing Zym back home to his mother, the Queen of Dragons." Rayla said.

"Deal." Ky said reaching his hand out but Rayla doesn't shake it.

"Thanks, guys." Callum said shaking Ky's hand.

"How far is Xadia?" Goofy asked.

"Well, we just started moving again. It shouldn't be too far, but we need to get out of this forest." Rayla said.

"But I guess with those monsters, those Black Xetis, as you call them are here, it's gonna be a little bit harder." Ezran said.

"You can leave them to us." Murray said.

"Yeah, we're heroes!" Donald said.

"You obviously know what you're doing against them. We better get going and quickly." Callum said and they nod.

"So Zym's the one we're supposed to protect from dark forces." Max said.

"If we're gonna get him back home safely, then we have to do everything in our power to do our part." Elena said.

"Right. And again..." Ky stops talking.

"Don't worry, we'll watch out for You-Know-Who." Zatch said.

_(Information: Help Ezran, Callum, and Rayla through the forest safely!)_

"Getting out of this forest shouldn't be a problem for us, but I doubt it'll be easier from here." Callum said.

The group continue to move through the woodlands of the forest but then more Dragon Spirits appear and attack the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Elena, Ken, and Donald use their magic while Goofy and Max use their shields while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow unleashes Chaos powers while Storm unleashes electricity while Grace tail whips while Lucky throws eggs while Kiyo has Zatch shoot lightning bolts while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucas unleashes PSI while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray delivers punches while Rayla slashes with her swords and they defeat the Dragon Spirits and continue through the woodlands and they later find what looks like a rocky wall and so Ky, Noel, and Sora run up the wall to reach the upper part of the glade and they reach for the next area.

_(Glade-Cliff)_

The group reach the cliff area of the glade and continue travel across while dealing with more enemies in their way and keep climbing up the glade's cliff and they come across more rock walls and so Ky, Noel, and Sora run up the walls taking them upward and they reach a different area.

_(Mountain-Cliffside)_

The group are now on a mountain and reach the cliffside to continue traveling but as they keep going they start feeling a quake.

"Did you feel that?" Donald asked.

"It's just an earthquake. Let's keep moving." Rayla said but they feel another quake.

"This isn't a normal earthquake." Bentley said.

"What's causing this?" Callum asked.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said pointing up.

"Lucky's saying something's up there!" Ezran said looking at Earth Core Heartless and Earth Wraith Black Xetis.

"Heartless and Black Xetis!" Lucas said.

"If we leave them there, then the quake'll get worse!" Ky said.

"Stay here. We'll handle this." Noel said as they run up the mountain's wall.

Ky, Noel, and Sora run up the mountain to confront the Black Xetis and Heartless but then they see rolling boulders coming down.

"Why is it when we climb mountains, it's falling rocks?" Ky asked.

"Climb mountain and dodge rocks!" Sora said.

The trio continue to climb up the mountain while dodging the falling rocks and rolling boulders until they reach the upper level and confront the Earth Wraith Black Xetis and Earth Core Heartless.

"Sorry, no earthquakes today!" Ky said.

"This stops now!" Noel said.

The Earth Wraith Black Xetis unleash rocks and throw them at the trio while the Earth Core Heartless become one with the ground and move all over along with the ground but Ky casts Earth to make the Earth Core off the ground and then aerial slashes at the Earth Wraith Black Xetis with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial spinning slash while Noel casts Magnet to gather the Earth Core Heartless and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Gravity while Sora casts Aero at the Earth Wraith Black Xetis and then casts Thunder at the Earth Core Heartless but the Earth Core Heartless dig around the ground to make rocks appear and attack while the Earth Wraith Black Xetis unleash earth pillars underneath the trio but Ky casts Magma while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Triple Plasma while Noel delivers four slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Crystal and they defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless.

"Consider this mountain quake free." Ky said and the others join them.

"Just how more of those annoying things are there?" Rayla asked.

"Trust me, as long as there's darkness in every heart, the Black Xetis and Heartless are numerous." Noel said.

"There's too many of them to count, honestly." Ky said.

"But hey, as long as we're here, nothing's gonna happen to Zym." Sora said petting Zym who roars happily.

"Are you sure about that?" A voice said.

"What now?" Blaze asked as a dark corridor appears revealing to be a hooded Brotherhood figure.

"Brotherhood!" Sly said.

"I knew it!" T.J. said.

"What do you want?" Noel asked as the Brotherhood figure takes off the hood revealing Zervik.

"No way...!" Ky said shocked.

"Zervik!" Elena said scornfully as the others glare at him.

"Oh, joy, we're SO happy to see you again!" Zatch said.

"Hehehehe... The feeling's mutual! How could I NOT want to see my old friends again, especially you, Prince Virtus!" Zervik said.

"Why are you on the Brotherhood's side, Zervik?! You were nothing but a puppet for Malus' Heartless, but he's gone. You should be free." Ky said.

"Oh am I free and I chose to stay at Malus' side. He gave me somethin' your daddy could never do; a chance to unlock my full potential." Zervik said.

"By hurting other people?" Noel asked.

"How's that wanting to be a Keyblade Master?" Ky asked.

"Chaos is a true power and peace is just overrated. You can't honestly believe that peace by itself is gonna bring a promising future." Zervik said.

"I actually can. Creating chaos on its own will just bring suffering." Ezran said.

"Awww, how cute. This little brat thinks he knows something. And how nice of you to finally bring the Dragon Prince to me. He might just be the key I need to raise hell in this kingdom." Zervik said.

"You touch him and I'll make you regret it!" Rayla yelled.

"I'm not scared of a pointy eared piece of filth! Hand over the Dragon Prince or I'll have to use force." Zervik said.

"Have you forgotten who were the ones, who bested your body, Zervik? By yourself, you're worthless." Shadow said.

"Oh, really? Wanna test that theory?" Zervik said snapping his fingers and just then giant dark mist appears all over the mountain and darkness forms into what looks like a giant Black Xeti that looks like a giant black and green basilisk with dark green eyes, dark green beak, black fangs, dark green spikes on its back, razor black comb dark green and black wings, black legs with dark green talons, and dark green and black spiky tail and having the Black Xeti symbol on its chest and it roars. "Play nice, my little pet. I'm sure they'll provide so much fun." Zervik said disappearing in his dark corridor.

"Ez, let's go and put Zym somewhere safe." Callum said.

"Okay." Ezran said.

"Sendin' his monster to attack us for him. That's not cowardly or anything." Rayla said.

"We gotta stop that Black Xeti before it'll destroy this mountain or worse." Ky said.

_(Boss Theme: Dance to the Death)_

_(Information: Defeat Toxilisk!)_

The Black Xeti known as Toxilisk breathes poison at the group who dodge and Ky aerial slashes at the Black Xeti's head with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Edge and then uses Thunder Surge while Noel aerial spin slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial graceful ballet style spinning slash and then casts Earth while Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Wind Raid and then uses Fire Slash but Toxilisk unleashes a giant orb of poison and fires it in the air splitting it into small poison globs and they rain down to the ground to get the group but they dodge and Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Lucas uses PK Fire while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Toxilisk swipes its claws at the group and then bites at the group with its fangs but Goofy blocks the biting with his shield and then uses Goofy Rocket while T.J. delivers an upper slash with his knife while Murray uses Uppercut but Toxilisk breathes more poison at the group and then delivers a tail whip but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle while Max uses Cyclone while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Toxilisk slams its feet on the ground to create shock waves and breathes more poison at the group but Rayla delivers an upper spinning slash with her sword while Grace uses Dark Pulse while Ken casts Gravity followed by casting Fire but Toxilisk slams its tail on the group who dodge but Toxilisk unleashes another giant poison orb and shoots it in the air and it splits into smaller poison globs and they rain down at the group but Elena casts a barrier to protect the group from the raining globs and then uses Barrier Surge followed by casting Triple Fire while Donald casts Comet while Bentley sends out droids to attack but Toxilisk bites at the group with its fangs but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow time and then mutli punches with Chaos infused energy while Sly uses Cane Jump but Toxilisk spreads its wings and flies into the air.

"Where's it going?" Lucas asked.

"Not away from us!" Sora said but Toxilisk shoots poison balls at the group while flying.

"We have to get it to our level!" Bentley said.

"Guys! Over here!" Goofy said.

"Yeah, c'mon!" Max said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora get on Goofy's and Max's shields and then they launch into the air and then Ky, Noel, and Sora throw Goofy and Max at Toxilisk's back causing it to fall to the ground stunned.

While Toxilisk is stunned Ky delivers three vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a Blizzard coated upper slash and delivers an icy wide slash while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a 360 slash and then delivers a Fire coated flipping slash while Sora uses Prism Windmill while Elena uses Spell Weaver while Ken rides on his guitar and fires magic music notes while Donald casts Mega Flare followed by casting Deep Freeze while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails delivers a flying kick while Blaze lashes with flame whips while Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Snarl while Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch uses Zakeruga while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Rayla multi slashes with her swords but after enough attacks Toxilisk recovers and roars with rage and unleashes balls or poison globs around it and sends it at the group.

The group dodge the poison globs and Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Blaze delivers a ballet style flame kick while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but Toxilisk slams its feet on the ground unleashing shock waves and then delivers a tail whip but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Ken casts Explosion followed by casting Aero while Grace uses Quick Attack and then uses Take Down but Toxilisk swipes at the group with its claws and then slams its tail at the group but T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Flash while Tails throws ring bombs but Toxilisk flies into the air and breathes poison down at the group but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Rayla climbs on the rock wall and delivers a diving strike with her swords while Sly uses Cane Push but Toxilisk unleashes poison globs around it and sends it at the group and then unleashes a giant poison orb into the air and it splits into many poison globs raining at the group who dodge and Donald casts Duck Flare followed by casting Thunder Shot while Shadow throws Chaos Grenades while Storm uses Iron Tail but Toxilisk delivers a spinning tail strike and then bites at the group with its fangs but Max uses Shield Skate while Bentley delivers an afterburner strike with his wheelchair while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike followed by casting Gravity but Toxilisk breathes poison and then rains down poison globs down at the group but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a triple aerial horizontal slash and then uses Mystic Surge while Ky delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Lethal Blade while Sora delivers three diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a somersaulting slash and then unleashes a light pillar but Toxilisk flies into the air and breathes poison at the group but Rayla spin slashes with her sword while Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Bentley uses his RC Chopper and fires missiles while Sly uses Vanish Strike while T.J. spin slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Multi Egg while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Bite while Storm unleashes stream of electricity while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Max uses Shield Slam while Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Donald casts Blizzard followed by casting Tornado while Ken unleashes Thunder coated magic music notes while Elena unleashes magic pillars while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Spark while Noel combines Fire magic with darkness and casts Dark Fire while Ky combines Thunder magic with light and casts Light Thunder and they finish off Toxilisk who roars in pain and falls to the ground and disappears into dark mist.

"That takes care of that Black Xeti." Elena said.

"Callum, Ez, it's okay to come out." Goofy said and Callum and Ezran join the group.

"Let's get out of here before..." Callum was cut off as something attacks Ezran from behind. "Ez!" Callum cried.

"Now WHAT?!" Shadow asked as they turn to see someone holding Zym and it's Draco.

"Draco!" Ky said.

"Him again!" Sora said.

"Good to see you guys again and thank you much taking care of the Dragon Prince." Draco said.

"Let him go, you despicable..." Rayla was cut off.

"Save your insults, elf girl. I promise we'll take good care of this dragon, but I'm not about to put up with your crap!" Draco said.

"We're serious! Let him go!" Ky yelled.

"Uh, uh, uh, Princey!" A voice said and they turn to see Ezran being held captive by Zervik with his Keyblade Hatred's Fang on his neck while also holding Bait.

"Ez!" Callum cried.

"I think you'll behave now, right?" Draco asked.

"If you hurt both of them, you'll..." Noel stops talking.

"Shut your mouth, you filthy heart stealing bitch! I'll deal with you later after we take care of this dragon! Zervik, get them out my sight!" Draco said disappearing in his dark corridor taking Zym with him.

"Well, it was nice seein' ya again, but we're busy with our plan so see ya!" Zervik said as he summons a giant snake from underneath the group causing the mountain grounds to break apart and the group fall into the breaking mountain grounds but the giant snake gets the group and sends them away. "Hehehe! That'll take care of them for a while. And you, kid, will be safe with me." Zervik said.

"I don't feel safe. What are you gonna do with Zym?" Ezran asked.

"Oh, you'll find out..." Zervik said smirking evilly disappearing in his dark corridor and taking Ezran with him.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. So, there were two reason for not updating recently; one because I'm not in a very good mental state and two, I kept on trying to come up with ideas for the Dragon Prince Arc and this is what I got for this chapter so I'm sorry if this turns out disappointing. I just got back to this so please bear with me. I just hope this chapter was worth the wait for you.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy continue to help Callum and Rayla traverse through the kingdom in order to save Ezran and Zym from the Brotherhood, but tthings end up worse.**** I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	48. Chapter 47: Escape Serpent Labyrinth

Chapter 47: Escape from Serpent Labyrinth

In what looks like a forest of trees there are figures searching and they are the Horned King, Bowser Jr., Pete, Zomnom, and Larry.

"Is there really a box in this world? What if it's another dud?" Larry asked.

"Shut up and keep lookin', idiot! Egghead's so-called intelligence reports there's a box somewhere in this world I'm not stoppin' until its found." Bowser Jr. said.

**"There will be no dismissal without a thorough investigation." **Horned King said.

"Yeah, but no matter where we look, this Book of Prophecies is nowhere around and we get doodly squat." Pete said.

"We're NOT leaving this world until we find this stupid box! Is that clear?!" Bowser Jr. asked.

**"Continue your search at once." **Horned King as as he and Bowser Jr. disappear in darkness.

"But all the searchin's gonna make me hungry." Zomnom said.

"Come on. Let's go before they do something horrible to us." Larry said as they start moving.

Meanwhile in a different section of the glade the group are in what looks like an open field area.

"That was close. If it wasn't for my teleportation spell, we would've been screwed." Elena said.

"Again, I envy your magic." Callum said.

"Now where are we?" Max asked.

"Still in the forest, I think." Goofy said.

"And we've lost the Dragon Prince! I knew havin' you around was a bad idea!" Rayla said.

"Hey! We were trying to help you! Don't blame us!" Shadow yelled.

"Yeah, blame those stupid Brotherhood assholes!" Ken yelled.

"You guys seem to know them." Callum said.

"We do. They're from Brotherhood of Disharmony. They're a dangerous group, along with our other enemy group Organization XIII." Ky said.

"What exactly do they want with Zym and Ezran?" Rayla asked.

"I dunno about Ezran, but I have a feeling they're probably be using Zym for causing trouble." Sora said.

"The Brotherhood's main goal is to bring chaos and misery in their wake and they're willing to sacrifice anyone to make that goal happen. Now Ezran and Zym are in the middle of it." Noel said.

"Then we're moving now!" Rayla said.

"Let us help you." Tails said.

"You've done enough!" Rayla said.

"Rayla, stop! They're right! It's not their fault we lost Ez and Zym! They're trying to help us out and we need all the help we can get." Callum said.

"Besides, there're still Black Xetis and Heartless all over." Donald said.

"And we know how to handle them." Blaze said.

"I still don't see how we can trust them. For all we know..." Rayla was cut off.

"Do NOT even think about saying we're with the Brotherhood!" Kiyo said.

"If we were with them, then explain why they sent us off." Sly said.

"I trust you guys. I'm sorry about Rayla, but it's now more important to try and help Ez and Zym." Callum said.

"And we will." Sora said.

"I doubt they're far." Bentley said.

"Thanks. I'm just worried. You see, recently, I learned a tragic thing that happened. You see, Ez isn't just my brother, but my half-brother and we're both sons of King Harrow of Katolis. One night before our journey even started, when Rayla tried to kill us, we actually found Zym's egg and we all decided to bring the egg back together, but after we left...my stepdad..." Callum stops talking while tears flow from his face.

"I don't think you need to say anymore." Ky said.

"And now you have to protect Ezran no matter what." T.J. said.

"Yeah, it's my responsibility to look after him and if anything happened to him..." Callum stops talking.

"Callum, I promise, we'll get Ezran and Zym back! You have my word." Ky said and the others nod.

"Thank you." Callum said.

"Fine. I trust you...for now until we get Ezran and Zym back." Rayla said.

Just then a quake occurs making the group stagger a bit.

"Not another quake!" Zatch said.

"What's causin' it now?" Murray said as they see something emerging from the forest of trees and they see what looks like a giant black and crimson dragon with crimson eyes and having the Black Xeti symbol.

"A dragon Black Xeti!" Elena said.

"Look!" Callum said pointing at the dragon flying for something afar.

"Where's it going?" Sora asked.

"It's going for that village!" Callum said pointing at a village town below.

"What're we gonna do? I know helping Ezran and Zym are important, but we can't ignore the Black Xeti." Tails said.

"We're going to that village. If we leave it to do what it wants, it won't stand a chance." Callum said.

"You sure you wanna come along?" Noel asked.

"If Ez was here and I was taken, he'd want the same thing. He doesn't want people to suffer or get hurt." Callum said.

"Then, village first, then we'll save them." Ky said.

"Fine, but let's make this quick." Rayla said as they start moving.

_(Glade-Open Field)_

_(Information: Hurry to the village!)_

The group make their way through the open field to get to the village.

"We can't dawdle any further. If that Black Xeti hits the village, it's done for." Callum said.

The group keep moving and they later arrive at a different area.

_(Glade-Hillside)_

The group arrive at the hillside and continue to hurry their way for the village but then they see Dragon Spirits and they attack the group but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by slashing with Hardknocks while Noel vertical slashes with Soul Reaper followed by combining Billzard magic with dark magic and casts Dark Blizzard while Sora delivers four slashes with Happy Gear and then enters Agile Claws and delivers powerful attacks followed by a double drilling strike while Elena casts Fission Fire followed by casting Deep Freeze while Ken unleashes magic music notes while Donald casts Multi Thunder while Goofy and Max work together and they deliver a powerful shield double spin followed by rolling together while Tails uses Flying Kick while Blaze unleashes waves of flames while Shadow unleashes two Chaos orbs and throws them while Storm unleashes electric jolts while Grace uses Take Down while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky uses Gulp to eat one of the Dragon Spirits and spits it out to attack the others while T.J. powers himself up and then throws many knives while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Flame Punch while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Rayla slashes with her swords and they defeat the Dragon Spirits and continue through the hillside and they slide down the hill itself to reach the lower part of the hillside.

"We're almost there! Hurry." Callum said as they go for the next area.

_(Village-Gateway)_

The group arrive at the gateway to the village but as they get to the village they see the dragon Black Xeti flying for the village and is now over it while shooting fireballs down at the village.

"We're too late!" Lucas said.

"No we're not! We can still make it in and stop it!" Callum said as they hurry into the village.

_(Village-Plaza)_

The group enter the village's plaza but they see many flames all over buildings while people are running and screaming in panic as the dragon Black Xeti keeps firing black fireballs at the village.

"This is terrible!" Noel said.

"Well, things just got worse." Donald said pointing at Dragon Spirits with blue marks, blue wings, blue eyes, and blue claws while Wyvern Heartless and Dragon Black Xetis are also attacking the village.

"We gotta protect this village now!" Blaze said.

"It's that giant dragon Black Xeti we have to deal with, but first, we gotta these people to safety." Sora said.

_(Battle Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

_(Information: Protect the village and get people to safety!)_

The group confront the Hydro Dragon Spirits, Wyvern Heartless, and Dragon Black Xetis and the Hydro Dragon Spirits unleash water to try and get the group who dodge and Ky uses Blizzard Raid followed by Thunder Spin while Noel delivers triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Shadowbreaker and delivers a spinning light slash followed by a dark slash while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Aero Blitz but the Dragon Black Xetis fly and deliver a diving claw strike while the Wyvern Heartless fly around and deliver aerial kicks but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Tails flies over the enemies and drops down ring bombs while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Dragon Black Xetis deliver a tail strike and then breathe black flames but Blaze manipulates the black flames and strikes back while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Dark Pulse but the Wyvern Heartless deliver drilling attacks while the Hydro Dragon Spirits unleash water orbs and send them at the group but Rayla dash slashes with her swords followed by putting her blades together and delivers a windmill style slash while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Ken casts Earth followed by casting Triple Fire but the Dragon Black Xetis shoot black fireballs while the Wyvern Heartless deliver diving attacks but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Sly uses Cane Jump while Murray uses Thunder Flop but the Hydro Dragon Spirits deliver water strikes with their claws but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Donald casts Gravity followed by casting Balloon while Bentley sends out droids to attack but the Wyvern Heartless fly around then drill attack while the Dragon Black Xetis fly and spread out black flames but Shadow uses Chaos Control to stop time and then delivers teleport punches and kicks while Elena unleashes magic pillars while Max uses Cyclone and they defeat all the Dragon Spirits, Black Xetis, and Heartless.

Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, and Donald use their magic to create water to get rid of the flames while Blaze manipulates the flames but they more fireballs hitting the village and they look up to see the dragon Black Xeti but then something hits it and it's an arrow coming from a tower with a crossbow being fired by soldiers who prepare another arrow into the crossbow to fire the arrow at the dragon Black Xeti who retaliates with firing a black fireball.

"Guys, I just got an idea! We gotta get over to that tower and maybe we can fire the arrows at that Black Xeti." Callum said.

"We'll have to fight our way through the village to get to that tower." Noel said.

"And help the villagers as well." Goofy said.

"Fine by me. Let's just hurry." Rayla said.

_(Information: Get through the village to get to the tower!)_

The group start moving through the village while fighting off more Black Xetis, Heartless, and Dragon Spirits and protecting more villagers and putting out more flames and they keep moving through the village to reach the tower and they later get to the next part of the village.

_(Village-Tower Entrance)_

The group arrive at the village's tower entrance and they hurry for the tower as the soldiers continue to fire more arrows with the tower's crossbow at the dragon Black Xeti who retaliates with firing more black fireballs at the tower as black flames start to cover but the group manage to get inside the tower and climb up to the tower's top and they get to one of the crossbows.

"Okay, now I gotta get the arrows at that monster." Callum said.

"Do you honestly think that will stop it?" Shadow asked.

"It's worth a try." Callum said moving the crossbow toward the dragon Black Xeti and then uses it to fire an arrow at the dragon Black Xeti making it roar in anger and it fires another black fireball.

"No way!" Ky said as he, Noel, and Sora cast their light barriers around the tower to block off the black fireballs.

"No offense, Callum, but I think we can handle this." Sora said.

Ky and Noel both nod together and whistle making Fulgur and Millia fly to them.

"Wow!" Callum said.

"They're yours?" Rayla asked.

"Yep and they're gonna help us." Ky said as he gets on Fulgur while Noel gets on Millia while Sora also gets on Fulgur.

"Guys, protect the tower and the village!" Noel said.

"We'll stop that Black Xeti!" Sora said.

"Be careful!" Donald said.

"Make sure it doesn't destroy the village!" Max said as Fulgur and Millia fly off.

_(Boss Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

_(Information: Stop Inferno Rider's assault!)_

The dragon Black Xeti known as Inferno Rider shoots black fireballs at the trio but Fulgur and Millia dodge the black fireballs while Callum fires another arrow from the crossbow to strike at the Black Xeti causing some damage allowing the two flying companions to attack with Fulgur firing his feathered arrows while Millia unleashes gusts of wind at Inferno Rider who continues to fire more black fireballs at the Keyblade trio while also shooting fireballs at the village but Fulgur keeps firing feathered arrows while Millia unleashes more gusts of wind as Callum fires more arrows from the crossbow to do damage but then Dragon Black Xetis appear and they try to attack but Ky shoots light shots from his Keyblade while Noel fires light and dark shots from her Keyblade while Sora casts Aero defeating the Black Xetis and Fulgur fires more feathered arrows while Millia unleashes gusts of wind and after doing enough damage Inferno Rider is now stunned allowing the two flying companions to reach it and Ky, Noel, and Sora get on the Black Xeti's back and they go for its head which turns to the trio and roars while unleashing black fire but they all cast a light barrier to block off the black flames and then Ky aerial slashes at Inferno Rider's head with Dawn of Hope followed by Water Surge and then casts Triple Blizzard while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial twirling slash and then delivers a graceful aerial cartwheeling slash while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a double somersaulting slash and then delivers a triple rushing slash and then delivers a light slamming attack but Inferno Rider sticks out its black flaming tongue and tries to lash at the trio with its flaming tongue but Sora casts Water followed by casting Blizzard Blitz while Noel combines her light with Blizzard magic and casts Pure Ice causing light freeze while Ky casts Holy Water causing excellent damage but Inferno Rider breathes more black flames but the Keyblade trio create another light barrier to block of the black flames and then Noel coats her Keyblade with Thunder magic and uses Thunder Dive and dives multiple times while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then casts White Fire while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Water Raid but after enough attacks Inferno Rider flips over to make the Keyblade trio fall off its back but Fulgur and Millia fly to get them but Inferno Rider keeps firing black fireballs to burn down the village.

"That Black Xeti's still attackin' the village!" Goofy said.

"Whatever you're trying to do, hurry up!" Rayla said.

Callum fires more arrows from the crossbow to attack Inferno Rider who retaliates with shooting black fireballs at the tower but Elena quickly casts Reflect to make the fireballs go right back at the Black Xeti causing damage to itself while Fulgur shoots more feathered arrows while Millia unleashes gusts of wind but Inferno Rider shoots more black fireballs at the Keyblade trio but the two flying animals dodge out of the way and Millia unleashes gusts of wind while Fulgur fires feathered arrows but Inferno Rider keeps shooting black fireballs at the village but Callum fires more arrows to damage the dragon Black Xeti while Fulgur fires feathered arrows while Millia unleashes wind blades but then Dragon Black Xetis appear and try to attack but Sora shoots light shots from his Keyblade while Ky unleashes light blades and sends them to strike while Noel combines Thunder magic with darkness and casts Dark Thunder and they defeat the Black Xetis but Inferno Rider keeps firing more black fireballs at the Keyblade trio but Callum fires more arrows from the crossbow to do some damage while Fulgur unleashes feathered blades and sends them to do bigger damage while Millia unleashes wind blades and after enough damage Inferno Rider is stunned again allowing Fulgur and Millia to fly to the Black Xeti and Ky, Noel, and Sora get on its back again and reaches for its head but Inferno Rider turns to the trio and tries to slam its claws at the trio who avoid the slamming claws and Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Crystal while Ky aerial horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two Fire windmill style slashes and then unleashes a powerful light burst while Sora locks onto the head and uses Ragnarok and fires magical energies doing damage but Inferno Rider lashes at the trio with its black flaming tongue but Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by triple diagonal slashes and then delivers a light coated roundhouse slash while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by three slashes with Happy Gear and then enters Agile Claws and delivers powerful attacks followed by drilling attacks and then enters Twin Yo-Yos and delivers spinning attacks followed by flipping attacks while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful flipping slash and then unleashes light and dark chains and sends then to attack and then casts Triple Blizzard but Inferno Rider breathes black flames at the trio who cast their barrier for protection and then Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Water Raid and then uses Blizzard Blitz while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Dancing Blade while Ky delivers two 360 slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Meteor Crash and they finish off Inferno Rider as the Keyblade trio deliver their strikes with their Keyblades at the Black Xeti's head making it roar as it falls from the sky.

"We better get off!" Ky said as they jump off as Inferno Rider disappears in darkness and they get on Fulgur and Millia.

The two flying companions land back on the ground where they meet the group waiting for them.

"Least we stopped it." Sora said.

"Yeah, but the village is still badly damage." Max said.

"What matters is everyone is safe and I hope it stays that way." Callum said but then they hear a clap.

"Well done, heroes. Well done!" A voice said and they turn to see Zervik.

_(Theme: Shaded Truths)_

"Were you responsible for that Black Xeti attacking this place?" T.J. asked pointing his knife.

"If by responsible, as in usin' the brat to help us find dragons and lure them for our Black Xetis to corrupt them, then yes." Zervik said.

"You...WHAT?!" Rayla demanded.

"You're using Ez, my brother, to possess dragons into destroying the entire kingdom?! We've suffered enough of this already! Why are you doing this?!" Callum demanded.

"Because this place needs chaos and despair, duh! Usin' Ezran's special ability for animals and easily making friends with them, including dragons, to lure them right into our clutches, that's when our Black Xetis come in and they fall under our power." Zervik said.

"So that Black Xeti we fought was..." Noel stops talking.

"Yep, you just and destroyed a corrupted dragon. Proud of yourselves, 'heroes'?" Zervik asked.

"You sick BASTARD!" Ky shouted charging at Zervik to attack but Zervik blocks with Hatred's Fang and they lock Keyblades.

"Settle down, Prince Master! It was just a stupid beast anyway." Zervik said but Rayla sneaks behind and tries to attack but then a giant snake appears under her and traps her in its coils. "Nice try, Elfie!" Zervik said.

"My brother! Where are you putting Ez?!" Callum demanded.

"I assure you, we're takin' VERY good care of him, that is, if he behaves. Oh, and Zymie's also fine until our next step." Zervik said.

"What next step?" Zatch asked.

"Oh, you'll find out, knowin' you, that is, IF you survive!" Zervik said summoning another giant snake under the group. "Little Ez will be a very busy bee for us and won't be joinin' you for a while. I know a perfect place for you to be patient!" Zervik said sending the giant snake down at the group getting them and they're gone. "Well, time to get back. Let's see if we found another dragon to corrupt." Zervik said as he disappears in his dark corridor.

Meanwhile in what looks like a labyrinth with scaly walls and floors and snake like pillars and green flames Ky is smei-conscious until he wakes up.

"Ugh... Now where are we?" Ky asked.

"Got me." A voice said Ky sees Donald as well as Storm, Max, Zatch, Tails, Murray, Lucas.

"Donald, Storm, Max, Zatch, Tails, Murray, Lucas. You know where we are?" Ky asked.

"I checked my techno map and it seems we're in some sort of labyrinth and I think Zervik created it." Tails said.

"And once again, we're separated." Zatch said.

"And now we gotta find the others AGAIN." Max said.

"IF we know our way around." Lucas said.

"We can't just be here for long." Murray said.

"Murray's right. Zervik and Draco still have Ez and Zym and now they're looking to control dragons to cause havoc." Ky said.

"Which is why we need to get outta here." Donald said.

"Pika." Storm said.

"Time to escape!" Murray said.

_(Field Theme: Twisted Serpentine)_

_(Serpent Labyrinth-Lower Floor)_

_(Information: Escape from the labyrinth!)_

"We need to get outta here and find the others." Max said.

"Find the exit!" Lucas said.

Ky, Storm, Donald, Tails, Max, Zatch, Murray, and Lucas start moving through the lower floor of the serpent labyrinth to find a way out but they don't see any openings but while looking around Storm finds what looks like a switch next to dark green pots and presses it making a wall open up revealing a whole.

"So, this labyrinth ha switches and they open any wall." Ky said.

"At least there's something for us." Donald said.

"We know we're on the right track!" Murray said.

The eight continue to move through the serpent labyrinth but then Spark Dragon Spirits appear and attack the seven with lightning but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and lower slashes while Storm uses Iron Tail while Donald casts Water while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Max bashes with his shield while Zatch delivers punches while Murray uses Flame Punch while Lucas uses PK Love and they defeat the Spark Dragon Spirits and keep moving through the serpent labyrinth and they later reach the next part of the lower floor which is a square area with green water surrounding it but then they come across Ember Dragon Spirits and Venom Dragon Spirits blocking their path.

"Outta the way, you overgrown lizards!" Ky said.

_(Battle Theme: Gluttony Serpentine)_

_(Information: Defeat the Dragon Spirits!)_

The Ember Dragon Spirits create pink burning coals to try and burn the group while the Venom Dragon Spirits unleash poisonous globs but Ky casts Stop freezing them and then delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Lethal Blade while Storm uses Skullbash while Donald casts Deep Freeze followed by casting Absolute Zero while Tails delivers a multi tail spinning strike while Max uses Shield Missile while Zatch delivers a shoulder charge while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the the Venom Dragon Spirits unleash poison rings while the Ember Dragon Spirits creating pink burning wood to try and burn the group but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Ember Dragon Spirits cover the ground with pink burning coal but Donald casts Tsunami while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the Venom Dragon Spirits breathe poison but Zatch delivers three punches while Max uses Cyclone but the Ember Dragon Spirits rain down pink burning wood while Venom Dragon Spirits unleash poison waves but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Leaf Raid and then casts Telekinesis and slams the Dragon Spirits and defeats them all.

Ky finds another switch and presses it making another wall open up revealing another hole and so the group continue to move through the lower part of the serpent labyrinth where they find what looks like a trail of stairs and so they climb up the stairs while fighting off more Dragon Spirits but then snakes appear from walls and spit out acidic poison but the group dodge the poison while defeating the Dragon Spirits and keep going through the lower part of the labyrinth.

Meanwhile in a different part of the serpent labyrinth Noel is with Elena, Grace, Kiyo, Bentley, Shadow, T.J., Goofy, and Callum are searching for a way out.

"Separated again and this time, we're trapped in a labyrinth." Noel said.

"There has to be way outta here. I want to find Ez." Callum said.

"There is always a way out. We just need to search for it." Elena said.

_(Serpent Labyrinth-Middle Floor)_

Noel, Elena, Grace, Kiyo, Bentley, Shadow, T.J., Goofy, and Callum begin searching for a way out and later Grace finds something that looks like a switch and so he presses it making something come out and they're green balls.

"Whats with the balls?" T.J. asked.

Kiyo looks around to find holes on the ground.

"Think these holes have something to do with them?" Kiyo asked.

"Hold on... Yes! If we place the balls into the hole..." Bentley stops talking.

"Then somethin' should happen." Goofy said.

"And we'll find a way out." Shadow said.

"Then balls into the holes!" Callun said.

The nine begin putting the balls into different holes and later they put all the balls into the holes and just then a wall disappears revealing a whole.

"It DID work." T.J. said.

"And that's our ticket out." Elena said.

The nine start moving through the opened wall to arrive at a different section of the middle floor labyrinth where they come across an area with dark green water and scaly platforms and so they cross the scaly platforms while avoiding the dark green water until they reach the different section of the middle floor which is an area with multiple snake pillars but as they keep going they see Hyrdo Dragon Spirits and Snow Dragon Spirits.

"Screw off, assholes!" Elena said.

"We'll have to deal with them first." Shadow said.

_(Information: Defeat the Dragon Spirits!)_

The Hydro Dragon Spirits attack the group with breathing water while the Snow Dragon Spirits create a massive blizzard to cause icy damage but Noel uses Fire Spin followed by Fire Raid while Elena casts Mega Flare followed by casting Inferno while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo attacks with his spellbook while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the Snow Dragon Spirits create snowballs and throw them at the group while the snake pillars spit out acidic poison to try and poison the group but Kiyo bashes with his spellbook while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Hydro Dragon Spirits create water waves while the Snow Dragon Spirits unleash giant snowballs while the snake pillars continue to fire more acidic poison but Shadow throws Chaos Grenades while Grace uses Dark Pulse but the Snow Dragon Spirits bring down ice cubes while Hydro Dragon Spirits deliver water tail strikes but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Elena casts Fission Fire followed by casting Balloon but the Hydro Dragon Spirits breathe water and then rain down water balls while the Snow Dragon Spirits create massive blizzards but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Dark Fire and they defeat all the Dragon Spirits.

Noel finds a switch and presses it again making another wall disappear revealing a hole and so they move through the hole to continue through the labyrinth and Noel finds a rail and grinds along it but then Wyvern Heartless appear and try to attack but Noel fires light and dark shots from her Keyblade defeating them keeps grinding but the giant snakes appear from walls to try and attack but Noel jumps over the attacking snakes and keeps grinding until she gets off the rail and they keep going through the middle section of the labyrinth.

Meanwhile in a different part of the serpent labyrinth Sora is with Ken, Lucky, Blaze, Sly, and Rayla and they're trying to find a way out.

"Ugh, this place SUCKS! How're we supposed to get outta here?!" Ken asked.

"I don't know, but screaming about it isn't helping." Blaze said.

"At this rate, we're lost! Can things possibly get any more complicated?" Rayla asked.

"We'll figure something out. We always do." Sora said.

"Sora's right. This may be a labyrinth, but the exit has to be here somewhere." Sly said.

"Let's find the others and get outta here safely." Sora said.

_(Serpent Labyrinth-Lower Floor)_

The six begin searching for a way out and they find a trail of stairs but while climbing up the stairs they see snakes emerging from walls and shooting acidic poison at the six who dodge and they keep going up the stairs and they later find a different area where they come across scattering floating cubes in the air.

"Wonder what they could be for." Sly said.

"Maybe they're our way of getting out. We need to get them ordered up." Blaze said.

Lucky finds a switch and presses it making the cubes stop scattering and start floating in alignment.

"That's better. Now we should get up no problem." Sora said.

Sora starts jumping on one of the floating cubes and then jumps on another floating cube until he reaches the top of the floating cubes and they continue to move through the lower floor of the labyrinth and they later arrive at an area with a bridge like scaly floor with dark green water below and so the six cross the scaly bridge while avoiding the dark green water and they reach the end but then they come across Scorch Dragon Spirits and Pyro Dragon Spirits.

"Move it, ya bastards!" Ken yelled.

"Looks like we gotta get past them." Sora said.

_(Information: Defeat the Dragon Spirits!)_

The Pyro Dragon Spirits attack the six with their fiery claws while the Scorch Dragon Spirits unleash orange rings of flames but Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Thunder Slide and then casts Tornado while Ken unleashes magic music notes while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks while Sly uses Stealth Strike while Rayla slashes with her swords followed by a flipping slash but the Scorch Dragon Spirits attack with their flaming tails while the Pyro Dragon Spirits rain down fireballs but Lucky uses Headbutt while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Scorch Dragon Spirits unleash rings of flames while the Pyro Dragon Spirits spew out red flames but Ken casts Blizzard followed by casting Aero while Sly uses Dive Attack but the Pyro Dragon Spirits attack with their fiery claws while the Scorch Dragon Spirits deliver attacks with their flame tails but Rayla delivers a windmill style slash with her blades while Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two cross slashes and then uses Strike Raid and they defeat all of the Dragon Spirits.

Sora finds a switch and presses it making another wall disappear and the six begin moving through the lower floor again and they come across an area with two walls and dark green water and so Sora uses Flowmotion to jump from wall to wall while avoiding the dark green water and later reaches the end of the area and they later find an area with holes.

Meanwhile Ky, Storm, Donald, Max, Tails, Zatch, Murray, and Lucas continue through the lower floor of the serpent labyrinth and they're in an area with moving platforms with dark green water below and they cross the floating platforms while avoiding the dark green water and they later find a switch and Ky presses it making the wall disappear and then they later come across an area with holes and they find Sora, Ken, Lucky, Blaze, Sly, and Rayla.

"Ky!" Sora said.

"There you guys are." Ky said.

"But what about everyone else?" Murray asked.

"Haven't found them yet." Sly said.

"At least we're here together. Let's find out way." Donald said.

"Best news I've heard all day, Duck." Ken said.

"But where can we find a switch for this place?" Zatch asked.

"And what's with these wholes?" Max asked.

Storm finds another switch and just then green balls come rolling into the room.

"These balls might have something to do with this." Tails said.

"Tails might be onto something." Rayla said.

"And look at the holes." Lucas said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ky asked.

"You bet!" Sora said.

Ky and Sora start moving the balls into the holes and after all the balls are into the holes a wall disappears revealing a hole allowing the fourteen to proceed through the lower floor and they find another flight of stairs but as they're climbing Dragon Spirits appear and attack while snakes shoot venom at the group who dodge the venom and they defeat the Dragon Spirits and they keep climbing up the stairs and they later run into a wall.

"A wall and no switch." Blaze said.

"Wait. Look up." Sly said pointing at something above them.

"I bet we can get up there." Ky said.

Ky and Sora lock onto the top of the wall and use air step to get up and reach the top and they later arrive at the next part of the labyrinth.

_(Serpent Labyrinth-Middle Floor)_

The fourteen are now in the middle floor of the labyrinth and they find something which is a rail and so Ky and Sora grind along it taking them somewhere else but then Wyvern Heartless appear and attack but Ky and Sora fire light shots from their Keyblades and they keep grinding but then giant snakes emerge from walls and try to attack but the two boys jump over the snakes and keep grinding until they reach the end of the rail and arrive at an area with snake pillars but then Dragon Spirits appear and attack while the snake pillars fire acidic poison but Ky and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Donald casts Gravity followed by casting Thunder while Ken unleashes magic music fists while Max uses Shield Skate while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze shoots fireballs while Storm uses Quick Attack followed by Iron Tail while Zatch delivers punches while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Sly uses Cane Spin while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a rolling strike while Lucas uses PK Fire while Rayla slashes with her swords and they defeat the Dragon Spirits and they later find a switch and Ky presses it making a wall disappear revealing a hole and they go through the hole and arrive at a different area.

Meanwhile Noel, Elena, Goofy, Shadow, Grace, Kiyo, T.J., Bentley, and Callum continue to move through the middle floor of the labyrinth and they arrive at an area with scattering floating cubes and so they need to find a switch and while looking around Noel finds a switch and presses it making the floating cubes stop scattering and float aligned and so Noel starts climbing up the floating cubes to reach the top of the middle floor and they later arrive at an area with two walls and only dark green water below and so Noel uses Flowmotion to jump from wall to wall while avoiding dark green water and later reaches the end and the nine arrive at a scaly bridge area and they cross it while fighting off Dragon Spirits and they keep crossing the scaly bridge and Noel finds another switch and presses it making a wall disappear and they go through it taking them to a different area.

The nine arrive at a different place of the labyrinth but they find fourteen people and they're Ky, Sora, Ken, Donald, Max, Tails, Blaze, Storm, Zatch, Lucky, Sly, Murray, Lucas, and Rayla.

"You're here and you're safe." Noel said.

"We're glad to say the same to you." Ky said.

"You have no idea how worried we are." Elena said.

"But there's still a matter of trying to get out of here." Callum said.

"I have a feeling we're getting closer than we think." Ky said.

"Well, enough standing around. Let's go." Rayla said.

The group continue to move through the middle floor and they find a switch and press it making the wall disappear and they go through the hole to enter somewhere else.

_(Serpent Labyrinth-Upper Floor)_

The group are at the upper floor of the serpent labyrinth and they come across what looks like a ring like area but a wall is blocking the way.

"Another wall. Okay, where's the switch?" Lucas asked.

"We'll have to search the place for them." Noel said.

The group go around the ring like area for the switch and they later find the switch and Ky presses it but nothing happens.

"Seriously? Is there something else to do?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, there might be more than just one switch this time around." Tails said.

"In that case, I'll stay here with this switch. See if you can find more like this." Ky said and they nod.

The group continue to move around the ring area and they find another switch and Noel stays behind while they find the next switch and Sora goes for it.

"Okay, let's see if this works." Bentley said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora press the switch at the same time and just then the wall disappears revealing a hole.

"It worked." Callum said.

"Finally. C'mon." Max said.

The group go for the hole and go through and they later arrive at the next area of the upper floor and it's a scaly chamber and they find a big black and green sphere.

"That must be the way out." Goofy said.

"Let's hope it is." Ky said as they go for the sphere.

Meanwhile Horned King and Bowser Jr. arrive at the village searching but then a dark corridor appears revealing Zervik.

"Hey, long time, huh?" Zervik said.

"Oh, you." Bowser Jr. said.

**"Unless you have something regarding the Black Box, begone."** Horned King said.

"Is that any way to talk to someone, who helped assemble the Deadly Alliance? I was just passing by and I wanted to say 'hello'." Zervik said.

"Whatever. Go tell your Brotherhood buddies to stop bothering us! We're busy as it is." Bowser Jr. said.

"If ya say so. Good luck on your little scavenger hunt." Zervik said walking off and disappearing in his dark corridor.

**"This village is worthless. Let us continue." **Horned King said as he creates black flames all over the village burning it as the two disappear.

Meanwhile in a ruined fortress among the forest Draco looks at the burning village and sees a dragon.

"Another dragon ready for our clutches." Draco said turning to Ezran who is petting Zym. "Time to work, kid." Draco said.

"I don't want this. I don't want to be used to hurt anyone." Ezran said but Draco delivers a slap at him knocking him down.

"You do what I want, you little snot! That is, if this dragon's life doesn't mean anything to you." Draco said picking up Zym and holds Dragon's Fang toward Zym's neck and Zym whimpers.

"No... Don't..." Ezran said.

"Then get to work, brat!" Draco said grabbing Ezran's arm roughly and pulling him through the fortress while also taking Zym with him.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. So, there were two reason for not updating recently; one because I'm not in a very good mental state and two, I kept on trying to come up with ideas for the Dragon Prince Arc and this is what I got for this chapter so I'm sorry if this turns out disappointing. I just got back to this so please bear with me. I just hope this chapter was worth the wait for you.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy, Callum, and Rayla continue to search for Ezran and save him and Zym, but as they finally get to him, things get even more worse as they deal with corrupted dragons.**** I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	49. Chapter 48: Saving the Dragon Prince

**Before we get to this chapter, there's an annoying guest reviewer (And no, don't think about it being you, Asperger Hero since you always get the wrong idea, so I'm not talking about you) that has pestered me two times, one in my Four Nobodies story and now in this one.**

**Arika Koski: You have pestered me two times already with stupid and pointless questions! If you're going to review, make it RELEVANT to the story and stop leaving stupid questions or don't bother with me at all. I'm already sick and tired of you and your nonsense and I better not see your name again.**

**Sorry for that, everyone. I just needed to get that off my chest because people like him grind my gears and don't know when to stop. Anyway, that aside, shall we get to the chapter? Hope you enjoy this one (I hope).**

* * *

Chapter 48: Saving the Dragon Prince

Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Donald, Goofy, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Rayla, and Callum manage to escape from Serpent Labyrinth and are now in what looks like a mountain trail.

"Finally, out of that stupid freakin' labyrinth!" Ken said.

"The bad news is Zervik and Draco are going to use Ezran and Zym to find innocent dragons and use them to spread chaos." Tails said.

"Back to our priority; find Ez and Zym and get 'em back." Ky said.

"Hopefully, we're not too late." Callum said.

_(Mountain-Mountain Trail)_

The group start moving through the mountain trail but then they come across more Dragon Spirits but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Elena, Ken, and Donald cast their magic while Goofy and Max bash with their shields while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze slashes with her flame blades while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows while Storm unleashes electricity while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky double kicks while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray double punches while Lucas unleashes PSI while Rayla slashes with her swords and they defeat the Dragon Spirits and keep going through the mountain trail and later return to the cliffside but as they keep going Storm finds something.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at something.

"What now?" Rayla asked.

The group see three figures which are Pete, Larry, and Zomnom.

"Not them again." Max said.

"Just how long until they find that box?" Sora asked.

"I take it you know them?" Callum asked.

"Sadly, yes." Elena said.

"They're bad guys like Draco and Zervik." T.J. said.

"No sign of the box here. How hard is it to find a simple box?" Larry asked.

"Just shuddup and keep lookin'! It's gotta be here somewhere." Pete said.

"Who died and made YOU in charge?" Larry asked.

"Don't pester me!" Pete yelled.

"Idiots." Shadow said.

"Can we go somewhere else? I'm gettin' real hungry." Zomnom said.

"You're always hungry, ya lummox!" Pete said.

"Pot calling the kettle black." Larry said.

"Why youse..." Pete said.

"Okay, since they're busy being idiots, they're not our business." Ky said.

"I agree." Blaze said.

Elena casts her invisibility spell on the group and they sneak past the trio who are still arguing and they manage to keep moving but then something comes at them and it's a Bullet Bill which hits the ground creating a hole below the group and they fall into the hole.

"Ha! They might be stupid, but I'm not!" A voice said and it's Bowser Jr. who turns to the trio. "You three were so busy fighting, you couldn't bother with a task!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Wha...?" Pete asked.

"Wait, you mean the losers were here?" Larry asked.

"No, a herd of sheep were migrating in the mountains." Bowser Jr. said sarcastically.

"But we didn't see 'em." Zomnom said.

"Clearly, you idiots. Get back to your search!" Bowser Jr. said and just then Horned King appears.

**"Well done, Bowser Jr. on that trick. Make sure they do not intervene with us." **Horned King said.

"Ya got it, H.K.!" Bowser Jr. said.

Meanwhile the group are now in what looks like a dark and murky cave and they get up.

"Ugh, how was that possible?" Kiyo asked.

"That Bullet Bill was obviously Bowser Jr. so that means he knows we're here." Bentley said.

"We weren't even doing anything to get in their way." Noel said.

"That doesn't matter!" A voice said and they see Bowser Jr. arriving. "Regardless, I think I'll have fun torturing you!" Bowser Jr. said.

"We don't have time for your crap, brat!" Ky said.

"Get back to your stupid pointless box quest and get lost!" Murray said.

"Oh, I will, but first, let's play a game of tag! If ya catch me, I'll let ya go, but I'm not easy to catch! So long, losers!" Bowser Jr. said disappearing.

"Now we have to play this stupid kid's game?" Rayla asked.

"Just how many enemies do you guys have?" Callum asked.

"More than you can count." Sly said.

"Guess we don't have any other ideas. Might as well deal with this stupid brat and I promise, Callum, we'll find Ez after this." Elena said.

"I know. Let's get this over with." Callum said.

_(Dark Caves-Murky Grounds)_

_(Information: Explore the caves and find Bowser Jr.!)_

"We gotta find a way outta the caves and find Jr. quick." Goofy said.

"Search everywhere for the brat!" Zatch said.

The group start moving through the murky grounds to find Bowser Jr. but as they keep going they find what looks like dark pits at the bottom but Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, and Donald work together to cast Earth to make a rocky bridge appear allowing them to get across the earth bridge and reach the next side but as they keep going they see Dark Knight Black Xetis appear and they attack with their swords but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting White Thunder while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spinning slash and then unleashes light and dark orbs while Sora delivers two 360 slashes with Kingdom Key followed by speed slashes and then uses Blizzard Surge but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords but Elena casts Stop to freeze them and then unleashes magic concussive blasts while Ken casts Mega Flare followed by casting Multi Thunder while Donald casts Magnet attracting the Black Xetis and then casts Gravity but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark waves but Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords while leaving behind dark trails but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze delivers two flaming kicks while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers but the Dark Knight Black Xetis spin slash with their swords but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Quick Attack and then uses Take Down while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark waves but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords to attack but Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley sends out droids to attack while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Rayla slashes with her swords and they defeat the Black Xetis.

Just then something appears from the dark pits and they're rising earth pillars allowing the group to climb up the earth pillars to reach the upper part of the murky grounds of the dark caves and they a rocky wall but Ky, Noel, and Sora run up the rock wall to reach to other upper part of the dark caves and they later arrive at the next part of the caves.

_(Dark Caves-Valley of Webs)_

The group arrive at a different section of the dark caves and they find spider webs all over the area and as they keep going they find a giant spider web blocking the way but Ky, Noel, and Sora cast Fire to make the web disappear allowing the group to keep going through the valley of webs but then Spider Black Xetis appear and attack the group with webs but the group fight off the Black Xetis and they continue on where they find a giant web on the ground and so the group jump on the web to bounce on it many times until the web takes the group upward to reach the next part of the valley of webs and continue but then more Spider Black Xetis appear and fire webs to try and trap the group but Ky casts Slow to down the Black Xetis and then horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Somersault while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Prism Windmill while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Lethal Frame and stops time and then delivers slashes before starting time again dealing damage but the Spider Black Xetis unleash venom but Elena and Ken join together and Ken begins playing his guitar while unleashing magic music waves while Elena dances around while creating sound magic waves and then Ken delivers one final guitar strum while Elena creates a giant sound magic wave and together they create a powerful magic music wave while Donald casts Magma followed by casting Puppet and makes the Black Xetis attack each other but the Spider Black Xetis try to trap the group with webs but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Max uses Cyclone but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their fangs but Tails multi spin attacks with his tails while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow unleashes Chaos Spears but the Spider Black Xetis unleash venom but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Spider Black Xetis fire webs but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Fire but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their fangs but Sly uses Insanity Strike and makes the Black Xetis attack each other while Bentley plants a trigger bomb and it explodes while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Rayla spin slashes with her swords and they defeat the Black Xetis.

The group find another giant web blocking their path and so Ky, Noel, and Sora cast Fire to get rid of it showing the way to the next part of the cave and they go to the next area.

_(Dark Caves-Molten Grounds)_

The group arrive at a different part of the caves and they find molten lava flowing around the grounds.

"How long until we find Bowser Jr.?" Kiyo asked.

"I'm startin' to wonder the same thing." Goofy said.

"He could be anywhere. He just had to get in our way." Lucas said.

The group continue moving through the molten grounds of the cave but as they reach a pool of lava it erupts blocking their path but Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, and Donald cast Magma to manipulate the lava and send it back down allowing the group to get across but as they keep going they see Ember Dragon Spirits and Earth Core Heartless but the group fight them off and keep going through the molten grounds where they come across a molten bridge with lava below and they cross it while being careful not to fall off and they reach the other side but they find more lava erupting and blocking the way but Ky, Noel, and Sora cast Magma to get rid of the lava and they continue and they come across rock walls between and lava below and so Ky, Noel, and Sora use Flowmotion to get across while avoiding to fall into the lava and they reach the other side and they arrive at an area where they come across a giant pool of lava with a giant molten platform in the middle and they find someone on the platform and it's Bowser Jr. playing with his Bullet Bill blaster.

"There's the brat!" T.J. said.

"Let's teach him a lesson not to mess with us." Murray said.

The group jump onto the molten platform and confront Bowser Jr. while getting ready to fight.

"Took ya long enough. I was getting tired of waiting." Bowser Jr. said.

"And we're tired of you!" Max said.

"Time to spank ya silly, you stupid bastard!" Ken yelled.

"Hehehe! I've been waitin' for this for a while! Hope ya know how to swim in lava 'cause that's where ya gonna end up!" Bowser Jr. said.

"We'll see about that, Jr.!" Ky said.

_(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

_(Information: Teach Bowser Jr. a lesson!)_

Bowser Jr. shoots fireballs at the group but Ky casts Reflect to make the fireballs go right at Jr. and then delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two roundhouse slashes and then joins with Elena and they both unleash a giant wall of water causing damage but Bowser Jr. retaliates with slashing with his claws and then delivers a spinning shell attack but Noel casts Telekinesis and slams Jr. to the ground while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two cross slashes and then joins with Goofy and they both deliver a giant spinning attack with Keyblade and shield but Bowser Jr. shoots Bullet Bills from his blaster and then breathes flames to try and burn the group but Blaze manipulates the flames and uses them to strike at the Koopa Prince while Bentley shoots ice darts but Bowser Jr. jumps into the air and then delivers a slamming shell attack but the group dodge and Rayla delivers a windmill style strike with her swords while T.J. triple slashes with his knife followed by a spinning slash while Max uses Shield Missile but Bowser Jr. slashes with his claws followed by firing Bullet Bills at the group but Tails counters and shoots lasers from his blaster while Storm uses Skullbash but Bowser Jr. charges at shoots a giant fireball at the group but Donald casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Tsunami while Kiyo has Zatch use Ganreizu Zakeru while Ken unleashes Earth coated magic music fists and sends them to deliver an earth punch but Bowser Jr. delivers his spinning shell attack at the group who dodge but Bowser Jr. spin attacks with his shell again but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time and then uses Chaos Rift while Murray gets into his ball form and rolls at Jr. who retaliates with taking out his paintbrush and draws on the ground creating paint piranha plants and they bite but Lucky uses Egg Throw to defeat the paint plants and then uses Multi Egg and throws three eggs while Sly uses Cane Spin but Bowser Jr. shoots four fireballs at the group but Lucas uses PK Flash while Grace uses Bite but Bowser Jr. jumps into the air and delivers a shell diving attack.

The group dodge the diving shell attack and Ken casts Gravity followed by casting Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Bowser Jr. spin slashes with his claws and then takes out Mecha Koopas and sends them to attack but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles and the Mecha Koopas and then Jr. himself while Lucky uses Gulp and eats Jr. and then spits him back out dealing damage but Bowser Jr. breathes massive flames at the group to try and burn them but Elena casts Water to get rid of the flames and then casts Aero sending Jr. upward allowing T.J. to dash slash with his knife while Storm calls down lightning but Bowser Jr. attacks with his paintbrush followed by a spinning windmill fashion and then unleashes a paint slash streak but Sly uses Vanish Cane while Grace uses Dark Pulse but Bowser Jr. shoots five fireballs at the group but Max blocks the fireballs with his shield and then uses Shield Skate while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Bowser Jr. shoots four Bullet Bills from his blaster and then sends out more Mecha Koopas to attack but Murray uses Flame Punch while Donald casts Ice Barrage followed by casting Diamond Dust while Tails uses Flying Kick but Bowser Jr. hides in his shell and then delivers a rolling shell attack at the group who dodge but Bowser Jr. keeps rolling at the group to attack but Shadow throws Chaos Grenades while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but Bowser Jr. uses his paintbrush to create paint tentacles and they lash at the group and then Bowser Jr. slashes with his claws followed by a shell attack but Rayla slashes with one sword and then delivers another slash with her other sword while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Bowser Jr. breathes massive flames and then charges and shoots a giant fireball but Sora casts Reflect to make the fireball go right back at Jr. and then aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two aerial somersault slashes and then casts Thunder while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by two cartwheeling slashes and then uses Blizzard Surge while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and then lower slashes with his Keyblade and then casts Water and sends Bowser Jr. back.

"You stupid losers and really annoying!" Bowser Jr. said.

"You're one to talk!" Elena said.

Just then a quake occurs in the cave making rocks fall into the lava.

"Something's not right." Callum said.

"What're you doing?" Max asked.

"I'm not doing anything, stupid!" Bowser Jr. said and just then something crashes into the molten cave revealing to be a giant black and orange dragon with crimson eyes having the Black Xeti symbol.

"Another dragon corrupted by the Black Xetis!" Noel said.

"Not this again..." Rayla said sadly.

"Well, well, looks like things are goin' fine in my favor. Later, losers!" Bowser Jr. said disappearing in darkness.

"Guys, look out!" Sora said as the giant dragon Black Xeti unleashes lava and tries to get the group who dodge.

"Looks like we gotta settle with this." Shadow said.

"Let's not get too reckless." Elena said.

_(Boss Theme: The Corrupted)_

_(Information: Stop Eruptremor's rampage!)_

The dragon Black Xeti known as Eruptremor unleashes molten rocks at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky aerial slashes at the dragon Black Xeti's head with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then delivers a Thunder coated wide slash while Noel casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Dark Thunder while Sora locks onto Eruptremor's head and uses Ragnarok and fires magical energies but Eruptremor stomps its feet on the ground while creating molten quakes and unleashing lava but Rayla jumps into the air and aerial slashes with her swords followed by an aerial somersault slash while T.J. throws many knives but Eruptremor unleashes a roar that summons molten rocks and then tries to slash with its claws leaving behind lava but Murray grabs one of the molten rocks and throws it at the Black Xeti's head while Grace uses Quick Attack and then uses Snarl while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Eruptremor stomps its feet on the ground creating more molten quakes and unleashes more lava to try and burn the group but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but Eruptremor fires molten rocks at the group who dodge and Ken unleashes magic music waves while Lucas uses PK Love while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Eruptremor slashes with its claws while behind lava and then slams its tail making another quake but Max uses Shield Upper while Tails throws ring bombs while Donald casts Meteor but Eruptremor roars making more molten rocks and then sends them at the group but Elena casts Telekinesis to catch the molten rocks and sends them right back at the Black Xeti's head while Shadow teleports to the head and delivers an aerial roundhouse kick but Eruptremor fires molten rocks at the group who dodge out of the way but Eruptremor unleashes lava but Storm uses Iron Tail while Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley shoots ice darts but Eruptremor stands on its hind legs and then fires molten rocks from its mouth and they rain down at the group.

The group dodge the raining molten rocks and Elena casts a barrier to protect herself and everyone else from the raining molten rocks and then Elena unleashes Blizzard coated magic blades and sends them to strike at the Black Xeti's head while Grace uses Tackle but Eruptremor slashes with its claws leaving lava and then stomps on the ground unleashing lava to try and burn the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Ganreizu Zakeru and the multiple lightning shots go right at the head while Bentley uses his RC Chopper and it fires missiles but Eruptremor slams its tail on the ground creating more molten quakes and summons more molten rocks and sends them at the group but Tails flies around and then fires shots from his blaster from the air while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle but Eruptremor stands on its hind legs and unleashes molten rocks from its mouth and they rain down at the group who dodge and Goofy uses Goofy Rocket while while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Blaze delivers a rising flaming somersault kick but Eruptremor slams its tail creating more quakes and then unleashes molten rocks to attack the group but Ken rides on his guitar and flies around while firing Blizzard coated magic music notes while Rayla delivers a rising spinning slash with her swords while Sly uses Stealth Cane but Eruptremor stomps the ground creating lava and then roars unleashing molten rocks but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Murray uses Uppercut but Eruptremor fires molten rocks from its mouth while slamming its tail to create tremors and unleash lava but Shadow multi punches at the Black Xeti's head with Chaos infused energy while Donald casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Aero while T.J. aerial slashes with his knife followed by an aerial spinning slash but Eruptremor delivers a claw swipe while leaving lava and then roars to unleash molten rocks but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casing Pure Blizzard and then uses Thunder Raid while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two aerial spinning slashes and then casts Tornado while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spinning slash and then casts Tsunami and they finish off Eruptremor who roars in pain and then falls to the ground.

"Please wake up! I know you were not in your right mind! You were forced to attack us." Rayla said but Eruptremor starts fading into darkness. "No... No! Don't vanish!" Rayla said.

"Maybe there is a way to save it." Ky said as he approaches Eruptremor and then begins using his light magic to purify the dragon getting rid of the Phantom Black Xetis and later the dragon is back to its original state. "There." Ky said.

"That's amazing." Rayla said.

"What did you do, Ky?" Callum asked.

"Ky used his light magic to purify the dragon." Noel said.

"If they're able to do magic without any primal stone, would I also be able to this?" Callum asked to himself.

"Are you okay?" Ky asked petting the dragon who roars. "We're really sorry for attacking you like that, but you were being possessed and now you're free." Ky said.

"Listen, we're trying to save the Dragon Prince from our enemies. Do you think you can help us?" Noel asked and the dragon lies down on the ground.

"What's it doing?" Donald asked.

"I think it wants us to go with him." Ky said.

"Wait, really? It trusts you?" Callum asked.

"You'd be surprised by what we can do with our hearts, Callum." Sora said as they get on the dragon.

"Thank you for this." Rayla said and the dragon begins to fly off from the molten cave and through the hole at the top.

The dragon flies from the hole and the group back outside and the dragon continues to fly through the sky but then the sky starts getting colder.

"What's going on? It wasn't this cold a moment ago." T.J. said.

"Something's not right." Noel said and just then they see something in the sky and it's what looks like a giant black and blue dragon with crimson eyes and having the Black Xeti symbol.

"Another possessed dragon!" Callum said and the dragon Black Xeti creates ice daggers and sends them at the dragon damaging it and making it fall from the sky.

"Oh, come on!" Ky said as the dragon continues to fall from the sky.

Meanwhile at the ruined fortress in the forest Draco and Zervik are watching the forest glade.

"Okay, time to start our final phase." Draco said turning to Zym.

"We're finally gonna have little Dragon Princey to be our new minion?" Zervik asked.

"Something like that and you, brat, are gonna be the bait for the heroes." Draco said.

"You mean you want me to hurt them?" Ezran asked.

"I mean, you're gonna help us achieve what we want." Draco said going for Zym who cowers.

"No, I won't let you hurt Zym or anyone else!" Ezran said getting in front but Draco grabs Ezran by his throat and lifts him in the air.

"No one says 'no' to me, you filthy royal snot! You WILL serve as the bait and you WILL do what I say!" Draco said throwing Ezran aside and goes for Zym. "Hope a like darkness, little dragon, 'cause that's that's all you're gonna have." Draco said.

"Hehehehe! It'll be fun to have them fight against our Dragon Prince right in front of this brat!" Zervik said.

"Zym!" Ezran cried but Zervik unleashes a snake to trap him.

"Stay put, kiddo until we're ready for our phase!" Zervik said as Draco summons Phantom Black Xetis and unleashes darkness as Zym cowers in fear.

Meanwhile the group are back on the ground but are on the glade grounds but the group recover while Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, and Donald start healing the dragon.

"Are you okay?" Noel asked and the dragon roars in response.

"Now we gotta deal with yet another possessed dragon." Sora said.

"You should probably get goin' so you won't get hurt." Ky said and the dragon roars and flies off.

"C'mon, let's find that dragon and see if we can free it from the Black Xetis." Elena said and they nod.

_(Glade-Floral Grounds)_

The group begin moving through the glade's floral grounds but as they're moving they feel cold air.

"You feel that?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, it's freakin' cold! Ya think we're close?" Ken asked.

"Only one way to find out." Max said.

The group keep going through the floral grounds but they see frozen flowers while cold wind is blowing but the group continue to move and they later return to the lakeside of the glade where they find the lake frozen as the air gets even colder while a blizzard occurs.

"This is getting worse." Blaze said.

"That dragon Black Xeti knows we're here so we have to find it soon." Bentley said.

The group later return to the woodlands area of the glade but they see Snow Dragon Spirits appearing and they attack with blizzards and snowballs but Ky uses Fire Raid while Noel casts Fission Fire while Sora uses Fire Surge while Elena shoots Fire coated magic concussive blasts while Ken casts Triple Fire while Donald casts Mega Flare while Goofy bashes with his shield while Max uses Shield Skate while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows while Storm calls down lightning while Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. powers himself up and slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Fire while Sly uses Electric Cane while Bentley shoots fire darts while Murray uses Flame Punch while Rayla slashes with her swords and they defeat the Dragon Spirits and keep going through the woodlands but the air gets more cold as more blizzard occurs.

"Ugh, we should be closer now." Callum said and just then something flies down confronting the group and it's the same black and blue dragon Black Xeti.

"Heh, saved us the trouble of lookin' for you." Ky said.

"We're going to help you one way or the other." Tails said.

_(Boss Theme: Tension Rising)_

_(Information: Put a stop to Blizzeedle's attacks!)_

The dragon Black Xeti known as Blizzeedle breathes an ice beam at the group to try and freeze them but the group dodge and Ky aerial slashes at the dragon Black Xeti's head with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire Burst while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Magma and then casts Fission Fire while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by speed slashes and then uses Fire Raid but Blizzeedle unleashes a powerful roar and unleashes ice spikes from the ground but Sly uses his spire jump to move across the ice spikes and then delivers an aerial strike with his cane while Blaze uses Fire Bomb but Blizzeedle delivers a tail strike while leaving behind ice trails to try and freeze the group but Rayla aerial slashes with her swords while T.J. delivers an upper slash with his knife while Goofy uses Goofy Rocket but Blizzeedle unleashes ice shards and sends them at the group but Max blocks the ice shards with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Flash but Blizzeedle stomps on the ground creating ice shock waves and then breathes more ice beams to try and freeze the group but Ken casts Triple Fire followed by casting Inferno while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Blizzeedle slashes the group with its claws while leaving behind ice but Storm uses Quick Attack followed by Iron Tail while Donald casts Gravity followed by casting Comet but Blizzeedle unleashes ice shards and sends them at the group but Shadow teleports and punches over and over again while Murray uses Uppercut while Grace uses Dark Pulse but Blizzeedle unleashes a powerful roar and unleashes ice spikes but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Tails uses Flying Kick while Elena throws Fire coated magic bombs dealing excellent damage but Blizzeedle delivers a tail strike while leaving behind ice trails to try and freeze the group.

The group dodge the ice trails and Storm uses Volt Tackle while Ken casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Explosion but Blizzeedle flies into the air and then fires ice shards from the above at the group but Donald casts Reflect to make the ice shards go right back at the dragon Black Xeti dealing damage and then casts Meteor while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Blizzeedle retaliates with slashing with its claws while leaving behind ice trails to try and freeze the group but Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers while Max uses Cyclone but Blizzeedle unleashes a powerful roar and unleashes ice spikes and then delivers a big icy bite but Grace retaliates with Bite while Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Thunder Flop but Blizzeedle stomps on the ground creating icy shock waves but Lucky uses Multi Egg and throws four eggs while T.J. throws many knives while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but Blizzeedle flies into the air and shoots ice shards from above at the group but Rayla climbs up one of the trees and then manages to reach the dragon Black Xeti and delivers a spinning slash with her swords while Blaze shoots five fireballs but Blizzeedle breathes ice beams to try and freeze the group and then unleashes ice spikes but Bentley sends out droids to attack while Elena casts Mega Flare followed by casting Triple Plasma but Blizzeedle stomps on the ground creating icy shock waves and then unleashes ice shards and sends them to attack the group who dodge out of the way and Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Sly uses Cane Jump but Blizzeedle delivers a really big icy bite and then unleashes ice spikes from the ground but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by three graceful spinning slashes and then delivers a flipping slash and then uses Fire Surge while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Holy Fire while Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by cross slashes and then delivers a powerful light slamming slash and they finish off Blizzeedle who roars in pain and falls to the ground.

"Now's my chance!" Ky said using his light magic and begins purifying Blizzeedle making the Phantom Black Xetis disappear and are destroyed reverting the dragon back to its original form.

"That's another dragon saved." Rayla said.

"And look, it ain't cold anymore." Goofy said as the blizzard disappears and the cold air starts warming.

The dragon wakes up and sees the group.

"Glad you're okay." Noel said petting the dragon.

"We're sorry for fighting you, but we wanted to help you." Elena said and the dragon roars and flies off.

"Bye, take care of yourself." Sora said.

"You continue to impress me by the minute." A voice said and they see a dark corridor appearing revealing Zervik.

"Zervik." Ky said.

"Where's Ez?!" Callum demanded.

"Calm down, he's safe. We're taking very good care of him in the ruined fortress. It's just beyond the glade itself." Draco said.

"You're obviously up to something, knowing you." Tails said.

"Hey, ya trust me or not?" Zervik asked.

"Hardly. Just give back Ezran and Zym, then piss off!" Elena said.

"Ya wanna see Princey boy alive again, then come on over to the ruined fortress, no later, that is if you don't care about his life." Zervik said.

"Where's the ruined fortress?" Callum asked.

"I think it'll escort ya." Zervik said unleashing a small snake before disappearing in his dark corridor.

The snake starts slithering away.

"I guess we have to go after it." Zatch said.

"It's a trap." Shadow said.

"Maybe, but I still wanna see if Ez is okay." Callum said.

"Then, follow the snake." Ky said.

_(Information: Follow the snake through the glade to reach the ruined fortress!)_

The group start following the snake which begins slithering away.

"That snake sure is fast." Goofy said.

"Try to keep up with it." Lucas said.

The group continue to chase after the snake through the glade's woodlands and they find the mountain's cliffside and arrive back while still following the snake while climbing up the mountain's cliffside and they later arrive back at the mountain trail where they find the same green and dark sphere leading back to Serpent Labyrinth but they ignore it and keep following the snake and they later go down the mountain's trail and arrive somewhere else.

_(Abandoned Fortress-Gateway)_

The group arrive at what looks like a gateway and they see the snake slithering through the crooked gates and going for a big broken down fortress.

"That must be the ruined fortress." Elena said.

"Hang on, Ez." Callum said.

The group go into the abandoned fortress and arrive in a dark chamber and they find someone and it's Ezran.

"Ez!" Callum said running to his brother and hugs him. "Are're not hurt, are you?" Callum asked.

"I'm...okay." Ezran said.

"Where's Zym?" Rayla asked.

"About that..." Ezran stops talking.

Just then black lightning appears to attack the group but Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, and Donald cast a barrier to protect everyone.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

Something appears and it's a giant black and cyan dragon with the Black Xeti symbol.

"Again with this?" Callum asked.

"Just how many dragons are they corrupting?" Ky asked and a dark corridor appears revealing Draco and Zervik.

"I see you've found your bratty brother." Draco said.

"Where's Zym?! We're leaving!" Callum said.

"You mean you haven't guess who this Black Xeti is? I guess little Ez didn't tell you." Draco said.

"Ez?" Sora asked.

"That Black Xeti is Zym." Ezran said shocking the group.

"What?! You corrupted the Dragon Prince?!" Rayla asked.

"Damn straight, Elfie." Zervik said.

"And he'll be your escort to the afterlife." Draco said.

"You took Ez, turned these dragons for your selfish reasons, and tried to destroy this kingdom! You're awful! Both of you!" Callum said.

"You think THIS is something Jin and Astra would want from you?! You think THIS would honor them?" Ky asked.

"As I already told you before, Virtus, sometimes, you have to make sacrifices to achieve your goals and bring back the ones you truly love and care for. In order to create a perfect world, chaos and despair are the ways tools to create true peace." Draco said.

_(Theme: Destiny's Union)_

"Wrong." Ezran said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"If you do try to create just chaos and disarray, then it'll just lead to nothing but heartache. No one will ever feel happiness by those." Ezran said.

"What does a stupid kid like YOU know?" Zervik asked.

"Ez is not stupid!" Callum yelled.

"My guess is you two lost people you care about and you two feel sad, lonely, and empty inside, but hurting other people doesn't justify your feelings." Ezran said.

"Your hearts have fallen into shadows, without realizing, we need a true balance of chaos and order. If you rely just on the darkness itself, then you're too far gone." Ky said.

"But if we believe in the hopes of our hearts, then we can achieve an actual peace without your method." Ezran said.

"Shut the hell up!" Zervik yelled summoning a giant snake to attack but Rayla quickly slashes it with her swords.

"You need a different trick." Rayla said.

"Tch, so you're still against us, Virtus?" Draco asked.

"I'm not against you. I told you, we'll help Jin and Astra, but we're NOT gonna hurt people in the process." Ky said.

"As long as we don't give up hope, there is always a way." Noel said.

"I told you to shut your mouth, you heart stealing bitch!" Draco yelled casting Dark Fire at Noel who blocks it.

"I think we've tolerated you idiots enough! Get rid of 'em!" Zervik said as he and Draco disappear in their dark corridors.

Dark Zym summons a black lightning bolt at the group again but Elena creates a barrier.

"We gotta help Zym." Elena said.

"My light magic'll be the thing to save him. Ez, I promise, we'll get him back." Ky said smiling.

"Thank you." Ezran said.

Dark Zym jumps out of the fortress but the group go after him and they confront him at the gateway.

"Hang on, Zym!" Sora said.

"We're going to save you." Noel said.

_(Boss Theme: Kingdom Hearts III Villain Boss Theme)_

_(Information: Subdue Dark Zym and save him!)_

Dark Zym unleashes black lightning at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and then lower slashes while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by two vertical slashes and then uses Blizzard Spin while Sora delivers four slashes with Happy Gear followed by two cross slashes and then unleashes three light orbs around him to attack and then enters Agile Claws and delivers powerful and fast attacks followed by drilling attacks but Dark Zym unleashes three black lightning bolts and sends them to strike at the group but Goofy blocks with his shield and then uses Goofy Charge while T.J. powers himself up and somersault slashes with his knife but Dark Zym retaliates with unleashing multiple black lightning bolts at the group to electrocute but Storm retaliates with Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Dark Zym delivers a tail swipe while leaving behind black lightning trails but Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley sends out droids to attack but Dark Zym unleashes black lightning orbs around him and sends them to attack the group but Donald casts Reflect to send the lightning orbs back at the dragon and then casts Earth while Lucas uses PK Fire while Grace uses Dark Pulse but Dark Zym slashes with his claws while leaving lightning trails but Max uses Shield Missile while Rayla slashes with one sword and then delivers another slash with the other sword while Lucky uses Headbutt while Ken unleashes Fire coated magic music waves but Dark Zym unleashes lightning bolts to electrocute the group but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow time and then multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Dark Zym delivers a tail strike while leaving behind dark lightning trails but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Sly uses Cane Spin while Elena unleashes magic pillars but Dark Zym unleashes five black lightning orbs and sends them at the group.

The group dodge the dark lightning orbs but Lucas uses PSI Magnet to absorb the orbs and then uses PK Freeze while Ken casts Earth followed by casting Gravity but Dark Zym unleashes a beam of dark lightning to get the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga to counter against the dark lightning beam and their lightning gets Dark Zym who retaliates with delivering a tail swipe attack while leaving behind dark lightning but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Blaze delivers a ballet style flame kick but Dark Zym calls down dark lightning bolts at the group to electrocute them but Grace uses Quick Attack and then uses Take Down while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Dark Zym unleashes dark lightning orbs and sends them at the group who dodge out of the way and Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Rayla delivers a windmill style slash with her swords while Tails uses Flying Kick but Dark Zym unleashes a giant dark lightning beam but Max quickly blocks with his shield and uses Shield Boomerang while Bentley shoots ice darts while T.J. throws many knives but Dark Zym slashes with his claws while leaving dark lightning but Donald retaliates with casting Water followed by casting Magma while Storm uses Iron Tail but Dark Zym unleashes multiple dark lightning bolts to attack the group while also unleashing five dark lightning orbs and sends them to attack but Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Sly uses Cane Push while Elena casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Ghostdrive and teleports all over while leaving magic energy many times before creating a magical explosion dealing great damage but Dark Zym charges with dark lightning around him and then unleashes a powerful dark lightning explosion electrocuting the group but Noel casts Cure on herself and the rest and then delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by two graceful spinning slashes and then casts Prism while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then uses Light Surge while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two spinning slashes and then uses Earth Blitz but Dark Zym stands on his hind legs and then unleashes more black lightning to try and electrocute the group.

The group dodge the black lightning beam but Dark Zym continues to try and attack the group with his black lightning beam but Storm counters with unleashing streams of electricity and their lightning clash but Storm's electricity manages to win the clash and gets Dark Zym while Elena casts Spark followed by casting Meteor but Dark Zym retaliates with unleashing dark lightning pillars around him and they try to get the group who avoid the lightning pillars and Sly uses Stealth Cane while Shadow throws Chaos Grenades but Dark Zym delivers a tail strike while leaving behind dark lightning and then slashes with his claws while leaving behind dark lightning but Donald casts Aero followed by casting Tsunami while T.J. spin slashes with his knife but Dark Zym stands on his hind legs and unleashes black lightning orbs at the group who dodge but Dark Zym unleashes a black lightning beam but Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to deliver a powerful punch and then casts Quake while Max uses Cyclone while Bentley throws ice bombs but Dark Zym charges black lightning around him and then unleashes a powerful black lightning explosion to electrocute the group but they recover and Blaze slashes with flame blades while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Dark Zym slashes with his claws while leaving black lightning and then unleashes black lightning orbs around him and sends them at the group but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Grace uses Snarl but Dark Zym unleashes black lightning pillars all over to try and electrocute the group but Rayla multi slashes with her swords while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Lucas uses PK Flash but Dark Zym charges black lightning around him again and then unleashes a powerful black lightning explosions to try and electrocute the group but Sora casts Reflect and then delivers two horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Fire Slide and then uses Prism Windmill while Ky delivers two roundhouse slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two vertical slashes and then casts Hurricane while Noel delivers three 360 slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Rainbow Surge and then uses Mystic Raid but Dark Zym delivers a tail swipe leaving black lightning and then unleashes black lightning beams but Rayla delivers three slashes with her swords while Lucas uses PK Love while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a powerful roll while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Sly uses Dive Attack while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Grace uses Bite while Storm calls down lightning while Shadow fires Chaos Spears while Blaze unleashes flame pillars while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Max uses Shield Skate while Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Donald casts Water followed by casting Comet while Ken casts Deep Freeze followed by casting Mega Flare while Elena casts Spell Weaver while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by cross slashes and then unleashes light pillars while Noel delivers five slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Aero Cartwheel while Ky delivers two 360 slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick and then unleashes light chains and they finish off Dark Zym.

Ky unleashes light chains to hold down Dark Zym and then coats himself with light and begins using his light magic to purify the Dragon Prince getting rid of the Phantom Black Xetis destroying them with light and Zym reverts back to his original form and is unconscious.

"It's done..." Ky said kneeling down.

"Thank you, Ky." Rayla said.

Ezran and Callum join the group.

"Did you do it?" Callum asked.

"Yeah. He should be fine now." Sora said.

"Guys, I'm sorry..." Ezran said sadly.

"Ez, it wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're okay. You and Zym." Callum said placing his hands on his half-brother's shoulders and then hugs him.

"Draco and Zervik won't be bothering you guys anymore, I hope." Ky said.

"But they're still out there." Goofy said.

"And that's why we can't stay here." T.J. said.

"Why does it sound like you guys have to leave?" Callum asked.

"Because we do." Noel said.

"Draco and Zervik, the Brotherhood and the Organization are still around and as long as they remain, they'll keep causing trouble. We have to put a stop to them so that's why we have to go." Elena said.

Just then Zym wakes up and he sees the group and happily runs around them.

"Glad you're okay too, Zym." Ky said.

"Yeah, and we're glad you're back to being yourself." Sora said.

"Are you guys...gonna come back someday?" Ezran asked.

"Sure we can, why?" Donald asked.

"Because I was thinking after we get Zym back to his home, maybe you guys can visit us at Katolis." Ezran said.

"After we deal with our mission, it's a deal." Ky said petting Ezran's hair.

"Thanks, guys, for everything. Not only you helped us get Ez and Zym back, but when things get complicated, you manage to turn things around. I could really learn a lot from guys." Callum said.

"And I'm sorry for not trusting you to begin with. If it wasn't for you, those Brotherhood idiots would have done something worse to us." Rayla said.

"We're just glad things turned out for you guys." Zatch said.

"And don't worry, we'll meet again one day. That's a promise." Sora said.

"We'd better get going. We got more people to help." Tails said.

"Pika! Pika!" Storm said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"I'll miss you guys too, Storm and Lucky. You too, Grace." Ezran said.

"Time to go." Shadow said as the group start moving.

"Good luck!" Callum said waving.

"Can't wait to see you again!" Ezran said also waving while Zym waves as well.

"You better come back soon or I'll find you myself." Rayla said.

"Bye!" The group said as the keep going while Ezran, Callum, and Rayla wave goodbye as they leave the abandoned fortress gate.

* * *

_(Obtained: Dragon's Fire: Noel)_

_(A Keyblade that represents Strength and Magic)_

_(Formchange: Snake Sword: A sword that extends into a whip and deliver fast lashes on enemies. Dragon Claws: Claws that have agility and strength and can tear enemies apart.)_

* * *

Meanwhile in the village in what looks like a tavern that says 'Boar Hat' Pax and Oswald are with the same blond standing behind the desk and are talking.

"So, how is it you know Ky and what'd you mean by being with him in the Prison Realms?" Pax asked.

"Because after my world vanished into darkness, it never came back and I ended up in the Prison Realms by a witch named Hilda. That was where I met Ky and Nex and I teamed up with them and helped them ever since." The blond boy said.

"So, you helped Ky the whole time during his Mark of Mastery." Oswald said.

"And thanks to him, I was able to return to my homeworld and it's back where it belongs." The blond boy said.

"Ky..." Pax said.

"Gotta say, I was lucky to have a friend like him. Everywhere he goes, hope follows. Whenever he meets someone, he always wanna help someone with their problems and doesn't give up on them and even gives them inspiration to change for the better." The blond said.

"Yeah, you are lucky t meet Ky and I'm sure that applies to everyone else." Pax said.

"So, what're you two doing out here? Besides hearing Ky, I also heard you're trying to find a 'light'?" The blond boy asked.

"I dunno if you're gonna believe me when I say it." Pax said.

"Try me. I've been to other worlds with Ky in the Prison Realms so it shouldn't be new to me." The blond boy said.

Pax and Oswald look at each other.

"I feel like there's a light around here. I can't explain it, but it's the reason why we're here. What's worse is that there're two groups called Brotherhood of Disharmony and Organization XIII that're after the light." Pax said.

"Okay... And you said Ky'd be here?" The blond boy asked.

"That's what I feel." Pax said.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem if he's involved." The blond boy said.

"Ya know, I guess you're right." Pax said taking out his Gummiphone.

"What's that?" The blond boy asked.

"Let's just it's a means of talking to Ky. I'll be right back." Pax said.

"Are you sure you want to get involved? I'm not sure if..." Oswald was cut off.

"It shouldn't be a problem. I helped Ky before, so why can't I help his friends?" The blond boy asked.

"Thanks, I guess. If you're gonna help, then you owe me your name." Oswald said.

"Name's Meliodas." Meliodas said.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. That concludes the Dragon Prince Arc and again, this what**** I got for the three chapters for it, so again, I'm sorry if they turned out disappointing. I just got back to this so please bear with me. I just hope this chapter was worth the wait for you.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy go to the next world, where they meet Pax and Oswald to find the light of that world, but in that world, Ky meets an old friend from his past adventure.**** I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	50. Chapter 49: Search for the Sins

Chapter 49: Search for the Sins

In the dark chamber Xaria is continuing her training as she fights off Neo-Phantoms and Neo-Shadows while Vitium delivers slashes with his sword at his Neo-Phantoms and Neo-Shadows and they both work together with Xaria unleashing light and dark rays while Vitium unleashes black discs destroying the Black Xetis and Heartless and Faust and Hilda watch this impressed.

"Very good. Do you think they're ready for another encounter with the heroes?" Hilda asked.

"They have been improving themselves a lot. They're still at equal levels with the Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness. I think another challenge for them is called for." Faust said.

"How excellent. They're already going for the next world and I think I have an idea of where they're going next. It's perfect for me to find the next chosen of the Ten New Heroes." Hilda said.

Faust approaches the two.

"It is time for your next encounter with the Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness." Faust said.

"We're going to meet them again...?" Xaria asked.

"Indeed. Be sure to hold nothing back, but do not kill them." Faust said.

"Maybe if I meet them again, will I have these memories of this Xyk like last time?" Xaria asked.

"Is something troubling you?" Faust asked.

"N-No. I will be ready for them this time." Xaria said and Vitium nods.

"Excellent. Depart once you are ready." Faust said.

Meanwhile Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Donald, Goofy, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Kingdom of Dragons and continue their journey through Lanes Between but then Ky hears his Gummiphone going off and he picks up revealing Pax.

"Hey, Ky." Pax said.

"Pax! What's up?" Ky asked.

"Oswald and I are in a world and we're currently searching for its light." Pax said.

"Light? You mean something like the new Ten Heroes?" Ky asked.

"Ten New Heroes?" Pax asked confused.

"Oh, that's right, we never told you about that yet. I guess another possibility would be the New Sven Hearts." Ky said.

"That's what I thought too, but... Look, can you and Noel and the rest come to the same world Oswald and I are at? We're at a place called 'Boar Hat', but it's currently moving to a different location." Pax said.

"Boar Hat...? Where have I heard that before...?" Ky asked to himself. "Okay, Pax. Just give us location of the world and we'll be there soon." Ky said.

"Okay, thanks. See ya guys there." Pax said as he hangs up his Gummiphone.

"Pax and Oswald are searching for the lights too, huh?" Noel asked.

"Seems like it. I dunno if it involves the New Ten Heroes or the New Seven Hearts, but we gotta find it before the Brotherhood and the Organization do." Ky said.

"Agreed." Bentley said.

Ky calls Sora.

"Sora, we're off to a new world and it involves another light." Ky said.

"Another light?" Sora asked.

"Is it the New Ten Heroes or the New Seven Hearts?" Goofy asked.

"We dunno for sure, Dad." Max said.

"Pax and Oswald are at that world trying to find it and we should do the same." Lucas said.

"Okay, we'll be there soon." Sora said.

"Let's get moving." Ky said and Fulgur and Millia start flying off.

Fulgur and Millia start flying through Lanes Between as well at the Gummi ship and they fly while fighting off Black Xeti rays of darkness and Heartless ships while trying to find the next world and as they keep flying through Lanes Between they manage to find the next world and it has a forest of dead trees, a field, a village, and a giant moving green pig with a bar on its back.

"This must be the world Pax and Oswald are." Ky said.

"Let's hurry and go there." Noel said and they use their Keyblades to create a light portal and they fly into the light portal while the Gummi ship flies into the world.

In what looks like a forest full of dead trees and fog hanging all over the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tials, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"Are ya sure this is the place Pax and Oswald are at?" Donald asked.

"Why would they be in a place like this?" T.J. asked.

"We probably took a wrong turn, but whatever. I can feel Pax being here." Ky said.

"Me too." Noel said.

"Now that you mention it, I feel like Oswald's here too." Max said.

"Well, if they're here, then let's get searching." Sora said and they nod.

_(World of Liones)_

_(Field Theme: Seven Deadly Sins)_

"This place may be thick with fog, but that's not gonna stop us." Ky said.

"Yep, because we've tackled stuff like this before." Tails said.

_(Forest of White Dreams-Forest of Fog)_

The group start moving through the forest of the thick fog.

"Thank God this forest's fog is not as blinding as the one in Clover Forest." Elena said.

"It's thick, but I think we can see pretty fine." Blaze said.

The group continue moving through the thick fog forest but then Dark Knight Black Xetis and Defender Heartless appear and attack but Ky casts Stop freezing them and then casts Balloon while Noel triple slashes with Dragon's Fire followed by casting Fission Fire and then enters Snake Sword and delivers fast and agile slashes while extending the sword into a whip shape and begins delivering fast lashes followed by an extending impale and then enters Dragon Claws and delivers strong and agile slashes with the claws followed by flipping slashes and then transforms the claws into a giant ethereal dragon that roars and unleashes a giant black flame burning the enemies while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a spinning slash and then casts Aero but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords while the Defender Heartless deliver biting attacks with their shields but Elena casts Puppet and makes the Black Xetis and Heartless attack each other while Ken casts Earth followed by casting Tsunami while Donald casts Duck Flare but the Defender Heartless shoot fireballs but Goofy blocks with his shield and then uses Goofy Charge while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords and unleash dark energy but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze delivers flame kicks while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows but the Defender Heartless use their shields to breathe ice but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Take Down while Lucky uses Gulp and eats one of the Heartless and spits it at one of the Black Xetis but the Dark Knight Black Xetis spin slash with their swords but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Defender Heartless spin attack with their shields while the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords but Sly uses Insanity Strike making the enemies attack each other while Bentley sends out droids to attack while Murray uses Thunder Flop and they defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless and they continue to move.

Meanwhile in a different area of the fogged forest five figures are walking down the forest and they're Pax, Oswald, Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk.

"Lord Meliodas... You're sure a Deadly Sin is in this forest?" Elizabeth asked.

"Probably." Meliodas said.

"But you said it was just a rumor." Oswald said.

"Yeah, but hunters, thieves, and even Holy Knights avoid the Forest of White Dreams." Meliodas said.

"It might be a perfect hiding place from those Holy Knights, but Black Xetis and Heartless could be here at any second and I'm sure even a Brotherhood member or an Organization member could be here." Pax said.

"C'mon, let's get goin." Hawk said.

"No need to rush things. No one likes an antsy pig." Meliodas said.

"Who are you calling antsy?!" Hawk asked.

"Let's just get goin'." Pax said.

_(Information: Search the Forest of White Dreams!)_

Pax, Oswald, and Meliodas start moving through the forest.

"I wonder if Ky and Noel will be here soon." Pax said.

"They'll be here soon, Pax. I know they will." Oswald said.

"It'd be great to see him again." Meliodas said.

The five keep moving through the forest but as they keep going they see something and the find four Hawks.

"Huh? Who cloned me?" Hawk asked.

"Different Hawks? That doesn't make sense..." Oswald said.

"Hmm..." Pax casts White Thunder on the four Hawks defeating them.

"That was merciless even on Meliodas' standards!" Hawk said but the four Hawks transform into Black Xetis that look like imps.

"Black Xetis!" Pax said taking out Path to Justice.

"We'll hold them off!" Oswald said taking out his sword and shield.

"Lemme help out." Meliodas said.

"Elizabeth, you should hide." Pax said.

"Okay, be careful, Mr. Pax and Mr. Oswald. You too, Lord Meliodas." Elizabeth said taking Hawk and they run.

"Meli, hope you're ready!" Pax said.

"You know I am!" Meliodas said.

_(Battle Theme: Sin of Wrath)_

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis!)_

The Black Xetis known as Changelings attack the three with black orbs but Pax delivers vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming his Keyblade into a katana and delivers strong and fast slashes while Oswald slashes with his sword followed by firing pearl magical shots from his rod but the Changeling Black Xetis transform into Oswalds and they attack with their shields but Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by Blade Flash but the Changeling Black Xetis transform into Meliodas and attack but Pax strikes with Tai Chi style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu style and then casts White Fire while Oswald bashes with his shield and then spin slashes with his sword but the Changeling Black Xetis throws black shots but Meliodas delivers triple slashes with his sword followed by firing small slash strikes while Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by Baguazhang style combined with Aero magic and they defeat all of the Black Xetis.

"Well, that takes care of that." Pax said.

"But more could appear at any second and they can transform into anything and anyone." Oswald said.

"We should keep goin' if we wanna find the next Deadly Sin." Meliodas said.

The five keep going through the Forest of White Dreams where they come across more Changeling Black Xetis and they fight them off and continue but as they keep going through the forest they see figures.

"Now what?" Oswald asked.

"Another Black Xeti?" Pax said taking out Path to Justice.

"Ugh, I feel like we're lost!" A voice said.

"Where could Pax and Oswald be?" Another asked.

"Huh?" Oswald asked.

"Hang on, I think I see something." Another voice said.

"Get ready." Pax said.

One of the figures come out of the fog and it's Ky.

"I think this is the clear." Ky said.

"Ky?" Pax and Meliodas asked.

"Pax, you're here! I'm glad I found ya." Ky said.

"Wait... Are you really Ky or a copy? Say something only Ky would know." Pax said.

"That's easy. I saved you from being Pavor." Ky said.

"Okay, good enough. Sorry, we had a run-in with Black Xetis that turn into anyone." Pax said.

"Are you here by yourself?" Oswald asked.

"Nope." Ky said as the others arrive.

"There you are, Ky." Noel said and turns to Pax. "P-Pax..." Noel said blushing.

"Hey, Noel. Glad you guys are here." Pax said.

"Well, we found you guys, so what's this about finding the light?" Sora asked.

"Oh, right, that..." Pax was cut off.

"Heya, Ky!" Meliodas said.

"Huh? Meli?!" Ky asked shocked.

"Yep, good to see ya again, bud!" Meliodas said.

"Meli!" Ky cheered as he hugs him.

"Somehow, I knew we'd see each other again." Meliodas said.

"Oh, Mr. Ky. It's you." Elizabeth said.

"Hey, Elizabeth. Glad you're here. You too, Hawk." Ky said.

"But what're you guys doing here?" Hawk asked.

"I can ask you the same thing? Wait... Is this..." Ky stops talking.

"Yep, this is our homeworld, after it was restored, thanks to you, Ky." Meliodas said.

"That's awesome!" Ky said.

"Ky, you know them?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, meet Meliodas. We traveled together during my Mark of Mastery in the Prison World." Ky said.

"So, that's what Meliodas meant by knowing him." Pax said.

"Lemme see... You're Kiyo and Zatch, Tails, Shadow, and T.J., right?" Meliodas asked.

"Yeah." Zatch said.

"How'd you know that?" T.J. asked.

"Because Meli was with me when I was at our worlds." Ky said.

"I see." Kiyo said.

"It's nice to meet a friend of Ky's. My name is Noel." Noel introduced.

"I'm Sora! Any friend of Ky's is a friend of mine." Sora introduced.

"Elena." Elena introduced.

"Ken and don't forget it." Ken introduced.

"Donald Duck." Donald introduced.

"Name's Goofy. Nice to meetcha, Meli." Goofy introduced.

"I'm Max." Max introduced.

"Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced.

"Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"I'm Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"And I'm 'The Murray'!" Murray introduced.

"I'm Lucas." Lucas introduced.

"These are Storm and Lucky." Ky introduced Storm and Lucky.

"And this is Grace." Noel introduced.

"It's amazing to meet more friends of Ky's! This is my pig, Hawk and if he complains, you can have him for dinner if ya wanna." Meliodas said.

"Don't say things like that!" Hawk yelled.

"I'm Elizabeth. It's nice to meet you." Elizabeth said.

"So, how'd you guys end up here?" Shadow asked.

"Well, while we're trying to find the light in this world, we're also helping Meliodas find the rest of the Deadly Sins." Pax said.

"Deadly Sins?" Lucas asked.

"They sound bad." Tails said.

"And findin' them doesn't sound like a good thing." Donald asked.

"Actually, it's the other way around." Meliodas said.

"You see the Holy Knights of Liones have committed a coup on the entire kingdom of Liones and with the kingdom under their command, it has fallen under a terrible state of distress as citizens are enslaved or forced to join the knights. The only people I know that can stop this is the Seven Deadly Sins, the strongest knights of the whole kingdom." Elizabeth said.

"Okay, so finding the Deadly Sins is important." Noel said.

"How long has it been like this?" Ky asked.

"Quite a while." Hawk said.

"Now, we're trying to find the Deadly Sin of Envy, Diane, since I heard she's here somewhere." Meliodas said.

"Okay, but we went through the forest and found nothing." Kiyo said.

Just then many Changeling Black Xetis appear and surround the group.

"Black Xetis!" Ky said as the group get ready to fight.

"These are the Black Xetis we told you about. They can turn into anyone." Oswald said.

"We can take 'em!" Sora said.

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis!)_

The Changeling Black Xetis shoot black orbs but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a spinning slash and then uses Blizzard Somersault while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash and then casts Thunder while Sora casts Triple Plasma followed by casting Spark while Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming his Keyblade into a mace and delivers strikes with it but the Changeling Black Xetis transform into Kys and they attack but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Donald casts Magma followed by casting Aero while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Changeling Black Xetis transform into Soras and they attack but Storm uses Skullbash while Murray uses Turbo while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but the Changeling Black Xetis shoot black orbs but T.J. throws many knives while Oswald throws his shield while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Changeling Black Xetis transform into Meliodases and attack but Meliodas uses Blade Flash while Max uses Shield Missile while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Changeling Black Xetis shoot black orbs but Grace uses Snarl while Bentley shoots electric darts while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but the Changeling Black Xetis transform into Noels and attack but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Sly uses Cane Spin while Elena casts Triple Fore followed by Thunder Shot but the Changeling Black Xetis fire black shots but Ky and Meliodas work together and they deliver fast and powerful slashes with their weapons and they defeat the Black Xetis.

"Just like old times, huh, Ky?" Meliodas asked.

"You bet, Meli! It's great fighting' by ya again." Ky said.

"Gotta hand to ya, you're not bad for a kid." Sora said.

"I'm not a kid, bud." Meliodas said.

"What?!" Max asked shocked.

Just then more Black Xetis appear and attack.

"Not again..." Noel said.

Just then a foot stomps on the Black Xetis crushing them.

"Okay, who let in the Holy Knights?!" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Lucas asked and they see what looks like a giant woman with brown hair tied to pigtails, wearing a orange outfit and orange boots.

"Wow, she's huge!" T.J. asked.

"Are you guys Holy Knights?" The giant woman asked.

"No, we're not." Oswald said.

"We-We're not Holy Knights." Elizabeth said.

The giant woman sees Meliodas and grabs him.

"Meliodas!" Ky cried.

"Put him down!" Zatch yelled.

"Meliodas...?" The giant woman asked examining the Meliodas.

"Yo, Diane. It's been a decade, huh?" Meliodas said.

"CAPTAIN!" Diane cheered.

"Captain?" Pax asked.

"Lord Meliodas is known as the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins." Elizabeth said.

"WHAT?!" The group asked shocked.

"Meli never told me that." Ky said.

"And that giant is Diane, the Serpent Sin of Envy?" Hawk asked.

"Well, if she's a friend of Meli, then I don't see why we can't." Ky said.

"Um, hello, Lady Diane. I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth introduced.

"I'm Ky. I happen to be Meli's friend." Ky said.

"Friend?! How do you know the Captain?" Diane asked.

"I traveled with him before." Ky said.

"Now we're travelling together to find the rest of the Sins." Pax said.

"CAPTAIN, YOU CHEATER!" Diane shouted slamming at Meliodas.

"SLOW!" Ky shouted slowing down Diane and taking Meliodas before undoing the spell.

"Lemme start from the beginning." Meliodas said as he starts explaining. "...Thus, Elizabeth's lookin' for the Seven Deadly Sins to stop the Holy Knights." Meliodas said.

"And we're going to help." Ky said.

"That's right." Goofy said.

"Oh, so that's it." Diane said.

"You obviously jumped to conclusions like a stupid bitch." Ken said but Diane stomps on Ken who dodges. "You tryin' to kill me?!" Ken demanded.

"Shut up, whitehead!" Diane yelled.

"Um, can you help us, please?" Noel asked.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Diane said.

"Well, that went easy than I thought." Pax said.

"Let's hurry and get outta here." Ky said.

"Leave? But why would you want to?" A voice asked and they see a dark corridor appearing revealing Hilda in her Brotherhood cloak.

"Hilda!" Ky and Meliodas yelled.

"Not you!" Pax yelled.

"I remember her..." Noel said.

"Who's she?" Sora asked.

"A new enemy?" Elena asked.

"Oh, I never told ya about her. That's Hilda, she's a witch, who is serving Malus! I met her back at the Prison Realm!" Ky said.

"So, she caused trouble for you." Tails said.

"That makes her our enemy." Sly said.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, Ky and Noel." Hilda said and sees Meliodas. "Ahh, Meli. How have you been?" Hilda asked.

"You be quiet! If you're here to cause Ky more trouble, you got another thing coming!" Meliodas yelled.

"If the Captain doesn't like you, I don't like you!" Diane yelled.

"Such hostility. Is that all you Seven Deadly Sins represent?" Hilda said and turns to Pax. "Paxxy, I didn't see you there, darling. I'm so happy to see you here." Hilda said.

"Shut up." Pax said.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your own mother? You wound me." Hilda said.

"You've done more than that to me! I find you being my mother hard to swallow!" Pax said.

"Why are you here?" Ky asked.

"No doubt you're here to say a bunch of stupid crap, send your Black Xeti minions to attack, then leave." Elena said.

"My, my, such rudeness from all of you. It seems I'll have to teach you some respect." Hilda said as she summons a magical spell to attack

"Stop, witch." A voice said and they see a young man with pink hair and wearing armor.

"Must you ruin my fun, Gilthunder?" Hilda asked.

"Gilthunder...? It's really you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Now who's he?" Shadow asked.

"Gilthunder's one of the Holy Knights." Elizabeth said.

"Gilly?! Hey, I remember ya! We used to train together back at the castle. Man, you've grown. It's been a decade." Meliodas said but Gilthunder gets behind and slashes him.

"Meli!" Ky cried but Gilthunder unleashes lightning to stop him.

"Dragon Sin of Wrath, Meliodas, any last words?" Gilthunder asked.

"I wish... I'd like to know how the others are doing..." Meliodas said.

"Fine, I'll tell you. We haven't located the remaining five, but two have already been taken care of. The Fox Sin of Greed is now confined with Baste Prison. The Grizzly Sin of Sloth is now dead and been disposed of in the Necropolis." Gilthunder said but Meliodas gets back up.

"Thanks, Gilly! Now we'll go try and find 'em!" Meliodas said.

"Forget that." Gilthunder said.

"I shall stake care of them." Hilda said.

"No, he's mine." Gilthunder said.

"You're no fun at all. Fine." Hilda said disappearing in her dark corridor.

"Meli! Let's take him on together!" Ky said,

"Okay, Ky! Two against one!" Meliodas said.

"There's no strength in numbers." Gilthunder said.

"Wanna prove that?" Sora asked.

"Don't, Sora! This is between us and him." Ky said.

"But..." Noel was cut off.

"Don't worry. They can handle him." Pax said.

_(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

_(Information: Fight off Gilthunder!)_

Gilthunder slashes at the two with his sword and then unleashes lightning but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed a slide kick and lower slashes while Meliodas slashes with his sword and then uses Hellish Blaze but Gilthunder counters and unleashes a trail of lightning at the two and then delivers a rising slash while unleashing lightning but Meliodas counters and triple slashes with his sword followed by a powerful strong kick while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Aero sending Gilthunder into the air and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial somersaulting slash sending Gilthunder down but Gilthunder retaliates with impaling at Ky with his sword but Ky blocks and counters and delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Balloon while Meliodas uses Blade Flash but Gilthunder counters and delivers three slashes with his sword followed by unleashing lightning to strike but Ky casts a light barrier to protect himself and Meliodas and then uses Prism Windmill while Meliodas slashes with his sword and after enough attacks Gilthunder kneels down.

"Sorry for this, but we gotta go." Ky said.

"See ya, Gilly!" Meliodas said.

The two join the group.

"Looks like we managed to get away." Ky said.

"Yep." Meliodas said.

"Lord Meliodas, that wound!" Elizabeth said looking at Meliodas' wound.

"Oh, it's nothing." Meliodas said.

"Hey, don't get close to the Captain!" Diane said.

"Ky, are you okay?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, no bigge. C'mon, we better get going." Ky said as they leave the Forest of White Dreams.

_(Boar Hat)_

Later the group are now in Boar Hat.

"So, this is Boar Hat..." Sora said.

"Yeah, smells like booze, but you'll get used to it." Ky said.

"So, who are the other two Sins that Gilthunder guy mentioned?" T.J. asked.

"Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed, is in prison and King, the Grizzly Sin of Sloth, is dead in a grave." Meliodas said.

"Where do we start?" Murray asked.

"First, we're gonna go to Baste Prison and free Ban!" Meliodas said.

"Why Baste Prison?" Hawk asked.

"It's closer." Meliodas said.

"That makes sense, I guess." Max said.

"But WHERE is Baste Prison?" Lucas asked.

"Don't worry, it's not far." Meliodas said.

"We'll have to contend with a fortress to get there." Elizabeth said.

"Then, I guess off we go." Pax said.

The giant green pig starts moving and they later arrive at a fortress and go through it and they continue to move.

"Do we have a plan to get into Baste Prison?" Bentley asked.

"I'm sure we'll think of somethin'." Meliodas said.

"Um, shouldn't your wound heal before we go, Lord Meliodas?" Elizabeth asked.

"I kinda agree. What if we run into another Black Xeti or that bitch Hilda again?" Ky asked.

"Don't worry it's nothin'. I'm gonna get some rest and I'll be better. Night." Meliodas said but then he falls over.

"Meli!" Ky cried.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"Okay, we're gonna give him medical attention." Elena said.

_(East Liones-Hut)_

Later the group are in a small hut and Elena begins using her healing magic on Meliodas who is unconscious.

"My healing magic'll take some time for this wound to heal up. I amazed he's still alive. That sword wound is really deep. That Gilthunder asshole looked like he did a number on him." Elena said.

"But he'll be better right?" Ky asked.

"I know he will." Elena said smiling.

"Thank you, Ms. Elena." Elizabeth said.

"Now what? We can't get to this Baste Prison without Meliodas' help." Zatch said.

"Guys, something's going on!" Diane called from outside.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Can you guys handle this? I need to stay here and help Meli." Elena said.

"I'll stay here too. Meli's my friend and I'm NOT leaving him." Ky said.

"Ky... We'll check outside." Noel said as the group go outside.

The group are outside.

"What's going on?" Donald asked.

"Black Xetis!" Diane said as Dark Knight Black Xetis appear.

"Okay, assholes! You want a fight, you got one!" Pax said.

"Let's take 'em out and protect the hut!" Sly said.

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and protect the hut!)_

The Dark Knight Black Xetis attack with their swords but Noel and Pax both slash with their Keyblades and Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bazooka and fires a light shot at Noel who casts Reflect and sends it at the Black Xetis but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords and unleash dark energy but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two cross slashes and then casts Earth while Oswald slashes with his sword followed a shield bash but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks but Goofy blocks the kicks with his shield and then uses Goofy Turbo while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark energy but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Lucky uses Multi Egg and throws three eggs while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Dark Knight Black Xetis double slash with their swords but T.J. powers himself up and then multi slashes with his knife while Donald casts Gravity followed by casting Thunder while Grace uses Bite but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords but Max uses Cyclone while Sly uses Stealth Cane while Ken casts Water followed by casting Magma but the Dark Knight Black Xetis spin slash with their swords but Storm uses Iron Tail while Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Shadow throws Chaos Grenades and they defeat the Black Xetis but more appear.

"Noel, Pax, Sora, grab on!" Diane said grabbing the trio and they're on her shoulders.

"What're you gonna do?" Sora asked.

"Just hold on tight!" Diane said as she slams her fists on the Black Xetis and then stomps on them with her feet.

"You are strong, Diane." Pax said but Diane grabs the trio.

"Hang on!" Diane said throwing the trio at the Black Xetis destroying them. "Oops... I hope I didn't overdo it." Diane said.

"We're fine." Noel said.

"C'mon, let's go see if..." Kiyo was cut off as fire pillars appear from the ground.

"Don't tell me..." Sly stops talking as Excaligon appears.

"That thing again?" Lucas asked.

"Okay, you're asking for it!" Sora said.

Meanwhile Elena is still healing Meliodas and later the wound is almost gone.

"The wound's almost gone." Elena said.

"Awesome, Elena. Thanks for doing this." Ky said.

"Well, anything for you." Elena said blushing and then feels a touch. "Ky, I appreciate the gesture, but still, some space?" Elena said.

"Uh, I'm not doing that." Ky said.

Elena looks down and sees Meliodas awake and grabbing her chest.

"Thanks a ton, Elena." Meliodas said smiled making Elena's face turn red from embarrassment to anger and then Elena stomps on Meliodas' head.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME LIKE THAT, YOU DISGUSTING CREEP! WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT!" Elena shouted while whacking Meliodas' head with her staff.

"Elena, calm down! I'm really sorry. I forgot to mention, Meli's kinda perv." Ky said sheepishly but Elena keeps whacking Meliodas' head with her staff.

"Um, is Ms. Elena always like this, Ky?" Elizabeth asked.

"Kinda if you get on her bad side, which I HIGHLY don't recommend." Ky said.

"Oh, I'm gonna heed that advice." Hawk said.

"NOBODY TOUCHES ME LIKE THAT! YOU HEAR ME?! NOBODY!" Elena shouted.

"Um, Ms. Elena, please calm down. Lord Meliodas didn't mean to do what he did." Elizabeth said.

"Elena, that's enough, you're gonna give him brain damage." Ky said placing his hand on Elena's shoulder and Elena is now calm.

"I'm sorry, Ky, but what he did was disgusting." Elena said.

"I know. It's my fault for not warning you in the first place." Ky said.

"Who knew your girlfriend's a tough cookie, Ky? How come you never told me about Elena?" Meliodas asked.

"Probably because he was trying to protect me from scumbags like you!" Elena yelled.

"Also, Elena's not really my girlfriend. She's like a sister." Ky said making Elena downcast while the word 'sister' drops on her. "Elena?" Ky asked.

Just then fighting is heard from outside.

"Black Xetis again?" Ky asked.

"The others are still outside fighting. We gotta do something." Elena said.

"Let's go." Meliodas said.

"But Lord Meliodas, what about your injuries?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll be fine. Elena's magic really did the trick. Ky's lucky to have her around." Meliodas said.

"Oh, shut up." Elena said.

"C'mon, we'd head outside. Elizabeth and Hawk, stay here until things cool down." Ky said as they go outside.

The group are fighting against Excaligon and Ky, Elena, and Meliodas arrive.

"Did we miss anything?" Ky asked.

"Captain, you alive!" Diane cheered.

"You're just in time for a Black Xeti ass kickin'." Ken said.

"Wouldn't miss for the worlds." Elena said.

_(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

_(Information: Defeat Excaligon)_

Excaligon slashes at the group with its sword while leaving behind flame trails but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two roundhouse slashes and then uses Blizzard Somersault while Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming his Keyblade into a rapier and delivers fast slashes followed by a charging multi slash attack and then casts White Thunder while Noel delivers four graceful slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Triple Blizzard and then casts Tidal Wave while Sora uses Thunder Spin followed by Aero Edge but Excaligon thrusts its sword to the ground and unleashes fire pillars raining down into small fireballs but Max blocks the raining fireballs and then he and Blaze work together with Blaze lighting his shield with fire and Max throws the fiery shield at the Black Xeti dealing damage while Grace uses Dark Pulse but Excaligon flies in the air and delivers a diving sword attack but Donald casts Deep Freeze followed by casting Comet while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Bentley throws ice bombs but Excaligon delivers a tail whip and then double slashes with its sword while leaving behind fire trails but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while T.J. throws many knives while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Excaligon thrusts its sword to the ground and unleashes fire pillars and fireballs rain down at the group but Shadow and Lucky work together with Shadow using Chaos Control to slow down time while Lucky lays many eggs and then Shadow teleports them both above the Black Xeti and Shadow throws Chaos energy orbs while Lucky throws his eggs and they combine into Chaos egg orbs and they create explosions on the Black Xeti while Oswald shoots pearl magic from his staff but Excaligon slashes with its sword and then slams its tail but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle while Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Elena throws magic bombs followed by unleashing magic pillars but Excaligon unleashes fire waves but Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Sly uses Cane Spin while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a rolling strike while Tails uses Flying Kick but Excaligon unleashes fire armor around itself.

Excaligon delivers a fiery charge at the group who dodge out of the way and Sly and Tails work together with Sly throwing a smoke bomb to blind Excaligon and while the smoke remains Sly and Tails sneak around while Tails plants ring bombs all over the ground allowing Sly to deliver a cane uppercut and then grabs the Black Xeti and slams it to the ring bombs creating massive explosions doing awesome damage to the fire armor while Meliodas delivers strong punches followed by slashing with his sword but Excaligon roars in rage and flies around to shoot fireballs from above but Goofy uses Goofy Rocket while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. delivers an upper slash with his knife but Excaligon slashes with its sword followed by a tail whip while leaving behind fiery waves but Ken unleashes Blizzard coated magic music fists and sends them to deliver icy punches while Storm uses Iron Tail but Excaligon slams its tail and then thrusts its sword on the ground creating fire pillars and then fireballs rain down getting the group but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Love while Oswald delivers four slashes with his sword followed by a spinning slash but Excaligon slashes with his with sword while leaving behind fiery trails but Elena uses Spell Weaver and unleashes a giant magic pillar and spins around and then creates a giant magical explosion while Blaze shoots fireballs while Grace uses Quick Attack followed by Take Down but Excaligon delivers a tail whip while leaving fire trails but Kiyo has Zatch use Ganzeru Zakeru while Donald casts Water followed by casting Diamond Dust while Bentley shoots explosive darts but Excaligon flies in the air and then delivers a diving strike with its sword but Max uses Cyclone while Shadow teleport punches over and over again and then delivers the final teleport punch but Excaligon slashes with its sword and then slams its tail to attack but Pax combines Southern Praying Mantis style with Earth magic and delivers a powerful strike combat strike followed by combining Hung Ga style with Earth magic and delivers a different earth combat strike while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by two graceful spinning slashes and then unleashes light and dark rays while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Aero Surge while Ky casts White Thunder followed by casting Holy Water and they finish off Excaligon who disappears in dark mist.

"And that takes care of that." Murray said.

Elizabeth and Hawk come out and join the group.

"I can't imagine if the Black Xetis began terrorizing the nearby towns...and they have the Holy Knights to deal with. Would any of this happened if I didn't start searching for the Deadly Sins? If we came to a town, would..." Elizabeth was cut off.

"Hey, I understand you're worried, but you wanna stop the Holy Knights, right?" Meliodas said.

"Look, as long as we're here, we'll make sure the Black Xetis don't hurt any innocent." Ky said.

"Yeah, you got our promise, Elizabeth." Sora said.

"Still, you're all doing your part to protect me and I..." Elizabeth was cut off.

"Oh, get off your high horse, Princess. Look, the Captain doesn't just fight to protect you. He's always like that, including me. People always judge me by my size, but the Captain defended me." Diane said.

"Really? I mean, there's nothing wrong with you." Noel said.

"Well, I kind of envy you guys. Most of you get to fight normally and some of you are cute, including you, Princess. I'm just too big to fit in any house." Diane said.

"Yeah, but you fight with him, yeah?" Pax asked.

"I guess..." Diane said.

"I wish I have the strength to protect what matters..." Elizabeth said.

"I wish I could be a little smaller." Diane said.

"Don't say any of that." Ky said.

"Look, you're all different, but that's part of your strength." Sora said.

"It makes you guys unique." Ky said.

"They're right, ya know." Meliodas said.

"Oh, how nice." A voice said and they see the dark corridor revealing Hilda again. "It does my heart to see you people bond." Hilda said.

"Don't you ever get lost?" Meliodas asked as he charges at Hilda.

"Time Magic: Time Stop!" Hilda chanted as she casts a stop spell freezing Meliodas in place as well as Diane, Elizabeth, and Hawk but the group are still moble.

"This again?" Ky asked.

"What do you want, Hilda?" Pax asked.

"Still not going to call me Mother? That hurts me deeply." Hilda said.

"Shut up and tell us what you want! You're obviously here to say something." Elena said.

_(Theme: Shaded Truths)_

"Hehehe... I suppose you're right. I can't delay the inevitable. I assume you're here to try and find the 'light' of this world?" Hilda asked shocking the group.

"H-How did..." Noel was cut off.

"Hahahaha! I can read you fools like books. It's so obvious." Hilda said.

"Okay, so what if we are? What? You're gonna corrupt it or something?" Sora asked.

"An interesting question, dear Sora. After all, it IS the Brotherhood's goal to spread darkness and chaos. Do tell, which light do you think you're looking to protect?" Hilda asked.

"We assume it'd be one of the New Seven Hearts." Oswald said.

"So close, but it's not one of the New Seven. It's actually one of the New Ten Heroes." Hilda said.

"No way! So there IS a chosen for one of Ten! Who is it?" Ky asked.

"You really think I'm going to say it? That'd be too easy. I know, why don't you have a look around and tell me." Hilda said.

Ky looks around and then sees Meliodas shocked.

"No, you don't think that..." Ky stops talking.

"It seems we have a winner! That's right. The light of this world is none other than Meliodas. The Dragon Sin of Wrath." Hilda said walking over to the frozen Meliodas. "Honestly, it's actually unexpected. He's supposed to be the light of this world, yet there is darkness in his heart and that means he could be easy to corrupt and control." Hilda said touching Melioda's face.

"Don't even THINK about turning Meliodas against us!" Ky yelled.

"There's no way he'd willingly turn to your side!" Pax yelled.

"Well, sooner or later, all of that will be decided. In order to Meliodas' heart to be darkened completely, it must be blackened with anger and hate and since he's the Sin of Wrath, it should be a fitting fate. But why stop there? What if ALL the Deadly Sins would turn over to the darkness? They would benefit the Brotherhood of Disharmony greatly and be known as what they're viewed as; criminals to the Holy Knights! So, I wonder, which side will Meliodas take? Will he be the hero of light that protects this world or a puppet of darkness that brings chaos? I'm DYING to know what will happen." Hilda said.

"Whatever scheme you're gonna do, it won't work! I'll NEVER let Meliodas fall to darkness!" Ky yelled.

"But it's not up for you to decide, now is it, darling? Oh, I guess time will tell." Hilda said as she disappears in her dark corridor while the time spell dispels.

Meliodas keeps charging but falls to Noel knocking them both down and Meliodas is now on Noel's chest.

"What happened? Where'd Hilda go?" Meliodas asked.

"She's gone, Meli. I'm sure we'll run into her again sooner or later." Ky said.

"Well, okay." Meliodas said and he finds himself on Noel's chest and smiles devilishly.

"GET OFF HER, YOU DAMN PERV!" Pax shouted kicking Meliodas off Noel.

"Hey, I was just checkin' to see if she's okay." Meliodas said.

"Yeah, right! You were trying to have your way with her, you disgusting perv!" Elena yelled.

"I'm fine, really..." Noel said getting up.

"Anyway, we've been here for a bit long. Whaddya say we rest up at Boar Hat and then, we head for Baste Prison." Meliodas said.

"Yeah, sure." Pax said.

The group make their way for Boar Hat.

"Meliodas is the light of this world?" Donald asked.

"And one of the New Ten?" Tails asked.

"If that's true, then we gotta protect him from falling to darkness. You saw what happened to Asta last time and I don't want Meliodas to go through it." Ky said and Pax places his hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Ky. We'll prove Hilda wrong about Meli and make sure nothing will happen." Pax said.

"Knowing the Brotherhood, they're planning on twisting that around." Shadow said.

"But we'll be there for Meli, Elizabeth and the rest." Sora said.

"Okay." Ky said as they go for Boar Hat.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Well, now we're on the Seven Deadly Sins Arc, so let's see where this goes****.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy, Pax, and Oswald continue to help Meliodas and Elizabeth find the other Deadly Sins, but they run into problems along the way.**** I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	51. Chapter 50: Defend Liones

**Before we start, there's something I'll say.**

**Arika Koski: I accept your apology. Also, the whole Roxas X Xion thing, I don't even know where you got that idea from, but I don't even ship them as a pair. I like Roxas X Namine more. It's Riku X Xion I like. Also, please keep in mind if you're gonna review, just try to make it relevant to the story please. That's all I ask of you. Thank you and I hope we can put this whole thing behind us.**

**With all that out of the way, enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 50: Defend Liones

In what looks like a field of West Liones a figure is moving through the field while fighting off many Black Xetis in its way and the figure reveals to be Nex.

"Where's that bitch? I know she's somewhere in this world." Nex said as he keeps moving through the field and later comes across what looks like a village town and goes there.

_(Village Town-Plaza)_

Nex arrives at the village town's plaza and searches around.

"I know she's here somewhere. She can't hide from me." Nex said.

"You there!" A voice called.

"Do not move!" Another voice yelled.

Nex turns to see a group of knights pointing their swords at him.

"Identify yourself!" One of the knights said.

"Why should I? I could care less about you dumbasses." Nex said.

"How dare you speak that way to the Holy Knights! You will regret this!" One of the Holy Knights said.

"I think you got that backwards!" Nex said summoning Damnation Shadow. "You can piss off or die by my hands. Your choice." Nex said.

"You...! Execute him!" The Holy Knight leader commanded.

"I warned you. You can lament your decision in Hell." Nex said.

_(Information: Defeat the Holy Knights!)_

The Holy Knights attack Nex with their swords but Nex sinks into the shadows and then delivers a rising slash with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Thunder getting the surrounding knights but a Holy Knight tries to attack with his mace but Nex counters and triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a double shadow kick and then delivers a slamming slash with his Keyblade but the Holy Knights attack Nex with their swords but Nex unleashes shadow drills getting the knights and then unleashes shadow hands and they deliver punches followed by a shadow uppercut but then a Holy Knight tries to fire an arrow at Nex who counters with his own shadow arrows and then casts Dark Blizzard freezing the knights and then unleashes shadow chains and they lash at the knights who try to retaliate and attack but Nex delivers five brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by sinking into the ground and then unleashes shadow blades and they rain down getting the Holy Knights killing them all.

"Tch, pathetic." Nex said.

"Very impressive, child." A voice said and Nex turns to see Maleficent.

"What the hell do you want, hag?" Nex asked.

"With all that power at your disposal, why do you insist on fighting for the light?" Maleficent asked.

"That's none of your business. I suggest you screw off, unless you want to die like those idiots did." Nex said.

"My, my. Here, I was hoping we would be friends. You would have proven to be useful to our side." Maleficent said.

"Sorry, not interested in joining a group of scumbags. Been there, done that." Nex said.

"How unfortunate. Perhaps, you'll need some reconsideration." Maleficent said.

"I'm not easy to kill, Maleficent. If the idiots were able to beat you, how says I can't?" Nex said.

"Do not overestimate yourself, boy." Maleficent said.

_(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

_(Information: Fight off Maleficent!)_

Maleficent unleashes purple lightning at Nex who dodges and then delivers four brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a slamming vertical slash and then unleashes a shadow fist and it delivers a punch but Maleficent disappears in green flames and reappears and unleashes three green fireballs at Nex who counters with Dark Fire creating smoke and then Nex sinks into the ground as shadow and then delivers a shadow uppercut at Maleficent who creates green flames around her to try and get Nex who backs off and then delivers a shadow flying kick at the witch and then delivers a punch followed by a double kick and then diagonal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow drills but Maleficent unleashes jolts of purple lightning and then summons green fireballs and sends them at Nex who casts Dark Blizzard and then casts Inferno creating a giant fiery explosion but Maleficent vanishes in green flames and then thrusts her staff on the ground creating green flaming shock waves but Nex dodges and delivers five brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by two cleaving slashes and then uses Dark Dive and dives on the witch multiple times and then delivers the final dark dive while unleashing dark pillars but Maleficent retaliates with unleashing green flame pillars under Nex to attack but Nex dodges and tries to attack back but Maleficent disappears in green flames and then reappears and unleashes a giant green fireball at Nex who catches it with his shadow hand and throws it back at Maleficent who creates a green barrier to protect herself and then unleashes multiple purple lightning to try and get Nex who sinks into the ground again and then unleashes shadow spikes from the ground to damage Maleficent who retaliates with thrusting her staff on the ground and creates a green flaming pillar under Nex and creates meteors raining down at Nex.

Nex dodges the meteors and then delivers a leaping double shadow kick attacking the witch followed by slamming Damnation Shadow on the ground while unleashing shadow shock waves but Maleficent unleashes green magic orbs around her and sends them at Nex who deflects them and casts Dark Thunder followed by casting Poison but Maleficent casts five purple lightning bolts at Nex who dodges and tries to strike but Maleficent transforms into an ethereal pinwheel and flies all over the village to try and get Nex who transforms into a shadow demon and flies all over after the ethereal pinwheel and then unleashes two shadow orbs and throws them at the pinwheel getting Maleficent who teleports away from Nex who tries to attack and Maleficent unleashes green flame pillars and then rains down meteors to strike at Nex who delivers horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by two brutal diagonal slashes and then transforms into a shadow and slithers past and then unleashes shadow drills getting Maleficent who retaliates with unleashing green flame waves and then unleashes jolts of purple lightning but Nex casts Inferno to strike back and then unleashes shadow blades and sends them to attack Maleficent who creates a green barrier to protect herself from Nex's attacks but Nex attempts to rush to attack but Maleficent unleashes a burst of green flames around herself to push Nex back but Nex skids to stop and then unleashes shadow chains to lash at the witch who unleashes green flame pillars to get rid of the shadow chains and then shoots green fireballs from her staff to attack Nex who creates shadow wings on his back to fly and dodge the fireballs and then delivers a diving attack to attack Maleficent who disappears in green flames and then unleashes thorns to try and trap Nex who manages to destroy the thorns and then delivers brutal slashes at Maleficent with Damnation Shadow followed by two cleaving slashes and then delivers three 360 slashes and then unleashes a shadow fist and it delivers a punch sending Maleficent back but Maleficent teleports away and reappears.

"Such ferocity and power. It's a waste of potential to side with the light." Maleficent said.

"If you think you can turn me to your side, you got another thing coming, hag!" Nex said but then a figure is behind him and it's Nightmare who tries to deliver an attack with Soul Edge but Nex blocks the attack. "Nice try, asshole!" Nex said.

**"Do not interfere with our search!" **Nightmare said.

"Interfere? ME? You're the ones bothering the crap outta me!" Nex said as he jumps back.

**"I trust you are looking for Hilda? She's not in this village." **Nightmare said.

"Then you know something. Where?" Nex asked.

"She might be somewhere in this world, but she is not our concern. We have matters to attend to." Maleficent said.

"What? You're after that Black Box? How many worlds have you been searching? It's not here." Nex said.

"We won't know that until we try, boy." Maleficent said.

**"Now then, we'll turn a blind eye, but pray we do not meet again, boy!" **Nightmare said as he charges evil energy from Soul Edge while Maleficent charges her dark magic and they both unleash dark powers destroying the village but Nex sinks into shadows and gets away while the village town is being destroyed.

Meanwhile in Boar Hat the group are resting while the giant green pig keeps moving through the Liones fields and Ky is outside thinking about what Hilda said.

"So, Meli's the light of this world, but that means he's a target, like Asta, Yuno, and Maka. If we don't find our Virtues and Guardians, then the Brotherhood and the Organization will..." Ky was cut off.

"Everything okay?" A voice asked and Ky turns to see Pax.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about what Hilda said. What if she does something to Meli? The last I want is to fight another friend corrupted by darkness." Ky said.

"I know how that feels. We both went through that." Pax said.

"Tell me about it." Ky said.

"Ky, it's gonna be fine. I promise. We'll make sure we'll prove Hilda wrong about Meli and that he's actually the hope of this world." Pax said.

"You're right, Pax. By the way, is it true that Hilda's your..." Ky was cut off.

"As far as I'm concerned, she's not my mother. If she was, she would've been there for me, Nex, and Odium, but no, I've been on my own for as long as I can remember until Fulgur took me in. He's my parent." Pax said.

"I'm sorry..." Ky said.

"For what?" Pax asked.

"When I asked him about you, he didn't want to say anything and I...called him a crappy master. Now, he's gone." Ky said.

"That's not your fault. You were frustrated. I'm sure you didn't mean it. Look, we both honored him by becoming Keyblade Masters and now we gotta make sure we finish this nonsense Malus and Xehanort started." Pax said.

"You're right." Ky said.

Just then Noel comes outside.

"I think we're almost to Baste Prison." Noel said.

"Really? Already?" Ky asked.

"Thanks for telling us. We better join the others and get prepared." Pax said.

Ky leaves the two alone.

"You ready?" Pax asked.

"Of course, but..." Noel was cut off as Pax places his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Ky, Sora, everyone, and I'm here are with you. I promised Luke I protect you no matter what. I'm not gonna leave your side for a second." Pax said.

"Thank you, but I want to protect you as well, Pax. I...want to be with you." Noel said.

"This isn't a good time, but once this whole thing's over, you wanna...I dunno...show me Noble Palace around since it's also your home?" Pax asked blushing.

"We can go anywhere... Just us..." Noel said and Pax smiles and they go back into the bar.

The group join Meliodas.

"We're getting close to Baste Prison and we're gonna get Ban out. You ready?" Meliodas asked.

"You bet!" Ky said.

"This jailbreak's gonna be awesome like Bentley had to save us." Murray said.

"This won't be easy. I have a feeling something's gonna try and interfere." Shadow said.

"It'll be fine, as long we stick together." Goofy said.

"Okay, let's get this jailbreak underway." Sora said.

Later they arrive at what looks like a tower and they manage to break into it and are now in a hallway full of cells.

"Uh, you sure this is the right place?" Lucas asked.

"It's gotta be." Meliodas said.

"This place looks completely void of people." Elena said.

"Whatever, let's find this Ban and get outta here." T.J. said.

_(Baste Prison-Cell Hall)_

The group moving through the hall of cells.

"Ban's cell's gotta be here somewhere." Meliodas said.

"This better not take long." Donald said.

The group continue to move through the cell halls but then they see Defender Heartless appearing and they attack with their shields but Ky uses Lethal Frame and stops time and delivers many slashes and then starts time again and the Heartless take damage while Noel triple slashes with Dragon's Fire followed by Dancing Blade while Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Thunder Dash but the Defender Heartless deliver bites with their shields but Meliodas uses Blade Flash while Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by Tai Chi style while Oswald slashes with his sword followed by throwing his shield but the Defender Heartless shoot fireballs from their shields but Goofy blocks with his shield and then uses Goofy Discus while Donald casts Gravity followed by casting Thunder but the Defender Heartless spin attack with their shields but Elena shoots three magic bolts followed by casting Blizzard while Ken unleashes magic music notes and then casts Earth while Max uses Shield Missile but the Defender Heartless use their shields to breathe ice but Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze slashes with flame blades while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows but the Defender Heartless bite with their shields but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Snarl while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Defender Heartless shoot fireballs from their shields but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Fire but the Defender Heartless spin attack with their shields but Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley sends droids to attack while Murray uses Turbo Charge and they defeat the Heartless and keep going but as they keep moving they start hearing noises.

"You guys hear that?" Max asked.

"Sounds like fighting going on." Oswald said.

"You think it's the Black Xetis?" Noel asked.

"Either that or Ban somehow escaped and fighting remaining Holy Knights." Meliodas suggested.

"Wanna check it out?" Sora asked.

"You're freakin' serious?" Ken asked.

"Just come on." Sly said as they stat moving.

Meanwhile in a different area of Baste Prison a shadow sneaks in and it's Nex.

"Tch, what a pain in the ass. Where the hell am I?" Nex asked and he finds many Holy Knights on the ground defeated. "More idiots. Wonder who did this." Nex said and then he sees someone coming and it's what looks like a young man with spiky light blue hair, red eyes and wearing a red long sleeved outfit revealing his abdomen and red pants.

"Huh? Who're you supposed to be?" The young man asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, dumbass. Outta my way." Nex said.

"Friendly, aren't you?" The young man asked.

"I said move it! You deaf or stupid or both?" Nex asked.

"Whoa, chill out, man. No need to get all hostile. In fact, I was hoping to find a nice sparring partner, but those Holy Knights weren't much a challenge. What's say you and I have a nice no-holds-barred match?" The young man asked taking out a three-handled weapon.

"I don't have time for idiots! Piss off!" Nex yelled summoning Damnation Shadow.

"Oh, that's a nice weapon ya got! Tell ya what, if I win, you gimme that weapon." The young man said.

"No deal. I'll take your own damn life." Nex said.

"Good luck with that." The young man said charging at Nex to attack.

Nex and the young man are fighting each other and exchanging blows but as they're fighting the group arrive and they find the two.

"Huh, Nex?" Ky asked.

"He's here too?" Pax asked.

"Ugh, him again..." Elena said.

"Seriously? When'd Nex get here?" Melidoas asked.

Nex and the young man continue fighting and are still exchanging blows but Meliodas recognizes the young man.

"Wait a sec... Ban?!" Meliodas asked.

"Huh?" The young man named Ban asked allowing Nex to deliver a shadow punch.

"Wide open, idiot." Nex said.

"That was dirty, but whatever." Ban said.

"Yo, Ban!" Meliodas said.

"Huh? Captain?" Ban asked.

"BAAAAAAN!" Meliodas cheered.

"CAPTAIN!" Ban cheered.

"Looks like we found Ban." Tails said.

Ban charges at Meliodas and delivers a punch sending Meliodas back.

"Meli!" Ky cried.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Sora asked.

"Don't worry, they're like this every time." Hawk said.

"Seriously? Why do boys always feel the need to get into fights after a reunion?" Elena said.

"We're right here." Zatch said.

"Shut up." Elena said.

"Okay..." Zatch said.

As Meliodas and Ban continue to exchange blows Ky goes to Nex.

"When'd you get here?" Ky asked.

"WHY are you here?" Nex asked.

"For your information, we're here to protect the light of this world." Pax said.

"What light?" Nex asked.

"There're two different groups that have light of hope. One is the Seven New Hearts, which regards new Seven Princesses of Heart and Ten New Heroes, which regards new heroes that take place of the original Ten Heroes." Bentley said.

"Okay and who's this 'light' of this world?" Nex asked and they point at Meliodas who is still fighting Ban. "Are you freakin' kidding me?! What's HE doing here?" Nex asked.

"This is Meli's homeworld." Ky said.

"You're kidding me! You mean I have to deal with this idiot AGAIN?" Nex asked.

"Again?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, Nex and I both traveled with Meliodas together during our Mark of Mastery." Ky said.

"And I had to put up with his stupid perverted behavior and him defending Ky every time I have to discipline him." Nex said.

"And by 'discipline', you mean treat Ky like crap?" Elena asked.

"Shut the hell up." Nex said.

Later Meliodas and Ban stop fighting.

_(Theme: Innocent Hearts)_

"Hehehe, I thought I'd be all rusty..." Ban said.

"You still look good." Meliodas said.

"Well, just happy to see ya again, Captain." Ban said.

"I wouldn't have done it without their help." Meliodas said addressing the group.

"Heya." Ky said.

"Who're they?" Ban asked.

"This is Ky. He's one of my friends I met a while back." Meliodas said.

"Yep. These are Noel, Sora, Pax, Elena, Ken, Donald, Goofy, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and I see you've met Nex." Ky introduced himself.

"Hey, Nex, nice to see ya again." Meliodas said.

"Shut up, Blondie." Nex said.

"And you're still a jerk. Cool." Meliodas said.

"And you're still an idiot, like Ky." Nex said.

"Case and point." Meliodas said.

"Well, anyway, we found Ban, so now can we get out of here?" Blaze asked.

"Sure, but go where?" Ban asked.

"Follow me." Meliodas said as they leave Baste Prison.

The group later return to Boar Hat and they find Elizabeth.

"So, this is where you live now?" Ban asked.

"Yep." Meliodas said.

"Sweet. Where's the booze?" Ban asked.

"Over there, but you can serve yourself." Meliodas said.

Elizabeth arrives and finds the group.

"You're back. Did you find him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep, meet Ban the Fox Sin of Greed, Elizabeth." Meliodas introduced.

"Hey." Ban said.

"It's nice to meet you, Lord Ban." Elizabeth said and sees Nex. "Oh, Mr. Nex? You're here too?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tch." Nex said turning away.

"Um, did I say something rude?" Elizabeth asked.

"Don't mind her, Eliza. He's an asshole." Elena said.

"And I still can't believe he's my brother..." Pax said.

"So, now we've got Ban. You said we're getting this King next?" Oswald asked.

"That's right. We're off to Necropolis." Meliodas said.

"But you said King is dead, so does that mean..." Lucas stops talking.

"Yeah, I heard that stupid fatty kicked the bucket." Ban said.

"Well, it's our only lead to go off from." Pax said.

"Pax's right, it never hurts to check it out." Meliodas said.

"What kind of place is Necropolis?" Donald asked.

"All I heard is that it exists. That's about it." Meliodas said.

"Hopefully we can find more info." Kiyo said.

"There might still be Black Xetis and Heartless around, so we oughta be careful gin' there." Goofy said.

"And then Hilda..." Meliodas said.

"You saw her?! Where the hell is she?!" Nex asked grabbing Meliodas by his shirt.

"Nex, chill, all I know is that we saw her a couple of times." Meliodas said.

"Just stay with us and we're bound to see her again." Pax said.

"Whatever. Just so we're clear, I could care less what happens to any of you." Nex said.

"Whatever. I still can't believe you're one of the Virtues. It's honestly hard to swallow." Sora said.

"No one asked you for your stupid opinion, Spiky." Nex said.

"Guys, stop!" Ky said.

"Sorry." Sora said.

"Tch." Nex said turning away.

"Hahaha! You guys are crazy! I have feelin' this trip's interesting." Ban said.

"Oh, we try." Max said.

"Believe me, we do." Sly said.

The giant green pig continues to move throughout Liones and they later arrive at a central fort to get to a different place.

"Since Baste Prison was a wreck, the Holy Knights are gonna be on edge." Meliodas said.

"So, we should leave the kingdom and head for this Necropolis place?" Tails asked.

"That's about right." Meliodas said.

Just then a shaking occurs.

"What was that?" Noel asked.

"Guys, trouble outside!" Diane called.

The group go outside and they find Diane.

"What's going on?" Blaze asked.

"Black Xetis!" Diane said pointing at Dark Knight Black Xetis and Dragon Black Xetis appearing.

"Then we're up." Pax said but Nex shoves him aside.

"You get going! I'll keep up." Nex said jumping off and confronts the Black Xetis.

"The hell's he tryin' to prove?" Ken asked.

"This should be fun!" Ban said as he jumps off.

"Ban!" Meliodas said.

Nex gets ready to fight the Black Xetis but then Ban joins him.

"Room for one more?" Ban asked.

"Forget it. I don't need or want your help." Nex said.

"Aww, c'mon. Let's take 'em down and we'll call it even." Ban said.

"Ugh, whatever." Nex said.

_(Information: Team up with Ban and defeat the Black Xetis!)_

The Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords while the Dragon Black Xetis breathe black fire but Nex triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by two brutal slashes and then unleashes shadow spikes from the ground to attack while Ban attacks with his triple handled weapon followed by a spinning attack and then delivers a strong swinging attack but the Dragon Black Xetis attack with their claws and shoot black fireballs while the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords and unleash dark energy but Nex delivers five cleaving slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by two vertical slashes and then casts Dark Blizzard while Ban uses Banishing Kill but the Dark Knight Black Xetis spin slash with their swords followed by unleashing dark waves while the Dragon Black Xetis deliver tail whips but Ban delivers a windmill style strike with his triple handled weapon while Nex diagonal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a double leaping shadow kick and then casts Dark Thunder but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks while the Dragon Black Xetis fly around and breathe black flames at the group but Ban delivers an upper strike with his triple handled weapon while Nex punches followed by a double kick and then slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow fists and they deliver punches and they defeat all the Black Xetis.

"Tch, losers." Nex said.

"Hehehe. That was fun! Hey, how's about givin' me a nice look at your sword." Ban said.

"Screw off." Nex said as he goes back to Boar Hat.

"Worth a shot, but I ain't stoppin'." Ban said as he joins Nex.

"Black Xetis clear. Your welcome." Nex said.

"Thanks, but we could've done it together." Goofy said.

"Eh, it's no prob. As long as they're outta our way, right?" Ban said.

The group continue to move and later they arrive somewhere else.

_(Central Liones-Inn)_

The group arrive at the central part of Liones and they go into an inn.

"So, why're we here?" Murray asked.

"Rumor has it this place is closest to Necropolis. We're gonna need some info on King and Necropolis." Meliodas said.

"We can go out and get the info you need." Shadow said.

"You sure?" Meliodas asked.

"This place might appear run-down, but there's bound be to someone around here." Oswald said.

"Leave this to us." Ky said.

"Okay, thanks a bunch. Meanwhile, I'll set up Boar Hat and we'll get info from customers. Good luck." Meliodas said and the group go outside.

_(Central Liones-Town Ruins)_

The group are now in what looks like a run-down and ruined town and they look around.

"This place is a dump! How're we gonna damn info from this place?" Ken asked.

"Just shut up and let's find what we need." Shadow said.

The group start moving but Noel stops.

"Is something wrong?" Ky asked.

"I feel like we're being watched..." Noel said.

"Watched? Is it Hilda again?" Sora asked.

"I don't think so... I think that..." Noel was cut off.

"Look out!" Donald yelled seeing a spear flying at the group who dodge and the spear hits the ground.

"Now what? Is it a Black Xeti?" Lucas asked.

"So, I take it you're the ones I was told about?" A voice asked.

"Show yourself!" Zatch said.

The group look up to see a figure who appears to be a boy with light brown hair and wearing a light blue outfit with blue long sleeves, yellow hood, blue short pants, and light blue small boots levitating above them.

"Who the hell are you?" Nex asked.

"These are the ones that woman told me about? They don't look like anything worth mentioning." The boy said.

"Are you the one, who threw that spear at us?" Pax asked.

"Maybe." The boy said.

"Yo, guys!" A voice said and they see Ban.

"Ban." Tails said.

"Well, well, well, as I live and breathe. If it isn't Ban." The boy said.

"Huh? Who're you?" Ban asked.

"You really forgot THAT much? Don't tell me you also forgot your sin. That deep dark sin." The boy said.

"You mind start making some sense?" Max asked.

"Get outta here. You're more of Hilda's problem than mine." The boy said.

"You know Hilda?" Ky asked.

"Where is she?!" Nex demanded.

"I said get lost." The boy said as he charges at Ban.

"Hey!" Sora called but then Wyvern Heartless, Wizard Heartless, Warlock Black Xetis, and Dragon Black Xetis appear.

"Piss off!" Ky yelled.

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless!)_

The Dragon Black Xetis unleash black flames while the Wyvern Heartless fly around and deliver diving attacks but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two aerial somersault slashes and then casts Gravity while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Spark while Noel casts Earth followed by casting Dark Thunder while Pax transforms Path to Justice into hookswords and delivers fast and powerful strikes while Nex vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow tentacles and they lash but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars while the Wizard Heartless cast fire spells but Elena uses Ghostdrive and teleports while unleashing spells and then warps many times while leaving magical energies and unleashes a magical explosion while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash while Bentley throws bombs but the Wyvern Heartless deliver aerial kicks while the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark magical orbs but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Blaze shoots fireballs but the Wizard Heartless disappear and then cast blizzard spells while the Dragon Black Xetis attack with their claws but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while T.J. throws many knives while Grace uses Tackle but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark fire spells while the Wizard Heartless cast thunder spells but Shadow multi spin kicks while Max uses Cyclone while Ken casts Aero followed by casting Spark but the Dragon Black Xetis tail whip while the Wyvern Heartless deliver drilling attacks but Donald casts Stop freezing the enemies and then casts Triple Blizzard while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Wyvern Heartless dive attack while the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars but Sly uses Electric Roll while Murray uses Uppercut while Oswald shoots magic pearls from his staff and they defeat all the Black Xetis.

Meliodas arrives and joins the group.

"Hey, guys. You know where Ban is? He's supposed to be working." Meliodas said.

"Ban was here until some random guy attacked us out of nowhere." T.J. said.

""Huh? Random guy?" Meliodas asked.

The group see Ban fighting against the same boy.

"There he is." Meliodas said as he goes to Ban. "Bad Ban! No slacking off." Meliodas said.

"Huh? Hey, it's not my fault. This pipsqueak here started a fight." Ban said pointing at the boy.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Diane asked joining them and then sees the boy. "Huh? King?!" Diane asked.

"What?" Pax asked.

"As in Grizzly Deadly Sin of Sloth King? The one we're looking for?" Lucas asked.

"What? He looks NOTHING like King!" Ban said.

"Maybe he lost weight?" Meliodas suggested.

"Can we get back to the problem please?" Elena asked.

"King, we've been looking all over for you! I'm so glad you're here." Diane said but King says nothing.

Just then a dark corridor appears revealing Hilda.

"There you are." Hilda said.

"BITCH!" Nex shouted charging at Hilda who casts a spell that unleashes a vine and traps Nex.

"I'm happy to see you too, Nexxy, but I'm on a busy schedule right now. Now then, King, why don't you run along?" Hilda said and King flies off.

"King!" Diane called but King is gone.

"I understand you're looking for the Necropolis. Tell you what, you follow us there and we'll see what happens." Hilda said.

"Hey!" Ky called.

"The entrance to Necropolis is in this village, but I warn you, it won't allow anyone to enter. For you see, it's just a graveyard, but a place inhabited by the dead." Hilda said.

"Land of the dead?" Zatch asked.

"Awww..." Donald said.

"Well, I'll be off now. Ta!" Hilda said disappearing in her dark corridor.

"C'mon, we gotta go." Meliodas said.

"But how will we find the entrance in this village?" Max asked.

"C'mon." Ky said.

The group start moving through the village and they later come across what looks like a field of flowers.

"Flowers?" Blaze asked.

"Why here?" Oswald asked but then flower petals start moving and spin around the group and later they are transported somewhere else.

_(Necropolis-Valley of Crystals)_

The group are now in what looks like a different place full of crystals.

"Now where are we?" Murray asked.

"Are we in Necropolis?" Goofy asked.

"Probably. Now where's that entrance?" Meliodas asked.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said and they see King. "Don't think for a second you an escape." King said.

"Wait, we need your help." Ky said.

"Forget that. I have a score to settle with him." King said pointing at Ban.

"Back at ya!" Ban said.

"We don't have time for this!" Elena said but they two start fighting. "Boys..." Elena said.

"Now what?" Kiyo asked.

"I say let them have their fun, darlings." A voice said and it's Hilda.

_(Theme: Shaded Truths)_

"Hilda!" Pax said.

"How many times do we have to deal with you?" Meliodas asked.

"I think it's about time to see what potential you have, Dragon Sin of Wrath, Meliodas." Hilda said.

"Potential? What're you talkin' about?" Meliodas asked.

"No... Don't involve him! It's obvious you're after us! Just leave him alone!" Ky yelled pointing his Keyblade.

"I've been waiting for this." Nex said.

"Hmph. I would love to spend time with my sons and their friends, but..." Hilda stops talking as a Phantom Black Xeti sneaks behind Meliodas. "I think the final stage is called for." Hilda said as the Phantom Black Xeti flies into Meliodas' body making him dormant.

"Um..." Lucas stops talking as Meliodas' eyes turn crimson and a Black Xeti symbol is on his chest and Meliodas attacks Ky who blocks.

"Meli! You evil bitch!" Ky yelled as he charges at Hilda but Meliodas attacks Ky sending him back.

"Hahahaha! I told you that his heart was easy for control! Let's see how long this lasts." Hilda said disappearing.

"Get back here, you bitch!" Nex yelled going after her.

"Ky!" Sora said.

Meliodas keeps attacking Ky but Noel and Elena cast a barrier to protect him.

"We gotta fight him, Ky." Pax said.

"I...can't..." Ky said.

"Ky, remember when you fought me when I was Pavor? You kept fighting and never gave up." Pax said.

"Don't worry, we'll save Meli." Tails said.

"If he saw you corrupted, he'd wanna save you." Oswald said.

"Yeah. You're right! Meli! We're saving you!" Ky said.

_(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

_(Information: Save Meliodas from the darkness!)_

Meliodas attacks the group with his sword and then unleashes dark waves but Ky blocks and counters and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two roundhouse slashes and then uses Water Somersault while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by three graceful twirling slashes and then casts Triple Plasma while Pax delivers five slashes with Path to Justice and then transforms his Keyblade into sais and multi slashes with them followed an impaling strike while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Fire Windmill but Meliodas uses his sword and unleashes a black beam to strike at the group who dodge out of the way and Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Ken casts Water followed by casting Tornado while Oswald throws his shield and then triple slashes with his sword but Meliodas coats himself in dark aura and moves at amazing speed and unleashes a giant black hand and tries to slam at the group but Goofy quickly uses Goofy Discus while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a powerful roll but Meliodas slashes with his sword and unleashes two black slash streaks and then unleashes another giant black hand and it delivers a giant punch but Shadow uses Chaos Control to stop time and then multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Grace uses Bite but Meliodas moves at great speed and delivers barrages of punches and slashes with his sword but Max blocks with his shield and uses Shield Missile while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Sly uses Cane Spin but Meliodas unleashes a giant black beam at the group but Donald casts Earth followed by casting Comet while Tails throws ring bombs while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Meliodas delivers dashing slash while leaving behind dark trails and then unleashes a dark cross slash streak but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Bentley uses his RC Chopper and it fires missiles but dark aura covers Meliodas.

"Meli! I'm your friend! Don't do this!" Ky said.

"Ky, look out!" Shadow said as Meliodas unleashes two giant black hands and they try to crush Ky but Pax slashes at them.

"We gotta hurry and purify him, but we gotta rough him up first." Pax said.

Meliodas moves at amazing speed and delivers a barrage of slashes with his sword while unleashing discs of darkness but Elena casts Shell to protect the group and then casts Telekinesis to grab hold of Meliodas and slams him to the ground while Lucas uses PK Flash while Oswald whacks with his staff and then shoots three magical bolts from his staff but Meliodas rapid slashes with his sword while covering himself with dark energy but Donald casts Stop freezing Meliodas and then casts Thunder Shot while Tails uses Flying Kick while Kiyo has Zatch use Ganrezu Zakeru but Meliodas unleashes black slash streaks and then delivers barrage of punches and slashes with his sword but Max uses Cyclone while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Grace uses Dark Pulse but Meliodas counters and unleashes black chains from the ground to get the group who dodge and T.J. destroys the chains and then multi slashes with his knife while Goofy uses Goofy Rocket but Meliodas unleashes four giant black hands and they try to crush the group but Shadow unleashes Chaos Lances while Lucky uses Multi Egg and throws four eggs while Ken rides on his guitar and fires magic music notes to deal damage but Meliodas dash slashes at the group while leaving behind dark trails of energy but Bentley shoots explosive darts while Storm uses Iron Tail but Meliodas unleashes black beams from his sword and then unleashes multiple black slash streaks at the group but Blaze unleashes flame waves while Sly uses Dive Attack but Meliodas is covered in dark aura and unleashes a giant black explosion to damage the group but Pax casts Cure on himself and the rest and then combines Baguazhang style with Aero magic and delivers a fast and powerful wind strike followed by slashing with Path to Justice and then transforms his Keyblade into a axe and delivers powerful swings followed by a slamming attack while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spinning slash and then coats her Keyblade with Water magic and uses Water Slash while Sora delivers two vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a 360 slash and then delivers a light pillar slash while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and lower slashes and then casts Triple Fire and they finish off Meliodas who stumbles back and kneels to the ground.

Ky has flashbacks of him meeting Meliodas back at Bora in Justice City, them journeying together in the Realm of Prison, and them syaing goodbye to each other in Concave Fort and then unleashes light chains on Meliodas.

"Hang on, Meli." Ky said as he begins using Purification and covers him with light making the Black Xeti leave his body as the Phantom is destroyed and Meliodas is now unconscious. "There." Ky said.

"Hey!" A voice said and they see Ban and King joining them.

"I thought you two were fighting." Sly said.

"We were, but we had an understanding." Ban said.

"Thanks to my sister." King said and he sees Meliodas unconscious. "What happened to the Captain?" King asked.

"He got possessed, but we saved him." Pax said.

"He's just resting." Noel said.

Just then the group feel a glow.

"What's goin' on?" Sora asked.

"Necropolis is starting to reject us. We don't belong here." King said.

The group later disappear from Necropolis and return to the run-down village.

"We're back." Lucas said.

Just then Meliodas wakes up and his eyes are green again.

"Huh? Wait, did I have a dream where I tried to kill you guys?" Meliodas asked.

"It wasn't a dream, Meli. You were possessed, but we saved you." Ky said.

"Thanks a bunch. Oh, hey, King, Ban." Meliodas said.

"Been a decade, Captain. You haven't changed." King said.

"Um, guys..." Max said pointing at what looks like darkness in the air.

"That darkness..." Oswald said as the darkness goes for the group.

"Watch out!" Meliodas said but the dark has them.

The group are now in what looks like a black and purple ethereal place.

"What?" Ky asked.

"Hey!' Kiyo said pointing at something and it's a giant black sphere.

The black sphere forms into what looks like a giant Black Xeti that looks like a giant black and crimson demonic creature with long ears, crimson fangs, crimson eyes with black slit pupils, crimson claws, and three tails with crimson spikes and it unleashes a giant roar.

"If we let that thing roam free, it'll destroy Liones." Noel said.

"Which is why we gotta get rid of it." Meliodas said.

"Leave it to me, Captain!" Ban said.

"I'll help how I can." King said.

"Let's send it straight to Hell!" Diane said.

"Okay, Deadly Sins, for Liones!" Ky said.

"Well said, Ky!" Meliodas said.

_(Boss Theme: Kingdom Hearts III Boss Theme 1)_

_(Information: Defeat Raging Demon!)_

The Black Xeti known as Raging Demon slashes at the group with its claws and then delivers a spinning strike with its three spiky tails but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by three spinning slashes and then casts Magma and then unleashes light blades and sends them to strike while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by two graceful twirling slashes and then uses Mystic Surge while Sora delivers four slashes with Happy Gear and then enters Agile Claws and then delivers fast and powerful strikes followed by drilling attacks and then enters Twin Yo-Yos and delivers spinning attacks with his yo-yos followed by flipping attacks while Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu style and then casts White Fire but Raging Demon jumps high into the air and tries to land on the ground unleashing shock waves and then tries to bite with its fangs but Elena fires magic concussive blasts followed by casting Prism while Ken throws magic music bombs and then casts Deep Freeze but Raging Demon summons black fires around it and leaps around while spreading black fires to try and burn the group but Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Donald casts Duck Flare followed by casting Gravity but Raging Demon continues to spread black flames all over the area and tries to burn the group still but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze manipulates the black flames and sends them to strike while Shadow teleports and strikes over and over again and then delivers the final teleport strike but Raging Demon unleashes multiple black lightning at the group who dodge out of the way and Storm calls down lightning to strike while Grace uses Quick Attack and then uses Tackle while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Raging Demon thrusts its spiky tails to the ground and they rise from the ground to try and attack the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Raging Demon unleashes black spikes from the ground to try and get the group who dodge and Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley sends out droids to attack while Murray uses Uppercut but Raging Demon turns invisible and then attacks with its claws but Oswald slashes with his sword followed by unleashing magic beams from his staff while Meliodas uses Blade Flash to strike but Raging Demon runs wildly all over while attacking with its claws but then something stops it and it's Diane.

"Diane!" Sora said.

"I got this!" Diane said lifting Raging Demon and throws it against the ground stunning it.

With Raging Demon stunned Ky, Noel, Sora, and Pax attack with their Keyblades while Elena, Ken, Donald, and Oswald attack with their magic while Goofy and Max attack with their shields while Tails multi tail swipes while Blaze unleashes flames while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Storm unleashes electricity while Grace tail whips while Lucky throws eggs while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Love while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray double punches but after enough attacks Raging Demon gets up and sends the group back with force.

Raging Demon unleashes more black flames all over while summoning small winged demons and sends them to attack but Melioas attacks the winged demons with his sword and then uses Hellish Blaze to strike while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Grace uses Take Down but Raging Demon pounces all over while leaving behind dark trails of energy and then summons black spikes from the ground to try and get the group but Oswald bashes with his shield followed by a somersault slash with his sword while Bentley uses his RC Chopper and it fries missiles while Donald casts Meteor and rains down meteors to attack but Raging Demon unleashes multiple black lightning bolts to attack the group who dodge and Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers while Ken casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Aero while Lucky uses Multi Egg and throws four eggs but Raging Demon slashes with its claws and then delivers a giant bite but Goofy uses Goofy Rocket while T.J. upper slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Fire but Raging Demon thrusts its three tails on the ground and they try to attack the group but they dodge the tails and Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Max uses Cyclone but Raging Demon turns invisible and then attacks with its claws and then unleashes orbs of darkness to try and get the group but Sly uses Stealth Cane while Elena unleashes magical pillars while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Raging Demon unleashes black spikes to try and get the group who dodge but Raging Demon pounces all over while leaving black flames and sends out winged demons to attack but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Blaze lashes with flame whips but Raging Demon spews out black energy from its mouth to attack the group who dodge but black energy rises from the ground but the group dodge and Pax transforms Path to Justice into a rocket launcher and fires a light missile at Raging Demon's head while Noel locks on and unleashes light and dark shots while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Light Surge and then casts White Thunder while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by rapid speed slashes and then delivers a groundbreaking slash but Raging Demon unleashes a powerful roar and then charges a giant black orb in its mouth.

"That looks dangerous..." Noel said.

"Nothin' I can't handle." Ban said as he goes for Raging Demon and starts attacking the Black Xeti's head with his triple handled weapon followed by a strong swing strike making Raging Demon lose focus and the giant black orb starts exploding causing awesome damage.

"Thanks a bunch, Ban!" Meliodas said.

"Don't mention it." Ban said.

Raging Demon roars in rage and then wildly runs all over to strike the group with its claws and then unleashes black spikes while still wildly running but the group dodge every attack and then Shadow uses Chaos Control to stop time and then throws Chaos Grenades while Lucas uses PK Flash while Max uses Shield Skate but Raging Demon delivers bites with its fangs and then unleashes black energy from its mouth and then black energy rises from the ground but the group dodge and Murray uses Thunder Flop while T.J. throws many knives while Ken unleashes magic music fists and they deliver punches but Raging Demon thrusts its tails into the ground but the group dodge and Grace uses Dark Pulse while Donald casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Crystal while Meliodas uses Dash Slash but Raging Demon fires small black orbs from its mouth and they home in on the group who dodge but Raging Demon unleashes black flames and pounces all over while leaving black flames behind but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Oswald spin slashes with his sword but Raging Demon turns invisible and then unleashes black spikes from the ground and then spews out black energy at the group and then black energy rises from the ground but Sly uses Dive Attack while Elena casts Diamond Dust followed by casting Thunderstruck but Raging Demon summons winged demons and they attack and then slashes with its claws followed by spin attacking with its spiky tails but Kiyo has Zatch use Ganrezu Zakeru while Lucky uses Headbutt while Bentley shoots electric darts but Raging Demon unleashes black lightning bolts to attack but the group dodge and Tails throws ring bombs while Storm uses Skullbash but Raging Demon slashes with its its claws and then unleashes small black orbs at the group who dodge out of the way and Sora casts Tornado while Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by a somersault slash and then transforms his Keyblade into a dagger and delivers fast slashes while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Lethal Blade while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Dancing Blade but Raging Demon turns invisible and then gets away from the group and unleashes giant black claws and sends them to attack.

"Here they come." Sora said.

"Lemme handle this." King said transforming his pillow into what looks like a flower and it unleashes a giant energy shot to strike at the giant black hands and then at Raging Demon itself. "There, that should be enough." King said.

"Thanks, King." Ky said.

"Yep. Get 'im." King said.

Raging Demon roars in rage and wildly runs all over to attack the group.

"Nope! Ky, Noel, Sora, ready to teach this freakshow a lesson?" Meliodas asked.

"You bet!" Ky said.

"Let's do it." Noel said.

"For Liones!" Sora said.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Meliodas dash all over Raging Demon with their weapons while unleashing slash streaks and after enough dash slashing and unleashing slash streaks the four join together and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Meliodas create a giant slash streak and send it at Raging Demon dealing awesome damage.

Raging Demon thrusts its three tails on the ground and they rise up to get the group who dodge but Raging Demon spews black energy into the ground and black energy rises up from the ground to try and get the group but Meliodas delivers rapid punches followed by strong slashes with his sword while Oswald bashes with his shield and then unleashes a magical beam from his staff but Raging Demon slashes with its claws followed by unleashing black flames and pounces all over while leaving behind black flames to try and burn the group but Blaze shoots fireballs while Bentley plants bombs all over and they explode dealing damage but Raging Demon unleashes black lightning bolts to try and electrocute the group but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while Goofy uses Goofy Torpedo while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Raging Demon unleashes black spikes to try and get the group who dodge and Max uses Shield Missile while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Raging Demon unleashes small black orbs from its mouth and they home in at the group but Ken casts Thunder followed by casting Earth while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Raging Demon wildly runs all over the area while leaving behind black energy trails but Donald casts casts Water followed by casting Ice Barrage while Shadow unleashes tow Chaos orbs and throws them while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Raging Demon thrusts its tails on the ground and they rise to attack but Elena casts Magic Hour and then casts Spell Weaver and unleashes a giant magic pillar while Murray uses Flame Punch but Raging Demon unleashes black flames and pounces all over while unleashing black lightning to strike the group but Grace uses Tackle while Sly uses Cane Spin while Tails use Flying Kick but Raging Demon unleashes black spikes on the group but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Prism Windmill and then casts Spark while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two roundhouse slashes and then casts Aero while Pax and Noel work together with Pax combining Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu style with Noel's Fire magic and they both delver a powerful fiery strike but Raging Demon slashes with its claws and then unleashes black orbs but Meliodas uses Blade Flash while Oswald slashes with his sword while Lucas uses PK Flash while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Bentley throws ice bombs while Sly uses Vanish Strike while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Grace uses Snarl while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze flame kicks while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses uses Shield Charge while Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Donald casts Thunder followed by casting Comet while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Elena unleashes magic blades while Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice while Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel casts Dark Fire while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light pillars and they finish off Raging Demon who roars in rage and tries to attack the group but then starts vanishing into dark mist and is now gone.

Later the group are back in the run-down village as the darkness disappears.

"Well, that was somethin' for a reunion, huh?" Meliodas said.

"It's just like old times, eh?" Ban asked.

"I guess so. Now, where do you live, Captain?" King asked.

The group later return to Boar Hat.

"I see. Well, thanks for being for the Captain." King said.

"Heh, no prob." Ky said.

"By the way, Captain, who's she?" King asked looking at Elizabeth.

"That's the Princess. She's findin' the Deadly Sins to stop the Holy Knights." Meliodas said.

"Th-The Princess?! Why didn't you say anything?!" King asked as he transforms into a bigger man.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess and friends of the Captain. Please forgive my rudeness from earlier." King said.

"Uh, it's okay..." Noel said.

"You can relax now." Elizabeth said as King transforms back into his fairy form.

"So, I guess now we have four Deadly Sins now and we found the light of this world." Pax said.

Just then something is going on outside.

"Now what?" Shadow asked.

"I'll go check." Ky said going outside.

The group are back outside and they find Hilda.

"So, you managed to save him from the darkness and it turns out he truly IS the light of this world." Hilda said.

"I told you, I'll NEVER let Meliodas fall to darkness." Ky said.

"Yes, but that still makes him a target, along with the other Ten." Hilda said.

"Why are you doing this?!" Sora demanded.

"Didn't Faust tell you this already? If you don't hurry up and find the remaining Virtues of Light, then we'll need a new group as a backup." Hilda said.

"Leave them outta this!" Pax yelled.

"Well, if you don't want dear Meli to be hurt, then you should be doing your job and gather the other Virtues of Light." Hilda said.

"And what about you?" Noel asked.

"Do you even have YOUR Sixteen?" Elena asked.

"Of course, darling. We're more than prepared." Hilda said shocking the group and then she vanishes in her dark corridor.

"THEY have all Sixteen?" Ky asked.

"If we don't stop them soon, they'll go after Asta, Yuno, Maka, and Meliodas." Noel said.

"Guys?" A voice asked and they see Meliodas.

"Meli." Ky said.

"I heard what Hilda just said. If I got this right, those Brotherhood jerks and are still gonna go after me?" Meliodas asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Ky said.

"It's why we can't stay here any further." Pax said.

"I get it. Then, I won't keep you here. You got your own mission to do so you should get goin'." Meliodas said smiling.

"Meli." Ky said.

"If there's one thing I know about ya, Ky, it's that you're strong. All of you are and I know you can mop the floor with that annoyin' witch. If you see Hilda again, give her a good one for me." Meliodas said.

"Okay, ya got it." Ky said smiling as they take hands.

"Are you leaving?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm afraid so." Blaze said.

"Man, what a bummer." Ban said.

"Guess we can't keep you guys here." King said.

"You guys better come back and visit us again, got it?" Diane said.

"Yeah, once all this is over, we'll look forward to seein' ya again. Hopefully differently." Meliodas said.

"Okay, you got it!" Sora said.

"We'll come back again someday." Ky said taking out his fist and Meliodas puts his fist on Ky's fist.

"Then until next time, bud!" Meliodas said.

"Please be careful on you journey." Elizabeth said.

"Take care!" Diane said.

"Next time ya come back, you owe me a spar match!" Ban said.

"See ya when we see ya." King said and the group nod and they start moving.

"We'd better get our heads together if we're gonna get ready. Honestly, we could've had Meli join us for the final showdown. His heart's strong." Ky said.

"It is, but Brotherhood of Disharmony and Organization XIII are ours." Pax said.

Just then Ky's Gummiphone goes off and Ky answers it revealing Kim.

"Hey, Ky. Got a new mission for you." Kim said.

"What's up, K.P.?" Ky asked.

"There's a world that's covered in a massive bizarre winter. Full of snow and ice. It might some kind of magic. What's more is that there's a light in that world too. In fact, there's two of 'em." Kim said.

"Two lights in ONE world?" Noel asked.

"Then we better get goin'." Sora said and they nod and they leave Liones.

* * *

_(Obtained: Holy Sin: Ky)_

_(A Keyblade that represents Strength)_

_(Formchange: War Axe: An axe that has immense strength and can crush foes.)_

* * *

Meanwhile Maleficent and Nightmare search a village while many Holy Knights are on the ground dead and there is no Black Box.

"As expected. The box is not here." Maleficent said.

**"Every world will meet our wrath until it is found. There will be no failure." **Nightmare said.

"Indeed. Let us return." Maleficent said as they disappear in their dark corridor. "But first..." Maleficent uses her magic to destroy the village with green flames. "This kingdom deserves a panic." Maleficent said as they go into the dark corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile Nex is in Noble Palace with Vergil, Omega, and Claus.

"That stupid bitch makes me sick! Every time I get close to her or Odium, they're far!" Nex said.

"How do you think we can put a stop to both of them?" Claus asked.

"It's like they know what we're trying to do." Vergil said.

"Whatever. If I'm getting my answer, then Paragon Know-It-All should have 'em." Nex said as he disappears in shadows and Vergil, Claus, and Omega go with him.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. And that concludes the Seven Dealy Sins Arc. Sorry if this was a two parter, but I hope you enjoyed this arc either way, but if not, I'm sorry****.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy, Pax, and Oswald go to the next world, where it's covered in snow and ice and they also meet a queen, who is struggling with her ice magic, but they also come across another Organization member.**** I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	52. Chapter 51: Frozen Kingdom

Chapter 51: Frozen Kingdom

In the dark chamber Hilda arrives and is now with Revenant, Specter, Narasix, and Faust.

"I have told the heroes that we have all Sixteen Vices of Darkness." Hilda said.

"And with the remaining Virtues still not found, that gives us the advantage." Narasix said.

"Their lack of preparation will lead to panic and soon they will fall. Darkness will soon consume the light." Faust said.

**"Indeed." **A voice said and they see Malus. **"You have even sent those Replicas to attack them to make sure they will still fall behind and then, my dreams will be realized." **Malus said.

"Despite that, they're still going to try and find the rest of the Virtues and Guardians. Perhaps we should try and break them still." Hilda said.

**"No. Leave that to Xehanort. He has sent one of his Organization members to the next world those fools are going to next. Leave it to them." **Malus said.

"As you wish, Milord." Narsix said.

"Still, it would be most satisfying to see how far they will go." Faust said.

Meanwhile Ky, Noel, Sora, Pax, Elena, Ken, Donald, Goofy, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Oswald leave Liones and return to Lanes Between and they begin going for the next world.

"Pax, you and Oswald sure you wanna go with us?" Ky asked.

"It's okay. I don't mind helping a little bit longer." Pax said.

"Besides, if there are two lights in one world, then we better be sure to protect them." Oswald said.

"I wonder what the two lights are." Tails said.

"Could be another of the New Ten Heroes or more of those New Seven Hearts." Sly said.

"Or both." Elena said.

"Only one way to find out." Lucas said.

Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship start flying through Lanes Between while dealing with Black Xeti rays of darkness and Heartless ships and they keep flying while dodging meteorites and they come across a speeding tunnel making them go fast and later they arrive at a new world that's full snow, ice, has a frozen forest, a kingdom town is covered in snow, and an ice palace at the top and they decide to go to the next world with Ky, Noel, and Pax using their Keyblades to create a light portal and they fly into it while the Gummi ship goes for the world.

In what looks like a snowy field at night the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Pax, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"This is it. A new world. Now, where..." Noel was cut off as Soldier Heartless and Zombie Black Xetis appear.

"We just got here!" Donald said.

"Doesn't matter, get rid of 'em." Pax said.

_(Battle Theme: Arendelle Battle Theme)_

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless!)_

The Zombie Black Xetis attack the group with their limbs while the Soldier Heartless deliver leaping attacks but Ky triple slashes with Holy Sin followed by a somersault slash and then casts Spark and then enters War Axe and delivers heavy swings with his axe followed by throwing his axe all around and then grabs one of the enemies with his axe and then jumps high into the air and delivers a slamming strike at the other enemies creating an explosion while Noel triple slashes with Dragon's Fire followed by casting Mega Flare and then casts Fire Burst while Sora delivers vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by cross slashes and then speed slashes and then casts Hurricane while Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming his Keyblade into a rapier and delivers multi strikes followed by an impaling strike but the Soldier Heartless spin kick while the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their limbs but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken casts Gravity followed by casting Explosion while Donald casts Triple Fire but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs while the Soldier Heartless leap attack but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Max uses Cyclone but the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws while the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and attack from below but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs while the Soldier Heartless spin kick but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Bite while Lucky uses Gulp and eats one of the enemies and spits it back at the other enemies but the Soldier Heartless jump and deliver somersault kicks while the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their limbs but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the Soldier Heartless spin kick while the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray uses Flame Punch while Oswald shoots pearl magic from his staff and they defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless.

Just then cold wind blows on the group and Sora begins to shiver.

"IT'S COLD!" Sora shouted shivering.

"Sora, we already dealt with cold weather before!" Noel said.

"You should be used to it." Ky said.

"I mean, it IS pretty cold. Can't you give us a coat or something, Donald?" T.J. asked.

"I told you the magic doesn't work that way." Donald said.

"Guess, Sora's just used to the beach." Goofy said.

"Hey, islander, what can I say?" Sora asked.

"Sounds fair, but still..." Ky stops talking.

Grace sees something and points at what he's looking at.

"What's wrong, Grace?" Noel asked and sees a lake being frozen.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"The water's turning to ice?" Zatch asked.

"This isn't my magic." Elena said.

"Nor mine." Donald said.

"It might be the Black Xetis or the Heartless." Oswald said.

"Maybe. Let's check it out." Sora said as they go for the frozen lake.

The group get close to the frozen lake but then Sora sees something.

"Look!" Sora said pointing at something moving on the water.

The group see what looks like a young woman with pale blonde hair, wearing a black and teal dress with a purple cape, and a tiara running on the water but while she's running, the lake is freezing.

"Is that her doing?" Tails asked.

"Probably. The water's freezing as she was running on it." Bentley said.

"Guys, that girl looked so sad." Sora said.

"I saw it too." Ky said.

"Who is she?" Pax asked.

_(World of Arendelle)_

"Did something happen?" Sly asked.

"You don't think she was attacked by the Black Xetis and the Heartless, do you?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe. We should talk to her." Sora said.

"I agree. She went that way." Blaze said.

_(Field Theme: Arendelle Field Theme)_

_(North Mountain-Treescape)_

_(Information: Talk to the woman, who fled across the ice!)_

"Are the Black Xetis and the Heartless after her?" Murray asked.

"Could be. Let's go find her." Donald said.

The group start moving through the snowy field of trees while dealing with Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they keep going through the treesscape area of the snowy field to find the woman and they arrive at an icy lake area where they find more Black Xetis and Heartless and they attack but the group defeat them and continue on through the snow and they later come across a rock wall.

"Dead end?" T.J. asked.

"Nope, we should climb this no problem." Max said.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Pax run up the rock wall and they go for the upper part of the snowy mountain and they arrive at the next area.

_(North Mountain-Gorge)_

The group arrive at the gorge area and continue through the mountains to find the woman.

"Hey, look how high we are!" Tails said.

"Do I have to...? What if we fall?" Donald asked.

"Quit bitchin'." Ken said.

"Ken, shut up." Elena said.

The group keep going through the gorge of the mountains where they find the same woman from before walking down the snowy mountains.

"There she is." Pax said.

"Excuse me!" Ky called making the woman stop as they approach her but the woman is startled.

"Oh, we're sorry. We were trying to find you." Noel said.

"Why were you looking for me? Where did you come from?" The woman asked.

"I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"My name is Noel." Noel introduced.

"Hi, I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"I'm Pax and we're from a different kingdom. I promise you, we're not here to hurt you." Pax said and the group nod.

"My name is Elena." Elena introduced.

"Name's Ken!" Ken introduced.

"I'm Donald." Donald introduced.

"Name's Goofy and this here's my son, Maxi." Goofy introduced himself and Max.

"Hiya!" Max said waving.

"I'm Tails." Tails introduced.

"Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"I'm Kiyo Takamine and this is Zatch Bell." Kiyo introduced himself and Zatch.

"Hey!" Zatch said.

"I'm T.J." T.J. introduced.

"Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"I'm 'The Murray'!" Murray said.

"I'm Lucas." Lucas introduced.

"Oswald. Nice to meet you." Oswald said.

"These are Storm, Grace, and Lucky." Ky introduced the three.

"Are you all visiting Arendelle for the coronation?" The woman asked.

"Y-Yes! We are!" Ky said and the group nod.

"You got us!" Sora said.

"Um, what's your name?" Noel asked.

"Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa introduced.

"YOU'RE a queen?!" Ken asked but Elena whacks his head with her staff as the group bow in respect and Elena makes Ken bow as well.

"You shouldn't be here. Please return to the village." Elsa said.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, why are YOU out here?" Pax asked.

"I'm afraid that doesn't concern you..." Elsa said.

"But...you look like you could use a friend." Sora said.

"Is something wrong?" Tails asked.

"Please leave. I must be alone. I don't want to hurt anyone." Elsa said.

"Something is personal..." Blaze said.

"Hurt anyone...?" Zatch asked.

"You don't look like a bad person. Something is wrong." Kiyo said.

"She must've gone through a lot..." Elena said.

"That sounds like us." Max said.

"Hpmh, you can say that again." Shadow said.

"Sure, adventurin's fun, but it does have its ups and downs." Goofy said.

"Yeah, but when the goin' gets tough, we stick together and accomplish anything!" T.J. said.

"That's right." Oswald said.

"Although, Donald, you DO lose your temper a lot. Shadow can be pretty mean sometimes, Elena can be very bossy, Ken's a lot like Donald, but says a lotta bad stuff so...I can relate to wanting to some alone time." Sora said.

"Oh, like YOU'RE the perfect person in this group, you stupid spiky asshole!" Ken yelled.

"I do NOT lose my temper!" Donald yelled.

"Will you all SHUT UP?!" Elena demanded.

"Guys, stop!" Ky yelled.

"Enough!" Elsa yelled but then ice spikes appear near the group.

"Whoa!" Pax said as they back off from the ice spikes.

"Oh, no..." Elsa said.

"Elsa?" Noel asked.

"Did you...?" Bentley stops talking as Black Xetis that look like yetis while Heartless that look like reindeer appear and surround Elsa.

"Black Xetis!" Pax said.

"Heartless!" Max said.

The group confront the Black Xetis and Heartless.

"Queen Elsa, get back!" Ky said.

"We'll handle 'em." Sora said.

"But..." Elsa stops talking.

"Please go. We can stop them." Blaze said and Elsa leaves.

"Now we can take 'em." Lucas said.

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless!)_

The Yeti Black Xetis create snowballs and throw them at the group who dodge and Ky casts Triple Fire followed by coating Dawn of Hope with Fire magic and uses Fire Raid while Noel uses Fire Surge followed by Fire Strike while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fission Fire while Pax combines Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu style and delivers a powerful fire strike but the Winterhorn Heartless prance around while firing ice needles while the Yeti Black Xetis create more snowballs and throw them but Donald casts Mega Flare while Elena unleashes Fire coated magic blades and sends them to strike while Lucas uses PK Fire but the Yeti Black Xetis hide in snow forts and throw more snowballs while the Winterhorn Heartless hover above the group and rain down ice needles but Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks while Oswald slashes with his sword followed by a shield bash while Murray uses Flame Punch but the Yeti Black Xetis create giant snowballs and throw them while the Winterhorn Heartless deliver attacks with their icy antlers but Max uses Shield Skate while T.J. powers himself up and then multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Winterhorn Heartless fire ice needles while the Yeti Black Xetis create snowballs over the group and try to crush them but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Bentley throws fire bombs and they explode while Ken unleashes Fire coated magic music blades from the ground but the Yeti Black Xetis hide in snow forts and throw snowballs while the Winterhorn Heartless fly above and rain down ice needles but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the Yeti Black Xetis create snowballs and throw them while the Winterhorn Heartless unleash ice needles but Grace uses Quick Attack and then uses Bite while Shadow throws Chaos Grenades while Sly uses Electric Cane and they defeat all the Black Xetis and Heartless.

"That's it for them." Sly said.

"Hold up!" Goofy said as something else appears and it's Rock Troll.

"That Heartless AGAIN?" Elena asked.

"It never learns." Zatch said.

Rock Troll swings its axe at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Light Surge and then casts Prism while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by two graceful spinning slashes and then uses Dancing Blade while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Aero while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a katana and delivers powerful and fast aerial slashes followed by somersault slashes and then delivers a rapid slash and then delivers a slamming attack but Rock Troll slams its axe on the ground unleashing slabs of rock but Goofy uses Goofy Torpedo while Lucky uses Multi Egg and throws four eggs while Elena casts Earth followed by casting Thunder Shot but Rock Troll gets on its axe and delivers a spinning attack with its axe throwing small rocks at the group but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Grace uses Quick Attack and then uses Dark Pulse but Rock Troll puts is axe on its face and charges at the group who dodge out of the way and Murray uses Turbo Charge while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Storm uses Skullbash but Rock Troll fires giant rocks but Donald and Ken work together and they both unleash a powerful sound magic wave dealing enough damage to the Heartless' armor allowing T.J. to throw many knives while Tails throws ring bombs while Oswald throws his shield and then fires pearl magic from his staff but Rock Troll double swings with its axe and then slams it but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Shadow teleports and throws Chaos Spears while Sly uses Dive Attack while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Rock Troll slams its axe to unleash rocks but Ky unleashes light bolts and fires them while Pax uses Southern Praying Mantis style followed by Hung Ga style while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by coating her Keyblade with Aero magic and uses Aero Strike while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by three aerial horizontal slashes and then delivers a groundbreaking slash and they finish off Rock Troll who disappears.

Elsa then joins the group.

"You okay, Queen Elsa?" Ky asked.

"Please just call me Elsa and...I'm sorry I was upset. Thank you for your help." Elsa said but then a Winterhorn Heartless prepares to the group. "Look out!" Elsa said firing an ice blast at the Heartless destroying it.

"Whoa..." Sora said.

"Amazing!" Bentley said.

"You can control ice." Blaze said.

"Control it? No... All I ever do is hurt people..." Elsa said.

"What do mean by hurt people?" Lucas asked.

"You see your power as a curse, do you? But you haven't hurt anyone." Blaze said.

"All you did was attack that Heartless. That's good for us." Shadow said.

"You said that word before. What are they?" Elsa asked.

"Black Xetis and Heartless are monsters that are after people's hearts." Pax said.

"Wherever they go, there's trouble." Sora said.

"They're after...people's hearts...?" Elsa asked.

"Yes and they're very dangerous." Noel said.

"You should go home before things get worse." Sora said.

"This is my home now. I can't go back... I don't want to hurt anyone. Arendelle is safer with me up here." Elsa said.

"This place is clearly not safe for you." Pax said.

"Please let us help..." Noel said but Elsa creates an ice wall blocking the group.

"I'm sorry, but please go away..." Elsa said running off.

"Dammit..." Ky said.

"I hate to say this, but we should let her go. She seems strong enough to take care of herself." Elena said.

"She obviously wants to be alone." Kiyo said.

"Besides, we gotta get back to finding those lights of this world." Oswald said.

"Yeah, I hear you. I just wanna know why she's so sad." Sora said.

"And how is THAT any of YOUR business? Read the room, kiddo." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Max asked and they see a young woman with blond hair with two antenna like strands, yellow eyes, and wearing a black hooded coat, black gloves, and black heeled boots.

"Who're you?" Sora asked.

"Guys, it's a black coat." Tails said.

"That means Organization XIII." Pax said.

"You new?" Sora asked.

"Excuse me? Oh, right... You forgot." The woman said.

"Forgot...?" Sora asked.

"Never mind. You wouldn't get it. The name's Larxene. This time, remember, Sora." Larxene said and she sees Ky and Noel. "Well, well, looks like I finally get to meet the royal brats too! Too bad we never met at the castle. It would've been SOOO fun to mess with you." Larxene said.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"Didn't Marluxia say the same thing?" Sly asked.

"You're obviously not making sense." T.J. said.

"Just shut up an listen! We'll take good care of Elsa, so don't worry and get back to your stupid mission." Larxene said.

"Um, do you guys...?" Sora stops talking as Donald and Goofy shake their heads.

"We obviously don't know her, but she DOES look familiar with the whole Absent Silhouette thing." Elena said.

"Well, she claims to know us, so we should just play along." Goofy said.

"Not unless her name's 'Terra'." Sora said.

"Nope, Bitch is more a perfect name for her." Ken said.

"Excuse me! I'm right here!" Larxene said.

"Just what're you gonna do with Elsa?" Noel asked.

"If you hurt her, I swear..." Ky was cut off.

"We're not gonna hurt Elsa, but we're not about to put up with YOUR meddling! Stay here and behave yourselves." Larxene said as she unleashes lightning at the ice wall breaking it apart and then Larxene uses her lightning to manipulate the ice.

"The ice...!" Lucas said.

The ice pieces drop down surrounding the group.

"We're being walled in." Murray said.

"Ice is so NOT my style." Larxene said as the ice continues to wall the group.

"Larxene!" Sora yelled.

"STOP!" Ky shouted but the ice completely walls the group.

Later the group are now in what looks like a giant icy labyrinth with crystals and dead trees all around.

"Dammit, ANOTHER labyrinth!" Ken said.

"Least we're not separated this time." Kiyo said.

"Does anyone see a way out?" Blaze asked.

"No, not me." Donald said.

"We can't stay here." Pax said.

"Pax is right! Elsa's in danger!" Bentley said.

"Larxene promised she wouldn't hurt Elsa." Noel said.

"Yeah, but I trust the Organization as far as I can throw 'em." Sora said.

"They're obviously up to no good." Max said.

"Clearly." Ky said.

_(Field Theme: Labyrinth of Ice Field Theme)_

_(Labyrinth of Ice-Middle Tier)_

_(Information: Find a way out of the labyrinth of ice!)_

"We need to find a way out!" Shadow said.

"We'll freeze if we stay here long!" Goofy said.

The group start moving through the ice labyrinth's middle tier but as they keep going they run into Dark Elf Black Xetis who cast dark magic to attack but Ky delivers slashes with Dawn of Hope while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a sabre and delivers four slashes while taking the two blades apart and spin slashes while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing dark and light blades while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light orbs and sends them to attack defeating the Black Xetis and they keep moving through the ice labyrinth's middle tier and they later come across what looks like a giant ice pillar but then Nobodies that look like ninjas with blades appear.

_(Battle Theme: Ice Labyrinth Battle Theme)_

"Nobodies!" Bentley said.

"You know what to do." Oswald said.

_(Information: Defeat the Nobodies!)_

The Ninja Nobodies attack the group with fast slashes from their blades but Ky casts Slows to slow them down and then horizontal slashes with Holy Sin followed by a slide kick and lower slashes and then delivers a blade stand kick while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Aero sending the Nobodies upward allowing Pax to aerial slash with Path to Justice and then casts Water followed by casting Earth while Noel uses Aero Surge followed by Earth Edge but the Ninja Nobodies move around and unleash lightning but Elena casts Stop freezing them in place and then unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers while Kiyo attacks with his spellbook but the Ninja Nobodies spin attack with their blades while ice needles rise from the ground but Storm uses Iron Tail while Bentley sends droids to attack while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the Ninja Nobodies unleash lightning at the group but Lucas uses PSI Magnet to absorb the lightning and then uses PK Love while Blaze shoots fireballs while T.J. triple slashes with his knife followed by a somersault slash but the Ninja Nobodies float around and then deliver diving attacks with their blades but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Grace uses Snarl while Donald casts Balloon followed by casting Telekinesis but the Ninja Nobodies move at great speed and dash attack with their blades but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Ken casts Magnet to attract them together and then casts Triple Plasma while Oswald slashes with his sword followed by unleashing magic beams from his staff but the Ninja Nobodies unleash lightning to attack but Max uses Cyclone while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Sly uses Cane Spin and they defeat all the Nobodies.

The ice pillar rises from the ground.

"Hmm, that pillar..." Donald stops talking.

"Ky, Noel, Sora, see if you can spin along it." Bentley said.

"Something should happen once you do." Tails said.

"Ky, Noel, and Sora use Flowmotion on the ice pillar and spin along it making the ice labyrinth move a little and then they see a door.

"It worked!" Ky said.

"Now, we can get moving through place." Pax said.

The group continue to move through the ice labyrinth and they come across an ice slide and they start sliding down while dealing with Black Xetis, Heartless, and Nobodies, as well as rising ice needles and they keep sliding down until they reach a different area of the ice labyrinth.

_(Ice Labyrinth-Lower Tier)_

The group are now in the lower tier of the ice labyrinth and as they keep going they come across a chamber with two ice pillars but then Ninja Nobodies appear.

"This again?" Lucas asked.

"Second verse, same as the first." Sly said.

The Ninja Nobodies move around and spin attack with their blades but T.J. powers himself up and dash slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Flash while Grace uses Take Down but the Ninja Nobodies unleash lightning but Kiyo has Zatch use Ganrezu Zakeru while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the Ninja Nobodies dash around and attack with their blades while creating copies of themselves but Oswald fires multiple pearls from his staff while Lucky uses Multi Egg and throws four eggs while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Ninja Nobodies spin attack with their blades but Sly throws a smoke bomb to blind the Nobodies and then uses Dive Attack while Elena casts Magma followed by casting Crystal while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Ninja Nobodies move around at great speed and then deliver somersault attacks with their blades but Donald casts Gravity followed by casting Poison while Shadow shoots Chaos Lances while Storm uses uses Skullbash but the Ninja Nobodies create clones of themselves and they unleash lightning but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Bentley uses Size Destabilizer and shrinks the Nobodies and then shoots explosive darts but the Ninja Nobodies unleash lightning while somersault slashing with their blades but Pax combines Tai Chi style with Blizzard magic and delivers a powerful blizzard strike while Noel casts Triple Fire while Ky uses Time Windmill slowing down the Nobodies while Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Tsunami and they defeat the Nobodies.

The two pillars rise from the ground and Ky and Sora work together to use Flowmotion on both of the ice pillars making the labyrinth move again creating a new path.

"We better hurry and get outta here." Pax said and they nod.

The group continue moving through the lower tier of the labyrinth and they come across an ice wall with small ice pads and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Pax lock on to the top and use air step to reach the top and they find another ice wall and lock on to the top again and air step to reach back into the middle tier but different and they keep moving but as they arrive at a different chamber they come across more Ninja Nobodies.

"How many freakin' Nobodies do we have to deal with?!" Ken asked.

"Just shut up and let's fight." Shadow said.

The Ninja Nobodies throw their blades at the group but Goofy blocks with his shield and then uses Goofy Charge while Kiyo bashes with his spell book while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Ninja Nobodies attack with their blades and then deliver somersault slashes with their blades but Shadow uses Chaos Control to stop time and then multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Oswald bashes with his shield and then slashes with his sword while Bentley uses his RC Chopper and it fires missiles but the Ninja Nobodies create clones of themselves and they unleash lightning but Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to deliver punches while Lucas uses PK Fire while Max uses Shield Missile but the Ninja Nobodies move at great speed and throw their blades at the group but T.J. throws multiple knives while Tails uses Flying Kick while Donald casts Diamond Dust followed by casting Magma while Grace uses Dark Pulse while Sly uses Cane Push but the Ninja Nobodies spin attack with their blades but Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a powerful rolling attack but the Ninja Nobodies create clones of themselves and then unleash lightning but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts followed by casting Whirlwind but the Ninja Nobodies dash attack with their blades but Noel casts Zero Gravity to hold them and then casts Curse inflicting Slow, Sleep, Confuse, and Mini while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a tomahawk and delivers bashes with it followed by a somersault bash while Ky triple slashes with Holy Sin and then enters War Axe and delivers strong swings followed by a spinning attack and then slams his axe on the ground creating shock waves while Sora uses Lethal Frame and stops time and delivers many slashes before starting time again and the Nobodies take damage and they're all defeated.

Another ice pillar rises from the ground and Sora uses Flowmotion making the ice labyrinth move again making a new pathway and so the group continue on through the pathway and they find a rail and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Pax grind along it while dealing with Heartless until they reach the end of the rail and they find another chamber with another pillar but then more Ninja Nobodies appear.

"Screw off!" Ky yelled as he unleashes light blades and sends them at the Nobodies destroying them.

"They're just like cockroaches! No matter how many we defeat, they keep coming." Blaze said.

"C'mon, that pillar should do something like the others." Kiyo said.

Sora uses Flowmotion on the pillar making them go upward taking them somewhere else.

_(Ice Labyrinth-Upper Tier)_

The group are now in the upper tier of the labyrinth.

"That seemed to lock everything into place." Noel said.

"That better be the end of it." Donald said.

"Could've said it better myself." T.J. said.

"If we're nearing the end, we gotta find the exit." Oswald said.

The group start moving through the upper tier and they come across a rail and grind on it taking them to a different chamber where they find a white sphere.

"What's this?" Max asked.

"I think this is like the one in Serpent Labyrinth." Ky said.

"Well, let's get outta here." Sora said as they go for the white sphere.

The group are back outside and back at the gorge of the north mountains of Arendelle.

"We're back in Arendelle!" Tails said.

"But where'd Elsa run off to?" Elena asked.

"She mighta gone off in that direction." Goofy said pointing at a different direction.

"Then there's still time!" Ky said.

"We need to find her before Larxene does!" Pax said ad they nod.

The group begin moving through the north mountains to find Elsa while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they find another rock wall.

"MORE climbing?" Donald said.

"Shut the hell up and suck it up!" Elena said.

"No matter how tough, we can still make it." Sora said.

The group climb up the rock wall and reach the upper part of the mountain while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they continue climbing up the north mountain and they later arrive at the next area of the mountain.

_(North Mountain-Mountain Ridge)_

The group arrive at the mountain ridge of the north mountain and they continue to find Elsa but then a blizzard occurs trying to slow the group down but they keep moving and as they're moving Elsa is alone in the mountains and she starts singing.

_(Song: Let It Go)_

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried."_

The group hear the singing.

"You hear that?" Noel asked.

"That sounds like Elsa." Sora said.

Elsa is still alone in the mountains but keeps singing as she takes off her glove and unleashes her ice magic.

_"Don't let them in,_

_Don't let them see._

_Be the girl you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel._

_Don't let them know._

_Well, now they know!_

_Let it go! __Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care what they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

Elsa unleashes her ice magic while creating a snowman and then takes off her cape which flies past the group.

"C'mon!" Ky said as they go after Elsa.

_"It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small._

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test my limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_I am one with the wind and sky!"_

The group find Elsa who is making stairs made of ice.

"There she is!" Elena said.

"Look how happy she is!" Murray said.

"Is THAT really Elsa?" Lucas asked.

_"Let it go! Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand and here I'll stay!_

_Let the storm rage on!"_

Elsa uses her magic to create a giant ice palace amazing the group.

"Holy crap!" Ken said.

"Amazing..." Zatch said in awe.

"Seriously, THAT'S Elsa?" Lucas asked.

_"My power flurries through the air and into the ground._

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around._

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast._

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn._

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone!"_

Elsa continues creating her ice palace and then gets rid of her tiara and then makes her hair into he braid and creates a new light blue shoulder less dress with a cape and walks for the balcony to see the outside as the sun rises.

_"Here I stand in the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway."  
_

Elsa finishes her song as she slams her door and into her ice palace.

The group look up at Elsa who goes back to her ice palace and are shocked and awed by what they just saw.

"I dunno what we just saw, but...wow." Sora said.

"I can't believe it. That was actually Elsa." Ky said.

"It's like she fully embraced her magic." Blaze said.

"She looked really different." Zatch said.

"And a lot happier too." Goofy said.

"What should we do?" Noel asked.

"Why don't we go talk to her?" Pax said as they go for the ice palace but then a dark corridor appears blocking their and it's Larxene.

_(Theme: Shaded Truths)_

"PLEASE don't tell me that you're spying on her now." Larxene said.

"Larxene!" Sora said.

"Don't turn this crap around on us!" Pax said.

"Yeah, we know YOU'RE following her and I think we know why." Ky said.

"Elsa must be one of the New Seven Hearts! You and the Brotherhood both are after them!" Noel said.

"She's the light of this world, isn't she?" T.J. asked.

"Look at you being smart alecks. Okay, I'll admit Elsa is a person of interest to us and that Mr. Dark Paragon. And you might be right. She could be one of the seven pure lights we need...the New Seven Hearts." Larxene said.

"Just as we thought." Pax said.

"But gotta make sure, though. Fortunately, we're in the best position to tell. Can't pick out that 'special glimmer'...unless you're standing in the shadows. And maybe, Elsa DOESN'T have it. Just look how icy her palace is...made of magic she forced herself to keep hidden until now. What if it's dark magic?" Larxene asked.

"Elsa wouldn't rely on the darkness!" Sora said.

"Elsa may have viewed her power as a curse, but she now fully embraces it as a gift!" Blaze said.

"There's NO way in hell that she would decide her power as darkness!" Ky said.

"Actually, little Princey boy, it's still too early to call. It depends on how SHE sees it. If Elsa believes her magic is darkness, then that's what it'll become. Accepting her power, whatever it is, is the only way she can set her heart free. So, what will Elsa accept? Light or darkness? I know I wanna know!" Larxene said.

"Well, good for you, but guess what? We won't let her fall to darkness!" Sora said.

"Everyone in this universe has a role to choose and I doubt Elsa would choose herself to side with assholes like you!" Pax yelled.

"If she can choose her role, then it's HER choice to make, NOT yours! I'm beginning to understand why she gave you the cold shoulder." Larxene said as she unleashes lightning at the group while creating a snowstorm.

"You bitch!" Elena yelled.

"You wanna help her? Stop trying to be her heroes! Let her figure things out her own way!" Larxene said as she summons more lightning at the group to blow them off.

The group try to stand their ground but to no avail as Larxene's lightning combined with the snowstorm forces the group off the mountain and they start falling off.

Just then a dark corridor appears revealing Hilda.

"That was a bit too much, wouldn't you say, Elrena?" Hilda asked.

"Shut up, hag! What're you doing here anyway?" Larxene asked.

"Oh, just here to keep tabs on the heroes." Hilda said.

"THIS is MY mission! NOT yours! You and Mr. Dark Paragon can do whatever you want, but stay out of my way!" Larxene said as she disappears in her dark corridor.

"Oh, I will, Elrena. I will." Hilda said as she looks at the ice palace. "So, is Elsa one of the New Seven Hearts? I do wonder who the other light is?" Hilda asked as she disappears in her dark corridor.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. We are now in the Arendelle arc! Finally! I've been waiting to do this chapter for a while now and we're here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it****.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy, Pax, and Oswald continue to try and help Elsa, but run into more trouble, but they meet more friends, who are also searching for her, but one of them is an enemy.**** I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	53. Chapter 52: Love of Two Sisters

Chapter 52: Love of Two Sisters

Later the sky of Arendelle is now grey and the group are now on the snowy mountain grounds but Ky, Noel, Sora, and Pax wake up.

"Ugh, I can't believe we fell off like that." Ky said.

"Damn that Larxene!" Pax said.

"Is everyone else okay?" Noel asked.

"Super." Elena said.

"We're fine." Oswald said.

"Despite that fall, we managed to make it out okay." Bentley said.

"Where're Donald and Goofy?" Lucas asked.

"Donald! Dad!" Max called and he finds Donald's head stuck against a small snow fort.

Donald manages to pull himself from the snow fort.

"I'm okay..." Donald said a little dazed.

"But where's Goofy?" Sora asked and he finds Goofy's arms on the surface as his whole body is buried in snow.

"All good!" Goofy said.

"Hang on, Dad." Max said pulling Goofy's arms and gets Goofy out of the snow.

"Thanks, Maxi!" Goofy said.

"Well, we're all accounted for. So, what now?" Shadow asked.

"We should go check on Elsa." Sora said.

"Good idea. We gotta make sure Larxene's wrong about her magic." Blaze said.

"Agreed." Bentley said.

"But we can't tell Elsa about Larxene." Elena said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Sora, the order, remember?" Pax asked.

"Yeah, order." Donald said.

"Oh, right!" Sora said.

"Then enough standing around. Let's get moving." Sly said.

The group start to move but then Storms stops.

"Pika?" Storm asked.

"Storm, what's up?" Ky asked.

"Pika..." Storm said hearing something.

"I don't like where this is heading." Zatch said.

"I'm starting to hear it too." Max said.

"Same here." Goofy said.

The group turn to see something afar and it's what looks like a giant cloud of snow coming at the group.

"Oh, no..." Bentley said.

"Is that a..." T.J. stops talking.

"AVALANCHE!" The group shouted.

"We gotta move!" Murray said.

Goofy, Max, and Oswald use their shields to put them on the ground while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a shield and puts it on the ground too.

"Climb aboard!" Oswald said as they get on their shields and they start sliding down the mountain.

The group start sliding down but the avalanche gets close as Heartless that look like skeletal serpents appear among the avalanche.

_(Information: Escape the avalanche!)_

The group are sliding down the mountain to get away from the avalanche but it gets close as the skeletal Heartless known as Frost Serpents try to chase them down but the group keep sliding to get away but the Frost Serpent Heartless fire lasers at the group who dodge the lasers and keep sliding down as the avalanche gets closer while the Frost Serpent Heartless keep firing their lasers but the group keep dodging the Heartless while getting away from the avalanche and later they manage to get far from the avalanche and they come across what looks like a cliff and the group jump off the cliff to get away and they fall down.

"Brace yourselves!" Ky said.

The group keep falling until they land back on the snowy ground and they continue to slide down the mountains on their shields and jumping off slopes and cliffs while doing tricks and they keep sliding down the mountain while going through an icy cave and they continue sliding down until they later find another cliff and jump off it and reach the different part of the snowy grounds but as they land the Frost Serpent Heartless appear.

"Look who's back!" Sora said and just then Black Xetis that look like ice giants carrying spiked icy clubs appear.

"And they brought friends." Noel said.

"Let's see who'll prevail." Pax said.

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless!)_

The Frost Giant Black Xetis slam their spiked ice clubs on the ground unleashing ice spikes while the Frost Serpent create icy whirlwinds but Ky casts Triple Fire at the Frost Giants while Noel casts Mega Flare at both the Black Xetis and Heartless while Sora uses Fire Raid to strike at the Heartless' wings dealing great damage while Pax casts White Fire but the Frost Serpent Heartless unleash lasers while the Frost Giant Black Xetis breathe ice to try and freeze the group but Elena casts Fission Fire while Ken unleashes Fire coated magic music waves while Donald uses Fire Surge but the Frost Giant Black Xetis swing their spiked ice clubs and then unleash ice spikes from the ground while the Frost Serpent Heartless create more icy whirlwinds but Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Frost Giant Black Xetis slam their spiked ice clubs and unleash ice crystals from the ground while the Frost Serpent Heartless shoot lasers but Tails flies and shoots lasers from his blaster getting the Heartless' wings making them go to the ground while Blaze uses Fire Drill at the Black Xetis while Shadow throws Chaos Grenades but the Frost Serpent Heartless move across the snowy grounds and deliver a windmill ice attack while the Frost Giant Black Xetis breath ice to try and freeze the group but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Dark Pulse while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Frost Giant Black Xetis swing their spiked ice clubs and then unleash ice spikes while the Frost Serpent Heartless dive into the ground and unleash their tails from the ground but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. powers himself up and somersault slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Fire but the Frost Giant Black Xetis unleash ice crystals while the Frost Serpent Heartless keep moving on the ground to deliver their windmill ice attacks but Sly uses Cane Spine while Bentley uses his RC Chopper and it fires missiles while Murray uses Flame Punch while Oswald unleashes fire magic bolts from his staff and they defeat all the Black Xetis and Heartless.

Just then more Frost Serpent Heartless fly around the skies.

"Be careful. They're up to something." Tails said.

"But what're they doing?" T.J. asked.

The Frost Serpent Heartless fly for the snowy walls and then another avalanche occurs.

"Are you freakin' kiddin' me?" Ken asked.

"Not again!" Kiyo said as the avalanche goes for the group.

"Run!" Donald said.

The group start running but the avalanche gets the group and the avalanche sends the group down the mountain.

"Hey, are you okay? Wake up!" A voice said.

Just then Ky starts to open his blue eyes and he looks around to find himself on a different snowy ground and he then sees someone but Ky's vision is blurry.

"Oh, good. I thought for a second there, you were done for." The figure said.

Ky's vision starts to clear and he sees that the figure is a young man with light brown hair and sideburns and wearing what looks like a dark grey coat, white gloves, and black boots.

"Huh?" Ky asked and then looks around and finds Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas starting to wake up.

"Wh-What happened...?" Noel asked.

"It seems you were attacked by something awful. Fortunately, I found you. Whatever happened was serious." The man said.

"You found us?" Blaze asked.

"Well, thanks, I guess." Zatch said.

"Tell me, what are you doing out here in this crazy winter all on your own?" The man asked.

"We're trying to find Elsa." T.J. said shocking the man.

"You're looking for the Queen of Arendelle?" The man asked.

"Yeah, why?" Murray asked.

"And for that matter, who are you?" Elena asked.

"Oh, forgive me. I seemed to have forgotten my manners. My name is Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles." Hans introduced. "Now, if you would be so kind a to reciprocate the introduction." Hans said.

"Oh, right. I'm Ky and these are Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"But wait, where are Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pax, and Oswald?" Lucas asked.

"Damn, we got separated from that avalanche." Elena said.

"You were caught in an avalanche?" Hans asked.

"Yeah, we were." Sly said.

"You're lucky to be alive. I'm sorry to hear you're separated from your other friends." Hans said.

"I'm sure we'll find them." Noel said.

"But in this current condition, it's not entirely safe. I shall be your guide" Hans said.

"Thanks, Hans, but we can handle ourselves. However, you can stay with us if you like." Ky said.

"Excellent. Shall we be off?" Hans asked starting to move.

Ky then sees something in Hans and it's a black aura.

"No..." Ky said.

"Is that...?" Noel stops talking as she also sees the black aura around Hans.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Call me crazy, but...something's off about Hans." Ky said.

"I just felt a darkness surrounding him." Noel said.

"Me too." Ky said.

"Really? He seems nice." T.J. said.

"Yeah, but you remember Gothel? There was darkness in her." Ky said.

"In that case, we'll stick with him for a while." Shadow said.

_(North Mountain-Valley of Snow)_

_(Information: Find the others with Hans!)_

"Prince Hans may seem like a nice guy, but..." Tails stops talking.

"We'll keep an eye on him and see what's up." Kiyo said.

The group start moving with Hans and as they're moving through the valley of snow Ky thinks of a question.

"Um, Hans, how is it you know Elsa?" Ky asked.

"Oh, I came to visit Arendelle last night for the coronation. Around the same time, I met someone, who was the love of my life and we decided to get married. Unfortunately, Queen Elsa was not too happy to hear that and that resulted in her and my lover to get into an argument and that was when Queen Elsa used her ice magic, resulting in Arendelle now being reduced to becoming a frozen kingdom and then she fled." Hans explained.

"That must've been why Elsa was sad..." Kiyo said.

"She was frightened that she unleashed her magic that she had to keep hidden and worried how people would treat her, she had to get away." Blaze said.

"No wonder she was worried she hurt others when we met her..." Lucas said.

"I decided to find the Queen and bring her back to the village and hopefully, she can undo this eternal winter. Tell me, why are you looking for her?" Hans asked.

"Oh, because..." Ky stops talking.

"We're her friends and we just want to help her." Max said.

"I see. Well then, let us not delay, but stay close to me. Don't want you getting lost." Hans said.

"Yeah, sure." Ky said as they keep moving.

"I hope Sora, Donald, and Goofy are okay, as well as Oswald and Pax..." Noel said.

"They'll be fine. They can take care of themselves without us." Shadow said.

"But we still need to find them." Murray said.

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy are on the snowy grounds unconscious and just then a figure approaches the trio.

"Wow! Look at all the pretty colors! There's blue and green, I love green! And look, black!" The figure said and the figure is actually a snowman but then it starts looking for something.

Sora starts to wake up and his vision is a little blurry and he sees the snowman with one foot and the snowman hops on over to Sora and finds a white foot on Sora's hair.

"Silly spiky grass. Give me back my foot." The snowman said taking the foot and putting it back on itself and walks off.

"Was that...a snowman...?" Sora asked getting up but he finds the snowman gone. "Huh? Did you guys see a snowman?" Sora asked as Donald and Goofy wake up.

"Snowman?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah and here's the funny thing; he was walking and talking." Sora said making Donald and Goofy look at each other.

"Everyone knows snowmen can't walk. You must've imagined it." Donald said.

"I could've sworn..." Sora said.

"Well, we'll might see him again, but we gotta get goin' or we'll never reach Elsa's palace." Goofy said.

"Right, I almost forgot." Sora said but looks around. "Hey, where're Ky, Noel, Pax, and the others?" Sora asked.

"Aw, phooey... That avalanche separated us." Donald said.

"I'm sure they'll find us soon. We always have." Goofy said.

"Yeah, they can handle themselves without us, but still..." Sora said.

"Don't worry. They're probably goin' for Elsa's palace right now too." Donald said.

"You're right. C'mon." Sora said.

_(North Mountain-Valley of Ice)_

The trio start moving through the valley of ice.

Meanwhile Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas continue to move through the valley of snow with Hans who sees the ice palace at the top.

"That ice palace..." Hans said.

"That's Elsa!" Zatch said.

"Excellent. Let's keep going now." Hans said but then Yeti Black Xetis and Dark Elf Black Xetis appear. "What are they?" Hans asked.

"Black Xetis! Get back, Hans!" Ky said as he summons Dawn of Hope.

"Go and take cover!" Sly said.

"But..." Hans was cut off.

"Don't worry, we know how to kick their sorry asses!" Ken said.

"Just go somewhere safe until it's over." Max said.

"Very well. Good luck to you." Hans said as he starts running but as he leaves he has an evil smirk on his face. "Worthless fools." Hans said smirking and leaving.

"Okay, let's do this." Blaze said.

_(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis!)_

The Yeti Black Xetis unleash snowballs and throw them at the group but Ky deflects the snowballs and sends them back for damage while Noel uses Fire Strike but the Dark Elf Black Xetis unleash more Yetis to attack but Max bashes the Dark Elves with his shield while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Yeti Black Xetis unleash giant snowballs to try and crush the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Tails throws ring bombs while Grace uses Bite but the Dark Elf Black Xetis try to use their healing magic but Murray uses Turbo Charge to stop the Dark Elves while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Yeti Black Xetis throw snowballs at the group but Ken casts Spark followed by casting Explosion while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Sly uses Insanity Strike to make the Black Xetis attack each other but the Dark Elf Black Xetis summon more Yetis to attack but Storm uses Iron Tail to strike the Dark Elves while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Bentley throws bombs but the Yeti Black Xetis unleash giant snowballs to try and crush the group but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow unleashes two Chaos orbs and throws them and they defeat all the Black Xetis.

The group look around to find that Hans is gone.

"Where'd Hans go?" Murray asked.

"Looks like he went off ahead to find Elsa." Elena said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, but I still think there's something...wrong about him." Ky said.

"Me too." Noel said.

"We'll worry about him later." Blaze said.

"Right. We still gotta find Elsa and we gotta find Sora, Pax, Donald, Goofy, and Oswald." Ky said.

"Then, let's keep moving." T.J. said and they nod.

The group continue to move through the valley of snow to find their friends.

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy continue to move and later they come across an area with a frozen lake and frozen trees and while moving they find three figures.

One is a young woman with light brown hair tried to two braids on her shoulders and the right side of her braid has white streaks, wearing a black and teal dress and purple cape, purple hat over her head, and blue mittens.

The second is a young man with blond hair and built figure, wearing a black coat, black and grey trousers, black hat, and black mittens.

The third is a reindeer.

Coming with the three figures is the same snowman from before.

"Oh, I can't WAIT to meet Elsa! I bet she's the nicest, warmest, best person ever!" The snowman said.

"See? I told ya! A walking talking snowman!" Sora said.

"Guess you were right after all." Goofy said.

"I wanna look!" Sora said running for the snowman. "Wow! You're alive! What's making you walk?" Sora asked.

"Oh, um... I guess my feet." The snowman said.

The two stop walking and then turn to see the trio talking to the snowman and so the two walk over.

"Hello. Olaf, are these your friends?" The woman asked.

"Nope! Never met 'em. Don't know anyone, who's blue, green, and oddly spiky." The snowman named Olaf said.

"Spiky...? My hair? Hey, why don't I get a color? My name is Sora." Sora said.

"And I'm Donald." Donald said.

"And I be Goofy the Green." Goofy introduced.

"My name is Anna." Anna introduced but sees the young man with a look of distrust. "I know they're strangers, but they seem nice to me." Anna said.

"I'm Kristoff. This is Sven." Kristoff introduced himself and the reindeer named Sven.

"Nice to meet ya." Goofy said.

"Are they over here?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"I think so." A different voice said.

"What's going on?" Donald asked and Ky, Noel, and the others arrive.

"Ky! Noel!" Sora cheered.

"There they are!" Goofy said.

"Hey, guys." Ky said.

"That avalanche was real pain in the ass." Ken said.

"Wow! Look, we got more colors! We got white, violet and blue, more green, red, yellow, purple, black and red, more yellow, black and yellow, more white and yellow, two greens, blue, another green, pink, and yellow and red!" Olaf said examining the group.

"You just examined our colors." Lucas said.

"Uh, guys, am I hallucinatin' or is that snowman talking to us?" Ken asked.

"That shouldn't weird you out." Tails said.

"Considering, we've dealt with stuff like talking things before." Bentley said.

"Um, are they your friends?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, they're our friends." Sora said.

"Hi, I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"My name is Noel." Noel introduced.

"Elena." Elena introduced.

"Ken and don't forget it!" Ken introduced.

"I'm Goofy's son, Max." Max introduced.

"I'm Tails." Tails introduced.

"Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"I'm Kiyo Takamine and this is Zatch Bell." Kiyo introduced himself and Zatch.

"Hiya!" Zatch said waving.

"I'm T.J." T.J. introduced.

"Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"I'm Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"And I'm 'The Murray the Pink'!" Murray introduced.

"I'm Lucas." Lucas introduced.

"These are Storm, Grace, and Lucky." Ky introduced the three.

"My name is Anna and again, I know they're strangers, Kristoff, but they seem nice." Anna said.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kristoff and this is Sven." Kristoff introduced himself and Sven.

"Pika." Storm said talking to Sven who gets closer to the Pikachu.

"Yoshi." Lucky said looking around Sven.

"Have you guys found Pax and Oswald yet?" Noel asked.

"No, we thought you guys have." Sora said.

"I'm sure they'll find us." Ky said and then looks at Anna and feels something on her and it's a pure white aura.

"Ky, you don't think..." Noel stops talking.

"Yeah, I feel a light coming from Anna." Ky said.

"Anyway, what're you guys doing out here?" Elena asked.

"We're gonna try and put an end to this crazy winter." Kristoff said.

"And to do that, we need to find my sister, Elsa." Anna said and the group are shocked.

"Elsa is your sister?!" Blaze asked.

"You know Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, we met her before and we're trying to find her." Tails said.

"Anna, you seem to know Elsa more than us, so would you mind explaining to us what's going on?" Sora asked.

"We're really worried and we think your sister's in trouble." Noel said.

"Trouble? Are you sure?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I know this sounds hard to believe, but we gotta help your sister." Sly said.

"Okay, I know we just met, but, Ky, Noel, Sora, I think you guys are people we can trust." Anna said.

"I'm with ya." Kristoff said.

"I just hope you like long stories." Anna said.

"Sure." Sora said.

"Anything to try and help Elsa." Ky said.

"Ya know, I should go and find some moss for Sven. He's looking a little hungry." Kristoff said.

"W-W-W-Wait, what's goin' on? What's happening?" Olaf said.

"C'mon, Olaf, you're coming too." Kristoff said picking up Olaf.

"Okay, Sven. Reindeer Sven too?" Olaf asked.

"The reindeer IS Sven." Kristoff said.

"How fun." Olaf said.

Anna leads Ky, Noel, and Sora to a rock and they sit on it.

"When we were little, Elsa and I were very close." Anna said.

_Flashback:_

_Little Anna is skipping through the castle halls and then she finds Little Elsa going into a room and Little Anna tries to go to her sister but Little Elsa closes the door before Little Anna can get close._

"But then, for some reason, Elsa just shut me out." Anna said.

_Little Anna looks out the window and sees snow falling and so she goes for Elsa's room._

_"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon let's go and play! I don't see you anymore. Come out the door, it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, but now we're not. I wish you can tell me why. Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman." Little Anna sang._

_"Go away, Anna!" Little Elsa said through the door._

_"Okay, bye." Little Anna said sadly and walks off._

_Flashback End._

"Years have passed and we barely saw each other. Then, finally, it was time for her coronation. Let's just say I was more than a little excited. I thought we'd finally have a chance to talk. Then, at the party, I did something that made her mad. We got into an argument and I lost my temper. I was just frustrated. Then, well...that's when she used her magic to push me away. It was all my fault." Anna explained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that..." Noel said.

_"Please, I know you're in there._

_People are asking where you've been._

_They say have courage and I'm trying to._

_I'm right out here for you._

_Just let me in._

_We only have each other,_

_Just you and me._

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

"Anna..." Ky said.

"I shouldn't have upset her the way I did. Elsa ran away because she was frightened. I have to bring her home." Anna said.

"I'm sure she knows how much you love her." Sora said and then realizes something. _"I think...maybe that's why she looked so sad. It's just like when Riku disappeared. He thought he had to push me away, to protect me. Maybe, Elsa's the same..." _Sora said in his mind. "If anyone can help her, it's you." Sora said.

"That's right. We know what it's like being there for people we care about. We know you can help Elsa." Ky said and Anna smiles.

"Thank you." Anna said.

"Guys! I need some help!" Kristoff called running to the group.

"What's wrong?" T.J. asked.

"This." Kristoff said showing a stick.

"A stick problem?" Donald asked.

"It's not a stick." Kristoff said.

"Yes it is." Elena said.

"Okay, it is, but it's Olaf's arm." Kristoff said.

"What happened?" Zatch asked.

"Let me guess, Olaf fell apart?" Bentley asked.

"Yeah, but how'd you know?" Kristoff asked.

"What else would happen to a snowman?" Shadow asked.

"Good point." Kristoff said.

"But how come you're not upset?" Donald asked.

"He's a snowman." Elena said.

"Exactly. We can put him back together." Anna said.

"You can do that?" Donald asked.

"You've never made a snowman before, have you?" Tails asked.

"C'mon, let's just find his parts and put him together." Kiyo said.

"Kristoff, you were with Olaf. You know where the parts are?" Lucas said.

"The pieces aren't far from here. They shouldn't be hard to find." Kristoff said.

"Okay, we'll find them." Noel said.

_(Information: Find Olaf's pieces!)_

The group start looking for Olaf's pieces.

"HEY! I'M OVER THIS WAY!" A voice said.

"That sounds like Olaf!" Goofy asked.

"But WHERE is he?" Ken asked.

"GUYS, THIS WAY!" Olaf's voice said and it's coming from a snowball.

"There!" Sora said getting on the snowball and rolls along it and crashes into the wall making the snowball break apart showing Olaf's head.

"Hi, guys!" Olaf said.

"There you are!" Ky said.

"I was worried no one would find me." Olaf said.

"Well, we have." Sora said.

The group continue looking for Olaf's pieces and they find Olaf's legs on the frozen lake.

"Olaf's legs!" Max said as the legs start moving.

"No you don't!" Shadow said catching Olaf's legs.

"Nice, Shadow!" Donald said.

"Hmph, you're not faster than me!" Shadow said.

The group keep looking for Olaf's body and they climb up a frozen waterfall and they reach the upper place and Storm finds something which is Olaf's body.

"Pika! Pika!" Storm said.

"Good eye, Storm!" Ky said.

"There's Olaf's body." Kiyo said.

"So, we found all of 'em?" T.J. asked.

"I guess so. Let's get back to Anna and Kristoff." Bentley said.

The group return to Anna and Kristoff and Anna starts putting Olaf's parts together and he's back together but he's missing his carrot nose.

"There. That should do it." Anna said.

"Um, isn't there something missing?" Zatch asked.

"Nah, looks right." Kristoff said.

"I feel better." Olaf said but feels his face. "Wait, where's my nose? The one Anna gave me?" Olaf asked.

"His nose?" Murray asked.

"The carrot." Elena said.

"But we didn't see it when looking for him." Lucas said.

Storm turns to Sven who looks away.

"Pikachu!" Storm berated Sven.

"Sven..." Kristoff warned.

"Cha!" Storm said opening his mouth to make Sven open his and Sven opens his mouth revealing the carrot.

Kristoff takes the carrot but sees Anna with an annoyed look.

"'Someone had to pick it up'." Kristoff said acting like Sven. "You're right, buddy. Thanks for finding it and not eating it." Kristoff said. "'Oh, you're welcome'." Kristoff said acting like Sven again.

"Pika!" Storm said nodding.

Kristoff puts the carrot on Olaf's face.

"My nose is back!" Olaf cheered.

"Yeah, problem solved." Shadow said annoyed.

"Um, Kristoff, how did this happen?" Noel asked.

"I'm not sure, Noel. There were these animals... Well, they actually looked more like monsters. They attacked Olaf." Kristoff said.

"The Black Xetis!" Max said.

"And the Heartless!" Donald said.

"The 'Black Xetis' and 'Heartless'? I thought the wolves were bad." Kristoff said.

"Kristoff, look!" Anna said as Winterhorn Heartless and Yeti Black Xetis appear.

"They're back!" Kristoff said.

"No, I've fallen apart today!" Olaf said.

Just then white thunder attacks the Black Xetis and Heartless destroying them and they see Pax appearing and Oswald is with him.

"Annoying pests!" Pax said.

"Pax!" Ky cheered.

"Oswald!" Max cheered.

"You're okay..." Noel said blushing.

"You guys okay?" Pax asked.

"We're fine. Thank you." Anna said but more Yeti Black Xetis and Winterhorn Heartless appear.

"This again!" Pax said.

"Kristoff, take Anna and go." Sora said.

"What?" Anna asked but Kristoff takes Anna and they leave.

Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bazooka and fires a giant light shot destroying the Black Xetis and Heartless.

"Stupid bastards." Pax said.

"What happened to you?" Sora asked.

"Let's just say, Oswald and I got a little lost, but at least we found you guys." Pax said.

"C'mon, Anna and Kristodd have gone off ahead and we gotta find Elsa." Elena said.

"Agreed." Blaze said.

"Then, let's go." Oswald said.

The group begin moving through the valley of ice to keep up with Anna and Kristoff while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and keep going through the icy valley and climb upwards reaching to the top of the mountain and they later arrive at the next area.

_(North Mountain-Frozen Wall)_

The group arrive at the next part of the mountain and it gets even colder.

"I'm gettin' cold." Donald said.

"Same here." T.J. said.

"Oh, keep moving, you two. You'll warm up." Elena said.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Sora said.

"Just focus on finding Elsa's palace and we'll make it." Pax said.

The group keep going through the frozen wall of the mountain and keep climbing up while dealing with more Black Xetis and Heartless and keep climbing up the mountain.

"Alright! I love snow!" Sora cheered.

"So much for 'islander'." Shadow said.

"When we got here, he started bitchin'." Ken said.

"You know Sora." Noel said.

The group continue moving through the frozen wall and later they arrive at the next part of the mountain and they see Elsa's ice palace in view.

"Looks like we're back." Murray said.

"Finally." Sora said.

"The palace is incredible as ever!" Max said.

"Anna and Kristoff have probably arrived by now." Kiyo said.

The group keep going but knowing to them someone is watching them and it's Hans who smirks evilly.

"They're nearing that palace. Good. All I need now is a distraction for me to get in." Hans said as he follows the group.

Meanwhile in the ice palace Elsa is alone but then someone arrives and it's Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna cheered.

"A-Anna...? What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"I came looking for you. I was so worried. Listen, I'm sorry for making you unleash your magic. I had no idea you had it all these years." Anna said.

"I was trying to hide them so I wouldn't hurt you. Please, you need to leave now." Elsa said.

"I can't leave without you. You see, the thing is...you kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere." Anna said.

"Everywhere...?" Elsa asked shocked.

"But it's okay. You can just unfreeze it, right?" Anna said.

"No, I can't. I don't know how." Elsa said.

"Sure you can. I know you can." Anna said.

_(Ice Palace-Palace Grounds)_

The group arrive at the ice palace grounds where they see Sven struggling with getting his tongue that's stuck on the ice bridge off.

"Looks like Anna and Kristoff are here." Noel said.

"We gotta get in too." Oswald said.

In the ice palace a massive snowstorm occurs in the chamber as Elsa is distressed.

"I can't!" Elsa yelled as she unleashes a burst of ice but then parts of ice strikes Anna in her chest causing pain. "A-Anna...!" Elsa said shocked and regretful.

Outside as the group are about to go into the ice palace Ky feels a pain in his chest and same for Noel and Sora.

"Ky? Noel? Sora?" Donald asked worried.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"Are ya hurt?" Goofy asked.

"N-No...I'm fine." Sora said.

"But...something terrible has happened." Ky said.

"I hope everyone's okay." Noel said.

Just the palace doors burst open showing what looks like a giant snow monster carrying Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"Stop! Let us down!" Anna yelled.

"Go away!" The snow monster said throwing Anna and Kristoff down the ice stairs.

"Heads up!" Olaf said as the snow monster throws Olaf's head into the snowy rock. "Look out for my butt!" Olaf said as the rest of his body hit the snowy rock.

"Hey, it is NOT nice to throw people!" Anna yelled picking up a snowball.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, feisty-pants. Relax. Calm down. Just let the snowman be." Kristoff said.

"I'm okay. I'm calm." Anna said.

"Good." Kristoff said but Anna throws the snowball. "Oh, come on." Kristoff said as the snowball hits the snow monster making it roar in anger. "See, now you made it mad." Kristoff said.

"I'll distract him! You guys go!" Olaf said as Kristoff and Anna leave but Olaf's body parts start moving. "Not you guys!" Olaf said but his head falls down. "This got a lot harder." Olaf said.

"Let us buy you some time!" Sora said but the snow monster roars at the group.

"Hmph! Stupid monster!" Shadow said.

Pax gets behind and tries to attack but the snow monster grabs him.

"Pax!" Ky cried.

"Put him down!" Noel yelled casting Fire at the snow monster making it throw Pax away and at the ice palace.

"Pax!" Oswald said going for the ice palace.

"We need to get it away from here!" Sly said.

The group start running as the snow monster chases after them.

Pax is being thrown into the ice and into Elsa's ice chamber.

"Dammit...!" Pax said.

"You're...Pax? What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"Queen Elsa. There you are." Pax said as Oswald arrives.

"You okay?" Oswald asked.

"Yeah." Pax said.

"You two need to go." Elsa said.

"Look, Elsa, you have to believe you magic is not a curse. I know you can use it to protect people." Pax said.

"No, my magic hurts people...just like Anna..." Elsa said.

"What do you mean?" Pax said.

"Well, well, I've found you, Queen Elsa." A voice said and they see Hans.

"You... You were at the party with Anna." Elsa said.

"What do you want?" Pax asked.

"I'm here to bring the Queen back to the village. You've done a good job getting far, but I'm afraid it's over." Hans said walking over to Elsa.

"Back off!" Pax yelled as he and Oswald get in front of Elsa.

"I have no time for you!" Hans said as dark aura appears around his body and just then a dark wolf figure appears behind the two and pushes the two back away from Elsa. "Now the..." Hans takes out a crossbow and fires an arrow at the ice chandelier making it fall on Elsa who is now unconscious. "Perfect." Hans said walking for Elsa.

"Stop!" Pax yelled getting up and tries to stop Hans but then Hilda appears.

"Not so fast, Paxxy." Hilda said.

"Hilda!" Pax yelled.

"You'll have to leave like a good boy." Hilda said using her magic to create a portal and transports Pax and Oswald out of the ice palace. "There, now no one should interfere with you." Hilda said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Hans said as Hilda disappears and then goes for the unconscious Elsa and puts her over his shoulder and then starts leaving the ice palace.

Meanwhile the group are running from the snow monster and they arrive at a snowy ground full of trees.

"Guys, where're Goofy and Tails?" Sora asked.

"They're gone?" Ky asked.

"Guys! Over here!" Tails called as he and Goofy are near a tree.

"We got an idea!" Goofy said.

"That's perfect!" Sora said.

"C'mon!" Ky said as they go for the tree.

Ky and Sora join the two as Tails and Goofy.

"Steady, guys..." Tails said as they pull down the tree.

The snow monster gets close to the four.

"NOW!" Tails shouted as they let go of the tree and it hits the snow monster.

"Yes!" Sora and Ky cheer.

"It's not done." Elena said.

"We need to weaken it." Blaze said.

"Okay, let's go, snowball!" Sora said.

_(Boss Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

_(Information: Fight off the snow monster!)_

The snow monster slashes at the group with its claws but they dodge out of the way and Ky casts Mega Flare dealing awesome damage to the snow monster who is frantically moving while Noel uses Fire Surge while Sora uses Fire Raid but the snow monster slashes with its claws and then slams its claws on the ground unleashing a shock wave but Lucas uses PK Fire while Ken unleashes Fire coated magic music fists and sends them to deliver a fiery punch but the snow monster jumps high into the air and unleashes a shock wave but Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a rolling strike while T.J. powers himself up and then somersault slashes with his knife while Blaze shoots fireballs but the snow monster breathes ice at the group to try and freeze them but Max blocks with his shield and then uses Cyclone while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the snow monster triple slashes with its claws but Shadow uses Chaos Control to stop time and then multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Storm calls down lightning but the snow monster jumps high into the air and then unleashes shock waves but Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but the snow monster breathes ice to try and freeze the group but Grace uses Take Down while Bentley sends out droids to attack but the snow monster slashes with its claws and then slams its claws on the ground creating shock waves but Sly uses Electric Cane while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the snow monster tries to slam at the group and unleashing shock waves but Elena shoots Fire coated magic concussive blasts while Donald casts Comet followed by casting Meteor and rains down many meteors but the snow monster roars and unleashes ice spikes all over its body.

"Oh, crap..." Ky said.

"Now what?" Zatch said.

"Goofy!" Tails said going for a tree.

"Yeah, again!" Goofy said as he follows.

Ky, Noel, and Sora follow Tails and Goofy and they pull down another tree and as the snow monster gets close they release the tree causing great damage on the snow monster and his ice spikes are gone.

As the snow monster is stunned Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley throws fire bombs while Sly uses Cane Spin while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Grace uses Tackle while Storm buts Skullbash while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows while Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks while Tails throws ring bombs while Max uses Shield Missile while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Triple Fire while Ken casts Magma followed by casting Crystal while Elena casts Inferno while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Fire Windmill while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by three graceful slashes and then uses Fire Cartwheel while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Somersault and after enough attacks they manage to push the snow monster back but the snow monster recovers and tries to attack the group again.

"It never gives up, does it?" T.J. asked.

"Watch out for what will happen." Sly said.

Hilda levitates over the group and the snow monster.

"I think it's time I delay them a little bit longer." Hilda said as she casts a spell to make the cliff under the group fall apart making the group fall off including the snow monster.

"NOT AGAIN!" Sora shouted as they keep falling.

Later the group are now laying on the snowy ground.

"Good thing snow's so soft..." Sora said.

"Yeah, we can do this a HUNDRED times..." Ky said sarcastically.

"No, let's not!" Donald said.

"Are ya sure you don't wanna go again?" Lucas asked.

"NO! NEVER AGAIN!" Shadow shouted.

"You think Anna and Kristoff made it?" Elena asked.

"I doubt the snow monster's got to 'em." Goofy said.

"They're probably heading back for the ice palace." Bentley said.

"Makes sense. Good thing too." Ky said.

"We still need to talk to Elsa." Noel said.

"Hopefully, nothing can stop us." Kiyo said.

"Don't jinx it." Max said.

"Okay, c'mon." Ky said.

_(North Mountain-Snowfield)_

"That big snowman wasn't friendly." Lucas said.

"Yeah, I like Olaf better." Zatch said.

"Me too." Donald said.

"I have a feeling it has a connection to Elsa somehow." Blaze said.

"Whatever the case, we gotta find Elsa." Tails said.

The group start moving through the snowfield and they later find Pax and Oswald.

"Pax? Oswald?" Sora asked.

"Hey, guys." Pax said.

"What happened?" Murray asked.

"We found Elsa, but some jerk showed up and took her." Pax said.

"What jerk?" T.J. asked.

"Someone was at the ice palace too and took Elsa. We tried to save her, but..." Oswald stops talking.

"Don't worry. We'll find her. C'mon." Noel said.

The group continue through the snowfield to find Elsa and as they keep going they find someone walking through the snowfield and is carrying someone else and it's Elsa being carried.

"There's Elsa." Pax said.

"But who's that?" Goofy asked.

"Wait a sec..." Ky said looking closely and realizes. "Hans." Ky said.

"He's here too?" Noel asked.

"You know him?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, we met him while we were separated and he was trying to help us find Elsa, but ran off." Kiyo said.

"Well, he found Elsa and took her." Pax said.

Ky and Noel see the same dark aura around Hans.

"He still has darkness..." Noel said.

"So there IS something screwy about him." Ken said.

"He's gonna do something awful to Elsa." Lucas said.

"Let's hurry!" Sora said.

The group go after Hans who is still carrying Elsa but as they chase after the two something busts into their way and it's the same snow monster.

"Not you again!" Max yelled.

"You better now have hurt our friends!" Sora yelled but the snow monster starts moving.

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" Shadow yelled but the snow monster keeps moving.

"El...sa!" The snow monster said sadly.

"So it does know Elsa." Blaze said.

"Hey, wait!" Noel said.

"Are you looking for Elsa too?" Ky asked making the snow monster stop and roars.

"Hey, easy!" Sora said.

"You're trying to help her from Hans, aren't you?" Noel asked.

"Listen, we're on the same side here." Pax said.

"Elsa..." The snow monster said.

"Hmm, so all this time, it was just trying to protect Elsa." Tails said.

"In that case, let's team up, big guy." Ky said.

"Team up?!" Donald asked.

"Are you guys damn serious?!" Ken asked.

"Use your heads for once! We're ALL trying to save Elsa!" Elena said.

"It's better if we work together." Sora said.

"So, what do you say? Help us?" Noel asked and the snow monster nods.

"There ya go." Ky said.

"Ky... Noel... Sora..." Donald said.

"The great things about Sora, Ky, and Noel is that they can always make friends with anybody." Goofy said.

"They have that charisma." Sly said.

"Always winning hearts over." Bentley said.

"Yippee..." Donald said unhappy.

"Fine, but I won't like it." Ken said.

"Okay, guys, let's roll!" Pax said.

"Elsa needs our help." Oswald said and they nod.

The group start moving with the snow monster through the snow field and they go down a snowy hill and they later go for the next area.

Meanwhile Anna is in Arendelle castle library with a fireplace lit with fire but there is some white on her skin, hair, and clothes and just then someone enters the room and it's Hans.

"Anna, are you alright?" Hans asked.

"Hans?" Anna asked.

"I was so worried. What happened to you?" Hans asked.

"Elsa...accidentally struck me in the heart with her magic." Anna said.

"No... How could she..." Hans stops talking.

"It wasn't her fault... She was anxious. The only way for a frozen heart to be thawed is with true love. That's why Kristoff took me back here, because you would come back for me." Anna said.

"I see... True love will thaw." Hans said as he leans to Anna for a kiss but then stops and smiles evilly. "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone, who loved you." Hans said preparing to leave.

"What? Y-You said you did." Anna said.

"As thirteenth in line, in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd had to marry into the throne somewhere." Hans said.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. No one was getting anywhere with her, but you..." Hans stops talking as he grabs a pitcher from the counter.

"Hans...?" Anna asked.

"You were so desperate for love. You were so willingly to marry me, just like that! I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little...accident for Elsa." Hans said as he pours water from the pitcher and into the fireplace getting rid of the fire.

"No, Hans! Stop!" Anna begged but is too weak to move.

"Elsa doomed herself and you were dumb enough to go after her." Hans said.

"Please...!" Anna begged but Hans laughs evilly.

"All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer. Oh, and those new friends of yours are an annoyance as well, so I think I'll get rid of them myself." Hans said.

"You're no match for Elsa." Anna said.

"No, YOU'RE no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero, who will save Arendelle from destruction." Hans said going for the door.

"You won't get away with this!" Anna yelled.

"Oh, I already have." Hans said leaving the room and locking the library door.

_(North Mountain-Foothills)_

The group arrive at the foothills of the mountain and they keep going to find Elsa and Hans and they later they go for the next area.

The group arrive at a snowy hill area but they hear a voice.

"Stop it! Put me down!" The voice ordered.

"That sounds like Kristoff." Tails said.

"That IS Kristoff." Elena said.

"Hey, big guy, maybe you should stay outta sight." Sly said.

"Yeah, if Kristoff saw you, he'd freak out." T.J. said.

The group go to Kristoff and Sven who is trying to make Kristoff go back.

"No, Sven! We're not going back! Anna's with her true love." Kritsoff said.

"Kristoff!" Sora said and Kristoff sees the group.

"Sora, Ky, Noel, everyone, you're okay." Kristoff said.

"We can say the same to you." Pax said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kristoff said.

"Um, where's Anna?" Zatch asked.

"Anna's back home." Kristoff said.

"What happened?" Noel asked.

"Anna was struck in the heart by Elsa's ice magic." Kristoff said.

"That's what she meant by hurting Anna..." Pax said.

"If the ice isn't removed, she'll freeze forever." Kristoff said.

"What can be done?" Bentley asked.

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. So, I sent her back to Arendelle to be with her true love, Hans." Kristoff said.

"But Hans isn't what he seems." Pax said.

"But what about you?" Sora asked.

"What ABOUT me?" Kristoff asked.

"Aren't you and Anna..." Ky stops talking.

"No! I just keep her from getting lost." Kristoff said.

"But...you two seem to be perfect together." Blaze said.

"Everyone always has a good pair for each other." Elena said.

"Maybe you have feelings for Anna, but don't know it yet." Noel said.

Just then a harsh wind blows over and they look down at Arendelle and see a snowstorm.

"Anna..." Kristoff said running down the hill and Sven follows.

"Of course something's not good." Shadow said.

The snow monster joins the group.

"Elsa..." The snow monster said pointing at Arendelle and the snowstorm.

"Looks like Elsa and Anna are gonna both need help." Ky said and they nod.

The group hurry down the hill but then a harsh snowstorm blows over but the group find rocks to hide in while the harsh wind blows and keep going down the hills while hiding behind more rocks to avoid the snowstorm and they find the snow monster who protects them from the snowstorm and they keep going down and later they arrive farther as the snowstorm gets weaker.

"I think the storm's dying down." Sora said.

"But look, Arendelle is still in trouble." Max said.

"We gotta hurry!" Oswald said as they go down the hill to reach Arendelle.

Meanwhile in the frozen Arendelle Anna manages to escape from the castle and walks weakly to find Elsa and Hans but her hair is now fully white and is shivering and then she sees someone from afar and it's Kristoff.

"Kristoff...?" Anna asked.

"Anna!" Kristoff said as he rushes for her.

Just then Anna sees Hans with his sword and is with Elsa.

"She returned from the mountains, weak and cold... She said that you froze her heart. I tried to save her, but it was too late! Her skin was ice! Her hair turned white! Your sister is dead...because of YOU!" Hans said.

"No...!" Elsa said sadly kneeling down crying.

"Elsa..." Anna said as she goes for them.

"For the sake of Arendelle, you must die!" Hans said drawing his sword.

The group arrive and they find Hans about to kill Elsa.

"Damn him!" Ky yelled.

"That bastard!" Ken yelled.

Hans is about to attack Elsa with his sword but Anna gets in the way.

"NO!" Anna shouted blocking Hans' path but then Anna turns to ice as Hans' sword hits the now frozen Anna breaking it.

"No!" Hans yelled but is pushed back by the force.

The group find Anna now frozen and Elsa turns to see Anna.

"Anna...!" Elsa cried.

"No way..." Sora said.

"Why...? Why did she get in my way?!" Hans asked as dark aura appears around him.

"You stupid asshole! I thought there was something screwy about you!" Ky yelled.

"You were going to kill Elsa and Anna, weren't you?" T.J. asked.

"And then take the throne for myself. Fortunately for me, Anna is out of the way, but now I must finish what I started." Hans said.

"You'll have to get through us!" Blaze said as they get into their fighting stances.

"Elsa, get back." Murray said.

"No! It's my turn!" Elsa said joining the group.

"Elsa...?" Sora asked.

"Arendelle must be safe from the likes of him and I must find a way to save my sister." Elsa said.

"Elsa..." The snow monster said.

"Marshmallow..." Elsa said.

"Well, Hans, you have two options, surrender or get your ass kicked!" Pax said.

"I will NOT fall to the likes of peasants!" Hans yelled as he unleashes a dark blade. "As the new King of Arendelle, you all will be executed!" Hans said.

_(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

_(Information: Stop Hans' plan!)_

Hans charges at the group and slashes at them with his dark blade but Ky blocks and counters with Holy Sin followed by a sliding kick and then lower slashes and then enters War Axe and then delivers strong and heavy swings followed by slamming his axe on the ground and unleashing shock waves while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by three twirling slashes and then casts Triple Blizzard while Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by cross slashes and then casts Thunder while Pax delivers five slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming his Keyblade into two broadswords and delivers slashes with both of them followed by a spinning slash but Hans retaliates with unleashing dark waves from his dark blade and then unleashes a giant dark wave but Elsa shoots an ice beam at Hans while Marshmallow slashes with its claws and then slams them unleashing shock waves but Hans takes a step back and then delivers an impaling strike at Elsa but Goofy blocks with his shield and then uses Goofy Charge while T.J. throws many knives while Grace uses Bite but Hans slashes with his dark blade and then unleashes four dark daggers and sends them at the group followed by unleashing a dark disc at the group but Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Donald casts Earth followed by casting Spark but Hans diagonal slashes with his dark blade and then delivers a spin slash and then unleashes a dark orb but Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Lucky uses Headbutt but Hans takes a step back and then delivers an impaling strike at the group but Max uses Shield Skate while Tails uses Flying Kick while Bentley shoots electric darts but Hans unleashes dark daggers and sends them at the group who dodge and Oswald slashes with his sword followed by bashing with his shield while Sly uses Stealth Cane while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Hans unleashes a dark disc and throws it at the group who dodge out of the way and Blaze slashes at Hans with her flame blades while Storm uses Iron Tail while Elena shoots four magic bolts and then casts Thunder Shot and after enough attacks Hans stumbles back.

"I cannot be pushed back by insects!" Hans said.

"Seriously, quit." Sora said.

"Never! It seems you must learn your place!" Hans said as he thrusts his dark blade on the ground creating a dark pool under the group.

"No...!" Noel said.

"I can't get loose..." Elsa said struggling to get free.

"We're sinking..." Sly said as they sink into the dark pool.

The group are now in what looks like a dark icy place and they look around.

"Oh, joy, another dark place." Shadow said.

"But where's…" Noel stops talking as they see Hans and behind him is a dark sphere.

"Welcome to your final resting place! Let us celebrate your demise!" Hans said as the dark sphere unleashes a giant Heartless that appears to be a giant crystalline wolf with glowing yellow eyes, floating claws, a shadowy ethereal tail, and the Heartless symbol on its forehead and it unleashes a howl.

"So darkness and has a Heartless pet!" Ky said.

"Do ya really think this'll help Anna?" Goofy asked.

"I dunno…but we gotta try something!" Sora said.

"Anything to save my sister!" Elsa said.

"Let's get 'em!" Donald said.

"This ends now!" Pax said.

_(Boss Theme: Kingdom Hearts III Boss Theme 1)_

_(Information: Defeat Hans and Sköll!)_

The Heartless known as Sköll begins charging at the group who dodge but the lupine Heartless dashes all over while Hans unleashes dark daggers and sends them to strike but Ky triple slashes at Hans with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash and then uses Thunder Surge while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Quick Blitz while Pax delivers five slashes with Path to Justice followed by Tai Chi style but Hans steps away and then delivers slashes with his dark blade while Sköll slashes with its claws and then delivers a cross slash with its claws but Elsa unleashes ice shards at both Hans and Sköll while Marshmallow jumps high into the air and unleash shock waves while Oswald slashes with his sword followed by firing three pearls from his staff but Hans delivers an impaling strike with his dark blade while Sköll unleashes dark orbs and they home in at the group who dodge but the dark orbs cause darkness allowing Hans to triple slash with his dark blade followed by unleashing a dark disc but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike at both Hans and Sköll while Ken casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Earth while Donald casts Duck Flare and then casts Explosion but Sköll moves around then slashes with its claws while Hans unleashes dark daggers and sends them to attack the group but Max blocks the daggers with his shield and then uses Cyclone while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Hans unleashes dark beams from his dark blade while Sköll delivers a cross slash with its claws but Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Hans fires another dark disc while Sköll fires dark orbs to create darkness and then slashes with its claws but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Skoll charges at the group and dashes all over while Hans delivers an impaling strike with his dark blade but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. spin slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Flash but Hans triple slashes with his dark blade followed by an impaling slash while Sköll slashes with its claws but Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley sends droids to attack while Murray uses Uppercut but then Sköll unleashes a howl sending the group back.

"Do not allow them to live further, my pet!" Hans commanded as Sköll unleashes mini versions of itself.

"Now it has an army." Elena said.

"Look out!" Elsa said as Sköll delivers a spinning attack with its tail.

The group dodge but Skoll keeps spinning to attack the group while the smaller Skölls try to attack the group and then Hans unleashes two dark discs from his dark blade to attack but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga to strike at the small Skölls and then Hans himself while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch to strike at Sköll while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but Sköll fires more dark orbs to create darkness and then slashes with its claws followed by a cross slash with its claws while Hans delivers four slashes with his dark blade and then unleashes dark beams but T.J. counters and multi slashes at Hans with his knife while Storm uses Iron Tail to strike at Sköll but the small Skölls attack the group but Marshmallow slashes at the small Skölls with its claws while Sly uses Cane Spin but Hans steps back and delivers an impaling strike with his dark blade but Elsa counters with an ice blade and slashes at Hans with it followed by unleashing ice blasts while Elena casts Fission Fire followed by casting Tornado while Pax transforms his Keyblade into a rapier and delivers graceful slashes at Hans followed by an impaling strike but Sköll dashes all over the area to try and get the group but Grace uses Quick Attack and then uses Dark Pulse while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Sköll delivers another spinning strike at the group while Hans spin slashes with his dark blade and then unleashes dark discs but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time and then teleport punches at both Hans and Sköll over and over and then delivers a teleport strike at them both while Oswald bashes at Hans with his shield and then throws his shield at Sköll while Bentley shoots electric bombs but Sköll slashes at the group with its claws followed by a cross slash while Hans unleashes dark daggers and sends them to attack but Max uses Shield Charge while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Lucky uses Headbutt but Hans steps back and then unleashes dark beams while Sköll unleashes dark orbs to create darkness but Blaze slashes at Hans with flame blades while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Donald casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Deep Freeze but Hans spin slashes with his dark blade followed by unleashing dark daggers while Sköll delivers a spinning attack but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Blizzard Cartwheel while Ky uses Fire Somersault followed by Light Surge while Sora spin slashes with Kingdom Key followed by speed slashes and then unleashes a light pillar but then Sköll unleashes another howl sending the group.

"Enough of this foolishness! Destroy them at once!" Hans commanded as Sköll goes into the air and reaches for the light spot in the sky.

"What's it doing?" Max asked as Sköll transforms itself into a black ball blocking the light.

"That's not good…" Noel said as the giant black ball goes down for the group.

"If it reaches us, it'll…" T.J. stops talking.

"You're all doomed from the start!" Hans said.

"We have to stop it." Sora said but then many small Skölls appear and attack the group.

"Not now!" Ky said.

"Ky, Noel, Sora! Get on!" Elsa said as she gets on Marshmallow who unleashes spikes.

"Okay!" Sora said as they get on Marshmallow.

"Do what you can and we'll also fight them off." Pax said.

The small Skölls start attacking but Marshmallow slashes at them with its claws but the black ball is going down for the group who are still fighting off the small Skölls but Hans continues to attack the group with his dark blade but Marshmallow slashes with its claws at the small Skölls and Hans as the black ball keeps going down.

"We gotta hurry and settle this!" Ky said.

Marshmallow delivers a spinning attack with its spikes and claws while Elsa unleashes her ice blasts defeating the small Skölls.

"Guys, it's getting close!" Zatch said.

"Whatever you're gonna do, hurry it up!" Ken said

The black ball nearly reaches the group but Marshmallow manages to hold it stopping it.

"You!" Hans yelled but Elsa stops him.

"Now, hurry!" Elsa said.

"Thanks, Elsa!" Sora said as they rush for the black ball.

Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to stop the black ball and together with Marshmallow they manage to disrupt the black ball stopping Sköll.

"You will pay for this!" Hans yelled.

Hans unleashes four dark discs at the group while Skoll slashes with its claws followed by a cross slash but Grace uses Bite while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Sköll delivers a spinning attack at the group while Hans slashes with his dark blade and then unleashes dark daggers send them to strike but Elsa creates an ice wall for protection and then fires ice shards at Hans and Sköll while Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks but Sköll unleashes dark orbs to create darkness while Hans delivers an impaling strike but Pax counters and triple slashes with Path to Justice at Hans and then casts Pure Blizzard at Sköll and then combines Fire magic with Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu style and delivers a powerful fire strike at them both while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Goofy uses Goofy Rocket but Sköll slashes with its claws followed by a cross slash while Hans triple slashes with his dark blade and then unleashes dark beams but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while T.J. powers himself up and then throws many knives while Sly uses Electric Cane but Skoll unleashes howl and summons more small Skölls and they attack while Sköll delivers another spinning attack while Hans spin slashes with his dark blade and then unleashes dark daggers and sends them to strike but Tails shoots lasers at Hans and then at Sköll while Ken casts Inferno at the small Skölls and then casts Fire Burst at Hans and Skoll but Hans delivers an impaling strike with his dark blade while Sköll dashes around to try and attack the group but Oswald slashes at Hans with his sword followed by firing a magic blast with his staff while Marshmallow breathes ice at Hans who retaliates with firing dark discs while Sköll unleashes dark orbs and they create darkness but Shadow creates two Chaos orbs and throws one at Hans and the other at Sköll while Donald casts Diamond Dust followed by casting Thunder while Lucas uses PK Love but Skoll delivers a spinning attack at the group while Hans slashes with his dark blade but Bentley uses his RC Chopper and it fires missiles while Storm uses Skullbash while Elena uses Spell Weaver and unleashes a giant magic pillar and creates a magic explosion but Hans sends out dark daggers while Sköll unleashes orbs of darkness but Ky casts Reflect to make the orbs of darkness go right back while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Blizzard while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Dark Thunder.

Sköll howls once more to get the group back and then goes for the light in the sky and transforms itself into its black ball state again and tries to drop down at the group as small Skölls appear and attack while Hans attacks but Sora summons Simba who unleashes flame waves to fight off the small Skölls and Hans and then Simba transforms itself into a giant fireball and unleashes a giant fiery explosion and then as the black ball gets close Marshmallow stops the black ball as Elsa stops Hans allowing Ky, Noel, and Sora to go for the black ball and they use their Keyblades again to help Marshmallow destroy the black ball stopping Sköll.

Sköll charges at the group and dashes all over while Hans triple slashes with his dark blade at the group who dodge but Oswald counters and spin slashes at Hans with his sword followed by bashing with his shield while Elsa unleashes ice spikes and then shoots ice beams at Hans and Sköll but Sköll unleashes orbs of darkness and then slashes with its claws while Hans sends out dark daggers at the group but Sly uses Cane Push while Max uses Shield Missile while Kiyo has Zatch use Ganrezu Zakeru but Hans unleashes black beams from his dark blade while Sköll delivers a spinning attack but Marshmallow slams its claws and unleashes shock waves while Shadow throws Chaos Grenades while Storm calls down lightning but Sköll slashes with its claws followed by a cross slash while Hans delivers an impaling slash with his dark blade but Donald casts Magma followed by casting Prism while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Hans spin slashes with his dark blade while Sköll unleashes orbs of darkness but Ken rides on his guitar and fires magic music notes while Bentley throws ice bombs while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Sköll dashes all over the area to get the group while Hans unleashes four dark discs from his dark blade but Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice and then transforms his Keyblade into sais and delivers multi slashes and then casts White Fire while Tails uses Flying Kick while Grace uses Take Down but Hans triple slashes with his dark blade followed by unleashing dark beams while Sköll slashes with its claws followed by a cross slash but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Murray uses Flame Punch but Sköll fires orbs of darkness while Hans takes a step back and then delivers an impaling strike but Goofy blocks with his shield and then uses Goofy Bash while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts followed by casting Water but Sköll delivers a spinning attack to try and get the group while Hans slashes with his dark blade followed by unleashing dark waves but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and lower slashes while Noel uses Thunder Cartwheel while Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Fire Windmill but Hans unleashes dark daggers while Sköll slashes with its claws but Marshmallow slashes with its claws while Elsa unleashes ice blasts while Oswald fires pearl magic from his staff while Lucas uses PK Flash while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Bentley sends out droids to attack while Sly uses Dive Attack while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Multi Egg while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Dark Pulse while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Tails throws ring bombs while Max uses Cyclone while Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Donald casts Aero followed by casting Mega Flare while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to punch while Elena unleashes magic pillars followed by casting Ice Barrage while Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by Hung Ga style while Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Blitz while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Crystal while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and lashes with them and they finish off Hans and Sköll and Hans stumbles back.

"You…fools…!" Hans yelled.

"Give it up, Hans. You lose." Ky said.

"Arendelle will be safer without YOU." Oswald said.

"Do not count on it! Finish them, my pet!" Hans ordered as Sköll transforms into its black ball state again.

"Oh, come on!" Elena said.

"Brace yourselves!" Elsa said but Marshmallow blocks the way. "Marshmallow!" Elsa said as the black ball creates a dark explosion pushing the group back. "Marshmallow!" Elsa cried as the group are being pushed.

"Elsa…!" Marshmallow cried disappearing.

Later the group are back on the frozen Arendelle and they wake up to find Elsa rushing to the still frozen Anna.

"Anna…!" Elsa said sadly as she hugs her frozen sister and starts crying while Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven are with her and are also saddened.

"Anna…" Sora said.

"Damn…" Pax said.

"Hahaha! You're still too late! Anna is still frozen and there's nothing anyone can do." Hans said but Elena stomps her foot on his head.

"Shut the hell up, you stupid asshole!" Elena yelled still stomping on Hans' head.

"Is there anything we can do?" Max asked.

"Anything?" Tails asked.

Elsa keeps crying while hugging the frozen Anna but then Anna begins to thaw and is now unfrozen shocking Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven and then become happy and Elsa sees Anna thawing.

"Anna!" Elsa cheered.

"Did you see that?" Noel asked.

"C'mon." Ky said but then darkness surrounds the group and later a dark corridor appears revealing Larxene.

"So, love has filled BOTH their hearts with light." Larxene said.

"Larxene!" Sora said.

"Not this bitch again." Ken said.

"TWO in one world! Definitely didn't see THAT coming." Larxene said.

"First Marluxia, now you!" Sly said.

"What are you talking about?!" T.J. demanded.

"Oh, I see you ran into Marluxia. Why am I explaining this again? I told you, the New Seven Hearts. If you don't hurry and find your remaining Guardians of Light, we're gonna need another group to fall back on." Larxene said.

"Leave innocent people out of this!" Sora yelled.

"They've clearly suffered enough and you're making things worse!" Oswald yelled.

"Oh, look at you, being all sassy! Well, maybe you should do you jobs and find the rest of the Guardians of Light and the Virtues of Light." Larxene said.

"Heh, like YOU have your Thirteen!" Ky said.

"The Brotherhood may claim to have their Sixteen, but King Mickey told us you're one Seeker of Darkness short!" Blaze said.

"Oh, no. We're set." Larxene said shocking the group.

"That's…not possible!" Pax said.

"You're bluffing!" Kiyo said.

"Well, believe me or not, but you're running out of time." Larxene said as she disappears in her dark corridor as darkness disappears.

"They have ALL thirteen…?" Sora asked.

"If we don't hurry and find our Virtues and Guardians, they're gonna go after Asta, Yuno, Maka, Meli, Rapunzel, Elsa, and Anna…" Noel said.

"It's okay. They're strong." Goofy said.

"And now it's our turn!" Donald said.

"Yeah, they have each other." Pax said.

"You're right. As long as they're together, they protect each other." Ky said seeing the sister hug each other.

"Anna… You risked your life for me…" Elsa said.

"I love you." Anna said.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" Olaf said.

"Love will thaw…" Elsa said.

"Elsa…?" Anna asked.

"Love… Of course… Love!" Elsa aid as she uses her power to thaw the entire ice from Arendelle making water thaw and boats float.

The group look up in awe and see the ice in the air and then disappears as the entire kingdom of Arendelle is now free from its frozen state.

"That's…amazing." Bentley said.

"It's over…" Zatch said.

Hans sees the whole kingdom unfrozen and sees Anna no longer frozen.

"Anna…? That's impossible! Your heart was frozen!" Hans said.

"The only heart that's frozen is YOURS!" Anna yelled shoving Hans to the ground.

Later the group are talking to Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf near the castle gates.

"Looks like Arendelle's okay with all the snow and ice gone." Noel said.

"Thanks to Elsa." Blaze said.

"Actually, I should be thanking you. You were only trying to help me, but I pushed you away. Forgive me." Elsa said.

"No. You were trying to keep your power at bay, but you fully embraced it." Pax said.

"Now you two can be there for each other." Elena said.

"And we couldn't have done it without your help. Thank you." Anna said.

"It's a perfect happy ending!" Olaf said.

"You can say that again." Kristoff said.

"So, what's gonna happen to Hans?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I think his father and his twelve brothers are gonna be VERY interested in hearing what he was doing in Arendelle." Anna said.

"Good, that'll teach him." T.J. said.

"And now I think it's time we should be going too." Oswald said.

"Can we stop by and visit again?" Ky asked.

"Arendelle will always welcome you." Elsa said.

"And if Elsa's up to it, we can enjoy some nice winter games." Anna said.

"Okay, it's a deal." Sora said.

"You guys take care now." Goofy said.

"Bye!" Lucas said as they start moving as Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf wave goodbye.

* * *

_(Obtained: Crystal Snow: Sora)_

_(A Keyblade that represents Magic)_

_(Formchange: Blizzard Claws and Blizzard Blades)_

* * *

In the Mysterious Tower in Yen Sid's chamber Riku, Mickey, Peach, Mario, and Sonic are talking to Yen Sid and Aptus and then the group arrive in the chamber.

"Hey, guys." Ky said.

"Sorry we're late." Sora said.

"You got here as fast as you could." Mickey said.

"So, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"We've been travelling to many worlds and we obviously had run-ins with the Brotherhood and the Organization." Noel said.

"The Brotherhood said they have all Sixteen Vices and the Organization claims to have all Thirteen Darknesses." Pax said.

"Do we believe that?" Peach asked.

"I dunno." Sora said.

"Not only that, but there's something else they keep mentioning." Elena said.

"They're after two different groups of light. One is called the 'Ten New Heroes' and the other is known as the 'New Seven Hearts'." Tails said.

"Which must be code for 'Let's bother more Princesses and other Heroes'." Sora said.

"Well, as the original Princesses of Hearts' time for protecting the pure light has ended, and as the original Ten Heroes' time for protecting the peace and prosperity of the light has also past, they seem to have passed the light to other Princesses and Heroes." Aptus said.

"Our enemies must be cognizant of this. If the 'New Ten Heroes' and 'New Seven Hearts' are what they wish to call them, so be it." Yen Sid said.

"But Kairi hasn't passed on her power. Is she one of the New Seven?" Sora asked.

"She must be." Mickey said.

"But Kairi chose to wield a Keyblade and fight as one of the Seven Guardians." Peach said and Mario nods.

"What about me? I obviously haven't passed down my power to a prince yet." Ky said.

"No, but as you and Noel are children of Fortitudo, Amora, Nago, and Rachel, who were part of the original Ten Heroes, you two must be part of the New Ten." Aptus said shocking everyone.

"WHAT?!" The group asked.

"That shouldn't surprise me, honestly." Ky said.

"Yeah. I guess we are their parents' children." Noel said.

"We haven't found Terra yet…" Donald said.

"But we found Draco a couple of times and he's obviously on Malus' side." Shadow said.

"But, we also found out something interesting." Max said.

"Yep. We've tracked down Ventus and Astra." Goofy said.

"How?" Sonic asked.

"According to Vanitas, Ven is inside Sora's heart." Bentley said.

"And we also learned from Malicia that Astra's in Noel's heart." T.J. said.

"There was more proof in Ansem the Wise's data, so it must be true." Jiminy said.

"Well, that's great! Now we can rescue Ven and Astra." Mickey said.

"Yeah, but HOW and WHERE?" Oswald asked.

"Remember, only Aqua and Jin know where they are hidden." Riku said.

"We still need to find them first." Pax said.

"I'll go." Sora said shocking everyone.

"Is that…wise?" Peach asked.

"Need I remind you, Sora, you need the Power of Waking?" Noel asked.

"Do you have it?" Yen Sid asked.

"Uh, probably not…" Sora said.

"Without that power, Sora, you are not ready to face the Realm of Darkness." Aptus said.

"C'mon…!" Sora said but Riku chuckles. "What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"Sorry, Master Yen Sid and Aptus know you a little too well. They knew you'd try and stage a half-baked rescue." Riku said and Donald and Goofy laugh as well.

"Yeah, laugh it up!" Sora said.

"Calm down." Ky said.

"Sora, I know you're volunteering because you're worried about me and Mickey." Riku said.

"Well, yeah." Sora said.

"Then, let me and Noel go!" Ky said.

"Yes. Our chances are better and…" Noel was cut off.

"No." Pax said.

"Dammit, Pax! Why?!" Ky demanded.

"Because you two still to protect the worlds! That's your job." Pax said.

"We all have a role to play and ours is trying to find Jin and Aqua." Oswald said.

"B-But…" Noel stops talking.

"C'mon! We're Keyblade Masters too and we handled the darkness ourselves! We have the Power of Waking and…" Ky was cut off.

"This is not up for discussion, Ky!" Pax said.

"I don't need anyone's permission!" Ky said.

"Think about Divine Kingdom! What if something happened to you in the Realm of Darkness?! What would that world do without its prince?!" Pax asked.

"You're seriously using that on me?" Ky asked.

"Okay, calm down. Ky, Pax is right. You and Noel need to be with Sora and protect the worlds from the darkness." Riku said.

"I guess…" Ky said turning away.

"And look, I know Sora can handle himself, but he does need help with getting the Power of Waking." Riku said.

"How about this, when Sora gets his Power of Waking and if something happens to us, you three can come to the rescue." Sonic said.

"Sound fair?" Pax asked.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Fine." Ky said.

"Please be careful and no reckless stunts." Noel said.

"You got it." Riku said.

"Yes, ma'am." Pax said bowing.

"Sora's the reckless one." Donald said.

"And same thing for Ky." Shadow said.

"No, they just don't think." Jiminy said.

"That's the same thing." Murray said.

"If only Sora listens to Master Yen Sid the way he listens to Riku. That'd be a good start." Goofy said.

"I'm listening now." Sora said annoyed.

"You guys suck sometimes." Ky said.

"Sorry…" Donald and Goofy said sadly.

"Calm down." Peach said and Mario nods.

"I'm sure we're all anxious about what's gonna come down, but we can't let that happen." Elena said.

"Right. We have to remain firm. We'll all figure this out." Tails said.

"You're right." Sora said.

"Okay." Ky said.

"Very good. Sora, Ky, and Noel will continue their journey to protect the worlds and for Sora to build his powers. Riku, Pax, Mickey, Oswald, Sonic, Princess Peach, and Mario will focus on finding Jin and Aqua." Yen Sid said.

"Failure is not an option." Aptus said.

"Yes, sirs!" The group said saluting.

* * *

Meanwhile in the badlands Larxene is talking to Marluxia.

"Why are you back?" Marluxia asked.

"Nice way to greet your partner in crime." Larxene said.

"You two are made for each other." Ina said as she's chained against a rocky wall.

"Shut it, Floral freak! You can speak when spoken to." Larxene said. "So, why do you think the old geezer took us back? He must've known we back stabbed the Organization when Xemnas was running it." Larxene said.

"Xehanort doesn't care about you two!" Ina said.

"She's right. To him, we're nothing but empty husks and Malus obviously views us as nothing more than mere pawns in his twisted game. The old Organization was the same. Xehanort just needs thirteen vessels to hold his essence." Marluxia said.

"Husk? Not me. You up for another coup?" Larxene asked.

"Are you seriously THIS stupid?" Ina asked.

"Shut up!" Larxene yelled unleashing lightning at Ina electrocuting her and Ina screams in pain. "Ugh, you're are SO annoying!" Larxene yelled.

"Hey, she's not wrong, ya know. You couldn't do it last time. You gotta play it smart, like me." A voice said and they see Demyx with yellow eyes and playing with his sitar.

"What?! You're not smart!" Larxene said.

"Well, you heard what Marly said. I don't have to be smart." Demyx said pointing at his chest.

"Or capable, or likeable, or attractive! A cereal bowl would make a better vessel!" Larxene said.

"You are WAY outta line." Ina said.

"I actually agree with Flower girl. I am extremely imposing…when I want to be." Demyx said.

"In other words, almost, if not, completely never." Ina said.

"Yep, another score for you, Nixy." Demyx said.

"Don't call me that!" Ina yelled but Larxene unleashes more lightning.

"I said SHUT UP! And you, why haven't you gone to any worlds? Are you slacking?" Larxene asked.

"'Course not. I've been benched." Demyx said.

"Huh?" Larxene asked.

"Saïx has brought Vexen on board. They plan to use Replicas." Marluxia said.

"It IS true…!" Ina said.

"Those wind-up toys?" Larxene asked.

"Oh, no. The Replicas are way more real than you remember. I mean, one stole my spot." Demyx said and Larxene laughs.

"Of course it stole your spot! You're dumb as a brick." Larxene said.

"Hardy-har…" Demyx said.

"Vexen's latest Replicas are no mere puppets. The Riku Replica we used in Castle Oblivion was just a prototype. The next Replica, the one crafted from Sora's memories, was real enough to join our ranks. Vexen claims the new ones will be human in every way, if he ever finishes them." Marluxia said.

"Oh, the thing is, I kinda told Sora, those royal brats, and their nitwits that we're ready. My bad." Larxene said.

"Who's stupid now?" Ina asked.

"What part of 'shut up' don't you get?!" Larxene demanded.

"Let them assume as much." A voice said and a dark corridor appears revealing Xemnas.

"Ugh, Xemnas." Larxene and Ina said disgusted.

"If they think that we have all Thirteen Darknesses, then they will panic and panic leads to lack of preparation. The Brotherhood already has Sixteen Vices and they should be in panic already." Xemnas said.

"Yeah, totally." Demyx said.

"Why is this THING a member again?" Larxene asked pointing at Demyx.

"Hey, pointing is rude." Demyx said.

"And why did you bring HER?" Larxene asked pointing at Ina.

"The first members of the original Organization were all apprentices to Ansem the Wise. The seventh and eighth have joined thereafter. The thirteenth member, Roxas, was a Keyblade wielder. Then came the Special Ranks, which consisted of Xusmal, Jinux, Nixa, and Xyk, another Keyblade wielder. So, what about you? How do you suppose I chose numbers nine through twelve?" Xemnas asked.

"Because our hearts are über powerful." Larxene said.

"Oh, please." Ina said.

"Wrong. You have been chosen for a different purpose." Xemnas said.

"What? To rot away on the bottom rung?" A voice asked as another dark corridor appears revealing Luxord and his eyes are yellow as well.

"Luxord?" Ina asked.

"You're in too?" Larxene asked.

"What the hell is this?! Organization Rehash?" Ina asked.

"I was about to ask the same question." Larxene said.

"I happen to play an important role, my dears. No one 'benched' me." Luxord said.

"You were listening? So not cool." Demyx said.

"One must hold one's cards as long as necessary." Luxord said.

"What 'important role'? That stupid box Xigbar claims is real, but won't tell us a thing about?" Larxene asked.

"You'll have to ask Xigbar that. Now, Xemnas, what is this 'purpose'? You didn't invite us back here for old times' sake." Luxord said.

"You four are going to reveal your greatest secret: The ancient Keyblade legacy that slumbers within you." Xemnas said shocking the four and Ina herself.

"What?!" Ina asked and Xemnas chuckles.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. And that does it for Arendelle and I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, as well as one of my favorite fights from the game itself and I hope you also enjoyed the chapter as I enjoyed writing it. Time to move on again****.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy continue their journey, but they get called back to Twilight Town for something, but then trouble ensues later for Ky and Noel.**** I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	54. Chapter 53: What's Lost Can Be Found

Chapter 53: What's Lost Can Be Found

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave the Mysterious Tower and get on Fulgur and Millia and return to Lanes Between while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Gummi ship and they continue their journey but then Sora's Gummiphone starts going off and so Sora picks it up and it shows Dale.

"Hiya, Sora!" Dale said.

"Hey, Dale. What's up?" Sora asked.

"Chip just got a message from Merlin. Chip! I got him! Chipper!" Dale called and Chip arrives.

"Hi, Sora!" Chip said.

"Hey, Chip. Does Merlin need us for something?" Sora asked.

"Yep. I think it's got somethin' to do with some kind of book. He said he'll have a cup of tea while he waits for you and he wants ya to bring Ky and Noel with ya." Chip said.

"A cup of tea WHERE?" Dale asked.

"Oh, no! He said tea, but he didn't say where." Chip said.

"Do you mean he left before you could find out?" Dale asked.

"He's a tough wizard to pin down. Anyway, message delivered. Bye!" Chip said as they hang up.

"Where could he be having tea?" Sora asked.

"I dunno." Donald said.

"Say! If you were gonna have a cup of tea, wouldn't ya wanna have it at the best restaurant that you could find?" Goofy asked.

"Ooh, of course!" Sora said.

"Little Chef's bistro!" Donald said.

"Yeah, let's go drop by Twilight Town and we can see if Merlin's there." Goofy said.

"We better tell Ky and Noel we're going there." Donald said.

"Right." Sora said.

Ky's Gummiphone starts going off and Ky answers it showing Sora.

"Hey, Sora, something going on?" Ky asked.

"I just got a call from Chip and Dale and Merlin's waiting for us at Twilight Town." Sora said.

"What could he be doing there?" Noel asked.

"He's havin' tea somewhere there and it might be Little Chef's bistro." Goofy said.

"It's somethin' to do with a book." Donald said.

"Well, if it's important, then we can't keep him waiting." Tails said.

"Yeah, Twilight Town, here we go." Ky said.

The group return to Twilight Town's neighborhood area and they start finding Merlin and they arrive at the bistro where they find Merlin drinking tea.

"Ah, greetings, everyone! What brings you all the way out here besides the finest tea this side of Big Ben?" Merlin asked.

"Um, Merlin, I thought you asked us to stop by." Sora said.

"Were you not waiting for us?" Sly asked.

"Gracious, did I?" Merlin asked.

"You ain't a very smart old man, are ya?" Ken asked but Elena whacks his head.

"Didn't ya leave a message for us with Chip and Dale?" Goofy asked.

"About a book?" Donald asked.

"And you wanted all of us to come here?" Lucas asked.

"Ah! Yes! The book! That's right." Merlin said as he takes out a bag and reveals a book showing Pooh sitting on the log looking up at the night sky.

"Hey, this is..." Ky stops talking.

"Something's not right..." Noel said.

"Yeah, Sora, Ky, and Noel are not on it." Donald said.

"Did something happen?" Zatch asked.

"Well, that's what you need to find out." Merlin said.

"Well, we'd better go see what's up." Ky said and Noel and Sora nod.

Donald holds the book and opens it.

"We'll see ya in a bit." Sora said.

"Be careful." T.J. said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to transfer themselves into the book.

_(World of Hundred Acre Wood)_

_(Field Theme: Winnie the Pooh)_

In Hundred Acre Wood in a field Pooh is sitting on the ground thinking and Piglet is with him.

"Oh, bother... Think, think, think..." Pooh said thinking.

"Pooh Bear!" Sora called.

"Hey!" Ky called as the trio approach the two.

"Are you alright?" Noel asked.

"Oh! Hello there, Sora, Ky, and Noel! You're all home." Pooh said.

"Uh...huh? Good to see you, Pooh." Sora said.

"It's great to see you too, Piglet." Ky said.

"Hello, Sora, Ky, and Noel." Piglet said.

"So, you're not in trouble? I thought something bad must have happened." Noel said.

"Let me see... I don't remember anything baddish, but perhaps I have forgotten. Think, think, think..." Pooh said.

"Oh, we've got trouble alright!" A voice said and they see Rabbit.

"Would that be the Rabbit sort of trouble?" Piglet asked but Rabbit cross his arms and stares annoyed. "S-S-S-S-Sorry! Please continue." Piglet said.

"Nothing's changed..." Ky said.

"Sora! Ky! Noel!" A voice called as they what looks like a light purple elephant approaching them and on its back is Roo.

"Whoa! Who's this?" Sora asked.

"We never saw him before." Ky said as Roo gets off.

"It's okay. They're my friends." Roo said.

"Hi, I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"I'm Ky. Nice to meetcha." Ky introduced.

"My name is Noel." Noel introduced.

"I'm Lumpy! It's nice to meet you." Lumpy introduced while stomping.

Just then something rises from the ground and it's Gopher.

"Sufferin' sassafras! Stomp around a little louder, why don't ya?" Gopher said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gopher." Lumpy said.

"I like it when the ground gets bouncy." Piglet said.

"Well, I suppose if something has to bounce..." Gopher said but then he hears bouncing. "Speaking of..." Gopher said as something bounces at the trio sending them to the ground and it's Tigger.

"Back for more bouncin', Sora, Ky, and Noel?" Tigger asked.

"Tigger!" Sora said.

"Still love bouncin', I see!" Ky said.

"C'mon, let's go! You too, Roo!" Tigger said bouncing.

"Yippee!" Roo said as he also starts boucning.

"Me too! Me too! I wanna bounce!" Lumpy said stomping.

"Time for bouncin'!" Tigger said still bouncing.

"Oh, now I remember! Rabbit's trouble is harvest related." Pooh said.

"Well, thank YOU for remembering my plight, Pooh. Better late than never." Rabbit said and turns to Tigger, Roo, and Lumpy. "EXCUSE me!" Rabbit called making the three stop bouncing. "Would anyone else care to remember why we're here?" Rabbit asked.

"As I recall, we came to help you with your garden, Rabbit. After which, perhaps, you'll invite us in for a smackeral or two of honey?" Pooh said.

"Correct. No, no! I mean, we'll see about that, Pooh. Now, the garden, if you please." Rabbit said and turns to the trio. "Sora, Ky, and Noel, would you three mind helping as well?" Rabbit asked.

"With your garden? I guess." Ky said.

"Where do we start?" Noel asked.

"Follow me." Rabbit said.

_(Rabbit's House)_

_(Information: Follow Rabbit!)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora follow Rabbit through the garden and they arrive at a vegetable patch.

"We will start off by harvesting vegetables." Rabbit said.

"Okay. Let's pick some veggies!" Ky said.

The trio begin using their Keyblades to harvest vegetables to fill up Rabbit's basket and as they're harvesting Tigger also helps by grabbing vegetables and putting them into more Rabbit's baskets and after enough harvesting they fill enough vegetables.

"What a harvest!" Rabbit said.

"Thanks to Sora, Ky, and Noel." Piglet said.

"Yes, quite right. Thank you, Sora, Ky, and Noel." Rabbit said.

"How's about a little more bouncin'?" Tigger asked.

"No, no, no, no! There's no bouncing in farm work!" Rabbit said.

"No bouncing at all?" Roo asked.

"I wanna bounce..." Lumpy said.

"Whippersnappers and their bouncing..." Gopher said.

"Excuse me, Rabbit. The carrots are very nice, but might you have some honey to go with them?" Pooh asked.

"Now's not the time, Pooh. If I give you any honey here, I'll just end up with a bear stuck in my front door AGAIN." Rabbit said.

"So, problem solved?" Sora asked.

"Isn't there anything else going on?" Ky asked.

"This is far from solved. We still need to harvest the fruit." Rabbit said.

"Won't you three help harvest fruit for the sake of honey?" Pooh asked.

"Of course." Noel said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

The trio go for the fruit patch.

"Let's get gardening." Sora said.

The trio begin harvesting fruit with their Keyblades and fill up baskets with fruits and they also align the fruit together to harvest and keep filling up more baskets and Lumpy comes and also helps harvesting fruit and they keep filling the baskets with fruit and later all the fruits are harvested and all fruits are in baskets.

"Look at all the marvelous fruit!" Rabbit said.

"It's lovely." Lumpy said.

"Lumpy loves, loves, LOVES fruit." Roo said.

"You know, Rabbit, I find that fruit always tastes better with a little honey." Pooh said.

"You're right, Pooh. It certainly does." Piglet said.

"I'll keep lookin' for fruit up at bouncin' height!" Tigger said.

"I'll search from the soil." Gopher said.

"Sora, Ky, Noel, could you three help me with my flower patch?" Rabbit asked.

"Flower patch?" Ky asked.

"I have a surprise for Pooh." Rabbit said.

"A surprise?" Noel asked.

"For Pooh Bear?" Sora asked.

"Is something wrong?" Pooh asked.

"No." Sora said.

The trio go for the flower patch.

"You want us to pick flowers?" Ky asked.

"Yes." Rabbit said.

"Okay." Noel said.

The trio begin picking flowers with their Keyblades while also picking up honey among the flowers and start filling up pots with flowers and Gopher goes through the ground to help pick up flowers and honey and the trio continue picking flowers and filling up more pots with flowers and later they pick enough flowers.

"Here, Pooh. A pot full of honey." Rabbit said offering a pot of honey. "It's your reward for being such a big help. Eat as much as you want." Rabbit said.

"Thank you, Rabbit!" Pooh said.

"You planted all these flowers for Pooh?" Piglet asked.

"Why?" Roo asked.

"It's simple, sonny. Flowers mean nectar. Nectar means honeybees. Honeybees mean honey." Gopher said.

"Oh, and the flowers are lovely. I love the pretty colors." Lumpy said.

Just then a powerful wind blows the flowers making petals fly into the air.

"Look at 'em all! They're bouncin' even higher than me." Tigger said.

"It's so beautiful..." Noel said.

"Yeah, it is." Ky said.

"Sora, Ky, Noel, I believe the ones I should thank for all that yummy delicious honey is you three." Pooh said.

"Don't mention it, Pooh." Sora said.

"It wasn't just us. Everyone helped." Ky said.

"Sora, you used to be right here. Why is it you went away?" Pooh asked.

"Away?" Sora asked confused.

"Is that what he meant by 'you're home'?" Noel asked.

"Yes. You see, when I get a rumbly in my tumbly, it's very hard to think of anything but honey. I was worried that I might have forgotten you away." Pooh said.

"Silly bear. I'd never." Sora said.

"Oh, good. Because I want us to be together forever." Pooh said.

"But, Pooh, we ARE together. There isn't a second we're not." Sora said. _"Except I can feel it. Our connection's weaker. Why is that?" _Sora asked in his mind.

"What's wrong?" Pooh asked.

"It's nothing. What matters is I'll be here from now on." Sora said pointing at Pooh's chest.

"We're ALL in there." Ky said.

"Yes, no going away." Noel said.

"Thank you all." Pooh said as they see more flower petals in the sky.

Just then the book's cover changes to Pooh sitting with Ky, Noel, and Sora sitting on a log and looking at the sky together.

* * *

_(Obtained: Honey Spout: Sora)_

_(A well-balanced Keyblade.)_

_(Formchanges: Hunny Blasters and Hunny Launcher)_

* * *

Later Ky, Noel, and Sora emerge from the book and return to Twilight Town.

"Splendid. All is as it should be." Merlin said.

"But how come their picture disappeared in the first place?" Goofy asked.

"What happened?" Kiyo asked.

"Something's happened to me that made me vanish from Pooh's heart." Sora said.

"It might've had something to do with Xehanort attempting to make you one of his vessels." Ky suggested.

"And as a result, that was how you lost the power you were supposed to have. Maybe...that might have included your connection to Pooh..." Noel said.

"Maybe. Merlin I don't ever wanna lose my friends." Sora said.

"Well, now. There's no need to fret, lad. Whatever's lost can be found again. There are always new paths between hearts for us to discover and traverse, but you already know that." Merlin said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"What can be lost, but found..." Ky said but then a flash occurs as Ky and his friends are at the same badlands and a dark figure unleashes dark rays getting everyone minus the Virtues but then another flash occurs showing two dark figures about to attack one of the Guardians but Ky gets in the way and vanishes in light and after the flashes Ky feels a pain in his head and he clutches it.

"Ky!" Sora said.

"Is it another headache?" Donald asked.

"Ugh...I dunno, but I'm seeing visions. What could this mean...?" Ky asked.

"Hmm... My boy, I think something might happen sometime in a future event." Merlin said.

"But...is there a way to stop it...? It shows...everyone vanishing in darkness and..." Ky stops talking.

"The visions you're seeing may occur, but what happens will depend on your actions and whatever fate is bestowed is by your decisions." Merlin said.

"I hope you're right." Ky said.

"But why is Ky seeing them, but we can't?" Bentley asked.

"And if that's true, when will it happen?" Max asked.

Just then Hayner and Olette arrive.

"You're back." Olette said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sora asked.

"Something's going on in the woods. We're not sure if it's those black things or those white things, but something dangerous is there." Hayner said.

"Something at the woods?" Murray asked.

"We better check it out." Shadow said.

"You two stay here and we'll go investigate." Ky said.

"Be careful." Hayner said.

"Whatever it is, it's probably serious." Olette said.

_(Information: Hurry to the woods!)_

"We gotta see what's happening in the woods." Tails said.

"It's probably just the Heartless and Nobodies again." T.J. said.

The group start moving through the neighborhood of Twilight Town and then they go for the underground conduit and after going through the tunnels they arrive at the woods and they start looking around for something but as they're looking for the disturbance Storm looks up.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at something.

"What?" Ky asked as an energy shot comes at them but Elena quickly casts a magic barrier to protect the group.

"I think I saw that energy shot from anywhere." Noel said.

"That could mean one thing..." Ky said as they look up at a tree and see two hooded Brotherhood figures which are Revenant and Specter.

"Them again!" Zatch said.

"Dad!" Ky and Noel said.

"What're they doing here?" Sora said as Revenant and Specter jump off the tree and confront the group.

"The heroes of light are here." Revenant said.

"You've survived longer than we thought." Specter said.

"Isn't that whole point since we'll be fighting each other soon?" Ky asked.

"But why are you here?" Noel asked.

"Let's see just how strong you've gotten." Specter said unleashing his dark green ethereal blades.

"Right now?" Ky asked.

"Yes, now." Revenant said unleashing his Keyblade Corrupted Heart.

"Fine." Ky said.

"We'll show you how strong they've gotten!" Sora said.

"Stay out of this, brat!" Specter said creating a dark green ethereal barrier blocking out the others.

"Hey, screw you, assholes!" Ken yelled.

"It's okay. If this is a parent-child fight, then we'll gladly give 'em one." Ky said.

"Looks like I'll have to fight my dad." Noel said.

"And I'll deal with mine." Ky said.

_(Boss Theme: Reincarnation)_

_(Information: Fight off Revenant and Specter!)_

Revenant delivers three slashes at Ky with Corrupted Heart followed by a strong roundhouse kick sending Ky back but Ky recovers and tries to diagonal slash with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash but Revenant disappears and reappears behind Ky and grabs him by his hood and throws Ky into the air and then fires an energy shot at Ky who casts Reflect to send the energy shot right back at Revenant who sinks into the ground and delivers a rising slash at Ky and then delivers a diving slash sending Ky to the ground and Noel tries to go help but Specter blocks her way and slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a spinning strike and then summons shadow hands from under Noel who quickly moves and vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder but Specter creates a shadow barrier and then sends out a shadow at Noel who cartwheels away but the shadow unleashes spikes getting Noel who casts Cure and then uses Mystic Raid at Specter who disappears in darkness and creates a shadow hand to try and grab Noel and Ky tries to destroy the shadow hand only for Revenant to quickly get in front of his son and aims his arm cannon at Ky's chest and fires an energy shot sending Ky back but Ky retaliates with Light Raid and then fires three light shots but Revenant deflects the light shots and unleashes black fire at Ky who casts Water and manages to land a hit on his father but Revenant is now behind Ky and delivers six slashes with Corrupted Heart followed by a double spinning slash while Specter slashes at Noel with his ethereal blades and then unleashes four dark orbs and sends them at Noel sending her to Ky.

"Is this really how you fight as Keyblade Masters? I'm very disappointed." Revenant said.

"Don't count us out yet, Dad." Ky said.

"We've survived against you two before." Noel said.

"Only because we wee merciful, but now you're failing as Masters." Specter said as he teleports around the two and unleashes a ring of tiny dark green ethereal shots and sends them closing at the two.

Ky and Noel quickly cast their barrier to deflect the shots and then Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Dark Orb and then casts Dark Thunder while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting White Fire followed by Light Surge but Revenant retaliates with horizontal slashes with Corrupted Heart followed by an impaling strike and then covers himself with black lightning and charges at Ky electrocuting him while Specter delivers four slashes with his dark green ethereal blades followed by a spinning slash and then unleashes shadow fists under Noel sending her into the air and then Specter aerial slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a diving attack while Revenant coats his Keyblade with black fire magic and delivers five burning slashes followed by firing three shots from his arm cannon at Ky who recovers and triple horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick and uses Fire Somersault sending Revenant back while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Thunder Cartwheel and then casts Earth getting Specter but the two disappear in darkness and Revenant attacks Ky with Corrupted Heart but Ky blocks every attack and they lock Keyblades and they stare at each other but Revenant places his arm cannon on Ky's chest and fires another energy shot sending Ky back but Revenant casts Magnet to pull Ky over and then delivers a powerful blade stand kick sending Ky back again while Specter attacks Noel with his ethereal blades but Noel blocks every attack and they clash weapons and Noel tries to spin slash with her Keyblade but Specter grabs Noel by her hair and then unleashes shadow thorns getting Noel and also sending out a big dark orb and the two are back on the ground.

"Ky! Noel! Don't give up!" Sora said.

"We can't do anything but watch!" T.J. said.

"This sucks! How can their dads be such assholes?!" Ken asked.

"They were brought back and are corrupted, but given their power, Ky and Noel are..." Elena stops talking.

Revenant and Specter walk to their children who are still on the ground.

"Is that all?" Revenant asked.

"Disappointing." Specter said.

Just then a bright white aura surrounds Ky as white marks appear on his body and four angel wings appear on his back and his eyes are bright white while Noel's left hand transforms into her demonic arm while her right arm transforms into her fairy arm while her demonic wing and fairy wing appear on her back while her cyan diamond and demonic horn appear on her head while her demonic tail appears and her left eye turns crimson.

"Those forms." Specter said.

"So, they're finally showing their true forms again." Revenant said.

"Ky's pure plight form." Elena said.

"And Noel's light and dark form." Lucas said.

"Ky... Noel... Please win this..." Sora said.

"Our forms..." Noel said.

"So, we're back to those again." Ky said.

"Are you ready to fight for real?" Revenant asked.

"If that's how you want it, Dad, fine." Pure-Ky said.

"We'll keep going if we have to." Light-Dark Noel said.

"Then, prepare yourselves, children." Specter said.

Revenant delivers five slashes with Corrupted Heart followed by unleashing black lightning while Specter fires dark green ethereal shots but Pure-Ky unleashes light chains and then unleashes ten light blades and sends them to strike at Revenant to deflects them and fires four energy shots from his arm cannon but Ky disappears in light and reappears behind Revenant and delivers slashes two large light blades but Revenant blocks the attacks and then shoots a poison shot from his arm cannon sending Pure-Ky back but Light-Dark Noel creates a dark chain to grab Pure-Ky saving him but Specter unleashes two shadow hands from under Light-Dark Noel to grab her but she summons light and dark shards and they fire light and dark shots at Specter who counters with his dark green ethereal shots and then Specter teleports behind Light-Dark Noel and begins slashing at Light-Dark Noel with his ethereal blades but Noel creates a light barrier to protect herself and then transform her tail into a blade and it tries to impale at Specter who grabs the tail and then throws Light-Dark Noel into the air and Specter teleports after her and then delivers an air stomp sending her to the ground but Pure-Ky creates a light barrier to protect her and then unleashes light waves at Revenant who counters with black fire waves and then fires five energy shots but Pure-Ky unleashes light chains to try and grab hold of Revenant who slashes the chains and creates his own dark chains and they try to grab Pure-Ky who slashes them with his light blades and sends them at Revenant who retaliates with seven slashes with Corrupted Heart and then teleport slashes at Pure-Ky over and over and Light-Dark Noel tries to help but Specter unleashes five dark orbs and sends them at Light-Dark Noel who dodges them and tries to attack with her demonic hand while creating light crystals but Specter creates his own dark crystals to get Light-Dark Noel who avoids the dark crystals and sends out light and dark blades but Specter teleports and delivers a barrage of slashes with his ethereal blades and then Revenant keeps teleport slashing at Pure-Ky and then creates giant dark discs and sends them at Pure-Ky while Specter unleashes giant dark spheres at Light-Dark Noel and they try to dodge but the attacks get them dealing awesome damage.

Both Ky and Noel fall to the ground injured and they revert back to their normal forms while semi-conscious.

"No!" Max cried.

"Ky! Noel! No!" Elena cried.

"Pika! Pika!" Storm cried while Grace growls in anger.

Revenant walks over to Ky and stomps on his chest.

"Pathetic. You don't deserve the title Keyblade Master." Revenant said.

"You both don't." Specter said.

"Stop...! Stop it...!" Sora said as dark aura appears around him.

"Sora...?" Goofy asked.

"Uh-oh..." Donald said.

"This is the end of you." Revenant said pointing his arm cannon at Ky.

"Farewell." Specter said readying his ethereal blades.

"STOOOOOOOOOP!" Sora shouted as darkness covers him and now his whole body is ink black as dark aura dances around him and his eyes are yellow.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"It's just like last time." Blaze said.

Rage-Sora begins attacking the ethereal barrier creating a hole and dashes into the barrier confronting the two.

"What?" Revenant asked as Rage-Sora attacks them sending them back.

"Worthless boy. Learn your place." Specter said firing his dark green ethereal shots at Rage-Sora who dodges every shot and attacks with Kingdom Key while unleashing dark energy around.

Specter blocks every attack and sends Rage-Sora back with telekinetic force while Revenant delivers seven slashes with Corrupted Heart followed by unleashing black lightning but Rage-Sora attacks with Kingdom Key wildly while also delivering multi dark slashes but Specter retaliates with barrage of slashes with his ethereal blades while Revenant teleport slashes with Corrupted Heart and then unleashes black fires and unleashes poison but Rage-Sora keeps slashing with Kingdom Key and then unleashes dark energy but Revenant teleports and reappears behind Rage-Sora and then delivers a side slash with Corrupted Heart followed by firing energy shots while Specter unleashes dark orbs and sends them at Rage-Sora who unleashes a red orb to attack three times and then sinks into the ground and unleashes dark spikes all over dealing damage to both of them but Sora reverts back to his normal form while breathing heavily.

"No more of that power, hm?" Revenant appears behind Sora and fires an energy shot at him sending Sora down.

"I commend you for trying to defend them, but in the end, worthless." Specter said as he looks at Noel while Revenant looks at Ky.

"You. Tell Virtus and Noel to get stronger to fight us, but if they don't try harder, they'll die." Revenant said.

"You would REALLY kill your own children and be fine with that?!" Elena demanded.

"I can't believe you!" T.J. yelled.

"Well, that's all for now." Revenant said as he and Specter disappear in their dark corridors.

Later Sora regains consciousness and finds the group taking care of Ky and Noel.

"Where are they?! Where'd they go?!" Sora asked.

"Calm down!" Donald said.

"How can I when I let them hurt Ky and Noel badly?!" Sora asked.

"They're fine, you idiot. Just shut up and calm down." Shadow said and Sora groans but calms down.

Ky and Noel later regain consciousness.

"Guys..." Ky said.

"Are you okay?!" Sora asked.

"Y-Yeah... I guess." Ky said.

"What happened to Uncle Fortitudo and my father...?" Noel asked.

"They're gone." Kiyo said.

"I tried to fight 'em off, but..." Sora stops talking.

"Thanks, Sora." Ky said.

"I guess we really don't deserve to be Keyblade Masters after this..." Noel said.

"Wrong! You two DESERVE to be called Masters! Don't let anyone tell you you're not! Look, you two'll get another shot at 'em and I know for a fact you'll prove 'em wrong." Sora said.

"What did they want from us?" Ky asked.

"Probably to test our strength again, but..." Noel said.

"We'll worry about them later. I think we should get out of here and continue our journey." Tails said.

"Yeah, you're right." Ky said as he stands up.

"We should keep going..." Noel said standing up.

"Sora, thanks a lot." Ky said.

"I'm always here for you two when no one else is." Sora said.

"But YOU need someone to be there for you." Donald said.

"Whatever, Donald!" Sora said as they laugh.

"Okay, let get outta here." Ky said as they leave the woods.

The group return to the neighborhood of Twilight Town and they find Hayner and Olette.

"Hey, did ya find what was goin' on at the woods?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah. Just..." Ky stops talking.

"Black Xetis and Heartless, but they're gone for now." Sora said.

"Oh. Okay then. Thanks a lot." Olette said.

"Now we have to get moving again." Bentley said.

"Yep, see you guys around." Sora said as they make their way out of Twilight Town.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Well, I might as well had to get Hundred Acre Wood out of the way and since the visit was short, I decided to add in something during the chapter so I hope you enjoyed this****.**** Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, and Goofy go to the next world, where they encounter a familiar witch friend and help her deal with chaos going down.**** I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	55. Chapter 54: Journey to Fimbulventr

Chapter 54: Journey to Fimbulventr

Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, Ken, Donald, Goofy, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Twilight Town and return tp Lanes Between and continue their journey but then Noel's Gummiphone goes off and so she answers it revealing Weiss.

"Hi, Weiss, do we have a new mission?" Noel asked.

"You could say that yes. Apparently, there's some chaos going on in a world and I think it's where you've visited before." Weiss said.

"What world?" Ky asked.

"The home of a certain witch you've met before." Weiss said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Elena asked.

"I think so. Thank you, Weiss." Noel said hanging up her Gummiphone.

"We better get going." Tails said as they start moving.

Fulgur, Millia, and the Gummi ship start flying through Lanes Between while fighting off Heartless ships and dark rays of Black Xetis while going for the next world and they later come across a world where they see what looks like mountains and a city and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and they fly into it while the Gummi ship flies into the world.

In what looks like a city where many people are walking while cars are driving by snow is falling while trees are decorated with Christmas lights and red bows and just then a light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and they all have dark tints on their bodies.

"Gawrsh, snow's fallin' in this world too." Goofy said.

"Yeah, but it seems like the Holidays are coming already." T.J. said.

"Where's the chaos, though? Everything seems peaceful." Lucas said.

"For now." Shadow said.

"Let's have a look at what's going on." Sora said.

"Who knows. Maybe something bad's gonna happen." Ky said as they start moving.

_(World of Fimbulventr)_

Meanwhile in a different part of the city someone is carrying many Christmas presents and it's Enzo who is watching the news regarding natural disasters but then another present gets added to him and it's someone wearing a white coat and hat withe white roses.

"You know what I need? Some heels without guns. You don't mind if I make a quick stop, do you, Enzo?" The woman asked.

"You know what day's comin' up? Here I was shoppin', mindin' my own business, then you show up and turn me into a damn porter. Seriously, Bayonetta. You still haven't paid me back for the car!" Enzo said.

"Now, now, is that any way to speak to an old friend? Besides, I have a job for you. For free I might add. Do I have to tell everyone how you grabbed onto my leg sobbing like a schoolboy? " Bayonetta asked.

"This is why I can't have nice things... You're a piece of work, you know that? If you weren't already lined up to go to Inferno, you'd be well on your way with all the crap you pull. Dressing up like a nun just so you can off some angels and keep the Underworld happy. Hey, talkin' to you! Crap...but if it's that or gettin' torn limb from limb for eternity in whatever circle of Inferno you witches go to if you break the contract...fuggetaboutit. I'd off the damn winged bastards all damn day." Enzo said while bumping into some people. "But what the hell you wastin' time tryin' to send some schmucks off to the afterlife for?" Enzo asked.

"Done and done. Let's go home, Enzo." Bayonetta said.

"Hey, I ain't done here! If I don't get what I came for, I'm gonna be the biggest mutt in the city!" Enzo said.

"What is it you came to fetch, my dear?" Bayonetta asked.

"I know better than to tell you a damn thing, I'll never hear the end of it!" Enzo said.

Just then someone comes riding on a bike at Enzo who throws the presents up but Bayonetta catches them and they see a woman with long white hair and wearing a red biker's outfit.

"You always know how to make an entrance, Jeanne. A rare sight to see you in the city." Bayonetta said throwing the presents at Enzo.

"Just something I had to look into. Cereza, you haven't felt anything strange recently?" Jeanne asked.

"Well, now that you mention it...I still haven't quite figured out how a broke bumbling wise guy managed to turn himself into a semi-respectable family man." Bayonetta said.

"Oh, shut up! And what's with the 'Cereza' crap? You're as sweet as my nona's groppa, you know that? Some witch with amnesia goes around calling herself a weapon, and it turns out she really got stuck with a kid's nickname. That's rich, I tell ya what." Enzo said.

"Our friends in Paradiso are far too quiet... I'm sure you noticed. They're not the only ones." Jeanne said.

"Pray tell." Bayonetta said.

"Our friends down south seem to be a bit upset as well." Jeanne said.

Just then they see planes flying past them.

"Crap! The Platinum Stars! I gotta get my kids their presents or I'm gonna get it!" Enzo said leaving.

"We'll talk later. I'll see you at home." Jeanne said.

"Don't forget to pick up things for the party." Bayonetta said as Jeanne drives off.

Bayonetta looks up at the sky to see more jest flying past.

Meanwhile the group continue moving through the city but then Ky stops.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"You guys hear that?" Ky asked looking at the sky.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"Hear what?" Zatch asked as they hear a noise.

"Now I hear it!" Murray said as he sees something flying.

"Is that a plane?" Max asked.

"Or a jet?" Tails asked and they see a jet flying.

"Yeah, I think it's a jet!" Donald said.

"And it's flyin' for us!" Lucas said but the jet passes them.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"Where's it going?" Elena asked and Lucky sees the jet going for a shop.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"It's gonna crash at the store!" Sora said.

"C'mon!" Ky said as they hurry for the shop.

In a toy store Enzo is talking to a clerk about a jet but then Enzo sees the jet coming at the store.

"Hey, screw the ribbon! Just put it in a box! SCREW THE RIBBON!" Enzo said as the jet keeps flying at the store.

Bayonetta gets in front of the store.

"I honestly try to avoid doing things like this in my Sunday best." Bayonetta said kicking the incoming jet into the air.

"What the hell?" Ky asked stopping and then they see Bayonetta.

"Bayonetta?!" Sora asked.

"Is that her?" Shadow asked.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite do-gooders! I wasn't expecting you to come for the Holidays." Bayonetta said.

"We weren't expecting to see you, but we gotta stop that jet. It's trouble." Elena said.

"Oh, you mean that one?" Bayonetta asked pointing at the jet flying down again.

"That's the one." Max said.

"Well then, up we go." Bayonetta said jumping high at the jet.

"Elena!" Ky said.

"Got it!" Elena said using her telekinetic magic to send the group high into the air and they're on the jet.

Bayonetta creates a portal and takes the group through it and Bayonetta's outfit changes into her hair which becomes a new black outfit with white gloves and hair like cloth hanging from the sleeves and they see angels.

"Oh, great...angels..." Tails said.

"I was hoping to avoid this..." Noel said but then Angel Star Heartless appear.

"Bayo, you know what to do." Kiyo said.

"Oh, of course! Let's dance, for old times' sake, darlings!" Bayonetta said as she takes out her four guns.

_(Battle Theme: Moon's River)_

_(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Angel Star Heartless fire three shots of light but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial somersault slash with Holy Sin followed by an aerial spin slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Dark Orb and then uses Dark Raid while Sora triple slashes with Crystal Snow followed by two cross slashes and then uses Blitz and then casts Triple Blizzard and then enters Blizzard Claws and delivers powerful attacks with his ice claws followed by a drilling ice attack and then enters Blitz Skates and delivers powerful skating attacks while unleashing ice to attack and then creates ice steps over the frozen enemies and drops the ice steps on them but the Angel Star Heartless unleash light tornadoes to attack but Elena casts Thunder followed by casting Mega Flare while Ken unleashes magic music waves and then casts Earth while Donald casts Comet followed by casting Water but the Angel Star Heartless fly off and charge to attack at the group but Goofy blocks with his shield and uses Goofy Rocket while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Angel Star Heartless fire more light shots but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks while Shadow teleports and kicks over and over and delivers the final teleport kick but the Angel Star Heartless charge their light shots to attack but Storm calls down a lightning bolt to strike while Grace uses Dark Pulse while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Angel Star Heartless unleash light tornadoes but T.J. throws many knives while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Angel Star Heartless block with their wings and then fire more light shots but Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Murray uses Uppercut and they defeat all of the Heartless.

Bayonetta shoots at the angels with her guns but then she runs out of ammo.

"Ugh, this is why I never buy anything on sale..." Bayonetta said.

As the jet keeps flying Enzo tries to start his car but it's not working.

"What'd I say about not havin' nice things?! Dammit, car! Start!" Enzo yelled.

"Arrived on time to deliver a little holiday cheer." Someone said and it's Rodin wearing a Santa outfit.

"Oh, WONDERFUL! I don't even believe in Santa, Rodin!" Enzo said.

"Watch you damn mouth, Enzo. Don't want anyone offin' you for sacrilege before you've paid your tab." Rodin said.

"Oh, gimme a break!" Enzo said as Rodin takes the car and starts driving.

Rodin drives the car through the city and then on a building's wall and going for the jet the group are still on.

"Bayonetta!" Rodin said throwing four guns that are blue with orbs that are blue, red, yellow, and green.

"Looks like you got your Christmas present early." Ky said.

"Okay, okay, I believe!" Enzo said as the car drives off the building's wall while Rodin is on the ground and holding Enzo's jet.

"Beautiful." Rodin said.

Just then Angel Star Heartless and Invisible Heartless appear.

"More Heartless!" Donald said.

"Time to be naughty for the holidays." Bayonetta said.

_(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Angel Star Heartless fire light shots while the Invisible Heartless attack with their swords and then tail whip but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash and then casts Fire while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Thunder Cartwheel and then casts Meteor while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a double somersault slash and then speed slashes but the Invisible Heartless deliver scattering dark disc attacks while the Angel Star Heartless unleash light tornadoes but Bayonetta delivers three punches followed by unleashing a demon's arm to deliver a punch while Elena casts Gravity followed by casting Magma while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Angel Star Heartless block with their wings and then charge their light shots while the Invisible Heartless fly around and attack with their swords but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers while Grace uses Snarl but the Invisible Heartless disappear and turn into rings of small purple flames to try and curse the group while the Angel Star Heartless fire triple light shots but Bentley sends out droids to attack while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Max uses Shield Missile but the Angel Star Heartless create light tornadoes while the Invisible Heartless unleash scattering dark discs but Sly uses Cane Spin while Storm uses Skullbash while Donald casts Deep Freeze followed by casting Balloon but the Invisible Heartless tail whip while the Angel Star Heartless charge their light shots but Ken casts Triple Plasma followed by casting Explosion while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Angel Star Heartless block with their wings and then create light tornadoes while the Invisible Heartless disappear and transform into rings of purple flames to try and curse the group but Lucky uses Headbutt while Tails throws ring bombs while Murray uses Flame Punch and they defeat all of the Heartless.

Just then angel appears and throws its giant sword at the jet.

"Oh, no!" Sora said but then a giant white demonic arm attacks the angel and they see someone on another jet.

"Jeanne?!" T.J. asked.

"Well, look who joined the party." Jeanne said looking at the group.

"I could say the same to you." Ky said.

Just then a giant angel appears and attacks the jet destroying it.

Bayonetta uses her Witch Time to slow down time allowing the group to get through the broken jet and they land on a train.

"Close one." Zatch said but then a giant angel appears but is covered in black aura.

"Oh, no..." Noel said.

"Are we seriously doin' more possessed angels crap?" Ken asked as the possessed angel destroys half the train.

"We're in trouble if we don't stop this Black Xeti Angel!" Goofy said.

"It's that Black Xeti that's in trouble." Bayonetta said.

The giant Black Xeti angel slams its arm on the train but they dodge and Ky uses Light Raid while Noel casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Water Beam while Sora locks on at the possessed angel and uses Ragnarok but the giant Black Xeti angel switches sides by crashing itself on the train and tries to slam at the group again but Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts and fires many shots while Elena shoots many magic bolts followed by casting Triple Fire while Ken shoots magic music notes but the Black Xeti angel slams its giant arm on the train but Donald casts Thunder followed by casting Blaze while Goofy uses Shield Discus while Max uses Cyclone but the Black Xeti angel switches sides again and then tries to slam its body at the group but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time and multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs but the Black Xeti angel slams its arm on the train but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Storm shoots electric jolts while Grace uses Quick Attack and then uses Tackle but the Black Xeti angel slams its body at the group but Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Love but the Black Xeti angel switches sides again and tries to slam its arm at the group but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws electric bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch but as they keep fighting the possessed angel another possessed angel throws its giant sword at the tracks breaking it apart and the group get off the train.

"That was a wild ride." Sly said.

"Tell me that pun was unintended." Bentley said and Jeanne joins them.

"That was quick. Did you get everything?" Bayonetta asked.

"Forgot the caviar. They still open?" Jeanne asked but then they see the same giant possessed angel.

"Hate to interrupt your Christmas plans, but you mind helping us out?" Sora asked.

"Well, you heard the boy. Let's finish this quickly." Bayonetta said.

"Guess we know the song and dance for this." Ky said.

"Beat the possessed angel, Ky purifies it, then Bayonetta and Jeanne kill it." Elena said.

"Pretty much." Lucas said.

The Black Xeti angel slams its arm at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then casts Magma followed by casting Tidal Wave while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder followed by casting Spark while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by speed slashes and then delivers a slamming slash with light but the Black Xeti angel leaps and impales with its arm but Elena uses Spell Weaver and unleashes a giant magic pillar while Ken rides on his guitar and fires many magic music notes while Donald casts Duck Flare followed by casting Tornado but the Black Xeti angel slams its arm at the group but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Shield Skate but the Black Xeti angel leaps and impales the group with its arm but Tails uses Flying Kick while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow unleashes two Chaos orbs and throws them but the Black Xeti angel tries to jump at the group who dodge and Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Black Xeti angel impales the group with its arm but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while T.J. spin slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Fire but the Black Xeti angel tries to slam its arm at the group but Sly uses Electric Cane while Bentley shoots explosve darts while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a rolling attack but the Black Xeti angel tries to jump at the group but Bayonetta unleashes a giant demonic foot to crush it while Jeanne uses her Bullet Arts and then unleashes two giant white demonic fists and they punch and after enough attacks Bayonetta and Jeanne work together and unleash their giant demonic fists and they begin punching the Black Xeti angel while Ky, Noel, and Sora work together to unleash their beams of light and they finish off the Black Xeti angel.

Ky uses his light to trap it in light chains and then uses Purification to free the angel from the Phantom Black Xetis destroying them and after the angel is free Bayonetta unleashes her demon to devour the angel killing it but then the giant demon somehow gets free and roars.

"Uh, is that supposed to do that...?" Donald asked as the giant demon prepares to attack.

"Cereza!" Jeanne said pushing Bayonetta out of the way as the giant demon gets Jeanne and her soul leaves her body.

"Jeanne!" Noel cried.

"Her soul...!" Shadow said as a dark portal appears under Jeanne's soul.

_"Cereza...!" _Jeanne's soul said.

"Jeanne!" Bayonetta said.

_"This isn't how things end...!" _Jeanne's soul said as she sinks into the dark portal which disappears.

"JEANNE!" Bayonetta cried.

"Watch out!" Max yelled as the giant demon breathes fire at the group who dodge.

"Now what?" Ky said.

"This pet has been disobediant to its master!" Bayonetta said as she unleashes wings on her back.

"Bayo, lemme help." Ky said as he unleashes six angel wings.

"Okay, Ky, let's give it a proper punishment!" Bayonetta said.

_(Battle Theme: The Corrupted)_

_(Information: Stop Gomorrah's rampage!)_

Gomorrah roars and attacks Ky and Bayonetta with its claws but they dodge and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades while Bayonetta delivers multi punches followed by unleashing demonic fists to punch but Gomorrah delivers a big bite at the two who dodge and Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts and unleashes four demonic fists to punch while Ky aerial vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and they lash but Gomorrah breathes flames to try and burn the two but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed two vertical slashes and then casts White Thunder followed by casting Holy Fire while Bayonetta punches and kicks and then unleashes more demonic hands and feet to punch and kick but Gomorrah roars and delivers a big bite but Bayonetta uses Witch Time to slow down time and uses her Bullet Arts to attack while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Light Surge and then uses Heaven Slash and delivers powerful slashes with a light blade but after enough attacks Gomorrah goes after the two to attack but Ky uses light chains hold it.

"Gotcha, bastard!" Ky said but Gomorrah breaks free and then grabs Ky.

"Ky!" Noel cried.

"Asshole!" Elena yelled.

"Get your damn hands off my do-gooder, you damn traitor!" Bayonetta yelled unleashing a giant demon to strike at Gomorrah destroying it releasing Ky.

"Thanks, Bayo." Ky said and they see Bayonetta carrying Jeanne's body.

"Bayonetta..." Noel said sadly as the group are also sad by Jeanne's fate as rain pours down from the sky.

Meanwhile a figure wearing white robes is transported to what looks like a chamber.

"Lumen Sage, is revenge not all you desire?" A voice said and it's another figure in white sitting on a throne. "I know the one, who destroyed your world. I know the one, who destroyed your love." The figure said.

"Who?" The Lumen Sage asked as the figure smirks.

Meanwhile in the city as most of it is destroyed two dark corridors appear revealing two hooded Brotherhood figures and one of them takes off their hood revealing Sedia.

"Dear me, looks like someone has done a huge number on this place than us." Sedia said while the other member reveals to be Ravik.

"So, what? This mean this world's gone to crap?" Ravik asked.

"Oh, Ravik, so stupid, you can't see the obvious." Sedia said.

"What'd you say, bitch?!" Ravik demanded.

"Just because angels have done a number here, does not mean my mission is over. I still have havoc to commit. It also just so happens that the heroes have arrived and they've teamed up with Bayo. I think this calls for MY fun. I don't know why you were sent here." Sedia said.

"You know, you just enjoy pissin' me off, do ya?!" Ravik demanded.

"Well, Wrath IS your Vice, as Lust is mine and I take great pleasure in whatever I want. I think I can handle things from here, considering I know this world more than you. Screw off now, Ravvy." Sedia said.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever! I don't give a rat's ass what happens to ya!" Ravik yelled disappearing in his dark corridor.

"Well, time for fun." Sedia said disappearing in her dark corridor.

Meanwhile the group are now in Gates of Hell and Bayonetta is talking to Rodin.

"Dead witches get dragged into Hell. It is what it is. Jeanne's gonna wander Inferno sufferin' for eternity." Rodin said looking down at Jeanne's body which is now in crystal.

"I didn't ask you to tell me what I already know, Rodin. Especially if you're going to be flip about it." Bayonetta said pointing her gun at Rodin.

"You know better than that. You're not the kind to let that sort of summon go out of control, Bayonetta." Rodin said.

"Why do I have a feeling something's not right?" Tails asked.

"Two Tails is right. The balance of powers that keep things in check don't feel right." Rodin said.

"Man, she's hot for a dead chick. Wasn't a fan of her crap when she was in the world of the livin'." Enzo said but Elena whacks his head.

"She's not dead, you moron!" Elena yelled.

"Blue Sass is right. You're only really dead if your soul's been completely absorbed into another realm of the trinity. That's just a matter of time, cuz I don't see no way of savin' a soul lost in Hell." Rodin said.

"But what about saving a heart from the Realm of Darkness...?" Ky asked thinking about saving Aqua and Jin.

"What about the Gates?" Bayonetta asked.

"The what?" Murray asked.

"The real Gates of Hell." Bayonetta said.

"Can't stop you from tryin' to use 'em. You don't got a chance down there. Here, this is the Heart of the Umbra Witch." Rodin said giving Bayonetta an item which is a mirror. "It's the magic that keeps your kind alive in this world for eternities. Should keep her body in this realm stable. You'll have to reunite this with her soul if you're gonna try and bring her back. You got about a day before it's game over." Rodin said.

"That sucks." Ken said.

"Enzo, you got a jet?" Bayonetta asked.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no. Look, I appreciate the situation, but you know what today is, right? I got kids with cookies baked for me at home. They're waitin' for me." Enzo said.

"Let the REAL Santa take care of the presents. We're going." Bayonetta said grabbing Enzo and turns to the group. "Darlings, are you ready for another dangerous adventure?" Bayonetta asked.

"Like we're never ready?" Sora said.

"Time for Hell." Ken said.

"Possessed angels and now demons off contract? This'll be fun." T.J. said.

"Then it's settled." Ky said.

"Off we go." Noel said as they leave Gates of Hell.

Later Enzo's jet takes the group to what looks like a giant mountain.

"So, this is 'Fim...' 'Fum...' Uh..." Sora tries to remember the name.

"Fimbulventr!" Donald yelled.

"They say this is the link between Paradiso and Inferno." Elena said.

"Not such a bad place when you look at it." Kiyo said.

"Yeah, it's nice, but as we get there, we're gonna be in for trouble." Lucas said.

Just then they hear something.

"Anyone else hear that?" Zatch asked.

"Oh, God... Not now..." Elena said as a giant angel flies past them.

"This is where we get off." Bayonetta said as she jumps off.

"C'mon." Ky said as they jump off.

"You crazy people...!" Enzo said.

The group jump down and they land on what looks like a port where they see a small squirrel and they look up at the mountains.

"Fimbulventr..." Noel said.

"Guess we're in for some serious climbin'." Goofy said.

"Jeanne... I'm on my way. Behave yourself until I get there." Bayonetta said.

"We'll save her, Bayo. I promise." Ky said.

"I know, darling. I know." Bayonetta said.

_(Field Theme: Tomorrow is Mine-Instrumental)_

_(Noatun-Water Capital)_

The group start moving through Noatun and they go underwater where they come across a rift and they enter it taking them to a different place which is a hall and they find another rift taking them back underwater but then they find Black Xetis and they attack but the group fight them off defeating them and they keep going through underwater and they later come across a different part of Noatun but as they keep going they come across Rodin.

"Ugh, Rodin." Elena said annoyed.

"Elena..." Ky said.

"I know." Elena said.

"Santa didn't get paid enough for this crap. When Enzo's kids found out their daddy wasn't comin' home, they made me stay all the way through dinner." Rodin said.

"Just say what you're here for." Kiyo said.

"Straightforward. How're my babies doin'?" Rodin asked.

"They're behaving quite well. They've found plenty of playmates." Bayonetta said.

"Glad to hear it. Noatun had some deep connections with Fimbulventr and the Gates of Hell back in its day. Wouldn't be surprised to find a few playmates that like things rougher than the typical bunch." Rodin said.

"Lemme guess, we need something, halos, blah, blah, blah, we get the gist." Elena said.

"That's right and don't come cryin' to me when..." Rodin was cut off as Elena fires multiple magic bolts at Rodin. "Hey, Blue Sass, I'm here to help. No need to magically 'bust a cap in my ass'." Rodin said.

"Ah, this takes me back. Still considering adopting her." Bayonetta said.

"Please don't..." Ky said.

"Still got a thing for her, darling?" Bayonetta asked making Ky blush.

"Stop!" Ky said making Rodin laugh sinking into his dark portal.

"If we're done wasting time, I'd like to keep moving." Shadow said.

The group continue to move through Noatun but then they feel a quake.

"Anyone felt that?" Max asked.

"I sure did." Murray said.

"Let's be on our toes." Sly said as another quake occurs.

The group go underwater again while another quake occurs causing the ground to break and they see another giant angel.

"Why do I have a feeling we'll be dealing with it soon?" Tails asked.

"Forget it and let's go." Lucas said.

The group find a door and open it taking them to a different part of Noatun.

_(Noatun-Cascade Foregrounds)_

The group arrive at what looks like a plaza area of Noatun but then they see angels flying pass them.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

The group see the angels and they see someone fighting them and it's what looks like a tan skinned boy wearing a green sleeveless hoodie and red pants throwing what looks like cards at the angels.

"The hell's that kid?" Ken asked.

"And was he just fighting like he knows what he's doing?" Zatch asked.

"Now THAT'S kid warrior." T.J. said.

Just then more angels appear and attack the kid who dodges.

"These hunters don't know when to quit." The kid said dodging and fighting the angels and destroys them. "Ugh, at this rate, I'll never reach Fimbulventr. Least it won't be a boring trip." The boy said.

"Excuse me, you're going to Fimbulventr too, right?" Ky asked.

"What's it to you? Who the hell are you?" The boy asked.

"Friendly, aren't you?" Elena asked.

"Wait, you blighters can see me?" The boy asked.

"You put on quite a show, little magician." Bayonetta said.

"Yeah, you were awesome with that dodging and the card throwing. That was awesome." T.J. said.

"Oh, ya like that. Wait 'till the climax!" The boy said throwing his cards at the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora deflect them. "Oh, you silly..." The boy stops talking as he turns to see Black Xetis disappearing.

"You'll have to do better than that, kid." Ky said.

"Who the hell are you people?" The boy asked.

"You could say we're innocent kids lost in Wonderland." Bayonetta said.

"Yep, sufferin' at the Queen's trumped up troops." Sora said making Donald and Goofy chuckle.

"How cute. How can you see me?" The boy asked.

"We're all in Purgatorio, sweetie." Bayonetta said.

"Pur...ga...torio...?" The boy asked.

"Now it's our turn to ask the questions and I think Ky here asked you one. You're going to Fimbulventr too, right?" Elena asked.

"For what might I ask? Are you on a shopping trip for Mummy?" Bayonetta asked.

"Maybe, but she taught me to never talk to strangers." The boy said.

"Not doin' a good job at it." Sly said.

"Just stay outta my way." The boy said.

"Or what? Off with our heads?" Sora asked as Donald and Goofy chuckle again.

"With that card?" Ken asked laughing.

"You saw what he did to those angels..." Noel said.

"Damn...! They heard me!" The boy said throwing the card and leaving.

"Hey!" Ky called but he's gone and just then Werewolf Black Xetis appear.

"Screw off!" Ken yelled.

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Ky casts Telekinesis to lift them in the air and slams them while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Triple Fire while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Blitz but the Werewolf Black Xetis deliver bites at the group but Elena casts Stop freezing them and then casts Earth while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Donald casts Comet but the Werewolf Black Xetis slash with their claws and unleash howls but Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Max uses Shield Charge but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs but Tails multi tail spins while Blaze lashes with her flame whips while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Growl while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Werewolf Black Xetis spin attack with their claws but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. triple slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the Werewolf Black Xetis get into their frenzy mode and rapidly slash with their claws but Sly uses Insanity Strike to make the enemies attack each other while Bentley sends out droids to attack while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts and they defeat all the Black Xetis.

"Looks like the kid's gone." Shadow said.

"But what was he doing here by himself?" Goofy asked.

"And why's he going to Fimbulventr?" Noel asked.

"We won't find out by standing here. Let's get a move on." Bayonetta said.

The group find a building start running up but then they come across another angel.

"Ugh, not this..." Ky said.

_"Where did the boy flee?" _The angel asked.

"If you're looking for the kid, we went that way." Bayonetta said.

_"The famed witch." _The angel said.

"Just do what you need to do so we can move on." Ky said looking away.

"Thank you, darling." Bayonetta said shooting the angel killing it.

"Any more time we waste, getting to Fimbulventr will take long." Shadow said.

"Shadow's right. We gotta get going." Lucas said as they keep going.

_(Noatun-Chruch)_

The group arrive in a church and begin looking around for anything while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and as they keep going they find someone trapped under rubble and it's the same boy.

"You again." Blaze said.

"So, it seems they're after you too. Have you been naughty? Keeping secrets from Mummy?" Bayonetta asked.

"Nope. Nothing comes to mind. Hey, since this is your bloody mess, you mind hurrying the hell up and get this off me?" The boy asked.

"A 'please' would've sufficed." Donald asked.

"The ducky's right. That's no way to ask for help. No wonder you're due for a good spanking." Bayonetta said.

"Whatever. Look, here's the deal; save me now and I'll show you around this joint. You're going to Fimbulventr too, right?" The boy asked.

"Maybe." Elena said.

"How do we know this isn't some trick?" Bentley asked.

"Hey, you're after something there and so am I. We go together, we all win. Sound fair?" The boy asked.

"You've clearly skipped school the day they taught basic negotiation skills. You're supposed to be negotiating from the position of strength." Bayonetta said.

"Well, you're gonna be needin' my help to get to Fimbulventr." The boy said and Ky uses his telekinetic magic to lift the rubble.

"Look, I'm sure Bayo doesn't care why you're going. We have our own reasons for going up." Ky said.

"Um, why don't you stay with us, that way, you'll be safer with us around. You may be a good fighter, but there're Black Xetis and Heartless and I doubt you know how to handle them. We helped you, so you stick with us and stay with us. Okay?" Noel said.

"I'll go, on one condition..." The boy was cut off.

"Must we go over my lesson again? Watch how you talk to people. We don't take kindly to insults, little one." Bayonetta said.

"Well, I hate being called 'little one'." The boy said.

"Then what should we call you?" Sora asked.

"Call me Loki. What shall I call you?" Loki asked.

"Name's Ky." Ky introduced.

"I'm Noel." Noel introduced.

"Sora." Sora said.

"Elena, be on your best behavior." Elena introduced.

"Ken, and don't forget it, smartass!" Ken introduced.

"Donald!" Donald introduced.

"Name's Goofy and this is my son, Max." Goofy introduced himself and Max.

"Hi." Max said.

"Tails." Tails introduced.

"Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow the Hedgehog. I got my eye on you." Shadow introduced.

"Kiyo Takamine and this is Zatch Bell." Kiyo introduced himself and Zatch.

"Heya!" Zatch said.

"Name's T.J." T.J. introduced.

"Sly Copper." Sly introduced.

"Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"I'm 'The Murray'." Murray introduced.

"These are Storm, Grace, and Lucky." Ky introduced the three.

"And you, ma'am?" Loki asked.

"Do I look like a 'ma'am' to you? Bayonetta or Cereza. Take your pick." Bayonetta said.

"Cereza?! You don't look anything like a Cereza." Loki said.

"Bayonetta it is then. Let's move, little one." Bayonetta said.

"Hey, I just told you..." Loki was cut off.

"You'll earn name when you become a man." Bayonetta said.

"I'll still call ya Loki." Ky said.

"Least someone has some respect." Loki said.

The group continue to move through the church while taking Loki with them and they find a spiral staircase and climb up taking them outside but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but the group fight them off and keep going through the outside and they later arrive at a different part of Noatun but then another quake occurs causing the ground to break but they keep going and they keep going.

"Hey, Loki, why're the angels after you? Did you do something to them?" Tails asked.

"Got me. Whenever they encounter me, they keep calling me, 'Sovereign one'." Loki said.

"Are you like royalty or what?" Sly asked.

"I dunno." Loki said.

"Well, if this keeps up, consider the deal over." Bayonetta said.

"If you're gonna stay with us, then at least help." Shadow said.

"I can handle myself." Loki said as he turns into a squirrel.

"More tricks. In that case, you can stay here for the time being." Bayonetta said placing squirrel Loki into her clothes.

"Uh..." Sora trails off.

"Let's just get moving." Bentley said.

Unknowing to them someone is watching them and it's Sedia.

"Hehehehe. So they're going to Fimbulventr too? I should make their trip something to talk about." Sedia said as she disappears in her dark corridor.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. After a week off due to my anxiety issues and trying to get my mind together, here is a new chapter for you and I hope this was worth the wait for you, so I'd like some appreciation for this****.**** I'll keep writing this, but I need to figure out what else will happen. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy, and Bayonetta continue to journey to Fimbulventr with Loki, as they endure more chaos and encounter enemies, new and old.**** I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	56. Chapter 55: Bridge to the Heavens

Chapter 55: Bridge to the Heavens

In a different part of Noatun someone is watching from a tower building and it's a man wearing a black suit and hat watching gunfire.

"So, our fates and our paths cross again." The man said putting on glasses and watches as the group are fighting Black Xetis and Heartless while Bayonetta is fighting angels.

Just then the bridge the group are on begins to fall and Bayonetta falls with it.

"Bayonetta!" Noel cried but the man swings by with a cable.

"Is that...Luka?" Elena asked seeing the man.

"Great, him again." Shadow said annoyed.

Luka swings and tries to grab Bayonetta but misses and crashes into a building and falls over.

"Idiot." Shadow and Sly said.

The group join with Luka.

"Hey, Luka!" Sora said.

"Long time, huh?" Zatch asked.

"Didn't expect to see you guys here in this city of all places." Luka said.

"But what're YOU doing here?" Donald asked.

"Well..." Luka was cut off.

"Luka?" Bayonetta asked.

"Hey, quit calling me that! I'm not a pet or... Oh, you said Luka. Not used to that." Luka said.

"I bet." Shadow said.

"So, how are you, Bayonetta?" Luka asked as wind blows his tie to his face.

"No matter where I am, you always know how to make an entrance. Nice glasses." Bayonetta said.

"Just so you know, I'm not stalking you. Not right now, anyway." Luka said.

"Ugh..." T.J. and Zatch gagged.

"If there's one thing I've learned in my line of work, it's when I've found you, I've found the story." Luka said.

"What on earth are you on about this time?" Bayonetta asked.

"Don't play dumb. You know the story more than anyone. It's about the Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages, the two clans that wielded power 500 years ago. Clans of the Overseer, watching over us with the 'Eyes of the World', the power to govern light and darkness. Now, I know there really was an Overseer. This Overseer is the one, who created the Eyes of the World for humanity. The Overseer was the true creator. The true god of the human realm. The God of Chaos." Luka said.

"God of...Chaos...?" Noel asked.

"That sounds like Malus' title." Ky said.

"From what my research has told me, that god used to live right here in Noatun. That's why this place has gateways to each realm of the Trinity of Realities. La Porta del Paradiso, the doorway to heaven and La Porta dell'inferno, the real Gates of Hell." Luka said.

"The TRUE gate to Hell?" Elena asked shocking Bayonetta.

"That means..." Max stops talking.

"Listen, I heard about Jeanne." Luka said but then squirrel Loki leaps at Luka but Bayonetta stops him. "Whoa! Guess some squirrels get all the nuts. You're a lucky fellow, huh? Never took ya for an animal lover, Bayonetta." Luka said.

"What can I say, I took a liking to one of the locals." Bayonetta said.

"Call him a tour guide." Kiyo said.

"Anyway, it's great to see you again, Luka, but we're busy in case you haven't noticed." Tails said.

"Oh, believe me, I know this isn't the best time to chat. So, lemme see what I can find to help you guys." Luka said.

"You'd do that for us?" Goofy asked.

"'Course. I'm not a journalist for nothin'." Luka said.

"Just don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Cheshire." Bayonetta said.

"Oh, don'tcha worry about my nose. I can smell trouble when I see it." Luka said using his cable.

"Guess we'll see ya again soon, Luka." Ky said.

"Take care of yourselves now." Luka said swinging off with his cable but then falls over again.

"Idiot..." Shadow said.

"Well, shall we, darlings?" Bayonetta asked.

The group continue to move through Noatun but then Invisible Heartless appear and attack the group with their swords but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two roundhouse slashes and then casts Thunder while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Dark Raid while Sora diagonal slashes with Hunny Spout and then enters Hunny Blasters and starts firing hunny shots and then enters Hunny Launchers and begins firing giant hunny shots while Elena casts Gravity followed by casting Magic Hour while Ken casts Earth and then unleashes magic music fists while Donald casts Puppet to make the Heartless attack each other while Goofy and Max bash with their shields while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows while Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Snarl while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Lucas uses PK Flash while Bayonetta multi punches and then summons a demonic fist and it delivers a giant punch defeating the Heartless and they keep going.

As the group continue they find Loki holding his head.

"Loki?" Noel asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Sora asked.

"Does he have a headache?" Murray asked.

Just then a hologram of a place appears.

"What the hell are we on right now?" Ken asked and they see a figure that looks like Loki who throws his card making the hologram disappear.

"Loki?" Lucas asked but then a giant wave of water rises.

"Not good..." Bentley said.

"Bayo!" Ky said as he, Noel, and Sora casts Slow while Bayonetta uses Witch Time to slow the water.

The group run through the raging water and reach the other side.

"That was random." T.J. said.

"Where did you learn that trick, Loki?" Blaze asked.

"I've never seen a witch or a sage pull off something like that." Bayonetta said.

"You think I'm just gonna tell you when I have no damn clue as to which side you're on?" Loki asked.

"Loki..." Elena warned.

"Okay, okay. I can control the Remembrance of Time. That's a deal breaker." Loki said.

"Remembrance of Time?" Sly asked.

"Got nothing else to say." Loki said.

"The Remembrance...of Time." Bayonetta said looking at the mirror.

"Bayonetta...?" Max asked.

"Let's get a move on. We've got a party and we can't miss it." Bayonetta said looking at the doorway.

The group open the doorway and go to the next area.

_(Noatun-Room of Prayer)_

The group are in what looks like a ruined room.

"Damn, looks like this place has gone to hell." Ken said.

"This room's probably old." Donald said.

The group explore the room but then Black Xeti angels appear and attack but the group fight them off and keep looking around but then Loki holds his head again.

"Loki!" Sora said.

"Again?" Kiyo asked.

The group see another hologram and see the figure that looks like Loki.

_"If you... Were gone... It'd all be..." _The figure stops talking as he throws his cards making the room no longer ruined.

"Loki..." Sora stops talking.

"So this must be this Remembrance of Time." Noel said.

"You can control creation." Shadow said.

"Catchin' on?" Loki said.

"Well, use your power to help us." Elena said.

Loki uses his powers to create stairs allowing the group to climb up the stairs and then Loki uses his power to allow the group to run up the room's walls while fighting off more possessed angels in their way and then they later find another door taking them outside.

"So, any idea of getting to Fimbulventr?" Zatch asked.

"We can't just walk on over there. We gotta get creative if we're gonna make it." Loki said.

"So, what's your idea?" Bentley asked.

"Look over there." Loki said pointing at what looks like a cathedral. That's the Cathedral of Cascades. It was used for ritual worship of the mountain. Inside, there's a device that can build a 'Bridge to the Heavens'. It will take us halfway up Fimbulventr." Loki said.

"An express pass?" Tails asked.

"Sounds damn fine to me." Ken said.

"Seems like something finally came to his mind. While you're in the remembering mood, you mind telling me where the entrance to Inferno is up there?" Bayonetta asked.

"Inferno? You must be in some crap if you're lookin' to go there. Look at it this way; once we get up to the mountain, you get to choose to go up or down. Fimbulventr doesn't just let you stick around." Loki said.

"And where will you be going?" Shadow asked.

"Me...?" Loki asked holding his head.

"What, scared to answer?" Sly asked.

"Look, just help me get to the mountain." Loki said.

"Loki...?" Noel asked.

"Get away from me!" Loki said throwing his card but then water starts raging from below.

"Pika!" Storm said looking at the raging water.

"Not again..." Donald said.

The raging water rises and breaks the bridge sending Loki down.

"Loki!" Ky cried but then something grabs Loki and it's a giant Black Xeti that looks like a giant black watery kraken with crimson eyes and the Black Xeti symbol is on its body.

"Black Xeti!" Sora said.

"We gotta stop it and save Loki!" T.J. said.

"Fine by me." Bayonetta said.

_(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

_(Information: Defeat Wrathken!)_

The Black Xeti known as Wrathken uses its water tentacles to send the group onto the raging water but they surf through the water as Wrathken unleashes raging water cyclones but the group dodge and Ky surfs and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Surge and then casts Mega Volt while Noel delivers four slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Thunder Edge and then uses Blizzard Raid while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two cross slashes and then uses Fire Blitz but Wrathken tries to slam at the group with its tentacles and then unleash giant waves of water at the group but Shadow teleport punches many times and then delivers a teleport kick while Sly uses Dive Attack but Wrathken uses its tentacles to pick up debris and throws them at the group but Donald casts Telekinesis to pick up the debris and throws them right back while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Wrathken sends its tentacles to send the group underwater but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Max uses Cyclone while Ken casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Multi Volt but Wrathken lashes with its tentacles and then tries to slam them at the group but Bayonetta uses Witch Time to slow down time and then uses Bullet Arts to deliver great damage while T.J. throws many knives but Wrathken unleashes water cyclones to get the group who dodge and Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Wrathken picks up debris with its tentacles and throws them at the group who dodge and Lucky uses Egg Roll while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike but Wrathken tries to impale at the group with its tentacles and then unleashes more waves of water but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Grace uses Tackle but Wrathken sends the group underwater and then tries to attack with its tentacles.

The group swim to avoid the tentacle attacks and Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a rolling strike but Wrathken attempts to impale at the group with its tentacles but Ken unleashes Thunder coated magic music fists and sends them to deliver a power Thunder punch while Grace uses Quick Attack and then uses Dark Pulse while Blaze shoot fireballs but Wrathken swipes at the group with its tentacles and then unleashes water cyclones to try and get the group who swim to dodge and Donald casts Triple Plasma followed by casting Blizzard while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Max uses Shield Surf but Wrathken tries to grab at the group with its tentacles but Bayonetta unleashes her demonic fists and they deliver powerful punches while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Storm uses Iron Tail but Wrathken unleashes more water cyclones and then tries to lash at the group with its tentacles but Shadow unleashes two Chaos orbs and sends them to strike while Lucky uses Headbutt while Bentley shoots electric darts but Wrathken tries to grab with its tentacles and then unleashes beams of water to attack but Elena casts Shell on every and then casts Deep Freeze followed by casting Inferno while Sly uses Dive Attack while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Wrathken spin attacks with its tentacles to try and get the group who swim away but Wrathken unleashes more water cyclones but Noel swims over and delivers five slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing a powerful water cyclone and then delivers a water burst while Sora delivers slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing water shots and then creates a whirlpool to strike while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two roundhouse slashes and then creates a powerful water beam and they finish off Wrathken with Ky, Noel, and Sora delivering their final attack destroying the Black Xeti and they see Loki.

Ky tries to swim to get to Loki but the water keeps raging and the group are still caught.

"Everybody hold on!" Ky said as they're still in the raging water and later they see what looks like a light.

The group are now in what looks like a place full of clouds and light and they start falling but Bayonetta creates wings on her back while Elena uses her magic to levitate the group and they try to go for Loki but then a giant Black Xeti angel grabs it.

"Not again!" Donald said.

"After it!" Max said.

_(Paradiso-Gates of Paradise)_

The group chase after the giant Black Xeti angel to save Loki.

"Gawrsh, this looks just like Olympus." Goofy said.

"I think we've been here before." Murray said.

"Gawk another time!" Elena said.

"We gotta save Loki." Noel said.

The group keep chasing after the Black Xeti angel while dealing with angels as Bayonetta kills them allowing the group to keep chasing after the Black Xeti angel and as they reach it Ky fires light shots from Dawn of Hope while Noel unleashes light and dark shots from Radiant Salvation to deliver damage to the Black Xeti angel who keeps moving while unleashing blades to attack but Sora fires light shots from Kingdom Key while Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts but the Black Xeti angel attacks with its claws but the group dodge and Ky unleashes light blades and sends them to strike while Noel unleashes dark shards and they fire lasers but the Black Xeti angel continues to attack with blades and claws but Bayonetta uses Witch Time to slow down time and then unleashes demonic fists to deliver punches while Sora unleashes beams of light from Kingdom Key stunning the possessed angel allowing the four to reach it and Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver slashes with their Keyblades while Bayonetta delivers multi punches and kicks and then Ky unleashes light chains to hold the possessed angel and uses Purification freeing the angel from the Black Xetis and Bayonetta unleashes a giant demon to destroy the angel and they go for Loki.

"Hang on, Loki." Ky said going for Loki and grabs him.

_"You fools. Umbra Witch... No, Overseer of Darkness. The Sovereign one must not be allowed to reach the mountain!" _An angel said.

"I don't recall asking for your permission." Bayonetta said.

"Look, we're sorry, but stay out of our way." Ky said as Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts to destroy the angel but not before unleashing ice at the group to make Ky drop him.

"Damn!" Ky said as the group fall from Paradiso.

Loki is falling from the sky and back to Noatun but then Luka comes swinging through the city only for Loki who becomes a squirrel to fall on him and they crash to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Luka asked and sees Loki who is back in his human form. "Who're you?" Luka asked.

"Hey, you're the perv, who's been staring at Bayonetta all the time. You oughta learn how to talk to a lady." Loki said.

"Hey, I'm not a... Wait, how do you..." Luka stops talking.

"No time. Where's the mountain? Where's Fimbulventr? I'm in a hurry." Loki said.

"Hey, kid!" Luka called but Loki leaves. "Kids these days." Luka said.

The group land on a building.

"Ugh, falling. We LOVE doing it." Sora said.

"So much for Cheshire landing on his feet." Bayonetta said.

"Where's Loki?" Zatch asked.

"Now we gotta find him." Elena said.

"Damn peachy." Ken said.

_(Noatun-City Streets)_

The group start moving to find Loki while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless as well as possessed angels and continue moving through the city streets to continue searching for Loki and they come across a building tower and so Bayonetta breaks it apart to create a bridge and they start crossing but then the tower bridge starts to fall apart only to find another building tower but then Angel Star Heartless appear and attack but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Elena, Donald, and Ken unleash their magic while Goofy and Max bash with their shields while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze lashes with flame whips while Shadow shoots Chaos orbs while Storm unleashes eectricity while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky throws eggs while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots darts while Murray triple punches while Lucas unleashes PSI while Bayonetta uses Bullet Arts and they keep going where they find a door and open it taking them to the ground level of the city.

Meanwhile Loki arrives at a watery ground area.

"No time... I gotta get to Fimbulventr, but...why do I have to go there?" Loki asked but then he feels the pain in his head again. "Argh, my head's gonna burst. I gotta get to that mountain." Loki said.

Just then someone attacks Loki who dodges.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Loki asked as he sees a figure in white robes and wearing a gold plated mask and carrying a gold double saber. "Nice mask, mate. You goin' to that witch's party? Not the best costume, but she's not the picky type." Loki said.

"Where is she?" The masked figure asked.

"So, you are goin' to her party? She's quite the popular one. Haven't the slightest. Even if I knew, we have a special relationship." Loki said.

"Then this will be all the easier." The masked figure said.

"Crap!" Loki said throwing his cards but the masked figure unleashes white feathers that deflect the cards.

The group keep going through the city streets looking for Loki.

"Where will we find Loki?" Donald asked.

"He can't be TOO far." Tails said.

"C'mon, we gotta hurry before something bad happens to him." Ky said.

The group continue through the streets and they come across a ruined building tower and so they climb up while dealing with more possessed angels and they reach the other side of the streets but then Invisible Heartless appear and attack but Ky casts Stop freezing them and then uses Lethal Blade while Noel casts Thunder followed by casting Gravity while Sora uses Strike Raid and then uses Blitz while Bayonetta unleashes demonic fists to deliver punches and they move on but they hear a voice.

"That voice..." Noel said.

"Is that Loki?" Lucas asked.

"C'mon!" Sora said as they rush for a door and open it.

The masked figure attacks Loki with his double saber but Loki dodges every attack causing his hood to fall down revealing white dreadlocks and as the masked figure is about to attack Ky, Noel, Sora, and Bayonetta block the attack.

"Just in time!" Sora said as Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts but the masked figure dodges every bullet.

"Okay, this is a new enemy." Sly said.

"What kind of adult picks on little children?" Bayonetta asked.

"I'm not a child!" Loki said.

"What's with the mask?" Blaze asked.

"Let me guess, is he one of your assistants?" Bayonetta asked.

"Nothin' comes to mind." Loki said.

"Maybe he's someone you oughta know, Bayonetta?" Max asked.

"Hardly. He's not my type." Bayonetta said.

The masked figure throws his saber at the group who dodge and the masked figure is now behind them while grabbing his saber.

"So fast...!" Shadow said.

Bayonetta and the masked figure start exchanging blows and fires bullets at the figure who stops them and puts them away.

"Oh, my... You're a Lumen Sage?" Bayonetta asked.

"What?!" The group asked shocked.

"Darlings, get the little one and get out of here. I'll keep him busy." Bayonetta said.

"But..." Ky was cut off as something grabs him and it's a black chain.

"Ky!" Noel cried but then another black chain grabs her and the black chains pull the two away from the watery grounds.

"Guys!" Sora said running to help the two.

"Sora, wait!" Donald called but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear.

Ky and Noel are pulled to a building rooftop and Ky and Noel drop down.

"What the hell?" Ky asked.

"What pulled us in?" Noel asked.

"We did." A voice said and they see two figure who are Vitium and Xaria.

"Vitium?!" Ky asked shocked.

"Xaria..." Noel said.

"We meet again, chosen heroes." Xaria said.

"Let me guess, those assholes are making you fight us. Well, we don't wanna fight you two." Ky said.

"...I do..." Vitium said charging at Ky and attacks with his sword known as No Hope but Ky blocks every attack and Vitium tries to attack and they lock weapons.

"Vitium, please stop! We've been fighting at the tower because Faust screwed with your mind and now they're doing it again! You're no one's puppet! You're free to choose what you want!" Ky said.

"...Sh-Shut up...! I want...to...kill you!" Vitium said.

Noel blocks every attack by Xaria who bombards Noel with her Replica Keyblade but Noel creates a light shield to deflect every attack Xaria delivers.

"Why do you have to do this...?" Noel asked.

"...I have to... I'm sorry, but I was ordered to." Xaria said.

"But what about seeing Xyk again...? Do you not want to see him?" Noel asked and Xaria turns to see Ky who is blocking every attack and Xaria starts feeling head in pain again.

"No... Not again...!" Xaria said clutching her head.

Vitium keeps attacking Ky who blocks every attack and then delivers a swiping attack sending Vitium back next to Xaria.

"Pull it together!" Vitium said.

"Ky... Noel... Brace yourselves." Xaria said.

_(Boss Theme: The Force in You/Heaven and Hell)_

_(Information: Survive against Vitium and Xaria!)_

Vitium charges at Ky and delivers three slashes with No Hope followed by a somersault slash but Ky retaliates with three vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then slide kicks and lower slashes but Xaria creates a light shield to protect Vitium who unleashes three black shots and then creates black blades while Xaria unleashes light and dark shards at Ky who deflects them as Noel casts Earth followed by casting Triple Plasma at Xaria getting her but Xaria retaliates with four slashes with Replica Radiant Salvation followed by two ballet style spin slashes and then unleashes light and dark pillars while Vitium unleashes two black shock waves and then coats No Hope with black energy and throws it at Ky who counters with Light Raid causing the two swords to clash and Ky casts Fire while Vitium unleashes black ice shards at each other while Xaria disappears in light and then reappears behind Noel and tries to attack with Replica Radiant Salvation but Noel blocks the attack and diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Blizzard Cartwheel getting Xaria who retaliates with a spinning slash with her Replica Keyblade sending Noel to Ky who helps her but Vitium unleashes whirlwinds to send the two into the air and as Xaria is about to attack with her Replica Keyblade the two both unleash their shields to block every attack and Noel aerial slashes at Xaria with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial flipping slash sending the Replica down and Ky dive attacks at Vitium who backs off and horizontal slashes with No Hope and then unleashes dark discs but the two dodge the dark discs and Ky slide dashes and delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains while Noel casts Dark Fire followed by casting Pure Blizzard sending the two back.

Just then a shaking occurs.

"What the hell?" Ky asked looking around but Vitium gets behind.

"Idiot..." Vitium said attacking with No Hope.

Ky blocks the attack and vertical slashes at Vitium with Dawn of Hope followed by two roundhouse slashes and then casts Triple Blizzard and then uses Prism Windmill while Noel tries to help but Xaria unleashes light and dark pillars but Noel dodges every pillar and delivers three diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a 360 slash and the two girls clash their Keyblades and Ky casts Earth under Xaria to send her into the air and tries to follow only for Vitium to deliver a sideswipe slash with No Hope but Ky dodges and then throws his Keyblade at Vitium and starts slashing with his Keyblade followed by a crescent slash but Vitium sinks into the ground then delivers a rising slash with No Hope at Ky sending him into the air and Xaria aims her Replica Keyblade to attack Ky but Noel casts Zero Gravity to hold Xaria into the air and aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Thunder Surge but Xaria disappears in light and reappears and attacks back at Noel with Replica Radiant Salvation sending Noel to the building roof while Vitium delivers a slamming slash sending Ky down with Noel and as the two Replicas are about to attack again Ky and Noel join together and unleash a light and dark blade and they send the two Replicas back and Ky charges at Vitium who dodges all of Ky's attacks and then vertical slashes with No Hope followed by unleashing black chains to try and hold Ky who destroys the black chains and delivers horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by diagonal slashes and then somersault slashes but Vitium gets behind Ky and unleashes a giant black disc while Xaria coats her Replica Keyblade with darkness and throws it at Ky only for Noel to counter with firing her light shots at Xaria and Ky casts Thunder followed by casting Prism but Vitium unleashes rocks under Ky sending him into the air and chases after him but Ky and Vitium begin clashing their swords together and they go down while Noel and Xaria also exchange attacks.

Just then Ky and Noel see a giant demonic figure and an angelic figure fighting and also see Bayonetta and the masked Lumen Sage fighting in the air.

"Bayo?" Ky asked.

"Focus." Xaria said firing light and dark bolts at Ky who casts Reflect.

"Can we do this another time. Our friend needs us." Ky said.

"Screw your friends." Vitium said he charges as he charges at Ky.

"STOP!" Ky and Noel shouted casting Stop freezing time and Vitium and Xaria.

"Sorry, but we'll have to cut this short." Noel said as they start moving.

The two start moving but Vitium and Xaria are able to move once more.

"Not one more step!" Vitium said.

"You're moving?!" Ky asked but then he sees the skies clearing.

"Please you have to let us go." Noel said.

"That can't happen." Xaria said.

"Ky! Noel!" A voice called and they see Sora running for them.

"On second thought, we'll have to continue this some other time. Take care of yourself." Xaria said as she and Vitium leave.

"Vitium... Xaria..." Ky said.

"They're not entirely our enemies, but..." Noel said and then Sora and the others join them.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"You two just got pulled over." Max said.

"Let's just say...Black Xetis and Heartless." Ky said.

"What about Bayonetta and Loki?" Noel asked.

"Guess we'll have to find them." Kiyo said as they start moving.

Unknowing to them Sedia is watching the group.

"They've put on quite a show against the Replicas. I wonder where they'll go from here." Sedia said.

The group start moving the city and they later go to a different area.

_(Cathedral of Cascades-Water Grounds)_

The group arrive at a ruined cathedral.

"This has to be that Cathedral of Cascades Loki mentioned." Bentley said.

"So that's where Bayonetta and Loki are right now. Let's get going." Shadow said.

The group start moving and they see water.

"Guess we'll be in for a swim." Lucas said.

"Yippee." Donald said sarcastically.

The group go underwater and start swimming in order to get inside and they later manage to reach the surface and are now inside the cathedral itself and they go to a different area.

_(Cathedral of Cascades-Underground Graveyard)_

The group arrive at what looks like an underground area full of tombstones.

"This place looks creepy." Zatch said.

"Look." Murray said pointing at Bayonetta and Loki.

"Finally." T.J. said as they join the two.

"There you guys are." Elena said.

"Aw, I was wondering what happened to you. You went and had me worried sick." Bayonetta said.

"Sorry. Hey what happened to that masked Lumen Sage you were fighting against?" Sora asked.

"Guess he up and vanished. The last thing that happened, I was underwater and Loki helped get me out." Bayonetta said.

"Anyway, we're here in the cathedral so let's get to it." Loki said using his power to create a relic.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Bayonetta use the relic to make something happen outside.

"I'm guessing we're set?" Sly asked.

"Almost." Loki said.

Just then a dark corridor appears revealing Sedia.

"Well, well, here we are again." Sedia said.

"Sedia?!" Noel asked shocked.

"Oh, great, her again!" Bayonetta said.

"No surprise you're still in the Brotherhood!" Ky said.

"Of course. My loyalty is always to Lord Malus." Sedia said.

"Well, it's great to see you again and all, but we're busy in case you haven't noticed!" Lucas said.

"Oh, I have. I just thought it'd be interesting to add in the fun." Sedia said.

"What fun? Creating chaos and killing people?" Blaze asked.

"Unless you have something worth my attention, scurry away." Bayonetta said.

"Oh, you want me to leave? When I have something that might save your dear friend?" Sedia asked making Bayonetta shocked.

"What?" Bayonetta asked.

"Bayonetta, don't listen to her!" Goofy said.

"She's obviously lying to you!" T.J. said.

"I'm hurt. I heard what happened to your friend Jeanne. Her poor soul was taken to Inferno and you're going to Fimbulventr, the link to Heaven and Hell, to try and save her. I just want to offer some help...provided you do something for me first." Sedia said.

"Shut the hell up!" Ky yelled but Bayonetta places her hand on his shoulder.

"And what is it you want in return?" Bayonetta said pointing her guns.

"Other than creating chaos, Lord Malus wants something. He's looking to actually recruit Infernals. The demons that you Umbra Witches have an alliance with." Sedia said.

"And pray tell why your master wants them for an army?" Bayonetta asked.

"Oh, just for something in case we finally snuff out the light and start making our own order of darkness and chaos. You could be a big help and have a big role. All you have to do is abandon them and help the winning side." Sedia said.

"You want her to betray us?!" Zatch asked.

"You really think you can save Jeanne?" Bayonetta asked.

"Do we have a deal, Bayo?" Sedia asked but Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts at the Havik who dodges every bullet.

"I'm all for getting Jeanne back and creating as much havoc as I want, but I'm not interested, not after Vigrid." Bayonetta said.

"That's really your answer? Maybe this will change your mind." Sedia said as Desire Haviks appear and surround the group.

"Bayo..." Sora stops talking.

"Let's make some chaos for ourselves." Bayonetta said.

_(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

_(Information: Defeat the Haviks!)_

The Desire Haviks attack the group with their razor whips but Ky casts Slow and then vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and lower slashes and then casts Blizzard while Noel casts Aero sending them flying while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two cross slashes and then casts Thunder but the Desire Haviks unleash black hearts but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Sly uses Cane Push but the Desire Haviks try to grab the group with their whips and lure them but Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Desire Haviks lash with their razor whips but Bayonetta uses Witch Time to slow down time and then multi punches and kicks and then unleashes demon fists and feet to punch and kick while Lucas uses PK Fire while Ken unleashes magic music notes but the Desire Haviks unleash black hearts but Grace uses Tackle while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Desire Haviks try to darin the groups' lives but Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Murray uses Uppercut but the Desire Haviks lash with their whips but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Max uses Shield Skate but the Desire Haviks try to grab the group with their whips but Donald casts Fire followed by casting Earth while Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts but the Desire Haviks unleash more black hearts but Bentley shoots electric darts while Blaze uses Fire Tornado and they defeat all the Haviks.

"Too bad you turned down my offer, but I'm certain in time, you'll change your mind." Sedia said as she destroys the ceiling making water fill the whole room.

The group swim their way out of the underground graveyard and they later reach the surface and are now in somewhere else.

_(Cathedral of Cascades-Grand Hall)_

The group are now in a hall of the cathedral and they find a spiral staircase.

"This is it. The bridge to the heavens should be right above us." Loki said.

"You sure?" Shadow asked.

"Not really." Loki said.

"You're damn reliable." Ken said.

"Well, I have a feeling it could lead us." Bayonetta said.

"How do you know?" Kiyo asked.

"Call it a woman's intuition." Bayonetta said.

"What kind of silly comic book crap is that?" Loki asked.

"I have plenty of experience with 'nothing comes to mind'." Bayonetta said.

"What?" Loki asked

"I spent 500 years not knowing who I was. I only found the truth about myself recently." Bayonetta said.

"Well, I don't know a thing. I don't even know why I have to go to that bloody mountain." Loki said.

"But deep down in your heart, you have to, right?" Sora asked.

"Y-Yeah. That's all I know. Make any sense?" Loki asked.

"Oh, come now. Can't let the girls know you have a heart." Bayonetta said.

"Well, if that's all you know, then it's all the sense you need. You just gotta believe." Ky said.

"That's what I did." Bayonetta said.

"Believe... Let's do it!" Loki said running off.

"Hey, wait!" T.J. called as they run after him.

The group reach the top of the chamber and they find a sphere.

"I think I remember this." Loki said.

"Huh?" Max asked.

Loki goes to the sphere and uses his power to get inside and in the sphere starts making water rise up as well as the sphere but then someone watches making Loki throw his card but the person reveals to be Luka.

"Luka?" Elena asked.

"You again?" Loki asked.

"Oh, hey. You're that mouthy brat." Luka said.

"You guys met already?" Zatch asked.

"How'd you get here?" Murray asked.

"I'm the Great L-U-K-A, Luka. I didn't have to get through these ridiculous ordeals to just randomly show up in opportune moments." Luka said.

"Risking everything for nothing." Bayonetta said.

"What're you after now?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, loads of stuff. I'm investigating an old Noatun story. It's called 'Legend of Aesir'." Luka said.

"Legend of Aesir?" Bentley asked.

"The hell is that?" Ken asked but then Loki starts feeling pain in his head again.

"This fairy tale is?" Bayonetta asked.

"This actually has something to do with you, Bayonetta." Luka said.

"Is that right?" Bayonetta asked.

"The Legend of Aesir. A legend from the dawn of time. Nobody knows where the world came from. A struggle caused the Trinity of Realities to be split into three realms: Light, darkness, and chaos. Obviously, our world was the one born from chaos. The three worlds all needed rulers. Most of all, ours. The one that ruled the chaos became known as Aesir. Aesir spent the first eternity quietly looking upon the earth from his holy mountain. Where we only see reality and make it match our rules of the world, Aesir saw through the reality and those visions became our world. These observations became Aesir's power. Aesir's eyes were truly the eyes that created the world. However, Aesir pitied the humans for their naivety and lack of free will. The power he wielded was split in two equal halves and entrusted each to humanity's instincts: The Right Eye of Light and the Left Eye of Darkness. By dividing the power of the eyes of Aesir, humans gained free will... They could now choose. With control of the Eyes of the World, the eyes that determine destiny, humans could choose their own paths. They awoke to their own destinies. Man is but a reed, the most feeble thing in nature, but now we were thinking reeds and we took our first big step towards grand prosperity. The inheritors of the eyes of Aesir had been granted the power of creation." Luka explained.

"The Eyes..." Bayonetta said.

"The 'Eyes of the World' controlled by a Lumen Sage and an Umbra Witch." Luka said.

"Eyes...of the World?" Loki asked.

"However, the influence of the 'Right Eye', the one controlled by the sages, left this world forever with the death of the final sage." Luka said.

"Balder..." Noel said waking Ken who was sleeping.

"Huh? Sorry, was asleep durin' that whole crap, then woke up by that asshole's name." Ken said.

"Do the natural disasters that are occurring right now have something to do with the loss of the Right Eye and what will happen to the world? Those are the truths I'm after. The truth will always be the truth. If the truth's here, so am I. I think the key to that truth is that mountain, Fimbulventr." Luka said.

"How DO you find these things?" Bayonetta asked.

"I've done my homework. What would you expect from the marvelous, magnificent, and magn..." Luka was cut off by Shadow delivering an uppercut.

"Thank you." Bayonetta said.

"Everyone, get on!" Loki said as they get on the sphere.

The sphere starts rising and Sedia watches this.

"So, the world was created by the chaos. This could be very interesting for Lord Malus." Sedia said disappearing in her dark corridor.

The sphere keeps rising up but then possessed angels appear.

"We're not gonna make it!" Loki said transforming into his squirrel form and the group get off the sphere and are now outside.

"So much for our ride." Ky said.

"Now what?" Elena asked.

Loki feels another pain in his head a hologram appears but then a figure that looks like Loki pushes Loki aside but Bayonetta grabs him.

"Right, let's go." Loki said pointing at a bridge leading to the mountain.

"Well, here we go." Noel said and they nod.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. There's part two of the Bayonetta 2 Arc, so hope this was worth a week wait for you****.**** I'll keep writing this, but I need to figure out what else will happen. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy, and Bayonetta continue their way for Fimbulventr with Loki, but they run into more trouble and chaos along the way as they reach the mountain.**** I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	57. Chapter 56: Journey to Inferno

Chapter 56: Journey to Inferno

_(Bridge to the Heavens)_

The group head for the bridge leading to the mountains but then the bridge starts to break apart revealing a giant Black Xeti Angel that's covered with black and crimson fire.

"Not another possessed angel!" Lucas said.

"This won't stop, will it?" Max asked.

"No." Ky said.

_**"dO nOt AlLoW hIm To ReAcH fImBuLvEnTr!" **_The Black Xeti Angel said as it summons a flaming sword and it goes for Loki.

"Loki!" Noel said as she goes for Loki but the flaming sword destroys the bridge.

The group fall in the air and they fall into a tower but Elena casts Telekinesis to hold the group in the air while Bayonetta creates wings on her back.

"Well, we know the song and dance." Sora said.

"Defeat the Black Xeti Angel and quick!" Zatch said.

_(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

_(Information: Defeat Infernefarious!)_

The Black Xeti Angel known as Infernefarious slashes at the group with its flaming sword but the group dodge but the flaming sword unleashes waves of black flames but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by three aerial somersault slashes and then uses Blizzard Surge followed by Water Raid while Noel aerial diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by three vertical slashes and then casts Thunder while Sora aerial horizontal slashes with Crystal Snow followed by casting Triple Blizzard and then casts Tidal Wave but Infernefarious vertical slashes with its flaming sword and then unleashes slash waves of black flames but Blaze manipulates the black flames and sends them back at the possessed angel while Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a ball strike while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Infernefarious somersault slashes with its flaming sword and then delivers an impaling strike but Bayonetta uses Witch Time to slow down time and delivers multi punches and kicks followed by unleashing demonic fists and feet to attack while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Grace uses Quick Attack and then uses Tackle but Infernefarious delivers a flying attack while spin slashing with its flame sword but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Donald casts Deep Freeze while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Infernefarious slashes with its flame sword followed by unleashing waves of black flames but Max blocks with his shield and then uses Shield Missile while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Tails throws ring bombs but Infernefarious flies to the group and vertical slashes with its flaming sword but Storm calls down lightning to strike while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Infernefarious spin slashes with its flame sword but Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Sly uses Dive Attack while Elena casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Meteor but Infernafarious tries to impale at the group to get them out of the tower.

The group dodge the impaling strike but Infernafarious creates a flaming disc and rides on it to try and get the group but Donald casts Stop freezing it and then casts Ice Barrage followed by casting Typhoon while Bentley shoots ice darts while Shadow throws Chaos Grenades but Infernefarious delivers a giant swing from its flaming sword but Bayonetta uses Bullet Arts while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Love but Infernefarious diagonal slashes with its flaming sword followed by unleashing waves of black flames but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Ken rides on his guitar while firing magic music notes but Infernefarious unleashes three black flaming discs at the group but Sly uses Cane Spin while Tails uses Flying Kick while T.J. throws many knives but Infernefarious rides on a giant flaming disc and tries to get the group who dodge out of the way and Lucky uses Ground Pound while Max uses Shield Skate while Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts followed by casting Balloon followed by Spark but Infernefarious delivers a spinning slash with its flaming sword and then delivers a downward slash while unleashing slash waves of black flames but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Grace uses Dark Pulse but Infernefarious delivers an impaling strike at the group who dodge but the possessed angel keeps trying to impale at the group while leaving behind black flaming trails but Noel delivers five aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by three horizontal slashes and then casts Water followed by casting Prism while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and delivers a light coated wide slash and the uses Thunder Edge while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by speed slashes and then delivers a slamming slash attack while unleashing light but Infernefarious flies outside and impales at the group to get them outside but the group manage to avoid the impaling strike.

Infernefarious spin slashes at the group with its flaming sword followed by a downward slash while leaving waves of black flames but the group dodge and later they all fall into water and are now underwater and Infernefarious delivers a swimming charge attack with its sword but Max uses Cyclone while Lucky uses Headbutt while Ken casts Thunder followed by casting Aero but Infernefarious vertical slashes at the group with its sword followed by a heavy spinning swing but Murray uses Uppercut while Lucas uses PK Flash while Bayonetta unleashes demonic fists that deliver giant punches but Infernefarious swims around while delivering a diagonal slash with its sword followed by an upward slash but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Blaze delivers ballet style kicks followed by a flipping kick but Infernefarious delivers a giant spinning attack with its sword followed by unleashing a giant slash wave but Kiyo has Zatch use Ganrezu Zakeru while Elena unleashes magic pillars and then uses Spell Weaver while Grace uses Bite but Infernefarious delivers a giant downward vertical slash with its sword followed by a giant spinning slash with its sword but Bentley throws electric bombs while Donald casts Triple Fire followed by casting Earth while Storm uses Skullbash but Infernefarious swims around and then delivers a giant diagonal slash followed by unleashing slash waves but Shadow uses Chaos Control to stop time and then shoots Chaos Spears while Tails delivers a multi tail spinning attack while Sly uses Electric Cane but Infernefarious unleashes three discs to attack at the group who dodge but Inferenfarious delivers an impaling strike but Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a somersault slash and then creates a whirlpool while casting Sea-Thunder while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing three exploding bubbles and then casts Sea-Blizzard while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by creating streams of water and then creates sea whirlwinds and then casts Sea-Fire followed by casting Spark and they finish off Infernefarious.

Ky unleashes light chains to trap Infernefarious and then begins to cast Purification to free the angel from the Black Xetis destroying them while Bayonetta unleashes an Infernal to destroy it completely but not before it creates a whirlpool under the group who are disappear into it.

Meanwhile at a different place the same figure sitting on his throne is observing the battle.

"Another failure. These pawns are all useless. Power must be held in my own hands to truly be attained." The figure said as he teleports to the cathedral grounds and disappears.

Unknowing to the figure Luka sees the figure disappearing.

"Who the hell was that?" Luka asked.

The group and Loki are still in the whirlpool and they later fall into a different place with water.

"Ugh, why'm I the only one stuck in the drink?" Loki asked.

"The better question is, where are we now?" Shadow asked.

"Further than the mountain than we started." Bayonetta said.

"Dammit, so close, and then too far." Ken said.

"Now what do we do?" Donald asked.

"Loki...?" Noel asked.

"I feel like I've seen this place before." Loki said and then a hologram appears showing the same figure looking like Loki.

_"At last. You stand before me without escape. This i not your world and should not be in it! What was once one, must be one once again! You must be turned to nothing!" _The figure said but Loki throws one of his cards making the hologram disappear.

"Little one, are you alright?" Bayonetta asked.

"What happened?" Goofy asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Loki said.

"You said you've seen this place before?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure I've seen it before. Look, if you're still dead set on going to Hell, I might know a shortcut." Loki said.

"Oh?" Bayonetta asked.

"And what shortcut would that be?" Blaze asked.

"I'm remembering. What I really am." Loki said.

Meanwhile in Gates of Hell a stone Rodin is holding starts glowing and he turns to see Jeanne's crystal glowing.

"Time's almost up. You better start creatin' miracles, Bayonetta. Hopefully, those do-gooders are just as good at makin' 'em as they are at bein' good." Rodin said.

Meanwhile the group are riding on a stone underwater but then they come across what looks like an Infernal.

"Infernal?" Kiyo asked.

"I thought they're on your side." Sly said.

"Well, looks like we're right about the shortcut." Bayonetta said.

"But this isn't right. Why're they attacking you?" T.J. asked.

"You remember when I suspected something wasn't right?" Tails asked.

"Foxy boy had a point and so did Rodin. Ready to show them your light, darlings?" Bayonetta said.

"If it's okay, I won't mind." Ky said.

_(Information: Fight off the Infernals!)_

The Infernals attack the group with dark beams but Ky casts Slow to slow down time and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Sea-Thunder while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Dancing Blade and then Crystal Edge while Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two cross slashes followed by unleashing three bolts of light but the Infernals unleash dark discs to attack but Elena casts Blizzard followed by casting Gravity while Ken unleashes magic music fists while Donald casts Aero followed by casting Comet but the Infernals create dark beams to attack at the group but Goofy uses Goofy Rocket while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Infernals create dark pillars but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze delivers a triple ballet style kick while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers but the Infernals unleash dark discs but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Snarl while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Infernals create dark beams but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. triple slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Infernals unleash dark pillars but Sly uses Stealth Cane while Bentley sends droids to attack while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Bayonetta uses Bullet Arts and they defeat all of the Infernals.

"Infernal scum!" Shadow said.

"Now THIS we never have a problem dealing." Elena said.

Just then a giant Infernal that looks like a giant stingray hovers behind the group and inhales them.

"Look out!" Lucas cried as the group are being sucked.

"No! I don't wanna get eaten again...!" Donald cried but they get sucked into the Infernal's mouth.

The group wake up to find themselves in a dark watery area.

"Ugh, looks like we're stuck in an Infernal..." Bentley said.

"It's Monstro all over again..." Sora said.

"Don't remind me!" Donald said.

"Has anyone seen Loki?" Murray asked.

"Little one?! Where are you?" Bayonetta asked.

"Why is it whenever something happens, he gets separated from us?" Sly asked.

"Let's just focus on finding him and getting the hell outta here." Ky said.

"Don't hafta tell me twice, Pretty boy." Ken said.

_(Insidious-Insides)_

_(Information: Find Loki and escape from the Insidious Infernal!)_

The group start moving to find Loki.

"Loki?!" Sora called.

"Come out, come out!" Zatch called.

"You realize that's not working." Elena said.

The group keep moving through the insides of the Insidious but then they come across more Infernals who attack with their scythes but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark shards while Sora vertical slashes with Crystal Snow and enters Blizzard Claws and delivers powerful strikes with his ice claws but the Infernals slash at the group with their scythes but Bayonetta uses Witch Time to slow time and then multi kicks while Elena casts Earth followed by casting Crystal while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but the Infernals throw their scythes at the group who dodge and Lucas uses PK Fire while Max uses Shield Charge while Grace uses Take Down but the Infernals spin attack with their scythes but Ken unleashes magic music blades followed by casting Meteor while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Infernals slash with their scythes but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Sly uses Insanity Strike to make the Infernals attack each other while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Infernals disappear and reappear and attack with their scythes but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Donald casts Mega Flare followed by casting Tsunami but the Infernals throw their scythes but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Shadow unleashes Chaos Orbs while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles and they defeat the Infernals and they continue moving.

The group move across a dark slimy tunnel while fighting off more Infernals in their way as well as Invisible Heartless and they later escape from the tunnels and they arrive at an area with a big platform.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at something.

"Huh?" Ky asked looking up to see someone trapped in a red orb and it's Loki.

"Little one!" Bayonetta said.

"Hang on!" Noel said as they try to reach for Loki but then someone appears and it's masked Lumen Sage.

"Not you again!" Sora said.

The masked Lumen Sage goes for Loki but Bayonetta goes after him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're the most persistent stalker I've met yet." Bayonetta said as the two start to fight. "Here, I thought I was your type. I guess I had you all wrong." Bayonetta said.

"Step away, Umbra Witch. This is not your fight." The masked Lumen Sage said.

"It actually is." Bayonetta said.

"Bayo!" Ky said as the group run to help.

"Stay out of this!" The masked Lumen Sage said pushing the group back but they recover.

"Nice try, asshole!" Ky said throwing his Keyblade at the masked Sage who disappears and reappears behind Ky and holds him by his throat with his saber.

"Ky!" Noel cried.

"Let him go!" Sora yelled.

"Stupid asshole!" Elena yelled casting Fire and Blizzard at the masked Lumen Sage who deflects the spells.

Bayonetta gets behind the masked Sage and delivers a kick to make the Sage release Ky.

"If you ever touch this boy again, I will kill you!" Bayonetta said.

"A witch caring for children? How laughable." The masked Lumen Sage said.

Bayonetta takes a closer look at the Sage and sees what looks like an amulet shocking her.

"Screw this." Ken said unleashing a magic music note to destroy the red orb Loki is trapped him and he falls but Ky grabs him.

"You okay?" Ky asked.

"Never better." Loki said.

"Hand me the boy!" The masked Lumen Sage ordered as he charges at the boys.

Bayonetta fires a bullet getting part of the mask breaking it revealing his right eye which shines a blue light.

"That eye..." Noel said.

"The Right Eye?" Bayonetta asked.

"No way, but that would mean..." Bentley stops talking.

Just then a shaking occurs inside the Insidious.

"Uh-oh...!" Goofy said.

"We gotta get outta here before..." Max was cut off as the Insidious blows up.

Later the group fall into what looks like a dark area with floating platforms.

"That close." Lucas said.

"Now where are we?" Murray asked.

"This is..." Bayonetta stops talking.

"Welcome to Hell, everyone." Loki said.

"What a charming place." T.J. said.

"I guess it's too late to repent." Zatch said.

"Maybe for Ken." Lucas said.

"Shut the hell up, Blondie!" Ken yelled.

"Look." Noel said pointing at a giant purple door.

"These are the Gates." Bayonetta said.

"Whatever your friend did to get on the other side of these... Let's just say she's not having a good day." Loki said.

"No, she isn't." Bayonetta said.

"A day in Hell would never be a good day." Elena said.

"Yeah... I can imagine that for Jin and Aqua..." Ky said thinking about the Realm of Darkness.

"She'd still be alive if she didn't waste her life saving mine." Bayonetta said.

"Don't say that, Bayonetta. Jeanne did that because she's your friend. Friends risk their lives to save each other. If Jeanne was your position, you would've saved her." Sora said.

"And now you're trying to get her soul back. Is that not a sign of friendship?" Tails asked.

"Fimbulventr can wait for now. I'll open the Gates." Loki said.

"Thanks a lot, Loki." Sly said.

"I can't just leave you guys here after that sob story and Sora's touchy talk." Loki said.

"Hey!" Sora said.

"Besides, who's gonna save you if our stalker decides to show up again?" Loki asked.

"Well, we better get going." Shadow said.

_(Ruins of Lost Memory)_

The group start moving through the ruins.

"This place..." Max stops talking.

"This is just like the Black Xetis' world in the Realm of Darkness." Bentley said.

"Jin... Aqua..." Ky stops talking.

"We're gonna save them. Riku, Pax, the King, and Oswald have it covered." Sora said.

The group continue to move through the ruins while Loki creates a bridge for them to cross but then Invisible Heartless appear and attack the group dodgde and Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Bayonetta uses Bullet Arts while Elena, Ken, and Donald use their magic while Goofy and Max bash with their shields while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze unleashes flames while Shadow attacks with Chao energy while Storm unleashes electricity while Grace tail whips while Lucky throws eggs while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PSI energy while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray punches and they defeat the Heartless and keep going with Loki who creates more bridges for them to cross while fighting more Heartless as well as Infernals and they later reach the Gates.

"Now how can we get in?" Donald asked.

"Just remembered something." Loki said leaving and the group follow him.

Unknowing to them Xaria and Vitium are watching the group and Sedia appears.

"Well, are you two ready for more fun?" Sedia asked.

"We could take them right now, but it's better to wait for the right moment." Xaria said.

"Whatever suits you. Just remember to throw them off so I can spread as much chaos as possible here." Sedia said as she disappears in her dark corridor.

The group follow Loki to a light portal taking them somewhere else.

_(Paradiso-Eternal Square)_

The group return to Paradiso and follow Loki to what looks like a prism and so Ky, Noel, Sora, and Bayonetta unlock the prism revealing a piece and so the group make their way back to the ruins and go for the Gates and they use the pieces to create the prisms and so the group fly through the prisms to reach the Gates and they find another prism and so Ky, Noel, Sora, and Bayonetta use the prism to unlock the way and continue on while climbing up stairs and they find a light portal taking them to a different area.

_(Paradiso-Twilight Courtyard)_

The group are now in a garden area of Paradiso and enter a church like place and go underwater where they find another prism and take its pieces and make their way back to the ruins and they find a spiral staircase and begin climbing up while dealing with Infernals, Heartless, and Black Xetis and they reach the top and hurry for the Gates to place the pieces to create more prisms and they fly through the prisms and they attack the Gate opening the way.

"Well, I guess this is it." Noel said.

"Time to go to Hell." Ken said.

"Oh, boy..." Donald said nervous.

The group find a prism and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Bayonetta use the prism to create a bridge and head over to the Gate by reaching the light portal and arriving somewhere else.

_(Paradiso-Glittering Passage)_

The group are back in Paradiso and go through a hallway to find another prism and take its pieces and then return to the ruins and head for another prism to place the pieces on and they use the prism to fly through other prisms and they attack the Gate again and break it open revealing the way.

"You know, you're probably the only one on the world, who says 'Go to Hell' and means 'Take me there'." Loki said.

"I suppose you're right." Bayonetta said.

"I think I've done my job here. I'll hit the road. Things to do and all." Loki said.

"This place is full of dark and terrors. No place to be alone." Bayonetta said.

"What're you on about, love? I helped you this long. I got to get to Fimbulventr and..." Loki was cut off.

"No! You're staying here!" Noel said in a stern tone.

"I can't focus on what I need to do here if I have to worry about you running on on your own." Bayonetta said.

"Here's the deal, Loki. After we're finished here, we'll go to Fimbulventr together." Ky said.

"Yeah, great plan. 'You can't go on your own, so let's go to Hell'." Loki said.

"Don't even think about leaving!" Elena said.

Just then the masked Lumen Sage appears.

"You again? Okay, first off, your mask is crap. Second, out of my way." Loki said.

_"Your sins must be punished, Loki." _A voice said.

"Huh?" T.J. asked looking around.

"Who said that?" Tails asked.

Something appears and it's an ethereal figure.

"Who are you?" Loki asked.

_"You pretend to forget me. Yet even if your memory may now be lost, the Remembrances of Time exist forever. Am I wrong, Lumen Sage?" _The figure said as the masked Lumen Sage attacks Loki.

"Loki!" Noel said but Sedia appears.

"Uh, uh, uh. Don't interfere." Sedia said.

"Move!" Sora yelled but Sedia unleashes Desire Haviks to surround the group.

The masked Lumen Sage attacks Loki who dodges every attack.

"Wait, I'm the one you've been trying to kill this whole time?" Loki asked.

_"Umbra Witch. I am one you shall face. Return what is rightfully mine. What I should never have lost. The Eye." _The figure said.

"The Eye?" Bayonetta asked.

"Why's he after it?" Shadow asked.

"Child or not, you will see no mercy, Sovereign one. The sins you have forgotten are timeless. Remember them as you see my face." The masked Lumen Sage said taking off his mask.

"Sorry, mate. Nothing comes to mind. Now that I know that mouth of yours works, maybe you should jog my memory a bit." Loki said.

_"Prepare yourself, Umbra Witch!"_ The figure said attacking Bayonetta.

"Bayo!" Ky said as he runs to help but then Xaria and Vitium appear.

"You're not going anywhere." Vitium said.

"Vitium..." Ky said.

"Xaria..." Noel said.

"Vitium?!" Tails asked shocked.

"How is this possible?" Bentley asked.

"And who's the girl?" Sora asked.

"She's wearing a black coat!" Donald said.

"You are not what we want. Go away." Xaria said as she pushes the group back except Ky and Noel.

"We don't have to do this." Ky said.

"Oh, we do." Vitium said summoning No Hope while Xaria summons Replica Radiant Salvation.

"Let's just settle this sorry fight!" Noel said.

_(Boss Theme: Force in You/Heaven and Hell)_

_(Information: Fight off Vitium and Xaria!)_

Vitium charges at Ky with No Hope and delivers five slashes while unleashing dark shock waves but Ky dodges every attack and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two roundhouse slashes and then delivers a slide kick and lower slashes and then casts Blizzard but Vitium disappears and reappears over Ky and delivers a slamming attack with No Hope but Ky casts a light barrier to protect himself and then uses Barrier Surge knocking Vitium back but Xaria throws Replica Radiant Salvation at Ky but Noel blocks the throwing Replica Keyblade and then vertical slashes at Xaria with her own Keyblade followed by two graceful twirling slashes and then uses Thunder Cartwheel but Xaria unleashes light and dark pillars to try and bombard Noel who cartwheels to dodge every attack but Xaria disappears in darkness and reappears and delivers five slashes with Replica Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark shards that fire light and dark beams but Noel dodges and casts Triple Fire followed by casting Earth sending Xaria into the air and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation but Xaria counters and they exchange attacks in the air while Ky and Vitium continue to clash blades against each other and they lock weapons and Ky tries to headbutt Vitium who vanishes and reappears and delivers a horizontal slash with No Hope but Ky dodge rolls out of the way and delivers vertical slashes with his Keyblade followed by a bladestand kick and then uses Fire Somersault sending Vitium back while Noel manages to land a hit on Xaria sending her back as well but Vitium summons rocks under the two only for them to dodge but Xaria shoots bolts of light and darkness to try and get the two but Ky uses Lethal Frame to stop time and then delivers a barrage of attacks before starting time again and Vitium and Xaria take damage while Noel uses Prism Windmill.

Xaria counters Noel's attack and horizontal slashes with Replica Radiant Salvation followed by graceful spinning slashes and then unleashes light and dark blades and sends them to attack at the two but Ky casts Reflect to make the blades go right back at Xaria who deflects them as Vitium appears behind Ky and tries to attack but Ky blocks every attack and Ky casts Earth to send Vitium flying and then goes after him and aerial slashes at Vitium with Dawn of Hope followed by a triple aerial somersault slash and then delivers a diving attack sending Vitium to the ground but Vitium retaliates with unleashing dark discs at Ky who dodges but Vitium delivers a somersault slash while unleashing dark energy only for Ky to dodge roll and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a 360 slash and then casts Magma but Vitium jumps away and then unleashes dark chains to try and attack Ky who unleashes his light chains and they clash chains while Xaria and Noel continue fighting as Noel unleashes light and dark shards and unleashes light and dark beams but Xaria disappears and reappears and delivers a barrage of attacks with Replica Radiant Salvation followed by cartwheeling slashes and then unleashes pillars of light and darkness but Noel dodges every attack and uses Dark Raid followed by casting Dark Orb getting Xaria who retaliates with firing bolts of dark from her Replica Keyblade at Noel who casts a barrier to protect herself and blocks every dark shot and Xaria charges to attack the barrier only for Noel to burst the barrier sending Xaria back while Ky manages to land some hits on Vitium sending him back next to Xaria but the Replicas get back up and Vitium unleashes dark energy sending the two back while Xaria unleashes light and dark chains to hold the two only for them to break free.

"Vitium, Xaria, stop this!" Ky said.

"You two aren't our enemies. Why are you doing this?" Noel asked.

"Because we were ordered to." Vitium said.

"Just because Faust made you doesn't mean you're his puppet! You two should be free to choose your own paths! Not what a servant of a mad Paragon wants you to be!" Ky said.

"Shut up!" Vitium yelled but holds his head in pain. "Why...every time you keep talking...these memories..." Vitium said holding his head.

"Vitium, remember what I said. Back at the tower. When I learned we weren't actually brothers, I was kinda hurt, but you can leave the Brotherhood. You can come with us! We can be brothers." Ky said.

"I said SHUT UP!" Vitium shouted unleashing dark energy sending Ky back.

"Ky!" Noel cried but Xaria blocks the way.

"Don't go anywhere." Xaria said.

"Please... Xaria..." Noel said.

"Well, well, well. This quite an interesting show." Sedia said clapping slowly. "Just remember you're not to kill them. We need them alive until our big battle is ready." Sedia said.

"We know." Xaria said.

"I know. How about you just rough them up a bit. Show them what you can really do." Sedia said.

Xaria approaches Noel.

"Please...Xaria, don't..." Noel said.

As Xaria points her Replica Keyblade at Noel someone holds Replica Radiant Salvation blocking the path and it's Ky.

"Xaria, no." Ky said.

"What...?" Xaria asked.

"It's me, Xyk. You can stop now. It's going to be okay." Xyk said.

"Xyk..." Xaria said as she holds her head. "I feel like these memories are returning to me..." Xaria said as a flash occurs with Xyk and Xaria meeting in Castle that Never Was, them hanging out together with Nixa and Jinux in Gloam City, and them hanging out with Roxas and Axel in Twilight Town. "These memories...don't feel like they belong to me, but...I think I know them..." Xaria said.

"Xaria, remember me. We once fought against Revenant, but you..." Xyk stops talking.

Another flash occurs with Xyk and Xaria fighting against Revenant but Revenant severely damages Xaria who disappears into a dark portal while Xyk sheds a tear.

"I...think I remember that... We were friends..." Xaria said.

"We still are." Xyk said.

"Will you shut up?!" Vitium demanded as he tries to attack Ky's body but then someone blocks the way and it's Xaria. "The hell are you doing?" Vitium asked.

"Defending my friend." Xaria said.

"Are you kidding me? Ugh, stupid Faust. He never learns from his mistake." Sedia said.

"If you're gonna block my path, then I'll have to destroy you." Vitium said.

"Try me." Xaria said casting Cure on Noel. "Can you stand?" Xaria asked.

"Y-Yes. Thank you, Xaria." Noel said.

"Xyk." Xaria said.

"My time's up for now. Don't worry. Ky'll find a way for us to see each other again. Wait for me." Xyk said as Ky regains control of his body.

"Ugh..." Ky said.

"Ky, thank you." Xaria said.

"Huh? You're on our side now?" Ky asked.

"Yes, no we have to deal with him." Xaria said.

"Fine by me. We're saving him too." Ky said.

_(Information: Stop Vitium!)_

Vitium slashes at the trio with No Hope followed by unleashing dark discs but they dodge and Xaria triple slashes with Replica Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark pillars while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by two cartwheel slashes and then casts Triple Plasma followed by casting Spark while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two roundhouse slashes and then somersault slashes and casts Gravity but Vitium disappears and reappears and unleashes rocks to send the trio into the air but they dodge and Noel diagonal slashes at Vitium with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water and then unleashes light and dark blades while Xaria delivers five slashes with Replica Radiant Salvation followed by cartwheeling slashes and then delivers a flipping slash but Vitium unleashes black lightning to strike but Ky counters with Pure Thunder and then casts Holy Fire at Vitium who retaliates with dark fire creating a fiery explosion and smoke and in the smoke Vitium delivers six slashes with No Hope followed by unleashing dark energy but Noel casts a barrier to protect the trio and then uses Barrier Surge followed by casting Telekinesis to hold Vitium into the air and slams him only for Vitium to retaliate with delivering an impaling strike but Ky quickly blocks the impaling strike and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a double kick and then delivers a bladestand kick while Xaria delivers two horizontal slashes with Replica Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark blades and sends them to attack only for Vitium to counter with his own dark blades and delivers a slamming blade slash while leaving behind dark energy but Noel casts Slow to slow down time allowing Xaria to diagonal slash with Replica Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spinning slash and then unleashes bolts of light and darkness while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then unleashes light blades sending them at Vitium who retaliates with delivering seven slashes with No Hope but Ky also delivers his seven slashes with Dawn of Hope and the two keep clashing over and over without the two giving each other an inch and then as Vitium is about to deliver his attack Ky coats his Keyblade with light and delivers a powerful slash ending the fight.

"Damn...you..." Vitium said.

Vitium drops No Hope which disappears and Vitium kneels while breathing heavily and Ky also breathes heavily while Noel holds onto Xaria.

"Fine. You win." Vitium said.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"You...concede?" Xaria asked.

"If Xaria wants to backstab the Brotherhood, which is a stupid thing to do, then I guess I'll have to do the same." Vitium said.

"Vitium..." Ky said.

"Why the change of heart?" Noel asked.

"You want me to join you or not? You're the one, who kept saying 'Follow you path'. Well, I have no place in the world. So, I guess joining you's a start." Vitium said.

"That's good enough for me." Ky said smiling.

"Dammit. That's two Replicas that turned! Faust, you're an idiot." Sedia said disappearing in her dark corridor.

"Ky... Noel... Thank you both for opening our eyes." Xaria said.

"Tch, this means nothing." Vitium said.

"Hey!" A voice called and they see Sora and the others.

"You guys okay?" Ky asked.

"We're fine." Sly said.

"Yeah, and..." T.J. stops talking and realizes. "Hey! What're those two doing?! And what's Vitium doing back here?!" T.J. said taking out his knife.

"Easy, Teej. They're on our side now." Ky said.

"What?" Max asked.

"Seriously?" Shadow asked.

"After Vitium tried to kill you many times back at the Tower?" Elena asked.

"I don't remember much of that happening, considering I just got created, but if it's you wanna believe, then whatever." Vitium said.

"Ky and Noel convinced us to follow our path and opened our eyes. You can trust or not trust us, but we owe them." Xaria said.

"Sounds fair." Sora said.

"Okay, what the hell ever." Ken said.

"I got my eye on you, Vitium." Elena said.

"No funny business." Murray said.

"Shut up. I'll stick with you for a while, then I'm out." Vitium said.

Just then Bayonetta is falling out of the sky.

"Bayo!" Ky said.

"C'mon!" Donald said as they hurry.

Meanwhile the masked Lumen Sage keeps attacking Loki who keeps dodging while Bayonetta falls out of the sky and is hit with a light beam.

_"Umbra Witch, is this the limit of your power? Did you never open your eyes to your full potential? You are no Left Eye, but you may still forfeit it like a lady." _The figure said.

"No lady would ever hand anything to a man, who chases after little boys!" Bayonetta said

_"Very well. If you will not listen, then you will see. See a power beyond time." _The figure said.

"Bayonetta!" Ky called as the group join her.

The figure uses his power on Bayonetta and then sees a flash revealing a Lumen Sage and an Umbra Witch.

_"What is the meaning of this?! You said this was to stop the witches' rebellion!" The Lumen Sage yelled._

_"The Trinity of Realities belongs only to Jubileus, the Creator. For the world to be reborn, the Eyes of the World, the Eyes of the Overseer... The Eyes of God must not remain in human hands." An Angel said._

_"Enough of your words!" The Lumen Sage said._

_"Balder... This war is not your doing..." The Umbra Witch said._

_"No... It is not. I was deceived. Deceived by the light. Rosa, forgive me. Please be still... I will save you." Balder said._

_"To save humans is but an easy task. They live in chaos. They desire chaos. It is time you discover death. The witches and sages, who rule this realm must be exterminated. The Eye must return to their rightful place!" The Angel said._

_"The Eyes shall remain in..." Balder was cut off._

_"Balder!" Rosa cried as she blocks an attack taking the hit._

_"Rosa!" Balder cried but he sees a hooded figure. "What have you done?!" Balder demanded. "Rosa... Rosa...!" Balder cried._

_"It's been twenty years since I last saw you... But I kept it safe all this time...the present you gave me... The symbol of our love." Rosa said taking out an amulet. Your face will be the last thing I see. Thank you..." Rosa said._

_"Rosa...please don't speak. I will save you. It's not too late." Balder said._

_"Balder, please...take good care of Cereza. Watch over her... See to it no harm comes to her. When the time comes, our dear sweet child will be the one. The one to awaken and inherit the Eyes of the World." Rosa said._

_"Rosa... Rosa... No! ROSA! ROSA!" Balder shouted._

_Later Cereza and Jeanne arrive and Cereza finds Rosa's dead body._

_"Mummy...!" Cereza cried._

After the flash Bayonetta breathes heavily.

"What was that?" Bayonetta asked.

"What'd you do to her?" Ky asked.

_"It was the vision of truth. A Remembrance of Time." _The figure said.

"Lies!" Bayonetta said.

"Got that right!" Sly said.

_"You possess the Left Eye, do you not? You are an Overseer. See the truth. See with the Left Eye of Darkness." _The figure said preparing to attack.

"Bayonetta!" Noel cried.

Loki throws one of his cards at the Gates opening it revealing a red portal sucking the group, Loki, and the masked Lumen Sage.

"We're bein' sucked into Hell!" Ken said.

"Great! I always wanted to go there!" Vitium said.

"Little one!" Bayonetta said.

"We don't have a choice but to jump!" Tails said.

"Fox boy's right! Let's go!" Loki said as he goes into the portal.

The group go for the portal while the masked Lumen Sage does the same as the Gate closes.

_"That was unexpected." _The figure said.

"You can say that again." Sedia said arriving watching the Gate close. "Hi, I don't think we've met." Sedia said.

_"What an interesting girl you are. Still, this matters not. The return to the Eyes is simply a matter of time. You may do as you wish. I have other plans." _The figure said.

"Sure, but what should I call you?" Sedia asked.

_"You may call me the Prophet." _Prophet said disappearing.

"What a nice guy. So, the heroes are now in Hell. I wonder how this will go." Sedia said disappearing in her dark corridor.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. There's part three of the Bayonetta 2 Arc, so hope this was worth a week wait for you****.**** And no, we're not done with this arc yet. I have like two more to go, so you'll have to bear with me. I'll keep writing this, but I need to figure out what else will happen. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy, Xaria, Vitium, and Bayonetta arrive at Inferno to try and get Jeanne's soul back, but they continue to run into the Masked Lumen, who continues to stand in their way.**** I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


	58. Chapter 57: Meeting a Familiar Face

Chapter 57: Meeting a Familiar Face

The group wake up to find themselves in what looks like a chaotic place with red skies and vortexes.

"So, now we're in Hell?" Ken asked.

"And I thought the Underworld was worse." T.J. said.

Bayonetta looks her mirror and sees that a purple light vanishing leaving two more.

"Jeanne...!" Bayonetta said.

"No time to waste. We better hurry and find Jeanne." Ky said.

"Got it." Sora said.

"Xaria, Vitium, stay with us." Noel said.

"Sure." Xaria said.

"Whatever." Vitium said.

_(The Depths)_

The group start moving through the depths but then they see a giant demon flying past them.

"No doubt about it. We're in Hell." Elena said.

"Wouldn't be the first time I was there." Ky said.

The group make their way for the giant red vortex while jumping through floating platforms but then Infernals appear and attack but the group fight them off and keep going for the vortex while jumping past more floating platforms and they go for the giant vortex only to be stopped by the same flying demon but the group manage to avoid it and start riding on it taking them into the vortex.

"Everyone hold on! It's gonna be a crazy ride!" Lucas said.

"Hooray...!" Donald said.

The group go into the vortex while dodging more Infernals and then they come across thorny tentacles which open the way allowing the group to get through and they reach into the lower levels.

"That was crazy." Zatch said but then Spider Black Xetis and Invisible Heartless.

"Not as crazy as what we're gonna do." Max said.

The Spider Black Xetis attack with their webs while the Invisible Heartless attack with their swords but Ky casts Stop freezing them and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Somersault and then casts Aero while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Starstorm while Sora delivers four slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Triple Plasma but the Invisible Heartless deliver attacks with their tails while the Spider Black Xetis unleash venom to attack but Xaria delivers three slashes with Replica Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark orbs while Vitium diagonal slashes with No Hope followed by a somersault slash and unleashes dark shock waves while Bayonetta multi punches and then uses Bullet Arts but the Spider Black Xetis charge at the group while the Invisible Heartless unleashing scattering dark discs but Elena casts Water followed by casting Earth while Ken unleashes magic music waves and then casts Magma while Donald casts Thunder followed by casting Gravity but the Invisible Heartless attack with their swords while the Spider Black Xetis try to trap with their webs but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the Spider Black Xetis unleash venom while the Invisible Heartless swipe with their tails but Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow throws Chaos Grenades but the Invisible Heartless unleash scattering dark discs while the Spider Black Xetis shoot webs but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Spider Black Xetis try to trap with their webs while the Invisible Heartless try to curse the group with rings of purple and black flames but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Invisible Heartless attack with their swords while the Spider Black Xetis charge to attack but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley sends droids to attack while Murray uses Flame Punch and they defeat all the Black Xetis and Heartless.

Just then a black tree reveals and eye and so Ky attacks the eye making something happen and thorn tentacles start opening the way while a black tree becomes a rail.

"Well, there's our way through." Xaria said.

"Wonder where it'll take us." Goofy said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora start grinding on the tree rail and they later arrive at what looks like a black forest like area and the group start moving but then more Infernals appear and attack but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Xaria unleashes light and dark pillars while Vitium unleashes black lightning while Bayonetta unleashes demonic fists to deliver punches while Elena, Donald, and Ken unleash magic while Goofy and Max attack with their shields while Tails multi tail swipes while Blaze unleashes streams of flames while Shadow unleashes Chaos attacks while Storm unleashes electricity while Grace tail swipes while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky attacks with eggs while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while Lucas unleashes PSI attacks and they defeat the Infernals and they find another black tree.

"Look, another weird and creepy tree." Murray said.

"Attacking the eye should open a new path like last time." Tails said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora attack the eye making the tree become another rail and so Ky, Noel, and Sora grind along the tree rail and the reach another black forest like area and they find another black tree and attack its eye becoming another rail and they start grinding again taking them to the next part of the depths where they find more Infernals, Black Xetis, and Heartless but the group fight them off and keep going through the black forest where they fight off more Infernals in their way and they find another black tree and start attacking its eye and they start grinding on another tree rail.

"Hey, guys, I just remembered. Where's Loki?" T.J. asked.

"Took THIS long to remember?" Vitium asked.

"Shut up!" Elena yelled.

"We'll find him. He was sucked into this place like us. He's just somewhere else." Sora said.

"You better be right." Shadow said.

As the group keep moving through the black forest they find Rodin.

"Well, fancy seein' you guys in a place like this." Rodin said.

"Rodin." Bayonetta said.

"You didn't come all this way to save us like some knight in shining armor, like someone else." Elena said looking at Ky.

"I ain't the rescuin' type, Blue girl." Rodin said.

"Yeah, we all know that." Sly said

"If you were to kick the bucket here, I'd be all over your souls like a hungry hyena." Rodin said.

"As if we didn't deal with somethin' like that before." Ken asked.

"In fact, we've dealt with stuff like that before." Max said.

Just then a giant Infernal appears under the group and starts flying.

"Hey, what's going on?" Donald asked.

"Relax, Fuzz boy. Here comes some friends." Rodin said as Infernals appear.

"Not this again." Kiyo said.

"Better prepare yourselves." Blaze said.

_(Information: Defeat the Infernals before they load themselves on the Insidious!)_

The Infernals begin attacking the group fight back to try and get rid of as much load as possible but as the Infernals attack Rodin also helps the fight against the Infernals who continue to keep attacking but Ky casts Slow and then delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and casts Holy Fire while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Dark Orb and then casts Dark Blizzard while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by cross slashes and then delivers speed slashes and uses Aero Surge while Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts and then casts Triple Blizzard while Ken casts Mega Flare followed by casting Deep Freeze while Donald casts Spark followed by casting Tornado while Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers while Storm calls down lightning to attack while Grace uses Snarl while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. throws many knives while Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Xaria slashes with Replica Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful pinning slash and then sends out light and dark blades while Vitium delivers rapid slashes with No Hope followed by diving slashes and then unleashes dark pillars while Bayonetta uses Bullet Arts and then delivers multi kicks and they defeat all the Infernals.

"We're here." Rodin said looking at a giant black tower.

"Jeanne... She's here." Bayonetta said.

"Hold up. You're not seriously thinkin' of gettin' between a man and his payday." Rodin said.

"You can go screw yourself, Shades." Ken said.

"Yeah, we have our mission, so piss off." Ky said.

"Chill, you two. Just don't go attackin' my target." Rodin said.

"We're not even interested in your target." Sora said.

"You can do what you want. See ya." Elena said as they go for the black tower.

The group drop down into the black tower and look around.

**_"What?! Humans?! What brings flesh and blood to this place?" _**A voice asked.

"We're clearly not alone." Bentley said.

"Who's there?" Lucas asked.

"If you must know, we're here to pick up a friend. It's almost her curfew." Bayonetta said.

"Yeah and if you try and stop us, we'll kick your ass!" Ken said.

"Ken, shut up!" Xaria said.

"Seriously." Elena said.

_**"A friend? Ah, the witch. Alas, she has been devoured. Such an exquisite soul. So fresh. Such a delicacy." **_The voice said.

"We're too late?" Murray asked.

"Now what?" Max asked.

_**"Begone. You humans and your pets are trespassing and damaging my beloved palace, but it can be overlooked should you remove yourselves. Unfortunately for you, there is no escape from Inferno." **_The voice said and it's what looks like the Madame Butterfly Infernal appearing behind the group.

"Look out!" Goofy called as they dodge Made Butterfly's attack.

"Are you still gonna forgive me my trespass?" Bayonetta asked.

"What're you gonna without your crappy palace?" Ky asked.

_**"One of you must be an Umbra Witch and your pact is with Madame Butterfly?! We finally meet, Madame Butterfly! Not even the passing the millennia have quenched my hatred for you!" **_The Infernal said.

"Good thing we happen to know a good fight!" Elena said.

"Oh, yes and we're going to have a splendid catfight." Bayonetta said as another Inferal reveals to be a woman like figure wearing a red rose like dress, red boots with purple roses on them, red belle sleeves, long red claws, and a purple headdress. "Alraune." Bayonetta said

_**"Madame Butterfly! How I've longed for this day to see you suffer at my hands!" **_Alraune said.

"I dunno what your Madame Butterfly did to piss this one off, but it's priceless." Ken said.

"Well, let's give her something else to be pissed about!" Vitium said.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

_(Information: Defeat Alraune!)_

Alraune slashes at the group with her claws and then jumps and unleashes spikes from the group but Ky counters and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by three vertical slashes and then slide kicks and lower slashes while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Blizzard Cartwheel and then uses Dark Raid followed by Shadowbreaker while Sora delivers three diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Blitz and then uses Strike Raid but Alraune flips away and then slashes with her claws again and then unleashes demonic flowers to attack but Bayonetta uses Witch Time and then delivers multi punches followed by unleashing demonic fists and they punch while Xaria vertical slashes with Replica Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash and then unleashes light and dark chains and then shoots light and dark bolts while Vitium delivers two horizontal slashes with No Hope followed by unleashing light ice shards but Alraune gets away from the group and slashes with her claws but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Sly uses Electric Cane but Alraune jumps in the air and dives at the group to unleash spikes but Lucas uses PK Fire while Donald casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Tsunami while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Alraune back flips away and then spin slashes with her claws and then unleashes demonic flowers and they try to attack the group who dodge and Ken casts Fission Fire to destroy the flowers and then unleashes magic music fists on Alraune while Max uses Shield Missile but Alraune slashes at the group with her claws and then unleashes spikes but Shadow uses Chaos Control to stop time and then shoots Chaos Arrows while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Alraune unleashes more demonic flowers and they attack but Grace uses Dark Pulse while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Alraune jumps into the air and unleashes spikes and slashes with her claws but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to attack and then casts Inferno but Alraune moves away and unleashes demonic flowers but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles at the flowers and Alraune while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Alraune dodges and then attacks the group and starts trying to take their souls.

The group manage to fight off Alraune's soul stealing move but Alraune delivers a dashing attack with her claws but Max blocks the attack with his shield and then uses Shield Skate while Grace uses Quick Attack and then uses Take Down while Lucas uses PK Flash but Alraune jumps in the air and creates a tentacle to attack the group from above but Shadow teleports in the air and delivers an aerial multi punch with Chaos energy and then delivers a giant kick sending Alraune to Bentley to plants a bomb on the ground creating an explosion dealing damage to Alraune who slashes with her claws but Xaria counters with delivering five slashes with Replica Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light pillars and then sends out dark blasts while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Ken casts Thunder followed by casting Meteor but Alraune moves away and tries to deliver a big attack with her claws but Donald casts Telekinesis to slam the Infernal to the ground while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Bayonetta uses Bullet Arts but Alraune dash slashes with her claws and then delivers slashes with her claws but T.J. triple slashes with his knife followed by a somersault slash while Vitium delivers vertical slashes with No Hope followed by unleashing dark chains and lashes with them and then unleashes dark discs while Goofy uses Goofy Discus but Alraune flips away and spin slashes with her claws and then unleashes a tentacle to attack but Sly uses Cane Jump while Blaze shoots fireballs while Storm uses Iron Tail but Alraune retaliates with unleashing spikes and delivers big slashes with her claws but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Tails uses Flying Kick while Elena uses Spell Weaver and unleashes a giant magic pillar while spinning and then unleashes a powerful magical explosion but Alraune dash slashes to attack with her claws but Noel casts Dark Fire followed by casting Holy Water while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two roundhouse slashes and then uses Prism Windmill and then uses Light Raid while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by rapid speed slashes and then unleashes a powerful burst of light but Alraune slashes with her claws and then unleashes a giant tentacle to attack but the group dodge.

Alraune tries to steal the group's souls again but Xaria manages to deliver six attacks with Replica Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing five light pillars and then coats her Replica Keyblade with darkness and unleashes powerful dark slashes while Vitium teleports all over and slashes at Alraune with No Hope while attacking with darkness and after enough teleporting and slashing Vitium unleashes dark pillars dealing great damage saving the group but Alraune retaliates with slashing at the group with her claws and then unleashes another tentacle attack but Storm counters and electric punches followed by Skullbash while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to punch while Goofy uses Goofy Torpedo but Alraune flips away and jumps in the air and attacks with a tentacle from above but Tails flies in the air and throws ring bombs while Murray uses Uppercut but Alraune unleashes spikes and then summons demonic flowers to attack at the group but Grace uses Tackle while Max uses Cyclone but Alraune dash slashes with her claws while summoning tentacles to attack but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Bayonetta multi punches and multi kicks and then summons demonic fists and feet to punch and kick while Lucas uses PK Love but Alraune jumps and delivers diving attacks with her claws but the group dodge and Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Bentley throws electric bombs but Alarune unleashes demonic flowers to attack at the group but Donald casts Triple Fire to defeat the flowers and then casts Crystal to strike at Alraune herself while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Elena casts Diamond Dust and then unleashes magic pillars but Alraune slashes with her claws followed by unleashing tentacles and then dashes all over to attack but Sly uses Dive Attack while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while T.J. spin slashes with his knife followed by a roundhouse slash but Alraune continues to move and slashes at the group with her claws and then summons more demonic flowers to attack the group who dodge bit Alraune attacks with tentacles and then spin slashes with her claws but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two 360 slashes and then uses Aero Raid while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by three graceful spinning slashes and then casts White Fire while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by vertical slashes and then uses Thunder Surge and they finish off Alraune who stumbles back.

_**"You filthy bitch!" **_Alraune yelled as she transforms into a different version and now has a four-legged monster with a stinger tail as the palace starts collapsing.

"Well, that's new." Sly said.

_**"Enough games! Had you cried for mercy, you may have lived. Now, nothing shall remain of you!" **_Alraune said.

Grace sees something in the form and points at it.

"Is that..." Noel stops talking.

"Jeanne!" Bayonetta said seeing Jeanne's soul in the monster.

_**"I can feel myself growing stronger and stronger! The soul's nutrition is wonderful! I feel like the queen of this realm!" **_Alraune said.

"Well, get ready, 'cause you're gonna get crowned!" Ky said.

"This'll be a bloody coronation. Now release my Umbran sister!" Bayonetta said.

_(Boss Theme: The Deep End)_

_(Information: Destroy Alraune and save Jeanne's soul!)_

Alraune uses her tail to attack at the group who dodge and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Balloon and then uses Thunder Surge while Noel aerial vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by two aerial graceful slashes and then casts Spark while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by Fire Windmill and then delivers two somersault slashes but Alraune delivers a tail swipe attack while unleashing thorns from the ground but Bayonetta unleashes Infernal fists and they deliver punches while Xaria aerial slashes with Replica Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial flipping slash and then sends out light and dark shots while Vitium aerial slashes with No Hope followed by a slamming slash while unleashing dark pillars but Alraune impales at the group with her tail and then has her monster form slash with its claws but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Kiyo has Zatch use Ganreizu Zakeru while Grace uses Quick Attack and then uses Bite but Alraune jumps away from the group and unleashes more thorns from the ground while impaling at the group with her tail but Bentley shoots ice darts while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Alraune slashes with her claws and then delivers a spinning tail swipe and then unleashes thorns from the ground but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while T.J. throws many knives while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Alraune jumps away and attacks with her tail again but Murray grabs the tail and manages to slam Alarune's monster body to the ground while Blaze uses Fire Spin but Alarune retaliates with firing a giant dark shot at the group who dodge and Donald casts Duck Flare followed by casting while Ken casts Triple Fire followed by casting Magma while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Alraune spin swipes with her tail and then summons more thorns from the ground but Lucas uses PK Fire while Elena casts Tornado followed by casting Thunderstruck but Alarune jumps from the group and attacks with her caws followed by attacking with her tail but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time and then throws Chaos orbs while Sly uses Dive Attack but Alarune fires two dark shots to try and get the group who dodge.

Alraune impales at the group with her tail and then tries to crush the group between her claws but Storm uses Skullbash while Lucas uses PK Flash while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Alraune charges at the group to attack with her claws followed by slamming at them with her claws but Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers while Murray uses Thunder Flop but Alraune fires three dark shots at the group to unleash a dark explosion but Vitium takes the dark shot and sends it back at Alraune and then triple slashes with No Hope followed by unleashing dark shock waves while Ken throws magic music bombs and then casts Gravity while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but Alraune delivers a spinning tail strike and then unleashes thorns from the ground to try and get the group but Goofy uses Goofy Discus while Xaria unleashes light and dark pillars while Grace uses Dark Pulse but Alarune impales at the group with her tail and then slashes with her claws but Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Bayonetta uses Bullet Arts but Alarune charges at the group to try and crush them with her claws followed by delivering a spinning tail attack but Lucky uses Headbutt while Donald casts Earth followed by casting Crystal while Max uses Shield Charge but Alarune jumps from the group and unleashes thorns from the ground and tries to impale at the group with her tail but Elena uses Ghostdrive and disappears while leaving magical blades and after teleporting and leaving more magical blades she creates a magical explosion while Sly uses Cane Spin while Tails uses Flying Kick but Alarune spin attacks with her claws followed by trying to crush with her tail but Noel delivers five slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Blizzard Edge and then casts Balloon while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by cross slashes and then uses Aero Raid while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two aerial vertical slashes and then uses Fire Somersault and then casts Pure Thunder and they finish off Alarune's second form and after enough attacks Jeanne's soul is released and Bayonetta garbs the soul.

"Jeanne!" Bayonetta said.

"Well, let's finish off this bitch, shall we?" Ken asked.

"No." A voice said and they see Rodin.

"Why are you here?" Shadow asked.

"I thought I told you to chill. You got more important crap to than dealin' with this...monstrosity." Rodin said.

"Jeanne!" Bayonetta said and takes out the mirror and places it on her. "Jeanne, get up before it's too late. Jeanne! Jeanne! Get up! Please, JEANNE!" Bayonetta cried while the group have sad expressions but then a bright light shines and Jeanne's soul recovers. "Jeanne!" Bayonetta said.

_"Cereza..." _Jeanne said.

"What do you nee? A wake up kiss? You never were much of a morning person, were you?" Bayonetta asked.

_"But...this is... Cereza, did you come all this way here to save me? And you brought them with you here. Are you insane?" _Jeanne asked.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing. Let's go." Bayonetta said offering her hand and Jeanne takes it but the soul starts fading.

_"What's happening?" _Jeanne asked.

"You need to get back to your body and get some rest." Bayonetta said.

_"Be careful, Cereza. Something big is happening to our world." _Jeanne said.

"I know. Go home now and don't stop for anything along the way." Bayonetta said as Jeanne's soul disappears.

"So, we did it?" Donald asked.

"We saved Jeanne, but still..." Ky stops talking.

"But aren't we forgetting someone else?" Zatch asked.

"Loki?" Max asked.

"But where is he? He has to be around here somewhere." Sora said.

"I might have an idea. Come on." Bayonetta said as they start moving.

The group start moving through the black forest to find Loki while dealing with Infernals in their way and dodging obstacles and keep moving through the black forest but then they come across a dark corridor in their way showing Sedia.

"Outta the way!" Lucas yelled.

"So, I see you got your lost friend's soul back." Sedia said.

"No thanks to you." Bayonetta said pointing her guns.

"Now piss off!" Elena yelled.

"Oh, sorry. I just happened to stop by to take a nice look at this realm. It's lovely, wouldn't you say. So full of chaos and darkness. The demons doing what they want here. It's so special. This is exactly what every world will look like once Lord Malus finally raises Hell on everything." Sedia said.

"Yeah, we're not letting THAT happen!" Ky said.

"You and the Brotherhood can't have your way! Not anymore!" Noel said.

"Still too early to call. Oh, dear. I think I hear your friend getting hurt badly by that man in the mask. What will you do?" Sedia asked.

"Move it!" Sora yelled.

"Oh, I will. Good luck now, but just remember this; you can never stop Hell from rising." Sedia said as she disappears in her dark corridor.

"She's planning to raise as much hell as possible." Vitium said.

"We need to focus on Loki first." Elena said.

"They're right. We're getting close." Xaria said.

"Hang on, little one." Bayonetta said as they hurry.

Meanwhile Loki is being attacked by Masked Lumen who continues to attack with his sabers but as he is about to attack Ky manages to block the attack.

"Not so fast!" Ky said.

Masked Lumen starts attacking Ky but Bayonetta blocks the way and they start exchanging attacks but as they keep fighting Bayonetta lets go of Loki but she transforms into a bat and flies after him but Masked Lumen stops her and so they both go after Loki.

"Why must you keep interfering?" Masked Lumen asked.

"He still owes me some answers." Bayonetta said and they try to get to Loki only for an Infernal to take him.

"Loki!" Noel said.

"Come on!" Kiyo said.

"Your impudence will cost you your life, witch and they shall suffer the same fate." Masked Lumen said.

"So, you're saying diplomacy has failed you?" Bayonetta asked but then the Masked Lumen removes the mask revealing his face shocking the whole group minus Xaria and Vitium.

"Balder?!" Ky asked shocked.

"No way...!" Sora said also shocked.

"That's not possible." Lucas said.

"What the hell are YOU still doin' here?!" Ken asked.

" Never mind that now. Surrender, or it will be more than your mask that you lose." Bayonetta said.

"Umbra Witch or should I call you Bayonetta?" Balder asked.

"That's what people call me these days." Bayonetta said.

"Very well, Bayonetta. You shall be the first Umbra Witch to die at my hands!" Balder said.

"Something's not right..." Tails said.

"No it isn't." Bentley said.

"How does he not remember Bayonetta?" T.J. asked.

"We'll figure this out later!" Blaze said.

"Right, we have to stop Balder again." Sora said.

"I swear it on my name as a Lumen Sage, this is the end!" Balder said as unleashes peacock feathers on his back and levitates.

_(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

_(Information: Help Bayonetta stop Balder!)_

Balder attacks the group with his peacock feathers and then attacks with light blades but Ky counters and delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two roundhouse slashes and then uses Thunder Somersault and then casts Water while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash and then uses Fire Blitz while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two 360 slashes and then delivers speed slashes but Balder vanishes and unleashes light pillars under the group but Bayonetta disappears and reappears and multi punches followed by summoning an Infernal arm and it delivers a strong punch while Donald casts Triple Plasma followed by casting Comet while Storm uses Iron Tail but Balder retaliates with firing a big light shot and unleashes more light pillars but Ken unleashes magic music waves followed by casting Quake Hammer while Vitium triple slashes with No Hope followed by unleashing dark chains and lashes with them while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Balder disappears and reappears and attacks the group with peacock feathers followed by unleashing light blades but Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused energy while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Balder creates a lance of light and sends it to impale the group who dodge and Lucas uses PK Thunder while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Xaria aerial slashes with Replica Radiant Salvation followed by shooting light and dark bolts but Balder unleashes light pillars and then slashes at the group with light blades but Max blocks the light blades and uses Cyclone while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Grace uses Snarl but Balder disappears in light and reappears and shoots a giant light shot but Goofy uses Goofy Charge while Elena unleashes magic concussive blasts followed by casting Spark but Balder unleashes light pillars and then slashes with his light blades but Sly uses Cane Push while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Balder attacks with his peacock feathers followed by unleashing lances of light and sends them to impale at the group but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Bentley sends droids to attack but Balder disappears and delivers a diving light attack but the group dodge.

Balder creates tiny light shards and sends them at the group but Elena casts a barrier to protect the group and casts Meteor followed by casting Diamond Dust while Xaria triple slashes with Replica Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark pillars while Goofy uses Goofy Rocket but Balder unleashes a light blade from under the group and then fires a big light orb but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Sly uses Stealth Cane while Bayonetta uses Bullet Arts but Balder teleports away and rains down light shards at the group who dodge and Ken unleashes magic music fists coated with Thunder magic and sends them to deliver a powerful lightning punch while Storm calls down lightning to attack but Balder delivers a diving light attack from above but Murray gets into his ball form and delivers a rolling attack while Blaze shoots fireballs while Vitium unleashes black lightning but Balder retaliates with attacking with his light blade and then unleashes light pillars but T.J. throws many knives while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Balder creates lances of light and sends them to attack but Donald casts Gravity followed by casting Aero while Grace uses Take Down while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Balder teleports away and rains down light shards at the group who dodge but Balder summons light blades from under the group who dodge and Bentley shoots electric darts while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Balder disappears and reappears and attacks with his peacock feathers followed by slashing with his light blades followed by shooting light shots but Noel casts a shadow barrier and then uses Dark Surge followed by Light Blitz while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and lower slashes and then casts Triple Plasma while Sora delivers five slashes with Kingdom Key followed by two horizontal slashes and then uses Strike Raid and after enough attacks Balder is pushed back but he creates a giant light blade to attack the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora create a barrier.

"Why're you doing this, Balder?!" Ky asked.

"Why are you after Loki?" Zatch asked.

"Because he can't be forgiven! He will NEVER be forgiven!" Balder said.

"Forgiven for what?" Murray asked.

"On my soul as a Lumen, he shall draw his last breath before me!" Balder said.

Just then a bright light shines.

"Now what?" Shadow asked.

"This... This is impossible!" Balder said.

"Huh?" Lucas asked and they see Loki levitating and glowing with light.

"Loki?" Noel asked.

"Little one?" Bayonetta asked.

"You okay?" Goofy asked.

"Where am I...? Bayonetta! Everyone! Get away from me!" Loki said/

"What're you talking about?" Sora asked but Loki unleashes a burst of light surrounding the group and Balder and they disappear from Inferno with nothing else remaining.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter for you guys. What did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to what happens next. Well, there's the preultimate of this arc and now next up will the finale of Baynoetta 2 so I hope you look forward to it****. I'll keep writing this, but I need to figure out what else will happen. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora****, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Donald, Goofy, Xaria, Vitium, and Bayonetta are sent to a different time and also discover a shocking truth, but as they return to their time, things end up chaotic.**** I'll see you all in the next chapter and I hope you look forward to more stuff from this new story. Take care, and I'll see you later. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Goodbye for now.**


End file.
